Tiempo de respuestas
by Ladyzafiro
Summary: Elisa y Neil preparan una venganza contra Candy y sus amigos. Los chicos del hospital descubren que Candy y Terry son el Monstruo de la laguna y la Marciana. Joann descubre que Albert es en realidad el señor William Andley...CAPITULO 42 ACTUALIZADO Review
1. El viaje hacia las raíces de Candy

"**TIEMPO DE RESPUESTAS"**

**Aclaración:**

Este primer capítulo se sitúa inmediatamente después del final que todos vimos en la serie, es decir, Candy se queda en el Hogar de Pony por unas semanas, sabe que Albert es el Abuelo William y que también es el "Príncipe de la Colina". Atrás han quedado Terry y Susana, donde siguen una relación juntos. Stear murió en la guerra. No alteré nada de la historia que vi por televisión hace muuchooo tiempo. Para mí quedaron inconclusos muchos puntos, entonces aquí viene mi primer capitulo, de muchos (eso espero) sobre la vida de Candy y otros nuevos personajes que espero ganen su cariño poco a poco.

Sólo les pido que me tengan paciencia entre cada actualización. Espero sus comentarios constructivos acerca de ésta verdadera novela en la que me esmeré largo tiempo.

Todos los poemas que incluiré son de mi creación, menos los personajes que todos conocemos: Terry, Candy, Susana, Annie, Archie, etc. Ya que eso le pertenece y es creación de: Kyoto Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "La travesía hacia las raíces de Candy"**

**Marzo de 1915 **

**Hogar de Pony - South - Field **

**Indiana - Estados Unidos**

**L**a primavera: el aroma de las flores, los árboles en un suave arrullo de la brisa y el trinar de los pájaros, estaba presente en esa colina. El Hogar de Pony, un orfanato humilde, con un espacio reducido para tantos pequeños huérfanos. ¿Cuánto podía durar esa quietud entre tanta incertidumbre? La información en los diarios, los rumores que llegaban al oído de cualquiera que se detuviera a escuchar, innumerables noticias que viajaban a través de familiares cercanos, acrecentaban el temor y la inseguridad.

¿Qué tan verídico podía ser tanta crueldad y el desolador pronóstico de la muerte? La realidad que vivía una buena parte del mundo: la Guerra, que se originó tras el asesinato del Archiduque Francisco Fernando —heredero del trono del imperio Austro Húngaro— planeado por un activista serbio un 28 de junio de 1914. Desde ese antecedente se desencadenaron una serie de conflictos que originó que Austria, apoyada por Alemania, le declarara la guerra a Serbia. Se comenzó con las movilizaciones de tropas Rusas hacia la frontera Austro-Germana; y por consiguiente, que Alemania le declarara la guerra a Rusia y a Francia. En cuestión de días una de las guerras más terribles había comenzado. No existía indicios de aplacarse, todo lo contrario, en cuestión de meses la tensión se había intensificado, arrastrando a familias completas, obligándolas a buscar un refugio en tierras neutrales. Soldados que se enlistaban para ir a combatir, los aviones que tenían como misión explorar, ahora también poseían ametralladoras, dejando no sólo una estela de horror, sino de miles de muertos a su paso.

La penumbra del terror se apoderó de algunas naciones, nadie podría estar indiferente a eso, era una realidad más cercana de lo que muchos imaginaban. Este tipo de muerte era la peor, no identificaba de quien se trata; si era: mujer, padre, ciego, enfermo, niño o anciano. ¿Cuál es la razón de tanto odio? ¿Quién gana en una guerra?, era la constante pregunta de los pequeños que no comprendían lo que estaba sucediendo.

La vida seguía, en este punto del mundo, donde reinaba el amor, la protección y el cuidado de dos mujeres que se habían dedicado por entero a ese Hogar de Niños. Ellas observaban atentas y divertidas, como Candy jugaba con los chicos, que revoloteaban alrededor.

— ¿Hermana María? ¿Cree usted que Candy sea realmente feliz con las decisiones que ha tomado este último tiempo?

— ¿Eh?... ¿Usted lo dice por el Señor Albert?, Candy ya nos contó que resultó ser el Tío Abuelo William ¿Es eso? —se giró a mirar a la Señorita Pony.

— Bueno eso también es importante; pero me refería a… ¿La sonrisa que vemos en Candy refleja lo que piensa y siente cuando está sola y meditativa? —se acercó a tomar sus gafas y se sentó en la mesita de la sala —Usted y yo, la gente que la conoce, sabe que Candy no es comunicativa a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos más profundos. Creo que lo que realmente piensa ella, estará en su interior muy guardado. No me animo a abordar el tema de Terry.

Ambas recordaron el instante en que Candy llegó corriendo al Hogar de Pony, preguntando por Terry, sus ojos que reflejaban la desesperación de un corazón expectante por verlo; sin embargo el destino no siempre era justo. Él se había marchado, empapado en las vivencias que moldearon el carácter de Candy, conociendo el entorno en que se crió, pudo haberlo visto si hubiera llegado antes y el desenlace hubiese sido otro ¿Se habrían vuelto a separar?, era la pregunta que vagaba en la mente de esas dos mujeres que la observaban.

Candy estaba apoyada en el Padre árbol, en aquella colina, imaginando por un instante que el tiempo no había transcurrido y que en cualquier momento llegaría Stear, con algún nuevo invento. Esas extrañas ocurrencias que tenía y que ella era quien muchas veces se sacrificó para probarlas, arriesgándose, accediendo sólo por ver a su amigo feliz. Días atrás se había despedido de las retentivas de las personas que ya no estaban; sin embargo nada muere en el corazón y mucho menos era olvidado si fue realmente importante.

—Stear… —susurró y sus grandes ojos verdes se posaron en el infinito— ¿Cómo poder olvidar la forma en que has muerto? Si a diario escucho estos comentarios sobre la crudeza de esta guerra, que me paralizan, me angustian pensando que has sufrido al encontrarte con la muerte… pero entonces viene a mi mente, el recuerdo y es como si tú me respondieras… —en sus labios se dibujó una leve sonrisa, se sentó en el césped, dejando caer de su cabello rubio, la flor que los chicos le habían regalado, cerrando los ojos, mientras la suave brisa acaricia sus mejillas.

* * *

— _¿Candy, has visto como volé? ¡Esto es simplemente fantástico! _—_soltándose de la mano temerosa de Patty — ¡Estoy bien Patty, no es necesario que me revises, que estoy entero!_

— _¡Stear! _—_gritó visiblemente asustada y conteniendo las lágrimas —nosotros pensamos que podías morir así_…_¡No quiero que lo hagas más! —propinándole un manotazo._

— _¡Hey hermano! …¿Qué nos fijemos como has volado?... Bueno no me queda claro… eso fue… ¿instantes antes __o después que te has precipitado al suelo?_ —_rió burlesco _—_ ¿Dime cuántos dedos ves en esta mano? _—_enseñando su mano y la de Annie, a pesar de que ella le dio un apretón en el brazo, una clara señal de __reprobación, por la expresión de horror de Patty._

— _Mmhhh ¡Qué divertido!... Ignoraré tu sarcasmo, es evidente que volé y no sabes lo feliz que he sido, aunque se __trate de... ¿Unos minutos? _—_se levantó y miró a Terry con la intención de querer abrazarlo de la emoción _— _¡Huyyy! No sabes cómo recordaré este minuto de mi vida y te lo debo a ti._

— _Ehhhh … No es necesario tanta demostración de afecto _—_huyendo del abrazo que pretendía darle Stear _—_Ya me ha quedado claro, que estás loco por los aviones, pero creo que tendrás que medir esa pasión, que no __es compatible con el corazón de esta Señorita _—_mirando a Patty que se sonrojó con el comentario._

_Todos rieron y se perdieron en ese cálido día de verano, las vacaciones en Escocia. Uno de los mejores momentos que Candy podía recordar._

* * *

— Stear… lo ibas a recordar toda tu vida, la primera vez que te subiste a un avión… también se convertiría más adelante en la sentencia de tu adiós —musitó con un dejo de tristeza. Es así como prefería recordar a su amigo, con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

Pensativa, recostada sobre esa hierba, creía que la Abuela Elroy había actuado de forma injusta cuando la acusó de todas las desgracias de los Andley. Podía entender que eran palabras que se decían sin pensar, en minutos de dolor, en que buscaban aliviar tanta pena, que no era posible soportarla en un viejo corazón.

Una lágrima se escapó de uno de sus verdes ojos, se negó a levantar la mirada, con el temor de ser vista por los niños que merodeaban, con la angustia latente de que esas imágenes se desvanecieran, que la memoria y los momentos vividos estuviesen tan atados a otra persona de la cual no quería siquiera pronunciar su nombre. El grito de Stella la sacó de sus pensamientos y finalmente abrió sus ojos a la realidad.

— ¡CANDYYYYY! ¡CANDYYYY! —corrió una pequeña de unos 6 años, roja como un tomate.

— ¿Eh? ¡Aquí estoy Stellaaaaa! ¿Qué pasa por qué tanto grito? —se levantó rápidamente y le hizo señas con los brazos para que la niña la viera.

— La hermana María y la Señorita Pony quieren que vayas a… al hogar… porque… Charlie… está empecinado en que… —la pequeña de ojos negros, pelo oscuro, estaba cansada de tanto correr buscando a Candy, la tomó por la mano y la llevó con ella —será mejor que vengas acá y te digan qué pasa.

Tras tocar la puerta, se presentó en la oficina de la Señorita Pony, en ella estaba también la hermana María, que miraban visiblemente preocupadas al pequeño que estaba de pie. Con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, un mechón castaño se inmiscuía en sus ojos, no hacía el menor intento por quitarlo, erguido de manera desafiante con sus manos empuñadas, mirando a las dos mujeres.

— Permiso Señorita Pony, Hermana María… Stella me ha dicho que me llama —el pequeño la miró y bajó la vista, intentando contener sus lágrimas — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Charlie te pasa algo? —preguntó preocupada y el chico no le respondió.

— Candy, tenía la esperanza de que tú que has trabajado de enfermera, has visto lo difícil que está la vida allá afuera, con la guerra y eso… Le expliques a este pequeño, que está empeñado en emprender un viaje a Londres ¿No es así hermana María? —mirándola e invitándola a que prosiguiera con el resto.

— Es así, Charlie, quiere ir si o si hasta Londres y eso es lo que tratamos de explicarle a él, que no es posible, no podemos dejar que vaya… ¡Es una locura! —dirigiéndose al pequeño, que a esas alturas ya no conseguía frenar sus lágrimas.

— ¿¡No puedo por qué según ustedes soy un niño!? Pero estoy mucho más grande que Daniel y eso que él es mayor en edad. Puedo cuidarme solo… —respondió apenas mirando a las dos mujeres — ¿Candy? ¿Tú me vas ayudar no es así? —miró a Candy, en un tono de suplica que a cualquiera conmovería.

— Charlie… yo… creo que la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony, están en lo correcto, eres muy pequeño, no sabes lo peligroso que es para ti pretender ir hasta Inglaterra, donde justamente es… —fue interrumpida por el chico que la miraba con rabia.

— ¿Lo dices tú? ¿La chica que dejó el colegio San Pablo a los 14 años? que… —hizo una pausa sabiendo que eso tal vez la hería, tomo aire y prosiguió: —Creo que no sabes la razón por la que quiero ir hasta allá…si lo supieras me entenderías —se quedó callado con el ceño fruncido.

— Creo que confundes las cosas, la decisión de dejar el colegio San Pablo se debe a otras circunstancias, además… creo que lo has dicho sin pensar, tú buscas a alguien que comprenda tus razones, no puedo entenderlas si no me explicas —se agachó y sostuvo el mentón del chico, mirándolo a los ojos —Tienes sólo 8 años, Charlie y…

— Casi 9… en algunos meses más los cumplo y ya dije que era mucho más grande que Daniel —hizo una pausa, reinó un silencio absoluto en la habitación, entonces decidió contar —. Creo que merezco saber el porqué mi madre me dejó aquí, quiero escucharlo de ella… Y ella está en… Londres…aunque sea en medio de la guerra, debo ir por esa respuesta.

El mutismo fue total, la hermana María observaba de reojo a la Señorita Pony, que acomodaba sus anteojos, cruzaba las manos buscando que decir, observó a Candy, con la esperanza de que ella tuviera la respuesta.

La confusión era mayor, la joven pecosa pensaba que era un pequeño obstinado, no quedaba la menor duda; pero ¿Cómo disuadirlo ante semejante pregunta?, todo niño que ha sido abandonado en algún minuto de la vida, se hacía esa pregunta, ella también se la formuló; sin embargo optó por llenar su cabeza de otras preocupaciones para no tener que darle vueltas a eso, por miedo a descubrir una verdad que tal vez era peor que su presente.

Ordenó sus pensamientos, intentando decir algo, entre lo que esperaba oír la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony, sabía que no existiría mediación entre los correcto y lo que le decía su corazón, ante todo, quería ser honesta con Charlie.

— ¿Cómo sabes que tu madre está en Londres? Puede que exista un error en… —se dio cuenta que el chico ni siquiera había dicho de dónde sacó esa información, pero éste, se aprontó ya a aclararle su duda.

— Ya he recibido dos cartas, antes de que tú llegaras aquí…recibí ésta y hoy ésta otra... —le enseñó dos cartas que estaban dobladas en su bolsillo —Aquí figura una dirección… dice que si no ha venido por mí es porque ha estado enferma… Aquí dice muy claro L-O-N-D-R-E-S… —miraba a las mujeres que lo observaban con admiración por su madurez, considerando su edad.

— Ya veo…hmm…Sí, estás en lo cierto… —tomó la carta y efectivamente decía eso no existía error —pero irse así, tan de prisa… No se puede planificar un viaje tan lejos así de rápido, digo para que el viaje no sea en vano… resulte bien hay que ordenarse un poco —inspeccionando la carta, miró de reojo a las dos mujeres, que ninguna daba crédito a los que ella decía, una vez más, se había precipitado en sus respuestas.

— ¿Queeeeeee? ¿Qué cosa has dicho Candy? —las dos pronunciaron lo mismo a la vez, sonó como un coro de absoluta incredulidad.

— Vamos hermana María… Señorita Pony…sabemos que Charlie es muy obstinado y quizás tenga razón —se volteó a ellas y les guiño un ojo, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de apaciguar el ambiente —pero él estará de acuerdo en que es mejor hacer las cosas bien ¿No es así? —sonrió nerviosa al pequeño que pensaba en lo que acababa de decir.

— Bueno creo que si tienes razón…Debo pensar de dónde sacaré dinero para mis gastos en el viaje, la ropa que llevaré…. Hmm… No sé… le preguntaré a los chicos que tipo de cosas podría llevar ¿Allá también es primavera? ¿No?

Charlie se fue contento, enarbolando con orgullo su gorra, convencido de que nadie podía contra sus poderosas razones, por lo menos así lo sentía él. Candy se quedó callada, comprendió e interpretó el silencio de las dos mujeres, como una antesala de una reprimenda de la que no la salvaría nadie.

— Creo que no has debido precipitarte así —le respondió finalmente la Señorita Pony —.Darle la razón a un chico de 8 años a aventurarse a semejante locura, no lo creo ¿Cómo puedes decirle que tiene que organizar el viaje?… no le hemos dado permiso Candy. No puedo creer que te haya cedido el don de la palabra y que le hayas respondido así —se sentó respirando angustiada y pensando cómo evitar lo que se vendría.

— ¿Candy por qué has dicho eso? Le has creado falsas expectativas al chico —la hermana María se acercó a ella, intentando comprender qué existía tras las palabras de Candy, la miró a los ojos.

— Hermana María…Señorita Pony... yo…yo…Creo que me he precipitado…yo no sabia que decirle, ¿Y si es cierto lo de su madre? sería justo que le preguntara porqué lo dejó aquí… Perdón si cometí un error, no me medí al decirlo —ni siquiera elevó sus ojos para responder eso.

— Entiendo las razones que tú me dices; pero no puedes negar que es peligroso que el chico vaya hasta allá… Todos los pequeños están bajo mi responsabilidad, Candy… No lo olvides —la Señorita Pony se levantó y ordenó unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, estaba muy molesta.

No emitió ningún comentario y el silencio se hizo infinito. Las dos mujeres se retiraron dejándola sola. Se escuchaban los gritos de los pequeños que protestaban por tener que ir a dormir tan temprano, la Hermana María los obligaba a cepillarse los dientes, colocarse los pijamas y finalmente elevar sus oraciones Dios, para entregarse a los dulces sueños.

Candy, se fue caminando hasta la colina, ensimismada e intentando saber cómo podría dar pie atrás a sus palabras imprudentes. Klin se le acercó y le jaló su vestido marrón, con bordes de encajes y un delantal que aún llevaba encima. Estaba tan sumida en su angustia, no soportaba darles disgustos a las únicas dos mujeres que fueron tan buenas con ella desde pequeña. Se recostó sobre el pasto y prefirió dejar volar su mente en otras cosas. Klin, volvió a jalar de su vestido y ésta vez ella le prestó la atención.

— Klin, ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Qué te parece si observamos este hermoso atardecer?… —trepando ágilmente al padre Árbol —. Me pregunto que estará haciendo Albert…. Él era el abuelo William, mi protector… es también el Príncipe de la Colina jajajaja o sea no era tan viejo como yo creía…—se ruborizó pensando en cómo soñaba desde pequeña con él —La cara de Elisa, Neil cuando se enteren en esa fiesta que darán en Lakewood, donde se presentará oficialmente ante la sociedad… pero falta mucho para eso. Albert nos ha pedido a mí, Archie, Patty y a Annie, que le guardáramos el secreto…No puedo esperar a ver la reacción de la Señora Leegan —se sentó en una rama y cerró sus ojos dejando que la brisa de aquella tarde jugara con su pelo suelto —Ya Albert debe estar la Residencia de los Andley, hace una semana que se fue…junto con Archie y Annie…espero que estén bien… —Klin tomó de su mano intentando llamar su atención —¿Qué pasa Klin?...¿Qué quieres que mire?, no puedo meterme a ese agujero… —le indicó el estrecho hueco —Está bien…déjame ver ¿Estás queriendo qué saque algo de ahí?¿no? —metió su mano y logró sacar un pedazo de papel enrollado y atado en una cinta roja, al abrirlo y echar un vistazo rápido reconoció su procedencia.

* * *

_**Querida Candy:**_

_**Supuse que un Tarzán pecoso como tú, no deja de serlo de la noche a la mañana, por eso, he guardado ésta nota aquí, en la casa de Klin —tu eterno compañero— porque sé que estarás colgándote de los árboles como el mono que siempre has sido (Por favor no te enojes). **_

_**Cuando vine hasta acá, dejando atrás los días del Colegio San Pablo, quise conocer el lugar en que te criaste, del que tú siempre te has referido con gran cariño. Quería acercarme a tu mundo para entender y llevarte en mi corazón… siempre.**_

_**Me llevo conmigo parte de tus vivencias, las que compartiste conmigo y me enseñaron a crecer como persona, a volver a creer en la vida. Debo esmerarme para ser un mejor chico con una profesión, siendo fiel a mis anhelos y convertirme en lo que mi alma me indique.**_

_**Candy, quiero que seas feliz y que sepas que si dejé el colegio, fue porque tú ya no mereces pasar por más desdichas, de las que has tenido que vivir, era demasiado para ti. Ahora te extraño mucho; pero sé que existirá el momento en que podremos volver a vernos.**_

_**Con cariño**_

_**Terruce Grandchester.**_

* * *

— No puedo creer que esta carta haya estado tanto tiempo aquí… Yo no quería… No es bueno que la conserve, que la lea ahora —Candy rompió la carta en mil pedazos, con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería recordar nada que proviniera de Terry, no pensaba siquiera en nombrarlo; pero esa nota vino de improviso — ¡Yo me despedí de ti y ya eres mi pasado! Es así como debe ser…—gritó, aún sintiendo que esa frase le producía un gran dolor.

El viento se llevó los trozos de aquella nota, veía como se alejaban en distintas direcciones…era así como se sentía su corazón y su razón, navegando en sentidos contrarios.

"**Bar Silver"**

**Londres - Inglaterra**

— ¡Vamos hombre! Ya estuvo bueno de tanta bebida ¿Por qué no va a su casa, con su mujer? —el cantinero miró de reojo al hombre, que ya llevaba por lo menos dos horas ahí sentado bebiendo y mirando a la nada.

— Bueno… ¡Será mi problema si bebo o no! ¿si tengo mujer?…pffffffff que más da… En todo caso lo que usted debe importarle es que le pague… Como están las cosas ¡el dinero debería importarle!… —se tomó el último sorbo de whisky del vaso, su pelo largo y castaño le ocultaban sus sombríos ojos, la gorra no dejaba descifrar los rasgos claramente. La bebida era el calmante a su desesperada alma —El país en plena guerra y yo aquí, en medio del blanco… Inglaterra, un escape de un infierno a otro peor… donde pueda encontrar la muerte, da igual —susurró mientras miraba el reflejo del vaso ya vacío.

Terminó bebiendo la última copa, se secó las gotas del licor amargo que escaparon de sus labios con la manga de su chaqueta y miró a su alrededor, temiendo ser reconocido.

En un oscuro callejón, la noche la había sorprendido, se apuró para no tener que correr riesgos; pero sus pasos se detuvieron, enfrente, un grupo de chicos, la acorraló de manera amenazante.

— ¡Hola, Hola! … Bonita, veo que estamos apuradas ¿Por qué siempre llevas ese bolso contigo? ¿Qué tesoro guardas ahí? ¿Poemas de amor? ¿Un diario de vida? …Debo admitir que siento una gran curiosidad por ver —dijo el chico de grandes ojos negros, alto y de expresión agresiva, rodeado por 3 chicos más, que esperaban la señal de su jefe para saber cuando actuar.

— ¡Nada que te importe! Ahora si me permites… ¡Quítate del medio! O si no… —la chica lo miró de forma desafiante. No tenía miedo, aun cuando estaba en desventaja ya que era mucho más baja que el resto. Su complexión tampoco a simple vista le favorecía, era delgada y fina, su cabello rubio cobrizo delicadamente ondulado, le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros. Aferrada a su bolso, no apartó la vista.

— ¿Si no qué? Hmmm…. ¿Debería tener yo miedo de una chica? …Bueno de una media chica, me han dicho que te comportas como un potro salvaje —se acercó más, podía oler el suave perfume que inundaba el aire de sólo estar cerca de su cabello, definitivamente era linda, la contempló así girando a su alrededor.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme ni un sólo pelo! , porque tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias —se volteó a la par de la mirada insolente del chico, descuidó su bolso y en un gesto del muchacho los demás actuaron. Uno le arrebató el bolso, dos la sostuvieron de los brazos para que no hiciera nada. Intentó zafarse en vano, quiso alcanzar al chico que tenía el bolso; pero no lo logró porque en un acto más fugaz se retiró para inspeccionarlo.

— Veamos ¿Qué hay aquí?… —hurgó en su bolso sacando las cosas que llevaba —hmmm libros… Veo que te gusta leer: Shakespeare ¡Qué estupidez! éste otro es de: Edmundo de Amicis, no entiendo ya que está en italiano, seguramente algo que habrás aprendido en tu viajecito a Italia con tu "Amigo"…¿Liam?... —lo lanzó al suelo, el viento esparció los apuntes —Veamos que más tenemos aquí…Un cuaderno…y… —levantó la vista y vio justo frente a él a un chico alto, sus ojos y rostro se tapaban con su chaqueta y gorra, debía tener unos 18 años, sostenía una fusta en las manos —¿Quién demonios eres tú? —el resto seguía sosteniendo a la chica.

—Yo creo que no importa mucho quien soy, sino más bien, que yo también quiero unirme a la fiestecita que están dando con esta linda Señorita… —sostuvo una mueca en sus labios apretados, mirando a la joven — ¿Ustedes no saben acaso que es de mala educación revisar el bolso de una dama?

Con la fusta hizo un ademán para que soltaran a la chica y con la misma le quitó el cabello que caía en los ojos de la joven, como pidiendo permiso, ella lo miró incrédula; pero no le tuvo temor ante ese rápido movimiento.

— ¡Naaah! ¡No necesito alguien que me diga qué hacer! …Nadie te ha invitado a esta fiesta ¡No queremos un quinto en esto!... Además… ¡AAAAAHHHHH! —la fusta le dio en la mano cuando intentó tocar a la chica, presumiblemente con gran fuerza porque le quedó al rojo vivo. Furioso por esa actitud de aquel extraño, con una señal los otros tres se acercaron al desconocido.

— Debo agregar también en tu larga lista de "faltas de caballerosidad" que eres muy atrevido… ¿No te han enseñado que no se le debe tocar a una dama? menos con esas inmundas manos —el tipo, con un tonto gesto, se miró las manos y el chico aprovechó esa torpeza para enviarle un certero golpe en la cara, que lo envió directo al suelo.

La chica, aprovechó que los dos chicos que la sostenían la soltaron y les envió un puñetazo en todo el rostro a uno, al otro una patada en el estómago y al recoger el bolso le proporcionó la estocada final, con otro golpe en el estómago. El tercero decidió huir por el callejón.

El hombre desconocido, que dejó caer su gorra en medio de la pelea, seguía proporcionándole una patada en el estómago al malhechor; pero el puño del contrincante aterrizó en el rostro del joven, partiéndole el labio, no se inmutó en lo absoluto y con un puñetazo más lo dejó tirado en el suelo. El resto huyó sabiendo que habían perdido la batalla. Se quitó la sangre que le salió de la comisura de los labios y al voltear vio que la chica, pudo con tres sin mayores problemas, sintiéndose que sobraba, que era obvio que podía defenderse sola.

La chica de pie, con las manos en clara señal de seguir peleando si era necesario, se arregló el cabello y recogió su bolso. Los papeles se habían esparcido por el suelo, el viento los había alejado un poco, se sacudió el vestido marrón que llevaba y cuando le quedaba algo más por recoger pasó por el estómago del que yace ahí desplomado, que intentaba en vano levantarse, el dolor se lo impedía.

— ¡Te dije que te ibas arrepentir! pero claro, es más fácil para ti que sean cuatro contra dos…A ver si me dejas ¡EN PAZ ALGUNA VEZ EN LA VIDA! qué fijación con querer averiguar lo que… —sintió un dedo en su espalda, se dio la vuelta sobre sí y allí estaba el joven del gorro, con un libro en sus blancas manos, el de Shakespeare. Él miró el título: _El Rey Lear_ y luego fijó la vista en los ojos de la chica, con una expresión de decepción lo extendió para devolvérselo —Ehhh…gracias, tienes sangre… ahí —le respondió ella, tocándole la comisura de su labio con un pañuelo que le dio. Agarró el libro, algo avergonzada por la mirada de él y lo guardó en su bolso.

— No es nada. Salí más mal herido yo… Tú, con suerte sólo te has despeinado un poco…Nunca había visto una chica que peleara así…quiero decir… —midiéndose en lo que decía porque la chica le había dirigido una mirada que lo decía todo, su comentario no le estaba agradando o lo estaba mal interpretando.

— Sí, ya… Siento que no hayas podido hacer bien la función de: "Caballero inglés" conmigo; pero la verdad que sé defenderme sola —le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, le dio un último arreglo a su vestido y se atravesó el bolso como si fuera un repartidor de correspondencia.

— ¿Qué?...Ajajajajajaja… Sí, claro… jajajajajajajaja —se rió de ella y de su expresión, se sacudió la chaqueta y la miró divertido, ya que no comprendía la causa de su risa.

— ¿Se puede saber que parte de lo que te dije te ha causado tanta gracia? me imagino que puedo saber el chiste ¿no? —la joven colocó sus manos cruzadas en ademán que no pensaba moverse sin obtener una respuesta y era evidente que le molestaba que se rieran de ella.

— Verás es sencillo…Déjame que te explique. Primero que todo, esperaba más amabilidad de tu parte; pero estamos claros que te sabes defender sola… Ahora has dicho un comentario, que es de lo que yo me reía; que tienes mucho de razón y con eso me refería a lo de: "CA- BA – LLE – RO"… porque modestia aparte, si me siento así… —con una mueca y haciéndole una reverencia prosiguió: —y lo de "IN – GLÉS"…que efectivamente también lo soy... ¡A MUCHA HONRA! —la observó triunfante, se acercó a ella y pudo verse reflejado en esos perfectos ojos azules, que lo miraban levantando graciosamente una ceja, en clara señal de que alguna ironía vendría como respuesta, ya que era evidente que no le había creído nada.

— ¡Ya veo!...Que entonces eres ¿Caballero?... Y… además ¿Inglés?... ¡Hmmm!... Y me imagino que además no me equivoco al decir, que TE HAS SENTIDO DEMÁS EN ESTA PELEA…quiero decir… Que "con o sin tu ayuda" esos chicos terminaban de la misma forma como los has visto irse ahora —sonrió y le devolvió su reverencia —En resumen he herido tus sentimientos, o mejor dicho ¿Tu ego? de "hombre varonil y protector que rescata a una dama en apuros"…. Jajajajajajajaja —rió en ese minuto, con una expresión de jaque mate, ya que él no tenía respuesta para eso.

La observó, había algo en el rostro de esa chica que le llamaba poderosamente la atención. La situación la sintió familiar, cuando la volvió a mirar de reojo, ella ya estaba pronta a irse, con un gesto de su mano y sus cejas que hicieron que él mirara atrás. Allí estaba el dueño de ese Bar, que lo buscaba.

— Parece que alguien se ha ido sin pagar la cuenta "Señor caballero Inglés"… que esté usted bien ¡Adiós! —éste sólo volteó unos segundos y le hizo una seña al señor de la Taberna.

Se giró para responderle a sus ironías y ya la joven no estaba se había ido. Arregló nuevamente su gorra escondiendo su rostro y dejando atrás el oscuro callejón.

**Hogar de Pony – South -Field **

**Indiana - Estados Unidos**

El sol radiante se colaba por la ventana, ya estaba preparando el desayuno a todos los chicos, era una tarea que le tomó tiempo llegar a aprender, sino fuera por Albert, que le enseñó muchas cosas, entre esas los panqueques. Tarareaba sin pensar una melodía, la de la gaita del: "Príncipe de la Colina". Habían llegado unas personas a ver a la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María. No le quedó más remedio que ocuparse de los chicos que desayunaban felices, al parecer no era un total fracaso en la cocina, era lo que pensaba al ver las expresiones de todos.

— ¡Mmmm, Candy! ¡vaya! tú si que sabes cocinar, estos huevos están ricos —le dijo un chico con la boca llena de comida.

— ¡Te han dicho que no debes hablar con la boca llena, Ted! —espetó una pequeña de pelo negro, sentada como una dama.

— ¿Pero qué hay de malo con decir que el desayuno de Candy está muy rico?… ¿Cierto chicos?—todo el resto le contestó con un grito de que estaba en lo correcto.

— Chicos, ¡Muchas gracias!, pero no griten —les guiñó un ojo —Hay unas personas en el escritorio de la Señorita Pony —le dio otro panqueque a Mary.

— Esas personas ya han venido como dos veces, Candy, desde antes que tú vinieras a quedarte —respondió Mary y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le susurró al oído —.Yo… yo creo que están interesados en llevarse a Charlie… La señora esa… siempre conversa con él.

— ¿De verdad? —Candy se volteó a ver a Charlie que estaba esa mañana, muy pensativo, seguramente planificando el viaje.

La conversación sobre eso había sido hace dos noches y el pequeño se había vuelto más introvertido ¿Cómo sería la madre de Charlie? Tenía un lindo nombre: _Gracie Crundall. _Sólo esperaba que si le prohibían ir, no se escapara solo, porque eso acrecentaría su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Tenía razón la Señorita Pony, los chicos eran su responsabilidad y ella en vez de ayudar, les ocasionó problemas. La voz de la Hermana María los interrumpió a todos, por su expresión debía ser algo delicado.

— ¿Candy? Quiero que vengas conmigo un rato… y ustedes pueden continuar con su desayuno, que luego vendré a acompañarlos —indicando a los niños que miraban atentos.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, viendo como la hermana María y Candy se alejaban. Al llegar a la oficina de la Señorita Pony, golpearon la puerta y su voz les dio la autorización de que podían pasar. De espaldas a ambas había una pareja, eran jóvenes y al verla ingresar le sonrieron; a pesar de que nunca los había visto antes.

— Candy… ¡Buenos Días!, ellos son: la Señora y el Señor Foster, son de Chicago y vienen a adoptar un chico…vienen por: Charlie —la Señorita Pony se veía inquieta; no así la expresión de Candy que fue de total impresión. Mary tenía razón cuando le dijo que esa pareja estaban interesados en adoptar al chico. Le surgió repentinamente un dolor de estómago de los nervios, al pensar en la reacción de Charlie.

— ¡Buenos Días! —respondieron los Foster, estrechándole la mano helada que Candy atinó a darles.

— ¡Buenos Días! ¿Qué quieren adoptar a Charlie? … yo… ustedes… me refiero —estaba confundida y titubeaba frases pensando en: la carta, la respuesta, el pasado y ahora esto, que significaba eso ¿Cómo iban a decirle al niño que debía irse con estas personas, si tenía noticias de su madre?

La Señorita Pony, no se veía molesta, pero si preocupada. Candy se sintió, una vez más, responsable de todo lo ocurrido, venía de vacaciones y ya les había trastornado las normas al Hogar.

— Voy por Charlie… Venga conmigo, Hermana María… Con su permiso, ya volvemos

Ahí se había quedado Candy, pasmada, no sabía que decir, sólo pensaba y se imaginaba la felicidad del chico, si es que la respuesta es que podía irse con su madre; sin embargo esas personas se veían ilusionadas con la idea de adoptar a Charlie. Esperaba que ojalá se decidieran por otro niño, podrían adoptar a Daniel, siempre cada tercer domingo del mes se esmeraba mucho por ganarse el cariño de unos buenos padres. Se esforzó por decir algo, pero se había quedado muda y viendo que la observaban de forma extraña, fueron ellos los que preguntaron primero.

— ¿Candy, es tu nombre? —dijo por fin el señor que se acercó a verla de cerca.

— Sí, Señor

— Verás…No sé cómo empezar… no soy bueno en esto…—apretó sus labios y rascó su cabeza, para continuar con su idea —Yo vivía cerca de esta colina, tendría unos 10 años y un día que nevaba mucho, me quedé entretenido viendo como caía la nieve en el suelo. Recuerdo que vi bajarse de un hermoso carruaje, a un hombre con su cochero. El señor elegante era: de ojos verdes, alto y bien vestido… le dio al cochero una cesta con un bebé, mientras se quedaba ahí esperando… Yo sé que era una bebé porque dejó caer una muñeca que traía consigo, aproveché de recogerla y ver dentro de la cesta… era una bebé de grandes ojos verdes, sonriente…Yo… sentí curiosidad y lo seguí…Él se detuvo ante este hogar, golpeó dos veces miró a todos lados, dejando la cesta, la muñeca y la bebé ahí en medio de la copiosa nieve… —hizo una pausa al ver los dos grandes ojos de esa pecosa que lo miraba escuchando muy atenta —Me acerqué a ver y la bebé se despertó, comenzó a llorar, me asusté y me fui… El señor también se fue, no lo vi más. Yo… sé que esto puede… —la volvió a mirar directo a los ojos, viendo si descifraba alguna reacción, se arrepintió de su poco tino y se asustó ante la apariencia pálida de la chica.

— ¿Qué has hecho? Por Dios, Ed…tú si tienes poco tino —la mujer estuvo todo el rato haciendo gestos para que se midiera; pero él nunca la miró — ¡Cómo le dices algo así a la chica! mira como está ¡Cómo un papel! —el Señor se inclinó para seguir hablándole, mientras la Señora con su mano la abanicaba para darle un poco de aire, aterrada de que en cualquier minuto la chica se desplomará ahí.

— Lo siento niña, yo la verdad, me quedé con eso mucho tiempo, con la duda… —Hizo otra pausa, su señora tenía razón, era un bobo se repetía una y otra vez —yo quise saber ¿Qué habría sido de tu vida? si el Señor que te dejó en medio de la nieve habría vuelto… si es que… se había arrepentido de dejarte...Siento si me estoy metiendo en algo que no debo —Quiso explicar, justificarse ante la mirada de la joven —. Verás… El madurar, casarme y tener a esta maravillosa esposa, el no poder tener hijos, me hace reflexionar sobre todo y contándole esto a mi señora, creemos que existen muchos niños que pasan por situaciones como la tuya, abandonados y me decidí a venir acá, recordando tu rostro…. yo… lo siento… La hermana María te mencionó, yo recordé la muñeca y se vinieron a mi mente las imágenes de ese día ¿Estás bien? —miró a su esposa que a esas alturas había corrido por un vaso de agua que estaba en el escritorio.

En ese momento llegaron la Hermana María, la Señorita Pony y Charlie.

— Bueno Charlie. Ellos son: la Señora y el Señor Foster —miró al chico para que los saludara y se percató que Candy estaba ahí, sentada, blanca como papel — ¿Candy? ¿Candy? ¿Qué te sucede? —se acercó y miró a la Hermana María, intuyendo que le habían contado lo que ellas ya sabían. No esperaban que fuera así, tan de pronto, no habían tenido tiempo de abordarle el tema.

— ¿Sabe? que yo le estaba contando a Candy que… —el Señor Foster les explicó lo que hace unos meses atrás le había preguntado a ellas, entendieron el porqué de la expresión de Candy.

— ¿Candy te sientes mal? ¿Qué pasa? —el pequeño tomó su mano que estaba helada, preocupado por su apariencia.

Si no había contestado era porque su mente se fue a mil por hora en vagos pensamientos de todo tipo ¿Era posible que estuviese frente a la única persona, que le podía otorgar alguna pista sobre algo que tenía completamente de lado? ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? ¿Estarían vivos sus verdaderos padres? ¿Cuál sería el rostro de ellos? ¿A quién se le parecería ella? ¿Tendría más hermanos, tíos, abuelos? era mucho pedir siquiera tener la respuesta de una sola de sus inquietudes.

Cuando se enteraba de lo feliz que era Annie, debía ser sincera consigo misma y admitir que sintió un vaivén de emociones, así lo había descrito en su: "diario de vida"; pero ahora al repasar sus propios escritos entendía que se trataba de envidia, de la buena, porque por nada en el mundo querría algo malo para su amiga y hermana del alma. Seguía sumergida en sus preguntas, viendo como el resto se desesperaba por su largo silencio, pero finalmente se dio el valor, ya que esas personas habían llegado ahí con un fin que podría atribuirse al "destino". Sería bueno que continuara buscando las respuestas de su pasado.

— Quiero saber… Si usted… si usted ¿Sabe el nombre de esas personas que me dejaron abandonada? Es decir, no soy huérfana, si es que tengo padre o madre…O algún familiar…. Yo… —se quedó callada y miró fijamente a los ojos del Señor Foster, que la observaba conmovido ante la pregunta.

Candy pensaba en su interior, si realmente fue abandonada por no amarla, si era posible que sus padres hubiesen muerto y alguien más la dejó ahí; por no querer responsabilizarse por ella ¿Cuál sería la verdad?

— Lo siento, pero sus nombres no los sé… yo sólo vi el carruaje y la hermosa insignia que tenía, nunca había visto una igual, quizás eso podría ayudarte a dar con ellos. Puedo…dibujarla para ti —la miró y vio en su cara la perfecta descripción de la palabra "decepción"; pero creía que si dibujaba ese peculiar escudo, que de seguro pertenecía a alguna familia, debería de dar con algún dato, paradero, nombre.

Todos esperaron, hasta que por fin el dibujo estaba listo y fue entregado en las manos sudorosas de Candy, que lo miraba esperanzada; pero sólo había en ese papel un particular escudo, con una bandera de color verde, en un fondo rojo pintado a la rápida, con una singular letra: "H"

— Una letra H… ¿Quién sabe cuántas personas tendrán en todo Estados Unidos, un escudo familiar, con una H? —susurró, sin la intención de herir la buena voluntad del señor que tenía enfrente, al parecer lo había dicho en voz alta, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta.

— Pero un momento ¿Quién ha dicho que ese escudo podría ser de Estados Unidos? —miró sonriente a la chica y su esposa simplemente elevó los ojos al cielo, como agradeciendo su atisbo de inteligencia. Todos miraban atentos al Señor Foster, en espera de que continuara —Bueno que yo no he dicho que sea un escudo de Estados Unidos. Yo cuando le dirigí la palabra al señor, fue por el escudo y éste me dijo que era de una familia escocesa… Bueno luego se le cayó la muñeca y… ya saben el resto.

Todos pensaron que se trataba de algo más significativo; pero la verdad que sólo había reducido la infinidad de posibilidades, en otro número de probabilidades. No era gran mérito; pero algo era algo.

— Yo… ehh… Tengo que pensar en lo que me dice ¿Usted no estaba aquí por otro motivo? —Candy, cambió radicalmente de tema, desviando las expectativas de saber en ese minuto su opinión.

— Ehh…Si bueno, hermana María y Señorita Pony, llegamos acá, porque queremos darle todo nuestro amor a un chico de este Hogar…Es decir, adoptar a un niño… Mi señora que ha venido hace meses atrás a conocer el hogar y yo que vine hace unas semanas atrás… Hemos concordado en que no queremos a cualquier chico, si no que a… Charlie.

Ahora las miradas se dirigieron al pequeño, que abrió los ojos como dos platos, todavía sostenía en sus manos las cartas de su madre y ahora tenía enfrente la opción que antes siempre soñó.

— Yo no puedo ser adoptado señor Foster…lo siento; pero yo he recibido noticias de mi madre, porque la tengo y no puedo irme con ustedes…No por que no quiera…Yo conocí a su Señora, hace meses atrás y ella me cae muy bien…pero no puedo ser adoptado…No aún… Mi madre está enferma según lo que dice su carta y quiero ir a verla —bajó la vista, apenado por su respuesta, recriminándose en silencio si es que eso hería los sentimientos de esas personas; pero era lo que sentía.

La señora de ojos celestes, blanca como la nieve, de apariencia angelical, cabello castaño oscuro; había sido muy amable con él. Le trajo en una oportunidad chocolates que compartió con el resto. Lo estaba mirando con sus ojos atiborrados de decepción, pestañeando para obligarles a las lágrimas a abandonar su rostro.

— Entiendo perfectamente y no me enojaré contigo, yo te encuentro un niño dulce y si existe la posibilidad de que puedas recuperar a tu madre… me… me parecería maravilloso —la señora Foster se agachó a la altura de Charlie, tenía los ojos brillosos y le dio un beso en la frente, en señal de aprobación y dejando ir parte de su corazón con ese chico.

Su marido la miró triste, sabía que se había encariñado con ese niño; pero en el fondo comprendía la decisión de su señora, aquel acto de desprenderse de alguien que amaba con la convicción de que no estaría mejor que con su verdadera madre.

— Creo Querido, que debemos esperar un poco más y seguir viniendo a ver a los chicos…Claro si es que la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony lo permiten —finalizó sintiendo mucha pena, porque en verdad el chico le había robado el corazón.

Aunque la vida le había arrebatado la posibilidad de engendrar hijos propios, había descubierto la inmensa capacidad de amar a un niño que no venía de su vientre; pero que quería con igual o más intensidad como si hubiese sido su verdadera madre, eso se lo debía al Hogar de Pony, se lo debía a ese chico que tenían enfrente.

— Por supuesto… usted puede venir a ver a los chicos cuando quiera y lo siento de verdad, por la respuesta de Charlie —la Señorita Pony observaba a Candy que estaba mirando por la ventana, quizás analizando lo que le acababan de decir o lo que Charlie acababa de dejar ir, la oportunidad de ser adoptado por una buena familia, por estar empecinado, en ver a su verdadera madre.

Se despidieron del niño y se dirigieron a la carreta que los esperaba afuera; pero antes, la Señorita Foster se acercó Candy.

— ¿Candy? siento mucho si mi marido no ha tenido el suficiente tino para hablar de eso. Cuando comenzamos a frecuentar este hogar, tú no vivías acá, pero los chicos hablaban tan bien de ti… No sé si te interesa saber de tus padres, pero yo también fui adoptada y siempre quise saber la verdad de porqué me habían abandonado…Creo que fue liberador saber las razones y saber si tenía familia… —se volteó para irse, conforme con esas palabras y creyendo que Candy no estaría realmente interesada en saber su opinión. Ella la detuvo con una mano en su muñeca.

— Usted… ¿No tuvo miedo de saber la verdad? —finalmente le susurró, mientras le brotaban sus lágrimas sin poder contenerlas.

— ¡Por supuesto que si! pero no debes permitir que el miedo gobierne tu vida si quieres continuar…Siempre es bueno ir cerrando los capítulos de tu pasado…para que no vuelvan a interferir en tu presente, ni en el futuro… Candy tal vez, ya es tiempo de respuestas, pues ve por ellas ¡búscalas! —la Señora le sonrió y se fue dejando un halo de paz y agregando de forma mágica las palabras justas, en el minuto adecuado.

Candy, pensó en todo lo que acaba de decir la Señora Foster, no esperaba más de la vida, no ahora cuando quería retomar su trabajo como Enfermera, ir a Chicago o algún otro lado, no lo tenía claro. Ahora estaba esa revelación que se presentaba en medio de conflictos internos, en un escenario de Guerra, de mundos donde las vivencias personales no son una prioridad y quién sabe donde iría a parar. ¿Cuál era la decisión correcta? ¿Tendría razón las palabras que se clavaron como agujas en su alma llenándola de incertidumbre? La Señora que acababa de irse, sabía el sentimiento exacto de una huérfana o de una persona abandonada por su familia ¿Qué era peor? ¿Ser Huérfana o abandonada? si era huérfana sólo debería aceptar que era la voluntad de Dios, fuese cual fuese las circunstancias en que quedó sola en el mundo, ahora si fue abandonada ¿Cuáles serían las justificaciones que le darían sus padres o su familia? ¿Sería capaz de perdonar tanto tiempo de soledad? Nada nunca reemplazó la necesidad de ser amada por una madre. El miedo otra vez rodando por su piel, paralizándola hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, ya lo conocía a la perfección. Lo acabó de sentir de sólo pensar que, tal vez, tenía: padres, hermanos, tíos, abuelos ¿Cómo sería dejarse cuidar por su madre cuando estuviese enferma?

Candy, se dejaba atrapar por el vuelo de su imaginación, de todas aquellas privaciones afectivas insustituibles, las expectativas surgieron cobrando fuerza en ese momento. La voz de una mujer que estaba rato intentando sacarla de su hermetismo, tuvo que tocarla logrando sobresaltarla.

— Lo siento ¿Candy? Estamos preocupadas por ti, nos enteramos de esto un día antes que de que llegaras acá … No quisimos abordar el tema…esperamos que viniera el Señor Foster a decirlo si era necesario —la Señorita Pony la miró esperando su respuesta y rogando que no estuviera molesta por la noticia que había recibido.

— Estoy bien…Yo entiendo lo que me dice

— ¿Candy? ¿Qué has decidido entonces? ¿Vamos o no juntos a Londres?… Escocia está cerca de ahí, le acabo de preguntar a Laura, ella sabe tanto de países y eso… —sonrió esperando que su respuesta fuera positiva y se acordó de que también deberían pedirle permiso a las dos mujeres que lo observaban, censurándole su idea.

— ¿Eh? ¡Charlie! ya te dije que eso no es posible, tu sólo en medio de un país desconocido…Eres pequeño y además… —la Señorita Pony, respondió rápido, porque se temía que en cualquier momento alguna sorpresa podía acotar Candy.

— ¿Hermana María y Señorita Pony? … Quiero decir que…Yo me haré cargo y cuidaré de Charlie…yo me voy con él a Londres...Ese es el camino a Escocia, es el camino a mis respuestas… Me voy a Londres lo antes posible —las dos mujeres quedaron impactadas, no se atrevían a negarle esa oportunidad a Candy, no se sentían con el derecho.

Charlie, estaba feliz porque también sabía que no le dirían que no al cuidado de una enfermera, para él, viajar con Candy se convertía en una aventura.

**Marzo de 1915**

**Meadville – Pensilvania**

**Estados Unidos**

La mujer de cabellos pelirrojos con algunas canas que denotaban su edad, vestía elegantemente un vestido de seda color mantequilla, un chal con hilos de plata cubría su espalda. Era una señora fina y femenina, se le notaba en cada movimiento delicados y perfectos, que se mecían al compás de su caminar. El piano de cola, adquirido en la renombrada fábrica de Nueva York: "Steinway and Sons" del alemán Heinrich Steinweg, estaba en un rincón iluminado por el sol de ese ventanal que se inmiscuía tímido por las cortinas de tul blanco con el banquillo de terciopelo. El atril con las partituras de sus compositores predilectos: Bach, Mozart, Vivaldi, Tchaikovski, Chopin y Pachelbel, entre otros. Existían pocos retratos en la sala, la solemne figura de un chico de ojos verdes, cabello rubio a horcajadas en un blanco Camargues con una expresión melancólica, a sus pies las hojas de un otoño en unos montes de Francia. Ese cuadro le gustaba mucho, con la firma que decía: L.H. El aroma del coco y de las rosas impregnó la casa, el living y cada rincón de ese apacible hogar, echó un vistazo a su "Grandfather" de sonería simple en un barniz caoba, un reloj maravilloso de William Dutton.

Subió por la amplia escalera sujeta a la barandilla, se quedó mirando las fotos que adornaban el descansillo. Continuó por el pasillo, rumbo a la habitación más grande. tenía: muchas margaritas y mariposas colgando junto a la ventana, una cama amplia vacía, unos títeres de madera finamente tallados con hilos moviéndose al son del aire, unas muñecas de porcelana y una desteñida de trapo estaban en una esquina del anaquel, una mecedora en la orilla de la ventana, la mesita de luz color chocolate con una lámpara de cristal italiano, a su lado una foto, algo desteñida por los años, donde estaba de pie una mujer. Un escritorio estilo Barroco con su silla esmaltados, arriba una estantería llena de libros de variados autores todos con alguna marca en especial. A los pies de la cama un baúl lleno de secretos guardados con un candado, la llave depositada dentro de una caja musical de arce tintado de azul, con marquetería de arabescos.

La mujer adoraba esa caja de música, con la melodía de Canon del alemán Pachelbel, cada vez que podía la abría hasta quedarse dormida con los recuerdos vivos que la acunaban en medio de la paz. Por la ventana se podía ver, el gran árbol y debajo de éste un columpio improvisado con unas maderas donde el cordel estaba delicadamente adornado de flores de papel, amarillentos y descoloridos.

La habitación de la mujer estaba al lado con: un baño contiguo, una emperatriz barnizada estilo barroco, un perfume, unos libros apilados en un escritorio viejo con manchas de tinta en un extremo, unos cojines sobre una silla, la ventana daba justo a los pies de una loma y a lo lejos se divisaba el Lago Erie, sobre la mesita de luz estaban sus gafas y un libro abierto en la mitad. Un cuadro también pendía de la pared, con las mismas iniciales del otro, en él había un señor disfrazado, leyendo algún parlamento, de espaldas y mirando al infinito.

Existía otra habitación más sobria tenía: una cama con cojines, colgando de una repisa más marionetas de distintos colores y vestidos con el traje típico de varios países, la mesita de luz con una lámpara pequeña de cristales de colores marrón. En un rincón un violín y una guitarra en su estuchera con etiquetas, un clóset de roble muy amplio, arriba de éste muchas cajas apiladas y un baúl a los pies de la cama, al abrirlo podían hallarse miles de partituras, algunas tachadas, otras recortadas y pegadas; libros de Música y un cuaderno con composiciones propias.

Era una casa muy espaciosa, demasiado grande para una mujer sola, quiso darle unos días libres a su empleada para que fueran a ver a sus hijos, ella podía arreglárselas sola por un tiempo, además habían muchos cuartos vacíos. Su gata: Bianca, se subió al mesón, la mujer la correteo susurrando algo que el animal parecía comprender perfecto porque se dio la vuelta y salió por la ventana de la sala. Abrió la puerta del horno y sacó lo que estaba cocinando de esa bandeja, cuando en eso golpearon la puerta, no quería correr a abrirla y descuidar las galletas que había recién horneado para llevarlas a la iglesia, eran para los niños de un poblado cercano, siempre les llevaba algo y esta vez pensó en cómo estarían felices de comerlas con leche tibia.

— ¡Ya voy! momento…—se apresuró a dejar las cosas sobre la mesita y abrir la puerta.

— ¡Buenas tardes Sra. Claire! Tengo carta para usted, no tiene remitente; pero al parecer viene de Nueva York —se la entregó en las manos.

— Gracias Peter, yo veré de quién es. Ten… por el viaje —le sonrió amable y le entregó dinero, el chico le agradeció y se marchó.

La Señora salió al jardín, se sentó en la terraza, corrió un poco el macetero que estorbaba, mientras en sus manos arrugadas, sostenía el sobre que rompió para sacar la misiva en el intento por leer, ya que no tenía sus gafas al alcance. Sus claros ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas y su expresión se transformó lentamente a medida que avanzaba en la lectura, la dejó caer en medio del suelo húmedo y ahogó un grito desesperado.

Se sostuvo con sus manos la cabeza. Estaba llorando. Miraba a su alrededor por largo rato, más de dos horas en medio del silencio, dejando que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, sonó su nariz con un pañuelo de seda y de sus labios salió un sutil susurro

— Mi Yoyo

Se levantó, recogió la carta y subió las escaleras de aquella desolada casa, se sumergió en su habitación y del clóset tras un pedazo de la madera, sacó una caja con fotos, que las miró por largo rato y volviendo a llorar amargamente otro largo rato.

Finalmente, decidió sentarse en el escritorio, sacó unas hojas y con la pluma escribió por mucho rato, rasgó el papel, para volver a comenzar con otro. Pasaron las horas, arrancando una y otra hoja en esa indecisión que le impedía ordenar sus ideas, al mirar las recogió y las votó delicadamente en un cesto. Ya tenía en sus manos tres sobres distintos, que contenían una carta, tal vez la explicación a sus lágrimas estaban sellándose en ese sobre. Sacó una maleta y comenzó a guardar algunas pertenencias, con mucho cuidado: ropa interior perfectamente doblada, vestidos de variados colores; donde lo que más predominó era el color gris perla, un chal de seda rosa, unos finos gorros con aplicaciones de flores secas, unas toallas bordadas. Buscaba otras cosas en medio de su clóset, tomó la cajita que había sacado rato atrás, las fotos y un sobre, lo volvió a dejar detrás de esa madera, perfectamente guardado.

Miró a su alrededor, se fue a la última habitación, se sentó sobre la orilla de la ventana, observando como se movían las mariposas que pendían de unas cuerdas apenas perceptibles a los ojos. Desde allí vio como se escondía la tarde de aquel día mientras seguían rodando por sus mejillas, las lágrimas que en vano podía contener.

— Me voy Yoyo… Los extraño mucho y quiero verlos… Espérame, voy a decirte las respuestas que has esperado por tanto tiempo —sonrió

Sabiendo que el viaje sería largo, dejando muchas esperanzas en el dintel de esa casa, los afectos y la felicidad se la llevaba consigo, iban pendiendo de su alma. Volvería a Londres, los meses de mayo eran una buena fecha para llegar allá, pensaba para sí.

**Abril – 1915**

**Hogar de Pony – South -Field **

**Indiana - Estados Unidos**

Los chicos estaban en pie desde muy temprano, esperaban en fila el beso de despedida para cada uno; Candy y Charlie, se iban a Londres. Se habían esmerado toda la noche en empacar las cosas, llevar comida para el camino y algunas cosas en que entretenerse. La carta de respuesta de Charlie con una dirección, que estaba ya toda arrugada de tanto leerla y releerla, la colocó en su chaqueta.

Candy, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía definir si era por la Guerra que se vivía o por el miedo de encontrarse con alguna persona de su familia, otros pensamientos volvían a rondar en su cabeza las sacudió desprendiéndose de ellas. Le escribió una carta a: Albert y Annie, contándoles sus novedades; sin embargo pretendía enviárseles cuando ya llegara a abordar el Barco que la llevaría a Londres.

Sería un viaje largo, lleno de sueños y expectativas que quisiera no fueran falsas. La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María, rezaban y alzaban sus plegarias para que aquella travesía hacia las raíces de Candy, terminara bien, aún cuando ni siquiera empezaba, se apreciaba en sus facciones la preocupación. Días atrás no consiguieron que desistiera de esa idea, pensaron en prohibirles; sin embargo ya sabían que no obtendrían resultado con dos necios. Se subieron a la carreta que los acercaría al pueblo, Klin ya estaba instalado junto con las maletas. Candy sonreía ocultando muy bien su temor, con el estómago apretado de nervios, sabía que ese viaje tendría más de alguna sorpresa.

Se despidió sacudiendo la mano. Charlie también se despidió con un: "hasta luego" de los chicos, de las dos mujeres que estaban tan preocupadas, corrían siguiendo la carreta hasta que se perdió en aquella mañana impregnada del aroma de las flores en primavera.

— Bueno... Charlie, ¡Aquí vamos rumbo a Inglaterra!… es un viaje largo… no te quejes después…—le dijo mirando como se borraba poco a poco la Colina de Pony —Ya es:_ Tiempo de respuestas_…—suspiró fijando su vista en el horizonte — ¡CANDY WHITE ANDLEY Y CHARLIE CABEZA HUECA… ¡VAN EN BUSCA DE SUS RESPUESTAS! —gritó mientras el chico le hacía una mueca por lo de "cabeza hueca", riendo juntos, se dieron ánimos para esa nueva aventura que recién comenzaba, en una mañana de primavera.

Candy, recordaba aquel viaje en que George la llevó hasta Londres, el viaje en Barco que duró tanto, para llegar al Colegio San Pablo… era una travesía que se repetiría inevitablemente, pero ahora tenía otros motivos: La respuesta a sus raíces.

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas****: **_**Steinway and Sons**__, del alemán Heinrich Steinweg; eran una reconocida fábrica de pianos que se instaló en Nueva York a fines del siglo XVIII. __**Camargues**__, es una raza de Caballo del sur de Francia.__**Grandfathers**__, son los conocidos relojes de caja de madera, largos que se mantienen de pie. Aparecieron en Inglaterra a fines del siglo XVII, pueden medir fácilmente entre: 1.80 m y 2.30 m. Poseían un péndulo, calendario solar; sin embargo muy pocos con el calendario lunar, segundero y hasta sonido cada cuarto, media y hora. Funcionaban con dos tipos de movimientos: de ocho días, al que había que darle cuerda sólo una vez a la semana y 30 horas. __**William Dutton**__, era un renombrado realizador de relojes en Londres, que hoy en día son muy buscados por los coleccionistas._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	2. El caballero inglés, La Cenicienta

**Capítulo 2: "El caballero Inglés, La Cenicienta, El pintor, El príncipe y la Srta. Alegría"**

**Abril 1915**

**Blairgowrie – Escocia **

El lago Rannoch, uno de sitios más apartados para ir a meditar y sin interrupción alguna, ya que muchas casas fueron abandonadas desde que Inglaterra entró en el conflicto, de eso ya habían transcurrido ochos meses.

La guerra era tema de cada día, los escenarios eran distintos, las batallas y soldados se dividían en frentes: Occidental, Oriental y otros; pero la suma de muertos era cada vez más dolorosa. En el frente oriental, el General Ruso Samsonov atacó Prusia, logrando grandes éxitos para los aliados. Los alemanes debieron sustituir al conocido General Prittwitz y enviar en su reemplazo a: Hindemburg y Ludendorff, logrando revertir la situación y aniquilando al segundo ejército ruso, en la batalla de Tannenberg. Atrás quedó el plan Schlieffen, Ex Jefe de Estado Mayor de Alemania, cuyo propósito era atacar a Francia por el norte, invadiendo Bélgica —territorio neutral—, siendo dirigidos por Moltke. Se inició entonces, la Batalla de Marne en septiembre, donde el General francés Joffre creó un ejército en París, cuyo Comandante Maunoury atacó a los alemanes entre: Nanteuil – le – Haudouin y Meaux consiguiendo frenar el ataque germano. Una tropa de soldados alemanes logró retroceder en esa batalla y se instaló detrás de unas colinas en las riveras de Aisne, dando la batalla a los franceses en noviembre. Se siguieron sumando naciones al conflicto, entre esos: Japón, anexionándose Tsingao; Turquía, que entró en noviembre a favor de las potencias centrales.

Los bandos se dividieron desde la frontera Suiza hasta la costa de Bélgica, dando paso a la mencionada: _"Guerra de las Trincheras"_; convirtiéndose en uno de los enfrentamientos más violentos donde se estrenaron: armas, granadas, lanzallamas, tanques y el gas que incrementó una de las más grandes masacres jamás vista. Las trincheras eran el refugio de miles de soldados, en ellos vivían, dormitaban, guardaban sus sueños; sin embargo las probabilidades de resultar herido o morir superaba mucho más que las esperanzas de volver a ver a sus familias. La única tregua que se mencionó ocurrió en Navidad, en el invierno de 1914. Soldados alemanes y británicos, comenzaron a cantar Villancicos saliendo de sus trincheras e intercambiaron obsequios, historias de sus familias, algunos jugaron cartas, otros un partido de Fútbol. Improvisaron un árbol de navidad donde los adornos eran notas de sueños y anhelos, escritos en un papel lleno de polvo. Más allá del idioma, de las razones de fondo por la que los convertían en enemigos, los soldados se habían convertido por una noche, antes que todo, en seres humanos. El espíritu de la Navidad no era del agrado de los Generales del ejército y en un consejo de Guerra, se juzgaron a soldados por compartir el pan, entregar un obsequio de Navidad a un enemigo; todo aquello era considerado una falta grave a las políticas de la milicia, un acto contra la Patria.

Muchos ingleses de la zona habían optado por irse a América, otros a Sudamérica, lo más lejos de esa cruel guerra ante las noticias de que los alemanes ya habían ocupado: Polonia, Rusia y Lituania. La llamada: "Guerra Química", comenzó cuando los alemanes en Ypres (Bélgica) por primera vez hicieron alarde de sus avances, dejando atrás el gas lacrimógeno y estrenaron el gas a base de cloro, muy mortal si era aplicado en altas dosis provocando grandes daños pulmonares; sin embargo, el gas de Fosgeno era más poderoso y más difícil de detectar. Lanzallamas, granadas, tanques, los aviones y dirigibles; como los zeppelines, que dejaban grandes destrucciones, eran el orgullo de la carrera armamentista que se dio como antecedente por largas semanas en absoluto recelo y que esperó ser presentada en un una estrategia de batalla para sumar la mayor cantidad de muertos posible.

Algunos borrachos discutían en las tabernas de Londres, como es que Alemania se había surtido de tanto armamento. Comentaban como Anthony Fokker, diseñó un moderno interruptor que evitaba que la ametralladora disparara cuando la pala de la hélice pasaba frente al cañón; el conocido _LVG CVI_. Seguro causaría tanto dolor, cobraría tantas vidas ¿Cambiaba en algo saber cómo y de dónde habían sacado tanta tecnología? El resultado seguía siendo devastador. La perfección del modelo _Maxim_ o el _Browning_; ametralladoras de alto alcance, para ellos un avance, una clara señal de una Segunda revolución industrial; sin embargo para los que han visto partir a: un soldado, un marido, un novio, un hermano vestido con ese fúnebre uniforme de soldado, era el sinónimo de muerte, de desesperanza, de un adiós eterno. Los aviones que alguna vez pasaron por esos cielos primaverales: Cazadores _BE2 y B3 2B_; ya no eran simples aviones de reconocimiento, que cuando cruzaban tierras amigables, podían imaginar una sonrisa en el piloto, ahora habían sido adaptados para arrojar bombas, hacerse cada vez más estables en el vuelo y tener más precisión, para matar si era necesario.

Las maldiciones de algunos exaltados contra Káiser Guillermo II, por violar la neutralidad de Bélgica y atacar a Francia, se escuchaban cuando todos dormían. Muchos hablaban de que la ambición de poder de ese hombre, lo había terminado por enloquecer. El odio que expresaban los mercantes, que vociferaban que Alemania les había arrebatado el mercado que tradicionalmente era de Inglaterra; la competencia desleal sobretodo en el ámbito siderúrgico y químico, los obligaba a que se conformaran con la supremacía en la exportación de capitales. Muchas especulaciones, noticias que si eran ciertas eran realmente espeluznantes, todo tipo de relatos llegaban a oídos de quienes prefirieron quedarse. Si había que morir, no sería en tierra extranjera.

Había cabalgado toda la mañana, con la intención de despejar su mente. Dejó atrás Nueva York desde hace ya un mes, quiso ubicar a su padre en la Residencia; pero por el orden de la casa comprendió que se había ido no hace mucho. Fue mejor para él, porque no quería compartir ese espacio con nadie, reacio a la cercanía de las personas quería extrema soledad y de vez en cuando ir hasta Londres en tren o en su auto, quedarse de amanecida bebiendo en alguna taberna, ir a pasar la noche en algún motel de mala muerte.

Desde que dejó la compañía Stratford e intentó seguir con su carrera le fue imposible, se sentía: sobrepasado, agobiado, buscando el norte de su vida y tras una discusión con Susana Marlowe, había llegado así sin pensarlo a tomar el primer barco rumbo a Londres. Los diarios habían publicado que retomaría su carrera en conjunto con ella; pero eso no era cierto y no pensaba desmentir nada, la verdad ya no le importaba las falsas especulaciones.

Recibió dos cartas de Susana; pero ahí las dejó al pie de la chimenea, al lado de la foto de su madre, no quería leerla y que también arruinara ese espacio íntimo, que estando tan lejos tuviese que responder a sus preguntas como si él fuera de su propiedad. Quería estar a solas con sus pensamientos, sin que nadie le reconociera como: "Terruce Grandchester" el actor de Broadway, ahí era una persona más, un fumador, un desconocido. A la gente de los alrededores hasta temor le infundía su sola presencia.

Se detuvo a los pies del lago, con la espalda apoyada contra un inmenso roble y cerró los ojos, dejando que su mente divagara en la nada, pensando en tener una nueva oportunidad en alguna compañía de teatro, recitaba y en sus oídos resonaba el eco de un fragmento de: _"El rey Lear"_ su primera obra, cuando unos gritos lo sacaron de su letargo.

— ¡HEY! ¡QUE VENGAS ACAAAAAAA! —un joven de unos 20 años, corría tras una chica, visiblemente cansado.

— ¡QUÉ ME DEJES EN PAZ! … ¡IDIOTA! —la chica se detuvo por un rato, intentando recuperar el aire.

Era una hermosa dama con: un vestido de color celeste, con encajes, sus dos trenzas atadas con cintas del mismo color, una pamela de color blanco con aplicaciones de flores secas, no llevaba zapatos, claramente le incomodaba para correr, porque se quejaba.

— ¡VAMOS! ¿CUÁNDO DEJARÁS DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA CHICA MALCRIADA? ... ¡DETENTE PARA QUE HABLEMOS!…ADEMÁS ME IMAGINO QUE QUERRÁS TUS ZAPATOS… —el chico que debía medir un metro ochenta de estatura, era veloz muy bien vestido, de cabello castaño claro desflecado y algo largo para su formalidad, con una piel blanca, donde destacaba sus ojos verdosos.

— ¡QUÉ NO QUIERO HABLARTE!… ¡POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ! —al ver que éste estaba por alcanzarla, ella volvió a correr mucho más veloz. Así estuvieron por unos 3 minutos, al parecer ninguno de los dos se cansaba de eso.

— ¡YA ESTUVO BUENO! ¡LLEVO MÁS DE MEDIA HORA TRAS DE TI!, ¡POR FAVOR DÉJAME HABLAR CONTIGO! —le gritó ya que la había perdido de vista, esperaba la respuesta para saber dónde dirigirse.

— ¡Por favor ya estoy cansada!… ¡Deja que me vaya…! —parecía que eso era una tregua, como ella no escuchaba respuesta imaginaba que tal vez se había ido.

Se agachó a recoger el lazo de una de sus trenzas y en eso se lanzó sobre ella y la sostuvo de los brazos. Ella luchaba y cayeron juntos por una loma. La joven fue la primera en levantarse, se sacudió el vestido indignada

— ¡Qué te crees que soy!... ¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ, QUE NO QUIERO VERTEEEEE!

Recogió su sombrero y estaba por irse al voltearse vio al chico tirado en el suelo, aparentemente tieso, sin movimiento alguno. Se acercó pensando que algo le había ocurrido. Sólo era una actuación del joven porque nuevamente saltó sobre ella, la sostuvo por los brazos obligándola a mirarlo estando frente a frente. Aunque evadía su cercanía e intentaba zafarse, le dio un puntapié en el tobillo y éste la soltó; sin embargo no logró escapar, porque él la tomó en brazos.

— ¡QUÉ ME BAJES! ¡AHORAAAA! —le gritó ella cuidando de que su vestido no se subiera.

— ¡No te bajaré hasta que me oigas! —la bajó y se quedó mirándola maravillado por su belleza — ¿Por qué no me dejas decirte que yo no tuve nada que ver? ¿Qué hice mal para que te fueras así por tanto tiempo? —ella cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos contra sus oídos para no escucharlo — ¡QUÉ HACES! … ¡NO SEAS NIÑA! —obligado a gritarle, ya que supuestamente no le oía.

— ¡NOO ESCUCHO NADAAAAAA DE NADAAAAA! ¡LA LA LA LA LA LAAAA! ¡Quiero que te VAYAS Y ME DEJES EN PAZ! ¡QUÉ NO QUIERO NADA QUE VENGA DE TI!... —con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los oídos, abrió uno de sus ojos y ahí estaba él otra vez cargándola, ella hizo lo que podía para bajarse — ¡QUÉ ME BAJES AHORAAAAAAAA! —gritó finalmente.

— Cómo quiera la Señorita —efectivamente la bajó, pero en medio del lago.

La joven cayó al agua, obviamente estaba helada y sabía nadar porque salió a flote de inmediato, alarmada y asustada. Él sólo reía al verla, pero de pronto sintió compasión, intentó ayudarla; pero la chica lo dejó con la mano estirada.

— Ésta no te la perdono… ¡Te odio! Ya te has pasado, ¡Como pudiste lanzarme al lago! Tú sabes que…. —se le acercó, le dio una bofetada que le dejó la mejilla roja y lo empujó, no dejó que se le acercara. Ahí se quedó él mirándola como se alejaba, callado y con una mano en su cara. Cuando por fin decidió ir nuevamente tras ella.

— ¡Déjame que te lleve! No puedes irte así… Vamos no seas… ¡NECIAAAAA!.. —la siguió sin darse por vencido, a pesar de la negativa de la chica, que al escucharlo aceleró el paso.

— ¡NECIAAAAAAA SERA TU ABUELAAAAAAAAAA! ¡DESAPARECE DE AQUIIII! ¿Me has oído? —le gritó enardecida.

— Hmmm… Difícil que no te haya oído con esos pulmones que tienes para gritar así: "¿Necia será tu abuela?" ¡vaya! ¡Vaya! si eso no es amor… jajajajaja —le dijo una voz con acento inglés.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Acostumbras a estar arriba de los árboles, como un simio? —respondió al chico molesta por el humo del cigarro. Al mirarlo con atención le pareció familiar, éste se bajó de un solo salto y ahora estaba frente a ella.

— ¿simio?... Yo estaba aquí descansando y un par de locos enajenados perturbaron la paz de éste lugar, gritándose de todo… Aunque no puedo negar que me he reído con el espectáculo —.Él la reconoció inmediatamente, era la misma chica de la otra noche en Londres, que intentó en vano salvar, porque sabía defenderse muy bien.

— Lo siento, pero la función ya se terminó… —mirando hacia atrás a ver si aparecía el muchacho.

— Ehhh… ¡Hola! ¿No te acuerdas de mí? —le hizo una reverencia, notando que no lo había reconocido.

— ¿Hola? ¿Debería recordarte de algún lado? —lo miró y finalmente lo recordó, porque sus cejas se alzaron en un gesto — ¡Hmmm! Sí… tú eras el "Caballero Inglés" de la otra noche…Veo que ya estás mejor…del labio —le señaló su boca, y desvió la mirada hacía el Caballo blanco que estaba más allá.

— Veo que me has reconocido…Sí, el mismo ¿Pasa algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte? —señalando al lugar donde la perseguía el chico y viéndola inquieta.

— ¿Ah? Ahhhh él… Bueno… No es nada… Tú como que tienes alguna fijación con salvar damas en apuros ¿no? —lo miró sonriéndole y estrujándose el vestido, que estaba empapado.

— No, no es eso ¡Estás mojada! … y... —la miró esperando su respuesta; pero la chica no le prestaba atención estaba mirando al caballo.

— ¿Ese caballo es tuyo? ¿Me lo prestas? —al ver que se acercaba el chico que había dejado atrás, sin que le respondieran se subió ágilmente y se perdió en el galope de: "Nieve"; el nuevo caballo de Terry.

— Bueno… CÓMO QUIERAS, PERO DEVUÉLVELO —le gritó y vio que con la mano la chica le hizo una señal de afirmación.

Al voltearse ante sus ojos estaba aquel chico que la perseguía, tenía la mejilla aún roja, su cabello estaba bastante despeinado, tenía un rostro afligido y sostenía en sus manos los zapatos de la chica, mientras la miraba como se alejaba.

— ¡NECIAAAAAAA!… —le gritó por última vez, sin importarle mucho que el oído de Terry estaba justo al lado.

— ¿Esa chica se cree Cenicienta? Dejó sus zapatos con su "Príncipe" —Terry se rió del comentario y de los zapatos que sostenía el chico en sus manos.

— Así parece… Si yo… Soy el "¿Príncipe?" entonces tú serías: "¿El hada madrina?" que le consiguió el caballo —se rieron ambos, se dio una pausa algo incómoda y finalmente decidió presentarse —.Hola, me llamo Benjamín F. Rothschild —le extendió la mano.

— Hola, Terruce G. Grandchester —respondiéndole al saludo.

— ¿Grandchester? El hijo del duque… ¿Grandchester? —lo observó sorprendido.

— Hmmm…Sí… ¿Y tú eres el hijo uno de los banqueros más ricos de Londres? —le desvió la atención, porque no quería entrar en detalles, reconociendo su acento inglés desde un comienzo.

— Ehh… sí... ¿Y qué haces acá en medio de la nada? —le respondió de la misma forma, evadiendo los comentarios sobre el dinero y la posición.

— Bueno…Más allá está la casa… vengo a… pasar unos días aquí — le respondió mientras caminan hacia las orillas del lago.

— Ya veo, siento si te saqué de tu descanso; pero es que intentar hablar con ella es una odisea…Vaya que terca es —suspiró a la vez que se sentaban en el césped.

— ¿No se te pasó un poco la mano con arrojarla al lago? —se sonrió al recordar la cara de la chica, toda mojada.

— Yo creo que si, pero es que no me escuchaba…; pero fue peor ¿No viste la bofetada que me propinó? Y sí que tiene la mano pesada —sobándose la mejilla y riendo junto con Terry —La conozco desde que éramos compañeros del colegio: "Saint Patrick"… Ella dejó el colegio y se fue junto con sus amigos a Italia y Francia… sin decirme nada se desapareció —cogiendo sus rodillas y mirando al lago, suspiró con ese recuerdo.

— ¡Vaya!...O sea… ¿Ustedes son algo más que amigos? —preguntó Terry, mientras lanzaba el humo del cigarro lejos.

— No… Bueno yo creía que sí…pero no… es algo complicado…Mira ya tengo que irme, se hace tarde y tengo que volver a Londres … Fue un placer, Terruce —se despidió dándole la mano

— Dime, Terry… El placer a sido mío —le devolvió el saludo.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminos distintos, en medio de esa hermosa tarde en Escocia. Terry, debió volverse a pie, fue mucho lo que tuvo que caminar. La chica se llevó su caballo y pensando en lo conversado con Ben, no le dijo cómo es que se llamaba.

**Abril 1915**

**Barco rumbo a Londres - Inglaterra**

El viaje previo había sido muy largo, tuvieron que hacer paradas en cada tramo para llegar al puerto y tomar el barco. Gracias a la compañía del pequeño: Charlie, fue todo más fácil, ya que le ofrecieron trabajos esporádicos. Habían aprovechado de enviar la carta para: Annie y Albert, ya podía adivinar sus expresiones al enterarse que se fue en una arriesgada aventura. Charlie, estaba muy feliz, era primera vez que se subía a un barco, ella le decía que no mirara mucho las olas porque se iba a marear; pero no le hizo caso y terminó vomitando el desayuno. Lo obligó a que se durmiera un rato en la litera, para que se repusiera y así se quedó dormido junto a Klin.

Se fue a pasear por cubierta, visitó al Capitán, que fue muy amable y cortés con ella. Se vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de su primer viaje a Londres, en el Mauritania junto con George, por orden del Abuelo William debía ir a estudiar al Colegio Real San Pablo. Ahora entendía que Albert, deseaba que se recuperara de la muerte de Anthony y qué mejor que enviándola a un país que no conocía, con personas nuevas, experiencias distintas; sin embargo, los problemas igual se hicieron presente aunque intentó estudiar y ser buena alumna, el simple hecho de compartir aulas con: Elisa Leegan y su hermano le proporcionó más de algún problema. Las continuas hostilidades de las demás chicas, que veían como un pecado el ser una huérfana y provenir del Hogar de Pony. Aun así su evaluación no era del todo negativa, allí también conoció gente maravillosa, para luego descubrir que no era suficiente "ser una dama", quería más de su vida, confiaba en sus capacidades y no se equivocó ya que ahora era toda una enfermera al servicio del más necesitado. Estaba feliz de ser lo que era, se convirtió en una bendición el haber llegado al Hogar de Pony, ser criada con tanto amor, a pesar de no ser familiares, la dedicación de la Hermana María y de la Señorita Pony, eran dignas de su admiración. No entendía porqué existía gente que podía importarle tanto el origen de las personas, la posición social, las riquezas y esas banalidades, eso no le garantizaba el amor a nadie.

Pensativa recordó fugazmente el minuto en que vio a Terry, ese chico que juraba que lo vio llorando; pero lo negó y evadió la situación burlándose de sus pecas ¿Qué tenían de peculiar sus pecas? Muchas personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, le mencionaban algo sobre ellas: Archie, Anthony, Terry…

— Ajajajajajajaja… ¿Por qué te colocas turnia para mirarte la nariz, Señorita Alegría? —le dijo un joven que estaba sentado frente a ella, con un croquis y un lápiz en sus manos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué me puse turnia?... Ohhh... ¿Si? bueno no es por mi nariz…son mis pecas…estaba mirando mis pecas —se sonrojó en un principio, sintiendo que se escuchó muy ridículo decirle algo así a un desconocido.

— No me digas que las cuentas… ajajajajaja —la imitó riendo, mientras su cabello negro y largo se despeinaba ante los ojos garzos muy llamativos en su rostro, pálido y delicado, pero varonil.

— ¡No! Por supuesto que no ¿Señorita Alegría? —pensó inmediatamente que otra persona más se burlaba de sus pecas y debía ya ser la número 23 o más, aun así no comprendió el porqué del apodo — ¿Por qué Señorita Alegría? —finalizó levantando sus cejas.

— Te vi ayer mientras le hacías gestos al chico que lloraba… se cayó de las escaleras y tú le curaste la herida, para hacerlo reír le has puesto la misma cara esa… que tenías hace un rato, por eso decidí llamarte: la Señorita Alegría…Bonita sonrisa —le guiñó un ojo y agitó su mano llamándola —Vamos, Ven. Siéntate aquí, quiero enmendar mi pesadez contigo —le señaló otra silla a su lado, que Candy por curiosidad, aceptó. Miró el croquis que sostenía.

— ¡Oh! Estás dibujando ¿Quién es el señor que está ahí? —indicando el retrato que estaba perfeccionándolo y que le pareció increíble ver como las expresiones, los sentimientos podían ser plasmados en unos cuantos trazos.

— Bueno estoy terminando el dibujo. Este Señor estaba en el puerto antes de abordar el barco… No sé cómo titularlo; pero ya lo pensaré luego… —miró al cielo en un mohín reflexivo —Te decía que puedo compensarte por mi pesadez y te voy a dibujar ¿Qué te parece? —le sonrió mientras esperaba su respuesta, tenía una sonrisa muy dulce.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dibujarme a mí? …hmmm… Bueno si me prometes que omitirás mis pecas —le guiñó el ojo, divertida.

— jajajaja… Está bien Señorita… no sé tu nombre, el mío es: Liam W. Henson —le dio la mano para saludarla de forma muy cortés.

— Mucho gusto Liam, yo me llamo: Candice White Andley —estrechó su mano tibia — ¿Qué debo hacer para que me dibujes? —se acomodó en el asiento.

— Eh no nada…Quedarte así como estás, con la misma expresión que tenías… antes de contar las pecas —se rió nuevamente del comentario.

Candy obedeció y se quedó por largo rato inmóvil. Teniendo el tiempo suficiente para observar al joven; que le calculaba unos 21 años. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, suspensores del mismo color, su camisa era blanca, con unos zapatos impecables, tenía una incipiente barba, su cabello negro y ondulado que en ocasiones le estorbaba en los perfectos ojos azules, lo quitaba para seguir con su labor con la vista fija en aquel croquis que sostenía en esas hermosas manos. Ella se acercó para ver cómo estaba quedando, éste lo tapó.

— ¡No! no me gusta que miren cuando aún no termino, estoy haciendo el bosquejo de tus facciones y luego haré las sombras y detalles ¿Por qué no me cuentas dónde es que vas con el chico? Te vi hace un rato… parece que se sentía mal —continuó con movimiento rápidos del lápiz dibujando.

— El chico es Charlie, viene conmigo y vamos a Londres… —se detuvo ante el vuelco de su corazón y estómago, recordando que no faltaba mucho para llegar a Escocia, para saber la verdad no solamente acerca de Charlie, sino de la suya — ¿Tú vas a Londres también?

— Sí, voy a Londres, me esperan mis amigos. Me quedaré allá por unos días; pero luego iré a Escocia. Yo soy de allá, es decir… nací ahí, allí estará mi familia esperándome con una sorpresa —se quedó absorto por unos instantes y prosiguió: — ¿Qué haces tú? ¿Eres enfermera, maestra o estás casada?

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —sintió curiosidad, como era que averiguó con tanta precisión.

— ¿Qué cosa? … ¿Lo de si eras enfermera, maestra o casada?… —al ver el rostro de la chica comprendió que acertó a alguna — ¿En cuál de esas tres cosas trabajas? si es que he adivinado —continúo dibujándola.

— Enfermera —aseveró con su cabeza.

— Vaya…linda profesión de verdad, necesario en esta época…—al ver que ella lo miraba esperando otra explicación, continuó: —Si dije que podías ser cualquiera de esas tres alternativas, es porque lamentablemente las mujeres están educadas para desempeñar eso… pero yo pienso que pueden hacer muchas cosas más que servir de esposas…de hecho tengo mis amigas que son: "mujeres muy atípicas"…y mi hermana mayor…—la miró para saber que opinaba de eso.

— Bueno… Es verdad, de hecho yo dejé el colegio por lo mismo —se acordó por momentos del Colegio San Pablo y de cómo se decidió que no era para ella, la comodidad de una: "dama".

— No me digas…Debió ser difícil para ti

Él sabía que vencer los convencionalismos no era una tarea fácil, no sólo era necesario ser mujer para saberlo. Él que era hombre, sabía de sobra que optar por una profesión distinta a la "establecida" en ese siglo, era un atentado contra la moral, se adquiría inmediatamente el nombre de: "La oveja negra de la familia". Fueron interrumpidos por Charlie y Klin que buscaban a Candy. Se acercaron y quedaron los tres. Liam le enseñó sus dibujos y el chico quedó maravillado e insistió en que le enseñara a dibujar como él.

Candy reía con las ocurrencias de Charlie, de como intentó dibujar a la señora que estaba en cubierta y le quedaba como un oso embarazado, luego intentó hacer un caballero que conversaba con otro y cuando se lo enseñó a Liam, éste dijo que más parecía un mono vestido de gala. Se reían tanto, que todos volteaban a verlos, reprochándoles con la mirada por tanto escándalo como si esas personas no se dieran el permiso de reír, de compartir con un desconocido y hacer de ese viaje algo más que un mar de monotonías, nada más que por no salirse de las apariencias.

Por la noche Candy y Charlie cenaban, estaba el salón lleno y por más que buscó no encontró al dibujante, seguramente estaba arreglando sus cosas. Al día siguiente, a primera hora, llegarían al puerto de Southampthom. Sintió una sacudida en su estómago, los nervios otra vez, de sólo pensar que les diría a esas personas. Se imaginaba la situación una y mil veces, había ensayado ante el espejo en más de una oportunidad. Algunas personas que la veían en cubierta la miraban como si estuviese loca, hablando ahí sola. La verdad que nadie podía entender esa incertidumbre ¿Cómo serían sus padres? ¿A quién le habría heredado sus pecas? ¿El cabello? Y cuando pensó que tal vez no querrían verla, que la decisión de abandonarla era definitiva, sintió como su boca se secó tuvo que tomar un sorbo de agua de la copa que tenía encima.

Charlie de tanto jugar con unos chicos, se había quedado profundamente dormido. Candy decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la cubierta, la noche no estaba helada, así eran los días de abril en Europa, la luna iluminaba todo, las estrellas resplandecían. Se sentó a observar la oscilación de las olas, calmando sus ansias de llegar a tierra.

Un Señor de canas, con un traje impecable se tambaleaba, en un comienzo pensó que estaba ebrio; pero igualmente se acercó a ayudarle. Lo sentó, se dio cuenta que estaba muy pálido, que se sentía realmente mal.

— ¿Señor? Se siente usted mal ¿Puedo ayudarlo? —Candy se inclinó a verlo, estaba muy frío, sus facciones eran duras, las arrugas de su rostro denotaban severidad; pero había algo en sus ojos que la conmovían, eran de un azul intenso y melancólico.

— No… Yo sólo estoy mareado por el vaivén del barco… no te preocupes, niña —se quedó ahí sentado un rato, al ver que Candy no se movía finalizó: —No es necesario que te quedes ahí, mirándome…Ve a acostarte, es tarde mañana llegamos a Londres.

Candy se alejó preocupada, antes de entrar a su litera, miró atrás y el anciano estaba con un pañuelo secándose unas lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas, sin ser admitidas por su ademán de esconderlas lo antes posible.

**Abril 1915**

**Blairgowrie – Escocia**

Terry, había esperado todo el día a que la joven: "Cenicienta" apareciera a dejarle su caballo; pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo se llamaba, así que no sabía a quién podría reclamarle. Cuando era normal preguntarse el nombre, ni él ni ella lo habían hecho, quizás la atención se desviaba siempre en otra cosa, que no dio tiempo para eso.

Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería por ahí, aparte de ser buena para defenderse, terca y otras cosas que le había confidenciado Ben, no creía que se fuera a quedar con "Nieve"; su caballo.

Se decidió a abrir la carta que había escrito Susana, con la inquietud que pudiera contener algo importante. La sostuvo en las manos e inmediatamente sintió el perfume que usaba ella, acostumbraba a colocarles un poco a cada carta que le escribía a Terry. Al principio le parecía un detalle tonto, pero con el tiempo, sabía reconocer ese olor y compararlo con el de la canela, le era indiferente.

* * *

_**Querido Terry:**_

_**Nueva York, 20 de marzo de 1915**_

_**Me he dirigido a cada lugar donde creía que podías haber huido; pero no he dado contigo. Finalmente preguntándole a tu padre, me ha sugerido que redacte la carta a esta dirección, a la residencia en Escocia. Por favor, por lo menos respóndeme, me has dejado muy preocupada, creo que me moriría si algo te sucede y yo no estoy para ayudarte. **_

_**Sé que la última conversación no fue agradable, le he dicho a mi madre que no te presione; pero te pido a ti que la entiendas, es mi madre y quiere lo mejor para mí. **_

_**Amor, quiero que vuelvas conmigo, no he tenido ánimos de levantarme para hacer nada, porque te extraño demasiado.**_

_**Responde por favor**_

_**Te ama**_

_**Susana Marlowe**_

* * *

Terminó de leerla y la dejó sobre la chimenea, abrió el otro sobre y en sus manos otra carta de ella, la última que recibió desde que llegó a Escocia. Suspiró y se animó a leerla, mientras tomaba un vaso del único licor disponible en la casa.

* * *

_**Querido Terry:**_

_**Nueva York 1 de abril de 1915**_

_**Vuelvo a escribirte, ya sé que debes estar ahí. Tu padre me ha confirmado que efectivamente, un amigo suyo, te vio en Londres. **_

_**Como no quieres contestar, te escribo para decirte, que mañana parto a Londres en el primer barco, a pesar de que mi madre me ruega que no vaya, que pudiera ser peligroso por la guerra… No me importa, quiero estar a tu lado. Amor, espérame en el puerto.**_

_**Te ama**_

_**Susana Marlowe**_

* * *

— ¿Qué? Lo que me faltaba…Ella viene para acá —se tomó todo el contenido del vaso al seco y buscó en la botella vacía algo más, la lanzó contra la pared rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

El caminar podría hacerlo olvidar, cada paso significaría dejar atrás su preocupación, el sentirse invadido. No tendría que evocar lo que perturbaba su paz momentánea ya que el aire renovaría ese sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho, por lo menos eso creía. Se alejó lo suficiente no sabía cómo llegó al mismo lugar, pareciera que el tiempo se congeló para la naturaleza; pero no para los seres humanos y sus innumerables problemas.

Era el mismo sitio que recorría con Candy cuando estuvieron aquel verano donde la ayudó a vencer su temor a los caballos, cuando la sostuvo contra su pecho, sintiendo como se estremecía y recordaba la causa de su miedo: Anthony, el primer amor de ella, no podía evitar sentir que algo le quemaba las entrañas de pensar que sufrió tanto por él. ¿Qué sería de la vida de Candy? Él había optado por quedarse con Susana, le escribió muchas cartas, pero no respondió a ninguna ¿por qué?

Sintió el relinchar de un caballo, se volteó a mirar y efectivamente ahí estaba el ingrato: "Nieve", el caballo blanco que había tomado prestado la chica el otro día.

— ¡Hola!... Toma, aquí te traje tu caballo…te agradezco el que me lo hayas prestado —la joven acarició a Nieve y éste se quedó tranquilo y manso, la empujaba con la cabeza, agradeciéndole los cuidados.

— Qué bueno…yo ya pensaba que te lo dejabas… Veo que se encariñó contigo —observando que el caballo se resistía a irse con él.

— Bueno así parece, me gustan los animales… No fue problema cuidarlo…—acariciando al caballo —te vi allá atrás por eso di contigo, venía en camino a devolvértelo… pero no sé ni dónde vives… —le miró esperando su respuesta.

— Es cierto… Siempre apareces y desapareces así, ya estoy creyendo que haces algún tipo de magia —le respondió Terry, riendo, mientras apagaba el cigarro.

— Magia ¿yo?… —suspiró y siguió ahí parada. El sol de aquella mañana alumbraba directo su cabellera de oro cobrizo, las ondas de éste se mecían al compás de su respiración y de la brisa.

— Sí, es verdad… que de serlo ya habrías convertido a Ben en sapo, después de la zambullida —la miró de reojo adivinando que eso la enfurecería y así fue.

— Pues si lo fuera…No pensaría en convertirlo en sapo…sino en… una hormiga, para no tener que verlo —arrugó su nariz de forma graciosa — ¿Te has dado cuenta que desde que me conoces me has colocado más de un sobrenombre?

Se apoyó en el árbol, su vestido azul combinaba perfecto con sus ojos, su rostro estaba algo pálido, pero al reír sus mejillas habían recuperado un color como el sol de otoño; tenía en sus manos blancas, un libro. Lo sostenía delicadamente, era lo único que al parecer despertaba en ella un amor y delicadeza, que con nadie más había tenido, no por lo poco que Terry la conocía.

— Ehh… en verdad… tienes razón…; pero tú no te has quedado atrás —ambos rieron de sus apodos, que en días se habían bautizado —el chico te estima mucho… Yo diría que te quiere… merecería ser por lo menos escuchado —Terry lo lanzó sin pensar, sólo era lo que le pareció al conocer y ver como hablaba Ben de esa chica.

— No lo creo… No le creo nada que provenga de él —con rabia en sus ojos, no se podían interpretar lo que escondía realmente, aquella esencia detrás de una frase. Miró a Terry, convencida de lo que decía —.Tengo que irme… Muchas gracias de nuevo.

— Bueno, de nada ¡Adiós!

Ahí se quedó él mirando la pequeña corriente que se formaba en la orilla del lago. El viento soplaba más fuerte, pensaba que nuevamente había conversado con esa chica y, una vez más no le preguntó como se llamaba. Se levantó, tomó su caballo que lo esperaba al lado del árbol, lo montó y se fue a su casa.

**Abril de 1915**

**Puerto de Southampton**

**Inglaterra**

— Candyyy…Mira, ya estamos llegando al puerto ¡Qué nervioso estoy! —Charlie se había subido a mirar hacia el puerto Southampton, que en media hora estarían ya pisando suelo Inglés.

— ¡Siiii! Charlie estamos llegando, pero… ¡Bájate de ahí que puedes caer! —lo tomó de un brazo para que se bajara.

Buscó a través de la gente que admiraba como el barco llegaba a Londres, a ver si divisaba a Liam por ahí, pero desde hace dos días que no se lo topó, sentía curiosidad de saber como había quedado su retrato, su dibujo. En vano lo buscó ya las personas estaban alistándose.

Candy y Charlie, fueron los últimos en bajar, estaban buscando sentarse por un rato para organizarse bien: ver donde hospedarse, comer y tal vez ya mañana ir a ver la dirección que tenía el chico. Ya era más de medio día, era tarde para emprender otro viaje. Se acercó Liam que la divisó desde lejos.

— ¡Señorita Alegría!…Aquí estás… te busqué para entregarte esto —visiblemente cansado, le entregó en sus manos el retrato —Espero que te guste —Candy toda emocionada lo miró. Era ella con su pelo, con el vestido de aquella vez; pero con su expresión turnia viendo sus pecas. Era una divertida: caricatura.

— ¿EH?¡ HAS HECHO UNA CARICATURA DE MI!!YO NO SOY ASIIII! PARESCO MONOOOO!! —enfurecida, vio como Liam había huido. Charlie se rió por aquel dibujo que no la favorecía en nada.

— Claro que eres así, pero…No te enojes… es una caricatura tuya, la idea es que siempre rías ¡Adiós Señorita Alegría! —se perdió entre la multitud riendo de la expresión de ella.

Candy lanzó un suspiro, miró a Charlie y se dio cuenta que había olvidado por completo que ya estaban listos para irse.

— Charlie, vamos a buscar dónde quedarnos, te enseñaré Londres… Ya que estoy toda una experta, quiero que lo conozcas bien y mañana buscaremos la dirección que tienes.

El chico estuvo de acuerdo. Tomaron un carruaje que les enseñó: el Río Tamesis, el Tower bridge, el Big Ben o la Torre del reloj, La abadía de Westminster, la Catedral de Saint Paul, el Trafalgar square y de fondo se podía ver la Galería nacional; el museo de pintura, la iglesia de St. Martin – in – the – fields construída en 1722. Se tomaron unos helados, pasearon felices por todo Londres, era realmente hermoso en primavera.

Por la tarde decidieron ir a hospedarse en algún Hotel, era barato, lo único malo, era que estaba frente a una taberna, no creía que tendría problemas si es que no salía de noche.

**Abril de 1915**

**Taberna Blue's**

**Londres - Inglaterra**

Terry, había llegado por la tarde a Londres, desde que había recibido el telegrama de Susana, hace más de una semana atrás. No tenía otra alternativa que ir a esperarla, llegaría al día siguiente. Tuvo que buscar un Hotel donde hospedarse y para ese fin, cualquier estaba bien, no le importaba realmente donde pasar la noche, porque sabía que no dormiría. Se dio un baño para refrescarse, para ser primavera ese día hizo mucho calor, se perfumó casi por inercia, tomó un traje formal e impecable y una gorra como ya era costumbre. Por el momento sólo una chica de unos, 12 años, con el uniforme del Colegio Saint Patrick, lo había mirado, tal vez reconociéndole.

Se instaló en una taberna, que por un costado daba a la calle principal, mientras que por otro lado; daba de frente con un Hotel, en medio de un callejón oscuro, no lo había visto. Miraba a lo lejos una congregación de personas que seguían discutiendo sobre la guerra. Su reloj de bolsillo le decía que aún era muy temprano, recién estaba oscureciendo, sacó un libro que llevaba en sus brazos y lo comenzó a leer, esperando por el sueño, para irse al hotel a dormir cansado y no desvelarse.

— ¡Sírvame un Whisky! —se escuchó la voz de un viejo bien vestido, sus canas cubrían la totalidad de sus cabellos que alguna vez fueron rubios, sus ojos azules sobresalían de aquel rostro hostil; pero con una gran melancolía que se incrustaba en sus arrugas.

Miró impaciente por la ventana, sacaba cada cierto rato un reloj de oro, que brillaba en medio de las luces que se encendían del lugar. Tenía en sus manos un sobre, suspiraba incómodo, con un pañuelo fino de seda se secaba el sudor que le escurría de la frente. Levantó la vista de aquel sobre que sostenía, se acomodó al ver que la persona que esperaba, acababa de llegar.

Era un chico, vestido como si viniese de alguna fiesta de disfraces, eso llamó la atención de Terry, ya que su vestimenta no era usual y era muy similar a la del Rey Lear: una capa de seda roja, pantalones atados con una amplia faja, una camisa con bordes de seda, tenía un sombrero, que se lo quitó al sentarse frente al señor, en ese gesto se pudo apreciar que tenía el cabello rubio, largo. Miró alrededor llevando un antifaz.

No es mucho lo que dialogaron ambos ya que se había puesto de pie, apurado, algo le dijo, que no se logró oír, porque unos señores de la mesa contigua elevaron la voz. El viejo le tomó la mano y lo obligó a quedarse con algo, él lo miró y se apresuró a salir por la puerta. Ahí se quedó el hombre anciano, que le gritó que por favor se detuviera, que existía algo más que debía darle no logró pararse, se desplomó. La gente se le acercó y Terry también.

— ¿Señor? ¿Señor se siente mal? ¿Puedo ayudarlo a pararse? Vamos…—Terry lo miró e intentó que se parara; pero el anciano no podía sostenerse.

— Esto, déselo… No... No… No se quede aquí conmigo… ¡Vamos sígalo!… Dele esto es importante… se lo suplico... —le costó mucho pronunciar esas palabras, sólo le sostuvo firme la mano a Terry y le dio el sobre.

Terry tomó el sobre y se dirigió veloz a la puerta, corrió en la dirección que vio desaparecer al chico; pero no logró divisarlo, preguntó a los curiosos y nadie parecía haberlo visto. Miró el sobre para saber si tenía algún nombre o dirección, sólo figuraban unas iniciales: "J. W"

Con esos datos era difícil llegar a saber a quien pertenecía, decidió volver donde estaba el anciano y el dueño de la taberna le comentó que se la habían llevado al Hospital General de Londres y que realmente iba muy grave. Terry, miró su reloj ya era muy tarde, decidió irse al Hotel a dormir, creía que si buscaba al anciano mañana en el hospital le podría entregar el sobre, decirle que no tuvo éxito siguiendo al chico.

Sintió la mirada de alguien, se arregló la gorra y miró de reojo, al frente de la taberna estaba el Hotel, que no había visto. En aquella habitación había una luz, alguien lo estaba observando; pero no le dio mayor importancia decidió que era hora de marcharse, se perdió en medio de ese oscuro callejón, pensando que intentar dormir esa noche sería muy difícil.

La noche se dejó caer. Candy se asomó por la ventana y miró hacia la taberna. Un hombre de cabellera larga, con una gorra que le cubría el rostro la había mirado. Se inquietó no sabía a qué atribuir el escalofríos que sintió, no se animó a ver más, sólo lo vio alejarse en ese oscuro callejón, pensando que intentar dormir esa noche sería muy difícil. Su mente estaba en otra cosa, sus pensamientos vagaban en cómo sería conocer la verdad de sus padres y que cosas les diría, todo eso debería esperar, por ahora, no tenía las respuestas.

Terry, no sabía a que atribuir el escalofrío que sintió cuando vio a esa persona mirando desde la ventana, no se animó a ver más, con miedo a ser reconocido. Su mente estaba en otra cosa, sus pensamientos vagaban en que había huido de tener que estar con alguien a quien no amaba, le debía su vida; pero no podía darle su amor. Ella llegaría mañana a Londres, sólo por él. Corriendo el riesgo y cruzando un mar incierto en medio de una guerra ¿Debería aprender a amarla?...Todo eso debería esperar, por ahora no tenía las respuestas.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Aclaraciones:**__ El comienzo del relato tiene parte de la historia de la Primera Guerra Mundial, según como consta en muchos libros y enciclopedias._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	3. Un gran peso en el corazón

**Capitulo 3: "Un gran peso en el corazón"**

**Abril de 1915**

**Londres - Inglaterra**

Aquella diáfana mañana, la brisa intensa religando con el aroma de la primavera y el café, los rayos del sol templando el comedor del Hotel, era el día perfecto para hacer el viaje planeado. Candy y Charlie se amanecieron debían ser los nervios de un encuentro tan esperado, apenas y tomo algo de leche, unas galletas a medio morder quedaron en un plato.

Pensativo, irresoluto en miles de preguntas contradictorias ¿Cuantas veces había soñado con conocer el rostro de su madre ¿Cual era la razón tan poderosa para que una madre renuncie a sus hijos? La respuesta no era simple, tal vez en su inocencia de niño podía esperarlas y hasta perdonar sin más, porque su deseo de ser amado era mucho grande que cualquier rencor o rabia que pudiera haber albergado en su corazón. Se sintió muchas veces desafortunado por no ser el elegido para ser adoptado, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de poder irse con una familia sencilla y cariñosa como la del Señor Foster, simplemente los rechazó, porque no podía quedarse con ellos pensando que su madre estaba ahí esperando por él, con algún argumento convincente. En su cabeza rondaban muchos cuestionamientos, sabía que unas tantas se olvidarían en el camino, otras tantas se perderían en medio de la expectación, otras en cambio, quedarían ahí esperando para ser respondidas en el minuto y momento adecuado; que no sería cuando la viese por primera vez.

Esos ojos sólo querían reconocerse en ella, esos brazos ansiosos querían abrazarla intentando entregar el amor que se guardo por tanto tiempo, ese cariño que tenía un nombre, una dueña y un destino único e imperdible… el de una Madre.

—Candy… ¿ya podemos irnos? —La miró y vio que en definitiva, no estaba lista porque Candy se había atragantado con un trozo de pan.

—¡Hmmm! Si… vamos —Apresurándose a tomar el último sorbo del café de su taza. Dando un vistazo al Hotel, que si bien no era un lujo, por lo menos sirvió para descansar, para reponerse del cansancio propio de un viaje tan extenso

Caminaron hasta la puerta y le preguntaron a la camarera, donde podían encontrar la calle que figuraba en la nota, la señora les indico que deberían tomar un taxi que los llevara y caminar un rato, pues era algo alejado del centro de Londres. Fue así como lo hicieron, detuvieron a un hermoso Black Cab Racional de color azul y muy amplio. Veían a través de la ventana como pasaban los árboles, las casas, el aroma de las flores, todo cobraba una lentitud que casi no soportaban. Charlie y Candy, se mantuvieron callados por mucho rato, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos; pero conectados por algo en común: ambos iban en busca de respuestas, aunque se tratase de la madre del chico, luego vendría el turno de Candy, en Escocia.

El conductor los interrumpió en sus meditaciones, avisándoles que habían llegado al fin de su recorrido y que como transporte público, no podía ir más allá, el resto debían caminarlo. Se bajaron y caminaron por un espacio de media hora, hasta llegar a otro pueblito, donde las casas eran mas humildes, pequeñas y muy juntas entre si, algo polvorientas y descuidadas; por la misma calle se vieron algunos bares, hombres y mujeres reconocieron a simple vista que se trataba de extranjeros.

Su hostilidad desapareció, cuando les escucharon el acento, no aceptarían de buena manera que fuesen de la alianza enemiga, por estar en tiempos de guerra y el extremo nacionalismo, los continuos comentarios de diarios, acrecentaban el odio desmedido y sentimientos de repudio ante cualquiera que estuviese a favor de Alemania.

Hasta que finalmente estaban frente a la numeración, no había error posible, se podía corroborar con ver la carta y ahí se quedaron por un espacio de 30 a 40 segundos, que se convirtieron en 40 interminables horas, en 120 latidos por minuto en el corazón esperanzado de Charlie y en la respiración interrumpida de Candy, que buscaba las frases adecuadas para darle ánimos al chico a continuar lo que habían empezado.

—Charlie…ya hemos llegado… ¡ánimo!… ¿Qué puede salir mal? Ya estamos acá, golpea la puerta —Lo animó para que diera el primer paso, para que por fin diera el paso final a su felicidad.

El chico golpeó muy despacio, casi sin fuerzas; pero al parecer era esperado porque es igualmente escuchado, la voz de una anciana que le responde le aprontaba que ya iba. Charlie le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Candy, por espacios de segundos, ella la comprendió sin necesidad de hablar le sostuvo la mano.

**Abril 1915**

**Puerto Southampton**

**Inglaterra**

El insomnio tensó sus facciones y sus oscuras ojeras eran la secuela de aquel insomnio donde la conciencia no dejó de murmurar durante toda la madrugada, aun así se esmeró en su apariencia, intentando desasir su languidez y la apariencia desgarbada que tuvo en las últimas noches, por no preocupar a Susana. No sabía si vendría con su madre a cuestas, con mayor razón no quería más reproches, nunca los había tolerado de su padre porque tendría que soportarlos de esa mujer, que insistía en recalcarle sus obligaciones con Susana con un tono sarcástico.

Terry, erguido en su postura estoico a las miradas, fumando su último cigarro al mirar su reloj de bolsillo, estaba en la hora. Cuando se comenzó a divisar la proa del Trasatlántico a escasos minutos de recalar. Muchas personas que saludaban a sus seres queridos se aglomeraron cerca del malecón. Los rostros de muchos era de alegría, esperanza, amor, alivio; pero ninguno dibujaba aquel acerbo en su mirada, en un resoplido evidenció nuevamente en su faz viril, el lúgubre sentimiento que le provocaba el arribo de ella. Aún sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas aquel sobre, que continuaba en sus manos, ya que al ir al Hospital General de Londres, le mencionaron que el hombre N.N, que ingresó anoche por un infarto, fue finalmente derivado al Hospital San Bartolomé, pensaba en ir después de dejar a Susana en el Hotel.

Por fin todas las personas comenzaron a descender por las estrechas escaleras, en un reencuentro de familias, padres e hijos, parejas enamoradas que se abrazan. Se habilitó una rampa, era para la silla de Susana que se le reconocía por su cabello largo y rubio, atado delicadamente por una cinta de seda rosa, llevaba un vestido de un rosa mas encendido que destacaba su diminuta figura.

Terry, corrió a ayudar y prefirió cargarla en sus brazos hasta traerla a tierra firme, junto con la silla que otra persona había ayudado a bajar. Durante todo ese minuto, ella lo miraba con mucha dulzura y alegría de verle; sin embargo él sólo se vio reflejado en esos celestes ojos, sin regocijo aparente, la dejó en su silla delicadamente.

— ¡Terry¡Como te extrañé! —Se le prendió del cuello, estaba realmente feliz de verlo. Él le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, casi como un acto de respeto y formalidad, sin responder nada mas —Espera…que no vine sola… me acompaño…

Terry, buscó con la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y frente a él estaban Elisa y Neil Leegan; con sus inolvidables rostros amargos, sombríos y como siempre burlones. Jamás esperaba tener que volver a verlos y se rogaba para si, no tener que hacerse cargo de su estadía.

—Terry Grandchester… ¡Buenas Días!… ¿Ya has olvidado saludar?...y además no nos agradeces que hayamos acompañado a tu… —Se cruzó de brazos, miró de reojos a su hermano, Neil y lista para lanzar su veneno finalizaba diciendo —Tu… "¿Prometida?"

Ahí estaba de nuevo la lengua venenosa de Elisa, era característico de su forma de ser, siempre feliz y dichosa ante la desgracia de cualquier otro y en especial de la de Candy.

Susana observó a Terry, para saber cual sería su respuesta, pero él no la miró, no negó ni asintió absolutamente nada, se traducía eso como una resignación, por lo menos así lo sintieron ambos.

— ¡Buenos días!…les agradezco que la hayan acompañado… ¿Qué hacen por acá en plena guerra declarada?—Dijo Terry finalmente.

—Tenemos como destino final Escocia, pero vamos aprovechar de hacer otras cosas antes...Una familia amiga de allá, nos ha invitado para conocer a un pretendiente de Elisa… —Respondió Neil y en el rostro de Elisa había plena alegría porque conocería un pretendiente, segura que terminaría casándose.

— ¡Vaya!…jamás pensé que alguien como tú… pudiera tener algún pretendiente…con estómago… JAJAJAJAJA —Terry se burló en la cara de ambos. Susana no podía creer que Terry se comporte así. El rostro de Neil y Elisa, se enrojeció de ira contenida.

— ¡Que grosero eres! —Le espetó una enfurecida Elisa, arreglando su sombrero abochornada por completo.

—Bueno… si tu dices que soy GROSERO por decir nada mas QUE LA VERDAD… ¡pues bienvenida la grosería entonces…! —Le respondió Terry, divertido de humillarlos así.

—Ya creo que es suficiente ¿no?, por favor Terry —Le replicó Susana.

—Gracias Susana, por ser tan amable y frenar la mala educación de… Terry… pero yo me pregunto ¿Qué hace el grandioso Actor de Broadway, aquí en Londres? —Neil con su clásica expresión desagradable, había esperado más que el tiempo suficiente para lanzar su mordaz pregunta.

Terry, pensaba en su interior, que ningún perfume puede disimular la podredumbre del alma de esos dos, había notado que en sus palabras existían dobles lecturas.

—Se está tomando un descanso¿No es así Terry? —Susana trató de salvar la situación pero no lo consiguió, no quería que nadie ni nada hiriera los sentimientos del hombre que estaba enfrente, ni que se enteraran que tras una discusión, él había huido hasta Londres.

—Tu pregunta no me molesta en lo absoluto… ya que quieres saber que hago acá… te diré que vine a ver si era posible morirme… pero ¿sabes que?... creo que ya me morí y ahora debo estar en el infierno para estar aquí… con ustedes dos ante mis ojos….ajajajajajajajaja —Los miró y en una sonora carcajada celebró su estocada final, sin controlarse.

—Es la especialidad de Terry, ser sarcástico… ¿O es que las dotes de buen actor se han esfumado?... —Comentó Neil de forma muy hiriente.

—Bueno…ya es suficiente, Susana debe estar cansada y…Pueden tomar cualquier Taxi o transporte público para irse. Neil debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder con el equipaje de Elisa y el suyo… ¿No eras muy bueno y ágil para molestar a las chicas indefensas en el colegio? —Le respondió Terry, mientras empujaba la silla de Susana que se despedía de ellos.

Elisa se transformó y le mandó un carterazo en la cabeza a Neil, por su estúpido comentario. Este consideraba que no merecía más atenciones ese inglés arrogante, hijo ilegítimo de un Duque que en definitiva no reflejaba para nada la educación que debería tener alguien con sangre noble.

—Susana… te iremos a ver a la casa de Terruce…en Escocia…para que no te sientas sola… —Le gritó, a esas alturas, Terry ya había subido a Susana al auto, las maletas y la silla de ruedas.

Se perdieron en medio de los demás vehículos, se dirigieron a un Hotel para que ella pudiera pasar la noche. No compartieron miradas, palabras y mucho menos afectos innecesarios. Al llegar al Hotel y subir por el elevador, le dio una buena propina al botones por ayudarlos a acomodarse. Ella decidió preguntar:

— ¿Terry, estas molesto conmigo por haberme venido así?

—No estoy enojado, si creo que no debiste venir… no era necesario —Ni siquiera la miraba y se mantenía con sus manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Querías estar solo…sin mi? —Preguntó, casi sin contener las lágrimas, le hería su extrema rudeza y frialdad con que le hablaba.

—No es eso… creo que no podría soportar otra tragedia, por mi causa… —Le dijo mientras dejaba su equipaje junto al clóset de la habitación.

—No debes sentirte responsable por mi causa…yo…

— ¿Y según tú como debería sentirme?, desde que has llegado a mi vida me has dicho que hacer, como sentirme y hasta intentas leer mi mente… ¡No es eso lo que quiero que hagas! —Le respondió muy molesto, en parte por el comentario de Neil y por la llegaba repentina de ella, evadía su mirada y adivinaba que se pondría a llorar, casi siempre pasaba.

No podía negar, que alguna vez esa mujer que estaba ahí, había despertado su interés ¿de que manera? No lo sabía realmente, sólo que la encontraba muy linda, su ternura era cautivadora; pero ahora las cosas se habían complicado demasiado.

—Pero… ¡Terry! Yo sólo quiero que me dejes quererte, que me des tiempo para…

—El amor no se aprende, Susana, se siente… debes descansar —censurándose por lo que acababa de decir.

—No es ni medio día… ¡No quiero descansar!

Terry se quedó viéndola, no soportaba verla sufrir; pero cada día le costaba más aceptar la situación que ellos vivían, le dijo que iba por algunas cosas que dejó en el auto, era una buena excusa para tomar aire, sólo un poco de aire. Susana se quedó sola, mirando como estaba ahí sin poder salir por su cuenta, dependiendo de la voluntad de él, ella había dado la vida por ese hombre que acababa de salir por aquella puerta, se expuso sin pensarlo, solo lo sintió.

Tenía razón, el amor no se aprende se siente, unas lágrimas enrojecieron su pálido rostro, se las secó rápidamente, antes que él lo notara. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz y triste a la vez. Felicidad por estar con él, compartiendo aunque sea el aire que respiraban, poder mirarlo cuando él no lo notaba, verlo sonreír de vez en cuando; era la única motivación de sus días, escuchar como algunas veces recitaba algunos parlamentos de alguna obra y sentir que algo los unía…aquella pasión por el teatro, las tablas, el público.

Cuando él prometió quedarse con ella, aquel día de invierno, en que dejó partir al amor de su vida, viendo como se alejaba no vio ni el más mínimo instinto por seguirla, por correr tras ella. Se sintió la mujer más dichosa del mundo, él la había elegido a ella y crecieron sus esperanzas en que algún día Terry la amaría como alguna vez amó a Candy, inclusive más. Supo que abandonó la compañía Stratford; no fue él quien se lo dijo, se enteró por la prensa, por el comentario de una compañera de teatro y aunque un día le mintió diciendo que venía de ensayar una obra de allá, ella prefirió no decir nada, no entrar en preguntas. No sabía a donde iba por semanas, sólo que sus visitas eran cortas y muchas veces creyó; porqué su madre se lo decía en sus continuas discusiones, que tal vez andaba visitando a esa chica, se refería a Candy o a otra.

¿Cuándo se casaría con ella? Era el tema repetitivo de sus padres, cuando fue el padre de Terry de visita a Nueva York, le confesó a Susana que ella sería la mujer perfecta para su hijo: Dama, refinada, culta, muy hermosa, tierna y dulce. Fue todo lo cortés que alguna vez en sus sueños, esperaba que fuera Terry.

Él golpeó la puerta, venía con un ramo de rosas rojas, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, ese era un acto de disculpas por su honestidad ¿Se puede pedir perdón por decir la verdad? Se preguntaba para si, mientras ella lo abrazaba. Nunca había sentido como un abrazo, podía extraerle el oxigeno, sentía que se estaba ahogando, ahí en medio de la habitación de un hotel, junto a una mujer que era linda, amorosa, delicada. Quería responderle a sus afectos, pero no podía, existían días en que creía que podría y se esmeraba…pero al llegar la noche otra vez ese ahogo invadía su alma.

Es cuestión de tiempo le dijo una vez su padre… tal vez tenía razón pensaba para si, mientras salía con Susana a dar un paseo por la ciudad de Londres. Quería que ya que estaba ahí, el viaje no fuera un recuerdo amargo para ella.

**# 324 Chilton**

**Epson - Inglaterra**

Charlie y Candy, vieron como la puerta se abría ante sus ojos, una anciana de cabello canoso los observaba a través de sus gafas, esperando a que hablaran.

— ¡Buenas tardes! Mi nombre es Candy y él es Charlie… —Es ella quien tomó la iniciativa, ya que el chico había quedado mudo de la impresión.

—Ohhh si… pasen —los dejó que entraran.

La casa era oscura, olía a madera y musgo, la luz llegaba tenue a través de unas cortinas de tul blanco, el pasillo era eterno hasta que apareció frente a ellos la sala, el comedor y unos sillones. Todo decorado sencillo algo anticuado, los hizo sentarse en las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa.

Todo estaba debidamente ordenado, los retratos antiguos parecieran que tuviesen vida propia. Charlie estaba recorriendo todo con la mirada, tratando de ver si algo le podía ser familiar, si alguna vez soñó con esa casa, si aquí vivía su madre debería desde ya sentir alguna conexión especial, buscando en medio de la curiosidad como fue la infancia de la mujer que lo acuno por instantes, para dejarlo ir para siempre. La anciana interrumpió el pensamiento del chico añadiendo:

—Yo fui quien escribió esa carta; pero siento decirles que la mujer… es decir, tu madre… ha salido y no llegará todavía —Se excusa la mujer de rostro arrugado pero apacible, no lo miró ni un minuto.

Candy se dio cuenta que Charlie estaba descompuesto, no podía creer que el viaje de éste chico fuese en vano, que la mujer que tenían en frente les estuviese mintiendo, estaba dispuesta a preguntarle la verdad, pero no delante de él.

El silencio reino por espacios de eterna agonía hasta que finalmente se avecinaba lo increíble, por lo menos para Candy.

—¿Usted es mi abuela…no es así?...—La anciana no supo que decir —VENGO DESDE ESTADOS UNIDOS, CRUCE MEDIO ATLÁNTICO PARA ESTAR ACA, EN MEDIO DE UNA GUERRA, PARA OBTENER LAS RESPUESTAS QUE PENSÉ TENDRÍA…Y AHORA USTED ME DICE QUE ESA SEÑORA NO ESTÁ…¡NO ME VOY A MOVER DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE LA VEA! —Le gritó con mucha rabia en sus ojos, el dolor se apoderó de sus palabras.

La anciana lo miró impactada, se notaba que algo podía descubrir en ese temperamento; sin embargo, guardó silencio, hasta que se levantó y alcanzó un retrato.

— ¡Toma! …esa mujer que está en esa foto, es tu madre… —Le dio una foto algo roída y amarillenta, pero se podía ver perfectamente que era una mujer menuda, de aspecto agradable, cabello castaño recogido en un moño y de grandes ojos expresivos, era muy parecida a Charlie… por lo menos la sonrisa era idéntica.

— ¿Cree que así puedo conocer quien es mi madre¡No vine por una foto! —El chico miró por largo rato el retrato, Candy creyó ver que se le erizaba la piel ¿Sería como se la habría imaginado?

Mientras él observaba ese retrato, la anciana bajo la mirada, de reojo busco en el cabello del chico y en el rostro alguna similitud, si la sangre llamaba de alguna forma inconsciente, era probable que esa mujer lo sintiera en ese momento.

El niño se levantó, finalmente con gran valentía y esfuerzo, porque contenía a un corazón partido en mil pedazos, que en cuestión de segundos, se evidenció en una gran pena.

—Vine acá a conocer a mi madre, a tener una madre… quería escuchar sus razones y fueran las que fueran amarla…

Salió corriendo por la puerta dejando a Candy ahí, llorando sin poder controlarlo, no daba crédito a tanta frialdad para un niño dulce, amoroso, estudioso, valiente, noble como era Charlie…no lo merecía, mientras pensaba eso empuñaba su mano con mucha rabia, se contuvo para no decir alguna mala palabra, aventurarse a juzgar sin saber, pero tanto hielo en la mirada de esa mujer la mataba, creía que en verdad algo ocultaba.

En un acto reflejo, por seguir a Charlie, se detuvo y vio a una mujer detrás de la cortina, que al notar que había sido vista se escondió. Candy no lo dejó así, hizo a un lado a la abuela que estaba parada frente a ella, para tal vez despedirla en la puerta y entró en aquella habitación siguiendo a la mujer de la foto.

Ahí estaba no pudo huir, de espaldas y asustada. Candy la tomó del hombro y la obligó a voltearse, era la mujer de la foto; tenía las mismas facciones, el rostro pálido, no llevaba la sonrisa del retrato, tenía los ojos celestes como dos gotas de rocío, se podían descubrir así sin más, las semejanzas que los genes plasmaban sin errores. El parecido entre esa mujer y Charlie, era increíble.

— ¿Usted es la madre de Charlie?... ¡Gracie Crundall¿Fue quien escribió esta carta? —Se la enseñó ante sus ojos rojos, tal vez porque ha llorado.

—No fue ella, fui yo quien la escribió…Yo… Rossie A. Crundall —La voz de la anciana, miraba a Candy, que no le había creído anteriormente cuando le había dicho lo mismo.

—Si usted la escribió…dijo que estaba enferma…no entiendo para que hizo venir a un chico de 8 años¿Para recibir esto a cambio? —Sin alzar la voz Candy esperó por su respuesta, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Si, es verdad que eso dije… y lo está…porque no es capaz de asumir la responsabilidad que ella se buscó...cuando tuvo a Charlie… no crea que no me duele su frialdad, que no he intentado que se arrepienta…de los errores…es un error dejar a un hijo —La anciana miraba a su hija, visiblemente enojada y decepcionada.

Candy no comprendía, pero decidió lanzar su conclusión al respecto, si Charlie no tuvo el valor de decirlo, sería ella quien lo haría…ahí y ahora.

—No se cual es la razón de hacer venir a un niño de 8 años desde Estados Unidos a Londres, aventurarse en un viaje, sorteando peligros, para encontrarse con una "madre cobarde" que no ha sido capaz de escucharlo, de ver que ese chico no VINO CON PREGUNTAS, VINO POR AMOR, QUE NO VINO A REPROCHARLE NADA…¡VINO A PERDONAR!...PORQUE QUIERE A UNA MADRE… él es un niño dulce, le gustan los chocolates, correr y jugar con una pelota, quiere ser médico y es muy estudioso…es un chico que le gusta imaginar que vive junto a una familia, detesta el puré de papas, el olor del brócoli…¿Sabía que estuvo muy enfermo y que decía soñar con usted? Que de ahí en adelante, se las ingeniaba para enfermarse… ¡solo para volver a imaginarla en su delirio!… unas personas maravillosas querían adoptarlo antes de venir aquí, pero él a pesar de que les simpatizaban mucho… ¿SABE QUE LES DIJO? —Le grito acercándose a la mujer que no se atrevía a mirarla — ¿¡LO SABEEEEEE!?… les dijo que ¡NO!, renuncio a una posibilidad de una vida nueva con ellos¡POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A USTED!… esa pareja no puede tener hijos, pero ella creía que usted y Charlie merecían verse…. Usted ¿Puede siquiera imaginar eso, señora?...Un niño no juzga…no lo hacen…créame en lo que le digo…

Candy; estaba llorando, pronunció esas palabras y sintió que la identificaban perfectamente. La anciana había deslizado unas lágrimas que estrujó en un pañuelo, en medio de una mano temblorosa de emoción.

La mujer solo miraba el clóset que tenía al descubierto unos vestidos estrafalarios, color carmesí, violeta y rojo intenso, una peluca pelirroja estaba colgada de un costado de la silla, mucho maquillaje encima de su tocador, un espejo roto por la mitad reflejaba el rostro de dolor que ocultaba, estaba observándose asqueada de si misma.

—Tú…no entiendes ¿Qué edad tienes? 16 ó 17…una niña…

— ¿Eso hace alguna diferencia? Si puedo entender que usted no está orgullosa de su pasado, pero no haga que tampoco lo esté de su futuro… —Le respondió Candy adivinado exactamente lo que sentía.

—No es solo eso… creo que si dejé a Charlie…fue lo mejor que pude hacer por él

—Tu siempre hablas de lo que "crees que es mejor"…Hija Por el amor de Dios, rectifica tus errores… —Le suplicaba su madre.

—Señora Crundall…Tome… - Extendió una nota que la mujer recibió —esa es la dirección en donde nos hospedamos… no será por mucho tiempo, porque mañana nos iremos a Liverpool, para seguir a Escocia… de ahí regresaremos a Estados Unidos…espero que pueda hacer algo con esto —Le dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada a los vestidos, que no pertenecen precisamente a una dama.

La abuela corrió a su hija del medio, sacó del clóset una cajita, se la entregó a Candy, la otra mujer sólo la miró mientras surcaban por sus mejillas las lágrimas de dolor.

Al salir por la puerta, la anciana, en un acto de fe porque creía que ella había conseguido llegar al corazón de su hija… le da un retrato, el mismo que instantes atrás, Charlie había acunado en sus manos.

La tristeza le apretaba el pecho a Candy; creía que no había logrado nada, que desnudar sus sentimientos ante personas desconocidas no sirvió de nada. Derrotada por la pena, nublada por las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar y con un corazón partido en mil pedazos, como lo sintió Charlie, cuando dejó esa casa, donde abandonó las esperanzas de ser amado por una madre.

Ella, se sentó por un rato para llorar amargamente, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, amparó la idea del chico, sin medir que los resultados podían no ser favorables, había tenido fe en una mujer que ni siquiera conocía…sólo podía sentir que tenía un gran peso en el corazón, por confiar en el amor de una madre. Divisaba al chico que estaba en aquella vereda, con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, al ver a Candy, se secó las lágrimas con las manos. Era un pequeño hombrecito, que temía ser visto como débil y no lo era, ella creía que aprendió de su valentía al querer buscar, pese a todos los miedos… una verdad.

¿Quién era el cobarde en esa historia¿Quién se estaba negando a una nueva oportunidad¿Quién prejuzgaba sin conocer el fondo de las cosas? Definitivamente no era ese chico que se vino así, sin nada en los bolsillos, que su única valija era el infinito amor incondicional de un hijo a su madre.

—Vamos Charlie…debemos ir al Hotel de Londres —Le dio la mano, cruzo su brazo por su hombro, para caminar por ese sendero, que de un minuto a otro, se había transformado en Otoño.

**Hospital San Bartolomé**

**Inglaterra**

Sobre la sombría habitación blanca, estaban separados por una cortina, muchas personas, compartían esa fría sala, a pesar del calor de ese día, no alcanzaba a ser suficiente para esos cuerpos enfermos. Algunos más jóvenes que otros, la soledad era la compañía de ese grupo, dormían agotados por su gravedad, otro que había despertado de su siesta;simplemente leía y observaba al final de esa fila a un viejo que estaba moribundo, sus arrugas se incrustaban en sus mejillas en medio de un rostro sin expresión, sus canas brillaban con el único destello de luz de la sala, debía ser acomodado, por la ropa que la enfermera reunió, de su bolsillo no había nada más que un reloj de bolsillo y un pañuelo arrugado, no tenía nombre ni familia, había ingresado anoche. Estaba ahí muriendo completamente solo, el individuo del libro, pensaba que nadie merecía tanta ingratitud, que tristeza ser rico, tener lo que se quiera, pero no contar con la compasión de su familia.

Se sumergió en la lectura nuevamente, cuando levantó su vista, alguien que no se divisaba bien estaba con él, le sostenía la mano y el viejo en medio de su letargo abrió apenas los ojos, de sus labios algo debió susurrar. El sol iluminaba por completo, no se podía siquiera saber si estaba viendo a un hombre o una mujer, la luz se podía describir como la venida de un ángel, que tal vez traía consigo la paz para ese pobre viejo.

Despertaba la curiosidad del lector, quien era la persona que lo acompañaba; pero apareció una enfermera que no percibió siquiera la presencia de esa persona, venía simplemente a darle unos remedios, por un fragmento de segundos lo distrajo, solo logró percibir el aroma de unas rosas que se cuelan por el aire, mientras la enfermera cerraba la cortina, que dividía el espacio de éste con el de los demás. Al ver hacia donde estaba el viejo…éste nuevamente estaba solo.

El señor del libro, se durmió, como si todo hubiese sido una visión que le generó un poco de paz, cuando despertó de una siesta de tal vez, una hora, miró a la cama 7, así es como llamaban al viejo que no poseía ni nombre, tenía una sábana tapándole la cara, había fallecido rato atrás. Lo retiraron de esa cama y pasaron justo delante de los ojos del curioso, el aire de una corriente misteriosa, le levantó mágicamente la sábana y vio su rostro, eran las mismas arrugas, las blancas canas mezcladas con algunos cabellos rubios, pero de sus labios y rostro se habían borrado la expresión fría y melancólica, que tanto le había llamado la atención ¿Acaso era así la muerte¿Si la muerte tenía alguna expresión… sería acaso la de ese viejo?, el rostro de un gran peso en el corazón, se habían sumido en el descanso eterno.

Terry, ya había paseado con Susana, se le habían olvidado sus continuas confusiones, pareciera que era posible olvidar el pasado si permanecía con ella. Ahora estaba en el Hospital de San Bartolomé, sostenía ese misterioso sobre en sus manos, no lo había abierto, porque no venía dirigido a él y sería de mala educación hacerlo. Se acercó al mesón de informaciones y le preguntó a una enfermera

—Señorita…. ¡Buenas tardes!…quisiera saber… ¿Cuál es la habitación de un Señor que ingresó anoche?

— ¿No sabe su nombre?

—No sabe verá….

— ¿Terry¡Hola¿Qué haces acá? —Le dijo una voz familiar, al voltearse le sonrió, se sintió aliviado de no tener que explicarle más a la enfermera.

— ¡Hola!... ¿Benjamín, no es así? —Ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos en un saludo.

— ¿Vienes a ver a alguien? —Le preguntó el joven, que llevaba unas fichas en su mano.

—Bueno, la verdad que vengo a entregarle esto a un anciano —Le enseñó el sobre —ayer estaba en una taberna y se desplomó, me pidió que le entregara esto a un chico que estaba con él, pero no pude alcanzarlo y cuando volví a decírselo, se lo habían llevado al hospital – Le explicó tal vez él podría ayudarle a encontrarlo.

—Hmmm…creo que se a quien te refirieres, al John Doe, bueno así se le dice a personas que no poseen identificación, ven creo que es por aquí —Le indico que le siguiera.

Ambos entraron a la sala, ahí estaba el lector, que sólo levantó la vista cuando ambos jóvenes se dirigían a la cama vacía. La enfermera les comunicó que el señor al que buscaban había fallecido hace una hora y lo habían llevado a la morgue del hospital, hasta que apareciera alguien que reclamara su cuerpo.

—Vaya murió…. —dijo Terry mirando el sobre que posee en sus manos, pensando que podía hacer con eso.

Salieron de aquella habitación, el lector dirigió una mirada, pensando que serían ambos jóvenes de aquel anciano, no mostraron tristeza alguna, tal vez no eran nada en especial y se sumergió nuevamente en su lectura.

—Tú… ¿trabajas acá? —Le preguntó, Terry al joven

—No, estoy prestando ayuda, vine a ver algunas cosas en la casa de mis padres, yo estudiaba acá antes de comenzar la guerra…me volveré a Estados Unidos.

Caminaron en dirección a la salida, ambos dirigieron la mirada a la calle, detuvieron la mirada en la chica, la misma que huyó en el caballo de Terry y que Benjamín había lanzado al lago ese día en Escocia.

No estaba sola, al parecer se encontró con alguien, porque al mirar, un hombre de color, de unos 18 años, la saludaba con un fuerte abrazo, sonreían sin importarles que las personas que pasaban a su lado le dirigieran miradas de reprobación…tal vez por el color de la piel o por el gesto afectivo, aún quedaban personas racistas, estaba claro que esa joven no lo era.

—Es su hermano… bueno siempre tiene consideraciones con cualquiera…yo soy el único con el que no las tiene… —Comentó Ben que se veía triste y desalentado, tal vez porque no pudo hablar con la joven, como quería. Terry, lo miró de reojo, decidió dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos, de despidieron de forma cordial.

El sol de esa tarde les reflejó el rostro a ambos, él le enseñaba una carta que ella lee con ansias, sonríen. Se alejaron riendo de algunas bromas que se dijeron, ella lo tomo por el brazo muy feliz de verlo¿Hermanos? Sin eran totalmente distintos, tal vez se referiría que así era como se sentían…eso lo explicaría.

**El Hotel Huttons **

**Londres - Inglaterra**

Candy y Charlie, habían llegado extenuados de aquel largo día, él no le dirigió ninguna palabra, no le dio tiempo para decirle que dejó en las manos de aquella mujer; Gracie Crundall, la dirección de donde se hospedaban. Tenía el tiempo para aparecerse mañana mismo o seguirlos a donde se dirigirían, ella fue clara al explicarle eso… ahora dependía de la mujer.

—Candy ahora…debemos ir a hasta Escocia… te toca a ti —Le dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa de ánimo, a pesar, de su infinita pena por el resultado que él tuvo, creyó que no necesariamente se debía repetir la historia con Candy.

—Si...estaba pensando que… podríamos partir mañana mismo, nos iremos en tren a Liverpool ¿Lo conoces?

—Eh… no… ¿pero tendremos tiempo para eso?...digo pasear

—Bueno… ¿Por qué no?

Candy, pensaba que ya que habían llegado a Londres en barco, pasearon en carroza y transporte público, caminaron, ahora era el turno del tren. Le aseguró que no se marearía, porque el tren era mucho más estable que el barco, así que por lo menos podría comer sin problemas.

La idea de ella de alargar el viaje, era darle tiempo a la madre de Charlie de recapacitar y quizás tuviese la oportunidad de irse a Estados Unidos, sola…o mejor aún ya no con un "Charlie Cabeza hueca" como lo había apodado, si no que irse con un "Charlie Crundall".

Se sentaron a comer algo. En una hostería cercana necesitaban a una chica que ayudara a lavar la vajilla, ella se fue a solicitar ese empleo, le pagaban bien por eso. Ni al chico ni a ella les importaba realmente que hacer para poder subsistir y seguir con su travesía.

**Hotel Landmarck**

**Londres - Inglaterra**

Terry; llegó junto a Susana cuando estaba descansando, la miró reflexivo, mientras leía un libro. Pensó que ya que estaban ahí no era necesaria tanta antipatía con ella, que por lo menos mientras estaban ahí y se quedarían por unos días en Escocia, podrían realizar el viaje en tren. Ella no conocía mucho y sería justo ser su guía.

—Susana… quiero que prepares tus cosas…Nos vamos mañana a Liverpool… ¿No lo conoces verdad? —Por primera vez le sonreía.

—No…no lo conozco. ¿De verdad que es eso lo que quieres? —Sonrió no creía en la reacción de él, el cambio repentino de humor; pero tampoco pensaba arruinarlo preguntándole, simplemente se dejaría llevar.

—Por supuesto… quiero que conozcas el país donde viví, no puedes haber venido de tan lejos, para estar encerrada aquí ¿No es así?... verás te va encantar Liverpool.

Se sentó a su lado y le contó de todos los atractivos que allí podía encontrar, que realmente era una ciudad hermosa, su rostro se iluminaba cuando le comentaba días vividos, cuando era mas pequeño y su padre lo sacaba a pasear. Era uno de los pocos recuerdos que podía comentar, porque el Duque Grandchester; no era muy afectivo con él, siempre prefirió enviarlo a los mejores colegios, con la esperanza de borrar todo lazo "plebeyo" de su madre, cualquier gen que pudiera generar alguna antipatía en la realeza, la nobleza y esos títulos que a su padre tanto le importaban.

Terry; hacía el esfuerzo por ser agradable, por apresurar que naciera el amor de su corazón hacia Susana, si ese viaje pudiera borrar ese gran peso que seguía sintiendo en el corazón… Entonces lo haría.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas: **__**El Black Cab**__, son los mencionados Taxis, que desde 1903 funcionaban con motor de gasolina. La marca Racional fue una de las tantas fabricaciones de taxis para la época. _

_Los dos Hoteles que menciono existen en Londres. __**El Hotel Landmark**__; El edificio data de 1899. Es catalogado como un Hotel-Balneario de cinco estrellas. __**El Hotel Huttons**__; El edificio data de 1800, se ubica en el corazón de Londres, cerca del Piccadilly Circus y otras atracciones. Su clasificación dos estrellas. __**Hospital San Bartolomé**__; Es el hospital mas antiguo de Londres fundado en 1123, se ha mantenido por mas de 900 años._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	4. Un viaje en tren con destino Manchester

**Capítulo 4: "Un viaje en tren con destino a Manchester"**

****

**1 de mayo 1915**

**Hotel Landmarck**

**Londres - Inglaterra**

Terry se levantó temprano y fue por Susana, se había cambiado al mismo hotel, en la habitación contigua. Cuando golpeó la puerta ella fue quien la abrió, en su silla de ruedas, tenía su cabello suelto, se perfumó lo suficiente y su vestido hacía juego perfecto con esos ojos celestes. Evidenciando su esmero en arreglarse para que le viera linda.

-— ¡Buenos Días, Terry!

— ¡Buenos Días, Susana!… estas hermosa esta mañana

Las palabras de él la llenaron de júbilo, se sonrojó un poco al ver que la observaba no podía disimular que estaba feliz; era irónico, afuera muchos soldados en plena guerra, personas que discutían y maldecían la suerte de la infantería alemana, las rencillas entre países y los diarios que publicaban las innumerables amenazas de alemanes con posibles atentados en mar Inglés. Las personas se encontraban temerosas de abordar trenes, barcos, por la misma situación; sin embargo Susana estaba consciente de todo peligro y a la vez era inmensamente feliz porque junto a Terry no temía a nada.

Se preocupó de subirla al auto para ir hasta la estación, la cubrió con una manta, para que los cambios de clima a pesar de ser primavera, no le afectasen. Estaba especialmente dedicado a ella, le explicó lo que iban viendo durante el camino, mientras que Susana no le prestaba atención a nada, ni siquiera escuchó lo que le comentaba, solo lo miraba como sus ojos brillaban, cuando sonreía, su gesto con el cabello y su perfume que desprendía con el suave aire que se colaba por la ventana, sus manos habían rosado las suyas en un instante, podía sentir que su corazón quería salir de su pecho, con una cercanía accidental.

Quería imaginar ese minuto como el comienzo de algo, una nueva oportunidad de llegar a su alma, se dejó llevar sin acosarlo con preguntas, esos días le habían indicado mágicamente que hacer y como actuar con él, tal vez el simple hecho de estar en el país donde se crió y compartir con ella episodios de su vida le estaban diciendo cual era la llave de sus corazón…no estaba dispuesta a perderla por ningún motivo, ese viaje a pesar de todo lo que le habían reprochado, se convirtió en la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

—Llegamos Señor Grandchester —Le dijo el chofer, que le ayudó a bajar el equipaje, mientras Terry se hacía cargo de la silla de ruedas y de Susana.

**45ª Street **

**Londres - Inglaterra **

— ¡Vamos de una vez por todas!... ¡Que tanto ordenas las cosas! —Gritó un chico de color, que se notaba bastante nervioso e impaciente —Siempre me han dicho…no te fíes de las mujeres… debería sumarle a la larga lista de cosas, que se demoran muuuchoooo para arreglarse – Reclamó molesto por la tardanza.

— ¡Ay ya!...deja de apurarnos tanto… Yo soy una actriz y no pretenderás que salga con lo primero que pille por ahí —Le respondió una joven de cabellera larga y oscura, de ojos verdes, que vestía un hermoso vestido de seda amarillo con aplicaciones y el sombrero en la mano.

—¡Ya estamos listas!... bueno ella fue la que se demoró… —Dijo la otra chica, que vestía mas sencilla, pero era mucho mas hermosa que la otra; llevaba un vestido largo, celeste, su cabello rubio cobrizo suelto, con un sombrero blanco cubriendo su rostro pálido.

—Esperen a que cierre la puerta de la casa… —Enseñando la llave en su manos — ¿Así es como me agradeces que venga desde Estados Unidos a verte¿Que haya dejado por unos días mis estudios de teatro por estar aquí?… amiga mía…eres muy mal agradecida —Le respondió, mientras se encargaba de cerrar la puerta de la casa y verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

—Si… esta bien… ¿puedes dejar eso para mas rato y apurarte?… mira nada mas la cara que tiene Joshua —Indicándole el rostro de aburrimiento que llevaba el chico, que las esperaba en el auto.

—Y eso que aun falta ir por Liam —Suspiró el moreno ya mas resignado.

— ¡Ah!, pero si él ha dicho que nos esperaba en la estación —Rectificó la joven que se subió al auto — ¿Y? … ¡VAMOS!...LIVERPOOL ESPERANOS…QUE ALLA VAMOS —Gritó arreglando su sombrero con mucho cuidado, dirigiendo una sonrisa a su amiga.

**Estación Euston**

**Londres**

Se dirigieron a tomar el tren, había mucho ajetreo en la multitud, personas apuradas corriendo a dejar el equipaje, otros apurados en despedirse de sus seres queridos, algunos más resignados esperaban que se cumpliese la hora para abordar. Joshua, pagó al taxi, ayudó a sus dos amigas a descender y bajar el equipaje, que sólo el de una de las chicas era muy pesado.

Debía apurarse porque ya el tren avisaba sobre su partida. Corrieron lo que mas pudieron y le enseñaron el boleto al guardia, que los hizo subir rápido, mientras Joshua quedó atrás por culpa de una chica que iba con un niño, le había votado una de las maletas.

— ¡Oh! lo siento Señor, no me fije…permita que le ayude —Le dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger sus cosas.

—No se preocupe…fue un accidente —La miró, era una chica de cabellos rubios, pecosa y de grandes ojos verdes.

—Soy una distraída… discúlpeme de verdad

—No es necesario… no se preocupe…que a cualquiera le pasa —El chico siguió su camino.

Al subirse le entregó las maletas al acomodador, que le indicó el camino donde se encontraba sus asientos, más allá estaban sus dos amigas que lo miraban apurándolo a instalarse en el vagón, su sector era el más costoso y cómodo de todos. Era realmente hermoso, poseía la más refinada decoración en medio de un gran espacio. No les impresionaba, acostumbrados a viajar de forma constante por Europa, ya la mejor opción para una chica en particular era el tren.

Candy, estaba ahí, arreglando las cosas que con el choque con el chico de color se habían esparcido por todos lados, se levantó a buscar una hoja donde llevaba anotadas las direcciones, el viento la deslizó, se escabulló entre la multitud, de verdad que esa estación estaba llena, no habían alcanzado a tomar el tren que ya partía, deberían esperar 2 horas mas para el próximo y quizás llegarían a Liverpool por la noche.

Terry, acomodaba en el compartimiento las cosas de él y Susana. Estaban en el mejor sector, por el espacio para moverse con soltura; así le decían al vagón exclusivo que costaba caro y que tenía a su disposición un bar, restaurante y cafetería con el más variado menú de comida Francesa.

El tren comenzó a moverse, terminaba de acomodar su chaqueta y al ver por la ventanilla, juró haber visto por un espacio de segundos a Candy en medio de esa multitud de personas que despedían a su gente, que iban abordo. Se sacudió esa idea de la cabeza, no era posible ¿Que haría Candy en Londres? Guiado por una corazonada se dirigió a la puerta de salida del vagón, el viento le golpea el rostro, se alejaban de la estación y por más que miraba no vio a nadie.

Desmotivado y creyendo que era una visión, decidió entrar nuevamente. Iba distraído y sin fijarse chocó con una chica, dándole un estrellón que la desestabilizó, detrás de ella estaban otras dos personas.

— ¡Ay! Válgame por poco y me caigo por su culpa…—le recriminó una voz femenina, que sostenía en sus blancas manos un libro, no lo miró porque el boleto cayó al suelo en el preciso instante.

—Discúlpeme…yo no me fije… —se agachó para recoger el boleto que estaba a sus pies —Yo… no la vi… —al mirarla y devolver el boleto, reconoció el ya habitual rostro que se le había presentado estos últimos días, era la chica del caballo, la que defendió esa noche en el bar, sabía como la había conocido; pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo se llamaba.

— ¡Lo veo y no lo creo!… ¡Es Terruce Grandchester! el actor promesa de Broadway… —lo miró con admiración y extendió su mano para saludarlo — ¡Hola!.. Yo me llamo Elizabeth L. Lamberth —Terry la saludó algo confundido —Y ella es… Johanna Whitton —indicándole a su amiga, ahí estaba por fin enterándose del nombre de ella, la chica que tantas veces se había topado con él; que lo miraba riéndose de la confianza de su amiga en presentarse sola.

—Yo creo que si te mueves un poco…podremos dejar a los demás pasar… Liz por favor… —le dijo el chico que estaba cargado de cosas, que era el mismo que también ya había visto, aquel día en el parque.

— ¡Bueno¡Ya, ya, ya!...que poca paciencia por Dios… —se hizo a un lado, muy cerca de Terry y dejaron pasar al resto de las personas, que los miraban con cara de pocos amigos - ¿En que estaba? …Hmmm… ahhh… él es Joshua J Wilder —El chico de color, estaba hasta el cuello de cosas de ambas, así que apenas y le dio el dedo meñique para saludarlo.

—Liz… Por Dios… controla tu fanatismo —le susurró Johanna al oído.

—Eh…. Joann por favor, es que para mi es un honor estar frente a él… ¡es un excelente actor!… tanto como yo pretendo serlo alguna vez en la vida… —le dijo a Terry, mientras le sonreía, con sus expresivos ojos verdes.

—Yo… este… gracias por lo de "excelente actor"… ¿Dices que eres Actriz? … ¿De que compañía? —le preguntó Terry, algo incómodo, ya que no esperaba ser reconocido.

—Bueno la verdad es que todavía estudio… pero cuando lleguen mis amigos de Francia e Italia… le… —fue interrumpida por Joann, que ya la conocía y sabía que tendría para mucho rato más.

—Liz, por Dios ya… vamos… Lo siento de verdad…ella es así —mirando a Terry y avergonzada por el acoso evidente de su amiga — ¡Que estés bien!... ¡adiós! —tirando del brazo a su amiga que se despidió con un "Mucho gusto de verte" y se alejaron hacia sus asientos.

—… ¡pero!... ¡Que apurados que están ustedes!…no me han dado tiempo ni de despedirme como la gente educada —Se arregló un poco, se sentó al lado de Joann, que para ese entonces estaba enterrada al lado de la ventana. Mientras tanto, Joshua, llevaba las cosas de ella y las amontonaba como podía en el compartimiento, no tenían espacio para tanto.

— ¿Qué llevas aquí?... ¿Fósiles? …¿A ti no te enseñan a que en una maleta debes llevar solo lo "esencial"?—le reprochó Joshua a Liz aun intentando apretar las maletas.

—Hermoso, todo es "esencial" para mi…—Suspiró algo molesta por el comentario, mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

— ¿Que estas haciendo ahí? —Le preguntó Joann a Liz, que para ese entonces estaba empinada sobre una caja y tenía otro pie en la cabeza de Joshua.

—Intento ver de forma …"disimulada"…quien es la acompañante de Terruce Grandchester —Le susurró Liz, mientras seguía con el pie arriba de la cabeza de su amigo.

—Ah… si claro… "disimuladamente"… —Se rió Joann de las ocurrencias de su amiga.

— ¡Hey!… ¿podrías sacar tu pie de mi cabeza?... —Le dijo Joshua, que seguía en el suelo, con la cara aplastada contra el piso, porque su amiga había tenido la ocurrencia de colocar un pie en su cabeza, para inclinarse a ver a alguien.

—Oh…si… perdón —Se sentó nuevamente y se arregló el vestido.

La gente miraba a Joshua, de arriba abajo, inspeccionándolo, cuando intento pararse sin querer se le cayó una de las cajas, que fue a parar justo a los pies de una señora, que lo miró espantada, como si le pudiera contagiar de algo con solo acercársele.

—Discúlpeme… permiso —Mientras recogía la caja y dándose cuenta de esas miradas, de las que ya se estaban haciendo costumbre.

— ¡Por Dios! no se como se permite dejar subir a gente de tan baja calaña —Murmuró la mujer de rostro agrio a otra, ambas estaban muy molestas, por la presencia de Joshua.

Se sentó aliviado de haber terminado de ordenar las cosas, ignorando por completo las palabras de esas mujeres. El joven moreno estaba frente a ambas chicas y ahora tenía que lidiar con la burla de un chico que lo miraba, le sacaba la lengua y le tiraba trozos de cáscara de maní, sin apuntarle a ni uno solo.

—Bueno y… ¿Alguien pensó en donde se metió Liam¿No se supone que debía estar aquí, esperando? —Les preguntó a ambas chicas, que se miraron extrañadas.

— ¿Y¡Ni idea!… seguramente debe de haber quedado abajo, pero él sabe como y donde llegar —Le respondió Joann mientras continuaba con su lectura.

—Mhhhhh… ¿No se supone que llego hace días a Londres? y no lo he visto ni por casualidad…ese aparece y desaparece así…¡¡¡ plaf!!! Como si fuera un ¡BRUJOOOO! —Gritó esto último y todo el mundo la quedó mirando con cara de terror, como si hubiese dicho una mala palabra.

El niño regordete, con sombrerito ridículo insistía en molestarlos, lanzándoles cáscaras de maní. Los tres intentaban ignorarlo, pero cada vez era mas la molestia, ya que mientras menos atención le daban al chiquillo, éste mas cosas hacía para provocarlos. Se sentó cerca de Liz, que estaba leyendo una revista.

— ¡Hey! Ten cuidado con mi pelo…niño

— ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué? …¿es falso?... ¿es peluca? —Tirándole más del pelo para comprobarlo.

— ¡Como se te ocurre!… ¡NIÑO APESTOSO!… ¡CARA DE SAPO! —Le gritó Liz enfurecida por su comentario.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste?... —Le preguntó el chico, con pecas en toda la cara y las mejillas gordas.

— ¡CA-RA DE SA- PO! —Le repitió Liz riéndose del chico.

Se le quedó mirando decidió irse; pero luego volvió al ataque tirándoles más cáscaras de maní, envoltorios de dulces y otro tipo de cosas mas contundentes. Liz que había tenido mucha paciencia se estaba conteniendo, pero prefirió concentrarse mucho más en leer su revista, antes de abofetear al enano. Su amigo Joshua, estaba ultimando unos detalles con una partitura que llevaba en sus manos, no le prestaba mayor atención al chico, que seguía imitándolos hasta que aparentemente se cansó. La chica del libro que levantó la mirada a través del libro, vio de lejos a Terry, que se había sentado al lado de alguien que no podía aun divisar.

—Dime¿Que tanto miras? —su amiga intentaba ver a entre las cabezas de los otros viajeros.

— ¿Qué de que? —le miró algo confundida y con la cabeza en otra parte.

— ¡Nahh!…por favor Joann te conozco… ¿Te gusto el actor? —la miró de reojo para ver su reacción.

—Que cosas dices… ¡por favor! —sonrojada lo negó.

— ¡Que te gusta¡Caramba que si! …en todo caso yo diría que él también te ha mirado…no se… de forma especial… como… —mientras guardaba la revista y pensaba como encontrar las palabras exactas.

—Como si me conociera… pues si lo conozco… —finalizó Joann mientras continuaba con su lectura.

— ¿Qué? … ¡¡QUEEEEEE!!... —gritó y Joshua le hizo un gesto de que se callara.

El resto de la gente la miraba desaprobando el griterío y Joann por la vergüenza se sumergió en el libro, que su amiga le arrebató para continuar interrogándola.

— ¡Nooo!… ¡nada de leer!…no hasta que me digas todo… ¡TODO! —la miró para que continuara.

—Pues eso que lo conozco… que tanto… por accidente…así y ya —encogiéndose de hombros, sin mayor importancia.

—Como que así y ya… ¿Tu no sabes que ese es un actor muy pero muy guapo, que todas ya lo quisieran como marido? Y tu lo conoces y todo…y el único comentario que tienes es ese… ¡PERO JOANN! —no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, abriendo los ojos comos dos platos, volvió a gritar y todos la silenciaron una vez más.

—Y que quieres que diga…no tenía idea que era Terruce no se que… —le susurró para finalizar el tema.

— ¿Terruce no se que? Por Dios Joann, debes leer menos y mirar mas a tu alrededor —devolviéndole el libro en su cara.

— ¿Que les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por los vagones? …digo para ver si es que está Liam por ahí —les preguntó Joshua a ambas chicas, se levantó y le llegó en la cara el maní del niño, que lo miraba desafiante.

**Estación Euston**

**Londres**

Candy y Charlie, se habían atrasado, la Señora del hotel le había pedido que la ayudara con sus huéspedes. Quería tomar el primer tren para poder llegar lo más temprano posible a Liverpool, pero deberían esperar al próximo. Ahora todo sería más complicado, porque llegarían de noche a la estación de Manchester.

— ¡Vaya¡Vaya¡Que tenemos aquí! la Señorita alegría y el chico es… ¿Su ángel de la guarda?... ¡Bonita sorpresa encontrarlos!... ¡Hola! —se sentó a su lado, el atractivo chico que habían conocido en el barco camino a Londres, llevaba entre su equipaje su inconfundible croquis que contenían todos sus dibujos.

— ¿Cómo que Ángel de la guarda? —Le dijo Charlie, que se acercó a saludarlo.

—¡Hola!...en verdad buena sorpresa, a ver si me explicas porque me has dibujado así de fea —enseñándole el dibujo que le entregó cuando estaban en el puerto.

—Bueno, me pareció divertido… esa era tu cara… jajajajajaja… no te enojes que estaba haciendo uno real, mas hermoso y se que ese te gustará —le dijo mientras acomodaba sus cosas, cerca de las de ella y el chico.

— ¿A dónde vas tu? —preguntó curioso el chico.

—A Liverpool… luego a Edimburgo… —suspiró guardando unos sobres que llevaba en la mano.

— ¿Si? …nosotros también vamos a Edimburgo…bueno no todavía… vamos a Liverpool —aclaró Candy sonriendo.

—Entonces…debemos esperar unos minutos mas…me imagino que tu sabes que la estación London Road; está en Manchester y de ahí debes tomar algo a Liverpool —miró su reloj de bolsillo.

— ¡Si!...aunque tendremos que buscar donde quedarnos… ¿No es así? —le preguntó el chico a Candy

—Pero eso no es problema…yo te ayudaré a buscar algo donde quedarte —le sonrió Liam —mira…ya debemos abordar el tren, les ayudaré con el equipaje

Iban a subir al tren en un descuido, un chico hábil y veloz, le robó los ticket que sostenía Candy en la mano, corrió tras de él pero por mas que gritó que lo detuvieran nadie lo hizo y éste se perdió en la multitud. Volvió muy triste apunto de llorar a su lado estaba Liam, que intentó detener al ladrón; pero no lo logró. Vio como el rostro de ella, se transformó, le miró las manos algo maltratadas, se dio cuenta que conseguir los boletos significaron mucho sacrificio, le partió el corazón ver que se dirigió a Charlie y le dijo:

— ¡Lo siento, Charlie! …pero no podremos subir, ese niño nos robó los boletos y no aceptaran las excusas —suspiró y miró al chico, visiblemente triste.

—Esperen un poco… —Liam corrió al otro extremo, los pasajeros siguieron subiendo al tren.

Sonó por última vez el aviso de abordar. Candy no comprendía que había querido decir, se dirigió al Señor para que le bajara su equipaje de mano, porque su viaje ya no sería posible.

—Pero bueno…Señorita…debería haberse decidido antes… —refunfuñó el acomodador, sacando las maletas.

— ¡Espereeee!... Súbalas de nuevo…. ¡por favor! —El acomodador dio un resoplido y subió nuevamente las maletas, sin dejar de susurrar — ¡Harán ese viaje y a mi lado! …¡Que mejor ubicación que esa!... ¡No se diga más…arriba! —les gritó alegre, Liam con una linda sonrisa.

—Yo… no puedo aceptar eso… —le respondió emocionada.

— ¿Cómo que no¿No me harás perder estos boletos? —se los enseñó y la obligó a subirse

—Vamos, Candy… Liam es nuestro amigo, podremos divertirnos mientras caricaturiza a la gente del tren, nunca he viajado en uno…es mejor que los de juguete…caray dentro uno se pierde… —admirando lo bonito y acogedor de los compartimientos que se veían en el folleto que sostenía en sus manos.

Los tres rieron de las ocurrencias del chico y se instalaron cómodamente, de todas las veces que ella había viajado, éste superaba sus expectativas, había que reconocer que los trenes de Inglaterra eran simplemente muy finos.

Se sentaron cerca de la ventana, el tren comenzó la marcha. Animadamente se fueron compartiendo historias de Charlie en el hogar de Pony y de cómo hacían correr a la Hermana María, porque Daniel quería demostrarles a todos lo buen mago que era, iba a supuestamente desaparecer a un bebé, echándole una pócima especial creada por otro chico que decía que sería un gran inventor, contenía : Agua del lago, patas de un saltamontes recién cazado, mostaza, merengue, gotas de jugo de mosca, que mejor ni preguntar como y de donde la habían conseguido, y por último especies secretas. Con el antecedente de donde venían los otros ingredientes… bastaba imaginarse que no era nada bueno. Justo en el desenlace final, la Hermana María les había arrebatado el frasco de las manos, que por obra del destino, fue a caer justo en la cabeza de Lucy: la chica más enfermiza y que le tenía asco a todo, eso hizo que efectivamente vomitara encima de los demás.

Los dos no paraban de reír de las aventuras de Charlie; el joven pintor le prometió que iría algún día a conocer ese maravilloso lugar, que las personas que cuidaban de ellos, debían ser santas para tantos diablillos juntos. Charlie le pidió que siguiera con las clases de dibujo y así estuvieron ambos, por largo rato, mientras Candy también aprendía a hacer algunos garabatos; pero no había caso no tenía el talento para eso. Se divirtieron mucho en el viaje, la hora se les pasó volando así, riendo, compartiendo con él.

Desvió su mirada y unos asientos mas allá estaba un Señor completamente rojo, apretándose las manos contra la garganta… la esposa gritaba por ayuda y todos miraban, nadie hacía nada.

Ella se levantó y corrió veloz, levantó al Señor golpeó su espalda, todos miraban alarmados las maniobras que la joven chica hacía para salvarle la vida, a pesar de verse delgada y fina, con fuerza seguía golpeándole la espalda. Al ver que el rostro del Señor pasaba de rojo a morado, ella comenzó a apretarle al nivel del esternón, en su ya segundo intento salió disparado un maní. El hombre pudo respirar sin problema y recuperarse de a poco, su esposa que lloraba a mares a su lado, le tomó las manos a Candy y le agradeció su gesto una y mil veces, se escuchó un aplauso unánime por parte de todos los pasajeros, que miraban con admiración y de forma espontánea le gritaron:

— ¡Hip¡Hip¡Hurrraaa! … ¿Para quien¡PARA CANDY¡Hip¡hip¡HURRAAAA! —le respondieron otros niños, Liam y demás personas que aplaudieron su gesto.

El señor ya mucho más repuesto abrazó a Candy, llorando y agradeciéndole su nobleza

— ¿Dónde va usted jovencita? …¿Qué puedo hacer por usted en muestra de mi eterno agradecimiento por salvarme la vida?

—Yo… este… voy a Liverpool…donde yo no me quedaré por mucho…debo ir a… Edimburgo, Escocia —le respondió Candy algo avergonzada – Pero no debe agradecerme nada…es mi deber, Señor.

—Mira niña…. ¡Que bueno que vas allí!...yo soy dueño de un hotel muy lujoso, mi nombre es: Steven W. Krupp y quiero que te hospedes ahí todo el tiempo que quieras… —le dio la mano alegre y emocionado sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo que se la extendió a Candy —¡Toma! entrégale esto al recepcionista cuando llegues a ésta dirección, él entenderá que vas porque yo lo digo y se colocará a tus ordenes… esto se hace extensivo para absolutamente todo lo que necesites y… —No terminó de decirle todo lo que le ofrecía.

—Yo…no debo aceptarlo… yo soy enfermera y esa es mi labor…lo siento, Señor Krupp —respondió totalmente apenada y viendo que el Señor se dirigía al medio del vagón, se aclaró la voz.

— ¡UN MINUTO DE SU ATENCIÓN…DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! …. Todos han sido testigos de la acción de esta joven Señorita… —le preguntó su nombre y prosiguió — decía la Señorita Candy White Andley me ha salvado la vida y como la vida es algo muy preciado para cualquier ser humano… yo quiero compensar tanta amabilidad, generosidad y de que Dios, en su infinita sabiduría la haya puesto en mi camino, ya que gracias a ella sigo vivo… ahora… ella que además de todas las cualidades que les mencioné…es muy sencilla, no me quiere aceptar el que yo quiera, en señal de gratitud solventarle sus gastos mientras ella esté en Liverpool… QUISIERA POR FAVOR QUE ME AYUDEN A CONVENCERLA… ¿podrían?

Las personas que habían visto lo que ella hizo por el Señor, que escucharon cada palabra, en un gesto insólito y por iniciativa propia que algunos siguieron de pie, incluyendo Liam y Charlie, comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir

— ¡QUEEEE ACEPTEEE¡QUEEEE ACEPTEEEE! —mientras Candy estaba emocionada por la reacción de la gente.

Se sentía agradecida de que si bien el chico ese de la estación le robo los boletos, parte de sus ahorros, tal como le pasó una vez por confiada y se subió a esa careta de ese hombre, hace mas de dos años atrás, Dios siempre le devolvía la mano y puso en el camino a Liam y al Señor Krupp para que siguiera con su viaje, debía estar en el camino correcto para que esas cosas pasaran.

El señor Krupp agitó las manos para que todos gritaran más fuerte y así efectivamente pasó, de hecho ya estaban despertando las miradas de pasajeros de otros vagones, que curiosos indagaban que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Esta bien… ESTAAAA BIEN… ¡ACEPTO! —dijo por fin Candy

El Señor y la Señora Krupp; la abrazaron, todos concluyeron con un gran aplauso, contentos y ella solo se dejaba querer, algo avergonzada.

Ya cuando estuvo todo mas tranquilo, se sentaron a conversar, Candy le explicó al Señor Steven, que no estaba sola, que venía con dos personas más y les presentó a Liam y Charlie; no quería abusar de su buena fe.

—Pues no se hable mas entonces para los 3, que dices niña… ¿abusar? el dinero se hizo para gastarlo…por 3 habitaciones no quedaré en la bancarrota y si así fuera… sería por devolverte el hecho de que este vivo —sonrió mientras saludaba contento a Liam y Charlie.

—No se preocupe por mi…que yo voy a hospedarme en otro lado, no es necesario —Liam le aclaraba ese punto, agradeció el gesto y siguieron conversando.

La señora, le contaba a Candy, sobre la razón por la que estaban de paso, que ellos volverían a Estados Unidos, porque con la situación que se vivía en plena guerra. Liam y el Señor Steven hablaban sobre los viajes, compartiendo vivencias en particular.

**En el tren rumbo a Liverpool**

—Vamos, anda, que ya no ¡aguantoooo¡Ya me hagooo! —Joann estaba apurada por ir al baño. Pidiéndole que a su amiga que le acompañara.

—Yo no entiendo porque tienen que ir en grupo al baño… ¿Se pueden perder o que? —Preguntó Joshua mientras releía el diario y el chico que lo molestaba hace rato atrás se había quedado por fin dormido.

—No me voy a perder…obvio que no… pero no quiero ir sola, no te voy a pedir a ti, Jos… —le respondió Joann cada vez más apurada.

— ¡Esta bien!… ¡vamos!… deja que lleve, esto, esto y además de esto… —escogiendo una pila de cosas, que debían ser de belleza, mientras que la otra chica llevaba solo un bolso cruzado como siempre —Por Dios Joann… ¿Cuando dejarás de usar ese bolso?…deberías comprar otro…eso…es… ¡Espantoso!- Le reprochaba su amiga Liz.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? … es de cuero…además es cómodo…ya… ¡Vamos! —la tomó por el brazo y salieron al pasillo.

—¿Tu estás convencida que nací ayer?... —comentó la joven de ojos verdes, mirándola con desconfianza, segura que su amiga intentaba ver quien era la persona que iba al lado de Terrunce —…No te preocupes que yo también quiero saber quien es la tipa que está junto a él… —movió sus cejas y su amiga no entendía nada de nada.

—No tengo la menor idea de que lo que me dices —se apuró para llegar al baño

No había nadie en los asientos, debieron de haberse parado cuando ellas se durmieron un rato, porque no habían visto nada de nada. Habían almorzado algo; pero tampoco los habían visto.

Terry, se encontraba sentado tomando un café, esperando a Susana, no había querido que le pidiera ayuda a nadie, le garantizo que podía sola y así fue. Miraba a través de la ventana, faltaba un buen trecho para llegar a Liverpool, no entendía muy bien porque hacía ese viaje, pero si sabía que Susana merecía salir de su encierro.

Las palabras de las personas que conversaban a lo largo del vagón, no presagiaban nada agradable, hablaban de posibles atentados contra Inglaterra por parte de la marina Alemana, que los diarios de Norteamérica daban la evidencia de que podía suceder cualquier tragedia en cualquier lado, eso lo inquietó esperando que Susana no escuchara ese tipo de comentarios, porque si no entraría en pánico. Una voz ya usualmente desagradable lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Que pequeño es el mundo! —Neil estaba a sus espaldas junto a su hermana.

—Buenas tardes Terry Grandchester…—con una mueca en sus labios le saludó y miró asqueada a un joven de color que pasó junto a ellos — ¡Que espanto! ahora dejan subir a cualquier delincuente a estos EXCLUSIVOS servicios… presentare una queja…

Al joven actor le pareció que aquel comentario que hizo sobre el chico de color, que acababa de pasar junto a ellos, estuvo demás, estaba seguro que los había escuchado pero no le había tomado importancia a los comentarios, como si ya estuviese habituado.

Neil, también había aportado su parte ya que lo había mirado de arriba a bajo, creyéndose superior, cuando él sabía de sobra que era la peor lacra que pisaba ese tren, es ese preciso instante, eran todo lo que podía pensar harto de toparse con esos dos en todos lados. No había sido educado nunca con ellos, no pretendía serlo ahora, ya que no los había invitado a sentarse, quería que se fueran lo antes posible de su vista.

— ¿Hacia donde te diriges? —le preguntó Neil, observando el ceño fruncido de Terry.

—Susana y yo… nos vamos a Liverpool... —le respondió mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

— ¿Susana? …ya veo que te has decidido por ella, es muy linda, elegante, educada, de familia, buena actriz y…no se parece en nada a esa vulgar de… —con sus brillos de maldad en los ojos, Elisa, le respondía…pero fue interrumpida.

— ¡TEN MUCHO CUIDADO CON LO QUE VAS A DECIR!...SE PERFECTAMENTE A QUIEN TE REFIERES… ¡TE ADVIERTO QUE NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE HABLES MAL DE CANDY! —le gritó Terry defendiendo a alguien que no estaba presente, de las palabras hirientes, que estaba seguro diría.

— ¡TERRY! … —se indignó ante las palabras de él y entendió que a pesar de haber optado por Susana…existía un respeto enorme por Candy, al punto de defenderla de esa forma…la odiaba mas que nunca y nada la hacia mas feliz en la vida, que si bien ella no se quedó con Terry…Candy tampoco.

—No es forma de responder a una dama —le espetó, Neil, indignado por la defensa que hacía Terry frente al recuerdo de Candy.

— ¿Tu ves alguna dama aquí Neil¿Por qué yo no?... ya que una dama… no habla mal de alguien que no esta presente —se rió en la cara de ambos y contento porque se retiraron visiblemente heridos en su ego, su maldad era la misma de siempre, no variaba en nada y siempre ahí pendiente de la oportunidad para sacarla a relucir, como si eso fuera símbolo de orgullo.

Respiró aliviado de que así fuera, porque no quería la compañía del par. Esperaba a Susana y ya le parecía que se le hacía tarde, llevaba mucho tiempo.

Elisa dejó a Neil en el asiento y se dirigió rauda al baño de mujeres, nada bueno se esperaba por la expresión de su rostro. Llevaba unas llaves en sus manos, que las extrajo de una de las mujeres que hacía el aseo en los baños. Pasó sin importarle golpear en el brazo a otra mujer que se le cruzó en el baño. Y comenzó a llamar:

— ¡¿Susana?! … ¿Susana Marlowe? —miraba buscando en cada baño.

—¿¿QUEEEEEEEE?? … ¿Escuchaste lo que yo? —dijo la chica que llevaba como más de 4 minutos peinándose el cabello negro y con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

— ¿Qué de que? —le respondió una distraída Joann, que se lavaba las manos.

—Alguien…dijo… ¡Susana Marlowe!… ¿ella aquí? … no lo puedo creer —le susurró y tomó del brazo a su amiga, al ver que se acercaba la mujer de los gritos, quería oír lo que hablarían esas dos mujeres. Se quedan escondidas.

— ¿Si? …¿Quién me llama? —muy complicada mientras se las arreglaba como podía con la silla de ruedas, que amablemente una camarera la ayudó a entrar. Sale al encuentro de los llamados, Susana.

—Yo… Elisa… ¿Cómo estas? —le dijo ayudándola a salir del baño, la colocó frente al espejo y maliciosamente le sonrió.

— ¡Hola Elisa!… yo… —intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Elisa.

—Afuera me encontré con Terry, dicen que te lleva a Liverpool…pobre… tener que hacerlo porque no le queda de otra…contigo así —suspiró sonriéndole a través del espejo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Susana sintió que su pecho se apretaba, con las palabras de esa chica.

—Eso… ¡pobre!… ¿Sabias que le vas a arruinar los lindos recuerdos que él tiene de Escocia¿De aquellos lindos recuerdos vividos en Escocia junto a…Candy?... se los vas arruinar porque te viniste de Londres hasta acá persiguiéndolo…cuando es obvio que si vino hasta acá… ¡ES PORQUE LO HIZO PARA RECORDAR A CANDY! —le gritó con mucha malicia mientras arreglaba sus rizos pelirrojos.

— ¿Recuerdos? Pero… —Susana estaba apunto de llorar, no podía ordenar las ideas.

—Pues si… aquí es donde conoció a Candy, donde ellos eran felices…antes de que aparecieras tú… —le seguía envenenando el alma, disfrutando de su rostro pálido y del dolor que le ocasionaba.

—Pero…tu lo haz dicho… ¡Son recuerdos!...él ahora esta conmigo y ella quedó atrás —le contestó intentando creerse ella misma sus propias palabras.

— ¡No seas tonta!… para Terry, ella no es un "¡recuerdo!"...ya que afuera ante un comentario de Neil y mío… la ha defendido como nunca… no se Susana, yo a ti te encuentro una dama, educada, buena actriz… pero así… como estás… que pena… no eres ni media mujer, eres mas bien una carga…mira si ni al baño puedes ir sola… —Elisa sonreía de que sus comentarios la hirieran así a esa mujer que estaba ahí, porque también la detestaba.

Susana, la miró con los ojos llorosos, lo que escuchó era muy terrible; pero peor era saber que para Terry…Candy seguía siendo un recuerdo permanente en su vida, que la defendía, cuando por ella nunca hizo algo similar. ¿Sería verdad que aun piensa en ella?..Su última frase le caló hondo, era una media mujer, no podía valerse sola.

—Tu debes de haber despertado la ira de Terry, de seguro has hecho un comentario malo acerca de Candy —Susana respondió, creyendo que si defendió a Candy, era porque Elisa era malvada.

— ¿Qué¿Defiendes a Candy también?…eres mas tonta de lo que me imaginé…en cualquier momento, aparece ella y te lo quita, sin importarle nada… pero no seas hipócrita si al final tu y yo sabemos que has chantajeado a Terry, para que se quede junto a ti, por lástima… inteligente método —sonrió en el rostro de Susana, sin poder creerle su bondad.

— ¡No¡Te equivocas¡TU LE TIENES ENVIDIA A CANDY!… ella es una bella persona, noble, generosa, sensible…por eso cuando Terry la conoció en el colegio… la prefirió a ella antes que a ti…¿Es eso no?... ¡TU TAMBIEN ESTABAS ENAMORADA DE TERRY!...pero él no te hizo caso, porque Candy era…¡ES TODO LO QUE TU NUNCA SERÍAS NI AUNQUE VUELVAS A NACER!… —le respondió Susana con mucha rabia a Elisa, que se había quedado muda sin saber que decir.

Susana lloraba desconsoladamente, entendió que en medio de sus palabras estaban las respuestas de porque Terry amó a Candy, las razones de porque no la amaba a ella… aunque todo lo que le gritó a Elisa era para ella, calzaba perfecto para si misma.

Sentía que la nobleza de Candy, anulaba sus propias virtudes, la empequeñecía, porque intentaba desesperadamente amar a Terry; pero para poder tener el camino libre debía ser egoísta, quitarla del medio y actuar como nunca le hubiese gustado ser. Lloraba sin poder contenerse, lloró por todos los meses que había vivido tratando de ocultar y hacerse la desentendida frente a la verdad, comprendía ahora esas palabras que habían salido de su alma. ¿Cuál era la solución a esa inmensa pena?

—Vamos...Joann…salgamos por acá… que nos van a ver que hemos escuchado —agarró del brazo a su amiga y salieron de prisa por el pasillo hasta llegar a unos asientos.

Elisa, que seguía anonadada por lo que acababa de escuchar decidió salir, empujándola. Susana cayó al suelo golpeándose el labio, sin importarle en lo absoluto, dejándola sola y pasando por delante de Liz y Joann, que se ocultaron.

—Mira… te cuento… Susana Marlowe es una actriz y bueno tuvo un accidente muy horrible, por salvarle la vida a Terry, de que la cayeran unos focos encima mientras ensayaban una obra… por esa razón ella…perdió su pierna —hizo un pausa repasando las palabras que escucharon en el baño —… esa mujer le dijo cosas horribles, Por Dios… ella está en silla de ruedas, eso me han dicho, que no ha podido recuperarse del todo —visiblemente conmovida por el trato que recibió Susana.

— ¿Qué?...pero entonces ella es la acompañante de Terry… ¿Quién es Candy? —le preguntó algo intrigada Joann a su amiga

—No se quien es ella…Nunca supe que Terry tuviese novia antes de todo lo que sucedió con Susana… —comentó Liz pensando en lo que oyeron en el baño.

—Espera un poco… dijiste que tuvo un accidente… ¿Dijiste que estaba en silla de ruedas? y nos vinimos así… ¿Sin siquiera saber como se encuentra¡Dejándola sola con esa loca!... ¡Ah no…¡Eso si que no! —se levantó y se dirigió al baño, atrás iba Liz, que al pasar por al lado de Joshua lo tomó de un brazo obligándolo a seguirlas, conociendo la personalidad de Joann, sabía que la tipa loca era ahora la que estaba en peligro.

Joann golpeó la puerta del baño, intentó abrir y se dio cuenta que estaba con llave, que la mujer que discutía con esa chica, la dejó ahí encerrada y llorando, porque se sentía desde afuera.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —Intentaba en vano abrir la puerta — ¿Hey, estas bien? …se escucha de afuera tu llanto… se que necesitas ayuda dime algo… ¿Debemos llamar a alguien para que venga? —nadie contestaba y se agotaron los sollozos, no podían oír nada.

— ¡Vamos haz algo!… ¡eres un hombre! …DERRIBA ESA PUERTAAAA… ¡AHORAAA!... —le gritó Liz, mientras empujaba a Joshua y se quitaba del medio para que él votara esa puerta de una vez.

— ¿Qué haga que?...no entiendo nada…. ¿Que es lo que pasa acá?...esto es un baño de mujeres…no puedo llegar y derribar una puerta…mejor vamos a pedir ayuda —propuso el joven moreno, que no comprendía lo que pasaba

— ¿Susana? …¿ese es tu nombre?... ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?... ¿Que busque a Terry? —le preguntó Joann pegando la oreja a la puerta.

— ¡NOOO!…no lo hagas…por favor —su voz se ahogó en un sollozo incontrolable y eso los angustió mas.

—Ya oíste lo que dijo… que importa que sea de mujeres…QUE DERRIVES ESA PUERTAAA TE DIGOOO…luego te explicamos —se colocó detrás y el chico hizo un intento, dos, tres y nada… — ¡VAYA!... ¡Tú si que saliste debilucho! Al mirar a su amiga, ésta ya no estaba a su lado, iba caminando a paso veloz por el pasillo — ¡JOANN¿Dónde vas?... ¡NO VAYAS POR FAVOR!… ¡QUE NO VAYAS CON ESA LOCAAAAAAA!

Le gritó pero no pudo hacer nada más, ahí se iba su amiga, inclusive pasó frente a Terry que la quedó viendo, pero era como si fuera invisible.

— ¿Ehh¿Señorita Marlowe? …yo se que se llama así, es atroz lo que le pasó; pero aquí tengo un amigo que me ayudará a sacarla ¿Me escucha? —Liz continuó hablando y no obtuvo respuesta.

— ¿Qué la conoces¿Quién es la Señorita Marlowe? —Joshua miró extrañado.

— ¡Ay!...otro mas, que no tiene idea de donde está parado… ¡Por favor!...tu y Joann son de otro planeta… ¡Y VOTA ESAA MALDITAAAAA PUERTAAAA! —Liz ya estaba muy nerviosa y no paraba de chillar.

El joven moreno intentó nuevamente derribar la puerta, detrás de una ventana estaba Neil, que sonreía porque conocía de los planes de Elisa, se los había comentado antes de ir y después de lo sucedido con Susana. Se escondió al ver que en esa dirección venía Terry, seguramente buscando a Susana.

Liz se fue en busca de su amiga Joann, para evitar que matara a esa loca. Joshua consiguió derribar la puerta, al entrar una mujer pálida, cabello rubio estaba tirada en el suelo, su silla estaba más allá y seguía llorando.

—Señorita…no tema, vengo a ayudarla…déjeme que la cargue a su silla —le dijo acercándose con mucha cautela para no asustarla.

La tomó en brazos y la colocó suavemente en la silla, le alcanzó un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas y la sangre que tenía en un costado de su labio, tomó el bolso en sus manos para dárselo y en ese instante se escucharon unos gritos.

— ¡AUXILIO¡AUXILIO!... ¡UN LADROOOOONNN! —la voz de Neil alarmó a todos que se dirigieron al baño de mujeres.

Todos llegaron hasta donde estaba la puerta y lo primero que vieron fue al chico que sostenía el bolso de Susana, se prestó para otras interpretaciones, ya había confusión entre las personas. Un guardia lo miró como si lo hubiese pillado in fraganti, lo tomó por las manos y lo esposaron sin preguntar nada, era llevado ante los ojos de todos los que acudieron al grito, como un delincuente. Joshua, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no opuso resistencia, prefería no hacerlo y esperar cuando le preguntaran y así poder explicar.

Terry, se abrió paso entre el murmullo de todos, abrazó a Susana que no estaba nada de bien y no reaccionaba ante lo ocurrido, estaba tan impactada, que no paraba de llorar.

La gente hablaba y hacía todo tipo de comentarios, especulaciones cuando ni siquiera habían presenciado los hechos, alejados por completo de la realidad. Algunos aseguraban que era un intento de robo, que era un aprovechador porque robarle a una pobre mujer lisiada, que la golpeó de forma brutal; cuando en verdad Susana se había roto el labio al caer de la silla, que era obvio ese tipo de actos viniendo de una persona de raza negra, que venía de América a delinquir, le ofrecían ayuda a Terry para darle un merecido al tipo, para atestiguar si era necesario, como si ellos fueran testigos de todo.

Neil, se alejó satisfecho, riendo de su hazaña y tomó por el brazo a Elisa, para darle los detalles sabrosos de lo sucedido. Terry, llevaba en sus brazos a Susana para que fuese atendida por una enfermera y le aplicaron un calmante, sin entender nada, reprochándose como pudo dejarla tanto tiempo sola.

Joann y Liz, no pudieron dar con la mujer en cuestión, la buscaron pero ésta desapareció, a lo lejos se escuchaba el aviso de que estaban prontos a llegar a Liverpool en una hora. Se alarmaron al ver a tanta gente conglomerada, preguntaron a los curiosos que pasó, algunos hablaban de cosas espantosas y las chicas no comprendían que fue lo que sucedió.

— ¿Qué? … no entiendo esta gente esta parada acá, la puerta del baño derribada…Joshua debió de sacar a la chica ¿no es así? —Joann buscaba por todos lados a su hermano.

—No me diga que usted viene con ese negro delincuente…entonces… ¡AAAAAHHHH¿Será usted su cómplice en esta fechoría? —alegó una mujer gorda, horrorizada ante la posibilidad que se tratara de una banda de delincuentes juveniles.

— ¡Que idioteces dice Señora mal educada!... ¡Que negro ni que negro!...TIENE NOMBRE Y APELLIDO PARA SU INFORMACIÓN —le respondió Liz, muy molesta por la forma en que esa mujer se expresó de su amigo.

Otro guardia, ayudaba a dispersar a la gente, que se sentaran porque luego llegarían a Liverpool. Joann que seguía sin comprender se le acercó

— ¿Qué paso con la Señorita Marlowe?

—Bueno que el delincuente fue aprendido y haremos una parada en Manchester, las autoridades de allá se harán cargo... por favor señoritas vayan a sus asientos —les indicó con su mano que se sentaran.

— ¿QUEEEE?... ¿QUIEN ES DELINCUENTE?... ¿Esa tipa?... ¡AJA!...así que aparte de loca era delincuente…ya me parecía por su aspecto… —respondió triunfante Liz.

—No se a que loca ni a que tipa, se refiere usted…yo estoy hablando del negro ordinario, que se subió a éste lujoso tren, a robarle a una dama lisiada y que sabe…que otras barbaridades tendría en mente…se lo han llevado detenido —respondió el Guardia mientras seguía su supervisión.

— ¡QUEEEEEEEE! —ambas chicas no podían creer en lo que oían, el tren comenzó a detenerse. Pero ellas fueron directo a buscar a su amigo, sintiendo el murmullo de la gente. Las enfurecía de verdad tanto prejuicio estúpido, sin saber la verdad de las cosas.

**Despacho **

Joshua estaba esposado, le habían golpeado la cara, porque de su oscuro rostro y ceja la sangre rojiza resaltaba a simple vista. Lo obligaban a confesar algo que no hizo, a aportar detalles: si tenía cómplices, donde vivía, que otras cosas más había robado y aunque revelaba que estaban equivocados, no lo dejaban explicar su versión y ya estaban proporcionándole otro golpe más que lo acallaba del dolor.

Les pidió que le preguntaran a la Señorita que estuvo encerrada en el baño; pero ellos no podían hacerlo porque estaba dormida con un calmante. Las circunstancias no le favorecían, lo sabía, porque siempre era así. Le comentaron sobre lo que la gente vio y el chico solo optó a reír, porque siempre hay versiones basadas en suposiciones, tomando en cuentas antes que todo el color de su piel, en algún minuto fue doloroso e injusto; pero el tiempo había curtido ese corazón, esos sentimientos y ya daba igual.

— ¿Te ríes maldito negro norteamericano? —le dijo un guardia que lo golpeó ferozmente, dejándolo sin respiración por un segundo.

— ¿Qué espera que le diga?...ya le dije mi verdad, pero usted no la cree…si la gente inventa cosas que no son... solo porque soy de color…es muy común para mi —respondió con resignación reponiéndose de la golpiza.

— ¿Si? Entonces eres una blanca paloma… yo no se como sales de esta… porque el acompañante de esa joven es Terruce Grandchester y…

Golpearon la puerta, abrieron y ante ellos apareció Terry, muy molesto por no entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Se dio cuenta que al chico lo tenían ya muy golpeado y que le obligaban con métodos brutales a confesar algo. ¿Era posible que el comentario de las personas de allá fuera, estuvieran errados?... ¿Todos? se decía a si mismo, mientras no apartaba la vista de Joshua.

Se sentó ante el joven y lo miró, lo reconoció y creía tal vez haberse equivocado al recordar el comentario de Elisa, que quizás efectivamente era un maldito ladrón, aunque fuese amigo de esa chica, que le agradaba… ¿Y si se estaba cometiendo una injusticia?

—Si quiere pegarle Señor Terruce… puede hacerlo ahora... está en su derecho "digamos que es un ajuste de cuentas" —le sonrió el gordo que creía haber efectuado una hazaña valiente al esposarlo y golpear al joven.

— ¡Quítese le digo¡QUE YO VENGO CON ÉL! —irrumpió en ese instante preciso, Joann, que se dirigió a Joshua.

Pasó por al lado de Terry, sin tomarlo en cuenta. Se arrodilló ante su hermano, acarició su cara y lo vio mal herido, secó su sangre con un pañuelo que llevaba, mientras Liz estaba al borde de las lágrimas y con el pecho apretado por la injusticia de la que eran testigos.

Terry, de pie la observaba y de forma brusca apartó del brazo a Joann y delante de ellas, le propinó un golpe en la cara, que el resto celebraba, no hicieron nada por detenerlo. Joshua estaba ahí, indefenso, sin ánimo de luchar ni poder responder nada.

— ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! —gritó Joann, mientras un guardia la sostuvo para que no hiciera nada.

Lo golpeó nuevamente, y su ceja que tenía partida volvió a sangrar, en eso saltó encima de Terry, una enfurecida Liz, que lo tomó por el pelo, le golpeó cuanto pudo por defender a su amigo, fue bajada por un guardia que la sostuvo.

—¡Tome!...esto le hará recordar a ese negro… lo que es respetar a las personas lisiadas…además le recordara como era ser esclavo … época que nunca debió terminar para alguien como él —el guardia le entregó un látigo, todos reían, menos las dos chicas y Joshua, que lo habían obligado a pararse para recibir los azotes.

Terry, no reía ni celebraba nada, sólo tenía la vista clavada en los azules ojos de Joann, que lo miraba suplicándole con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, éste alcanzó el látigo y antes que pudiera levantarlo en el aire para usarlo.

— ¡NOOOOO!... ¡NO TE ATREVAS A SIQUIERA LEVANTARLO!… ¡PORQUE TE JURO QUE TE ARRANCO LOS OJOS!… ¡MALDITO INGLÉS ARROGANTE! —con los brazos abiertos se puso por delante de Joshua, le gritó muy enfurecida Joann

Las risas se detuvieron, el odio en la mirada de la chica impactaba a cualquiera, era muy evidente que con esa expresión era capaz de hacer lo que decía. Terry se sintió entre enfurecido por la defensa acérrima de la chica, quien lloraba minutos atrás y ahora estaba ahí de pie frente a él, desafiándolo e insultándolo…lo miraba directo a los ojos y ya no derramaba ni una gota de sus lágrimas ¿Le dijo inglés arrogante?...eso lo enfureció, no podía creer tanta valentía viniendo de dos mujeres, porque a esa altura la otra chica también se colocó enfrente de su amigo.

—Nosotras estamos con él —dijo Liz interrumpiendo las miradas asesinas de Joann y Terry

— ¿Y usted? gordo… mequetrefe, ignorante… ¿Qué se cree mucho porque tiene un traje de guardia, que le queda apretujado POR ESA BARRIGA GRASOSA?... ¿PORQUE NO AVERIGUA LO QUE EN VERDAD PASÓ?… —le gritó Joann al guardia que se reía hace un rato atrás, ahora la sonrisa se le había borrado, ya que los demás hacían burla por lo de "gordo, mequetrefe, ignorante…barriga grasosa".

— ¡Si! Usted es un… ¡INCOMPETENTE! no tiene idea de que ÉL ES CIUDADANO NORTEAMERICO...esto es un abuso —le gritó Liz levantando su dedo índice en el aire, reclamando sus derechos.

— ¡Ya¡ya! …¡YAAAAA!… basta de gritos… ¿Es cierto que usted conoce a estas chicas? —preguntó el guardia a Joshua.

Este miró a Joann y Liz; sabía que estaba metido en un problema que no sería simple de solucionar, las experiencias del pasado le decía que el racismo no había acabado en muchas orbes, que siempre sería prejuzgado por la apariencia y por ese maldito color. No quería meter en eso a las dos, toda la vida lo habían defendido de muchos abusos de poder ahora ya era tiempo de arreglárselas solo.

—No, no es cierto… ¡No las conozco! —mientras bajaba la mirada.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —le replicó Liz buscando sus ojos.

—Como ven, señoritas… este negro, dice no conocerlas, por favor el tren ya ha llegado a la Estación London Road, parada donde él se irá detenido… ¿Podrían retirarse? —mientras las conducía a la salida

— ¡QUEEE NO LE DIGA NEGRO! …¡TIENE NOMBRE! … ¡¡¡SE LLAMA JOSHUAAAA!!! —le gritó Liz mientras era obligada a abandonar el lugar

El tren había llegado al destino, los involucrado debieron bajar. Joann y Liz, lloraban sin poder contenerse, veían como se llevaban a su amigo al calabozo, la gente le gritaba de todo y comenzaron a tirarle cosas en el rostro a Joshua; que al pasar frente a Joann, la miró de reojo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—JOSHUAAAA…te voy sacar de ahí... ¡LO JUROOOO! … ¿ME HAS OIDO HERMANO? —le gritó Joann, viendo como se lo llevaban.

A lo lejos se veían Neil y Elisa, reían de buena gana, porque finalmente se divirtieron mucho, culpando a inocentes de sus cobardes actos, continuando en su viaje.

Terry, observaba como Joann le gritaba a ese joven, le había llamado "Hermano", lo defendió exponiendo su vida si era preciso; pero el chico había negado conocerla, tal vez para protegerla de todo eso, tenía sus dudas al respecto.

¿Que sería lo que en verdad había pasado? si golpeó al chico fue para que dejaran de hacerlo los guardias con mas salvajismo, le había dirigido los golpes donde no dolían realmente, era algo que le habían enseñado en sus clases de actuación y al parecer Joshua lo entendió así, porque le dirigió una mirada e intensificó la reacción de éstos; sin embargo, Joann lo odiaba eso decían sus ojos. Ahora debía dejar eso ahí, porque tenía que llevar a Susana al hospital a que la revisaran, ella aclararía las cosas cuando despertara, sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Las dos chicas se sentaron a esperar a Liam, las horas fueron interminables, estaban solas en medio de le estación y no se moverían de ahí, hasta que su otro amigo llegara para ayudarlas.

— ¿Tu crees que él llegará a esta estación? Nosotras vamos a Liverpool —Preguntó Liz a su amiga que estaba sentada en un banco.

—Si… debería llegar aquí porque el tren que tomamos nosotras era el último que salía rumbo a Liverpool, los otros llegan aquí —le respondió aguardando impaciente a Liam.

Otro tren se detuvo, bajaron de allí muchas personas, unas risas hicieron notar la llegada de Candy, Charlie y Liam. Se despidieron entre si.

Candy y Charlie divisaron un taxi que los esperaba, mientras pasaban por al lado de Joann y Liz, que estaban llorando muy tristes, las miró por un instante y sintió pena de verlas ahí solas; pero como la estaban esperando y se lo había prometido el Señor Krupp, siguió su camino en el Taxi que los llevaría al Hotel en Liverpool. Se sentía feliz de estar en ese viaje, sintiendo que la justicia divina estaba de su lado, siempre destinada a la otra cara de la moneda, no se quejaba tampoco, porque eso le enseñó a luchar por la vida y las adversidades.

Joann, al ver a Liam, corrió en medio de la estación, lo abrazó fuerte y sin poder contenerse se puso a llorar en sus brazos. El joven no comprendía que pasaba, pero dejó que llorara y la sostuvo todo el rato. Su hermano Joshua, las negó a ambas, no dejó que lo defendieran de tanta injusticia, era muy doloroso saber que en el mundo existía aun la discriminación racial, desde aquel episodio de años atrás, en el colegio Saint Patrick…que no pasaba por algo así. Pronto llegaría la "Nonni"…pero ella no estaba en condiciones de pasar por eso, si viera a Joshua como lo habían dejado, sufriría mucho. Joann seguía llorando en los brazos de Liam, que no dejó de abrazarla, se sintió segura y protegida, estaba su amigo incondicional para ayudarla.

_**Continuara…**_

****

_**Notas**__**: El Hotel Landmarck**__; Fue construido en 1899. Es catalogado como un Hotel-Balneario de cinco estrellas. __**Estación Euston; **__Estación de trenes en Londres, que comenzó a funcionar en 1837. __**Estación London Road**__; comenzó a funcionar en 1842, En la que en la actualidad se llama Manchester Piccadilly._

_Agradecimientos a todos los que ocupan parte de su tiempo en leer, a quienes llegan atrasados curioseando en este fanfic y acepto críticas constructivas al review._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	5. Un corte de Luz

**Capitulo 5: "Un corte de luz"**

****

**1 de mayo de 1915**

**Hotel Britannia Adelphi**

**Liverpool – Inglaterra**

El Taxi ya se había detenido, estuvieron todo el viaje de Manchester a Liverpool observando lo hermoso que se veía la ciudad de noche. Klin iba escondido en un bolso que llevaban ansioso por salir de allí. Cuando llegaron al hotel, con una imponente fachada de color blanco, ubicado en un sector céntrico y a escasas cuadras de la estación Lime Street, no podían creer lo grande y lujoso que se veía. El hospedaje que el mismo Señor Steven Krupp, en agradecimiento les ofreció era una maravilla. Descendieron y el conductor le entregó sus maletas al botones, que los dirigió aún maravillados, hasta la recepción.

Candy, desde esa mañana que se sentía mal, le dolía la garganta y tenia un poco de frío, no quiso quejarse con Charlie para no arruinar el viaje; pero él había notado que estaba algo gangosa, esperando que esa gripe pasara. Una vez que estuvieron ante la recepcionista, entregaron la tarjeta que le había dado el Señor Krupp.

— ¿Señorita Candy White Andley?…aquí tiene la llave de su habitación es la Nº 607 y la del joven aquí presente es la Nº 608; ambas en el sexto piso… —con una amplia sonrisa le entregó sus llaves a cada uno —Bienvenidos a Liverpool y esperamos que tenga una buena estadía. Usted y el jovencito son invitados de honor; así que no dude en solicitar lo que usted quiera

—Muchas gracias… —respondiendo a su sonrisa, dejó que el botones le llevara sus maletas.

Le siguieron hacia los elevadores y marcaron el piso seis, las puertas se cerraron con los cuatro dentro. Candy estaba fascinada con tanto lujo, no creía necesario que el Señor Krupp fuese tan generoso, a raíz de haberle salvado la vida; aunque para ella eso fuera parte de su trabajo como enfermera. Al llegar al piso, el botones tomó la llave y él mismo abrió la puerta, dejando que fuese la primera en entrar.

La habitación era inmensa, la decoración estaba ambientada en el siglo XVII, las cortinas eran de suaves tonalidades y estaban abiertas dando paso a una hermosa vista del mar a lo lejos y en otra dirección la estación de trenes. La cama estaba cubierta por un mosquetero, muy cómoda y amplia como la de una reina, cerca un amplio espejo, unos sofás, una mesita de luz y un closet de roble y un banco con cojines de seda. El mismo joven le indicó que lo que se veía era parte del muelle la Princesa, el grandioso Puerto desde donde llegaban las mayores exportaciones e importaciones de Inglaterra, mientras dejaba las maletas y acompañaba ahora a Charlie a ver su habitación. Se retiró recibiendo la propina que le dieron

El pequeño; la sacó de su felicidad, venía con la misma expresión de fascinación que ella, ambas habitaciones estaban conectadas por una puerta. Klin, que ya había salido del bolso, husmeaba por el baño, corría feliz de un lado a otro tenía el espacio suficiente para hacerlo sin problemas.

—Candy… ¿Has visto que inmenso es tu baño?... Todos los chicos del Hogar de Pony, tendrían espacio solamente aquí… ¿No crees? —le comentó un emocionado y mirando cada detalle del cuarto.

—jajajajajaj… Charlie… tienes razón este lugar es Increíble… ¿No has visto como lo disfruta Klin? —mientras se tiraba de bruces sobre la cama blanda.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? … suenas un poco gangosa…parece que te vas a resfriar —la miró viendo su rostro pálido.

—Ahh si… parece que es una gripe… pero ya me pondré bien —le respondió Candy con una linda sonrisa.

La puerta del Hotel se abrió, de forma veloz un joven con una gorra, chaqueta oscura y con un aspecto cansado, ojeroso cargaba muchas valijas en sus manos, al ver al botones se las facilitó para que se las llevara, mientras él iba a la Recepción.

—Buenas noches ¿En que puedo ayudarlo? —el recepcionista se apresuró a atender al Señor

—Buenas noches…necesito una habitación para esta noche —haciendo el esfuerzo por sacar la voz.

—Muy bien¿Su nombre, Señor?

—Terruce Grandchester y Susana Marlowe —sacándose la bufanda que traía.

—Ehh… tenemos la habitación disponible….que es la 507… ¿La matrimonial? —le preguntó el recepcionista.

— ¿Ehhhh?… ¡No!...yo… quisiera habitaciones separadas…no somos matrimonio… ¿Podrían ser contiguas? —Terry estaba algo incómodo con la pregunta del recepcionista.

—Lo siento, pero no hay habitaciones disponibles que sean contiguas…la última ya fue asignada… déjeme ver —indagó en libro de registros —… ¿Podría darle la 606 en el sexto piso?… ¿La otra sería 307 en el tercer piso? —le preguntó el Recepcionista, viendo si lo aprobaba o no.

—¡Esta Bien, la tomo!...la habitación de la Señorita Marlowe será ocupada mañana, ya que ella está en el hospital… que sea la habitación 307 para ella por favor —mientras se apresuró a firmar el documento y recibir las llaves.

El botones lo acompañó hasta el sexto piso, dejó sus maletas y recibió la propina. Terry le dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para esa noche, se sacó los zapatos y los lanzó por ahí, se recostó inmediatamente en la cama e intentó cerrar los ojos para dormitar un poco, quería descansar, se sentía mal desde la mañana, la garganta la notaba apretada y la poca voz que tenía era muy ronca probablemente era una gripe.

**Estación London Road**

**Manchester**

Liam, que continuaba abrazando a Joann, que no podía contener las lágrimas, hasta que él mismo levantó la barbilla de la joven y le pidió que le explicara cual era la razón por la que lloraba así, no entendía nada. Liz, hablaba sin parar, que se apresuraran, mientras corría de un lado a otro para tomar las maletas, mencionaba a Joshua y chillaba que se lo habían llevado como a un vil delincuente.

—Eso… que se llevaron DE – TE – NI – DO A JOSHUAAAAAA… —chilló desesperada Liz a su amigo el pintor – Por favor Joann para de llorar que así no sacas nada —le pidió con serenidad.

—Pero… ¿QUEEEEEEE?... ¿Como es posible que eso pasara? —Gritó Liam, que se apresuró en llamar a un taxi para que los llevara a la Estación de policía de Manchester.

—Pues eso… que se llevaron a Joshua, según dicen que fue porque le intentó robar a una chica…pero no es así… yo te puedo explicar lo que paso… es bastante largo… —le dijo Liz mientras se subía al taxi.

—Vamos lo más rápido que pueda Señor, hasta la estación de policías de Manchester —le grito una muy nerviosa Joann.

—Dime… ¿Ya llego la Nonni? —le preguntó Liam a Joann.

—No…la verdad que debe estar en camino...eso decía su última carta… ¿Liam?... ¿Como vamos a sacar a Joshua? —le preguntaba angustiada mirando a sus azules ojos.

—Muñeca…tú tranquila —acarició su mejilla y la abrazó —Que lo sacaremos con la verdad…él no sería capaz de matar ni a una mosca, debe existir alguien que pueda apoyar nuestra versión ¿O no? díganme ustedes que estaban ahí… —mientras miraba a Liz y tenía abrazada a Joann.

—La verdad…si pero, no se donde debe estar ese imbécil… —suspiró Joann

— ¿Cuál imbecil?... ¿Liz?... ¿Tú serías tan amable de contarme todo…mientras llegamos a la Estación de policías? —Liam estaba confundido y Liz le contó un resumen mientras se dirigían a rescatara Joshua.

**Hotel Britannia Adelphi**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Candy, seguía muy feliz ordenando sus cosas, no tenía tanta ropa para llenar ese inmenso clóset, se reía ella misma de su precarias pertenencias; pero no le importaba usar los mismos vestidos por tanto tiempo, algunos habían sido regalados por personas muy importante en su vida por eso le era muy difícil desdeñarlos, aunque estuviesen algo gastados.

La Hermana María, le regaló uno blanco; el rosa era el que le regaló Annie siempre tan femenina; el amarillo era el que le dio para su cumpleaños Patty, mientras que, Archie para ese mismo día le dio un hermoso sombrero que combinaba perfecto con el vestido rosa de Annie, seguramente ella le ayudó a escogerlo. Albert, le había regalado uno de sus vestidos favorito, él solo se dio el trabajo de elegirlo tenía buen gusto, mientras lo colgaba con especial dedicación de la maleta se cayó un frasco, al recogerlo sonrió sola, la crema fue uno de los tantos inventos de Stear que tenía como finalidad, borrar sus pecas, no creía que a pesar del tiempo que permaneció guardada se fuera a descomponer recordó ese día como si fuera ayer.

------------

—_Candy, pensaba la otra noche… que debería inventar algo grandioso para las mujeres…de tanto darle vueltas al asunto creí que sería buena idea inventar una… ¡Una crema!...entonces pensé… ¿Quién sería tan buena amiga y grandiosa persona para probarla? _—_la miró de reojo _—_Y… PUES… se me vino tu cara a mi mente es especial para ti…ya que es para borrar las… ¿PECAS? _—_se la entregó medio avergonzado por el giro de sus inventos, que de científicos pasaron a ser sobre productos de belleza._

— _¿EEEEHH¿Que hay de malo con mis pecas, Stear? _—_le respondió Candy recibiendo el frasco de la crema._

— _Pues… nada… yo… como tu te quejas de ellas… ¿La podrías probar no? _—_le sonrió sonrojándose un poco._

—_ajajajajajaj… ¿Candy¡No usaras esa cosa!...podría borrarse tu cara en vez de las pecas _—_le dijo Terry que estaba a su lado en aquellas vacaciones de Verano en Escocia, mientras Candy le daba un empujón por su comentario._

—_¡QUE COSAS DICES, TERRY!…_—_le reparó Stear ofendido - Para que sepas, la crema tiene una fórmula, que le permite mantenerse, es decir… no debería descomponerse ni en mil siglos… es un ingrediente que usaban los egipcios para mantener a sus momias que… _—_fue interrumpido por Terry, que no esperó para lanzar una broma al respecto._

—"_QUE NO DEBERÍA DESCOMPONERSE"… ¿Ingrediente de los egipcios que usaban en queeeeee? … osea que ahora en vez de mono pecoso, deberé llamarte "MOMIA PECOSA" AJAJAJAJAJAJA _—_Terry se burlaba de Candy, que lo persiguió para que dejara de reírse de ella. Stear también se reía del comentario, pero hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que quería que la probara._

----------------

Candy, miró la crema que había caído a sus pies con melancolía en sus ojos, decidió usarla, probarla para ver que pasaba. Total no pensaba salir esa noche, apenas y podía tragar, la voz le salía muy gangosa, se había colocado su pijama lista para dormir. Charlie, se había quedado dormido, le dio un vistazo y roncaba junto con Klin. Se decía a si misma, que no corría el riesgo de ser vista por nadie conocido, fue así que se metió al baño, se recogió el cabello dentro de un gorro y se esparció la crema blanca con especial cuidado de no abordar los ojos y debía esperar a que actuara por media hora.¿Que podía pasar?

Un corte de luz en todo el hotel… en toda la ciudad, al dirigirse a tientas a la ventana observó que todo afuera estaba a oscuras. Alguien gritó y se sintió un golpe seco en la pared de la habitación contigua, que no era la de Charlie.

—Noooo, lo que faltaba… … ¡¡¡AY¿QUE FUE ESO?… ¡Un grito!... ¿No será Jack el Destripador?... —Candy estaba aterrada con el grito que se oyó.

Se tocaba la frente porque tal vez estaba comenzando a tener fiebre, tenía mucho miedo, pero finalmente se animó a mirar por la puerta y al ver una absoluta oscuridad, la cerró de un portazo.

—¿¿¡¡QUEEE FUE ESO??!! … ¡AY! … demonios —Terry en su cuarto se sobresaltó, apenas y podía hablar, estaba completamente ronco.

Primero el grito de alguien lo saco de sus sueños, mientras estaba dormitando encima de la cama, intentó encender la luz y nada, cuando se quiso levantar no vio su maleta que estaba a los pies y se estrelló el rostro en la pared de la habitación. Quiso pararse y gatear hasta la ventana para ver que pasaba…la ciudad entera a oscuras. Intentó llegar a la puerta para salir a ver, sintió el azote de una puerta.

— ¿¡Que fue esooooo¿Quién azota la puerta de esa forma?... —se acercó a la puerta como pudo, la abrió, miró para todos lados…nada, porque tampoco se podía ver nada, la cerró de un portazo, porque se tropezó con un zapato que dejó tirado a la entrada.

— ¡AYYYY! de nuevo ¿Qué habrá sido eso?… ¿Será que este hotel penan? mejor voy a ver que pasa allá afuera —Candy se olvidó por completo de la máscara y dudaba si salir o no.

— ¡Auchhh! …demonios… mi pie… mejor voy a ver que pasa allá afuera —Terry se olvidó por completo que estaba descalzo y dudaba si salir o no.

Candy, abrió la puerta, se quedó ahí parada a ver si escuchaba algo, juraba que sintió la respiración de alguien; pero se quitó esa sugestión, mientras intentaba decidir si ir por la derecha o la izquierda.

Terry, abrió la puerta, se quedó ahí parado a ver si escuchaba algo, juraba que sintió la respiración de alguien; pero se quitó esa sugestión, mientras intentaba decidir si ir por la derecha o la izquierda.

—_Derecha…siempre he escrito con esa mano ¿Porque tendría que ser distinto esta vez?... ¡Que sea derecha!_ — pensaba para si, Candy y a tientas se fue caminando en esa dirección.

—_Izquierda… mi madre es zurda… ¿Porque tendría que ser distinto esta vez?... ¡Que sea izquierda!_ —pensaba para si, Terry y a tientas se fue caminando en esa dirección.

El portazo de ambos, los asustó y cada uno aceleró el paso según la dirección que habían escogido, en una total oscuridad.

**Delegación de Policías **

**Manchester**

Liam, Liz y Joann, estaban ahí parados afuera de la Delegación, llegaron dispuestos a sacar a su amigo como sea; pero no sabían como conseguir eso, por lo pronto, solo podían esperar a por lo menos verle y que ojala no le siguieran golpeando como pasó en el Vagón.

— ¡Buenas noches! —les saludó un policía gordito de turno, muy serio que estaba comiendo algo tras el mesón.

— ¡Buenas noches! —respondieron los tres a coro.

—EEEEHH… ¿En que puedo ayudarles? —el policía no le hizo gracia que hablaran a coro y mucho menos que lo hubiesen interrumpido mientras comía.

—Queremos, si es posible,…ver…a… Joshua Wilder —balbuceo Liam al policía.

— ¿A quien?... —sin entender a quien se referían.

— ¡JOSHUA WILDER! —le gritó Joann

— ¿Eh?… Señorita, no es necesario que me chille, que no soy sordo —le espetó serio y en un rostro severo — ¿Alguna característica física en particular del susodicho? —al ver que los tres chicos lo miraban sin entender ni medio… —Eeeehh… ¿Cuando llego?... lo que pasa es que yo he llegado recién a hacer mi guardia… —les respondió el Policía.

—Este… es un chico que trajeron de la estación London Road, que… —le explicó Liam y fue interrumpido con un chasquido de los dedos del policía.

—AAHHHHH…no me diga nada es el… NEGRITO…si, si, si… —se apresuró a decirles viendo un libro de registros.

— ¡PERO QUE FIJACION DE LLAMARLO ASI!... ¡TANTOOOO LE CUESTAAAAAA DECIR SU NOMBREEE!... ¡PORQUE CLAROOOOOO QUE TIENE NOMBREEEEEE!... ¡Y ES JOSHUAAAAAAAAAA WIIIILDEEER! —gritó una exasperada Liz, que luego de ver la cara de sus dos amigos y los ojos como dos platos del policía se contuvo —lo… lo... ¿Siento? —bajando el tono de voz.

—PUES NO SE SI SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA… PERO ¡NOOOOOOO ES HORA DE VISITAS!… así que lo siento; pero no podrán ver a ese dichoso WILBERTH, que está ahora en el CA- LA – BO – ZO —les respondió el policía notablemente exaltado por el grito de Liz.

—Bueno…. ¿No podrá haber una excepción? —Joann se acercó ignorando que le dijo "Wilberth"... lo miró fingiendo un rostro de compasión.

— ¡NO SEÑORITA!… ¡LA POLICIA NO HACE EXCEPCIONES Y MENOS ANTE SEMEJANTES EXTORSIONES GESTUALES DE SU PARTE! —levantando las cejas y molesto por semejante intento de extorsión.

Los tres se reunieron ahí pensando que poder hacer. Joann estaba muy desesperada ya podía imaginar a su hermano moribundo en un calabozo con un grillete de mil kilos, sin agua ni comida. Creía que lo mejor sería dar la vuelta por el callejón, para poder ver en que condiciones estaba e intentar hablar con él. Liz estaba de acuerdo con que no había que dejar que pasara la noche ahí y que debían ayudarlo como fuera, ya que no tenían idea como ubicar a la loca que los metió en eso, para obligarla a decir la verdad solo poseían un dato y era su nombre: Elisa.

Liam insistía en vano, que mejor era ir por Susana para que aclarara todo de una vez; pero las chicas eran muy tercas y se negaban a eso, ya que consideraban que era perder tiempo. Liz, le corrigió que era mejor ubicar a Terry, para dar así con Susana y de añadidura dar con la loca que la insultó. Al percatarse que el policía los miraba sospechando de ellos, bajaron la voz, para seguir planeando que hacer en ese minuto.

—Tú querrás dar con ese… porque lo que es yo… ¡No me interesa en lo absoluto! —levantando un dedo índice en el aire completamente indignada, la chica de ojos azules no quiso saber mas.

—Pero…Joann…no seas orgullosa, si él nos puede ayudar —le refutó Liz mirando su reacción.

—Claro… "Nos puede ayudar"… ¿Y donde esta hora?... sorpresa… ¡No está! —le gruñó de vuelta, mientras Liam las observaba como discutían.

—Bueno y que esperabas si le has dicho: "Maldito inglés arrogante"… o sea… —le respondió enfadada mirando a su amiga con furia.

— ¡Queeee!... ¿Qué queeeee?... ¿Eso le dijiste?...jajajajajajajajajajaja… no lo creo…esa parte no me la contaron…que manera de insultar a la gente Joann —acotó Liam, que miraba como las chicas hablaban entre si.

—Pero bueno yaaa… entonces…yo me voy para allá atrás, tu con tus dotes de actriz chillas algo para distraer al policía y tu le quitas la llave, para salir por allá —Joann afinó los detalles para sus dos amigos.

— ¿Qué yo que?... pero… ¿Cómo se supone que le voy a quitar la llave?... ¿Por qué a mi la parte mas difícil?...bueno supongo que no puedo quejarme… será —reclamó sin parar.

—¿Cómo que la parte mas difícil?... te toca facilito… yo tengo que actuar en medio de la nada… a ese gordito disléxico… y la verdad que mis dotes de buena actriz están en juego —reclamó Liz, mientras se arreglaba y posesionaba del papel que debía interpretar.

—Pero tu sabes actuar, no te es difícil… yo no se porque no hacemos esto de la forma civilizada —insistía en reclamar al joven pintor.

— ¿Cuál seria la forma civilizada?...acaso… ¿La misma que dejó A JOSHUA TODO GOLPEADO?...no voy a esperar a que lo golpeen mas… Liam por favor —lo tomó de la solapa completamente alterada, estaban hablando de su hermano.

—Está bien, Muñeca…cálmate —Tomó sus manos y se encomendó —Vamos…que Dios nos ayude en esto… que es una locura…. —Resopló y alzó la voz —CREOOOOOOO QUE MEJOR NOS VAMOS…. EL SEÑOR ESTA EN LO CIERTOOOO…QUE NO PODEMOS HACER NADA POR HOY —dijo Liam a toda voz para que el policía le escuchara.

—Mhhh siiii...vamos —le respondieron las dos chicas.

Salieron por la puerta mientras el policía les seguía con la mirada aun con mucha desconfianza y cuando se disponía a morder un emparedado que tenía escondido… se cortó la luz, en todo el lugar, la calle y tal vez la ciudad.

—Lo que faltaba…se cortó la luz… —dijo el policía, mientras soltó el emparedado para encender una vela.

—¡AYYY MAMÁ!… tengo miedo…estaaaa todo oscuro…. —Liz se aferró aterrada a Liam y Joann

— ¡Ayyy, Liz!...solo es un corte de luz, sueltameeee —intentaba zafarse del terror que le provocaba la oscuridad a su amiga.

—Liz… por favor como tan miedosa…es un…. ¡MAGNIFICO CORTE DE LUZ! —Gritó Liam con una sonrisa —así será todo mas fácil… ¡apúrense!... hagamos lo que teníamos planeado….pero tu… mejor acompáñame… —le dijo a Joann, tomándola de un brazo.

Se dividieron, Liam y Joann, se colocaron tras una pared y Liz de dirigió al medio de la calle a hacer su escena… se aclaró la voz, arregló su cabello y gritó

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!….. ES… ES… ES… ES…… ¡JACK EL DESTRIPADORRRRRRRRR!…. ¡AUXIIIIILIOOOOOOOO! …. ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! —gritó una desesperada y exagerada actriz.

—¡¡¡¡QUE FUE ESO¿DIJERON JACK… EL DESTRIPADOR? HAYYYY NO…. —el policía salió disparado a fuera.

— ¡AAAAAHHHH! …AHIIIIIII ESTABA AHIIIIII —le dijo Liz al policía que intentó mirar, pero no vio nada en esa oscuridad — ¡QUEEEE ESPERAAAA¡MUEVASEEEEE!... ¡ATRAPELOOOOO!

—Hay que llamar a un policía Señorita… eso hay que hacer —le respondió un nervioso y miedoso policía

—EHH… ¿PERDÓN? … PERO…. ¡USTED ES UN POLICIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! …¡MUEVASE AHORAAAA!… 1, 2, 3 ¡CORRRAAAAA!... MUEVAAAAAA SU GORDOOOOO TRASEROOOO —le grito Liz empujándole para que hiciera su labor.

—Ohhh es cierto… yo soy…yo era un policía… bien…usted quédese aquí… —El policía algo gordito apenas y corría, se perdió en ese oscuro callejón, tras el supuesto Jack el Destripador.

Mientras Joann y Liam, entraron a la estación de policía, buscaron la llave. Liz entró al cuartel, temerosa de la oscuridad y de los ruidos que juraba escuchar.

— ¿Eh¿Chicos? …¿Dónde están? … —susurró Liz

— ¡Aquiiii! —le dijo una voz masculina

— ¿Dónde aquí?

—Aquí, justo debajo de tu pie… ¡ME ESTAS PISANDO LA MANOOOO! —chilló el joven irritado.

—AHHH…pero no grites…bueno… ¿Y como estuve? —mientras le quitaba el pie de encima.

— ¿Cómo estuviste de que? —preguntó Joann, que seguía buscando la llave muy concentrada.

—Mi participación en el drama que hice allá afuera… para ese gordo Disléxico…vieras como corrió… —se rió de solo recordar que apenas se podía el trasero.

—Bueno… eso después te lo respondo…—le respondió Joann.

— ¡MHHH!…

— ¿Qué Mhhh? …¿Qué demonios haces, Liam? —le gritó Liz mientras intentaba tantear a donde provenía el mugido.

—Estoy dándole una mordida al emparedado del policía… esta buenosch… ¿Quieresch un pocosch? —le ofreció a Liz, tomando de su mano y con la boca llena de comida.

— ¡AY NO!... ¡GUACALA! —le rechazó con asco.

— ¡YA LA ENCONTRÉ!… ¡Vamos a ese oscuro, tétrico e inhumano calabozo a sacar a Joshua! —feliz alzó la llave en sus manos e intentó llegar al pasillo a tientas.

—No es por nada Joann… pero creo que lees mucho… ¿O siempre has sido así de melodramática¿"Oscuro, tétrico e inhumano calabozo"?... ¿no será mucho? —le comentó Liz, que se sostenía de la chaqueta de Liam.

—Tú no sabes lo terrible que son esos lugares… pero mejor vamos…que quizás la vida de Joshua esté por extinguirse en medio de la crueldad de la naturaleza humana —le contestó Joann, seguida por sus dos amigos que reían de sus frases.

— ¿Nadie trajo un cerillo? —interrumpió Liz

—Tu crees que de haberlo traído… ¿NO LO HABRIA ENCENDIDO? —contestó Liam irritado

— ¡Huyy!…pero que genio… ¿Por qué eres tan idiota? Eres demasiado joven para ser así… —reclamó Liz que continuaba colgándose de su cuello del miedo.

—Joshuaaaa…. Joshuaaaa… ¿Estas ahí? —susurraba Joan mientras se tambaleaba en la oscuridad

— ¿Para que susurras?... Si el policía gordito se demorará en llegar, ya que apenas y puede correr… jajajajajaja ¡Que condición para un policía! … debería ser mas delgado… ¡JOSHUAAAAAAAAAAAA! —gritó Liz con todas sus fuerzas y en la oreja de Liam

— ¿Podrías gritar medio centímetro mas lejos… DE MI OREJAAAAAA?

—Bueno está bien… que genio se gasta este parcito… —reclamó la joven de ojos verdes, que continuaba detrás de Liam.

— ¿Ehhh?? …¿Quien anda ahí?... ¿Quien me llama? —se escuchó la voz de Joshua.

—¡¡¡Nosotros!!! —susurraron a la vez Liam y Joann

— ¿Joann¿Eres tu?...ES QUE NO VEO NADA… —grito el moreno desde su celda.

— ¡SIIIII SOMOS NOSOTROS!...Y ESTAMOS EN LA MISMA… ¡TAMPOCO VEMOS NADAAAA!... ¿PODRIAS SONREIR? —le preguntó Liz

— ¿QUEEEEEEEE?

— ¿Qué? …¿Sonreír? pero para que… —le preguntó Joshua que intentaba ver algo a través de esa oscuridad.

—Pues para que tus dientes se vean en medio de esta oscuridad… así sabremos donde estas ajajajajajajaja —Liz estaba bromeando se dio cuenta que no les pareció nada gracioso a sus dos amigos; aunque podría adivinar que Joshua lo tomó con mas humor, él le permitía hacer chistes con su color de piel.

—Bueno te sacaremos de aquí… abre la celda Liam —le ordenó Joann empujándole

—Eso intento Joann… son muchas llaves… —tocando las mas de diez llaves que traía.

—No deberían exponerse…estar sacándome así… los pueden detener por esto —se lamentó Joshua sentado en un rincón de esa lúgubre celda.

— ¿Tu crees que te voy a dejar aquí?... viene la Nonni en camino… no debe verte aquí —le contestó muy angustiada su hermana.

— ¡Listo! Estas libre amigo… —le dio un abrazo y las dos chicas también abrazaron y le dieron besos a Joshua.

—¡Vamos! mi hermoso bombón de chocolate…deja que te cuente la espectacular escena que tuve que interpretar afuera para que el gordito desviara la atención… —le comentó Liz, mientras se le agarraba del brazo para salir del calabozo

— ¿Qué es olor?...huele a pollo asado… —comentó Liam, mientras averiguaba de donde venía el olor

—Es la comida que me trajeron… no estaba nada de mal —comentó Joshua sonriendo.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Que no estabas en un calabozo a pan y agua? —le preguntó Joann

—No… que ocurrencias, Joan… la verdad es que no me trataron mal —le respondió su hermano intentando salir de ahí.

— ¿Y ahora? Que hacemos… —preguntaron las dos chicas.

—Pues… huir… no vamos a quedarnos aquí, esperando que aparezca el gordito ese…que llegue la luz y estemos ahí con las manos en la masa —replicó Liam

— ¿Y donde vamos¿A que lugar?…

—A… ¿Liverpool? No hay que ir por… bueno a mi casa… —les respondió Liam mientras buscaban la salida.

—¡¡¡ES VERDAD!!!... ¡HAY QUE IR POR ESA YEGUA! —gritó en un minuto de lucidez Liz.

— ¿Cuál yegua? —preguntaron los 3 confundidos de la expresión de Liz

—Pues la tal Elisa…lisa…algo así… la tipa que planeo todo… esa loca me las paga así la tenga que buscar por medio Inglaterra —alegó la joven muy enfurecida.

—Bueno… pero si ni sabes cual es su apellido… ¿Como se supone que darás con ella?

—Ahhh…pero es que tu no conoces lo que es el poder de la brigada LAWHI… la buscaremos donde sea —mientras alzaba su dedo índice en el aire.

— ¿El queeeeeee?... ¿El poder de queeeeeee? —preguntó Liam y Jos, mientras Joann soltaba una carcajada, por la idea de su amiga

— ¡La Brigada LAWHI! … de Lamberth y Witthon… es decir nosotras, ideas y juegos de cuando teníamos…. ¡Ufff¿6 años?….jajajaja —se rió Joann.

Salieron y efectivamente aún no regresaba el gordito, la estación de policía seguía completamente abandonada, en medio de esa oscura noche, los chicos pudieron salir sin mayores problemas. Tomaron un taxi y se fueron rumbo a Liverpool, conversando y riendo por los comentarios de Liz, felices porque habían rescatado a su amigo de ese calabozo.

**Hotel Britannia Adelphi**

**Liverpool – Inglaterra.**

La luz en toda la ciudad de Manchester y Liverpool seguía cortada, en todos lados era un caos, a pesar de lo avanzado de la noche no existía la esperanza que retornara.

Candy, había bajado por las escaleras de emergencia tanteando por la paredes porque no veía nada, se escuchaban murmullos en los pisos de mas abajo, por eso quería llegar hasta recepción; pero estaba muerta de miedo porque juraría que sentía pasos tras de si. Solo había logrado bajar un piso más, calculaba que estaría en el quinto.

Terry, por su parte se dio una vuelta completa por el mismo piso, estaba desorientado. Finalmente llegó a las escaleras de emergencia, no se escuchaba nada y solo pensaba en querer llegar abajo a recepción. Calculaba que estaba en quinto piso no sabia hacia donde dirigirse, dio tantas vueltas en el piso anterior, que se mareo, además la gripe no se sentía nada de bien.

Candy, estaba de pie no sabía exactamente a donde ir, se acordó que llevaba pijama y si volvía la luz, la verían en camisón, se sonrojó y al llevarse las manos a la cara, recordó la crema de Stear la llevaba puesta. Decidió volverse, pero no tenía idea por donde, estaba completamente desorientada.

Terry, pensaba que bajar así cinco pisos era una locura, mejor debía volver en busca de unos cerillos que dejó en su chaqueta y al pisar algo en el suelo se percató que estaba descalzo. No era la forma de andar a esas horas en un hotel.

— _¿Por donde es que venia yo?_ —pensó Terry, que apenas se sentía porque estaba descalzo

— _¿Por donde es que venia yo?_ —pensó Candy, que apenas se sentía porque llevaba pantuflas.

—¿_Si escojo de nuevo la izquierda?... siempre es izquierda … si me salgo de la rutina alguna vez en la vida…no estaría mal … pues entonces … esta vez mejor que sea la derecha_ —dijo para si, Terry y se dirigió a cuestas tocando las paredes en dirección hacia la derecha.

— _¿Si escojo de nuevo derecha? … siempre es derecha …si me salgo de la rutina alguna vez en la vida… no estaría mal …pues entonces… esta vez mejor que sea izquierda_ —dijo para si, Candy y se dirigió a cuestas tocando las paredes en dirección hacia la izquierda.

— ¡AYYYYYYY! …¡AOUCH!… —gritó Terry al enterrarse algo en el pie dando pequeños saltitos.

— _¿Qué fue eso? …¡Ay nooo!...alomejor hay un asesino aquí mismo…ayyyy…tengo miedo…_ —Candy, estaba aterrada e intentaba escuchar de donde provino el ruido.

—¡AAAAAHHH!... (CRUNCH!… PUM!!! PLAF!!!!) —un ruido espantoso en el pasillo, Terry, al intentar caminar no vio que había un carro con comida delante de él, seguramente de alguien que pidió la cena. Como consecuencia su cara aterrizó en medio de un pastel de chocolate, se quebraron: platos, copas y en el pelo le quedaron restos de unas lechugas, tomates y col — ¡Guacala!…lo que faltaba… pastel de chocolate en mi cara —replicó molesto por su suerte.

— ¡AHHHHHHH!… ¿Que fue eso?… LE ADVIERTOOO QUE SI SE ME ACERCAAAA… LO… LO… LO… GOLPEARÉ —gritó Candy, tartamudeando del miedo, aparte de estar muy gangosa.

—¿¿QUEEE??? …¿Quien es esa loca?... ¡QUE NO ME PIENSOOOO ACERCAR A USTED! …NI INTENCIÓN TENGOOOO… ¡NO VEO NADA!... con el corte de luz —chilló Terry mientras se limpiaba lo que podía, pero era peor, porque se caía nuevamente al pisar el pastel y restos de la comida regadas por el piso.

—¿¿QUEEEEEE?? … ¡LOCA SERAA SU ABUELAA!… ¡DEMENTEEEE!... A quien se le ocurre pasear en medio de un corte de luz —gritó Candy, muy molesta por el trato recibido.

— ¡Que no estoy paseando!... iba a ver que pasaba… ¡RIDICULAAA! —Le grito Terry mientras susurraba entre dientes muy enfurecido —_ ¿Qué se ha creído esa?_ _… tratar de loca a mi abuela… ¿demente yo? … primero me dicen… Maldito ingles arrogante y ahora demente _—mientras se levantaba a tientas y se dirigía a las escaleras de emergencias.

— _¿Ridícula me llamo? _—murmuró Candy —. ... SERE RIDICULA, PERO NO TORPEEEEE, que no me tropiezo con las cosas que están en el camino… ¡AAAHHH! (PUM!!! CRASHHHH!!!PLAF!!!!)

De nuevo el ruido en medio del pasillo, esta vez era Candy, que se había tropezado con la misma bandeja de comida, que Terry había botado.

—AJAJAJAJAJAJA…JAJAJAJAJAJA….JAAAAAAA… ¿Quién decía que "no era torpe"? ajajajajajaja —Terry, se retorció de la risa fingida y con la voz ronca en plena escalera.

— ¡GROSEROOOOO!…podría ayudarme en vez de estar riéndose como una hiena —le reclamó Candy, que estaba intentando colocarse de pie.

— ¡Ahhh! … no veo nada… y hace rato atrás me ha dicho que no me atreviera a acercármele…eso haré… ¡Loca! —azotó la puerta y comenzó a subir por las escaleras para ir a su habitación, gateando prácticamente.

— ¡Tarado!… —Candy, que por fin pudo pararse, se dirigió también a la puerta para volver a subir al sexto piso, fue más rápida que Terry, porque ya se había aprendido el camino. Y ahí seguía él, dando vueltas y vueltas al piso, desorientado por completo.

— ¡UHHH!...parece que alguien se perdió….AJAJAJAJAJA… JAJAJAJAJA…JAAAAAAAA... ¿Le presto una brújula? —se burló Candy al sentir que andaba por ahí, dando vueltas.

—Jajajaja…que divertido —le contestó éste, ya cansado de todo.

Candy, que ya creía haber llegado a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y se metió a éste. Mientras pensaba quien sería ese joven tan grosero, tenía la voz muy ronca y acento ingles, creía que de seguro era espantosamente feo, siniestro, demente y quien sabe que cosas más. Se sentó en la cama para dormirse y en eso al tocar la almohada.

— ¿EHHH?... ¿Quien está aquí? —mientras tocaba, sintió algo peludo y en medio de la oscuridad se imaginó lo peor… — ¿AH¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! —Gritó y salió despavorida de la habitación.

— ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡JAAAAA!... ¿Y ahora¿PARECE QUE ALGUIEN SE PERDIO? ... si quieres te devuelvo la brújula… ajajajajaja… ¡Solo una tonta como tu, puede equivocarse de habitación! —se burló con mucha ironía, por el comentario de la chica sobre la brújula.

Pensaba que esa chica, quien quiera que fuese, tenía una voz espantosa, media gangosa, de seguro era gorda, fea y tonta, probablemente debía tener verrugas en la cara y se reía mientras pensaba como era posible que entrara a una habitación que no fuese la suya¿A quien le podía pasar eso?

Candy, dio por fin con su habitación, llegó a tientas a la cama y se cercioró que fuese la suya, al tocar el sombrero que había dejado sobre la cama supo que efectivamente era la suya; pero no había cerrado la puerta estaba en el baño intentando dar con el lavamanos y encontró unos cerrillos.

—Por fin unos cerrillos aquí… ¡Que suerte tengo!...bueno veamos con esto podré ayudarme… —mientras intentaba encender uno.

Terry, creía haber dado con su habitación, entró sigilosamente se tambaleaba intentando reconocer donde estaba la cama y se cayó al suelo.

—Juraría que estaba aquí la cama…. Que raro… Mhhh… creo que esta debería de ser mi pieza —Terry buscaba la cama para sentarse en ella — ¿Y esto¿Que es esto? —tocando con su mano un sombrero que estaba encima de la cama —… ¿Será de Susana?... ¿Y en que momento llego aquí? —lo olfateo y de verdad que tenía un aroma muy rico, le traía ciertos recuerdos; pero no era el perfume de Susana —lo dejó ahí y decidió que mejor era darse un baño para sacarse el pastel que aun tenía en la cara.

Se desabotono la camisa y se dirigió al baño a tientas, tomo la manilla…. La giró

Candy, iba con el cerillo en la mano alumbrando la cara, tomo la manilla… la giró.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!... ¡¡¡POR DIOS UN MONSTRUO!!! —gritó Candy al ver la cara del sujeto lleno de algo café.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!... ¡¡¡POR DIOS UNA MARCIANA!!! —gritó Terry al ver la cara verde de la mujer

Terry, buscaba la salida, porque obviamente alguien debió equivocarse de habitación.

Candy, de un portazo en el rostro del sujeto, se encerró en el baño nuevamente esperando que saliera el intruso con cara de monstruo. Pensaba, mientras intentaba calmarse _¿Habría sido una visión¿Estaría ella equivocada de habitación¿Tendría fiebre producto de su gripe?_

—Bueno…estoy esperando a que salga del baño… Señorita "MARCIANA"… ¿Porque no saco esos cerillos antes? —le gritó Terry, que no pensaba salir, porque estaba seguro que esa era su habitación.

— ¿QUEEEEE¿Que salga de aquí?…. ¡Eso si que NO!… usted es el que debe salir de MI HABITACION… Señor Monstruo de la laguna…además no saque los cerrillos porque… ¡NO LOS TRAIA CONMIGO!, estaban aquí —le gritó Candy desde adentro del baño.

— ¿Cual laguna?... esta NO ES una laguna es una HABITACION… ¡Y ES LA MIA MARCIANA! —le gritó Terry que se instalaba en la cama sin pensar salir de ahí.

— ¿¡Como que Marciana!?… ¡Que insolente!… esta es… ¡MI HABITACION!…yo se ubicarme…no me pierdo como "otros" —dijo Candy, cruzándose de brazos tras la puerta.

— ¿Ah si?..¿¿¿Y quien fue la que entró hace rato atrás, a otra habitación y salio gritando como loca??? …¡ESA ERAS TU! Claro que si… —le reclamó de vuelta.

—Dijiste… ¿Marciana?... ¿Y eso porque? —pregunto Candy, que estaba intrigada por ese extraño apelativo.

— ¿Como que porque?… ¿No te has visto la cara?... ¿Lo que llevas puesto?... ¿O eres así de verde¡AJAJAJAJA! —se rió sin parar.

— ¡AAAAAHHH!… —gritó ella al verse en el espejo, efectivamente la crema de Stear de blanca paso a verde.

— ¿Qué te paso?... ¿Nunca te habías mirado al espejo? —le preguntó él, riendo de los gritos de la chica.

— ¡Claro que si!… solo que… ¡nahhh! …¡Que te importa!…es una mascara de belleza —le contestó intentando quitársela con algo.

— ¿Mascara de belleza?.. ¿Y verde?…jajajajajajaja… ¡Tú si que eres muy rara! —se rió nuevamente de solo recordar esa cosa verde.

—Bueno no era verde… se puso así… —le respondió ella, muy afligida por la vergüenza que pasó.

— ¿Como¿Se mimetizo con tu cara? … jajajajajajaja —se seguía burlando sin la menor piedad.

— ¡Que divertido!…y no se… además… que hablas tanto si tu también tienes una mascara de "belleza" en el rostro y café... ¡Que costumbres mas "femeninas" tienes! Jajajajaja —ahora se burló ella de él.

— ¿QUEEEE?... ¿Ahh? … AHHH… pero esto no es mascara de belleza… no la necesito porque soy lo suficientemente hermoso… es pastel de chocolate —respondió él, tocándose la cara y acomodándose en la cama, visiblemente ofendido por los de "Costumbres femeninas".

— ¿Y desde cuando existe una mascara de belleza a base de pastel de chocolate? —interrogó ella con cierto grado de ironía.

— ¿Ehhh? …¡QUE NO ES MÁSCARA!… me caí encima de un pastel —le gritó Terry.

— ¡UHHH!... comes ahora con el rostro, sin usar las manos y los utensilios, como la gente normal…bueno estamos claro que no eres normal… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA! —Candy se burló del chico, de tan solo imaginarlo comiendo como animal.

—Claro que divertido —resopló Terry, molesto por la burla.

— ¡ajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! …que torpe…caerse sobre un pastel —continuó ella burlándose, en revancha de lo que él le había dicho anteriormente.

— ¡jajajajaj!... ¿si? Pues… Te recuerdo que tú también fuiste torpe al caer en la misma bandeja de comida que yo boté —le respondió él con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Ah pero eso fue por que tú caíste primero…pero ¡YAAAAAAAAAA!...VETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ — gritó Candy expulsando al intruso.

— Vaya que carácter…con razón debes estar solterona —le replicó él.

—Que sabes tu… yo…si tengo novio —le grito ofendida por el comentario.

—¿¿¿Ah si¿Y bueno donde esta que no lo veo? —preguntó él, por que sentía cierta curiosidad.

—Eso no te importa… ¡Ya vete!… además con lo feo que eres tu y esa voz… tu si que no debes tener novia —le contestó Candy.

— ¡Ahhh!... te equivocas…para tu información… tengo un Harem tras de mi…y bueno si tengo novia….si quieres te apunto en la lista…jajajajajajaja —le respondió Terry, porque la chica lo trató de feo.

— ¿Ah si?... ¿Donde que no la veo?... y NO GRACIAS… que no me interesa estar en ninguna lista… ¡DESCARADO! —Candy, le devolvió la misma respuesta que le dio el chico —p_retender que yo esté en su Harem… ¡Que tipo mas sinvergüenza!_

—AJAJAJAJAJAJA…Bueno…Mi novia no está en esta habitación… no es correcto que lo este —respondió él…algo incómodo.

—Por supuesto que no esta aquí… ¿Sabes por que?... ¡PORQUE ESTA ES MIIIIIIIIII HABITACION! —le gritó ella.

—Y dale…. —le replicó él, ya algo cansado de todo.

—Y sigo… ¡VETE DE AQUIIIIIIII! —le respondió ella que se sentía cansada de todo.

—QUE NO ME VOY —le chilló él

—QUE TIENES QUE IRTEEE —le respondió ella

—QUE NOOOOOOO

—QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

—QUE NOOOOOOO

—QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

—QUE NOOOOOOOO

—QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

—QUE NO

—QUE SIIIII…infinitamente….JA! TE GANE!!! —finalizó ella.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes, Candy creía que definitivamente ganó…se inquietó porque no lo escucho salir, ni moverse y ya estaba muy cansada.

— ¿Y?... ¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Y? siiii… —respondió él esperando que la chica saliera del baño, sentía curiosidad por saber como era.

— ¿Y? —continuó ella

— ¿Y?... ¿Que?... —preguntó él

—Que cuando puedo salir…no quiero dormir en el baño —mientras se sostenía de la puerta del baño, cansada.

— ¡Ahhh!... buuuu… no es mi problema… me imagino que la tina debe ser cómoda para ti…mientras yo tengo esta cama blandita —se recostó nuevamente, sintiendo el perfume del sombrero, que le agradaba mucho.

— ¡Yaaaaa!... eso es muy injusto… además… ¿No fuiste tu el que se estrelló con una bandeja de comida en el pasillo?…entonces… ¿No querrás usar el baño para sacarte eso? —intentando convencer al chico.

— ¿Mhhhh?.. ¡Buen punto cara de marciana¿Y que hacemos? —le preguntó Terry esperando alguna idea.

—Pues… pensaba Monstruo de la laguna que… podrías fijarte en… el sombrero blanco que esta ahí encima de la cama —le respondió Candy

— ¿Yaaaaa?... ¿Y?…. ¿No pretenderás que me lo coloque? —le respondió, mientras sostenía el gorro en sus manos.

— ¡No!...pero que menso eres… ¡Por supuesto que no!… yo me refiero a que… ¿SI ESTA SUPUESTAMENTE NO ES MI HABITACION?… ¿COMO ES QUE SE, QUE HAY UN SOMBRERO BLANCO, CON UNA FLOR EN EL MEDIO¿Ahhhh? —le preguntó, orgullosa de su minuto de lucidez mental.

— ¡Mhhhh!... ni idea¿Lo habrás…visto? —se preguntó Terry aun con el sombrero en las manos, oliendo el perfume de éste y con una sonrisa quiso seguir molestando a la joven —o… lees la mente, eso dicen de las Marcianas jajajaja.

— ¡Nahhh!... ¡No leo la mente de nadie!... ¡Como podría verlo!...si está todo oscuro… te explico… ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESE SOMBRERO ES MIO Y QUE ESTABA EN MEDIO DE UNA CAMA QUE ES MIA Y EN UNA HABITACION QUE… ¡ES LA MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —le chillo ella, molesta por la lentitud del chico.

— ¡Mhhh!...si podría ser… pero… ¡NO ES UNA EVIDENCIA QUE ME CONVENSA DE SALIR DE AQUÍ! —le chilló reacio a moverse de ahí y peor aún a ser menospreciado en su inteligencia de esa manera.

— ¿AHHH NO?... entonces… te propongo lo siguiente: ve al cajón que esta al lado de la cama… ahí hay unos cerrillos, préndelo y ve a la puerta de la habitación… ¡VE A VER EL NÚMERO DE LA HABITACIÓN!...Y ME CUENTAS —le chilló una exasperada Candy.

— ¿Ya?...y solo una duda… ¿Cómo has visto tu el número de la habitación, si no traías cerillos? —le interrogó él.

—Pues no la vi… pero palpe con mis manos el numero y es el 607 —le gritó Candy

Terry, hizo lo que la chica gangosa, con cara de marciano le había dicho que hiciera, pensaba que debía reconocer que la chica salió más inteligente de lo que esperaba. Encendió el cerillo y se dirigió a la puerta y la alumbró, efectivamente el número era 607, se sintió derrotado y se quedaría con las ganas de saber como era la chica. Terry estaba en la habitación equivocada y no tenía nada mas que hacer ahí, justo cuando se estaba divirtiendo.

— ¡OOPS!...EHHH… TENIAS RAZON… lo siento… CARA DE MARCIANO, mi habitación es la 606… fue un placer… ESPANTARME CONTIGO… ajajajajajajaja —se rió de ella por última vez.

— ¿Qué tenía razón?...NO ME HAS DICHO NADA NUEVO… porque siempre tengo la razón… entonces… ADIÓS MONSTRUO DE LA LAGUNA… que eres un INSOLENTE… ¡PARA MI NO HA SIDO NINGUN PLACER! —le gritó finalmente Candy.

— ¡Como quieras!...LOCAAAAA —le gritó y azotó la puerta tras de si.

Candy, aprovechó de salir, aliviada de que el sujeto se fuera. La habitación seguía en plena oscuridad y pensaba, que el tipo ese fue muy desagradable, amargado, de seguro era horrible, le pareció verle una joroba y el pelo con cosas verdes y rojas, parecían antenas o algas marinas, que alomejor efectivamente se trataba de un "Monstruo de la laguna". Cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió con un cerrillo al baño, buscó una vela y la encendió para poder quitarse la máscara de Stear, que no había podido, en verdad estaba completamente verde.

Terry, llegó a su habitación aliviado porque no se sentía muy bien. La habitación seguía en plena oscuridad y pensaba, que la mujer era muy desagradable, amargada, de seguro era horrible, gangosa y con cara verde, le pareció verle verrugas, parecía Marciano, que alomejor efectivamente lo era porque los extraterrestres leían la mente y ella parecía que lo hacía. Que de seguro mintió con tener novio, que con ese genio nadie la aguantaría. Cerró la puerta con llave y buscó los cerillos, encendió una vela y se metió al baño a darse una ducha.

**# 356 East St **

**Liverpool - Inglaterra **

_A la mañana siguiente_

Joann y Liz compartían la habitación de una de las tantas residencias de los Henson. Se despertaron temprano, porque debían ir por Susana y Terry para aclarar lo de Joshua. Los chicos que durmieron en otra habitación ya estaban en pie, esperándolas abajo en la sala.

— ¡Buenos Días!… ¿Cómo han dormido? —pregunto Liam, mientras dejaba de leer un diario y le daba un vistazo a Joann.

— ¡Buenos Días! … Bien —respondieron a la par Liz y Joann

— ¡Buenos Días!… ¿Y que hacemos ahora? —preguntó Joshua, que se encontraba sentado frente a un piano, improvisando unas notas.

—Estábamos pensando que debemos averiguar a donde se llevaron a Susana...Creo que debemos ir a la estación y preguntar ahí que paso con ella —dijo Liz, mientras se miraba en el espejo de la sala.

—Si buena idea… ¿Y de ahí?… —Liam, se levantó dejando el diario de lado.

—De ahí hay que ir a verla… sea donde sea que este…pedirle que diga la verdad sobre lo ocurrido —le explicó a todos Liz, que continuaba mirándose en el espejo.

— ¿Ya?… ¿Pero quienes van?… —le preguntó Liam miraba a Joann, que estaba un poco callada.

—Yo creo que debo ir, si o si…pero a estas alturas deben estar buscándome, porque no estoy en el calabozo… ¡Soy un prófugo de la justicia!... ¡AUN ASI QUIERO IR! —comentó Joshua, que seguía tocando el piano.

— ¡TU NO PUEDES IR! —replicaron Liam y Joann a la vez.

—Yo creo que si puede ir…pero no como él —comentó por fin Liz, que se sentaba cuidando de no arrugar su vestido.

— ¿Ya?… ¿Y eso? … ¿Como es eso de que puedo ir, pero no como yo?...no te entiendo —pregunto Joshua, levantando la vista del piano.

—Bueno yo les explico… de antemano creo que es una buena idea...bueno como todas las ideas que vienen de mi deslumbrante inteligencia —sonrió Liz y les explicó lo que tenía en mente.

Se fueron en el auto de Liam hasta la estación, preguntaron a una persona que hacia el aseo, ella les comentó que efectivamente la chica que había sido victima de un robo espantoso, se la llevaron al Medical Manchester Hospital, que no quedaba lejos de la estación. Así se dirigieron raudos hacia el hospital a ver si efectivamente estaba allí.

**Hotel Britanni Adelphi**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Terry se levantó muy temprano, ordeno lo que pudo y antes de salir se acordó de la loca de al lado, pensaba que seguramente debía de estar dormida, con mayor razón azotó la puerta muy fuerte para ver si la despertaba solo para molestar, esperó un poco y pudo sentir un ruido como de alguien cayéndose de la cama, se rió y huyó en dirección al elevador, se percató que seguía sin funcionar, así que mejor bajo por la escaleras, riéndose de la chica. Debía ir al Medical Manchester Hospital; pero antes le dejaría un presente a la chica de la habitación 607.

Candy, estaba dormida placidamente, soñando de lo mejor y en eso (¡¡¡PLAF!!!!) el sonido de un portazo que la hizo saltar de la cama y caerse al suelo de cabeza, se despertó toda adolorida, mas aun por la gripe que la tenia mal, pensaba que de seguro el portazo lo dio ese enfermo de al lado, podía escuchar su risa horrible en el pasillo. Cuando se dirigió a ver a la puerta, miro a todos lados, se esfumó.

Ya no iba poder dormir nuevamente así que mejor, se baño, vistió y peino, para desayunar. Golpeo la puerta de Charlie, que para ese entonces ya estaba listo peinándose.

— ¡Buenos días…Candy! —le dijo obviamente muy recompuesto, porque si pudo dormir bien.

— ¡Buenos!…. Ahggggg…días —bostezó Candy

— ¿Pasaste mala noche? —pregunto el chico que le notó su aspecto desaliñado.

— ¡Uhhhh¡Pésima!…. ¡Una horrorosa mala noche! —se acordó de aquel demente de anoche que paseaba en medio de la oscuridad.

—Klin y yo dormimos de maravilla —el mapache le saltaba a Candy a saludarla.

—Si…me imagino… si roncaban ambos jajajajaja —rió divertida —Bueno… vamos a desayunar —le dijo al chico.

Se fueron al elevador, que no funcionaba y otra vez a la mente de ella llegó el recuerdo de ese tipo ridículo de anoche, le explicó a Charlie, que mejor que haya dormido como lirón, porque anoche se corto la luz en todo Liverpool y que eso causo muchos problemas y sustos.

**Medical Hospital Manchester**

**Manchester – Inglaterra**

Joann, fue la que se bajó primero del auto y en la recepción del Hospital preguntó, si efectivamente estaba allí, Susana Marlowe, le respondieron que si, en el octavo piso y estaba en reposo, que el horario de visita comenzaba en 40 minutos. Volvió al auto donde la esperaban los demás y les contó lo que sabía.

—Chicos… efectivamente esta aquí… en reposo —comentó Joann

—Ya… ¿Y ahora que? —pregunto Liam, algo nervioso porque alrededor habían policías.

—Bueno que deberíamos entrar de una vez…antes que llegue… Oh, oh… ¿Ese de ahí no es Terry? —indico Liz, los demás miraron

—Ehhh si…ya llego… como ese ingles arrogante ya nos conoce a mi y a Liz… no es prudente que nos vea aquí… así que … deberán ir ustedes dos…distraerlo como sea —les indicó Joann empujándoles para que salieran del auto.

— ¿Yaaa¿Y?... ¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso?... ¿Si aun no es hora de visitas? —preguntó Liam, que seguía mirando para todos lados muy nervioso de participar en esas locas ideas de sus dos amigas.

—Bueno la hora de visita es en… media hora mas…lo que hay que impedir es que Terry suba a ver a Susana…mientras nosotras nos metemos en su habitación para conversar con ella … bueno hagamos lo siguiente —Joann planificó la acción que les permitiría llegar a ver a la Susana y aclarar todo.

Es así como las chicas se colaron cuando pasaban una pareja con un ramo de flores inmenso, ya sabían por la misma enfermera, que Susana estaba en el octavo piso pero no sabían cual habitación era. Se dirigieron a las escaleras, ya que el elevador no funcionaba y deberían subir los ochos pisos.

— ¡Buuuu!... ¿Porque no tomamos elevador mejor? —reclamó Liz, al saber que debían ir al octavo piso a pie.

—Que no has visto que no hay luz todavía… como vamos a subir por ahí… ¡Vamos! —le reclamó Joann empujándola a subir rápido.

—Ya pero… son ¡OCHO PISOS!… no estoy en tan buena condición para subir así como así… —reclamó Liz ya cansada de solo mirar los peldaños.

—Bueno…no podemos subir volando…—se encogió de hombros y miró los pisos que debían subir —Espero que no reconozcan a Joshua… habían tantos policías afuera —comentó Joann que estaba preocupada.

—Que por hoy no es Joshua… es Jessie… jajajajajaja… bueno si no te reconocieron a ti…—se rió Liz de su genial idea y cuando ya habían subido por lo menos cuatro pisos.

Terry, se dirigió al hospital apurado por ver a Susana, le llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas. La enfermera le dijo que debería esperar un poco para verla que aun no comenzaba el horario de visitas. Él se instaló a leer el diario en la sala de espera del recinto.

Liam, entró y traía del brazo a una mujer, con un gran trasero, muy bien maquillada, de larga cabellera negra rizada, con un amplio vestido y un gorro, largas pestañas y de piel muy morena. Al pasar justo frente a un policía, éste la quedó mirando algo desconfiado o simplemente porque la Señora era espantosamente horrible.

— ¡Ehh!... ¡OIGAAAAA! …¿SEÑORA?... ¡USTED! —le gritó el policía.

— ¿EHHH?... ¿Me habla a mi joven? —sacó una voz muy femenina y giró donde el policía, con temor de haber sido reconocido.

—Bueno a quien mas si no…es usted la única mujer que va pasando —le recriminó el policía, que miró a Liam y a la Señora fea de trasero gordo.

— ¡Ohh!...lo siento… ¡jojojojojojijijijijijiji!...si es cierto… ¿Dígame? —tapándose la boca se rió. Joshua tenía miedo de ser descubierto en ese preciso instante.

—Bueno tome… se le cayó esto —el policía le entregó un pañuelo que se le había caído con el apuro.

—Ohhh que amable… gracias… ¡adiós! —le dijo mientras ya respiraba mas aliviado y se apresuró por desaparecer de la vista del policía.

— ¡UFFF! creí que nos pillaban… bueno… ¿Cual y donde esta el dichoso Terry? —preguntó Liam, mirando a todos lados.

—Es ese de allá…—indicó disimuladamente —ultima vez que me visto así… es espantoso me duelen los pies con estos zapatos… ¿Como pueden las mujeres andar con tanta cosa? …este aparato me corta la respiración —reclamó la mujer del trasero gordo, que era Joshua disfrazado.

—Bueno son las ocurrencias de Liz —su compañero no podía contener la risa de solo ver como se veía con esa peluca y el intento por caminar con esos zapatos.

—Ya…pero yo no soy actor… ¡Que horror!… ni modo —mientras se arregló de forma muy poco femenina la media debajo del vestido, una mujer que pasó por su lado, la miró espantada por sus modales tan… masculinos.

—Mejor te comportas como dama… que ya estas despertando sospechas —le murmuró Liam entre dientes.

Se acercaron donde estaba Terry, con la intención de mantenerlo vigilado, éste seguía leyendo un diario, se sentía observado por Liam, que efectivamente lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, viendo que tanto tenía ese tipo para revolucionar a las mujeres nada mas que por ser actor, al ver que notó su mirada, se hizo el distraído.

Terry, vio su reloj de bolsillo, tomó el ramo de rosas y se dirigió a las escaleras. Liam y Joshua, se apresuraron en seguirlo, la misión era evitar que llegara al octavo piso…sea como sea.

—Va a subir… ¡Vamos!... ¡muévete!... "JOSSIE" —le dijo Liam que se apresuró a seguir a Terry.

—Ya voy…hago lo que puedo con estos zapatos —le reclamó Joshua, que se subía el vestido para no pisarlo.

Subieron los 4 pisos, Terry era mas rápido que ellos hasta que Joshua decidió quitarse los zapatos y así agilizó el paso, al punto de adelantar a Liam y Terry, que miró algo desconcertado, la forma en que subía la dama.

— ¡Ohhh!... es mejor descalza ¿no? Jijijijijiijijiji —le dijo sacando la mejor voz femenina que podía fingir

Llegó primero al octavo piso, al mirar por la puerta vio que mas atrás venía Terry primero, dirigió la mirada y en el pasillo estaban Joann y Liz, que al verlo le hicieron señas de que aun no habían podido dar con la habitación, pidiéndole con mímicas que debía hacer algo para evitar que el actor llegara ahí.

Joshua, no sabía como evitar eso, así que no encontró nada mejor que tomar una pila de diarios y cuando vio que Terry venía, justo en la puerta le lanzó los diarios en toda la cara, fingiendo que se había tropezado.

— ¡AAAAHHH!... ¡Por Dios!… ¡Señora! —le reclamó Terry y detrás venía Liam que se abrió paso como pudo.

—Ohhh…jovencito…. Cuanto lo siento… ¿Podría ser tan amable de ayudarme?... ¡Que torpe que soy! —de forma femenina movió sus pestañas.

Terry, le ayudó a recoger los diarios, los colocó en la mesa, la miró algo extrañado. Pensando que la pobre mujer era muy fea y que aparte de todo le era muy familiar. Cuando terminó de ordenar todo, Liam, le hizo un gesto a Joshua, que las chicas recién habían ingresado a la habitación de Susana y que debía hacer algo para evitar que Terry las interrumpiera. Joshua no tenía idea de que hacer, así que cuando Terry estaba listo para irse.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!…. ¡Ohhhhh! …. ¡Uhhhhh! —Joshua comenzó a tambalearse y agarró a Terry de la solapa, completamente mareada.

—Bueno y… ¿Ahora que le pasa? —Terry no comprendía que le pasaba a esa extraña mujer, que se aferraba a él como una lapa.

— ¡Ohhhh!…. Que me he mareado…. Ohhhh no me siento bien… por favor ayúdeme —le respondió con la voz femenina y se le colgó al cuello de Terry, mientras éste intentaba levantarla, pero no se la podía, de verdad pesaba mucho.

—Oigaaa señora…. Ehhhh… usted si que pesa…oiga… ¡Cálmese! —le Gritó y le dirigió una mirada a Liam, que estaba parado ahí sin hacer nada, luego corrió a ayudarlos.

— ¡UHHH!…no me deje sola… mi madre me decía… JESSIE, No comas tanto zapallo que el trasero se te pondrá gordo…creo que tenía razón…eso es lo que pesa en mi….jajajajajijijijijijijojojojojo…. ¡Oh joven¡Que vergüenza!…veo todo doble —mientras fingía que se desmayaba y seguía colgada del cuello de Terry y Liam le sostenía las piernas.

—Señora…pero… deje que llame a alguien… estamos en un hospital… deje que busque un doctor —le dijo Terry intentando que lo soltara.

— ¿QUEEEEEEEE? …NOOOOOOO… le temo a los médicos...noooo se lo suplico…—lo abrazó prácticamente estrangulándolo, se le cayó la peluca, que Liam muerto de la risa, intentó colocarle sin que Terry lo notara; pero si lo notó una enfermera y decidió llamar a la policía.

**Hotel Britannia Adelphi**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Candy terminó el desayuno en el comedor del Hotel, pensaba ir con Charlie a recorrer Liverpool, ir tal vez a conocer el muelle, el puerto o un paseo por el centro del que estaban relativamente cerca. Subieron los seis pisos, extenuados, tanto sube y baja. Al llegar a la habitación y recostarse por un rato, para recuperarse un poco, tocaron a la puerta era una mucama que traía algo para Candy.

— ¿Señorita…607? … ehhh… esto se lo envía un joven de la habitación 606 —entregó una cajita envuelta con una hermosa cinta de seda.

— ¿Para mi?... ¡Gracias!...espere un momento… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —le dijo Candy, ya que tenía curiosidad por saber.

— ¿Dígame, señorita? —la mucama se quedó esperando por la pregunta.

— ¿Como era el joven que le entregó este regalo el de la habitación 606?... es decir… ¿Era guapo o feo? —preguntó Candy algo avergonzada.

— ¿Eh?... ¡Muy guapo Señorita! —le respondió la mucama con una sonrisa.

Candy, se sonrió, tenia esa curiosidad por saber como era, esa mañana lo sintió irse temprano. Sabía que era probable que a esa hora él no estuviera. Revisó la cajita y la abrió, encima de un papel que envolvía el regalo, tenía una nota, pero prefirió verla después, bajo el papel había un encendedor muy lindo con una G inscrita, además de una rosa blanca, que a ella le gustó, porque tenía un suave perfume. La nota decía:

-------------------

_"Para la Srta. Marciana: _

_Para que no necesites de una caja de cerillos por si se vuelve a cortar la luz, además de una rosa blanca en símbolo de paz"_

_Habitación 606 – El monstruo de la Laguna_

--------------------

—Mhhh… el Monstruo de la laguna… que chistoso… un encendedor —dijo Candy con la cara llena de risa.

— ¿Qué? Que Monstruo…—pregunto Charlie, que entraba en ese minuto por la puerta contigua.

—Oh… es muy largo de contar… pero anoche —Candy fue interrumpida por el toque de la puerta, se dirigió a abrirla y frente a ella estaban los Señores Krupp, extenuados de subir las escaleras.

— ¡Buenos Días, Candy! —la saludaron con alegría de verla, reponiéndose del cansancio.

— ¡Buenos días Señor y Señora Krupp!… ¡Que bueno verlos!…adelante, por favor —los hizo entrar y que tomaran asiento en la sala de la habitación.

—Hola, Señora y Señor… Krupp —le estrechó la mano Charlie, que tenía a Klin escondido tras de él

— ¡Hola muchacho!… ¿Que llevas ahí? —le preguntó el Señor Krupp indicando a Klin que se escondió.

—Es… un… —Candy no sabía que decir, con miedo de que se molestar con la presencia de un animal en el hotel.

— ¡Un mapache! … ¡hay que lindoooo! —dijo la Sra. Krupp, mientras agarró a Klin, que estaba algo confundido, pero se dejó regalonear.

—A mi mujer le encantan los animales… jajajaja… de hecho se caso con uno…jajajajaja —se rió de la cara de Candy y de su chiste.

—Candy… ¿estas enferma?...tienes un poco de fiebre parece… ¡oh pequeña! —le tocó la frente de forma muy maternal y efectivamente ella tenía algo de temperatura.

—No es nada… yo…no se preocupe —respondió avergonzada de las atenciones de esa familia.

—¡Debes cuidarte niña!...no quiero que le pase nada a mi honorable huésped… según lo que me contaban abajo en recepción, el corte de luz trajo problemas por acá también…cuanto lo siento de verdad, el corte fue en todo Manchester y Liverpool —le comentó el Señor Krupp.

—Bueno no es su culpa Señor… además este lugar nos ha gustado mucho —le respondió Charlie

— ¿Te a gustado?...bueno pero yo creo que debería gustarte mas mi casa…. Tengo una caballeriza cerca… ¿Te gustan los caballos Charlie? —le preguntó la Señora, mientras seguía con Klin en los brazos.

—Ehhh ¡siiiiiiii! —le respondió el chico contento.

—Que bien…de hecho tenemos a una yegua preñada, que debe estar por dar a luz…sería magnífico que la vieras nacer —le contó el Señor al pequeño.

—Candy, hemos pensado en que pases unos días en nuestra casa, aquí sola en este hotel, no sería lo mas adecuado para ti… mas estando así de enferma… queremos cuidarte…en gratitud a lo que tu has hecho por mi marido —le dijo la mujer tocando sus manos con afecto.

—Ehhh…estamos bien aquí… no queremos molestar —respondió Candy, sintiéndose incómoda.

—Por favor…. —le dijeron el Señor y la Señora Krupp, mirándola a los ojos.

—Vamos Candy, quiero conocer los caballos… que hay de malo —le dijo el chico, que estaba muy animado en ir.

—Esta bien…—contesto Candy.

—Entonces no se diga mas….ordenen sus cosas y nos vamos a mi casa… —el hombre y su esposa estaba felices de recibirlos en su casa.

Salieron y decidieron esperar por Candy abajo, mientras ella terminaba de arreglar sus cosas, creía que no estaría mal estar con los Krupp por unos días, se veían buenas personas, todo el mundo en el hotel hacía comentarios de que eran uno de los millonarios mas atípicos del lugar, muy generoso, educado, daditativo con sus amigos. Si se quedaba no sería por mucho, debían ir averiguar a quien le pertenecía el diseño del escudo, que aun tenía en un papel, tal vez si se lo enseñaba al Sr. Krupp él podría saber algo al respecto.

Ya estaba todo debidamente guardado, vio la rosa blanca y el encendedor, lo guardó y pensó en el tipo de la habitación de al lado, que tal vez sería bueno devolverle el gesto que tuvo con ella. Pero no sabía que regalar, mientras buscaba, se acordó de la brújula que le dio uno de los chicos del hogar de Pony, entonces decidió envolverlo dentro de un sobre, le escribió una nota dentro que guardo junto con el regalo. Cerró el sobre y escribió afuera a quien iba dirigido: "Sr. Habitación 606", cuando bajó las escaleras le entregó el sobre al botones, para que se lo diera al joven. Se marchó junto a Charlie y Klin, sentía que su corazón se apretaba por alguna extraña razón, que no podía comprender, lo atribuyó a los nervios de seguir con el viaje.

**Medical Hospital Manchester**

**Manchester - Inglaterra**

_Habitación 804_

Joann y Liz entraron de sorpresa en la habitación de Susana, que ya estaba despierta y arreglada para marcharse, las observó asustada, mientras una de las chicas miraba por la ventana a ver si alguien se acercaba.

— ¡Hola, buenos Días! ….ehhh siento si entramos así… es que…—le dijo Joann mirándola nerviosa.

—Hola Susana… somos las chicas que estábamos en el tren, cuando tu estabas en el baño encerrada… ¿Te acuerdas? —le comentó Liz, que seguía parada cerca de la puerta.

— ¡Hola! Eh… no puedo recordarlas porque no las vi solo las escuché —le respondió Susana, aun sin entender, porque habían ingresado así.

—Bueno eso es verdad…pero estamos aquí porque queremos que nos ayudes…tu eres la única que puede —se apresuró Joann en aclararle eso, acercándose a ella.

—Mira…yo soy Elizabeth Lamberth y ella es Johanna Whitton… como mi amiga te decía necesitamos de tu ayuda, porque hubo una confusión con el chico que te ayudo a levantarte de la silla… —le explicó Liz de forma rápida.

— ¿Qué problema?...yo…no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso después —respondió Susana, algo triste al recordarlo.

Afuera estaba aun Joshua en el suelo, Liam se dio cuenta que venía la policía directamente hacia ellos y se levantó rápido.

Terry logró zafarse de la mujer extraña y se dirigió con su ramo de rosas hacia la habitación de Susana.

—Eh… vamos párate… y correeeeeeeee —le avisó Liam a su amigo Joshua.

— Quee… ohhh…—se levantó Joshua del suelo y corrió como pudo descalzo hacia la habitación de Susana.

Terry, estaba apunto de entrar cuando lo empujaron y entraron con él al cuarto. Cerraron la puerta tras de si, con llave, porque venía el mismo policía gordito de la anoche anterior.

— ¡QUEEE! …¿Que es lo que pasa aquí?... —gritó Terry, que estaba botado en el suelo, con la mujer de trasero gordo, que para ese entonces se le había caído la peluca, encima de él, ahí se dio cuenta que no era mujer si no que hombre y era Joshua.

— ¡Ohh!...lo siento… de verdad…yo no quería que las cosas fueran así —le dijo Joshua, mientras le ayudaba a pararse.

—Pero… ¿Qué pasa? …Terry ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Susana, mirando a Terry y los demás.

—Si…ehh… yooo...si… algo confundido… ¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes acá¿Tú no estabas detenido? —le preguntó Terry a Joshua.

—Si lo estaba…si no FUERA POR TU CULPAAAA —le gritó Joann que se le acercó a mirarlo y le agarró las rosas que traía para tirárselas al suelo, porque le tapaban el rostro.

— ¡De que culpa me hablas!... ¡YO NO LE PEDI A LOS GUARDIAS QUE LO DETUVIERAN!...QUE DEMONIOS TENGO QUE VER YOOOOO EN ESO… —le gritó Terry, enfurecido porque le botó sus rosas al suelo y se agachó para recogerlas nuevamente.

—AHHH NOOOOOO…Y NO CONFORME CON ESO LO GOLPEASTE DE FORMA SALVAJE… —gritó Liz que se coloco junto a su amiga y agarró las rosas y las volvió a tirar al suelo.

—Ehhh… ¿Joann…Liz?...este hay algo que yo… —le susurró Joshua a las chicas que no le hicieron el menor caso.

—No se porque siempre eres tan desagradable conmigo… ¿QUE ES LO QUE TE HE HECHO? —le replicó Terry a Joann, mientras nuevamente recogía las rosas del suelo.

—A mi nada…. PERO A MI AMIGO AQUÍ SIIIII…DEBISTE PREGUNTARNOS A NOSOTRAS QUE FUE LO QUE PASOOOOOO EN VES DE ACTUAR COMO ENERGUMENO —le grito Joann, que estaba enfurecida, agarrando de nuevo las rosas de Terry, las tiró por enésima vez al suelo.

Los demás veían como ellos se gritaban en medio de la habitación, afuera la policía golpeaba la puerta pidiendo que abrieran, Liam estaba parado en la puerta para que no la abrieran a la fuerza y Susana no comprendía nada.

— ¿Que cosa hiciste Terry? …¿Golpeaste al joven? —le preguntó Susana.

—PUES CLARO QUE LO GOLPEOOO QUE ACASO NO CONOCES AL ANIMAL… ¿ESTE? —le gritó Joann, mientras le indicaba con el dedo en la cara a Terry, que otra vez recogió su ramo de rosas.

— ¿Queee? NO ES CIERTO… es decir si pero no…—quiso responder a las dudas de Susana, no existía la forma de hacerlo porque todo era confuso —¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?...ERES UNA CHIQUILLA MALCRIADA E INSOLENTE…NO PUEDO CREER LO GROSERA QUE ERES…—se dirigió a Joann mirando directamente a los hermosos ojos azules, era una chica muy linda; pero muy temperamental la apretó del brazo, gritándole , mientras le quitaba de las manos el ramo de rosas que otra vez le iba a lanzar al suelo, que para ese entonces estaba todo maltratado.

— ¡NO SOY NINGUNA CHIQUILLA! TE MERECES ESAS INSOLENCIAS Y MAS…. CRETINOOOO…Y ME SUELTAS… ¡YAAAAAAAA! —le gritó Joann intentando soltarse de las manos de Terry.

—EHHH… Yo que tu le hago caso… ¡SUELTALA! —le habló Liam, que seguía en la puerta, molesto por el trato que estaba dando Terry a Joann.

—Por favor Terry, no seas brusco con ella… —le suplicó Susana con su voz dulce.

—QUEEE… ¿YO BRUSCO?... si esta chica no escucha nada de nada…es TERCA COMO UNA MULA —le gritó Terry a Joann, señalándola con rabia.

—Claro… solo por defender a mi amigo… soy terca… no tienes ni argumentos para defenderte de tus actos de extrema crueldad, contra los desposeídos de amor…Joshua estuvo largas horas en un calabozo, a pan y agua, ya estaba casi famélico… ¿y tu? PUES TU MALDITO HIPOCRITA ESTABAS MUY BIEN DORMIDO EN UN HOTEL, sin tener ni el más mínimo remordimiento de haber dejado a ESTE DESVALIDO ahí… tirado en la nada —le alegó Joann apuntándolo con el dedo, era in discurso largo que pronunció con tanto ahínco.

— ¿Queeee?... ¿De donde sacaste ese PATETICO discurso?...PARA QUE SEPAS YOOOO NO LO GOLPEE DONDE DEBERIA DOLERLE… SOY ACTOR Y UNA COSA DE LAS QUE ME ENSEÑARON FUE FINGIR LOS GOLPES…PREGUNTALE A EL…. NIÑA NECIA, TERCAAAA E INSOPORTABLE —le gritó Terry, mientras se acercaba a Joann con cada frase, al punto de quedar encima de su rostro.

—QUEEEE INSOLENTEEEEE…MENTIROSOOOOOO…. CINICOOOOO…. ¿SE TE OLVIDA QUE TE VI CON UNA FUSTA EN LONDRES? —le devolvió el grito empinándose para decirle todo a la altura de su cara —Ahhhhh entonces sabes muy bien como usarla y la ibas a levantar para golpear a MI HERMANOOOOO, ANIMAL —le gritó Joann levantando una ceja…la izquierda.

—PERO VAYA SI QUE SALISTE DURA DE ENTENDER…. QUE NO LE GOLPEEEEEEEEEE, ELLOS LO HICIERON ANTES QUE YOOOOOOO LLEGARAAAAAAAAA —le chilló Terry, con una cara de ira encima de su cara.

—YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….—Gritó Joshua —Dejen que yo les explicó —Liam tomo de la mano a Joann, la alejó de Terry y se quedó con ella intentando calmarla —El señor aquí presente tiene razón, no me golpeo, fueron los guardias y cuando lo hizo frente a ti, yo fingí ante lo que él mismo con un gesto me indico… ahora…yo no le hice nada a su…. ¿amiga? es decir la Señorita aquí presente… yo solo ayude a levantarla de la silla, porque una mujer loca la había dejado encerrada y nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de eso, si no es por Joann y Liz que escucharon todo lo que dijo esa mujer. ¿No es así… Señorita Susana? —dijo Joshua manejando la situación muy bien.

Terry, miró de reojo a Joann, que seguía con Liam, que le hablaba sosteniendo su cara para que dejara de estar tan exaltada.

Liz se acercó a Susana, que asintió ante las palabras de Joshua y terminó por explicar que si todo el tumulto de gente se congregó ahí fue porque alguien gritó que Joshua le estaba robando y no era verdad, que sentía mucho lo sucedido. Todo fue por una conversación que sostuvo con Elisa y que se quedó ahí encerrada.

La policía estaba por derribar la puerta; pero Liam la abrió tras el pedido de Susana, en el momento justo en que el policía gordito intentaba botarla, al abrirse ésta, siguió de largo estrellándose en la pared de la habitación. Se levantó como pudo algo aturdido.

—Esa es la mujer que dijo anoche que había visto a Jack destripador…cuando se corto la luz… mi Teniente… es verdad —mientras señalaba a Liz y todos la miraban.

— ¿Te refieres a mi gordito? ….mhhh… yo no te he visto nunca —dirigiendo una mirada displicente fingiendo no conocerle.

—Y ahí esta el resto que de seguro planearon sacar al tal, Wilbert… —les indicó a Liam y Joanna, todos dirigieron la mirada a ellos

—Y dale… gordito disléxico… su apellido no es Wilbert…es WIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLDEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR —le gritó Liz enfurecida.

—EHH… ¿Señor policía?, quiero aclararle que él no ha hecho nada, que no tiene porque llevárselo detenido, creo que aquí se a cometido una injusticia muy grande. Le cuento que este Señor me ayudo a levantarme de la silla, yo me caí de ésta y que nunca me robo nada…de verdad —todos miraron a Susana y le explicó con más detalles al Teniente que estaba ahí, que la escuchó con atención.

—Bueno…aquí no hay caso, no hay razón para que este joven siga preso según lo que la Señorita Marlowe dice… siento que los guardias de ese vagón lo hayan golpeado. Una de las cosas que les indiqué a mis subordinados en la delegación, es que no toleraría malos tratos, como pasó, con esos guardias del tren. Espero que de verdad le hayan tratado bien —le dijo el Teniente, mientras le extendía la mano a Joshua.

—No…es cierto eso, no me hicieron nada, de hecho hasta me dieron comida y algo para taparme… no fueron como los guardias en el vagón del tren… yo le acepto sus disculpas Teniente —Joshua extendió su mano con simpatía.

Las dos chicas abrazaron a Susana en agradecimiento. Los policías se retiraron dirigiendo una última disculpa. Las presentaciones se hicieron en ese minuto.

—Liz…la próxima vez que quieras que me disfrace… déjame que yo lo elija —le dijo Joshua, mientras se quitaba el maquillaje.

—Está bien…—se rió Liz.

Terry, ayudó a colocar a Susana en la silla, todos bajaron con ellos, la luz había vuelto a la ciudad. Se despidieron en las afueras del hospital. Igual Terry y Joann seguían algo molesto por lo que se dijeron mutuamente, así que su despedida fue fría.

En el camino, Terry le preguntó a Susana sobre que tenía que ver Elisa en lo que le paso, ella le prometió que le contaría todo; pero no en ese minuto. Se acomodó en su brazo, no quería recordar las palabras que tanto daño le habían causado.

En el hotel, Terry subió a Susana a su habitación 307, la dejó instalada y subió a su habitación preguntándose si ya la chica de al lado habría visto su sobre. Al mirar la puerta junta, se acercó y la abrió; pero ya no había nadie en ella, sólo estaba la mucama.

— ¿La persona que se hospedaba aquí? —le preguntó Terry a la mucama

—Se fue esta mañana, Señor…

Terry, todavía podía sentir el aroma de ese sombrero, que lo inquietaba. Sabia que ella debió llevarse el obsequio que le dejo, pero quería ser testigo de la cara que pondría, en realidad quería salir de la duda de… ¿Como seria esa chica? Se fue a su habitación y un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su pensamiento, al abrirla, era el botones que le entregó un sobre.

—Para usted… dice habitación 606…lo dejo una Señorita —le dio un sobre.

— ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Eh si… ¿Dígame Señor?

— ¿Cómo era la joven… la que le dio este sobre… la de la habitación 607?…es decir… ¿Era fea o bonita? —le preguntó Terry, muy curioso.

—EHHH… ¡Era muy hermosa!… —le sonrió y se fue.

Terry sonrió, porque intuía que esa chica era bonita, le hubiese gustado conocerla, abrió el sobre… una brújula y en ella la nota que decía:

-------------------------

_"Sr. Monstruo de la Laguna: _

_Para que no te vuelvas a perder en medio de la oscuridad, ojala te sirva y acepto la rosa en símbolo de paz "_

_Habitación 607 – la Marciana_

_------------------------------_

_**Continuara….**_

****

**_Notas_: _Hotel Britannia Adolphi_**_; El edificio data desde 1914 y existe en la actualidad en su categoría de tres estrellas. **Estación London Road**; comenzó a funcionar en 1842, En la que en la actualidad se llama Manchester Piccadilly._

_Para escribir los capítulos de mi historia, me baso en que la historia de Candy – Candy, siempre tuvo capítulos muy divertidos y otros muy tristes, por eso quiero intentar hacer lo mismo. A quienes leen, les pido paciencia, porque es un fanfic muy largo. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo..._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	6. Preludio de un desastre

**Capítulo 6: "Preludio de un desastre"**

**4 de mayo de 1915**

**Residencia Krupp**

**St Helens – Inglaterra**

St Helens, un pueblo muy conocido por sus minas de carbón y la producción de vidrio donde se hallaba la renombrada industria Pilkington. Una de las tantas residencias de los Krupp, se ubicaba precisamente ahí en un barrio selecto y con las comodidades al alcance de la mano. Candy estaba sintiéndose mejor de su fuerte gripe; sin embargo la Señora Maggie insistía en que debería esperar a estar totalmente recuperada para poder irse. Mientras eso pasaba se dieron el tiempo para conocerse mejor. Charlie estaba feliz de estar en una casa tan grande pasando muchas horas del día con los caballos, perros y aves que poseían. Los sirvientes, eran muy amables y se preocuparon mucho de que los dos se sintieran a gusto.

En una de esas tardes, conversaban a solas, la Señora Maggie y Candy, mientras Charlie hacía guardia para cuidar de la yegua preñada, sabía que si tenía suerte podría ver nacer al potrillo; pero para eso aún faltaba algo de tiempo.

— ¿Candy, que hace una chica como tu viajando en tiempos de guerra?... eres enfermera y me imagino que debes tener alguna razón para estar en Inglaterra… —le preguntó la Señora, mientras tejía un mantel a crochet.

—Si, la verdad que si vengo acompañando a Charlie, el debe haberle contado que vive en el Hogar de Pony en Estados Unidos ¿No es así? —preguntó mientras escribía justamente una carta a la Hermana María.

—Si… me contó lo maravilloso de ese hogar y que es muy feliz allí… ¿Tú también te has criado ahí no? —alzó su mirada sonriendo con especial afecto.

—Si, me crié ahí…fui abandonada hace ya casi 17 años…si vine a Londres con Charlie, es porque él tuvo noticias sobre su madre que vive acá… la hemos ido a ver…lamentablemente no tuvo la acogida que esperaba —respondió ella con mucha pena en su rostro.

— ¡Cuanto lo siento!… Charlie es un estupendo chico, muy noble, amoroso y… es una lástima —la Señora Maggie, se quebró por unos instantes.

Era una mujer de buenos sentimientos que se habían volcado por completo en los animales, en gente desvalida que le gustaba proteger, por aquella carencia de hijos propios que la vida no le otorgó.

—Si…pero yo tengo la esperanza de que esa mujer recapacite y quiera aceptar a Charlie, que quiera responsabilizarse… yo creo que algo de amor debe tener por su hijo —suspiró, pensando por un instante si aquella mujer habría tenido la iniciativa de ir a buscarlos a aquel Hotel en Londres.

—Ojala sea así, por el bien de ese chico —respondió la Señora — ¿Qué es ese dibujo que tienes en las manos? —lo miró mientras se arreglaba la gafas para ver mejor con cierta curiosidad.

—Esto… es un escudo… de alguna familia escocesa, según me han dicho… yo la tengo conmigo porque… —Candy, se silenció con temor de decir mas, no por falta de confianza con la Señora Krupp, si no porque era probable que ellos supieran a quien pertenecía y les podría proporcionar detalles al respecto.

—Déjame ver… este escudo yo lo he visto… ¿Significa algo para ti? —la mujer de pequeños ojos celestes le miró.

—Si… puede que…pertenezcan a mis padres —dijo por fin sintiendo como el corazón se le apretaba, al pronunciarles.

— ¿Eh? … ¿Sabes quienes son tus padres? —interrogó algo incómodo, por estar metiéndose tal vez en algo que a la chica le dolía, eso es lo que ella percibió.

—Bueno…es el único dato que poseo sobre quienes fueron los que me dejaron en el Hogar de Pony…bien podría tratarse de otras personas que no tengan familiaridad conmigo… —se encogió de hombros meditativa —alguien me lo proporcionó porque vio cuando me dejaron ahí… solo alcanzó a ver este escudo y a un Señor… —respondió mirando el dibujo que tenía en sus manos.

—No se que decirte… ahora comprendo porque has venido con ese chico hasta Inglaterra, en medio de una guerra, yo le decía a Steven… ¿Que podía ser tan poderoso para que una chica de 17 años, con un niño de 8 años, venga a exponerse a tantos peligros?… créeme que te comprendo —se sentó junto a ella, dándole un gran abrazo que no esperaba; pero que recibió con tantas ganas, sintió que su alma se liberaba. Así permanecieron por unos instantes —Yo hubiese dado lo que fuera por tener una hija… creo y confío en Dios que si no los tuve fue por alguna poderosa razón… como también confío en que es imposible abandonar a una niña como tú… debe de haber alguna explicación razonable al respecto…y te diré que rara vez me equivoco en mis intuiciones —le dijo la Señora Maggie con una sonrisa.

Candy, analizo esas palabras ¿Si efectivamente las cosas no eran lo que parecían?, es decir ¿Si no fue la voluntad de sus padres dejarla ahí?...debería existir la respuesta ya sea positiva o negativa para tanto tiempo sola, rodeada de personas que la amaban; pero alejada de quienes les dieron la vida. No quería ilusionarse con el presagio de la Señora Maggie, su abrazo la reconfortó y lo recibió como una bendición, no muchas personas le daban una muestra de afecto así sin conocerla.

— ¿Candy?...no cabe duda alguna… ¡Yo se a quien pertenece ese escudo! —le dijo por fin la Señora Maggie, tras tomarse su tiempo para decirlo.

Vio palidecer a la chica, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el efecto que estaba causando; pero sabía que si ella viajó hasta allí era porque nada la detendría a buscar su origen. Respondería a sus preguntas sin vacilaciones, todo a su debido tiempo.

Candy, guardó silencio por mucho rato y la Señora Maggie, esperó pacientemente, en ese lapso de tiempo, golpeó la puerta el Señor Steven y su esposa, le explicó todo. Ambos esperaron que Candy les dirigiera alguna palabra. Al percatarse, de que había llegado una nueva persona a integrarse a esa conversación lo saludó amigablemente.

— ¿Quienes son, Señora Krupp? —le dijo por fin, ante una aliviada mujer y su marido que estaba a su lado.

—El escudo es de una familia Escocesa; pero que ya no viven en Edimburgo, ahora podrás encontrar a uno de ellos cerca de Dublín, en Naas. La H que tienes ahí es del apellido…Hoker. Los conozco porque el marido, hizo negocios hace mucho tiempo con mi marido ¿No es así querido? —le preguntó la mujer y el Señor asintió dejando que ella continuara —Yo ubico solamente a Ellen Hoker viuda de Zachary Hoker y se que tuvo dos hijas muy lindas, una de ellas casada con un millonario banquero muy conocido en Inglaterra tuvo 3 hijos y la otra vive en Estados Unidos y creo que tiene un hijo —le respondió Maggie, mirando a su marido para que él contara su parte.

—Yo los conozco, porque con Zachary Hoker hicimos negocios hace algunos años, luego me enteré que falleció; pero no pude ir a su funeral. Se que estaba casado con una adorable mujer, Ellen. Que decidió irse a vivir a su pueblo natal y conozco a uno de sus nietos… que estudia medicina —agregó el Señor Krupp

— ¿Usted cree que pueda ir a verlos y que me digan algo al respecto? —le preguntó Candy, mientras imaginaba si todas esas personas en verdad serían algo de ella.

— ¿Por qué no?...Candy, si te sientes bien… puedes ir pasado mañana mismo a Dublín a salir de las dudas…tengo un barco en el muelle de Liverpool, si quieres puedo llevarte…pedirle al Capitán que prepare todo —con una sonrisa el hombre la animó para que despejara las dudas.

—Querido… ¿Tu crees que la chica esta en condiciones de ir? …estuvo enferma y aún no se repone del todo —le reprochó la Señora Maggie.

—Pero…si se siente mejor… de aquí a pasado mañana… ¿Por qué no?, Maggie —le respondió él mirando a Candy.

—Pasado mañana estaría bien —le respondió Candy animándose a ir tras las respuestas que le debían esas personas.

El matrimonio la quedó mirando, emocionados por la valentía de la chica, la comprendían perfectamente, ellos eran de la idea de que si alguien tiene una duda que mejor salir de ella lo antes posible.

— ¿Señor Krupp? …Muchas gracias por lo que usted y su esposa hacen por mí…por Charlie —le dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dándole un abrazo que al Señor Krupp le emocionó.

**5 de mayo de 1915**

**Muelle La Princesa**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Liverpool, llamada como: "La laguna de los declives", al margen del río Mersey se confundía entre ingleses, escoceses e irlandeses que probaban suerte en esas zonas de mar. El día era hermoso, paseaban muchas personas y los barcos se encallaron en el muelle mientras bajaban sus mercancías como: algodón, tabaco, cereal, carne congelada, ron, azúcar y todo tipo de frutas de diversos países.

Joann estuvo por largo rato sentada escribiendo en su cuaderno, levantando la mirada cada cierto rato cavilando, sintiendo otra vez que la embargaba una pena inexplicable. Desde anoche no pudo dormir pensando en la tan esperada llegada de la Nonni, existían muchos asuntos pendientes que quería hablar con ella de forma privada. Seguía latente ese presentimiento, esa angustia que no se disipaba y que no se animaba a contar por temor a que el mal presagio se cumpliera.

Liam, llevó unos cuadros a un Señor que le ofreció impartir clases en una escuela de arte, luego debería ir a discutir la posibilidad de montar una galería para exhibir sus obras, en el que tanto tiempo invirtió y le significó el destierro afectivo de su padre, que nunca le perdonó seguir su sueño, la de ser pintor.

Liz, se fue de compras tras el encargo de su madre, que seguía viviendo e impartiendo clases en una escuela rural de Pensilvania. Su padre, un abogado importante, se enorgullecía de tener una hija que fuese actriz y un hijo que siguió sus pasos en el mundo de las leyes, hasta que Adam, decidió dejarlo todo para ir a combatir en la guerra, dejando familia y a su enamorada destrozada por la incertidumbre. Sus padres, la dejaron que viniera a Inglaterra, a pesar de que tendría una entrevista para formar parte de una compañía de teatro, su mayor sueño desde pequeña, aquel don que se destacó en cada obra en alguna navidad, que sacó miles de risas.

Joshua, consiguió tocar el piano en un hotel, donde le pagaban bien. Estudió por mucho tiempo en un conservatorio en Paris donde se perfeccionó, porque estaba dotado de un talento innato; pero no de un color de piel que le permitiera ser aceptado. Sin embargo siempre decía que tal vez no había ido al lugar correcto, que de seguro existía otro mejor, para dar a conocer su música en un claro acto de fe y optimismo, característicos de su personalidad.

Esa mañana la brisa marina jugaba con su cabello, sus ojos garzos no se cansaban de mirar al infinito, como aquellas aves se perdían entre los barcos, robándoles algún pescado. Sintió que alguien la observaba hace rato; pero no le tomó importancia solo hasta que pudo oler el perfume evocando en su mente el sándalo, hojas cítricas en primavera y pétalos de gardenia muy cerca de ella, al mirar a través de ese sol que le ocultaba por instantes el rostro, estaba ahí Benjamín Rothschild, mirándola directo a los ojos.

Estuvieron por lo menos unos largos segundos, deleitándose con cada detalle de sus rostros, esta vez no huyó, se quedó tranquila esperando a que le hablara, por una extraña razón y en medio de una gran aflicción, no tenía ánimos de pelear.

Ella no había notado que hermosos eran sus ojos verdes, ese lunar en su mejilla se perdía en medio de la escasa barba castaña clara, su cabello ondulado se mecía al compás del viento, ya reconocía esa mirada dulce y esa sonrisa en sus perfectos labios.

Él, deslumbrado admirando esos azules ojos como dos zafiros, que brillaban tal cual como las recordaba en los momentos de añoranza, su cabello más largo que el viento lo acercaba a sus labios y en un sutil roce de sus manos lo aparto tocando su mejilla, volviendo a sentir ese remolino subir por sus dedos hasta la cúspide de su corazón. Su mirada era mas frágil de lo que muchos pensaban; pero nunca dejó que la conociera, eso le era permitido a otros y en especial a Liam.

—Hola Johanna… ¿Cómo estas? —le dijo el Joven que vestía informal, pantalones oscuros, una camisa holgada blanca y un suéter del color de sus ojos.

—Hola Ben… yo estoy bien, gracias… ¿Cómo has estado tu? —le respondió ella con otra sonrisa que a él lo derritió.

—Bien… no esperaba verte acá… creía que estabas entre Londres o Escocia… —se giró para poder verla de frente.

—Bueno si…estuve en Londres…esperé la llegada de Joshua, Liz y Liam… y desde el primero de mayo que estamos acá en Liverpool —respondió mientras ordenaba sus cosas en su clásico bolso de cuero.

—Ah… estas con Liam… —suspiró Ben, abatido con lo que acababa de decir la joven.

—Si, en la casa que fue de su abuela…tengo que esperar a la Nonni… viene acá —sonrió mirando a sus ojos verdes mirar el mar de esa mañana.

— ¿Jo?… ¿Tu me acompañarías a Dublín?... —se le escapó de los labios la pregunta con temor en su estómago de ser rechazado.

— ¿Qué dices?... —le respondió algo confundida por como la había llamado, era la forma en que lo hacía hace tiempo atrás y por aquella invitación, justo en ese momento.

— ¿Que si irías conmigo a Dublín? —le preguntó éste nuevamente, buscando su mirada.

—Si escuché lo que dijiste… pero ¿A que irías a Dublín? —intentando mirar a cualquier lado evadiendo sus ojos.

—A Naas, cerca de Dublín…a ver a mi abuela… ¿La recuerdas?...ella preguntó por ti… y —suspiró intentando poder convencerla.

—Si me acuerdo de ella… ¿Cuándo es que te vas? —le preguntó mientras bajaba la mirada a sus cosas.

—Ahora por la tarde…yo no se si quieres ir conmigo —respondió él, esperanzado.

—Lo que pasa es que llega Claire…. Mi Nonni, en unos días mas…yo quiero verla… esperarla acá —se excusó aun incómoda por su mirada.

—Entiendo… yo te dejo la invitación…creí que si querrías ver a mi abuela…pero entiendo que debas esperar a tu… —le respondió sin saber como llamar a Claire, si la abuela o la madre que la crió.

—Debo irme…—se levantó y lo miró —Adiós, Ben —caminó sintiendo la mirada de él.

— ¡ME VOY POR LA TARDE POR SI QUIERES IR!… ¡TE ESPERO AQUÍ!

El chico le gritó con la esperanza de que fuera, tenia ganas de hablar con ella, tocar los temas que quedaron pendientes sin poder resolverse y debía cerrarlos para continuar. No estaba ahí por ella; pero de alguna manera el destino se empeñaba en juntarlos en los momentos mas insólitos de su vida, cuando creía que podría retomar el rumbo…aparecía ella para desordenar sus pensamientos, para alborotar su corazón.

_**1 – 5 de mayo de 1915**_

_**En el atlántico**_

_Los días eran interminables, ella los pasaba leyendo, escribiendo o conversando largas horas con aquel chileno que venía en el mismo barco, era un joven: noble, agradable, apacible, muy culto, sencillo para ella y ordinario para las miradas de los que creían que haber pagado unas libras esterlinas por subir al exclusivo trasatlántico, les aportaba la dignidad o el derecho de ser superiores._

_La guerra era cruel para muchos, en especial para el relato del joven, que viajaba no solamente con una valija atiborrada de ropa si no que además iban esparcidos un puñado de esperanzas, anhelos y sueños de llevarse a Chile, la familia de su prometida, para que ésta se sintiera a salvo y no se amaneciera pensando que tal vez recibiría una terrible noticia, esperaba que pudiera convencerlos. Estar dispuesto a atravesar el Atlántico para devolverle la paz a la persona que amaba, entre la oscilación de un mar bélico y con amenazas de que en cualquier minuto los submarinos alemanes podrían acabar con el viaje de cientos de personas, el diario de Nueva York lo anunció y quienes se subieron sabían a lo que iban._

_La dama de ojos verdes, ese ajamiento en su rostro pálido que delataban la experiencia del dolor, de la vida y de las elecciones que tomó para llegar a ser esa mujer, poseedora de un alma llena de sabiduría, amorosa, sensible y sencilla que no hacía diferencias a la hora de conversar con las personas. Su níveo mechón sobre su mirada invadiendo poco a poco aquellos bermejos cabellos del pasado. Pasaba largas horas escribiendo en un diario, plasmando el preludio de sus esperanzas, deseos y sueños. Nonni, le llamaban sus dos hijos postizos, que crió como propios sin importar el contraste de sus pieles, seres opuestos; pero con un corazón y deseo de amar en común… una unión mas allá de lógica posible, para quienes se guiaban por el linaje de un apellido, de una educación… las leyes del corazón son mucho mas simples. __Pasaba noches completas paseando por la cubierta con ese visaje de tristeza y alegría ensamblados en una sonrisa y en lágrimas que secó en privado, solo ella lo sabía… escribía para resarcir esos sentimientos que la embargaron durante esa travesía. _

_Miraba al Capitán Taylor, un hombre de mar con mas de 40 años de experiencia, con una gran pipa de Sepiolita en sus labios y el humo que le cubría su tosco rostro, pasaba noches enteras mirando al horizonte, temeroso en instantes, elevando una plegaria de misericordia si es que era creyente, en otras oportunidades una mirada gélida que otorgaba ordenes que no permitía revocarlas, alejando la posibilidad de entablar alguna conversación, solo para curiosidad mía el periodista que lo observaba intentando averiguar que hay de cierto en las declaraciones de ciertos diarios. _

_La historia la escribía entre esas aguas heladas del atlántico, las dudas no se disiparon aunque quise entrometerme a buscar las evidencias que no me fueron presentadas, sacado a la fuerza de las calderas, interrogando e invadiendo la privacidad de inocentes y de otros que son partícipes. Tener el reportaje que me inscribiría en la historia del mundo. Ambicionando ser más que un joven de letras, dejando la senda de los poemas a un amor perdido y las novelas extensas que plasmé en los días de vigilia en que vivía mi alma… para convertirme en el explorador del morbo en el escenario propicio de una guerra que no daba tregua._

_El Hombre de mundo, que tomaba el aire en la cubierta, saliendo un poco de la rutina, con asco de la sociedad vana y superflua, el ser reconocido como el tipo más rico y no como el humano deseoso de afecto. El dinero le compraba el buen trato, los saludos cordiales y hasta las miradas interesadas de mujeres solteronas con la última esperanza exhibiéndose en ese escote. Los compromisos protocolares lo dejaban exhausto mentalmente, el tener que dialogar siempre con la altura de lo que otros querían escuchar. Mejor era observar las olas, las gaviotas que volaban de vez en cuando, entre ese mar con el color del cielo durante el día, por la tarde se tornaba de fuego y en la noche se vestía de tinieblas. Ver como el Capitán se paseaba nervioso, que le dirigía una mirada adusta y continuaba con su rutina._

_El joven de acento español de aspecto sencillo y que siempre brindaba una sonrisa amable. Los niños que jugaban todo el día, cansados de las largas horas en alta mar. La anciana que siempre estaba escribiendo o leyendo a altas horas de la noche, con su bitácora en sus manos, plasmando intimidades o poesías. Yo, el periodista entrometido que vino en calidad de inspector y con mi curiosidad envuelta en una inescrutable libreta donde apuntaba mis sabrosos detalles._

_Cuatro vidas distintas, sumándole la que se vendió al infierno del remordimiento y con aquella alevosía tallada en su frente, todas unidas en alta mar, compartiendo involuntariamente un viaje, con una vida divergente que se cruzaban en un destino común, en medio de motivaciones particulares, consumidas bajo el mismo temor y de quien tendría la bendición de abrazar a un ser amado. _

_Siendo Capitán por 40 años la vida no estaba asegurada; pero nunca le temió tanto a su conciencia como en ese minuto, nunca creyó estar más lejos del cielo y a puertas del infierno que durante esa travesía. Su trasatlántico, El Nithel, cuyo nombre era casi una ironía, su significado era: "El reino legítimo de los cielos", navegaba a la condena eterna. _

_Miraba a esos niños, a esas madres y mujeres, ocultando la realidad entre silencios comprados y estrategias de guerra. Los que pagaron libras esterlinas, los que se las ganan en las calderas del barco y los que las reciben sin merecerla._

_¿Faltarían días para que el joven siguiera guardando en su valija los sueños, que se le escaparon de sus manos¿Para demostrarle al mundo que su idioma no era el impedimento para servir a los demás? Para que yo, como periodista encontrara lo que me fue negado; pero mi intuición me enseñaba con pequeñas señales, las que olvidé por decisión propia prestarle la debida atención, podría llenar esa libreta de grandes historias de las que tal vez nunca me libraría. Para que la anciana de ojos como dos esmeraldas, buscara a sus hijos, para decirle con especial amor a uno de ellos que le ama con todo su corazón y como diría mi ayo: "El sol sale una y otra vez por mucha pena que les embargue". Para que el hombre que llevaba el dinero incrustado en los bolsillos; pero su nobleza inherente en el alma, diera muestras de su magnificencia. Para que el Capitán, deje de sentir el peso de su conciencia, quizás deba esperar la vida entera, respondiendo preguntas y siendo abofeteado por las almas rotas del dolor._

_**Gael Sullivan**_

**5 de mayo de 1915 **

**# 356 East St**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

No podía dejar de pensar en el ofrecimiento de Ben. Sentía un gran cariño por su abuela cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla, era una de las pocas personas del entorno del joven, que había sido tan adorable, sentía que de alguna u otra forma se lo debía. También existía la rabia que aun rondaba contra Ben, que esperaba para recriminarle su abrupto adiós, las cosas que muchas veces aceptó, pensó y que no pudieron aclarar. Separados para siempre, esa era última frase, comprendiendo que nunca fueron el uno para el otro, que su alma gemela no era él, yendo tras sus sueños con quienes nunca le dieron la espalda rumbo a Francia e Italia. No le escribió nunca nada, es lo que todos sabían, no volvió la mirada atrás para dudar ni por instante. Cuando regresó a Londres, la nostalgia se apoderó de su corazón, quiso recorrer Escocia intentando traer los recuerdos hermosos; pero venían ligados de los desagradables, traían consigo a Ben y sus amigos.

La Nonni, estaba por llegar y no podía hacerle eso, dejarla ahí esperando cuando le escribió una carta diciéndole que tenían mucho de que hablar y ella también tenía mucho que contarle sobre las últimas vivencias que se suscitaron. Ben, la esperaría. Eso le había gritado en el puerto, la verdad que detestaba viajar en Barco, obligada lo había hecho unas 4 veces; pero con ese terror ese trauma que nunca pudo superar desde niña.

Estaba preparando algo en la cocina, cuando sintió el golpe en la aldaba de la puerta. Mary, la sirvienta no fue abrir, así que decidió ir ella, frente a sus ojos estaban Susana y Terry que la saludaron cordialmente.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —le preguntó Susana con una dulce sonrisa, mientras pasaban con Terry a la sala.

—Liam está tratando de montar una galería para sus cuadros, además fue a tratar sobre el ofrecimiento de dar clases…él es pintor —le dijo mirando a los dos continuo contando —Liz se fue de compras por un encargo de su madre y yo creo que demorara porque es muy selectiva. Joshua esta trabajando en un hotel, toca el piano… es músico. Y yo estaba acá intentando cocinar algo… —le sonrió a Susana ayudándola a colocar la silla lejos de la corriente de aire.

—Espero que Liam consiga lo que espera con sus cuadros… no se que tipo de pintura hace —respondió Susana mirando de reojo la mirada que Terry le daba a la linda chica de cabellos rubios cobrizos.

—Le gusta mucho el realismo… pinta lo que ve en las personas…ese cuadro de ahí… es de él —indicó hacia donde estaba Terry, que ya lo estaba mirando, era una mujer lavando en el canto de un río.

—Es bueno… de verdad que si —comentó Terry y volteo a verla a ella con curiosidad — ¿Y tú¿Qué haces? … ¿Aun en el colegio? —le preguntó, mientras eran atendidos por Mary, que traía una bandeja con refrescos.

—No…yo ya no estoy en el colegio —respondió acostumbrada a que siempre la vieran como una niña —Estudié en el Saint Patrick… ya tengo 17 y estudiaba en Francia Literatura… hasta que comenzó la guerra —explicó a Terry, que la miró impresionado.

— ¿De verdad? …que lindo... es decir que sabes francés…—le dijo Susana con una sonrisa.

—Si… la madre de Elizabeth nos enseñó a mi, Joshua y por supuesto a Liz. Mi Nonni, nos enseñó a tocar el piano e idiomas como el portugués, italiano… —comentó a Susana y Terry, que estaba echándole un vistazo a los libros.

—Es muy hermoso saber tantos idiomas… ¿Nunca has pensado en ser maestra? —Susana por accidente derramó el vaso del refresco en su vestido celeste — ¡Oh! Que torpe —mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo.

—No te preocupes…ven te acompaño al baño…—se ofreció a llevarla; pero Susana prefirió que sólo le indicara donde quedaba e ir sola.

Terry, se quedó solo observando unos libros, habían muchos y todos con marcas, anotaciones que al parecer eran de Joann, junto a la mesa tenía un cuaderno, el mismo con el que siempre anotaba algunas cosas y sintió una curiosidad por saber que escribía; pero no lo abrió para leerlo, no correspondía. Recordó el momento en que Ben, el chico que la perseguía en Escocia, había mencionado que fue compañero de ella, que esa chica se fue a Francia e Italia con el grupo de amigos, entendió que se trataba del grupo extraño que conoció recientemente. En ese instante llegó Joann, que se acerco y sacó su bolso, como adivinando que tenia la intención de husmear en sus pertenencias.

—Yo te debo una disculpa a ti —le dijo de improviso ella a las espaldas de Terry que volteo a ver lo que decía.

— ¿Qué? … —le sorprendió ya que no creía que la chica tuviera la humildad de aceptar sus errores, siempre se mostró tan orgullosa.

—Si… pues eso… que te pido mis disculpas por las cosas horribles que te dije y que supongo que no te merecías ­—le repitió mirándole a los ojos notándose sincera

—Eh… no es necesario que las pidas…yo entiendo… —la miró incómodo —Además yo también te debo unas disculpas, te dije cosas como: chiquilla malcriada, terca como mula, necia, insolente… —le dijo él avergonzado intentando no reír ante las frases poco caballerosas de su parte.

—Bueno entonces tú me disculpas y yo te disculpo…excepto lo de "chiquilla"… lo demás tienes razón —ambos se rieron de eso y se dieron la mano en señal de que aceptaban sus disculpas.

—Susana quiso venir, porque dentro de unos días partimos a Escocia y ella o mejor dicho, nosotros queríamos invitarlos a ustedes a pasar unos días allá —propuso Terry aún incómodo mirando la expresión de Joann.

—Si, yo… me gustaría mucho compartir mas con ustedes…yo creo que sería agradable pasar unos días allá ¿vas Joann? —Susana apareció en su silla, detrás de los dos, acabando con el silencio que se efectuó.

—Gracias por la invitación…Liam debe ir a Escocia a ver a su familia, así que deberíamos estar por allá a fines de mayo… es probable que nos veamos —le dijo Joann, con una amplia sonrisa acercándose a Susana.

—Me parece estupendo, entonces, podremos vernos allá —Susana, tomó la mano de la chica, en señal de un afecto y amistad que nació apenas la vio en el hospital.

Se sentaron a conversar, compartiendo cosas cotidianas y Joann les contó como habían sacado a Joshua en aquella noche del apagón, riéndose mucho, por la representación teatral que tuvo que hacer Liz, donde no se le ocurrió nada mejor que gritar y decir que vio a Jack Destripador, para que al final de cuentas Joshua no estuviera nada de mal en la celda, porque hasta tenia como cena pollo asado. Se rieron mucho mas con el atuendo de Joshua en el hospital y la voz que debió fingir, para poder distraer a Terry. La chica de ojos azules, pensó en preguntar por la mujer que trató tan mal a Susana; pero estaba él ahí, el principal motivo de la discordia. Tenía la duda de saber, quien era Candy y porque Susana le defendió tanto.

Susana, también recordó por un segundo las palabras de Elisa; pero no abordó el tema con nadie, no quería revivir las palabras que salieron de su corazón, porque sentía que aun tenía algún chance con ese hombre que tenía al lado y que amaba más que a su vida.

Terry se perdió en esa conversación recordando a la chica de la habitación vecina en el Hotel, preguntándose que habría sido de ella, lo extraño que se sentía estar pensando en una perfecta desconocida; pero una atracción muy poderosa la hacía inolvidable y no sabía a que atribuirlo. Todavía tenía su obsequio guardado y se preguntaba si ella también habría guardado ese encendedor, ya que era uno de sus favoritos, tenía la G de Grandchester perteneció a su bisabuelo, si su padre se enteraba que lo había regalado a una desconocida le daría un ataque; pero la verdad que a él poco le importaba si era de oro o no, quiso dárselo a la chica, porque se notaba que le temía mucho a la oscuridad y que era muy probable que si andaba en medio de alguna parte de Inglaterra, se vería en medio de algún otro corte de luz, que en ese ultimo tiempo se había hecho muy común. La despedida de las chicas, lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se despidió también de Joann, llevando a Susana a dar una vuelta al puerto.

Joann miró el reloj de la pared, subió al cuarto y se quedó mirando a través de la ventana, desde allí se podía ver el puerto. No sabía cual decisión tomar, agarró su cuaderno, arranco una hoja, escribió algo y lo dejó sobre su cama. Tenía claro que era algo que debía hacer y nada más.

**5 de mayo de 1915 **

**Muelle La Princesa**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

El Joven de cabellos ondulados, ojos glaucos y vestido informal estaba arriba de un lujoso barco en la espera. El conocido "Zeus" cuyo dueño era su padre, uno de los banqueros mas ricos de Inglaterra, llevaba a una sirvienta para que ayudara a su abuela en los quehaceres, además para que atendiera las necesidades Joann, si es que venía. El Capitán que lo llevaría a Dublín, estaba esperando la orden para zarpar.

—Señor Benjamín… usted dígame cuando cree prudente que zarpemos hacia la Bahía de Dublín —la voz ronca del Capitán Aaron Gibson lo sacó de su meditación en aquellas olas del mar.

—Ehh…Ya no será necesario esperar mas… puede comenzar el viaje, Capitán Aaron —le respondió éste echando un último vistazo a todos lados, se subió y suspiró resignado.

La chica no llegaría y decidió sentarse resignado a efectuar ese viaje solo, leer algo esperando que el barco comenzara su movimiento de una vez. La tristeza una vez mas se alojó en su mirada, una vez mas no se decidió por él una simple invitación donde no pretendía nada malo, solamente disfrutar de su compañía, se había prometido si era necesario no tocar el tema de ellos, si eso la incomodaba a ella, pero no apareció así que ya nada tenía importancia, ni su esmero en perfumarse y arreglarse para agradarla, ya era hora de aceptar que Joann, no quería nada con él, como sus mismo amigos le advertían cada vez que tenían la ocasión.

El Capitán quitó la soga que ataba el barco al muelle y Ben sintió que aún así no se movían.

— ¿Bueno que pasa Capitán Aaron? —le preguntó Ben desde adentro y como no contesto decidió a salir a cubierta.

—Eh… Señor…venga a ver… —le dijo el Capitán sonriendo.

Miro hacia donde el Capitán Aaron le indicaba. Ahí estaba la chica, frágil y hermosa como un ángel, efectivamente era Joann, con su vestido blanco con un ruedo de color rosa, que hacía juego con su sombrero, una valija y su clásico bolso de cuero con sus apuntes, el inseparable acompañante de sus viajes y de la vida de escritora que decidió seguir. El sol de aquella tarde la iluminaba por completo, si no se movió fue por el temor que le provocaba subir sola al barco y lo esperaba con esos azules ojos, atentos.

Él ya sabía muy bien que no le gustaba el agua, lo había olvidado cuando la lanzó aquella vez al río y por eso se había recriminado mucho tiempo. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron con la presencia de esa chica, estaba perplejo y no atinó a más que mirarla por largo rato. Solo la ayudo a subir cuando salió del trance y al punto de ser tan torpe que por poco la deja caer en el agua, la sostuvo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, se quedo ahí sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora, sin querer soltarla nunca más. Cuando por fin la soltó, ella sonrió y el barco comenzó a moverse, rumbo a Dublín, con ellos sentados en el medio de ese hermoso atardecer, le sirvió algo de beber y ella lo esperó temerosa en cubierta viendo como se alejaba del muelle. Esperando que los chicos comprendieran y que vieran la nota que les dejó en su cama.

—Johanna… ¿quieres un poco de té o café? —le preguntó con la sirvienta a su lado, que le traía todo listo.

—Té… gracias —respondió ella.

—Es bueno que hayas decidido venir… quiero decir que mi abuela Ellen, estará feliz de verte… preguntó tanto por ti hace unos meses atrás —le sonrió el joven, que se sentó frente a ella.

—Yo también quiero verla… de verdad… ¿Cómo ha estado ella? —le dijo Joann de forma muy protocolar.

—Bien, totalmente recuperada de su neumonía, que le afectó hace unos meses…me comentó que te tenía un regalo especial para ti, yo le dije que no mantenía contacto contigo…pero me respondió que estaba segura que te volvería a ver —avergonzado de los vaticinios de su abuela, que por cierto no estaban equivocados.

—Siempre asertiva en sus comentarios ¿no¿Lo vio en sus cartas? —sonrió Joann rememorando a que la abuela de Ben que en ocasiones veía el tarot.

El silencio se hizo presente, ninguno de los dos se animaba a terminar con la pausa, porque no había mucho de que hablar sin tener que tocar temas que a uno de los dos hería.

—_Tal vez fue un error embarcarme en este viaje, era obvio que la excusa para él era su abuela. No es correcto y me siento arrepentida de haber venido ¿Qué estoy haciendo en medio del mar con él sola? …Bueno no tan sola si no fuera por la sirvienta _—miraba de reojo a Ben que se notaba nervioso.

—_Tal vez fue un error embarcarme en este viaje, era obvio que ella no se creía la excusa de su abuela; pero es la verdad y además tengo la oportunidad de verla así de cerca, de oler su perfume e imaginar por un segundo que seguimos juntos. Claro que vale cualquier excusa_ —miraba de reojo a Joann, que se notaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

—Y como… —hablaron los dos a la vez, se sonrieron y Ben dejó que ella continuara.

—Te iba a preguntar… que como te ha ido en la universidad…—le dijo Joann, mientras se arreglaba el vestido.

—Ehh…bien, estudie un tiempo en Londres y luego me fui a Estados Unidos, estoy en cuarto año de medicina… voy a ser doctor, dentro de este mismo año si es que no decido especializarme en algo mas —sonrió con orgullo.

—Vaya…era lo que querías…me alegro… ¿Y que especialidad querrás seguir? —le preguntó Joann que sostenía la taza de Te en sus manos.

—No lo se todavía… me gustaría ser cirujano… —la miró directo a los ojos y preguntó — ¿Y tu¿Finalmente que hiciste cuando te fuiste a Francia? —ahí estaba la pregunta que sacaban a flote los conflictos. Joann lo miró y éste bajó la mirada creyendo de que había cometido un error y que en cualquier momento la chica le decía que se regresaran.

— ¿Qué hice?...perseguir mi sueño… lo único que importaba en ese momento… estudie literatura y estuve en un taller de poesía, dictado por un conocido poeta Francés… Pierre Le Gall….que era muy experto en plasmar que… —la interrumpió Ben.

— ¿Me olvidaste cuando estuviste allá, Joann¿Porque te fuiste con Liam? —le preguntó directamente, sin privarse de nada y sin escapatoria, a menos que la chica se lanzara del barco debía responder y sabía por el temor que le tiene, por un trauma de niña, que no se tiraría en esas frías aguas.

— ¡No quiero hablar de eso!... ¿Se te olvida en calidad de que vine al viaje? —le respondió dejando la taza de te en la mesita y levantándose ansiosa por irse.

—No me digas que pretendes lanzarte en medio del mar… con tal de no responder una simple pregunta —la voz de él era ruda estaba molesto y cansado de tener que perseguirla para obtener la verdad de su corazón.

— ¡QUE DICES!... mira no vine a pelearme contigo… estoy cansada de eso… Ben por favor —suplicó mirándole a los ojos, vislumbrando la desconfianza de él que la irritaba. Se dio media vuelta y el la atrapó rodeando si cintura con sus manos.

—Yo te extrañé mucho, Jo —le dijo susurrándole al oído, la obligó a quedarse, por lo menos para que escuchara eso último.

No respondió nada, por mas que intentó decir algo, no pudo articular ni media palabra. Era uno de los defectos que odiaba, no poder decir lo que le era tan fácil escribir. Él chico esperó por largo rato mientras la volteó y la miró por todo el tiempo que espero la respuesta, pero fue en vano. El capitán, que les habló y notó que interrumpía algo, los salvo de seguir discutiendo.

Joann, se fue a su litera, tenía un ramo de rosas rojas en un florero de hojas y flores en relieve de porcelana alemana. Un escritorio improvisado con una palmatoria y un tintero, él sabía que a ella le gustaba mucho escribir por las noches y le dejó esas comodidades a su alcance.

Sintió tocar la puerta, abrió, era Ben que la invitaba a salir a cubierta. El viento soplaba fuerte y había algo de neblina, olvidó por completo su chal; pero en el gesto habitual del caballero inglés que le acompañaba la abrigó con su propia chaqueta de franela.

En un acto improvisado viniendo de ella, lo abrazó pegando su cabeza al pecho de él, sintiendo el latido de su corazón y cerrando los ojos. Ben, se extrañó mucho y no sabía si abrazarla o no, hasta que finalmente la rodeo suavemente con sus brazos al sentirla angustiada, calmándola con un dulce beso en la frente. Pasaron un rato así, hasta que ella se soltó, algo avergonzada de su reacción, guardó distancia otra vez y no preguntó nada más, hasta que se despidió para irse a dormir. Ben, se quedó por un rato mas en cubierta, sintiendo el olor de la chica aun en su pecho.

**5 de mayo de 1915**

**# 356 East St**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Liz, llegó de sus compras la ayudó Mary, la sirvienta de la casa, que le dejó las bolsas en el cuarto que compartía con Joann, al tirar las cosas encima, vio una nota en la almohada de su amiga, la tomó y la leyó.

-------------------------------------------

_Querida Liz:_

_Hoy vino Terry y Susana cuando ustedes no estaban y ellos quieren que pasemos todos unos días en Escocia, en la casa de él, le expliqué que Liam debía ir por allá a fines de mayo (Una vez que llegue su hermana Erin ¿o no?). Dejaron la invitación extendida para que nos demos una vuelta por allá, de seguro eso a ti te interesará._

_Ahora, hoy por la mañana, me encontré con Ben en el Puerto, me habló de su abuela que quiere verme, es así, que decidí acompañarlo a Dublín. No se preocupen por mí, que regresaré para ver a la Nonni._

_Por favor Liz, calma a Liam que de seguro se enfurecerá por esto, pero tú mejor que nadie comprenderá una de las razones de porque lo hago._

_Les quiere, mucho_

_Johanna Whitton_

-------------------------------------------

—Válgame…mi amiga se volvió loca… que le explique a Liam… ¡si esto se explica solo!... —suspiró su amiga sentándose en la cama con la nota en sus manos.

— ¿Liz¡LIIIIIIIIIIZ¿¡PUEDES BAJAR UN POCO!? —el grito de Liam la sobresaltó justo cuando se disponía a dormir una siesta.

—Lo que me faltaba…ya llegó… ¿Ahora que le digo?... Johanna…me debes una —susurró Liz, tomó la carta en sus manos —Yo no se porque todo lo que me involucra o se supone que yo debería saber…Liam me lo pide chillando de esa manera —bajó las escaleras molesta de sus gritos y del tamborileo de sus dedos en la pared

—Porque tú lo sabes todo… —le dijo Liam mirándola directo a los ojos —Aquí, Mary… me dice que Joann se fue… ¿Cómo es eso que se fue¿Dónde? —preguntó irritado.

—Pues toma y lee, antes que te coloques a chillar… más todavía —le pasó la carta y fue testigo del cambio de la expresión del atractivo Pintor.

En ese minuto llegó Joshua, silbando la melodía que tuvo que tocar en más de una ocasión en el hotel. Saludó a sus amigos y al ver que sólo Liz respondió, se acercó a ver que es lo que pasaba.

—Ni preguntes… mejor lee —Liz, antes de que Joshua abriera la boca para preguntar, le quitó la carta de Joann a Liam para enseñársela.

— ¿Qué es lo que cree que hace?...ir ahora… así… en medio de la guerra… ¿Tu sabes la cantidad de amenazas que ha recibido Inglaterra, por parte de los alemanes? —Le recrimina a Liz que solo se encoje de hombros - Joann no escucha…no lee ¡¿Que demonios le pasa?!... ¡Y ESE IDIOTA DE BEN, QUE CREE QUE HACE! —Liam gritó con rabia, porque de verdad se veía preocupado, aunque Liz murmura a Joshua que eran celos.

—Tu conoces como es Joann… nada evitaría que fuera… si no pudo la llegada de la Nonni… ¡pfffffff!...entonces nadie puede…menos nosotros y los discursos de cordura —­rezongó Liz a los dos chicos.

—Yo creo que… mi hermana sabe lo que hace… —al ver la mirada de pánico que puso Liam continuo —además… el peligro esta aquí o allá… es lo mismo, también corre para la Nonni…y si Joann fue hasta allá, alguna razón mas de peso debe tener para hacerlo… de eso estoy seguro —Joshua, confiaba en el juicio de su hermana, así la sentía desde muy pequeño.

Liz, entendía que lo que motivaba a su amiga era el guapo de Ben, analizándolo desde ese punto de vista, ni ella misma se hubiese resistido; pero no se animaba a decirlo con Liam ahí presente, cuando era obvio, que existía una relación especial entre los dos; pero con su amiga nunca abordaron ese tema. Para muchas personas, ellos eran pareja, para otros amigos inseparables y la verdad que ni ella podía catalogar esa relación.

Liam, estaba preocupado; pero la verdad que le daba mucha rabia tener que pensar en que Ben la había convencido de irse con él. No le agradaba para nada ese tipo creía que era: torpe, siempre prejuzgando, voluble, influenciable e insolente con Joann. Los amigos de ese charlatán, como le llamaba, eran una tropa de clasistas que le provocaron muchos problemas y daños, no solo a Joann y Joshua, si no a todo aquel que se opusiera a sus ideas en el colegio "Saint Patrick". A él y Liz, que eran más fuertes jamás les importó pelearse con ellos; pero la sensibilidad de Joann era especial y ese ensañamiento contra ella era en verdad cruel y le costó tiempo reponerse del dolor que le provocaron las maldades de ese grupo.

**6 de mayo de 1915 **

**Residencia Krupp**

**St Helens - Inglaterra**

El día en que debían partir llegó. Candy lo espero con ansias y casi no pudo dormir en esa angustiosa espera, afortunadamente de la gripe mejoró considerablemente. Se sentía algo incómoda por arrastrar al Señor Krupp, exponerlo a un peligro por ella, se lo había dicho, pero él le respondió que los peligros estaban en cualquier lado y que Dios diría.

Ordenó unas pocas cosas en su maleta, cuando se dirigió al cajón, vio el encendedor con esa gran G que le dejó el chico de la habitación 606, preguntándose que habría sido de él, si seguiría hospedado en el hotel y como le hubiese gustado volver a verlo, para salir de la curiosidad de cómo era físicamente…si la mucama le dijo que era guapo, debía ser así.

Se quitó ese pensamiento, para enfocarse en su repentino viaje, era una locura, últimamente estaba dejándose llevar por los designios que el destino le dejaba casi al azar. ¿Que pensaría Albert de sus decisiones? Esa forma de vivir que estaba llevando, el ir de un lado a otro en cuestión de segundos, de días… debía comprenderlo, él también tenía una alma aventurera; pero por razones distintas. Tenía guardada una segunda carta que no terminó y que esperaba hacerlo cuando supiera quien estaba en Naas. ¿Un padre o una madre¿Ambos o ninguno¿Familiar o conocido? La motivación de Candy, ahora tenia nombre y apellido, la ansiedad le dejaba un hueco en el estómago, que le quitaba el aire.

Bajó las escaleras con la maleta en sus manos. La Señora Maggie y Charlie estaban ahí esperando a despedirse, Candy prefirió que el chico se quedara, no iba a exponer a más personas en eso. Además albergaba la fantasía que tal vez la madre del pequeño podría aparecer en la residencia de esa familia, le había dejado los rastros de donde iban a estar a la Señora del Hotel en Londres… si había logrado emocionar su corazón, entonces ella debería hacer el resto para dar con ellos. Se despidió de todos y la Señora Maggie, muy emocionada, la bendijo una y otra vez, deseando con toda el alma, que les fuera bien. Klin, que a esas alturas ya había improvisado su hogar en las caballerizas, también estaba presente para despedirse, Candy, lo abrazó y le pidió que cuidara de Charlie y la Señora Maggie.

El chofer, llevó a Candy y el Señor Krupp, hasta el puerto, donde estaba esperándolos el Capitán John Hills, que la saludó y tras unas órdenes zarparon de forma inmediata.

Ya iba rumbo a Dublín, abrigada lo suficiente para evitar una recaída. Deseando que en ese minuto, Albert estuviese con ella, de seguro la hubiese alentado a tener fe y esperanza fuera lo que fuera que allí encontrara, podría ser el comienzo de algo mejor, porque obtendría la respuesta a sus preguntas. ¿Y si Albert aparecía por Londres? Porque le envió una carta cuando emprendió el viaje en barco, tendría tiempo suficiente de aparecerse si él lo quería. Se sentía algo nerviosa e incómoda, porque viendo a Albert, percatarse que no era tan viejo como pensaba, además le había dicho algunas palabras algo extrañas, que no sabía como interpretar.

El viaje avanzó rápido gracias a las conversaciones entre el Señor Krupp, el Capitán y ella, intercambiando detalles sobre lo que la prensa alertaba de los posibles ataques en territorios marítimos, de la presión sicológica que ejercía los distintos gobernantes con la fijación de que Estados Unidos tuviera una mayor participación en la guerra. Los comentarios que encendieron viejos resquemores, donde la prensa francesa mencionaba con ironía que Inglaterra "Pelearía hasta el último soldado Francés que le quedara", en alusión a que en el frente de batalla escaseaban soldados ingleses valientes y no se gastaban en esfuerzos, si podían tener aliados. Eso obviamente molestó mucho a los nacionalistas, ya que traducían esas frases como una ofensa a la gallardía del inglés. La Marina Inglesa, no era inexperta, fueron hábiles al implementar en los barcos y buques de transporte de pasajeros y carga, cañones escondidos, que al avistar un submarino Alemán, éste era bombardeado con rapidez, hundiendo al submarino sin darle tregua a siquiera contraatacar, así es como se las arreglaron por mucho tiempo, hasta que los alemanes con sus perdidas considerables, prefirieron no respetar el acuerdo marítimo. Ese pacto que hablaba de que se les permitía bombardear barcos sospechosos que tuviesen bandera enemiga, siempre y cuando se les facilitara el rescate de los náufragos inocentes. La consigna se transformó en "bombardear y después preguntar", con esa actitud la guerra se volvía más sangrienta, sembrando una paranoia imparable, es así como lo describió el Capitán Hills.

**6 de mayo de 1915**

Joann se despertó cuando el sol de la mañana le daba en el rostro, se estiró y miró por la ventanilla, aun seguían en alta mar rumbo a Dublín. Pensó en sus amigos, que debían de haber visto la nota que les dejó y esperaba que no se enfadaran, sentía que debía hacer ese viaje, mas allá de toda lógica posible…tenía una intuición que aún no sabía dilucidar bien. Dando el último vistazo a su documentación que debería presentarla una vez que desencallaran. Se dirigió al baño y se arregló para ir a tomar el desayuno, aun con la vergüenza de haber abrazado a Ben.

Afortunadamente, cuando se topó con la sirvienta y le sirvió el desayuno, Ben no estaba cerca, así es que comió algo aliviada y en paz. Cuando finalizó, se dirigió donde el Capitán Gibson, que leía, al parecer noticias sobre algo que lo dejó muy preocupado.

—Buenos Días, Capitán Gibson… ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Joann indagando en las facciones del hombre de mar.

—Oh… no la había visto… Buenos Días, Señorita Whitton- Respondió éste con un movimiento de su gorro —No...Nada que deba preocuparla… —el hombre de unos 50 años, con una piel dorada, cabellos castaños y ojos cafés, fijó su mirada en el horizonte con visible preocupación sin querer alarmar a la joven.

—Buenos días, Joann… Capitán Gibson… —dijo una voz ronca con el acento inglés evidente, era Ben, que estaba justo detrás de ella.

—Buenos Días —respondieron a la par. Joann se sentía incómoda al ver que Ben se acercó y se sentó a su lado, apenas pudo mirarlo.

—No te preocupes… que no pensé nada malo de ti… me gusto tu abrazo, como todo lo que viene de ti, Jo…—le dijo suavemente al oído y le dio un beso en la frente.

Se levantó y se acercó al Capitán, allí se quedó Joann colorada como un tomate, mientras ambos conversaban de los temas del día. La guerra y de las constantes declaraciones de los diarios alrededor del mundo, la apreciación de ese hombre de mar, que pensaba que el océano se hizo para navegar, relajarse y disfrutar no para que fuese un escenario de guerra, las cosas que se comentaban lo dejaban muy mal anímicamente, porque se sentía un hombre de Paz. Ben, también creía que la guerra no le aportaba nada a nadie, que como estudiante de medicina apunto de recibirse si es que no se especializaba en algo mas, sentía el deseo de ayudar con las anécdotas de sus colegas que eran todas muy fuertes. Todos esos sentimientos en aquel compromiso con la medicina, la necesidad imperiosa de evolucionar en busca de nuevas vacunas y otro tipo de avances quirúrgicos, mas aún en esos tiempos, ya que la Guerra sumaba aliados y no se apaciguaba, las muertes eran cada vez mas y la ayuda del personal médico en los improvisados hospitales era de vital importancia. Él se lo había preguntado en alguna ocasión y estuvo unos días en el Hospital de Londres atendiendo algunos casos de soldados heridos.

—Si… la verdad que me he preguntado que pierdo con ir a atender allá, en pleno campo de batalla…si muero como le ha pasado a algunos… sería haciendo lo que mas amo… la medicina. En todo caso….no dejo a nada ni nadie que me extrañe —mirando de reojo a Joann

—Por Dios… Señor Ben¿Como puede decir eso? Todos tenemos familia a quienes le importamos —le replicó el Señor Gibson

—Si... pero el deber de un médico es ayudar a los enfermos, aunque estén en una guerra —suspiró mirando a Joann que pidió permiso y se alejó.

Joann escuchó el comentario de Ben; pero prefirió no voltear a responder a su mirada, podía sentirla, quería enfocar su pensamiento en el encuentro con su Nonni, en conversar también con Ellen. Anhelaba que el viaje terminara luego, poder ver a Ellen, conversar y luego volver a estar con su Nonni, quizás ir con los demás Edimburgo, por una razón que le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza había decidido subirse a ese barco junto a Ben, no con la intención de estar con él, que el abrazo que le dio anoche se explicaba como la desesperación de sentir el consuelo a su alma angustiada, por una razón que no había podido entender en los últimas semanas.

Ben, se acercó a conversar con ella; pero esta vez solo le comentó sobre la vida de su abuela, sobre sus caballos y el hermoso jardín que con tanto esmero ella cuidaba, que seguía leyendo las cartas a pesar de que a su madre no le gustaba, porque eso iba contra las leyes de Dios. Rieron de las cosas divertidas que él compartió mientras estudiaba en Londres y de que algunos compañeros hombres se desmayaban al ver unas gotas de sangre. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, del entorno, para dedicar a mirarse, por lo menos eso es lo que aprovechó él de hacer, para recordar siempre el rostro de Jo, sonriendo. Divisaron tierra, luego el puerto…Dublín estaba ahí ante los ojos y ya eran más de las doce del día.

—Joann…ya estamos llegando —le dijo un alegre Ben.

El barco llegó al puerto, despidiéndose del Capitán, pisaron tierra Irlandesa, hace mucho tiempo atrás estuvo al lado de Ben; pero eran otros tiempos. La gente estaba conglomerada en torno a ese lugar, mirando curiosos entre esas cabezas se alzó una de canas abundantes, rostro alegre y muy bien conservado para sus 80 años, vestía un vestido largo de crinolina en tonos burdeos y una mantilla en su espalda, con los lentes puestos, mientras sacudía un pañuelo de seda en sus manos enguantadas, al ver a su nieto y a Joann, su sonrisa iluminó todo el lugar y se abalanzó a abrazarla con un gran cariño.

— ¡MI NIÑAAA!... que bueno verte aquí… estas hermosa… ¿No es así Bencito? —le dijo la anciana a su nieto sumándolo a ese abrazo de tres.

Abordaron el auto conducido por el mismo chofer, que los alejó del tumulto de personas. Joann y Ellen, conversaron todo el camino, intercambiando vivencias que la abuela escuchó con mucha alegría, le preguntó por la Nonni y le extendió la invitación a ella también para que la fueran a ver cualquier día de esos.

Ben, iba callado todo el camino, mirando el paisaje y ya estaban cerca de Naas, hacía mucho tiempo que no venía, todo el lugar le traía hermosos recuerdos. La casa de su abuela, era inmensa con un jardín muy bien cuidado, la reja envuelta en una hermosa enredadera, apenas y se veía el escudo de la familia y la imponente H, algo oxidada, pero igualmente se podían apreciar sus vivos colores de una bandera verde, con un dibujo inapreciable en medio de un fondo rojo escarlata.

Bajaron y la abuela integró a su servicio a la nueva sirvienta, pidiéndoles a todos que atendieran muy bien a sus dos huéspedes, como la Princesa y el nieto predilecto que eran, Joann sentía vergüenza de lo que a viva voz decía Ellen. Ordenó que sirvieran el almuerzo que ella misma preparó, ya que se trataba de una comida especial: Mushroom soup, jamón cocido con Boxty, un buen vino blanco y de postre, fresas con crema.

La hora se pasó volando, entre conversaciones de la familia, del clima, de la vida y el tema recurrente: la guerra. La mujer de rostro alegre, donde solo resaltaba sus grandes ojos verdes, se recordó de lo que había prometido, el regalo para Joann y le pidió a su nieto que le vendara los ojos. Salieron afuera, con Ben guiándola de la mano para que viera el presente que él ya sabía muy bien que era.

—Bien…nada de trampas ahora cuando yo te diga podrás sacarte la venda, para ver el regalo…espero que te guste —la anciana estaba ansiosa de ver la reacción de la chica.

—Está bien… obedeceré… —le dijo Joann, con los ojos vendados y sosteniendo la mano de Ben, casi sin percatarse de eso.

— ¿Lista?...1, 2 yyyyyy….3…ya puedes ver…Ben ayúdala a que se quite la venda —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Joann, abrió los ojos lentamente en esa tarde con el sol alumbrando directamente, en medio de las flores y el jardín que esa mujer se esmeraba por cuidar. Frente a ellos había un hermoso caballo blanco, cuya raza era: Pura sangre inglés, simplemente era un sueño y no lo podía creer. La abuela le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, invitándola a que se acercara a tocarlo, suave como la seda el caballo la miró con sus ojos negros y se dejó acariciar con el suave contacto de los dedos. Ese caballo era parte de un sueño que le confidenció a la abuela, ese anhelo de niña tal vez, de querer cabalgarlo en una tarde de otoño junto a su alma gemela…el príncipe que sabía que algún día encontraría y del cual no se separaría nunca más. Tenía su teoría al respecto y se lo comentó a Ellen. Ella recordándolo quiso darle ese regalo en señal de lo mucho que merecía Joann, entregando en sus manos un retazo de sus sueños románticos.

—Ya tienes el caballo…ahora debes ir por tu alma gemela… —le susurró la mujer

—Eh… Señora Ellen…yo… yo aun no encuentro mi alma gemela —le susurró Joann, nerviosa de ser escuchada por Ben.

—Querida… hace rato que ya lo conociste…créeme…las cartas no mienten —le dijo la mujer y le volvió a guiñar el ojo.

Joann, se lo agradeció mucho, no sabía como iba a llevárselo; pero la mujer se apresuró a decirle que no se preocupara que ella se encargara de enviarlo a Perth. Le pidió que lo montara, que olvidara el detalle de no estar debidamente vestida para subirse al caballo. Ben la ayudó a subirse y en ese instante apareció otro caballo, traído con la intención de que se fuera con ella.

—Vamos… vayan y diviértanse… —le dijo mientras le guiñó el ojo a su nieto y le dio un suave empujón para que se animara.

Pasearon a caballo por ese inmenso valle, de un extremo podía verse la puesta de sol y parte del río Barrow, se quedaron observando en silencio. Ben, solo se dedicaba a mirar a la chica que tenia a su lado, subida en ese hermoso caballo blanco, se reclinó rodeando sus brazos en el cuello del animal y apoyando su rostro en el suave pelaje, el ocaso resaltaba sus cabellos cobrizos. Ella notó la mirada del joven y le sonrió.

**6 de mayo**

**Candy en el medio del mar.**

El ocaso se hizo presente, mas rápido de lo pudo percatarse, sumergida en un mar de incertidumbres, las preguntas que no podía ordenar se estaban abriendo paso en su mente, en fila sabía cual iba primero y cual venía después ¿A quien encontraría¿Una madre tal vez¿Que similitudes tendrían ambas? Sus pecas, sus ojos, su cabello, la personalidad… ¿Y si era un padre? Tal vez heredó de él sus ojos, sus pecas o su color de piel…siempre había oído que en una familia la hija se parece más al padre y el hijo a la madre. ¿Tendría hermanos o hermanas?, eso le produjo aun más nervios, más de los que podría soportar.

Aparte de todas las cosas que tenía en mente, también pensó que conocería otro lugar, que a pesar de estar tan cerca de Inglaterra, nunca lo había visitado. El Señor Krupp, que cenaba junto a ella le comentó sobre lo hermoso de ese país, que había castillos muy bellos dignos de un cuento de hadas. Fue tan explícito su detalle que Candy se sumergió imaginando como sería la vida de sus padres en un paisaje así, como sería vivir en medio de un castillo junto al ser amado, viendo ese maravilloso ocaso que podía apreciar desde la ventanilla.

Recordó por un instante fugaz a Anthony y sus días junto a él, el primer amor de su vida… el Príncipe de la colina, que en sus sueños de niña imaginaba que sería el hombre con el que se casaría en aquella ávida mente romántica…pero al recordar que ese príncipe era Albert sintió la vergüenza sonrojar sus mejillas. Infaltable en su memoria, la figura de Terry y aquella tarde en Escocia intentando ayudarla a vencer su temor a los caballos, habían visto el atardecer juntos…el último. No quiso seguir pensando en él y le prestó atención a la conversación que sostenía con el Señor Krupp.

La noche se hizo presente y ella salió a ver las estrellas en ese grandioso firmamento, tuvo suerte porque vio una estrella fugaz entrecerrando sus ojos, pidiendo poder dar con sus padres.

¿Habría mas personas viendo ese cielo iluminado por un centenar de estrellas? Más deseos y esperanzas se penderían de la misma estrella, en mundos distintos, alejados por la distancia, la única que separa a los seres. Tal vez, uno la estaría mirando desde lo alto de una colina deseando ser amado. Otro en medio del mismo mar en el que navegaba ella, deseando llegar a buen puerto para alcanzar a decir lo que guardaba su corazón. En otra parte del mundo, donde la guerra no es el escenario cotidiano, existiría alguien deseando encontrarle el sentido a su vida que había perdido, una nueva oportunidad. Otro mas, donde el agotamiento es la medicina para calmar sus pensamientos deseando entonces conseguir sus sueños, dejando atrás los anhelos que perdió. Alguno que sentiría su vida tan vacía y junto a alguien que no escogió, deseando tanto ser feliz. Otro con el alma llena de paz deseando que poder tomar la mejor decisión posible. Otro con sus ojos azules y cabello rubio, sintiendo que perdió parte de su alma, en alguna parte del mundo.

Candy, ensimismada con esa noche pensaba que las estrellas fugaces cumplían los deseos; pero hay que tener especial cuidado con lo que se desea… si hay mas personas viendo la misma estrella, sus destinos se entrelazan en algún minuto de sus vidas. ¿El cielo sabe acaso que hay almas predestinadas a estar juntas¿Están preparados para reconocerse en medio de un total anonimato?, eso es lo que una vez alguien le había dicho tiempo atrás.

Prefirió irse a dormir, mañana sería un día muy largo y emocionante, a media mañana ya estaría llegando a Dublín y de ahí a Naas.

—_Buenas Noches, Candy… quizás esta sea la última noche como una Andley_ —se dijo a si misma, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando intento alcanzar algo de la mesita, dio con el encendedor del "Monstruo de la laguna", palpando la G, preguntándose que significaría: G ¿De Gabriel?… G… ¿De alguna localidad de Inglaterra? Fuera lo que fuera, lo encendió con sus dedos, la luz le causó risa al recordar lo que pasó en el hotel. Se durmió pensando como sería su cara y porque razón le daba vueltas en su cabeza un desconocido.

—_Buenas noches, Terry…quizás esta sea la última noche con… mejor me callo_ —se dijo a si mismo intentando dormirse de una vez.

Cuando intentó apagar la luz de la mesita, dio con la brújula de "La marciana", la tocó y se percató que tenía algo escrito atrás, un corazón con una C adentro de éste. ¿Que significaría la C?… ¿De Carolina? … ¿C de alguna ciudad de Estados Unidos o de Inglaterra? Fuera lo que fuera, lo apretó en su mano y lo guardo, riéndose de lo vivido en ese hotel. Se durmió pensando como sería la cara de esa chica y porque razón le daba vueltas en su cabeza una mujer desconocida.

**7 de mayo**

**Residencia Hoker**

**Naas **

La mañana estaba helada. Joann se levantó y se arregló para bajar lo antes posible debía irse ya que estaría por llegar a Liverpool, durante la tarde, su Nonni. Así le decía desde muy pequeña, a la mujer que la crió, la segunda madre que tuvo en su vida.

En el pasillo se topó con Ben, que ya estaba en pie, junto con saludarla la acompañó a tomar el desayuno que tenía preparado en la mesa del comedor, con una rosa roja en su puesto. Ella sonrió al verla, esos detalles, le agradaban pero a la vez la incomodaban. Ellen, junto con darle un saludo de buenos días, se sentó con ellos a desayunar y a comentar sobre como les había ido en el paseo de la tarde de ayer, alabar lo bien que tocaba el piano Joann, que tuvo que tocar por petición de Ellen, no era muy buena y se perfeccionó gracias a la ayuda de su hermano Joshua.

—Joann… no quiero que te vayas aun…pero se que llega tu madre, así que no quiero obligarte. Quiero que te des por invitada cualquier otro día…yo feliz te recibo —le dijo la abuela, que sostuvo su mano y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

—Podría ir usted a visitarnos a mí y a Nonni, que luego estaremos en Edimburgo ¿No ustedes tienen una casa cerca? —preguntó Joann recordando momentos vividos en St Andrews.

La mujer respondió afirmativamente, ella poseía una casa en Edimburgo; pero que hace mucho tiempo nadie la habitaba. Sería una buena oportunidad de conocer mas a Claire Dufays, la Nonni, como le decía Joann y Joshua; hace tiempo atrás tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella y le pareció que era una Señora, muy culta, amorosa, sensible, gentil y sencilla.

La hora de partir los apresuró a irse los tres rumbos al puerto de Dublín, el chofer les ayudo a bajar el equipaje. Era un día brumoso, el sol apenas y se hacia notar entre las espesas nubes, el frío y húmedo viento no impedía que el puerto se llenara de personas, algunos para emprender un viaje, otros curiosos observando el mar, los barcos con sus cargas bajando su mercancía. El puerto era un movimiento constante entre distintos puntos. El Capitán se acercó con una faz de congoja

—Señor Benjamín… lo siento pero el barco tiene serios problemas, no podrá zarpar ahora mismo… deben revisarlo para poder arreglar el defecto… —el Capitán se subió al barco con Ben a enseñarle los desperfectos que tiene.

— ¡No puede ser!… ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? … Mi Nonni —suspiró Joann muy angustiada, otra vez ese presentimiento se apoderó de su alma, a pesar de que Ellen, la abrazó para calmarla.

—Vamos hija… que no todo está perdido… le diremos al Capitán que haga los posible para que lo arreglen ahora mismo y si no… bueno veamos la posibilidad de pagarle a alguien para que los lleve —dijo la señora mientras ya Ben estaba ahí para explicarles la situación.

—Creo abuela, que eso en verdad es imposible —le dijo, su abuela se subió al barco para que hablar con el Capitán

— ¿Cómo que imposible? … —lo miró a los ojos —Tú estarás feliz ¿no? —Joann estaba molesta siendo testigo que el rostro de Ben reflejaba alegría sin ninguna intención de disimularla.

— ¿Eh?... bueno… —no pudo sostener la mirada inquisidora de la chica —No lo niego… jajajaja… lo siento Joann… yo creo que tu madre entenderá eso, que no ha sido algo premeditado… —le dijo el chico siguiéndola porque Joann estaba enfurecida, se dirigió a sentarse a un banco cerca del muelle.

— ¡Que insensible eres!…mejor ya cállate…o podrías disimular un poco que sea… —le dijo ella y se sentó a ver al mar.

— ¿Disimular que?... —buscando su mirada — ¿Qué me gusta estar contigo? —le respondió sinceramente Ben, sentándose a su lado

Joann no lo miró se quedó en silencio mirando ese mar, pensando donde es que vendría Claire y que cosas pensaría al no verla cuando llegase a Liverpool, de seguro los demás fueron por ella; pero no era lo mismo.

**7 de mayo **

**En el mar Atlántico**

Candy; seguía en alta mar, con las ansias y los nervios consumiéndole las energías, la noche la pasó pensando que si tenía un poco de suerte, tal vez dejaba de apellidarse Andley y comenzaría a ser: Hoker. No sonaba mal después de todo, se imaginaba como serian sus padres, si se habrían arrepentido de dejarla ahí, si alguna vez la buscaron para saber que era de su vida. Era el tema recurrente durante los días, las horas, los minutos.

El desayuno estaba listo junto con el Señor Krupp, conversaron largo rato, aprovecharon de intercambiar ideas y vivencias, que no habían podido mientras estuvo en su casa, por el trabajo de éste. El capitán estaba animado y les aviso que llegarían a media mañana. Eso hizo que ella se sintiera mas inquieta, porque el camino hasta la casa de los Hoker, no era mucho, según lo que la Señora Maggie le explicó.

Recordó lo mucho que le gustaba el sonido de las gaitas, el traje y como le había gustado "Su príncipe de la colina", sintió que quizás la real conexión tenia que ver con sus raíces y no con sus sueños románticos, que si sentía atracción por ese país, era mas que por los recuerdos de un verano con Terry o de una gaita tocada por Anthony o Albert, si no que porque ella provenía de allí.

Entre pensamientos la mañana voló con la rapidez que se hizo imperceptible, mientras intentaba escribirle una carta a Annie, que seguía de novia con Archie, seguramente ya habían recibido la carta anterior que les envió apenas decidió emprender ese viaje junto con Charlie. No sabía como comenzar, rayó una y mil veces las hojas que terminaron en el papelero, la única carta que pudo enviar durante esas semanas que llevaba de viaje, fue al hogar de Pony, contándoles que estaban bien y habían llegado al puerto de Londres; pero no se refirió a la negativa de la Señora Gracie Crundall, la madre de Charlie. Cuando miró estaban cerca de llegar al puerto, el Señor Krupp le dirigió una amable sonrisa y cuando Candy estuvo consciente estaban ya en el puerto bajando su equipaje.

Ella se sentó en un banco cerca del muelle, mientras el Señor Krupp afinaba algunos detalles en el barco. Candy aprovechó de observar el lugar, en verdad era muy hermoso, mucha gente trabajando, otros que emprendían un viaje. Buscó en sus cosas la dirección que anotó de los Hoker y estaba tan nerviosa por el encuentro que se le cayó la carta que estaba escribiendo para Annie y el viento la deslizó lejos, intentó tomarla; pero un remolino la elevó y alguien la tomó en el momento justo que estaba por caer al agua. Una chica, que estaba sentada en un banco más allá.

—Justo a tiempo… ¿Es tuya? —le dijo la joven de ojos azules, sosteniendo la carta y entregándosela

—Si…gracias… estuvo apunto de caer al agua… si no fuera por ti… muchas gracias —le respondió Candy con una gran sonrisa que la otra chica le respondió.

Se volvieron a sentar cada una alejada de la otra, en una ocasión se miraron de lejos. A Candy le pareció que ya la había visto antes, alguien la llamó y ella corrió a un barco, visiblemente triste. ¿Qué le habría sucedido? Se preguntaba ella, mientras seguía ordenando sus cosas.

La bruma se hizo espesa, el sol se escondió entre esas nubes. Candy esperaba al Señor Krupp que conversaba con el Capitán del barco. Joann, estaba aun más triste, porque en definitiva, el problema que tenía el "Zeus" tenía para rato.

**7 de mayo de 1915**

**Cercanías del mar Irlandés**

La mujer de ojos verdes, con su rostro alegre cubierto de arrugas, guardó sus cosas en la maleta, ordenó sus escritos dentro de su bolso, estaba tan ansiosa por ver a sus dos hijos: Joshua, que pasó a verla antes de viajar a Londres, estaba aprendiendo a tocar el piano tan bien, que se sentía muy orgullosa; pero le encantaba mucho mas como la habilidad demostrada desde muy pequeño con el violín, confiaba en que sería un gran compositor, a pesar de las dificultades que le implicaba para otras personas que fuese de color, tanto sufrió antes de conocerlo y cuando decidió enviarlo al colegio, el racismo y las diferencias sociales que algunos se empeñan en destacar, le habían costado muchas lágrimas a ella y en especial a él.

Joann, su hermana, la pequeña que vio morir a su madre en el intento por salvarla a ella de morir ahogada en un río, que vagó sola por las calles, por un día completo, escapando del orfanato en que vivía y la forma en que conoció a Joshua.

--------------------------

—_Hola… ¿Dónde vas? _—_preguntó la pequeña de grandes ojos azules, con un cabello rubio cobrizo atado en dos trenzas y tan blanca como la nieve._

— _¿Y a ti que te importa?… ¡vete! _—_le dijo el chico de color de grandes ojos cafés._

—_Yo estoy sola… quiero ser tu amiga… ¿puedo?_—_interrogó la pequeña con su dulce inocencia._

— _¿Qué?... ¿Cómo se te ocurre?... no se puede… ¡vete! _—_le gritó de mal modo el pequeño Joshua._

— _¿Y porque no se puede? _—_insistió la chica, siguiéndolo._

— _Pues… porque somos distintos _—_con una mueca en sus labios aburrido de su persecución_

—_Yo veo que no tenemos nada de diferente… _—_ella lo observó por largo rato y continuo _—_Tienes dos ojos igual que yo, una nariz igual que yo, dos orejas igual que yo, pelo igual que yo, eres mas alto porque eres mayor…_—_hizo una pausa _—_Ehhhh…¡AHHHH YA SE!… tu eres hombre y yo mujer…¿A eso te refiere?_—_ le dijo la chica, colocándose por delante de Joshua y éste la quedó mirando impresionado por lo que decía, creyendo que le estaba tomando el pelo._

—_Que cosas dices… ¿¡Que acaso no me ves!?… eres una niña muy tonta de verdad _—_le dijo él y aceleró el paso._

—_Y… No se a que te refieres… _—_ella también dio grandes zancadas para alcanzarlo e imitándole en su andar_

— _¡A QUE YO SOY NEGROOO Y TU BLANCAAAAAA!… ¿ENTENDISTE?… _—_le gritó molesto por la insistencia de la chica, que lo miró apunto de llorar, haciendo pucheros, se aguantó._

_El chico siguió su camino y sintió que le tocaron la espalda, se volteó y frente a él, estaba la chica nuevamente._

— _¿Y ahora? _—_le dijo con toda la inocencia señalándose a si misma estaba llena de lodo y solo se le veía los ojos azules brillosos por contenerse las lágrimas anteriormente._

—_AJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¿Qué has hecho, niña? _—_se rió Joshua de la chica._

—_Pues me revolqué en ese lodo… para ser de tu mismo color ¿Ya somos iguales?...entonces no hay problema en que seas mi amigo ¿Cierto? _—_dijo Joann, sonriéndole._

_El chico se quedó pasmado, con aquella respuesta, nunca había conocido a alguien así, una chica que fuera capaz de hacer semejante acto por querer ser su amiga. No le dijo nada; pero dejó que siguiera a su lado. Ese era el comienzo de una hermandad a prueba de todo y de todos, nunca mas se separaron._

-----------------------------

Los había observado sentada en el parque, rió de la idea de la chica que no le importó quedar toda sucia para obtener la amistad de ese chico.

Desde ese día los dos son sus hijos, los dos se sienten hermanos, sin importar su color. Joann, llegó a su vida como una bendición, en medio del dolor de una perdida, de una vida derrumbada, ella y Joshua era su razón de ser. Ahora los vería y apenas podía contenerse, de abrazarlos y decirle tantas cosas, las noticias que tenía para ella.

_**Continuará…**_

**_Notas_: _La industria Pilkington_**_; fundada en 1826 y de gran renombre en la fabricación de vidrio en St Helens. **Mushroom Soup**; es una sopa típica irlandesa elaborada con champiñones fresco y crema, que se sirve caliente; **Boxty**; es un plato típico Irlandés que se asemeja al pastel de papas, el original es hervido o al horno**. Jamón cocido**; en Irlanda se prepara con clavos de olor, azúcar morena y cocinado con mantequilla, se rodea con coles (Típico para navidades o festividades) _

Agradezco a quienes leen y se toman la molestia de dejar un reviews: Starligt, Luz de di, Sandy0329 y Yesi; tambien a los lectores anónimos, a quienes se integran recientemente que nunca es tarde y acepto los comentarios constructivos acerca de esta historia que poco a poco va tomando fuerza, eso espero.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	7. Nithel, La tragedia de un trasatlántico

**Capítulo 7: "NITHEL, La tragedia de un trasatlántico"**

****

**7 de mayo de 1915**

**En mar Irlandés**

La Señora Claire Dufays absorta entre las reminiscencias de su pasado, aquellas vivencias que había acopiado en la quimera de sus días de juventud, donde nada de su anhelos le eran permitidos, segregando los momentos vividos en un antes y un después de volver a renacer, con la esperanza de escoger con el corazón, desertando de un matrimonio destruido hace tiempo, intentando mitigar la pena.

— ¡Señora, Claire!...Buenos días… —le dijo Mauricio, el chico Chileno, que la divisó a lo lejos.

—Hola…Buen día ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por cubierta? —el joven asintió y le cedió el brazo —Ya es 7 de mayo… día en que si Dios quiere y no depara otra cosa…llegaremos a Liverpool —la mujer de edad se fue con él, guardando su rosario en el bolsillo.

La neblina de esa mañana se mezclaba con los pocos rayos de sol que tímidos se asomaban en el cielo. Siguieron su paseo por cubierta, ese lujoso trasatlántico con más de 232 metros de eslora capaz de transportar 2165 pasajeros y que había zarpado el primero de mayo, desde el muelle 54 de Nueva York. Seguía el rumbo a una velocidad de 21 nudos mucho menor al acostumbrado, ya que no contaba con todo el personal necesario para atender las 25 calderas.

Junto a ellos, caminando con garbo y un fino traje oscuro, pasó el Señor McBride uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra y del mundo que con una reverencia se quitó el sombrero y les saludó con una gran sonrisa.

Un poco mas allá de la segunda chimenea, estaba el periodista: Gael Sullivan, que según les comentó trabajaba en un diario de Nueva York, siempre se mostró muy concienzudo en sus apuntes; sin embargo en esa oportunidad se dio el minuto de elevar su mirada y saludarlos. Los dos últimos días había decidido no meterse mas en problemas, un grupo de fogoneros lo había sacado a patadas de las calderas en más de una ocasión, se dio finalmente por vencido.

Dispuesto a descansar de su paseo, les saludó cortésmente el Capitán Taylor, que seguía con el ceño fruncido, meditabundo con su mirada perdida en la oscilación del mar. Habían cambiado el rumbo y las personas lo notaron, algunos preguntaron preocupados y otros confiados en las decisiones de un hombre de mar, siguieron disfrutando del viaje. La abuela de rostro amable y grandes ojos verdes, recordó que dejó sobre el sofá de su litera unos apuntes y se disculpó con Mauricio, que precariamente se manejaba con el idioma, dejándole un bolso en su custodia mientras iba por el resto.

La noche anterior, el Capitán Taylor recibió muchos comunicados del Almirantazgo advirtiéndole de movimientos alemanes en cabos de aguas irlandesas; pero de esa información no supo mas, porque la fría noche estuvo en paz y sin problemas, confiado en la escolta otorgada por Atenas, un crucero que estaba tras la ruta pactada para socorrerles en caso de presentarse alguna eventualidad.

Ahora el panorama se alteraba con la noticia que le llegó a través de una estación radiotelegráfica, donde le pidieron que se desviara hacia el Puerto de Dublín, porque un submarino alemán había torpedeado a dos embarcaciones menores en las cercanías de la Bahía de Dingle.

El comandante Batlery; a cargo de la defensa y patrullas antisubmarinas no recibió la respuesta; a pesar de que tenía prohibido dar indicaciones sobre las rutas, ya que esas decisiones las debía hacer el Capitán, decidió volver a enviar el comunicado basándose en su experiencia y en su motivación personal, allí viajaban su mujer y su hija. Esta vez el tercer comunicado era que el submarino alemán estaba alrededor de 8 millas del cabo Mizen y que el Atenas desde el 5 de mayo, no era escolta del trasatlántico.

El Capitán Taylor, alarmado por la noticia de estar desprotegido, ante la misma orden del Almirantazgo, ya no pudo desentenderse de esa información debería tomar una decisión ante el inminente peligro que silenciosamente se dirigía hacia ellos, sumergido en el agua, lento y con intenciones claras.

— ¿Capitán Taylor? Que decisión va a tomar… —le preguntó un joven marino, tenso, ante las preguntas de las personas que querían saber la razón del evidente cambio de ruta.

—Acérquense mas a tierra… —dijo éste fumando su pipa y notoriamente preocupado —_Me han dejado solo, el Atenas emprendió la retirada y se que nunca fue un crucero apto para patrullaje antisubmarino… ¿Qué debo hacer?_

·······················

El submarino U- 20 de origen alemán, una gran innovación en la industria siderurgia, responsable de los últimos bombardeos a embarcaciones en costas inglesas, dotado de un periscopio de largo alcance. Había zarpado el 1 de mayo, desde Weser – Alemania, al mando del Capitán Friederich Engelhardt rumbo hacia aguas irlandesas, pasó largas horas navegando sumergido en la oscuridad, mirando por el periscopio, analizando la situación y las informaciones que él tenía al respecto.

Un espía austriaco, investigó el movimiento del trasatlántico por casi un año, él entregó la información de que el día 1 de mayo desde el muelle 54 zarparía el trasatlántico Nithel, con cargamento importante que describía de la siguiente manera: _"La investigación arroja los siguientes datos que espero sirvan de ayuda. El Nithel lleva cargamento camuflado entre alimentos y comestibles que en detalles sería: 1639 lingotes de cobre, 1248 cajas de granadas que bordean 51 toneladas de peso, 4927 cajas de balas de fusiles, 76 cajas de latón que alcanzan alrededor de 173 toneladas. Estamos hablando directamente de contrabando de Guerra"_

Cuando le preguntaron las apreciaciones personales sobre eso el Capitán Friederich Engelhardt, creía firmemente que eso era posible, porque el astillero que construyó el trasatlántico era privado y que últimamente había presentado problemas financieros debiendo pedir ayuda a compañías del estado para finalizar su obra, por esa razón le hicieron firmar un acuerdo que en caso de guerra ese lujoso trasatlántico pasaría al servicio del país.

Dada sus conclusiones, que convencieron al General de la marina, éste le indicó claramente que no escatimara en hacer lo debido para demostrar el poder de Alemania, debían dejarles en claro que también abarcaban el territorio marítimo y que estarían dispuestos a llegar a las últimas consecuencias. La prensa estadounidense infiltró esas informaciones e intenciones del gobierno Alemán, alarmando a las personas que abordaban el Nithel; sin embargo muchos de ellos no les hicieron caso, acusándolos de alarmistas.

Para el Capitán Engelhardt, el aviso estaba dado de forma indirecta; pero ya no era su problema y no era su responsabilidad dejar que las personas abordaran el Nithel sin saber que jamás llegaría al destino imaginado. Concienzudo en sus reflexiones finalmente divisó al Nithel por estribor. El barco que logró ver no era igual a las otras dos embarcaciones que habían torpedeado en la Bahía de Dingle; si bien las fotos del trasatlántico las vio en el informe del Espía, comprobaba a través de sus propios ojos de que era de grandes proporciones. Por un segundo en su mente, se cruzó de forma fugaz si existía un margen de error en esa información, al imaginar a los pasajeros que ignoraban la verdad de que no solo ellos abordaban ese barco; sin embargo se sacudió esa idea pensando que su intuición no fallaba y ya no era tiempo de claudicar. Adusto y frío en su mirada donde no se asomó ni un atisbo de piedad se dijo en voz baja:

—_Si alguien debería de arrepentirse…seria quienes fueron capaces de embarcar ese cargamento junto a los pasajeros, a pesar de las advertencias de otros_ —la voz de sus hombres a cargo le sacó de sus propias vacilaciones.

—Kapitän warten wir auf seine Ordnungen (Capitán aguardamos sus órdenes) —dijo un joven a sus espaldas.

El silencio se hizo presente, sus ojos celestes se inquietaron levemente, era el minuto de seguir su corazonada y de aquellas evidencias presentadas. Recordó con ira e impotencia los tiempos en que muchos submarinos de alta tecnología habían sido aplastados por buques ingleses que por medio de cañones camuflados los bombardearon sin la menor contemplación ¿Debería tenerla él ahora?

····························

El Capitán Taylor, al mando del trasatlántico Nithel, nervioso, impaciente, conteniendo sus peores temores no podía dar la impresión de ser un novato. La neblina que hace rato atrás no le dejaba ver se disipó y ordenó seguir el rumbo aumentando la velocidad al máximo que pudieran otorgarle los fogoneros y seguir hacia el Canal de San Jorge. Fumando su pipa con más ansiedad, se distrajo viendo como una mujer alzaba en sus brazos a un bebé de 4 meses o mas; el parecido de esa mujer con su madre lo transportó a su infancia y aquella formación naval. Los sueños de ser marino y luego Capitán le fueron inculcados desde muy pequeño tras la enseñanza de su padre, viejo hombre de mar, que nunca se sintió a gusto en tierra.

----------------------

—_Recuerda hijo, le debes un respeto absoluto al mar, éste será tu compañero por siempre, lo sabrás cuando comiences a navegar y entenderás que tú naciste para decidir, para guiar esas almas viajeras a la paz. El mar no se hizo para guerras, tu corazón de marino no se vende a tácticas disfrazadas de heroísmo… hijo un marino que se traiciona a si mismo, traiciona a la patria _—_le dijo el hombre de pelo canoso, fumando una pipa mientras le señalaba el mar en el muelle La Princesa con ojos vidriosos ante sus propias palabras llenas de amor._

-----------------------

Era el recuerdo de lo que fue y ya no era, estaba rumbo al final y se estaba traicionando a si mismo, a la patria y en especial a esas personas que ignoraban la verdad. La enseñanza de su padre la dejó tirada en el dintel del olvido… ¿Que lo motivaba ahora?

·····························

—Sir der Nithel, dieses, das zum Führung San Jürgen… geht, segelt in… (Señor el Nithel, esta dirigiéndose al canal san Jorge… Navega en…) —le dijo un subordinado.

—Ist der welche Kurs, zu welchem sie gehen? (¿Cuál es el rumbo al que se dirigen?) —le preguntó el Capitán Engelhardt, interrumpiéndole para apresurarse en las tácticas.

—Anscheinend gehen sie für die Küste dessen Greystones (Al parecer se dirigen por la costa de Greystones) —le respondió otro, mientras miraba las coordenadas en el mapa.

—Ich will das nicht sie comen zum bestimmungsort… ¡Ich verde es nicht erlauben! (No quiero que lleguen a destino… ¡No lo permitiré!) —replicó el Capitán seguro de sus pasos.

—Dann Herr… warteten wir seins, das Sie destellen (Entonces Señor… esperamos sus ordenes) —otro subordinado esperaba sus órdenes con el botón en sus manos sudorosas.

—Mit der großen Geschwindigkeit zu segeln, um gegenüber dem Steuerbord zu kommen. Wie viele Torpedos dort sind? - (Navegar a gran velocidad para llegar frente a estribor. ¿Cuántos torpedos hay?) —preguntó el capitán Engelhardt, sabiendo que disponían de números limitados de éstos.

—Nur ein Aufenthalt… sind wir in der Position, Herrn (Solo queda uno… estamos en posición, Señor) —le contestaron ansiosos por la respuesta del Capitán.

—Gut werfen… den Torpedo zum Steuerbord… ¡JETZT! (Bien… lancen el torpedo a estribor… ¡AHORA!) —no existía tiempo para arrepentirse, la orden estaba dada, era la guerra y era necesario, se dijo a si mismo.

··················································

El Capitán Taylor, ante la cercanía de un desenlace fatal ordenó navegar en zigzag, con la intención de desviar los torpedos que fuesen dirigidos al Trasatlántico. Nada de esas estrategias funcionó los pasajeros notaron ese movimiento y produjo mas alarma en cubierta.

Una enorme detonación en estribor, sacó de la paz a los tripulantes antes de que pudieran acercarse al Capitán a preguntar. Seguidamente de ese impactó que remeció la cubierta, le siguieron un número de explosiones que elevaron un hongo de humo, dejando a los de la costa de Greystones alarmados.

— ¡Capitán!… ¡Un torpedo nos ha dado en estribor!… —un marino alarmado le advirtió al Capitán de la situación

—Enfilen hacia tierra…AHORA… —les dijo el Capitán intentando ayudarlos en esa maniobra.

—Señor no podemos, el timón y las hélices no responden…el barco se ha elevado por la proa. ¿Qué hacemos? —le preguntó un marino muy asustado del caos que se generó en cubierta.

El Capitán sabía que ni las hélices, ni el timón responderían. El barco con las sucesivas explosiones, se elevó, dejando fuera del agua la única forma de intentar navegar con éxito a la orilla, eran metros, el calculaba una hora o mas; pero no tenían opción si no existía algún crucero que los socorriera.

—Lancen los botes salvavidas y sigan el procedimiento… —dijo el Capitán Taylor, sabiendo que lo único que quedaba era intentar rescatar a las personas.

El procedimiento al que se refería era la de ordenar a los pasajeros: Primeros mujeres y niños, darles un chaleco salvavidas. Aquellos botes que estaban destinados para casos de emergencia y venían muy bien equipados, eran suficientes para más de 1800 personas que venían abordo, entre tripulación y pasajeros.

El caos afuera era total, personas gritaban y se lanzaban despavoridas al agua. Otras buscaban a sus hijos para subir a los botes que ya estaban bajándose, personas mal heridas ante sus ojos se arrastraban en busca de ayuda.

Aprovechó ese instante para enviar un radiotelegrafo, lo recibió el comandante Batlery que decía:

"_Hemos sido torpedeados por un submarino alemán, cerca de Greystones, el Nithel, se está hundiendo…los alemanes no han respetado el tratado… el Nithel se hundirá pronto."_

El hombre de unos 35 años palideció y agarró con sus manos su cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y rabia. El capitán no respondió a sus advertencias, solo podía pensar en que su mujer y su hija iban a bordo de ese infierno. Como comandante a cargo de las patrullas antisubmarinas, debía ser frío y mantener la calma; pero no podía si en medio de esa situación estaban sus únicas dos razones de vivir, le ordenó dirigirse a Dublín, pero él no le hizo caso.

Los demás lo miraron alarmados cuando éste ordenó enviar barcos al rescate, el Capitán le comunicó que no se respetó el tratado. Él se refería al acuerdo que se firmó tiempo atrás, que estipulaba que todo barco que fuese bombardeado debería prestársele ayuda para rescatar a su tripulación. Lo que se traducía, para su pavor, era que los alemanes abandonaron a esas personas a su suerte y que si no llegaban pronto barcos a su rescate… no sobrevivirían.

Greystones, era un poblado pobre, el barco según las coordenadas estaban a casi una hora de esas costas, el éxito del rescate dependía de donde fue torpedeado el trasatlántico. Él sabía que si fue en estribor, sería posible salvar muchas vidas.

···········································

El Capitán Engelhardt, observaba por el periscopio ante esos gélidos ojos celestes, pudo comprobar que estaba en lo cierto y sintió cierta tranquilidad al saber que efectivamente le dio a un barco que llevaba cargamento oculto. El torpedo le había dado en estribor y su experiencia le decía, mientras escribía en su bitácora, que las explosiones sucesivas se debían a la pólvora. Un cargamento importante para ocasionar el daño que era visible a los ojos de cualquiera.

—Herr…senden wir Boote, um die Mannschaft zu retten?... (Señor… ¿enviamos botes a salvar la tripulación?...) —le dijo un novato joven a cargo de los mapas.

— ¡Nein! wir werden Zeit mit diesem… die Ordnung nicht verlieren, ist,… wegzuschieben, wir gehen (NO… no perderemos tiempo en eso… la orden es alejarse…vamos) —le espetó el Capitán sin el menor remordimiento.

—Aber Herr… der Nithel ist der transatlantische… es gibt Kinder, Frauen und unschuldige Personen (Pero señor… el Nithel es un trasatlántico… hay niños, mujeres y personas inocentes) —insistió el joven muy alarmado por la decisión de éste, los demás lo miraron sin decir nada.

—Ungeschickter Anfänger, ich werde Sie vor dem Rat des Jachtbassins beschuldigen, um meinen Ordnungen… nicht zu folien… ¡ICH BIN HIER VERANTWORTLICH! (Novato inepto, te acusare ante el consejo de la marina, por no obedecer mis ordenes… ¡YO MANDO AQUÍ!) —le gritó duramente al joven y le ordenó salir.

—Dieser Gott sie hilft und Sie auch… (Que Dios los ayude y a usted también…) —le susurró el joven alejándose del Capitán

El submarino por orden del Capitán Friederich Engelhardt, se alejó, dejando a miles de mujeres y niños, en total desprotección. La misión que le fue encomendada fue exitosa, recibiría una medalla por el valor, por el servicio a la fuerza naval de Alemania, para él nada mas importaba.

····················································

La desesperación y la vida extinguiéndose en medio del mar. El periodista Gael Sullivan, junto con otros hombres ayudó a bajar un bote, colocaron los chalecos salvavidas y con un grito pidieron que se ordenaran.

—PORFAVOR…CALMAAAA…PRIMERO LAS MUJERES Y LOS NIÑOS —gritó un marino, ayudando a los que mas pudo, herido en sus manos, con el dolor de esas quemaduras.

El pánico se apoderó de muchas personas, con la urgencia de bajar los botes al agua y tras las explosiones que sucedieron, para algunos era claro lo que pasaba, para otros era la guerra la más cruel a la que se habían visto expuestos. El acero, que forjó a ese majestuoso trasatlántico, se reduciría a chatarra, hundiéndose sin remedio alguno en las profundidades del mar. Otra explosión voló una parte de la proa, fue la que mas daño causó, cayeron muchos personas al agua, heridas y sangrando.

Mauricio, ayudó a algunas mujeres con sus hijos a abordar los botes que aun quedaban, se recordó de la Señora Claire y corrió en su búsqueda, entre la multitud que corría desesperada.

—¡¡¡SEÑORA CLAIRE!!! —la buscó por todos lados, con la intención de subirla a un bote, cruzándose el bolso que ella misma le dio.

Llegó al castillo de proa mas corto, la señora estaba ahí, en el suelo con la mitad de su vientre, por un pesado trozo de la chimenea que cayó encima, no podía moverse.

El Señor McBride, sostenía a una mujer para ayudarla a subir al bote junto con su hija, estaba muy mal herida y al ver que no tenía chaleco salvavidas decidió sacarse el suyo para dárselo. La humilde dama sostuvo su mano y le agradeció llamándole: "Ángel del mar", mientras otros ayudaban a bajar ese bote; pero una mala maniobra le hizo precipitarse con la carga humana, contra el agua. Todos estaba en el agua, la hija de esa Mujer desapareció entre esas heladas aguas. El Señor Mcbride se lanzó de cubierta a buscarla desesperado, cuando logró verla emergió con ella en los brazos, la pequeña volvió a respirar gracias a la intervención de otra persona, se la entregó a la mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente en otro bote.

Mauricio seguía intentando levantar el acero, el agua que emanaba a borbotones estaba a punto de sumergir a la Señora Claire haciendo que el rescate fuese más complejo, volvió a intentar levantarlo en vano.

—Mauricio… anda vete…sálvate tu…no lo voy a lograr… —le musitó la mujer sintiendo como sus manos se entumecían con el frío del agua.

—No diga eso, Señora… vamos —el chico desesperado y herido, su cara sangraba mucho, volvió a intentar una vez mas.

No se dio por vencido, quedaba poca gente en cubierta, a la cuarta vez sintió que el acero era menos pesado, al mirar a un costado estaba el Capitán Taylor ayudándole. Corrieron en dirección a cubierta con la mujer en los brazos de Mauricio. El mismo Capitán iba a subir al último bote, por unos segundos se miraron, le tendió la mano para ayudarlo con la mujer; pero el barco en un movimiento brusco los deslizó por cubierta llevándose consigo a Mauricio y la Señora Claire.

El periodista que bajó en un bote, ayudaba a rescatar a personas que cayeron al agua, al elevar la mirada otra explosión sumergió mas el barco precipitando los últimos botes vacíos.

— ¡CUIDADOOOO! —gritó el periodista.

Otros hombres ayudaron a correr los botes del medio, con gran fuerza quedando atrás el Señor Mcbride en su intento por salvarle la vida a una anciana entumida del frío… esa fue la última vez que se le vio, ante los ojos del resto, el hombre no volvió a flote.

Una pareja de ancianos cuya edad no les permitió ser fuertes para mantenerse de pie en cubierta, cayeron por separado al agua, ante la mirada del periodista que continuaba impresionado arriba de uno de los botes. Sin pensarlo mas se lanzó al agua para nadar hasta donde los vio desaparecer, una de las chimeneas dividió las aguas, solo le fue posible rescatar al anciano, dándole su lugar en el bote.

El Nithel se hundió por completo en menos de 20 minutos, ante los ojos de muchos que venían a salvo porque tenían espacio en los botes, otros simplemente se batían entre la vida y la muerte en esas aguas heladas que los terminó por cansar y vencer.

Gael Sullivan, nadó y se sumergió para ayudar a Mauricio que se había precipitado al agua, al percatarse que no estaba la Señora Claire, comenzaron su búsqueda muy desesperados.

—¡¡¡SEÑORAAAAAAAA CLAIREEEEEE!!! —siguió gritando el joven, buscándola, aun tenía el bolso colgado en su cuello, se lo sacó y entregó a un bote, mientras seguía buscando.

—SEÑORAAAAAAAA CLAIREEEEE —gritó también el periodista, Gael Sullivan, que se sumergía a buscar por donde la vio caer.

El Nithel, uno de los barcos a vapor mas lujosos para pasajeros, más rápido y sofisticado de la época, que cubrió las líneas trasatlánticas entre Estados Unidos y Europa, construido en Escocia y que llegó a ser uno de los barcos mas grandes del mundo. Ganador hace años atrás del record de velocidad en una de sus tantas travesías, se hundió dejando a un grupo importante de heridos y muertos. La ayuda no llegó si no una hora después, demasiado tarde para algunas vidas. El mar en unos minutos se convirtió en la Necrópolis del horror.

**7 de mayo **

**Puerto de Dublín**

Candy, estaba sentada esperando al Señor Krupp para ir a Naas, decidió acercarse al muelle, notando cierta preocupación entre el Capitán y otras personas que llegaron ahí, mencionando sobre unos radiotelégrafos que habían recibido.

—Señor Krupp… ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Candy, viendo el rostro de preocupación de ambos.

—Eh si…algo grave a pasado en Greystones, cerca de acá… eso es lo que estamos conversando con el Capitán que... —le alcanzó a decir el Señor Krupp, siendo interrumpido en ese preciso instante por un chico de la guardia que se les acercó muy alarmado.

—Hemos recibido ordenes del comandante Batlery, quiere que vayan barcos en ayuda del Nithel…fue torpedeado hace poco menos de diez minutos cerca de Greystones… ¿Usted puede prestar ayuda Capitán Hills? —preguntó el chico. Ambos hombres se miraron y el Señor Krupp asintió al pedido

—Absolutamente… vamos ahora mismo —le dijo el Capitán Hills

Candy escuchó la conversación, muy angustiada sin comprender bien quien y porque torpedearon a un trasatlántico con personas. La guerra no la dejaba indiferente y ella siendo enfermera tenía claro que debía ir allá y ayudar.

—Yo soy enfermera —respondió decidida Candy con la intención de volver a subir al barco. La dejaron que ayudara, su experiencia era de vital importancia en ese minuto.

Zarparon con algunas otras personas entre: Marinos, enfermeras y doctores que venían del hospital St James's, llevando consigo los implementos para los primeros auxilios y la vocación de servicio. Olvidándose por completo porque estaba ahí y que ese día era su cumpleaños, sabía que lo que vería se quedaría en su retina por mucho tiempo.

El barco del Señor Krupp "Isobel" fue el primero en acudir al llamado de alerta y muy rápidamente se dirigió a las costar de Greystones, un pueblo muy humilde cercano al lugar donde fue torpedeado el Nithel, a simple vista los lugareños solo podían ver el humo tras la explosión. Acudir hasta allá tomaría mucho tiempo, instantes valiosos para la vida de esas personas.

— ¿Como es posible que no ayudaran a esas mujeres y niños? —preguntó Candy al Capitán Hills, asustada por los comentarios de otras personas que iban con ellos.

—Así es la guerra, para muchos capitanes que no conocen lo que es el amor al mar… la verdad que no hay justificación posible ante ese acto de inhumanidad —le respondió muy angustiado.

—Dicen que efectivamente les advirtieron que se acercaba un submarino alemán; pero el Capitán del Nithel, no hizo caso… quien sabe que cosa pasó por la cabeza de ese hombre —comentó otra mujer, que estaba detrás de Candy.

················································

Joann, seguía esperando sentada, pasaron unas horas y la última cosa que le dijeron era que existía la posibilidad de arreglar el daño que tenía el "Zeus", en eso estuvieron todo ese rato. Angustiada aun porque no alcanzaría a llegar a ver a Claire, se dirigió al barco para ver en que avances iban.

Caminó y tras su paso habían personas llorando, comentando sobre una tragedia y visiblemente afectadas, no comprendía que era lo que sucedía. Al llegar junto a Ben, una persona de la marina conversaba con el Capitán Gibson y la Señora Ellen, los cuatro la miraron de forma extraña. El joven se acercó a ella y tomándola del brazo la sentó. Por la expresión de sus rostros sabía que no era nada bueno; sin embargo esperó que le dijeran de una vez que estaba sucediendo.

—Jo… el hombre que estaba conversando con nosotros es de la guardia antisubmarinos…él vino hasta aquí para —le dijo Ben, deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos, temiendo a la reacción de ella

— ¿¡QUE SUCEDE!? …¡dime de una vez!… —exigió Joann presintiendo lo peor, a su lado estaba la Señora Ellen, bastante alarmada.

—Joann…el Nithel… fue bombardeado por un submarino… el barco de tu… —no terminó de decirle y el rostro de Joann palideció y en un segundo no existió nadie mas, solo el recuerdo de la Nonni…Claire Dufays, la segunda madre que tuvo.

Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Ben, que le seguía hablando; pero no era capaz de articular ni una sola frase. Quedando paralizada por el temor de aquella tragedia que le estaba contando, nadie sabía si había sobrevivientes. El pavor se apoderó de cada latido de su corazón y su mente se perdió en un recuerdo.

------------------------------------

— _¡Hola!... ¿Quien es usted? _—_le dijo la pequeña de ojos azules._

—_Hola…yo estaba sentada allá, te vi, cuando perseguías a éste lindo chico… _—_respondió la mujer de cabellos pelirrojos y hermosos ojos verdes_

— _¿Lindo yo¿Usted cree que soy lindo?... no me ha visto bien de seguro…_—_le dijo el pequeño de color, Joshua._

—_Claro que te veo bien… pero no es tu apariencia lo realmente importante… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _—_inquirió la amable dama que lo miraba con detenimiento._

—_Eh… Joshua…Wilder… _—_respondió rascándose la cabeza y con cierta desconfianza._

—_Ves tienes un lindo nombre… Joshua significa Dios es salud… es un bello nombre hebreo _—_la mujer sonrió ante la cara de asombro del pequeño._

—_Vaya…no lo sabia… _—_dijo el chico todo orgulloso_

— _¿Y tu como es que te llamas? _—_preguntó dirigiéndose a la chica _

—_Yo me llamo Johanna Whitton…y tengo 5 años _—_dijo ésta dándole una gran sonrisa y enseñando los cinco dedos de su mano izquierda._

_La mujer la quedó mirando, por alguna razón se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y los dos chicos la miraron extrañados, sin entender lo que le pasaba. De forma espontánea la chica aun con lodo, se acercó y rodeándola con mucha ternura le dio un abrazo que emocionó a la mujer. Cuando se apartó la dejó llena de lodo… y la chica se avergonzó de lo que hizo._

—_Oh… lo siento… le manche su vestido _—_dijo avergonzada_

— _¿Y ese abrazo porque fue? _—_preguntó la mujer_

—_Porque usted lloraba… ¿Tiene pena no?... _—_indagó sonriendo con los ojos - Pues mi madre decía que un gran abrazo de todo corazón, ayudaba mucho a que las personas reciban una parte de nuestra felicidad si es que tienen pena…pero también yo abrazo para agradecer, para decirle a alguien que le quiero mucho… _—_contó la pequeña._

— _¿Y tu estas feliz aquí sola? _—_interrogó la mujer extrañada de verles solos por las calles._

—_Eh… estaba peor antes… ahora él es mi amigo _—_indicó al moreno chico que estaba a su lado _—_… y eso me hace feliz…_

— _¿Por qué te has revolcado en el lodo? _—_le pregunto la dama con curiosidad._

—_jajajajajaja… ¿Sabe que fue lo que dijo ella?... ¡Si será!...que como yo no le hacía caso… no quería ser su amigo…ella no ve la diferencia entre ella y yo…pero yo le digo que si las hay… porque yo…soy negro y ella es… blanca _—_indicando el contraste de sus pieles _—_como no le hice caso… No encontró mejor forma de parecerse a mí y se lanzó a ese lodo… ¡jajajajajaja¿Lo puede creer? _—_dijo Joshua riéndose de la chica._

— _¿Es eso cierto? _—_preguntó la emocionada mujer_

—_Bueno… si… pero ya me aceptó como su amiga… podemos ser hasta hermanos…_—_sonrió ilusionada ante la idea _—_claro que no se como lo haré para seguir siendo del color de él… porque no puedo pasármela en el lodo… en ese lugar donde nos cuidan no prohíben todo _—_dijo ella y los tres rieron de sus ocurrencias._

— _¿Es un orfanato? _—_Los chicos asintieron _—_Pues vamos a llevarlos hasta allá _—_les dijo la mujer colocándose de pie y caminando con ellos._

—_De verdad siento haberla dejado así toda manchada… su vestido tan lindo… _—_la pequeña la miró con admiración y le dio su menuda mano._

—_No importa… este definitivamente es el mejor vestido que puedo llevar…tiene una hermosa mancha, que dará mucha pena sacarla _—_le respondió la mujer ante la mirada de incomprensión de los dos pequeños._

_Los chicos se fueron con la señora amable, hermosa y fina, y desde ese día nunca mas_ _se separaron, por lo menos no de corazón_.

--------------------------------------

Ben seguía esperando que Joann le dijera algo, comenzaba a preocuparse, porque estaba sumida en el silencio absoluto. De un salto se fue corriendo, sin que él pudiera alcanzarla se perdió en medio de la multitud. La buscó desesperado, con temor de que algo le pasara, pero su abuela le dijo que debió ir por tierra hasta Greystones.

Joann siguió corriendo por las calles de Dublín con la intención de llegar por tierra a Greystones, donde deberían estar las personas que rescatarían, ahí debía estar Claire. Corrió con la gente mirándola porque lloraba inconsolablemente, sabía que ese presentimiento que tuvo por semanas se debía a eso. No paró ni un solo minuto hasta alejarse lo más que pudo, no quería que fuese demasiado tarde. Una carreta se detuvo y ella le pidió que la llevara hasta Greystones, en ella iban más personas, compartiendo su angustia.

------------------------------------

— _¿Porque me dice YOYO? _—_interrogó la chica en una de las visitas de la señora Claire._

—_Pues porque me recuerdas a alguien… es lindo nombre… Johanna… ¿No quieres tener mi apellido? _—_le preguntó la señora con la intención de adoptar a la chica huérfana_

—_Eh… no gracias señora, yo tenía mamá y ella me dio su apellido… Whitton…pero si usted quiere me puede colocar un segundo nombre… solo me llamo Johanna _—_le dijo ella dándole un beso en su mejilla y sentándose a su lado._

—_Le dije a la hermana que quiero adoptarte… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? _—_preguntó la dama mirando a la pequeña._

—_Si… que usted me querría como a una hija…_—_un dejo de tristeza se dibujó en sus brillantes ojos azules _—_…y que dejaré a Joshua aquí _—_le terminó por responder._

—_Si… pero no quiero solo una hija… ¿Por qué no también un hijo? _—_rió la mujer que vio como a Joann se le iluminaron sus ojos nuevamente. Joshua le escuchó y sonrió ante esa propuesta._

— _¿Esta segura que quiere a un negro como yo?...eso le traerá problemas _—_le dijo Joshua escudriñando en la mirada de la hermosa dama._

—_Ah…pero es que yo no le temo a los problemas Jos… porque si alguien dice algo respecto a tu color de piel, el problema no es tuyo ni mío…es de esa persona _—_dijo ella sonriendo acariciando su rostro. _

—_Él y yo queremos conservar nuestros apellidos… ¿no le molesta? _—_preguntó Joann a la mujer_

—_Para nada… si ustedes lo quieren eso no es impedimento _—_Susurró la mujer, mientras se dirigía a la oficina de ese orfanato._

_La tarde cayó, Joann no alcanzó estar ni dos semanas como un huérfana y encontró a otra persona que la amo tanto, como si fuera su madre._

_Joshua llevaba un mes en ese orfanato en Pensilvania, se fue feliz con esa mujer, que forjó parte de su carácter._

------------------------------------------

Ben, reunió lo imprescindible para ayudar a las personas que resultaron heridas, él estudiaba medicina y era su deber, no le hubiese gustado que fuese ese escenario donde diera práctica a sus conocimientos, menos si se trataba de Claire, la madre de Joann, la única mujer que amó en toda su vida.

—Hijo, vamos ya estamos listos para ir a Greystones, allí debe estar Joann… —Le apuró su abuela.

—Abuela… Ella está destrozada…espero que la señora Claire sobreviva a esto, porque de lo contrario… —Ben estaba muy angustiado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —la Joann que todos conocemos se irá con ella…

—Vamos a Greystones…entonces —dijo la mujer tocando su hombro intentando alentarle.

**7 de mayo de 1915**

**# 356 East St**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Liz fue en busca de Terry y Susana al hotel con la intención de invitarles a almorzar, sería una buena oportunidad de presentarle a Claire Dufays, una mujer muy culta que le fascinaba el teatro y probablemente ubicaría al joven actor.

Efectivamente ellos fueron y estaban en medio de una conversación, donde Liz les contó como fue su vida en Francia e Italia, sus clases de actuación allá. Susana también compartió con ellos el amor que le tenía a las tablas, la actuación era su pasión, hasta que lamentablemente se vio truncada con el accidente. Se produjo un silencio incómodo, Terry recordó el accidente y la peor de las consecuencias que pudo tener, el de la invalidez de ella y el alejarse de la mujer que amó.

— ¿Qué paso con Joann? —les preguntó Susana cambiando el tema

—Pues que se fue a Dublín...así de un día para otro…bueno que no sola… se fue con Benjamín —dijo Liz sonriendo.

— ¿Benjamín Rothschild? —preguntó Terry, curioso recordando cuando los vio peleándose en Escocia.

—Sip… ¿Lo conoces? —interrogó Joshua

—Eh… si… bueno en Escocia…

—Que pequeño es el mundo —susurró de vuelta el moreno.

Estaban terminando de almorzar, cuando se sintió la puerta de la sala, era Liam que venía del muelle. Saludó cortésmente a todos, traía un rostro pálido y miró directamente a Joshua, no se animaba a decir algo delante de visitas; pero debería hacerlo.

— ¿Pasa algo, Liam? —preguntó Liz al ver la expresión de su cara

—Si tienes una cara… ¿Te sientes mal? —le preguntó Joshua

—No…eh… Joshua… vengo del puerto —hizo una pausa mirándole con seriedad.

— ¿Ya?…no me digas el barco de Claire se demorara…escuché sobre la neblina esta mañana… —dijo Joshua sin presentir nada mas.

—No… no es el clima… paso algo… —continuó el joven pintor deseando no tener que tener que ser él portador de malas noticias. Los cuatro lo miraron inquietos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Interrogó el moreno ya nervioso por la expresión de Liam —Ya se… ¿Se trata de Joann?

—No… no es Joann…vengo del puerto y…allá ha llegado la noticia de que… el barco… el Nithel donde venía tu madre, Jos… —le dijo este muy triste.

— ¡PERO HABLA DE UNA VEZ…QUE PASO! —le gritó Joshua sintiéndose muy mal

—El Nithel fue bombardeado por un submarino alemán… en las costas de Greystones…el Nithel, Jos… se hundió —le dijo Liam finalmente.

A Liz se le cayó una copa de la impresión, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se acordó de su amiga, como estaría ella…sola. Susana guardó silencio sintiendo compasión y pena por los dos chicos y al ver como Joshua lloraba así delante de todos. Terry, se levantó de la mesa conteniendo la pena que esa noticia le causó, se sintió incómodo de estar ahí interrumpiendo algo tan íntimo.

—Yo…tengo que ir allá…no puedo quedarme a esperar acá…Joann esta sola… —se levantó aturdido con la noticia sin razonar bien —La Nonni…ella sabe nadar….yo creo que debe haber sobrevivientes….ella es fuerte… yo se que no le paso nada… —dijo éste saliendo por la puerta corriendo con Liam tras de él, que lo contuvo y le dio un abrazo.

—Vamos a ir hasta allá…pero por favor cálmate… allá debe estar Joann… —le dijo su amigo intentando controlarle.

—Si… lo se… yo… vamos ahora al puerto —pidió totalmente devastado.

—Yo les llevo en mi auto —se ofreció Terry mientras los tres chicos aceptaron.

Guardaron lo primero que pillaron y se subieron al auto de Terry. Susana esperaría en la casa con Mary, la sirvienta, se despidió del resto deseando que todo saliera bien.

**Camino a Greystones**

Candy estaba impactada con lo que veía, estaban frente a lo que quedaba del Nithel, llegaron después de ellos otras embarcaciones a ayudar a rescatar cuerpos y sobrevivientes. Ese imponente barco se sumergió por completo, las personas que sobrevivieron lloraban amargamente, otros seguían buscando a sus seres queridos en ese cementerio en ese gélido mar. Nunca había visto algo así, sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas, como era posible tanta maldad humana, muchos de los cuerpos eran solo niños. Su corazón se estremeció e intentó ayudar así, con el dolor mellando su pecho.

— ¡Candy!…ven rápido ayúdame con este Señor —le pidió un joven medico que estaba intentando contener la sangre en la herida de un hombre —aplícale un torniquete y cura esa otra herida- le indicó éste cuando Candy de forma rápida y eficiente comenzaba a hacer lo que le pedía.

—Señor… tengo que curarle esa herida….tranquilo por favor —Candy olvidando su impacto, le hizo el torniquete y le curó la herida al adolorido hombre que le agradeció su ayuda.

Al mirar a su alrededor fue testigo de diversas escenas conmovedoras que jamás pensó presenciar. Algunas personas con la piel azulosa del frío, en especial una mujer con sus niños que se abrazaban y lloraban desconsoladamente, les alcanzó una manta para evitar la hipotermia. Desvió su vista hacia un Señor que ayudaba a sacar a otra mujer del agua, gritando desesperado por ayuda, al intentar subirla la perdió. Los demás estaban ocupados en labores distintas y el joven estaba tan mal herido que sus manos no le respondían por el frío.

La rubia enfermera se acercó corriendo y sin pensarlo se lanzó al mar con lo puesto, sumergiéndose en su intento por buscar a la mujer, sin lograr su cometido salió para recargar sus pulmones de aire y continuar; una vez mas y la pudo ver nadó hasta su lado, la rodeo con un brazo y subió con ella. Le habló y le pidió que respirara, algunos hombres del barco ayudaron a ambas a salir del agua.

—Candy, que has hecho…por Dios —le dijo el Señor Krupp pasándole una manta por su espalda.

—Estaba ahogándose, el Señor la perdió… —dijo Candy mirando a la mujer y sacándose su manta para dársela a ella —Yo… tenía que… hacer algo por ella

La mujer no respiraba otra enfermera le dio respiración boca a boca. Candy continúo con el procedimiento como se lo habían enseñado en la escuela; pero no surtía efecto alguno.

—Ayúdela… ayúdela….a ella —le rogó compungido aquel joven con sus manos arrugadas y azules por el tiempo que estuvo en el agua, mirando como Candy hacía el esfuerzo por ayudar a la anciana.

— ¡VAMOS SEÑORA!...RESPONDA… ¿COMO SE LLAMA? —preguntó Candy al joven.

—Ella se llama: Claire Dufays…ayúdela… —dijo el joven angustiado al ver que no respondía.

— ¡VAMOS CLAIRE DUFAYS!... NO PUEDES IRSE ASI… ¿ME OYE? —le gritó Candy sintiendo una gran desesperación. Mientras seguía con los masajes, clavando su mirada en el rostro de la mujer hasta que tosió y expulsó el agua. Le sostuvo la cabeza y la puso en posición cubito dorsal.

— ¿Señora Claire me escucha?...solo tiene que respirar…vamos…así —la mujer abrió sus ojos, atiborrados de lágrimas. Tomó la mano de Candy que no la soltó mientras un médico la revisaba.

Algunas personas que vieron la entrega de Candy por salvar a esa mujer, una perfecta desconocida, les emocionó. En especial, el Señor Krupp que estaba admirado por el desempeño de esa joven, era una bendición haberla conocido y ser testigo de cómo se lanzó al agua, cuando estuvo enferma, eso era más que vocación.

— ¿Yoyo?... —le dijo apenas la mujer de ojos verdes.

— ¿Quién es yoyo?... ¿Es usted? —preguntó Candy al joven, que estaba muy emocionado con lo que hizo ella por la dama.

—No…yo no soy nada de ella… la conocí en el barco…muchas gracias por su ayuda, Señorita —agradeció el joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

Candy, emocionada volvió la mirada hacia la mujer, le acarició el cabello de nobles canas entre el destellos de algunos cabellos pelirrojos, sus arrugas denotaban unos 67 años y su dulce mirada estaba perdida ante el dolor. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Candy, que la mujer quitó con su mano unida a la de ella. El médico terminó de revisarla y fue trasladada a otro lado. Soltó su mano solo cuando se desvaneció ante el dolor.

—Candy…ven aquí por favor… ¿Puedes curar al Capitán Taylor? —pidió el Señor Krupp.

—Si…tranquilo ¿Capitán?... esto no tomara tiempo…no dolerá… —se acercó al hombre que tenía un corte en la ceja que sangraba profusamente.

Con la mirada perdida, había observado como Candy sin pensarlo se lanzó al agua por ayudar a esa mujer, como hizo el esfuerzo por salvarle la vida, oprimiendo su pecho en masajes para conseguir un latido, como esa misma chica se quitó su manta para dársela a otro estando ella muy entumida de frío, como la mujer anciana le agradeció su gesto con el suave contacto de su mano y las lágrimas de ambas. Se sintió pequeño, supo que las palabras que le dijo su padre cobraban otro sentido; pero era demasiado tarde, porque había vendido su alma al infierno del remordimiento. Esa chica le enseño en 3 minutos o mas, lo que él no aprendió en 40 años de mar, una chica pecosa, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que no pasaba de los 17 años….

—La mujer… ¿Cómo esta? —preguntó el Capitán Taylor a Candy

—Está muy mal herida… espero que pueda salvarse… —levantó la vista mirando los ojos del hombre —Capitán, ya esta usted listo… tome un café para que entre en calor…tranquilo…tenga presente que usted hizo lo que pudo… —comentó Candy desconociendo los detalles de lo que sentía el hombre y entregando el café humeante en sus manos.

—No fue suficiente… debería estar entre esos cuerpos, soy un ser pequeño ante la magnificencia de su alma, jovencita —dijo el hombre mientras veía como pasaba en otro barco el joven periodista, Gael Sullivan, que lo miró sin apartarle la vista.

—No diga eso Capitán Taylor… debe estar usted agradecido de estar vivo…yo hago mi trabajo… tomo usted hizo el suyo —le respondió Candy mientras le ayudaba a acomodarse bien.

El barco "Isobel" se dirigió a la costa para dejar a los sobrevivientes y cuerpos, en medio de un tumulto de personas. Candy ayudo a bajar algunos, para derivarlos a un hospital. Los mas graves eran atendidos por médicos, ese muelle se llenó de curiosos, de familiares, prensa que parecía haber presagiado lo que allí sucedería.

Joann, se abrió paso entre la multitud, buscando desesperada el rostro de la mujer que la crió, de quien llamó por mucho tiempo Nonni; pero en contadas ocasiones la dijo: "Madre".

Estaban separados por sobrevivientes y muertos. Los sobrevivientes que lloraban, heridos, entre mujeres con sus hijos, mojados y entumidos por la hipotermia, muchas personas prestaban ayuda curando sus heridas.

La chica paso por al lado del Periodista, Gael Sullivan, que miraba a su entorno, aun tenia intacta sus cosas, lo mas importante estaba consigo, su libreta con sus anotaciones, visiblemente triste y mirando hacia el mar…el panorama se redujo a humo y aquel movimiento de los barcos que rescataban personas... el Nithel ya era historia.

Candy, bajó y se preocupó de quedarse con la mujer anciana, le sostuvo la mano, mientras el médico la revisó nuevamente y le inyectó un calmante para su dolor. Le sostuvo su cabeza e intento saber que decía porque susurraba en medio de su delirio.

Joann, continuaba en su búsqueda, la tensión era mayor y creía que su corazón no iba a soportar mas penas. Quedaban las últimas personas rescatadas con vida ante sus ojos, que limitaban con la hilera del cementerio improvisado en ese frío y pobre muelle, se detuvo ahí a mirar como estaban tapados con el terror de tener que buscarla entre todos esos cuerpos, mas allá estaba una mujer llorando abrazada a un cuerpo inerte, no quería estar ni por un segundo en su lugar…no otra vez.

— ¡Joann! … —gritó una voz tras de si, era Ben

— ¿Dónde esta?…Ben… ¡DONDE ESTA ELLA!…. CLAIRE…CLAIRE DUFAYS… CLAIRE —gritó desesperada mientras avanzaba entre la gente.

Por su lado en sentido contrario, pasó corriendo el comandante Batlery, buscando a su mujer e hija, desesperado gritando su nombre. Al escuchar la voz de una mujer, se dirigió corriendo y allí estaba algo herida junto a su hija, las abrazó emocionado, llorando sin poder contenerse, agradeciendo que estuvieran vivas.

— ¿Sabes?…un señor…un hombre… me dio su chaleco salvavidas, me salvo no solo a mi… si no que a nuestra hija… —le dijo la mujer llorando emocionada.

— ¿Quién es?...Quiero agradecerle —respondió el Señor Batlery

—No… él…no se… yo creo… que tras salvar a nuestra hija… empujó el bote para sacarlo del medio… iba a caerse encima otro… y… creo que no sobrevivió… —balbuceó con el nudo en su garganta —Es… un "ángel del mar" en verdad… —la mujer abrazó a su marido, que lloraba por el desenlace de ese hombre al que le debía la vida.

La joven de ojos azules, sentía que esos minutos se transformaron en horas, no podía ver a su Nonni, por más que buscaba, había mucha gente también gritando nombres con la esperanza de encontrar vivos a sus seres queridos.

A su paso dejó aquel anciano que se acurrucaba al lado del cuerpo inerte de una anciana, su mujer por más de 60 años y al verlo así, sintió que no daba más de angustia.

—Joann…espera… —pidió Ben que intentaba en vano calmarla

— ¡CLAIRE¡CLAIRE DUFAYS! …¡¿QUIEN LA HA VISTO?! —volvió a gritar derramando una lágrima que se seco inmediatamente.

La mirada del periodista, al escuchar el nombre recordó a la mujer que afortunadamente habían encontrado con Mauricio, se quedó mirando a la joven que gritaba, para ver cual fue el desenlace de esa señora.

— ¿Que pasa? —le preguntó el otro Señor de grandes ojos azules y de rubia cabellera. Era un colega de él que no iba en el barco; pero estaba en Irlanda por casualidad.

—Nada…quiero irme lo antes posible de esta pesadilla… ¿Seth? Tenía razón… —suspiró el hombre algo más repuesto

— ¿Qué? —replicó distraído ya que se quedó mirando a la chica que corría gritando el nombre de Claire Dufays y visiblemente consternado con esa tragedia

—Que te decía que…que solo quiero irme… —respondió el joven que aun seguía mojado y observando a los rastros del Nithel.

—Bueno si… a mi tampoco me gusta estar aquí… apenas te revisen…nos vamos rumbo a estados Unidos —le dijo el Señor, que siguió mirando a la chica que vio de espaldas.

Joann, siguió corriendo de un lado a otro mirando a las personas que estaban en el suelo, no reconocía a nadie.

—Joann…espera…cálmate…un poco —pidió Ben.

—CLAIRE…CLAIRE DUFAYS…. ¡MAMÁ!….CLAIRE DUFAYS…QUIEN LA HA VISTO… ¡Mamá!... —gritó ya al borde de la desesperación y quebrándose por completo.

Candy que le estaba cambiando un vendaje escuchó el grito, se volteó a ver de donde provenía y no le quedó duda que la mujer que estaba ahí con ella, era a la que alguien llamaba.

— ¡AQUIIIIIII!!...¡AQUIIIIIIII ESTAAA! —gritó levantando sus brazos

Joann, escuchó lo que ella gritó y corrió hacia donde salió la voz, con Ben detrás abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta que ahí en el suelo estaba la mujer, junto a la chica rubia, pecosa y de ojos verdes, que la sostenía con mucha delicadeza.

—Mamá…soy yo…Joann… aquí estoy contigo… como siempre…para siempre —le dijo Joann mientras se arrodillaba a estar a su lado, sosteniéndole una mano, la otra aun tenia tomada la mano de Candy —¿Por qué no responde?…¿Que le sucede? —preguntó angustiada mirando a Candy y luego a Ben que la revisaba.

—Le dieron un calmante para el dolor… estuvo mucho tiempo en el agua… yo... —respondió ella muy emocionada al ver como lloraba la muchacha.

— ¡GRACIAS!… ¡muchas gracias!… —Joann miró a Candy y la vio toda mojada; aun así le dio su clásico abrazo que la dejó a ella también mojada.

La mujer abrió los ojos por unos instantes viendo el abrazo de las dos, sonrió reconociendo a la chica y su manía de abrazar a las personas.

—Joann…debemos llevarla rápido al hospital mas cercano —sugirió el joven médico que estaba a su lado

Con la ayuda de Candy, llevaron a la Señora al hospital de Dublín. La tarde pasó rápida en aquel pasillo de ese viejo y oscuro lugar, con Joann esperando afuera y Ellen a su lado reconfortándola. Le comunicó que el Capitán Aaron Gibson se encargó de enviarle la información a Joshua y los demás, de que Claire estaba en ese hospital.

—Quiero llevarla a Liverpool…no quiero que este aquí… —le dijo ya mas tranquila

—Joann no creo que sea prudente que ella viaje en esa condición —le comentó la Señora Ellen, tomando su mano.

Candy ayudó a los médicos en todo lo que pudo por largas horas atendiendo a muchas personas que habían sido derivadas a ese hospital, con especial atención en la Señora Claire Dufays, que según el doctor del barco, estaba muy mal y no comprendía como era posible haber sobrevivido. La volvió a ver cuando ya la estaban operando del baso y otras contusiones que tuvo, junto a ella estaba el médico que venía con aquella chica.

Amaneció con el sol nuevamente colándose por la ventana. Joann estaba dormida en el sofá de la sala de espera del hospital. El joven médico salió de la operación muy desmotivado, solo un milagro podría salvarle la vida a Claire, estaba muy grave en verdad y no tenía idea como iba a decirle eso a ella. La miró mientras dormía y pensaba que daría lo que fuera para evitarle ese sufrimiento.

Le acarició el cabello, le dio un beso en la frente y ella no despertó. La movió un poco con la intención de decirle que podía ver a su madre, pasar el tiempo que le quedara… era de vital importancia para ambas.

—Jo… despierta… —le dijo Ben y ella se movió, abriendo lo ojos se levantó asustada creyendo que se trataba de una pesadilla

— ¿Qué pasa?...Mi mamá…que le paso —se levantó alarmada.

—Ella ya salio de la operación —Él se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Y?… está bien ¿CIERTO? —dijo esperanzada mirándole a los ojos.

—Jo…el daño que ella tiene es severo…yo…los otros médicos concuerdan en el diagnostico —no pudo mirar a sus ojos para darle esa triste noticia.

—Los médicos… —musitó bajando la mirada de angustia para segundos depuse clavar sus ojos con rabia —¡TU NO CREES EN DIOS!… ¿NO ES ASI BEN?… no es lo único en lo que tú no crees… —murmuró levantándose del asiento y arreglando su cabello —Mira, yo se que él no me a dejar de nuevo sola… sin madre… yo lo se…tu no conoces a la Nonni…ella es fuerte… si sobrevivió a esto, gracias a todas las personas que la ayudaron… no es para mori… —no pudo continuar la frase.

—Joann… no es eso…yo si creo… pero te estoy hablando de… —alcanzó a decir éste, ella se alejó de su lado y se fue, esta vez no quiso seguirla por respeto a su dolor.

La chica con el alma destrozada se fue por el pasillo sin el sentido establecido, solo camino, en esa ruta donde que sus ojos iban dejando atrás las habitaciones de los sobrevivientes.

Estaba el Capitán que solo la vio por un instante fugaz mientras reposaba de su mente atormentada. El comandante Batlery que estaba con su esposa e hija, ella ya estaba mejor, por sus rostros felices que celebraban la nueva oportunidad que Dios les había otorgado y en especial gracias al "ángel del mar" que le salvó la vida a ella y otros, perdiendo la suya, siendo arrastrado por la corriente, su cuerpo aún no había sido había encontrado.

Siguió mirando, sin sentir el ardor de sus mejillas bañadas en sal, pensando en Nonni y en Joshua. Otra habitación donde se colaba el sol, iluminó a una pareja de ancianos, uno salvado por el periodista Gael y la mujer por el "Ángel del mar", estaban juntos abrazándose felices.

En otro cuarto, una madre sosteniendo la mano de su hijo que ya estaba mejor. La siguiente era la de Mauricio el chico que ayudo a Claire, intento llamarla al verla pasar; pero ni siquiera sabía su nombre, la había visto llorar junto a Claire y llamarla desesperadamente, dedujo que se trataba de la hija que ella le mencionó. Todas las personas de ese largo pasillo estaban mejor, menos su madre.

Abrió una puerta con la intención de salir a la calle; pero el sol le encandilo los ojos, mientras veía miles de luces de colores que correspondían a un vitreau y al acercarse, las luces dieron paso a la figura de Jesucristo, era una capilla.

Entró y se sentó en la primera fila ignorando que había alguien más atrás. Se arrodillo ante Jesús y elevó una oración con el corazón hecho pedazos, de la única forma en que Claire le había enseñado a rezar y a creer que los milagros existían, pidiéndole con la desesperanza que no concebía su vida nunca más sola…pidiendo aunque sentía que no merecía la misericordia de Dios. Le suplico que no se llevara esta vez, a la única madre que le quedaba y amaba con su corazón, porque se iría con ella una parte muy grande de su alma.

No pudo mas y soltó ese llanto que tenía apretado en su ser, unos pasos se dirigieron hacia ella, no se animó a mirar de quien se trataba, cuando elevó la vista; era la chica de pelo rubio, ojos verdes y pecosa, la misma que acompañó a su Nonni. No sabía su nombre; pero eso no importaba en ese minuto.

—Yo también voy a pedir por tu madre… dos personas rezando pueden mas juntas —le dijo Candy, la tomo de la mano, volviendo a rezar de rodillas ante el altar… llorando ambas, estuvieron por largo rato.

Joann, sintió una paz infinita y rompió en sollozos. Candy con los ojos nublados conociendo el dolor por el que pasaba esa chica, ella misma lo había sentido con la muerte de Anthony y Stear, sólo se acercó y la abrazó, ella se dejó y lloro amargamente en su regazo. Dejó que se desahogara, no le habló, no le pregunto nada, solo la dejó llorar.

**8 de mayo de 1915**

**Puerto de Dublín**

Era ya más de medio día, nunca un viaje había sido tan triste. Joshua, Liam y Liz se embarcaron rumbo a Dublín apenas recibieron la noticia de lo que había pasado. Terry, los llevó hasta el puerto y si no fuera por su ayuda no hubiera sido posible embarcarse en ese relámpago viaje. En los diarios de todo el mundo, las portadas estuvieron dedicadas al desastre del Nithel, más de 700 personas heridas, más de 300 personas muertas entre niños y mujeres. El viaje se hizo eterno, con otras personas que lloraban sabiendo que sus familias habían muerto; otros en la incertidumbre al igual que ellos.

La última información fue que la llevaron al Hospital de St James's y estaba grave. No sabían nada más y ni siquiera podían intuir si sobreviviría. Joshua rezaba en silencio, rogando que su madre estuviera bien, él perdió a su madre y padre en un accidente y quedó solo en el mundo, esa mujer que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, lo amó con el amor de madre que casi había olvidado sin importarle su color. Pensaba en Joann y en como estaría de destrozada, ella vio morir a su madre ahogada por intentar salvarla, no podía volver a pasar por eso.

Liam, estaba preocupado por su amigo Joshua, había sufrido mucho en la vida para tener que pasar por eso. Joann, la chica que él mas amaba, estaba sola, sabia que no lloraba ante nadie que no fuera él o su entorno de amigos, con quienes sentía afinidad se daba y se abría a compartir… ¿Como podría protegerla de sufrir esta vez?, siempre lo hacía mientras estuvieron juntos por casi 10 años, cuando tenía un problema la defendió y le enseñó a pelear porque siempre fue víctima de bromas crueles.

Liz pensaba en su amiga, les envió una carta a sus padres, contándole a grandes rasgos lo sucedido. Esperaba que de igual manera se enteraran por los diarios, además eran vecinos de Claire en Pensilvania. Se angustiaba imaginando como se recuperaría su amiga si algo malo le pasaba a su Nonni, si bien Joann paso mucho tiempo fuera estudiando y haciendo lo que le gustaba, nunca se alejo de corazón de su madre, las unió el amor a las letras, ambas eran escritoras innatas, esa mujer le enseño muchas cosas a los 4. Ella también la sentía un poco su madre.

El viaje continuo en medio de los rumores que especulaban las cosas más insólitas acerca de lo sucedido, era muy terrible. El capitán Taylor sería interrogado por lo sucedido, porque le atribuían un grado de culpa. Los países en todo el mundo, supieron de ese desastre. Estados Unidos se pronunciaría pronto al respecto al saber que más de 100 pasajeros eran norteamericanos. Se divisó tierra y no se alcanzó ni siquiera a orillar bien el barco al muelle y Joshua corrió. Le siguieron sus amigos y subieron a un carruaje que los llevo al hospital lo mas rápido que se podía.

**Hospital St James's**

**Dublin**

Liz, Joshua y Liam, llegaron al hospital apurados y les indicaron donde se encontraba la Señora Claire Dufays. Joshua era el primero en llegar a su habitación. La miró y con lágrimas en sus ojos marrones, se acercó a ella, estaba inconsciente y muy pálida.

—Nonni… soy yo… Joshua, tu hijo —le dijo éste ahogando su llanto, le tomó la mano y lloró en el lecho de la cama de la mujer que no respondió.

Liam y Liz, miraron de afuera consternados, no quisieron entrar e interrumpir ese momento. Al voltearse esta Ben con unos médicos, la primera en acercarse fue Liz.

—Hola Ben… ¿Donde esta Joann? —le preguntó Liz.

—Hola Elizabeth…No lo se…estaba aquí… yo… —Ben, se sentía incomodo al ver a Liam ahí.

— ¿Como que no sabes?… ¿No la obligaste a venir contigo? —le dijo Liam muy molesto.

—Estaba acá…pero se fue… al saber el diagnóstico —respondió este algo perturbado, por la reacción de Liam.

— ¿Cuál diagnóstico?... ¿Como está la señora Claire?… ¡dinos! —rogó Liz angustiada.

—Pues… los médicos concuerdan con que tuvo daños viscerales irreparables, la operaron… no hay nada mas que hacer por ella… —le respondió visiblemente acongojado.

— ¿¡Que!?… no… no puede ser… —Liz se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta de la habitación mirando a Nonni de lejos

—Dime… —empujó del brazo a Ben — ¿Y le dijiste eso a Joann?… ¿Como puedes? —Liam estaba enfurecido.

—Si… es mi deber…soy médico, estudio medicina…esa es la verdad y ella quería saberla —explicó molesto por el comentario

—Pues claro…eres médico antes que nada… —murmuró con ironía — ¿Tu no entiendes nada, no es así?…no conoces en lo absoluto a Joann…eres brusco con ella y no tienes ni una pizca de empatía con nadie —espetó molesto.

—Vaya, se me olvidaba que tu si la conoces mucho mejor que yo… —aseveró el joven médico cruzandose de brazos.

— ¡Ten cuidado como te expresas de ella! —Indicó con el dedo índice —De mi me da igual lo que digas; pero de ella no te lo permitiré —amenazó con tirria en los ojos —… ¿Ves? A eso me refiero… tu sarcasmo, tu poca confianza en ella. Yo si la conozco, se que tiene en su corazón…tanto así que puedo adivinar lo que te dijo… —efectuó una pausa y lo miró con ironía —Ella debió decirte… que tú no creías en Dios, que no crees en milagros… ¿no es así? —interrogó completamente seguro y Ben se sintió muy dolido, efectivamente eran las palabras de Joann.

—Si… estamos claros que no puedo pensar como ella, soy científico antes que todo…pero eso no nos hace diferentes al ahora de…no por eso yo no la… —Ben se silenció ante sus frases.

—Claro…eres científico… ¿Y crees que esa misma ciencia te ayudara a conseguir el amor de ella? —Interrogó cargado de ironia —...Ben…tu no confías en ella, la dejaste sola cuando mas te necesitó y preferiste creer en la palabra de los amigos vacíos que tienes. Ella se fue y tú no la seguiste, no hiciste nada. Ahora que ella lo esta pasando peor que nunca ¿Que hace Benjamín Rothschild? hablarle en términos científicos, cortándole las esperanzas —murmuró con un mohín desagradable —No estas hablando de un paciente mas… ¡¡¡ES SU MADRE!!!…una mujer que la escogió a ella y a Joshua como hijos… Tú no entiendes nada —le dijo Liam, ante la mirada del otro chico que no tiene palabras para rebatirle.

— ¡Basta!… no te permito que me juzgues…obviamente estas celoso…tu también quieres a Joann —le recriminó el joven médico.

—No voy a contestar a eso… te hablo bajo porque este no es el lugar ni el momento para responder eso… —se acercó a mirarlo con odio —Mejor voy a buscar a Joann, yo si se donde puede estar —le espetó Liam.

El joven pintor siguió su corazonada, se dirigió por el pasillo y le preguntó a la enfermera de turno donde estaba la capilla y le indicó el camino. Detrás de él le siguió Ben que quería saber como estaba Joann.

Se abrió la puerta y estaba ella sola sentada aun frente al altar. Candy se había ido recién. Al cerrar la puerta y caminar, ella reconoció sus pasos, con los ojos cerrados sabía de quien se trataba.

— ¡LIAM!… —se levantó y lo abrazo llorando en sus brazos.

Él la sostuvo y abrazo con toda su fuerza, intentando hacer lo que ella acostumbraba con sus abrazos, reconfortar a las personas, sabia que en ese minuto, nada lo haría. Le dio un beso en la frente y secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo apoyaron sus frentes una contra la otra, sintiendo la respiración angustiada de ella.

Detrás Ben, vio como ella lo reconoció sin siquiera mirarlo, sintió que lo que le dijo Liam era cierto… él no conocía a Joann, decidió mejor seguir su camino y dejarlos solos, él…simplemente sobraba.

Ambos se fueron a la habitación de la señora Claire donde estaba también Joshua y Liz, se abrazaron en medio del dolor. Joshua lloraba con Joann en silencio.

—Nonni…vamos despiértate… debes luchar…acá llego Joshua, Liz y Liam —susurró Joann a la abuela que estaba en su cama sin abrir siquiera los ojos y con una respiración lenta.

Joann le tomó la mano y la besó, se recostó a su lado, con su cabeza en su pecho sintiendo su débil corazón, rogando en sus pensamientos que ella sobreviviera a eso.

Joshua, que tenía los ojos rojos, miró a Joann, acercó una silla y se sentó al otro lado de la Nonni, abrazando una de sus manos que estaba tibia y casi inerte, cerró los ojos y rogando en sus pensamientos que ella sobreviviera a eso.

Candy, se alejó caminando con el Señor Krupp, del hospital, había sido un día muy duro y largo; pero se sintió bien ayudando a todas esas personas. El Señor Krupp estaba también extenuado, orgulloso del trabajo de la chica, ayudó con los cuerpos, con las cosas que quedaron flotando en medio de ese desastre. Ambos buscaron un hotel junto con el Capitán Hills para pasar la noche y descansar.

—Candy… con todo esto no te dio tiempo de averiguar lo del escudo… —le dijo el señor Krupp sentándose en la recepción del hotel.

—Es cierto ahora ya es muy tarde…mañana iré a primera hora…a Naas —respondió ella pensando que olvidó tambien su cumpleaños.

—Pues te acompaño… el Capitán se encargo de hacerle llegar a mi esposa y Charlie que tú y yo estábamos bien…ellos deben haber estado muy preocupados. Lo ocurrido dio vueltas al mundo —dijo el Señor Krupp mientras subían en el elevador.

Candy se dirigió a su habitación, esta vez no le prestó atención a nada, simplemente se recostó, escapando de su mejilla una lágrima al recordar esa chica, ya la había visto en el puerto de Dublín mientras esperaba al Señor Krupp. Esperaba que de verdad sucediera un milagro con su madre, porque se veía tan mal.

Joann, paso la noche otra vez en el hospital, junto a Joshua, Liz y Liam, no había visto a Ben en toda la tarde, solo su abuela Ellen apareció a ver a la Nonni, que seguía igual.

Estaba en la capilla nuevamente, rezando, la ultima vez se sintió con tanta paz que ahora seguiría rezando. La puerta se abrió y llegó un joven moreno, de ojos color miel, cejas pobladas, tenía heridas en sus brazos y la cara magullada. Venía en el Nithel y tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la Nonni.

—Yo quiero darte esto…es de ella…siento no haber podido hacer mas por ella —dijo este entregándole el bolso de la Nonni con sus anotaciones.

—Gracias… tu salvaste a muchas personas entre ellas a mi Nonni… te lo agradezco mucho —le dijo Joann dejando la mano del joven estirada; porque ella prefirió darle un abrazo a un perfecto desconocido que no le importó arriesgar su vida para salvar a su madre.

—No solo fui yo, quien le salvó la vida… estaba también el Capitán Taylor, el periodista Gael y esa chica… la rubia de ojos verdes… —le dijo incómodo por el abrazo de la joven —Yo estaba cansado y la perdí en medio de mar… ella se lanzó del barco que prestaba ayuda y la sacó de ahí…le ayudó a respirar… es a ella a la que debes agradecerle —le dijo el humilde joven, viendo como a Joann le corría una lágrima por la mejilla.

La noche cayó sobre ese Hospital se durmió delante del Cristo de marfil y del vitreau que resplandecía a la luz de la luna. Ensimismada y entregaba a una conversación divina, agradeciendo por aquella cadena de Ángeles que le salvó la vida a su madre y en especial por aquella chica rubia, de la que no sabía ni como se llamaba; pero Dios la tendría presente por su bondad, pidiéndole que le permitiera volver a verla para agradecerle y que le salvara la vida a su Nonni.

Candy, se durmió muy cansada, repasando cada rostro, en su subconsciente siguió rezando no solo por la mujer y su hija, que la dejó tan angustiada, si no que también por todas las personas que perdieron la vida en ese desastre.

_**Continuara….**_

****

_**Notas: **__**Nithel**__; Es el nombre de un ángel que pertenece al coro de los Principados y su nombre significa: "El reino legítimo de los cielos". Según se éste ángel rige para quienes hayan nacido entre el 18 al 22 de diciembre. __**St James's Hospital**__; Fue antiguamente un asilo de pobres ubicado en Dublin, para posteriormente convertirse en un hospital en 1723. _

_Esta parte de la historia tiene relación con hechos ocurridos en la Primera Guerra Mundial y el hundimiento del Lusitania (Hermano del Mauritania, el barco donde Candy y Terry se conocieron), provocado por un submarino Alemán, donde lamentablemente murieron muchas personas. En esta oportunidad cambie nombres, rutas para poder hacerlo cercano a donde estaba Candy, solo respete la fecha y algunos nombres importantes. Entre una de las cosas interesantes es que en verdad en ese barco venía un español y no chileno, también existió esa persona que rescato a los demás arriesgando su propia vida, muriendo y recibiendo el apodo de: "El ángel del mar". Si existe algún error en las palabras en alemán, culpemos al traductor que saqué de Internet…Les agradezco a todos quienes leen y espero sus reviews, es el incentivo del escritor._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	8. La desolación tras la muerte

**Capítulo 8: "La desolación tras la muerte**"

**9 de mayo de 1915**

**Hotel Le Meridien Shelbourne**

**Dublín**

Candy, admiraba esa naturaleza magnífica y única a través del balcón, era una mañana espléndida, el aire de la primavera saturaba sus pulmones y frente a sus ojos el parque St Stephen Green con personas paseando, otros aguardaban por una tocata que se preparaba en medio de una glorieta, el replicar de las campanas de una hermosa iglesia gótica la sacó de su meditación. Aun permanecía en bata intentó desperezarse del cansancio vivido durante esos dos largos días, atendiendo a todas esas personas en la tragedia del Nithel y a su mente de forma esporádica volvían esas imágenes como una verdadera pesadilla, ni por un instante hubiese querido estar en los zapatos de los familiares de aquellos que perecieron en medio del mar irlandés, muchos de ellos lejos de su patria.

Se bañó, cepilló su cabello y perfumó, arregló su vestido largo color verde lima y llevó en sus manos el sombrero con aplicaciones de flores secas que la protegería del sol. Ya había llegado el día en que junto al Señor Krupp irían a Naas para salir de las dudas de una vez por todas, esas que anteriormente borró de su cabeza por tener otras situaciones que resolver.

En el comedor del hotel, ya estaba desayunando el Capitán Hills y el Señor Krupp, que al verla se levantaron de sus sillas para saludarlas muy cortésmente.

— ¿Cómo ha dormido Señorita Candy? —Le dijo el Capitán con una gran sonrisa.

—Muy bien…gracias —Candy aceptó sentarse.

—Nosotros estábamos leyendo las noticias del Diario, sobre la tragedia del Nithel que seguirá teniendo repercusiones — comentó el Señor Krupp mientras dejaba de lado el periódico.

—Me imagino… ¿Qué dicen? —preguntó ella ordenando su servilleta en su falda.

—Llevaran a un interrogatorio al Capitán Taylor, al comandante Batlery y otras personas relacionadas con lo ocurrido —acotó el Capitán, que tomaba su jugo de naranja.

— ¿Y eso?...yo creo que el Capitán no tiene culpa en lo sucedido —dijo Candy mientras tomaba un sorbo del Café que ella misma se sirvió.

—Pues… eso se verá, aquí dice claramente que existen evidencias de que las explosiones en el barco pudieron ser a causa del cargamento oculto que se trasladaba ahí para la guerra…un acto muy irresponsable —el Señor Krupp, algo impactado con aquella noticia, no salía aun de su asombro con lo sucedido y ver el número de muertos, muchos niños.

— ¿Qué? …¿Y el capitán sabía de eso? —preguntó inocentemente Candy.

—Obviamente que si…un Capitán siempre es responsable de que lo sucede antes, durante y después del viaje…debió saberlo. Ahora sobre el cargamento, deberán hacer más investigaciones al respecto…. —respondió el Capitán Hills.

—Eso es espantoso… pobre hombre… debe estar muy arrepentido…no creo que haya imaginado que algo así podría pasar…no lo creo… sentirse responsable por todas esas muertes… —pensó con gran angustia.

—Candy…eres demasiado noble —el Señor Krupp la miró asombrado que se compadeciera del Capitán.

Ella no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, ese hombre de mar que había conocido brevemente se le indicaba como principal responsable. Según algunas personas él ayudó a una mujer en cubierta. Recordó y comprendió porque le dijo que debería estar entre los muertos, era la voz de su conciencia la que hablaba en ese momento. Sintió mucha pena por el Capitán Taylor, ahora debería pasar por las recriminaciones de los familiares de las víctimas, por el juicio del mundo entero; ya que lo sucedido con el Trasatlántico fue noticia en todas partes.

El Capitán se dirigió a ver al "Isobel"; mientras el Señor Krupp, al ver que Candy finalizó con su desayuno, se levantó de la silla y le dijo que estaba listo para ir rumbo a Naas.

····························

El viaje sería largo, por lo menos dos horas hasta llegar a la casa que tenía apuntada en un papel, se sentía mas a gusto yendo con el Señor Krupp, porque conoció a la mujer que vivía allí.

—Le agradezco mucho lo que usted ha hecho por mi…Señor Krupp —le dijo Candy al amable Señor que estaba sentado a su lado en el carruaje.

—No tienes que agradecerme, por cada cosa que hago…además te debo la vida…no lo olvides, Candy —respondió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Pero es verdad… aunque usted ya no debe agradecerme mas por eso… ¿no cree?

—Tienes razón…la gratitud estará siempre… pero de aquí en adelante las cosas que haga por ti, serán por la amistad que te tengo…eres como la hija… o mejor la nieta que nunca tuve… —dijo con toda sinceridad al punto de emocionarse.

Candy sonrió ante las palabras del Señor Krupp, se sentía dentro de todo feliz por las experiencias que estaba acumulando en su vida, después de todo tenía razones de sobra para pensar que el viaje no fue un completo fiasco. Pensaba que los episodios que marcaban sus ya 17 años, se componían armoniosamente de lo bueno y lo malo. ¿Como podría dividirlas sin admitir que todas aportaron en su crecimiento?… Todo ayudó a modelar el carácter de Candy, ahora debería agregarle el apellido, segura que eso no cambiaria su esencia; pero si explicaría muchas de sus dudas que acunó desde niña.

17 largos años, no sabía con exactitud cual día era su cumpleaños; pero si el año de su nacimiento. Anthony, su primer amor, la bautizó en mayo, para ella esa fecha era la ideal…cuando florecían sus hermosas rosas en Lakewood. Siempre lo recordaría, cada vez que fuese mayo, estaba impreso en ese calendario el rostro dulce de Anthony, junto a su cumpleaños también celebraba el amor que alguna vez sintió por ese chico que ya no estaba con ella; pero de alguna manera lo sentía como su ángel de la guarda.

Su cumpleaños pasó sin la opción de soplar unas velas y pedir un deseo; sin embargo pensaba que si tenía algo de suerte estaría con su familia, la que imagino tantas veces ¿Como seria vivir una fiesta de cumpleaños con ellos? Imaginaba una hermosa velada con muchas personas, con un gran pastel con velas y sus amigos a su lado.

El carruaje se detuvo y también sus sueños, el Señor Krupp le avisó que estaban ya frente a la casa "Hoker"

Impresionada de como el tiempo corrió junto con su mente, para estar ahora frente a sus respuestas, sintió nuevamente que su estómago se convertía en un elevador, con los nervios subiendo a su corazón y con el temor bajando a sus manos.

Al mirar la casa era hermosa, en aquella reja, tras unas enredaderas estaba el escudo, el mismo que tenía dibujado en la hoja ya arrugaba por la impaciencia. De un color rojo escarlata en el fondo, con una oscura bandera verde y un dibujo que apenas se apreciaba por el oxido; pero la H se veía claramente. El entorno de esa casa era acogedora, tenía un jardín hermoso y en el trabajaba una anciana de unos 80 años, que al notar la presencia de personas, se acercó a la reja.

Candy, la divisó y se quedó muda viendo como la mujer se acercaba cada vez mas hacia ellos, podría detallar su rostro poco a poco a medida que se mostraba en ese sol de primavera. Llevaba una sonrisa amable en sus labios, su miraba con esos dulces ojos verdes, en medio de su caminar elegante y suave.

**Hospital St James's**

**Dublin**

Liz y Liam aún no llegaban del hotel donde se hospedaron. Joshua, fue con ellos por la mañana con la intención de ir a darse un baño para regresar lo antes posible. En la habitación de Claire, recostada a su lado estaba Joann dormida plácidamente con el cansancio acuestas, desvelada por cuidarla. No existía mejoría en la anciana y solo restaba esperar.

Ben, la observó de afuera, al ver que estaba sola se acercó a la habitación. La conversación de la noche anterior con Liam fue muy incómoda, nunca le agradó; pero ahora no quería estar cerca de aquel joven que le restregaba en su cara la confianza y la amistad a toda prueba que se profesaban ambos. Se sentía que sobraba y le costaba evitar sentir la rabia que se posesionaba de si mismo al verlo cerca de ella. Todos sus amigos hablaban de la "liberal" vida que le gustaba llevar Joann y de que esa amistad con Liam… no era tal. Sembrando sus dudas en su corazón, esa confusión que le atormentaba a pesar de llevar consigo otro recuerdo.

La conoció cuando ambos eran niños, se hicieron amigos a pesar de que nunca se llevó bien con sus amistades y que las hostilidades fueron cada vez más evidentes, nunca le tomó real importancia. Hasta que diversas circunstancias los terminaron por separar, nada justificaba que le hubiese dejado solo, sin escribir ni una sola carta, perdiendo el contacto por casi 4 años.

La chica que conoció era: dulce, sensible, melancólica, romántica, solitaria, creyente en Dios, una hermosa dama, bondadosa y que aprendió a defenderse; aunque eso no fuese suficiente para evitar que las maldades le dolieran. La Joann que estaba enfrente, que apenas le dirigía la mirada, era ya casi una mujer: Linda, terca, orgullosa, sumergida en su labor de escritora, enigmática, luchadora, independiente y hermética, por lo menos con él. Las explicaciones no se dieron, quedaron ahí en medio de una ambigüedad, se mezclaron con más interrogantes que nunca se disiparon y se transformaron en una irremediable separación.

Recordó por instantes la vez en la volvió a ver hace un poco mas de un mes atrás, fue por accidente, concordaron en la misma cafetería en Londres: Mientras ella estaba escribiendo, el cómplice viento se llevó parte de su corazón plasmados en esos papeles, ella corrió en su intento por cogerlos y Ben por ayudar a la chica que aun no veía.

Cuando estaban de espaldas y al voltearse estaban frente a frente… el tiempo se detuvo en esas miradas, mientras dos corazones se reconocían el mundo desapareció, así lo sintió él, hipnotizado por la mirada de la chica, que se fue siendo una niña, para convertirse en aquella mujer hermosa que tenía frente a sus ojos aún enamorados.

El tiempo pasó era obvio; pero no había pasado para aquel sentimiento…seguía amándola igual que siempre, inclusive mucho mas.

Fueron interrumpidos por alguien, a él le causó gracia que ella se enojara porque lo vio con una chica, que no era su novia, era mas bien la compañera de su hermana; sin embargo Ben dejó que pensara eso porque no estaba pendiente de explicar nada, solo de mirarla y darse cuenta que estaba mas linda que nunca, de notar que cuando se enojaba fruncía el ceño…elevando una ceja... la izquierda, que si se sentía incomoda con sus dedos acomodaba su cabello que estaba mucho mas largo, por suerte y que su mirada, solo una mirada de sus bellos ojos azules el se sentía morir.

Se fue una vez más y no le dijo donde estaba, la propia hermana de Ben…le ayudó a encontrarla, le agradaba mucho y le dijo: "Una chica romántica siempre acude a los lugares que le traen recuerdos", fue la solución para saber donde buscarla.

-------------

_Y así fue que llegó a Escocia, en su auto, una tarde de primavera. La vio caminando sola y quiso llevarla, pero se negó, entonces él decidió acompañarla mientras caminaba, ella lo miraba de reojo y orgullosa no le preguntó lo que en ese minuto estaba pensando. Llevaba un vestido celeste, unas graciosas trenzas atadas con una cinta del mismo color de su ropa, con un gran sombrero blanco cuidándose del sol y en sus manos llevaba sus zapatos._

—_Hola Jo…que bueno verte…que casualidad encontrarte en Escocia… curioso ¿no? _—_le dijo el chico de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa en sus labios, su cabello se despeinaba con la brisa de la tarde._

—_Hola Ben… ¿casualidad?...pfffff ¡Que descaro¿No? _—_respondió muy molesta y levantando su ceja izquierda._

— _No te entiendo _—_acelerando el paso para estar cerca de ella_

—_Pues eso… ¿Dónde dejaste a la chica con la que estabas la semana pasada? _—_dijo ocultándose el rostro en ese sombrero que acomodo en su cabeza, arrepentida de lo que acababa de decir._

—_Ahh… ¿Es linda no?... _—_preguntó con fingida inocencia _—_Pues la fui a dejarla a su casa… es lo que todo caballero hace…_—_finalizó ocultando su risa._

—_A su casa… ¿Linda?…yo la vi medio gorda… _—_dijo con furia en su mirada y se volteó a verle _—_ ¿Y para que demonios vienes aquí? _—_interrogó haciendo muecas a sus espaldas. _

— _¿Gorda? … no… a mi parece bien…es linda… ¡me gusta!… _—_dijo en el oído de la chica _—_pero vine acá a verte a ti… _—_Ben contuvo nuevamente la risa, disfrutaba de ver la reacción de ella._

—_... Y SI TE GUSTA TANTO… PARA QUE LA DEJASTE EN SU CASA… ¿EH?... _—_chilló completamente irascible - ¿Se puede saber que te causa tanta risa? _—_le dijo Joann, con sus manos en la cintura y viendo que Ben estaba riéndose._

— _¿Qué me causa risa? …¡Tu hermoso y lindo rostro!… ¿Estas celosa? _—_murmuró rodeándola._

—_Claro… si… ¡QUE ILUSO!...- Chilló alejándose de él _—_Ben… yo ya te olvide hace rato, que la "amistad" fue…éramos niños _—_explicó con orgullo _—_Además... ¡PUEDES TENER UNA O VEINTE MUJERES QUE ME DA IGUAL!... ¿OISTE¡ME IMPORTA POCO! _—_le respondió ella, alzando su dedo índice en el aire, furiosa._

— _¿A si? … SEGÚN TÚ ME HAS OLVIDADO… bueno… ¡BIEN! _—_le dijo él herido por catalogar aquellos sentimientos como una "amistad"._

— _¿Y?... ¡CLARO QUE BIEN!... ya puedes irte con ella _­—_le dijo Joann haciendo un ademán con sus manos para que se marchara._

— _¡SI¡ESO VOY HACER!...¡IRMEEE!...PERO NO CON ELLA… ¡ME IRE CON VEINTE MUJERES MAS!... ¡QUE DE SEGURO VERAN EN MI A "UN BUEN PARTIDO"! _—_chilló Ben sintiéndose rechazado, comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a ella._

—_JAAAAAAA … ¿Un buen partido? … ¡CLARO PORQUE LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN!… ¡Y VAYA QUE ERES UNA ESTAFAAAAAA!... _—_le dijo ella regresándose para gritar, porque Ben se alejaba indignado._

— _¿Que has dicho?... _—_se detuvo en seco y volteo a verla _—_ ¿Que soy una estafa? …¡PARA TI QUE ERES UNA NECIA!... ¡QUE NO VALORAS NADA! _—_espetó él devolviéndose a chillarle con más furia._

—_Bueno si tú lo dices… ¿Qué tendría que valorar?... ¿a ti? _—_se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada de arriba abajo muy despectiva, que termino por enfurecer a Ben._

—_Claro es verdad que para ti son mejores los PINTORES… que van por la vida así… ¡libres! _—_mencionando a Liam._

—_Y si… no lo niego… ¡Y QUEEEEEEE SI LO PREFIERO A ÉL!... ¡QUE TE IMPORTAAAA! _—_le dijo ella chillándole a metros de distancia._

— _¡CLARO ÉL SI!… ¡ES UN IDIOTA!... ¡DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO! … _—_la persiguió para que le escuchara, acelerando el paso._

— _¡NO ME INTERESAAAAAAA! _—_le grito ella volteándose muy orgullosa._

— _JOANN… ¡VEN ACA!…_—_exigió gritando y la chica no se detuvo continuo caminando._

— _¡QUE NOOO! … _—_Joann al percatarse que él aceleró el paso, comenzó a correr. Ben la siguió, ambos obstinados en decir la ultima palabra. _

_Corrieron por el bosque de Escocia, cerca de Blairgowrie, por más de media hora. Esa misma tarde cuando la alcanzó, la lanzó al agua por terca y ella lo odió por eso. Ben sabía sobre el terror que le provocaba el agua. Se fue sin querer hablar con él en un caballo blanco, dejando sus zapatos. Fue cuando Ben conoció a Terry, el testigo de la necedad de la chica, como él mismo le gritó antes de desaparecer._

---------------------------

La siguió contemplando, continuaba dormida. Traía un paquete con sus zapatos, dejando éstos en la mesa con una flor encima. Se acercó mas a ella, sintiendo su suave perfume, pálida y reflejándose como un verdadero ángel. Continuaba enamorado de ella, cada defecto y virtud, de su forma de caminar, hablar, mirar, dormir….

Se acercó un poco mas y le robo un beso de la comisura de sus labios, se arrepintió creyendo que podría despertar y enojarse; pero no fue así.

—Te amo, Jo —le dijo y salió sigilosamente.

—Adiós, Ben —susurró Joann que abrió sus ojos viendo como Ben se alejaba, sin que la escuchara.

Tomó su flor y la colocó junto a otras que adornaban la habitación de Claire, vio el paquete, lo guardó y cayó una nota que quedó en el suelo sin que ella se percatara.

Los chicos llegaron con todo listo, habían decidido trasladar a Nonni por barco en ese preciso minuto, conociendo el riesgo que eso significaba. Zarparon rumbo a Liverpool, con la esperanza de que despertara en el camino, para así irse para siempre lejos de esa guerra cuando estuviera mejor, llegar a Pensilvania…cumplir con su deseo de irse a vivir a algún país de América latina. Joann lo había decidido y Joshua la apoyaba, cualquier lugar lejos era mejor que permanecer ahí.

Liz y Liam estaban tristes, sabían que eso significaba una separación definitiva y conociendo a ambos nada los haría cambiar de opinión.

Liam, quería a esa chica desde siempre de una forma especial, que ni él mismo podía describir. Tuvo novias; pero nada que fuera el amor verdadero.

Liz, se sentía mas sola que nunca, los dos eran sus únicos amigos desde que tenía 6 años, compartieron y crecieron juntos. Para ella era menos doloroso despedirse de un amor, como el que dejó en Francia, que despedirse de sus únicos hermanos y amigos.

En el Hospital estaban acomodando la habitación que albergó a la Señora Claire, al barrer salió una nota debajo de un mueble que decía para Joann.

—Mira una nota... dice para Joann —dijo la mujer buscando mas información en ese sobre sellado.

—Parece que de la persona que estuvo aquí o de algún familiar…ya se fueron —dijo la otra apurándose para terminar de ordenar.

—Leamos, si ya se fueron a Estados Unidos, no volverán… veamos que dice… solo por curiosidad —dijo la mujer y la abrió para leerla.

-------------------------------

_Querida Jo:_

_Necesito verte, te espero a las 17:00 en la calle Georges, en la Cafetería oriental Bewleys. Si vas entenderé que estas dispuesta a escucharme, creo que ya es tiempo de conversar y aclarar las cosas. Te aseguro que no te quitaré más de 10 minutos._

_Si no te presentas, entenderé que ya me has olvidado y te juro que intentaré comprenderlo, no seguiré persiguiéndote ni mucho menos importunando. Joann, solo quiero que sepas… que yo te sigo amando mucho más que antes._

_Un beso_

Ben

-------------------------------

Joann nunca leyó esa nota. Estaba otra vez embarcada en medio del mar, junto a la Nonni, un doctor viajó con ellos para preocuparse por sus cuidados. Liam colaboró apurando las gestiones al respecto, para que ella no se preocupara más que de estar con su madre. Joshua la acompañaba leyéndole un versículo de la Biblia que le gustaba mucho a la mujer que seguía sin despertar.

En cubierta y sentada bajo el viento, no se animó a mirar al mar. Sus amigos no querían que leyera el diario, cuando quiso hacer el intento ahí estaba Liz quitándoselo de sus manos, para que no se angustiara de forma innecesaria.

—Joann… amiga… ¿Le agradeciste a Ben por ocuparse de tu madre? —le preguntó Liz que se sentó a su lado

—No lo vi anoche ni hoy… no se que paso con él, solo me dejó el paquete ese con los zapatos que olvide esa vez… cuando te conté que me lo encontré en Escocia… —respondió ensimismada en otros preocupaciones.

—Mmmm…creo que sería bueno que supieras que cuando te fuiste a la capilla… Ben y Liam intercambiaron algunas palabras que creo que hirieron a Ben… Joann… yo… —intentó decir su amiga procurando no ser imprudente con el comentario

—Liz…no quiero hablar de Ben ahora…menos cuando las decisiones están tomadas —le respondió Joann con mucha frialdad que a Liz le impresionó y terminó por no insistirle mas.

El viaje continuó en el absoluto silencio, Joshua y Joann no se separaron mas de su madre, permanecía adormilada en medio del vaivén del barco que los llevaría rumbo a la esperanza, abandonando ese lugar que le provocó tanto dolor y rogando que pudiera revivir de ese sueño en que estaba sumergida.

**Residencia Hoker**

**Naas**

La mujer se acercó a la chica pecosa, de ojos verdes, que la miraba expectante, le sonrió preguntándole que se les ofrecía y al ver al Señor Krupp tras ella, lo reconoció inmediatamente.

— ¿Señor Steven Krupp?... No lo puedo creer, pase usted… —le dijo la mujer sonriéndole y abriendo la reja, le saludó quitándose previamente los guantes de jardinería.

—Si el mismo… ¿Cómo esta usted Señora Ellen? … —saludándola con un beso en su mano ella es Candy White Andley – Le dijo él señalando a la chica que estaba nerviosa tras de él

—Mucho gusto, querida —dándole su mano e invitándoles a pasar.

Allí dentro de la acogedora casa, llena de luz y de rosas por todos lados, decorada con miles de detalles que repasó con curiosidad. Una chimenea en el fondo de la sala y encima de ella el escudo y muchas fotos de antepasados, que Candy intentó ver en ellos alguna semejanza. Todas personas distintas, de diferentes épocas unidas por un apellido y un linaje.

Se sentaron en la sala, mientras la mujer de cabello canoso, ojos verdes, muy blanca y con una mirada cristalina, iba por la sirvienta. Se acomodó en el sofá que daba frente a ellos y miró por unos segundos a Candy, sin entender porque tanto impacto. Nadie habló pero el Señor Krupp salvó la situación con su intervención, tras el incómodo silencio.

—Estábamos acá por una situación puntual —le dijo el hombre mirando de reojo a Candy.

—Pues bien…dígame… usted sabe que es bienvenido en mi casa, le guardo un gran cariño, en honor a mi fallecido esposo —le respondió la mujer con mucha elegancia.

—Oh si..., por cierto, yo me enteré del fallecimiento de su esposo, lo siento de verdad, espero que haya recibido mi tarjeta de condolencias —le respondió el señor Krupp que dejaba su sombrero en la mesa de luz.

—Si, por supuesto… no se preocupe… —le respondió la mujer muy amablemente. Miró a Candy notando que se daba valor para intervenir.

—Yo…yo… yo soy la que quería venir hasta aquí —balbuceó Candy —Yo… fui criada en el Hogar de Pony, donde mis padres me abandonaron y… hace meses atrás, un Señor me dio antecedentes de quienes me dejaron allí… y me dibujó esto —le entregó Candy el escudo que la Señora miró con atención.

—Bien…entiendo…tranquila —le dijo tomando su mano y dando un vistazo al papel —Se trata del carruaje de mi familia… ¿Querida en que año fuiste dejada en el Hogar de Pony? —le preguntó la Señora

—En el invierno de 1898… —respondió algo desesperanzada.

—Querida… ¿Estas decidida a buscar tu origen no es así? —preguntó la mujer acercándose a verla

—Si… yo necesito saber quienes son mis padres…que relación hay con ese escudo —le respondió Candy de forma directa.

— ¿Si estas en un error dejaras todo para seguir como estabas o continuarás en la búsqueda? —Le preguntó la anciana algo preocupada de la reacción de la chica —Para mi es importante saber eso… —Candy la miró desconcertada intentando responder a eso.

—No… no se que quiere decir…aunque yo creo que seguiría —contestó sin comprender a que venía esa pregunta.

—Es importante no dejarse vencer… creo que tu tienes grandes posibilidades de encontrar lo que buscas…lo digo porque así lo noto al mirarte —le dijo la mujer —Querida siento decepcionarte…quiero contarte lo que pasó aquel día —la señora Ellen, le contó a Candy como se dieron las cosas, que relación existía entre ese carruaje, el escudo y las personas que lo ocuparon.

-----------------------

_El invierno de 1898, Yo y mi marido viajamos a Estados Unidos, nos quedamos en Nueva York por unos días, ya que, Zachary debía concretar unos negocios. _

_A unas cuadras de ese lugar, estaba de paso un empresario amigo de mi marido, que nunca supe con exactitud cual era su nombre, ya que rara vez él me comentaba algo al respecto, solo sabía que rentaba una residencia en un exclusivo barrio a unas cuadras de la casa de nosotros. Cuando daba un paseo por las calles, vi en aquella residencia a una mujer mirando a través de una ventana, no pude ver muy bien sus facciones ni nada que me indicara de quien se trataba; pero si pude notar que estaba embarazada. No era algo que llamase mi atención en ese minuto; pero ahora que tú preguntas quiero darte los detalles para que pueda serte útil en algo. _

_A los días posteriores, alguien fue a pedirnos el carruaje y Zachary lo prestó, le dijeron que lo necesitaban porque el propio estaba descompuesto y lo necesitaban con real urgencia, fue devuelto a los días después por un empleado._

_No se de quienes se trataban, cuando di otros paseos por las cercanías ya esa propiedad estaba desocupada. _

------------------------

Candy escuchó el relato de la mujer, era obvio que estaba en un error, que esa familia no era nada suyo, era nada más que un juego del destino, un cruce de caminos. Sintió como se ruborizaba de la vergüenza, al haber pensado rato atrás que tenían un parecido, cuando en verdad no compartían la sangre, ni nada que las uniera. Quiso llorar recriminándose a si misma por seguir las señales de algo que solo era una ilusión que interpretó como propias. Las dos personas se dieron cuenta de la decepción de la chica; sin embargo la Señora Ellen sabía que le debía algo más.

—Pequeña…no te desesperes… —se sentó cerca de ella - Te darás cuenta, con el tiempo quizás, que los caminos no son al azar, que si has llegado hasta acá tiene alguna explicación…aunque no la tengas en este minuto, porque no la percibes. El destino te irá enseñando por donde ir y te aseguro que no será en vano —la alentó con sabias palabras mientras tomaba de sus manos viendo como lloraba de la decepción.

—Señora…yo siento haber venido a importunarla con mis fantasías —le dijo Candy

—Como crees, no me has molestado en lo absoluto —la miró profundamente conmovida —Solo hay una cosa mas que quizás te ayude o pueda crear otra expectativa falsa…tengo el temor de decirlo y herirte…pero —le dijo logrando captar su atención —Por eso te pregunté hace rato atrás… que si es que estabas en un error, dejarías todo para seguir como estabas o continuarías en la búsqueda …me dijiste que seguirías… bueno de verdad eso espero que hagas… —tomó de sus manos y la miró fijo —Cuando le devolvieron el carruaje a mi marido encontramos algo allí que no nos pertenece y que concluimos podría ser de esas personas, cuando quisimos devolvérselos ellos ya no estaban en ese lugar…como ves tienes dos datos… uno que esta en Escocia y otro en Nueva York —le dijo la mujer sonriendo al ver que los ojos de Candy una vez mas se iluminaron.

— ¿Cómo?... —dijo volviendo a tener una luz de esperanza y muy confundida.

—Pues que lo que está en Escocia, tendré que irlo a buscar yo misma y te juro que daré con ello… lo otro es la dirección de la casa en que se quedó esa familia, en Nueva York…si das con ellos podrán explicarte quienes eran las personas que te dejaron en el hogar de Pony. ¿Por donde quieres empezar, pequeña?...el camino es largo… pero te aseguro que tendrás las respuestas que buscas —la mujer recibió el abrazo de Candy con una sonrisa.

—Mire nosotros debemos volver a Liverpool, si quiere me ofrezco a llevarla en mi barco —le dijo el señor Krupp a Ellen

—Pues me parece maravilloso, porque deberé ir a Escocia a buscar lo prometido, a esta hermosa señorita. Ahora si es mañana mismo mejor, porque entonces ella saldrá de dudas más pronto —dijo Ellen.

Candy estaba confundida, esperaba la respuesta definitiva a sus inquietudes, estuvo equivocada; pero ahora tenía dos opciones para dar con lo que buscaba. Sabía que nunca las cosas le fueron fáciles y entendía que ésta tampoco sería la excepción. Se sentía algo avergonzada, pero las palabras de esa mujer, fueron tan exactas y positivas que no se sintió desmotivada, por una extraña razón creyó que podría estar más cerca de su verdad.

La señora Ellen, les invitó para quedarse un rato más; pero Candy y el Señor Krupp pensaban que no podían seguir mas tiempo, debían regresar a Liverpool mañana mismo, así que concordaron con irse juntos en el barco.

Despidiéndose de Ellen, se alejaron en el carruaje, con la mirada de ella perdida en el hermoso atardecer. El señor Krupp sentía pena, sin dejar de admirar a esa chica con solo 16 ó 17 años, que a pesar de encontrarse con una falsa esperanza, decidió continuar con su búsqueda pese a todo.

**Café oriental Bewleys**

**Dublín **

Sentado en una larga espera, con un ramo de flores depositado en un costado de la mesa y con el café ya frío que apenas probó. El joven vestía un traje sport cuyo saco de franela inglesa de color beige lo dejó sobre la silla, una holgada camisa blanca con un jersey sin mangas hacían el contraste perfecto con el color de sus ojos y el leve tono bronceado que adquirió. Su perfume y el magnetismo propio le hicieron ser reconocido, admirado por más de una joven dama, aunque su mirada no estuviera pendiente de responder a las coqueterías si no que más bien a perderse en esa ventana que daba a la calle, consultando cada cierto rato su reloj de bolsillo.

Repasando en su mente como decir y aclarar las cosas cuando la chica estuviera allí, sintiendo los nervios atolondrar sus manos al punto de voltear el café, una mesera con gusto limpio rápidamente.

Saco de su bolsillo una foto pequeña, algo doblada, en ella estaba Joann con su uniforme del colegio Saint Patrick, con una sonrisa que siempre le cautivó, la acaricio y deseo que llegase pronto, recordando una velada que tuvieron hace tiempo.

La espera duró una eternidad, la chica no llegó, él suspiró entendiendo que si no se hizo presente era porque le olvidó, como ya lo dejó escrito en su nota. Pagó la cuenta y se fue, dejando las flores a la mujer que le sirvió en ese lugar, que las recibió feliz.

Se fue caminado acelerando el paso, decidido a ver como estaba la madre de Joann. Al llegar al hospital, recién pensó que tal vez vería a la joven que estuvo esperando y no estaba cumpliendo lo que prometió: "No molestar más", se giró sobre sus talones para marcharse; pero no avanzó y se fue a la habitación de la señora Claire, al verla vacía se alarmó y se acercó a una enfermera de turno.

— ¿Qué pasó con la Señora Claire Dufays?

—La trasladaron…creo que los jóvenes decidieron irse a Estados Unidos hoy mismo —le respondió la enfermera

Ben, se sintió herido, triste…entendió que Joann no llegó a la cita porque se fue, no le interesaba compartir su dolor con él. Recordando sus palabras esa tarde en Escocia, decidió volverse esa misma tarde a Liverpool junto con el Capitán Gibson, una vez estando allá se iría a Escocia. Siguió haciendo una ronda por aquel hospital para seguir prestando su ayuda a otros pacientes.

····························

Candy, llegó cuando estaba ya oscuro, el Señor Krupp se dispuso a descansar y ella salió sin decir nada en dirección al hospital. Pasó justo por la capilla, decidió entrar y mirar; pero no estaba la chica. Siguió el rumbo con la intención de dar con la habitación de la Señora Claire, pero su cama estaba vacía. Se alarmó y se dirigió apurada a preguntarle a la enfermera por la paciente de la habitación 204.

—La Señora Claire fue trasladada por sus hijos, creo que la llevaron a Estados Unidos —le dijo la enfermera.

— ¿Cómo?...es decir… ¿estaba mejor? —preguntó Candy alegrándose internamente por la recuperación de la mujer.

—No…yo creo que a esa pobre mujer lo único que le mantiene viva, son esos dos chicos —comentó con pesar la enfermera.

—Gracias —respondió Candy, se alejó en esa noche hacia el Hotel, la noticia la puso triste, tenía la esperanza de que sucediera un milagro con esa mujer.

Candy, se embarcó al día siguiente con el Señor Krupp y Ellen Hoker hacia Liverpool, a bordo del "Isobel" con el Capitán Hills navegando ese mismo mar, que fue el reflejo de pena y desolación de muchas personas. Estaba angustiada por no saber nada de la Señora y de su hija que se veía tan mal, esperaba de corazón que pudiera mejorar.

Deshojó una rosa que le dio la Señora Ellen de su jardín y la lanzó al mar, era el símbolo de que ella tenía presente en sus oraciones a cada una de las víctimas que vio, atendió y rescató; pero también para quienes no alcanzaron a ser devueltos a sus familias y seguían sumergidos en esa profundidad.

Se fueron intercambiando vivencias del Señor Krupp y sus negocios, comentando cosas agradables para no estar deprimidos, porque ese mar lo que traía eran muy malos recuerdos, nadie estaba indiferente de lo ocurrido en el Nithel, días atrás.

**10 de mayo de 1915**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

La señora Claire llegó por la tarde a ocupar la habitación 504, en el Hospital general de Liverpool, junto con sus dos hijos que no se separaron de ella en ningún minuto.

Liam y Liz fueron a la casa para cambiarse y arreglar las cosas que traían consigo. Estaba Mary, la sirvienta, contándole las noticias que recibió mientras estuvieron fuera esos días. Las consultas de muchos amigos de la Nonni para saber de su estado.

—Están tocando... ¿puedes ir abrir? —le dijo Liam a la sirvienta que corrió a ver quien era.

—Señor… son el Señor Terry y la señorita Susana —le dijo la mujer asomándose en la sala de estar

—Pues hazlos pasar… —le dijo Liz que buscaba sus cosas.

En la sala llegó Susana con Terry detrás. Los saludaron y Liz se sentó un rato con ellos a contarles lo sucedido con Claire, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas, muy angustiada por sus dos amigos, que estaban en el hospital esperanzados que de hubiese alguna mejoría en la mujer, que ni siquiera abría los ojos.

Susana sintió una gran compasión por lo que les tocó vivir, la guerra no dejaba a nadie indiferente mas aun con lo que leían en los diarios, que hablaban de que la gran mayoría de los muertos, no fueron por el torpedo del submarino alemán si no por el cargamento oculto que viajaba en el Trasatlántico.

Terry, creía que era mejor que ni Joann ni Joshua, leyeran sobre eso, porque las personas responsables serían interrogadas en Liverpool, se refería al Capitán Taylor a cargo de Nithel, el comandante Batlery a cargo de la defensa y patrulla antisubmarina entre otros. La prensa estaba ansiosa por entrevistar a los familiares de aquellas personas, sin importarles que éstos pasaran por momentos traumáticos y que nada de lo que ellos hicieran les devolvería a sus seres queridos.

Terry y Susana, se despidieron y se comprometieron a pasar en un rato más por el Hospital. Liz y Liam le agradecieron el gesto de conseguirles un barco para irse a Dublín, no tuvieron tiempo ese día de decírselo.

—Terry… que situación más terrible, pobres chicos —dijo Susana mientras daban un paseo por el puerto

—Si… debió ser muy trágico… ese Capitán debería estar arrepentido de todo lo que hizo… es su culpa —dijo Terry muy molesto y temiendo además de las repercusiones que tendría ese hecho en la Guerra, ya no era seguro viajar en Barco… —Me esperas aquí…Susana, voy a comprar algo —ella quedó contemplando la luz de esa tarde, estaba algo lúgubre probablemente llovería.

Terry se dirigió a una Tienda a comprar cigarrillos, al salir vio pasar por su lado a: Benjamín Rothschild, triste y solitario con una maleta de viaje.

—Eh… ¿Benjamín? —le dijo Terry y el chico volteó a verle.

—Hola… lo siento no te había visto —le saludó dándole la mano a Terry

— ¿Cómo has estado?...

—Nada bien…no sabes… estuve en Dublín, con Joann… fue horrible…en el Nithel, venía la Señora Claire Dufays, la mujer que crió a ella y Joshua —balbuceó consternado por la pena.

—Si sabía, estuve en casa de sus amigos —le dijo Terry mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

— ¿Los conoces?... no sabía… No sabes como se puso Jo cuando se enteró, se fue sola corriendo hasta Greystones, gritaba buscándola entre toda la multitud de personas…afortunadamente había una chica, enfermera con ella, que la cuidó y le salvó la vida… —acongojado al recordarlo.

—Una enfermera… —dijo Terry y a su mente se le vino el rostro de Candy, aquella vez que la vio con su uniforme blanco por unos segundos, en el tren que se alejaba de Chicago. No pudieron encontrarse, por más que se buscaron.

—Si… pero la señora Claire está muy mal… la verdad no se como pudieron irse así con ella hasta Estados Unidos —le respondió Ben, recordando la nota que le dejó a Joann y además la información de la enfermera.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo que Estados Unidos? …¡No!...no…yo vengo de la casa de Liam… —respondió Terry aclarando la versión.

— ¿Ah? … ese… de seguro no hay nadie ya…

—Estás en un error… Joann y Joshua llevaron a Claire Dufays al hospital de Liverpool…no se han ido a Estados Unidos… no se de donde sacaste eso —respondió sin entender la confusión.

— ¿¡Que!? … es que yo…le pregunté a la enfermera del Hospital y me dijo que se iban a Estados Unidos… ¿De verdad?... ¡GRACIAS, TERRY! …TE DEBO UNA… —le gritó y se fue corriendo.

Terry, no entendió nada, lo que si intuía era que ese chico quería demasiado a Joann, en realidad hacían una linda pareja. Se fue con Susana a seguir el paseo por el puerto, mas rato irían al Hospital.

**Hospital General de Liverpool**

**Liverpool – Inglaterra **

Caminando por el pasillo, en sus manos níveas cargaba un café, era su minuto de descanso en el desvelo por cuidarla. Se turnaban con Joshua para leerle, hablar, rezar y hasta describirle la mañana de ese día; pero nada servía, seguía sumida en el silencio y la lejanía absoluta. Sintiendo poco a poco como su corazón se apretaba por la angustia, como un suspiro aliviaba por escasos segundos su dolor, entre los murmullos de su mente elevando una plegaria del alma, para que la mujer que yacía en esa cama abriera los ojos, poder decirle cuanto la amaba y que ella le respondiera como antes… que mejorara para dejar atrás todo e irse a Latinoamérica como la Nonni soñaba. Se prometió no llorar, quería sonreír y que la sintiera feliz, que seguía teniendo la fe y esperanza que le enseñó ella misma; pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

Se sentó por un rato a mirar por la ventana las nubes grises tapando el escaso sol de esa hora, identificándose con esa tarde. No podía creer como en 4 días la vida le dio un giro tan improvisado, sin poder prepararse para recibir ese golpe; pero las circunstancias no eran así. Sintiéndose culpable en ocasiones por ser la responsable del viaje de Nonni… si ella hubiese viajado con Joshua, nada de eso estaría pasando. Si hubiese decidido irse a Latinoamérica con ella, no estaría viviendo el horror de esa guerra, no estaría tendida en esa cama batiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Se levantó y de espaldas al pasillo siguió contemplando la tarde. Sintió un vuelco en su corazón y un escalofríos, instante después alguien la abrazó por detrás con fuerza sin dejar que se fuera, no pretendía hacerlo, se quedó quieta mucho rato con sus ojos cerrados.

—_Ben…_ —susurró en su mente, con los ojos aún cerrados.

Podía sentir su olor, su abrazo la tranquilizó. También recordó ese beso que le dio la mañana en que despidió de él y se ruborizó por unos instantes.

— ¡JOANN! … ¡VEN!... —una voz la quitó de ese abrazo, era Joshua que la llamaba.

Al darse la vuelta, ahí estaba él con la misma manía de Joann con los abrazos, intentaba transmitirle su amor, su compresión; pero además diciéndole que si pudiera por un minuto cambiar el destino para que no sufriera… él lo haría sin pensar.

Joann se dirigió a la habitación y allí estaba Claire con sus ojos abiertos y mirándola por fin. Ante el asombro de Joshua que lloraba de emoción.

Ben se quedó en el dintel de la puerta, detrás estaba Liz y Liam mirando por la ventana de esa habitación. Mas allá estaba Terry y Susana sin querer interrumpir ese minuto tan especial para ellos.

— ¡Nonni!… —dijo Joann acercándose a ella y tomándole sus manos — ¿Estás mejor?...vas a estar cada día mejor… Joshua y yo vamos a cuidar de ti… Joshua… ¡ven! —Joann no daba crédito a lo que veía, Dios existía… para esa diminuta familia, compuesta por tres; pero compartiendo el mismo corazón.

— ¡Nonni!… rezamos mucho por ti, Dios nos escuchó… ¡Te quiero mucho! —le dijo Joshua y la abrazó delicadamente. Se acercó a escuchar los murmullos de la mujer.

—Hijo… recuerda… siempre que estoy orgullosa de ti… ni un minuto de mi vida me arrepentí… de mis decisiones porque eso me permitió tenerlos a los dos como hijos… sigue cultivando tus dones…recuerda que no debes…sentirte solo nunca, tienes a Johanna, la hermana que te escogió con la nobleza de su corazón —balbuceó la mujer muy agotada y pálida, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por hilar sus palabras.

— ¡Mamá!... ¿Que haces?...no digas eso… no te despidas —sabía que esas frases tenían ese significado sin poder contener las lágrimas.

— ¡No!… ¡Nonni!… ¡mírame!… ¡No puedes dejarme lo prometiste!... ¡Nonni! —Joann se acercó tomando sus manos impidiendo que se desvaneciera.

—¡No!… ¡mi niña linda!… ¡yo nunca te he dejado sola!… ¡no!… ¡quiero que seas feliz!… que… —comenzó la mujer a hablarle cada vez mas bajo y con mucho esfuerzo Joann se acercó a oírla, mientras de sus azules ojos resbalaban las lágrimas mas tristes que pudo sentir en sus mejillas.

Los demás miraban a través de esa ventana. Liz y Susana lloraban sin parar, sin poder contenerse. Terry pensó en su madre sintiendo que se apretaba su pecho de nostalgia, de pena y de no desearle una tragedia así a nadie. Ben y Liam, quedaron impactados mirando ese momento, como la mujer despertó de la profundidad de ese sueño, solo para regalarles una despedida a esos dos hijos, que el destino colocó en su camino. Los dos sabían que en esa despedida se iría también parte del alma de Joann.

— ¡Nonni!… ¡míranos!… ¡estamos acá!… ¡no te duermas!… ¡JOSHUA…AYUDAME!... ¡DILE ALGO!... ¡QUE NO SE DUERMA! —clamó con gran desesperación.

La mujer alzo su mano y los dos chicos entrelazaron sus manos con ella con lágrimas en los ojos, no tuvo fuerzas para seguirla sosteniendo, porque su alma se fue en esa ultimo esfuerzo.

— ¡Nonni!... no…. Por favor… ¡Joann! —dijo Joshua ahogándose en un sollozo. Ambos le soltaron la mano, dejando caer la mano inerte de la mujer que los crió, sobre esa fría cama de hospital.

— ¡NONNI!... ¡ESPERA!… ¡MAMÁ!... ¡DESPIERTAAAA!... ¡NOOO!...nooo… ¡JOSHUA LLAMA AL MÉDICO…AHORAAA! …¡ANDA!... ¡MAMÁ!...mírame, tu me lo prometiste… —Joann desesperada movía en vano el cuerpo de su madre, sus mejillas rojas por el surco de sus lágrimas en su blanca piel. Joshua intentó que ella entrara en razón; pero la joven estaba fuera de si

—Joann… deja…

— ¡NOO!... ¡ESPERA!... ¡DESPIERTA!... ¡NO TE DUERMAS!... ¡ABRE LOS OJOS PORFAVOR!... ¡UN MEDICO!... ¡NECESITA UN MEDICO! —Joann se volteó con los ojos saturados de sus lágrimas y salió al pasillo donde estaban los demás — ¡BEN!...TU…TIENES QUE AYUDARME… ¡REVISALA!... ¡HAS QUE SE DESPIERTE!... ¡VEN!... ¡REVISALAAAA! —le gritaba desesperada y le jalaba de la ropa obligándolo a entrar, con Liam llorando y Liz intentando calmarla; pero ella los rechazaba no querían ni que la tocaran.

—JO… ¡No puedo! —le dijo Ben, llorando destrozado de ver como sufría Joann.

— ¡COMO QUE NO PUEDES!... ¡VAMOS DESPIERTALA!... ¡TU ERES MEDICO!... ¡BEN, TE LO SUPLICO! HAS ALGO PARA QUE NO ME DEJE…BEN…Dios no me escuchó…. Por favor… —rogó quebrándose la voz entre su dolor, se acercó al cuerpo de la mujer — ¡NONNI! VAMOS…NO ME PUEDES DEJAR SOLA….NO AHORA…vamos a Latinoamérica como tu querías… ¡MAMÁ!

—Joann…por favor… —Pidió Liz llorando por su amiga que se abrazaba al cuerpo de la mujer

—NO QUISISTE HACER NADA… ¡TU NO ME QUIERES!...NO QUISISTE AYUDARLA… ¡SALE DE AQUÍ¡FUERAAAAA! —Le dijo a Ben que intentaba contenerse y calmarla, pero ella comenzó a empujarlo con sus ojos llenos de odio y de dolor — ¡SALGAN TODOOOOOOS DE AQUIIIII!... ¡AHORAAAA!... ¡FUERAAAA! —Empujó a Liz, Liam y Ben. Cerro la puerta tras de si dejando solo a Joshua. Llorando amargamente sobre el cuerpo de la mujer.

—Joann…amiga… por Dios… —dijo Liz llorando al ver el sufrimiento de la mejor amiga, tras la ventana.

Susana lloraba emocionada con esa escena, era muy injusto perder a una madre en medio de esa guerra. Terry, sintió una gran pena, contuvo las lágrimas; pero no lo consiguió al ver la reacción de la chica, que conoció alegre y de un día a otro la luz de sus ojos se apagó, guardando silencio se sentó a esperar que mas podían hacer para ayudar.

Ben continuaba mirando por la ventana, como el amor de su vida lo odiaba por no haber echo nada ¿Que podía hacer? No era Dios… era la primera vez que la veía llorar de esa manera y sintió una gran impotencia de no poder apaciguar ese dolor. Ahí estaba esa chica de 17 años, llorando sin parar, abrazada al cuerpo de esa mujer que la crió, perdiendo una segunda madre. La mujer que luchó por su vida y que abrió los ojos solo para despedirse… Joann sólo le pudo decir mamá en contadas ocasiones…el minuto de su muerte era la última.

_**Continuará…**_

****

**Notas: Hotel_ Le Meridien Shelbourne_**_, Fue inaugurado en 1824 y es un edificio de estilo gregoriano que data del siglo XIX, efectivamente está frente al parque St Stephen's Green y actualmente está catalogado como cinco estrellas. __**Parque St Stephen's Green**__; Parque abierto al publico desde 1877, con hermoso y amplios jardines, monumentos, pérgola. __**Café oriental Bewleys, **__abierto en 1894 en Dublin y recibe ese nombre__ por__ su dueño__ que__ fue__ la__ primera compañía__ en__ importar te__ desde__ 1835._

_Agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer una historia con tantos detalles, espero humildemente transportarlos a la época, transmitir lo que sienten, piensan y serían las vivencias de cada personaje. Espero tengan paciencia y sepan desde ya que es una historia larga que intento contarla bien, yo me he basado en lo que vi de la serie, no he tomado en cuenta en manga, si lo llego a hacer haré la aclaración. Ya saben estoy abierta a las críticas constructivas, a los comentarios sobre el curso que va tomando la historia. Gracias por los reviews de : Mary, Jaqueline, Danyseren y de los anónimos que escriben al correo._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	9. Una bienvenida en medio de un adiós

**Capitulo 9: "Una bienvenida en medio de un adiós"**

****

"_El dolor nunca se convierte en pasado, se transmuta en resignación. El olvido nunca se presenta cuando se ama alguien que fallece, se transmuta en la esperanza de un reencuentro. La añoranza no se desvanece en el tiempo, se transmuta en el invitado de honor en un cumpleaños, en la navidad y el brindis ya no tiene el sabor acedo de la congoja; si no el dulzor de tener que vivir pese a todo. Para que aquella metamorfosis de sentimientos llegue… falta que el dolor se apacigue con el piélago de mis lágrimas, para volver a sonreír solo pido un poco de tiempo… un poco mas de tiempo"_

_**Joann Whitton **_

****

****

**11 de mayo de 1915**

**# 356 St East**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Era una madrugada inusual, la lluvia se convirtió en unas horas en un aguacero incontrolable. Ben se ofreció a llevar a Liz y Joann a su casa, mientras Liam y Joshua se ocuparían de los preparativos para el sepelio de Claire. Sólo se supo que la difunta no quería ser enterrada, si no que su cuerpo se redujera a cenizas. Si en vida buscó la libertad de su alma y de sus convicciones, la muerte para ella era un hasta siempre, ese mismo libre albedrío por el que luchó, fue como crió a esos dos chicos, que la lloraban, que la amaban y la despedirían como ella esperó.

Cuando estuvieron encerrados en aquella fría habitación llorando entre los dos, compartiendo los últimos minutos en que ese cuerpo mantuviese la tibieza de la vida que se extinguió, el llanto cesó para dar paso a la conversación entre Joshua y Joann, mientras los demás observaban en un rincón a través de aquella cortina que no se cerró tras el impulso del dolor de Joann. Lo que fuese que hayan dialogado quedó en esa habitación, en la intimidad de dos hermanos. Ya en casa de Liam, aquel ambiente oscuro se llenó de zozobra en cuestión de segundos, con la sola presencia de Joann.

Ben la observó, intentando ayudar en esa mirada perdida en la mas absoluta desesperación que nunca antes pudo ver en ella, sus ojos azules sucumbiendo en el mar de sus lágrimas que habían cesado minutos atrás, sus labios enmudecieron eludiendo las preguntas y respuestas, su mente perdida en las remembranzas de un pasado que nunca volvería.

Liz se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo que darle a Joann, hace más de 4 días que no comía bien y se quedó sola con Ben, en esa sala. Intentó levantarse pero le dio vueltas todo.

—Jo… No estas bien... ¿Quieres que te cargue hasta tu habitación? —le dijo Ben intentando protegerla de su propio dolor.

—No… yo puedo —le respondió Joann y al levantarse nuevamente se mareo.

Justo a tiempo, la sostuvo y la tomo en brazos. La cargó hasta arriba con Liz detrás llevándole un vaso con agua para que tomara algún calmante. Suavemente la dejó en su cama, la tapó y se sentó a su lado.

—Toma te traje agua… —extendiendo el vaso —Ben dale eso para que se lo tome…—pidió Liz, sabiendo perfectamente que ese chico amaba mucho a Joann. Se tomó el calmante sin hacer el menor reproche, ni siquiera los miraba, se recostó de lado y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con ella? —pidió con suplica en su mirada y Liz asintió dejándoles solos.

Joann seguía mirando a la nada, sin poder quedarse dormida. Él con temor de que reaccionara mal o pensara algo indebido, se arrodillo en el suelo con la intención de cuidarla, sin invadir su territorio. Ella se levantó aún mareada y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces Joann?... la pastilla te hará efecto pronto…vuelve a la… —le dijo él acercándose y ella no le dejó que la tocara ni que terminara la frase

— ¡Quiero te vayas! —con agudeza y sin mirarlo se paró a un lado de la puerta.

—Pero…yo quiero estar contigo…déjame cuidarte…yo no voy hacer nada… —respondió preocupado creyendo que su molestia se debía a que estaban solos.

—No es eso… yo no quiero estar contigo…ándate… por favor —rogó con un rostro inexpresivo y esperando que saliera

—Está bien…entiendo —Ben se quedó mirándola para ver si decía algo más.

—Vamos vete… —apresuró sin mirarle.

— ¿Me odias cierto?... —interrogó con angustia - Yo no podía hacer nada por Claire —explicó con suplica en su mirada e intentando que no lo expulsara una vez mas de su vida.

—Yo ya lo se… y no es eso… quiero que salgas ahora…por favor —le dijo y Ben salió sin decir nada mas. Joann, cerró la puerta, se recostó y se durmió aun llorando.

Ben se fue de la casa, sin que nadie mas lo notara, sintiéndose una vez mas derrotado, rechazado y expulsado de su vida, por la propia Joann. Quería comprender pero no podía, su paciencia comenzaba agotarse eso creía cuando ella huía y él tenía que perseguirla; sin embargo bastaba verla una vez mas para que su corazón hiciera todo lo contrario a lo que su mente asimilaba. Eso había pasado esa misma tarde cuando Terry le dijo que Joann y Claire estaban en el hospital de Liverpool y ahí estaba él corriendo para verla, cuando ni siquiera se hizo presente en la cita y según sus propias palabras, si ella no llegaba era porque ya lo había olvidado…era eso y debería comenzar a entenderlo de una buena vez.

················································

La mañana se hizo presente, solo a ratos el sol se asomaba y nuevamente era cubierto por el acecho de unas nubes grises. En la casa de Liam, la sala se lleno de tarjetas de condolencias, flores y coronas adornaron cada rincón de la casa. La familia Henson, Lamberth y otros amigos de Joann, Joshua y Nonni se manifestaron de diversas formas, ya que estaban lejos de Liverpool. Joshua y Joann seguían dormidos; mientras el cuerpo cremado de la señora Claire sería entregado ese mismo día. Por la tarde llegaron a la casa, algunas personas entre ellos: Terry y Susana, incómodos sin querer molestar, solamente decir que sentían mucho lo sucedido con Claire a pesar de no conocerla. Susana sentía un apego muy grande por Joann y Liz, las veía como dos buenas amigas.

Al rato llegó Ben, fueron presentados ante los demás y atendidos por Mary. Esperaron a que Joshua y Joann aparecieran en la sala y así fue, de riguroso negro y transigiendo la llegada del adiós de una madre, ante la presencia de sus amigos. Fueron saludados por cada uno de los presentes, dejándose abrazar y recibiendo las palabras de condolencia por inercia.

Joshua se paró en frente de todos y se aclaró la voz. Joann apoyada en una esquina esperó a escuchar lo que diría.

—Por favor…quiero que presten atención… —dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de todos —Yo y Joann les agradecemos el que estén aquí compartiendo con nosotros este dolor...no todos conocieron a Nonni; pero entendemos que si están aquí es por el afecto que le tienen a Joann o a mi … —sonrió agradeciendo ese afecto con sus ojos —Ahora no habrá entierro ni funeral, porque es la voluntad de nuestra madre… hemos decidido cremarla… —se extendió un largo silencio, el chico se daba valor para continuar con algo mas —Como algunos también sabrán…ella tuvo vivencias en casi 3 países distintos…un poco en Francia, otro poco en Escocia y otro tanto en Estados Unidos…sin embargo lo que ella siempre quiso conocer fue… Latinoamérica… —Liam y Liz levantaron la vista, se miraron entre si intuyendo lo que harían —Bueno y lo conversamos con Joann….de hecho le comentamos nuestra decisión a Liz y Liam…creyendo que si nuestra madre se mejoraba no viviríamos aquí en medio de la guerra…Dios tenía pensado otro desenlace que nos duele mucho y pasara mucho tiempo para que logremos asimilarlo…ahora, la decisión que Joann y yo tomamos es…. —todos miraron algo confusos ante sus palabras y que cosa estaba por decir —Decidimos….que nos iremos para siempre a ….Latinoamérica…—finalizó Joshua con la vista al suelo.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Comprendiendo y reviviendo la imagen de ellos conversando en la habitación de su madre, era eso lo que estaban decidiendo y los excluyeron de siquiera poder intervenir, la decisión estaba tomada.

Liz comenzó a llorar al lado de Liam que no podía creer lo que decían sus dos amigos. Ben le dirigió una mirada a Joann, que seguía en silencio y ni siquiera le tomó en cuenta. Susana estaba triste porque tenía la certeza de que tendría la oportunidad de seguir conociéndolos. Terry miró a Ben y Joann conociendo muy bien que esa era una separación definitiva entre ellos dos y que él sabía sobre ese dolor.

—Perdona… —intervino Ben con angustia en su mirada verde —Pero no es necesario que se vayan para siempre… yo creo que todos los que están aquí lo piensan como yo… —indicó a su alrededor —Tal vez no quieren expresarlo por respeto…. Yo respeto su dolor… y creo que pueden irse por un tiempo… ¿Pero para siempre?...perdona lo que digo si te ofende Joshua… Joann —les dijo un desesperado Ben y Liz apoyó lo que decía.

—No, Ben…yo te entiendo… pero comprende que nosotros no podemos estar en este lugar, en medio de la guerra… sabiendo que eso provocó la muerte de nuestra madre…creemos que eso es lo que ella querría —explicó Joshua calmadamente mirando a ratos a Joann si es que tenía algo mas que decir.

—Si…pero yo se que la Señora Claire también querría que fuesen felices… rodeados de las personas que los quieren y no solos en un país ajeno…yo creo que igualmente todos optaremos a irnos de Inglaterra… pero Latinoamérica… ¿Tan lejos? …no es necesario hay otros países donde la guerra no está presente… —rogó Ben, intentando convencerlos de que su decisión era un error.

—Si… es cierto… yo conocí a Claire y se que eso pensaría exactamente…ella querría que se alejaran de la guerra no de sus amigos —dijo Liz y Ben le dirigió una sonrisa aliviado por su intervención

Joann, con un suspiro se dirigió a la cocina, no quería oír las palabras de Ben, se sentó y en la mesa estaban unos diarios que comenzó a ojear. Terry apareció por esa puerta y se sentó frente a Joann.

— ¡Tú no quieres irte!…. —le dijo mirándola con rabia por la necedad de la chica.

—Tú apenas y me conoces…no puedes saber lo que pienso o siento —respondió ella mientras seguía ojeando el diario, con una frialdad que impresionaba.

—Es verdad apenas y te conozco…solo que el chico que esta afuera desesperado intenta que te quedes… ¡porque te ama!… —levantó la voz para que le prestara atención —A hecho mas de un esfuerzo para que por lo menos lo escuches…y tu ¿Qué haces¡Rechazarlo! —le dijo Terry exasperado y mirando directo a los ojos de la joven.

—Tengo mis razones… —respondió de vuelta y continuó leyendo el diario.

—Probablemente…pero eres mas transparente de lo que crees… ¡Tu también lo quieres!… —espetó apartando el diario del rostro de la joven para que lo mirara —el dolor por la muerte de tu madre te hace escoger el camino equivocado…

—Te equivocas…si lo quisiera ya estaría con él… —le respondió mirando la vehemencia con que defendía a su nuevo amigo —No te conocía esa faceta de celestino… mejor dedícate a conocer mejor al Señor Rothschild…ya que lo defiendes tanto… —respondió Joann con rabia y se detuvo en una pagina del diario.

—Si que eres terca… ya que tu… —le dijo y vio que la chica se levanto, con lágrimas en lo ojos, arrancando una parte del diario, salió corriendo — ¿Joann?... ¡DONDE VAS! —le gritó Terry pero la chica salió en medio de la copiosa lluvia que caía en ese momento.

Liz que también fue testigo de la forma en que Joann salió corriendo en esa lluvia, no entendía que sucedía hasta que Terry le enseñó el diario, hablaba sobre los responsables de la muerte en el Nithel, del cargamento oculto que ocasionó que el barco se hundiera y que el Capitán Taylor sería interrogado esos días en Liverpool.

—Por Dios…no, tenía que ver esto…fue a buscar a ese hombre —respondió Liz

Les contó a todos lo sucedido y comenzaron a buscarla dividiéndose en grupos. La lluvia cada vez era más torrencial y Joann salió sin cubrirse.

**11 de mayo de 1915**

**Liverpool**

Candy llegó esa misma tarde a Liverpool, el cielo anunciaba una inminente lluvia. El Señor Krupp insistió en que la Señora Ellen fuera a su casa; sin embargo ella rechazó esa invitación ya que debía juntarse con uno de sus nietos en Liverpool, así que apenas lo viera se irían a Escocia.

—Querida…yo a ti te debo lo prometido… Aquí tienes la dirección de mi casa en Escocia, debo ir allá, arreglarla un poco porque debe estar algo descuidada… te estaré esperando dentro de estas semanas —le dijo la anciana tomando su mano depositó un papel con la dirección.

—Muchas Gracias Señora Ellen…yo iré… se lo prometo —recibiendo el papel y guardándolo.

Se despidieron y fueron en rumbos distintos. El auto del Señor Krupp tomó rumbo a St Helen, el pueblo a unos 40 minutos de Liverpool. Candy aun se sentía algo aturdida, distraída, como si hubiese despertado de una noche de fiebre, porque ni siquiera le preguntó a la Señora Hoker, que era lo que tenía que darle. A pesar de que había dilatado la visita a Escocia, las circunstancias la obligaban a cumplir con lo prometido, entonces no existía evasiva posible. Tenía que ir cerca del mismo lugar donde guardaba tan lindos recuerdos, esta vez no quería ir sola; pero sabía que no podía seguir abusando de la confianza y buena disposición de los Señores Krupp.

Anheló tanto que por esta vez estuviese a su lado Albert, para que una vez más fuese su compañía y su apoyo. Estaba segura que él haría todas aquellas preguntas y averiguaciones que su propia mente eran incapaz de procesar, porque siempre le prestaba mas atención a sus ilusiones.

Albert, que le confidenció que era el abuelo Williams desbaratando todas las ideas que existían en torno a quien podría ser su padre adoptivo. Rudo, intransigente, hosco, hostil y muchos mas defectos que le hacían temible, transformando su imagen en una leyenda, de la que todos hablaban; pero que en verdad nadie conocía. Resultó ser un mito, para convertirse en su mente y en la realidad en el dulce rostro del amigo incondicional, afable, gentil, servicial, amante de la naturaleza y de los animales, libre, leal… que siempre la acompañó en sus momentos mas duros.

Se presentó en la colina de Pony, demostrando otra de sus facetas, la del "Príncipe de la colina", ella no tenía claro en verdad que significado tenía estar enamorada de una fantasía, de lo que sería conocer a un verdadero Príncipe, quizás eran desvariaciones de adolescente romántica y al ver que se trataba de la misma persona que estuvo a su lado por tanto tiempo y que ella misma cuidó mientras estuvo sin memoria, desconociendo su identidad. Para la mente de él el rostro de ella no era reconocido; pero los lazos afectivos no se desvanecen en el corazón. Creyendo en esa convicción pensó que era posible volver a ganarse su cariño, confianza y respeto. Viviendo como hermanos compartieron más que labores domésticas, vivencias, alegrías y penas; se complementaron y se conocieron hasta la más ínfima emoción que reservaban en sus almas.

Llegaron a la casa de los Krupp, el primero en saludarla fue Charlie, llevando a Candy a conocer el potrillo que nació en su ausencia. Era hermoso, pequeño, juguetón y siempre al lado de su madre, era macho y aun no tenía nombre, debían colocarle uno; pero prefirieron esperarla para que colaborara con eso. En el rincón de esas caballerizas estaba Klin que al verla, corrió también a saludarla subiéndose a la cabeza de Candy que reía por las muestras de afecto.

— ¡Vaya Klin! Creo que en verdad me has extrañado…yo también a ti, a Charlie… ¿Cómo te has portado tu? —le dijo mirando con una mueca al chico

— ¿Yo?...bien pregúntale a la Señora Maggie —indicándole a la mujer que entraba a las caballerizas a saludar.

— ¡Señora Maggie!…que bueno verla —Candy la saludó con un abrazo a la mujer que le respondió

—No sabes lo preocupada que estaba…con esa noticia del bombardeo del Nithel … —le dijo hablando bajo para que Charlie no escuchara.

Se dirigieron a la casa, donde se sentaron en la mesa, ya era la hora del te. El Señor Krupp le relató todo lo vivido ese día en que tuvieron que ir a prestar ayuda a los heridos, las circunstancias en que perecieron muchas personas era muy impactante. Las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de los tres, nadie podría enterarse de algo tan terrible y quedarse como una piedra. El Señor Krupp se emocionó más contándole lo que hizo Candy por esa mujer que tras el esfuerzo de un joven Chileno, no pudo sostenerla por más tiempo entre sus manos entumecidas y ella sin pensarlo se lanzó al mar para rescatarla, no conforme con eso, estando toda mojada le ayudó a respirar.

—¿Tu hiciste eso Candy?... ¡Mi niña linda!… ¡eres un ángel! —dijo la mujer emocionada hasta las lágrimas

—Es un honor tener a una chica así en mi casa… de verdad que si… nadie se lanza al mar saliendo de una gripe muy fuerte para salvar a alguien que no conoce…es decir no cualquiera —comentó con orgullo el Señor Krupp también emocionado por el valor de esa chica.

—Pero Señor Krupp, que dice….yo…solo lo hice… me nació… —Candy se ruborizó ante los elogios de esas personas.

Continuaron con la conversación hasta que afuera comenzó a llover torrencialmente, abordaron el tema de la guerra y sus repercusiones. Inglaterra era indicada con el dedo por muchos países. La prensa alemana lo sindicaba por comenzar una guerra sin contemplaciones, dando el primer golpe y trasladando la matanza al mar, ellos no podían hacer más que responder. Exigiendo que recordaran bien como idearon la forma de acondicionar algunos barcos de carga en barcos bélicos, al implementar cañones camuflados, así cuando el submarino emergía frente al barco, la artillería lo hundía en cuestión de segundos.

Las contestaciones por parte de la prensa Inglesa, también hicieron lo suyo, aludiendo que Alemania comenzó con el intento de sabotear el mercado siderúrgico y Químico; donde la supremacía indiscutible les pertenecía, acusándoles de envidia y de aumentar su producción de acero y construcción de armamento para la guerra, en especial, la de los submarinos, para igualarse a ellos, una táctica sucia. Sin poder fiarse de que ellos no estaban dispuestos a invadir su territorio marítimo; si poseían una flota importante de éstos y más aun si violaron la neutralidad de Bélgica para atacar a Francia.

Estados Unidos se sentía presionado por Inglaterra, que quería convencerlos de aliarse y hasta ese minuto éste país seguía al margen de todo; la insistencia fue peor cuando ocurrió el desastre del Nithel, donde justamente iban muchos ciudadanos norteamericanos y debían pronunciarse al respecto. Calificaron ese acto como de extrema maldad y atacaron claramente a Inglaterra insinuando, que los aliados de éste eran simples piezas del ajedrez, que de forma estratégica eran movidos por los ingleses, que estaban muy cómodos sentados en sus hogares; mientras en batallas morían miles de soldados de otras nacionalidades, la última en enviar tropas fue Canadá. La prensa servía para eso, para los descargos de las naciones y que muchas personas leían con el fin de justificar su nacionalismo. Para Candy, no importaba quien comenzó si no cuando terminaría.

Oscureció temprano en medio de esa lluvia y la conversación se interrumpió con la llegada de la sirvienta que traía una nota y un ramo de hermosas rosas.

—Señorita Candy…una persona trajo esto para usted… —le dijo la muchacha entregándole la nota y las rosas.

—Oh… ¿Un admirador? —comentó impresionado el Señor Krupp ante la cara de Candy

—Que lindas rosas…¿Quién las trajo? —preguntó Candy a la muchacha.

—Señorita, las trajo un mensajero… —pidiendo permiso se retiro

Candy abrió la tarjeta que tenía en sus manos que sólo decía: _"Te espero mañana en la siguiente dirección: # 237 Calle Windsor – Liverpool. Espero poder darte una grata sorpresa. Nos vemos"_

No tenía firma ni nombre, sin tener la menor idea de quien podría haber enviado esa nota y esas rosas, todos sus conocidos estaban lejos de Inglaterra. Sea quien sea esa persona estaba en Liverpool y ella estaba en el pueblo St Helen, ahí vivían los Krupp, debería salir de las dudas mañana.

**Calles de Liverpool**

Continuaba lloviendo torrencialmente, a pesar de eso, del clima y de la gente que se le quedaba viendo porque iba completamente empapada, siguió caminado hacia la dirección que tenía en mente, ente sus manos frías sostenía el trozo de diario que arrancó. Se dirigió a preguntar al edificio de la Seguridad costera de Liverpool, donde esa tarde había sido interrogado el Capitán Bernard Taylor, le dieron la información de que debería estar hospedado en un hotel. Joann sabía bien donde quedaba, así que aceleró el paso, conociendo a sus amigos de seguro la buscarían y no quería que ellos intervinieran en eso. Con la intención de enrostrar a la persona, si es que se le podía llamar así.

Derramando lágrimas aun cuando pensaba en su madre, mojada por completo, pálida y con sus ojos en una meta: El Capitán Taylor, sin saber cual era su rostro, para ella no tenía importancia, porque seguiría viéndolo como el peor de los demonios que le arrebató a su madre. Se detuvo y ahí frente a ella estaba el hotel, que además de un gran lobby tenía un restaurante y cafetería que atendía a cualquier público. Entró ignorando al botones y se dirigió a recepción.

—Buenas noches… ¿En que puedo ayudarla? —el joven la miró esperando su respuesta.

—Buenas noches…quiero ver al Señor Bernard Taylor —pidió Joann indagando en su entorno, fijó la vista en alguien.

—Bueno déjeme avisarle… ¿Él la estaba esperando? …porque déjeme decirle que… —el chico que fue interrumpido por Joann

—No es necesario que me diga nada más…. Ya lo vi —Joann al escuchar la voz de un botones que le entrega algo a un hombre de unos 60 años, ojos celestes y canosos que le llamó "Señor Taylor"

Frente a sus azules ojos, enceguecidos por la rabia, el odio y la venganza, descubrió el rostro de ese ser que le arrebató por segunda vez a una madre. Se dirigía a sentarse a la mesa, junto con dos hombres, ordenaron unos cafés y comenzaron a conversar. Uno de los hombres se dirigió al baño y quedaron los dos. Joann era observada por otras personas por su aspecto y a pesar de que le preguntaban que se le ofrecía ella no escuchó con la vista clavada en una persona.

—¿Es usted el capitán Taylor? —dijo Joann mirando a ese hombre de cabello cano, ignorando al que estaba a su lado.

—Si señorita… ¿Qué se le ofrece? —el anciano y el hombre que estaba a su lado, reconoció a la chica.

—¡QUE SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO! —gritó y de un solo manotazo le tiró lejos la taza de café. Toda la gente volteó a verla.

—¡Por Dios!… ¡niña cálmate!… ¿Que te pasa?…llamaré a seguridad para que la saquen —le dijo el camarero que se acercó a limpiar el desastre que ella provocó.

—¡NO ES A MI A QUIEN DEBERÍA EXPULSAR DE AQUÍ!...si no que a este sujeto… ¡ÉL ES UN ASESINO!... ESTUVO AL MANDO DEL NITHEL Y SABIENDO QUE IBAN PERSONAS IGUALMENTE LLEVÓ CARGAMENTO OCULTO EN ESE BARCO… ¡MALDITO ANIMAL! —le enrostró con odio, sin importar que todos le quedaran viendo.

—Señorita…por favor… —intentó calmarla el joven que acompañaba al Capitán Taylor.

—¿NO SE VA DEFENDER?... ¿Que explicación le dará a las miles de personas que usted mato?... ¿Le importan en algo?... ¡RESPONDAAAAA!... —le gritó Joann, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Para el Señor Taylor eran demasiadas preguntas que solo se traducían en una palabra: Arrepentimiento; pero no se lo diría. La quedó mirando si poder pronuncia nada.

—¿Tu eres un familiar de algunas de esas personas? —preguntó el Capitán ya mas sereno.

—¡SI! …¡ESAS PERSONAS COMO USTED LES LLAMA AHORA!…. ¡TENIAN NOMBRE!… ¡FAMILIA!...VEA ESTO… —sacó de su puño el trozo del papel que arrancó y la extendió —ES UNA LISTA… ¡AQUÍ ESTAN LOS NOMBRES DE LAS PERSONAS QUE USTED MATO!...MUCHOS DE ELLOS NIÑOS —agitando en sus ojos el pedazo de diario algo mojado, pero que conserva la letra impresa —ESCUCHELA BIEN… ¡PARA QUE DEJE DE LLAMARLOS PERSONAS!...Y COMIENCE A LLAMARLOS POR SUS NOMBRES…DEBERÍA QUEDARSELE GRABADA EN SU ALMA…EN SU CONCIENCIA…PORQUE USTED LOS MATÓ —espetó con furia. La gente guardó silencio esperando ese homenaje lleno de odio y de dolor.

Comenzó a leer en voz alta, estaban ordenados alfabéticamente y con un aproximado de las edades de cada uno. Algunas personas bajaron la vista, otras comprendían el dolor de la chica y otros recriminaron con la mirada el actuar del Capitán, que seguía escuchando en absoluto silencio. Terminó y agregó.

—¡AQUÍ FALTA UN NOMBRE!... ¡CLAIRE DUFAYS!... ¿SABE QUIEN ES?... ¿¡LO SABE O NO!? —le gritó golpeando la mesa con sus manos y mirándole directamente a los ojos. El hombre que estaba al lado del Capitán era Gael Sullivan y recordó perfectamente a la mujer que mencionaba la chica.

—Si… si la ubico… yo… —el Capitán no alcanzó a terminar, porque no creyó prudente decir lo que él hizo por esa mujer, eso no resarcía sus culpas.

—CLAIRE DUFAYS… ¡ERA MI MADRE!... LA MUJER QUE ANOCHE MURIÓ TRAS AGONIZAR POR CASI 3 DIAS… ¡LA MUJER QUE ME ADOPTO A MI Y A MI HERMANO!...ELLA DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ…pero usted decidió exponerla a un peligro innecesario… ¿CUANTO COBRÓ POR ESE SERVICIO A LA "PATRIA" SEÑOR TAYLOR?... ¿ESTO?... —lanzándole unas monedas en el rostro y mirando alrededor, llorando aun.

—Yo… lo siento de verdad… no existirá día en que no lo recuerde…niña … —le dijo el hombre levantándose e intentando expresarse; pero la bofetada de la chica y el que lo jalara de la solapa gritándole, lo silencio; pero tampoco hizo nada por evadir sus golpes. Otros si lo hicieron y la quedó viendo.

Intentaron contenerla; pero el Capitán se los impidió. Sabía que él merecía eso y mas, comprendía perfectamente el dolor de la chica, otra vez quedó sola y él era el responsable. También tenía claro que nada podría mitigar su pena ni la de las miles de familias que perdieron a sus seres queridos en su barco. No le serviría contarle que él ayudó a aquella Señora a sacarle el acero que le impedía salir de cubierta, porque el resultado era el mismo, la mujer falleció. Ni siquiera comentarle que aquella muchacha pecosa de ojos verdes, fue más valiente que él. Había pensado todos esos días en como le falto a su propia esencia, a los dichos y enseñanzas de su padre.

Joann se alejó llorando, dejando en la mesa la lista con aquellos nombres que arrancó del diario, el papel se voló de la mesa. El otro hombre que salió del baño lo recogió, ante el silencio y las miradas de todos hacia el Capitán.

El periodista Gael Sullivan, miró el diario al reverso había un aviso: _"Se dará recompensa, 1000 libras esterlinas a quien encuentre el cuerpo del millonario Robert A. McBride."_ En aquella foto estaba serio; pero la verdad que su sonrisa era mas amable, fue uno de los héroes anónimos de esa tragedia y ni siquiera podían darle un entierro digno porque su cuerpo se perdió en ese mar.

—¿Qué sucede¿Por qué todos miran hacia acá? —Seth, el hombre que venía del baño, que también era periodista no comprendía lo que sucedía.

—Vino una chica… la hija de Claire Dufays… su madre murió anoche —respondió el periodista bajando la vista.

—Oh… que pena… ¿Y donde esta? —preguntó el hombre, guardó silencio al ver el rostro pálido del Capitán que se quedó sentado, mirando por la ventana como se alejaba Joann.

—Se fue… —le respondió su colega, Gael Sullivan.

—Bueno… nosotros ya nos vamos…Señor Taylor —le dijo Seth, el periodista más maduro. Intentando apurar a su compañero.

—Adiós —le respondió el Capitán.

Ambos periodistas uno mucho mas joven que el otro, se dirigieron a la puerta. Gael Sullivan, se fue a la chimenea que tenía el lobby y lanzó allí unos papeles que tenia, las anotaciones que escribió mientras estuvo en el Nithel.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Seth mientras se ordenaba el saco para salir.

—Quemar mis anotaciones… que ya ese hombre tiene su propio calvario…a mi eso no me sirve y a esas personas tampoco —dijo el joven emocionado, refiriéndose al Capitán Taylor y las víctimas.

Joann seguía caminando sin rumbo. Al salir por esa puerta del Hotel, un hombre la escuchó y la vio todo ese rato, le impactó mucho su relato, la forma en que abordó al Capitán. Se la cruzó mientras se iba y la chica ni lo miró. Fueron en el mismo rumbo. Se dio cuenta que no estaba bien y la adelantó un poco; pero vio que la joven se tambaleaba y alcanzó a sostenerla justo cuando se desmayó en sus brazos

—¿Señorita?...responda… —la llamó; pero no obtuvo respuesta, ardía en fiebre.

Los demás seguían buscando a Joann, angustiados con que algo malo pudiese haberle pasado. Deduciendo que quizás fue al encuentro del Capitán Taylor. Llegaron Ben y Liam al hotel y éste mismo les dijo que ella estuvo ahí; pero se había ido y les enseñó la dirección hacia donde se perdió en esa fría noche.

**12 de mayo de 1915**

**# 237 Windsor **

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Candy estaba ya en la dirección de aquella nota. Se mantuvo toda la noche pensando quien podría ser el que le envió las rosas; pero por mas que lo analizaba no podía adivinar. Ya estaba frente a la residencia, solo bastaba golpear y así lo hizo por casi dos minutos hasta que finalmente una sirvienta le abrió la puerta.

—¡Buenos Días!… ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita? —preguntó la muchacha

—Eh… ¡Buenos días!… soy Candy White Andley y… —no alcanzó a decir nada más porque fue interrumpida por la chica.

—Ah…si, si, pase por favor y espere aquí —le dijo mientras se perdía por el pasillo de aquella casa.

Candy se quedó ahí sola intentó buscar alguna pista en esos muebles, en aquellos cuadros; pero nada le parecía familiar; sin embargo la persona que le envió las rosas si la conocía bien. Estaba muy intrigada y fuese quien fuese se estaba demorando mas de lo debido. Se acercó a la chimenea a ver con curiosidad unas lindas cajitas de papel maché al apreciarlas eran de estilo victoriano.

—¡Hola...Candy! —una voz masculina muy conocida la sobresaltó

—_Esa voz_… —Muy emocionada al reconocerla, se volteó a ver —¡ALBERT!... ¡TU AQUÍ! —Le dijo ella y saltó encima a abrazarlo —¡QUE BUENO VERTE!... yo… no… no sabes como he pensado en ti éstos días… —Candy se le quedó viendo, emocionada de tenerlo frente a sus ojos.

—¡Candy!...jajajajajaja… sigues igual de efusiva… —respondió aceptando su abrazo y sorprendido de que su presencia la emocionara tanto.

—¿Y esta casa¿Porque no me avisaste que venias?... ¿Tu me enviaste esas rosas¿Cuándo llegaste? —le soltó todas sus preguntas en menos de 10 segundos y Albert se rió de su ansiedad.

—Ehhh…Pequeña, son muchas preguntas… vamos de a una… —sonrió pidiendo que se sentara en el sitial de la sala - Esta casa es una de las tantas propiedades de los Andley…algo abandonada… —respondió mirando a Candy con alegría de verla —No te avisé que venía porque quería que fuese una sorpresa…. Y si, yo te envié esas rosas con la intención de que tuvieras una pista sobre quien era… y llegué hace menos de un día…

—Vaya….yo no creía que los Andley tuviesen casas en todos lados… —dijo divertida Candy y recordando que aun le decía Albert —_¿Cómo debo decirle¿William¿Padre?...nooo… _

—Si… la tía Elroy la tiene algo abandonada, yo creo que no la recuerda… —le dijo riéndose y mirando la expresión de ella.

—¿Recibiste mi carta? —le preguntó Candy

—Si, por supuesto… aquella en que me contabas que te embarcabas rumbo a Inglaterra, en busca de unas pistas sobre tus padres… —miró serio y prosiguió —Yo quedé angustiado por eso, no solamente yo si no que Archie y Annie…Venirte así en plena guerra —le dijo Albert.

—Lo se…pero yo tenia la esperanza de que tu comprenderías… yo…quería saber quienes eran mis padres, además Charlie, el chico del Hogar de Pony, también quería venir y pues… estamos juntos en eso —le dijo Candy mirando de reojo, porque sabía que quizás Albert la regañaría.

—Yo comprendo… pero Candy… tenias a todo el mundo muy preocupado… la Hermana Maria y la Señorita Pony también me escribieron… ¿No vas a desistir cierto? —inquirió mirando en sus ojos verdes.

—No… no me ha ido como esperaba…pero dentro de estos días me voy a Edimburgo… ¡iras conmigo¿Cierto? —pidió Candy con su dulce sonrisa

—Pero como… ¿Serviría de algo si te digo que no?...irías igual porque eres muy testaruda —rió viendo la cara de ella.

—Pero dime una cosa… ¿Como es que supiste que estaba en la casa de los Krupp? —le preguntó Candy muy curiosa por saber cada detalle.

—Bueno llegue primero a Londres y fui a la dirección de la madre de Charlie; que me dio la hermana María. De ahí la abuela de ese chico, me dijo cual era el Hotel en Londres en el que tu estabas hospedada… de ahí en ese Hotel, la dueña me dijo que te fuiste a Liverpool…me subí al tren para venir hasta acá, sin tener la menor idea de donde podrías estar; sin embargo tengo mucha suerte… en el diario del tren salía tu foto…. Jajajajajajajaja… ¿Así que le salvaste la vida al Señor Krupp?... —dijo él riéndose de la cara de Candy que seguía atenta cada paso que tuvo que recorrer Albert para hallarla.

—¿Foto?...ohhhh…no me digas que salió eso ahí… ¡Que vergüenza!… —colocándose colorada

—¿Bueno no viste al fotógrafo que te saco la foto?… Que a capturado justo cuando apretabas y golpeabas en la espalda al Señor Krupp…jajajajaja… perdón por reírme… —le dijo Albert extendiendo el diario.

—Eh…no lo vi….si lo hubiese visto me arreglo un poco ¿no?...mira que fea salgo —comentó ella, ambos rieron del comentario.

—Señor… ¿Necesita algo mas? Voy a comprar lo que me encargó… —le dijo la sirvienta interrumpiendo las risas de ambos

—No… ya llegó Candy…ella se hará cargo…Gracias, puedes ir…

—¿Qué me haré cargo?... ¡ah ya se!… olvidaste como hacer el arroz… pues yo puedo ayudarte —le dijo Candy levantándose para ir a la cocina.

—No, no es eso Candy…necesito tu ayuda como enfermera —respondió siguiéndola.

—¿Cómo¡Estas enfermo!... que tienes —tocándole la frente a Albert que sonrió por sus cuidados.

—¿Yo? …nada… no soy yo…mira ven conmigo —le pidió él y subieron las escaleras de esa casa.

Llegaron a una habitación y al abrirla había una chica acostada en una cama. Candy no comprendía quien podría ser porque no le veía el rostro, porque estaba de costado hacia la pared.

—¿Quién es?... ¿Tu novia Albert? —le preguntó Candy algo sorprendida

—¿QUE?... ¡nooo!… no tengo idea de quien es… —le dijo Albert sonrojándose ante el comentario de ella.

—¿Como llegó aquí? —se acercó a verla de cerca.

—Pues yo estaba en un café de un hotel, al salir ella se sentía mal, estaba llorando desconsoladamente y se desmayó… —explicó Albert acercándose también con ella.

—Ahhh por eso estabas con una sirvienta… se me hizo raro, tú no buscas a alguien para hacer tus cosas —le dijo Candy sonriéndole.

—Claro… no pretenderás que fuera yo quien le cambiara la ropa…estaba toda mojada por la lluvia… por eso contrate a esa chica esa misma noche que llegó para que la ayudara —explicó él muy nervioso.

—Mhhh…tiene fiebre… ¿Desde cuando que esta aquí?

—Desde anoche…no ha despertado ni para decir como es que se llama

Candy intentó moverla y logró ver su rostro. La reconoció inmediatamente. Era la chica que buscaba a su madre aquel día de la tragedia del Nithel. No sabía tampoco como es que se llamaba ella, pero si sabía el nombre de su madre y al recordarlo una gran pena invadió su corazón.

—No puedo creerlo…pobre chica —dijo Candy, al tocarle la frente, por instantes recordó aquella vez en que se separó de Terry y se enfermó por ello. El dolor de una perdida fuese cual fuese, se manifestaba así.

—¿Qué?... ¿La conoces? —Notó el rostro de Candy muy acongojado.

—Si… yo… la conocí —le dijo ella aun mirándola y reconociendo en sus facciones el dolor

—Vaya… ella estaba llorando y antes de topármela en la calle , estuvo en el hotel recriminándole al Capitán del Nithel, que estaba ahí…le leyó una lista de personas fallecidas, cuando terminó, le agregó una persona más…el nombre de su madre…no recuerdo como es que la llamó pero… —contó intentando recordar el nombre.

—¿Claire Dufays? —preguntó Candy con angustia al escuchar el relato de Albert

—Si…eso mismo…ella lo abofeteo…dijo que era su madre... ¿Candy?...que pasa… —le respondió Albert, al ver que ella comenzó a llorar.

Candy, se echó a llorar en sus brazos ante esa noticia, la mujer que ella intentó salvar murió, sintiendo que su esfuerzo se redujo a nada. Estaba ante la chica que le agradeció el salvarle la vida a su madre y ahora el desenlace era otro. Albert la abrazo mirando el rostro de esa chica, pálida, delicada, un cabello rubio cobrizo caía sobre su frente y la recordó muy triste. Candy seguía sollozando, estaba su amigo incondicional para poder hacerlo tranquilamente, alejando con un abrazo esa amargura y pena que tuvo que contener todos esos días. Debía y sentía la necesidad imperiosa de contarle todo.

—Lo siento Albert… —se excusó ya mas calmada y acercándose a la chica

—¿Qué sucede?... tu la conoces a ella… ¿Como? —le preguntó Albert intentando que le explicara.

—Deja que te cuente… yo iba con el señor Krupp, el mismo que salía en la foto que me enseñaste, a Naas a buscar la dueña del escudo, ese que te conté que me dibujó el Señor Foster, pues cuando llegamos al puerto, nos avisaron de la tragedia del Nithel…yo… tuve que ir… —intentaba seguir pero no podía evitar llorar – Entonces yo conocí a su madre en medio esa tragedia… cuando la llevamos al puerto de Greystones …ella gritaba su nombre …buscándola. La ultima vez que supe algo de ella fue en el hospital de Dublín… rezamos juntas Albert… rezamos para que esa señora viviera —Candy volvió a sentirse tan mal por eso.

Llorando aun por la noticia que le contaba Albert, eso explicaba la forma en que la chica fue a encarar al Capitán Taylor, a decirle el odio que tenía guardado por el desenlace de esa tragedia. Era valiente, al encararle; sin embargo el verla ahí, enferma…se sentía identificada con ella.

Candy, estuvo toda la mañana colocando paños húmedos en su frente, pacientemente para que bajara la fiebre y cuando se la volvió a tomar había cedido. Le dio de beber mucha agua; aun con su delirio, aun así la chica seguía sin abrir los ojos.

—Candy… ¿No sería mejor llevarla a un hospital? —preguntó al ver que ya no deliraba; pero no se despertaba.

—Ya bajó la fiebre…debemos esperar un rato mas

—Que lamentable por lo que tuvo que pasar esta chica… ¿Cuántos años debe tener? —le preguntó Albert mirándola como dormía. Era realmente linda.

—Mhhh… no se… debe tener mi edad o menos —le dijo Candy, quitando el cabello que cubría sus mejillas.

—Entonces si es la hija de Claire Dufays… su apellido es Dufays… ¿Es Francesa? —a él le parecía su rostro familiar, pero no sabía donde ni a quien.

—Yo creo que su apellido debe ser Dufays… ahora ella no hablaba francés cuando la vi… —la acomodó mejor y se levantó —Albert, voy por unos medicamentos que pueden servir:..¿Te quedas?

—No yo te acompaño, la chica que contrate puede quedarse —salieron ambos.

Albert y Candy fueron por los medicamentos. La chica que contrató estaba en la cocina. Joann se despertó sin saber donde estaba, le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero ya no tenía fiebre. Decidió irse, se colocó de pie y bajó las escaleras mirando a todos lados a ver si veía a alguien, solo estaba la sirvienta.

—Señorita… ya viene el joven… ¿Por qué no lo espera?...fueron por unos remedios para usted —le dijo la chica que no quería que se fuera.

—Yo…debo irme… dígale que se los agradezco infinitamente…de verdad…

Cuando Candy y Albert llegaron a los quince minutos después, la sirvienta les contó que la joven se levantó y se fue, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Pero… como… se fue así… —Albert estaba visiblemente preocupado y esperaba verla despierta para conversar con esa joven.

—¿Hace cuanto rato fue eso? —preguntó Candy con los remedios en las manos.

—Pues hace unos quince minutos o mas…dijo que les agradecía infinitamente y se fue apurada…yo lo siento

—No, no te preocupes…no es tu culpa… que chica mas extraña —dijo Albert mirando el rostro de Candy.

La chica se había ido, sin siquiera poder hablar con ella. Quería preguntarle como se llamaba, que pasó con su madre; sin embargo Candy intuía que si se fue rápido era porque seguramente debía ir al funeral.

Se sentó en la mesa a comer algo junto a Albert, contándole las cosas que habían sucedido esos días, para que la ayudara a encauzar su búsqueda.

Albert miraba a esa pequeña pecosa, cuando la vio la primera vez era tan frágil y sensible, aun conservaba esa misma esencia; sin embargo ahora era una mujer, luchadora, esforzada y con la fijación de buscar a sus padres. Su mente se fue en los pensamientos confusos que le rondaban

—_¿Querría cambiarse el apellido cuando diera con ellos? Era obvio, dejará de ser Andley…eso significaba muchas cosas, que no tengo claro… no por el momento_

Y así siguió observándola como le contaba sus decepciones y alegrías en medio de la guerra, que la tuvo que vivir de la peor manera y que de seguro nunca lo olvidaría.

**12 de mayo de 1915**

**#356 St East**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Joann, se fue rápidamente hasta la casa de Liam, aun se sentía débil, pero ya no tenía fiebre. Cuando entró en la casa, fue recibida por Mary, que dio un alarido al verla. Ya eran más de las dos de la tarde.

—¡Señorita Joann!... ¡gracias a Dios que usted apareció!...no sabe como la han buscado toda la noche…angustiados —le dijo Mary, mientras Joann entraba en la casa.

—Me imagino…pero estoy bien… —le dijo ella mirando a todos lados.

Subió las escaleras y sacó una maleta del clóset, la llevó hasta su habitación con la intención de irse de una buena vez. La sirvienta detrás no entendía que hacía, persiguiéndola mientras ella bajó nuevamente a buscar unos apuntes.

—Pero que hace Señorita… ¿adonde va?… —le preguntó Mary

—Lo que ves mujer… ¡irme!… —Joann buscaba en la biblioteca su bolso.

—¡SEÑOR BEN!...¡VENGAAA!... —gritó a viva voz alarmando a Joann —él es el único que esta aquí ahora junto con el Señor Terry… vino a tomar algo para continuar con su búsqueda… los demás siguen en eso…

—Nooooo…¿Queee?...¿Que Ben y Terry están aquí? no les llames…¡cállate!...¡Shhh! —murmuró ella silenciando a la mujer; pero era demasiado tarde ante ella estaba Ben y Terry; ambos con pésimo aspecto…el de no haber dormido.

—¿¡Y SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTABAS!?...¡ESTUVIMOS TODA LA NOCHE BUSCANDOTE!... —le gritó Ben indignado y angustiado de la preocupación.

—Pues… seguramente de compras —ironizó ella molesta por el interrogatorio y las miradas de ambos.

—¡QUE CHISTOSO! —le dijo Ben esperando una respuesta aceptable y cruzándose de brazos

—¿Y?... ¿Que estas esperando ahí parado?... ¿Desde cuando te debo explicaciones? —dándole una mirada de soslayo continúo buscando.

—¡ESTUPIDA EGOISTA!…. —chilló azotando el diario en la mesa logrando que ella y la sirvienta saltaran del susto — ¿¡QUE CREES QUE ERES LA UNICA QUE SUFRE AQUÍ!?...¿PENSASTE EN LA ANGUSTIA DE JOSHUA, LIAM, LIZ Y LA MIA?... ¡SIEMPRE ESTAS HUYENDO OCULTANDO TUS SENTIMIENTOS, DE NO LLORAR DELANTE DE NADIE!... ¡TODOS SABEMOS QUE TE DUELE LA MUERTE DE CLAIRE!… ¡PARA QUE DEMONIOS LUCHAS EN OCULTARLO! —le gritó Ben mientras se acercaba a Joann, que lo miraba sin dar crédito a su reacción.

—Pero… ¡Que manera de gritar!...¿TU QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA GRITARME ASI?... ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!..¡NO TE PERMITO QUE ME HABLES ASI!... ¡VETE AL DEMONIO! —le dijo ésta mientras seguía buscando su bolso debajo del sofá.

—¿QUE HACES AHORA?... ¡QUE BUSCAS! … —preguntó Ben para que le prestara atención en lo que le decía.

—Señor Ben… esta haciendo una maleta… se va —la acusó Mary ante la mirada asesina de Joann.

—¿Y ADONDE CREES QUE TE IRAS?... ¡YA VAS A HUIR COMO ES TU MALDITA COSTUMBREEEE!! —le dijo Ben exasperado de la manía de Joann de huir de todo.

—¡Ya lo dijo Joshua!... ¡Que nos vamos a Latinoamérica¿O que?... ¿no le oíste ayer por la tarde? —le contestó ella mientras continuaba con la búsqueda. Terry, que la observaba intuía lo que ella buscaba.

—Ehhh… ¿BUSCAS ESTO? —Terry, enseñó el bolso con sus cosas que él tenía en sus manos. La chica se volteó a ver y Ben se lo arrebató, para colgárselo al cuello.

—SI…. ¡DAME ESO!... ¡AHORAA! … —le dijo Joann y Ben se alejó con el bolso en el cuello.

—¡PUES NO SE ME DA LA GANA ENTREGARTELO!... ¿TENDRAS QUE LLEVARTE EL BOLSO CONMIGO INCLUIDO!... PORQUE IRTE ASI…. ¡NO!... ¡ESO SI QUE NO! —le dijo Ben dándole una sonrisa a su mirada cargada de odio.

—Lo que me faltaba… tener que dar explicaciones… ¿Desde cuando yo hago algo así?...nunca… —susurraba Joann para si

—¿Qué dices, Joann?...no se te escucha… —le preguntó Terry acercándose para oírla mejor, con una mueca que evidenciaba que disfrutaba de esa escena.

—Que no se me escucha…no quiero gritar porque me duele la cabeza… pero esta bien… ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!¡CELESTINO DE CUARTA! —Le gritó Joann a Terry que se reía con la actitud de Ben como si él le hubiese enseñado —¡DE SEGURO QUE ES TU MALDITA IDEA! —le gritó Joann irritada por la risita de Terry que a esas alturas no le causó gracia lo de "Celestino".

—Que cosas dices niña … YO NO DOY IDEAS… además si no te hubieses desaparecido así…sabrías que los demás convencieron a Joshua de no irse…es decir…que si te quieres ir deberás hacerlo sin él…sola… —le dijo levantando sus cejas y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos.

—¿QUEEEEEEE?... ¡ESE FARISEO DE JOSHUA! …¿¡QUE CLASE DE LAVADO DE CEREBRO LE HAN HECHO!?...¡NO TIENEN DERECHO ES MIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HERMANOOOOOOOO! —les gritó enfurecida Joann y muy harta de ese episodio.

—NINGUN LAVADO DE CEREBRO… ÉL SE DEJA QUERER…COMPRENDE…NO ES TERCO COMO UNA MULA…. ¡COMO TU!... —gritó Ben enfurecido por la necedad de la chica.

—¿Y QUE HARAS AHORA?... —preguntó Terry con una mueca en sus labios —Sin Joshua que vaya contigo… sin ese bolso… porque yo siempre te veo con eso a todos lados…debe ser algo muy importante para ti —le dijo Terry en complot con Ben. Joann levantó su ceja izquierda…una mala señal.

—¿Qué voy hacer?...mmmhhh… parece que estoy perdida —ambos la miraron con cara de Jaque Mate —Que…que puedo hacer… ¡PUES LO QUE HAGO SIEMPRE!...¡IRME IGUAL!...AL DEMONIO CON TODOS….ME VOY SOLA Y QUE TANTOOOO Y EN CUANTO AL BOLSO…. QUE SE LO QUEDE EL MEQUETREFE ESE…QUE YO YA NO LO QUIERO Y MENOS CON ÉL INCLUÍDO —le chilló Joan molesta por el complot que se tenían esos dos. Nada la enfurecía más que le desbarataran sus planes sin el menor respeto.

—¿COMO QUE MEQUETREFE?…. ¡QUE NECIA ERES JOANN! —dijo Ben, muy molesto.

—¡ESTO ES UN ATROPELLO A LOS DERECHOS DEL LIBRE ALBEDRÍO!... es una falta de respeto… ¡UNA INVASIÓN A MI PRIVACIDAD!... ¡AAAAAAHGGGG! …¡Te odio! —taconeó el suelo de la ira y se giro sobre sus talones para irse.

—¡NADA DE ESO!... ¡ESO SE LLAMA AMOR, CARIÑOOOOO!... ¡JOHANNA WHITTON!...NO HE TERMINADO DETENTE AHÍ… —exigió él viendo que la chica huía nuevamente al verse acorralada.

—Vaya…vaya…que carácter que se gasta esa chica….me recuerda a alguien… —se dijo Terry y la sirvienta le quedó viendo extrañada.

Joann corrió a su habitación e intentó cerrarla; sin embargo Ben esta vez fue mas rápido y no la dejó, empujando la puerta y cerrándola con él dentro, mirándola directo a los ojos, molesto por la angustia que les hizo pasar. Recordando las palabras de Joshua que lloraba desesperado y que moriría si algo le pasaba a la única hermana que tenía. Ellos convencieron al chico, que no existe mejor lugar que aquel donde te aman…y ese lugar es con los amigos.

Le rogaron que les permitiera demostrarles su amistad y cariño. Él era mucho más flexible que Joann. Si había que irse se irían todos, pero después de la fiesta en Escocia, le dijo Liz a Joshua, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa.

—¡SALEEEEE DE AQUÍ! …. ¡FUERAAAAA!... ¡NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ!... ¡RESPETAMEEEE!... ¡SALEEEE! —pidió ella lanzándole lo primero que pillaba.

—¡NO QUIEROOOOO!... ¡Vamos avienta lo que quieras!... ¡patalea como niña necia y terca que eres!... ¡ERES UNA EGOISTA¡TE DA PAVOR QUE TE QUIERAN!... —le gritaba Ben mientras esquivaba las cosas que ella le lanzaba.

—¡PIDE PERDON, POR LAS COSAS QUE ME DICES!... ¡AHORA!...mira como me tienes… ¡AL BORDE DEL COLAPSO! — le gritaba Joann y continuaba lanzándole cosas

—¡NO PIENSO PORQUE ES LA VERDAD!...¡NECIA!...¡TERCA!...¡ME RECHAZAS PORQUE TE AMO!¡TIENES MIEDO DE QUE TE DEJE COMO TE HA PASADO CON LAS ÚNICAS DOS PERSONAS QUE HAS AMADO EN TU VIDA!... —le dijo escondiéndose de las cosas que le arrojaba y acercándose cada vez que podía.

—¿QUE AHORA ERES SICÓLOGO?... ¡VETE QUE NO TE NECESITO!... ¡SALEEEE DE AQUÍ! —chilló Joann enojada y apunto de llorar

—¡VAMOS JOANN!... ¡RECONOCE QUE PERDISTE!... ¡JOSHUA QUIERE QUEDARSE CON LOS DEMAS!... —le gritaba Ben, ella ya había dejado de lanzarle cosas, ahora estaba arreglando su maleta y sobre ésta tenía unos boletos de tren.

—No sacas nada Ben…con seguir con eso…que me voy si o si —le dijo ella sacando su ropa del guardarropa y lanzándola a la maleta.

—¡Que no vas a ningún lado! —Le dijo Ben, tomando su ropa y lanzándola a la calle —No forcejees conmigo —pidió peleándose con Joann y las prendas, lanzó otro poco mas por la ventana cayendo en las cabezas de Liam, Liz y Joshua que llegaban de buscarla.

—¡EHH! HERMANITA… ¿ESTAS BIEN? —le gritó un alegre Joshua al verla

—¡TU CALLATEEEEEEEEE!... ERES UN TRAIDOR —gritó de vuelta.

—Oh, Oh… creo que ya se enteró que no te vas a ningún lado… —le dijo Liam a Joshua

—JOANN…YA CALMATE…. QUE NO ES PARA TANTOOO...QUE APENAS NOS VAYAMOS A ESCOCIA Y SEPAMOS QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE EL PADRE DE LIAM…NOS VAMOS TODOS A ESTADOS UNIDOS —le chilló Liz en todo el oído a Liam.

—Eh… PODRIAS DEJAR LA GRITADERA —pidió éste ya cansado de todo.

—Upss… lo siento…mejor entremos —apresurándose a entrar, mientras Liam y Joshua recogían la ropa de Joann.

—¿YA VISTE LO QUE HICISTE?...Lanzaste mi ropa por la ventana... ¡ESTAS LOCO! —le chilló Joann muy molesta, desesperada por que se sentía invadida.

—Y eso que me falta hacer esto… —tomó los boletos de tren y los rompió ante los ojos de Joann que quedó blanca de la impresión- ¡AHORA LLAMAME LOCO! —lanzó los pedazos al aire.

—¡QUE HACES!... ¡Mis boletos!...enloqueciste… ¿Cómo puedes hacerme algo así?...yo nunca haría algo así contigo… ¿Y ASI DICES AMARME?... ¡enfermo! —se agachó a recoger los pedazos, al borde de las lágrimas ante ese atropello.

—Para que sigues haciendo la maleta si tu ropa esta en la calle y los boletos no te sirven si los pegas…—le dijo Ben detrás de ella viendo que la chica unía los boletos.

—Es verdad… PERO ME VOY ASI SEAAAAA SIN ROPAAAAA…. —se sonrojo ante sus propias palabras —Y SIN BOLETOOO… ¡ME IRE A PIE!...¡YA ANDATEEEEE DE AQUIIII!...¡AHORA!...¡FUERAAA! —le gritó Joann empujándolo con furia.

—¡QUE NO ME VOY!...¡QUE NO ME CANSO!...¡TU TENDRAS QUE HACERLO ANTES!... ¡JOSHUA LLORABA DE ANGUSTIA POR TI!... ¡LIZ QUE NO LE GUSTA TRASNOCHAR FUE A BUSCARTE A PESAR DE QUE DETESTA TENER OJERAS!...¡LIAM FUE A CADA RINCÓN QUE PUDO PARA BUSCARTE!...¡TERRY TAMBIEN COLABORÓ Y ESO QUE APENAS TE CONOCE!...¡SUSANA QUE ESTA EN UNA SILLA DE RUEDAS TAMBIEN AYUDO!... ¡LA GENTE TE QUIERE Y QUIERE ESTAR CONTIGO!... —gritaba sin parar con el deseo de que comprendiera y decidiera a quedarse. La chica ya cansada de todo eso, recordó el bolso que tenía aun colgado de su cuello, le dio una mirada de furia.

—¡DEVUELVEME ESO AHORAAAAAA! —exigió con fiereza indicándole el bolso que aun tenía en el cuello colgando.

—¡Noooo!... —Joann se le abalanzó encima para arrebatárselo —¡NOOOOO!... ¡DEJAAA!... ¡QUE SI LO QUIERES YA TE DIJE…SE IRA CONMIGO INCLUIDOOOOOO! —le dijo Ben zafándose de ella.

—¡ANDATEEEE!...ahora…quiero que me dejes sola… ¡Que desagradable eres!...¡ándate! —en un descuido de Ben, la chica corrió a la puerta e intentó sacar la llave, pero éste se la arrebató de las manos.

—No me voy… no te doy la llave… ¡DE AQUÍ NO SALES!... menos si es para irte….Jo, porque te has cerrado como ostra a sufrir sola…¿Tu crees que Claire le hubiese gustado verte así? —cansado y enojado con la actitud de la chica.

—¡ANDATEEEE!... ¡FUERAAA!...por favor Ben…ya sale…¡YA BASTAAA!... Tú no conoces lo que pensaba Nonni… tú no sabes nada…la Joann que conociste se fue con ella… se murió… —su voz de quebró y cayó de rodillas ante la cama llorando desconsoladamente. Ben se acercó a ella y lo empujó, defendiéndose de su proximidad; pero él no se alejó.

—Ven….llora… pero aquí, conmigo…no puedes irte y pretender que el dolor será menor estando lejos… el dolor va contigo… deja que pase junto a todos los que te quieren Joann…por favor… deja de ser tan terca…Claire no le gustaría verte así, sufriendo… —musitó estrechándola en sus brazos.

Él no la soltó hasta que ella liberó toda la pena y toda esa carga que ocultaba en vano, porque quienes la rodeaban sabían de su sufrimiento; pero no era más ni menos que el de Joshua y estaba dispuesto a quedarse con sus amigos. Así la contuvo mucho rato, hasta que ella dejara de llorar y lo supo cuando suspiró, tenía las mejillas rojas.

—Joann… tienes fiebre…te enfermaste con la lluvia de anoche…Ven acá —la tomó en brazos y la acostó en la cama —¿Dónde fuiste anoche? …¿Fuiste a ver al Capitán Taylor? —preguntó él mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

—Si… para decirle lo que pensaba…lo que sentía…él ni siquiera se sabía los nombres… —le dijo ella desahogándose por fin y secándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo que le dio Ben

—¿Lo abofeteaste?... —le preguntó él mientras se acercaba y le entregaba su bolso.

—Y si… ¿Cómo sabes?...

—Me lo imaginaba… —le dijo él y la quedó viendo, separados apenas por unos escasos centímetros.

—Le leí una lista que saqué del diario…delante de todo el mundo… le agregue el nombre de mi mamá… —contó alejándose un poco de la proximidad.

—Ya veo… ¿Te sirvió de algo ir a verlo a recriminarle? —preguntó Ben, quitándole el cabello de los ojos que impedía perderse en su mirada.

—Si… me sentí aliviada… después no me acuerdo de lo que me pasó y desperté en la casa de no se quien…que me cuidó y le agradecí para irme —aun confundida con esa parte de la historia.

—Fue peligroso lo que hiciste Jo… te pudo pasar algo —Espetó con dulzura y con aquella mirada de infinita paciencia.

—Yo no lo pensé…solo lo hice… lo siento —Bajando la vista y aun con dolor de cabeza

—Nosotros llegamos a ese Hotel, pero ya te habías ido… imaginamos lo peor… —Con gran angustia de recordar que pudo pasar algo malo con ella, la miró y continuo —¿Vas a dejar que por lo menos vuelva a ser tu amigo? —Se quedó esperando por una respuesta.

—¿Qué?... si, yo no te odio Ben… —dijo ella y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—¿Eso es un si o que? —inquirió sonriéndole también.

—Si… —bajando la mirada —¿Y?... —incómoda por su insistente mirada.

—¿Y que? —le respondió él mirándola embobado mientras no dejaba de hablar su corazón —_Si pudiese medirse la cantidad de amor que yo siento por ti… sabrías que mi amor es infinitamente mas grande de lo que probablemente tú sientes por mi…no me importa realmente… si me permitieras ser tu amigo… tendría la opción de reconquistar tu corazón…_

—Y si tengo fiebre… ¿Tú no eres médico?...pues que esperas para darme algo para que se me pase… la fiebre —dijo ella ante la cara de él que estaba en la luna.

—Ah… eso… si cierto...deberás guardar reposo… tomar líquidos…eh… eso —le dijo él y se levantó para ir a la puerta

Entró Liz, que estaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió. Ben se devolvió en ese minuto.

—Eh… permiso se me olvido algo —le dijo éste a las dos

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Liz y Joann a la vez mientras buscaban en la habitación

Ben se acercó a la cama donde estaba Joann, detrás de sus manos traía un ramo de rosas y se lo entregó. Le dio un beso en la frente y la quedó mirando otro rato, eso la incomodó.

—Bueno….era eso… ya vuelvo…por tus remedios …

—Uhhhh…parece que me perdí de algo ¿no? —murmuró Liz suspirando por la ternura de Ben con Joann.

—Si espera un poco…. Deja cerciorarme de algo —le dijo Joann y se acercó a la ventana

—¿Qué haces Joann? —Liz también se dirigió a la ventana

Abajo estaba Terry y Ben conversando, le decía que siguió sus consejos y que finalmente la chica no se iba, se reían de otras cosas que se secreteaban y de las palabras que se lograban escuchar, es que la táctica de: "aquí mando yo", entre otras miradas y el ramo de rosas no fallaba…por lo menos no a Terruce Grandchester.

—¡LO SABIAAAAAAA!... ¡TU ERES UN CELESTINO!...ERAN TUS IDEAS… DEDICATE A VELAR POR TUS COSAS —le gritó Joann desde la ventana a Terry que saltó del susto ante el grito y asfixiado por el humo del cigarro que aspiró.

Ben y Liz se reían de la expresión de Terry. Joshua y Liam entraron a la habitación de la enferma, se abrazaron los cuatro porque no se separarían. Si alguno de ellos estaba mal, todos lo estarían. Eran los amigos que se cuidaron toda una vida, crecieron y buscaron caminos distintos; pero siempre unidos por esa profunda hermandad que se forjó por años. Claire Dufays, fue la madre y amiga que les permitió ser libres, seguir su camino y una de las cosas que le dijo a Joann antes de morir fue: "Promete que el sol siempre saldrá para ti una y otra vez…por mucha pena que te embargue" a lo que ella respondió: "Te lo prometo, Mamá"

_**Continuará…**_

_**Notas: **__La frase del comienzo corresponde a un fragmento de un poema, de mi creación que lo adapté para que fuese una meditación de uno de los personajes. Consultas, reclamos y sugerencias al correo o en un reviews…que siempre se agradece._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	10. ¿La cita o el concierto?

**Capítulo 10: "¿La cita o el Concierto?"**

****

**17 de mayo de 1915**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Candy llevaba algunos días visitando a Albert en aquella casa, la que por alguna razón la abuela Elroy tenía en completo olvido. A veces él la visitaba en casa de los Krupp desde que lo había presentado se llevaba muy bien con ellos, conversaban largo rato con el Señor Steven sobre negocios y la industria de la siderurgia. La Señora Maggie creía que era muy joven para ser el padre adoptivo de Candy, se lo comentó a su marido sin que la chica se enterara, para no incomodarla.

Esa mañana se dirigía a ver a Albert, ya que le había ofrecido enseñarle otros pueblos muy hermosos de Inglaterra, solo para que ella se relajara un poco ante la ansiedad, que le producía el pronto viaje a Escocia. Hace unos días atrás la llevó a: Wigan, Rochadle, Blacburn, Preston y Fleetwood. Se divirtieron mucho junto a Charlie, a su lado todo tenía otra connotación, una dulce compañía que le entregaba alegría. Cuando se fue del Hogar de Pony, pasaron solas unas semanas y ella le extrañó en verdad.

Mientras caminaba y pensaba, se desvió del camino habitual perdiéndose, dio tantas vueltas que comenzó a extrañar aquella brújula que le dio a ese perfecto desconocido y al girar dio de frente con el "Britannia Adelphi", el mismo hotel en que se hospedó la noche que llegó a Liverpool.

En un impulso irrefrenable quiso ir, para saber si es que aún seguía hospedado ahí el chico que por una extraña e imperiosa razón le producía tanta inquietud. ¿Quién era en verdad "El Monstruo de la Laguna"? era la recurrente pregunta que se hizo desde que le conoció. Cuando se detuvo ya estaba en el Lobby, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Buenos Días, Señorita… ¿Se le ofrece algo? —le dijo el botones que la miraba coquetamente.

—Ehh…si… este…Buenos Días… no yo… ¿Usted sabe si sigue ocupada la habitación de…? —le preguntó Candy avergonzándose de esa curiosidad que la llevó hasta ahí.

—Yo a usted la ubico… mmmh…—la miró con detenimiento admirando sus lindos ojos — ¡AHHHH!... ya se… usted era la huésped de honor del Señor Krupp…El dueño de este hotel. Usted pregúntele lo que quiera al Recepcionista - Indicándole a un Señor calvo, con unos lentes como dos fondos de botella y unas orejas enormes. Candy continuó su camino hacia donde le indicaron aun siendo observada por el botones.

— ¿Si?...Buenos días…dígame Señor… Señorita… —le preguntó el recepcionista que hacía el esfuerzo por saber si efectivamente era Señorita o Señor.

—Eh…si quisiera saber si aun sigue ocupada la habitación 606… —con timidez mientras intentaba que aquel miope recepcionista la mirara.

—Si…si…déjeme ver…si… ¿por? —preguntó el hombre, que tenía los ojos enterrados en el libro de registro.

— ¿Podría decirme como es que se llama el Señor de esa habitación? —le dijo ella sabiendo que quizás esa información no se la darían, porque no era de su incumbencia.

—Si, como no…déjeme ver… que dice aquí…—intentó ver aquellas letras que parecían hormigas moviéndose en un salón de baile, no conseguía enfocar —por tener una consideración con usted lo haré…porque esa información no se le da a cualquiera… déjeme ver… lo siento pero soy algo corto de vista —buscando el nombre le dijo por fin —El Señor… Eugene Wasltiwoskien…deduzco que le dirán Yuyin o algo así… jejejejeje —le dijo el hombre con una risa espantosa y acomodándose sus lentes.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?! —gritó con decepción ante ese espantoso nombre.

Una mujer que estaba detrás; también recepcionista, verificaba esa información que le fue otorgada a la joven por ese ineficiente recepcionista. Sabía de sobra que siempre se equivocaba, por aquella miopía y astigmatismo que les traía más de un dolor de cabeza a todos. Y para su horror, efectivamente le dio el nombre del Señor de la habitación de al lado. Intentó rectificar el error, decírselo a la chica; pero se fue sin oír que le llamaban y en ese preciso momento salió del elevador Terry.

— ¡Si serás menso!... ¡le diste el nombre equivocado! …—espeto la mujer dándole un manotazo por su estupidez —En esa habitación estaba el Señor Terruce Grandchester…ningún Yuyin… ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Desesperada al ver al Señor Terruce acercarse en el lobby —… ¡OH!... ahí viene el Señor Grandchester… veré como arreglo eso —la mujer se acercó a Terry tomando valor para decirle lo ocurrido.

—Buenos Días… Señor Terruce Grandchester… ehhh…una señorita lo buscaba hace un rato… —dijo la mujer algo complicada por el error.

—Buenos días… ¿Qué señorita? —preguntó Terry mirando a todos lados, sin ver a nadie.

—Eh…no dijo su nombre…se esfumó —respondió ella, mientras Terry se asomaba a la calle a ver.

—Que raro… ¿Cómo era? —Terry estaba algo intrigado por esa visita inesperada.

—Pues…rubia, delgada… y no se que mas porque la vi de espaldas… fue el recepcionista el que… —no sabía como decirle que se equivocó, porque quizás el joven esperando esa visita.

Terry volvió a salir afuera mirando a todos lados, sin saber a que chica se refería esa mujer, siguió mirando por un buen rato, entro y siguió mirando dentro del mismo Hotel y nada.

Candy estaba a dos negocios mas allá del hotel, se detuvo en una panadería a comprar algo para llevarle a Albert. Sin poder quitarse la mente al Monstruo de la Laguna.

—_Si la mucama, me dijo aquella vez que el chico de la habitación 606 era guapo, pues debería serlo…pero si… ¿La camarera tenía un pésimo gusto en cuanto a hombres?_ —pensó y la realidad es que se sentía muy decepcionada con ese nombre que le dieron en la recepción, era muy feo, sonaba como a un apellido ruso —_Si es ruso… ¿Por qué tiene acento inglés? Su voz ronca y desafinada… ¿Entonces que quería decir la G en su encendedor? _—se preguntaba y no sabía porque le despertaba tanta curiosidad, porque le daba tantas vueltas a alguien que no conocía, además fue algo grosero con ella.

—_A mi me gustan las rubias, pero no recuerdo haber conocido a ninguna este último tiempo_ —pensaba intentando repasar las mujeres que se le insinuaron mientras estuvo en Londres —_Puede ser que como estuve bebido no me acuerde…¿Podría ser Joann?...¿Para que me buscaría a mi?... _—pensaba para si, pero lo descartó porque ella estaba enferma en cama - _¿Y si era alguna admiradora que supo que yo, Terry el actor de Broadway estoy por aquí?...¡noooo! no quiero que nadie sepa ni me reconozca… _—No le agradaba que se le colgaran tantas mujeres, era divertido, pero no con Susana por ahí.

— ¿Y Señor? —preguntó la recepcionista al verlo meditar en la entrada.

—Pues yo no veo a ninguna chica… ¿Esta segura? —le dijo Terry dudando de la credibilidad de la recepcionista.

—Claro preguntó por el Señor de la habitación 606…y él pues se equivoco al darle el nombre suyo… lo siento…puede preguntarle al botones —la mujer lo llamó para que se acercara.

— ¿Preguntó por la habitación 606?...Mhhh —Terry no podía dar con quien pudo ser la visita fantasma.

— ¿Si?...Buenos Días… ¿dígame? —el botones se presentó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Eh… buenos días… ¿Usted vio a la chica que preguntó por mi?… —dijo Terry algo curioso.

—Ah… ¡uhhhhh!... ¡Quien no!...si era un verdadero Bombón… una chica rubia, pues usted debe saber…acuérdese que era

la misma que le dejó el regalo a usted… ¡Vaya que suerte tiene, amigo!... ¡déme la receta para que caigan así conmigo! —le dijo el botones levantando las cejas y codeando a Terry, ante la mirada espantada de la mujer de recepción que se disculpó por el igualado botones —EH ¡DISCULPE!… —se excusó finalmente ante la mirada asesina de la mujer —la chica rubia… pues es la invitada de honor del Señor Krupp…aquí dicen que es su hija… la verdad que no se, aquí son tan chismosos…tan pendientes de la vida ajena… ¡Ufff! —finalizó el botones comentando lo que no debía y se quedó callado ante la patada que le envió la mujer recepcionista.

— ¡¿QUE?! …¿Pero donde está?... —sin pensarlo corrió afuera a buscarla. Se trataba de la Marciana.

Candy estaba pagando y un hombre tropezó con ella, logrando que por accidente cayeran las monedas al suelo al suelo, se agachó con ayuda de otras personas a reunirlas.

Terry se fue a buscar a la chica, se giró y miró en aquella vitrina de la panadería, unos panes le ocultaban la visión completa; pero aun así no vio a ninguna mujer rubia. Siguió mirando en otra dirección, se apoyó un rato en el vidrio, acomodándose la gorra y se fue porque no pudo ver a nadie con las características de esa chica.

Candy se levantó de recoger las monedas, sintiendo unos inexplicables escalofríos, miró hacia la ventana, sin ver nada en particular, creyó que esa sensación quizás se debía a que estaba por resfriarse nuevamente.

Terry se fue de nuevo al Hotel y al entrar sintió un inexplicable escalofrío, miró hacia fuera, sin ver nada en particular, creyó que esa sensación quizás se debía a que estaba por resfriarse nuevamente.

—Y señor… ¿La pudo encontrar? —interrogó el Botones, anidando en su corazón la esperanza de tener el camino libre con esa hermosa chica.

—No… pero usted dijo ¿Señor Krupp¿El mismo magnate de las siderurgias? —Terry le conocía por nombre, creía haberle oído el nombre a su padre.

—Si… —le respondió el botones algo decepcionado.

— ¿Podría anotarme su dirección? —pidió dispuesto a conocer a esa chica si o si.

—Si como no… —el botones se acercó a la recepción, le anotó lo que pedía. Ya dando por sentado que perdió.

Terry se llevó esa dirección en su bolsillo, esa misma tarde iría. La marciana lo buscó para conocerlo, pensaba que después de todo no le fue tan indiferente y a pesar que le dijo que no era un placer compartir esa noche con él, le quedaba claro que mentía. Con una sonrisa en los labios Terry creía que esa chica debía estar ansiosa por integrar su larga lista en el "Harem de Terry Grandchester", pues él le concedería esa maravillosa oportunidad, por simple curiosidad y no pensaba moverse de Inglaterra sin conocerla, se lo prometió a si mismo.

Los recepcionistas y el botones se miraron entre si, por la expresión de Terry, se reía solo y caminaba con un desplante como si fuera irresistible.

— ¡Mira las burradas que cometes!...darle el nombre que no era a la chica…cuando es obvio que es amor a primera vista… le has arruinado la Boda a ese joven… ¿No te da pena verle esa cara de cordero degollado que tiene? —la recepcionista le propinó un manotazo al miope compadeciéndose de Terry.

—Bueno que no es para tanto… la chica era muy fea… —Murmuró éste que definitivamente no veía bien.

— ¡¿QUE?! Tú estás loco… —le dijo el botones haciendo una mueca —Ya quisiera yo que me siguiera una chica así a mi… era muy hermosa…aparte que ese sujeto no tiene cara de cordero degollado… tiene cara de Sultán… de esos que quieren a todas las mujeres a sus pies… mejor que no la encuentre —respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Y tu sabes como se llama? —interrogó la mujer aun deslumbrada con Terry.

— ¡PUES CLARO!... ¡Candy White Andley!…como olvidar un nombre así de bello, con esas pecas tan sensuales, ese pelo rubio… —describió con precisión sin poder evitar suspirar

—Yaaa…. ¿¡Y HASTA AHORA LO DICES TARADOOOOO!?... ¡QUE PUDISTE DECIRLE ESO AL SEÑOR! —la mujer estaba irritada por ese par de compañeros de trabajo que no hacían nunca nada bien.

—Pero si no preguntó… —musitó el botones, excusándose.

Continuaron con sus labores ya que ese sería el último día de trabajo de los tres, se iban de vacaciones muy merecidas porque trabajar ahí era muy estresante.

**# 237 Windsor **

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Albert estuvo toda la noche pensando como plantear esa idea descabellada, no se oía nada de bien pedirle a una dama que se viniera a vivir con él, es decir, no vivir; pero que saliera ella y Charlie de la casa de los Krupp y se viniera ahí. Después de todo esa era también su casa¿No era acaso una Andley? Tampoco sería tanto tiempo, nada mas mientras preparaban el viaje a Escocia y le acompañaba. Golpearon la puerta y éste se sobresalto, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, fue a abrir.

—Hola Candy —le dijo mientras la hacía pasar.

—Hola Albert…te compré algo de pan —entregándole la bolsa se instaló en la sala.

— ¡Gracias!…

—Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por el parque aquí cerca… ¿Qué te parece Albert? —propuso ella.

— ¡Buena idea! en realidad no conocemos por aquí… te he llevado de un lado a otro todos estos días y no hemos dado una vuelta por aquí mismo… ¡Vamos! —sacó una chaqueta y abrió la puerta para que saliera ella primero.

Paseaban por el parque, lleno de: Personas con hijos, parejas de enamorados, amigos; era un día hermoso para sentir la brisa de la primavera. Se sentaron en un banco con la intención de comer esos caramelos que compró Albert, eran los favoritos de Candy; sin embargo le recordaban el día en el zoológico con Terry; pero no quiso parecer mal agradecida, no era muy educado hablarle de él ahora, mejor era no mencionarlo.

Hace días que quería pedirle a Albert irse a vivir con él, le incomodaba seguir en casa de los Krupp, a pesar de que ellos estaban felices con su presencia. Esa mañana salieron a un compromiso en Manchester y no volverían si no hasta la madrugada o quizás en uno días mas. Practicó como abordar el tema sin que se mal interpretara, todos pensaban que era muy joven para parecer su padre, algunos creían que eran hermanos, pareja y eso sonaba muy incómodo.

—Yo… —dijeron a la vez

—Tu primero Candy… ¿Que ibas a decir? —Albert le cedió la palabra con una sonrisa.

—Eh… no… sigue tú que lo mío puede esperar…tu dime —le dio el pase a él.

—Bueno… este yo… pensaba que… para que sigues… Que mejor sería…que mi casa… pero —balbuceo inquieto sin poder hilar la idea a la perfección.

—Eh… yo acepto… ¡ufff!…pensé que no querías —Candy respiró aliviada interpretando esas frases incoherentes.

— ¿Qué cosa aceptas?... ¿Me entendiste algo de lo que dije? —preguntó Albert impresionado por esa telepatía.

—Y si… ¿No quieres que me vaya a tu casa?...es decir, yo y Charlie obviamente —inquirió ella algo angustiada ante la mirada de Albert

—Ehh… jajajajajajaja….si… la verdad que si… —dijo éste divertido por tanta cosa que preparo para decirle y al final salió muy sencillo.

—jajajajajajaja…si vaya que te demoraste…yo creo que hoy mismo puedo ir por mis cosas… pero como los Señores Krupp no estarán hoy, deberé ir a despedirme de ellos después —Candy se veía contenta, disfrutaba de la compañía de su mejor amigo.

—Como quieras… —le dijo Albert también mucho más aliviado.

—¡VAYA!... ¡Hola Señorita Alegría! —una voz masculina los sobresaltó.

— ¡Hola! … ¡Liam¿Cierto? —Candy le saludó muy contenta —Mira te presento a Albert… —le indicó y ambos se saludaron.

—Que bueno encontrarte…justamente venía de dejar unas invitaciones a unos amigos…—batió en sus manos las invitaciones que le quedaban —Esta noche en el Hotel Goldenbridge, un amigo mío… pianista, tendrá su debut junto a otros tantos músicos ¿Quieren ir? les invito a ti y él, es ésta noche a las 21:00 y allí podemos aprovechar de conocernos mejor —entusiasmado les extendió dos invitaciones.

—Gracias…. ¿iremos? —le preguntó Candy a Albert y éste asintió.

—Pues los espero entonces… —apurado guardó el resto de sus invitaciones en un bolso —Sabes ahora debo irme volando… estoy dando clases… bueno nos vemos en la noche, un gusto conocer al novio de la Señorita Alegría…linda chica eh… —le dijo Liam estrechando la mano de Albert que lo miró desconcertado con lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Eh?...él no es mi…. —Candy no alcanzó a aclararle nada porque Liam se fue corriendo.

Ambos guardaron silencio incómodos por el comentario, ahí estaban otra vez creyendo lo que no era, no podía evitarlo por una extraña razón la gente le gustaba ver a todos en pareja.

Candy le contó a Albert como lo había conocido y días atrás le mostró la caricatura que Liam le hizo. Se reía sin parar de su expresión, para él era el vivo retrato de Candy, le expresó aquella vez que debía ser excelente pintor. Decidieron ir esa noche a lo convenido con el chico, así tendría tiempo para escuchar melodías en piano, le gustaba tanto y le recordaba lo bien que lo hacía Annie.

Siguieron caminando y volvieron a la casa, con la intención de almorzar, ella debía ir por Charlie que prefirió quedarse en casa de los Krupp, jugando con los hijos de los sirvientes. Albert se fue de compras, con la idea de regalarle algún vestido bonito a Candy para esa noche, sabía que era de gustos sencillos; pero quería verla bonita.

**Tienda Printemps**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Liz, volvió a la casa algo desmotivada, no podía decidir entre que vestido escoger, le era muy difícil porque aquella tienda Francesa tenía muchas maravillas, los mejores diseñadores de la época. Le rogó a Joann que la acompañara; pero ella no quería porque tenía el cabello todo alborotado al no poder lavárselo por su fuerte gripe que aun la tenía en cama. No la dejó en paz hasta que consiguió que se levantara a pesar de las advertencias de Ben, sobre el reposo absoluto. Solucionaron el problema del cabello ocultándolo en un gran sombrero.

Ya estaban en esa tienda, Liz entró como un rayo directo a los vestidos que le gustaban y comenzó recolectarlos, empujando a Joann para que se moviera de una buena vez y la ayudara en esa misión. Iba arrebatando los vestidos de quien osara a siquiera tocarlos.

— ¡ES MIO!… ¡YO LO VI PRIMERO! —le dijo llevándose el vestido que otra mujer estaba tocando.

—Liz… contrólate… que nos miran como a dos locas —alarmada por el comportamiento de su amiga que ya llevaba más de 5 vestidos en sus manos.

—Bueno una actriz debe andar a la altura de las circunstancias…Esta noche es el debut de mi bombón de chocolate… tocando el pianito ese. Es una lástima Joann que no puedas ir… de verdad ¡Caramba que si! —murmuró Liz, mientras buscaba el otro vestido al que le había puesto el ojo.

— ¿Qué buscas? —preguntó Joann, siguiéndola y ocultándose el cabello en el sombrero.

—Pues el otro vestido… ¡AJAAAA!... ¡ALLA ESTA!... —Chilló indicando al vestido — ¡CORREEE JOAAANN!… ¡TUUUU EEEESTAAAS MAS CEEERCAAAA!… ¡QUITASELOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... ¡AHORAAAA!…. ¡QUE YO LO VI PRIMERO! —le dijo Liz a viva voz, empujando lejos a Joann, que por poco se cae al piso

—AHHHH…voy…voy —dijo ella volando hacia donde su amiga la empujó.

Un joven de cabello largo, rubio, muy bien vestido, de unos 25 años, se sobresalto al escucharla gritar y vio como una chica prácticamente volaba empujada por su amiga para que le arrebatara el vestido a otra mujer. Otras damas también la miraban como si estuvieran locas. Mientras Liz les hacía gestos divertidos, se percató de la mirada de aquel joven.

— ¡UPS! …lo siento… es la desesperación de verse sin vestido… —se silenció avergonzada por esa frase —JAJAJA o sea usted me entiende —le dijo Liz coquetamente al joven rubio muy bien parecido que la miraba sonriendo, mientras ella ya llevaba 7 vestidos en sus manos.

—Lo siento mucho…pero la demente de mi amiga…esa que usted ve allá… —indicó Joann a su amiga que hacia gestos desde la otra esquina de la tienda —Pues esa misma…quiere ese vestido… si usted ama su vida… le aconsejo que lo suelte ¡AHORAAA! —le chilló Joann y la dama algo regordeta, mal humorada que huyó despavorida por el pasillo con el vestido en sus manos — ¡LIIIIIIZZZ!… ¡NO PUDE RECUPERAR EL VESTIDO!… ¡LA MUJER SE DIRIGE POR EL PASILLO A TU IZQUIERDA CON LA MERCANCIAAAAAAA! —gritó Joann, tapándose aun con el sombrero.

— ¡AAAAAAAAADONDEEEEEEEEE CREEEEEE QUEEEE VAAAAAAAAA CON MIIIIIIIII VESTIDOOOO! —le gritó Liz con un rostro desfigurado de la ira, que la mujer en un ahogado chillido lo soltó.

— ¡LOCAAA! —le dijo la mujer muy ofendida y se fue.

— ¡LOCA SERA SU ABUELA! que mal educada…. ¡POR DIOS QUE ESPANTO! Caramba que si… —le dijo Liz, mientras se dirigía al probador, viendo de reojo nuevamente al joven rubio de ojos celestes que le sonrió.

—Tú estás completamente loca… yo me quedo aquí esperando que salgas de probarte esos vestidos —le señaló Joann por lo menos unos 10 vestidos que tenía en la mano y sabía que iría para largo.

—Vaya amiga que tengo… Joann, ven —La llamó con la mano y ella fue —…allá, pero nop voltees todavía…—la pellizcó para que no fuera evidente, tapando el alarido de dolor de su amiga con la mano —Es que allá hay un muñeco que en verdad esta uhhhh, creo que esta vez si que me enamoré hace rato que esta mirándome….creo que he dado por fin con mi media naranja…si… caramba que si… —Liz estaba emocionada indicándole con un gesto que ahora si podía mirar, mientras Joann se sobaba su brazo.

—Ay… ¿Qué?... ¿Muñeco?... ¿Cual? —Joann se empinó a ver —Yo veo a uno medio pelado… ¿es ese Liz?...que gustos tienes…con razón. Siempre dices que has encontrado tu media naranja… y con todos los que has hallado ya deberías hacerte una fábrica de jugo ajajajajajajajajajaja —se burló su amiga y aquel joven también al escucharla, estaba de espaldas a unos metros más allá.

—Que pesada que eres… pero bueno… yo no me refería a ese… —iba a indicar y batió el dedo en el aire —Buuu se esfumó…como todo lo bueno en la vida…dura poco… era rubio de ojos celestes, es algo mayor…pero no importa me gustan así porque son mas: románticos, educados, respetuosos… —suspiró ante la idea —Bueno voy a probarme estos vestidos —y se fue al probador, tomando del brazo a su amiga.

— ¡Hey Liz!… ¿Por qué tendría que quedarme en casa si quiero ir a ver a Joshua?... —comentó Joann muy pensativa.

—Pues porque "TU MEDICO PERSONAL" te ha dicho bien clarito que…debes guardar reposo absoluto —le dijo Liz mientras se colocaba el vestido.

—Pero si estoy aquí… ¿Porque no podría ir al concierto¿Cómo se iría a enterar si él no está invitado? claro que con este pelo tieso… no puedo lavármelo —reclamó Joann mientras de acomodaba su sombrero.

—Mhhhh Joann…Buen punto… creo que tengo la forma de que vayas sin que nadie lo note —le dijo ésta y salió para mostrarle el vestido que a Joann no le gustó, volviéndose a meter para probarse otro.

— ¿Y?… ¿Me vas a decir? —le preguntó Joann curiosa de saber que idea tenía su amiga.

—Si… pero no ahora —mientras intentaba colocarse otro vestido.

Joann, salió del probador y se sumergió a leer mientras esperaba y vaya que esperó. Aquel joven seguía en busca del vestido perfecto; pero no tenía idea de cómo escogerlo no podía decidirse entre algunos modelos. Vio a esa chica extraña que corría de un lado a otro, recolectando vestidos y pensó que tal vez podía ayudarle, al mirarla tenía la contextura similar a lo que él buscaba.

—Ehhh…disculpa… —tocó con su dedo índice el hombro de la joven y ella volteó a verlo con una amplia sonrisa — ¡Hola!... yo quería saber si puedes ayudarme a comprar un vestido —le pidió aquel joven a Liz que estaba dejando los vestidos que no le gustaron en los colgadores.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Que te ayude?… ¿Un vestido como para quien?… ¿Para que?… es decir… no entendí —balbuceo nerviosa, de cerca era mucho mas atractivo. Se detuvo a mirar sus manos a ver si se veía algún enlace.

— ¿Qué pasa con mis manos?...las estas mirando…este… —dijo el guapo joven, muy incómodo por las inspección de Liz.

—Ehhh…no yo solo… ¡lindas manos!…es que estoy aprendiendo la quiromancia… —se justificó con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Ahhh... está bien… ¿Podrías ayudarme a escoger bien? Bueno… es que no se que regalarle a mi… ¡HERMANA! —le dijo el joven con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Ahhh… ahora si eso cambia la cosa… —murmuró Liz suspirando a sus espaldas

— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué es lo que cambia? —interrogó el joven sin comprender y siguiéndola

—Bueno que cambia si es una hermana o "la esposa"… o lo que sea a quien le vas a regalar el vestido… —le dijo entre muecas divertidas —Porque para tu sepas… que¡NO HAY PEOR TRAGEDIA PARA UNA MUJER… que no le sepas la talla o cual es su color favorito! —chilló alzando el dedo índice como si estuviera dando una cátedra —Verás…sería un CRIIIIMEEEN a la autoestima de una Lady, regalarle un vestido dos tallas más grandes… porque le estas diciendo¡OYEEEE ESTAS GOOORDAAAAAAAA¿Me entiendes? —inflando sus mejillas siendo muy expresiva en lo que le estaba comentando. El joven se reía divertido, mientras seguía las clases de moda con la linda chica —Mira por ejemplo…. Esto…—tomó un vestido de variados colores —¿Qué es esto?... ¡UN ESPAAAAAANTOOOOOO!...¡SON LÍNEAS HORIZONTALES!... eso hace ver a cualquier chica linda y esbelta como¡UNAAAAAA BALLEEEEEEENAAAAAA!... —chilló nuevamente se dirigió a otro vestido —Y para ejemplificar el color… un color que una Lady deba usar… los colores más pálidos para el día —se colocó sobre el rostro un suave vestido mantequilla y pestañeó coqueta —Los colores más fuertes para la noche… —se colocó sobre el rostro otro de color morado y levantó sus cejas —¡PERO ESE ROJO JAMAS!... —le indicó aterrorizada un espantoso vestido de rojo fosforescente con plumas —Porque con eso… le estarás diciendo: Lo contrario a una dama… ¿Me entiendes? —Susurró pestañeando sobre el rostro del joven que sonrió.

—Ehhh si… ¿Qué te parece ese? —le enseñó el que sostenía en sus manos, con cierto miedo ante la mirada crítica de esa experta en moda

—Esoooo…mhhhh… eso dice a gritos: "soy una pava"… —imitó una voz que le causó gracia al apuesto joven que disfrutaba de su compañía —A menos que tu hermana lo sea… podría ser —le dijo Liz continuando con las miradas en los vestidos.

— ¿Y este?... yo lo encuentro bonito… es romántico —Comentó el Joven indicando el vestido de corte princesa.

—Eh… ¿romántico?… bueno ¿Que no era para tu hermana¿Para que diablos quieres que tu hermana se vea romántica? — ese comentario despertó suspicacias en Liz que no le quitó la vista de encima.

— ¿Y este?… combinaría con sus ojos… ¿Eso ayuda o no? —interrogó dubitativo

—Mhhh… ¿Los tiene verdes como los míos?... —Liz pestañeó acercándose al Joven que la miró algo nervioso.

Joann que la vio en eso, se escondió mas en su sombrero y en su libro, muerta de la vergüenza, estaba coqueteándole al tipo melenudo sin ningún reparo.

—Ehhh… ¿y este? …¿Podrías probártelo?…para imaginar como le quedaría —pidió el Joven con esa sonrisa dulce característica que a Liz la convenció sin grandes esfuerzos.

—Bueno… bueno… que conste que lo hago porque me has caído bien… —suspiro desapareciendo con el vestido para probárselo.

El Joven se quedó esperando afuera de los probadores, entretenido con esa chica, al rato apareció Liz con el vestido puesto, se le veía muy bien. Ella le hizo una reverencia que le causó gracia.

—Y… ¿Lo vas a llevar? —preguntó Liz dando una vuelta con el vestido para que lo admirara bien.

—Ehhh… si…te queda lindo… es decir le quedaría lindo a mi… hermana —musitó el Joven algo incómodo, no era bueno ante las conquistas y era obvio que esa niña le estaba coqueteando.

—Bueno me parece… oye…has escogido bien… me has ganado con los gustos… —dijo palmoteando su brazo con confianza admirándole de mas cerca —Espero que sepas escogerme como tu señora —Musitó finalmente embobada con el atractivo de él.

— ¿Qué dijiste?... no escuche lo ultimo —preguntó algo confundido.

—No nada… —le dijo Liz y se desapareció para cambiarse.

Le entregó el vestido y aquel joven le agradeció mucho, dándole un beso en su mano que a Liz simplemente la derritió. Era el hombre ideal que ella buscaba, era: guapo, educado, gentil, linda sonrisa, lindos ojos, alto y bien vestido. Se alejó mientras veía otras cosas. Liz seguía en las nubes y se acercó a Joann

—Bueno… creo que no me alcanza para lo que yo quiero —suspiró resignada mirando a su alrededor.

—Ahhh ya me lo imaginaba…cuando has hecho tu al… —fue interrumpida por su amiga que la jaló tirándola al suelo.

—Joann mira quien esta ahiiiiii… —musitó arrastrándose por el suelo de la tienda, le indicó para que mirara.

— ¿Quién es esa? —dijo Joann, al ver a una mujer y un hombre, fue jalada nuevamente por Liz que la botó al suelo.

El joven que seguía en la tienda, las vio que se arrastraban por el suelo, que una se asomaba y la otra la obligaba a esconderse. Eran en verdad algo extrañas.

—Son ellos… es decir es ella… ¡la yegua! —Liz continuaba escondida detrás de uno de los vestidos.

— ¿Cuál yegua? —Joann que también estaba escondida no entendía nada.

—La tarada…esa que insultó a Susana… y que por su culpa metieron preso a Joshua… —aclaró Liz refiriéndose a Neil y Elisa que estaban en esa tienda.

—Ahhhh…. ¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!? …. ¡ESA ME LAS PAGA AHORA!…. ¡AQUÍ! —chilló Joann y todos voltearon a verla; pero Liz la tiró al suelo de nuevo, no permitiría que la avergonzara pegándole a esa loca delante de ese atractivo pretendiente.

—¡¡¡Cállate!!!…. Que no es el momento… así que vamos a salir de aquí… tu primero y te vas derecho a la librería de la izquierda…me oíste —le ordenó Liz a Joann, mientras se deslizaban gateando.

Se arrastraron por el suelo, intentando que Elisa y Neil no las vieran. Pasaron ante el Joven que las miró riéndose de las cosas locas que hacían esas dos. Conocía a una, la chica que le ayudó con el vestido… pero la otra ni idea quien era.

Al llegar a la puerta se levantó Joann y Liz la empujó lejos para que saliera de una vez, ella quedó más atrás y salió a la par con aquel joven que llevaba el inmenso paquete con el vestido usándolo para ocultarse.

— ¿Tienes algún problema?... ¿Te estas escondiendo de alguien? —preguntó el Joven algo extrañado y riéndose.

—Eh…nop… solo…ya me voy… fue un placer… ¡Caramba que si!... adiós —dijo ella corriendo y sacando a su amiga de la librería de un brazo. El joven se quedo viéndolas.

Ben que iba pasando reconoció a Joann, fue muy claro cuando le dijo que debía hacer reposo absoluto y obviamente al verla entendió que no le hizo el menor caso.

— ¡Joann!... ¡Que haces en pie! —chilló Ben estacionando su auto.

—¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! —gritaron ambas por el susto.

—No te equivocas… no soy Joann…estas confundido… adiós —le dijo Joann imitando otra voz y hundiendo su cabeza en el sombrero

— ¡COMO QUE NO!... mi linda princesa…te reconocería donde fuera que tu vayas… ¡VEN AQUIII! —le dijo Ben riéndose de las cosas que hacían esas dos juntas, se alegró al pensar que de alguna forma Joann volvía a ser como antes.

—Vamos…. ¡CORRAAAAAAMOOOOOOS¡HUYEEEEEEEEEE! POR LA IZQUIERDAAAAAAAAA —le gritó Liz a Joann.

El joven las miro riéndose y preguntándose ¿Quien de las dos sería Joann? … la del vestido o la del sombrero tierno. Ben se subió a su auto nuevamente y se fue. Mientras veían que ambas chicas corrían y se perdían en la esquina.

**Residencia Krupp**

**St Helen – Inglaterra**

Candy ya estaba arreglando las últimas cosas en la maleta lista para irse de la casa de los Krupp, tenía el carruaje esperándola afuera, que el mismo Albert dispusiera para que llevara sus cosas hasta su casa. Charlie tardaba más de lo usual, estaba despidiéndose de todos los animales que tenía la Señora Maggie, en especial del potrillo. Klin hacía también lo suyo, no quería irse, estaba amurrado y no se dejaba sacar del hueco de un árbol.

— ¿Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos?…que no quieren irse… ¿Les quedó gustando la vida de ricos o que?…. —mientras arreglaba la maleta en el carruaje con la ayuda del cochero.

—Pero Candy ni nos despedimos de los Señores Krupp —dijo Charlie algo molesto.

—Y bueno… ya vendremos mañana a hacerlo —ella estaba apurada, debía ir arreglarse luego.

Se subió en el carruaje y éste comenzó a andar. Klin le arrojó al suelo unos dulces, que ella le ofreció teniendo que agacharse para recogerlos. Cuando un auto a gran velocidad dobló en la esquina, asustando a los caballos y dejando a Candy con la cara completamente enterrada en el suelo del carruaje.

— ¡AAAAHHHHH! …¡QUE SUCEDE!... pero… ¡AOUCH!...mi nariz… —se lamentó ella tomando su nariz con un pañuelo.

—Disculpe, un demente que tenia prisa se nos cruzó —le dijo el cochero que reanudaba la marcha.

— ¡APRENDEEEEEEEEE A CONDUUUUUCIR ANIMAAAAAAAL! —chilló Candy por la ventana, mientras se apretaba la nariz por el dolor del golpe.

— ¿EH? … ¿Y quien será esa loca que grita como si estuviera en una feria libre¿A quien le dirá que aprenda a conducir? Mhhhh…tal vez son ideas mías —dijo algo extrañado Terry y se detuvo a mirar; pero el carruaje se perdió alcanzando a ver una mano agitándose en el aire —Al parecer esa loca se refería a mi…. ¿Animal?….¿yo?… Jajajajajajajaja

Terry siguió su camino en aquel Rolls Royce último modelo era la envidia de muchos, realmente volaba, era una suerte tenerlo porque la casa de los Krupp quedaba algo retirada de Liverpool. Llegó a la dirección que tenía apuntada en el papel, estaba frente a la mansión, donde supuestamente vivía la marciana, aquella chica que "conoció" en el Hotel Britannia Adelphi ¿Qué sería ella de los Krupp? Pensaba que su padre los ubicaba perfectamente; pero como a él le importaba poco sus negocios y riquezas nunca le prestó atención.

No entendía que estaba haciendo ahí, esa imperiosa curiosidad que lo trajo, nada mas para saber como era la chica, ya casi no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa; pero ya había llegado al lugar y no costaba nada bajarse del auto y averiguar de una buena vez. Se detuvo a pensar… ¿Bajo que nombre la buscaría si ni siquiera lo sabía? No podía llamarla: Marciana, porque creerían que estaba completamente desquiciado. Se bajó y justo salía de aquella casa una sirvienta.

—Eh… ¡Hola!… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —Terry acomodaba la forma de plantear la pregunta incómodo, no tenía la menor idea de cómo se llamaba la Marciana que fue al Hotel.

— ¿Si?...dígame Señor… ¿Que se le ofrece? —le preguntó amable la mujer con unos lentes que parecían el fondo de dos botellas, intentando en vano cerrar la reja.

—Eh… Ésta es la casa de los Krupp…y yo quisiera saber… ¿Como es que se llama la hija de él? —Terry que intentaba que la mujer lo mirara.

— ¿La hija? … Mhhhh…es que yo soy nueva… recién comencé hoy…pero tal vez usted se refiera a esa chica rubia… —vaciló; pero recordó a la chica que vino por sus cosas hace un rato.

—Eh ¿Rubia?... supongo… ¿No están los señores Krupp? —interrogó Terry pensando en hablar con ellos.

—Nooo salieron y no llegan quien sabe hasta cuando…

—Bueno entonces… ¿Cómo es que se llama esa chica rubia de la que me habla? —le preguntó Terry definitivamente seguro que se trataba de la Marciana.

—A ver… déjeme pensar… no tengo muy buena memoria —dubitativa quiso refrescar su memoria —….creo que era: …Chantelarien Whialdelewins…Si así mismo —finalizó la mujer convencida de ello, no era buena para memorizar nada y mucho menos un nombre.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!... PERO… ¡COMO!... ¿No lleva el apellido Krupp? —abrió los ojos como platos, completamente decepcionado de aquel horroroso nombre. Él pensó que definitivamente la chica venia de otra galaxia

—Pero bueno… ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?…si no lo lleva, es porque debe ser ilegitima… —susurró la mujer

Terry, pensaba en lo que esa mujer decía, tenia sus dudas al respecto. ¿Como era posible que alguien cometiera un crimen así llamando a su hija de esa forma? Se respondía sus interrogantes sacando como conclusión que: De seguro la madrastra de la Marciana, le puso ese nombre, como era una hija ilegitima de su marido y que la madre de ella probablemente, murió al nacer. Eso tenía lógica, porque a raíz de eso explicaba el carácter de la chica, tan amargada, histérica, miedosa. Pero también pensaba que si era todo eso ¿Cuál era la fijación que tenía él con conocerla?

Siguió ahí parado intentando entender algo y finalmente decidió dejarle una nota. A pesar de que sabía que esa noche tenia un compromiso con Joshua y los demás…. Por lo menos Susana no iría porque estaba enferma e igual le pidió que fuera él solo, eso facilitaba las cosas. Escribió la nota con la letra que él comúnmente no usa, para que la chica le entendiese perfecto y se lo dio a la sirvienta.

Se subió al auto, se colocó un gorro y estaba por marcharse; pero el fantástico auto no partía por mas que intentaba estaba muerto.

—Mhhhh… ¿y ahora que hago?.. Se supone que esta cosa debería funcionar —Terry maldecía esa suerte, teniendo que tenderse en el suelo bajo el auto a arreglar el desperfecto.

Un carruaje se detuvo un poco mas allá, de el se bajó Candy que había vuelto a la casa de los Krupp, se le habían quedado unos papeles muy importantes. Se detuvo por un instante volviendo a sentir ese escalofrío, miró a todos lados, había un auto y alguien arreglándolo. Corrió para entrar a la casa y sin querer azotó la reja, que sonó muy fuerte.

Terry que estaba concentrado en silencio intentando arreglar el desperfecto saltó del susto, golpeándose la nariz.

—¡AOUCHHHH!….pero… ¿Que fue eso?… —se apretó la nariz con un pañuelo y miro a todos lados, sintió nuevamente esos escalofríos, solo había un carruaje detenido y prefirió terminar luego con el arreglo del auto.

Candy subió las escaleras apresurada a buscar lo que se le había quedado, detrás venía una sirvienta, que apenas y veía bien. Intentaba detenerla y solo la alcanzó ya cuando estuvo metida en la habitación.

— ¡Señorita Chantelarien!… ¿Que hace aquí nuevamente? —le dijo la misma mujer que atendió a Terry

— ¿Qué? …jajajajaja…. No… yo me llamo: CANDICE —corrigiendo su error.

—Ah… ¿no?… ¡ups!...este… creo que cometí un error —le dijo mientras la seguía.

— ¿Qué cosa?... ¿Que dice? —Candy revisaba si estaban todos los papeles ahí en ese sobre.

—Tome esto lo trajo un joven… es bien feito si…pero bueno, usted sabrá… tiene como una joroba y el pelo es un espanto… ¡Por Dios! —Le entregó el papel de Terry

-----------------------

_**Querida Marciana:**_

_**Supe que estuviste vuelta loca buscándome en el Hotel, pues no se hable más y veámonos en la cafetería París esta noche a las 22:00, queda en la calle Winstochild 345. No faltes así saldrás de dudas sobre mi magnetismo y si estas interesada en integrar mi Harem; pues podría ser ésta tu noche de suerte.**_

_**Firma tu Monstruo favorito**_

-------------------

— ¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?…. Vino este monstruo… se enteró de que fui a buscarlo… ¡Que vergüenza!... que se habrá pensado ese Monstruo —gritó Candy impactada al leer la sugerente nota.

— ¡AHHHH¿Cuál monstruo? Donde… —exclamó la mujer alarmada y mirando a todos lados.

—No… me refiero a... Eugene Wasltiwoskien… Yuyin…que aquí me dice que me invita a una cafetería…lo siento en verdad pero yo no voy… ¿¡QUE SE HABRA CREIDO ESE SINVERGUENZA!?... ¡QUE YO SOY QUEEE!... —espetó indignada —Pero es mi culpa por haber ido hasta allá… mmmmhhhh… hoy tengo un compromiso en el Hotel Goldenbridge… así que no voy a ningún lado con ese —dijo finalmente Candy muy molesta por lo que escribió ese monstruo en la nota.

—Mhhh no se…pero supongo que es ese…oiga ese hotel es muy lindo… vaya que en verdad los conciertos que ofrecen ahí son una maravilla….yo vivo al lado de ese hotel y de allí se puede escuchar la música —le dijo la mujer emocionada.

Candy volvió a pensar en que la camarera le dijo que era guapo; pero su opinión podría ser un error. Ella lo recordaba por su voz ronca y fea, su nombre no le hacía honor tampoco y ahora esa nota

— _¿Que se habría imaginado que soy yo? …una de esas chicas fáciles solo porque fui a buscarlo al Hotel. Fue un error ir… ¡tonta! _—se recriminaba —_Ahora el tipo me invita a una cafetería; pero tengo un compromiso con Albert y Liam, no puedo dejarlos plantados…mhhhh…Definitivamente no iré _—salió de su meditación, encontrando lo que buscaba y salió rápidamente, subió al carruaje, éste comenzó a andar lentamente.

Klin estaba muy molesto con Candy e intentó hacer las paces dándole un caramelo gigante, el mapache lo lanzó lejos por la ventana y ella alcanzó a esquivarlo; sin embargo el caramelo siguió su trayecto aterrizando de lleno en la cabeza un Señor que estaba de espaldas a su auto.

— ¡KLIN!… ¡OHHH! …le lanzaste el dulce a ese señor… cochero apúrese —le dijo Candy enterrada en el carruaje para no ver la molestia del Señor.

— ¡AAOUCCCH¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA!...¿QUE ES ESTO?… ¿un caramelo gigante?...—miró a todos lados y vio el carruaje con un chico sacándole la lengua —Claro de seguro vino de ese carruaje y de ese mocoso malcriado —al ver que el chico seguía burlándose gritó —¡APREEEEENDEEEEE A CRIAAAAAAR A ESEEEEEE ENGEEEENDROOOOOO MAL EDUCADOOOOO QUE LE GUSTAAAA LANZAAR CARAMELOS POR LA VENTANAAAAAA….¡RIDICULAAAAAAAA! —Chilló Terry, sosteniendo el pañuelo en su nariz.

— ¿Eh?... que grosero… ¿ya viste Klin?… te llamó Engendro... estarás castigado… ¡Que hombre mas histérico¡Charlie ya deja de sacarle la lengua al Señor! —dijo Candy molesta con Klin.

Terry se subió a su auto, dejando el caramelo encima del asiento. Se sobó su cabeza que le dolió mucho, a pesar de que tenía la gorra eso no evitó el impacto. Emprendió el viaje hacia Liverpool contento por que esa noche por fin saldría de la duda.

Candy iba hacia la casa de Albert, dudando aun si ir o no a la cita del Monstruo de la Laguna, no podía estar en dos lados al mismo tiempo, a menos que fueran a horas distintas o que el Concierto terminara antes para poder ir a la cafetería.

—Señor cochero… ¿Dónde queda la calle Winstochild 345¿La cafetería Paris? —le preguntó Candy para salir de las duda.

—Ahhh es una calle donde hay mucho comercio… Mhhh… Para que se ubique esta a tres cuadras del Hotel Goldenbridge ¿Lo ubica? —le pregunto el cochero

— ¿¡QUEEEEE!?... ehhh…si…si esta mañana lo vi —musitó, ese día Albert le mostró donde quedaba el Hotel del concierto al que fueron invitados.

El monstruo de la Laguna la invitó a un lugar y ella debía estar en otro, ya se había decidido a ir al concierto…pero la cita con Yuyin era una cafetería a tres cuadras de ahí. Se quedó meditando largo rato.

················································

Llegó la tarde, cada uno en sus preparativos, pensamientos y arreglos para asistir a esa velada. La noche cayó sobre Liverpool mas rápido de lo que esperaban.

Candy estaba muy nerviosa tenía dos compromisos que le llamaban mucho la atención. Albert le regaló un hermoso vestido así que no podía dejarlo plantado, se recogió el cabello y se colocó perfume, pensando en el monstruo de la laguna. Albert al verla, pensaba que realmente la chica que le ayudó tenía buen gusto. Frente a sus ojos Candy lucía un hermoso vestido de suave color mantequilla, corte imperio, con delicados bordados de flores con hilos de seda, en el ruedo una cenefa de eslabones entrelazados con lentejuelas doradas, en su escote redondo lucía un collar de diamantes que relucían con la luz de la luna, parecía un ángel y sus ojos resaltaban más aún.

—Te ves hermosa Candy —le dijo Albert con una gentil sonrisa.

—Gracias…tu también te ves bien… —al observarlo estaba muy bien peinado, perfumado y lucía un distinguido frac con una corbata de seda italiana - Ya podemos irnos —dijo Candy algo avergonzada y echando al bolso la nota del monstruo de la laguna.

Terry silbaba mientras se arreglaba, pensaba y alucinaba con aquella cita, escogió el traje mas elegante, debía impresionar a la marciana para convencerla de integrar su Harem, se reía solo ante esa idea, esperaba de verdad no haberla espantado; pero albergaba la idea de que ella debía ser una chica liberal y moderna ya que fue quien lo buscó primero. Definitivamente no iría a lo convenido con Joshua, le explicaría cualquier cosa después, que se sintió mal o cualquier excusa.

Con Susana no tenía problema, le trajo unas flores y se durmió, porque estaba algo resfriada, quizás el ir a ver a Joann se había contagiado…. ¡Que bueno! Era todo lo que podía exclamar sus pensamientos.

Se despidió de ella y se fue en su auto hasta aquella cafetería, iba algo temprano pero los nervios no le permitían seguir ahí.

················································

Liam discutía con Liz, que le obligaba a colocarse corbata, ella sería su compañera en esa velada. Le preguntaban a Joann; pero ella simplemente seguía escribiendo y no les prestó la menor atención.

—Joann…ya sabes…te estaré esperando por la puerta de atrás del hotel… y te pones eso… —murmuró Liz, pasándole una peluca de cabello negro, la misma que uso Joshua.

— ¿Y esto me voy a poner? … —reclamó; pero la escondió al ver a Liam.

—QUEEE TE COLOQUEEEES ESAAAAA CORBATA TE DIGOOO …pero que necio eres Liam —reclamaba Liz que estuvo lista después de 2 horas en el baño y otras dos horas en la habitación de Joann planeando la forma en que ella podría ingresar sin ser vista.

—Claro, para que tanto arreglo si voy contigo… —dijo Liam recibiendo el manotazo de Liz

Joshua corría de un lado a otro viendo sus partituras, nervioso por su debut. Supo de las buenas críticas en los diarios de Liverpool, el llegar a ese hotel a tocar fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

Por fin se fueron todos, despidiéndose de Joann, que seguía en cama, mejor que los otros días. Continuo escribiendo deseándole con un fuerte abrazo que a Joshua le fuese bien; había preparado mucho tiempo aquel tema que le llamo: "Nonni" en honor a su madre, era realmente hermoso.

Los miró por la ventana y corrió a arreglarse lo más que pudo, colocándose esa peluca negra y maquillándose. Se miró al espejo y se rió en verdad cambiaba mucho y no se veía nada de mal con ese vestido de color celeste con aplicaciones de pedrería sin mangas y escote redondo, se puso sobre éste una mantilla y un collar con una piedra única de zafiro, hacia el juego perfecto con el color de sus ojos. Se fue corriendo en medio de la noche deseando poder llegar a la hora.

**Hotel Goldenbridge**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

_La noche esperada…_

El hotel comenzó a llenarse, las personas presentaban su invitación y eran dirigidos a un salón especial muy amplio con mesas y una pista para bailar. En el escenario colgaba un lienzo con los nombres de todos los concertistas en su mayoría pianistas y violinistas. Todos tendrían su espacio para tocar un tema de su creación y para el cierre tocaría una banda para alegrar la noche, para que la gente bailara en aquella pista espaciosa e iluminada románticamente. Era un show en beneficio de los heridos en la Guerra y quizás por eso tuvo tanta propaganda.

Joshua estaba listo, debía dirigirse al salón donde estaban los demás concertistas. Vestía de etiqueta y era el único chico de color; pero definitivamente el mejor pianista de todo ese grupo, se había ganado el respeto y admiración por eso.

Liz y Liam se fueron a sentar a la mesa que les fue asignada, estaban bastante cerca del escenario, les ofrecieron algo de beber, pero ella no tomaba así que solo le trajeron un jugo.

—Liam… no vino Terry ni Susana… Les diste la invitación ¿No? —interrogó Liz a Liam que comía feliz un canapé

—Ehhh…siii…pero Joann dijo que Susana estaba resfriada… así que quizás no venga —respondió con la boca medio llena

—Que nerviosa estoy… —susurró Liz moviendo sus piernas sin parar.

— ¿Y eso?… si no vas a tocar nada…ni podrías…. Jajajajajaja… —se burló u guiñó un ojo para que no se molestara - Es Joshua el pianista…de verdad tú si que eres extraña —le replicó Liam mientras se comía algo más de esa bandeja de bocadillos.

—Es…empatia…eso, por eso estoy nerviosa… que vas a saber tu insensible —recriminó ella y se levantó para ir a abrir esa puerta que le prometió a Joann, debía estar por llegar.

Miró a todos lados y se fue por un pasillo, se dirigió a la cocina del Hotel y le abrió la puerta. Ahí venía justamente Joann corriendo y si que estaba irreconocible.

—Vaya…. Que te ves bien…casi te pareces a mi…claro que con ojos azules —alabó su amiga riéndose

—Bueno ya vamos… ¿Por donde es? —preguntó Joann mirando a todos lados.

Se fueron ambas al salón y Joann prefirió ir en otra mesa alejada del resto, para no ser vista con esa peluca. Liam no se percató de nada seguía comiendo y Joshua estaba tan nervioso que corría de un lado a otro.

— ¡AHHHH!... Mira quien llegó ahí…Joann…. ¡ES BEN!... —dijo Liz asustada al verlo y escondiéndose detrás de la cabeza de otra persona.

— ¿¡QUEEEEEE!? …. ¡Rayos!... ¿¡Pero que diablos hace ESE MENTIROSOOOOOO AQUIII!? —Joann que también se agachó para no ser vista

—Oh, oh… Joann…. Vas a tener que inspirar hondo y exhalar… —la tomó de los hombros y inhaló con ella —vota esa energía así…vamos respira conmigo… —le pidió nuevamente Liz, muy asustada de la reacción de su amiga, porque Ben no venía solo

— ¿Qué dices?...que pasa… ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESE MENTIROSOOO VIENE CON ALGUIEN¿Su hermana? —preguntó Joann que estaba debajo de la mesa.

—Ehhh…yo no diría que es una hermana…digamos que viene de la persona que mas daño te hizo… —respondió ella sin saber como decirle lo que veía.

— ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!? …. ES ESA BESTIAAA DE ¡KRISTIN WHEELOCK!... —se levantó para ver y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían — ¿QUEEEE RAYOS HACE CON ELLA AQUÍ?…. ¡LE SACAREEEEE LOS OJOS AHOR — no alcanzó a decir más porque Liz la silenció con un canapé en la boca

—Ay Joann… ¡cállate!… yo te ayudaré a vengarte de esa… pero no ahora —le dijo Liz y se fue dejando sola mientras Joann comía sin parar de la rabia.

Liz corrió donde Liam, le indicó que mirara con quien vino Ben y éste casi se ahoga con un canapé.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? …esa no es…Kristin Wheelock… oh oh…arderá Troya cuando se entere Joann —comentó Liam mientras se echaba a la boca tres canapés de una sola vez.

—Yo no se como pudo venir con esa yegua a un concierto de Joshua… hay que ser muy cara dura… —murmuraba enfurecida por solidaridad femenina —No pudo escoger a otra que no sea esa cretina, mala persona, desquiciada, arrogante, tarada, estúpida, engreída…. —dijo Liz, recordando uno de los tantos episodios del Colegio Saint Patrick, que esa chica originó, con el único fin de hacerle daño a sus dos mejores amigos, Joann y Joshua.

—Liz… se dirigen hacia acá… cambia la cara… no hagas show…te lo pido…te lo ruego —imploró mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta, estaba nervioso temiendo a la reacción de Liz.

A la mesa se acercó Ben con Kristin, la chica odiosa que vestía mejor que ninguna, de cabello castaño, que venía pegada del brazo del chico.

—Buenas noches… Liz…Liam… —les saludó Ben con una sonrisa

—Buenas noches a ambos —dijo Liam levantándose de la silla para saludarlos a los dos y miró a Liz que se quedó ahí sentada.

— ¡ERAN BUENAS NOCHES HASTA QUE LLEGO ESAAAAAAA HIENAA!… ¿Como eres tan cara dura para aparecerte en la tocata de Joshua, cretina? … después de lo que le ocasionaste ¿O QUE ESTAS DESMEMORIADA? —dijo Liz enfurecida, mientras Joshua se percató de la presencia de esa chica y de la forma en que le hablaba; pero no le importó le gustaba que su amiga fuese sincera.

— ¡Que grosera y rencorosa eres Elizabeth Lamberth!… —dijo la chica con una mirada arrogante —Vine con Ben… yo tenía las invitaciones para venir por OTROS concertistas…. No solamente a ver a Joshua… así que no se de que hablas —finalizó ella tomando del brazo a Ben.

—Liz… por favor… cálmate… por cierto no le digas nada a Joann…yo seré el que le... —pidió Ben algo alarmado por las miradas de ambas.

— ¡UPS!...pero eso ya es demasiado tarde… yo que tú me voy comprando un féretro —susurró Liz y se fue pidiéndole al pianista que tocara la marcha fúnebre.

La pareja se sentó mas allá, mientras miraba extrañado a Liz, no entendía que quiso decir con que era tarde, Joann no estaba porque él mismo le dijo que guardara reposo; además eran solamente amigos, ella no tenía derecho de reprocharle nada.

Candy y Albert llegaron al salón y divisaron a Liam. Lo saludaron y los invitó a sentarse con ellos. Liz seguía cuchicheando con Joann, que no apartó los ojos de Ben y esa hiena que tenía por acompañante. No podía creer que fuera tan mentiroso, le dijo que si ella no iba pues él tampoco y ahora aparecía ahí como si nada. Liz iba de una mesa a otra. Esta vez estaba con Joshua que prepara su repertorio.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —interrogó Joshua a Liz, indicándole la mesa de Liam y sus acompañantes

— ¿Quiénes que? —Volteándose a ver, mientras tomaba un poco de agua — ¡PFFFFFFFFF!... ¡NOOOO!… ¡QUE SUERTE LA MIA! …. ¡HUUYYYY!... ahí esta…. —Liz emocionada mientras Joshua se limpiaba el agua que ella misma le escupió.

— ¿Qué cosa?... los conoces —Joshua continuaba limpiándose con un pañuelo la cara.

—Bueno a ese muñeco, si…Joshua acabo de encontrar a mi media naranja —dijo Liz triunfante y se acercó a la mesa de Joann

—Mira que tengo suerte… allá está el muñeco —murmuró Liz a Joann.

— ¿De cual muñeco me hablas? —respondió furiosa mientras no apartaba la vista de Ben.

—Ay…pero que memoria la tuya… Liam está con el joven de la tienda de esta mañana…mira —obligándola a ver

—No veo nada de acá…están de espaldas… —se levantó a ver —Ah diviso su pelo…es el melenudo ese que viste en la tienda…ya —dijo Joann y se sentó a pegar su vista a Ben con Kristin que estaban unas mesas mas allá, conversaban muy animadamente y reían disfrutando de la compañía. Joann seguía come que come de la rabia.

Liz corrió de nuevo a la otra mesa a saludar, no iba a perder esa oportunidad por nada del mundo.

— ¡Buenas noches! —dijo con un tono de voz seductora y voltearon los tres a verla. Solo uno la reconoció de inmediato.

—Ehhmm… ella es mi amiga Elizabeth Lamberth… —dijo Liam avergonzado por la cara de coqueta que ésta colocaba.

—Un placer señorita Elizabeth… ya la vi esta tarde…me llamo: Albert —le dijo Albert sonriéndole recordándola perfectamente.

—Mhhh si…ya lo conozco… un gusto Albert —respondió ella muy melosa dándole la mano y él le dio un beso

—Ella es… Candice White Andley —se saludaron ambas con mucha educación.

—Su hermana —dijo Liz recordando lo vivido en la tarde mientras se sentaba al lado de Liam.

— ¿Eh?... ¿No son novios? —interrogó Liam estaba confundido.

—¿QUEEEE?… eeeeh…no ni a lo primero y no a lo segundo —respondió Candy algo avergonzada y ante la mirada de odio de Liz que era muy evidente que estaba interesada en Albert

Comenzó el concierto y no pudieron seguir aclarando nada. Liz miraba de rabillo a aquella chica, mientras pensaba en lo que dijeron no era ni la hermana ni la novia… ¿Que vendría siendo?

Candy, tenía aun en su bolso la dirección de la cafetería, pensaba que podría ir a darse una vuelta ¿Pero como? Aun no eran ni las 22:00, si terminaba el concierto antes de esa hora podría.

Albert, estaba muy incómodo, pensaba que Elizabeth creyó que Candy era su hermana y no lo era, quien sabe que cosas se figuraba de él, no quiso mentirle; pero era algo complicado entrar en detalles. La miró y se notaba ofendida.

Joann, seguía mirando a Ben y Kristin, un joven le pidió permiso y ella dejó que se sentara, sin prestarle la menor atención, porque estaba enfurecida viendo como ella le hablaba al oído.

Era el turno de Joshua, en medio de un absoluto silencio tocó su melodía en aquel piano, Liz comenzó a emocionarse delante de los demás, sabía que eso lo compuso pensando en su madre, recientemente fallecida. Fue tan espectacular la melodía, el piano vibró en la venas de las personas al punto de que todos se emocionaron y ovacionaron al chico, entre ellos: Liz, Liam y Joann que olvidó por completo que debería estar en silencio.

— ¡MUYYYYYYYYYY BIENNNN!…¡MAGNIFICOOO!...¡ESEEEEEEE ES MII HERMANOOOOO! —Joann estaba emocionada y aplaudía como loca de pie.

Todo el mundo volteó a verla, por la efusividad de la joven y Ben pareció reconocerla; pero al ver que su cabello era negro, quedó con la duda y comentó que al parecer Joshua tenía una fans. Liz con su cara de terror apareció en un dos por tres ante ella obligándola a agacharse en la mesa.

— ¿Qué haces?...Ben te quedó viendo… y Liam pensó que le decías hermano, por que de seguro eras Norteamericana…ya que así se llaman allá a los amigos… —le dijo Liz debajo de la mesa con Joann

—Bueno se me escapó… es que tocó tan lindo… —murmuró muy emocionada. Liz volvió a la mesa de Albert.

Terminó la presentación de los demás y apareció Joshua en la mesa, siendo presentado. Albert le felicitó por su composición y conversaron sobre los estudios en Francia, que pretendía seguir en Estados Unidos. Hablaron mientras de fondo tocaba una banda invitando a las personas a bailar.

Había ya unas personas en la pista, Joann vio con el rostro desfigurado como Kristin obligó a salir a Ben a bailar. Pensaba como en el colegio decía que no le gustaba bailar porque según no sabía y ahora lo veía muy bien con esa tipa. Enfurecida agarró al tipo que se sentó a su lado.

—Usted… ¡venga!… ¡VAMOS A BAILAR!… ¡MUEVASEEE! —ordenó Joann ante la cara de espanto del joven que accedió obligado.

Albert invitó a Liz, que estaba por ir a ver a Joann nuevamente para evitar que cometiera alguna locura y no pudo negarse, la vio bailando con ese tipo y cada vez se acercaba más a donde estaba Ben.

—Eh… ¿tu "amiga" no se molesta? —preguntó con ironía mientras bailaba esa pieza con Albert

— ¿Qué?... no… ¿Por qué? Si solo estoy bailando —respondió con inocencia Albert fascinado bailando con Liz ese vals de Strauss, que le gustaba mucho.

—Ya veo… la cosa liberal —susurró Liz algo molesta.

— ¿Qué?... no te escuche…

—No… nada… —le dijo esta mientras veía que Liam sacó a Candice

— ¿Y tu que haces?...estudias, trabajas… —preguntó Albert para que el silencio no fuera incómodo.

—Eh soy actriz… estudie en Francia e Italia…

— ¿Si?...con razón… jajajajaja —rió Albert recordándola como la conoció esa tarde

— ¿Con razón que?... —sin entender porque se reía.

—Eres algo divertida… lo digo por lo de la tarde…cuando tu y tu amiga gateaban por el suelo escondidas de algo o alguien, tus caras y gestos para graficarme lo del vestido… y cuando le decías a tu amiga que habías encontrado a tu media naranja, ella te respondió que así como ibas podrías colocar un fabrica de jugo jajajajajajajaja —Albert se rió de buena gana.

— ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?... ¿tu has visto y escuchado todo eso?… ¡Que horror!...vaya oído fino que tienes eh… —dijo ella avergonzada.

Joann seguía bailando con el desconocido y se acercó a Ben, cuando éste la miró casi por reconocerla ella enterró la cabeza en la solapa del joven, que estaba fascinado. Cuando le quitó la vista de encima, Joann aprovechó de darle un puntapié a Ben.

— ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!…. ¡UUUUUUHHHHH! —gritó Ben pensando que fue Kristin quien le había pisado.

— ¿Qué pasa?... —dijo ella extrañada

—Pero… vaya… ¿Que eres una mula?... ¿O que?… me has pegado fuerte —le dijo Ben adolorido

— ¿Queeee?…. Yo no te he pegado… yo estudie Ballet por casi 5 años…así que se bailar estupendamente —replicó respingando la nariz ofendida.

— ¡HABRA SIDO EN UN ESTABLOOOO RIDICULAAAA! —le gritó Joann fingiendo la voz y se alejó con el sujeto con el que bailaba

—jajajajajajajajajajajajaja….en todo caso yo creo que debió de ser… —Ben rió de aquel comentario, intentó ver quien era; pero la chica se fue.

Kristin se dirigió indignada a sentarse y Ben fue detrás de ella a pedirle disculpas, que no era su intención ofenderla, ella se hizo de rogar y finalmente volvieron a la pista de baile.

Liz y Albert seguían bailando, ella guardó silencio, incomoda de haber sido escuchada cuando hablaba de él, preocupada de que se habrá imaginado que era ella. Albert lo intuyó y se decidió a terminar con el silencio.

—No te sientas incómoda por lo que dije… me has hecho reír mucho, tú y tu amiga esta tarde…además yo tengo una amiga muy parecida a ustedes… Candy —le dijo sonriéndole para que no se sintiera mal.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!... ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?...¿COMOOOOOOOOO? —le dijo ella colocando los ojos como dos platos.

— ¿Candy?...ya la conociste…Candice White Andley… Candy… ella…bueno tu amigo Liam la conoció en el barco cuando venía a Inglaterra… —la miró extrañado al ver su reacción —jajajajajajajajajaja ¿Pero porque esa cara? —Rió al ver las distintas caras que colocó en cuestión de segundos.

—No puede ser lo que estoy pensando… ¡noooo! … —musitó Liz sin poder salir de su asombro.

— ¿Qué dices?...este… ¿estás bien?... —preguntó ya preocupado y Liz lo guió bailando al lado de Liam y Candy

— ¡CAMBIOOOOOOOO DEEEEEE PAAAAREJAAAAA! —gritó Liz y agarró a Liam obligándolo a bailar con ella

— ¿¡Que demonios haces…Liz!?... —reclamó Liam que no entendía la urgencia de ella

— ¡CALLATEEEEEEE!… —chilló en su rostro —Tú eres el responsable de todo… anda al baño de varones y espérame ahí… ¡AHORAAAAAA!... —se dio media vuelta dando con Joshua y chilló — ¡Y TUUU SACA A ESA CHICA QUE ESTA CON ESE JOVEN A BAILAR YAAAAAAA! —le indicó a Joann que bailaba con el desconocido, ambos chicos obedecieron a regañadientes.

Liz les dio una amplia sonrisa a Candy y Albert que la miraban preocupados de la reacción que esa chica tenía, en verdad era algo extraña. Albert terminó por reírse, consideraba que era muy divertida.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? —dijo Candy a Albert

—No tengo la menor idea… la conocí hoy y al parecer es así de extraña al igual que su amiga —le dijo Albert y siguieron bailando.

Joann que estaba lista para darle un puntapié a Kristin esta vez, fue sacada a bailar por Joshua, por orden expresa de Liz, por supuesto no la reconoció.

— ¡Te has salvado!… ¡CRETINAAA!… —murmuró Joann a Kristin, imitando una voz.

— ¿Qué?... ¿A quien le dices cretina? … —Ben que pensó que fue Kristin la miró extrañado.

— ¿Yo?... ¿Que cosa?...yo no tengo ese vocabulario… Por Dios Ben… —dijo Kristin espantada y abrazando mas a Ben.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO TIENES ESE VOCABULARIO, SI CON SUERTE LEES UN DIARIO! —le Gritó Joann imitando una voz

—ajajajajajajajajajajaja —volvió a reírse Ben del comentario

—Pero bueno… ¿Quien es esa que se mete?… ¿La conoces Ben? —muy molesta buscó con la mirada a esa entrometida chica.

—Eh…no tengo la menor idea de quien es… —respondió Él ya más serio y aguantándose la risa, continuó bailando.

Miró buscando a la chica, estaba convencido de que eran palabras de Joann, la reconocería donde fuera; sin embargo aun no estaba seguro. Intentó verla mejor, pero no pudo y al moverse un poco más vio que de ese cabello negro, se asomó una trenza de color rubio cobrizo. Se sonrió y siguió bailando con más efusividad con Kristin.

**Cafetería Paris**

**# 345 Winstochild**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Terry había llegado antes de la hora establecida en aquella nota; pero ya eran las 21:30 horas. Como todo caballero inglés, no dejaría esperando a una dama, bajo esa premisa se apresuró a sentarse, miró a todos lados buscando si la veía, estaba colmado de personas; pero nadie que fuera mujer y de cabello rubio. Llamó al mesero y pidió un café con un pastel porque ni tiempo de comer le dio el salir así de apresurado. Debería inventar alguna excusa, porque no iría por ningún motivo sin conocer primero a la Marciana, al concierto en el Hotel, a pesar de que estaba cerca, no se movería de ahí, en cualquier momento podría llegar.

Esperó pacientemente creyendo que la chica se hacia esperar, quizás porque necesitaba de arreglarse mas de lo necesario para salir y se rió de ese pensamiento cruel de su parte. Como era posible que tuviera a Susana ahí en el Hotel, supuestamente ella vendría siendo su amiga o prometida… obligado por las circunstancias dejando a quien amaba… Candy. Y ahora no estaba con ninguna de las dos, estaba con el corazón y mente puestos en una desconocida que le robó toda su atención, se sentía un canalla; pero no podía evitar esa atracción.

Volvió a ver su reloj y ya eran las 22:25…seguía pensando que la chica era impuntual, de seguro era norteamericana, mejor era desistir si ya no llegó era porque no le dio la gana ¿Se habría molestado por la nota¿La habría espantado con su efusividad? Le había colocado que si acaso querría ser parte de su Harem, ahora estaba arrepentido y que fue un error de su parte colocar eso y que tal vez por eso no se presentó. ¿Se habrá figurado que era un psicópata? Pagó la cuenta y salió triste de no poder verla y sin percatarse chocó con una mujer.

— ¡AAAAHHH!…oiga fíjese —reclamó la mujer de anteojos

—Usted… es la sirvienta de los Krupp —la reconoció Terry contento de verla

—Ehhh si… ¿Y usted es?…déjeme recordar… es… el individuo que buscaba a la chica de esa casa ¿no?... ¿o eso fue ayer?… —dijo la mujer que no lograba recordarlo.

—Ehh si era yo… y fue hoy… dígame una cosa… ¿Le dio la nota a la chica que le dije? —preguntó ansioso, Terry

— ¡Y claro!… la leyó y todo; pero dijo que no pensaba ir…porque tenía que ir al concierto ese del Hotel Goldenbridge…

— ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? —Terry corrió hacia el Hotel desesperado.

— ¡Oiga¡Espere!… —gritó la mujer —Bueno le iba a reconocer que me equivoqué en el nombre… que la chica se llama: CANDY WHITE ANDLEY…. Uffff con lo que me costó memorizar el nombre… pero bueno —viendo como Terry corría.

Terry pensaba como no se le había ocurrido invitarla a ese dichoso concierto, ahora ella estaba ahí, si tenía suerte podría verla y salir de la duda. Corría desesperado con la intención de llegar lo antes posible.

················································

Liam se fue al baño de varones muy preocupado por la reacción de Liz, ella agarró a Joann y Joshua y los obligó a que la siguieran. Casi le arrancó la peluca que Joann tuvo que arreglar. Entraron los cuatro al baño de varones.

— ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA A TI!? … —Chilló Liam a Liz completamente enardecido.

— ¡MIRAAA TU CALLATEEE!… —le gritó Liz indicándole con el dedo.

— ¡JOANN!... ¡ESTABAS AQUÍ! —dijeron a la par Joshua y Liam sorprendidos al verla sacarse la peluca

—Ahhh entonces escuchaste como toque el piano…. ¿Como estuve? —preguntó emocionado Joshua a su hermana.

— ¡PERFECTOOOO! …si te oí…yo…fui la que grito ¡ESEEEEEE ES MI HERMANOOO! —chilló feliz ella abrazando a su hermano.

—AAHH YAAAAAAAAAAA… ESO PARA DESPUES…EN CUANTO A TIIIIIIII… —le dijo indicando a Liam con desprecio - ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE CONOCIERAS A ESAA Y NO NOS HAYAS DICHO NADA A MI Y A JOANN¿AHHHHHHH?...

— ¿DE QUE HABLAS?... ¡NO ENTIENDO NADAAAAAAAA!…—gritó Liam sin entender de lo que ella hablaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que dices?... —interrogó Joann arreglándose el cabello y pensando en como bailaba Ben con Kristin.

— ¡AHHHH YA SE!… TE REFIERES A CANDY…ES ELLA ¿NO? —dijo Liam muy natural e indicando con el dedo a Liz

— Ehhh…yo tengo una duda… ¿Liz estas celosa?...ehhh… ¿Hay algo entre ustedes que yo no me he dado cuenta? —inquirió Joshua muy confundido

— ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!?…. ¡NUNCAAAAAAAA!...DIOS ME LIBREEEE —dijeron a la par Liam y Liz. Mientras Joann y Joshua miraban algo confusos.

— ¡JOAAAAAAAANN! …VEN…ESCUCHA ESTOOOOO —le gritó Liz para que se acercara a ella.

En ese momento entró un hombre al baño y vio a Liz y Joann entre medio de los chicos, mirando espantado de que hacían esas dos damas encerradas ahí.

— ¡OIGAAAAAAAAA¡UUUUSTEEEED!... ¡SALGAAAAAAAA!… ¿QUE NO VE QUE ESTA OCUPADOOO? —le chilló Liz empujando al hombre para que saliera.

—Ehhh…oiga este es el baño de Hombres…y yo vengo… al baño… —respondió el hombre que venía apurado

— ¡USTEEEEDDD ESTA EQUIVOCADOOOOO!… —chilló Liz al hombre mientras Joann le coloco la peluca que ella traía a Joshua

— ¡MIREEEEEEEEE BIEN!… —lo volteó para que mirara - ¿QUE NOO VEEEEEEEEE?… ¡SON TRES MUJERES!... Y CONMIGO… ¡CUATRO!... ¿Qué ahora no sabe sumar?... ¡POR LO TANTO ES UN BAÑO DE MUJERES!… ¡PERO SEÑOR VAYA AL OCULISTAAAAAAA CON URGENCIAAAAA.! —ordenó ella muy exasperada

—Eh… Señor… el baño el que usted necesita esta al lado…vamos vaya —Joann riéndose de la exageración de Liz, empujó fuera al pobre hombre.

—Ohhhh…lo siento señoritas… ¡Que vergüenza! —se excusó el hombre y se fue al baño de al lado

— ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!… ¡UN PERVERTIDOOOOOOOO! —gritaron las mujeres del baño de al lado.

— ¿Bueno y nos vas a explicar o que? —reclamó Liam sentándose en el lavamanos a esperar.

— ¡CLAROOOO! … mira esa chica de ojos verdes, que se hace llamar: Candy, es…. la GRAN CULPABLE DE QUE SUSANA SUFRIERA ESE PROBLEMA EN EL TREN… AQUEL DIA EN QUE A JOSHUA SE LO LLEVARON PRESO… ¿cierto Joann? —contó Liz mientras intentaba unir cabos sueltos en su mente.

— ¿QUEEEE?... ¿CUAL CANDY?... —preguntó Joann que no prestaba atención.

— ¡AAAAHHHH!…. ¡USTEDES ME SACAN DE QUICIO!… ¡SON TAN LENTOS!… ¡JOANN DEJA LOS CELOS PARA DESPUES!…. —la zamarreó para que reaccionara — ¡RECUERDAAAAAAAAAA! —obligando a Joann a pensar.

— ¿QUEEEE?... no me digas que ella es la "yegua" que tu mencionabas… —dijo impactado Joshua

—Noooo…si serás… esa yegua se llamaba Elisa o lisa…La chica de la que hablo y está afuera tiene o tuvo algo que ver con Terry… y Terry esta ahora con Susana… —dijo Liz intentando dilucidar las cosas.

—AHHHHHH….ES ELLAAAA… La que mencionó esa loca que dejó encerrada a Susana en el baño…. —concluyó Joann recordando lo que Elisa le dijo a Susana que la puso tan mal.

—No entiendo nada de nada… ¿Que tiene que ver Terry y Susana?…YO TE PUEDO DAR FE QUE ESA CHICA, CANDY ES: UNA MUJER MUY LINDA, NOBLE, DIVERTIDA, BUENA PERSONA… ¡NO ES NINGUNA VILLANA!... —Liam defendió con vehemencia

— ¡VAYA!… ¡SE NOS ENAMORÓ EL PINTOR!… —ironizó Liz con una mueca de desagrado.

—Tu estás así de enfurecida…porque quieres el camino libre para tener al melenudo ese, que viene esta noche con Candy ¿no?... —se cruzó de brazos mirando la reacción de Liz — ¡TODOS HEMOS SIDO TESTIGO DE CÓMO LE COQUETEAS¡Que descaro!... —reclamó con autoridad Liam a Liz.

—Pero… que culpa tiene ella… yo ni se como es... —interrumpió Joann, aquellas miradas asesinas de los dos.

—Mira lo que fue o no fue… es o no es… yo creo que a ninguno de los tres nos incumbe… para no herir a nadie ni meternos donde nadie nos llama… dejemos esto aquí…Nadie hace ni un solo comentario ni a Terry, ni a Susana, ni a Albert y menos a Candy —concluyó de forma madura, Joshua.

— ¿Ves?... ¡CHISMOSAAAA!… Joshua está una vez mas en lo correcto… esto muere aquí y puntooo… si no sabes la historia completa ¡PARA QUE TE METES! —con una mueca se bajó y se arregló el traje.

—Hombres… les pestañeas y caen rendidos… ¡COBARDES!… ¡TRAIDORES!…—le dijo Liz molesta.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Joshua…mal que mal, Terry esta con Susana y no con Candy… ¿Cuál es el problema?... mejor no nos metamos donde nadie nos llama —expuso de forma serena Joann calmando a Liz.

—Joann, por lo menos ven a verla —le dijo Liz apurándola a que se colocara la peluca y salieran.

Candy se excusó con Albert y se fue al baño de mujeres, había un alboroto afuera porque un Señor se equivoco de baño. Tuvo que esperar un poco y al sacar su bolso, se acordó de la cita con el Monstruo, si tenia suerte podía ir a ver en ese rato.

Y en ese momento… el ya usual corte de luz en todo el Hotel. La gente se comenzó a colocar nerviosa y Candy aprovechó para salir por la puerta de atrás. Usando el encendedor con la gran G que llevaba para ir a darle un vistazo al Monstruo y así se dirigió a la calle de la cafetería.

— ¡AAAAAHHHHH! …. Hay noooo otra vez —Liz se agarró del brazo de Liam

—Liz… tranquila… es un corte momentáneo…eso espero —le dijo Joann intentando guiarse en esa oscuridad.

—Que malos recuerdos me trae todo eso —dijo Liz asustada

— ¿Qué?... ¿Por lo del calabozo?... ¡PFFFF!... pero Liz si yo estaba muy bien… el policía aquella vez me trató muy bien —respondió Joshua mientras daba con la puerta.

—Vamos Liz…. Suéltame… que miedosa eres… yo pensé que eso ya se te había pasado —reclamó Liam que sentía como ella lo apretaba del miedo.

—Ayyyy noooo como crees… vamos; pero no me sueltes eh —rogó abrazándose a él.

—Joshua… ¿Donde estas? —preguntó Joann que no lograba ver nada.

— Aquí…toma mi mano —le dijo Joshua a Joann, extendiendo su mano para guiarla.

Llegaron al supuesto salón y todo el mundo estaba a oscuras. Había gente gritándose como enajenada; por el miedo. Otros gritando para llamar a las personas extraviadas y otro tanto pidiendo velas e intentando calmar a los histéricos. Últimamente pasaba mucho eso y era oportuno para los ladrones robar en esas circunstancias.

Terry, llegó cansado al Hotel y vio que en toda la cuadra se cortó la luz; pero aun así siguió el rumbo con la firme resolución de dar con la Marciana. Entró y al subir unos peldaños pensó en como le hubiese gustado tener ese encendedor que le dio a la chica, de seguro ella lo sabría aprovechar. Él llevaba la brújula en su bolsillo, casi era un amuleto, le daba buena suerte, por lo menos hasta ese minuto.

Llegó al salón y todo estaba oscuro. Dudando por donde diablos buscar si estaba todo en penumbras y las personas gritaban por el susto. Tendría que llamarla por el nombre, no tenía otra opción porque lo único que sabía era que era rubia; pero media Inglaterra lo era.

— ¡DONDE ESTAS CHANTELARIEN WHIALDELEWINS! …. ¡QUIIIIIEEEEENN A VISTOOOOOOO AAA CHANTELARIEN WHIALDELEWINS!... —gritó Terry en pleno salón

— ¿Quién es ese demente que llama a un tal Chantelarien Whial no se que?...que manera de chillar… ¿¡QUE TE CREES QUE ESTAS EN UNA FERIAAAAA!? —Chilló Liz tocando a la persona que estaba a su lado — ¿Liam?...ehhh ¿Eres tu? —dijo al ver que nadie le respondía.

—Eh…no… jajajajajaja…soy Albert… ¿Qué decías sobre una feria? —le dijo él riendo.

— ¡UPS!… Lo siento… no veo nada… me sentare aquí…. ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! —Liz se sentó en el espacio que creía que había una silla; pero ya no estaba y cayó al suelo.

— ¡UPS!… no pensé que la ibas a ocupar —le dijo la voz de Kristin riéndose de ella.

— ¡TENIAS QUE SER TU ALIMAÑAAAAAAAA¡LOCAAAA! … espera que llegue la luz… y ya veras —amenazó Liz mientras era ayudada por Albert, que no paraba de reírse.

—La chica esa no te soporta parece —le dijo Albert y la ayudo a sentarse ya conteniendo la risa.

—Eh… gracias por tu amabilidad…—Sobando su trasero adolorido —Es verdad ¡ESA COSA QUE VES AHÍ!…. bueno si es que la puedes ver… ¡ES LO PEOR QUE HA PISADO ESTE MUNDO EN DECADAAAAAAAS! … si yo te contara... Me encontrarías la razón… pero para que…. eso en otro momento —Liz suspiró de solo imaginar su rostro, a pesar de no ver nada.

— ¿Liz?... ¿Donde estas?… —dijo Joann tocando a alguien que no sabia quien era.

—Si…aquí estoy… ¿No viste lo que me hizo esa hiena? —le reclamó ella a su amiga

—Eh…. Nop….no veo nada… ¿Te refieres a Kristin? —preguntó Joann intentando acercarse más y hasta lograr sentarse.

—Y claro….yo creo que ya es tiempo que le des su merecido Joann… ¡Vamos que yo te ayudo! —alentando a su amiga.

— ¡DONDE ESTAS…. CHANTELARIEN WHIALDELEWINS! …. ¡QUIIIIIEEEEENN A VISTOOOOOOO AAA CHANTELARIEN WHIALDELEWINS!... —gritó Terry en pleno salón continuaba en su búsqueda, mientras avanzaba sin ver nada.

— ¿Y quien es ese demente que grita? —preguntó Joann

—Y yo que se…hace rato que esta con lo mismo…. ¡YA DEJAAAAA LA GRITADERAAAAAA ENFERMOO! —chilló Liz levantando su mano en calidad de reclamo.

—ENFERMAAAA SERAS TUUUU LOCAAA… ¿QUE TE IMPORTA SI NO TE ESTOY LLAMANDO A TI? —le gritó Terry irritado por ese metiche.

—¡¡¡Que tipo mas grosero!!!… ¿oíste Joann? …¡Que falta de respeto! Caramba que si... ¡POR SUERTEEEE NO ME LLAMO ASI, QUE NOMBRE MAS HORRIBLEEEEEEEE! —respondió Liz enfurecida.

— ¡DONDE ESTAS…. CHANTELARIEN WHIALDELEWINS! …. ¡QUIIIIIEEEEENN A VISTOOOOOOO AAA CHANTELARIEN WHIALDELEWINS!... —gritó nuevamente Terry y obviando lo que le gritó esa loca.

Terry creía que quizás la chica se fue por lo oscuro que estaba todo, mucha gente optó por irse. Él debería hacer lo mismo. Pensaba mientras salía a la puerta ¿Si ella fue ahora a la cafetería y él estaba aquí perdiendo el tiempo buscándola¿Si la Marciana estaba allá creyendo que le dejó plantada? Nada perdía con ir a ver nuevamente y echó a correr; pero esta vez optó por cortar camino para llegar más rápido. Eran tres cuadras.

Candy corría como loca por las calles debía por lo menos ver el rostro de ese chico, tenía una curiosidad que no le permitía estar tranquila. Llegó a la cafetería y como estaba oscuro no sabia como hacerlo para ubicarle si no sabia como era, debería llamarle por el Nombre

— ¿ALGUIEN VIO A YUUUUUUUUUUYIIIIIIIIN¡NECESITO UBICAR A EUGENE WASLTIWOSKIEN! —gritó Candy en aquel café.

— ¿Qué?...que esto no es una panadería para comprar Hallullas… ¡Por Dios! —dijo un Anciano que escuchó Hallulla en vez de Yuyin.

— ¿ALGUIEN VIO A YUUUUUUUUUUYIIIIIIIIN¡NECESITO UBICAR A EUGENE WASLTIWOSKIEN! —volvió a insistir y nada.

Candy se angustió, era muy tarde para poder encontrar al chico, de seguro se aburrió de esperar era algo tarde. Se estaba por ir, porque nadie respondió a su llamado. Cuando a la salida chocó con una persona.

— ¡Ahhh!…. Por Dios fíjese... —dijo la mujer que llevaba una vela.

—Hola…usted es la nueva sirvienta de los Krupp ¿Cierto? —le dijo Candy a la mujer

—Ehhh siii… ¿La conozco a usted? —la mujer se acercó con la vela a Candy

—Ehhh siii… me vio esta tarde… soy Candy….

—AHHHH…usted…sabe que hace un rato atrás estuvo el muchacho ese…el que le dejó la nota —contó la mujer.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!...¿Y donde se fue?...

—Pues yo le dije que usted fue al concierto ese en el Hotel Goldenbridge…así que se fue volando para allá…y yo le iba a decir que … —le dijo la mujer y no alcanzó a decir mas porque Candy salió corriendo desesperada al Hotel —¡Vaya con esta juventud loca!…. ¡Corren de un lado a otro!... y no la escuchan a una… luego se quejan… ¡nahhhh!…mejor me voy a dormir —la Mujer se encogió de hombros y se metió a su casa.

Candy corría en dirección al Hotel; pero siguió el mismo camino que hizo al principio, tenía miedo de perderse. No sabía porque buscaba a ese monstruo; por qué sentía tanta pena de no poder verlo. Pensaba que era casi la misma angustia y frustración que sintió cuando no pudo ver a Terry aquella vez en Chicago. Ahora corría en busca de otra persona, de otro hombre que le quitaba el sueño y le despertaba una gran curiosidad, tal vez estaba olvidando por fin a Terry.

Terry corría en dirección a la cafetería; pero siguió un camino mas corto, ya sabía orientarse mucho mejor. No sabía porque buscaba a esa Marciana; por qué sentía tanta pena de no poder verla. Pensaba que era casi la misma angustia y frustración que sintió cuando no pudo ver a Candy aquella vez en Chicago. Ahora corría en busca de otra persona, de otra mujer que le quitaba el sueño y le despertaba un gran curiosidad, tal vez estaba olvidando por fin a Candy.

La gente comenzó a irse del Hotel, Liz seguía esperando junto a Albert en vano por la llegada de la luz, desde allí podía ver entre unas escasas velas a Kristin pegada a Ben.

—Mira esa cretina… está agarrada a Ben como una lapa —dijo furiosa Joann a su amiga.

—Con el corte de luz la muy hipócrita se ha aprovechado….vamos Joann aprovecha tu también —le susurró Liz alentándola a marcar su territorio.

— ¿Qué aproveche que? … —le dijo Joann mientras veía que Ben no hacia el menor esfuerzo por librarse de esa chica.

—¡¡¡Hiena hipócrita!!!… ya veré como me las paga…aun me duele el trasero por la caída —reclamó Liz sin darse cuenta que no lo estaba pensando si no diciendo.

— ¿Qué…que cosa te duele? —le dijo riendo Albert

— ¡AAAAAAHHHH!… ¿Quién dijo eso? —gritó Joann, agarrando del brazo a quien creía que era su amiga.

—Yo…Albert… al que usted… señorita…. Eh ¿Joann? tiene sujeto del brazo —le dijo Albert conteniendo la risa, había escuchado sin intención toda la conversación de las dos chicas.

—Oh…lo siento creí que era Liz… mucho gusto soy Joann —dijo ella sin ver nada le dio la mano.

—jajajajajajajajajaja…. mucho gusto también… —rió Albert sin verle la cara a la chica le recibió la mano —Tu Liz decías que te duele… ¿Qué cosa? —le volvió a preguntar

—Eh…. No nada… que decía que duele el alma… tener que irse… y el baile estaba tan entretenido —dijo Liz saliendo del paso.

—Ah… si en verdad… tú que estabas tan bien… dando a conocer tus nuevos pasos de bailes…con parejas distintas jajajajajajajaja —dijo divertido Albert, no podía evitar reírse con esa niña era demasiado chistosa.

— Mhhh ...¡LIAAAAAAAAAM!...¡JOSHUAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡DONDEEEEEE SE HAN METIDOOOOO! —gritó ella dejando a Albert con el tímpano pegado.

— ¡Acá!… no tienes para que chillar…Liz por favor… pensaran que estas loca —espetó molesto Liam.

— ¡Pfffff!…que mas da si nadie me ve la cara… con esta oscuridad…. Mmmmm…buen punto —dijo Liz con su clásica sonrisa y dando un chasquido con sus dedos.

—Liz… ¿Qué vas hacer?... eso de "buen punto" lo dices cuando algo viene a tu mente —dijo Joshua ya imaginando que algo se trae entre manos.

— ¿Joann sigues ahí no?… —preguntó Liz

—Y claro… ¿donde mas voy a ir? —le dijo Joann algo triste.

—Usted…señor Albert… venga conmigo… necesito su ayuda…no podrá decir que no, porque le ayude a comprarle el vestido a su…."HERMANA"… —lo obligó a ponerse de pie —y tú Joann…también vienes conmigo…tengo una excelente idea —le dijo Liz y los tomó a ambos del brazo.

—Ehhh… bueno… ¿Que es lo que tenemos que hacer? —dijeron a la par Joann y Albert y Liz se les acercó comentando lo que debían hacer.

Liz y Joann, tomaron una gran cantidad de pasteles, los llevaron a la mitad del camino en un carrito. Con especial delicadeza el pastel más grande lo colocaron al centro, era de Frambuesa, el tipo de pastel que Kristin no podía comer por ser alérgica; pero como no corrían peligro de eso porque vivía en dieta, sabían que a lo más tendría ronchas en el rostro. Liz corrió a darle la señal a Albert en medio de esa oscuridad, donde no se veía nada de nada.

—Eh… ¿Señorita Kristin Wheelock?… —interrogó Albert a la joven que estaba con Ben en medio de esa oscuridad

— ¿Si?... ¿Quien me llama? —dijo la chica.

—Soy yo… el botones del hotel… eh creo que a usted se le quedó algo en el baño —dijo Albert haciendo pasar por el Botones del Hotel

—Ohhh… si probablemente… voy… pero no veo nada —tanteando en el aire.

—No se preocupe es derecho por ahí —dijo la voz de Albert guiándola por el brazo.

Joann se acercó a Ben y sin poder contenerse fingiendo una voz, lo odiaba por ser tan cara dura de ir a ese lugar con la chica que mas la hizo sufrir.

—Señor… esto es para usted… —le dijo Joann imitando una voz.

— ¿Qué cosa es para mi? —preguntó Ben sin ver nada.

— ¡ESTOOOOOOO! —y le lanzó un jarro completo de agua encima.

—Peroooo…. ¡Que es lo que te pasa a ti! —le gritó Ben enfurecido casi ahogado en ese litro y medio de agua.

Liz y Joann se reían de lo que le hicieron a Ben, ahora venía directo a ellas la hiena que no veía nada ayudada por Albert.

—Ay señor no veo nada… —murmuró la coqueta Kristin

—No se preocupe… es por ahí…siga camine —Albert estaba arrepentido de hacer eso; pero le debía el favor.

—Hola….Kristincita… ¿Estas perdida? —le dijo Liz imitando una voz dispuesta a vengarse.

—Eh… ¿Quién dijo eso? —interrogó la inocente chica.

—Yo…déjeme que la ayude señorita…tan sola… aquí… en medio de la oscuridad —apareció Joann imitando la voz de una anciana.

—Ay gracias, anciana… que amable… ¿Por donde? —preguntó la confiada Kristin

—Déjeme que le ayude un poco mas… —la voz imitada de Liz se acercó a ella.

Joann y Liz, con toda la fuerza unida la empujaron hacia delante, la frágil y delgada Kristin voló y aterrizó en medio de esa bandeja de pasteles.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!….. (CRUNCH PLAAAAF CRAAAASHHH)

El ruido se hizo insoportable y todos miraron a ver que pasaba, cuando llegó la luz. Ahí estaba la chica de pies a cabeza llena de pastel de todos los sabores en todo su exclusivo vestido, en el suelo, lloraba de rabia, porque muchos se rieron.

Liz y Joann corrieron a su mesa. Liam y Joshua se retorcían de la risa, en verdad esa chica se merecía eso y más. Albert estaba muy avergonzado por la ayuda que les prestó para hacer esa travesura; pero afortunadamente nadie lo vio. Ben contuvo la risa e intento ayudarla pero la chica volvía a caer encima de los pasteles, llorando y maldiciendo a todos.

Terry llegó a la cafetería; pero ya estaba cerrada por el corte de luz. Ahí se quedó por un rato cansado de correr de un lado a otro en busca de esa Marciana. No pudo conocerla. Se dirigió a su auto derrotado y se alejó en esa noche de locos.

Candy llegó al Hotel y miró a todos lados, la gran mayoría de las personas ya se estaban yendo. Afuera se encontró con Albert. Se notaba que el corte de luz trajo algunos problemas, porque un chico cargaba a una muchacha con el rostro hinchado y lleno de ronchas, tenía el vestido embetunado de pasteles.

—Candy… ¿Estabas hace mucho rato acá? —preguntó Albert ayudándola a colocarse la mantilla en su espalda.

—No….yo salí hace poco del baño y anduve perdida… con el corte de luz… —sonrió agradeciendo el gesto de Albert.

—Vamos a despedirnos del resto…

—Liz… voy a ir a ver a Joann apenas deje a Kristin —murmuró Ben a ella y miró de reojo a la chica que estaba más allá.

— ¿QUEEEEEEEE?…. ¡Eh! …NOOOOO…no seria decente…es muy tarde —intervino Liz en vano por que Ben ya se iba

— ¡Ahhhhh! …tengo que irme antes de que llegue….Adiós —Joann corrió como loca por la calle

—Eh… nosotros veníamos a despedirnos… ¿La que corre allá no es tu amiga? —indicó Albert sonriendo porque siempre las veía huyendo, escondidas o corriendo.

Se despidieron en medio de esa noche tan peculiar, llena de confusiones, de encuentros y desencuentros. Liz, Liam y Joshua siguieron su camino hacia su casa, riéndose aun de lo que le sucedió a Kristin.

Joann seguía corriendo como loca, antes que Ben llegara a la casa y supiera que no guardo reposo, lo tendría la semana completa retándola como a una niña pequeña.

Albert se fue con Candy y al recordar a Liz se reía solo. Candy lo miraba extrañada; pero no le quiso interrumpir, pensando que fue una noche muy agotadora. Terry siguió en su auto, amargado de no poder conocer de una buena vez a la Marciana

—_Y pensar que estuvimos tan cerca_… ¿_Por qué cuesta tanto conocerte Marciana?_ —pensó Terry mientras seguía el rumbo en esa agradable noche…

—_Y pensar que estuvimos tan cerca… ¿Por qué cuesta tanto conocerte Monstruo de la Laguna?_ —pensó Terry mientras seguía el rumbo en esa agradable noche…

**Continuará…**

_**Notas**__: Sorry pueden lanzarme tomates por este nuevo desencuentro entre la Marciana y el Monstruo… pero dicen por ahí que la mejor parte viene al final jajajajaja. Si hay que culpar a alguien, cuelguen al miope del Hotel y a la empleada nueva de los Krupp. Se que algunas personas están esperando el encuentro entre Terry y Candy; pero eso necesitará de una ayuda extra por parte de terceros ¡Paciencia please!_

_Era un episodio que intenté hacerlo cómico… porque ya que me han pedido que haga algunos mas con ese estilo. Gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer y agradecería que me dijeran ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora la historia?_

**Ladyzafiro**


	11. La madre de Charlie

**Capítulo 11: "La madre de Charlie"**

****

**18 de mayo de 1915**

**# 237 Windsor **

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Esa mañana Albert madrugó, se esmeró en tener una mesa presentable y el desayuno listo con la ayuda de Ruth, que había cuidado de Charlie cuando ellos se ausentaron, la noche anterior, por causa del Concierto en el Hotel. Faltaba más pan así que decidió ir él, aprovecharía de caminar un poco, para tomar el aire fresco, era muy temprano aún.

A la media hora bajaron por las escaleras, hipnotizados por el exquisito olor de la comida: Candy y Charlie. Saludaron felices a Ruth y preguntaron por Albert.

—Salió a comprar pan… yo me ofrecí a ir, pero no quiso…dijo que aprovecharía de dar un paseo ¿Le sirvo Señorita? —preguntó la joven mientras traía el café listo servirlo.

—Está bien… ¡Gracias Ruth!…yo creo que Albert se demorara un poco —Candy saboreaba un panqueque con mucha hambre — ¿Ya no estas enojado conmigo, Klin? —le dijo sonriendo al mapache que estaba en una esquina de la cocina comiendo.

—Lo que le molestó fue que lo sacaras de esa caballeriza, le gustó vivir ahí, Candy —le dijo Charlie comiendo rápidamente por el apuro de ir a ver a los señores Krupp

—Lindo animalito… ¿No hace nada cierto? —preguntó la chica acercándose a Klin aun con temor.

—No… puedes acariciarlo que no hace nada…Ruth —le dijo Charlie riéndose de la cara de susto.

— ¿Y como les fue con el apagón? —preguntó Candy mientras seguía comiendo.

—Bien… bueno yo le tengo miedo a la oscuridad sabe… —comentó la chica mientras acariciaba Klin y éste se dejaba.

—jajajajajaja… ¿Lo puedes crees Candy?...yo que soy mas pequeño no le temo y ella… —indicó divertido el chico.

—Bueno…ayer cuando estuvimos en ese Hotel, por lo del concierto, mucha gente estaba aterrada… así que creo que Ruth no era la única —defendió a la joven recordando el barullo que se formó por el corte de luz.

— ¿Ves?… yo te dije…que con los apagones como esos pueden pasar muchas cosas —dijo la chica sirviéndole leche al pequeño.

Decidió entonces ir con Charlie a despedirse de los Señores Krupp, para asi adelantar los preparativos para el viaje. Los dos subieron al carruaje que se dirigió a St Helen.

En el camino Candy analizó los minutos vividos en ese mes, ya estaba por dejar atrás Liverpool, para continuar con esa travesía, por lo menos, ya no se sentiría sola porque su mejor amigo le estaba acompañando.

Ensimismada se alejó de la realidad aun pensando en la velada de la noche anterior. No pudo dar con el sujeto que conoció en el Hotel Britannia Adelphi aquella noche en Liverpool, estuvo allí buscando a un perfecto desconocido y se avergonzó de solo imaginar que se habría pensado ese tal Yuyin al saber que fue a verlo. Estuvo toda la noche corriendo de un lado a otro sin que Albert lo notara, por lo menos el corte de luz esta vez le favoreció en algún sentido, a pesar de no haberlo visto, ya no tendría que explicar que era lo que buscaba. Contarle a Albert que conoció a un tipo, que no sabía ni como era, que tenía un nombre muy extraño y que no fue nada de gentil, sonaba demasiado descabellado y mas aún que ella demostrase un encantamiento muy particular por alguien así. Correr desesperada para que al final los caminos de ese encuentro se truncaran, era casi un chiste, una treta del destino, que no quería por alguna razón que ellos se conocieran y eso quizás incrementaba su curiosidad, esa era la única explicación posible.

El viaje continuó con total sigilo, cada uno con su vista clavada en un infinito. El niño fascinado al poder conocer tantos paisajes que solo en sueños y en mapas podía ver y Candy intentando dilucidar que era lo enigmático de aquella persona, que la arrastraba a meterse en situaciones inusuales.

Estaban frente a la casa de los Krupp y se bajaron. Fueron recibidos con mucha emoción, ellos sabían que estaban pronto a irse porque Candy se los comentó en su última reunión junto a Albert.

Se habían encariñado tanto con ella, conversaron largo rato y pasearon por el jardín perfumado por rosas, macizos de lavanda y gauras, alrededor una escultura de bronce, una pileta de piedra rosa y a lo lejos la vista de esa hermosa casa estilo Georgiano. Para el Señor Steven era una despedida momentánea y para la Señora Maggie era un dolor muy grande dejar atrás tantas alegrías vividas en esas tierras que ahora se veían amenazadas por la guerra, esperanzados en que esa situación finalizara algún día, aunque ya al transcurrir los meses se fueran sumando mas naciones a la batalla.

Los aliados contra las potencias centrales; continuaban con sus desacuerdos, batallando en distintos escenarios lejanos; pero que era una realidad, acrecentando la inestabilidad de muchos. La Señora Krupp esperaba que Candy diera pronto con sus padres, para que se fuera de una buena vez también a Estados Unidos, deseando que algún día volvieran a verse. Prometieron ir a darse una vuelta por el Hogar de Pony una vez que estuvieran instalados, dejarle noticias a ella, sabiendo que retornaba de vez en cuando a esa colina por una necesidad de renovar energías y de estar cerca del lugar donde se crió. Insistieron con que se quedaran al almuerzo, para disfrutar más de la compañía y Candy accedió agradeciendo la amistad y apoyo que le dieron esas dos personas que se presentaron en su vida tras un hecho fortuito y en ese minuto ya eran parte de sus vivencias, de las que no se borran con el paso del tiempo.

**Calles de Liverpool**

Joann, fue la única en despertarse muy temprano esa mañana, los demás siguieron dormidos. Se bañó y lavó el cabello, se vistió, disfrutando del tiempo que invirtió en acicalarse y llevando en un paquete aquel vestido que no le quedaba porque su figura armoniosa adelgazó más de lo debido, con la intención de que una modista se lo ajustara un poco más. Ben no fue a verla como le aseguró anoche, el tiempo se le fue en imaginarlo con Kristin, sacudió su vestido de las pelusas con la misma intención de despojarse de aquellos pensamientos.

Se quedó sintiendo la brisa del mar, impregnándose de la energía de la primavera, a pesar que aun sentía mucha pena en su corazón, cada día que pasaba recordaba casi como una plegaria las palabras de la Nonni, antes de morir. Eran apenas las 7:30 de la mañana, los demás dormirían hasta pasadas las 9:00 ya que era sábado y no había grandes compromisos. Luego deberían comenzar a arreglar las cosas para irse a Escocia, el padre de Liam le había exigido que se presentara a fines de mayo en la casa que tenían allá, nadie sabía exactamente que era lo que querría, hasta Erin, la hermana de Liam, viajaría desde Noruega para ir, pero de ella no se sabía cuando ni donde ni cuando es que llegaría.

Entró a la panadería saludando al encargado y se acercó a comprar los pasteles, estaba por escoger uno en especial cuando otra persona también lo quería

—Se lo cedo a usted… parece que tiene el mismo gusto —le dijo la voz masculina que la quedó viendo como reconociéndola.

—Gracias… —respondió avergonzada y se con la compra a pagar.

Joann salió del local y mientras caminaba su vista se desvió hacia un callejón donde un grupo de mujeres insultaban y le lanzaban cosas a una mujer que estaba tendida en el suelo, llorando e intentando cubrir su rostro con heridas sangrantes, siendo humillada y maltratada de forma brutal. La mujer intentó levantarse; pero no pudo por el dolor de su tobillo. Mientras el resto de las mujeres, señoras ya con sus crios mirando por la ventana, siguieron propinándole insultos y arrojándole cosas.

—¡¡¡QUE HAAACEEEN!!!... ¡NOOOO!... ¡BASTA! —gritó Joann metiéndose en medio de esa trifulca, colocándose por delante de la mujer para evitar que le siguieran lanzando cosas, una de éstas llegó al rostro de ella antes que pudiera cubrirse.

Para cuando se percató de eso ya tenía sangre en su frente, al sentir que algo tibio le nublaba la vista al caer en su ojo derecho; sin embargo no era débil y resistió sin problemas ese dolor, no se daría por vencida.

— ¡SAL DEL MEDIO NIÑAAAA!… ¡ESTAMOS AJUSTANDO CUENTAS CON ELLA! … —le gritó una mujer que detuvo los insultos con solo levantar un dedo.

— ¡NO ME SALGOOOO!... ¿PERO QUE CLASE DE PERSONAS SON USTEDES? —dijo Joann enfurecida al mirar tras de si en el suelo continuaba la mujer de cabello castaño, con un vestido color escarlata y con un gran escote.

— ¿Qué clase de mujeres somos? … ¡UNAS MEJORES QUE ESA RATA QUE DEFIENDES, CHIQUILLA ESTÚPIDA¡SALE DEL MEDIO DE UNA VEZ! —le gritó divertida otra

—Niña vete de aquí…no deberías estar con esa lacra —susurró otra mujer que estaba mas allá.

—PERO MIREN…POR LA VENTANA LAS OBSERVAN SUS HIJOS… ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ACTUEN DE ESA FORMA DELANTE DE ELLOS? —le gritó a las mujeres, varias de ellas voltearon a ver avergonzadas y retando a aquellos mocosos curiosos que se divertían con esa humillación.

—Señora… ¿Esta usted bien?... ¿puedo ayudarla¿Cómo se llama usted? —preguntó Joann agachándose a verla de cerca, estaba muy mal herida y no podía sostenerse por si sola.

—Señorita márchese… mírese…tiene su frente y su labio sangrando por mi culpa…váyase…que usted es una dama y no debe estar metida en algo así —respondió avergonzada la mujer. Joann se tocó su labio que también le sangraba, sin prestarle mucha atención.

—No me voy a ningún lado sin usted… ¡Vamos! —intentó levantarse con la mujer; sin embargo no se la pudo y ambas cayeron al suelo. La joven sintió que su muñeca derecha crepitó y se resistió a desistir de sacarla lo antes posible de allí, aun con el intenso dolor.

Las mujeres veían la insistencia de la joven y desistieron de continuar con la pelea, llamándola necia e intrometida se fueron dejándolas ahí en medio de ese callejón, cerrando sus puertas y continuando con su vida, sin el menor atisbo de piedad. En la mente de Joann revivió el pasaje de la Biblia que Nonni le leía, sintiendo pena de que gente así aun existiera y se paseara en la iglesia los domingos.

Al mirar a la mujer continuaba llorando, estaba toda golpeada, no existía ningún lado de su cara y cuerpo que no tuviese magulladuras, debió estar un tiempo considerable para quedar en esas condiciones y si ella no hubiese llegado otro hubiera sido el desenlace.

—Bueno… ¿Señora?...ya se fueron…ahora vamos… venga que yo le ayudo —le dijo Joann obviando el inmenso dolor de su muñeca derecha

—No… a usted no deben verla con una mujer como yo…señorita… —insistió la mujer derramando una lágrima que ardió en sus mejillas rojas.

—Pfff… es que a mi me da igual lo que digan… lo que importa aquí es que usted necesita ayuda… está usted muy herida… ¿Cómo se llama señora? —la chica se sentó a su lado, intentando limpiar su propio vestido con gotas de sangre y suciedad.

—Me llamo: Gracie… Gracie Crundall… señorita usted también esta herida…yo no puedo ir a un hospital…usted sabe porque…usted puede ir pero sin mi… —la mujer bajó su vista y sin poder continuar hablando por el ahogo de sus lágrimas.

—Gracie… usted debe ser atendida…y si usted no puede entrar a un hospital pues yo tampoco… que no la dejo sola… además ya se donde ir… ¡Venga! —Joann hizo el intento nuevamente en sostenerla, limpiándose la gota de sangre de su frente con la manga de su vestido. Se sacó su chal y se lo colocó a la mujer para que se tapara el escote.

Un señor se acercó, sostuvo a la mujer antes de que se desmayara en los brazos de Joann. Ella levantó la vista y le agradeció el gesto con la mirada. El joven la reconoció inmediatamente, alegrándose de verla y preocupado de que ella también estaba herida. Al mirar a la mujer comprendió lo que era.

—Gracias señor…necesito que me ayude con ella… necesito llevarla a que le curen las heridas —pidió la joven levantando las cosas de la mujer y las de ella.

— ¿Dónde la llevamos? …tu necesitas ayuda también… estás sangrando —acotó el joven, dejando de lado su compra reciente en la panadería y sosteniendo a la mujer en sus brazos.

—Espere aquí, que llamo a un carruaje… —Joann corrió a la esquina a llamar a un cochero que se detuvo y acercando el carruaje a esa calle subieron los tres para ir rumbo a una calle que le indicó.

—Parece que no te acuerdas de mi… yo soy Albert y te ayude cuando te desmayaste en la calle ¿lo recuerdas? —le dijo él mientras veía que la chica acomodaba la cabeza de la mujer que aun continuaba desmayada en su regazo

— ¿De verdad?... es que no le vi su cara… lo siento… Muchas gracias entonces por lo que acaba de hacer ahora y antes —agradeció con humildad.

—Tu también estas herida…debes limpiar eso…quizás necesites punto en esa herida que tienes en la frente, toma —le extendió un pañuelo suyo.

—Gracias… yo estaré bien…vamos a donde un amigo mío —le dijo ella quejándose levemente por el dolor de esa muñeca.

— ¿Tu la conoces? —Albert indicó a la mujer que continuaba desmayada.

—No… la vi en la calle —respondió ella con una suave sonrisa y apretando la sangre que salía de su frente con el pañuelo que él le dio.

Siguió el rumbo el carruaje, la mujer llevaba una foto en sus manos que Joann observó por unos segundos y lo guardó en el bolso de la mujer. Albert la miraba, impresionado por la valentía de esa chica de estar adolorida y contenerse para brindarle ayuda a una desconocida; sin embargo no le había dicho su nombre. No sabía adonde iban, ella le indicó el camino al cochero, él solamente le estaba acompañando, con mucho gusto.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Albert al recordar que no se lo había dicho.

—Oh…que tonta no se lo dije… me llamo: Johanna Whitton…siento haberme ido así sin agradecerle…pero…

—Joann la chica de anoche… ¿la amiga de Elizabeth Lamberth?... la verdad que no te vi bien anoche… entonces —comentó Albert recordando los episodios de la noche anterior.

—Eh…si ¿Usted estaba anoche ahí?... no me diga que… —Joann pensó inmediatamente en el melenudo de la tienda, el mismo que Liz le insistía en que mirara esa noche. Estaba ante el hombre que le ayudo sin siquiera recordarlo.

—Pero no me trates de usted…dime Albert… y yo era el joven que les ayudó con la chica esa… ¿Kristin? …yo usualmente no me meto en ese tipo de asuntos… pero como le debía un favor a tu amiga —le dijo Albert recordando como la había conocido a ella y como conoció a Liz

—Si… ¡Que vergüenza!…. Pensara que somos un par de chicas locas —dijo Joann sintiendo como su cara le ardía.

Albert no podía creerlo. Candy se alegraría mucho con la noticia de que encontró a la hija de aquella mujer que rescató sintiendo que fue en vano, ya que ésta murió, quizás Johanna la convenciera de que su aporte no fue inútil, él estaba casi convencido que el haberla rescatado y hacer todo lo que pudo era mas que suficiente, porque le regalo minutos valiosos para que esa chica estuviera con su madre. Sabía que no poseían el mismo apellido; sin embargo no preguntó deduciendo en su mente las cosas por si solas. Joann había ayudado a una mujer con la que ninguna dama debería ser vista a plena luz del día; pero no le importó.

**Residencia Rothschild**

**# 750 Braganza**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Joann rogaba que no estuviese la madre de Ben, sabía que la odiaba porque consideraba que no merecía ni siquiera la amistad de su hijo. Esa mujer no tenía nada del carácter de la abuela de Ben, Ellen Hoker, una mujer: dulce, cariñosa, sencilla, humilde y buena persona. No tenía tampoco nada de que vanagloriarse, porque ni el padre de Ben, el Señor Raymond Rothschild, trataba a las personas o a la servidumbre como ella solía hacerlo, ya que era un ser humano excepcional, preocupado, atento, caballero, afectivo. Cuando conoció a Joann hace años atrás, supo de inmediato que su hijo se había fijado en ella, porque la era realmente hermosa en un aspecto físico y espiritual. Sabía bien que no sería agradable si se topaba con ella, porque de seguro prefería la relación de Ben con Kristin; pero tendría que correr el riesgo.

—Estamos llegando a la casa de los Rothschild —avisó el cochero

— ¿Conoces a esta gente? —preguntó Albert mientras observaba por la ventana, nadie que viviera en Inglaterra o en alguna parte del mundo, podía no saberlo, era una de las familias de banqueros de gran posición de los últimos tiempos.

—Si… mi amigo Ben es médico…él podrá ayudarnos… —le dijo ella mirando que ya ingresaban a la casa a través de esa inmensa reja.

— ¿No tendrás problemas de entrar con ella ahí? —preguntó conociendo bien como eran algunos millonarios.

—Puede ser… pero hay que correr el riesgo… no puedo llevarla a un hospital…usted me entiende…. —respondió Joann mientras ésta tomaba valor para bajarse del carruaje y entrar.

Se bajó del carruaje y golpeó la puerta, abrió el mayordomo que reconoció a Joann sorprendido ante la apariencia de la chica toda ensangrentada la hizo pasar inmediatamente; pero no dejó que le ayudara a ella, si no a la mujer que estaba bajando Albert. El mayordomo le indicó el camino hasta el escritorio de esa enorme casa, llevándole las cosas. Los dejó solos y corrió en busca del Señor Benjamín; teniendo cuidado porque la dueña de casa estaba por ahí y ya la conocían como actuaba.

Esperaron a que apareciera alguien, Albert acompañaba a la mujer y Joann estaba observando los libros que tenía esa biblioteca con curiosidad, viendo el repertorio abundante de autores en su mayoría ingleses que a ella le fascinaba, sosteniendo aun el pañuelo en su frente.

Recordaba esa casa perfectamente, en más de una ocasión estuvo ahí, malos recuerdos se venían a su mente, como todo lo que inevitablemente rodeaba a ese chico. Cuando se dio la vuelta estaba frente a ella Jennifer, la hermana menor de Ben, que al verla se asustó.

— ¡JOANN!... ¿Que te paso?... estas toda herida… —le dijo la chica de unos 15 años de grandes ojos verdes y mucho mas rubia que Ben.

— ¡Hola! Jenny…no te preocupes que no es nada…siempre me meto en líos… —respondió ella evitando contar los detalles y la verdad.

—Hola Señor… —saludó a Albert —uhhh… la señora también esta toda herida… pobre…¿Y Ben?...voy a ver que le pasa que no baja —dijo la chica sin prestarle atención al atuendo de la mujer, solo vio sus heridas y fue en busca de ayuda.

En ese momento apareció Ben, adormilado, con pantalones y una camisa alborotadas por el apuro en vestirse. Saludando a todos de forma general y al voltearse a ver a Joann, se alarmó de verla sangrando. La herida de su frente y labio eran profundas.

— ¡JO!... ¿Qué te ha pasado?...mira como vienes… ¿Estas bien?... ¿Te duele algo?... ¿Quien te golpeo? —Le dijo mirándole detenidamente sus heridas — ¡Jenny…tráeme el botiquín de primeros auxilios, rápido! —Le gritó a su hermana que salió corriendo a buscar lo que le pidió —Mi princesa… ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?... ¿Perdiste la conciencia en algún momento?... ¿te dolió eso?...déjame ver tu muñeca… Joann… deberé inmovilizarla… —Albert miraba como él joven se preocupaba en demasía de la chica, le acarició el rostro y ella estaba avergonzada por su exageración.

—Ben… ¿Escúchame? no le prestes atención a lo mío…quiero que la revises a ella… por favor… —le dijo ella tomándole la mano e intentando calmarlo.

— ¿Qué?... ¿A quien? —ella le indicó a la mujer que estaba con Albert. Ambos intercambiaron palabras y saludos quizás, mientras él revisaba a la desmayada mujer, que comenzó a despertar.

—Jo… esa mujer es…una… ¿sabrás a lo que me refiero¿Que hacías con ella?... ¿Que paso? —le dijo Ben mirando a la mujer y acercando a Joann a su lado de una mano.

—Si ya se lo que es… no te estoy pidiendo que me lo digas… te estoy pidiendo que la atiendas, esta herida… Ben… ayúdala… ¿Que importa ahora que es o era?…Por favor… después te explico todo —le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos y él no pudo negarse.

—Pero dime algo antes… ¿Quién es ese?... ¿Que hace contigo?... ¿Es algo de ella? … —indicando a Albert que estaba distraído y no se percato que hablaban de él.

—Él… es Albert, la persona que me ayudó cuando fui a ver al Capitán Taylor… me lo encontré esta mañana y me ayudo a cargar a la señora… Pero Ben… ¿vas ayudar a la señora? —preguntó Joann nuevamente cuando apareció Jenny con las cosas que le pidió Ben.

—Ahhh… si mi princesa… lo voy hacer…pero luego tu ¿Esta bien? —dijo mirándola y soltando su mano acarició su mejilla de nuevo.

Con la ayuda de Albert, que le facilitó todo lo que él requería, lo había aprendido de Candy que siempre la observaba cuando curaba a alguien o a él mismo. Ben, sabía bien lo que hacía y con paciencia curó cada una de las heridas, en su codo tuvo que dar unas puntadas y vendar su pie, le dio un calmante para el dolor. La mujer le agradeció infinitamente, de forma muy humilde; Ben se apenaba ante eso, era su labor.

— ¡Gracias Ben!… —le dijo Joann feliz tomando su mano y él le sonrió

—De nada… Mi princesa… pero ahora toca a ti…mira como te has dejado la frente… —le quitó el pañuelo que ella sostenía en su frente.

—Si…pero antes quiero que me ayuden a cambiarle el vestido a la mujer… es decir, alguna sirvienta mujer que me ayude con ella… No querrás que tu madre se espante de solo verla...por los nervios de John, el mayordomo, entendí que ella debe estar aquí ¿no? —pregunto Joann y Ben asintió.

En ese minuto se abrió la puerta y no pudieron hacer el cambio que tenían pensado. Entró a ese escritorio la dueña de casa, la Señora Beatrix Rothschild, la madre de Ben. Con su cabello rubio en un amplio moño, ojos verdes y blanca, con el temple de una reina, sin tener ni una gota de estirpe, con la mirada vacía y despectiva. Se quedó viendo espantada a la mujer que estaba apoyada en Albert, que se cubría el escote con el chal de Joann. Luego recorrió la vista ante el aspecto de la chica que estaba junto a su hijo, la misma que nunca quiso en un pasado, estaba ahora ante sus ojos inquisidores, siendo inspeccionada con la altivez característica de esa mujer. Vio que su hijo la tenía de la mano y eso simplemente le molestó demasiado.

— ¡Buenos días!, se puede saber… ¿Que haces tu aquí?... ¿Y en esa facha? —le dijo la Mujer a Joann mirándola de arriba abajo y rodeándola con la furia en sus ojos.

— ¡Buenos Días! … —respondió Albert y la mujer que sostenía que se sentía muy incómoda.

— ¡Buenos días…señora Rothschild! … —le respondió Joann, avergonzada por su apariencia, estaba su vestido todo arruinado con sangre y tierra. Era el peor atuendo que pudo llevar consigo ante esa desagradable mujer.

—Madre… no comiences —pidió Ben, colocándose delante de Joann. Minutos antes la tenía de la mano, transmitiéndole con sus dedos tranquilidad, ella estaba helada por el frío o ante lo que intuía que vendría.

—Mira, hijo mío, yo no comienzo nada…es esta….niña…que te trae gente que no corresponde aquí y que se presenta así, toda sucia y magullada…seguro peleándose en algún suburbio…de los que esta acostumbrada a frecuentar… ¡Que espanto de chica! —recriminó la mujer y le dio una mirada displicente ofendida con su presencia.

—Lo siento señora… pero no vine a verla a usted…vine por Ben, él es el médico —dijo Joann muy incomoda mirando a Albert y la mujer que estaban en silencio.

—Señora…discúlpeme… es mi culpa que yo haya aceptado venir…esta jovencita…por favor no la trate así…—la Mujer que estaba mal herida, intentaba explicarle para que no se desquitara con la muchacha.

— ¡USTED NO ME DIRIJA LA PALABRA!...NO DEBERÍA SIQUIERA PISAR EL SUELO DE MI CASA… ¿NO SE DA CUENTA LA CLASE DE MUJER QUE ES?... POR DIOS —la madre de Ben estaba espantada del solo hecho de que esa mujer le hablara. No se medía a pesar de que su hija menor le miraba anonadada de lo cruel que podía ser su propia madre.

— ¡MIRAME BIEN! —Espetó con ira desmedida —YO NO SE QUE VE MI HIJO EN TI…YO LE DIGO QUE NO SE CONFORME CON MERCANCIA USADA… PERO ES HOMBRE… Y NO COMPRENDE… YO TE DIRE LO QUE VEO EN TI AHORA: Veo a una zarrapastrosa, vulgar y corriente chica que no sabe comportarse. Yo estaba feliz porque creía que ya te habías ido bien lejos con esa tropa de amigos que tienes. Lo último que esperaba es verte aquí…ahora y así…. En mi casa, con esa tipo de compañías —continuaba mirándola con tan rabia del atrevimiento de Joann de presentarse ahí.

— ¡MADRE!... ¡BASTAAA!... —reprochó Ben indignado por el trato injusto de su madre, Albert no podía creer la crueldad con que esa mujer le hablaba a esa chica.

—¿VES LO QUE OCASIONAS?… ¡PONER A MI HIJO EN MI CONTRA!…debes estar feliz de eso… si aparte de todo eres muy mojigata…para que sepas Kristin esta aquí mismo en esta casa, ella es la prometida ideal para Benjamín, anoche pasaron una velada ideal juntos… —la pausa de la mujer dio pie para que Ben y Joann intercambiaran miradas, era cierto lo que decía —lamentablemente por culpa de la clase de amistades ordinarias que tienes que se encargaron de lanzarle un pastel que le dejó el rostro todo enronchado, le dejaron su hermosa cara imposible….Ben la atendió y tuvo que quedarse con ella toda la noche... —Ben no pudo mirar a Joann tras esa revelación de su madre —¡ELLA ES ESTUPENDA PARA MI HIJO!... ¡TU NO LE LLEGAS NI A LOS TALONES!...TIENE CLASE, BELLEZA, PRESTANCIA, INTELIGENCIA DE LA QUE TU CARECES POR COMPLETO! Como puedes ver tu sobras…estas demás niña entrometida…. ¡PORFAVOR MIRATE AL ESPEJO¡DATE CUENTA ALGUNA VEZ EN LA VIDA!… ¡LO ORDINARIA QUE ERES!...tu no mereces a mi hijo…es decir ni lo sueñes…consigue algo a tu nivel… ¿Por qué no te desapareces de una vez? —le dijo la mujer y Joann quedó pálida ante sus palabras, soltó la mano de Ben en ese minuto, que él insistía en volver a tomársela; pero ella se negó. La mujer que trajo Joann lloraba ante esa injusticia de la que estaba siendo testigo.

—Señora… ¿¡No cree que ya es suficiente!?...deje que nos vayamos…si tanto le molesta —intervino Albert ya molesto por esa humillación

—Yo a usted no le conozco… así que no me dirija la palabra… quien sabe que clase de persona sea usted —le dijo la mujer con aires de grandeza.

— ¡CALLATEEE DE UNA VEZ!… ¡MADRE PORFAVOR! —le gritó Ben, acercándose a su madre; pero fue en vano la mujer siguió humillando a Joann.

—Yo intenté tener misericordia contigo… por mi formación católica, pero no se puede… a veces creo que se debe a que tú no has tenido ni tendrás una madre decente que sepa darte una educación acorde a una dama. A ver para empezar… La primera que tuviste se ahogó por tu culpa y la segunda… ¡por Dios!… es una lástima pero tenía una mentalidad libertina, que todos podemos apreciar a estas alturas… al punto de tener amistades como esta mujer barata que esta aquí —la mujer dijo muchos disparates y Joann hizo grandes esfuerzos por contenerse, estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia —Yo te he dicho Ben, que esta chica, no es para ti, se iría con el primero que se le cruce porque esta acostumbrada a eso. Ahora viene acá con la intención de ser curada por ti… ¡GRATIS!... Inspirar lástima para caerte encima… ¡NO PIERDES OPORTUNIDAD NIÑA ARRASTRADA! En aquel colegio en que estabas por misericordia de las hermanas, todos hablaban de lo linda chica que eras, que no existía muchacho que no se deslumbrara contigo… ¡YA ENTIENDO PORQUE!... ¡SI TE DAS FACILMENTE CON CUALQUIERA!...hicieron bien esa vez en cortarte el cabello, en dejarte así como te dejaron aquella vez…debes recordarlo bien ¿no?... ¡NO TE QUIERO MAS AQUIII! —se acercó a Joann gritándole encima y zamarreándola para que le mirara.

Ben intentó sacarla del medio; pero la mujer con todo el odio y rabia que le tenía, jaló del brazo a Joann y teniéndola enfrente le propino ahí delante de todos una bofetada muy fuerte, que la hizo desestabilizarse botándola al suelo, le dio justo entre la mejilla y la comisura del labio que ya tenía herido, volviendo a sangrar.

Jenny, Albert y Ben corrieron a ver a Joann que se quedó en el suelo; no dejó que nadie la tocara, se levantó y miró a la mujer que estaba de pie con arrogancia.

— ¿COMO HAS PODIDO HACER ESO? —le gritó Ben enfurecido con su madre

— ¡HARIA ESO Y MAS!... ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ DE AQUÍ!...KRISTIN ES LA CHICA QUE YO QUIERO PARA MI HIJO y...

­—BASTAAAAAA…. YA ES SUFICIENTE DE ESE TIPO DE COMENTARIOS DE TU PARTE… MAS RESPETO POR LA MADRE DE ESTA CHICA QUE FALLECIÓ HACE DIAS… ¡COMO TE ATREVES A LEVANTARLE LA MANO! —dijo indignado el Señor Raymond que entraba por la puerta, detrás estaba Jenny que lloraba por todas las cosas que dijo su propia madre, comprendiendo porque su padre quería divorciarse pronto de ella.

Joann permaneció en silencio conteniendo lo más que pudo sus lágrimas, empuñando su mano de rabia y provocándose un dolor más grande en la mano lastimada, no quiso mirar a nadie. Sintiendo como le brotaba de nuevo sangre de su frente y de su labio, lo presionó con el pañuelo, sintiendo mucha impotencia de no poder abofetear a esa mujer, como podría haberlo echo sin reparos si se trataba de otra persona, no de la madre de Ben. Era tan habitual ese tipo de episodios, estando Kristin en medio, porque ella envenenaba a cualquiera y podía ver de rabillo su risita triunfante escondida, porque aun tenía ese rostro hinchado por la alergia al pastel de Frambuesa.

Sabía que eso pasaría; pero no tenía elección porque en un Hospital no atenderían a la señora sin antes llevarse la detenida. Podía sentir la compasión y las miradas atónitas de aquellos testigos que no daban crédito a la maldad de esa mujer; no era eso lo que necesitaba en ese minuto.

—Joann…siento el bochornoso episodio de esta mujer —le dijo el Señor Raymond, dirigiéndole una mirada a sus heridas y a sus azules ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No se preocupe… comienzo a acostumbrarme a ese tipo de trato —le susurró Joann al hombre y en una señal a Albert salieron de ahí.

— ¡JOANN!... ¡ESPERAAA!... ¡TU DEBES CURARTE ESAS HERIDAS!... —le dijo Ben pero Joann no se detuvo, saliendo primero de esa casa

—Hijo…anda a verla… ¡Mientras que tú…espera aquí!... —le dijo el Señor Raymond a la mujer que estaba indignada de ser callada por su marido, porque pretendía echarla de esa casa.

—Jo…no te vayas…perdona…deja que pueda curar las heridas…necesitas puntos —Ben desesperado corrió detrás hasta lograr alcanzarla y abrazarla; pero ella lo rechazó.

—Yo me equivoque en venir hasta acá…fue un error todo, aceptar tu amistad cuando es obvio que no es eso lo que buscas… deja que me vaya… Ben —rogó Joann mirándole a los ojos.

— ¡Porque dices eso!... tú me conoces…Princesa, tu sabes que no soy como mi madre… estas molesta es eso —le dijo él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no le importaba mirarla así, porque en verdad quería remediar el dolor que le causó su propia madre.

—No me digas Princesa… no lo soy… no quiero serlo…ya suéltame, Ben —pidió Joann, mirando la risa de Kristin que al voltear Ben ésta fingió pena.

Joann se fue hacia el carruaje con Albert y la Señora Gracie detrás, no volteó a ver nada ni nadie, esa era la última vez que toleraría una humillación así, que una mujer que ni siquiera era su madre le levantara la mano.

—Señora… señor… por favor ustedes díganme que fue lo que paso… ¿Porque Joann llegó así? —preguntó Ben muy preocupado y avergonzado de la actitud de su madre.

—Joven, míreme… —dijo la mujer indicándose a si misma —Para cualquiera es evidente lo que soy… y si conoce en algo a esa chica sabrá que es un ángel…ella se interpuso para que unas mujeres no siguieran golpeándome, arrojándome cosas y piedras…recibiéndolas ella también; por esa razón está herida. No le importó saber que era ni que soy, me ofreció su ayuda incondicional. Si no fuimos al Hospital es porque allí no se permite gente como yo y como no me aceptarían a mí, pues ella tampoco iría…optó por venir acá, por su ayuda, corriendo el riesgo. Intentó vestirme con algo decente para no ocasionarle problemas…pero fue en vano porque igual se descubrió todo. Hoy he sido testigo… usted también… de la crueldad y humillación mas injusta que pudiera merecer alguien en la vida….sin conocerla se de sobra que esa chica no merecía ser tratada así. Ella no solamente recibió golpes físicos, si no que también sale de esta casa con heridas en su alma, por las palabras de su madre, soportar la bofetada que su madre le dio delante de todos... —una pausa evidenció su emoción - Lo siento… es culpa mía…con su permiso —finalizó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos y Albert que pudo escuchar la explicación, comprendió muchas cosas acerca de Joann.

Ben quedó perplejo con las palabras de esa mujer, su padre que estaba detrás escuchó todo y se sintió muy arrepentido de haberla escogido como esposa. Jenny corrió llorando encerrarse a su pieza. Toda la servidumbre escuchó lo que sucedió, sintiendo pena de ver el rostro del joven, se alejaron para continuar con sus labores.

—Hijo…tranquilo… vamos…has lo que tu corazón te diga —su padre le dio ánimo a su hijo, que contenía sus lágrimas, doliendo a él mucho mas que a la propia Joann, el trato que recibió.

—Yo…estoy cansado del trato de mi madre… esto se termina aquí. Tengo vergüenza de tener una madre como ella… yo lo siento papá por ti… pero yo no continúo más aquí. Todo lo que necesito para ser feliz se acaba de ir por esa puerta —suspiró Ben conteniendo su ira.

—Te entiendo hijo…ve… —le dijo él comprendiendo que Ben se iría esa misma tarde de su casa para siempre.

Ben sentía que había perdido para siempre alguna oportunidad con Joann, recogió toda su ropa, le pidió la ayuda a un sirviente que le llevara todo a su auto, ya no se quedaría ni un día mas bajo ese techo.

Joann se mantuvo en total silencio, mientras iban en dirección a la casa de Albert Ambos miraban a la chica, que se notaba molesta, herida, ofendida y con justa razón. Ninguno quiso romper con ese instante de recogimiento, ella seguía presionando el pañuelo contra su labio, que había vuelto a sangrar, mientras se alejaba el carruaje de la casa de los Rothschild

**# 237 Windsor**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Llegaron pronto a la casa de Albert, descendieron ayudados por Ruth a llevar a la mujer al mismo cuarto donde estuvo Joann, aquella noche de desesperación, en que la conoció con gran dolor en su corazón por la muerte de su madre. Las puertas se volvían a abrir para ella, sufriendo nuevamente una humillación que a Albert le quedaba claro que esa chica no merecía recibir. Esa mujer estaba muy equivocada, la chica era perfecta y hermosa, no solo por el aspecto físico que en verdad deslumbraba a cualquiera, no era la plenitud de su juventud la que encandilaba, era su bondad que se reflejaba en su sonrisa, era la pureza de su alma que se escapaban en su mirada. La había observado llorar en silencio, ahogando sus sollozos en el pañuelo que le había cedido, mirando su vestido y llevando su ira y orgullo a la boca del estómago. No se defendió como pensó que lo haría y podía adivinar cual fue la razón. Si esa mujer que ella ayudó lo supo, pues quienes la conocían lo sabrían de sobra.

—Siento mucho que haya tenido que exponerse a todo eso por mi culpa…también lamento la muerte de su madre…señorita usted debe permitir que alguien le cure esas heridas —le dijo Gracie mientras le miraba con culpa por lo que ella ocasionó a esa joven.

—No se preocupe… usted nada mas descanse —respondió Joann mirando por la ventana de esa habitación

—Joann ¿Puedes sentarte aquí? —Pidió Albert —tengo que curar esas heridas, porque pueden infectarse —la chica obedeció y se acercó a él, que la examinó. La herida era profunda —creo que necesitaras puntos Joann... —la miró sus ojos eran mucho mas azules con las lágrimas.

—Está bien… de seguro Ben estará en casa esperando para excusarse…aceptaré que me suture —le dijo ella adivinando la tozudez del chico de ojos verdes, que de seguro la buscaría y no descansaría hasta hacerse escuchar, últimamente era muy constante con sus propósitos.

—Yo… les agradezco a los dos por su ayuda, nunca conocí personas que hicieran eso por mi…. —musitó la mujer a los dos bajando la vista —Quiero decirles también que vine aquí por una razón…. Yo ya no soy lo que ustedes creen…quiero encauzar mi vida porque quiero recuperar a mi hijo… yo quería que lo supieran, es importante porque hace la diferencia…es él —sosteniendo la foto en sus manos blancas, algo temblorosas con el miedo latiéndole en la venas sin saber si sería rechazada o aceptada. Se le mostró a Albert y Joann.

—Me parece que es la mejor decisión, señora… —le respondió Albert mirando el rostro acongojado de esa mujer que estaba amoratada por los golpes y viendo la foto del bebé.

— ¿Usted sabe donde esta? —Joann se le acercó a ver la foto que ella le extendió, era un bebé muy hermoso.

—Yo lo dejé en un orfanato… no podía criarlo… —con gran vergüenza ante esa confesión continuo - Entonces me dedique a lo que usted sabe y hace un mes atrás, el vino hasta acá a buscarme con una chica. Mi madre le escribió con la intención de que rectificara mi vida. Yo no pude aceptarlo….yo creía que no merecía otra oportunidad con él después de haberlo dejado, soy lo que soy y no puedo borrarlo…. —una pausa se efectuó tragando saliva prosiguió —pero las palabras de esa chica me alentaron… el saber que él rechazó a una buena familia que quería adoptarlo… para darme una oportunidad a mí, me dio la fuerza necesaria para hacer el resto. Se que mi hijo está en alguna parte de Liverpool y llegué aquí con ese fin —confesó la mujer sintiendo que la incertidumbre y la agonía por abrazar a su hijo se incrementaba al repasar cada decisión que tomó en el pasado.

—Tiene razón… usted fue lo que fue… pero no tiene porque seguir siéndolo. Si quiere una oportunidad con su hijo, empiece de cero, le puedo apostar que su hijo la querrá por ese esfuerzo, si dice que ha venido desde lejos a buscarla y si rechazó a una familia que le quería en adopción… es porque confía en usted…tiene la certeza de que una madre debe estar con su hijo. Lo importante para ese pequeño será lo que construyan de aquí en adelante… ¿No cree?, espero que pueda dar con él —le dijo Joann, sentada a su lado y tomándole la mano.

—Si… puede ser… les agradezco infinitamente lo que han hecho por mi… —les dijo mirando el rostro de esos dos ángeles anónimos que le salvaran la vida, que ayudaron a sacarla de las tinieblas de su mala vida, para renacer en el esperanza —yo solo espero que todo lo que tuvo que pasar no le afecte en su relación con su novio…porque se ve que él la ama —agregó finalmente la mujer sosteniendo su mano

—Gracias…pero él no es mi novio… en realidad no es nada mío —respondió Joann bajando la vista.

—Mire nada mas como quedo ese vestido hermoso que llevaba puesto —dijo la mujer al observar que el vestido de Joann se estropeó con sangre y tierra.

—Ah…pero es un vestido…se lava… además no es mi favorito —respondió sonriendo a esa mentira, era el vestido que mas adoraba.

—Usted tendrá que esperar a reponerse de sus heridas señora…yo le ofrezco que se quede aquí, no se preocupe que no vivo solo, como ve está Ruth … yo no tengo problema en que usted se recupere aquí —le dijo amablemente Albert y se fue llevándose las cosas que utilizo para curar a Joann.

—Gracias, joven haré el esfuerzo en recuperarme pronto para irme luego…no me gusta incomodar —respondió la mujer.

—Tome… esto es para usted…cuando vaya a ver a su hijo, lo podrá usar —le dijo Joann y le dio el paquete, con uno de los vestidos que mas significado tenía para ella.

La mujer miró el vestido de seda del conocido modisto Charles Frederick Worth, color malva con bordados de oro, era definitivamente muy fino, eran colores que ella no usó y telas que jamás soñó tener. Si había llegado a Liverpool con lo puesto y que no eran vestidos para una dama, era porque no poseía nada así. Creía que podía pasar desapercibida, buscando a su hijo; pero las mujeres que le propinaron la golpiza sabían que clase de mujer fue no la que quería ser desde ese día.

Joann se desprendió de uno de los vestidos que le regaló Nonni, tenía un valor sentimental muy grande para ella, pero entendía más lo que esa mujer sentía e imaginaba lo que significaría para ese pequeño saber que su madre lo buscó y que estaría con él. Ese minuto sería recordado por ambos como el principio de una nueva vida, por esa misma razón, Joann sabía que la memoria de un hijo se dirige a fotografiar el rostro de la madre, a guardar esa imagen y evocarla siempre. Nada rea imposible, nada que un buen maquillaje disimulara esos moretones, el vestido elegante y un buen peinado podrían desviar la impresión del niño.

La chica se despidió de la mujer abrazándola y bajó las escaleras cuando se topó con Albert que la esperó para conversar con ella.

—Ya tengo que irme…espero que ella se recupere —le dijo Joann mirando a Albert

—Yo… no se como se llama esa mujer… ¿te lo ha dicho a ti? —preguntó Albert que al oír el relato de la mujer, le sonó muy familiar y quería salir de la duda.

—Si… Gracie Crundall… —respondió Joann

Albert confirmo la sospecha que le nació cuando escucho el relato de la mujer, ella era la madre de Charlie y no sabía que el pequeño estaba en esa casa. Estaba golpeada por las mujeres que reconocieron en ella las marcas de su vida pasada, una vida que no pretendía seguir porque busco a su hijo, con la intención de ser la madre que ese pequeño necesitaba. Creía que ese encuentro debía ser algo especial y que Joann era parte importante en eso. Frente a él estaban dos personas desconocidas; pero muy significativas para Candy, ella deseaba volver a verlas, sería una linda sorpresa.

—Joann, me acabas de confirmar algo que sospechaba. Yo se donde está el pequeño que busca Gracie Crundall, debe estar por llegar con una amiga mía… quiero que me ayudes a preparar una sorpresa para ambos ¿Vendrías por la tarde a ayudarme con eso? —preguntó Albert seguro que la chica no se negaría por la expresión de su rostro.

— ¿De verdad?...es increíble que siendo un mundo tan grande… ¡realmente me sorprende!...es decir me alegra y me encantaría venir a presenciar su encuentro —le dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

La vio alejarse con una mezcla de sentimientos reflejados en su rostro de: Tristeza, alegría, humillación de la forma más cruel por esa mujer que se jactaba de educación y de estirpe, de las que no dio gala al herir de esa forma a Joann. La culpó de un accidente y desacreditó la crianza de la mujer que murió días atrás de la forma más espantosa que alguien pueda vivir. Se expuso a ese episodio gratuitamente por ayudar a Gracie Crundall y se contuvo de abofetear a esa mujer porque existía un gran amor y respeto hacia ese joven que estaba con ella. Albert, entendió al escuchar todo lo que le dijo, que el odio, envidia y maldad de la Señora Rothschild provenía desde la época del colegio, donde al parecer pasó por cosas peores de la que él fue testigo.

Por la tarde llegaron Candy y Charlie, estuvieron largo rato conversando y comentándole a Albert sobre la despedida en casa de los Krupp. Él solo escuchó observándoles.

Se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos; ante sus ojos tenía a un chico realista, fuerte y decidido, para su edad la falta de afecto se cambiaba por otras emociones igual de gratificantes, no era estar conforme, era simplemente aceptar que donde hay carencia en alguna otra parte encontraría abundancia. Solo había que dejar la amargura y la pena de lado, para poder apreciar el resto.

Mirando a Candy, sabía que ella seguiría creyendo que era posible un milagro, que en algún minuto dado, debería Dios colocar a la Señora Crundall en el camino hacia Charlie, rogaba de noche para que un ángel le hiciera ver lo valioso que sería tener la oportunidad de amar a ese pequeño ya que sus palabras no le convencieron. De alguna forma ella no intuía que no eran simples palabras las que le dijo a esa mujer aquel día, si no fue su corazón el que tradujo en esa voz sus sentimientos más profundos. Estaba pronto a cerrarse una de las razones de ese viaje, tal vez no la única; pero sabía que para esa pecosa chica, sería el más importante, por esa nobleza que inundaba su alma, aquella felicidad que Candy basaba en solucionarle la vida a los demás, abandonándose a si misma.

Albert le pidió a Ruth que convenciera al pequeño y lo sacara por ahí, unas buenas horas, debía contarle a Candy quien estaba en esa casa, además de preparar ese reencuentro como el mejor de todos. Ruth hizo lo que le pidió convenciendo al pequeño de llevarlo al hipódromo y a comer helado, mientras Albert que se quedó solo con Candy se dispuso a contarle lo que sucedió esa mañana y así fue que le dio un resumen general, omitiendo algunos detalles como que la misma chica que le salvó la vida a Gracie, es también la hija de Claire Dufays.

— ¿Me estas diciendo que la madre de Charlie está aquí? —dijo Candy llena de alegría y saltando por ese milagro que tanto pidió que se materializara.

—Si Candy…pero ella no sabe que yo la reconocí… es decir que no sabe que Charlie está aquí… como tu me contaste la historia en tus cartas…. —murmuró para que ella también bajara el tono de voz.

— ¿Y entonces?...que pretendes que hagamos ahora —preguntó ella dejando a que Albert decidiera.

—No se… mira como te dije la chica que la ayudó, quedó toda golpeada y decidió llevarla a la casa de un estudiante de Medicina… ¿Tú sabes porque razón hizo eso? —al ver que Candy asintió continuó —no podíamos llevarla a un hospital se negarían a atenderla y tal vez hasta llamarían a la policía, prefirió ir a la casa de ese Joven, uno de los más conocidos millonarios de toda Inglaterra y fue tratada pésimo por la madre que hasta la abofeteó delante de todos…fue horrible en verdad, tuvo que soportar las palabras ofensivas de esa mujer —contó mientras ella le escuchaba con detenimiento y no salía de su asombro.

— ¿Queee?...pobre chica…. ¿donde esta?...necesita ayuda entonces… si me has dicho que la golpearon a ella, yo puedo curar sus heridas… ¡déjame verla! —mirando a todos lados dispuesta a ayudar.

—No ella ya se fue…yo hice lo que pude con sus heridas y creo que su amigo hará el resto, según lo que me dijo…la invité a ella también para esta tarde…. Espero que no te moleste, pero creo que también tiene participación en esto —Albert sonrió reconociendo en el rostro de Candy que ella estaba también de acuerdo en eso.

—Bueno… creo que entonces deberíamos preparar algo especial para esta tarde… manos a la obra entonces —Candy se dirigió a la cocina para hacer el platillo favorito de Charlie mientras Albert le ayudó en esa labor.

Arreglaron la casa completa, adornándola como si fuese una fiesta, debía estar todo listo para que ese encuentro fuese el mejor que pudiese recordar el pequeño. Debería escribirle a la hermana María y la Señorita Pony para contarles el giro de esa historia, ya que su última carta fue muy triste.

La comida se cocinaba en el horno y ella aprovechó para subir y mirar a la mujer que dormía en la cama. Su rostro estaba golpeado pero tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios, era mucho mas parecida a Charlie cuando sonreía. Agradeció infinitamente a que esa joven apareciera para salvarle la vida a esa mujer, quería que llegase pronto para conocerla.

**#356 St East**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Joann se fue caminando de la casa de Albert hasta llegar a la de Liam, era un poco más de medio día. Conocía a sus amigos y sabía de sobra que estarían preocupados, que Ben querría hablar con ella para excusar a su madre; pero ahora no tenía cabeza para eso.

Entró y sucedió como imaginaba, estaban todos reunidos: Ben, Liz, Joshua, Liam, Susana y Terry, conversaban entorno a la mesa y al verla llegar silenciaron sus comentarios; se alarmaron más aun al ver los moretones y las condiciones en que llegó todo estaban más hinchado, desde la última vez que la vio Ben.

Habían interrogado a Ben donde es que se fue Joann; pero él no recordaba el nombre del hombre, sólo que fue el mismo que la ayudó cuando fue a ver al capitán Taylor.

— ¡Joann!...mira como te dejaron…Por Dios… —alarmado se acercó su hermano y tomándola de la mano la hizo sentarse en la sala.

—Oh…. Pero eso está muy feo…mira como te dejaron el labio…vieja tarada… que se ha creído… de la realeza va ser esa vieja ridícula —recriminó Liz agachándose a mirarla de cerca y susurrando insultos a la madre de Ben, se silencio con la mirada de Joshua.

—Pero alguien te curo esas heridas… ¿Ya te sientes bien?... ¿Te duele? —Liam preocupado se sentó delante de ella y tomó sus manos, para mirarla a los ojos.

—Si…me duele un poco…sobretodo la mano que me tienes sujetada, Liam —le dijo ella indicando su mano derecha que también estaba hinchada

—Oh… perdona —dándole un beso en su mano y acariciando su mejilla. Él sabía que ella había llorado con solo mirarla.

—Ben… ¿Podrías revisarla tú? —Joshua lo miró. Ben estaba alejado de ese grupo, avergonzado de lo que vivió por su culpa Joann. Había contado absolutamente todo a los amigos de ella, sin reservar nada. Liz se enfureció y Liam comenzó una discusión con él que afortunadamente Joshua y Terry finalizaron a tiempo.

—Si…voy por las cosas al auto —mirando a Joann que no levantó la vista, porque conversaba secretamente con Liam, aquellas confidencias y esa complicidad que a él le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Voy arriba…no se preocupen que ya estoy mejor…gracias por preocuparse por mi, Susana… Terry —le agradeció a ellos mientras estaba en una escalón —lamentablemente, Liam, tú que me has enseñado a defenderme bien, en esta oportunidad no pase la prueba porque no puedo defenderme a golpes con gente que no tiene alma, que jura haber nacido en cuna de oro y se jacta de su catolicismo mientras pisotean a los demás… ¿Eso te recuerda a alguien Ben? —Joann le dirigió la mirada y esa ironía a Ben que estaba por salir. Todos en absoluto silencio se alejaron para no presenciar esa discusión.

—Se que te refieres a mi Madre, no voy a defenderla, ella se extralimitó hoy día contigo, estas en tu derecho —le respondió él mirándola fijo a los ojos.

—Me parece… —le dijo cruzándose de brazos, sus gesto decían que tenía mas por decir —ahora yo me pregunto cuanta de esa sangre envenenada llevas tu como hijo de ella…Mhhhh debe ser una buena cantidad ¿La mentira y la cobardía?...pueden ser parte de la herencia de la condesa Beatrix Rothschild —ironizó con crueldad a Ben, los demás la miraron desconociéndola por completo.

—No se como puedes decirme eso…creí que me conocías —le dijo Ben que le dolían sus palabras

—No sabe… bueno la estupidez también se hereda parece… —moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro continuo — ¡MIRAME BIEN! ... —le chilló en su cara viniendo a su mente mas recriminaciones continuo — ¡SI ME CONTUVE DE PEGARLE A TU MADRE… NO FUE POR TI!... Fueron otras circunstancias…¡CREEME QUE NO HABRA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD DE HUMILLARME ASI!….¡NUNCA MAS!... ¡DESDE HOY VOY A DEVOLVER DOBLEMENTE CADA GOLPE CON MAS INTENSIDAD QUE VENGA DIRIGIDO A MI O A MI MADRE! —le gritó mirándole con un odio en los ojos irreconocible, al parecer le irritaba la pasividad de Ben, que no era tal, era vergüenza de tener una madre tan cruel.

—Voy por lo que necesitas para colocar puntos en tu frente…estas molesta y no mides lo que dices… entiendo —respondió él con mucha paciencia y dolor por sus frases.

Joann cerró los ojos y de un resoplido subió a su habitación. Él no le respondió, últimamente esa era su estrategia: "recibir y soportar mucho" ese tipo de personas para ella no existía, a menos que busquen algo. Le irritaba la manía de omitir las cosas, que para ella se convertían en mentiras, el exigirle a ella pedir perdón o disculpas por defenderse y ahora que su madre se comportaba como una grosera, Ben simplemente no hacía otra cosa que pedir que se callara. La chica de ojos azules no dejaba de pensar que era igual a ella, fingía y quería conseguir su cariño para enarbolar la bandera de esa conquista con sus amigos, estaba cansada de su persecución.

Hurgando en su closet, buscaba que colocarse para ir donde Albert, iría para ser parte de lo único bueno que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo, se sacó el vestido que estaba sucio y se lo cambió por otro. Se peinó el cabello cuando tocaron la puerta, era Ben con su maletín de doctor.

En absoluto silencio sacó lo necesario para curar esas heridas, comenzó con la venda de su mano que necesitaba ser inmovilizarla, continuó con el corte de la frente que era el mas profundo y debería colocarle puntos, al terminar le cubrió la herida con una gasa, para la sorpresa de Joann debería continuar con el labio que también necesitaba unos dos puntos, no había notado que fuese tan profunda, se preguntaba si quedaría alguna cicatriz.

—Traté de suturar lo mejor posible…espero que no te deje una cicatriz… —mientras terminaba de colocar una gasa en esa herida.

—Claro… debes procurar de que no quede ni la mas mínima cicatriz…sobretodo aquí —le indico Joann su labio —para que no te recuerde cada vez que me veas la brutalidad de tu madre al abofetearme por ser inferior a lo que ella espera para su hijito de la alta burguesía —ironizó Joann y se levantó haciéndole una reverencia —¡Muchas gracias!…. Por las suturas…por la ayuda prestada…. No puedo tenderle mi mano, porque podría contaminarle… ahhh… muchas gracias por las mentiras —se fue al clóset para continuar con su arreglo para salir mientras Ben guardaba todo en su maletín.

—Yo no se porque eres tan injusta conmigo… yo —dijo Ben con los ojos brillosos, le dolía el trato que le daba Joann

—¿Yo injusta?... perdón pero la única injusticia de hoy….justamente bajo tus narices y en tu casa, fueron las cosas que dijo tu madre de mis dos madres… —le dijo Joann con odio en sus ojos.

—Yo lo se… pero estoy hablando de tu trato despectivo conmigo…te estas comportando igual que lo hizo mi madre contigo y creo que no lo merezco —Ben se acercó a verla para decirle todo eso.

—No…Yo estoy muy lejos de parecerme a tu madre, tu debes estar mas cerca de eso… —le respondió mirándolo —con tus mentiras y falsedades a las que estas acostumbrado… no tienes de donde aprender a ser honesto —finalizó reabriendo heridas del pasado que ellos nunca solucionaron.

—Ya entiendo, porque estas así… —exhaló con pesar —no es por mi madre… tu sabes que no me parezco en nada a ella, me dices mentiroso por cosas pasadas que no me dejaste explicar…porque te fuiste con Liam y tus amigos. Te molesta mi pasividad y paciencia contigo…la pasividad que tengo en este minuto no es otra cosa que vergüenza de tener una madre tan cruel y la paciencia que saco contigo es…porque… ¡te amo! y para quererte a ti hay que tener esa paciencia para entenderte. Ademas estas molesta porque anoche salí con Kristin, crees que te mentí con eso, pero eso tiene su explicación… eras tu la que me tiró el jarro con agua, la que seguramente junto con Liz tiraron a Kristin sobre ese pastel de frambuesa, me pegaste un puntapié porque bailé con ella y le dijiste otras cuantas pesadeces a esa chica, le dije a Liz que vendría a verte, no lo hice por quedarme con ella… es eso —Ben se acercaba cada vez mas con sus palabras viendo que Joann aun de espaldas dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo al escuchar lo que este le dijo.

—Estás una vez mas…equivocado —respondió ella, continuó con lo que hacía siempre dándole la espaldas.

—Puede ser…pero… ¿Podrías voltear y decírmelo pero mirándome a los ojos? —Ben se quedó esperando detrás de ella con toda la paciencia que había aprendido con solo amar a Joann.

—Estás equivocado… eso —le dijo ella volteándose rápido, mirándole apenas a los ojos y continuando con lo que hacía.

—Bueno… ya me has dado la respuesta… está bien… —suspiró observándola con gran amor —te ves linda con ese vestido…te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa…en realidad tuve suerte… —dijo con esa paciencia que irritaba Joann. Cuando ella quería pelear él no le hacía caso y cuando no quería pelear el le daba la batalla.

—¿Qué dices? … —le dijo enfurecida

—Eso que eres hermosa… que tengo suerte de haberte conocido y de haberme enamorado no solo de una linda mujer, si no de un perfecto ángel…estoy orgulloso de ti, mi hermosa princesa —Ben la observaba al punto de colocarla nerviosa y viendo que estaba apunto de irse.

Ella volteó a verlo aun sin convencerse de lo que le decía, estaba furiosa por una razón que aun no dilucidaba y estaba ese chico ahí parado diciendo cosas que comúnmente no haría… o estaba leyendo mucha poesía o definitivamente estaba loco. Le irritaba su seguridad en creer siquiera que la conocía, que sabía lo que pensaba. Quiso tomar la manilla: pero él lo hizo primero porque tenía su mano lastimada, tocando su mano podía sentir que estaba demasiado cerca de ella, esos segundos se hicieron eternos.

—Deja que yo abro la manilla de la puerta, tú no puedes por tu mano…se me olvidaba que no podrás escribir por un tiempo, me ofrezco a ser tu secretario, aprendo rápido… ahh… —se acercó mas a ella y le dijo al oído —¿Sabias que eres realmente hiriente cuando estas celosa? —rozó su nariz en su mejilla, acarició su cabello, sintiendo su olor, la tomó de la cintura, la giró y la miró largo rato a los ojos, se acercó mas y le dio un beso en la frente, con una amplia sonrisa que irritó mas a Joann, ya que ésta azotó la puerta en su cara, saliendo velozmente a la calle completamente enfurecida.

Podía sentir la mirada de Ben desde la ventana y si giraba sabía que se estaba riendo. Miró de rabillo a Terry que estaba riéndose descaradamente, le hizo un gesto que le hizo recordar lo celestino que le gustaba ser al caballero inglés. Igualmente la chica saltó con el grito de Ben que le dijo:

—¡JO!... ¡podría llevarte a donde vas…pero no puedo!... ¡PORQUE TENGO QUE ARREGLAR MIS COSAS DESDE HOY VIVO AQUIIIIIII! …. ¡LIAM DEJO QUE ME QUEDARAAAA PORQUE ME FUI DE MI CASAAAA¿OISTE MI PRINCESA?... ¡tendrás a tu medico y secretario personal a una puerta lejos de ti!... ¡QUE MARAVILLA!... ¡CUIDATE MUCHO!... ¡NO LLEGUES TARDE QUE TE ESTAREEE ESPERANDO!... ¡AMO A ESA MUJER QUE VA AHIIIIII!...como amiga eso si… Y… —gritó desde la ventana a Joann que al escuchar lo que le decía miró a Joshua, Liz y Liam, que huyeron en diferentes direcciones para no tener que darle explicaciones.

Podía escuchar que cantaba algo y al doblar la esquina lo vio que le lanzaba besos. Ella pensaba que definitivamente estaba enfermo.

—AHHHH NO SOY NINGUN ENFERMO…EL AMOR NO ES ENFERMEDAAAAD… —le gritó riendo adivinando lo que ella murmuró para si misma. Susana y Terry se reían de la actitud de Ben, que seguía cantándole a Joann viendo como se alejaba irritada.

**# 237 Windsor**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Joann acepto la invitación de Albert y éste se alegró de verla, él también estaba bien vestido para la ocasión y al ver que la frente de la chica había sido suturada se sintió mas tranquilo. Se excusó ausentándose por un rato, mientras ella se sentó a esperar miró aquella casa con curiosidad, estaba arreglada con muchos detalles: unos jarrones alemanes de Art Noveau con hermosas rosas rojas y blancas que perfumaron el ambiente, toda la mesa de roble del comedor con un hermoso mantel bordado, unos candelabros de plata y servicio especial con la intención de hacer una fiesta.

Buscó entre esas fotos a alguien conocido, imaginando como sería Candy, alomejor no vivía ahí y estaba en alguna otra parte de Liverpool, en la fiesta no pudo conocerla por el corte de luz, sentía la curiosidad por saber como era, mientras estuvo ahí esa mañana tampoco la había visto y no le dio tiempo de invitar a Liz, que de seguro le recriminaría por no haberla convidado a estar con su "Muñeco", los gustos de Liz eran extraños, ella no le veía atractivo alguno; sin embargo tenía una dulce mirada y una sonrisa muy bonita.

—¡Hola! … —dijo una voz detrás de ella y al voltear ambas se reconocieron de inmediato.

—¡Hola!...eres tú… la chica que le salvo la vida a Nonni —sonrió Joann y la abrazó agradeciéndole una vez mas.

—Si… y tu eres la hija de… Claire Dufays… ¿No es así?... yo… siento mucho lo que sucedió con tu madre, de verdad… hubiese querido que se salvara —le dijo Candy devolviéndole el abrazo emocionada y viendo sus heridas —pero… ¿Que fue lo que sucedió contigo?...mira estas magullada… ¿necesitas que te vea esas heridas?...yo soy enfermera puedo… —se ofreció a ayudarla muy preocupada.

—Ah esto… no es nada… fue esta mañana… quiero que sepas que te estoy agradecida porque hiciste posible, con tu intervención, que mi mamá pudiera despedirse de mi y mi hermano —le respondió sonriendo Joann viendo que estaba aun confundida.

—¿Tu eres la chica que salvó a Gracie Crundall de la golpiza que le estaban propinando? … —le preguntó Candy que intentaba comprender, al verle las heridas, todo encajaba nuevamente.

—Si… pero tanto como salvarle… yo… —mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la sala avergonzada de que la miraran como una heroína.

—Pero has hecho algo que no muchas personas harían… te lo agradezco también… yo lo siento, pero estoy algo confundida… ¿tu eres la hija de Claire Dufays? —Candy esperó a su respuesta, se notaba emocionada.

—Si… bueno hija adoptiva…y mi hermano también —le respondió ella sonriéndole

—Y además eres la chica que esta mañana ayudó a Gracie Crundall… Albert me contó lo que tuviste que pasar por ayudarla….yo lo siento mucho… —Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Joann no comprendía que le pasaba.

—Si… eh… ¿Te sucede algo…? —se desconcertó ante la emoción de Candy.

—No… es… emoción ante lo que has hecho… yo… no tengo la suerte de conocer gente así siempre —le dijo Candy mirando a la chica. Se sentía identificada con ella, con lo que le sucedió esa mañana.

—Ah…entonces yo opino lo mismo de ti, por todo lo que hiciste por mi madre —respondió sonriendo

—Lo siento… no me has dicho tu nombre…. —comentó Candy sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza ante ese nudo de destinos que extrañamente se unían en un solo camino.

—Es cierto… me llamo: Johanna Whitton de Pensilvania —extendió su mano derecha, pero no podía dársela…así que estrecho la izquierda —obviemos que es mala educación saludar con esta…la otra esta lastimada —volviendo a sonreírle.

—Está bien…yo me llamo: Candice White Andley de Chicago —mientras miró el rostro de la chica que apago su sonrisa —¿Te sientes mal?

—No… eh… no, es que… no se —apareció Albert y las observó que estaban conociéndose.

—Veo que ya no son necesarias las presentaciones…por fin ya pudieron conocerse… Candy quería saber de ti, ella ayudó a cuidarte aquella noche en que te desmayaste, te bajó la fiebre. Cuando fuimos en busca de remedios, tu ya te habías ido… y ella no pudo decirte cuanto sentía lo se tu madre ¿Cierto Candy? —comentó Albert y miró a ambas chicas…ahora era Joann la que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Fuiste tu?... lo siento… yo debí haberte agradecido por eso también —le dijo Joann

Pensaba en la forma que escuchó hablar de Candy la primera vez, para luego conocerla y verla en distintas ocasiones sin saber que era la misma persona. No podía evitar sentirse agradecida por todas la ayuda prestada desinteresadamente, emocionarse con el relato de Mauricio de cómo le salvó la vida a su Nonni. Si no fuera por su intervención divina jamás hubiese podido conversar con su madre, ni ella ni Joshua. La consoló cuando lloraba desesperada ante Dios y la acompañó en sus oraciones. Le ayudó a bajar la fiebre aquella noche en que fue a recriminarle al Señor Taylor desvelándose por ella.

Era imposible imaginar a esa chica de mirada dulce, como una villana, como ella la imaginó en su mente acostumbrada a las novelas y a escribir personajes antagónicos. La Nonni le hablaba mucho del libre albedrío, de que es uno quien escoge como empezar y como terminar, que el abanico de oportunidades inevitablemente te lleva a un destino; pero no sabía que siendo el mundo tan grande los personajes de una historia se repitieran o se conectaran de forma tan premeditada.

Intentaba recordar lo que dijo Elisa de Candy, pero no recordaba mucho, si estuviera Liz le diría hasta con lujos de detalles, era ella la que tenía ese tipo de memoria, por sus clases de actuación y el hecho de aprenderse libretos de obras. Tal vez no se trataba de la misma Candy que conocía a Terry, ya no habrían dudas si él hubiese ido al concierto de anoche y con su reacción al verla se entendería perfectamente si la conoce o no. Eso no era lo ideal considerando que estaba Susana.

—¿Joann?... ¿Estas bien?... —le dijo Albert que estaba frente a ella de rodillas mirándole porque estaba en las nubes intentando hilar los hechos.

—Eh…. Si… perdón es que el verla a ella… la emoción…en fin todo —respondió Joann nerviosa ante la mirada de los dos, recordando las frases de Joshua de no meterse donde nadie los llama.

—Bueno como decía, Candy…ella es la chica que anoche estuvo en el hotel, en la fiesta…además es amiga de Liz... la chica extraña jajajajaja …lo siento que de solo recordarla me da risa…las cosas que hacían en esa tienda me recuerdan a las travesuras de Candy cuando estaba en el colegio San Pablo….jajajajajaj —Albert se reía, viendo la cara de Joann de desconcierto.

—¿Risa?... bueno ella y yo somos algo…subnormales… pero —le dijo avergonzada y Candy se rió. Joann pensaba que su duda se disipó con la acotación de Albert, ella estudio en el colegio San Pablo, es decir era la Candy de Terry.

—No te preocupes que puedo entenderlo… Albert no te rías que apenas a la chica —le dijo Candy dándole una mirada de desaprobación.

—Eh… ¿En que iba? …ah… además es amiga de Liam y de Joshua… ¿No es así? —corroboró Albert

—Bueno si…pero Joshua es mi hermano…adoptivo…el pianista de la familia… la canción que toco esa noche era para nuestra madre fallecida —Albert y Candy guardaron silencio serios, era un tema importante. Candy pensaba que esa chica era sencilla, no muchas personas admitían ser adoptadas con esa naturalidad - Oh… lo siento no quería que se entristecieran por mi causa ¿Que esto no es una celebración?...además donde se supone que esta el chico…el hijo de Gracie – preguntó Joann sonriendo

—Ehhh… Ruth lo sacó para poder preparar todo…ustedes dos podrían ir a ayudar a vestir a la señora con alguna excusa ¿no? —levantándose para afinar los últimos detalles de la sorpresa.

—Si… pero recuerda que yo vine con Charlie y ella ya me conoce, debería ir ella… ¿Joann? —le dijo Candy levantándose a la misma vez con Joann.

—Si… no tengo problema —Joann subió y fue a la habitación de la señora

Candy sentía que esa chica era dulce, sufrida, sencilla y tenía un grupo de amigos fuera de lo común. Se emocionó mucho ese día en que escuchó la melodía de Joshua, sin saber que era dedicada a la madre de ellos. Era impresionante que los caminos se entrelazaban, que a pesar de que dijeran que el mundo era grande, siempre las personas se reducían presentándose a la vida de cada cual en una cadena de favores y de circunstancias. Ambas se habían visto en el muelle de Liverpool, juraría que también vio a Joshua en la estación pero no estaba segura, para luego conocerlo en un Hotel. Se conocieron tras salvar a la madre de esa chica, la ayudó elevando una oración y la consoló tras su sufrimiento. A través de Albert la tuvo que cuidar de su fiebre y ahora ella le salvó la vida a la madre de Charlie. Dios obra de una extraña forma se dijo para si, mientras afinaba detalles para la esperada velada.

Joann, despertó a la mujer, que estaba mucho mas repuesta. Se bañó, cuando salió estaba sobre la cama el hermoso vestido que le regaló, con unos zapatos, además de mas ropa que ella no esperaba.

—Señorita usted dejo esa ropa ahí... es muy fina —le dijo mientras apenas la palpaba con la yema de sus dedos, con temor a ensuciarla.

—Si, es para usted… perteneció a mi madre y estoy segura que ella estaría feliz de que usted la usara —respondió Joann mientras le ayudaba a peinarla con su ayuda porque su mano estaba limitada.

—Yo… gracias… pero no puedo aceptarla…su madre falleció, no puedo manchar esos vestidos con… —ahogando su llanto de la emoción con el gesto noble de la chica.

—Mancharlo… eso me gustaría pero con dulces, con abrazos y juegos de usted y su hijo ¿No pretenderá que las polillas se den un banquete con esa tela tan buena no? —sonriéndole la perfumó y la dejó irreconocible ante ese espejo.

—Señorita… me dejo como una dama —sonrió al verse en ese espejo realmente era otra.

—Bueno frente a ese espejo desde hoy esta la nueva Gracie Crundall… salúdela… ¡Hola señora Gracie!...mucho gusto de verla esta usted muy hermosa… —sonrieron ambas ante las palabras de Joann

—¿Dónde vamos? —le preguntó intrigada por tanto acicalamiento

—Bueno…yo creo que… —justo a tiempo golpeó la puerta Albert, así que no tuvo que confesar nada mas – Bueno es una sorpresa para usted y tendrá que dejarme que la vende con esto…no puedo permitir que vea y no se preocupe que yo la guiare hasta abajo —Joann le vendó los ojos con un pañuelo y de la mano bajaron.

Candy estaba abajo con Charlie, que entró corriendo feliz de aquel día de paseo con Ruth, ella se las ingenió para que se fuera a la cocina a ver a Klin.

—¿Y que fue lo que pasó a Klin?...yo lo veo bien —dijo él extrañado porque Candy le dijo que estaba raro

—Mhhh no se…entonces debe ser mi idea…mira te tengo una sorpresa…pero una cosa si debes guardar silencio y dejarme que te ate esto en los ojos —le dijo Candy enseñándole un pañuelo.

—¿Eh?...esta bien adoro las sorpresas… pero dime ¿Qué es? —le preguntó el pequeño ansioso

—Pues si te lo digo Charlie ya no sería sorpresa… no seas curioso —atando el pañuelo lo guió de la mano en silencio hacia la sala

Frente a él estaba la señora Crundall sentada en la sala junto a Joann, con los ojos vendados y con la señal de Albert, en una perfecta armonía ambas chicas quitaron la venda de los ojos de sus protegidos.

La señora Crundall en una sincronización consanguínea con su hijo abrieron los ojos, lentamente llegando a su vista la imagen del encuentro que alguna vez ambos anidaron en sus sueños.

Ante Charlie estaba la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, la madre que estaba ahí para quererle, reconociéndose en el reflejo de su mirada, en el color del cabello que heredó y en esos gestos que son idénticos a los suyos, era la misma mujer de la foto, con la misma sonrisa y las lágrimas se colaron para dejar en evidencia la felicidad de ese momento.

Ante los ojos de esa madre, estaba el pequeño que sintió crecer en su vientre, cuando le dejó era un bebé y ahora era un chico valiente, alegre, inteligente, con su sonrisa que le estremeció su corazón deseando volver el tiempo atrás y corregir el daño que pudo causarle con su ausencia y temiendo a ser rechazada, a no cumplir con sus expectativas. Ese temor se apagó con la fuerza de su abrazo, intentando acapararla para siempre entre esos pequeños brazos, sostuvo su rostro con la delicadeza de sus dos manos tibias como las de un ángel.

—Yo te imagine así… tal cual… eres muy linda… ¡Mamá!...Tengo la madre mas hermosa del mundo —le dijo y la abrazó intentando no llorar, pero sus lágrimas rodaron sin su permiso. Candy le había explicado que se puede llorar de felicidad también.

—Me dijiste mamá…. —musitó la mujer dándole un beso en su frente.

—Si… porque eso has sido siempre… ¿Qué te paso mamá en tu cara?..Estas golpeada… si alguien te golpeó ya no tendrás que temer mas….porque yo se pelear bien y te voy a defender —le dijo el pequeño enojado ante esa posibilidad.

—No nadie me ha pegado… son torpezas mías… pero no te preocupes que no me duele nada…todo se desvaneció con solo verte a ti —le dijo Gracie abrazándolo nuevamente y sonriéndole

—Me vas a llevar contigo… ¿vas a ser mi madre? —interrogó el chico con mucho temor.

—Si… eso soy y seré… ¡Tu madre!...siempre Charlie… ¡Mi pequeño hijo!... ¿me perdonas? —suplicó ella con tanta emoción.

—¿Perdonar?... ¿Que cosa?... yo ya no me acuerdo de nada…yo tengo a la mejor madre frente a mi ¿No es eso lo mas importante? —le dijo el pequeño tomando a su madre de la mano.

Joann lloraba en una esquina, los golpes y hasta la bofetada con esa escena habían desaparecido de su imagen prevaleciendo solo el resultado de todo, nada fue en vano y nada era injusto ante ese encuentro.

Candy lloraba también en la otra esquina, creyendo que el viaje podría terminar ahí e igualmente sentiría que cumplió con la misión, la mujer se veía hermosa gracias a la ayuda de Joann.

Albert miró a ambas chicas, ellas eran parte de ese milagro, los caminos se entrelazaron por alguna razón y quizás ese motivo estaba ahí, en la unión de una madre y su hijo; siendo instrumentos de esa obra, dos jóvenes que compartían el mismo dolor, perder y no tener una madre ¿Quien mas podría comprender todo eso que Candy y Joann?

Se sentaron a la mesa a compartir de ese banquete, brindaron y hablaron por largas horas, nadie era consciente que la noche había llegado entre tanta felicidad. Charlie terminaba su viaje ahí, se iría con su madre el ahogar de Pony y presentaría a su madre ante la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María, sería la envidia de todos con una madre hermosa como la que él poseía y debería aprender a cuidarla mucho.

A la par cuando abordaron el tema de adonde iría, las dos chicas extendieron casi a la vez y con cierta telepatía un papel con unas direcciones, donde le ofrecían ir allí a pedir trabajo o alojarse a nombre de cada una. Klin se acercó a Joann al mirarla de cerca se encariñó inmediatamente con ella, jugando con las ondas de su pelo y recibiéndole a ella los dulces que con Candy rechazó.

Se hizo muy tarde y Albert le ofreció a Joann ir a dejarla, se despidió de todos y ella le indicó el camino hacia la casa de Liam.

—Gracias —le dijo Albert antes de que Joann se bajara del auto

—¿Por qué? … —no sabía en verdad porque agradecía.

—Le diste los vestidos de tu madre a Gracie…yo no sabía como adquirir vestidos para ella, pero tu lo pensaste antes…eres una buena chica, esa mujer… ¿Rothschild? estaba equivocada cuando te dijo todas esas cosas… tu madre debe estar orgullosa a criado a una verdadera dama…no lo olvides Joann —le dijo Albert y le dio un beso en su mano vendada. Ella se sonrojó por sus palabras.

Lo vio marcharse en ese auto decidió entrar a la casa y estaba todo oscuro, se quitó los zapatos para no despertar a nadie.

—BUUUUUUUU —le gritó Ben asustándola llevaba horas esperándola.

—¡AHHHHHHHH!...ME ASUSTASTE —Joann saltó del susto

—Lo siento… pero estaba esperándote… no son horas de llegar ¿Quién te trajo? —preguntó curioso.

—Que te importa… —Joann con una sonrisa se dirigió a la cocina

—No me voy a acostar hasta que no me digas…quien te trajo…Joann… ¿Por qué te ríes? —le dijo algo desconfiado

—Por nada…ya me voy a dormir….tu deberías hacer lo mismo… Buenas noches Ben —respondió ella

—¿Y nada mas?... ¿no me vas a responder? —él continuaba detrás de ella siguiéndola

—No… para que…yo no le debo explicaciones a los "amigos"…buenas noches mi querido amigo —le dijo ella subiendo y riéndose

Candy se durmió contenta, había sido un placer conocer a Joann, se sentía plenamente identificada y tenía todo el presentimiento que podrían ser grandes amigas. No todos los días conocía gente así, ahora su viaje continuaría pero en Escocia era una promesa que le hizo a la Señora Ellen Hoker y aunque de ella no tenía noticias.

Albert llego de dejar a Joann, estaba contento con el resultado de ese día, que había comenzado tan triste y finalizó con grandes alegrías. Pensaba que el cumpleaños de Candy había pasado sin celebración, se la debía y ya tenía pensada una hermosa sorpresa que esperaba que le resultara. Cuando había entrado Joann a la casa de Liam, a él se le olvidó entregarle una nota que tuvo que dejar en el buzón, no quiso golpear la puerta porque aparentemente los demas dormían, era una invitación que ojala ella aceptara.

_**Continuara…**_

****

_**Notas : Cha**__**rles Frederick Worth**__; Modisto inglés que fundó en París, durante el año 1858, su primera casa de alta costura y el 1871 se independizó. Fue un pionero al firmar sus creaciones y vistió a Isabel de Austria y a Eugenia; la esposa de Napoleón III_

_Gracias a todos quienes leen esta historia, me llena de alegría saber que les está gustando y que en el capítulo anterior les hice reír. _

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	12. La invitación: En el vagón de los

**Capítulo 12: "La invitación: En el vagón de los recuerdos"**

****

**19 de mayo de 1915**

**Estación London Road**

**Manchester - Inglaterra**

Candy y Albert se despidieron de la Señora Crundall y su hijo, ellos partirían desde la estación Lime Street de Liverpool a buscar a su abuela en Londres, para irse posteriormente a Estados Unidos a comenzar una nueva vida. Aprovechó de entregarle unas cartas para que se las diera a la Señorita Pony y Hermana María, ellos debían pasar por ahí para darles las buenas noticias. Cuando los chicos del hogar de Pony se enteraran de que Charlie los dejaría probablemente les dolería; pero cuando fueran testigos de su felicidad dibujado en su semblante entenderían que la decisión de ir en busca de su verdad fue la mejor opción que pudo escoger. Candy esperaba que esa suerte se repitiera consigo, estaba tan comprometida en solucionar los conflictos de los demás que olvidó por completo el suyo. El mismo pequeño deseó que encontrara a sus padres y le confesó que estaba muy convencido de que habría una explicación de por que la dejaron en el Hogar de Pony, también le dijo que con la nobleza de ella era imposible no quererla. Las palabras del chico la emocionaron mucho y lo vio marcharse de la mano de su madre, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; pero de felicidad.

Continuó su travesía junto a su fiel amigo, ya estaban en la plataforma, en espera de que anunciaran la salida del tren que los llevaría hasta Edimburgo. Albert, ensimismado repasaba mentalmente la escena de esa madre y su hijo unidos por el perdón, rumbo a una vida lejos de toda aflicción que arreciara la dicha de ese lazo. Pensando en : Candy y Joann, que probablemente en la noche anterior intentaron cincelar ese minuto en las retinas de sus almas para conservar esa efigie de sublime amor de madre, la misma que una nunca tuvo y que otra perdió en medio de ese mar poseído por la beligerancia de las naciones. Con esos rostros de alegría que pintaban lo disímil de las circunstancias: "la guerra", que continuaba en pie.

Las dos chicas, habían ayudado a forjar esa unión, ignorando ser instrumentos de Dios, en aquellos designios enigmáticos de la infinita voluntad celestial. ¿Quién dijo que los Ángeles eran etéreos? Si un invidente no necesitaba de sus ojos para verlo, ni un sordo de sus oídos para escucharlo, un encuentro como el de ellos y otros tantos en absoluto anonimato, son la prueba irrefutable que las oraciones son escuchadas cuando se desnuda el corazón en la desesperación de la bondad. De alguna manera todos formaban parte de la conspiración celestial, los caminos no se escogen al azar y tienen una razón, era su silente conclusión. La miró de reojo y la observó adivinando que ahora le tocaba a ella.

Ya estaban abordando el tren que los llevaría a Edimburgo, con las maletas otra vez sobrecargadas de ilusiones renovadas, deseando que ese fuera el último destino para llegar pronto a su verdad. De ahí en adelante debería continuar en su vida de enfermera o bien ver que respuestas tenía acerca de sus padres. La señora Hoker le dejó la dirección anotada y le dijo al mismo Señor Krupp, que se la encontró aquella noche en que Candy se fue de su casa, de que estaba recopilando la mayor cantidad de datos posibles para ser útil. Cuando le preguntó que era, el Señor Steven no supo contestarle, porque no se lo había dicho; pero intuyendo como era Ellen, sabía que era algo positivo; eso en vez de tranquilizarla hizo que sus nervios aumentaran. Le había dejado el recado de que no se fuera de Edimburgo hasta que ella misma la encontrara en su casa o en los alrededores, podía tardar pero que tuviera la certeza que recibiría una respuesta definitiva.

No se lo había comentado a Albert, porque cuando ayer llego de despedirse de los Krupp, solo se dieron tiempo para resumir las cosas y cuando se animaba a decirle él le tenía la noticia de que la Madre de Charlie estaba ahí en casa. Lo demás se desvaneció era una manía, un defecto o lo que fuera de Candy, velar ante todo por los demás, esas era una de las razones por las que decidió ser enfermera y no se había arrepentido.

Miró a su alrededor y ya iban rumbo a Edimburgo, con la vista pegada en el vidrio de ese rojo vagón, soñando e imaginado despierta ¿Cual sería el desenlace que tendría su historia¿Podría no ser tan feliz como la de Charlie? Las palabras del pequeño la alentaban a diario, ahora estaba sola en eso; pero al sentir la mano de su amigo que la sacó de esos pensamientos volvió a recordar que ahí estaba para acompañarla como tantas otras veces otorgándole esa confianza que tanto necesitaba.

El paisaje comenzó a tornarse familiar, era el mismo que recorrió cuando eran las vacaciones de Verano en Escocia, esos recuerdos estaban tan alejados de su entorno, que ver: Los páramos, los abedules y pinos nativos las flores, el aroma y los pequeños pueblos que la velocidad del tren y el vaivén al compás de su respiración logró dormitarla, la transportaban a rememorar aquellos días. Una angustia remeció su corazón, sintiendo que no debería estar ahí, no sabía a que atribuir esa extraño miedo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Candy?... ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Albert al ver que estaba un poco pálida

—No yo solo creo que es cansancio… —le dijo mientras continuaba con su vista en el paisaje.

—Si vas mirando así…te vas a marear…el tren va muy rápido —Sabía que ese lugar le traía recuerdos, tantos como se los traía a él. Se fue internando en ese pensamiento nuevamente

En una época pasada, ese paisaje de Escocia y la sonrisa de su hermana mayor: Rosemary, recuerdos que tenía que preterir para no sufrir con la pérdida; sin embargo el tiempo le había enseñado que el amor es perenne al olvido y que la retentiva de ese viaje, del vagón y el aroma de las rosas lo inducía a pensar.

Su vida fue una constante rebeldía; pero en quien encontró la verdadera comprensión, fue en su hermana y tras morir ella, se fue un pedazo de su propia esencia. Una larga enfermedad la consumió; sin embargo las palabras y su última sonrisa fueron para su hijo, entregándose así al descanso eterno y el amor a sus rosas. Quería dibujar esa sonrisa en aquella ventana que reflejaba su rostro, cerrando sus ojos rescató del fondo de su alma, un episodio de su niñez.

------------------

—_Te vas a colocar eso… Jajajajajajajaja…pero van a pensar que eres una niña…con ese cabello que tienes… _—_le dijo divertida la chica de unos 17 años, rubia , de grandes ojos celestes y muy blanca que parecía un ángel en medio del edén._

— _¿Y que tiene esto de malo?... _—_el pequeño repasó en su atuendo _—_además no es falda…es el típico traje escocés… ¿Cómo es que se le dice?... _—_pensó alzando sus ojos celestes al cielo para pensar _—_bueno ya lo olvidé pero no importa…y sobre el cabello…me gusta así… largo _—_le respondió orgulloso de ello, el chico de 5 años, melena rubia y muy parecido a ella; pero con un impetuoso carácter._

—_Pero hermano mío… William… no debes seguir con ese atuendo aquí también… ¿no ves que estamos en Estados Unidos?, eso mejor déjalo para cuando estés estudiando en Escocia _—_le dijo la chica que seguía cuidando de unas rosas en el jardín de la casa de sus padres, sus blancas manos labraban esa tierra sin temor a estropearse._

—_Yo no te digo nada porque tu cuidas esas rosas- Indicó el jardín en que se esmeraba- le diré a mis caballos que pasen por encima de ellas… ya veras _—_estaba muy molesto por reírse de su intento de tocar la gaita que aun no aprendía bien. Tenía que soplar muy fuerte._

—_William… no te enojes… si era una broma… hermanito ven…_—_lo llamó con una mano y lo acercó a ella _—_mira esas rosas ¿De verdad no te gustan? Huélelas, su aroma siempre que lo percibas deberán recordarte a mi. ¿Sabias que el olor también forma parte de un recuerdo imborrable? _—_el pequeño renuente olfateó de lejos, ella estaba divertida viendo la cara del pequeño que no le creía._

—_Mhhhh…seguramente me tomas el pelo…como ya es tu costumbre…yo no soy abeja para oler eso…pero _—_le dijo intentando oler una rosa y estornudando._

—_Uhhh…parece que eres alérgico…pero bueno cuando vuelvas a Escocia, ojala sea en primavera, mira que yo lo conozco bien… recordaras lo que te digo y te reirás de eso…porque se vendrá a tu memoria este día, en que me burle de tu faldita…jajajajajajaja _—_bromeó la chica una vez mas_

—_PESADAAAA… y yo creyendo que las flores olían a Escocia…que tonto que soy _—_el chico se alejó molesto mientras su perro le seguía._

—_¡¡William!!!… recuerda eso cuando huelas una rosa... ¡QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO! _—_lanzándole un beso en el aire y continuando con lo que hacía._

-------------

Albert, despertó de ese lapsus con un suave perfume en su mente, en su nariz y no era sueño, era la realidad que al mirar por la ventana estaban pasando justamente por un prado de rosas, el olor impregnó todo el vagón, saturó su mente con las imágenes y la melancolía se apoderó de sus ojos y esa mirada se torno cristalina; sería porque estaba en Escocia… en primavera como se lo pidió su hermana en aquella oportunidad, era una broma; pero tenía razón que el aroma se convertía en un recuerdo imborrable.

**# 356 St East**

**Liverpool - Inglaterra**

Joann y Liz estuvieron largo rato en el baño conversando en privado, ella le contó absolutamente todo lo que había pasado durante esa velada. Candy era la chica que le salvó la vida a Nonni, porque era enfermera, estuvo con ella apoyándola en la capilla del hospital, la había visto en el puerto de Liverpool y que Albert junto con Candy fueron quienes la ayudaron cuando se desmayó en la calle. Y que además la chica viajó en compañía de un muchacho que buscaba a su madre, que Joann había ayudado sin saber. Liz la escuchaba aun con la boca abierta de la impresión.

— ¡Que increíble!...me lo dices y no te lo creo… ¡Caramba que si! Esa chica es algo así como súper heroína —dijo Liz mirando al infinito intentando hilar algo de ese enredo

—Bueno tanto como eso… no —sonrió su amiga —pero es para que disipes tus dudas, que según tú era una villana, malvada y cosas por el estilo…estás equivocada…yo que la conocí ayer… ella me cae estupendamente bien —ya estaba lista para salir del baño, había terminado con su maquillaje que destacó sus finas facciones.

— ¿Le has contado de eso a alguien? —preguntó Liz mientras arreglaba su cabello negro en un moño.

—No, si ni tiempo he tenido…después le cuento a Liam y Joshua… Él quería saber quien ayudó a Nonni —se arregló el vestido largo de seda con tonalidades azules y celestes, su color favorito, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y delicadamente rizado.

— ¡PERO BUENOOOO CUANDO DIABLOS VAN A SALIR QUE DENTRO DE POCO YA DEBEMOS IRNOS A EDIMBURGOOOO! —le chillaba desde afuera Liam enfurecido por la tardanza de las chicas con los artículos de aseo personal que tenía en sus manos, era el primero en esa fila.

— ¡YAAAAA VAAAAMOOOOSSS! ….DEJAAAA DE GRITAR…QUE NO ES MI CULPA QUE TENGAS UN SOLO BAÑO… —Liz seguía arreglando su cabello cuando Joann estaba saliendo, la fila de los tres varones estaba afuera esperando.

Liam, aun con pijama, miró irritado sobretodo a Liz que salió con lentitud premeditada. Joshua, el mas paciente y tranquilo de todos, era el segundo en la fila y estaba esperando sentado en un banco leyendo el diario y Ben estaba al final, fascinado con la aparición de Joann la siguió con la mirada.

— ¿¡QUE NO SABEN QUE EL BAÑO NO ES PARA CONVERSAR!? —les chilló —… ¡demonios!… ¡ahhhggggg! —entró indignado Liam y azotó la puerta

— ¡MI QUERUBIN!… ¡ACUERDATE DE DEJAR LA TAPA DEL BAÑOOOO ABAJOOOO! —le gritó Liz mientras estaba por bajar las escaleras riéndose del cascarrabias de Liam

— ¡ANDATEEEE AL DIABLOOOO! —respondió desde el baño

— ¡Uhhh! que genio….pintores… que son todos temperamentales… ¿Joshua para que estas sentado en ese piso? —le preguntó Liz al verlo cómodamente leyendo, sin prestar atención al griterío ya usual de sus amigos.

—Pues… que yo ya he convivido con ustedes y se lo mucho que se demoran… ¿para que voy a esperar parado? —dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Joann estaba apurada arreglando sus cosas y golpeando la puerta apareció Ben, con su sonrisa matutina y con el cabello alborotado, sus ojos resaltaban en aquella camisa que llevaba puesta.

—Hola mi princesa ¿Como has amanecido hoy de tus heridas? —Ben se acercó y le dio un beso en la mano, miró de cerca las curaciones que tenía Joann.

—Hola…bien… ¿Podrías cerrarla por mí? —le indicó la maleta sintiéndose incómoda por su cercanía.

—Si… listo… —la cerró y volvió a mirar a la chica — ¿algo mas?...por cierto ¿Quien te vino a dejar anoche?... ¿Que no me vas a decir o que?... ¿Tendré que abrir esta notita que encontró Mary en el buzón? —Ben sostenía la nota en las manos y cuando Joann levantó la vista éste la batió en el aire.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!... ¿CUAL NOTA?..Dámela… —la iba a tomar y éste se la arrebató en el aire — ¡Ben!...ya déjate de tonterías… ¡DAMELAAAA!... ¡Que fastidio molestarme tan temprano! —le dijo Joann al ver que Ben corría por la habitación sin tener la menor intención de entregársela

—Nop…hasta que no me digas…quien te trajo anoche… ¿Porque tanto misterio con el tipo ese? —Preguntó Ben divertido viendo que Joann comenzaba a irritarse fácilmente.

—Ya… ¿No me digas que estuviste mirando por la ventana?... —preguntó ladeando su cabeza de manera graciosa —jajajajajaj si que saliste curioso eh… Ben…ya dame la nota…no quiero correr por toda la casa —corría persiguiéndole

—No he visto nada por la ventana… ¿Me perdí de algo? —Preguntó con desconfianza y ella lo negó —Yo estaba preocupado porque era tarde y tú no llegabas… ¿Quieres o no la notita de ese tipo? —Ben reía y corría con Joann detrás.

—Me estas hartando… Ben dame la nota… ¡AHORAAA! —le dijo Joann se lanzó contra él botándolo; sin embargo éste se levantó rápidamente —AAAAHHH… MI MANOOO ME LA QUEBRE…AHORA SI QUE SI…AHHH —gritó quejándose en el piso

—JO… DEJAME VER….QUE TE PASO… —se acercó asustado al acercarse ésta le arrebató la nota

—JAAAAA…jajajajajajaja… ¡CAISTE! —le dijo levantándose y corriendo con la nota — ¡LIZ¡AUXILIOOOOO!... ¡ESTE DESALMADO ME QUIERE ROBAR LA NOTAAA QUE DEJO TUUUU MUÑECOOO¡LIIIIIIZ! —le gritó Joann arrancando de Ben que la perseguía por toda la habitación, saltando en la cama vio por la ventana que estaban llegando Terry y Susana — ¡EHH!… ¡HOLAAA! —les gritó, ambos le miraron y le saludaron.

— ¡QUEEEEEEE¿DONDEE?… ¿DE MI MUÑECOO¿CUAL NOTAAA? —Chilló la chica de ojos verdes empujando a Ben — ¡QUE ES MIA!...TRAELAA… ¡JOANN LANZALA QUE YO LA AGARRO DE AQUIIIIII!... ¡NOOOOO DEJEES QUE ESE CRETINO LA LEAAA! —chillaba Liz desesperada por leer la nota

—LIZ… SALEEE DE AQUÍ QUE NO ES CONTIGO… ES CON MI PRINCESA… —le refunfuño Ben intentando atrapar a Joann

—Te equivocas… ¡EL MUÑECOOO ES MIO!... entrometido… —le gritó Liz y saltando por encima de Ben empujándolo para que no atrapara la nota – LANZALA DE UNA VEZ

— ¡EESSS TUYAAAA!…. ¡CORREEE LIZZ!… ¡AL BAÑOOOOO! —gritó Joann muerta de la risa, al poder esquivar a Ben y entregarle la nota a Liz, corrieron con él persiguiéndolas

— ¡AAAAAAHH!... ¡NOS ALCANZARA!…. ¡SALEEEEE DEEEE AQUÍIIIIII! —justo salía Joshua del baño y lo empujaron lejos.

— ¡AAAAHHH! … tengan cuidado… ya dejen el juego niñas por Dios —reclamó Joshua que voló en dirección al pasillo empujado por Liz

Se encerraron a leer la nota con Ben reclamando a fuera para que le cedieran el baño, pero las chicas no le hicieron caso y abrieron la nota. Liz era la más emocionada con el asunto y la leyeron.

--------------

_**Queridos amigos:**_

_**Les dejó esta invitación para que asistan a la celebración de cumpleaños de Candy que es el 22 de mayo, le tengo preparada una fiesta sorpresa. Es en Escocia y como se que ustedes irán hasta allá, espero que puedan ir todos. La dirección es:"Residencia Andley" # 877 St Dundee (A 5 Km. del centro) Espero verlos ese día por la tarde y fue un placer conocerlos.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Albert**_

-----------

—AAHHHHHHHH… FIESTAAAA… FIESTAAAA. FIESTAAAA…AJAJAJAJAJA —gritó Liz contenta con la invitación saltando como un canguro. Salieron guardando la nota

— ¿Cuál fiesta?... Joann… ¿Ese tipo te invitó a una fiesta?...PERO QUE NO SABE ACASO QUEEEE —Ben estaba molesto por el atrevimiento de ese joven de invitarla, pero mejor guardó silencio.

— ¿Qué es lo que tendría que saber él? —le preguntó Joann mirándole con su ceja izquierda elevada

—No… nada… mejor me meto al baño —respondió Ben callado cerró la puerta del baño.

**Estación London Road**

**Rumbo a Escocia**

La estación estaba completamente atestada de personas, fue oportuno comprar los boletos antes, porque podrían irse todos en un mismo vagón. No escogieron el primer tren de la mañana porque era demasiado temprano, optaron por el segundo. Estaban atrasados por culpa de Ben; pero afortunadamente pudieron subir el equipaje sin mayores problemas. Corrieron a abordar y quedaron atrás Liz y Joann que estaban comprando dulces en una tienda. Se subieron y se perdieron del resto, así que fueron vagón tras vagón buscando a sus amigos.

—Mhhh… ¿pero como pudieron subirse así sin decirnos donde?...que poco educados que son —reclamó Liz mirando entre la gente que guardaba su equipaje en los compartimientos.

—Estábamos comprando dulces…como esperabas que… —se detuvo ante la el panorama que presenciaba —Liz… mira quien esta allá —con el rostro desencajado indicando sutilmente hacia un rincón.

Estaban en el fondo de un vagón un grupo de chicos que ya conocían, entre los varones estaban: Los hermanos Larson, compañeros de Ben que eran muy desagradables con Joann y sus amigos; Kristin Wheelock y sus amigas, Alice Thornton, el primer amor de Joshua. Era desagradable verlos en el mismo viaje y ya era demasiado tarde para esconderse, porque uno de los chicos ya había visto a Joann. Se acercaron con una burlesca sonrisa.

—Mira nada mas con quien nos encontramos aquí… —le dijo Arthur Larson, amigo de Ben, mientras observaba la figura de Joann, pensando que siempre fue muy hermosa; pero que ahora estaba mejor que nunca. Aquel zafio, impertinente, envidioso y prepotente chico, estuvo secretamente enamorado de ella y le dolía su indiferencia.

—Si en verdad… ¿No es Joann y Liz?...veo que tu cabello creció…aunque no se veía mal corto… jajajajajaja —se rió el otro chico, pecoso, rubio de ojos celestes, mientras rodeaba a Joann también observando que realmente estaba bonita, haciéndole el comentario que sabía hería a la joven

— ¡¿PORQUE NO NOS DEJAS PASAR ENGENDRO INSIPIDO?! —le gritó Liz enfurecida por el comentario del ultimo chico, que era una verdadera pesadilla encontrárselo.

—Pero Liz… ¿Tan apurada estas?.. —se paseo la chica rodeándolas y mirándolas con prepotencia — ¡CHICOS!... ¡ATENCION!... ¿Ya vieron el rostro de Joann?... —lo indicó tocándole con un dedo que Joann apartó —lo tiene así porque le gusta meterse con…. Ustedes saben…mujeres no muy finas… y lo del labio…fue la cachetada que le dio la madre de Ben, por su atrevimiento… si yo les conté… jajajajajaja… ¡te lo merecías! —con gran desprecio, Kristin, se rió en la cara de Joann. Estaba muy molesta por las miradas que los varones le dirigían siempre a Joann y Liz.

—Mi madre me decía que esta chica era extraña… que en verdad el "libertinaje" en que le gusta vivir es ¡ESPANTOSO!, pero lo que contaste…Kristin, es… ¡EL COLMO! —comentó Sylvia Flitton, la amiga incondicional de las maldades de Kristin.

— ¿MAS ESPANTOSA QUE TU FEO ROSTRO¡IMPOSIBLEEEE!... que ni aunque te reconstruyan nuevamente serias ideal para Liam…JAAAAAAAA —le dijo Liz burlándose de Sylvia, la enamorada frustrada de Liam, que le miró enfurecida por eso

—Con permiso…vengo por estas dos damas —la voz de Terruce Grandchester irrumpió. Había sido testigo de todo lo que dijeron y con una arrogancia sobreactuada les dio una rosa a cada una, para luego ofrecerles su brazo, una a cada lado.

—Tú… ¿No eres Terry Grandchester? —dijo Kristin incrédula ante la presencia de Terry. Todas miraban impactadas de las dos chicas tuvieran amistades de verdadera realeza y un conocido actor de Broadway.

—Si… señorita…pero para usted y el resto soy Terruce Grandchester… —con una mueca marcó la diferencia —solo para mis dos buenas amigas aquí presentes soy Terry…comprenderán que no me mezclo con cualquier persona y selecciono a mis amistades —dijo dirigiéndoles una mirada displicente

—JAJAJAJAJA…entonces… ¿Que haces con esas dos?… no sabes que son unas… —le dijo burlonamente Kristin siendo interrumpida por Terry.

—Señorita… cuide su lenguaje…—recriminó con indiferencia —la verdad que no espero que usted aprecie mas allá de lo que su envidia le permite, mejor me inclino a pensar que simplemente, como usted es una "dama", no puede apreciar la belleza natural de estas dos señoritas… ¡lamentablemente he llegado tarde para ganarme el corazón de cualquiera de las dos!... ¡Que afortunado hubiese sido! —exclamó con una sonrisa —ahora si le queda alguna duda al respecto, podría mirar a sus acompañantes varones y darse cuenta como ellos aprecian sin cerrar la boca a Joann o a Liz… siendo honesto, no los culpo de ello, son definitivamente las damas mas hermosas de todo el vagón y de Inglaterra…con su permiso, porque estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo en hacerla comprender… —Terry, miró nuevamente a Joann y Liz, les guiñó el ojo y se fue con ellas del brazo.

Se alejaron de los rostros estupefactos de algunas, de la envidia desbordante de Kristin y Sylvia por las miradas de los chicos admirando a Joann y Liz.

—ERES UN IDOLO…GRACIAS… YA ESTABA APUNTO DE DARLE UN SOLO PUÑETAZO A ESA…y llegaste tu… —Liz abrazó a Terry, mirando a Susana pidiendo su autorización con una mirada – permiso Susana… no lo tomes a mal eh…es que este chico que esta acá se merece esto —le dio un beso en la mejilla que avergonzó a Terry. Susana sólo sonrió también había visto como molestaban a las dos chicas.

—Gracias…fue muy oportuna tu intervención —le dijo más discretamente Joann, perturbada presumiblemente por los comentarios de ese grupo

— ¿Estas bien?... pensé que te molestarías si intervenía —Terry miró a Joann notando su tristeza

—No en este caso no…te lo agradezco de verdad… esas personas son mas malas de lo que tu te puedas imaginar —se sentó sola cerca de la ventana.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Terry a Liz mientras se sentaba con ella y Susana.

—Es que tu no conoces a esa gente…pero dejen que yo les cuente, por lo menos, de aquello de lo que yo fui testigo, porque hay mas… —Liz se acomodó para contarle todas las cosa que ese grupo le habían echo en el colegio Saint Patrick a Joann y Joshua.

Joann se fue mirando el paisaje, ensimismada al no poder escribir con su mano aun y preguntándose que irían hacer ese grupo a Escocia, esperaba no tener que encontrarse mas con ellos, le traía a su mente agrios recuerdos, de los cuales quería despojarse.

Eso pasaría siempre que estuviera Ben cerca, era la única razón por la que Kristin le hacía esas maldades, no había otra explicación. Esa chica la odiaba por ser la mas linda del colegio, a pesar de que ella nunca demostró grandes lujos ni se esmeró en demasía en su apariencia, igualmente la belleza y su bondad habían cautivado a muchos, en especial a Benjamín Rothschild.

-------------------

—_Hola Joann… ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta? _—_le dijo Kristin, la chica arrogante de ojos celeste que creía que caminaba sobre rosas, nada mas porque había estudiado Ballet._

— _Si… ¿Por? _—_le respondió Joann que estaba sentada en los jardines del colegio leyendo._

—_No yo preguntaba… ¿Iras con Ben? _—_preguntó la chica levantando sus cejas en esos insidiosos ojos celestes._

—_Si… él me invitó… _—_respondió sin prestarle atención_

—_Es esta noche…creo que no tienes vestido… jajajajajajaja _—_se burló Kristin con su grupo de amistades entre ellos varones._

—_Mira ven… _—_le dijo uno de los chicos, Arthur Larson, que la levanto a la fuerza y la llevo hacia un lugar apartado del colegio._

— _¡Suéltame tarado!… _—_gritó y forcejeo pero no pudo escapar de él, porque llegaron mas amigos con la clara intención de molestarla._

_Enfrente de ella estaban cuatro chicos, mas las cuatro amigas de Kristin, con todos los vestidos de Joann, entre esos el vestido que usaría en la fiesta, los apilaron dentro de un basurero, en medio de un frío salón abandonado. Al observar lo que pretendía hacer, vio otro vestido muy especial, se trataba de uno que perteneció a su madre Maureen Whitton, la madre verdadera de Joann. Días atrás había tenido la torpeza de contarle eso a Alice, la chica, que supuestamente estaba enamorada de Joshua, ella creyó que no era como el resto; pero se había equivocado porque se encargó de regar el chisme a todos._

—_Si no quieres quedar sin vestidos… y en especial sin éste… ya que es de tu pobre madre muerta… deberás arrodillarte delante de todos nosotros _—_divertida Kristin, esperaba por lo que le pedía, ante las risitas de los demás._

— _¡NO LO HARE ESTAS LOCA! _—_le gritó Joann enfurecida_

—_Entonces tendré que prenderle fuego… John… por favor…_—_la desagradable anfitriona de ese grupo, que con un solo movimiento de su mano, les indicó al resto que tomaran las providencias del caso._

— _¡NOOOOO!… ¡NO LO HAGAS KRISTIN!... por favor… _—_Joann con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiendo que estaba contra la espada y la pared haría lo que le pedía si era necesario._

— _¡ENTONCES ARRODILLATE AQUÍ DELANTE DE TODOS!… vamos que no es tan difícil para ti _—_Kristin le miraba con gran odio, siempre le envidió el que con su sola presencia algunos chicos del colegio, enloquecieran por ella._

_Joann recordó a su madre en ese vestido, ella se lo regalo y le pidió que lo usara cuando cumpliera 15 años, que le traería suerte como en algún minuto dado se la trajo a ella. Lo había guardado como un tesoro, tenía en ese momento 13 años y siempre soñó con cumplir el deseo de su madre. _

_Hizo lo que le pidió Kristin con tal de salvar el vestido y esa ilusión, se arrodillo ante los demás; sin embargo la malvada chica no pensaba cumplir con su parte, le prendió fuego sin la menor compasión riéndose de ella._

—_NOOOO… ¡QUE HAS HECHO!... ¡ERES MALA!…_—_Joann lloraba sin poder hacer nada viendo como se consumía uno de sus únicos recuerdos de su madre real._

_Ese día lloró tanto, que se encerró en su habitación sin salir ni a comer, fueron en vano los golpes en la puerta de parte de sus amigos, que estaban preocupados. Ella se quedó sola acostada sin querer saber de nada ni nadie._

------------------------------

Joshua estaba revisando sus partituras, en su carpeta de cuero café llevaba parte de sus grandes composiciones de toda una vida, de largo esfuerzo y horas de desvelo. Gracias a Nonni pudo estudiar lo que llevaba en sus venas de manera innata. Le dio hambre y miró a su lado venía Liam, dibujando apoyado sobre su escribanía inglesa de caoba.

—Voy a comprarme algo… ¿No quieres nada Liam? —le preguntó amablemente mientras buscaba dinero en su bolsillo.

—Eh… puede ser… un chocolate y unas galletas… eso por favor —le respondió Liam mientras continuo afinando el retrato de alguien que hacía en ese croquis

— ¡YOYO!… ¿Tú no quieres que te traiga algo? —le preguntó Joshua a Joann que al escuchar ese apodo le sonrió y despertando de su letargo, corrió a su lado.

— ¿Qué? …¿A dónde vas?...deja que yo voy… dame —intentaba que Joshua no fuera a ningún lado, para evitar que se encontrara con la chica

—Pero si yo puedo… Joann... ¿Qué te pasa?... cualquiera diría que no quieres que vaya… —el chico le miró extrañado con la actitud de su hermana.

—Eh… no…es que yo puedo ir… para… estirar las piernas… eso —sin conseguir disimular bien.

—Bueno entonces vamos los dos… —propuso Joshua entregando su brazo para irse con ella...

Se dirigieron a la cafetería, mientras él escogía lo que quería, entre la variedad de dulces y pasteles. Joann miraba a todos lados, para evitar cualquier encuentro desagradable. Afortunadamente no se veía a nadie, la gente comenzaba a mirarla de forma sospechosa.

—Joann… ¿Se puede saber a quien buscas? —preguntó Joshua que ya estaba listo para pagar e irse con la compra

—Ehh…a… estaba buscando a Ben —murmuró sin sonar convincente.

—Bueno… pero ¿No que estaba en el vagón sentado atrás de donde veníamos?…creo que estaba dormido… —le dijo Joshua listo para irse

Joann le sonrió y lo llevo del brazo prácticamente corriendo; pero cuando se dirigían por el pasillo de frente dieron con: Alice Thornton; la muchacha de unos 18 años, blanca, ojos verdes, delicada y de cabello castaño claro, fue el primer amor de Joshua, aquel que cualquiera recordaría con cariño; pero Joann y el propio Joshua solamente le traía mucho dolor.

—Hola… Joshua… —la chica le miró sorprendida de verlo y bajando la vista ante la cara de Joann

—Hola… Alice… ¿Como has estado? —le preguntó Joshua con lágrimas en los ojos, sin poder evitarlo la chica fue la primera joven a la que él amo, la recordaba de vez en cuando.

—Vaya… el sambito también esta aquí… —dijo el arrogante Meter, el hermano de la chica - ¿Estas trabajando de obrero en las calderas del tren?...digo por que estas mas ¡NEGROOO! jajajajajajaja- Comentó con una risa cargada de sarcasmo.

—Por favor… Peter, no le llames… así —susurró una tímida y avergonzada Alice

— ¡A MI HERMANO NO LE LLAMAS ASI!... ¡ESPERPENTO INSOLENTE! … —gritó enfurecida Joann dispuesta a pegarle si decía algo mas, se repetía mentalmente donde y como golpear para quebrarle la nariz al Vanidoso de Peter.

— ¿Qué?... vaya hermano que te gastas… —lo indicó con desprecio —ya te he dicho Alice que no te mezcles con eso… que no tiene nuestra alcurnia… míralo sigue igual de ordinario…mas negro que antes eso si ajajajajajaja —terminó de decir el burlesco Peter

Joann vio que Joshua no apartaba los ojos de Alice, los tenía brillosos por los insultos de Peter y más aun por el daño que esa chica le había causado. No se contuvo y en medio de ese pasillo, con la mano vendada y todo, le dio un certero puñetazo en la nariz a Peter, con toda la fuerza de sus nudillos, las clases de Liam esta vez resultaron… porque el siútico de Peter cayó como una Codorniz tiesa en el suelo, llorando por su hermosa nariz.

— ¡UHHH!...VAYA CHICA... ESE SI FUE UN BUEN DERECHAZO jajajajajajaja…Y CON LOS NUDILLOS UHHH ESO DUELE… jajajajajajajaja —se reía Terry que venía con Ben por el pasillo y fueron testigos del altercado.

— ¡AHHHHH!…. ¡LOCA!... —chilló apretando su nariz - Me has roto mi bella nariz…Que va ser de mi… ¡MI NARIZ ERA PERFECTA! —el chico estaba tirado en el suelo llorando como una niña por su nariz.

— ¡PARATEEE! Y TE LA CORRIGO CON OTRO DE MIS PUÑOS… ¡VAMOS! —le dijo Joann dispuesta a pegarle mas, se abalanzó sobre él.

—Noooo… ¡JOANN! —gritó Terry al ver que estaba dispuesta a moler a golpes a ese siútico que estaba tirado en el suelo

— ¡AHHHH! MAMAAAA… ¡ESTAS LOCA!...QUE HACES…MI PELOOOO NOOOO —Peter chillaba intentando defenderse del ataque de la chica.

—JOANN…BASTA…le has dado un puñetazo con la mano que tienes vendada… Por Dios…SUELTALOOOO —la voz y los brazos de Ben que estaba justo detrás, la tomó por la cintura conteniéndola al ver que iba a seguir con la pelea

—DEJAMEEEEE… QUE YA ME TIENEN HARTAAAAA…—refunfuñó la chica y dirigiéndose a Alice le dijo: —Y TUUUU, eres peor que todos ellos….te burlaste de mi hermano… ¡MIRAMEEEE!... si te veo que le saludas, que lo miras o te burlas siquiera por un instante…no dudare en golpearte de la misma forma… ¿ME HAS OIDO? … ya ni él ni yo vamos a tolerar mas de sus maldades… —Alice le miraba avergonzada de las cosas que hizo en su pasado, sin prestarle atención a su hermano que era atendido por Ben

— ¡JOANN!...que maneras de comportarse son esas —murmuró Ben intentando que se calmara.

—Tú que sabes… si eres el rey de los despistados…NUNCA SABES NI TE ENTERAS DE NADAAAAAA… pregúntale a Terry las cosas que me dijeron hace un rato —le chilló Joann enojada con él.

—Ehhh… creo que esta vez Joann tiene la razón… Ben… luego te cuento si quieres —le dijo Terry absolutamente convencido por las atrocidades que le contó Liz, que ese siútico que estaba en el piso y el resto del grupo se merecía eso y más.

—YOYO…ya vamos… —se llevó con él a su hermana, dándole la última mirada a Alice que le veía alejarse con los ojos con lágrimas.

--------------------

_Joshua, de 12 años estuvo caminando de la mano con esa chica por el Piccadilly Circus durante todo el día, aquel domingo libre que tenían en el colegio. Eran una pareja inusual, pero a ella no le importaba cuando estaban solos y sin el grupo de amistades que les criticaban. _

—_Te tengo una sorpresa _—_le dijo la chica coquetamente _—_Quiero que vengas Conmigo…_

—_Está bien…vamos _—_le dijo Joshua yéndose de la mano con la chica._

_Entraron a un galpón abandonado, estaba muy oscuro, sin comprender que hacían; pero con la confianza absoluta depositada en esa chica, la siguió, con sus manos entrelazadas que no transmitían nada malo. _

_Repentinamente, al estar cerca de un escenario, se encendieron unas las luces y allí en medio de una pared estaban en carteles grandes: las melodías que él compuso para ella, ralladas con insultos, las cartas donde le confesaba su amor donde destacaban los poemas y versos improvisados que le pidió a Joann le ayudara a escribir, además de un muñeco vestido de africano con un hueso en su cabeza y atado donde decía: "EL NEGRITO JOS…QUE AMA A UNA CHICA QUE NO LE QUIERE POR SER ESPANTOSAMENTE NEGRO… NO SE SABE NI DE QUE TRIBU VIENE… PORQUE ES HUERFANITO"_

_Salieron del escondite el grupo de chicos y chicas a reírse de él. Alice le soltó la mano y se dirigió con ellos sin siquiera mirarle. Era una trampa con la cruel intención de humillarlo_

— _¿Qué haces? _—_le dijo Joshua al ver que se alejó de él y los hombres se acercaron a pegarle por su color, por osar siquiera a tocar a una chica Blanca. Lo ataron a una viga._

— _¿Creías que mi hermana te quería?…jajajajajaja… ¡Que tonto!… si nosotros le pedimos que te hiciera creer que te amaba… por diversión…_—_le dijo el hermano de Alice sosteniendo con su mano empuñada el cabello de Joshua _—_ ¿y quien comienza? _—_incitó el siútico Peter que no se manchaba las manos con golpes; pero si planeando eso de forma muy minuciosa._

— _¡Yo quiero comenzar con ese negro asqueroso! _—_la voz de otra chica, que se acercó y le lanzó una pintura de color, manchando el atuendo de Joshua, el que usaba y que perteneció a su padre._

—_Yo quiero también… porque me desagrada que el colegio reciba a este tipo de gente _—_dijo otra chica, tirándole un huevo podrido en la cara a Joshua_

_Comenzaron el resto con una sarta de burlas, leyendo sus cartas y riéndose de sus frases, del corazón que se había conferido para esa chica, el amor de Joshua. Contuvo sus lágrimas y Alice también, no hizo nada por evitar que le lanzaran escupitajos y puntapiés sin poder defenderse. Uno de los del grupo, llevaba una fusta en su mano para golpearle con eso._

—_NOOOO TE ATREVAS… ¡PORQUE TE JURO QUE TE ARRANCO LOS OJOS! _—_apareció justo en ese momento Joann, colocándose en medio protegiendo a su hermano, junto a ella llegaron: Liz, Erin, Adam y Liam_

_Las chicas sabían defenderse así que dieron la pelea sin importar que debieran comportarse como damas. Liam y Adam pudieron con los más fuertes. Se alejaron no sin alguna magulladura propinada por el grupo. Soltaron a Joshua que lloraba delante de sus amigos, mientras ellos recogían sus composiciones, poemas y cartas. Joann se arrodilló sufriendo al verlo, una vez mas lo abrazo sin importarle que llevaba el vestido mas caro encima y estando él todo sucio con las cosas que le lanzaron. Su hermana intentaba limpiar su traje conociendo el valor sentimental que tenía mientras Joshua le susurraba contándole que la chica nunca lo amo._

_Intentó por semanas y meses apaciguar ese dolor que llevaba dentro su hermano; pero no pudo no le quedó mas remedio que apoyarle cuando decidió marcharse del colegio, a los años después, para irse a estudiar a Francia._

---------------------

Joann y Joshua se alejaron de ellos, viendo que Ben se quedó a atender al hermano de Alice. Caminaron y se sentaron pero el chico estaba aun pensando en esos recuerdos de un pasado cruel, que marcó su vida.

Liz se acercó a Joann que dejó solo por un rato a su hermano, ella le contó lo sucedido y se sentó, dándose cuenta que nuevamente le sangraba el labio, seguramente se había mordido de la rabia, además le golpeó con la mano que tenía vendada, recostó su cabeza en el vidrio, sosteniéndose un pañuelo en su herida y sintiendo como le latía la mano, le estaba comenzando a doler, pero no se arrepentía de haber golpeado a ese chico, que estaba dispuesto a golpear a su hermano con una fusta, teniéndolo atado sin poder defenderse.

Sentía que los odiaba por no poder disipar el dolor y ese amargo episodio de la mente de Joshua, el chico de gran nobleza, paz y sensibilidad, que ella había escogido como su hermano.

**The Queen of Scots**

**GNR Salón familiar 807**

**Rumbo a Edimburgo**

Era el primer tren que salió por la mañana, llegarían a Edimburgo por la noche y pensaban quedarse en un hotel durante esa noche, porque la casa de los Andley quedaba en el pueblo de Dundee, cerca de Edimburgo.

Almorzaron en el comedor del vagón y mientras esperaban por la orden. Candy continuo mirando por la ventana viendo como esas praderas, de belleza perfecta y de una sutil creación divina se transformaban en un sueño. Las casas en Escocia eran similares; pero ninguna tenía el aspecto de aquella que en un minuto trajo de regreso su mente. Las ensoñaciones de la chica romántica que sintió que fue, en una tarde perfecta junto a Terry, donde sus ojos verde esmeralda se deslumbraron con esa residencia, cumpliendo a cabalidad con un sueño de reinas y reyes, parecía un castillo en medio de un inmenso bosque de robles subida magistralmente en una loma de césped verde, a los pies del río Tay.

-----------------

—_Terry… ¿Dónde vas?... ¡No podemos entrar así, sin permiso! _—_le dijo Candy alarmada viendo que Terry se subía por la pared._

— _¡Vamos, Tarzan pecosa!... ¿Desde cuando le tienes miedo a meterte en líos?... ¡VAMOS!... que ya me di cuenta que has quedado encantada con esta casa… Ven que yo te ayudo _—_Terry le tendió su mano para ayudarla a subir junto con él._

_Cuando estaba ya subida a su lado en la pared, la observó mirar la casa maravillada con la vista al jardín. Bajó primero él y la ayudó tomándola por la cintura, no dijo nada porque Candy aun estaba soñando despierta._

_Entraron al jardín rodeado de arbustos, cardos con la flor de Thistle, brezos con gran cantidad de flores blancas hacían un marcado contraste con la gran cantidad de serbales cuyos frutos rojos apetecía probar. La armonía entre los múltiples colores de rosas, margaritas, zefirantes y magnolias que perfumaban suavemente el lugar. Un sendero con adoquines en franjas cuyo borde estaba revestido del suave rosa de los laureles enanos, llevaban hacia una glorieta cubierta de ampelopsis verdoso. En su interior un banco de bronce en medio una mesa de mosaicos tipo florentino con diseños de querubines. Se sentaron por un rato para admirar lo grandioso de ese lugar, sintiendo que nació ahí, que ese lugar le pertenecía o lo conocía._

_Terry la observó y no la interrumpió. Hasta que ella se levantó al ver un columpio adornado de flores debajo de un gran serbal, en una loma cuyo césped era perfecto, al elevar la vista bajo unas ramas había un colgante de pequeños Ángeles de cristal que con a la luz del sol iluminaban el lugar convirtiéndolo en un verdadero edén, otro colgante que con el viento emitía tintineos, eran de miles de mariposas de colores. Se sentó a su lado en ese columpio que fue creado para dos, mirándola a los ojos y meciéndose suavemente. Miraron juntos la puesta de sol desde esa colina, donde se podía ver el río Tay y un inmenso bosque de abedules, robles y pinos nativos que se mecía con la brisa refrescante de esa tarde veraniega._

—_Vamos a verla casa por dentro _—_Terry la tomó de la mano invitándola a seguir en esa excursión_

—_Noooo… que debe vivir alguien…como… _—_ le dijo Candy aterrada ante la idea de que alguien los viera ahí._

_Entraron por el ventanal de una de las salas, al echar un vistazo la construcción de la casa tenía una data del siglo XIII al mas puro estilo isabelino; pero fue remozada ya que la decoración, sus muebles era en su mayoría victoriano. Una amplia chimenea cálida y en su orilla de mármol habían unas fotos donde estaba una niña de unos 6 años sentada en el columpio en que estaban ellos. Cuadros variados y un escudo con la flor Thistle tallada que apenas miró destellaban con el sol que entraba por las amplias ventanas._

—_Candy…mira ven a ver esto _—_gritó Terry desde otra habitación_

_Era un salón enorme, rodeado de columnas y el piso de mármol de Bretcia, algunos cuadros adornaban las paredes. Al girar el vitral de tonalidades azulosas, con un ángel en el medio, los iluminaba por completo, esparciendo por toda esa sala los colores que al mirarse los pies parecían estar sobre una nube. Del cielo raso pendían unas enormes lámparas francesas de cristales Baccarat y bronce ormolú. En una esquina había un piano y un violín guardados, sobre ellos esparcidos composiciones y notas musicales. Sobre una de las paredes una enorme espada, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, eso llamó la atención de Terry, que no quiso mas que verla de cerca. Era un salón de baile, por lo menos eso era en ese minuto. Un largo pasillo conectaba hacia un hall central que no quisieron investigar._

— _¿Me concede esa pieza? _—_le dijo Terry invitándola a bailar_

—_Terry…que dices… vamos alguien puede llegar _—_iba irse pero él la tomó en brazos y cerró la puerta de roble con un puntapié_

— _¡Que haces!...BAJAMEE… _—_reclamó Candy_

—_Nop… hasta que bailes solo un rato… no me vas a decir que no te gusta este salón… _—_riendo la bajó y la tomó por la cintura acercándola para bailar _—_No importa que no haya música… podemos imaginarla ¿no? _—_le guiñó el ojo_

_La obligó a bailar, pero ella tampoco se negó a eso, mirando el entorno, seguía sintiendo que estaba en el cielo, de forma literal porque el vitral centelleaba con el sol del ocaso, ante los ojos de ambos. Las manos de aquel ángel estaban abiertas y al mirar parecía emanar de ahí una bendición por medio de miles de destellos de color. Lo imaginó como su príncipe, sonriéndole y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con solo el contacto de sus cálidas manos, la verdad que no necesitaba música para bailar o para sentirse cerca. Se detuvieron y continuaron explorando el lugar._

—_Vamos a conocer las habitaciones…ejem… es decir… como son…_—_corrigió de inmediato de manera nerviosa por como sonó esa propuesta._

— _¿Qué?... ahhh está bien _—_respondió ella avergonzada_

_Siguieron ese trayecto hacia la larga escalera de mármol cubierta por una alfombra roja, tocando la baranda helada del fierro y bronce forjados que les condujo a un pasillo circular, al mirar el techo un enorme vitral con motivos florales colaba la luz y el calor de ese verano, de una cadena pendía otro Chandelier de cristal de roca. El pasillo se dividía en dos alas todas habitaciones decoradas minuciosamente y el estilo que prevalecía casi por completo: Victoriano. Una habitación despertó el interés de Candy_

_La que estaba frente al Río Tay, con un balcón inmenso y al oler el perfume femenino de ese entorno, comprendió que correspondía a una chica. Con miles de detalles entre esos: Una emperatriz, un armario de roble, un baúl de alcanfor, un sofá de Luis XV decora la sala de estar a su espalda una biblioteca llena de libros junto a un escritorio y una mecedora a los pies de la ventana, en las mesitas de luz una talla india con peana de madera de ciruelo, unas cajitas de papier maché junto a otra gran caja victoriana con decoraciones en dorado y flores; entre otros tantos objetos y afiches de colección de una persona viajera. _

_Sobre la cama dos vestidos hermosos, eran disfraces: Uno de Hada y el otro de ángel. El de hada era celeste con bordados en hilo de plata, a la luz destellaban, simulando una diafanidad mágica, un lazo de seda en medio del fino tul que cubría la seda debajo de ese vestido, afinando el talle y la caída del vestido, que al moverlo parecería estar flotando. El de ángel, era de color blanco perla, con lentejuelas imperceptibles al tacto, pero con el movimiento y los destellos de la luz se convertían en un halo celestial de finos colores grises y celestes, se imaginó con ese disfraz, parecería un ángel de verdad, las alas estaban al lado, eran grandes y decoradas en el entorno con pequeñas incrustaciones de lentejuelas doradas_

—_Alguien va ir a una fiesta de disfraces parece _—_le dijo Terry al ver que tocaba ese vestido _—_Si te viera con un vestido así… ¡me caso contigo inmediatamente! _—_finalizó con gran efervescencia, se puso rojo como un tomate, sintió la cara hirviendo arrepintiéndose de sus palabras que se le escaparon._

—_Ehh… vamos mejor _—_avergonzada y sonrojada por el comentario se dirigió hacia la puerta _—_Es tarde Terry... yo debo volver al colegio._

—_Está bien pecas… ¡vamos! _—_le dijo y la dejó pasar a ella primero, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a la habitación._

_Se fueron corriendo hasta saltar aquella pared, arriba le dio la última mirada y se prometió que cuando regresara a Escocia nuevamente, volvería a esa casa para saber quien vivía ahí. _

_Se alejó con Terry subiendo al caballo junto con él, era la forma que tenia de no temerle, a pesar de aquella vez en que la obligó a montar, donde gritó y se liberó del peso de la muerte de Anthony, le había dicho a Terry que debía darle tiempo para asimilar todo y poder subirse a uno sola_

—_Candy… _—_Terry veía que ella lo abrazaba cuando ya habían llegado hace un rato._

—_Que…_—_le respondió ella con los ojos cerrados y aun abrazada a él._

—_Yo creo que ya sería hora de que cabalgaras sola… _—_conteniendo la risa sintiendo a un su abrazo._

— _¿Que?... ¿Porque lo dices?… _—_musitó abriendo los ojos encontrándose con los de Terry _—_ oh… ¿Ya llegamos? _—_ dio un vistazo alrededor dándose cuenta que ya habían llegado y que ella aun lo tenía abrazado, lo soltó inmediatamente._

—_Hemos llegado hace por lo menos 4 minutos… _—_Dijo con una mueca divertida _—_Yo creo pecosa que tu miedo a los caballos ya fue…y ahora quieres subirte al mío…pero para mi que es la excusa para abrazarme…puedes hacerlo sin tener que subirte a un caballo…es cosa que me digas: "Terry dame un abrazo"…_—_imitó la voz de Candy de manera graciosa _—_Y …pues yo haría esto…_—_la abrazó delicadamente, sin apartar la mirada de su hermosos ojos verdes _—_ y... ¡tu deseo esta concedido!... jajajajajajajaja _—_se burló de Candy mientras la ayudaba a bajar del caballo con delicadeza, la tomó de la cintura._

— _¡TERRY ERES UN ENGREIDOOO!... de verdad que tenía miedo… no me di cuenta cuando llegamos... _—_le dijo Candy enojada y roja de la vergüenza_

—_Bueno…pero no te irrites… vamos Pulpo pecoso ajajajajaja _—_Terry le acababa de encontrar otro apodo, estaba bromeando y arrancó de ella sabiendo que se molestaría._

— _¡DEJAA YA DE COLOCARMEEE SOBRENOMBRES!…¡¡TERRYY!! _—_Candy corrió detrás de él persiguiéndole, en sus tantas carreras de ese verano, en que se divertían con simples paseos, juegos y conversaciones._

---------------

— ¿Candy?... parece que te has dormido despierta… mira no has comido nada —Albert la estuvo observando largo rato y vio que su plato estaba intacto.

—Oh…cierto… es que estaba recordando alguna cosas… —respondió, no tenia idea como es que llego ese plato ahí.

—Parece que es un vagón de los recuerdos… yo también estaba pensando en mi hermana —le dijo Albert sin preámbulos

— ¿Si?...yo lo siento, si es que este viaje te molesta en algo —Candy recién se daba cuenta de que Albert estaba triste

—No… los recuerdos de mi hermana en si no son los que me duelen, si no mas bien el conmemorar a alguien que ya no esta en mi vida… percibo lo mucho que duele su ausencia —suspiró mirando por su ventana y tomando un sorbo de su copa

—Tienes razón… —dijo Candy pensando en Terry y en los días vividos junto a él, sintiendo un gran vacío en su corazón.

—La gente se muere; pero ellos pueden vivir para siempre en nuestros corazones… —Albert había pronunciado las palabras de su hermana mirando fijamente la rosa que tenía enfrente.

Candy se sintió un poco egoísta, nunca le había preguntado a Albert si alguna vez se enamoró, si pensó en casarse y tener hijos. ¿Cuales serían los recuerdos que él tendría sobre su vida como adolescente? Ella conocía una sola parte de sus pensamientos y al verlo esa noche bailar con Liz, la chica que se mostró interesada en él, supo que le era desconocido en otros ámbitos. Notó en Albert no solamente al hombre de mundo acostumbrado a viajar, si no más bien a un ser muy sensible, afectivo, educado, nervioso e introvertido, con la poca costumbre de saberse atractivo para alguna mujer bonita.

Dejó que siguiera mirando sin interrumpir sus pensamientos, imaginando como sería él con una novia, siendo así de libre, amante de la naturaleza e independiente. La abuela Elroy probablemente le estaría preparando alguna chica para que se casara con él, no sin que antes ella aprobara, ya que el futuro de la familia Andley estaba en sus manos. Candy sintió lástima de aquella chica que tuviera la desdicha de ser inspeccionada por la abuela, porque debería sortear grandes pruebas, no se imaginaba quien podría ser el tipo de mujer que llamaría la atención a Albert.

Terminaron el almuerzo y se dirigieron a sentarse en el vagón, él leía el diario y Candy comenzó a escribir una carta para Annie y otra para Patty, era buen momento para contarle sobre las cosas que le habían pasado.

**The Flying Scotsman**

**Rumbo a Edimburgo**

Liz estaba sentada con Terry y Susana, hace rato atrás les había contado todas las maldades que le habían hecho a Joann y Joshua el grupo aquel, apoyaba el golpe que le dio al hermano de Alice, sabía de sobra que merecían eso y mas.

—Pero que malos que son… ha pasado tiempo ¿Y siguen con lo mismo? —dijo Susana ante los comentarios que ellos hacían sobre el puñetazo de Joann

— ¿Y sabes que?… que siempre Joann y yo, hemos sido de la idea de que hay que defender a un hermano, un amigo como sea… no importando que nos digan que no somos señoritas ¡Al cuerno!... —Liz estaba convencida de que la lealtad era importante en una amistad, se arregló en cabello en el espejo y prosiguió —eso es parte de la formación que hemos tenido desde pequeñas… un amigo de infancia es para toda la vida…

—Es decir, que las dos saben defenderse… ¿Quién les enseñó a pegar así? —preguntó Terry riendo al recordar a Joann pegándole al chico en el pasillo.

—Liam… ese aprendió a pelear… aunque ya lo lleve en su sangre, pero se perfeccionó con unos amigos de él —Liz repasó por breves momentos como les había enseñado a pelear a las dos.

—Vaya… ¿Liz porque no nos cuentas de cómo decidiste ser actriz? —preguntó nuevamente Terry interesado en saber.

—Mhhhh…eso si que es una estocada baja eh…no me gusta recordar siquiera mi primera obra… en el colegio —le dijo con el fugaz recuerdo de ese momento que la deprimió tanto.

—Eh… pero como ¿fue tan terrible? —interrogó Susana

—Muchooo… fue el peor papelón de mi vida… —suspiró viniendo a su mente aquel minuto como si fuera ayer.

Sumergiéndose en el recuerdo de una de las pocas veces en que Liam, mientras estuvo en el colegio la defendió de una burla mientras estaba actuando en una obra. Nunca más quiso saber de la fierecilla domada.

-------------------------

—_ESTOYYY PARALIZADAAAAAAAA…JOANN… QUE SE ME OLVIDOOO EL LIBRETOOOO AHHHHH _—_dijo Liz histérica por su papel en la adaptación de:" la fierecilla domada"_

—_Liz… respira… inhala… exhala… así…_—_Inspirando y exhalando _—_Vamos tranquila, que ya te sabes el texto de memoria _—_ Joshua y Joann al lado, ya le habían ayudado a memorizar el libreto por semanas._

—_Si… no te asustes, solo míranos a nosotros y listo _—_Joshua le dio un abrazo para que tuviera la entereza de controlarse._

_Así llego el turno de ella estaba detrás del escenario viendo como toda las personas estaban concentradas viendo la obra, era hora de que apareciera ella y se quedó en blanco. El actor que se suponía era su pareja le quedó viendo haciendo muecas en clara señal de que debía entra; pero no podía moverse… era victima de pánico escénico en su primera obra que ella creía que la lanzaría al estrellato... eso es lo que ella imaginaba cuando ensayaba con Joann. Fue tanta su tardanza que alguien la empujó y ahí estaba parada en medio, con cara de horror._

—"_Mis ojos están expectantes ante la belleza de vuestra"… _—_ le dijo su compañero pero ella no decía nada y él le hacía toda clase de gestos_

_Mirando a Ben, Joann, Erin, Adam, Joshua y Liam que le soplaba el texto, se sintió con las fuerzas de continuar… _

—"_YO NO NECESITO DE TU AMOR… QUE NO ME CASO CONTIGOOO" _—_Liz tuvo un buen comienzo, haciendo un buen dialogo que les dejo a todos tranquilos_

—"_Pero bella dama… solo dejad que mis brazos se posen en su delicado cuerpo y con un ósculo selle mi amor por ti" _—_le dijo su compañero que hasta ese minuto iba bien, solo hasta que la tomó de la cintura y sin darse cuenta enganchó el vestido de Liz_

_Cuando ella debía hacer un giro, quedó al descubierto su ropa interior, ya que el vestido estaba enganchado aun. Todo el publico, que eran entre apoderados y alumnos comenzaron a reír, mientras Joann estaba en primera fila le indicaba a Liz lo de su vestido La gente se reía a carcajadas y Liz no comprendía nada pero continuó con sus diálogos. Hasta que la misma Joann subió y la sacó del escenario. _

—_OYEEEEE ESTAS BIEN PARA HACER COMEDIAS… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA _—_gritó uno del público_

—_LINDAAAAA… SI QUE NOS QUEDA CLARO QUE ERES MUY BUENA ACTRIZ… jajajaja _—_chilló otro fascinado con los atributos de Liz_

— _¡OIGAAA MAS RESPETO!… ¡QUE ESA NIÑA ES MI HIJA EH!… _—_le contestó el padre de Adam y Liz completamente enfurecido_

— _¡OIGAAA ESTAAAA LINDAAAA SU HIJAAA!…¡¡¡ SUEGROOOOO!!! _—_Otros jóvenes le gritaron a coro sin ningún reparo._

—_¡¡¡CALLATEEEE INSOLENTEEEE¿QUE TE HAS IMAGINADO¡ESTAS HABLANDO DE UNA DAMA! _—_le chillo Adam defendiendo a su hermana_

_La gente pedía que la chica volviera; pero cuando Joann la sacó, ésta estaba muerta de pena, llorando a mares y murmurando que nunca sería una buena actriz, mientras en pleno teatro…_

—_¡¡¡LA FIERECILLAAAA!!!… ¡¡¡LA FIERECILLAA!!!… QUE TIENE LINDO TRASERO AJAJAJAJAJAJA _—_gritaban a coro algunos jóvenes que se reían sin parar_

—_LINDO TRASERO jajajaja _—_dijo un tipo subido a una silla incitando al resto a seguir._

—_¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEE TE HAS CREIDOOOOO GROSEROOO¡VEN AQUÍ QUE TE DEJARE EL TRASERO A PATADAS COMO EL DE UN MACACO! _—_gritó Liam saltando encima del tipo que grito esa grosería. Liz lo vio que peleaba como un enajenado._

—_¡¡¡¡PELEAAAAA!!!!... ¡EEEEEHHHHHH!… ¡DAAALEEE!... ¡DAAALEEE!... _—_Alentaba un tipo subido a una silla fascinado con el desorden que se formó - QUE EL QUE GANE SE LLEVARA COMO PREMIO Y COMO ESPOSA A LA FIERECILLA PARA QUE LAVE LOS PLATOS AJAJAJAJAJA _—_Un viejo chico y pelado, continuaba incitando a los demás. Ante esas palabras saltó la hermana feminista de Liam_

—_¡¡QUEEEEEEEEE HA DICHO MALDITOOOOO ENANOOOOO TROGLODITAAAA!!!… LA EPOCA DE LA OPRESION FEMENINAAA QUEDO ATRÁS… ¿ME OYO?… ¡VIEJO ENFERMOOOO! _—_le gritó enfurecida Erin desde arriba de una silla y el viejito le miró espantado_

— _¡CALLESEEE LOCAAA SOLTERONAAA!… ¡AMARGADAAA! _—_respondió mirándola apenas completamente horrorizado._

— _¡¿A QUIEEEEN LE DICES SOLTERONAAAA?!… _—_interrogó con ira contenida _—_¡VEN ACAAAAA QUE CON ESTEEEE PUÑOOOO TE EXTIRPARE LAS CUERDAS VOCALES PARA QUE DEJES DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES!…¡¡ MACHISTA!!- Le gritó la enfermera Erin, hermana de Liam._

_Y así fue como el debut de Liz fue un soberano fiasco, donde todo el mundo se peleó y al llegar la policía se llevaron detenidos a: Erin, Ben, Liam, Adam, Nicholas el padre de Liz, entre otros muchos mas. El troglodita pelado, terminó en el hospital por ir corriendo se cayó y se torció una pierna, por cosas de la vida, la misma Erin tuvo que atenderle, obviamente vengándose de las cosas que le dijo._

_Estuvo prohibido mencionar la obra:"La fierecilla domada", porque eso afectaba mucho a Liz, que con mucho esfuerzo continuo con la idea de ser actriz._

------------------------

Joann estaba por dormirse vencida por el cansancio de la desvelada de anoche y sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz. A abrir un ojo estaba a su lado Ben con una pluma que escondió cuando ella le miró y al frente Terry riendo, al ver que le miró se puso serio en un santiamén.

—Lo que me faltaba…el dúo de chistosos molestando… ¿Qué se les ofrece? —le dijo Joann acomodando su sombrero encima de su cara

—Quiero saber si es que te duele esto… —Ben tomó su mano y presionó el nudillo que estaba inflamado con el puñetazo que le dio a Peter

— ¡AAAAAAHHH!… ¿QUE HACES?…. ¡CLARO QUE ME DUELE!… ¡SUELTAAA MI MANOOO! —le chillo Joann adolorida mientras todo el vagón volteó a verla.

—Y si…Ya me lo imaginaba…tienes un esguince en la mano… —dijo muy serio —primero era la muñeca y ahora…con el puñetazo que le has dado a Peter no era para menos… tendré que enyesarte Joann —Ben suspiró viendo la cara de terror de la chica

— ¿Queeee?... ¿que la venda no basta? —preguntó sosteniendo su mano y viendo que sacaba una jeringa, uno de los terrores de Joann

—Nop… porque… ¡NO HAS HECHO CASOOO! … —refunfuñó molesto —así que deberé inyectarte esto para que baje la inflamación y mas rato entablillarte…bueno si es que llegamos a un hospital —Ben miró a Terry conteniendo la risa.

—¿QUEEEEE?!!… ¿donde se supone que me vas a inyectar eso?... —le preguntó espantada indicando la jeringa que sostenía en sus manos.

—Pues en tu trasero… jajajajajaja…lo siento Princesa… —le dijo riendo y moviendo sus cejas —y no te preocupes que yo tengo la mano muy suave… Ven acá Joann… ¿No le tendrás miedo a las agujas? —Ben se acercó a Joann y le tomó su mano izquierda, con la otra tenía la jeringa riéndose de su expresión.

— ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?…. ¡TU A MI NO ME INYECTAS NADAAAAA!... —saltó horrorizada —MENOS… ahí… ¿¡QUE TE HAS CREIDO!? —Avergonzada se pegó a la ventana del vagón — ¡TUUUUU NO TE MUEVAS DE AHÍ CELESTINOOO! —le dijo a Terry que se levantó para ayudar a Ben, aterrada ante la idea de que ellos tuvieran que ver su trasero — ¡LIIIZZZZZZZ¡LIAAAAM¡AUXILIOOOOO! … ¡LIAM!...LIAAAAAAAM! —chilló y toda la gente del vagón miró escandalizada por sus gritos, mientras Terry y Ben se reían.

— ¡QUEEEEE!… ¿QUE SUCEDEEE? —aparecieron Liam y Liz corriendo para ver que sucedía.

— ¡ELLOS!… que quieren inyectarme en el trasero eso… ¡LIAMMM! … —le miró suplicándole Joann ante la risa de Terry y Ben

—Pero Joann… ¿QUE NO LE VES LA CARA A ESTOS DOS BUFONES¡TE ESTAN TOMANDO EL PELO! —le gritó Liz mirando enfurecida a Terry y Ben

— ¿QUE¿Bufones?...MIRA NIÑA, YO SERE LO QUE QUIERAS PERO BUFON ¡ESOOOO SI QUE NOO! —chilló Terry ofendido por las palabras de Liz

—¡A VER!… ¡MI PRINCESA NO VA A NINGUN LADO!… —reclamó tomándola de la mano - quiero decir, Joann… que en verdad tiene un esguince en la mano, por pegarle a Peter, así que debo darle algo para el dolor…y no en su trasero… ni con una jeringa…es una pastilla… Lo siento Jo… era una bromita —Ben miró a Joann riéndose del susto que le hizo pasar.

—YOYO… ¿Que no has oído?... no te colocaran eso en el trasero…así que deja que él te vea… ¿esta bien?... —Liam calmó a su amiga —AHORA SI ÉL HACE ALGO QUE NOOOO DEBE….TU ME GRITAS Y ESTOY AQUIIII PARA DEFENDERTE ¿De acuerdo? Mi Muñeca —le dijo sonriéndole y Joann se rió del apodo… era una de sus tantos códigos secretos.

— ¿QUEEEE?... ¿COMO LE HAS DICHO?... —Ben le habló a Liam, pero éste no le hizo caso y se fue a sentar. Joann siguió ahí con Terry y Ben nuevamente — ¿Cómo es que te llamo Joann? —volvió a preguntarle a ella, mirándole molesto.

—Muñeca… es decir… su muñeca —estaba avergonzada de repetirlo —pero bueno ya termina de una vez con eso de la curación, venda, pastilla o lo que sea… —le dijo Joann apurando a Ben para no tener que entrar en detalles

—Mhhhh…. Deja de moverte entonces…Muñeca… que apodo más espantoso —susurró Ben enojado.

— ¿Qué cosa?... ¿Decías algo?... es que no se te escuchó —le preguntó ella acercándose para oír

—Noooo nada… efectivamente tendremos que llevarte a un hospital a que te enyesen la MUÑECA…quiero decir la mano —le dijo Ben molesto.

—Será entonces… pero mañana porque vamos a llegar muy tarde ¿Y que le pasó al tarado de Peter¿Le fracture la nariz realmente? —preguntó Joann riéndose

—Nop…solo fue una hemorragia nasal y le has desviado el tabique —Ben se puso serio; pero Terry se reía de solo acordarse como Joann le había pegado

—Es decir que ese tipo al que veías, con cara de muñeco de cera…quedara con la nariz hacia al lado JAJAJAJAJAJA —se rió Terry y Joann

—Ehhh si…pero casi ni se nota —respondió Ben concentrado terminando con Joann.

—Ya me voy… gracias Ben —le dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa y se fue.

Joann continuó con Liam, que le hablaba al oído y ambos reían. Recordando unos trucos que hacía ella con un lápiz y en realidad era un efecto óptico y él creyó que era bruja. Ella aprovechó de contarle donde estuvo anoche y decirle que sus percepciones sobre Candy eran ciertas, que la chica era muy buena persona. Liam se alegró de que la conociera. Se quedaron largo rato espalda contra espalda. Liam le enseñó algo que había dibujado en su croquis y ella lo miró intentando dar una opinión. Luego ella le entregó una hoja con lo que ella escribió y Liam lo leyó

Ahí vino el intercambio sin mirarse siquiera: Él le entregó un dulce, el favorito de la chica, que recibió y entendió que si se lo daba era porque le había gustado lo que escribió. Luego vino la recompensa, ella le tiró un mechón del pelo, él se dio la vuelta y colocó la mejilla, para recibir el beso de Joann, quería decir que le gustó lo que dibujó. Cambiaron de posición y se sentaron uno a cada lado, esa era la señal de que habían terminado y ella apoyó su cabeza en su brazo, él extendió el brazo izquierdo para que Joann se apoyara en su pecho a dormir y le dio un beso en la frente. Ese era el lenguaje al que estaba acostumbrado a ver Ben y los demás sobretodo en el colegio.

— ¿No te hierve nada al verla así con Liam? —Terry no podía creer lo que veía, esos dos se conocían al derecho y al revés.

—Y si… —suspiró mirándolos —que le voy hacer siempre a sido así…yo nunca he leído nada de ella, nunca a dejado que siquiera ose a darle un vistazo… mhhhh —Ben se sentía decepcionado.

— ¿Cómo la has conocido? —le pregunto Terry

Ben, miró a Joann, verle dormir en brazos de Liam, despertaba sus celos, porque quería que esos detalles los tuviera con él. Recordó el día en que la vio por primera vez, siendo niños aun, para luego volver a verla y estar perdido porque se enamoró de ella para siempre.

--------------------

—_Perdona…FUE SIN QUERER _—_se disculpó Ben, de unos 10 años, con la chica que había tirado al suelo por estar jugando con sus amigos. La ayudó a levantarse extendiendo su mano de manera caballerosa._

— _¿Sin querer? NO TE CREO… TÚ Y TUS AMIGOS VIVEN MOLESTANDOMEEEE _—_le chilló en la oreja a Ben la niña rubia muy temperamental de unos ocho años._

—_Vaya…niña… pero no me grites así… _—_Ben la miró y se rió de ella _—_ ¿Eh?… tienes algo ahí, en la cara _—_éste le indicó un punto de algo que tenía en la cara y se la limpió el mismo con su mano._

—_Ahh…es chocolate… Bueno gracias… sigue con lo tuyo… _—_Joann siguió escribiendo en un cuaderno, mientras seguía comiendo chocolate._

—_Ehhh… _—_miró curioso en lo que hacia _—_ ¿Ya sabes leer y escribir tan pequeña? _—_preguntó divertido y admirado de la chica._

— _¿Pequeña? _—_preguntó mirando a través de los rayos del sol que se colaban entre los árboles _—_ ¿Que edad crees que tengo? _—_le dijo Joann levantando una ceja la izquierda_

—_Mhhh no se… _—_miró inspeccionándola _—_unos 6…CREO… _—_Ben nada mas que por molestar le respondió eso, mientras seguía riéndose de ella y su rostro_

— _¿Queeee?... tú no sabes nada… _—_espetó molesta _—_tengo ocho años… O - CHOOOO_—_ le respondió ella batiendo su dedo índice en su rostro y continúo en lo suyo respingando la nariz._

—_Estas estudiando matemáticas…apuesto a que no eres buena _—_continuó el chico, intuyó que no era buena en eso, porque siempre la veía leyendo en el jardín del colegio, sin tomarle asunto._

—_¡¡¡pero cual es tu fijación de reírte de mi!!!… _—_la niña de ojos azules, con el cabello largo, atado en dos trencitas, estaba molesta de que siempre la fastidiaran…_

—_Lo siento… ya me voy… _—_levantó los brazos rindiéndose y la miró directo a los ojos _—_no se como te llamas…pero lindos ojos princesa jajajajaja _—_Ben vio el azul de sus ojos y la forma en que se sentaba en aquel jardín, que le pareció que tenía el aspecto de una Princesa_

_Nunca mas se volvió a fijar en ella, no supo su nombre, ni se preocupo de averiguar sobre ella. Eran niños y la molestó solo esa vez, se sumergió en los estudios y estando en el mismo colegio fue probable que estuviesen cerca o se hayan topado; pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención. _

_Solo hasta aquel día en misa del colegio, cuando Ben tenía 14 años y la vio por primera vez como la señorita hermosa en que se había convertido, admirada por muchos chicos, algo en ella le cautivó y nunca mas la olvidó._

— _¿Quién es esa hermosa chica que esta allá? _—_Ben, llevaba mucho rato observándola y le preguntó a otro chico que estaba sentado a su lado._

—_Es Joann… Johanna Whitton pensé que ya la habías visto, una chica bien extraña…pero linda ¿Cierto?... _—_comentó el chico mirándola también y al ver el rostro de Rothschild con una mueca dijo: _—_ deberás apuntarte en la lista de enamorados…es decir todos los varones le han puesto el ojo, pero ella solo esta con Liam _—_finalizó en un murmullo._

— _¿Si?… ¿Con Liam Henson? _—_preguntó mirando a éste para luego seguir admirando a la chica _—_Mhhh a Joann debo haberla visto…solo que ahora… está distinta… _—_Ben veía como el sol reflejaba en ese largo y hermoso cabello, su rostro se iluminaba por completo, mientras ella admiraba un fanal con una mariposa azul que sostenía entre sus blancas manos._

—_Si…lo que les pasa a todas…que se convirtió en una señorita y ahora todos se han vuelto locos… que cuando era niña no era fea tampoco…ella estudia aquí desde los 8 años. Ben, yo creo que debes haberla visto antes _—_el muchacho que también estaba mirando a Joann antes y ahora esta muy aburrido del sermón del padre, estaba casi seguro de que Ben ya la había visto._

_Ahí estaba Joann con su cabello largo y delicadamente rizado en las puntas, quitó el cabello que le cubría una parte del rostro colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Sentada y con los ojos entrecerrados admirando el fanal que sostenía, la luz de esa mañana le permitía admirar a través del vidrio los colores de la mariposa embalsamada con mayor detalle._

_El sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana y el golpeteo del viento contra una rama, hizo que ambos miraran en la misma dirección, al volverse sus miradas se cruzaron, con una sonrisa de Ben; sin embargo Joann que lo había visto metido entre las amistades que le hacían la vida imposible, le miró con indiferencia respingando la nariz, volvió a escribir en una hoja._

_Ben, no se dio por vencido, quería ver el color de sus ojos y comenzó a molestarla con un espejo, encandilándole los ojos para que le mirara y ella optó por taparse con un cuaderno sacándole la lengua, ambos sonrieron._

—_Voyyyy…_—_gritó Joann corriendo por el pasillo del colegio esa misma tarde de la misa._

—_Voy a llegar atrasadoooo si no me apuroooo _—_Ben corría por el pasillo y al doblar_

— _¡AAAAAHHH!… PERO FIJATEEEEE _—_gritaron a la vez y los apuntes de ambos se esparcieron por el suelo._

_Cuando terminaron de recoger todo lo que se cayó al suelo, quedaba un papel que ambos intentaron tomar y Ben rozó su mano, era cálida y suave, al levantar la vista el ocaso iluminó sutilmente su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, eran perfectos, por un segundo se miraron de cerca y ahí él se sintió perdido; era realmente hermosa de cerca, con esa edad y como se vería en un futuro, le cautivó desde esa vez y la quedó mirando largo rato. Cuando la llamaron a ella, giró su cabeza y su cabello tenía un suave aroma una mezcla de: vainilla, rosas y lirios que quedó registrado en el corazón de Ben y que siempre conservó en su memoria_

— _¿Qué me ves tanto? _—_le dijo ella mirándole de reojo y sintiendo que le observaba._

— _No… yo nada, solo te ayudaba…toma _—_le pasó unos apuntes de ella._

—_Gracias _—_ella intentaba recoger su bolso; pero estaba llena de cosas. Ben lo recogió y se lo pasó- ¿podrías cruzarlo así?...como un repartidor de correspondencia por favor _—_ella se acercó a él a tal punto que Ben podía sentir su acompasada respiración en su pecho, él era mucho mas alto que ella._

_Ben sintió que su corazón daba un salto e hizo lo que la chica le pidió con mucho cuidado de no rozar ni un poco su linda figura y que le mal interpretara, sin pensarlo, la miró y le quitó el cabello que le ocultaba sus lindos ojos azules, ella no hizo nada, se quedó ahí quieta, lo miró a los ojos, sonrió y se fue._

------------------

—Es decir que tu has estado enamorado de esa chica TODA LA VIDA… vaya… no creí que existiera eso —Terry estaba impactado con su relato

—Toda la vida… no… pero nos vimos cuando pequeños…y me enamore de ella cuando tenia 12 años y yo 14… ¿Qué tiene de raro?... ¿Que tú has estado enamorado de un Harem completo? —Ben se consideraba un hombre fiel.

—¿Queee?...no… solo que ¿No has tenido ninguna otra mujer por ahí? —le susurro Terry sin creer que fuera tan fiel.

—Pues claro… tuve una novia a los 10 años… Kristin y eso se terminó a los 12 por ahí… pero eran cosas de niños…con Joann es… amor del verdadero… y aunque ella se fue y tuve enamoradas, pues NADA SE COMPARA CON MI PRINCESA… —dijo con una linda sonrisa —pero yo he hablado mucho de mi…ahora te toca a ti ¿Como has conocido a Susana?... porque ella es tu novia o ¿no? —le preguntó Ben ante la cara de decepción de él no sabía si hizo bien o mal en preguntar.

—Mhhhhh es algo complicado y no tiene nada de romántico —le espetó Terry

Sin embargo le explico como la conoció y como fue que tuvo que quedarse con ella, no mencionó a Candy, simplemente se apego a los hechos sin mayores lujos de detalles y sin ese destello en sus ojos como los tenía Ben cuando hablaba de Joann. Se quedó pensativo mientras Ben se fue al baño, imaginando como era en verdad admirar el amor real, cuando conoció a Susana si bien la encontró atractiva no se comparaba en nada al amor que veía que se tenían: Joann y Ben.

-----------

— _¡Por favor atención a todos…tenemos una nueva integrante en la compañía y bueno quiero que la reciban muy bien, por favor nada de bautizos y cosas por el estilo _—_dijo uno de los actores guía de la compañía Stratford._

_Terry que estaba sentado en las butacas del teatro donde ensayaban, estaba leyendo el libreto de la obra, que debía aprenderse de memoria. No prestó atención hasta que alguien a su lado hizo un comentario_

—_Vaya…la niña es bonita…tiene rostro dulce, yo esperaba un hombre…no una mujer mas, pero bienvenida sea que siempre se puede…_—_dijo George riéndose de la cara de su compañera ante la supuesta amenaza femenina de aquella joven._

_Terry elevó la vista para ver a la chica y ahí estaba parada conversando con un grupo de chicos, embobados por su apariencia, nada deslumbrante para él así que continuó en lo suyo. Estaban dando las ultimas instrucciones, se dirigió al camerino y no golpeó fue una torpeza, la chica nueva estaba probándose un traje con la mujer de vestuario ambas se espantaron._

—_Lo siento…yo no alcance a ver nada… _—_ Terry, incómodo por esa intromisión y al ver el rostro de la chica se rió al ver que se ruborizó._

—_Podría haber golpeado _—_le dijo Susana_

—_Eh… es cierto… pero le pido que por favor bella dama me perdone por mi inoportuna presencia en medio de su prueba de vestuario… por cierto ese color no le sienta a su color de ojos … con su permiso _—_le dijo Terry simplemente quiso ser gentil, porque así es como era él con todas._

—_Seguramente eso le dices a todas _—_susurró Susana a la mujer que seguía con la prueba de vestuario_

—_No, estás equivocada…se lo digo a las chicas bonitas como tú… un placer… ¿Susana?... yo soy Terruce Grandchester y ya estoy por irme _—_mirándole a los lindos ojos._

_La chica delgada, de ojos celestes, delicada y femenina, se le quedó viendo algo en él atrajo su atención. Y Terry sabía muy bien cuando llamaba la atención de alguna mujer, reconocía en gestos cuando no les era indiferente, eso le divertía en un comienzo, por la rivalidad masculina que generaba su presencia en esa compañía tanto como actor como hombre que acaparaba a las mujeres mas hermosas. _

-------------

La tarde estaba dejando los últimos vestigios del viaje, estarían muy cerca de llegar a Edimburgo. Liam estaba con Joann dormida en sus brazos, la miró por un rato y ordeno su cabello. Volvió su vista a su reciente trabajo en su croquis, las ideas de sus próximas pinturas que siempre realizaba primero en un bosquejo para luego pintarlo en lienzos.

Vino a su mente, al mirar a Liz de reojos, que alguna vez entre ellos pasó algo mas que una amistad; pero de recordarlo simplemente le daba una vergüenza tremenda, no porque Liz no fuera digna de ser presentada formalmente ante sus padres, porque ya la conocían era muy bonita, divertida, lindos ojos; era mas bien la torpeza de haberse dejado llevar cuando en verdad se llevaban mejor como amigos. Eso fue cuando estuvieron en Italia por unos meses, fueron novios pero ni Joshua ni Joann se enteraron de eso. Quizás el sentirse solos, el amor que fluye en el aire en un país como ese fue en realidad un romance pasajero, unos besos y la grata compañía de Liz que siempre fue tan divertida, ambos coordinaron por suerte en terminar eso ahí y fue un alivio, porque temía herir sus sentimientos.

Nunca se habló más del tema y en una de sus discusiones relució el tema de Joann y el que todos pensaran que eran pareja, el apego que existía entre ellos y esa empatía que nunca tuvo con ninguna chica. Se conocían bien y era obvio si estuvieron juntos desde que Joann tenía 8 años.

A veces sentía confusión con sus sentimientos, le daba mucha rabia verla con Ben pero era más que nada saber que ese chico la hizo sufrir, era amigo del grupo odioso del colegio y nunca se enteraba de nada, era muy insólito.

No podía ser ciego y no darse cuenta de la belleza de Joann, a los doce años se convirtió en toda una señorita que todos querían invitar al baile o que por lo menos les mirara, pero ella parecía no percatarse de nada de eso, nunca se preocupó en demasía de su apariencia. Liam la conocía en muchas facetas y desde muy pequeña, se encariño con ella, con Liz y Joshua conociendo su alma antes que todo.

-----------

—_Por favor que alguien busque a Liam Henson…que otra vez no se ha presentado a esta clase… ¿alguien sabe donde encontrarlo? _—_preguntó la madre y al ver que nadie contesto _—_Niña… ven por favor necesito que vayas al galpón abandonado de este colegio y busques a Liam Henson _—_le dijo la madre a Joann y ella fue corriendo_

_Entrando al galpón vio a un chico pintando algo en unos lienzos, le quedó mirando y supuso que se trataba de él, solo veía su melena oscura, rizada, estaba de espaldas y muy concentrado en pintar y mezclar unos raros colores._

— _¡HOLA!... ¿TU ERES LILLO HUESON? _—_gritó la pequeña de ocho años y Liam saltó del susto._

— _¿Qué?... ¿como me has llamado?... jajajajajajajajajaja…no creo que mi nombre sea tan difícil…soy LIAM HENSON NIÑA _—_le dijo éste mirando a la chica de reojo_

—_Bueno como sea, la hermana Goretti te está buscando…debes irte ya _—_le dijo la niña mirando entre sus cosas - ¿Qué es eso? Una MUÑECA… _—_indicando con su mano una pintura abstracta con una mezcla de pinturas de colores sin ningún sentido._

— _¿QUEEEE?... UNA MUÑECA… _—_repitió incrédulo _—_yo…no veo ninguna muñeca en eso…vaya que imaginación tienes niña _—_le dijo divertido e intentando ver lo que decía Joann_

—_Pero es lo que yo veo…NIÑO _—_ella levantó su ceja izquierda molesta por la manera que tuvo de referirse a ella._

—_Bueno… sabes…tienes razón podría ese cuadro pasar como muñeca… _—_le dijo mirando el cuadro y dirigiéndose a de ella tuvo una idea- de hecho no tenía nombre y lo titulare así…y el día en que llegue a venderlo…te regalaré una muñeca de verdad ¿Te parece?... _—_preguntó mirando el lindo rostro de la chica _—_es decir cuando haga rayas sin sentido según algunos… y no sepa que nombre ponerle te preguntare a ti y según lo que veas será el titulo del cuadro, además es lo que obtendrás como obsequio… aparte recibirás el apodo…jajajaja … tendrás diferentes apodos pequeña _—_le dijo Liam sonriéndole_

—_Mhhhh buena idea… es decir me llenare de regalos _—_la chica estaba ilusionada ante esa posibilidad y sonrió._

—_Eh… No creas que ese cuadro no es mi estilo, no lo que yo quiero expresar en mis pinturas…yo solo pinto eso cuando estoy con mi padre cerca… o…pero bueno _—_le dijo Liam sacudiéndose los malos ratos que tenía a veces con su padre _—_Vamos donde la hermana o si no te castigaran a ti… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Joann… Johanna Whitton… un gusto _—_le dijo ella dándole la mano_

—_Un placer entonces Joann _—_le contesto iniciando ahí su amistad que nunca se interrumpió._

_Años después vendió su primer cuadro llamado "La muñeca" en Francia y cumplió con su promesa le compró una hermosa muñeca muy parecida a Joann, se la envió al colegio con una larga carta y desde ese día nunca mas le dejó de escribir. Solo hasta que volvieron a estar juntos los cuatro amigos en Francia e Italia._

---------------

— ¡JOANN!... ¡DESPIERTATEEE!... ¡AHORAAAAAA! —le dijo Liz zamarreándola cuando estaba con Liam se veía muy desesperada.

—Hey… déjala que duerma —Liam que estaba por dormirse también, estaba molesto por la interrupción.

—¡TUUUU CALLATEEE QUE ES COSA DE MUJERES! —le espeto Liz muy apurada en que Joann se levantara de una vez.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Joann se despertó aun con sueño se levantó para ir con Liz.

—Ven vamos al baño…ahí te cuento —le dijo Liz y la agarró, llevándola rápidamente con ella

—Joann yo…quería hablar contigo —Ben detuvo del brazo a Joann.

—¡NOOOO INTERRUMPAAAAS!... ¡HAS TENIDOOOO TOOODAAAA LAAA TAAARDEEE PARA HABLAR!

Y AHORA NOS MOLESTAS… ¡ESFUUUMAAAATEEEEE! —le chilló Liz que agarró a Joann del brazo para apurarse

—¡OYEEEE QUE METIDAAA QUE ERES LIZ! —le gritó Ben enojado.

—¿METIDA?...PFFFF…SOY MENOS METIDA QUE ESE CELESTINO QUE TIENES AL LADO —le chilló y Ben quedó viendo a Terry

—Creo que se refiere a ti —le dijo Ben riéndose

—PERO QUE GROSERAAA ERES LIZZZ…COMO QUE CELESTINO… NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAS ASI…TENGO NOMBREEEEE —chilló habituándose al actuar del grupo, que todo se lo decían chillando. Se fue con Susana a la cafetería.

—¿Y?... ¿Para que me has traído hasta acá? —Joann estaba mirándose al espejo del baño viendo como su amiga buscaba entre los baños si es había alguien por ahí que pudiera escuchar.

—¡Ya!...al parecer no hay nadie… Afírmate que si no te has muerto… ahora si que lo harás….¡¡¡HEEEEE PERDIIIIDOOOO LA NOTAAAA DE MIIIII MUUUUUÑEEEEECOOOO!!!…¡¡¡SEEEE ESFUMOOOOOO POR AHIIII!! —gritó completamente histérica

—AAAAAAAAHHHH —Gritaron a la par, cada una aterrada ante sus propias conclusiones de lo que podía suceder.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Liz?... Está Terry y Susana en este mismo vagón…si leen esa nota… ¡QUEEE VAAAMOOOSS HA HACER! —se paseaba Joann de un lado a otro comiéndose una uña de su dedo índice.

—¿Y ESO QUE ME IMPORTAA A MIIII?... —se encogió de hombros y continuó —YO LO DIGO PORQUE NO MEMORICE DONDE IBA A SER LA FIESTAAA DE CUMPLEAÑOS….¡¡¡BUAAAA!!!… CONOCIENDOTEEEE A TIIIII QUE CON SUERTEEEE RECUERDAS COMO TE LLAMAS TUUUUU…ESTAMOS PERDIDAS… NO SE DONDE CUERNOS VIVE MI MUÑECOOOOOOO —gritó Liz angustiada ante la idea de no ver mas a Albert

—Pero Liz… ¿Cómo dices algo así?... ¿En que clase de insensible te has convertido?... —la miró espantada por su repentino egoísmo —lo terrible acá no es eso…si no que Terry lea la nota y se pregunte a quien iba dirigida y cuando se entere que éramos nosotros… se enoje por no decir nada…y si la encuentra Susana…pues será peor —Joann estaba aterrada ante el desenlace que tendría esa situación

—¿Y QUIEN TIENE PIEDAD POR MI?... ¡LLEVO BUSCANDO MI MEDIA NARANJA HACE SIGLOS Y CUANDO LO ENCUENTRO SE ESFUMAAAAA!… —levantó su dedo índice en el aire —así como voy me voy a parecer a la tía solterona que tengo en Iowa que hasta verrugas le han salido —Liz comenzó a llorar tirándose en el piso del baño.

—Liz…piensa un poco…donde la pusiste —le dijo Joann pensando la situación mas fríamente intentando que Liz pensara donde puso la nota.

—No se… revise todo, di vuelta medio vagón mientras dormías y nada —dijo ella muy afligida y de manera repentina sonándose la nariz agregó —¡PERO QUE MENSA SOY!... ¡YA TENGO LA BRILLANTE SOLUCIÓN!... —dijo levantándose rauda del suelo —¡LE VOY A PREGUNTAR A TERRY, DONDE ES QUE VIVE EL TAL ALBERT, MI MUÑECO, QUE ES AMIGO DE SU CANDY!... ¡Como no lo pensé antes!... ¡CARAMBA QUE SI! —Liz obviamente pensó a través de su desesperación por volver a ver a Albert y se dirigió a la puerta para hacer lo que creía era lo correcto.

—QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE… —Joann saltó y se interpuso en la puerta- ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? …¿Tendré que abofetearte para que entres en razón?... ¿O QUEEEEE? —Joann, no podía creer lo que decía Liz, la zamarreó —TU

ESPERAME AQUÍ VOY POR LIAM Y JOSHUA… ESTO ES CODIGO ROJO

Joann se dirigió veloz donde Liam y Joshua, mientras era observada por Ben, Terry y Susana que veían que actuaba raro.

—¡USTEDES!… ¡VENGAN AHORAAAAA!… ¡CODIGO ROJO 1L! —le dijo Joann a los dos

—¿QUEEE?... ¿cual código rojo? —Liam pensaba que era eso, no lo recordaba bien.

—Creo que viene siendo Liz en apuros…según lo que recuerdo… —dijo Joshua pensando en aquel código que usaban desde el colegio, donde siempre era código rojo.

Los tres se fueron volando y Joann les hizo entrar en el baño de mujeres, se escuchaban de afuera el llanto de Liz

—¿Bueno y a Liz que le pasa? —dijo Joshua mirando que estaba tirada como una muñeca de trapo en el suelo llorando.

—¡NOOOO SAAABES LA TRAGEDIAAAAA QUEEE PASOOO!… ¡ABRETEEEE TIERRA Y DEVORAMEEEE QUE YA NOOO MERESCO VIVIR EN LA SOLTERIAAAAA! —gritó Liz estrujándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo y simulando un puñal en su pecho.

—Eh… déjame ver… ¿TE HAS QUEBRADO UNA UÑA? JAJAJAJAJAJA —le dijo Liam riéndose de su amiga

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Liz? —Joshua, tuvo compasión al verla así y se agachó al suelo a preguntarle.

—¡PERDIIIII EN MEEEEDIIIIOO DE LA NADAAA LAAAA NOTITAAA DE MI MUUUUÑECOOOOO!...DONDE ME INVITABA… nos invitaba…a ir al cumpleaños de esa rubia insípida de CANDY —dijo histérica Liz agarrando a Joshua de la solapa

—¿Cual nota?... ¿Cual cumpleaños¿Cuál muñeco? —preguntó Liam sin entender absolutamente nada

—¡PEEEEROOO HAAASTAAAA CUAAANDOOO DEBOOOO REPEETIIIIIRRR TOOOODOOOO DOOOOS VECES!… ¡CONCENTRATEEEE EN LO QUE TE DIGOOOOO! —le chilló Liz a Liam

—¡PEROOO DEJA DE GRITARMEEEEEE¡QUE HISTERICAAA ERES!…. ¡QUE SE YOOO DE QUE MUÑECO HABLAS!... —refunfuñó furioso y repentinamente se le vino a la mente quien era el muñeco —AHHH YA SE ESTAS HABLANDO DEL…. ¡MELEEENUDDOOOO ESEEE!... ¡AL QUEEEE LE COQUETEAABAS! —Liam irritado le gritó de vuelta como un enajenado.

—Muñeco es el tal Albert del concierto… que se supone nos invito a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Candy y que… ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? —dijo Joshua sin comprender la histeria de Liz —Otra cosa… yo insisto ¿entre ustedes existe algo?...porque siempre pareces celoso, Liam —preguntó mirándoles extrañado

—¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE¿PERO OTRA VEZ CON LO MISMO?... ¡QUE NOOOOO! —gritaron a la par Liam y Liz.

—AHHHHHHGGGGGGGG…NO HAY CASO CON EL CEREBRO DE LOS HOMBRES…SOLO LES SIRVE PARA UNA COSA… que no lo voy a decir, porque ya ni caso tiene —suspiró cansada Liz

—El punto es que hay una nota extraviada que dice CANDY y habla del cumpleaños con una DIRECCION que si LLEGA A LAS MANOS DE TERRY O SUSANA…estamos todos fritos…deberemos explicar como es que sabíamos de Candy y nos quedamos callados y se armara un enredo peor del que ya tenemos —dijo Joann creyendo que con ese resumen entenderían los demás

—Mhhhh —dijo Liam mientras pensaba detenidamente

—¡FALTA MI PUNTOOOO!... QUE ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO QUIEN LEA LA NOTA… pero que… ME DIGAAA DONDE VIVEEEE MI MUUUUÑECOOOO…DONDEEE ES LA FIESTAAA QUE NOOOO ME LA PIERDOOOO…NO ALCANCEEEE A MEMORIZARLAAAAA Y NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA DE DONDE VIVEEEE —gritó Liz llorando nuevamente desconsoladamente

—¿Qué piensas tanto Liam? —le preguntó Joann, mientras ayudaba a Liz a levantarse y mojarse la cara.

—Quee…creo… no estoy seguro… de haber dado la dirección de mi casa a Candy…así que no veo porque razón si el muñeco está con ella… no daría con mi casa… además ¿No que Candy es una Andley?…pues… ¿Cuantas casas Andley habrán en Escocia?… no muchas —dijo brillantemente Liam

—¡TIENES RAZON!… PINTORCITO… ¡ERES LO MAXIMOOOO! …siento haber subestimado tu cerebro —dijo Liz y le dio un beso en la mejilla que dejó colorado a Liam.

—Ya pero ¿y la nota?… no que deberíamos evitar los conflictos…si la encuentra Terry o Susana —les dijo Joann preocupada

—Mhhh… seamos realistas…- Dijo sacando de su mente una conclusión interesante —en un MUNDO TAAAAN GRAANNNDEEEE… ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que Terry o Susana den con esa condenada nota?... científicamente sería… MHHH ¿1 DE ENTRE UN 99?... es decir… ¡IMPOSIBLE!...aunque no tenga le menor idea sobre matemáticas…es algo por el estilo… ustedes me entienden… —finalizó Liam que ya estaba harto de todo

—Eso es cierto… ya dejemos la paranoia y el escándalo…que lo que será… ¡será! —finalizó Joshua.

Y así salieron del baño los cuatro a sentarse, el tren estaba pronto a llegar a la estación Waverley de Edimburgo, era ya casi las nueve de la noche, no podrían llegar a casa de Joann y Joshua, así que optaron por la casa de Liam.

Terry salía del baño de varones, apurado, se le cayeron al suelo unos papeles que llevaba, los recogió y alguien le ayudo.

—¿Esto también es suyo? —le dijo un señor que le ayudo y entregó un papel muy bien doblado

—Supongo… ¿Tan lejos llego? … que raro… gracias —dijo Terry y lo metió con los otros papeles

Se fue a sentar solo para arreglar esos papeles y comenzó a abrirlos para ver cual servía y cual no, llegó al que estaba muy bien doblado, sin recordarse de haberlo tenido. Pero decidió abrirlo se había caído de sus cosas, así que debía ser suyo. Lo abrió lentamente y comenzó a leer.

-----------------

_**Queridos amigos:**_

_**Les dejó esta invitación para que asistan a la celebración de cumpleaños de Candy que es el 22 de mayo, le tengo preparada una fiesta sorpresa. Es en Escocia y como se que ustedes irán hasta allá, espero que puedan ir todos. La dirección es:"Residencia Andley" # 877 St Dundee (A 5 Km. del centro) Espero verlos ese día por la tarde y fue un placer conocerlos.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Albert**_

----------------

— ¿QUE? —Gritó sin darse cuenta, tapó la boca y guardó el papel, mientras todos miraban su aspecto pálido —_ ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que se trate de Candy?...la Candy que yo conozco… _—pensó atónito con la noticia

— ¿Pasa algo Terry? —preguntó Ben que le miró

—No… nada…este… es que se me olvido algo, pero no importa realmente —le contesto para que dejara de mirarle.

Volvió a sacar la nota, sus manos transpiraban con esa noticia y el color de su rostro volvió. Candy estaba en Escocia y dentro de unos días celebraría el cumpleaños, tendría la oportunidad de verla, no podía creer en lo que estaba leyendo. No podían existir muchas Candy en el mundo, debería ser ella. Iba a ir a verla así fuera la última cosa que hiciera en su vida, sin importar nada más. ¿Qué hacia esa nota ahí¿A quien iba dirigida?

El tren se detuvo y ya estaban en Edimburgo, en la estación Waverley. Todos se dirigieron a casa de Liam, donde no estaban más que los empleados, no había llegado nadie de su familia, una suerte para él. Era muy tarde para ir a Perth o donde vivía Terry así que se hospedarían ahí. Ben tampoco tenía como llegar a la casa de su abuela, ella seguía de viaje así que nuevamente se quedó con Liam y los demás.

Candy había llegado por la noche a Edimburgo, se quedaron en un hotel ella y Albert, observaba por la ventana de su cuarto la hermosa noche, aun sintiendo que era un error estar ahí, por alguna razón sentía un nerviosismo inexplicable de querer huir de ese lugar, se debería tal vez a la ansiedad de estar cerca de la verdad con sus padres.

Terry estaba en la habitación de huéspedes de Liam, observaba por la ventana del cuarto la hermosa noche, aun sintiendo que era el hombre con mas suerte en el mundo, por alguna razón sentía unas ganas enormes de ir pronto a Dundee, solo para ver a Candy aunque fuera de lejos. Sintiendo el temor en las venas ante la idea de que ya le hubiese olvidado, porque simplemente no lo soportaría, no quiso torturarse con la presencia de Susana… no tenia cabeza para eso ahora, solo quería ver a Candy una sola vez mas.

—Candy…Todo lo que quiero es volver a verte… haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ir a Dundee… ¡Tengo que verte! Solo una vez más… —dijo Terry ansioso con la nota que sostenía en sus manos, recordando la sonrisa de la pecosa que no había podido olvidar.

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas**: _**Estación London Road**__; Estación de trenes que comenzó a funcionar en 1842, En la actualidad se llama Manchester Piccadilly. __**Estacion lime Street**__; Estación de trenes que comenzó a funcionar en 1836 ubicada en Liverpool donde en la actualidad llega el flujo de trenes de: Londres, Manchester y Birmingham. Aclaro de paso que no estoy completamente segura que en esa época existiera la frecuencia o el rumbo que describo en la historia. __**The Queen of scots**_** GNR Salon familiar 807**_; Es un tren que realizaba viajes exclusivos por Escocia y el coche familiar fue construido en 1912 donde podía viajar la familia completa, un salón con área de fumadores, un cuarto para la servidumbre y otro para el equipaje. __**The Flying Scotsman**__; Tren de pasajeros que hizo rutas entre Londres y Edimburgo desde 1862 por la GNR. El primer Expreso especial escocés hizo su primer viaje en 10 horas y media haciendo una parada en York; la competencia redujo ese tiempo en 8 horas y media en 1888. Desde 1900 se moderniza adecuando corredores y salones comedores para que los pasajeros comieran en el tren. __**Estación Waverley**__; Estación de trenes de Edimburgo que comenzó a funcionar en 1846 y reconstruida entre 1892 y 1902. __**Piccadilly Circus**__; Es una plaza que fue creada en 1819 para conectar la principal calle de mayor afluencia de comercio y entretenimiento situada en West End en Londres._

_La Residencia que visita Candy y Terry; que se describe aquí es una mezcla de mi imaginación y los datos reales de dos lugares: El primero es el Palacio Falabella, que actualmente es el palacio Consistorial de Providencia y declarado Monumento Nacional desde 1998 en Santiago de Chile y el segundo es Charlecote Park que es una residencia familiar de estilo Isabelino que se ubica muy cerca de Stratford – Upon - Avon en Warwickshire. Al igual que muchas residencias inglesas fue remozada al estilo Victoriano._

_Espero que les haya gustado, ya por lo menos Terry sabe que Candy está en Escocia… lo demás se verá. Bienvenidos los comentarios… para saber que les parece la historia._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	13. Un día susceptible para cinco damas

**Capítulo 13: "Un día susceptible para cinco damas**"

**20 de mayo de 1915**

**Residencia Henson**

**Edimburgo - Escocia**

La fresca mañana despertó a muchos. Liam ya había bajado y estaba dándole un vistazo al hogar que lo vio crecer y que también le vio partir. Estaba incómodo al pensar cómo sería el reencuentro, afortunadamente cuando llegó anoche con sus amigos, no había nadie excepto la servidumbre, sus padres estaban en los preparativos, de algo que ni Erin ni él sabían de que trataba, tenían la duda; pero no les quedaba más que esperar que su padre los buscara para informarles.

No pensaba quedarse ahí por mas de dos días, ayer quedaron de acuerdo en irse lo antes posible a la casa de Joann y Joshua en Perth. Liz insistía en querer buscar a su galán; pero Joshua y él se negaron a eso, si perdió la nota y no recordaba el día en que sería la fiesta, lamentablemente no darían jamás con la dirección, ya habían preguntado a más de cinco personas y no tenían la menor idea. Albert nunca dijo cual era su apellido eso lo hacia mas difícil de ubicar.

Terry, estuvo distante durante toda la noche, se acostó temprano en la habitación que le asignaron y aunque quería partir esa mañana, Susana se negó rotundamente, quería seguir con Joann y Liz. No pudo convencerla por mas que insistió, si continuaba con la presión la haría llorar, por alguna razón estaba demasiado sensible. Se esmeró para que ella no notara la razón por la cual estaba así de ansioso por volver a Blairgowrie.

Ben, no pudo ir a la casa de su abuela, porque aun no regresaba de su viaje, así que solo pudo rescatar su auto para dejarlo en el garaje de la residencia Henson y quedarse ahí, ya que él no le negaba la estadía ni la comida a nadie, eso era parte de su formación mitad escocesa e irlandesa.

Joann, no quiso por ningún motivo que se le acercara Ben, solo le aceptó el antiinflamatorio que se tomó y se fue a dormir en la habitación que compartió con Susana y Liz, quejándose en silencio ya que le dolía mucho la mano. Se podía sentir que conversaron por largo rato, quien sabe de que cosas, quisieron estar juntas en vez de dormir en habitaciones separadas, cosas de mujeres susurraron los cuatro varones de la casa que no comprendían la actitud infantil de ellas.

Liam, seguía esperando al resto, mirando aquella mesa fría de mármol, donde su padre pasaba largas horas jugando ajedrez con algún amigo, sin prestarle atención, no quiso seguir explorando mas la casa, por no traer recuerdos a su mente.

Por la puerta apareció la gordita graciosa, con lentes y de pelo blanco atado en un moño, era: Adelaida, la niñera que cuidó de su hermana Erin y de él, mujer latina de nacimiento que vivió gran parte de su niñez en Chile, siempre contando historias que a Joann le fascinaban y sacando términos extraños que causaban la risa de cualquiera que la oyera refunfuñar.

—¡Hola mi gordillo hermoso!… ¡venga mi chiquilín carita de galletita! —la mujer estiró las mejillas de Liam como si fueran chicles en ese afectuoso saludo

—Ay… ¡ADEL¡Ya bastaaa!…que no soy ni gordillo ni chiquilín… ni galleta —reclamó Liam zafándose de su abrazo.

—Ay pero mi niño…es de cariño… —le dijo mirando su rostro con orgullo —Así que llego anoche y no me fue a saludar… Creo que vino con una tropa de amigos… —miró a todos lados y continuo —No me digan que aun duermen… ¿Viene Joann también? —la mujer se le acercó para mirarlo bien inspeccionándolo por completo.

—Si llegué anoche y no quise despertarte…que de seguro roncabas —sonrió al ver que ella le miró reprochándole con la mano —Mis amigos son seis y están dormidos me imagino…y si viene Joann también —con un fuerte abrazo estrujó a la mujer que lo crió y cuidó desde muy pequeño.

—Oiga…ya no tiene ni fuerzas… en realidad esta medio flaco… —Volvió la mirada a su cuerpo y tocó con un dedo la musculatura de un brazo —le apuesto que ni Liz ni Joann, saben cocinar… pero… ¿Para que vive con dos chicas que no saben freír ni un huevo?… —Murmuró de cerca para que nadie la oyera.

—Pero bueno decídete, acabas de decir que estoy gordo y ahora flaco… —ladeó la cabeza sin comprender las contradicciones de Adel —y… Que no viven conmigo, estamos juntos…pero no revueltos… —aclaró para que no se prestara para dobles lecturas —pero bueno… ¡ya!… mira te traje un regalo…fue lo primero que pinté cuando estuve en Francia —le dijo y sacó de un paquete un cuadro, la miró con sus hermosos ojos azules, esperando la reacción de ella.

Al romperle el envoltorio y enseñárselo, la mujer no entendió nada de lo que allí estaba pintado. Eran rayas y colores, al parecer en una esquina estaría ella.

—Bueno podrías ver bien si te colocas las gafas…mujer —Liam sostenía el cuadro, se dio cuenta que la mujer enterró el rostro en el cuadro, sin ver nada.

—Oh…si cierto… —metió la mano a su delantal y sacó unas pequeñas gafas de lectura que acomodó en su pequeña nariz rosada —¿ehhh?...es lindo en verdad…aunque no lo entienda eh… —la mujer se emocionó aun sin comprender el significado de ese cuadro; pero adoraba a esos dos chicos que vio crecer como si fueran sus hijos.

—Mira… recuérdalo bien… que cuando me muera, como pasa con todos los pintores…ese cuadro que tienes en tus manos ¡valdrá oro!..Así que ve pensando que harás con tanto dinero…jajajajaja —Liam se rió de la cara de asombro de la mujer.

—¡Naaaah!…ya…lo voy a colgar en mi pieza mejor…ya vengo y vaya sentándose porque ya está casi listo el desayuno —le dijo la mujer corriendo a dejar el cuadro en su cuarto.

—Adel… ¿es mi idea o estas más? …. ¿gorda? —le dijo Liam a su querida Nana viéndola bien.

—¿Queeeee?... ¡Liam William Henson!… usted a veces suele ser muy desatinado… aprenda primero a como tratarme a mi para que usted pueda… ¡ALGUN DIA BUSCAR UNA ESPOSAAAA!… —la mujer se enfureció ante ese comentario y se marchó indignada.

Liam quedó desconcertado, su Nana se había enojado con un inocente comentario, definitivamente no tenía la menor idea de que cosa es lo que estaba pasándole a las mujeres, todo les ofendía, desde que habían llegado anoche a esa casa. Primero fue Liz que se enfureció porque se negaron a buscar a su Muñeco, luego Joann que se enojó mucho porque estaba pidiendo que le bajaran la maleta y nadie la escuchó, tuvo que hacerlo ella sola y luego Susana que discutió más silenciosamente con Terry; algo extraño estaba pasando con ellas.

Terry se estaba perfumando en su cuarto, se notaba muy nervioso porque todo se le caía de las manos, miró el reloj y el calendario como cerciorándose que estaban a 20 de mayo. Se fue a la habitación de Ben, que ya estaba listo para bajar; pero antes decidió pasar por la habitación de Joann, Liz y Susana, que anoche muy molestas decidieron dormir todas en una enorme habitación, se podían escuchar de afuera que estaban despiertas, por lo menos se oían las voces de Susana y Liz en ese cuarto.

—Espero que no me lance algo por la cabeza… esta extremadamente irritable —le dijo Ben a Terry parados afuera de la puerta de la habitación de las chicas.

—¿Se habrá molestado por la broma de la inyección¿O porque nadie la escuchó cuando pidió que alguien le bajara la maleta? —preguntó Terry mientras volvía a mirar la hora.

—Mhhhh…no se, pero a veces ella es así…como impredecible… media niña para sus cosas y eso me irrita… —comentó meditativo en la forma de ser de la chica —¿Cómo quería que escucharan lo que pedía si habló bajo?… y cuando le digo que yo se la llevaba no quiso y tuvo que bajar como tres veces porque se le caía la maleta por las escaleras….jajajajajaja…. y aun así no quiso que la ayudara —le explicó con sinceridad Ben, que estaba con miedo de golpear la puerta

—¡Pffff!… las mujeres son así, dímelo a mi…que yo me quería ir hoy a Blairgowrie y ella no… así de la noche a la mañana cambio de opinión y yo creo que tendré que irme con todos ustedes juntos… ¿Que saco con contradecirla? —Terry estaba muy molesto anoche, tuvo que salir a dar una vuelta para calmarse, todos discutían y las tres chicas estaban insoportables. El solo quería irse pronto a Dundee y Susana en el momento menos adecuado le cambió sus planes.

—Bueno …voy a golpear… recuerda que si la despierto… me va lanzar algo por la cabeza… acuérdate de lo que te digo porque ese es el actuar de ella…Bueno que Dios nos ayude… —Ben golpeó despacio la puerta y Terry estaba detrás.

—Mira es así… te queda bien… —Liz peinaba a Susana y se miraban en el espejo de aquella enorme habitación. El lugar era ideal para encerrarse las tres chicas, porque los hombres se habían comportado como unos cavernícolas con ellas.

—¿Vas a despertar a Joann?… —Susana miró a la cama de Joann que aun dormía.

—Nooo…pobre, en todo caso, le dolió toda la noche la mano y le tuve que prestar mi antifaz…esa cosa que uso para taparme los ojos y dormir bien… —indicó a Joann con pena —Mhhhh se levanta de un humor de perros si duerme mal… te lo advierto —sintió que golpeaban muy bajo la puerta y fue a abrir.

—¡HOLA, BUENOS DIAS! —dijeron los dos chicos a la vez y entraron sin preguntar nada mas

—¡Shhhhh!… no hagan ruido que Joann duerme… —Susana los hizo callar y ambos voltearon a ver la cama donde se suponía estaba Joann

—¿Y eso?... ¿que se siente mal? —preguntó Terry mirando a Susana y Liz

—Le dolió toda la noche la mano… y ahí esta tirada… —comentó Liz molesta —¡COMO HAY OTROS QUE NO SE PREOCUPAN DE ELLA!… ¡bueno como todos los hombres!…que se les olvidan los modales y… —dijo mirando a Ben de reojo

—…No tienen la menor idea de cómo uno piensa…tienes razón, Liz —Susana terminó la frase de Liz mirando a Terry. Los dos chicos se miraron entre si. Dejando pasar ese comentario era muy temprano para pelear nuevamente.

—¿Y desde cuando opinas así? —le pregunto Terry a Susana comenzaba a irritarse.

—Todo el tiempo, lo que pasa es que no te detienes a ver mas allá de tus narices… con permiso —dijo ella molesta y se dirigió a terminar de peinarse en el espejo dejando a Terry ahí parado.

—¡NO SON HORAS DE DORMIR!… ¡YA ES DE DIAAAA!… —chilló Ben paseándose por la habitación —¡ADEMAS YO LE DIJE QUE CUIDARA SU MANO¡Y ELLA NO ENCONTRO NADA MEJOR QUE PROPINARLE UN PUÑETAZO A PETER!... ¡NO QUISO QUE LE SUBIERA LA MALETA DE TERCAAAA QUE ES! —se fue a la ventana abrió las cortinas para que entrara el sol, todos vieron como un bulto en esa cama se sobresalto con el chillido.

—¡Shhhhhhh!… ya déjala Ben…que no sabes lo irritable que puede ser si ha pasado mala noche y la despiertan… no digas que no te lo advertí…puede ser el final de tu oportunidad con ella —susurró Liz viendo que Joann se retorcía en la cama y podía adivinar como estaría su rostro debajo de esas cobijas.

—¡NOOOOO ES HORAAA DE DORRRMIRR!… ¡JOANN! …¡LEVANTATEEEE! —le dijo Ben acercándose a verla

—¡DEJENMEEEEE EEEEN PAAAAAAAZZZZZZZ!... ¡QUEEE HOYYY NO EESSTOOY DE HUUMOOOR! —se escuchó un grito debajo de esas colchas y nadie sabía con exactitud donde estaba, porque por un lado de la cabecera se veía un pie y por otro una trencita colgada de los pies de la cama.

—¿Cómo es que duerme esa chica?...Bueno si es que a eso se le puede llamar… chica… —Terry no entendía en que dirección estaba y pudo ver la cara de ira de Liz y Susana por su comentario —Eh… era una broma… —suspiró quedándose en silencio.

—¡JOANN!… ¿Donde estas?... —preguntó Ben moviendo algunas mantas —¡¿QUE FORMA DEEE DORMIR ES ESAAA?!…¡PARECES LA MUJERR GOMAAA DE ALGUN CIRCO!… ¡VAMOS!... ¡LEVANTATEEEEE! —insistió en molestarla la buscaba revolviendo las miles de colchas desordenadas en esa cama.

—¡AQUIIIIIII!... Y ¡YA DEJAMEEEEE DORMIRRR! —sacó su cabeza a los pies de la cama, tenía el antifaz aun puesto en los ojos y en cada lado dos trencitas muy tiernas.

—Ya… lo siento pero debemos ir al hospital por lo de tu mano… ¡VAMOS JOANN! —le dijo Ben zamarreando la cama riéndose sin tomar en cuenta que ya le habían dicho que paso mala noche.

—Ben… no hagas eso…yo te advierto que… —Liz no alcanzo a decir nada mas, cuando le llegó un almohadazo en todo el rostro a Ben que lo despeinó por completo —es que te iba a decir que no le gusta que la obliguen a levantarse así…eso la enfurece muuuchooo —terminó de decir mientras él se sacaba el almohadón de pluma que se le enterró en el rostro.

—¡ESFUUUUUUUUUMAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEE!... ¡AHORAAAAAAAAAAAA! —gritó como una enajenada y enterró su cabeza en otro almohadón, sintiendo muy desdichada y con una pena incontrolable.

—Está bien… pero debes levantarte…mira nada mas como me has dejado, todo despeinado… ¡DEBES IR AL HOSPITAL AHORAAAAAAAA! —le gritó Ben antes de ser el último en salir de esa habitación y pudo escuchar que Joann le lanzó algo probablemente un zapato —Terry ¿Qué te dije?... ves sabía que me iba a lanzar algo…yo que me preocupo y la trato bien… mira nada mas como es conmigo…es lo que te decía anoche —suspiró y bajaron las escaleras

—Mujeres… nadie las entiende…. —dijo Terry ayudando a Susana a bajar las escaleras, mientras ella le dirigió una mirada de terror.

Los hombres estaban de pie esperando el desayuno, por alguna curiosa e inusual razón esa mañana todos se llevaban de lo mejor, conversaban y se reían muy animadamente, probablemente haciendo bromas machistas. Susana y Liz se sentaron en la mesa y sin ninguna atención de parte de los varones. Se demoraron mucho en tener el desayuno, tanto así que le dio tiempo a Joann de bañarse, vestirse y aparecer ahí, pasó delante de los chicos que estaban viendo algo en un diario, escondidos y riéndose, les saludó pero ninguno respondió, las únicas que le desearon buenos días, fueron las dos chicas.

Ignoradas por completo, los chicos se reunieron en un extremo y las tres chicas en el otro. Cuando quisieron alcanzar el azúcar ninguno les pasó lo que necesitaban. Joann debió pararse para todo, cuando se sentó a comer algo no podía partirlo por lo de su mano, miró a Ben que estaba en un extremo; pero estaba muy animado conversando con Terry.

Liz quería un poco de jugo, se lo pidió a Joshua pero no le escuchó así que tuvo que levantarse para ir a buscarlo, nadie les daba ni la menor importancia a las tres damas presentes, se sintieron muy mal. Joann comenzó hacer pucheritos y Liz que la conocía sabia que eso pasaba cuando estaba enferma o se sentía mal y nadie le tomaba en cuenta, le hizo un gesto para que parara en ese momento, se arregló sus dos trencitas que se hizo esa mañana y como no podía partir el pastel que era de chocolate, decidió comerlo con la mano intentando contener las lágrimas.

Susana notó que Terry estaba muy ensimismado y le preocupó, quizás el viaje le tenía así, se negó a irse esa mañana porque sus explicaciones no sonaban convincentes, tenía un apuro por llegar a Blairgowrie, que ni ella comprendió. Se veía distinto, tenía otras facciones, otro brillo en aquellos ojos y estaba nervioso; pero la distrajo la aparición de Adelaida.

—¡Buenos días a todos!… con el debido permiso… —se presentó la nana de Liam —¿¡JOANN!? …usted venga aquí —le dijo la mujer de moño y la abrazó fuerte, ella lo recibió muy bien apunto de llorar.

—Esa que estruja a Yoyito… o como se le diga a esa chiquilina de trencitas… jajajajajajajaja… —dijo Liam burlándose de Joann —es nada mas que mi nana querida Adelaida… ¿Así no le dicen en Chile a las niñeras? Un país con nombre de Ají jajajaja —presento a la mujer riéndose demás de Adelaida.

—No se refiera así a mi país ehhh… ¡no le permito que se ría!… —le dijo Adel a Liam, los demás que también estaban riendo pararon serios.

—Adel… ya puedes dejar de estrujarme… —Ella se sentía incómoda y estaba de mal humor, pero sabía de sobra que ese abrazo era para decirle que sentía lo Nonni, porque luego hizo lo mismo con Joshua.

—Le hice su pastel favorito… de chocolate… ¿a las otras dos chicas también les gusta?…—Susana y Liz asintieron el chocolate era un consuelo de dioses —me alegro…la veo media flaca… oh… ¿Que le paso ahí? —la mujer le miró sus magulladuras y la mano que tenía vendada.

—Eso lo tiene por peleadora… jajajajaja… —dijo Joshua riéndose y Joann le miró con ira, la mano fue por defenderlo a él y el resto por otras cosas.

—Adel…no les hagas tantas cosas de chocolate… que les saldrán granos en la cara… además van a engordar… ¿No que están en dieta?...jajajajajaja —Liam se rió, era una broma que no tomaron nada de bien ninguna de las cuatro mujeres ahí presentes.

—Esto… no es nada… es una caída simple…ya no me duele —Joann miró su mano y se tocó el parche de su frente —¿Qué pasa? …¿porque me miras así? —la chica de ojos azules se preocupó por la inspección y el rostro de preocupación de Adel.

—Mhhhhh…esta usted distinta… mas delgaducha… —dijo mirándola detenidamente —¡su cabello! Ya le creció…que bueno… se ve tan linda, en realidad siempre lo fue… no cabe la menor duda… —alabó emocionada —es la mujer que yo quiero para mi LIAM…. Sip…aunque no sepa cocinar yo le puedo enseñar —miró de reojo a Ben que estaba atragantó, el mismo Terry tuvo que golpetear su espalda. Todos los demás guardaron silencio.

—¿Queee?… ¡Dios me libre!… ¿casarme yo?… ¿y con ella?... con el genio que tiene… ¡no gracias!… —comentó Liam riéndose de las cosas que decía Adel. Las tres chicas le miraron muy feo.

—Pero Adel… yo no quiero casarme… estoy muy joven… que cosas dices…. Jajajajaja —rió Joann roja de la vergüenza y enojada por el comentario de Liam.

—¡Nahhhh!... ¡tonterías!… usted debe terminar casada con Liam… ¿Que acaso no se conocen de toda la vida?...es usted linda y tendrían unos niños hermosos…. —la mujer volvió a mirar de reojo a Ben, sonrió nuevamente a Liam que estaba riendo sin reparos de las ocurrencias de su nana y se puso serio ante la mirada inquisidora de Liz

—Si pero ella con suerte puede cocinar un huevo revuelto jajajajaja…no me imagino a Joann casada y dueña de casa ajajajaja —dijo Joshua, los hombres rieron con eso, obviamente menos las damas.

—Ehhhhhh… no inventes cosas por Dios Adel… —dijo Joann avergonzada, enfurecida por lo que acotó su propio hermano y mirando de reojo a Liam y a Joshua

—Nahhh…pero… ¿Como es eso?…viven juntos y no se casan… ¿Que clase de modernidad es esa?…. —le dijo sin comprender la manera que tenían de vivir —mi niña…un poco de celos no le viene mal a nadie jejejejeje —la mujer le susurró lo último y le guiñó un ojo. Joann no entendía nada de lo que quiso decir.

Susana le dirigió una mirada a Terry cuando la mujer mencionó lo de vivir juntos y no estar casados, eso reflejaba la situación que ellos vivían; pero él no le tomó ni la menor importancia, estaba mas preocupado de comer.

La conversación se dividió entre la que sostenían los hombres y la que mantenían las chicas. Liz pensaba todo el rato como dar con la dirección de Albert sin saber ni siquiera su apellido ¿No debería juntarse con él primero para saber cuando y como llegar a la residencia de los Andley¿Dónde lo buscaría si no sabía su apellido?

Podían escuchar como Liam invitaba a Terry a la comida que realizaría su padre, ya que él mismo le había dicho que podía invitar amigos. Ben con Liam se colocaron de acuerdo para ir al hospital por lo del yeso de Joann. Mientras que Terry y Joshua se indicaron algunas tiendas para ir a comprarse ropa. Ellos tenían planes listos sin consultar a las damas, hablaban de ellas como si no estuvieran presentes y como si debieran acatar sus órdenes.

—Ahora que terminemos el desayuno … te vienes conmigo —Ben se refirió en tono serio y cortante a Joann

—¿Qué?... —preguntó ella ante esa indiferencia de su parte, la había despertado para molestar y ahora la ignoraba, no comprendía.

—Que te vienes conmigo al hospital Deaconess …esa mano te duele, has estado quejándote desde que te has sentado aquí. Apúrate con eso, que no tengo todo el tiempo —le dijo Ben enojado

—Liz… tu vienes conmigo y Joshua… vamos a ir a Jenner's —dijo Liam a Liz mientras ella se tomaba el jugo

—Susana, nosotros vamos a comprar a recorrer algunas tiendas y otras cosas con los demás…así que te llevo… ¡Vamos!—salió con ella sin que hubiese terminado de desayunar y ante el asombro de las otras dos chicas.

—¿Y a estos que diablos le pasó? —Joann susurró y Liz que estaba al lado se encogió de hombros sin comprender nada.

—Estos están totalmente irreconocibles… de seguro algo tiene que ver ese Terry…es el rey de las ideas extrañas —Liz murmuró muy molesta mientras salía corriendo para no ser abandonada por Joshua y Liam, estaban ya arriba del auto sin siquiera abrirle la puerta.

Joann terminó de desayunar, se levantó y se fue afuera donde estaba Ben viendo algo en el auto, no le abrió la puerta así que tuvo que hacerlo ella con gran dificultad. Partieron todos en una caravana precedida por Ben, que no miraba a Joann, detrás iba Susana y Terry, que tampoco se hablaron y finalmente Joshua, Liam y Liz, donde la ignoraron por completo a ella, riendo de chistes que solo ellos comprendían.

**Hotel The Roxburghe**

**Edimburgo - Escocia**

Candy durmió como nunca antes, estaba muy cansada. Se despertó demasiado temprano y decidió hacer hora acostada leyendo una carta de Annie, cuando la leyó por primera vez no se fijo en pequeños detalles que ahora traducía como que algo andaba mal, denotaban mucha tristeza y cuando mencionaba a Archie, le comentaba que casi no le veía mucho porque él estudiaba y no le quedaba tiempo para ir a verla, conociéndola eso debió sembrar dudas y dificultar esa relación.

Archie era un coqueto innato, vanidoso, galante y atractivo para cualquier muchacha, ese era el temor de esa chica de melena oscura, perder el único cariño al que se aferraba con devoción. Podía comprender esa aprensión, su amiga siempre fue insegura sobre sus propias cualidades y mas aun sintiendo que era la segunda opción de ese chico guapo de cabellos rubios, que no se había fijado en Annie si no en Candy, lo opuesto a ella. No había forma de averiguar que estaba pasando, ellos estaban en Estados Unidos y ella lejos; tendría que esperar otra carta de Annie y que se animara a contarle lo que le sucedía.

Se levantó, baño y arregló para bajar a tomar el desayuno con Albert, ansiosa por ir a ver a la señora Ellen esa misma mañana para saber si le tenía noticias al respecto. Klin estaba dormido a los pies de su cama, al parecer ya estaba aburrido de pasar viajando.

—Klin… lo siento se que no te gusta ir de un lado a otro por mucho tiempo… pero debes comprender —le dijo Candy a su mascota que ya estaba despierto y jugando con su pelo, era el de antes nuevamente.

Albert fue el primero en bajar al comedor de ese lujoso hotel, no quiso despertar a Candy asumiendo que aun dormía, sus habitaciones estaban cerca y pudo haber golpeado; pero no lo hizo para así tener tiempo para ordenar lo que harían durante ese día.

Sentado a la mesa se sirvió un poco de café. Pensó que sería prudente que ella fuera sola a ver lo de la señora Ellen Hoker, no le acompañaría para así poder comprarle algún regalo. Había pensado en dar un paseo por Edimburgo con ella; pero eso debería ser mañana para ocupar el tiempo antes de emprender el viaje a Dundee el mismo 22, los demás llegarían mañana y se irían directo hasta allá.

—¡Buenos días, Albert! —la alegre voz de Candy lo sacó de sus pensamientos de un sobresalto, llevaba dos trencitas una a cada lado y le eso causó gracia en Albert.

—Buenos días Candy… me asustaste… Toma asiento por favor…pareces una niña pequeña —le dijo Albert levantándose y corriendo la silla para que ella se sentara conteniendo la risa.

—Gracias… ¿te asuste?... ¿tan mal me veo hoy?... —preguntó decepcionada Albert por supuesto lo negó —hmmm… ¿Te estas riendo de mi? —volvió a preguntar Candy desconcertada y pensando que fue mala idea hacerse esas dos trencitas.

—No… que cosas dices… jajajajajaja…Solo estaba pensando que mejor fueras tu sola a… ver a la Señora Ellen Hoker… yo tengo unos negocios que atender por acá cerca y seguramente me ausentaré todo el día… ya sabes ser un Andley tiene sus responsabilidades. Tal vez mañana podríamos dar unas vueltas y conocer Edimburgo, si es que hay tiempo… —Albert intentaba hacer una bonita sorpresa para ella, para eso debía sonar frío y así poderle comprar un lindo presente.

—Me parece fantástico…tu dirás donde y cuando nos iremos a Dundee —le contestó Candy mientras le servían el café —_¿Será que Albert ya se aburrió de acompañarme? …como está acostumbrado a viajar solo…_—pensó dubitativa.

—Yo creo que deberíamos ir pasado mañana ¿No debes ir a la casa de la Señora Hoker? —Candy asintió —entiendo que debas estar pendiente de las noticias que ella pueda entregarte… —recordando que ese era otra misión importante para la chica, claro que ya se lo había dicho y de los nervios no se dio cuenta.

—Si… en realidad, es aquí el centro de todo… me parece buena idea —acotó Candy, pero no podía evitar sentir que Albert se estaba desligando de su compañía, había repetido lo de la señora Hoker dos veces, cuando ella lo tenía presente.

—Bueno apenas termines el desayuno, te vendrá a buscar el taxi —le indicó a Candy prácticamente apurándola

—Está bien…yo ando siempre tan acelerada… jajajajaja… que se me olvidan algunas cosas…así paso con la fecha de mi cumpleaños —respondió ella sintiendo que Albert ya tenia todo armado y ni si quiera le prestó atención.

—Ah… si pero tu cumpleaños ya pasó… era el 7 de mayo y lamentablemente estabas metida en salvar vidas por lo del Nithel y que fue muy trágico como pensar en celebrar algo ¿ No? —Albert se lamentó de esa intervención, sonó dura e insensible de su parte; pero estaba muy preocupado de que todo saliera bien, los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada.

—Si es cierto… yo no me acorde de mi cumpleaños —Candy se entristeció ante el comentario de Albert

No entendía que era lo que pasaba, se subió al taxi y Albert se despidió apenas de ella, hasta Klin se quedó feliz con él. Era un día extraño. Primero en el elevador un chico de unos 22 años la miró y le dijo: "Lindas moñitos… bebé pecosa", se marchó riéndose con otros amigos y Candy se sintió pésimo, mirándose al espejo decidió hacerse mejor dos trenzas y cuando la vio Albert se rió de ella, diciéndole que le recordó cuando era pequeña ¿Que tenía de malo su apariencia? El chofer del taxi le interrumpió en sus pensamientos y en la tristeza de ser mirada como un bebé, cuando ella era suficientemente grande y muy independiente para serlo

—Dígame….¿Me hablaba? —le preguntó Candy al señor que sostenía el papel que Albert le entregó con la dirección de los Hoker

—¿Sabe? No entiendo ni media palabra de lo que está escrito ahí… seguramente la persona que escribió esto debe ser un bebé…porque hasta mi hija de 4 años tiene mejor letra que ella jajajajajaja —el chofer se rió de la letra de Candy y ella no lo podía creer.

—Eh… esa letra es mía… no tiene nada de raro… mhhhh —le leyó la dirección que estaba apuntada y finalizo diciendo que era la residencia de los Hoker

—Lo siento pequeña…no fue mi intención ofenderte…seguramente en el colegio aun no te enseñan caligrafía —le dijo el chofer mientras conducía ya conociendo el camino.

—¿Queee?... ¿Me ha dicho pequeña?...Perdón… ¿Qué edad cree que tengo? —preguntó intrigada Candy, porque ya era la tercera persona en ese día, que le trataba así.

—Mhhhh déjeme verla bien… definitivamente por esas trencitas y las pecas… yo le calculo unos ¿10? —El chofer le respondió de forma sincera eso es lo que intentó porque hasta la miró detenidamente

—¿Queeee?... —Candy suspiró y decidió deshacerse las trenzas, eso era la respuesta de porque la veían como niña

Prefirió seguir concentrada a lo que iba, el chofer llegó rápido y estaba ya a pasos de la enorme residencia de los Hoker, estaba enfrente de un hermoso parque, le pidió que le esperara y bajó a preguntar. Toco por largo rato hasta que salió un sirviente que le saludo.

—Buenos Días, soy Candy White Andley y vengo a ver a la Señora Ellen Hoker —dijo muy contenta Candy, ansiosa por saber si ya estaba ahí para darle lo que ella le prometió.

—Buenos Días… Pequeñita… la Señora Hoker está de viaje pero dejó una carta para ti y ella quiere que tú esperes en Escocia hasta que ella llegue… espérame aquí pequeñita pecosa… ya vengo —le dijo el anciano sirviente y ahí estaba otra persona mas, hablándole como si fuera una bebé, esta vez le enterneció porque era un señor de edad así que no le molestó del todo.

Espero un rato en la reja de esa casa, mirando al parque que estaba enfrente, era inmenso y las personas paseaban con sus hijos, perros en ese soleado día, estaba impresionada de la cantidad de vegetación que tenía Escocia. Unos chicos pasaron por su lado y uno en particular la quedó viendo.

—Hola… ¿Tu no eres Lilian?... —pregunto un pequeño de unos 11 años

—Hola… jajajajaja… creo que estás equivocado… yo me llamo Candy —respondió ella divertida

—Tienes nombre de caramelo… que raro… pero yo creía que era una compañera de mi colegio —dijo el chico algo desilusionado.

—Noooo… jajajajajaja… ¿Querrás decir de algún(a) compañero(a) de algún(a) hermano(a) mayor?...jajajajaja —dijo ella riéndose de las ocurrencias del niño y obviando que la comparación con un caramelo

—No… dije claramente una compañera mía… ¿Que no tienes 11 años? —preguntó el pequeño rascándose la cabeza.

—¿QUEEEE?...¿Eso te parece a ti? —gritó Candy ya irritada ante semejante comentario, mirándose el vestido porque no entendía nada.

—Pero si tienes pecas…tienes el pelo como erizado típico de chicas de mi edad que no les gusta peinarse y además usas ese vestido que pareces una muñeca… de esas de trapo jajajajajaja —el chico se rió, pero al ver que la cara de Candy cambio y se quedó callado.

—¡PUES TENGOOO 17 AÑOS!….¡INSOLITO! … PERO ES LA VERDAAAAD —gritó Candy al borde del colapso

—Uhhhh …pero no los representas para nada… mejor cambia esa apariencia de bebé para que consigas marido entonces jajajajaja —el chico dijo eso y corrió sabiendo que Candy se enfurecería.

—Pequeñita… aquí está la carta, toma… ahhh y te traje esta galletita que te puedes comer ahora o cuando llegues a la escuela…mas unos libritos para que pintes….que tengas buen día —dijo el sirviente anciano entregándole a Candy una galletita del hombrecito de jenjigre de tamaño gigante y unos libritos con dibujitos, ante la cara de ira que tuvo que contener.

—Adiós señor… gracias —resignada le respondió llevándose todo con ella.

Se subió al taxi y le indicó al chofer que recorriera todo Edimburgo para conocerlo mejor, era muy luego para devolverse al Hotel y estar encerrada ya que Albert se fue por ahí a sus asuntos de negocios. Era un día malo definitivamente, porque todo el mundo, en especial los hombres se habían dedicado a burlarse de su apariencia.

**Calles de Edimburgo**

Albert estuvo recorriendo las principales calles de la ciudad, con la intención de encontrar alguna idea de que comprar para Candy. Terminó en la calle Princesa y aunque se concentraba las mejores tiendas en ese lugar, no pudo dar con el regalo ideal, no sabia con exactitud que cosa podría gustarle, sabía de sobra que fue grosero, insensible, y que no supo como explicarse, esperaba de verdad que no se enojara.

Hace rato atrás había logrado enviar un telegrama a: Archie, Patty y Annie, a Liverpool, donde estaban desde esa mañana, según lo que estaba planeado, ellos deberían llegar a Edimburgo mañana e irse inmediatamente a Dundee para arreglar todo para el cumpleaños de Candy y él se encargaría de llevarla alrededor de las 18:00 de la tarde.

Pensó en Joann y sus amigos, deseando que ellos pudiesen ir, para que la fiesta fuera con personas de la edad de Candy¿sería necesario comprar una piñata con caramelos o eso ya no correspondería a la edad de Candy? se sonrió creyendo que quizás estaba exagerando con tanto preparativo; pero es que ella se merecía eso y mas. Había creído que no sabía que el 7 de mayo fue su cumpleaños, lo tenía presente. Era una pena que no pudiera celebrar ese día como merecía; pero conociéndola ella siempre se postergaba por los demás.

Le llamó la atención que se molestara tanto porque le dijo que con esas trencitas le recordaron cuando era pequeña ¿Habrá sido porque cuando la vio de pequeña al parecer no usaba trenzas si no dos moños? Debió de ser eso se respondía a si mismo.

Entró a una tienda donde vendían muñecas, pero al ver algunas desistió de eso. Se metió a un callejón donde había una interesante librería estuvo largo rato entusiasmándose con lo que allí encontró, paso de largo por la sección de novelas, cuentos, revistas y llegó al sector de libros de viajes y otros; eso le gustó mucho y empezó a ojear cada libro. Uno tenia fotos maravillosas y direcciones de Francia, pero ya lo tenía solo que esa versión era mas actualizada, otro libro llamo su atención cuyo título era: "Sur de Chile"…

—_¿Donde quedaba Chile? _—pensó recreando el mapa en su mente y encontró la respuesta —_Latinoamérica…debe ser un país realmente hermoso… me gustaría algún día conocer el país con nombre de ají _—murmuró, le faltaba esos lados por conocer viendo el libro se entusiasmó, prometiéndose que algún día iría.

—Este libro… ¿No tiene la versión actualizada? —dijo una voz dulce del otro lado del estante que le preguntaba al vendedor.

—Mhhhhh… déjeme ver… "Anatomía humana"… no… solo tengo aquel libro señorita —le respondió el hombre.

—¿Y este que tiene acá?... "Esqueleto humano"… me interesa llevarlo… —le dijo la joven acercándose al vendedor con el libro, desde donde estaba Albert solo la pudo ver de espaldas.

—Mhhhh…¿Es usted profesora? —le pregunto el vendedor mirándola detenidamente.

—Nop —le respondió buscando en su bolso el dinero para cancelar —Espere un poco…me falta algo… —la chica se dio vuelta y Albert la observó pasar por su lado, su suave perfume impregno el ambiente notando sus llamativos ojos almendrados color calipso, unas pocas pecas en una nariz perfectamente armoniosa, cabello largo castaño y rizado, con una figura delicada y levemente bronceada, se acercó a Albert y tomo un libro: "Sur de Chile", justo el que estuvo viendo él, se fue con eso en la mano y no le prestó ni la menor atención, que continuaba viéndola de reojo —Este es el que llevo…me gusta… es mas me voy a ir allá algún día...quiero conocer este país con nombre de ají —la chica sonrió con los ojos y unas pequeñas margaritas en sus mejillas se delimitaron mejor. Era muy hermosa.

—Me parece… dicen que es lindo… entonces usted es … —el vendedor siguió con lo que tenia pendiente con ella y Albert sostenía un libro pero no estaba viéndolo, si no mas bien escuchando lo que decía la chica.

—Nop… no soy maestra, ni dueña de casa…ni….matrona ni nada de lo que una dama perfecta debería ser —le dijo la chica mientras sacó un pañuelo y sonó su nariz con delicadeza. Albert al mirarla bien parecía que hubiese estado llorando.

—Entonces… ¿Que es? —el vendedor continuo con el interrogatorio pero a la chica no parecía importarle

—Mhhh… soy enfermera… —no alcanzo a decir mas porque el hombre la interrumpió.

—Ahhhh… pero eso si es una profesión de una dama…se equivoco ve… —dijo el vendedor mientras envolvía lo que la chica compró.

—Bueno… pero que no me dejó terminar… soy enfermera y… ¡ESTUDIANTE DE MEDICINA! —le dijo en tono alto y claro con mucho orgullo.

—Uhhhhh…ahí si que esta usted mal… deberá dejar de ejercer si quiere casarse —le dijo el vendedor riéndose.

—No corro ese riesgo…¡PORQUE NUNCA ME CASARE PARA DEJAR MI CARRERAAA!… Buen día señor —la chica pasó por el lado de Albert que disimulo estar viendo el libro.

Su torpeza fue tal que botó al suelo mas de un libro obligando a que la chica se detuviera y le ayudara en recoger el desastre, todo por estar pendiente de esa joven, nunca le había pasado. Ella se agachó recogiendo algunos libros que volvió a colocar al estante susurrando algo entre dientes.

—Pésimo día… primero ese tarado que se burlo de mi traje, otro que me dice que las mujeres no conducen autos, ahora este vendedor machista que me dice que deberé dejar de ejercer…nooooo….esto es peor que vivir en Londres —susurró molesta mientras Albert la observaba de reojo.

—Eh… ¿Dice algo?... —le preguntó él mirándola, pero la chica no lo miró, solo pudo ver de cerca sus labios que mordía haciéndole un gesto apenas perceptible ¿Era un no? Al verla mejor se dio cuenta que efectivamente estuvo llorando.

Se levantó y se fue sin mirarle, con sus compras en sus manos salió por la puerta de la librería dejando el tintineo de la campanilla del dintel. Albert intentó seguir en lo suyo; pero no pudo sacarse de la cabeza esa hermosa chica que al verla detenidamente debía tener unos 21 años. Salió por la puerta sin pensarlo y se fue en la misma dirección de la desconocida, que se subió a un auto para conducirlo y no le funcionó.

Se bajó con su cabello meciéndose al compás de su lento caminar y mordiéndose el labio inferior, se quedó largo rato intentando echarlo andar, mientras Albert estaba comprando en una panadería podía ver que no tuvo resultados.

La chica no tenía la menor idea de que cable iba en cada lado. Un tipo se detuvo más allá y se acercó para ayudarla con su rostro amable al ver que la joven era muy hermosa le sonrió maravillado. Albert salió de la panadería y siguió observando disimuladamente.

—¡Hola bella señorita!…veo que no puede con esto… —le dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa —como va a poder si los autos son para hombres, usted es una dama y es lógico que no pueda….déjeme que yo le ayudo…usted debe sentirse tan afligida —comentó con una risita irónica que la joven notó.

—¿Que dijo?… ¿Que yo no puedo con que?… —le dijo ésta molesta porque no era la primera persona que le hacían un comentario así.

—Con el auto… —respondió mirándola apenas —¿Cuánto lleva aquí¿ Dos¿Tres horas?... si las mujeres solo sirven para atenderlo a uno… vaya a sentarse ahí a bordar o algo por el estilo… de seguro eso sabe hacerlo bien….jajajajajaja….quítese que yo le ayudo —insistió el hombre con una risa espantosa.

Albert seguía mirando conteniendo la risa, no podía creer lo mal educado que era ese sujeto y la cara de la hermosa joven.

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!…¿¿¿QUE SEGÚN USTED LAS MUJERES SERVIMOS PARA ESO???... ¿QUE CLASE DE TROGLODITA ES USTED?… ¿BORDAR?... —le grito enfurecida acercándose al sujeto y Albert notó que era mucho mas atractiva cuando estaba enojada, tenía ese ímpetu por defender sus derechos.

—¡OIGA!… SI ES LA PURA Y SANTA VERDAD… ¿¡PARA QUE SE COLOCA ASI!?…¿QUE LE BAJO LA REGLA O QUE?… —grito el insolente alejándose de la mirada de la joven, eso estuvo feo pensaba Albert que continuaba mirando esa escena.

—¿QUEEEE?… ¿COMO SE ATREVE A DECIR ALGO ASI?… ¡MEQUETREFE INSOLENTE!… ¡ESFUMESE DE MI VISTA!…ANTES DE QUE LE HAGA UNA TRAQUEOTOMIA CON ESTE LAPIZ… ¿ME OYOO?… ¡ESTUPIDOO MACHISTA!... ¡VAYA MEJOR USTED A BORDAR! —chilló enfurecida, con el lápiz en su mano y el hombre se subió a su auto espantado.

—¡LOCAAAAAAA!…¡ESTA USTED DEMENTEEEE!… ¿SOLO PORQUE LA TRATE COMO DAMA?...¡VAYASE AL MISMISIMO INFIERNOOOO!…. ¡TARADA! —dijo el hombre desde el auto cuando aun no se subía.

—¿DAMA?…. ¡JAAAAA!…POR IMBECILES COMO TU, ME TUVE QUE IR LEJOS A ESTUDIAR UNA CARRERA …¿SABE PORQUEEEE?... ¡POOOR SEEEER MUUUJEEER! Y PORQUE EL MUNDO ENTEROOO PIENSA QUE LAS MUJERES SERVIMOS PARA CRIAR HIJOS Y ESTAR EN LA CASA….¡PERO YO NOOOOOOOOO! …¡SOY MAS INTELIGENTE QUE USTED ILETRADOOOOOOOO!...¡Y YA ESTUVE EN UN INFIERNOOOO DONDE ME HAN TRATADOOOO DE LO PEOR SOLO POR SER MEJOR QUE ELLOS! —la joven estaba muy angustiada Albert al escucharla entendió que su vida no había sido fácil, estaba apunto de llorar.

—¡LOCAAAAAA!….¡MEJOR YA CASESE!…. QUE YA LE DEJA EL TREN…. —gritó el hombre apurándose para arrancar el auto de una vez.

—¡ENFERMOOOOO!…. ¡ESFUMATE DE UNA VEZ!…¡QUE DE UNA SOLA PATADA TE HAGO UNA VASECTOMIA!… VE AL DICCIONARIO A SABER QUE ES ESO, IMBECIL…¡QUE YO SOY DOCTORAA! —le chillo la joven ya llorando de la rabia.

—¿QUEE DOCTORA?…. PUES NI LOCO ME ATIENDO CON UNA DEMENTE COMO USTED… ¡MARIMACHOO!… ¡CON RAZON NO TIENE NOVIO!... ¡PORQUEE NADIEEEE LAAA AGUANTAARIAA! —el hombre le gritó eso último que fue muy hiriente y se marchó en el auto insultándola con la mano.

Ahí se quedó la joven llorando desconsoladamente en el capot del auto, el tipo le llamó marimacho y eso obviamente le dolió. Albert que escuchó absolutamente todo lo que se dijeron, le causó risa algunas de sus intervenciones con términos médicos; pero al verla llorar y oír que en la librería se lamentaba porque todo le había salido mal durante ese día, sintió una inmensa pena. Para Albert el tipo comenzó con las insolencias y ella se defendió muy bien. No sabía si acercarse o no, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Ehh…¡HOLA!… ¿puedo ayudarte?...si me lo permites —le dijo, pero la chica seguía enterrada llorando sin querer mirarle.

—Pues si quiere…no tengo idea como arreglar eso … —mientras le indicaba con el dedo el lugar del desajuste e intentaba buscar algo con que secarse las lágrimas sin mirarle.

Se sentó en su auto, lloró desconsoladamente en el manubrio, por algo más que los insultos que se propinaron el hombre y ella. Albert la miró, pero mejor por seguridad, siguió arreglando el defecto. Hasta que por fin dio con el problema y lo arregló.

—Ehhh…¿Señorita? Ya puede echar a andar a ver que pasa… —le dijo y la chica que no quería que la vieran llorando lo encendió y efectivamente éste arranco. Albert tuvo la oportunidad de verla mas de cerca, era realmente hermosa y tenía una mirada dulce, definitivamente no merecía el trato recibido.

—Gracias… es usted muy amable… —y ahí estaba otra vez llorando, encendió el auto y se fue.

Albert, siguió en lo suyo, pensando en¿Que podía ser el mismísimo infierno para una mujer tan linda? Tenía un acento Escocés; pero había dicho que tuvo que estudiar afuera porque era mujer. Quedó dándole vueltas mucho rato, su rostro, su mirada que no pudo sacársela de la cabeza.

**Hospital Deaconess**

**Edimburgo - Escocia**

Los pasillos blancos, pulcros y el olor a la anestesia de ese lugar, era el diagnostico del terror que le tenía a los hospitales y en especial a las jeringas, nada bueno recordaba de ellos. Un gran porcentaje de las personas, no va a un hospital cuando esta feliz; si no más bien cuando se siente mal y enfermo, el frío de esos pasillos recorrió su cuerpo entero hasta llegar a sus dedos. Liz, Liam y Joshua estacionaron el auto afuera y se fueron a comprar, juntos con Terry y Susana quedaron de pasar por ese hospital cuando estuvieran listos

Caminó junto con Ben; pero se sentía sola porque no le ha dirigido la palabra ni le ha mirado ni por un instante. Cuando subieron en el elevador, entró el primero y le indico al señor el piso 7. Llegaron y otra vez no la dejó pasar a ella primero ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? Era todo lo que pensaba ella, sin entender donde dejó la caballerosidad que siempre lo caracterizó.

Algo preguntó y se sentó en el pasillo, mientras unas enfermeras le miraban de reojo y se cuchicheaban, sin pensarlo Joann se sentó más cerca de él y solo así le miró por un rato, no a ella si no a su mano lastimada. Sintiéndose invisible para los ojos glaucos, de ese atractivo joven, bien vestido y perfumado. El dolor era intenso en su mano, en su corazón que tenía ganas de llorar y en su estómago ante los nervios que le producía saber que algo le harán, se le notaba en su cara, porque estaba cada vez mas pálida, el efecto de la pastilla que le dio Ben se pasó y ahora el dolor era insoportable.

Joann fue llamada por otra enfermera a pasar, él se levantó pero no la acompañó, se dirigió al mesón y saludó a la enfermera que estaba ahí, la dejó pasar sola. Al mirar a través del biombo, Ben estaba con Terry, ambos conversaban con una enfermera, la misma que miró de reojo hace rato atrás. Era muy descarada le sonreía jugando con una ficha en sus manos y él también sonreía, al parecer se conocían. Cuando éste miró a donde estaba Joann, ella disimulo preguntándole algo al médico sobre su mano.

Ben y Terry continuaron amenamente conversando, por largo rato, sin percatarse de que a Joann la habían llevado de un lado a otro pasando por al lado de los dos, para ese momento estaban rodeados no solo por una enfermera, si no que eran cuatro que se reían y coqueteaban.

Finalmente le inyectaron un calmante para el dolor y ella por estar pendiente de quienes eran esas 4 enfermeras que estaban ahora con ellos, no se dio cuenta cuando le clavaron esa enorme aguja y no sintió nada. Ya estaba enyesada, al mirar afuera, ya eran seis enfermeras con los dos, apenas y podía mover los dedos, así que mucho menos podría escribir. Se quedó ahí por un rato hasta que decidió ir ella a interrumpir la conversación de más de una hora. Tenía sueño y quería irse.

—Con permiso…. —dijo instalándose delante de Ben empujando a la chica que estaba al lado —ya estoy lista…hace mucho rato ya… —Joann le enseñó el yeso a Ben que apenas y miró. Terry seguía conversando con dos enfermeras.

—¿Es algo tuyo Terry? —le susurró una enfermera rubia, pecosa, de ojos verdes que estaba pegada a Terry, que él miraba con detenimiento recordando a Candy en ese traje.

—¿Ella la de trencitas?... —indicó a Joann tomando una de sus trenzas —noooo… es como mi tierna hermanita pequeña jajajajajajaja —dijo Terry riéndose y hablándole al oído de la enfermera. A Joann no le importó porque en realidad ella lo sentía igual…como un hermano; pero miró a todos lados a ver donde estaba Susana y no estaba ahí, cuando se enterara.

—Y ¿Ben?...¿Que no nos vas a presentar a tu…novia? —dijo una de las chicas, que tenía muy ceñido el uniforme a su cuerpo y no paraba de mirarle colocándose en diferentes posiciones.

—¿Qué? …si…bueno… ella es Johanna Whitton… —dijo presentándola de mala gana —pero jajajajajajaja…no es mi novia… es nada mas que una simple amiga… no hay compromiso con ella…ninguno solo… en lo absoluto —sonriéndole muy coqueto a las cuatros señoritas de blanco, todas las que estaban pendientes de él ante el rostro de Joann sin poder creer lo descarado que era, eso si le hizo hervir la sangre.

—¿Ven?… yo les dije…si esta chica es una niñita…¡A BEN LE GUSTAN LAS MUJERES!…un gusto en conocerte pequeñita ¿Quieres un caramelo? —le dijo una de las enfermeras rubia, de ojos azules, con un escote pronunciado en su traje y muy exuberante, que instaló su trasero delante de Ben. El resto le imitó el saludo de mala gana, mirando a Joann de pie a cabeza.

—¡NOOOOO!...gracias… no me gustan los caramelos de ese tipo, son… asquerosos —respondió Joann indignada porque esa pechugona la había llamado Pequeñita y para colmo le quiso dar una paleta —_Deben ser estas trencitas_ —pensó y comenzó a deshacer esas trenzas inmediatamente y se fue a sentar. Juraría que Terry se rió ante ese comentario; pero prefirió no decir nada

Venían por aquel pasillo Liz, Joshua y Liam, éstos dos últimos se fueron con Ben y las amiguitas a conversar animadamente, sin prestarle atención a Joann y dejando anonadada a Liz, porque estaban mirando a esas tipas con ojos de cordero degollado.

—¿Y DE DONDE DIABLOS SALIERON ESA TROPA DE YEGUAS?... ¡QUE HORROR!... —preguntó indicando a las mujeres que acompañaban a los varones. Se sentó al lado de Joann y le contó —no tienes idea de como me han tratado esos cretinos que están allá… me dejaron con todas las compras y tuve que pagar yooooo —Liz no podía creer lo tarado que era esos tres con las tipas esas y lo mal que se habían comportado.

—Lo siento Liz… en verdad no se que les ocurre. Ben no me ha tomado en cuenta desde que pisamos este Hospital y está con esas taradas que al parecer son sus "amigas"… y ya vez ni me ha prestado ni la mas mínima atención… —se quejó conteniendo las ganas de llorar —ya estoy enyesada y todo, estoy hace rato esperando aquí… tengo sueño… me siento mal y ahí sigue… para colmo esos tres fariseos están felices en la conversación —Joann miró a Liam que estaba riéndose con la pechugona, la misma de la paleta y Joshua estaba con los ojos enterrados en el traje de otra enfermera que le sonreía feliz.

—Mira nada mas que descaradas esas… pero ya vamos… ¡digámosle algo!, marquemos nuestro territorio…¡YA! —Liz empujó a Joann; pero ella le explico que ya fue y no pensaba ir de nuevo

—¿Y?...entonces….guapo… ¿Estas soltero todavía? —le dijo otra a Liam que estaba sonriéndole como estúpido, mientras Liz estaba detrás esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir.

—¡CON PERMISOOOO!...¡YA VAMOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!… QUE JOANN YA SALIO Y LE INYECTARON UN CAL… —grito Liz en el oído de Liam que ni la miró por estar pendiente de la morena que esta a su lado. Liz no alcanzó a terminar nada, porque la interrumpieron.

—Huyyyy… otra chiquilina que quiere irse… ¿Tendrá hambre? …¿Quieres una paleta? —le dijo la misma pechugona que ahora estaba con Liam por un lado, mientras seguía con la morena del otro costado. Liz se desfiguro de la ira y Joann se rió al verle esa expresión.

—¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?... ¿A QUIEN LE DICES CHIQUILINA?...PECHUGONA INSIPIDA… —Liz estaba enfurecida por llamarla así. Joshua se agarró la cabeza con las manos, intuyendo que no venia nada bueno y justo que estaba en plena conquista.

—Uh… te hablo a ti…¿Pechugona? Que términos son esos… estas celosa porque quieres unas así… uhh pero tendrás que esperar porque eres muy pequeñita… jajajajajajaja… —se burló de los escasos atributos de Liz señalando su exuberancia con orgullo que los varones admiraron —¿Cuántos años debes tener¿DOCE? —le susurró la tipa sonriéndole, dándole la paleta y la espalda para seguir en pleno coqueteo, donde se unieron cuatro mas. Ya eran en total ocho enfermeras.

—¿Has visto lo que me dijo la tarada?…mal maquillada… —no podía creer que la trató así, estaba enfurecida porque la tipa insulto su menuda anatomía.

—Si la vi… lo mismo me dijo a mi…solo que yo no le recibí ningún caramelo… ejem… veo que tu si —Joann le dijo eso y Liz miró sus manos no se había dado cuenta cuando le recibió eso a la pechugona.

—Escuchemos mejor que dicen… tropa de mentirosos, frescos, descarados, ignorantes, coquetos… —se acercó con Joann a oír la conversación, siendo aun ignoradas por completo.

—Y tu Ben…¿ Todavía soltero? —le preguntó la otra chica de cabellos largos y rubia, de grandes ojos verdes y era la competencia de la otra pechugona, solo que mas alta y mas esbelta.

—Si… bueno con los estudios…. Y el no haber dado con la mujer indicada para mi… si …sigo soltero jajajajajaja …pero espero que no sea por mucho tiempo… todos sueñan con casarse y tener hijos…yo también porque soy tradicional —Ben, respondía y miraba a la chica que se le instaló a su lado, con su alta estatura seguramente podía ver dentro del escote, ante el asombro de Joann, de esa coquetería que no le conocía, no con otras.

—¿Queeeee?… oh… lo oigo y no lo creo… ¿Escuchaste Joann? —Liz miró a Joann tenía los ojos rojos —No te vayas a poner a llorar ahora… ¡¡¡nooooooooo!!!…¡¡eso si que noooo!!…. aguántate Joann —dijo Liz y pudo contener las lágrimas de su amiga

—Pero así de guapo… tendrías a cualquiera a tus pies… yo me inscribo… —le respondió la enfermera a Ben suspirándole encima. Mientras el resto continuaban con las conquistas.

Ahí continuaron intercambiando direcciones, invitaciones y hablando de los gustos de cada cual. Joshua dijo que le gustaban las mujeres así como la que estaba pegada como un chicle a su lado. Liam se reía todo el rato diciendo que como era pintor necesitaba una mujer de bonita figura que le inspirara para que se convirtiera en su "Musa" y la pechugona se coloco a su lado como si fuera modelo de algún anunciante de detergente. Terry era el más habituado a ese tipo de acoso, porque sonreía y compartía chistes con las dos chicas a su lado, diciendo que como actor necesitaba de una mujer para ensayar las escenas del beso ahí todas entregaron su dirección a él. Ben con una dulce sonrisa siempre muy caballerosa, se la pasó mirando todo el tiempo a la otra pechugona que tenía al lado, diciéndole que tal vez debería escoger una esposa que fuera enfermera para que le acompañara en su labor. Ante la mirada de Liz y Joann que no podían creer lo que oían, heridas y humilladas como mujeres que se sentían.

—Tú Joshua… eres músico… que bonito… eres muy lindo… eres un bombón —dijo la chica que estaba a su lado y Joshua sonreía dejándose abrazar.

—¿Queee?...ese es mi amigo y la tipa esa le dijo Bombón…ese apodo se lo bauticé yo…—dijo Liz molesta porque también le robaban el cariño de su amigo —así como vamos nos quedaremos sin amigo, sin pretendiente y sin hermano…Joann —miró a Joann que estaba triste y miraba a Ben con mucha pena.

—¿Tu nombre es Liam?...que lindo… pero dime una cosa, yo te vi con una chica…la de allá —todos voltearon hacia donde la mujer indicaba, se refería a: Liz. Ambas chicas que estaban pendientes disimularon fingiendo una conversación —¿Es algo tuyo? —le pregunto la esbelta muchacha que tenía muy ceñido el traje, con una cintura de avispa impactante.

—¿Quién¿Esa de allá?... ajajajajajajajaja…. ¡NOOOO! …. Ella es como…. Mi hermana —respondió Liam riendo y tomando de la cintura a la tipa que no se quejaba para nada.

—¿Queeeeee?…. ¡Noooo!…este es un descarado peor que tu Ben… lo voy a estrangular con mis propias manos y a esa la voy a meter al panal de donde salio —Liz estaba apunto de abalanzarse; pero Joann la tomo de un brazo para calmarla.

—Pero no sigan con preguntas así chicas… no ven que estos chicos son hombres, no bebés… entonces sus gustos están mas por el lado de mujeres que se vistan como tal, se comporten como tal…jajajajajajaja —dijo una de ellas ante la risa de todos Joan y Liz se miraron ¿Qué tenían ellas de mal?

En una habitación de ese hospital se sintió un murmullo de un viejito que al parecer llamaba una enfermera; pero las ocho que estaban ahí no le prestaban atención embobadas con la presencia de: Benjamín Rothschild, Liam Henson, Terruce Grandchester y Joshua Wilder, que continuaban riéndose y mirando a cada una de ellas muy cautivados y contentos. Joann y Liz miraron a esa habitación y la ira las consumió por completo, se levantaron de sus sillas.

—¡PERO BUENOOO!... ¿QUE USTEDES ESTAN AQUÍ PARA TRABAJAR O QUE?… ¡ESE SEÑOR LLEVA COMO MEDIA HORA LLAMANDO UNA ENFERMERA!… ¿ustedes acaso no son eso?... ¿¡"ENFERMERAS"!? —chilló Joann delante de las ocho mujeres como enajenada. Los muchachos la miraron consternados.

—SIII TROPAAA DE INEEEEPTAAAS…MUEVANSEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAA….PARTIEEEROOOON HA HAAACEERR SU LAAAABORRR! —Liz gritó encima de la pechugona que estaba con Liam y éste la miró enfurecido. Joshua y Terry contenían la risa.

—Con razón la taza de mortalidad en este país en tan alta…si con enfermeras que coquetean en los pasillos…que no hacen su labor… ¡YA MUEVANSEEE! —Joann, las correteó del lado de Ben, enfurecida. Las ocho enfermeras la miraron de soslayo molestas por la interrupción.

—Que pena que nos interrumpan así… pero ya sabes, tienen nuestras direcciones que esperamos que te des una vuelta por aquí pronto, lindura —La enfermera de cabello largo y negro de ojos color miel, se fue rozando el brazo de Ben. Otra se despidió de un sonoro beso de Joshua.

—Bueno…bueno… creo que hay dos bebés que deben estar APURADAS….… bueno un gusto de verte —una a una se fueron despidiendo de Ben, Liam, Joshua y Terry con mucha efusividad que ellos no reclamaron y recibieron de buena, para Liam y Ben el beso de la pechugona fue en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Viste lo que yo vi? … —Liz hacia pucheros de la rabia y ganas de llorar que tuvo que contener.

—Siiii…esto fue demasiado lejos… —dijo Joann enfurecida

—noooooo llores… que yo no lo hareee así me reviente un dedo —le susurró Liz aguantándose.

Las mujeres se fueron ante las miradas de los cuatro, les hicieron una burlona seña a Liz y Joann, que se fueron por el pasillo enfurecidas. Los demás se percataron de ellas recién y la vieron dirigirse al pasillo, las siguieron corriendo.

—PERO BUENOOO QUE MANERA DE INTERRUMPIR ES ESA… que mala educación —reclamó Liam molesto por la actitud de Liz.

—QUEEEEE HACEEE RATO HAN ENYESADOOO LA MANOOO DE LA POBRE DE JOANN Y A TI DE IMPORTAAA UN COMINOOOO….¡DESCARADO! —reclamó de vuelta, Liz.

—Ohhhh… déjame ver el yesito… yoyo —dijo Joshua con un tono de bebé, en su intento por ser amable y calmar a su hermana, en otras ocasiones eso hubiera resultado pero en ese minuto no funcionó porque irritó más a Liz y Joann

—¿Y?... si se que la iban a enyesar…después le hago un dibujito al yeso…¿ Cierto? —dijo Liam sonriéndole a Liz y Joann

—DIBUJITOOOO….DIBUJADA TE DEJARE ESTAAAAAAA MANOOOO EN TU MEJILLA POR DESCARADO, MAL EDUCADO… ENGENDROOOOO —le grito Liz a Liam enseñándole la mano, ante la mirada de interrogación de Ben,Terry, Joshua y Joann.

—¡Queee!... ¿que tanto ven? —dijo Liam ante la mirada del resto.

—¿Ustedes son novios? —preguntó Ben y Terry a la vez

—¿QUEEEEE?…. NOOOO… —dijeron a la par Liz y Liam.

—Joann… espérate ahí —le dijo Ben pero ella no le hizo caso, estaba muy herida.

Joann y Liz siguieron por el pasillo ofendidas, por esa misma dirección venían dos jóvenes de unos 24 años, las chicas intentaron pasar; pero ellos jugando le impidieron el paso con sonrisas irónicas. Burlándose de las trencitas de Joann, el otro se burló del vestido de Liz. Las chicas le miraron sin poder creerlo¿Que pasaba con los hombres ese día¿Qué clase de conspiración masculina estaba ocurriendo?

—Pero… Liz… ¿Tu no estabas enamorada de tu muñeco?... como es posible que te comportes tan grosera —le reclamó Liam molesto porque no le dejaron despedirse como correspondía. Aún llevaba la nota que le dio la chica en sus manos.

—CALLATEEEEE METICHEEE —gritó ella le arrebató la nota y la hizo añicos ante la mirada de todos

—¡¡QUEEEEE HAAACESSS!!…¡¡ENFEEERMAAAA!!… —desesperado Liam se agachó a recoger los pedazos de la nota de la tipa.

—Uhhhh…que feo estuvo eso —acotó Joshua algo divertido con la escena de esos dos.

—Actuando así… nadie te tomara en serio Liz… eres muy grosera, entrometida… —dijo Liam mirándola de reojo y guardándose los pedacitos del papel en el bolsillo para unirlos después.

—¿Qué estas insinuando?... ¿que soy como esas ridículas con las que hablabas? O MEJOR DICHOOO MIRABAS COMO ENFERMOOO MENTAL —le espeto Liz enfurecida esperando la llegada del elevador

—No… estamos claros que no… jajajajajajajajaj… —la miró por completo —te falta de todo para ser así …por favor mírate un poco… estas muy niña y … —Liam se arrepintió de lo que dijo, era tarde porque pudo ver que Liz bajó la mirada y no respondió como lo haría siempre.

—¡JOANN!...Que mal educada eres…yo que me preocupo por ti… ¿Y TU QUE HACES? MALTRATAR A ESAS DAMAS ¡CON QUE DERECHO! —le dijo impactado Ben mientras Joann esperaba por el elevador con toda tranquilidad fingiendo que no lo oía —TE ESTOY HABLANDOOOO

—No soy mal educada… me han inyectado un calmante y quiero irme…ESAS SON CUALQUIER COSAAAA MENOS DAMAS ASI QUE NO ME VENGAS CON ESO AHORA —respondió respingando la nariz y continuo esperando el elevador.

—¡Y ven acá!… que tengo que cuidar de eso…el yeso… —le dijo él jalándola de un brazo librándose una lucha entre los dos sobretodo de Joann que no estaba dispuesta a irse con él —¡No seas niña! Tengo que ver tus heridas… —insistió él en vano.

—Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide… se hacerlo sola…soy independiente… —respondió con orgullo y se cruzó de brazos en espera del elevador.

—Uhhhh… como quieras…has sido muy grosera al referirte a si de mis amigas… no te habían hecho nada —le dijo Ben mientras subía junto con el resto de los varones, ninguno las dejó pasar.

—No claro que… ¡NO HACIAN NADA!… —chilló entre el oído de Terry y Ben —estaban ahí de vagas, en vez de atender al Señor enfermo… y si te molesta tanto mi grosería ¿Que diablos haces aquí conmigo?… búscate una amiga mas fina, exuberante y mas mujer para ti —respondió Joann irritada por el comentario. Terry y Joshua miraban detrás ese inusual espectáculo.

—SON MUUUUJEEEEREEESSS QUE SE COMPORTAN COMO TAL… QUE VISTEN COMO TAL Y SABEN TRATAR A UN BUEN PARTIDO… —le devolvió el grito también muy irritado —y si… Tienes razón… me voy a buscar una amiga así… has dado en el clavo…una que no se comporte como tu…estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo… —Ben se quedó callado demasiado tarde. Joshua le dio un codazo y Terry bajó la vista.

—¿Así que en verdad eso es lo que quieres?… es bueno saberlo… —Joann le miró ante ese comentario y sus ojos le brillaron intentando contener las lágrimas, acababa de herirla mas todavía.

Terry miró a Ben y le dio un manotazo, en una clara señal que acababa de cerrar las posibilidades que pudo tener con ella.

—Eh… que te pasa…¿Joann? —le dijo Terry al ver que ella se mareó, sosteniéndola para que no se cayera. Ante los ojos de los demás varones que se preocuparon.

—¡TUUUU SUELTALA ANIMAL!… —Liz golpeteó la mano de Terry —ESTÁ ASI PORQUE LE INYECTARON UN CALMANTE TROPAA DE BRUUTOS… DE NO SER POR USTEDES ELLA YA ESTARIA EN CASA…. NADIE ME SACA DE LA CABEZA QUE TUUUUU TIENES ALGO QUE VER CON ESTO… —le dijo a Terry indicándole con un dedo —Ya pueden estar felices insensibles —enfurecida Liz tomó la mano a su amiga.

—Joann… mi Princesa… ven… ven acá… yo… —Ben se acercó a ella tomándola de los brazos para que le mirara, arrepentido de todo lo que pasó y preocupado; pero ella se soltó de su intento de abrazarla y se corrió de su lado.

Todos guardaron silencio, los varones sabían que Joann se sentía mal y que el calmante la tenía mareada, querían hacerles una broma a ella y todas las demás chicas; pero ésta se extralimitó. Joshua sabía que eso no resultaría se los dijo esa noche cuando Terry propuso la idea, porque Liam y él sabían que Joann le tenia pavor a las jeringas y hospitales porque aun recordaba cuando muy pequeña y muriendo su madre verdadera, le inyectaron un calmante para tranquilizarla por ese impacto que había vivido. Nonni siempre que tenían que ir a colocarle alguna vacuna, estaba a su lado y le regalaba un enorme helado de chocolate suizo con Limón, pero ni Ben ni Terry sabían eso.

Joann y Liz siguieron tomadas de la mano apunto de llorar, algo se susurraron. Liam estaba sumamente arrepentido de haber herido así a Liz, intentó decir algo; pero ella le dio la espalda. Cuando salió un Señor del elevador salieron las dos corriendo de ahí, apretando los botones en todos los pisos, no le dieron tiempo a ninguno de los cuatro de perseguirlas. Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente y salieron a la calle. Buscaron el auto de Liam y divisaron a Susana que esperaba en al auto de Terry. La bajaron de ahí

—Chicas… ¡Que sucede! —dijo Susana alarmada.

—Nos vamos solas a donde sea y que esta tropa de imbeciles se las arreglen solos… ¡VAMOOSS QUE YOOO SE MANEJAR SUBETE JOANN! —le dijo Liz mientras las dos llevaba como podían a Susana al auto de Liam.

—¿Que paso?… —preguntó nuevamente Susana

—No preguntes ahora… —Liz la subió adelante luego guardó la silla.

—¿Dónde vas Joann¿Liz que haces? —le dijo Susana que vio que una corría en dirección al auto de Terry sacó la maleta de Susana y algo le hizo a uno de los dos neumáticos, Joann corrió al auto de Ben y sacó algo de ahí. Hizo lo mismo con las ruedas del auto.

Liz llegó al auto primero donde tenía a Susana y vio que venían corriendo los cuatros detrás de ellas, se asusto al ver que Joann no llegaba y decidió partir.

—¡JOOOOANNNN!…..¡VIENEN AHIIII APURATEEEEEEEE! —gritó Liz dando vueltas en el auto, con Susana adelante.

—JOANNN….PRINCESAAA VEN… ¿QUEEEE HACIAS AHÍ DEBAJO DE MI AUTOOO? —chilló Ben que vio que algo estaba haciéndole a las ruedas

—¡AAAAHHHHHH!…. ¡AUXIIILIOOOOO!... ¡NO SOYYY TUUU PRINCESAAA!... —gritó Joann sintiendo la voz de Ben y viéndose acorralada por un lado por él y por otro Terry

—JAAAAA…. AHORAAA NO TE ESCAPAS…DEEETENTEEE AHIIII —la voz de Terry que estaba justo detrás de ella, no le quedo alternativa que subirse corriendo a los autos del estacionamiento y saltar de uno en uno… detrás venían Joshua y Liam

—¡TUUU CELESTINO ME LAS PAGAS!…TE LO JUROOO! —gritó Joann irritada con Terry porque estaba convencida que algo tenía que ver con todo lo que paso ese día.

—¡JOOANNN DETENTEEE!…. BASTAAA DE JUEGOOOS…PRINCESAAA…VEN PORFAVOR QUE TE PUEDES CAER….POR DIOS —gritó Ben enojado y preocupado.

—¡YAAA NO CORRAS MAS!… —suplicó Liam ya que ninguno podía atraparla porque era mas hábil.

—¡SALTAAAAAAA JOANNNN!... ¡QUE ESA TROPA DE TARADOS NO TIENEN TU CONDICION FISICA QUE SOLOOOO LA DAAA LA JUVENTUDDDD! —grito Liz alentando a su amiga a saltar, estaba justo delante de ella y eso hizo Joann saltó y cayó dentro del auto, los cuatros chicos no pudieron atraparlas y se fueron a toda velocidad.

—¡JOOOOOOANNNNNN!... ¿Liz sabe manejar?... —preguntó Ben muy aterrado.

—No tengo idea… parece —Joshua se rió de las ocurrencias de esas chicas.

—¡OYEEEEE MI MALETAAAAA! —pidió Liam corriendo detrás del auto

—AJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¡CRETINOS ADIOS!….¡NOOSSS VAAAAMOOOS A PASARLAAA BIEENNN DONDE SEEEE NOS TRATEEE CON REESSPETOOOO! …¡LIAM TOMA TU MUGRE DE MALETAAAA!…¡VETEEE A VIVIR CON LA PECHUGONAAAA! … —dijo Liz y le lanzó la maleta por la ventana con una sola mano

—¡LIIIIIZZZZZ ESTAS LOCAAAAA! —gritó Liam recogiendo la maleta que se partió con la caída y dejó toda su ropa desparramada en el piso.

—PEROOO SIGAMOSLAAAA VAMOS AL AUTOOO —Gritó Terry corriendo al auto de él- ¿QUE? LE HAN PINCHADO LAS RUEDAS —se quedó ahí sin poder hacer nada y Ben se acercó a su auto; pero también tenía las ruedas pinchadas

—¿Y donde se irán ahora?… —preguntó desalentado Joshua —Yo les dije que iban a despertar a la fiera que llevan dentro esas dos…pero no me hicieron caso… sobretodo tu Ben…¿ No que estas enamorado de Joann?...pues después de esto no te permitirá que te le acerques ni a medio metro de distancia – mirando como se alejaban

—No me digas eso…mi princesa …me odia porque la traté mal …tiene su mano con ese yeso y no la acompañé….le dolía y estaba mareada por el calmante… me va odiar el resto de su vida… —se lamentó observando como se alejaba de ellos muy arrepentido por todo lo sucedido- todo esto es…. ¡POOOORRR TUUU CULPAAAA TERRRYY! —grito Ben muy deprimido por Joann.

Las chicas condujeron por largo rato y sacaron lo necesario que les faltaba en casa de Liam. Emprendieron el viaje para ir a dejar a Susana. El auto era manejado por Liz, que si sabía conducir y no lo hacía nada de mal, se fueron por el largo camino sin almorzar nada, deberían llegar por la tarde o noche a la residencia Grandchester.

—¿Qué haces Liz? —le dijo Susana al ver que lanzaba algo al aire

—Tirar la maldita paleta que me dieron… me recuerdan un pésimo episodio… —dijo Liz recordando a la pechugona que la trato como bebé.

—¿Qué haces Joann? —le preguntó Liz

—Sacarme estas condenadas trenzas que me volví a hacer de los nervios…no se ven bien en mi…o la verdad no se —suspiró Joann y se acomodó para dormir.

—No se ustedes pero para mi que en ésto está metido Terry y sus ocurrencias, pero ya me voy a ocupar de averiguar eso…y que se preparen… —comentó Liz sacando las conclusiones al respecto, también estaba segura de haber visto a Joshua y Terry riéndose.

Joann se durmió producto del calmante y Susana conversó gran parte del trayecto con Liz sobre el comportamiento de esos cuatro trogloditas, ella le contó todo lo que hicieron en el Hospital omitiendo la coquetería de Terry para no herirla. Pensaban que fue un pésimo día, que de seguro alguien mas en ese inmenso mundo debería sentirse igual que ellas: Despreciadas, heridas, humilladas en su esencia de mujer, porque si bien hacían travesuras y se reían tenían muy intacta su alma femenina.

Sintiéndose libres de la carga que significa estar con hombres que no las valoraban, del esfuerzo que les significaba estar bien arregladas para ser tratadas mal… no merecía la pena, que sufrieran pensando donde estaban, que se lo merecían. Susana creía que todo se debía a una conjunción lunar que afecto a las mujeres en general, una especie de conspiración cósmica y que afortunadamente pasaba una vez cada 2 años. Liz no lo creía porque para ella la explicación debía ser más sencilla y venía de la mano de Terruce Grandchester.

—Pero una cosa si te digo… esos nos las pagan… LA BRIGADA LAWHI… se hará cargo de eso… muy pronto los veras sufrir acuérdate de lo que te digo… —dijo Liz riéndose sola

**The White Hart Inn**

**Edimburgo – Escocia **

Candy dio unas vueltas más y llego al hotel, pero Albert no había llegado así que decidió ir a una posada a comerse un helado, se sentó retirada del bullicio. Mas allá estaba una chica leyendo un libro, cuando se dirigió al mesón se le cayó algo y ella se lo recogió para devolvérselo.

—Gracias… que amable…alguien que lo sea en un día endemoniado como hoy —le dijo la chica que pasaba de los 20 años.

—De nada… ¿Para ti también a sido un día endemoniado?...jajajajaja para mi igual —Candy se rió del comentario.

—Si ha sido malo… —respondió con una sonrisa —¿Por qué no te sientas en mi mesa? … —Candy aceptó la invitación y quedaron las dos en un rincón del recinto —Te decía que fue un día endemoniado… Mira primero se han reído de mi traje, luego un vendedor en una librería me ha preguntado si era maestra y cosas por el estilo, me dice que deberé de dejar de ejercer si me quiero casar y por ultimo se descompuso el auto… un tipo se baja a ayudarme y me trata de lo peor… —la chica le contó todo lo que le dijeron durante ese día, sacando risas de las respuestas que ella les dio.

—Vaya… yo también soy enfermera… me encanta serlo y jamás pensaría en dejarlo para casarme —le respondió Candy solidarizando con la chica

—Que bueno… eso me parece bien ¿Y porque no continúas estudiando para ser medico? —le preguntó la joven mientras guardaba el libro que llevaba que decía : "Sur de Chile"

—Bueno lo he pensado; pero ahora he venido hasta acá por otras razones… ¿Tu estudiaste medicina? —interrogó muy interesada por saber como lo hizo

—Uhhh si, todavía sigo estudiando … —suspiró y prosiguió —pero no sabes lo que me costó… porque tengo padres muy tradicionales, que me querían en casa y criando hijos…pero yo no sirvo para eso, es decir claro que me gustaría casarme pero no he dado con la persona adecuada… —contó con mucha confianza —no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado por ser mujer y sacar 10 en cada ramo… donde de 100 alumnos unas 3 son mujeres… de esas 3 solo quedé yo —la chica estaba muy animada contándole todas las peripecias que tuvo que hacer para ser buena enfermera y luego medico

Candy la escuchó con detenimiento, le emocionó lo mucho que sufrió esa chica para ser lo que era en ese minuto, no se dio por vencida hasta cumplir parte de su sueño. Pensaba que el tipo que la insultó esa mañana, fue realmente injusto porque la apodó "Marimacho". A ella le parecía: una chica linda, femenina, elegante, muy inteligente y buena persona, claro que ella debía defenderse de esa forma si con las atrocidades que le contó era para que cualquiera desistiera de conseguir esa carrera en medio de un mundo tan machista.

Ella también le contó como fue que estudió para ser enfermera y que venía del hogar de Pony, pero que ella no servía para ser solamente una dama, su verdadera vocación era la de cuidar a otros. La conversación fue amena, rieron y hasta se emocionaron juntas.

—Parece que hoy a sido un día muy susceptible para las mujeres… por lo menos eso pienso —le dijo la chica sonriéndole.

—Si demasiado… tal vez… en alguna otra parte de Escocia o el mundo… existirá una mujer que se esté sintiendo igual… leí en el diario que era un día muy extraño para el genero femenino en general y que no tiene relación con el horóscopo jajajajaja así que basándome es eso… siento que por lo menos no he sido la única que se sintió así —dijo Candy riéndose con la chica de buena gana.

La tarde llegó a Edimburgo y Albert ya había vuelto hace rato de las compras, guardó todo muy bien para no levantar sospechas y preguntándose donde se habría metido Candy. Miró por la ventana y le pareció verla acompañada, así que bajó. Cuando llegó a la recepción y quiso mirar no logró ver con quien venía.

—Hola Albert… que bueno verte… ya hice todo lo que tenia pendiente —Candy le sonrió y saludo a Klin que estaba con él

—Hola…¿Venias con una chica? —preguntó Albert

—Ah si…un chica muy simpática… pero jajajajajajaja …no tengo idea de cómo se llama… —guiñó un ojo por esa torpeza de su parte no haber preguntado su nombre —la pobre paso un pésimo día… bueno como todas las mujeres parece…—suspiró pensando en la conversación que sostuvo ella.

—¿ A que te refieres? —sin entender nada de lo que Candy dijo.

—No de nada que tu puedas entender… mira la Señora Hoker me dejo esto —Candy tenia en sus manos, la galletita de jengibre gigante y los libritos para colorear que le dio el sirviente.

— ¿Que?... ¿esos libritos para pintar son tuyos? —miró Albert que en la manos de ella llevaba esos libros y él que no había querido comprar una piñata pensando que no le gustaría o no era lo adecuado.

—Esto… ajajajajajaja… muy largo de explicar…pero si es mío ¿Me acompañas a leer esta carta? —Candy se fue con Albert a sentarse en el lobby del hotel

Así se alejó la tarde de ese particular día, donde según lo que leyó Candy debería mas bien responder a una especie de conspiración cósmica. Podría tener una explicación mas simple, pero fuera cual fuera, ella estaba a gusto con su forma de ser. Eso era lo importante, por lo menos, eso fue lo que le inculcó la Señorita Pony y Hermana María, vivir cada etapa de la mejor forma posible y no apurarse.

_**Continuara…**_

****

**Notas**: _**Jeener's**__; Es una tienda muy conocida en Edimburgo que abrió en 1838, se expandió en los años posteriores y después de un incendio volvió a abrir sus puerta en una navidad de 1894_. _**Hospital Deaconess**_; _Fue fundado por la iglesia de Escocia en 1894, con la finalidad de entrenar misioneros para dentro y fuera del país. El hospital proporciono servicio medico a la comunidad de los alrededores. Se extendió entre 1897 y 1912 aumentando camas y un departamento de consulta externa. Continuo con su extensión en años posteriores y en la actualidad sigue funcionando. __**Hotel The Roxburghe**__; Hotel lujoso cuyo año de construcción data de 1848, su ubicación está en el centro de Edimburgo, cerca del castillo. El arquitecto gregoriano que diseñó el hotel es quien también diseñó Charlotte square, que fue parte de New town __**The White hart Inn**_; _Es una de las posada (hostelries) mas antiguas de Edimburgo, se dice que pudo haber existido por alla por el siglo XII; sin embargo los archivos hablan de que data desde 1516. Aun sigue funcionando en la calle 34 Grassmarket - Edimburgo. Con música folklórica escocesa, la mejor malta y cerveza._

_Agradezco a quienes me leen, espero no aburrirles. El encuentro de Terry ya se viene así que mas paciencia, todavía no se como deshacerme de Susana que es el personaje que mas me cuesta escribir, lo mismo me pasa con Annie. Ahora los que quieran expresarme algún comentario, crítica o perspectiva. Bueno me despido agradeciéndoles una vez más por la paciencia, por leer un fic tan largo…_

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	14. El padre de Terry

**Capítulo 14: "El padre de Terry"**

****

**21 de mayo de 1915**

**Edimburgo – Escocia **

El Flying Scotsman: el tren en el que viajó toda la noche y que le cobijó en el mejor coche salón. El rechinar de las ruedas en los rieles le dio la señal de que habían llegado a la estación Waverley.

El cansancio se reflejaba en su celeste mirada y en su pálido aspecto: erguido en su postura, su cabello níveo perfectamente peinado, en sus manos llevaba un sombrero de fieltro, vestía el clásico chaqué de color oscuro, con el pantalón rigurosamente planchado y en su pecho el plastrón gris de fina seda italiana en claro contraste con su camisa.

Distinguiéndose entre la escasa multitud de esas horas de la mañana, con el ademán de su benemérito linaje. En un acompasado caminar, se acercó a un chofer que le esperaba, éste le saludó con una tímida reverencia, que él observaba de soslayo y con una clara señal le indicó que estaban listos para partir rumbo a Blairgowrie.

El viaje continuo en el cómodo Silver Ghost Mulliner Landaulette, uno de los tantos Rolls Royce que le gustaba coleccionar. La Edina de sus sueños, ese sendero tan conocido le dio la bienvenida a su tedio, cerrando los ojos y entregándose a los pensamientos que vagaban en su mente y que pudo disipar en aquel viaje leyendo un diario, enterándose de otras noticias no gratas; pero cuando menos no eran propias. Ahora estaba en medio de un vaivén que le incitaba a rememorar, a sucumbir a su conciencia más remota.

Acostumbrado a vivir en medio de lujos, invertir sin escatimar en gastos para satisfacer sus más exóticos antojos que tenían relación con: autos, biplanos, viajes, ropa y propiedades, nada fuera de lo normal para ser hijo de un Duque. Fue educado de manera estricta para asumir el título nobiliario que llevaba en su sangre, desde muy temprana edad lo asumió así y solo comenzó a sentir el poder que eso le otorgaba cuando ya era un adolescente.

El Duque de Grandchester, ese era el título con el cual era llamado, conocido y admirado en toda Inglaterra y Escocia. Olvidando para siempre que su nombre escogido por su madre era: Richard; un nombre común, con la intención de aterrizarle a la realidad y cultivar sus virtudes como ser humano.

Una mujer hermosa, noble, cariñosa, elegante, generosa y de gran carácter, de cabello largo y castaño, con grandes ojos que tenían una cautivadora mezcla azul verdoso. Solo dos grandes mujeres tuvieron ese exclusivo color en su mirada, dos grandes amores: El maternal y posteriormente el único amor de su vida.

Su padre, mas alto y mayor que ella por unos 6 años, de cabellos rubios y pequeños ojos celestes, de rostro austero, intransigente, frívolo, selectivo y arrogante. Poseía una verborrea que atraía a todo tipo de mujeres, un seductor innato, prepotente con quienes no sentía que fuera de su élite, con una percepción maliciosa de lo verdaderamente importante.

"La sangre y el linaje no se transan por nada, el amor al país se demuestra con grandes sacrificios", era una de sus frases que siempre enarbolo en sus discursos con sus amigos de sociedad. Le buscó a su hijo, por mucho tiempo, una selecta novia con la cual debería: respetar y responder como caballero, tener hijos; sin embargo el amor no era lo primordial. Las diversiones externas no estaban prohibidas mas bien estaban exoneradas de su vista prejuiciosa, podía buscarlas sin remordimiento alguno en un burdel…por supuesto elegido por él para que aprendiera a ser un hombre.

Su hijo: Richard, heredó gran parte de ese carácter, él escogía a las mujeres deteniéndose en su belleza, figura y elegancia. Se divertía viendo como muchas mujeres se interesaban por su forma de ser, por su labia e inteligencia; pero también sabía que mucho se lo debía a su apellido. Algunas le miraban con curiosidad intentando ver más allá y otras hasta con miedo, pero todas hasta la más difícil terminaban sucumbiendo en una incontrolable seducción.

-----------------

_Su madre planificó un viaje a Estados Unidos y decidió llevarlo con él con apenas 17 años, en calidad de acompañante y con la intención de mostrarle otro tipo de vida, que comúnmente no le prestaba atención. __Esa mujer que respetaba y muchas veces no comprendía, de cabello castaños recogido en cofias, con vestidos diseñados por Worth que siempre le hicieron ver como la gran dama que era. Dotada de una sensibilidad extrema, fina y educada, sin temor a darle la mano a un pordiosero cuando le daba alguna moneda, en limpiarle la nariz a un mocoso sucio de la calle. Actitudes que irritaban a su marido, él fue testigo de eso desde muy pequeño. _

_Cuando estuvieron en Nueva York, no le llevó a las calles mas lujosas, ni a ver alguna ópera, no fueron de compras para adquirir los artículos que a su padre le hubiese gustado comprar; si no que se fueron a callejones oscuros y mal olientes. _

_La podredumbre subía por esos acueductos, donde estaban aquellos chiquillos comiendo un pan duro, ella les sonreía sin tener la menor expresión de repulsión en su mirada. Las personas que la veían como una reina la saludaban y ella les respondía con una sonrisa de ese hermoso rostro angelical._

_El carruaje se detuvo en medio de un entorno mucho peor. El joven de cabellos castaños, observaba asqueado e impresionado. Sin comprender que es lo que estaba haciendo ahí._

—_Madre… ¿Que hacemos aquí? _—_le miró esperando una respuesta._

—_Te traigo a la realidad, mi querido hijo…lo que ves ahí es la otra cara de la vida…de las personas, esas que comúnmente ignoras –Respondió su madre con una paciencia infinita aceptó la mano de un hombre que la ayudó a bajar del carruaje._

— _¿Para que querría yo ver a esta gentuza? _—_contesto el arrogante chico, con la mirada de soslayo a unos mocosos que corrían con la intención de tocar el fino y delicado carruaje._

—_Te traigo aquí, primero que todo, para que aprendas a llamarlas personas… y en segunda instancia para que sepas que tu titulo nobiliario no te hace mejor que ellos, hijo mío _—_La bella dama tapándose con un fino chal de seda, le esperó abajo de ese carruaje con una sonrisa._

— _¿Qué dices? Me comparas con esos… madre por Dios _—_le dijo el joven horrorizado de sus palabras bajándose e intentando que los chicos no le tocaran su traje._

_Las chicas sentían el energizante aroma cítrico del limón, Romero y Neroli, la mezcla perfecta del agua de colonia francesa que llevaba Richard, que dejaba una estela exquisita en el ambiente. Atolondradas le miraban con expectación. _

—_No te comparo… todos somos únicos afortunadamente _—_respondió la mujer, sonriéndole a la mocosa que le miraba y tocaba su vestido como si ella se fuera a desvanecer._

_En medio de la calle su presencia armó un revuelo, estaba atestado de personas, con los crios encima y su madre a cada uno le dio un beso en su mejilla con hollín, les regalo un caramelo y los chicos se alejaron felices con ese inocente obsequio. El joven intento no sentir asco ante el aroma barato de algunas mujeres, se preocupó de colocarse guantes, estirar y sacudir su ropa de finas sedas._

_Su madre tocó a la puerta de esa casa sucia, lúgubre y una hermana se asomó por la ventana, a verla la saludó con humildad. _

_Al joven, le parecía bien que esa hermana la saludara así, era lo acostumbrado; pero le desconcertó el actuar de su propia madre. Intuyendo lo que pensaba su hijo que miraba con ironía, saludando éste de la forma más fríamente protocolar._

—_Ella es una hermana… si le he besado su mano, es porque es la esposa de Dios… eso es mucho más importante que mi linaje, hijo mío _—_ adivinando el pensamiento de su hijo, respondiéndole con mucha paciencia que tenía de explicarle todo y al verle los guantes puestos dijo: _—_ ¡Quiero que te saques eso inmediatamente!_

—_Pero madre… es para evitar que los gérmenes… _—_se excusó pero nada de lo que decía era escuchado por su madre_

—_Te di una orden… ¡obedece! _—_Ella misma tomó sus manos y quitó los guantes, guardándolo en su bolso, sin darle opción a protestar._

— _¿Dónde estamos? _—_Preguntó finalmente mientras entraban a esa casa y caminaban por un largo pasillo._

—_Vamos a ver a… Arthur _—_respondió la dama deteniéndose ante la cama de un anciano enfermo que al reconocerla le miró emocionado._

— _¿Y quien es ese Arthur? – le dijo mirando asqueado por la apariencia de ese hombre, viejo, sucio y maloliente._

—_Él hijo… es quien salvó tu vida… te salvó de que murieras ahogado, cuando tenias cuatro años _—_le dijo la mujer acercándose al hombre, arrodillándose a su lado y besando su mano._

_El joven quedó mirándole, no recordaba ese episodio en su vida, sería porque era muy pequeño. No comprendía que hacían ahí con ese hombre, si querían agradecerle su intervención bastaba con darle unas monedas, así lo haría su padre. Conforme a ese proceder que le pareció adecuado y justo, de su bolsillo sacó una cantidad importante de monedas, que le pesaban en sus manos. Su madre lo vio y se acercó a él._

— _¡Guárdate eso ahora mismo!… no te traje para que des limosnas y ofendas a ese señor _—_Con su rostro severo y muy molesta le apretó la mano al joven._

— _¿Y entonces? Madre… no entiendo _—_le dijo él desconcertado y haciendo lo que su madre decía se guardó las monedas._

—_Te traje con la esperanza de que ese corazón que llevas ahí, aprenda a ser agradecido… estas ante el ángel que te salvó la vida y merece tu respeto… él no necesita ese tipo de gratitud _—_le respondió su madre._

_Richard sintió el calor en sus mejillas, ruborizado por la reprimenda que la hermana pudo escuchar perfectamente_

— _¿Qué esperas que haga madre? _—_le dijo él confundido entre dos crianzas distintas y totalmente opuestas_

—_Que me ayudes, porque me llevaré este hombre a su casa… la había perdido por no pagar unas deudas y ya arreglé eso, vas a ir conmigo a devolverle la felicidad a ese señor aunque se trate de unos días o meses… le debes eso y el aire que respiras, porque de lo contrario estarías muerto _—_ Explicó mirándole a sus ojos._

—_Bueno… ¿Eso acaso no es también limosna, madre?… le has condonado su deuda _—_Sonrió de soslayo y con frases cargadas de ironía, creyendo que podía rebatir la idea de su madre._

—_Estas en un error… limosnas falsas, es lo que tu querías darle a él… asqueado ante el solo hecho de que te tocara… se las estabas dando para irte pronto de aquí _—_Una vez mas adivinó el pensamiento de su hijo, lo pudo notar al verlo cavilar _—_Yo quiero llevarlo a esa casa e ir a verlo hasta el día en que Dios decida llevárselo _—_La mujer le miraba con rabia por su sonrisa y se contuvo de no abofetearlo._

—_Me estás forzando a hacer algo que no me nace… la gratitud no es motivo suficiente para obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no siente _—_Respondió el joven arrogante ante las palabras de su madre_

—_No entiendes nada ¿Verdad?... _—_Richard esquivó la mirada de su madre y ella continuo _—_la gratitud no se paga con dinero, ni con falsos elogios, ni sacrificándote por remordimiento u obligándote a hacer algo que no te nace _—_Dijo finalmente totalmente emocionada y mas aun al ver a su hijo flemático._

— _¿Y?... entonces No entiendo… _—_Interrumpió apoyándose en la pared enmohecida. _

—_Lo que intenté hoy fue conocerte… me demore demasiado y no supe encauzar tu educación, pero espero que esto te quede grabado en tu memoria… _—_Sostuvo su mentón obligándole a que la mirara _—_Ojala lo recuerdes, cuando guiado por la educación que te inculcó tu padre, obligues a tus hijos a asumir responsabilidades que no les nace…Tengo la triste certeza que seguirás ese modelo…_

— _¿Estas cuestionando mi educación, Madre? _—_Interrogó desafiante_

—_No he terminado… tengo la esperanza de que tendré un nieto, que se guiara por el corazón, ese mismo que tu has olvidado escuchar por tanto tiempo y que se ha quedado mudo e insensible…carente de misericordia…_—_Le dijo palmoteando el pecho de Richard - Hijo, no tendrás autoridad moral para obligarle a nada, porque como tu mismo has dicho: "La gratitud no es motivo suficiente para obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no siente" – le espetó la mujer ante la mirada del joven de cabellos oscuros que si bien grabó esa conversación en su memoria, no le gustaba recordarla._

_Su madre lo dejó ahí en medio de esa gente, sin el menor remordimiento. Se llevó con ella al Señor y lo dejó en su casa, según lo que la ella misma le contó tiempo después. _

_El hombre lloró de emoción viendo su casa como antes, era humilde pero era el fruto de su trabajo y esfuerzo. Le fue a visitar cada día llevándole flores y en compañía de algunas hermanas de un convento. Murió a la semana, producto de su enfermedad; pero con la sonrisa de siempre y con el recuerdo del rostro de esa hermosa mujer que le devolvió toda su vida en un día de invierno, con la humildad de un ángel._

------------------------

De un suspiro, con el cabello mas poblado de canas, mirando el paisaje de esa mañana que comenzaba a abrir y en medio de un silencio. Suprimiendo ese flash back que no quería evocar en ese minuto. Debía apegarse a su educación de hombre de palabra que sentía que era. Pensando y justificando su llegada repentina a Escocia.

Los esfuerzos de su madre no prosperaron como ella hubiese querido, tallar un corazón que ya estaba genéticamente definido y que le complacía del todo, no se avergonzaba de su ímpetu, ni de imitar a su padre porque lo admiraba. Su padre, un hombre de mundo que viajaba mucho, le gustaba el buen licor, las mujeres que servían para divertirlo y en casa la mujer que le esperaba y la definitiva, no era nada que su madre ignorara.

En uno de sus viajes le acompañó. Con la idea de ver trajes exclusivos, para comenzar a concurrir a los eventos mas importantes de la sociedad, en busca de la mujer ideal para su hijo.

Tenía 21 años y su padre con la idea fija de mostrarle el mundo que para él era sencillo colocarlo a sus pies, fueron a Nueva York; pero fue un viaje opuesto a lo que vivió con su madre, ya que las calles tenían otro tipo de personas, los lujosos escaparates de las tiendas invitaban a un cliente sofisticado. Se dirigían en un carruaje fino y admirado por algunos curiosos, los típicos inadaptados que a veces se colaban para mezclarse con la gente, eso es lo que susurraba su padre, mientras encendía un puro traído desde La Habana, muchos no tenían idea de donde estaba ese lugar. Eso enorgullecía a ese hombre viajado, poderoso y que le gustaba tener las cosas exóticas y rodearse de lo mas selecto.

Pasaron por un teatro y en sus carteles luminosos, destellaban unas frases con el nombre de una obra, ni a él ni a su padre le gustaba eso, eran carreras de personas mediocres y que no les había dado para más el cerebro, eso comentaba cuando jugaba un partido de Ajedrez con sus amigos en la casa de Blairgowrie. Se hospedaron en el mejor Hotel, siendo asignados a las mejores habitaciones, donde eran atendidos a cualquier hora.

Repasó ese minuto el vuelco que dio su vida. El inicio a las consecuencias que tuvo el fruto de un error, convirtiéndose en un castigo y en una elección definitiva.

--------------

_Richard, el futuro Duque de Grandchester, decidió ir a dar una vuelta, caminar un poco, con un sofisticado frac con hombreras y un corbatín de seda, un sombrero de copa que de lejos podía destacar del resto, muchos inmigrantes irlandeses que poblaban las calles de Nueva York. La nieve de esa noche impidió el caminar veloz al que estaba acostumbrado._

_Clavó su mirada en el conocido Pete's Tavern, un local irlandes. Al entrar el ambiente íntimo lo incitó a quedarse, dejando el frío del invierno de 1896 afuera, se acomodó en una esquina cerca de la barra. En otra ala que servía de restaurant, estaba el pianista que comenzó a deleitar las personas con una melodía inexpresiva; pero que permitía a los demás conversar. __Pidió el licor de la casa: Whisky Irlandés suave y saco de su cigarrera de Plata un cigarrillo, contradiciendo los gustos de su padre que prefería los puros y el Wkisky escocés. En sus gélidas manos el curioso y único encendedor con una gran G, con un tallado de oro del escudo de la familia, le perteneció a su abuelo y ahora era de él, lo miraba detenidamente._

_Al levantar la vista una dama con un despampanante vestido celeste corte princesa muy ceñida a su figura que lo dejó deslumbrado. Apareció como una visión angelical, caminando al compás de esa melodía y con el sonido de la seda bajo sus piernas, una delicada joya adornaba su esbelto y hermoso cuello, su cabello recogido en un moño alto, con los flequillos de un mechón que le antojaba quitar para ver sus hermosos ojos. Al mirarla era inevitable fijarse en sus labios de un rojo natural y ese hermoso lunar que relucía en su nívea piel. __La muchacha, dirigió la mirada por un instante hacia su mesa, incomoda, por la intromisión de los ojos de ese hombre que la recorrieron sin reparos._

_La compañía del tipo que se encontraba junto a ella no alcanzó a durar muchos minutos, ya que ella se despidió de él, se levantó y se colocó una mantilla que apenas la cubrió. __Se marchó rauda dejando una fría ráfaga de viento que despeinó al hombre que la observaba. Decidió seguirla y ofrecerse a llevarla._

—_Señorita… ¿Me permite llevarla? _—_el joven de 21 años que la había seguido la miró directo a los ojos._

—_No gracias… no necesito que me lleve…puede usted seguir su camino _—_Se volteó dejando al presumido joven molesto por su negativa._

— _¿Cuál seria la razón por la que usted no querría que la llevase a su casa?... ¿Temor? _—_Le agregó corriendo detrás de ella y colocándose delante para que no avanzara, volviéndola a mirar con firmeza._

— _¿Qué?... ¿Debería acaso tenerle miedo?..._

—_No…No debería…_

—_No es eso… no acostumbro a que nadie me lleve a donde quiero llegar por mi misma… le insisto siga su camino _—_Esa negativa llamó la atención del Joven, que cuando ella intentó avanzar lo evitó interponiéndose, con una sonrisa en sus labios._

—Insisto, _no debería tenerme miedo… pero si debería dejar que por lo menos camine a su lado…es lo que un caballero inglés haría y es eso lo que soy yo… _—_El joven se sacó el sombrero e hizo una pequeña reverencia._

—_Vaya, a lo largo de mi vida me he encontrado con muchos hombres antipáticos… pero debo reconocer que ninguno tan arrogante, engreído e inglés como usted…supongo que debo sentirme honrada por eso… _—_La joven de unos 19 años, avanzó por su lado y el joven quedó fascinado con la estela de su cálido perfume y no desistió en su intento._

—_Pero no es para que lo tome a mal…una dama hermosa como usted no debería caminar sola en la calle… ¿Por qué usted sabia que es la mujer mas linda que he visto en mi vida? _—_le sonrió nuevamente con la frase que usualmente ocupaba en sus conquistas; solo con ella había ocupado mas de cuatro frases y no obtenía el resultado esperado._

—_Si usted lo dice… debería de creerle…ya que es inglés y de seguro muy viajado… bien por usted con permiso _—_La dama tocó por segundos su brazo y el joven sintió un electrizante temblor, que le obligó a perseguirla y robarse en un acto poco usual una rosa de un jardín, sin que ella lo notara._

—_Si… debería de creerme… y es mas ya la estoy acompañando de esta forma, muy peculiar, pero estoy a su lado y eso me hace feliz _—_De su mano sacó una rosa roja que la extendió ante sus ojos y ella por fin le miró a los ojos, tomando la rosa y otra vez sus manos blancas acariciaron las del joven._

—_Está bien, le acepte la rosa… que se la ha robado de aquella casa, no crea que no me di cuenta… _—_indicando la casa _—_usted no es mago para aparecerla así… _—_hizo una pausa al sentir su mirada dirigirse a sus labios que le ruborizó _—_es… es… usted… osado, impertinente, persistente y definitivamente no esta acostumbrado a que le digan que no…_

—_Es cierto… no quiero que me diga que no… _—_musitó con una sonrisa de medio lado, ocasionando que la joven sintiera como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. _

—_Ya me ha traído a mi casa… y le dije que no era necesario… porque quedaba cerca… ¡Adiós! _—_le espetó la joven subiendo las escaleras sujetando su vestido._

—Espere… —la hizo detenerse antes de cerrar la puerta —_Bueno… veo que si se ha tomado la molestia de mirarme, porque se dio cuenta del hurto de aquella rosa. Sabrá entonces que su belleza me ha motivado a eso… y me ofrecí a llevarla no a traerla a su casa… _—_sonrió ante la mirada de la joven _—_usted me acaba de abrir las puertas al paraíso, al decirme que vive aquí… me fue mejor de lo que pensé…_

— _¿Qué? Pero…_

—_No he terminado _—_le murmuro acercándose a ella _—_…no lo tome como acoso, se lo pido, porque jamás le faltaría al respeto… pero digamos que es simple destino..._

— _¿Destino?... no creo en eso…_

—_Permítame demostrarle que está usted equivocada en no cree en el destino…Uno no puede evadirlo así que volverá a saber de mi… Buenas noches, hermosa señorita _—_con una reverencia se alejó dejando a la muchacha con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Envió a un sirviente que averiguara quien era esa dama y como podía ubicarla. A los días después tuvo noticias._

—_Su Excelencia… la joven que usted me pidió que averiguara se llama: Eleanor Baker y es actriz de la compañía Swinton, actualmente está actuando en un teatro cerca de acá _—_el joven sonrió agradecido._

_La bella joven era actriz y aunque no frecuentaba los teatros esa noche lo haría comprando un gran ramo de flores, para verla en la interpretación de "Antígona"._

_Pensando en aquella mujer que le robó el corazón, que sintió amar cada vez más de una forma incontrolable, con el ímpetu de su mocedad, embelesado con esa imponderable feminidad y su belleza que exudaba en cada interpretación de sus obras. __Se hizo amante del teatro de forma oculta, gracias a ella, en aquellas intervenciones y diálogos él solo se detenía a mirar sus labios, que murmuraban las frases y para él se convertían en dulces besos, deseando ser parte de ellos._

_Sin pensar en nada más, se las ingenió para permanecer más tiempo de lo debido en la ciudad. Sintiendo que Nueva York transmutaba en una lobreguez insoportable cuando no la veía, enviando siempre ramos inmensos de rosas y de otras flores poco usuales, que adornaban su camerino, con una nota donde firmaba siempre como: "Richard G". No sabía porque nunca colocó su apellido, era la primera vez que no alardeaba de el y su linaje._

_En una de sus tantos seguimientos, la joven le dejó pasar cediendo a sus innumerables peticiones. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, mirándole fijo, por fin el cielo se abría a sus pies, porque estaba sonriéndole. Se saludaron cortésmente para proseguir con su conversación._

—_Así que era usted… lo he visto sentado cada noche que se a presentado una obra… vaya si que es usted muy persistente _—_le dijo la muchacha arreglando su cabello._

—_Le dije que volvería a saber de mi…_—_se acercó mas para mirarla a los ojos _—_no he podido sacarla de mi mente…_—_Su confesión incomodó a Eleanor _—_le debo a usted el que me haya enseñado este fascinante mundo del teatro, del cual no tenía buenas referencias _— Finalizó con total sinceridad.

— ¿_Si?… ¿Qué cosa le han dicho acerca del teatro? _—_se volteó a verlo interesada en el relato._

— ¡_Tonterías!… que las he desechado desde este minuto, hay quienes piensan que no es mérito ser actor o actriz… sin embargo yo creo que usted posee un talento innato y no me extrañaría que ya comenzara a hacerse famosa… será acosada por otros y sigo manteniendo mi propuesta de acompañarle _—_le dijo acercándose a ella y quitando un mechón de su cabello que impedía el contacto visual._

_Acababa de menoscabar las palabras de su padre sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar en el torrente de ese amor que le inspiraba esa dama, era primera vez que no tenía el valor para alejarse, para detenerse._

_Eleanor, dejó que la acompañara esa noche y todas las noches durante dos semanas. En cada camino se estrecharan los límites hasta el punto de que ya paseaba junto a él de su brazo, sonriendo de bromas y comentarios simples, siempre había firmado los ramos de flores como Richard sin apellido solo con una G y cuando ella le preguntó cual era su apellido le mintió. No sabía porque lo hizo, no quería ser el futuro Duque Grandchester ante los ojos de esa bella dama, quería ser nada más Richard, el hombre que la amo y que no tuvo las agallas suficientes para luchar por su amor._

-------------------

—Su Excelencia… ¿señor?… ¿Desea que me detenga para que almuerce algo? —le interrumpió el cochero

—Eh… si está bien…deténgase en un buen restaurante…puede ser al Howland …aun falta por llegar a Blairgowrie —le respondió

Agradecido de que el cochero le disipara esa remembranza de algo que no quería traer a su mente en ese minuto.

Se detuvieron en el restaurante. El sol alumbraba su ropa con delicadeza, era un calor tibio y una brisa fría para ser primavera, faltaba poco para llegar a Blairgowrie.

**Edimburgo**

**Escocia**

Albert, Candy y Klin, salieron temprano con la intención de conocer los lugares que le había prometido. Candy, no podía dejar de pensar en la carta que le dejó la Señora Ellen Hoker, donde le pedía que por favor esperara ahí, cerca de Edimburgo porque ella había viajado para averiguar sobre algunas noticias que tenía; pero que todo se lo quería dar con absoluta certeza y que nada quedara en el aire. ¿Cuáles serian las noticias?

Sus ideas quedaron detenidas, porque Albert comenzó a enseñarle esa maravillosa ciudad, que se había originado a partir de una fortificación de la época romana, se divisaban estilos completamente opuestos: La ciudad Vieja y La ciudad Nueva.

En la ciudad vieja, que ésta se asentaba en Castle Rock, sus casas de piedra gris y tosca que bordeaban sus angostas calles que fueron construidas en el siglo XVI, después del conocido incendio que quemó la ciudad. Existían tesoros en medio del imponente castillo de Edimburgo, donde vivió Maria Estuardo. Visitaron la capilla de Santa Margarita donde rondaban las historias de que se guardaban restos de las brujas que fueron quemadas en la hoguera. Admiraron el Palacio de Holyrood, conocieron la catedral gótica de Saint Giles una verdadera belleza. Aquella hermosa ciudad, llena de historia, estaba frente a sus ojos verdes, había sido bautizada como: "la Ciudad Ahumada" por literatos haciendo mención al color negro de las piedras con que eran construidos esos monumentos de romanticismo. Otros preferían llamarlo: Embra.

Continuaron su ruta por el lado norte de Castel Rock, separada por un espeso jardín, donde las calles son mas amplias, en pendiente y con amplias plazas ideales para dar un hermoso paseo en medio de ese bosque de robles, alerces y una vegetación variada que se transformaban en una mezcla de perfumes agradables para los que preferían caminar, era la fuente de inspiración de escritores y pintores. Todo eso fue trazado armoniosamente desde 1768. Allí estaba el barrio comercial, la Avenida principal llamada: Princes Street, donde justamente se quedaba Candy y Albert, ya que contaba con lujosos hoteles, tiendas con sus escaparates vendiendo el Tartán de lana escocesa, librerías, pastelerías.

Candy escuchaba con atención la información entregada por Albert, en verdad estaba deslumbrada por todo el conocimiento que iba adquiriendo él en sus viajes, no solo se dedicaba a cuidar de sus animales y vivir de forma libre, si no que además aprendía y tenía la capacidad de relatar tan bien que quien lo escuchara parecía transportarlo a la época a la que se refería.

Así pasaron gran parte de la mañana y se dirigieron a la plaza en medio de ese bosque de alerces, donde muchas personas paseaban sus finos perros y se sentaban a disfrutar de ese día.

—Espero que no huelan a Klin…que si no saldrán tras de él —dijo Candy indicando unos perros con sus amos que iban con el olfato pegado al suelo

—jajajajajaja…no te preocupes que aquí hay suficientes árboles para que Klin trepe a alguno —indicando a su alrededor —y si es que no quiere bajar…tu puedes subir a buscarlo sin problemas ¿no? —Albert se rió imaginando a Candy trepando árboles

—Bueno es verdad… pero ya hace mucho que no me subo a uno…deberé practicar para no perder la costumbre ¿no? —con una gran risa por los comentarios siguieron respirando el aire de esa mañana.

Continuaron caminando y recorriendo todo Edimburgo, hasta llegar a una plaza atraídos por el sonido de la Gaita de un grupo de escoceses, vestidos con el Tartán que conformaba el mencionado: Kilt. Candy recordó lo maravillada que se sintió cuando escuchó ese instrumento la primera vez y el recuerdo del Príncipe de la Colina que ahora lo tenía al lado, claro que era distinto el sentimiento que ese recuerdo le traía, al enterarse que se trataba de Albert.

—Candy, mira, el tartán del Kilt ¿Sabias que tienen una diferencia importante? —le comentó Albert mientras miraba fascinado como tocaban las gaitas

— ¿Si?...veo una diferencia en el color y forma de las telas…pero no tenía idea —le respondió ella mirando atentamente

—Yo te explico: el color del Tartán, te puede decir a ti que tan millonario es el sujeto que la lleva puesta jajajaja… es en serio…pero también la combinación de colores se realiza de determinada manera para ser utilizada en las cacerías y poder camuflarse en los bosques. Bueno tu ya sabes que la familia Andley tiene definido su propio Tartán para diferenciarse de otras familias y sobretodo del nivel social —Albert seguía con la vista fija recordando lo mucho que le gustaba toda esa cultura, eran sus raíces y sentía un gran amor por eso.

—Mamá ¿Es verdad que el señor ese de faldita, no usa nada debajo? —preguntó un niño a viva voz y todos le quedaron viendo.

—Ese pequeño tiene razón… hay algunos que no se colocan nada debajo, bueno los antepasados la usaban así…pero eso ya ha cambiado —Albert lo mencionó sin pensar apenando a Candy que estaba roja como tomate.

— ¿Y ese bolso de cuero se llama?… —preguntó ella con la intención de desviar la atención

—Eso es…el Sporran, está también el gorro que por lo general es azul y la bufanda que se hace del mismo Tartán del Kilt, bueno que ahora no la usan mucho… La gaita mira Candy, esa de allá, la bolsa de aire esta elaborada de cuero y la otra es entera de piel de animal… pobre… y el roncon de ese señor es de hueso, aunque suena mejor si es de marfil. Ahora se están comenzando a fabricar algunas gaitas de madera, en esta zona el alerce y el roble abunda… —Explicó Albert mirando a Candy que también estaba fascinada con el sonido

— ¿La gaita la tocan en cualquier momento? —preguntó Candy esperando la respuesta

—No, no es siempre… en ocasiones se usa para acompañar una fiesta, reuniones donde se recuerden algún hecho histórico de la zona y relatos de amor… ahora se esta tocando en honor a los soldados que han fallecido en la Guerra, a llegado una lista con los que han sido dados de baja…allá Candy —Albert cambio su rostro de alegre a meditativo, indicándole el lugar donde había una lista con el nombre de soldados que fallecieron y eran de la zona.

Guardaron silencio como un acto de recogimiento y muchas personas mas lo entendieron así, por el sonido de esa Gaita. Candy no sabía cual era la diferencia si no le hubiese dicho Albert; porque ahora se podía escuchar el repicar de unos tambores. La guerra seguía y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, pena y extrañar a su amigo Stear que pronto estaría de cumpleaños… tendría 18 años. Sus ojos se saturaron de lágrimas ante ese recuerdo, cayendo sobre Klin que la miró abriendo un ojo y aun fingiendo ser una bufanda.

Albert se percató de eso, así que decidió continuar llevando a Candy en otras direcciones, para continuar con todas las cosas que sabía de Escocia su país de origen y que muchas historias las supo gracias a su hermana mayor Rosemary.

— ¿Sabias que Escocia es un país de muchas leyendas?… por ejemplo la del: "Monstruo de la Laguna"… —Albert no terminó de decir nada más porque Candy lo interrumpió abriendo los ojos como dos platos

— ¡¿QUE?!... ¿Dijiste el monstruo de la laguna?... ¿Existe en verdad? — Candy recordó haberle puesto ese sobrenombre a Yuyin y resultó cierto lo del monstruo, estaba impactada

— ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a los monstruos, Candy?

—Yo… este

—Jajajajajajaja…es una leyenda… es decir, no son ciertas…eso creo… pero hablan sobre uno que se llama: Nessie…porque esta en el lago Ness… dicen que es como una serpiente de la época glacial…si quieres podemos ir algún día a una excursión por allá —comentó Albert mirando a Candy que estaba pensativa nuevamente

—Eso explica porque se comporta como un troglodita…si viene de la época de las cavernas, tiene sentido —Candy susurró eso sin pensarlo, intentando recordar al sujeto del hotel, que le decían: Yuyin.

Recobrando sentido cuando aquella vez que le vio, tenía un rostro café y lleno de cosas verdes; pero era porque tropezó con una bandeja de comida.

— ¿Qué¿De que hablas¿Quien es un troglodita?…

—El monstruo… tú dijiste que viene de la época de las cavernas

—Candy el monstruo no existe… jajajajajaja —Albert le miró extrañado.

—Bueno si...solo estaba imaginándome cosas… jajajajajajaja por supuesto que no existe un monstruo así… bueno no que viva en una laguna mas bien en habitaciones de Hoteles …jajajajajaja —Rió Candy dándose cuenta que sus pensamientos se escucharon perfecto.

—Candy ¿Qué te parece si vamos a alguna cafetería? —le preguntó Albert

—Si, está bien…ya es hora… es increíble como pasa el tiempo —Comentó ella caminado con Albert

Continuaron con el paseo por esa hermosa ciudad, divertidos y entretenidos. Albert no mencionó al otro Monstruo que se supone que existía en el Lago Morar. No sabía que Candy fuera tan inocente de creer en monstruos y cosas por el estilo.

**Cafetería**

**Always Sundays**

La cafetería más exclusiva de Edimburgo estaba llena de personas, conversaban alto y se podía escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de la gaita, de alguna plaza cercana. En un rincón de ese acogedor lugar al lado de la ventana estaban las dos chicas: Joann y Liz comiéndose una copa de helado gigante.

—Tengo sueño… a ti se te ocurrió viajar toda la tarde de ayer y llegamos tan temprano… ¿Para que volvimos? —preguntó Liz jugando con la cuchara en sus manos y con aspecto somnoliento.

—Yo te hice la propuesta y tú la aceptaste, además… ¿De que te quejas si yo maneje con una mano parte de la mañana? Y llegamos sanas y salvas a Edimburgo —Joann seguía comiéndose el inmenso helado de chocolate suizo con limón. Visiblemente desanimada.

—Mhhhh… ¿Y que vamos a hacer? No tenemos casa a donde ir…podríamos habernos quedado en Perth…tu tienes la llave de esa casa y Joshua no podría haber entrado…no si nosotras no queríamos abrirles —Liz le sonrió a su amiga con la intención de animarla; pero no lo logró.

Cuando se despertó y pasó el efecto del calmante lloró todo la tarde y les contagió la pena a ella y Susana. Reclamaba, entre dientes, que nunca en el resto de su miserable vida le perdonaría el agravio que ese malhechor le había causado a su frágil e indócil corazón. Frases que ella sacaba de tanto leer y escribir, para luego volverse una enajenada y romper unas hojas que tenía guardadas y lanzarlas al aire. Era un ritual de olvido, que las dos chicas sabían que era imposible si estaba enamorada de Ben, solo que o ella lo negaba o no se daba cuenta.

Susana, les ofreció quedarse en Blairgowrie; pero ellas no aceptaron porque no querían toparse con Terry, así que esa misma tarde partió de vuelta, parando en un hotel para pasar la noche, para descansar y de ahí continuar con el viaje por la mañana.

—Te hice una pregunta Jo…Vamos anímate…- insistió Liz

—Lo siento… No tengo idea… no tenemos casa, no tenemos fiesta, no hay Muñeco para ti, ni Ben para mi… es decir…debe de estar de lo mas feliz con la pechugona esa —suspiró Joann comiéndose un buen poco de su helado.

—Mhhh…tú si que estás deprimida…

—Tú también lo estabas hace un rato atrás…

—Y si…no podemos ni contar con esos dos fariseos de Liam y Joshua... ¿Desde cuando tan amigos de Terry y Ben?...esos nos han defraudado de la peor forma existente… —se debuto ante sus frases y sonrió —uhhh se escucho como tu… y eso que no leo, debe ser donde me junto mucho contigo jajajajajaja —Liz se rió ante sus propios comentarios

—Es cierto lo de Liam y Joshua… me quede sin hermano…miserables — Joann jugaba con la cuchara mirando al infinito.

Albert y Candy entraron al mismo restaurante donde estaban las dos chicas, buscaron alguna mesa disponible y él las divisó, sonriendo al ver a Liz que le hacía muecas a un chiquillo que pasaba por afuera.

—Candy... ¿Las dos chicas que están allá? …¿No son Joann y Liz? —Albert las vio comiéndose una enorme copa de helado y solo fue visto por Joann

—Si son ellas… vamos a saludarlas —Candy y Albert se acercaron a la mesa

—Ehhhh… Liz…. Este… no grites pero ahí…viene directo para acá tu…Muñeco —dijo Joann conteniendo la risa ante la mirada de Liz

—¿Queeeeee?!!... ¿Dondeeee?!! —se levantó a ver y justo estaba delante de ella. Se quedó pasmada como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—Hola Liz… Joann… ¿Como están?

—Ho… la… Hola…

—Ajajajajajajaja…pero ¿Porque esa cara Liz? —Albert no pudo contener la risa con esa chica, siempre con sus caras.

—Hola Candy y Albert… —dijo Joann

—Hola a las dos… ¿Están comiéndose un helado?... ¿Cual es ese sabor que tienes ahí Joann? —le pregunto Candy

—Pero siéntense aquí… con nosotras… este helado es chocolate suizo con limón… Mi favorito —sonrió Joann comiendo el helado

—Ese es mi sabor favorito también… es muy rico…. —dijo Candy impresionada porque tenían los mismos gustos.

Albert pidió la carta para ver que podían pedir algo distinto mientras miraba de reojo a Liz, que seguía con esa mirada extraña y le hacia muecas al parecer para que se dirigiera a algún lado.

—Eh...con permiso ya vengo —Liz se dirigió a una esquina y detrás de una planta continuo haciendo señas a Albert

—Eh… permiso ya vengo —Albert se levanto y se dirigió hacia Liz

—Ven… —Mientras obligaba a Albert esconderse detrás de la planta –Que bueno que has aparecido… ¿sabes? Joann la muy olvidadiza perdió la nota donde estaba escrito donde cuernos… quiero decir…donde seria la fiesta para tu… amiga, hermana lo que sea…Candy… no sabemos donde es…jajajajajaja —Le dijo la coqueta Liz

—Ah, era eso…bueno es en la residencia Andley …que queda en Dundee es conocida la casa por casi todos…

—Rayos, es cierto… no pensé en llegar así a Dundee… era tan obvio asociar el apellido de la pecosa… —se murmuró meditativa

—jajajajaja pero que divertida que eres niña … — le dijo Albert pero se quedó callado ante la mirada de ella.

—¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia? –inquirió molesta

—Lo siento…

—… ¿Por qué razón cada vez que me ves te ríes? Así… ajajajajajajaja "pero que divertida que eres niña" —le imitó Liz y ahí estaba Albert riéndose de nuevo de ella

—Jajajajajajaja…Perdón… pero es que tú me has imitado bien… eres divertida, pero espero no ofenderte —No fue suficiente con eso porque Liz se dirigió molesta

—Si claro… resulta que ahora tengo cara de bufón… soy una actriz seria… para que lo vayas sabiendo de una vez…¡¡caramba que si!!… Que decepción contigo… y yo que creí que podías ser mi futuro marido y todo… pffff —susurró Liz con Albert detrás sin escuchar nada de lo que hablaba.

Se fueron a sentar continuando con la conversación sobre: Edimburgo, el tiempo, los estudios y un sin fin de temas. Le preguntaron a Joann porque tenía la mano enyesada y ellas les contó a grandes rasgos causando la risa de Albert y Candy, también le preguntaron por el resto de los chicos, ellas respondieron que no tenían la menor idea de donde podían estar, porque andaban solas. Albert y Candy se despidieron de ellas, salieron de ese restaurante en diferentes direcciones.

—¿Y Joann a donde vamos ahora?... —Preguntó Liz que estaba subiéndose el auto.

—Mhhhh… pues nos vamos a Dundee… ¿No querías ir a la fiesta de tu muñeco? —le dijo Joann ante la sonrisa de Liz

— ¡¡Wow¡Que Bien!

—Mhhhh si que bien… ruega para que no nos detenga ningún policía…primero porque conducimos un auto robado y segundo porque somos menores de edad… - Comentó Joann instalada en el asiento del copiloto

—No pienses en eso ¿Para que? Si ya tengo todo resuelto, si es que nos detienen… —levantando sus cejas de manera graciosa —entonces no se diga más… ¡ALLAAAA VAAAAMOOOSSS DUNDEEEEEE! —Gritó Liz divertida y a toda velocidad en auto robado de Liam, que de seguro maldecía por no tenerlo a su disposición.

—Ten cuidado Liz…. –le gritó Joann al hacer una brusca maniobra para esquivar otro vehículo que se atravesó de manera intempestiva.

—¡APRENDE A MANEJAR!…¡RIDICULAAAA! —le gritó un melenudo rubio con un corte al mas puro estilo cabeza de príncipe iba con dos chicas, una que iba adelante aterrada y la otra atrás de anteojos leyendo algo.

—­¡CALLATE INSOLENTE! —acelero hasta rebasar el auto del melenudo y gritó molesta —¡RIDICULA SERA TU ABUELA, MUÑEQUITO DE TORTA!— se alejó con Joann a toda velocidad

—Pero que modales de esa que pasó allá… ¿La vieron? —Comentó horrorizada al ver la reacción de la chica que apenas vio bien —¿Que fue lo que me dijo?... ¿Patty tu escuchaste? —preguntó Archie a Patty

—Y si…te dijo: "¡cállate insolente!… ¡ridícula será tu abuela, muñequito de torta!" jajajajaja —le contestó Patty conteniendo la risa

—¡¡¿Queee?!!... ¿Muñequito de torta?… ¿Porque habrá dicho algo así? —Archie siguió manejando y mirándose al espejo, para él su aspecto era perfecto.

Continuaron el viaje directo a Dundee, mañana era la celebración del cumpleaños de Candy y habían llegado con esa finalidad hasta Escocia, para preparar esa sorpresa en casa de los Andley.

**Blairgowrie**

**Escocia**

El Duque de Grandchester esperaba la llegada de Terry. Guiado por el sendero de robles, divisó a Susana, sentada en las afueras del jardín.

—¡Buenos Días, Susana! —le dijo sobresaltándola.

—¡Buenos días, señor Grandchester!… no le esperaba ¿Como está usted? —Susana ya acostumbrada a su silla la dirigió hacia el padre de Terry

—Bien gracias… ¿Mi hijo no esta contigo? —esa pregunta incomodó a la chica de ojos celestes, porque bajó la mirada.

—No… él no ha llegado —suspiró lastimosamente y en sus ojos se puede apreciar que estuvo llorando.

—¿Sabes a lo que he venido? —estaba esperando a hablar con Terry, pero como no estaba prefirió aclarar con ella las cosas

—Si me imagino… mis padres le han pedido que venga —la chica sabía lo persistente que podían ser sus padres.

—Si… ellos están preocupados por ti, yo creo que sería bueno volver —el padre de Terry se acercó a ella mirándole detenidamente

—Si, lo sé… pero no me voy a ir sin Terry —respondió con firmeza

—Entiendo… pero no creo que te quede tiempo para decidir eso. Tu familia viene por ti y no se con certeza cuando llegaran—la miró y ella levantó la vista impresionada por la noticia.

—¡¿Qué?!... ¿para que vienen hasta acá?... ­— respondió muy molesta —lo siento Señor Grandchester, si ellos le han ocasionado algún problema…no creo que usted lo merezca…lo siento… pero no me siento bien… ¡con su permiso! —Susana se fue en su silla siendo ayudada por una sirvienta que la llevaba hasta su cuarto.

Se quedó viendo como Susana se alejaba. Llegó hasta esa casa con un claro propósito, buscar a Terrunce Grandchester, su hijo. Tenía que sostener una seria conversación, sin importar cuanto debiese esperar, no se movería hasta hacerle ver el acto imprudente que cometió al venirse hasta allí, arrastrado a esa hermosa y delicada chica, Susana.

Era la promesa a la que se comprometió con los padres de Susana Marlowe, semanas atrás cuando estuvieron en su casa, comentándole como Terry, se fue abandonando a su hija a su suerte y ella decidió ir tras de él.

Reclamaron que no solo se exponía a que le pasara una tragedia más con la guerra declarada desde 1914; si no que además de ser señalada como una dama de dudosa reputación por estar sola con un hombre, que si bien era su prometido, aun no le hablaba de matrimonio. Era una vergüenza que ellos no estaban dispuestos a soportar, exigían que su hija volviera sana y salva con la fecha estipulada e ineludible del matrimonio.

Sus pensamientos y el intentar ordenar las ideas le tenían ensimismado, teniendo muy claro lo que debía hacer. Lo que sabía que no se daría fácilmente sería el convencer a Terry. Planificó las palabras exactas con la intención de lograr el resultado esperado, casi como un discurso escrito políticamente correcto, con frases celebres y ejemplos claros, para no dar pie a dudas o reflexiones innecesarias.

Conocía a su hijo, supo de la relación que tuvo con esa chica llamada: Candy y que cuando le vio por primera vez le pareció agradable y muy hermosa, entendiendo porque su hijo se fijó en ella; pero no era lo que él había imaginado para su hijo. Esa chica era demasiado simple, con carácter; pero no muy refinada para ser la esposa de un futuro Duque, huérfana y criada en el Hogar de Pony. Eso no era digno, si su padre estuviera vivo opinaría como él y le encontraría la razón.

Escudriñando su real temor, se podía dilucidar en que Terry no solamente había heredado los mismos ojos de Eleanor y su abuela paterna; si no que también esa misma sensibilidad. Lo supo aquella vez en que al mirarle a los ojos y escucharlo que rogaba por su ayuda, para salvar de la expulsión a Candy, fue como escuchar el alma de su madre, la abuela de Terry.

Él tenía la firme certeza de que Susana, era la mujer ideal, refinada, educada, callada, femenina, amaba a su hijo y estaba en esa silla de ruedas por salvarlo de una tragedia. No podía permitir que Terry la tratase como si fuera una mujer mas, exponiéndola a rumores que no se merecía.

Entendía ese torbellino de pasión que en medio de una juventud le daba el empuje por perseguir el amor platónico, por creer que se ha encontrado el amor eterno. Todo eso inevitablemente le hizo recordar.

--------------------

_Ya llevaba semanas saliendo con Eleanor, su padre intuía que estaba en algo; pero confiaba en su juicio, ya que le tenía una mujer ideal establecida para que se casara y lo sabía muy bien._

_Richard, la llevó a un restaurante de lujo en una de sus tantas citas y estaba esperándola que saliera del tocador. Hasta ese minuto, había sido una velada maravillosa: cenaron a la luz de las velas y pudo abrazarla sin reparos con la excusa de bailar esa pieza muy unido a ella. Sintiendo como el corazón se le escapaba por la boca, deseando tenerla mas cerca. Se sentía enamorado de ella, muchas veces se lo dijo y ella también, las promesas de amor fue parte de sus Buenos Días y se convirtieron en la plegaria diaria de sus visitas, no por inercia si no más bien por amor verdadero._

_Alguien había reconocido a Richard y le miró de lejos, mientras él seguía cenando con ella en un suave contacto con sus manos._

—¡_Buenas noches!…Richard _—_Era la voz de una mujer de cabellos oscuros bien vestida, pero de rostro amargo, conocida para él._

—¡_Buenas noches!… ¿Que haces aquí? _—_le contestó molesto de su presencia y con temor de que dijera algo indebido. _

—_¿Que hago? Lo mismo que tú cenar… claro que yo me pregunto… si esta …"señorita" sabe con quien está sentada _—_le dijo la mujer despechada, por que el joven la dejó sin siquiera pensarlo tiempo atrás._

—_¿Qué es lo que usted insinúa? _—_preguntó Eleanor sentada y mirando de reojo a Richard que estaba muy complicado._

—_Que estás ante…el futuro Duque de Grandchester…_—_dijo con burla mirando el rostro sorprendido de Eleanor-_

— _Por favor, Anggie… _— _interrumpió Richard_

— _No he terminado querido…él acostumbra a ser un galán, posee un don de palabra impresionante, hace promesas de amor para conseguir una sola cosa y… que es obvio que tú eres una mas de su lista…porque dudo que te escoja para casarse…¡no lo haría! _—_ finalizó la mujer que miraba con odio a Eleanor y que solo quiso colocar en evidencia lo mujeriego que era_

_La mujer se marcho ante el silencio de los dos. Eleanor estaba llorando ante ese descubrimiento y él sintió un gran dolor al ver que era responsable de sus sollozos._

_Intentó explicarle, pero ella se negó herida en lo mas profundo de su ser, sintiéndose utilizada y se marchó. La persiguió atemorizado ante la idea de perderla, corrió hasta detenerla y suplicarle que le escuchara, quiso intentar explicar algo que ni él sabía porque hizo. Estuvieron largo rato hablando, ella le otorgo el beneficio de ser escuchado, con frases de amor que nunca habían salido de sus labios y entregándole su verdad, su alma y su amor eternamente entre caricias de aquel invierno entrelazado a sus blancas manos._

—¡_¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!... ¿QUE LA DEJASTE EMBARAZADA? … ¡IMBECIL! _—_El Duque de Grandchester estaba enfurecido con la noticia y le propinó una bofetada que le hizo sangrar el labio a su hijo_

—_Padre yo… quiero explicarte que… _—_sus frases se silenciaron ante lo que no tenía excusa para los oídos de su padre severo y déspota, enojado por cometer un error con esa mujer._

—_¿Qué me vas a explicar?... ¿Que no supiste medirte?...te dije que no debías meterte con cualquier mujerzuela_

—_¡NO TE EXPRESES ASI DE ELLA! _—_defendió completamente molesto_

—_¡TÚ A MI NO ME GRITAS!- respondió mas enfurecido aun- de seguro ella querrá comprometerte a que te cases con ella; pero esa mujer NO ES PARA TI… ES ACTRIZ, DE MALA MUERTE… _—_chilló fuera de si _—_has manchado el título nobiliario que corre en tus venas… Richard, eres mas mediocre de lo que yo me imaginé…_—_le espetó su padre ahogando su ira en el sorbo del whisky que oscila en su vaso. _

—_Ella no haría algo así… ella me quiere… y yo… _—_Sus frases seguían batallando entre las dos formaciones que tuvo sin saber cual sustentarse sin sentir que se traicionaba a si mismo._

—_No me digas esas frases de novela barata…¿Ahora me dirás que tu también la amas?...¡TU SABES QUE PENSE EN OTRA PROMETIDA PARA TI!...¡TE CASARÁS CON LA PROMETIDA QUE YO ESCOGÍ Y TE OLVIDARAS PARA SIEMPRE DE ESA MUJER!...¡UN HIJO ILEGITIMO NO LO VOY A TOLERAR¿Me has escuchado? _—_el hombre le gritó encima del rostro, salpicándole no solo el licor de su boca, si no la ira y la intransigencia de esas palabras._

—_¿Quieres que la abandone?... ¿Que deje a mi hijo? _—_Lo dijo sin pensar, esa palabra no la pensó, nació de su corazón ante la mirada de su madre que apareció en ese minuto._

—_¡TU NO TENDRAS HIJO ALGUNO CON ESA MUJER!... ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA… Y TOMA – Tomó su mano con fuerza - AQUÍ EN ESTA CAJA ESTAN LAS ALIANZAS PARA EL COMPROMISO… _—_Se marchó sin decir mas dejándolo solo con sus replicas guardadas en el puño de su mano, resonando en su cabeza la cajita de terciopelo que contenía el futuro establecido por su padre._

—_Hijo¿esa joven esta embarazada?... ¿Cuanto tiene ya? _—_le preguntó la dulce voz de su madre, tocando su hombro que lo sintió como la calidez de la comprensión que nunca tuvo por parte de su padre y que un pasado rechazó._

—_No lo se…creo que dos meses…No se que voy hacer… _—_suspiró levantándose y mirando a través de esa ventana_

—_¿No sabes?...yo si se lo que tengo que hacer… ¿Quieres saberlo?_—_la mujer se sentó delante de él tomado sus manos y él la miró para escucharla _—_Voy a irme a Nueva York a acompañar a la futura madre de mi nieto, porque estoy segura que será hombre... No me voy a perder de tener un hermoso nieto que estoy segura que seguirá lo que le dicte su corazón… Estaré allá hasta verte aparecer, Hijo mío, porque se que la quieres….yo no puedo pelear en la batalla interna de contradicciones que tienes en tu corazón…eso debes hacerlo tú_

_La mujer se alejó de esa habitación y de esa casa por más de 9 meses. Su Madre tuvo más coraje que él, que sólo asumió la paternidad a medias, continuando al lado de Eleanor oculto de su padre y su prometida. Solo hasta que diera a luz._

_Su madre, fue quien más acompañó a Eleanor durante su embarazo y fue la que vio nacer a su nieto. Ese mismo que ella decidió como llamarlo, con el consentimiento de Eleanor y dijo: "Terry…Espero y tengo la convicción de que seguirá lo que le dicte su corazón…será un rebelde ante las imposiciones a las que no este de acuerdo… un rebelde con la fuerza del amor"_

_Esa mujer que fue la madre de Richard, la abuela que consintió mucho tiempo a Terry y protegió a Eleanor de los insultos de quienes la indicaron como una mujer de dudosa reputación, murió antes de verlo como el ya casado Duque de Grandchester, que un día arrebató a su hijo del lado de su madre, olvidando por completo que alguna vez la amó._

-------------

Sentado en su sitial favorito, mirando por la ventana abierta de esa mansión con la intención de que ingresara el perfume de la primavera y saliera el del encierro a perderse en medio de ese bosque de alerces. Esa casa le gustaba mucho, era espaciosa, con una decoración refinada y llena de lujos en las que invertía sin escatimar en gastos, acostumbrado toda su vida a ese estilo de vida. Sintió el motor de un auto aproximarse.

Terry estaba ahí, se bajó del Silver Ghost Cabriolet. Inhalo por necesidad el aire especialmente contento, completamente seguro de la decisión que tomó mientras viajaba. Ese paisaje cobraría la alegría que tuvo para él cuando conoció a Candy, ya no tendría el aspecto lúgubre que Susana manchó con su presencia y sin intención; pero era así como lo sentía. Se quedó admirando esa maravillosa tarde, el olor de los alerces que sonaban con el batir del viento y el sonido del lago en plena quietud que era alterada por el revoloteo de una libélula a ras del agua.

Se perdió en el infinito con sus ojos, sintiendo el latido de su corazón reticente a ser escuchado por otra que no era más que la prueba viviente de un desprendimiento involuntario del único amor que pudo conocer hasta ese minuto, dejando atrás al Terry que de forma dúctil acato su destino, transgrediendo su esencia.

La fuerza la recuperaba para volver a estar con Candy, la vida la colocó enfrente suyo para demostrar que aun podría luchar por ella, sólo debía ocupar todas sus armas de seducción para convencerla de darse la oportunidad que soñaron, ya era el hombre que podía decidir, solo faltaba hablar con Susana y decirle lo mucho que intentó aprender a quererla pero no pudo, pedirle que le dejara ir ya que ella comenzaba a valerse por si misma. Sabía que de los ojos de esa chica que nunca pudo amar, saldrían lágrimas, maldiciendo que siempre las sacara en el momento menos oportuno, volviendo el fantasma de la opresión a apoderarse de su mente, jugando y colocándole a la deriva.

Se volteó para entrar a la casa en busca del regalo de Candy y al frente estaba su padre, su mente se congeló y si fuese posible sentir la muerte estando vivo, esa era la prueba de aquello, no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima sabía a lo que venía, ya no podía seguir huyendo; pero ese era el peor momento para aparecer, para desbaratar como un soplido el castillo de naipes que estaba construyendo mientras manejaba camino a sus decisiones, el hogar imaginario que podía ofrecerle a Candy… ahora que era hombre… tampoco podía cambiar su destino.

Sus piernas con voluntad propia se negaron a moverse; pero se esforzó a sacar la valentía que tenía para caminar e ir a escuchar las palabras que ese hombre canoso le tenía preparadas, en un discurso aprendido de mala manera y que Terry sabía que podía aplastar con sus frases.

Se dirigió a la sala sin saludarle mientras esperaba por él, si debía pronunciarse que fuera ahora mientras ya había bebido un par de copas con la intención de narcotizar el dolor de lo que sabía que vendría.

—¡Buenas tardes, Terrunce! —le dijo el hombre de cabello canoso acercándose a su lado y sirviéndose él mismo una copa.

—¡Buenas tardes, Su excelencia! —le respondió con ironía y haciéndole una reverencia.

—Sabes a lo que he venido ¿no?... —consiguió como respuesta, que su hijo se encogiera de hombros —pues tengo el deber como padre de pedirte que recapacites en relación a tus propios actos que ahora involucran a mas personas, es hora de dejar el egoísmo y la rebeldía atrás —le dijo el hombre bebiendo un sorbo del licor, ordenando con el sabor amargo, las palabras que tenía memorizadas

—Si, el deber de padre, que se te olvido hace…mhhh…veamos –ironizó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, pensando —¿14 años atrás?...un deber que ahora reclamas con una autoridad que no te has ganado, querido Padre —le respondió Terry de espaldas y con un puño cerrado conteniéndose la rabia que tenía dentro.

—No comiences con tus ironías… vine a exigirte lo que todo caballero debe asumir en estos casos —Le espetó con total autoridad, sabiendo que esas frases no fueron las adecuadas porque vendría otra ironía de parte de su hijo

—Claro… tu hablas de la caballerosidad… la misma que te caracterizó cuando te acostaste con Eleanor Baker y me engendraste ¿no es así?... la misma que me vienes a intentar imponer ahora… —le dijo Terry volteándose a verlo y viendo que su padre frunció el ceño ante sus amenazadoras palabras

—¡NO TE PERMITO GROSERIAS! …. Sigo siendo tu padre y el respeto es fundamental…tu eres hijo de un duque…eres mi hijo y te he inculcado caballerosidad, he invertido en los mejores colegios para eso y con la intención de que no cometas mis errores…como los pude haber cometido – Su padre se volteó para servirse mas licor en aquella copa, intentando evadir la mirada de odio de su hijo

—Las inversiones de las que ostentas no han servido, podrías reclamar devolución, pero no creo que sea posible… —murmuró burlesco —mejor será que te des por estafado… – Sonrió con desprecio

—¡Terry!

—Déjame finalizar…Ahora mencionas "tus errores" y creo que debo sentirme parte de eso, porque embarazar a una mujer sin estar casado y abandonarla por otra que era la "adecuada" para ti, no te hace muy digno. Soy parte de ese error padre, es decir, soy el fruto de ese error… creo que no podrás resarcir eso —le dijo con displicencia y sentándose en el sitial.

—Gustas de rebuscar las vivencias mas dolorosas de mi pasado, pero eso como ya dije es pasado…aquí lo importante es que mientras yo este vivo no te voy a tolerar que arruines la vida de otros, por tus propias responsabilidades que te encanta evadir —le dijo paseándose ante su hijo como si fuera un político dictando una cátedra de moral

—No me gusta rebuscar nada, intento defenderme, porque creo que honestamente no tienes autoridad moral para exigir nada. Estas hablando de evadir responsabilidades ¿Como llamarías lo que tu hiciste con mi madre al abandonarla?.. ¿Un desliz no calculado?… ¿Un error de una noche de pasión? o…. ¿Una irresponsabilidad donde arruinaste su vida y la mía de paso? —le dijo Terry.

Fue levantado de la solapa, con la fuerza del brazo de su padre que lo obligo a pararse.

—¡YA BASTAAA!... ¡INSOLENTE!…. —Le miró propinándole una bofetada en el rostro a Terry que lo tambaleó; pero aun así siguió mirándole con odio.

—Que pena… el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me doliera… por lo menos no mas de lo que me puede doler lo que intuyo me quieres obligar a hacer … —se soltó del agarre brusco de su padre —pero ya dejemos los rodeos ¿ A que has venido? Yo prefiero deleitarme escuchándolo de tu propia boca…vamos —Terry se paseo desafiante ante su padre con la mejilla roja.

—Tuve la visita de los padres de Susana, que estaban muy angustiados, porque has provocado que ella te siguiera hasta aquí… ellos están esperando que tomes la decisión que falta, me han pedido que intervenga con la esperanza de que pueda ayudar —El duque de Grandchester estaba de espaldas a su hijo diciendo esas palabras, sintiendo que lentamente su rostro el que se reflejaba en esa ventana, ya no era el de Richard, se convertía poco a poco en su propio padre.

—¿Y cual seria la decisión que me falta? —le preguntó Terry sentado con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas sintiendo el vacío de la desesperación mas grande que nunca antes había sentido.

—Hijo, entiende no puedes exponer a una dama a que venga por ti en medio de esta cruel guerra… ¿ya has leído lo que paso con esa gente que viajaba en el Nithel?… —No acabó de dar su opinión, sabiendo que sus palabras se han repetido y Terry le interrumpió

—Si se… la madre de dos buenos amigos murió en medio de esa tragedia…se perfectamente lo que significa porque vi ante mis propios ojos como esa mujer dejaba de existir —le dijo Terry recordando como lloraba Joann y Joshua

—¿De verdad?...pues lo siento… pero por lo mismo no has debido venir aquí…obligando a Susana a seguirte hasta acá por una discusión. Sus padres estaban preocupados… quieren que fijes la fecha lo antes posible para… el matrimonio —Suspiró y no pudo ver a su hijo para decirle eso, solo se quedó viendo como oscurecía a través de esa ventana.

Existió un gran silencio en medio de esa sala que se hizo eterno para Terry. Debía colocarle fecha a la muerte definitiva del amor por Candy, los convencionalismos nunca fueron tan agobiantes como en aquel momento, pensando que fue un error huir porque aceleró el proceso cuando en verdad quería dilatarlo, la metástasis del dolor ya le estaba tomando su alma por completo. Ya no logró amar a Susana, ya no pudo hacerla entrar en razón para que le dejara libre de esa carga, porque ella seguía igual o mas enamorada de él.

—Fijar una fecha… casarme… estoy muy joven para eso… ¿Porque debería hacerlo? Si yo no la obligué a venir, es mas me vine de Nueva York hace mas de dos meses, terminando con ella —le confesó Terry recordando el minuto en que discutieron y se fue de su lado, pero eso no le basto. Era la última defensa que podía dar en su favor, la lucha por el amor de Candy.

—¿Crees que puedes evadir esa responsabilidad?...existe lo que se llama: Gratitud… ella te salvó la vida y le debes eso, el amor llegara con el tiempo —le espetó sintiendo un deja vu en su corazón y bajando la vista.

—Mhhh… Padre me decepcionas… yo creo que la gratitud no es motivo suficiente para obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no siente…

—¿Qué dijiste? No sabes lo que dices_…_

—Soy honesto… no quiero ni amo a Susana para casarme con ella —le dijo de forma firme Terry y mirándole a los ojos.

Su padre le quedó viendo, eran las palabras de su madre, la abuela de Terry, que él conoció siendo pequeño…también fueron las suyas. Se estaba cumpliendo las sabias palabras de su madre. Le miró a los ojos y en ese océano azulino sobre la pradera verde de su mirada estaba el ímpetu por defender lo que creía correcto.

—No se a que viene eso… yo solo te advierto que deberás fijar la fecha…los padres de Susana llegaran pronto, para que en días posteriores lleguen los invitados para celebrar en una ceremonia intima, el compromiso…

—Me vas a obligar…

—Tómalo como quieras… —sacó de su bolsillo algo que batió en sus manos apurado por marcharse —en esta caja están los anillos de compromiso —dejó sobre la mesa de luz la cajita roja que sonaron como eco en los oídos de Terry.

Él se detuvo y miró la caja, estaba todo armado ya para que ese suceso de diera justo el día y el momento en que había decidido luchar por el amor de Candy. Con la angustia amargando el sabor de la dicha que hace rato atrás conmemoraba, con la vista nublada de lágrimas que agobiaban su alma. Se tomó la cabeza con sus dos manos, pensando que el destino era más cruel e injusto de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Se alejó en silencio y fue a las caballerizas, con el fin de cabalgar en su caballo blanco.

El galope se intensificó para intentar que el viento desplomara sus ganas de gritar y de huir, quemándose las manos al apretar las riendas con el propósito de que ardieran, para dejarlas insensibles, así cuando llegara el momento de colocar los enlaces la condena le fuera indiferente.

—¡Llora Terry!… que ésta será la última vez que tus mejillas sientan alguna emoción —se gritó a si mismo mientras con la fusta le daba al caballo para que corriera cada vez mas veloz en medio del bosque.

_**Continuara…**_

****

**Notas :** _**The Flying Scotsman**__; Tren de pasajeros que hizo rutas entre Londres y Edimburgo desde 1862 por la GNR. El primer Expreso especial escocés hizo su primer viaje en 10 horas y media haciendo una parada en York; la competencia redujo ese tiempo en 8 horas y media en 1888. Desde 1900 se moderniza adecuando corredores y salones comedores para que los pasajeros comieran en el tren.__** Rolls Royce; **__Marca británica formada a principios del siglo XX, conocida como el auto de los reyes y creado por un aristócrata Charles Rolls y un ingeniero Frederick Royce. En 1906 en adelante aparecieron los Silver Ghost. Los modelos que tiene el duque de Grandchester son: el Silver Ghost- Mulliner Landaulette de 1914. Y El auto de Terry es el Silver Ghost Cabriolet de 1911. Lindos autos __**Edina**__: Nombre en latín, así le llamó a Edimburgo, el conocido poeta Escocés: Robert Burns. __**Pete's Tavern**__; Antiguamente fue una licorería de dueños irlandeses y en 1864 se hace taberna y restaurante. Sigue vigente en la actualidad. __**Cafetería Always Sundays**__, Efectivamente existe; pero es mas actual y no de 1915…_

_Todo el recorrido que se describe de Candy y Albert, por Edimburgo existe en verdad. _

_¿Y que les pareció este capitulo? Imaginé algunas vivencias de ese hombre que apareció muy poco en la serie y que a mi me parece "interesante" También quise explicar el porque de las exigencias con su hijo. Muchas veces el patrón de una educación se repite… Agradezco a quienes leen y...¿reviews? Si, gracias. )_

**Ladyzafiro**


	15. El cumpleaños de Candy

**Capítulo 15: "El cumpleaños de Candy"**

**22 de mayo de 1915**

**Residencia Andley**

**Dundee - Escocia**

Dundee, ubicada en la costa este, específicamente en la parte norte de la Bahía del Río Tay. Era uno de los lugares mas hermosos de Escocia, rodeada de las Colinas Sidlaw, cerca de Perth que se encontraba a 20 millas. Al sur los Highlands y al oeste St Andrews. La ciudad de la mermelada de naranja que se exportó a muchos lados, otros la mencionaban como el país del "Trébol de la suerte" y algunos la mencionaban como el principal Puerto ballenero. Las personas se habituaron a las lluvias y la neblina aun en primavera y verano. Esa mañana las nubes espesas y oscuras se movilizaban lentamente, se esperaba lluvia por la tarde.

Archie, Patty y Annie habían llegado ayer por la noche a la residencia Andley. Esa mañana se levantaron muy temprano con la intención de armar todo debidamente en espera de la fiesta sorpresa para Candy. El último telegrama de Albert les decía que estaba en Edimburgo con ella y que llegaría alrededor de las seis de la tarde.

Archie salió a comprar algunas cosas que olvidó cerca del centro de Dundee. Annie y Patty aprovecharon de conversar mientras preparaban el desayuno.

— ¿Cómo dormiste Annie? —preguntó la chica de melena oscura, ojos cafés y lentes, mientras revolvía unos huevos en la sartén

—Bien, Patty… estoy tan ansiosa por ver a Candy…la extraño tanto… —la chica menuda y delicada, de ojos azules estaba muy preocupada por su amiga.

—Si yo también, la he extrañado mucho… en realidad las he extrañado a las dos, vivir en Florida lejos de donde están ustedes… pero me reconfortan las cartas que recibo…. —Patty sonrió mientras colocaba pan en la mesa.

—Espero que todo resulte bien, que Candy regrese pronto a un lugar seguro…yo tengo tanto miedo de que le pueda ocurrir algo, estamos aquí justamente en el centro del conflicto

Annie, estuvo durante todo el viaje desde Nueva York a Londres muy nerviosa, por todo lo que había leído acerca de la guerra. Le había tomado mucho tiempo convencer a sus padres, para que la dejaran viajar a Londres. El permiso fue otorgado solo cuando supieron que iba Patty y Archie con ella.

—Yo creo que Candy no regresará hasta encontrar lo que busca…ella vino con una determinación definida —Patty arregló sus gafas y se sentó en la mesa ya estaba todo listo y faltaba esperar a Archie.

—Eso es algo que yo no entiendo¿Para que ella querría hacerse daño enterándose de quienes fueron sus padres?...

— Para Candy es importante…

­—Lo se; pero la abandonaron…yo no querría saber quienes son mi padres…a estas alturas de mi vida es muy tarde, porque ya tengo dos padres adoptivos que me han dado todo lo que he soñado —suspiró mirando a la mesa decorada con un mantel blanco, las tazas de porcelana de Chelsea estaban intactas indicando el puesto de tres personas.

Patty la observó en silencio, nunca entendió porque razón Annie no tenía la inquietud de saber de donde provenía. No comprendía si era temor a que no fueran lo que ella esperaba o simplemente estaba conforme con sus padres adoptivos, ella misma era testigo de lo mucho que la quería la familia Brightter y de los cuidados que tenía su madre adoptiva, llenándola de lujos, vestidos caros, viajes, clases de piano. A veces creía que Annie se deslumbraba con facilidad ante la opulencia y siempre comentaba perseguir el sueño de convertirse y vivir como una Princesa. En el camino a Londres pudieron conversar sobre la relación entre ella y Archie, que al parecer estaba pasando por una crisis, no hubo tiempo para seguir ahondando en el tema; sin embargo percibió una indiferencia no solo de parte de él si no de Annie, eso la sorprendió aun mas. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de Archie que volvió de esas compras muy rápidamente.

—Ya traje algunas cosas que faltaban para la fiesta sorpresa… ¿Ustedes no saben si solo somos nosotros? —preguntó Archie, muy bien peinado, con una camisa de seda, blanca y muy perfumado.

—Hasta donde yo se, parece que invitaron amigos nuevos de Candy —comentó Annie sentándose a tomar el desayuno

—Mhhhh ¿Qué amigos nuevos?...yo no sabia nada de eso —Archie pensó si serían "Amigas" o se trataría de varones, sentía curiosidad. Como ahora era nuevamente un hombre soltero y codiciado.

—No se… en la carta que me envió Candy me cuenta de los Señores Krupp, pero no se que otros amigos pudo conocer en este viaje —Dijo Patty

Continuaron con el desayuno conversando de lo hermoso que estaba Dundee, lamentablemente algunas personas quedaron sin trabajo por que cerraron algunas industrias de Yuque, a raíz del comienzo de la Guerra. Algunos debieron dedicarse a criar ovejas, sembrar cebada, avena y a la plantación de árboles frutales, ya que el sector era de tierra fértil.

**Residencia Grandchester**

**Blairgowrie - Escocia**

Susana y el Señor Grandchester eran los únicos sentados a la mesa, ya habían terminado el desayuno y Terry simplemente no había aparecido. Se fue desde la tarde de ayer y ambos estaban preocupados por él.

Su padre estaba mas molesto, imaginando la vez en que había huido sin dar la más mínima explicación a la chica que estuvo llorando toda la noche por su causa. Su inmadurez le irritaba, no tenía paciencia ni forma posible para explicarle que debía asumir la responsabilidad con esa linda dama que estaría limitada físicamente por el resto de su vida y además Terry pretendía sumarle la pena del desamor. Ella apenas le miró, conversaron con la intención de no estar con el oído pendiente de ver aparecer a Terry, de cualquier tema; pero Susana estaba consciente de que algo sucedió y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

—Terry se fue desde ayer…. ¿Ustedes discutieron? —inquirió Susana sabiendo que la pregunta era una intromisión que podría molestar al Duque.

—No, solo fueron intercambio de opiniones —apenas la miró para responder

—Creo que por ese intercambio de opiniones él se fue…me gustaría saber cual es la razón —logró que la mirara y espero su respuesta.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Susana…tienes derecho a saberlo pero de la boca de él —le respondió, limpiándose con una servilleta los labios, de la misma forma en que pretendía hacerlo inconscientemente con la participación que tuvo en lo ocurrido.

— ¿Es por que vienen mis padres¿Es eso? —volvió a interrogar persiguiendo la respuesta de una vez.

—Si…se trata de tus padres, pero por favor, esperemos a que llegue Terry… estoy absolutamente convencido de que él llegara a lo convenido…

El duque de Grandchester confiaba en la palabra de su hijo o tal vez en la honorabilidad que debía llevar en su sangre por ser el hijo de un Duque.

Susana se quedó en silencio, supo antes de venir a ese viaje, que sus padres no se quedarían tranquilos hasta lograr verla casada con Terry. Era el sueño que ella quería realizar; pero no de esa forma, quería que la petición de mano fuera como lo había soñado: Las rosas en medio de un enorme jardín y él esperándola con grandes invitados, una escultura de hielo que simulaba la unión de dos enamorados y muchas mesas adornadas con blancas flores, ocupadas con los mas conocidos, una ceremonia íntima. Ellos sentados en el medio, con el discurso emotivo de ambos padres, terminando en una ovación y bendición de quienes le querían como pareja.

Esa era la imagen que tenía en su retina del entorno y quedaba algo mas, las miradas de los dos declarándose sin mediar palabra alguna, la sincronización de dos almas unidas para amarse, que no necesitarían de nada mas que el suave tacto de sus energías para saber que nunca se separarían. La mirada de amor de Terry, que nunca tuvo ni aun cuando se esforzó en verse atractiva cada día que pasó a su lado, el suave tacto que se redujo a un beso de cortesía en la frente, la unión de dos corazones que simplemente nunca se conocieron ni se buscaron por el libre ímpetu del amor. ¿Cuál era la decisión que Terry tendría si es que volvía¿Era esa la ansiedad por llegar a la residencia de su padre? Esa idea se quedó pendiendo en las penumbras; porque frente a ella estaba él, desaliñado y trasnochado le estaba viendo a los ojos.

— ¡Terry!… ¿Qué ha pasado?... —se recriminó mentalmente la pregunta y la desvió con preguntas — ¡Que bueno que volviste¡Estuve tan preocupada! – ella le miró sin obtener ninguna respuesta solo quedo viéndose reflejada en los ojos vacíos de él.

— ¡Terry, hijo! …estuvimos preocupados por ti, deja de comportarte como un chiquillo… que ya no lo eres —le espetó severamente el hombre de canas que estaba detrás de él.

—"Preocupados"… ¡VEAMOS!... — con una mueca y girándose sobre los talones para estar frente a ellos.

—Claro que lo estábamos… —musitó con temor, Susana

—A ti Susana…te preocupaba que te dejara aquí sola, teniendo que dar explicaciones de porque estuviste mas de un mes con un hombre sola. Con el temor de ser indicada como una chica poco decente —Susana le miró impactada con sus palabras y él siguió con su discurso —…y el Duque de Grandchester… preocupado porque pronto llegaran los padres de Susana y él no puede quedar mal ante esas personas….se juega su nobleza en eso… —ahora estaba mirando a su padre, para luego mirarle a los dos con mucho odio

— ¡Terry!

— ¡DIGANME USTEDES!... ¿Por quien se preocupan realmente¿Es acaso por mí¿Por ustedes mismos?... me sentaré aquí a esperar sus respuestas… — corrió una silla de manera brusca y se sentó cruzándose de brazos — ¿Que mas tengo por hacer?...Mhhhhh… ¡NADA!... ¡HACE TIEMPO QUE ESTOY SUMIDO EN LA NADA!…como un velero que todos quieren dirigir – Gritó con sus ojos enrojecidos y les miró con la peor de las rabias que jamás vieron reflejada.

—Yo… lo siento Terry…yo no sabía que mis padres estaban por llegar… —Susana estaba asustada ante el solo hecho de pensar que podía ser abandonada por Terry, porque no lo soportaría.

— jajajaja… —rió de manera burlesca —Tú nunca sabes, Susana… haces las cosas y luego las piensas ¿Eso es lo que estas intentando decirme?...que mala actriz te has vuelto entonces, porque no eres convincente.

—Terry modera la forma en que le hablas a tu prometida —exigió su padre; pero Terry no le prestó atención

—Te dije antes de venir aquí, que no quería verte…—se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mirarla — te dije que necesitaba un tiempo para reordenar mi vida; pero tú no comprendes ¿Y que haces¿Seguirme hasta aquí?... Sabiendo que tus padres te sobreprotegen con justa razón —Terry se irritó mas al verla que nuevamente lloraba.

—No le hables así… no tienes el derecho de tratarla de esa forma y ser grosero —volvió a intervenir su padre en defensa de Susana

—Es cierto… pido disculpas a la dama aquí presente… por que se me acaba de escapar un minuto de honestidad y para mi padre es mejor mentir…vivir de una apariencia.

— Porque me hablas así…— dijo entre sollozos.

— Tú sabes el porque Susana…Voy a decirlo aquí y de una buena vez…cuando lleguen tus padres a "lo convenido" que seguramente tu Susana sabes de sobra…¡TE VAS CON ELLOS, PORQUE YO SEGUIRÉ AQUÍ HASTA QUE LLEGUE EL DIA EN QUE DEBA ASUMIR LO QUE TODOS ME EXIGEN! – gritó sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica.

—Yo…No me voy a ir….porque tu —Se quedó callada ante la mirada de Terry, le iba a decir que no se movería de ahí sin él, por temor del abandono y se contuvo porque era mas presión que ya no era necesaria.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada mas que eso… que cuando lleguen tus padres, te vas con este Señor que esta aquí — indicando a su padre que lo observaba —y me esperaran en Nueva York…cuando yo decida regresar a… lo que me exigen tus padres…debería bastarte que te estoy dando mi palabra, que ten por seguro que vale mucho mas que el Señor ese que ves ahí parado que está lleno de contradicciones – Terry no podía pronunciar la palabra "matrimonio", solo dejó su promesa de que eso haría, pero cuando llegara el día no antes.

—No es necesario que seas así de grosero… yo —le respondió su Padre; pero se silenció con la respuesta de Terry

— ¡YA QUE TODO EL MUNDO EXIGE!…. ¡AHORA ES MI TURNO!… Tú no vas a decirme cuando ni como ni donde…eso lo haré yo…- dijo golpeando la mesa con su puño.

— ¡TERRY! —dijo su padre censurándole su reacción.

—Bueno ya me cansé…voy a darme un baño y a dormir un poco, espero no ser molestado ni interrogado…estoy aquí de vuelta como querían —Terry miró a su padre con rabia y se alejó a su cuarto.

Susana estaba llorando y asustada, no comprendía que estaba saliendo mal. Le parecía ayer cuando él decidió quedarse con ella y dejar a Candy, para que luego sus días se convirtieran en un vórtice de estados anímicos, donde nada era seguro.

Terry estaba en su cuarto, buscaba algo por todos lados, desordenó todo hasta que dio con lo que quería… lo tenía en sus manos y lo guardó en una bolsita de terciopelo roja, la ató cuidadosamente y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se recostó en su cama pensando y mirando el techo de esa habitación testigo de tantas penas y alegrías, de ese chico amargo, grosero, irreverente que había dejado de ser gracias a una sola mujer : Candy.

Se levantó y se miró al espejo, indagando en su reflejo y tratando de saber si podía reconocerse, las lágrimas volvieron a endurecer su rostro y no las limpio, dejo que ardieran en sus mejillas sin quitarse la vista de encima, nublando por completo su aspecto, sostuvo la bolsita de terciopelo en sus manos, arrepentido.

—Lo siento Candy, no pude llegar a Dundee…no ahora ni nunca… se sumara un cumpleaños mas en que no pueda estar contigo…pero afortunadamente me duele mas a mi que a ti.

Guardó la bolsa en esa chaqueta y se la quitó guardándola en el armario. Aquellas frases, las dijo mirándose a si mismo, no era un párrafo de alguna obra que hubiese memorizado, ni una mala pesadilla de la cual pudiera despertar, era su realidad que se repitió desde que se separó de Candy. Ahora se miraba en ese espejo, atento a sus expresiones para comprometerse realmente y de forma definitiva con lo que se estaba diciendo en silencio.

**Hotel Swallow**

**Dundee - Escocia**

Joann estaba aun en cama aprovechando de pensar que podía comprarle a Candy. Por el helado del otro día intuía que tenían gustos similares; sin embargo no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que darle, habían convenido con Liz de ir esa mañana a ver en las tiendas. Decidió levantarse e irse al baño, afuera estaba por llover así que se colocó un vestido de color chocolate y dejó su cabello suelto. Al mirar al lado en la otra cama aún estaba Liz dormida, salió sigilosa por el pasillo para llegar al comedor a tomar el desayuno.

El hotel no estaba atestado de personas como en otros años, cuando estuvo con Nonni. Ahora eran otros tiempos, esa ciudad estaba en crisis desde que comenzó la guerra, muchas personas sin trabajo debieron emigrar a Australia y otras zonas. Tenía presente que tendría que ubicar a los sirvientes de la casa de su madre, porque irían pronto a instalarse allá.

Se sirvió jugo de Piña, uno de sus favoritos, un poco de yogurt de frutilla y un poco de té. Tan solo recordar lo mal que se comportaron los varones ese día en Edimburgo le volvió la ira al cuerpo.

— ¡Buenos Días, Joann!…para que me despiertas… —la voz de su amiga la sobresalto — Oops, lo siento creo que te asusté…

—Uhh si… ¡Buenos Días, Liz!… no quise despertarte porque creía que estabas cansada —dijo Joann mirando a su amiga mientras ésta se sentaba.

—Mhhhh…si estoy cansada…pero debemos ir a comprarle un regalo a Candy… no podemos llegar con las manos vacías a la fiesta de Albert —Liz se sirvió jugo de Piña, animada por ir de compras.

Joann observó a su amiga, cuando fue el problema con los varones en el Hospital, ella se había comportado muy extraña, juraría que estaba celosa de Liam; sin embargo ella lo había negado en más de dos oportunidades cuando le preguntaron si existía alguna relación entre ellos. Estuvo llorando también junto con Susana y ella, cuando se iban a Blairgowrie, era entendible que cualquiera de las dos llorara; pero ¿Liz?... decía que era nada más por "Solidaridad femenina"

— Aquí tierra llamando a Joann… ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Liz mirando la expresión de su amiga que estaba en la luna

— Si… no… en realidad pensaba… ¿Tu?... — Pensó por un instante en preguntar; pero mejor se silencio — Que mejor te apuras con el desayuno… eso

No quiso importunarla con sus preguntas. Liz siempre fue alegre, divertida, buena amiga, leal, coqueta innata, simpática y muy reservada en cuanto a sus penas de amor verdadero, que solo le conoció una en particular.

— ¿Joann?... ¡Válgame ya estas en la nubes otra vez! — le dijo su amiga que estaba por terminar el desayuno

— ¿Eh?... perdón es que me quede pensando… ¿Decías? —prestando atención.

—Que ya vamos… a ver que le compramos a Candy —Liz se levantó de la mesa mirándola.

Se fueron a buscar algo que comprar para ese cumpleaños, era un día especial y estaban contentas de poder conocer gente nueva, eso era algo que siempre les gustó, ambas de alma aventurera. Liz por ser inquieta de nacimiento, que nunca pudo estar en un solo lugar y Joann por su afán en conocer distintos países, tradiciones, idiomas e inspirarse para escribir.

**Camino a Dundee**

Albert, Candy y Klin salieron rumbo a Dundee desde el Hotel en que estaban hospedados, en aquel auto un Climent Talbot del año 1904, que ya estaba teniendo sus desperfectos en el camino. Él estaba angustiado, con miedo de no llegar a las 18:00 para la fiesta sorpresa de Candy.

— ¿Albert? …¿Estas algo angustiado?... ¿Es por el auto? —le preguntó Candy viendo que actuaba raro

—Si…la verdad que este auto ya casi no funciona y nos vamos a quedar aquí…seria muy mala suerte —dijo Albert rogando que eso no sucediera.

—Bueno, pero tampoco es tan terrible… nos quedaríamos por ahí… —ella quiso animarlo pero al ver su rostro no parecía haberlo conseguido

El auto efectivamente se detuvo en medio del camino, por más que quiso hacerlo arrancar el motor estaba ahogado. Albert miró la hora eran 10:30 de la mañana y no podía atrasarse mas porque no llegarían a la hora. Empujó el auto con la ayuda de Candy llevándolo a la orilla y se animó a revisarlo sabía algo de mecánica, así que intentó lo mas que pudo, pero aun así no arrancó.

—Albert… tranquilo… ya podremos ir otro día a Dundee… ¿Por qué tanta desesperación por ir hoy? —Candy le sonrió con Klin jugando en los árboles del camino.

—¿Que?... no es que tiene que ser ahora… es decir… que éste condenado auto no me ganará… — antes de volver a sumergirse en intentar arreglarlo sintió el ruido de otro vehículo —Mhhh… ahí viene un auto veamos si se detiene a ayudarnos —Albert se paró a un costado, venía un auto a toda velocidad y mucho mas moderno.

Le hizo señas y el joven se detuvo a un lado, al mirarlo bien ya el rostro le parecía familiar, se fue despejando a medida que se acercaba.

— ¡Buenos días!… ¿Les ayudo? —preguntó el Joven de pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes y muy bien vestido.

— ¡Buenos Días! – Respondió Candy y Albert a la vez

— ¿Tu no eres Benjamín Rothschild? …yo te vi aquel día en tu casa… cuando Joann llevó a la Señora Gracie para que la atendieras ¿Eres tu no? —inquirió Albert y el joven asintió, dándole la mano.

—Si… efectivamente… ¿tú eras?…perdón pero no se si me dijiste tu nombre —El joven sonrió intentando recordar el nombre.

—Soy Albert y ella es Candy… —Candy se acercó a saludarlo mejor.

—Si ya me acuerdo…aunque a ella… ¿Yo a ti te he visto de algún lado?... —Ben pensó donde pudo haberla conocido

—Si… era la enfermera que estaba junto a Claire Dufays, la madre de Joann… —respondió ella sonriéndole y recordándole al verlo mejor.

— ¡Es cierto! eres tú… hiciste una gran labor, no me dio tiempo de decírtelo —Ben felicitó a Candy por su labor como enfermera.

—Gracias…

—Bueno pero manos a la obra entonces, con permiso —se acercó con Albert a indagar en el auto — ¿Cuál es el problema con este auto?... es un Clément… ¿Talbot?…un poco…

— Anticuado… si… pero si anduvo…hasta ahora. Bueno que en comparación con el auto de carreras que tienes tú, un Alfa Romeo… —dijo Albert decepcionado de no haberlo arreglado.

— Ah… bueno es de mi padre, le gusta la velocidad —continuo revisando el desperfecto hasta que dio con lo que era —Bueno, este es el problema…veamos que podemos hacer… —indicándole algo en el motor oxidado —es que ahora es difícil que encuentres repuestos del modelo de este auto…—comentó Ben

—Es cierto…Te agradezco que te hayas detenido para ayudarnos… ¿Y Joann y Liz¿No vienen contigo o los demás? —preguntó Albert al ver que venía solo.

— ¿Joann y Liz?... No...Es que las dos escaparon de nosotros y no sabemos donde pueden estar…—miró la expresión de Albert — es que…se enojaron con todos…mhhh… es un poco largo de explicar, pero Liz se robó el auto de Liam y se fueron —le dijo Ben aun triste porque estuvieron por mucho tiempo buscándolas y no aparecían.

— ¿Qué? Jajajajajajaja…esas dos chicas son muy graciosas…

— Si la verdad que graciosas y con carácter… — musitó Ben

—Pero ayer mismo las vimos con Candy…­­ —comentó Albert

— ¿Qué?...

— Si, las vimos… y…—miró alrededor y vio a Candy jugando con Klin debajo de un árbol — ¿Sabes? Es que Liz dijo que habían perdido la invitación, una que yo mismo les dejé en el buzón de la casa con la intención de que fueran todos, incluyéndote a ti… a una fiesta sorpresa, sencilla… es para celebrar el cumpleaños de Candy… – Albert vio la cara de felicidad de ese joven, no le cabía la menor duda que estaba completamente enamorado de Joann

—Así que se fueron allá… ¿Donde? — preguntó desesperado por irse sin haber solucionado el desperfecto al auto de Albert.

—Eh… a Dundee…nosotros íbamos para allá y… ¿Qué va a pasar con Liam y Joshua? —Albert no comprendía mucho.

—Ellos no llegaran hoy, yo me vine con la intención de ir a Perth…pero si tu dices que la fiesta es en Dundee…debo ir allá… mejor súbanse a mi auto ¿No te molesta si dejamos ese auto aquí? Cuando lleguemos a alguna gasolinera podemos pedir una grúa o algo —Ben estaba ansioso por ver a Joann y Albert no pudo negarse a esa proposición porque viendo el auto nada lo haría revivir.

Continuaron el rumbo en el auto de Ben, un alfa romeo que era mucho mas rápido, solo se detuvieron para conseguir una grúa para que acercara el auto de Albert a la dirección que les escribió. Las horas del viaje pasaron rápidamente entre la conversación sobre: viajes, estudios, carreras, la guerra.

**Residencia Andley**

**Dundee - Escocia**

Acababan de almorzar algo en esa enorme casa y continuaron con los preparativos. Terminaron de decorar cada rincón de la casa, con hermosos arreglos florales, pancartas con frases alegres que pintaron y guirnaldas de flores secas. Annie había preparado el pastel, estaba terminando unos detalles, era algo que había aprendido en sus clases de cocina Francesa. Patty tenía todo listo en la mesa, platos, vasos, copas, servilletas, bebidas afortunadamente la mesa del comedor estaba retirada de la sala, porque eso les permitiría esconderse y darle la sorpresa a Candy. Archie estaba ordenando la sala y cambiando una escultura del jardín, mirando alrededor que otra cosa más quedaba por hacer.

Se sentaron extenuados de todo, no había sirvientes que pudiesen haberle ayudado en esa tarea. Admirando que habían limpiado, sacudido, cocinado. La casa completa estaba muy linda para celebración y solo les restaba arreglarse ellos para esperar a su querida amiga.

— ¿Nadie sabe cuantos seremos? —volvió a preguntar Archie aun inquietado por saber con exactitud cuantas mujeres iban a esa velada. Creyendo que la únicas amistades de Candy podían ser enfermeras.

—No… eso solo lo sabe Albert, pero he colocado puestos suficientes para por lo menos ocho o nueve personas —Patty seguía ordenando algunas pocas cosas.

—Entonces solo nos resta esperar… ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Annie sentándose al lado de Patty

—Son las 17:00 yo creo que es muy temprano para que Candy llegue con Albert… pero el resto de sus amigos deberían ya estar por llegar…Bueno voy a acicalarme —Archie se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto para arreglarse mas, no podía escoger con cual camisa quedarse.

— ¿Ya viste como corrió a cambiarse? —comentó con pesar, Annie que le observó incómoda.

—Si… y creo que nosotras debemos hacer lo mismo… —la llevó con ella al baño mientras preparaba la tina — ¿Annie dime una cosa¿Tú y Archie han roto el compromiso? Siento en verdad si no es lo momento para preguntarte eso —Patty esperó la respuesta de su amiga.

—Si… hemos roto el compromiso…Archie y yo estamos intentando ser amigos nuevamente… —Annie se quedó callada y sin llorar, al parecer mas resignada y eso sorprendió a Patty.

—Lo siento en verdad… ¿Pero puede existir reconciliación? —no sabía porque hizo una pregunta así, apenas la terminó se arrepintió.

—No lo creo, Patty… yo creo que mejor será intentar olvidarlo —Annie se levantó y dejó a su amiga para que se bañara, luego vendría su turno.

Su amiga no quiso seguir con sus preguntas, era extraño verla así resignada y madura para enfrentar esa separación aun después de que todos sabían que ella estaba aparentemente muy enamorada de Archie. No insistió en pedir mas detalles así que se baño, lavo el cabello y vistió. Salió del baño, llevando su pelo liso, las gafas, con un vestido amarillo de seda con pequeños bordados en la orla, muy sencillo. Era el turno de Annie que se encerró llevando muchas cosas en sus manos, para salir lista pronto.

Patty se fue a la sala a esperar por los amigos de Candy. Miró por la ventana y vio a dos chicas en un auto, una era de cabello oscuro y largo, que conducía el auto y la otra tenía el cabello rubio cobrizo con una mano enyesada. La chica que manejaba le parecía familiar intentó verla bien y no le quedaba la menor duda de que se trataba de la misma que vieron en Edimburgo, que le dijo a Archie: "Muñequito de torta", se sonrió nuevamente ante el apodo, que notó que al vanidoso de Archie le había perturbado.

Afuera de esa casa estaban Joann y Liz, que discutían porque al preguntar donde quedaba la residencia de los Andley, dos personas le indicaron en sentido contrario.

—Pero Liz que necia eres… te digo que debe ser ahí…—Indicó Joann, mientras alcanzaba el regalo que esa mañana había comprado para Candy.

—Yo creo que el viejecito que según tú, deberíamos creerle… ¡estaba equivocado! —reclamó Liz que estaba muy nerviosa porque vería a su muñeco.

—Uhhh… ¡Que genio!…Bueno mejor párate ahí y preguntamos… te apuesto que esta es la casa —dijo Joann y su amiga le obedeció.

Esa mañana estuvieron de un lado a otro, buscando el regalo ideal. Liz, optó por comprar un hermoso sombrero que gracias a que la vendedora le recomendó el tamaño adecuado, ya que si hubiese sido por ella le compraba el que era para una mujer cabezona. Joann, estuvo largo rato indecisa entre una cosa y la otra, hasta que dio con algo que definitivamente le encantó y lo compró, era idéntico a uno que le obsequio la Nonni, esperaba que le gustara a Candy también, lo envolvió muy bien en una hermosa caja de terciopelo blanca con una cinta dorada.

Una vez en el hotel, Liz se volvió loca intentando decidirse con que ir, se probó miles de vestidos hasta que dio con el adecuado, de un conservador color mantequilla con aplicaciones bordadas en los costados de color chocolate, su cabello largo y liso atado en un "sensual moño", así le bautizó a ese peinado que improvisó, se maquillo poco y se perfumó bastante.

Joann ya estaba lista hace rato, porque mientras su amiga se probaba aprovechó de leer. Llevaba puesto un vestido corte imperio de color calipso de fina seda, con aplicaciones delicadas de un bordado imperceptible, corte imperio. Su cabello levemente rizado en las puntas y un cintillo que le despejaba el rostro que maquillo suavemente.

Ya estaban en esa casa y Liz tuvo que recoger mas de tres veces el paquete que se le resbaló de los nervios, su amiga solo se reía de lo ansiosa que se colocaba ella por ver a Albert o en realidad por ilusionarse con un pretendiente.

—Joann… ve a preguntar tu primero… y me avisas —le dijo ella paseándose de un lado a otro.

—Esta bien espérate ahí… —Joann corrió dentro de la casa y golpeo la puerta.

— ¿Si? Buenas tardes —Patty salió a ver que se le ofrecía a esa chica

—Buenas tardes… ¿Esta es la casa Andley?... —preguntó ansiosa Joann, sonriéndole a Patty.

—Si…

—Ah… ¡que bien!…espera un poco…. —se dio media vuelta y gritó: — ¡LIIIIIIIIIZZZZZ EEEEESS AAAAQUIIIIIIII! …¡YAAAA VENTEEE! —Patty saltó del susto y al lado de esa chica apareció la otra sonriéndole — Lo siento creo que te asustó mi grito jajajaja…

—Hola…Fuimos invitadas por mi Muñe…quiero decir por Albert...nosotras somos… para empezar la que te habla…jajajaja…Elizabeth Lamberth oriunda de Francia pero vivo en Pensilvania…mucho gusto…— extendió su mano para saludarla —y ésta que está acá…la del yeso jajajajaja… es Johanna Whitton oriunda de Baltimore pero que vive en Pensilvania…— Ahora fue el turno de Joann que también estrechó la mano de Patty con delicadeza

—Yo soy Patty… la amiga de Candy, entren por favor —dijo invitándolas a pasar e indicándoles que se sentaran —voy por el resto de los amigos, con permiso…

—Propio…

—Es media tímida la chica esa… ¿Y sabes que?...me parece haberla visto pero no tengo idea de donde… ¡caramba que si!… —pensativa siguió mirando a su alrededor — Ojala la tal Candy tenga una tropa de amigos…"varones"…– Le susurró Liz riéndose con Joann de su comentario.

Liz se levantó a mirar un poco la casa, era realmente linda y estaba toda decorada con mucho cariño y dedicación. Definitivamente los Andley tenían buen gusto. Se detuvo a observar unas fotos de unos antepasados que estaban sobre la chimenea.

— ¡Buenas tardes!… —una voz muy masculina hizo voltear de inmediato a Liz y ante ella estaba un chico alto, rubio, melenudo y de hermosos ojos celestes que le quedó viendo muy coqueto.

— ¡Buenas Tardes!… —Liz le sonrió como de costumbre cuando algún chico le llamaba la atención, aunque eso fuera en el 99 de los casos y le estiró la mano que el joven beso delicadamente.

— ¡Buenas tardes a ti, también! —Mirando coquetamente a Joann directo a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa, era un seductor innato — ¿Ustedes bellas damas son las amigas de Candy? —preguntó el zalamero Archie no sin antes mirar a todos lados para poder decir esas frases.

—Si… ella es Elizabeth Lamberth y yo pues… Johanna Whitton… —Joann tuvo que presentar esa vez, mientras Liz concentrada le echaba un vistazo al joven que parecía ubicar de algún lado.

—Bellos nombres… para dos damas lindas. He quedado cautivado, yo me llamo: Archibald Cornwell, amigo de Candy… me pueden decir: "ARCHIE" jajajaja —les sonrió mientras las invitaba a sentarse

— Gracias, que amable…

—Yo me preguntaba¿Quienes eran las amigas de Candy?… porque no las conocía en lo absoluto… ¡Que suerte la mía que estén aquí!… es decir…. Que bueno que hayan decidido venir —Sonrió nuevamente ante el rostro de las dos chicas que le miraban extrañadas.

—Nos invitó Albert… no se que…jajajajajaja… porque nunca dice su apellido…. ¿Que curioso no?...—le respondió Liz que en un comienzo encontró muy guapo al joven pero al oírlo hablar le pareció vanidoso ­— _¡Que engreído este melenudo dorado! estoy casi segura que lo he visto en alguna parte…es raro que no me acuerde con una melena así…_— pensó mientras evadía la mirada de Archie.

—Albert si… bueno él así… el apellido solo es un adorno mas….jajajajaja —comentó incómodo Archie, porque si Albert no decía su apellido era porque aun quería seguir en el anonimato — _Yo he visto a esta chica de alguna parte ¿Dónde? Es curioso que no me acuerde con una belleza así… tan particular_ —pensó mientras miraba a la chica de cabello oscuro.

Las dos chicas aparecieron en ese minuto en la sala y Archie se lamentó de ello, porque no podría seguir mirando a las dos bellezas que tenia ahí. No le quedó remedio que presentarlas.

—Ellas son Patricia O'Brian y Annie Brightter…amigas de Candy… y ellas son: Johanna Whitton y Elizabeth Lamberth…amigas de Candy también… jajajajajajaja…. —les dijo nerviosamente Archie a las chicas que se levantaron a saludarlas educadamente.

—Un gusto que hayan venido… ¿Ustedes como conocieron a Candy? —preguntó Annie mirando de pie a cabeza a Joann, que tenía un vestido muy lindo.

—Ella la conoció gracias a que Candy le salvó la vida a su madre, en la tragedia del Nithel… —respondió Liz muy seria.

— ¿Qué?... oh… no lo sabia ¿Y como esta tu madre? —le preguntó Annie sin saber nada sobre eso.

—Ella… falleció… —dijo Joann colocándose triste ante ese recuerdo, los demás se sintieron incómodos por preguntar. Archie la miró fijo a los ojos muy impresionado por lo que escuchó —falleció después que Candy se arrojara al mar para salvarla porque estaba mal herida y bueno pudo despedirse de mi y mi hermano…gracias a eso —sonrió Joann aun sintiéndose infinitamente agradecida con Candy.

— Es muy triste lo que cuentas… Candy no nos mencionó eso… ­— Dijo Archie.

­— Cuanto lo lamento… —intervino Patty tomando la mano de Joann en un gesto amable.

—Lo siento… fui una tonta al preguntar —comentó Annie apenada por hacer una pregunta así.

—No te preocupes… no tenias como saberlo —le sonrió ella para continuar con la conversación.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos fijando si vienen por ahí, que ya son casi las seis de la tarde—Archie se levantó para ver por la ventana. Annie y Patty se fueron a la cocina y Joann con Liz se quedaron ahí.

—Joann, ese individuo…— murmuró Liz a Joann que se acercó para escucharle —me parece conocido…pero no se de donde lo he visto…

—No se donde pudiste verlo… a mi no me parece familiar…—respondió su amiga

— Además al parecer "Todos los carruajes le sirven"… es bien coqueto… — reclamó Liz mirando de lejos a Archie.

— jajajajaja… como dices eso…"Todos los carruajes le sirven" ¿De donde sacaste eso? —preguntó Joann riéndose del comentario divertido de Liz y en ese momento Archie se volteó y les sonrió. También pensando donde fue que vio a esas dos chicas.

—Pues "Todos los carruajes le sirven"… quiere decir que cualquier mujer a este…fulano… le sirve de conquista…Por Dios, Joann, debes leer menos… —Liz miró de reojo a Archie.

—¡¡AHIII VIENEN!!...¡A ESCONDERSEEE TODOOS! —gritó Archie

Corriendo de un lado a otro sin saber donde meterse. Joann y Liz se levantaron y se escondieron donde eran indicadas por Annie y Patty, esperando impacientes por la llegada de Candy.

En la calle, un auto se detuvo, de él bajó: Candy, Klin, y Albert. Ben comenzó a bajar las maletas y le hizo una seña a Albert para que entrara con Candy

—Vamos Candy… —le dijo Albert llevándola del brazo con Klin corriendo la lado.

—Está bien vamos… ¿Pero no vamos a ayudar a Benjamín con las maletas? —preguntó ella algo desconcertada por el apuro de Albert.

—Nooooo… ustedes entren —le dijo Ben mientras continuaba haciendo tiempo y mirando a todos lados, dio con el auto de Liam, se alegró pensando que Joann, su princesa estaría en esa fiesta.

Albert abrió la reja e hizo mas ruido de lo usual, con la intención de que supieran que ya estaban ahí abrió la puerta lentamente y la dejó entrar a ella primero, las cortinas estaban cerradas y estaba muy oscuro. Candy iba a decirle a él que encendiera las luces…

— ¡SOOOORPREEEEESAAAAAA!... —Gritaron los chicos que estaban escondidos encendiendo la luz y viendo que Candy estaba realmente sorprendida y alegre de verlos ahí

— ¡ANNIE!... ¡PATTY!... ¡ARCHIE!... —Candy se abrazó con los tres amigos contenta de verlos.

—Que bueno verte Candy… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!...aunque sea atrasado… —le dijo emocionada Annie.

—Te extrañamos mucho, Candy… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Archie sonrió alegre al ver a su amiga igual que siempre.

—Si…. Candy… que bueno verte… ¿Estas bien? —Patty también estaba emocionada de verla.

—Yo también estoy muy contenta de verlos a todos…estoy bien, Patty ¡Buena sorpresa en verdad!...me han alegrado mucho…

— Están también tus nuevas amigas, Candy —murmuró Archie viendo que las chicas esperan su turno para saludarla

— ¡Oh¡JOANN¡LIZ! —Candy las vio detrás de los chicos, no quisieron interrumpir el encuentro entre ella y sus antiguos amigos, pero las abrazó emocionadas a las, a quienes apenas conocía pero se sentía muy afín, en especial con Joann.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!...no sabia que atrasado, eso si… —le sonrió Joann entregándole el regalo que tenia en la manos —Esto es para ti, espero que te guste….es en nombre de Joshua y mío —Candy lo recibió y se lo agradeció.

— No nos íbamos a perder una fiesta… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Candy! —Liz le entregó su regalo a Candy.

— ¡Gracias!… ¡Albert, gracias!…. ¡GRACIAS A TODOS! …. ¡Por eso tanta urgencia en venirnos rápido! —Candy estaba muy feliz, eran pocas personas; pero los mejores amigos que había podido tener en su vida y estaba agradecida de eso.

Candy observó todo el entorno, esa casa no la conocía bien, porque cuando fue invitada por primera vez, fue la "Fiesta Blanca" que hizo Elisa en honor a Terry, que por supuesto a ella no invitó. Vio que tenían todo preparado, comida, vasos, unos lienzos colgados que decían "Feliz cumpleaños Candy… tus amigos que te quieren" y sonrió. Recibió los regalos de todos emocionada, comprometiéndose a abrirlos después mientras conversaban y recordó que afuera estaba Ben.

— ¡Oh, Albert!…afuera dejamos a Ben —dijo Candy mirando a Joann

—¿Queeee?!!...¿Cual Ben? —Joann palideció no quería verlo

— ¡Ay Dios mío!…— Murmuró aterrorizada, Liz. Porque si venia él de seguro vendría con Liam que querría estrangularla por llevarse su auto y con Joshua que le daría un sermón a su amiga por irse así.

—Si… tu…. Amigo… Benjamín esta afuera, gracias a él llegamos a tiempo… no saben… se nos descompuso el auto y si no fuera por que él que nos trajo… no llegamos —Albert se fue a la puerta y salió a buscar a Ben.

— ¡JOANN!…. ¡¡Huyamos ya!!… —jalando a su amiga por el brazo —si viene Ben de seguro estará con Joshua y Liam que me va a querer matar por robarme su auto… ¡VAMOS! – Liz gritó sobresaltando a Archie que sin querer escuchó todo.

— ¡¿Cómo?! …¿Le robaste un auto a quien? —preguntó Archie sin poder creerlo, las dos chicas se voltearon a verlo molestas por escuchar lo que no debía.

— ¿Perdón?... ¿No te han enseñado que escuchar conversaciones PRIVADAS es de mala educación? —le espeto Liz mirándole impactada.

—Oh, si…lo siento…—hizo una pausa y se acercó a Liz —Pero ya que oí lo que dijeron…creo que tengo el derecho de saber si tengo ¡¡EN MI CASA!! A una ladrona —respondió Archie cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡¿QUEEEEE HAS DICHOOOOO?!... ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS LADRONA?… ¡INSOLENTE! —gritó Liz. Mirando fijo a Archie.

Afortunadamente la única que escucho su discusión fue Joann que estaba a su lado, ya que Candy, Patty estaban con Annie que tocaba en el piano una nueva melodía que había aprendido.

—A ti… a quien más —respondió Archie, con toda tranquilidad, mirando los bellos ojos de Liz.

— ¡Hey!, un momento… ¡tú!… ¡mírame!… —le dijo Joann interponiéndose entre los dos —estas muy equivocado y antes que ella te arranque los ojos por esa ofensa… déjame que te aclaro: Liam es amigo nuestro y Joshua es mí hermano… así que aquí no hay robo, digamos que es un "préstamo"… sin el debido permiso ¿Entendiste? —aclaró finalmente

— ¿Ya ves?...pues espero tus disculpas… ¡mequetrefe! —Liz se cruzó de brazos y espero mirando a Archie muy ofendida.

— ¿Qué?... me acabas de decir: "Mequetrefe" y esperas que YOOOO me disculpe ajajajajaja…— se burló majaderamente —sobre lo anterior ¿estas esperando que te pida disculpas también por algo que tu misma dijiste?...jajajajajajaja… espérate sentada —Archie la quedó viendo y no se movió, menos le pidió disculpas. Ante los ojos furiosos de Liz.

—Joann este esperpento humano es la prueba viviente de lo que siempre te digo: "Las apariencias engañan"…ya vez a este… vestido tan fino, perfumado, supuestamente ¡EDUCADO!…pero igualmente ¡ES UN GROOOOSEROOOO! – Le chilló Liz enfurecida a Archie

—Y quien lo dice… ¡Tú eres una histérica!… —le respondió Archie acercándose a Liz.

Por la puerta entró Albert con Ben. La música se interrumpió porque Annie le quedó viendo y se puso muy nerviosa, lo notaron Candy y Patty que se miraron extrañadas.

—Bueno, chicas… Les presento a: Benjamín Rothschild —Albert hizo pasar al joven alto de ojos verdes, muy bien vestido y perfumado. Este sonrió y se acercó a saludar.

— ¡Buenas tardes! —le dijo Ben a Patty y Annie que le saludaron

— ¡Buenas tardes!… yo soy Annie Brightter… mucho gusto – se apresuró a decir, la tímida chica mirando los ojos verdes de aquel joven y reconociéndole por su apellido que ya le habían hablado algunas amigas. Recordando los comentarios que le llegaron acerca de él, que era: muy guapo, millonario y soltero, mirando lo bien…se dio cuenta que efectivamente era así.

Ben la saludó sin tomarle mayor importancia, continuando con los saludos a Patty y mirando alrededor buscando muy ansioso a Joann, estuvo pensando en ella durante todo el viaje.

Candy quedó viendo a Annie que se comportó extraña ante la presencia de ese joven, no comprendía porque esa actitud si estaba con Archie, pero recordó que en sus cartas había una clara señal de que las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien, debería preguntarle por eso, aunque aun no era el momento indicado.

Patty también se percató de eso y la desconcertó, no conocía esa faceta de esa joven que siempre se mostró tan tímida y de buenas a primeras se presentaba ante ese chico. El piano siguió sonando mucho mejor que antes, mientras que Candy le dio una mirada a Patty y ella se encogió de hombros.

Albert presentó a Ben con Archie que se saludaron y le ofrecieron algo de beber. Joann y Liz intentaban irse; pero no conocían la casa y menos por donde salir.

— ¡Hola Joann! …¡Liz! —dijo Ben, viendo que intentaban escapar.

— ¡Hola! —le dijeron las dos muy molestas de verlo ahí.

—Por si acaso, para que no huyan… vengo solo…los demás se quedaron en Edimburgo y estarán por llegar mas adelante si es que les preocupa —Ben le habló a las dos chicas; pero deteniendo su mirada en Joann, que se veía muy linda.

—Menos mal… —respiró aliviada Liz.

—Pero llegó él, que para el caso es lo mismo… —murmuró Joann dirigiéndose rauda hacia el piano con Ben detrás de ella.

— ¡MI PRINCEEESAAA!… ¡NO HUYAS! —le gritó Ben jalándola del brazo.

Annie estaba tocando el piano y volteó a ver, bajó la mirada y continúo con lo suyo, no sin antes mirar de pie a cabeza a esa chica.

—Suéltame…—exigió Joann.

— NO PIENSO HASTA QUE ME OIGAS, MI PRINCESA —gritó nuevamente sosteniéndola por la cintura.

— ¡Cállate¡Que vergüenza! —susurró ella soltándose de su abrazo. Ben se acercó a mirarla, dándole un beso a la fuerza en su frente.

—A mi no me da vergüenza llamarte así… porque eso eres para mi… déjame ver como esta eso —Ben le tomó la mano con el yeso y la reviso, tocó su rostro para ver bajo los parches — ¿Te maquillaste?...mhhhh ¿Para quién?...te ves hermosa —la miraba con demasiada devoción y eso la incomodaba.

— ¡Que te importa para quien me maquillo!... ¡ya déjame en paz!…. ¿Se te olvida lo mal que te has portado?… ¿las cosas que me dijiste?…. ¡eres muy cretino!... ¿Para que viniste acá? Yo no te he perdonado por lo que hiciste, además… —Joann reclamaba y hablaba sin parar; pero Ben sólo se quedó viendo su vestido, su rostro, le herida al costado de su labio, con la expresión que la ponía muy nerviosa.

—Voy a tener que sacarte esos puntos, Mi princesa —le dijo obviando por completo las palabras de Joann que sabía eran ciertas, estaba muy arrepentido de cómo se comportó.

— ¡Oyeee!… ¿Me has oído?...¡¡Hey!! …te estoy hablando… —preguntó Joann viendo que le miraba como hipnotizado.

—Si te oí… no tengo respuestas ni justificación posible para eso y si me porte mal… pero si estoy aquí es para servirte y colocarme a tus pies…seré tu esclavo desde hoy…tu decides mi destino —Ben se arrodilló ante Joann sosteniendo sus manos, mientras el resto no se percató de esa escena, solo Annie que miraba de reojo.

—Ben ¡PARATE! ya déjate de tonterías… ¡Que fastidio!… te cobraré la palabra, Esclavo —le dijo ella muerta de vergüenza y él se levantó riendo.

Se reunieron al grupo, para brindar por Candy. Le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y ella sopló las velas, partieron la torta y se sentaron a conversar a la mesa. La festejada a la cabecera y en el otro extremo Albert, al lado derecho de Candy estaba Archie a su lado estaba Patty y Annie. Por el otro lado de la mesa estaba Liz, a su lado Joann y Ben que se apuró para estar al lado de ella, tomándola de la mano.

—Les agradezco a todos esta linda sorpresa, me imagino que habrán trabajado mucho para tener esto así…. estoy feliz con la presencia de mis buenos amigos…los antiguos y los nuevos…­ —con una gran sonrisa prosiguió —Annie, Gracias por venir desde tan lejos… Patty, Gracias por dejar de lado un poco tus estudios por acompañarme aquí… Archie, gracias también por hacerte el tiempo… Albert, Gracias por engañarme jajajajaja… quiero decir fue una linda sorpresa que debió ser preparada por ti… Liz, Gracias por estar acá, espero que podamos conocernos mejor… Ben, te agradezco el que nos hayas traído y espero conocerte mejor…Y Joann, Gracias por brindarme tu amistad, existe un cariño especial por ti, por alguna razón nos conocimos y de verdad estoy convencida que podremos ser grandes amiga —Candy los miró a todos muy emocionada, era un lindo día para ella aunque su cumpleaños ya pasó, sus amigos se reunieron para celebrarlo.

Los observó en silencio sintiéndose bendecida porque si bien estuvo carente de familia, las personas que estaban en aquella mesa, riendo, comiendo, conversando junto a ella eran y significaban una parte importante en su vida. Nadie era mas ni menos, estaban presentes por alguna razón. Candy intercambio conversaciones con Liz y Joann que estaban más cerca, sobre aquella tarde en que se comieron el helado y que Liz había perdido la nota con la dirección en el tren, que cuando se encontraron fue "obra divina", las dos chicas se reían de las frases que ella usaba.

Albert conversó con Patty y Annie, ésta última observó al joven que tenía enfrente, Ben, que estuvo todo el rato pendiente de Joann, le servía y le cortó el pastel porque ella tenía la mano enyesada. Archie miraba a Liz aun sin saber donde es que la había visto antes.

—Patty…Yo siento que a esa chica… ¿Elizabeth? La conozco de alguna parte… ¿No te pasa lo mismo a ti? —susurró Archie a Patty.

—Mhhh… pues claro que la ubicas…cuando veníamos de Edimburgo, ella fue la chica a la que tú le gritaste que aprendiera a manejar y ella te respondió¡Cállate insolente¡Ridícula será tu abuela, Muñequito de torta! Jajajajajaja… fue divertido lo que te dijo —respondió divertida, dejando de reírse al ver el rostro de Archie.

— ¡¿Queee?! …así que ella es… es bueno saberlo… ya sabia yo que de algún lado la había visto —dijo Archie mirando fijamente a Liz que se percató de la mirada; pero no tenía idea del porque.

Albert, fue a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban para continuar con la velada. Al rato de haberse ido en el comedor, aparecieron sin previo aviso, los dos rostros menos esperados de la velada: Elisa y Neil, que miraron a Candy y a todo el grupo con displicencia.

— ¡Vaya! …¡vaya!… ¡Buenas tardes! ­­—dijo Elisa mirando a los invitados y se detuvo en una persona. Su hermano dejó las maletas en el suelo y miró con displicencia a todos— ¡Candy!... ¿Se puede saber que haces tu aquí? —preguntó ante el silencio del resto de las personas. Las más impactadas de esa presencia eran Liz y Joann que se dirigían miradas.

— ¡Hola Neil! …¡Hola Elisa!… Pues que estamos aquí celebrando mi cumpleaños con mis amigos —respondió con toda naturalidad, Candy.

— ¡Hola Candy!… si… pero tengo entendido que tu supuesto cumpleaños ya pasó… no se que hace una huérfana en la casa de los Andley —le dijo Neil con su risita burlona e inspeccionando el vestido de Candy.

— ¡Por favor no comiences Neil¡Elisa! —les pidió Archie angustiado por la interrupción, pero los dos no le hicieron el menor caso.

—Es cierto, Neil… no se que hace ella aquí. Tú no eres una Andley de sangre, es mas ni siquiera sabes con exactitud cual es la fecha de tu cumpleaños….jajajajajajaja…­— rió burlonamente —eres huérfana, ladrona y acostumbrada a vivir de la caridad de los demás… ¡Que patética eres Candy!... mejor ya anda a hacer la única labor que sabes… ¡limpiar establos! —Elisa se paseaba con autoridad ante Candy que intentó no llorar por sus palabras pero le estaban afectando mas aun siendo dichas delante de amigos.

— ¡BASTA ELISA!… ¿Qué haces aquí?... Yo soy un Andley y si quiero celebro lo que se me de la gana aquí con Candy y los demás… ¿Por qué no te vas de una buena vez con tu veneno? —defendió Archie

— ¡No le hables así a mi hermana!… ¡tú serás un Andley! pero nosotros fuimos autorizados a ocupar esta casa por estos días así que lo siento… tendrán que marcharse —Neil caminó delante de Archie mirándole de pie a cabeza, mientras les exigía salir.

—Pues podrían esperar a que se termine la velada —dijo Archie hablándole a la cara a Neil y Elisa, ante la mirada del resto, quienes conocían a esa chica indagando en sus ojos oscuros sabían que no venía a nada bueno.

— ¡NOOOO!… ¡YO QUIERO QUE TODOS SE VAYAN!… ¡AHORAAA!… ¡Y ES MAS!… —se acercó a los adornos, regalos y demás preparativos los hizo pedazos con mucho odio contenido.

Liz y Joann se dirigieron unas miradas entre ellas y se levantaron de la mesa. Neil se encargó de romper la maleta de Candy que estaba en el pasillo y sacó los vestidos, junto con Elisa rasgaron cada uno de ellos, mientras Archie, Liz y Joann intentaban arrebatárselos.

— ¡NO! ­—Gritó Annie y Patty al presenciar la maldad de esos hermanos.

— ¡SUELTA ESO, BESTIA! —reclamó Liz junto a Joann mientras batallaban con Neil.

Candy intentó detenerlo porque ni siquiera había abierto sus regalos, rompió el vestido que le regaló Albert, el sombrero que le regalo Annie, toda aquella ropa que tenia algún significado sentimental para ella y que era su única vestimenta. No pudo detenerlos ni ella ni las dos chicas que enfurecidas le ayudaban, porque Neil la empujo botándola al suelo

— ¡ESO ES PARA QUE DEJES DE METERTE DONDE NADIE TE LLAMA!… ¡YA LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!… ¡NO TE SOPORTOOOOO!... ¡FUERA MALDITAAAA HUERFANAAAA! —le gritó Elisa mientras Candy estaba en el suelo, llorando. No le importó humillarla.

Annie lloraba y Patty estaba avergonzada con el episodio. Archie y Ben intentaron contener a Elisa que continuaba rompiendo todo con furia. A Joann le consumió la ira y llorando ante esa escena, intervino.

— ¡OYE TU!… ¿QUE TE HAS CREIDO¡LOCA, DESQUICIADA Y ENVIDIOSA!... ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLARLE ASI A CANDY! —le chilló Joann acercándose aunque Ben intento contenerla con temor de que le pegara un puñetazo con su mano, ella se abanderaba ante cualquier injusticia.

— ¿Y ESTA QUIEN ES?... ¿QUIEN TE CREES TÚ PARA HABLARME ASI?… ¡¡ESTUPIDA!!…¡YO NO TE CONOSCO! —dijo Elisa mirándola de pie a cabeza.

—NO ME CONOCES, CLARO…PORQUE HAS LLEGADO ACA COMO LOCA Y NO TE HAS PRESENTADO… ¡GROSERA!… YO ESTOY AQUI PARA VER A CANDY… Y VIENES TU ENFERMA MENTAL A ROMPER LOS REGALOS QUE LES HICIMOS A ELLA… ¡RASGASTE SU ROPA!... ¡CON QUE DERECHO TARADA, AMARGADA! —le gritó irritada Joann ante el asombro del resto al ver como defendía a Candy

—ESTA CHICA SI QUE TIENE TEMPLE…—sondeándola de cerca —pero me pregunto… ¿Tienes educación o no?... ¿donde estudiaste? …¿en un establo como esta?... porque tienen modales parecidos —le dijo Neil riéndose de Joann e indicándole a Candy que ya habían ayudado a levantarse del suelo.

—Definitivamente ella tiene muchas mas educación que ustedes dos porque no llega a una casa sin ser invitado. ¡ERES UN POCO HOMBRE!... ¡A UNA DAMA NO SE LE EMPUJA DE ESA MANERA!... ¡Y TU ERES UNA LOCA ENVIDIOSA! —defendió Ben cerciorándose que Candy no estuviera lastimada.

—Uhhhh… ¿Debo tenerle miedo a este?... ¿Me vas a pegar?... ¿Le pegarías a una dama? —inquirió Elisa a Ben sintiendo que detrás alguien le tocó la espalda para que volteara.

— ¡NO ÉL NO!…. ¡¿PERO YO¡FELIZ!… ¡TOMA! —Liz que estaba detrás de Elisa, que también había tomado las mismas clases con Liam, con el nudillo de su puño derecho, le propino un puñetazo certero que le llegó a Elisa en toda la mejilla

— ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! —Grito Elisa cayendo al suelo, espantada y tocando su mejilla roja. Todos miraron impactados ante el tremendo derechazo de Liz

— ¡AHHH¡Hermana! —Corrió a auxiliar a su hermana.

—Por que me la debías… ¡Estúpida!… ¡NADIE LE DICE HUERFANA A NINGUNA DE MIS AMIGAS!... ¡ENGENDRO DEMONIACO!... ¡ROMPISTE EL EXCLUSIVOOO SOMBRERO QUE LE REGALE A MI AMIGA CANDYYYY! —le gritó Liz como enajenada recordando que por su culpa Joshua fue preso, mirando a todos lados primero y no estando su muñeco presente, pudo ser menos dama por un segundo, estaba muy feliz por eso.

—AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA —se rieron a la par Patty y Archie del puñetazo de Liz

— ¡¿QUE HICISTE LOCAAAA?!...¡HERMANAAA!… ¿ESTAS BIEN? …. ¡COMO TE ATREVES! —espetó Neil enfurecido y sintiendo un dedo sobre su espalda pidiéndole que se volteara.

— ¡SE ATREVE ASI!….. —Joann tenía un pastel mediano en las manos y se lo enterró en la cara a Neil que le miró aterrado. Ben que vio la intención de Joann desde antes no hizo nada por evitarlo, en realidad esos se lo merecían.

— ¡AHHHHGGGGGG! —alcanzó a decir Neil con el pastel en la cara y atragantándose.

—LO SIENTO PARA LA QUE HIZO EL PASTEL… SE ACABA DE DESPERDICIAR EN UNA LACRA COMO ESTA —Gritó Joann limpiándose las manos, feliz con Liz al lado.

—AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA —se rieron Patty, Ben, Archie. Candy, solo observaba era primera vez que una amiga la defendía así.

—Que buena idea de haber invitado a esas dos chicas… ¡¡son geniales!! … ajajajajajajaja —Archie no paró de reírse.

—Archie…expúlsalas de esta casa…. ¡AHORAAAAA! —exigió Elisa aun recuperándose del golpe.

—No lo haré… por supuesto que no, te lo mereces… —le respondió Archie sin ayudar a su prima

— ¡Sal de aquí maldito, animal! —empujó Neil a Klin que lo inspeccionaba curioso ­intentando comer del pastel que tenía esparcido en el rostro.

Klin salto encima de Neil, jalándole el pelo y este comenzó a chillar. Tomó un silbato y apareció ante él un perro negro inmenso que ante una sola orden se abalanzó sobre Klin, mordiéndole, ante el horror de los demás. Joann, llorando quiso ir a detenerlo, tirándole agua al perro no lo consiguió. Antes que se lanzara Ben la sostuvo, ese animal podía herirla a ella, ya estaba maltratando mucho al mapache.

— ¡NOOOOO! — gritaron Candy, Annie y Patty desesperadas

—DAMEEEE ESE SILBATOOOO…. HAZLE QUE PAREEE DESGRACIADO —le gritó Liz agarrándolo de la solapa a Neil, que intentaba chillar pero no podía. Archie quitó a Liz del medio antes que lo estrangulara.

—MALDITO ESTÚPIDO…QUE CLASE DE CORAZON TIENES, DILE QUE SE DETENGAAAA ¡¡AHORAA!! —le gritó Joann lanzándose encima de Neil y golpeándole como podía mientras lloraba. Ben la tomó para que se calmara.

— ¡NOOOOO!…. ¡KLIN!… ¡SUELTALOOOO! —Gritó Candy intentando que el perro soltara a su mascota.

Klin logró zafarse y huir muy mal herido, siendo perseguido por ese feroz perro. Candy corrió desesperada intentando alcanzarlo, llorando aterrada ante la sola idea de que su mascota adorada pudiera morir, recordando los momentos vividos. Detrás de ella intentando ayudarla corrió Joann. Afuera ya comenzaba a llover copiosamente.

— ¡KLIN! — llamó Candy perdiéndose en medio de ese bosque.

— ¡CAAAANDYYYY! —Llamó Joann, viendo que se metió en un bosque en dirección a Perth y la lluvia era cada vez mas intensa.

— ¡JOANN!… ¡VEN SUBE!… ¿Sabes en que dirección se fue Candy? —preguntó Ben que venía en su auto, los demás se había repartido buscando a Candy y Klin sin saber por donde se fue.

—Siiii… por allá… ¡APURATE! —pidió Joann asustada, subiéndose con Ben al auto.

Candy, continuo con su búsqueda, corriendo por aquel bosque sin temor alguno mas que el de no llegar a tiempo para salvar a su amigo, que estaba en problemas, Klin que huía del perro. No se percató ni del frío, la lluvia, ni aquellas lágrimas que saturaban sus mejillas. Su adrenalina narcotizo la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, sintiéndose humillada una vez más por esos dos que nunca la aceptaron, a quienes jamás les deseo algún mal. Se sintió desdichada, cuando minutos atrás estaba feliz de estar rodeada de buenos amigos. Gritó completamente desorientada intentando llamar a su mascota y con las ganas de arrancarse la pena que tenía dentro. Su corazón latía rápidamente, podía oírlo entre sus sollozos, solo se detuvo cuando su llanto ahogaba su respiración.

— ¡KLIIIIIIIINNNNNN!... ¡KLIIIIIINNNN!

Joann y Ben continuaban la búsqueda, arriba del auto, habían avanzado demasiado, estaban casi cerca de Perth. Ella decidió que era mejor bajarse y escuchó los gritos de Candy, no lo pensó y corrió en su ayuda, con Ben que la siguió dejando el auto estacionado.

— ¡Es por allá!… vamos… —le dijo Joann, estaba toda mojada por la lluvia, que se ensañó mas con quienes buscaban a Candy.

Terry, había salido a dar otro paseo por la tarde, sin que nadie lo notara. En su caballo blanco y con lo puesto, galopó sin dirección establecida, le dio con la fusta a ese animal con la intención de que le dirigiera a su libre antojo. Comenzaba a llover y estaba oscuro; pero siguió el trote extenuado de su caballo. Derrotado por la pena, con la tristeza atragantada, las lágrimas de toda una tarde se secaron. No había ido a Dundee para poder ver a Candy y se quedó encerrado gran parte del día en su cuarto dormido.

Ahora la lluvia mojaba su chaqueta roja, se cubrió lo mas que pudo sin sentir frío, cuando quiso sacar sus guantes notó que dentro del bolsillo estaba la bolsita de terciopelo que esa mañana había guardado, la tenía en medio de esas manos marcadas y gélidas del dolor de la noche anterior. Había renunciado a darle ese obsequio a Candy y resignado a su destino junto a Susana. Su caballo relinchó levantando sus patas delanteras, alcanzó aferrarse bien para que no lo lanzara al suelo, era un aviso o señal de que algo le perturbó.

—Tranquila….soooo…tranquila, nieve ¿Qué te sucede? —Terry intentó controlarla y que se calmara pero no pudo, prefirió bajarse y prestar atención a lo que le atemorizaba.

Era el gemido de un animal, se acercó a ver, buscando de donde provenía, siguiendo su instinto. Frente a sus ojos estaba la razón del espanto del caballo: un mapache recostado a los pies de un árbol, sangrando profusamente, con una respiración corta y rápida. Se acercó lentamente a verle de cerca, se parecía a Klin.

— ¿Klin? —le llamó intentando despertarlo. Vio que el mapache respondió al nombre no cabía duda alguna, era el mapache de Candy. El animal se sobresaltó y se levantó huyendo de él, que le siguió — ¡KLIN!... ¡VEN ACA!

Candy, caminó unos pasos mas y comenzó a buscar entre esa espesa noche, persiguiendo los rastros de su amigo y compañero. Unas gotas de sangre le indicaron que tal vez estaba cerca, asustada y pensando que si Klin no pudo trepar a un árbol era porque estaba muy mal herido y si no lo encontraba moriría. Se ahogó el sollozo y prestó atención para sentirlo si gemía en alguna parte, mientras se sentía el sonido de la lluvia contra la tierra húmeda. Sintió algo y corrió en dirección a ese lugar sin ver mucho. Se detuvo y escuchó nuevamente, el gemido de su amigo estaba cerca, pero de pronto ya no le escuchó más. Espero rogando que volviera a indicarle el camino.

Terry, corrió hasta ver que Klin se subió a una pared. Lentamente se acercó al lugar y frente a sus ojos, estaba esa casa que hace tiempo atrás, en el verano, conoció a hurtadillas junto con Candy, sin pensarlo saltó la pared y buscó a Klin. Mirando alrededor, ese lugar seguía igual de hermoso, místico y atrayente, un escalofríos lo trajo a la realidad de que seguía lloviendo con mas intensidad. Guardando silencio para buscar al mapache y deslumbrándose con ese jardín, el columpio de Flores donde se mecieron los sueños junto a la mujer que mas amó, aun destellaban en la oscuridad los ángeles de cristal y con el sonido del colgante de mariposas que chocaban entre si, por el viento.

El gemido del animal herido no provenía del jardín era de adentro de la casa, por el ventanal y motivado por lo que esa mascota significaba para Candy, decidió entrar de la misma forma que lo hizo antes.

Candy corrió nuevamente, con el vestido celeste de seda que llevaba puesto salpicado de sangre y tierra mojada, se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a una pared. Al mirar bien, era a la misma casa que años atrás, en un verano en Escocia, conoció a hurtadillas junto con Terry. Sintió el gemido de Klin y trepó la pared, ante sus ojos verdes estaba el mismo jardín, para ese paraíso el tiempo se detuvo, un escalofríos la recorrió por completo, percatándose que estaba lloviendo con mas intensidad y no tenia nada con que cubrirse. Siguió caminando viendo como todo seguía igual de hermoso, el columpio donde se mecieron los sueños junto a Terry, sobre una colina y arriba de ese árbol los ángeles de cristal que destellaban con las gotas de la lluvia y el resplandor de la luna que se escondía entre las rápidas nubes, el colgante de mariposas emitiendo una suave melodía con el susurrar del viento. Sintió a Klin mas cerca, pero provenía de adentro de la casa y sin pensarlo más fue en su búsqueda.

Joann y Ben, vieron a Candy entre el bosque, la siguieron corriendo lo mas que podían, era muy rápida. Joann se sentía muy triste. Elisa había sido muy cruel con su amiga, le rompió sus vestidos y los regalos que ni siquiera había abierto, no merecía ese trato injusto. La enjuicio solo por ser huérfana y eso no era un pecado, ni nadie era mejor o peor por eso, era lo que siempre su Nonni le decía. Sabía que una vez mas no se comportó como una dama, pero la sangre le hirvió al ver la crueldad de esas personas.

—Ben… no se donde está…la perdimos de vista —Joann se afligió sin saber donde estaba Candy.

—Joann, debe estar por aquí, tranquila — le dijo intentando cubrirla de la lluvia —Mi amor, estamos cerca de tu casa, mejor vamos allá a que te cambies de ropa, estás toda mojada…aprovechas de traer algo para Candy y continuamos buscándola ¿te parece? —Ben llevó a Joann al auto para llevarla a su casa.

Entraron, abriendo la reja, con la llave que llevaba Joann colgada de su cuello. Esa casa que su Nonni compró hace años atrás con una leyenda encerrada en esa mansión que para muchos era un verdadero castillo de ensueños, ahora le pertenecía a Joann y Joshua como únicos hijos de Claire Dufays. Mientras se bajaban del auto, caminaron a la puerta y entraron.

— ¡Esperaaa!… hay alguien mas en la casa… —dijo Joann a Ben escondiéndose detrás de un pilar.

— ¡Es Terry!… ¿Qué hace Terry aquí? —preguntó Ben sin entender nada, viendo que se iba a la cocina.

— ¿Ben?... ¿Tu no mencionaste a Terry mientras viajabas con Candy y Albert¿Cierto? —Joann pensó que por ahí Ben había echo un comentario indebido.

—No… hablamos de otras cosas —Ben seguía oculto con Joann — ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —No entendía absolutamente nada.

—Entonces tú debes prometerme que no dirás nada de nada, es decir, no debemos decirle a nadie que conocemos a Terry… a nadie… bueno luego te explico —Joann le miró a los ojos pidiéndole eso con total honestidad y Ben se lo prometió.

—Eh… ¿Joann?... ahí esta Candy…vamos a ayudarla —Ben no sabía que Terry la conocía. Candy miraba la casa algo mareada y empapada por completo

—Noooo… ¡ven acá! —Joann se aterró al ver que Terry y Candy estaban en la misma casa. Tomó a Ben y lo obligó a tirarse al suelo detrás del sofá.

Joann quedó viendo a Terry, tenía una apariencia distinta, desoladora que le apenó. Ya no era posible evitar el encuentro entre ellos, lo sentía mucho por Susana. Se emocionó al ver las expresiones de Candy y Terry, sintió sin saber por que, que no debían interrumpir por nada del mundo. Le pidió a Ben que se callara y que solo mirara.

Terry estuvo explorando la casa en silencio, las huellas de sangre le habían guiado a la cocina y estaba ahí buscando a Klin. Se agachó para ver donde se había metido. En una frías baldosas de color oscuro, con las ventanas llenas de gotas de lluvia y el aroma guardado de bastante tiempo. No estaba por ninguna parte.

Candy exploraba la casa en silencio, llorando aun, mareada y empapada, no sabía cuanto era lo que había corrido buscando a su mascota. Unas gotas de sangre la guiaban angustiada, paralizándola del temor de ver el cuerpo muerto de su mapache. Se detuvo ante las puertas del salón en el que bailó con Terry y entró sin pensarlo, estaba agotada. El vitral seguía ahí, el del ángel; pero esa noche era iluminado levemente por la luna que se abría paso entre las nubes de aquella primaveral lluvia, le quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos y los colores de esas luces como el de un caleidoscopio evocaban la mixtura de sus ojos… el azul del mar y el verde de una pradera. Candy rompió en un sollozo lleno de tristeza.

Terry, guardó silencio sintió el sollozo de alguien, ya no era el de Klin y guiado por una ansiedad tremenda salió de la cocina vio las puertas del salón de baile abiertas y en medio del suelo a una chica llorando. Se acercó más y se quedó viéndola de espaldas a él. La luz de la luna que se dio paso a través de las nubes reflejó en el vitral del ángel, iluminándola por completo. Sus cabellos rubios estaban mojados, ella giró de lado y se quitó sus manos del rostro y se levantó. Escuchó atento lo que esa chica hablaba

_**De a poco como una vertiente,**_

_**avanza en la profundidad de los guijarros.**_

_**Como el rocío resuma entre los pétalos de las rosas**_

_**Como el otoño arrebata las hojas de los abetos.**_

_**La brisa arrulla las flores de la primavera.**_

_**La lluvia embebe en mi ventana,**_

_**Cae y cae, pausado como el baile de los cisnes.**_

_**Mi alma sondeando en tu mirada, reconociéndote**_

_**y mi corazón indómito, sucumbe a tu amor…**_

_**El sol y su tibieza insensible a la belleza de la eternidad**_

_**en las olas de este océano vagaba mi soledad.**_

_**Soy un fiel romero mendigando por una oportunidad**_

_**La luz del lucero, consejero de mi pesar**_

_**Te aleja de mi vida como la bruma matinal**_

_**Lo que calla mi boca sofocada por mi fatuidad**_

_**No logrará detenerte de aquel portal.**_

_**Mi alma sondeando en tu mirada, reconociéndote**_

_**y mi corazón indómito, sucumbe a tu amor…**_

****

Terry escuchó el poema. Los colores se incrustaron en el cuerpo de esa chica, transformándose en su aura, el corazón de él se agitó despertándole de aquella impresión, de la mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. La chica hizo una pausa… era el poema que él mismo leyó con Candy tiempo atrás.

_**Suspiro triste, llagas de mi remordimiento**_

_**Ya se bañan mis mejillas con un mar de sal**_

_**Traduce mi oculto sentir que te prodigan mis besos**_

_**Te estoy amando sin poder atenuar este amor**_

_**Quiero que mires alrededor **_

_**este mundo silente que nos rodea a los dos**_

_**nota mi presencia, siente este latido que te pertenece,**_

_**Y mi corazón indómito, sucumbe a tu amor…**_

_**Que mis palabras se trasmuten en tus sueños.**_

_**Que mi boca sea tu eterno sabor**_

_**que mis brazos cerquen un seto para este amor.**_

_**Que me una a ti eternamente**_

_**Y permanezcamos así por siempre**_

_**Y mi corazón indómito, está aquí a tus pies**_

_**Que ya no tengo destino…**_

_**Si no estoy junto a ti.**_

****

— ¿¡CANDY!? —gritó él al reconocerla en medio de ese salón, llorando y sola.

Ella estuvo escuchando con los ojos cerrados como aquella voz terminaba con el poema de dos personas que se habían amado mucho, cuando lo terminó se volteó por completo y frente a sus ojos estaba: un hombre alto, cabello largo y castaño, los colores y el reflejo de la luna se abrieron paso en su rostro, mostrándolo como un sueño y su corazón agitado despertándole de la impresión, por que estaba frente al hombre que mas amó en su vida.

— ¿¡TERRY?! —Candy apenas alcanzó a decir eso, confundida, mareada, con frío.

Se sintió abrazada por alguien con la fuerza de un siglo de ansiedad, con el amor de un millón de años de espera, con la entrega de una eternidad de sacrificios.

—Es un sueño… no me siento bien… es un cruel sueño… él no esta aquí… —Susurró eso en el oído de quien le abrazaba, llorando. Sintiendo que con su cuerpo estaba segura y se terminaban sus escalofríos.

—Candy… si estoy aquí… ¡Mírame! —respondió él desesperado, tomando su rostro con sus manos le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Ella le miró, le respondió al suave contacto de sus labios, lo último que vio fueron sus ojos y su sonrisa, se desmayó en sus brazos ardiendo en fiebre.

— ¡CANDY!... ¿Que te pasa?...Tienes fiebre… —Terry la tocó y se percató de su fiebre, la tomó en su brazos.

Apresurado ante el temor de que Candy estuviera muy mal, la cargó en sus brazos, sin dejar de mirarla, subió la escalera y escogió la misma habitación, que a ella le había gustado. La recostó en la cama y secó su pelo con una toalla, con mucha delicadeza, le quitó los zapatos y la ropa mojada, la cubrió de mantas y con paños húmedos intentó bajar su fiebre, mirándola arrodillado a su lado.

—Estás igual que siempre pecosa… soy feliz de poder verte… ¡Candy!… despiértate por favor, para que me oigas, para que me veas… —Terry le acarició su rostro arrodillado, preocupado al ver que deliraba — ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?... ¡Candy!… escúchame… tengo que decirte tantas cosas… —siguió colocando paños de agua fría en su frente, sin dormirse, velando el sueño de la mujer que estaba ahí a su lado.

Estuvo mucho rato con ella, deseando que el tiempo se congelara ahí, sin dejar de tocar sus manos, deleitándose con solo mirarla, rozando sus labios en los suyos, sintiéndose un ladrón al robarle un beso así; pero en un momento sintió que ella le respondió.

—Candy… despiértate… por favor… —rogó recostando sen su pecho, cerrando sus ojos para sentir el latido del corazón de ella.

— ¿Terry?... te extraño mucho… —susurró en un suspiro, en medio de su delirio y Terry levantó la vista, la miró sonriendo.

—Yo también te he extrañado mucho… ¡Candy… Te amo!… —dijo él hablándole al oído y llorando —Candy siente este beso… siente mis manos… ¡Te amo! —Tomó las manos de Candy y las besó, ella se movió, pero no abrió los ojos —No importa pecosa…tengo un regalo para ti… toma… cuando despiertes y lo veas se que te gustara… Te amo, no lo olvides nunca —susurró dejando entre las manos de Candy, la bolsita de terciopelo roja.

Se subió a la cama y la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho, esperando que despertara para que le viera nuevamente, para decirle cuanto la amaba. Beso su frente y acaricio su pelo, sintiendo su aroma. Se durmió a su lado, cuidándola como siempre soñó que lo haría.

··············································

Joann vio cuando Terry se la llevo en brazos, porque Candy se había desmayado, no mal interpretó nada, porque supo con solo ver los ojos de él, que esa chica era el amor de su vida.

— ¿Y que hacemos?...Candy debe estar con fiebre se desmayo… deberíamos ir a verle —le susurró Ben dispuesto a subir

— ¿Qué?... ¡tu si que saliste imprudente! Tú no vas a ningún lado. Los dejas ahí…solos…te recuerdo que eres mi esclavo y me obedeces… —le dijo Joann a Ben que le quedó viendo sin entender.

Joann no sabía porque sentía tanto cariño por Candy. Y al conocer a Terry, no le llamó la atención como hombre si no más bien se sentía identifica con él en muchas actitudes.

—Jo, te estoy hablando…

— ¿Qué?...no presté atención

— Que Candy debe tener fiebre… ¿no oíste lo que él dijo?… yo soy médico… ¿Para que vinimos aquí entonces? - Ben no entendía nada de lo que allí estaba pasando.

—Se que eres médico… — sonrió con ternura intentando convencerle —pero en este momento lo único que necesitan esos dos para estar bien...¡es estar juntos!... así que tú te vienes conmigo…¿No dijiste que yo tenia tu destino en mis manos?...pues quiero que me ayudes a buscar a Klin y esperar a que Terry se vaya…yo te explico todo… pero lo primero es Klin —le dijo tomando a Ben de la mano y yendo a la cocina que por ahí debería estar el mapache.

—Pero Princesa…yo no soy veterinario —deteniendo en seco.

— ¿Y?... — Joann se detuvo y lo miró, levantando una ceja… la izquierda —Me imagino que siendo médico y cuando te llega una bestia de hombre, malo, asesino o que se yo…igual debes atenderle ¿no? —inquirió con una mueca y Ben asintió —pues esto es mejor que eso …es un animal pero te puedo apostar que es más sensible que esos dos engendros que insultaron a Candy —Joann siguió buscando ante la sonrisa de Ben, que estaba orgulloso de corazón de Joann. — No me mires de esa manera y ayúdame a búscalo… ¿Ben?...

— Está bien… siempre terminas convenciéndome de lo mas insólito…

Buscaron por toda la cocina, el rastro de la sangre del animal les guió hasta la puerta de una alacena y ahí estaba el mapache herido, apenas respiraba. Joann le habló y extendió su mano para que le oliera, intentó tomarlo con mucha delicadeza ensuciándose el vestido, lo llevó en sus brazos hacia el despacho, era el único lugar donde Terry no podría entrar, no quería que los viera ahí.

—Bueno, aquí hay una mantita… vamos Klin… no te puedes morir ahora, después del encuentro que hiciste posible entre tu dueña y Terry ¿Tu los conoces no?... — le hablaba a pesar de que Klin apenas abría sus ojos para verla —pues entonces debes ser valiente, que Candy esta con fiebre… sufriendo por ti… yo y Ben vamos a curarte… ¿Esta bien?...después podemos comernos entre los dos unos chocolates que tengo guardados… ¿te parece? —Joann conversaba con el animal ante la mirada de Ben que le sonrió y sacó sus implementos para curarle las heridas. Klin gemía y dejó que los dos le ayudaran. Joann le improvisó una cama con cojines suaves y una manta. Lo acostaron ahí, ahora solo restaba esperar, el mapache estaba dormido y vendado casi por completo.

—Bueno y me vas a decir… ¿Que es Candy de Terry? —le pregunto Ben sin entender nada, sentándose en el escritorio del lugar.

—Yo creí que tú y Terry eran amigos…pensé que te había contado —dijo Joann tiritando de frío.

—No… no me ha dicho mucho… Jo… Tienes frío…Ven acá —Ben la abrigo con una manta.

—Candy fue la novia de Terry… —respondió ella sentándose en la silla del escritorio

— ¿Y Susana? —preguntó Ben

—Y Susana es una linda chica… pero es obvio que Terry no la ama… ¿Tú sabes lo del accidente de ella no? —Ben asintió eso si se lo había contado Terry —yo creo que si él está con ella es por ese sentimiento de culpa o gratitud que tiene por haberle salvado la vida…ahora… él esta obedeciendo en este minuto a su corazón que hace rato se quedó con Candy —le dijo ella sonriéndole y contenta, imaginándose que ese sería un buen tema para una novela o una obra de teatro.

— ¿Y eso tu lo sabias?...

—Si…pero no hace mucho, se que Terry se va enfurecer cuando sepa que yo conocí a Candy…pero no tiene autoridad para decirme nada… ya que el también hace de Celestino para unirme a ti… —Joann tenia esa certeza y quedó viendo a Ben que la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Como sabes eso? —dijo Ben agachándose a sus pies.

—Porque no soy tonta…—se incomodó ante la inspección del chico —mhhhh… ¿Voy a tener que esperar toda la noche aquí?... ¿Y contigo? —reclamó Joann levantándose del asiento y mirando por la puerta sin sentir ruido alguno.

— ¿Y¿Qué ahora me tienes miedo?...

—No… solo que tengo sueño —Joann debería esperar ahí, porque salir así no era prudente.

—Pero duerme ahí, en ese sofá que yo te cuido… —sonrió enseñándole el sofá y Joann se recostó en el, tapándose con otra manta.

Se quedó dormida, mientras Ben pensaba en la relación de Candy y Terry, también se dio cuenta con solo verlo que él amaba mucho a esa chica, era un pena que no pudieran estar juntos. Existían muchas cosas que no sabía, pero mejor no preguntar si Terry tenía la confianza lo haría.

Se acercó a ver a Klin, estaba muy mal herido, pero detuvieron la sangre con algunas suturas, le inyectó un calmante en una dosis baja, por tratarse de un animal así que esperaba que se recuperara. Vio a Joann dormida y se acercó a mirarla.

— ¡Que miras tanto! —dijo ella abriendo un ojo al sentirse observada

—Me asustaste… déjame dormir ahí que hay espacio suficiente para dos… tengo sueño —suplicó sosteniendo otra manta ­—te juro que no te tocaré ni un solo pelo, bueno si es eso lo que te preocupa rectificó —al verla sonrojarse

—Está bien… pero una sola mano donde no debes y te golpeo… —Joann se hizo a un lado tapándose por todos lados con la manta, parecía una momia, dividió con cojines su lado y el de Ben.

—Ves… aquí están mis manos…no harán nada —él le enseñó las manos que dejó encima de la manta con la que se tapó y se rió de la cara de espanto de Joann. —Buenas noches, mi Princesa —sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Mhhhh…Buenas noches… y deja las manos ahí… —Joann le miró de reojo incómoda.

Pronto se durmieron porque en verdad estaban muy cansados, durante la noche entera llovió en las afueras de Perth y Dundee. Albert se enteró mucho después de lo ocurrido, estuvieron todos tras Candy y Klin, pero cesaron su búsqueda por la madrugada, angustiados, se fueron a hospedar a un Hotel, el mismo de Liz, que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde podría estar Joann y Ben.

—Falta Johanna y Benjamín… —dijo Annie mirando a Liz, como preguntándole, eso levantó sospechas en ella que la quedo viendo algo desconfiada.

— ¿Y?... Es que tú no sabes ¡PARECE!... que ellos son NOVIOS… así que él como es médico debe estar cuidando de mi amiga muy bien…gracias por tu "preocupación" —respondió Liz pidiendo permiso, se fue a dormir a su habitación, no quiso incomodar, pero le dolía mucho la mano con el golpe que le dio a Elisa.

_**A la madrugada siguiente**_

****

La lluvia cesó y estaba amaneciendo, un rayo de luz despertó a Terry. Contra su pecho estaba Candy dormida abrazada a él, sonrió al verla, besó su frente ya no tenía fiebre. Buscó el regalo que había dejado en las manos de ella, se había caído.

—No puedo correr el riesgo que pierdas esto…­—volvió a atar la bolsa con el regalo a la muñeca de Candy — que es la única prueba de que estuve aquí contigo, cuidando de ti por que ¡TE AMO!… ya no vas a despertar y yo ya tengo que irme. No quiero; pero no soportaría verte sufrir nuevamente. Yo solo quiero que sonrías y seas feliz. —la observó largos segundos —Mi Candy…tú ya tienes mi corazón y mi alma contigo siempre…cuando te fuiste de mi lado ese día de invierno dije que hubiese preferido no haberte conocido nunca para tener que separarme así de ti… fui un imbecil…lo único bueno que me ha ocurrido en la vida fue conocerte, que me enseñaras y me entregaras tanto cariño y que me alentaras a ser una mejor persona, yo solo quería ser digno de tu amor —acarició su rostro con dulzura —No se si lo soy en este minuto, ya soy un hombre pero tampoco puedo llevarte conmigo…se que tú tampoco permitirías que lo hiciera a costa de la infelicidad de otra. No se que estabas haciendo aquí en Escocia…pero fue una suerte dar contigo espero que Klin pueda sobrevivir…tengo que irme… ¡Te amo mucho! …siempre te voy amar…– Le susurró finalmente arrodillado a su lado, sosteniendo su mano tibia.

Se acercó un poco mas a ella y la besó de nuevo sin querer apartarse, entre el sueño de ella, le respondió al beso. Terry se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al bajar las escaleras mirando a todos lados, esperaba que Candy pudiera salir cuando despertara y no se metiera en problemas en una casa ajena. Decidió dejar una nota.

------------

_Al dueño de esta casa:_

_Siento la intromisión en propiedad privada, pero había una chica muy enferma que dejé en un cuarto, por favor, cuide de ella o busque algún familiar que la conozca se llama: Candice White Andley._

_Le agradecería su consideración con ella y que no le diga que yo estuve, cuidándola. Si tiene algún reclamo que hacer o esta molesto, le pido que se dirija a mí, que yo me hago responsable._

_Atte._

_Terrunce Grandchester_

------------

Terry salió de esa casa echando un vistazo al lugar por completo, despidiéndose y agradeciendo a esa casa que haya cumplido su sueño aunque sea por una noche, una lágrima rodó de su mejilla pero aun con el sabor de los labios de Candy volvió a sonreír, trepó la pared y caminó buscando a su caballo que estaba mas allá. Se subió y se perdió galopando en medio de la madrugada fría, húmeda y con un cielo que prometía abrir a la primavera.

_**Continuara….**_

****

**Notas**: _El comienzo del relato tiene una introducción donde se describe como era Dundee, que efectivamente corresponden a esa época. __**Swallow Hotel**__; el edificio data desde 1880 y en la actualidad es un hotel de tres estrellas ubicado en Invergowrie- Dundee. __**Climent Talbot**__; Clément Bayard o solo Talbot. El auto de Albert, marca de autos de origen Francés que se comercializaban en Inglaterra en esos años. __**Alfa Romeo**__; marca de auto italiana que comenzó la fabricación por ahí por 1910 innovando con una velocidad nada de despreciable para la época de 100 Km. / hr. El poema que recita Candy y Terry es de mi autoría y se llama: "Corazón indómito"_

_Ya cumplí con el reencuentro, sorry si tampoco es lo que esperaban pero hay muchas cosas que resolver en la vida de ambos personajes (Candy y Terry). Sobre Annie, con todo respeto; pero no la soporto, para mi siempre fue una mosca muerta, interesada, sobretodo cuando le decía a Candy que soñaba con ser como una "Princesa", desde mi punto de vista fue el personaje que estuvo demás, cero aporte. Sobre Liz y Joann, son mis personajes favoritos en este fic, en la serie me hubiese gustado que Candy tuviera amigos mas jugados por ella, siempre que Neil y Elisa le hacían algo todos se quedaban ahí viendo, sin hacer mucho ( excepto cuando fue lo de la trampa en el establo y quisieron echar a Candy); pero yo me pregunto ¿Ni Annie ni Paty tuvieron ni por un instante ganas de mandarle un tirón de mechas, ni una respuesta , ni un cállate a Elisa?...no se que clase de amigas son esas… porque Neil y Elisa le decían cosas heavy a la pobre de Candy._

_Gracias por leer y siempre es un aliciente para esta escritora saber que opinan (lo bueno y lo malo… siempre que venga con respeto)_

**Ladyzafiro**


	16. El delirio de Candy

**Capítulo 16: "El delirio de Candy**"

**23 de mayo de 1915**

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth**

La alborada comenzó a colarse por una ventana, el fulgor del sol llegó a sus ojos, perdido y sin recordar donde estaba. No pudo moverse mucho porque abrazada a él estaba Joann. Sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos intentando no despertarla, sintiendo el olor de su cabello y deleitándose con el suave contacto de su mano en su rostro. Había traspasado la barrera de cojines que colocó acercándose por iniciativa propia. Cuando comenzó a moverse, él levantó los brazos a un costado y se hizo el dormido.

Joann sintió como el sol le molestaba los ojos, se intentó tapar y mirando alrededor sin recordar donde estaba, se estiró y miró espantada a su lado estaba Ben. Al mirar los cojines estos estaban desparramados, había traspasado lo límites, sintió que la cara le ardía de la vergüenza, maldiciendo su mala postura para dormir, siempre comenzaba dormida en un lado y a veces aparecía en el suelo sin saber como, eso era el gran culpable de haber infringido las reglas. Intentó levantarse con cuidado, al ver que Ben se movía se quedó quieta conteniendo la respiración, quería salir de ahí luego; pero no podía. Gateo hacia una esquina, él abrió un ojo e intentó contener la risa y siguió haciéndose el dormido al sentir que ella le miraba. De un saltó salió de ahí, fue directo a un espejo a ordenarse el pelo, angustiada de solo imaginar que habría pensado de ella y de que la vieran así, tenía el cabello erizado como el de un gato o como si hubiese metido los dedos al enchufe. Se sentó en el suelo a ver a Klin, que continuaba dormido y al parecer estaba mucho mejor.

— ¡Buenos días, mi princesa!… ¿Cómo has amanecido?... —saludó depositando un beso en su frente —Dormimos Juntos anoche ¿te acuerdas? —miró su reacción conteniendo la risa.

—Mhhhh… ¡Buenos Días!, si me acuerdo de haberte dejado dormir al lado…—levantó una ceja con su dedo índice le recriminó —ojo con lo que dices de mi….

—Está bien, no te enojes…era una broma ¿Cómo amaneció Klin?... —una vez que lo vio y notó que estaba mucho mejor se fue a la puerta — ¿Candy?... ¿Se habrá ido Terry? no veo a nadie… no se siente nada… ven —Llamando a Joann que salió con él a ver.

Caminaron lo más lento posible, mirando a todos lados no se sentía nada. Joann vio que en el espejo de la sala estaba un papel pegado y se acercó a leerlo.

------------------------

_**Al dueño de esta casa:**_

_**Siento la intromisión en propiedad privada, pero había una chica muy enferma que dejé en un cuarto, por favor, cuide de ella o busque algún familiar que la conozca se llama: Candice White Andley.**_

_**Le agradecería su consideración con ella. Si tiene algún reclamo que hacer o esta molesto, le pido que se dirija a mí, que yo me hago responsable.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Terrunce Grandchester**_

-------------------------

—Ben…mira lee esto —Joann le entregó la hoja que había escrito Terry.

—Mhhhh… entonces ya se fue… ¿Por qué se fue?...

—No lo se…

—mejor vamos a ver a Candy —Ben iba a subir pero Joann lo detuvo en la escalera, tomando su la mano de forma inconsciente y acercándose a él — ¡¿Qué¿Que pasa?…

—Una cosa… ya te dije…no le digas nada a nadie de lo que vimos

—Si me estas mirando así, tomándome la mano y con esa cara, es imposible que te diga que no…creo que no te dije anoche que te veías hermosa con ese vestido —dijo Ben acercándose a ella.

—No hay caso contigo… ¡Que manía!… vamos de una vez a ver a Candy

Subieron a verla, seguía profundamente dormida al tocar su frente continuaba con temperatura. Sobre la mesa de luz estaban los paños con la fuente de agua que Terry usó para bajar su fiebre. Ben la revisó, tomo su pulso, con el estetoscopio escuchó su corazón y sus pulmones, vio sus ojos.

—Yo creo que urge que la llevemos a un Hospital… —Ben se notaba preocupado por Candy

— ¿Que?... ¿Que tiene Ben? —se acercó a Candy asustada.

Candy comenzó nuevamente a delirar, susurrando incoherencias, completamente perdida de la realidad.

-------------------------------------

_**Musita en mis oídos que me quieres,**_

_**Cubre mis días con el fulgor de una esperanza**_

_**Invade mis sentidos con tu bálsamo agreste**_

_**Releguemos lejos esta cruel verdad.**_

****

****

_**Apacigua la tormenta de mis llantos febriles,**_

_**que del cieno de un suplicio emergen.**_

_**Arranca las espinas engarzadas en mi alma,**_

_**con la renuncia que mi boca tuvo que vocear.**_

****

****

_**Borra con tus manos el relente de mis suspiros,**_

_**cincelando con un abrazo, tu protección.**_

_**Llévame contigo al alcázar de tus sueños**_

_**donde nadie melle nuestro encuentro.**_

****

****

_**Di tan solo que me amas,**_

_**Alimenta mis días con tu sonrisa.**_

_**Quédate en una vigilia con mi cuerpo.**_

_**Intenta que mi voluntad inerme a tus caricias.**_

****

****

_**Hazme conocer el cielo a tu lado.**_

_**Sácame de aquella oscura galera**_

_**En la que vivo desde que ya no estás**_

_**Donde ha imperado mi eterno dolor. **_

****

****

_**Cuéntame con tus besos cómo es el infinito,**_

_**Permanezcamos recluidos en el amor**_

_**Y que el paraíso es posible**_

_**Sólo si estamos juntos otra vez**_

****

—_Candy… ¿Te gustó ese poema¡es hermoso! _—_Terry sonrió mientras Candy estaba tumbada en el césped._

—_Si… es lindo… ¿De quien es? _—_Candy se sentó para ver a Terry_

—_No se… son unas hojas de un libro roto que encontré en la casa de mi padre…no tiene el nombre del autor, nunca lo había escuchado_

— _¿Tu lees poesía?... – le preguntó ella curiosa_

— _Si… ¿Qué tiene de raro?... – Terry se incomodó con la pregunta._

_Candy quería responder; sin embargo al mirar Terry ya no estaba a su lado, todo se convertía en una vorágine de vivencias que no tenían sentido, la confundían y la despertaban a la realidad que nada era cierto._

—_No quiero que te vayas… quiero que permanezcas aquí…yo te sentí anoche ¿O es que lo soñé? Yo escuché que me decías que me querías, que me amabas y volvía a ser tú pecosa para ti. ¿Donde es que te fuiste?...quiero que vuelvas ¡Terry!... para que acompañes mi sueño, mi delirio… yo tengo muchas cosas que decirte…No te olvidé nunca, siempre imaginé un reencuentro entre tú y yo… que volveríamos a estar juntos como antes, pero que esta vez yo también te diría que ¡Te amo!...¿Donde estas?...¿Porque te Fuiste?...Quiero sentir tu respiración cerca de mi cabello, tu abrazo protector …no quiero que llores, como cuando nos separamos, quiero recordarte con tu hermosa sonrisa. Digamos juntos esa poesía que nos memorizamos en medio de un ritual de amor, en el verano en Escocia. Ya no estas te has ido…me dejaste en medio de esta soledad… _—_Candy lloraba a los pies de un árbol, la segunda colina de Pony._

— ¡_Hola Candy!… ¿Cómo estas? _—_Candy volteó a ver a la mujer que le saludaba_

— _¿Señora Claire¿Es usted? _—_Candy no podía creer lo que veía, era la mujer que rescató del Nithel. Al mirar a su alrededor el lugar donde estaban ya no era la colina…_

—_Si soy yo… ¿Estas bien? _—_volvió a preguntar la mujer de bellos ojos verdes vestida por completo de blanco_

—_Yo… no se… a veces estoy con Terry, otras en otra parte… ¿Estoy soñando? _—_inquirió _

—_Si puede ser… no estas bien, tienes fiebre. Candy, debes recuperarte pronto, es triste verte en cama, dormida _—_le dijo la mujer transmitiéndole una paz increíble._

— _¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?...usted esta…_

—_Si lo se estoy muerta… pero tu eres la que ha venido hasta acá en tus sueños _—_le sonrió la mujer_

— _¿Qué? …¿Cómo?... no le entiendo…Señora Claire espere…_—_ gritó con la intención de que se detuviera._

—_Tú eres la que se va… no me llamo así… yo tengo otro nombre _—_ dijo la mujer que se alejaba cada vez que Candy daba un paso por alcanzarla._

— _¿Cómo? No le entendí… _—_Candy al mirar alrededor estaba en otro lado._

_Las cortinas y el olor de algo cocinándose, miró a todos lados, pensando que esa era por fin su realidad. Se levantó, al mirar afuera estaba Albert cocinando._

—_Hola Albert… ¿Qué paso? _—_le preguntó ella con una bata encima._

— ¡_Hola Candy_! _Que estas enferma te encontraron desmayada afuera del vagón… en el tren ¿Candy no te acuerdas? _—_Albert le miró preocupado._

—_No eso no… otra vez no…Ya lo viví, no quiero recordarlo…no ahora…anoche estuvo Terry yo se porque lo vi…¿Por qué siempre me pasa eso¿Por qué soy tan débil?..._—_Candy estaba angustiada la mezcla de imágenes y vivencias la tenían extenuada._

------------------------------------

—No oigo nada de bien sus pulmones… creo que necesita que sea atendida en un hospital, por lo que veo Terry estuvo controlando su fiebre con paños de agua fría y eso estuvo bien… pero ahora debe ir allá, yo creo que es Pulmonía —Ben ya estaba casi seguro de su diagnostico.

— ¿Estas seguro?...eso es delicado… —Ben asintió ante las palabras de Joann —Esta bien deja que la arregle y la arrope… tú anda a traer el auto lo mas cerca de la entrada —mientras veía que Candy otra vez susurraba entre sueños.

Joann buscó ropa seca, para ella y para Candy, escogió ambos vestidos que eran suyos, esa era su habitación. Se vistió primero y continuó con ella, mientras lo hacía vio en su muñeca izquierda atada una bolsita de terciopelo roja se la quitó y guardo en un cajón, después se lo entregaría, la peinó un poco, colocó una manta sobre su cabeza y espalda. Golpearon la puerta, era Ben que venía por ellas, cargando a Candy bajaron por las escaleras y la subieron al auto.

— ¡BEN!… deja que vaya por Klin… —Joann corrió adentro guardó la nota de Terry que había dejado encima y fue al despacho.

Klin seguía dormido y lo llevó con cuidado en una cesta muy bien tapado. Luego decidió dejar una nota, por si Terry volvía a esa casa, la dejaría en el mismo lugar donde estaba la otra. Y se fueron rápidamente hacia el hospital.

Terry estuvo cabalgando con Nieve parte de la mañana. Batallando con sus conflictos internos, entre volver por Candy o seguir el rumbo. Con la conciencia hablando sin parar y el corazón indicándole no avanzar sin volverla a ver.

La chica de ojos verdes, pálida, delgada, hermosa mucho más que cuando la conoció, lo había embrujado con sus frágiles besos, con el roce de su cabello y con la inocencia de dormir juntos, cuidando de ella. La necesitaba desesperadamente, se había empapado de su cercanía y el perfume de su blusa se desvanecía, ante la angustia de que se evaporara ese recuerdo, no pudo más y volvió.

Cabalgó con la ansiedad de un adicto al amor de la pecosa, no tenía idea de que le diría, sólo moría por verla un rato más. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba arriba de la muralla de esa casa, recorriendo todo como si fuera de su propiedad, se fue directo por el jardín y entró por el ventanal, se detuvo pensando en el mapache, ya no estaba la sangre y deseaba que Klin hubiera sobrevivido a las heridas que tenía, porque esa mascota significaba mucho para Candy.

Si las huellas fueron limpiadas significaba que alguien mas estuvo ahí, se quedó callado por largo rato intentando cerciorarse de que no había nadie. Corrió por las escaleras en un impulso de su corazón…

— ¡¿Candy?!…se fue ¿Se habrá sentido mejor? —Miró todo alrededor, sintiendo mucha angustia por no poder verla, nuevamente una parte de él había vuelto con la intención de tocarla, mirarla y otra negándose a sufrir y tener que dejarla.

Bajó las escaleras y antes de irse vio la nota del espejo. La arrancó y la leyó rápidamente, su rostro cambio y sujetó con una de sus manos su frente, arrepentido de haberla dejado sola.

------------------------

_**Señor Terrunce Grandchester:**_

_**Primero que todo no se preocupe por la intromisión a mi casa, entiendo su situación con la señorita que encontré en el cuarto. Quizás usted vuelva, entonces me parece propio decirle que la Srta. Candy White Andley fue llevada al hospital de Dundee. Deberá saber que está muy delicada de salud y que si usted la aprecia de verdad debería ir a verla, ya que según un diagnostico previo se trataría de: Pulmonía. **_

_**Me comprometí a avisarles a sus amigos más cercanos. En relación con la mascota de la chica, el mapache, está en buenas condiciones recuperándose porque le han curado sus heridas.**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Atte.**_

_**La dueña de la casa.**_

--------------------------

—Candy está mal… ¿Cómo pude dejarla sola?... si la hubiese llevado a un hospital en vez de quedarme con ella aquí… ¡Soy un maldito egoísta! —arrugó en su puño la nota —no pensé en su salud, sólo quería tenerla a mi lado esa noche…ahora por mi culpa tiene Pulmonía… ¡Perdóname Candy, no puedo ni siquiera cuidar bien de ti…—apenado apoyó su mano en el borde de la chimenea y tomó una decisión —¡Tengo que ir a verte! —Terry corrió por el jardín de la casa con la nota en sus manos, iba a ver a Candy, ella le necesitaba en ese momento.

Estaba dispuesto a ver a Candy, a saber de su estado, sabiendo que sus amigos podrían estar cerca. Tenia que ver con sus ojos que ella estaría bien.

**Hospital General Dundee**

Ben llevó a Candy en brazos, hasta que una enfermera consiguió una camilla, la llevaron por ese largo pasillo, con la intención de internarla. Joann con Klin dentro de la cesta, se acercó a ver de cerca, a través de ese vidrio con mosaicos donde solo eran perceptibles siluetas desconocidas, que iban de un lado a otro. El miedo por los hospitales volvió otra vez a su mente, el olor del cloroformo diluido entre la pulcritud del lugar, los médicos que cruzaban en distintas direcciones. Una enfermera salió por la puerta, se escondió para no ser vista.

Candy estaba recostada sobre una camilla, se veía más pálida de lo usual y le habían colocado una bata blanca, estaba profundamente dormida, en su boca y nariz era cubierta por una mascarilla.

Al estar al lado de ella, la escuchó susurrar, colocó su oído para escucharla mejor, no se dio cuenta cuando una lágrima rozó su mejilla y al ver los ojos cerrados de ella, también estaba llorando. Buscó con que secarla, aun viendo que los labios de Candy seguían delirando.

—Terry… yo… no…quiero que te vayas… quiero… que estés conmigo… te extraño mucho… Susana… no… —Candy susurraba esas frases y para Joann cobraron el sentido que se imaginaba, una gran pena la embargó, pensando porque Terry la dejó sola, porque se había ido.

—Candy… soy Joann… te pondrás bien…mira te traje a Klin… lo encontré Candy…esta un poco herido pero Ben lo curó y se pondrá bien ¿Me escuchas? —sin parar de llorar intentaba que su amiga despertara, no podía dejar de sentir mucha pena al ver que no reaccionaba.

—Terry… lo vi… el colegio… la casa… La colina de Pony —Candy siguió delirando

Joann observaba importante como Candy deliraba. ¿Que era lo que ella quisiera que hicieran?, la conocía desde hace poco; sin embargo el ver anoche en encuentro entre Terry y ella, la evidencia era clara, se amaban. Ben vio a Joann y se acercó silencioso.

—Fui una tarada…debí interrumpir el encuentro de ellos, si lo hubiera echo como tu me dijiste… ella no estaría así de mal, por mi estúpido espíritu romántico… Terry la dejó ahí, sola…yo no entiendo —Joann estaba llorando sintiéndose culpable al ver a su amiga en ese estado

—Joann… no es tu culpa… Mírame…— Sostuvo su barbilla ­—Ella se va a poner bien. Terry pudo controlar la fiebre toda la noche, no hizo nada mal. Candy, pescó una pulmonía por mojarse en la lluvia, tenía las defensas bajas… hizo bien al acostarla en tu habitación…No te sientas mal por ayudarla, tu confiaste en los dos pensando que eso les haría bien y estoy seguro que así va ser… Joann no llores —Ben la abrazó a Joann

— ¿Se va a mejorar?... no me estas mintiendo ¿Verdad? …¿Por qué no despierta? —insistió en preguntar con desconfianza

—Es por la fiebre, pero ya le están administrando medicamentos para bajar la temperatura y tratar su pulmonía, por lo menos anoche Terry no dejó que la fiebre pasara de 40º grados. Deberá quedarse unos días hospitalizada, la trasladaran a otra habitación…

— Entonces la puede curar

—Por supuesto que si…Joann debemos ir por sus amigos para avisarles, no podemos dejarlos más tiempo sin saber noticias de ella —Ben tomó de la mano convenciéndola de dejar el lugar, pero Joann se soltó.

Se dirigió al lado de Candy y con un gesto que le nació en el minuto la abrazó como lo hacía con su Nonni, sintiendo que aun ardía en fiebre y en sus ojos cerrados seguían desbordándose las lágrimas.

—¡¡Candy!!… ¿Quieres que te traiga a Terry? …dime si es eso lo que quieres… —le susurró y esperó alguna respuesta pero no pasó nada, se alejó con Ben y Klin de esa sala.

— ¿Joann?... lo viste… yo también… ¡¡Terry!!…si búscalo y tráelo conmigo… ¿Joann? —Candy continuaba delirando.

-------------

— _¿Joann?... ¿Donde estas?...el cumpleaños es cierto _—_Candy veía a Joann en sueños, estaba sentada en la casa y se estaba celebrando el cumpleaños._

—_Si es tu cumpleaños _—_ respondió ella entregándole un regalo_

—_Gracias…voy a abrirlo _—_al ver el regalo quedó maravillada era una miniatura de la casa que le gustaba, la que conoció con Terry _—_Esta casa… si… _—_sonrió y se lo iba a agradecer. Ahora frente a ella estaba Neil._

—_Hola Candy…así que has aceptado mi regalo… entonces también mi proposición de matrimonio _—_Neil sonreía ante el rostro de espanto de Candy_

—_Nooooo…tú no me hiciste este regalo…_

_Al voltear estaba en una iglesia alguien se estaba casando, pero era ella la que estaba vestida con un amplio vestido blanco, su cabello lo llevaba suelto con aplicaciones de flores en todo su pelo, sus manos tenían un hermoso ramillete de rosas blancas y al girar del vestido destellaban luces de aquellas imperceptibles lentejuelas que tenia el tul._

— _¿No vas a ir a buscar al novio, Candy? _—_Una voz la hizo voltearse, era Patty_

— _¡Patty!… que bueno verte… ¿Yo soy la que se casa? _—_preguntó ella impactada_

—_Por supuesto… era lo que tú querías_…

—_¿Y con quien me caso? _—_Sin poder creerlo, desde donde ella miraba no podía ver el rostro del novio que le esperaba en el altar._

—_Ve a verlo tú misma…¡vamos Candy!… es tú felicidad… _—_le dijo Patty sonriéndole y Candy caminó hasta el altar_

—_¿Terry? _—_preguntó cuando estuvo frente al novio y éste volteó._

—_Si, mi pecosa… me caso contigo ¿Lo habías olvidado?..._ —_tomó su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso_ —_¿O ya te has arrepentido? _—_Terry estaba vestido de etiqueta sonriéndole le extendió su brazo para seguir con la ceremonia._

—_No…claro que quiero casarme contigo…pero estoy soñando… _—_Candy cerró los ojos sosteniendo del brazo de Terry cuando los abrió era otra la realidad_

—¡¡_¿Candy?!! Tú no serias capaz de romper una promesa...me prometiste apartarte… Yo soy la que se casa con Terry…yo lo amo… _—_Susana le miraba, ella estaba lista para casarse, vestida de blanco y Terry la esperaba en el altar sin mirar a Candy_

—_No… Yo… es verdad…lo siento… pero es que yo _—_Candy intentaba explicarse pero podía decirle que aun amaba a Terry_

_Se sentó atrás con otros invitados, llorando amargamente, dejando que el amor de su vida se casara con otra, ni siquiera le había mirado. No podía romper una promesa, no podía._

—_¿Y vas a dejar que se case?...¡¡niña haz algoooo!! _—_Liz estaba a su lado empujándola para que evitara la boda_

—_No… yo no puedo… le prometí a Susana _—_se justifico bajando la mirada _

_Otra vez al mirar a su alrededor estaba en una sala de una casa que no conocía_

—_¿Dónde estoy ahora?...quiero despertar ahora ¡¡Estoy volviéndome loca!!_—_Gritó Candy asustada._

—_No grites Candy… no estás loca, estás enferma _—_la voz de Stear estaba justo detrás de ella._

—_AHHHH… ¿Stear?... _

— _Si yo_…

— _¡¡STEAR!!_ _No lo creo estas aquí… pero si tu… _—_Candy no podía creer lo que veía y quiso tocarlo con sus propias manos llorando de la impresión._

—_¿Qué?...Bueno si quieres tocarme así…yo prefiero un abrazo _—_Stear le sonrió y Candy lo abrazó sin que éste se desvaneciera _—_¿Viste que es mejor así?..._

—_¿Cómo? Yo estoy soñando… ¿Por qué no te desvaneces? _—_le preguntó ella llorando _

—_¿Qué?...no es que aun no he inventado algo así de efectivo…jajajajajajaja…_

— _Eso no es gracioso…_

—_lo siento… es que no quería que lloraras _—_se excusó Stear mirándole a los ojos._

—_Tu cajita de música… ya no funciona Stear… _

—_Ah… bueno no es novedad que mis inventos a veces fallen pero no te preocupes que volverás a escuchar esa melodía… _—_Stear le sonrió y se desvaneció en medio de una espesa neblina._

—_Noooo…no te vayas… ¿Cómo la voy a escuchar?... se estropeo la caja ¡STEEEEEAAAR! _—_Candy siguió llorando desconsoladamente._

—_Candy… ¿Quieres que te traiga a Terry? …dime si es eso lo que quieres… _—_le dijo la voz de Joann y Candy la oía perfecto; pero no podía verla_

—_¿Joann?... lo viste… yo también… Terry…si búscalo y tráelo conmigo…Joann… quiero verlo _—_suplicó pero ya nadie la escuchaba._

--------------

Si era posible oír lo que otros hablaban estando en medio de un mar de sueños sin sentido, con la mente febril y angustiada por la pena y la maldad de Neil y Elisa, entonces Candy escuchó la pregunta de Joann, que ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir, si es que ella le respondía; sin embargo ella no le escuchó.

Terry había llegado al hospital de Dundee, se acercó a recepción mirando a todos lados, para no ser reconocido, ni ver algún amigo de Candy, no quería dar explicaciones.

—Buenos Días señorita… ¿Dónde puedo ubicar a la Señorita Candice White Andley?...

—¡Buenos Días… déjeme ver… esta en la habitación 407…¡¡pero no puede verla aun!!… —le gritó la enfermera, ya era tarde porque el joven corría en dirección al elevador.

Se detuvo en el cuarto piso, mirando a todos lados no había nadie a la vista, busco habitación por habitación hasta que estaba parado en frente de la 407. Con un hondo respiro se dio valor y abrió la puerta sin tocar. En esa cama de hospital, tendida con una mascarilla de oxígeno estaba la chica que había conocido con una alegre sonrisa, dormida, pálida y sin reaccionar, se angustió al verla así, cerrando la puerta tras de si, se acercó poco a poco a ella, mirándola con los ojos irritado de las lágrimas.

—¡Candy! Estoy aquí de vuelta…Candy ¿Puedes oírme?... —Terry se sentó a su lado sosteniendo la tibia mano de Candy, ella susurraba entre sueños por la fiebre.

Terry la observaba, sintiendo que el peor error que cometió fue irse a Nueva York sin llevarla con él, tenía la intención; pero no tenía nada que ofrecerse ni a si mismo, menos a ella. Candy no merecía vivir de zozobras. Muchas veces se imaginó con ella casado y viviendo en esa casa que le gustaba tanto, no en un cuarto sucio y sin que comer.

—Tú mereces lo mejor, yo no podía ofrecerte nada en ese minuto… nada más que mi inmenso amor. Yo estudié y trabajé por el bien de los dos, cada día escribí en un diario las cosas que pensaba y sentía por ti con la intención de que cuando recibieras ese pasaje solo de ida… al ofrecerte matrimonio te desnudaría mi alma en aquellas páginas, que te enteraras que siempre tuviste mi corazón contigo. Candy… escucha lo que te estoy diciendo….ya no quiero guardarlo conmigo…Candy despiértate por favor —Terry guardó silencio mirando su rostro, con sus manos acarició su frente. Nada la despertaba

---------

—_¿A que viene a Londres? _—_una voz le preguntó a Candy. Al voltearse se encontraba en una estación._

—_Vengo a buscar a mis padres…se que puede haber una pista aquí _—_le contestó ella intentando mirar a través de la ventana de aquel vagón sin poder ver del otro lado._

—_Entiendo… ¿usted cree que tiene padres? _—_la voz del hombre era muy severa._

—_Por supuesto, todos los tenemos…solo que yo no se quienes son… y a eso vengo— al levantar la vista estaba en otro lugar —¿Quién es usted¿Un cura y me estoy confesando? —Candy estaba en una iglesia, en un confesionario._

—_por supuesto niña…entraste aquí con la idea de confesarme tus pecados… vamos que te escucho _—_la voz de un padre que aguardaba su confesión._

—_No… yo… no vine a eso aquí _—_le dijo la chica mirando a todos lados y todo se tornó oscuro._

—¡_Hola Candy!… ¿Cómo has estado?... _—_la voz de alguien que le hablaba detrás de una rosal, se levantó para verlo bien, era Anthony con mas años._

—_¿Anthony?... eso es imposible… ¡ANTHONY! _—_el joven estaba frente a ella y podía verle perfectamente, tenía unos 19 años y conservaba la misma mirada._

_Candy le abrazó llena de emoción, sintiendo el perfume de las rosas en su entorno. Elevó su mirada y él continuaba aferrado a ella, con una hermosa sonrisa._

—_Si soy yo, viniste a verme. ¡Que bueno!… ¿Qué buscabas hace rato atrás? _—_inquirió acariciando el rostro de Candy._

—_Venia en busca de mis padres… tengo unas pistas de donde encontrarlos…pero _—_Candy recordó que todas las pistas eran tan ambiguas y guardó silencio._

—_Entiendo… tienes miedo de que ellos no te quieran, de que su abandono se deba a eso ¿no?_

—_Si, Anthony…_

—_pero eso es imposible mi Dulce Candy… nadie puede conocerte y no encariñarse contigo…tu sonrisa… ­_— _elevó el mentón de ella para que lo mirara. _

—_Yo…te he extrañado mucho…_

—_Lo_ _se_…_Candy, escúchame debes buscar a tus padres, a eso has venido.¡No lo olvides!_

—_¿Cómo sabes que…¡ANTHONY!… _—_Candy no pudo terminar de hablarle por que el chico ya no estaba._

_Caminó por un sendero y a los pies de un árbol estaba Terry. Aguardando por ella._

—¡_Hola Tarzan pecosa!… ¿Por qué has demorado tanto en llegar? _—_Terry la miró y ella lo abrazó fuerte, era el mismo del colegio, vestidos ambos con el uniforme del colegio San Pablo._

—_No quiero que te vayas… ¿Me lo prometes? _—_Le dijo ella angustiada y llorando, él la miraba sin entender nada_

— _¿Que prometa que? _

— _que no te irás nunca mas… - Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza para que ni el abrazo con que sostenía a Terry se fueran en ese sueño donde todo era tan confuso._

—_No me voy a ningún lado… hasta que aceptes casarte conmigo _—

—_¿Qué?_ —dijo sorprendida Candy _y al mirar alrededor estaban abordo de un barco _—_¿Dónde vamos?... no entiendo _—_Candy veía el puerto de Southampton lejano._

—_Te has subido conmigo al barco…ambos dejamos el colegio ¿Ya te arrepentiste? _—_Terry la miró con miedo._

—_No… ¿Y Susana? _—_Candy lo miró extrañada sin soltarse de su abrazo._

—_No conozco a ninguna Susana… Candy, me estas asustando… _—_Terry la soltó y levantó su barbilla para mirarla __—¿Sucede algo?_

—_No…entonces no la conoces…si las cosas cambiaron…tú y yo… nada nos separa entonces…_—_Candy estaba feliz porque se había ido con él y se abrazó al pecho de Terry_

—_No se de lo que hablas… pero mira, aquí tengo unas cosas que escribí para ti…son poemas…quiero que los leas y los guardes…tal vez no son grandiosos… _—_Terry extendió lo que había escrito._

_El viento le arrebató esas hojas, ella corrió para alcanzarlos, era importante y no quería perderlos sin leerlos. La neblina la separó de Terry, al voltear no podía encontrarlo._

—_Terry… no te vayas… no me dejes sola _—_gritó desesperada._

--------------

—Terry…no te vayas… no me dejes sola…tengo miedo —susurró Candy.

—¿Candy? aquí estoy… no… no te voy a dejar sola… no tengas miedo, estoy aquí… ¿Me escuchas? —Terry le había oído y se levantó para abrazarla, intentar despertarla, pero de su frente seguían deslizándose gotas del sudor de su estado febril

Se recostó a su lado abrazándola con delicadeza, besando su frente ahí se quedaría hasta que ella despertara sin importarle nada ni nadie, no se movería de ahí.

**Residencia Andley**

**Dundee - Escocia**

Elisa y Neil se quedaron aquella noche solos en esa enorme casa, lograron que todos se fueran, llevándose los restos de los regalos que no rompieron por falta de tiempo. Neil se sentía satisfecho al recordar como su perro: Drago, había mordido a ese mapache, sabiendo que era la mascota de toda la vida de Candy, daba por hecho que había muerto. Elisa seguía mirándose al espejo, tenía la mejilla muy inflamada y estaba indignada.

—Neil... ¿Ya viste como me dejo esa idiota? …tengo la cara imposible ¿Como se supone que iré a conocer a mi futuro prometido? Así con esto hinchado… ¡NO PUEDOOO! —Elisa estaba irritada con solo ver su rostro que ni con mucho maquillaje podría disimular.

—Yo creo que mejor le inventas algo al señor ese… y esperaremos a que aparezcan nuestros padres —Neil intentaba hacer algo para el desayuno, no tenia la menor idea de cómo se encendía la cocina.

—¿Tu sabes de donde salieron esas dos locas? La que te tiró el pastel y la que me golpeo… necesito saber sus nombres, donde viven y que hacen… ¡ESAS ME LAS PAGAN!

—No se como se llaman, pero te encuentro la razón Elisa… tenemos que averiguar de donde salieron y vengarnos por la humillación que nos hicieron pasar ¿No viste como se reía Annie, Patty y Archie? —de solo recordarlo le consumía el odio.

—Si los vi… ¡MALDITOS TODOS!... ¡LE CONTARÉ A LA TÍA ABUELA ELROY!... ya las quiero ver cuando yo me case y sea unas de las chicas mas finas, bien vestidas, con un marido atractivo y llena de dinero… seré la envidia de todas ellas…

Elisa aun no decidía que casa le exigiría a su futuro marido, que solo conocía a través de una foto, guiada por su madre, quien le había dicho que era prudente buscarse un chico atractivo, con mucho dinero y que el amor llegaría después.

Fue así como hizo lo posible para contactarse con los padres de aquel guapo joven, de alrededor de unos 21 años y estrechar vínculos. Al punto de conseguir lo que se propuso, hacerla novia de ese joven que ni conocía y que les invitara a Edimburgo, a una de las casas mas grandes y lujosas de toda Escocia.

Serían presentados y el resto dependía de ella, no creía que fuera difícil que se rindiera a sus pies, bastaba con ser la educada, coqueta, sabía bordar, cocinar, le encantaban las fiestas, leía de vez en cuando, tomó clases de canto y estaba intentando tomar clases de baile, para dar un espectáculo digno con el Vals de los novios.

—¡OYEEE!... ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO¿Tú sabes que demonios hace aquí Candy? —Neil interrumpió los pensamientos de su hermana, mientras por fin pudo prender la cocina.

—No tengo la menor idea… eso deberemos averiguarlo lo antes posible…— se detuvo a pensar en algo mejor —por cierto ¿Seguirán Terry y Susana por aquí? —los ojos de Elisa se destellaron con su maldad —¿No será que Terry y Candy se están viendo a espaldas de Susana?... ¿A ti no se te hace raro?

—¿Qué?... ¿Tu crees que eso sea posible? —se inquietó ante esa posibilidad, en el pasado ella le rechazó porque no lo consideró un buen esposo; sin embargo estaba convencido de que Terry tampoco lo era.

—Mhhhh… no se… es una duda que me voy a sacar de encima averiguándolo…

—¿Cómo?

— Si averiguar…pero debemos esperar que esta cara se me deshinche para ir a Edimburgo. Así que tengo tiempo de sobra para entretenerme en algo, además se que andan unas amigas por aquí, me juntaré con ellas… no tengas la menor duda que lo averiguare…

—Y si es así, que Candy y Terry se ven… deberíamos advertirle a la pobre y dulce Susana… jajajajaja… ya puedo imaginarme su rostro… te apoyo hermana en esto —Neil disfrutaba pensando en como Candy sufriría

—Por supuesto… si descubro que están ambos envueltos en algo… que no me extrañaría… pues deberemos advertirle a Susana… no se para que … lastima yo creo —Elisa se levantó a verse el rostro amargada de tenerlo igual que el de un hámster, esa misma mañana un chico en la calle le había gritado ese sobrenombre.

Elisa y Neil siguieron intentando cocinar algo, pusieron la tetera y las tazas; si sabía hacer omelet, panqueques y otro tipo de cosas que no haría porque no tenía ganas. Dejó a su hermano en esa tarea.

—Bueno intenta tu ahora… aprende a hacer algo… ya te has estudiado dos carreras en un año y de las dos has fracasado… si sigues así no serás el buen partido para ninguna chica —regañó Elisa

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?...es nada mas indecisión… ahora estudiare administración de algo, para que cuando me consiga una chica con dinero sepa que hacer con su dinero jajajajajajaja —Neil ya se había decidido por estudiar una carrera que podría traerle grandes beneficios.

Neil, paso por leyes, arquitectura y ahora estaba decidido seguir con administración de empresas, sus amigos le habían presentado una chica con dinero, bonita e ingenua; con sus casi 18 años estaba muy joven para pensar en casarse eso le decía a su padre que le obligaba a decidirse por una chica, viendo que a veces llegaba bebido con mujeres de dudosa reputación. Era las únicas que le prestaban atención a sus palabras, con quienes no debía fingir una caballerosidad que no le nacía, se divertía y eso era para él la juventud.

—Oye… tenemos que averiguar donde se metió Candy, una vez que demos con ella te aseguro que descubriremos porque está en Escocia —Elisa se sentó cuidando de su vestido color oro, hilando la poca información que poseía.

Ella ya sabía en que hotel se hospedarían porque lo escuchó de la boca de Archie, mientras recogían los obsequios y la ropa rasgada de Candy, que no podrían enmendar porque se encargó de romperlos muy bien. No tendría que ponerse era lo único que le alegraba de todo ese conflicto que vivieron ayer, no lo pensó más y se fue con Neil hasta el Hotel a averiguar.

**Swallow Hotel**

**Dundee - Escocia**

El día estaba húmedo, el sol débilmente resplandecía y entraba al comedor del Hotel, donde desayunaban: Albert, Liz, Archie, Patty y Annie, no habían dormido nada buscando a Candy y Klin, recorrieron todo Dundee y los alrededores, no dieron con ninguno de ellos.

Estaban visiblemente tristes, idos en sus propios pensamientos. Archie pensó que hizo mal al no preguntarle a la Tía Abuela Elroy a donde iba Elisa, cuando supo que viajaba, se habría enterado que venía a Escocia y quizas se hubiese evitado todo ese mal rato. Albert, creía que fue mala idea celebrar el cumpleaños en esa casa, se había ausentado solo por un rato y cuando volvió estaban todos alborotados persiguiendo a Candy. Annie y Patty se reprocharon no tener la valentía suficiente de aquellas dos chicas, que habían defendido a Candy, dándoles el merecido a Neil y Elisa. Liz estaba angustiada por Joann, Candy y la mascota, esperando que sobreviviera a la maldad de esos dos. Le hubiese arrancado los ojos a Neil si no fuera por Archie, que la tomó por la cintura para que dejara de estrangularlo, aun sentía que le dolía mucho su puño izquierdo, se quedó ahí sin quejarse, para no molestar.

Ben y Joann aparecieron en el comedor del hotel, con Klin aun dentro de la cesta, los habían visto desde afuera cuando estacionaban el auto.

—¡YA LLEGARON! —gritó Liz acercándose a Joann y Ben. Los demás se levantaron alarmados por la expresión de los dos.

—¡Que paso!... ¿Donde esta Candy?... ¿Klin? —preguntó Albert a Joann que contuvo las lágrimas y enseñó al mapache que tenía en la cesta.

—Klin… pobre… ¿Estará bien?¿Donde esta Candy?… —pregunto Annie recibiendo al mapache junto con Patty.

—Si… Joann y yo lo alcanzamos, lo curamos… pero Candy… —Ben hizo una pausa ante los rostros pálidos de los demás

—¡¿Qué le paso a ella?!... ¿donde está? —Inquirió con desesperación, Archie.

—Ella esta hospitalizada…con la lluvia… tiene Pulmonía —respondió Joann temiendo tener que dar explicaciones

—¿QUE?... ¿Y USTEDES ESTUVIERON CON ELLA TODA LA NOCHE? … — Joann y Ben asintieron —¿SOLO HASTA AHORA NOS VIENEN A AVISAR?... ¿PERO QUE LES PASA A USTEDES? —gritó muy molesto, Albert

— Es que…— intentó explicar, Ben

— ¿Por qué no nos avisaron?...Nosotras somos sus amigas de infancia… de toda la vida y se guardan algo así —Annie sacó la voz y no comprendía. Estaba molesta, a su lado Patty también se veía enfadada..

—No… no es así… yo creí que podríamos bajarle la fiebre, pero hoy amaneció complicada…— justificó Joann mirando a todos —¿Por qué reaccionas así?...yo y Ben hicimos lo que pudimos… no nos dio tiempo… es —muy molesta con las palabras de Albert, no sabía como explicar todo sin tener que mencionar a Terry, ya se sentía suficientemente culpable por todo para tener que escuchar los reclamos del resto.

—Yo no entiendo… Candy esta en un hospital en Dundee… ¿Desde cuando?... ¡PORQUE NO VINISTE TÚ O ÉL A AVISARNOS!… ¡ESTABAMOS ANGUSTIADOS¡Y USTEDES DECIDEN LLEVARSE A CANDY!… ¿DONDE?... —Archie tomó del brazo a Joann para que lo mirara y respondiera —TU SERAS SU AMIGA AHORA… PERO NOSOTROS TODOS… ¡SOMOS AMIGOS DE ELLA DESDE ANTES Y NOS PREOCUPAMOS POR ELLA! — finalizó irritado

—Suéltame…Ya les dije donde esta con permiso —dijo Joann con Ben a su lado mirándola y comprometido con la promesa que le dijo de no decir nada. Albert y Archie la detuvieron.

—Pero… ¿Porque te vas?… yo no entiendo lo que tu haces niña… dime que es… —le pregunto Albert mirándola y esperando su respuesta.

—No tenias derecho a callarte que la habías encontrado…pudo pasar algo peor —le espetó Patty molesta por su silencio.

—¡QUE CHICA MAS HERMETICA!…¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ! ... ¡DINOS DONDE LA LLEVASTE!... ¡DONDEEE LA ENCONTRASTEE! —reclamó Archie, sosteniendo del brazo a Joann.

— Archie… suéltala…— pidió Albert —cálmate un poco….

—¡SUELTALA IDIOTA!...¡LE ESTAS HACIENDO DAÑO!...Ten cuidado como tratas a mi Novia no te permito que le hables así… ¡A ninguno!... —Ben se exasperó y los miró a todos, obviando que la llamó: Novia.

—Yo a ustedes no les conozco…voy a obviar sus celos ridículos y el comentario sobre "los antiguos amigos versus los nuevos amigos" el tiempo no mide la amistad, la mide la calidad… ­ — dijo Joann completamente irritada —Yo no se que clase de amistad tienen ustedes con ella que son incapaces de defenderla como corresponde ¿Tenías miedo de que te vieran menos dama por darle una bofetada a Elisa? — dijo mirando a Annie

— Que cosa dices…­ — reclamó Annie; pero la chica no la dejó continuar.

— ¿Tú tenias miedo de que te rasgaran la fina camisa de seda que llevabas puesta? — le dijo Joann mirando y tocando la camisa de Archie

— no… no es eso…

—No he terminado…— se dio media vuelta y le habló a Patty —¿Y tú?... debes ser Patty, la misma chica que cuando Candy llego al colegio se unió al bando de las taradas para jugarle una mala bienvenida… — estaba muy molesta de los reproches de todos.

—No sabes lo que dices… tu no tienes derecho a opinar así de nosotras —le respondió Patty enojada por lo que acababa de decir.

—Exacto…de la misma forma… ¡EN QUE TU NO TIENES DERECHO DE HABLARME ASI SIN SABER! —Joann dejó a Patty en silencio.

—Tú no conoces a Candy, no sabes la amistad que tenemos con ella… lo que dices acerca de mi camisa no es cierto, yo si la defendí…solo que yo tengo educación…yo no se que clases de modales estarán acostumbrada tú y tu amiga…por lo que se… —Archie cometió el peor error al mencionar eso, acababa de insultar a Joann, se silenció ante la mirada de Albert.

—Que tiene que ver la educación acá…QUE EXPLICACION MAS IDIOTA…LO QUE NOSOTRAS HICIMOS FUE COLOCAR EN SU LUGAR A ESA ENFERMA QUE TIENES POR PRIMA…ESO ES SER LEAL A UN AMIGO… IMBECIL —gritó enfurecida Liz ante las palabras de Archie.

—¡ARCHIE!... Joann… yo creo que… —Albert quiso aportar cordura a ese tenso momento. Sabía que las palabras de lo chicos se habían extralimitado en esa conversación; sin embargo fue interrumpido por Joann.

—En cuanto a ti, con suerte me has dicho tu nombre y ni idea cual es tu apellido…sin embargo yo he confiado en ti, que eres un perfecto desconocido…no te pido explicaciones sobre eso ¿Tu crees que después de lo poco que me has visto ayudar a otros, sería capaz de hacerle algún mal a Candy¿Tu me crees tan mal agradecida sabiendo que Candy arriesgó su vida por mi madre?...

— no lo creo… no es eso…— Se justificó acercándose a Joann

—Yo no puedo dar mas detalles sobre lo que paso anoche, entiéndanlo… ella misma deberá hacerlo cuando despierte. Así que por las mismas razones espero que dejen de gritarme como si fuera una chiquilla…¡TODOS LO HACEN!… estoy harta, así que comiencen a respetarme de una buena vez…

—Es cierto que poca vergüenza…— Reclamó Liz enfadada.

— Ya no deberían perder tiempo en discutir conmigo… vayan a ver a su amiga… Liz, ya vamos… – Joann se retiró.

Se había defendido del ataque desmedido y producto de los nervios de los amigos de Candy. En su compañía se fueron: Ben tomándole de la mano y Liz al otro lado de ella, también muy molesta. Que antes de irse se dirigió a ellos.

—¡Que decepción contigo!… — le dijo Liz a Albert —has sido muy injusto con mi amiga como el 99 de la gente ¿Quiénes se creen ustedes para gritarle así?... Ni su propia madre la trató de esa manera…Joann estaba siendo leal, yo no tengo la menor duda de eso…espero no tener que volver a verles —ella creía ciegamente en el juicio de su amiga y sabía que si se quedó callada fue por algo.

Se fue dejando a los cuatro, incómodos y apenados por la forma en que la trataron, la miraron sin saber que decir. Albert sabía que cometió una injusticia con ella, tenía razón con lo que le dijo sobre su apellido.

—Creo que ya deberíamos irnos a ver a Candy… después deberemos pedirle disculpas a ella —comentó Archie sintiéndose como un canalla.

Albert guardó silencio, él era el mayor de todos y tampoco supo abordar el tema. Sin poder saber que era lo que tenía esa chica, que le llamaba poderosamente la atención, a veces creía que era muy parecida a Candy; pero en otras ocasiones Joann poseía un carácter mucho más fuerte y decidido que Candy.

Se subieron los cuatro y se fueron rumbo al hospital, con Klin en los brazos de Albert que se sintió más avergonzado, porque estaba bien gracias a las curaciones de Ben y Joann.

··············································

Elisa y Neil llegaron al Hotel, vieron como todos iban a ver a Candy a un hospital, según lo que escucharon mientras se escondieron como pudieron.

—¿Ya oíste Neil?… la pobre Candy se enfermó… creo que deberemos hacer una visita de cortesía —dijo mientras caminaba con su hermano alejándose del hotel, dejaron estacionado el auto lejos para no ser vistos.

—Así veo, todo por seguir a ese animal pulgoso de Klin, que al parecer no murió… ¿Qué vamos a hacer en el hospital? No nos dejaran entrar a verle así que yo creo que… —guardó silencio ante la cara de asombro de su hermana al mirar vio el porque.

—Mira nada mas…¿esa que está allá sentada en ese banco es Susana?… —indicó sutilmente —vamos a ver si es que sabe que Candy esta aquí, digo para que la vaya a ver ¿No son buenas amiga? …vamos Neil —Elisa se sintió feliz creía que definitivamente era su día de suerte.

Sentada frente a una plaza estaba Susana, junto con una persona que le cuidaba. Se veía visiblemente demacrada, triste, ojerosa y tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito. Se había amanecido intentando dar con Terry, junto con el Duque de Grandchester. Debía encontrarlo, esa misma noche ya que partirían rumbo a Londres, el padre de él había adquirido los boletos de tren, para luego ir en barco hasta Nueva York. Esa misma mañana para evitar problemas les envió un telegrama a sus padres, pidiéndoles que no viajaran que ella sería la que volvería.

—¡Buenos Días Susana! —la voz de Neil la sacó de su meditación.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!... ¿Como tienes cara de aparecer por acá? —Susana estaba enojada y no quería verles por ningún motivo.

—Paseábamos…no hemos venido a verte a ti, pero ¿Donde esta Terry¿Ya te dejo? —inquirió, Elisa con malicia.

—¿Que dices?…. No esta porque… se quedo dormido en Blairgowrie, yo vine aquí a pasear sola… ¡No me ha dejado y no me va a dejar como tú esperabas! —afirmó, Susana estaba aterrada de confesarle que Terry no apareció en toda la tarde de ayer y que estaba buscándole con el Duque de Grandchester.

—¿Dormido?… Mhhh…yo me pregunto ¿En los brazos de quien?... JAJAJAJAJAJA —la risa de Neil retumbó en el miedo del corazón de Susana que le miró enfurecida.

—¡YA CALLATE!… ¿A que vienen aquí?... —Susana le preguntó directamente a los dos para que la dejaran en paz.

—Nosotros no veníamos a nada especial; pero ya que lo preguntas, ayer llegamos a la residencia Andley y bueno nos encontramos como una fiesta muy animada… ¿sabes de quien? —preguntó Elisa gozando con la expresión de la chica pálida de ojos celestes que le miraba expectante.

—¡NOOO!… no lo se…no me importa… —le respondió lista para irse con la mujer que le cuidaba

—¡Nooo! no te vayas sin escuchar lo que tengo que decir que si no has podido dar con Terry de seguro lo que te cuente te servirá de algo…

—¿Qué cosa?

— Como lo oyes… mi hermana tiene una interesante información…­ —con una sonrisa burlona, Neil se paseo de un lado a otro.

—Como te decía la fiesta era de cumpleaños de: …. ¡CANDY!... —Susana se detuvo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo que temía en sus peores pesadillas se estaba dando en ese minuto.

—¡No es cierto!… eso es imposible… ella no vendría acá —espetó angustiada.

—Claro que es cierto… ya que eres su amiga, deberías ir a verla al hospital, la pobre está enferma y si la encuentras a ella, te aseguro que encontrarás a Terry a su lado…

— ¡Estas mintiendo! Eso no es posible

—Yo te dije que te lo quitaría… ella acostumbra ha hacer eso siempre —dijo Elisa feliz y conforme con ver la expresión de la chica de ojos celestes.

—¡Estas mintiendo!... Candy no permitiría eso… ella no seria capaz… ¡YO ME VOY A CASAR PRONTO CON TERRY!...tu quieres provocar que nosotros rompamos…es eso… ¡No lo lograras porque esta noche nos vamos a Londres! …deja de fastidiar…—Susana lloraba ante la revelación de Elisa, simplemente no lo podía creer.

—Uhhh… entonces debes apurarte en ir por Terry, buscarlo y llevártelo lejos, porque es verdad que Candy esta aquí… anda a verlo con tus propios ojos y agradece que te advertimos… no hemos sido malvados contigo para que nos mires así —Neil y Elisa le miraron complacidos y seguros que en el fondo decirle todo eso a Susana era un favor.

Se despidieron riéndose a las espaldas de Susana, dejando a la chica con la duda. De un minuto a otro todo tenía sentido, hilando las peores conspiraciones producto de los celos y de aquella obsesión. El temor de ser despreciada por el único hombre que ella amaba… creía que Terry y Candy tenían ese encuentro planeado, pero al llegar ella desde Nueva York les había arruinado los planes de tal vez escaparse. Eso explicaba la ausencia de Terry, la desesperación por querer llegar luego a su casa cuando estaban en Edimburgo.

La rabia la consumía por dentro, debía evitar y recordarle a Candy su promesa de alejarse, ya no podía quedarse mas tiempo ahí, acababa de enviar el telegrama a sus padres, debía dar con él porque esa misma noche se iban. No podía creer que el fantasma de Candy apareciera justo en se momento. Susana se descontroló por completo, sin saber como ni por donde comenzar.

—Vamos al hospital de Dundee —le dijo a la joven que cuidaba de ella

—¿Se siente usted mal? —preguntó la enfermera, muy alarmada.

—Si… quiero ir al hospital…ahora… lléveme ahora por favor —Susana estaba decidida y cegada por la de rabia.

La mujer detuvo un carruaje y ayudada por el cochero la subieron cumpliendo con su deseo, iban rumbo al hospital de Dundee a disipar esas dudas.

··············································

Joann, Ben y Liz subieron a la habitación del Hotel ordenaron lo que mas pudieron para irse de ahí esa misma mañana. Liz veía que su amiga guardaba completo silencio y estaba apunto de llorar, le daba mucha rabia que siempre todo el mundo la tratara como una basura, como si las cosas que hiciera fueran con alguna mala intención. Ni su madre la regañaba de esa forma y cualquiera que creía conocerla le hablaba golpeado como si tuvieran ese derecho, sabía que estaba cansada de defenderse de la envidia, de los descargos de otros y de la maldad sin razón.

Joann vio encima de su cama el regalo que rescató ayer Liz, al verlo la caja estaba algo estropeada pero su contenido estaba intacto, era el presente de ella para Candy. Lo guardó con especial cuidado.

—¿Le dijiste a Archie que no le hablara así a tu novia? …. ¿Desde cuando son novios? —susurró Liz a Ben sin que Joann se percatara.

—¿Qué?... ¿Yo dije eso?...no me di cuenta… ¿Ella habrá escuchado? —Ben miró de reojo a Joann.

—Y si…lo dijiste… pero yo creo que ella estaba tan dolida con el trato de esos…que no te escuchó —Liz le sonrió al ver que Ben pudo respirar mejor.

—¿Ya están listas? —preguntó él para irse.

—Si…ya creo que eso es todo ¿A donde nos vamos? —preguntó Liz con la maleta ya lista

—No lo se…no quiero ir a Perth, no deseo dar mas explicaciones por algo que no me corresponde… Liz hay cosas que tienes que saber sobre lo que pasó anoche…te voy a contar mas adelante — dijo Joann con pesar.

—Joann, Liz…si quieren nos podemos ir a St Andrews, tengo una casa allá… —Ben les ofreció su ayuda ya que Joann no quería ir a Perth.

—¿No estará tu madre ahí? —preguntó ella recordando lo mucho que la odiaba.

—No… ella no esta ahí…yo decidí viajar desde Edimburgo con la intención de buscarte en Perth y antes de venir, mi padre me entregó las llaves de esa casa… —le aclaró de inmediato ese punto para que estuviera tranquila

—Está bien, todo lo que necesito esta en esta maleta… de ahí veremos —Joann aceptó irse con Ben y Liz

—Yo no quise decir nada pero…. Ayer cuando le pegué a ese esperpento humano, me ha quedado doliendo la mano de una forma… espantosa —Liz ya no aguantaba más y Ben vio la mano izquierda de ella.

—Mhhhh…te pasó lo mismo que a Joann tienes un esguince… tendrás que enyesarte, vamos al hospital entonces…—Ben la miró serio ante la cara de asombro de Liz.

—¿QUEEE?... que mal…esta bien —Liz salió con la maleta, Joann y Ben detrás dejando la habitación de ese hotel.

**Hospital de Dundee**

La habitación a la que Candy fue transferida era la 407, estaba aún con oxígeno para ayudarla a respirar, por si misma el esfuerzo era mayor y la agotaba, la fiebre había cedido con mucha dificultad, volvería cuando pasara el efecto del medicamento suministrado, que le inyectaron en el suero que pendía de la cabecera de su cama.

Junto a ese blanco cuarto, tapada con cobertores livianos, pálida y con su cabello suelto, una bata era su única vestimenta. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su mente vagaba en el mas recóndito espacio de sus sueños, ya no susurraba pero si se sobresaltaba de vez en cuando.

—Candy… vamos despierta… tienes que verme, debes recuperarte —Terry seguía sentado a su lado. Estuvo toda la mañana ahí.

Ya no podía mas del sueño decidió apartarse por un rato de ella para ir a la cafetería a tomar un café cargado y volver. Le dio un beso en su frente y bajó por las escaleras.

------------------

— _¿Klin?... ¿Donde estas?... el perro… ¡NOOOO! _—_Candy estaba corriendo por un bosque detrás de su mapache_

—_Hola… ¿Candy estas bien? _—_era la voz de la hermana Maria que la miraba_

—_¡HERMANA MARIA!… tengo miedo… Klin _—_ se abrazó a la hermana llorando nuevamente_

—_Pero Candy, él esta bien…fue un sueño…míralo ahí está _—_La hermana le indico hacia a donde mirar y ahí estaba el mapache con un dulce._

—_¡KLIN!... ¡ESTAS BIEN!… ¿Y el perro? _—_al tomar en sus brazos a Klin y voltear estaba en otro lugar_

—_¿Cuál perro? Candy, mejor ve ha hacer tus deberes… ya es tu turno _—_Era la voz severa de Flammy que la miraba con su uniforme de enfermera._

—_Hola Flammy…que bueno verte… voy…voy a cumplir con mi deber…jajajajaja _—_Candy estaba contenta de volver a ser enfermera mientras veía que la chica de anteojos la miraba de reojo._

— _¿Queee?... ¿A ti no te habían despedido?_—_ era la voz de Elisa detrás de Candy_

—_Noooo… ¡tú no!…Tu si eres una pesadilla de las peores _—_ Candy se rió ante sus propios comentarios._

—_Huérfana estúpida… haré que te despidan de nuevo… ¡¡tontaaa!! – Elisa se fue por la puerta a quejarse con el director. Candy se quedó ahí mirando a todos lados la neblina apareció en esa habitación._

— _¡Hola Candy!… _—_ le dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella si poder ver quien se trataba_

—_¿Quién es usted? …¿Por qué no se acerca? No puedo ver su rostro… _—_Candy le gritó a la voz sin poder verle y caminó para alcanzarle pero éste se alejó más._

—_Eres en verdad muy parecida a ella… que bueno verte _—_ dijo la voz desvaneciéndose en medio de la neblina_

—_¿A quien¿A quien me parezco?... ¡NO LE ENTIENDOOOO! _—_ Candy corría y corría pero no pudo saber quien le hablaba._

_Se quedó sentada y se durmió bajo el padre árbol, contenta de estar ahí, sintiendo el viento en sus mejillas, revoloteando con sus cabellos._

-----------

Tocaron la puerta. Candy seguía completamente dormida. Sabiendo que no los dejarían estar a todos juntos, dejaron adentro a: Annie y Patty para que luego se turnaran a ver si es que despertaba.

—¿Qué crees que pudo haber pasado para que este así? —Archie tenía la fijación que Joann tenía algo que ver en todo eso.

—No se a que te refieres con eso… la razón por la que esta así es una sola y es que anoche se mojó mas de lo debido, ella tuvo una gripe muy fuerte cuando estuvo en Liverpool, me imagino que eso debió dejar sus defensas bajas…no soy médico pero creo que debe ser así —justificó con coherencia. Albert ya había descartado que Joann fuera responsable, no era justo indicarla más.

—Si es cierto… es que como la última vez que vi a Candy así… fue… —Archie recordó la vez en que Candy viajó a Nueva York a verse con Terry, llevando solo un pasaje de ida y regresando destrozada porque rompió la relación con Terry, ahora las condiciones eran similares.

—Bueno esa vez también se expuso a un frío, la nieve… es lo mismo Archie…— también recordó ese momento con especial nostalgia —la maldad de Elisa y Neil, el ver que ese perro casi mata a Klin, es lo que ustedes mismos me contaron… lo que importa ahora es que ella se mejore y nos explique que paso, si es que queda algo que explicar —Albert estaba mas tranquilo estando ahí cerca de Candy

—Esta bien…voy a entrar por un momento —Archie entró al cuarto y Patty salió.

Albert seguía pensando en lo culpable que se sentía el cumpleaños de Candy se arruinó, las dos chicas que fueron amables con ella y con él, las había tratado de una forma poco caballerosa de su parte.

··············································

Joann, Liz y Ben ya estaban esperando en el pasillo del segundo piso, para que la atendieran. Se miraron las dos amigas recordando el mismo el episodio pasado con las enfermeras. Liz notó la cara de furia de Joann.

—Deja esa cara… ¿Qué crees que tu "Príncipe" es invisible?… — Joann la miró con desconcierto —tú eres la única que no le presta atención o te despabilas o pierdes mira que… —Liz fue interrumpida por el llamado de la enfermera que la hizo pasar.

Joann se sentó mirando de reojo a Ben que leía una revista de medicina que estaba en el mesón. Recorrió con sus ojos las facciones del hombre atractivo en que se había transformado: tan alto, de contextura atlética, su cabello castaño claro con algunos sutiles reflejos rubios caían en su rostro tenuemente bronceado, su lunar en su mejilla izquierda se perdía entre la escasa barba mucho mas rubia, unas largas pestañas enmarcaban esos perfectos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, su mentón con un pequeño agujero que cuando estaba concentrado jugaba rascándolo con su dedo índice.

Cuando lo abrazó esa mañana, pudo notar que si practicaba algún deporte para estar así de musculoso. Se sonrojo con ese pensamiento, retándose mentalmente por la forma en que le miraba, pensaba que efectivamente era muy guapo por eso todos las mujeres se volteaban a verlo.

—¡CRETINO! …insensible… ¡te odio! … —dijo Joann sin pensar, quitándole la revista y lanzándola al suelo.

—¿Se puede saber porque me tratas así?... ¡¿Que hice ahora?! – preguntó él mientras recogía la revista.

—Mhhhh… este… no nada…

­—¿Nada? y me quitas la revista de esa manera, me llamas cretino, insensible… ¿así de la nada?…¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa, Jo!?

—Estaba pensando que bueno, si eres un insensible…no he tomado desayuno y tengo hambre…eso… quiero algo para comer…­ —dijo respirando con alivio ante lo que sonaba convincente.

­—¿Así te colocas cada vez que tienes hambre? …Por Dios santo…jajajaja —dijo riendo de buena gana.

— No es gracioso…te recuerdo ¿No que eres mi esclavo?

—Eh… esta bien… ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?

—Mhhhh… ¡¡un pastel!! o… ¿un jugo?… no mejor un helado…no… es muy temprano… mhhh… quiero galletas de esas que se pegan en el medio con manjar y coco…no… mejor algo salado…pero no es hora de almuerzo —Joann no podía decidirse mientras con toda la paciencia del mundo, Ben aguardaba por su decisión.

—Bueno pero esas son muchas cosas… mejor ven conmigo a la cafetería —la tomó de la mano y la llevó con él.

En la cafetería, se encontraba Terry tomándose un café. Noto la presencia de sus dos amigos y los observó sintiendo una envidia de no poder estar así con Candy, tener que verla escondido y obligado a renunciar a ese amor.

Ben abrazó a Joann a la fuerza, sabía cuanto la apenaba ese tipo de demostraciones. En un juego de adolescentes, él le quitó parte de la barra de chocolate que comía, ocasionando la molestia de la chica, que él apaciguó con un beso en la frente. Terry estaba sonriendo ante esa escena y al mirar nuevamente vio el rostro de Joann que ya había notado su presencia.

—Hola Joann… Hola Ben —les saludó cuando iba dispuesto a salir.

—Hola… ¡Qué!… ¿Que haces aquí? —Joann tomó la mano de Ben haciéndole un gesto

—Nada en verdad… venia a ver a alguien —Terry se veía trasnochado y caminó con ellos por el pasillo

—Eh… ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Ben al verlo en un estado deplorable.

—Si… ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? —Terry les quedó viendo en espera de su respuesta.

—Este… es que Liz… si Liz, tiene un esguince en la mano – Le respondió nerviosa Joann ­ — _Que bien, si Terry está acá es porque leyó la nota y ha venido a ver a Candy… _—pensó.

—Vaya pobre… ahí viene —Terry indicó a Liz que ya venía con una mano enyesada.

—Mira Joann… ya somos dos hermanas de quesillo… jajajajaja…— le dijo enseñando su mano ­— por cierto vi a Erin… está prestando servicio a este hospital, en el tercer piso…

— Si… este, Liz — quiso decir Joann pero no alcanzó a mas.

— ¿Terry?… ¿Viniste con Susana? —preguntó Liz apenas mirándole mientras se reía de su mano. Joann le hacía gestos a Liz para que no hablara más de la cuenta.

—No… ¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿No?… ¿Y entonces la que viene allá no es ella? —Liz indicó a Susana que ingresaba por la puerta principal.

El rostro de Terry palideció. Realmente no era él único, ya que Joann entendió de manera inmediata que hacía ella ahí.

—¿Qué demonios hace aquí?... ¡ahora que hago!... ¡no quiero que me vea!... — dijo alarmado.

— ¿No quieres que te vea? —preguntó Liz viendo como Terry se ocultó entre unos pilares.

— Noooo…JOANN, BEN Y LIZ… ¡ME TIENEN QUE AYUDAR! Por favor…—suplicó y los llevó con él hacia una sala aparentemente vacía.

—¿Qué? …¿ayudarte? Pero ¿como? —preguntó Joann, entrando con ellos a la sala.

—No puedo explicarlo ahora; pero intuyo que ella viene acá a ver…. A una amiga… yo no quiero que se le acerque… no quiero que nadie la vea…por favor Joann ayúdame…—Terry miró a Joann, le estaba rogando que interviniera.

— Esta bien… te ayudamos. Tengo una idea —dijo finalmente Joann

Al mirar por la puerta Susana ya había subido al elevador y por el otro habían bajado los cuatros amigos de Candy que iban en dirección a la cafetería.

—Tenemos el camino despejado, allá va mi muñeco con los demás —murmuró Liz a Joann.

—Joann…en este hospital esta Erin, pidámosle a ella que hable con Susana… —propuso Ben

—tienes razón…Esta bien….tu te escondes por ahí…­­—le pidió Joann a Terry —yo subo a buscar a Erin…Tú Ben has que el medico que se hace cargo de la amiga de Terry hable con…tu sabes

Ben se fue a conversar con el medico que atendía a Candy, lo llevó hasta la cafetería y ahí debería alargar la conversación lo mas posible.

Liz, Terry y Joann subieron por las escaleras, mientras entraron al tercer piso en busca de Erin. Al dar con ella, le explicaron a grandes rasgos lo que tendría que hacer y subieron con ella al cuarto piso. Los tres se escondieron, desde donde estaban no lograrían oír nada.

Apareció Susana en su silla siendo acompañada por la enfermera, que cuidaba de ella. Joann miraba de reojo a Terry, estaba realmente molesto de verla ahí.

—Buenos días ¿Qué es lo que tiene Candy? —preguntó Susana mirando a Candy.

—Buenos Días…ella tiene Pulmonía, esta aquí hace una semana…

—¿Está muy delicada?

— Si, bueno estamos haciendo lo posible para que mejore.

— ¿Ella a recibido la visita de alguien en particular?

—Mhhhh, la verdad que la pobre no a recibido mas que la visita de su novio, creo que esta pronta a casarse —Le comentó Erin mirándola y ver que el rostro de la joven cambio

—¿De verdad?... ¿Su novio es: un joven de cabello largo, castaño?...

­—Mhhh no…

—¿No ha venido Terrunce Grandchester a verle? —le preguntó directamente Susana para disipar sus dudas.

—¿Terrunce Grandchester?... ¿Ese no es un actor conocido de Broadway? …

—Si, él mismo

—ufff imagínese si viniera acá, estarían todas las enfermeras vueltas locas…. No, yo no lo he visto y hago el turno de noche, mi amiga que es fanática de él no me comento nada de eso…

— entonces él no ha venido por acá

— No, yo me refería a su novio, un joven apuesto de unos 24 años y hasta donde yo se, habían venido hasta acá para asumir su compromiso… mmmmhhhh no me acuerdo como es que se llamaba —Erin sonrió en su intento por sonar convincente.

Susana se acercó a Candy, mirándola detenidamente, cerciorándose que estaba inconsciente. Era imposible que todas las cosas que imagino y que fueron fomentadas por: Elisa y Neil, fueran ciertas.

Si le hacía algún comentario sobre eso a Terry podría ocasionar el rompimiento definitivo entre ellos, correr tras Candy al enterarse que estaba así. Decidida creyó que era mejor guardar el secreto, solo hasta abordar el tren esa noche. Además Candy rehizo su vida, como la misma doctora le contaba, eso la dejaba tranquila y feliz. Confiaba en la nobleza de ella.

--------------------------

—_Nooo Terry…tu debes casarte con Susana _—_Le dijo Candy a Terry, que la abrazaba mientras estaba vestido de novio listo para la boda._

—_Yo no la amo… tú lo sabes… yo…te pedí que nos fuéramos, fui a la cita… ¿Por qué tu no? _

—_No se de que me hablas… ¿Cuál cita? _—_Candy no entendía de que le estaba hablando Terry._

—_De la carta que te escribí a la semana que te fuiste… te dije… _—_Terry estaba desesperado por despertar algún ápice de arrepentimiento en la mirada de esos ojos verdes._

—_Yo no puedo dar marcha atrás… nunca lo haré…Terry vete _—_interrumpió ella llorando a espaldas de Terry._

—_Que bueno que puedes respetar eso… yo quise matarme por él… yo quise salir del medio y tú lo evitaste, por lo mismo te he probado que mi amor es infinito, Candy…yo lo amo _—_Susana estaba detrás de Candy llorando suplicándole que no arruinara la boda._

—_Lo se, Susana… quédate tranquila… no me voy a interponer…yo recibí tu carta _—_Candy se volteo ocultando sus lágrimas._

—_¿Si? Las recibiste… ¿ves?…si él cuando no está cerca de ti, es otro…yo se que puede quererme… _—_Susana sonrió ante la nobleza de Candy._

—_Adiós, Terry… Adiós, Susana _—_ Candy se alejó de esa iglesia de Nueva York corriendo y llorando._

—_No corras de esa manera… te vas a caer… _—_le dijo la voz de un hombre que no podía ver entre la neblina_

—_¿Quién es usted? … _—_Candy intentó mirar a través de esa espesa capa de neblina._

—_Sólo iba pasando y te vi llorando ¿Importa quien soy? _—_comentó el hombre, ella logró ver sus hermosos ojos azules._

—_No sabe porque lloro…no lo sabe _—_se lamentó y_ _se sentó en la banca del parque._

—_Es obvio que es por amor, eres muy joven en todo caso para sufrir por eso _—_El hombre se sentó cerca jugando con un lápiz en sus manos_

—_Tal vez usted nunca se enamoró por eso dice eso _—_respondió molesta por la interrupción_

—_Te equivocas…si lo estuve, pero ya fue…no siempre los amores son para toda la vida … siempre se puede empezar de cero… inténtalo _—_El hombre se fue y Candy no pudo verle_

_Se quedó sentada llorando por renunciar al único amor que significaba todo en su vida, ya no volvería atrás, nunca mas, era una promesa._

-------

—Bueno mejor me voy…vuelvo ahora mismo a Blairgowrie, por favor no le diga a nadie que vine…espero que ella se recupere de verdad —se alejó de esa habitación.

Erin salio al encuentro con Joann, le contó todo lo que la chica preguntó y volvió a sus quehaceres. Terry, se reunió con las chicas y respiró aliviado al ver que Susana se había alejado, estaba molesto por su imprudencia.

—Ya se fue Terry… ella preguntó si tú habías visitado a esa chica… además aseguro que se iba a Blairgowrie —Intentó calmar la ira que se dibujaba en la mirada de Terry

—Si…Gracias a las dos… necesito que Ben se venga conmigo…yo… después les explico… dile que lo esperare en la salida del hospital —miró a Candy y se fue por las escaleras.

—Uhhhh… ¿Qué vino hacer Susana aquí? —Preguntó intrigada Liz, podía entender algo, pero le faltaban detalles para armar el enredo que tenía en su cabeza.

—Cuando saludaste a Terry y dijiste que si venía con Susana … supe de inmediato porque podía estar ella aquí …yo me lo imaginaba, por eso le dije a Erin que si ella preguntaba por Terry le dijera que nunca estuvo visitando a Candy…según lo que ella misma me confirmó, efectivamente, preguntó eso — respondió Joann viendo el rostro de su amiga que entendía menos

— Mhhhh yo no se … me da la impresión que Terry no quiere a Susana y si desea estar con Candy ¿para que esta con ella entonces?

—Difícil pregunta…

—Ya lo creo… no quisiera estar en el lugar de él

­—Amiga mía, lo peor de todo es que ella sabe todo o por lo menos sospecha…¿Quién le habrá dicho?... — preguntó Joann

— No lo se…

—Terry no se dio cuenta que le limpiamos el camino no solo de ella si no de los cuatros amigos de Candy…¡Me olvidaba de lo que pidió Terry!... dejemos ir por Ben… —bajaron por el elevador con Liz.

Se fueron directo a la cafetería, mirando a todos lados para descartar que Susana siguiera por ahí; pero no la vieron, cuando llegaron estaba el médico de Candy conversando con los cinco. Al lado de Ben estaba Annie.

—¿Y que paso?... —Pregunto Ben mirando a Joann.

—Nada que Susana preguntó por Candy y vino a saber si es que Terry había estado con ella —respondió en voz baja.

—Ya se fue… ¿O no? —Ben caminó con las dos afuera del recinto

—Si, pero Terry a pedido que vayas con él… dijo que estaría en el estacionamiento…anda —Joann se fue en dirección a la puerta con Ben

—Bueno…tal vez quiere que lo vaya a dejar a Blairgowrie… ¿Vienes conmigo? —Ben no quería dejarla sola.

—No… anda tú… Liz dejó el auto de Liam cerca del hotel donde estábamos… nosotras podemos ir hasta allá y luego irnos a la casa que tu dijiste —Joann aceptó incomoda las llaves que él le entregaba de la casa.

—Tu… sabes donde es… es la misma casa a la que te lleve cuando estabas en el colegio…— dijo feliz de saber que Joann aceptó quedarse ahí

— Si, la recuerdo perfectamente

— ¿Si?...Yo te prometo que vuelvo en la noche —Ben la quedó mirando, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Joann y Liz subieron a ver a Candy, pasaron por el lado de Albert sin prestarle la menor atención sintiéndose ofendidas por las palabras de esa mañana.

—Con permiso hemos venido para ver a Candy… solo por un rato… —dijo Liz a Archie, Annie y Patty que estaban al lado. Ambas chicas se acercaron a la cama.

—¡Hola Candy!… mira Liz y yo rescatamos este único regalo que era para ti… ¿Se lo colgamos ahí arriba de esa ventana para que cuando despierte lo vea? —le preguntó Joann a Liz que asintió ignorando al resto que estaba en una esquina mirándola.

Las dos chicas se subieron a una silla y de esa caja sacaron el colgante de Ángeles de cristal, el mismo del columpio de flores, que era de Joann. Al tenerlo listo, sonrió meciéndolo y un sutil sonido que destellaba en medio de la luz del sol, llenó la habitación, era realmente hermoso.

—Mira que lindo… ¡Hola Candy!… soy yo Liz… te prometo que si tu abres esos ojos, yo parto a comprarte un sombrero nuevo, ya que el que te regale… Pero bueno, mira niña nos tienes a todos preocupados…espero volver a verte bien y sonriendo —Liz le dio un beso en la frente a Candy que seguía dormida y con la mascarilla de oxigeno.

—Candy, dime que quieres que haga, despierta para que yo pueda ayudarte…has estado llamando a Terry —dijo Joann lo más apegada al oído de Candy. No obtuvo respuesta —espero que cuando despiertes veas ese colgante que te regalé, que según Nonni cuando se mecía, era por el suspiro de un ángel que te estaría avisando de su presencia y que mediante esa luz que destellaba te daba su bendición… la misma que espero que haga que te recuperes… ¡Adiós Candy! —Joann se despidió de ella sintiendo mucha pena y le dio un beso en la frente. Liz salió a esperarla en el pasillo.

Al voltearse estaba Archie y Albert, seguramente escucharon lo ultimo. Le iban a decir algo, pero no sabia cual de ellos comenzar.

—¿Qué le paso a Liz? —Albert le preguntó a Joann intentando romper el hielo del ambiente.

—Tiene la mano enyesada… —le respondió Joann aun molesta y muy cortante.

— Es evidente…¿Pero porque? —inquirió Albert que no supo sobre eso, porque los chicos no habían tenido tiempo de entrar en detalles.

—Sabrías si hubieras estado ahí…

— Es cierto…­—suspiró Albert inquieto.

— Fue por pegarle un puñetazo a esa loca que se presentó a ofender a Candy…es que así somos nosotras… como lo dijo tu amigo aquí presente ­—indicó a Archie

­— yo…

—somos unas mal educadas…en esos casos me encanta ser una grosera …Con permiso —Joann salió sin dejar que Archie se excusara.

Albert sintió que apartaba a una persona muy valiosa del lado de Candy, por culpa de los nervios del momento y de decir lo que no debía. Archie se sentía igual porque no le dejó pedirle disculpas.

Joann y Liz se alejaron en dirección al estacionamiento. Joann aprovechó de contarle todo lo que había pasado en la noche, lo que le dijo Erin a Susana, la nota, absolutamente todo. Liz no podía creerlo, la miraba impactada y emocionada a la vez.

—Entonces Susana sabia que Terry podría estar con Candy aquí… ¿Vino a armar algún escándalo?...

— es lo mas probable

—¿Tu crees que sea capaz?...porque se verá muy tierna y femenina; pero no quiere soltar a Terry por nada del mundo… ¡Que mal! Si es obvio que no la quiere ni así…ni un poquito. Yo no se cual es la razón por la que Terry sigue con ella si no la quiere ¿Lo estará chantajeando? —Liz nunca soportaba que alguien no se quisiera a si misma, el amor no se rogaba ni se limosneaba.

—No tengo idea de cómo será Susana…se que preguntó por Terry… Erin le inventó que Candy solo fue visitada por su novio, porque ella estaba ahí para comprometerse, que se casaba luego… si no le dice eso, te aseguro que nada la saca del medio…Terry sólo quería estar con Candy y cuidarla… —suspiró pensativa

—Bueno…ya vamos… ya que Ben se fue con Terry…

— mhhh si…

— No te dije que Erin me contó que Liam y Joshua llegan mañana, así que prepárate amiga para mas retos por parte de los dos —Liz sonrió de solo pensar que Liam debía estar hecho una furia por llevarse su auto que tanto adoraba.

—Uhhh… pero no pensaré en eso ahora, lo pensaré mañana… —Joann miró de reojo a su amiga.

—Como quieras: "Scarlett O'hara"…vamonos a pie, hasta el hotel…—empujó a su amiga divertida por su expresión

­— Caminar…

­ —Si, caminar…digo para bajar los kilos que hemos subido de tanto comer chocolate jajajajajaja…. ¡MUEVETEEEE HERMANA DE QUESO! —Enseñándole la mano con un leve empujón para apurarla —¡QUE ASI QUEDAMOS POR LA LUCHA INTERMINABLE DEL PODER LAWHI!… —rió

­ —Es una pena…­—murmuró Joann

— Que cosa

—Es una pena que ese tal ¿Neil no fuera alérgico a ese pastel que hizo Annie….jajajaja — rió pensando en lo horrorizado que quedó Neil al verse embetunado con pastel.

— ¿Cómo se le habrá puesto la cara a Elisa? Jajaja…pagaría por ver

—Oh oh…Ben se llevo nuestras maletas…no podremos cambiarnos de ropa jajajajaja —Joann se reía de la cara de espanto de Liz.

—Queeeeeeeeee…Yo no puedo andar todo el día con el mismo vestido…¡QUE ESPANTO!

Llegaron al auto de Liam y se fueron rumbo a St Andrews. Liz que no conocía ese lugar, estaba maravillada de lo hermoso que era, pasaron por la catedral de St Andrews construida en 1368, el Castillo que solo lograron verlo desde un costado, el mar y esa brisa que era magnifica. La ciudad que era considerada la cuna del golf, deporte que se prohibió en 1457, por temor a que se desplazara por el tiro al arco, para luego crearse en 1754 "La sociedad de golfistas de St Andrews" al que pertenecía el abuelo de Ben, donde el propio rey Guillermo IV se convirtió en su patrono.

**Blairgowrie - Escocia**

Ben llevó a Terry como se lo pidió, no pronunció palabra alguna, le había pedido encarecidamente que le ayudara. De esa manera le vendó: la mano y una pierna con gasa, para aparentar que tuvo un pequeño accidente.. Estaba decidido a quedarse con Candy, necesitaba disipar las dudas de Susana y hacer todo lo posible para que se fuera a Nueva York y que le esperara allá.

—Yo se que debo explicarte las cosas que te pido que hagas…pero no tengo cabeza en este momento —Justificó, Terry agradecido de la ayuda de Ben, Joann y Liz, sabía que debería contarles algo.

—No te preocupes… yo puedo deducir algo…pero cuando quieras contarme, yo te escucho… —un golpe en la espalda significó su comprensión a la que Terry agradeció.

Terry pensó que de haber tenido amigos así antes, tal vez ya estaría con Candy. Él no era de amistades, nunca las tuvo y nadie le ayudó a salir adelante cuando decidió irse a Nueva York a estudiar teatro. No creía en la lealtad, su única amiga y amor de su vida fue Candy. Ella si estaba rodeada de amistades, muchos la querían y cuidaban: Albert, Annie, Patty, Stear, Archie y cuando alguien la conocía le tomaba cariño de forma inmediata.

Al conocer a este nuevo grupo de amigos de Joann, se dio cuenta que en verdad la amistad existía. Ella le ayudó sin preguntarle nada y consiguió lo que jamás hubiese podido, alejar a Susana de la habitación de Candy.

¿A que fue Susana a ver a Candy¿Preocupación¿Qué hacías en Dundee¿Cómo supo que Candy estaba hospitalizada¿Por qué preguntó por él? Era obvio que sospechaba y que fue hasta allá con la intención de reprocharle.

Ya estaban llegando, para su sorpresa al estacionarse frente a la casa estaba Susana que también había llegado recientemente, que lo miró entre alarmada y feliz.

—¡TERRY!... ¡¡Pero que te pasó!!...mira como vienes, con tu padre te hemos buscado desde ayer… —gritó Susana se acercó y detrás de ella estaba el padre de Terry.

—Pero mira como vienes… por Dios… —el padre de Terry colaboró para bajar a su hijo. .

— No se alarmen, que no fue nada.

­— Como nada…

—solo me caí…eso es todo, me encontré ayer por la tarde con Ben y nos fuimos a conversar por ahí… ­ indicó a su amigo que venía atrás ­—Padre ¿tú no lo conoces?…

— No, no tengo el placer —dijo mirando detenidamente a Ben

— Te lo presento es: Benjamín F Rothschild – Terry miró de reojo a Susana que lo miraba inspeccionándolo mientras su padre saludaba encantado a su amigo, con el apellido que tenía era lógico que le agradara como amigo de su hijo.

— Que maravilla… si yo ubico a tu padre…es un placer —extendió la mano que Ben estrechó fuertemente.

— El placer es mío señor Grandchester…

Entraron a la casa, Ben se quedó conversando con el Duque. A él le agradaba sostener conversaciones con personas reconocidas en sociedad y muy educadas así que no le prestó mayor importancia a lo sucedido con su hijo.

Susana siguió a Terry a su habitación, lo miraba asustada.

—Yo…no pude imaginar que algo así te podría pasar…te buscamos con tu padre… —Susana no encontraba las palabras exactas y se quedó en el dintel de la puerta

—No seguramente no… debes de haber pensado que te abandoné y que me fui con alguna mujer por ahí…ajajajajaja…— ironizó de manera aguda, mientras se cambiaba de camisa.

— No me parece divertido…—reprochó.

— A mí si… me parece divertido…

—Yo…quiero que sepas que ya envié un telegrama a mis padres para que no viajen, les dije que nosotros regresaríamos a Nueva York… tu padre sacó los tickets para esta noche… —indagó en las expresiones de Terry para ver su reacción.

—¿Si?...¡¡cambio de planes Susana!!… — volteó de improviso a verle mientras terminaba de abotonar su camisa ­

—Como…­ —dijo alarmada.

— lo que oyes…tú eres la que se va con mi padre a Nueva York… yo acostumbro a que se me avise con anticipación —le dijo decidido y mirándola a los ojos

—¿Qué?... pero yo no te voy a dejar así aquí… tienes que venirte conmigo…si quieres le digo a tu padre que cancele los boletos y nos vamos mañana u otro día —Susana estaba aterrada de las palabras de Terry, le presentaba opciones para no tener que dejarlo ahí.

—Ya te dije…Tú eres la que se va … ¿Qué ahora no te acuerdas de lo que te dije el otro día? Pues eso sigue en pie, ya tienes mi palabra… yo me voy a quedar con Ben, él me invitó a Londres por unas semanas y es ahí donde voy a estar ¿Qué ahora comenzaras a vigilarme? —Terry no le quitó la vista a los celestes ojos de la chica.

—¿Qué significa eso?... yo no entiendo —Susana no comprendía porque razón él quería quedarse ahí.

—Significa que te vas a Nueva York, yo iré cuando tus padres tengan todo listo…

— Pero…

—Por favor… ya no finjas mas… ¡tu sabias de antes de venir aquí, cual era la forma de obligarme a casarme contigo!... —Terry estaba cansado de la presión, de que fingiera no saber.

—Yo… lo que dices es injusto…

— Es más injusto que me presiones…

—Está bien, yo confiaré en tu palabra esperaré por ti en Nueva York…solo por —Susana comenzaba a exigir igual que su madre lo hacia, se silenció ante la idea de que eso provocara mas resquemores en la relación.

—Estas sonando igual que tu madre…ya te dije, ya te hice la promesa y ya esta todo armado, no deberías preocuparte por nada mas...ahora por favor vete —Terry se fue al baño.

Susana se alejó, llorando y angustiada. Se aferraba como podía a una relación que hace tiempo no funcionaba, él la había escogido hace tiempo atrás pero no fue por amor, fue por responsabilidad. Tenía una confusión muy grande en su mente, en su corazón. Seguía la duda de si él quería quedarse ahí por Candy; pero no comprendía para que si ella estaba en medio de un compromiso, desistió de esa idea, alejando los fantasmas que habían sido invocados por Neil y Elisa.

Se estaba comportando mal, no era la forma en la que debía actuar con él, se reprochó su poca frialdad para medir sus actos.

Veía como Ben conversaba animadamente con el Duque, confiaba en ese joven, era serio, tranquilo, enamorado de Joann y si seguía presionando así a Terry perdería toda oportunidad con él.

—Con permiso…yo voy a mi cuarto… en la noche salimos rumbo a Nueva York —dijo Susana mirando al Duque y a Ben.

—Voy a despedirme de Terry… debe descansar…con permiso —Susana llevó a Ben a la habitación de Terry que lo dejó pasar, ella se fue despidiéndose de Ben y dejándolos solos.

—Que bueno que viniste. Mira quiero que te despidas de ellos y te vayas; pero quiero que me esperes donde está la salida del valle ¿Te acuerdas? —Ben asintió —Bueno… Susana se va esta noche y quiero irme contigo a Dundee —Terry sonrió de felicidad de solo pensar que estaría con Candy de nuevo.

—Bueno… te ves contento por eso… ahora te extiendo la invitación a que te vengas a vivir a mi casa en St Andrews … te lo ofrezco y no te preocupes que esta cerca del Hospital de Dundee —Ben sonrió

— Gracias… por supuesto que acepto, amigo —Terry le dio un abrazo agradecido su amistad.

Ben salió acompañado por Terry y en la sala estaban: Susana, el Duque, se fue despidiéndose de todos ellos. Y prometiendo al Duque que su padre lo visitara cuando estuvieran en Estados Unidos.

—Buen chico, me agrada. Ese es el tipo de amistades que esperaba que tuvieras…—dijo su padre mientras entraba a la residencia —Así que ya nos vamos a Nueva York… que bien —sentándose en el sitial de la sala.

—Si… SE VAN a Nueva York —recalcó Terry ante la mirada de Susana.

—¿Cómo?... ¿Tú no vienes? —Su padre se levantó a mirar a su hijo algo molesto.

—Ya dije… me voy a quedar hasta que llegue el "Gran día"…ahora no pretenderás que rechace la invitación de un Rothschild, ya que él me invitó a Londres, él también debe ir a Nueva York mas adelante… ¿Cuál es el problema? —Terry miró a su padre que quedó conforme..

—Está bien… ya sabes… lo que tienes que hacer, espero no tener que obligarte —El duque se alejó a buscar su maleta.

Susana y el Duque estaban listos para despedirse en esa hermosa noche. Terry salió a verlos, como subían las maletas ayudados por el chofer.

—Bueno Hijo… ya nos vamos… no tardes en regresar —Su padre le extendió la mano a su hijo despidiéndose y subiendo al auto.

—Nos vemos Terry…te estaré esperando… si ves a Joann, Liz, Joshua y Liam… me despides de ellos, que espero verlos en Nueva York —Susana fue cargada por él que la subió al auto y cuando estuvo ahí le dio un beso en los labios que él no respondió.

—Está bien yo les diré, no te preocupes…Adiós Susana… cuídate —dijo tapándola con una manta y mirándola a los ojos.

Terry no tenía otro pensamiento ni otro sabor en los labios que no fuera el de Candy, corrió adentro y sacó la maleta que tenía con sus cosas y fue donde debía estar esperándole Ben.

—¿Y?... ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Ben ayudándole con la maleta.

—SI, TODO PERFECTO… AHORA ESTARE MEJOR SI TE APURAS EN LLEGAR AL HOSPITAL DE DUNDEE QUE QUIERO VER A MI PECOSA —Gritó muy ansioso.

—Está bien ahí vamos…donde "Tu pecosa" —sonrió al ver la cara de Terry

—_Espero llegar a tiempo para verte cuando despiertes…Candy no tengo la menor idea de que voy a decirte, es mas fácil hablarte cuando duermes…no se si me rechazarás o me seguirás queriendo como yo a ti… voy a averiguar y si por alguna razón ya me has olvidado ¡Me encargaré de que me recuerdes!...que aun tengo tiempo_ —Pensó con la esperanza de que tendría una nueva oportunidad con Candy.

_**Continuara…**_

****

**Notas**: _**Swallow Hotel**__; el edificio data desde 1880 y en la actualidad es un hotel de tres estrellas ubicado en Invergowrie- Dundee. El poema que lee Terry en el delirio de Candy, es mío y se llama: "Oportunidad". Los datos sobre St Andrews son ciertos. El capítulo de esta ocasión tiene mucho que descifrar ¿Lo habrán notado?_

_Uf!!! por fin me deshice de Susana. Ahora todo depende de que le diga Candy a Terry, mas aun con Elisa y Neil por ahí, no prometo nada. Ahora sobre Annie, yo no creo que sea tan "Tímida" como se mostraba si fue capaz de escoger el mismo colegio donde estaría Archie…mmmhhhh me entra la duda. Pretendo fortalecer la amistad entre los personajes viejos y nuevos, éstos últimos tienen mucho que aportar, en especial lo carente de "buenos amigos" que estuvo Terry. Tal vez les aburre o son de los fanáticos que no les gusta lo nuevo, espero que: Liz, Liam, Ben, Joshua, Erin, Joann y otros que están por venir para ayudar a la pareja central, ganen su cariño. Gracias a todos los que me leen: Mayosiete, Starligt puedes enviarme un correo si quieres explayarte mas en tus comentarios que no me molesta; gracias a Jacqueline, Mary, Anais, Danyseren, Jenny, Luz de di. Saludos_

**Ladyzafiro**


	17. Confesiones

**CANDY- CANDY**

**Confesiones **(Cap 17)

**24 de mayo de 1915**

**Hospital de Dundee**

La aurora llegó en medio de la albura de los pasillos del Hospital. La enfermera de turno, cambió el suero, Candy comenzó a moverse, ya la fiebre había cedido, continuaba respirando pausado con la ayuda del oxígeno. Unos toques en la puerta y al abrirse el hombre de cabello largo, rubio y cristalinos ojos celestes, llevaba un ramo de rosas, iba a colocarlo en el florero; sin embargo ya estaba ocupado por una gran cantidad de exóticas flores, acompañado de una nota que no se animó a abrir, no lo había visto anoche, ellos fueron los últimos en ver a Candy. Le preguntó a la enfermera que administró por el suero un medicamento a la chica, ella le aseguró no saber.

Decidió sentarse en el sillón a esperar, al rato entró: Archie, Annie y Patty a dar un vistazo, decepcionados de que aun no despertara. Esperaron en silencio un largo rato, mientras leían algo en el diario, libros o unos apuntes. En la portada, estaba la noticia que desde ayer Italia se sumaba al conflicto bélico, declarando la guerra al Imperio Austro- Húngaro, ocasionando que emigraran muchos italianos a Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica.

El quejido de Candy, los hizo detenerse en sus lecturas, atentos esperaron hasta que abrió los ojos, tardando en focalizar su mirada, lo primero que vieron sus verdes ojos, fueron el colgante de Joann, provocando en ella una dulce sonrisa.

- ¡Hola, Candy! – Le dijo Albert acercándose a verla, sin querer la sobresaltó.

- ¡Hola!… no te asustes… somos nosotros, Candy…Patty, Albert, Archie – Le susurró Annie con una sonrisa.

- Hola… yo... ¿Donde estoy? – Candy intentó levantarse, le dolía la cabeza y tenía aun la máscara de oxígeno sin entender que hacía ahí.

- Candy…tu corriste tras Klin… te mojaste con la lluvia y te dio Pulmonía – Le susurró Albert acariciando su pelo.

- ¡KLIN!... donde – Candy, recordó el perro, la fiesta y Neil con Elisa haciendo de las suyas.

- Tranquila… Mira quien está aquí… - Archie acercó la cesta y al abrirla estaba Klin, aun vendado que salió asustado y al ver a Candy se acercó a jugar con su cabello, contento de verla.

- Klin… esta bien… ¿Quien lo curo? – Candy sentía su boca seca, no podía pronunciar palabras largas

- Fueron Ben y Joann…lo encontraron y lo curaron…ellos también cuidaron de ti ¿Puedes recordar algo? – Le preguntó Albert intentando averiguar donde la habían llevado.

Candy guardó silencio y cerró sus ojos, las imágenes de ella corriendo sin saber a donde, al mirar el colgante que tenía en su habitación de ese hospital, recordó que llegó a esa casa sin saber como. Intentó indagar más; sin embargo las ideas se habían mezclado con sus sueños, producto del delirio con la elevada fiebre. Todo se tornaba un paralogismo en su mente.

- No me acuerdo – Respondió cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose débil

- Esta bien…es normal no te preocupes…todo estará bien descansa – Albert la acompañó mientras el resto se sentó a esperar afuera.

- Yo… tuve muchos sueños extraños – Suspiró Candy intentando dilucidar cual de ellos era real.

- Si pudo ser la fiebre… tranquila – Albert se acercó par oír lo que ella le decía.

- Parece que alguien me hablo en esa casa… yo estuve en una casa, que no… - Candy recordaba haber entrado al salón de baile, llorar mucho y comenzar a recitar la poesía de Terry.

- ¿Cuál casa?... ¿La de Joann? …¿De Ben? – preguntó Albert sin entender nada.

- No… no es de nadie… no se… yo estaba llorando…Elisa y Neil…el perro… mis vestidos… – Candy se angustiaba intentando pensar en lo vivido.

- Si… ya supe lo que esos dos hicieron… no llores, pequeña… lo que importa es que tú estés bien y te recuperes – Albert secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

- ¿Dónde esta Joann?... yo… ella estuvo acá - Candy recordó por un vago instante a Joann hablándole, tampoco sabía si era sueño o no.

- ¿Joann?...si… estuvo…ella te trajo con Ben al hospital… ¿Quieres que la busque?... no se donde vive– Albert se sorprendió al escuchar a Candy preguntar por esa chica, refrescando en su mente lo desagradables e injustos que fueron con ella.

- Si quiero verla a ella y Liz… ellas… me defendieron…Liz golpeo a Elisa… Joann le tiró un pastel a Neil…ellas intentaron que el perro… que el perro no mordiera a Klin… nunca nadie me defendió así….yo estoy agradecida – Candy estaba emocionada por estar enferma, sentirse querida y apreciada por dos nuevas amigas.

- Si ellas lo saben… créeme… ellas saben eso… Candy debes descansar has hablado mucho – Albert acomodó su almohada y se sentó a su lado.

Candy, entrecerró sus ojos, mirando el colgante de ángeles, disfrutando con el rutilar de ellos, giraban y tintineaban suavemente, se quedó dormida. A su lado estaba Albert, que miraba esos cristales finamente tallados con la forma de los ángeles, le parecía increíble que ese fuera el único regalo que Elisa y Neil no pudieron destruir con su maldad y envidia, el regalo de Joann.

Salió al pasillo a despejarse un poco, ya mas tranquilo al ver a Candy mejor de todo ese delirio, tenía la firme intención de lograr que Joann, Liz y Ben les disculparan por lo que había pasado.

**24 de mayo de 1915**

**Tren a Londres**

Aquella travesía se tornó interminable, sentada junto al Duque de Grandchester, observaba por la prestancia de ese hombre de mirada amable, ojos cristalinos; pero de carácter severo. Pronto se convertiría en Susana Grandchester, los preparativos estaban en su mente, ya tenía pensada la iglesia, los invitados, los regalos y el vestido, todo con la ayuda de su madre, que llevaba a diario revistas para animarla imaginándola como una reina. No quería seguir pensando en eso, se sentía triste, sacó de su bolso su diario y éste se abrió en una página en blanco. Quiso escribir y mirando el paisaje que se alejaba por la ventana, con el lápiz moviéndose en sus manos y sin prestar atención. Volvió las hojas atrás y llegó a una fecha en especial y comenzó a leer.

-------------------------

_ Enero de 1915_

_Esa carta nunca llegó porque yo la intercepté, nadie mas que yo la leyó, se que la conservaré entre mis cosas, como otras tantas cartas. Las poesías de Terry, que iban dedicadas a otra mujer, fueron así como las titulé en mi inconsciente. Las guardé y coleccioné como propias, arrancándoles el sobre para evitar que su remitente me evocaran que no iban dirigidas a mí, en un vano intento por subsanar esos actos que me hacían ver como la villana, solo por amarlo._

_Ya lo había echo una vez y lo he vuelto hacer, la primera vez eran otras las circunstancias y le pedí perdón, vi en sus ojos que me comprendía y creo que ésta vez tampoco podría recriminarme nada si se enterara. _

_Al verlo impávido ante mi alegría, cuando días antes él me había escogido a mi, tuve terror de un arrepentimiento y me levanté como pude a ver lo que hacía. Depositó esa carta en un buzón de la calle, justo al frente de mi casa, salí sin que me viera en la silla y con el pijama aun puesto, con mis piernas entumecidas y mis lágrimas gélidas como ese acto de maldad pura que estaba cometiendo. La saqué desesperada de ahí, un Joven me ayudó a hacerlo, le dije que era mía y que me había olvidado de colocarle algo. Entré con ella en mis manos, con el corazón en la boca ante el miedo de ser descubierta y arrepentida de eso; pero sabía que ya no había marcha atrás._

_La abrí y la leí, comprendí una sola cosa, que estaba en peligro de ser abandonada y que debería seguir interceptando las sucesivas cartas que venían, darle paso a que él tiempo apaciguara esa obsesión que él tenía por ese amor de colegio, acelerar mi camino hacia la conquista de su corazón. _

_Lloré satisfecha de mi actitud, ya sabía que día se iría y quise esperarlo con la paciencia y la frialdad de quien no sabe nada, cuando apareció en aquella puerta me había arreglado para que me viera hermosa, para que me recordara así, se acercó casi sin mirarme, conversó de banalidades y yo le escuché. _

_Quise mirarle y me acerqué a él, sostuve con mis manos su rostro pálido y apagado, le di un beso en sus labios, que no respondió. Le volví a dar otro beso mas, intentando despertar alguna pasión; pero ésta vez solo respondió como por inercia. Se fue sin decir nada y lloré toda la tarde, sabiendo que se demoraría; pero que volvería._

_Durante esos días, estaba irritada con mi madre preguntándome a cada momento donde estaba Terry, hablándome todo el tiempo de su responsabilidad, como si yo fuera un mueble o un objeto. La expulsé de mi habitación y releí la carta, tuve el valor para hacerlo en la absoluta desesperación, debía ahuyentar los fantasmas del pasado costara lo que costara, la conciencia la silencie prometiendo que cuando fuese a misa me confesaría de mis pecados, aunque éste para mi no lo fuera, igualmente me pesaba por las noches._

_Escribí una carta para Candy, la cruel mentira, la pinté y adorné con esperanza y atisbos de una fantasía inventada ¿A quien le importaba?, nadie la leería, solo ella. Hablé de promesas, días alegres, sonrisas y caricias en medio de una intimidad inexistente; de compromisos que debían en algún minuto formalizarse, era cosa de tiempo. Eran sutiles diversificaciones de la realidad, era un anticipo a la vida que me esperaría, eso me murmuraba por las noches cuando la conciencia no me dejaba dormir._

_Se demoró en llegar, pero lo hizo, volvió a mi lado como pensé y agradecí a la vida esa oportunidad. Lo veía ir y venir, callado en el pasillo, sabía que algo me ocultaba porque ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos, lo odiaba por ese hermetismo y esa montaña rusa que era su vida, sus sentimientos. A veces era afectuoso, a veces era lejano, otros días llegaba con flores y otros no traía mas que su olor a licor en sus besos que le suplicaba._

_Siempre estaba escribiendo en su cuarto, sus visitas fueron cada vez mas lejanas e impuntuales, me irritaba saber que no aparecía con el temor en mi garganta de pensar que se había marchado nuevamente, me volvía el alma al cuerpo cuando con su rostro pálido aparecía tras esa puerta; ya no importaba nada mas. _

_Lo abrazaba con la intención de transmitirle mi amor, mis ganas de que solo un suave contacto de sus dedos rozara mi piel; suplicando su cercanía y como respuesta solo tuve un beso en la frente, desbaratando los momentos en que creía ilusamente que por lo menos le parecía atractiva. Esos ojos no me veían, ni en cuerpo ni en alma, estaban vacíos; pero volvía a repetirme que era cuestión de tiempo, mientras Candy mantuviera su promesa todo estaría en vías de concretarse._

_Él me había escogido a mi, no a ella, si la amara tanto se hubiese ido con ella. Cuando éramos compañeros en la compañía, muchos decían que me miraba cuando yo no me percataba de ello, conversábamos largo rato y creía conocer su alma, poco mencionó a Candy._

_El diario de esa mañana tenía a Terry en portada, anunciando su regreso al Teatro; sin embargo nada de eso perduró, la muerte de su carrera era lo único tangible._

_En las visitas de su padre, él estaba feliz conmigo, fue el único que alabó mi belleza y mi esmero en verme bonita, sólo así Terry dirigió una mirada hacia mí y sonrió ¿Qué significa esa sonrisa? _

_ Susana Marlowe_

--------------

- Susana… ¿Vas a querer algo?... ¿Vienes conmigo? – le preguntó el Duque, mientras a su lado estaba la enfermera que la cuidaba.

- No, no tengo hambre… puede ir usted…no se preocupe – Susana estaba leyendo su diario de vida.

Quiso volver a la página en blanco, donde pretendía plasmar lo que sentía, la buscó minutos atrás la tenía abierta con el lápiz jugando en el papel, al mirarla tenía escrito un nombre: Reuben Guyot. Miró nuevamente a la ventana dejando de lado el diario, ya no quería escribir nada. Cerró sus ojos para dormitar el cansancio acumulado.

**Camino a Perth**

Joshua y Liam estaban viajando desde la madrugada, les costó mucho conseguir el auto de Erin, su niñera: Adelaida no quería darle las llaves, se vieron obligados a robárselas mientras dormía y huir antes de que despertara.

Liam, esperó que sus padres aparecieran; sin embargo nunca llegaron, Adel le comentó que la cena se haría en Dundee, una nueva residencia que tenía su padre. Les dejó citado a que en un par de días mas fueran él y Erin a verle.

Joshua, estaba entusiasmado tocando el piano en otro hotel, tenía una suerte admirable, Adel le había obsequiado "El trébol de cuatro hojas", el mismo que nunca quiso regalar a Liam, según ella porque éste no necesitaba de la buena suerte, porque nació con ella. Se turnaron para manejar desde pasada las 4 de la mañana, con la intención de ir a Perth a encontrarse con sus dos amigas. Conducían a toda velocidad, ya eran pasada las 9 de la mañana, quería llegar lo antes posible, Liam estaba ansioso por verificar que el auto no tuviese ni una sola raya y si por desgracia así fuera estrangularía a Liz por robarle su auto.

- ¿Para que traes todos tus cuadros?...mejor los dejabas en el cuarto de pinturas de tu casa… - le comentó Joshua que intentaba buscar algo en medio del desorden de Liam que manejaba.

- Es que si nos topamos con Candy, le debo su retrato… además voy con el "Chico trébol de cuatro hojas" y puedo ser contrato por ahí, por eso rescaté mis mejores pinturas… trátalas con cuidado, como si fueran una mujer jajajajaja – Liam estaba interesado en conocer la nueva casa de su padre en Dundee, no la conocía porque hace mas de cinco años que no veía a su padre.

- Deberías ir mas lento… que éste no es tu auto…si Erin se entera que se lo robaste…que Dios te ayude... - Joshua se rió de solo pensar como se enfurecería.

- Nahhhh…. Perro que ladra no muerde, además ¿En que querías que nos viniéramos¡SI LIZ SE ROBOOO MI AUTO!, espera que la vea… la haré picadillo… - Liam seguía enojado por eso, su auto era su mayor joya, se lo compró el mismo con el esfuerzo de su trabajo.

- Tu pareces que no recuerdas que el que debe disculparse eres tu… ¿No te acuerdas de lo ofensivo que fuiste?... le dijiste a Liz que era una niña, que le faltaba mucho para tener lo que… bueno tu sabes – Joshua recordó esa broma que quisieron seguirle a las chicas y resultaron todas enojadas, todo por culpa de Terry.

- Yo creo que igual debe odiarme… pero es verdad…es una niña todavía no cumple los 17 – Liam se había sentido muy mal por las palabras que le dijo, intentó disculparse pero Liz no le prestó atención.

- Si puede ser; pero es mujer… y la trataste muy mal… perdón si insisto… pero ¿Nunca ha pasado nada entre tú y Liz? …es que a veces… – Joshua tenía la convicción de que había algo más.

- ¿Y? …¡ESTA BIEN!… creo que ha llegado el minuto de las confesiones…si entre yo y Liz pasó algo – Liam, con su cabello oscuro, rizado y algo largo, unos expresivos ojos azules y poseedor de una linda sonrisa, sabía que nadie se resistía a su cariño, sonrió ante la cara de asombro de Joshua.

- ¡QUEEEE!... ¿Cuando?... ¿Como? – Joshua estaba impactado esperando que le contara.

Liam sonrió con toda naturalidad y comenzó contarle como se dieron las cosas, en la época en que el primero en irse a Francia fue él, luego fue Joshua y finalmente Joann y Liz. Era el año 1913, la primavera donde Liz tenía 14 y él 17.

----

_Yo creo que debió de ser la primavera, el aire que se respiraba en París, Joann y tú se habían quedado con Megan esa chica que se creía Juana de Arco, Giordano, Pietro, Leslie y en fin. _

_No es novedad para ti, que tengo un gran apego con Yoyo, la quiero mucho y muchas veces me sentí enamorado de ella, pero tú, yo y Liz sabemos que su corazón ya se quedó con Ben, para mi desgracia._

_Yo ya no tenía compromiso, se fue la chica esa con la que me llevaba bien, así que estaba solo, aburrido y sin inspiración._

_Liz, decidió ir de compras y quiso que le acompañara, a ella no se le puede decir que no, ya sabes todos los vestidos le gustan y se demora mucho en seleccionar uno solo. Se fue probando uno por uno, preguntándome la opinión y los ojos no están de adorno, se han hecho para mirar y entre tanto prueba y prueba note que ya de niña no tenía mucho, que alguno que otro chico le miraba. Ella dominaba perfecto el francés, ya sabes teniendo su madre y ella misma que ha nacido en Paris._

_Cuando escogió el vestido que yo le dije, lo compró y la invité a comerse un helado, ella es: divertida, alegre, coqueta innata, elegante, dama, pero muy romántica, para que no creas que me aproveché. Conversamos sobre sus cosas, como le iba en sus estudios en la escuela de teatro, lo que le enseñaban para gesticular, imitar y ya sabes… es tan graciosa que se molestó, porque no paré de reírme._

_Me comentó que lo más difícil para ella era dar un beso, que no le gustaba practicar con sus amigos de la misma compañía… pues yo quise ser gentil y me ofrecí para que practicara conmigo, casi como juego, así que ella accedió, dijo un párrafo de una obra, que ni se que era y… me besó… yo no soy actor ni de hierro … además no me especifico nada antes, si debía hacer algo o no…así que respondí a ese beso como me nació…craso error…porque cuando se separó de mi…ahí tenía a Liz plantándome una cachetada delante de todo el mundo. Nunca la vi tan ofendida y avergonzada, lloraba diciéndome que yo me aproveché._

_La seguí para cuidarla, no podía irse sola, me dio pena verla llorar, la tomé del brazo y le dije que me disculpara que la invitaba a dar un paseo y que no le diría a nadie. Fuimos a dar un paseo por la plaza, las calles, había un festival de algo y las personas creían que éramos novios, me daba risa esa situación, porque yo a Liz la conocí cuando era una niña._

_Comencé a prestarle mas atención a las conversaciones, a saber otras facetas de ella que comúnmente no tomaba en cuenta y no sabía que pensara así. Como por ejemplo: lo mucho que lloró cuando su primera obra fue un fiasco, la intención de ser una actriz seria y lo único que conseguía era hacer reír a las personas, la intención de encontrar a un hombre que la quisiera y respetara._

_Por hacerla sentir bien y porque realmente lo creía le dije que era mas difícil hacer reír que llorar, que viera esa cualidad en ella no como una maldición y…me quedó viendo con esos lindos ojos verdes que tiene, se acercó emocionada de mis palabras…cosas de chicas creo yo, tomó mi cara y me dio un dulce beso, que esa vez me dejó responderle._

_Y bueno salíamos todo el día a dar vueltas, nos tomamos de la mano, etc.… me di el tiempo de ser el adolescente que tuve que postergar por seguir mi sueño de pintor, así que no le hice nada indebido a Liz, jamás lo haría, porque ante todo la quiero mucho como la buena amiga que es y espero que siga siendo, soy amigo de su hermano y ya sabes: "la hermana de un amigo es intocable"… yo no se que diría Adam de eso, probablemente me mataría, porque según él soy un fresco sin remedio._

_Hasta que un buen día los dos nos dijimos al mismo tiempo: "Estamos demasiado solos…nosotros no somos pareja, nos llevamos mejor como amigos" y con eso quedamos claro que los besos, los abrazos eran parte del ambiente._

-----------

- ¿Ya? …¿Y?... – Joshua lo miraba esperando mas detalles

- ¿Y que?... soy hombre y no novelista para darte detalles como lo haría una mujer… tengo mi sensibilidad pero la expreso en mis pinturas… no ando coleccionando maripositas… ¿Que esperabas? Jajajajajaja… no soy Joann...lo siento – Liam sonrió y siguió conduciendo.

- Vaya… yo me lo imaginaba, pero eres muy poco detallista para contar tus cosas…. ¡Que aburrido!... – Joshua suspiro, ya se estaba imaginando que leería las novelas que escribía Joann, pero nada de eso.

- Pero si ya te dije…tengo mi sensibilidad, pero con Liz… este… yo espero que encuentre a la persona ideal para ella, nosotros nos la pasamos peleando, no resultaría los dos lo teníamos claro… ¿Y que tanto hablas tu?…de seguro tienes algún cuentito que contarme…jajajajaja vamos anímate en esta mañana de: "Confesiones" – Liam continuo conduciendo mientras esperaba las palabras de Joshua.

- ¡Mhhhh!...déjame ver, que después de la decepción que tuve con tu sabes… me costó mucho reponerme, lo siento si sueno ridículo pero soy así…solo que – Joshua recordó la hermosa dama que conoció cuando estuvo estudiando música en Francia.

--------------

_Bueno fue cuando ya llevaba tiempo en Francia, en vísperas de la navidad de 1911. Ya estaba instalado en la casa de Liz, pero si tú estabas ahí._

_El asunto es que estaba buscando trabajo para poder solventar mis gastos, estuve de un lado a otro, hasta que me detuve en una iglesia donde la voz de una chica me llamó poderosamente la atención._

_Entre atraído por el entorno místico que me cautivaba la voz de aquella angelical criatura… junto al piano estaba la chica que por cierto tenía el mismo color de mi piel, era una hermosura, con un moño alto, con un vestido blanco y me dirigió una linda sonrisa al ver que me sentaba a ver como ensayaba en medio del coro. Estaban cantando villancicos, pero te puedo asegurar que su voz era un prodigio, solamente de acordarme se me erizan los pelos, era la mejor de todo ese coro._

_El asunto es que ya habían contratado al pianista, así que mis opciones de trabajo se esfumaron y de conocerla a ella también; sin embargo fui cada domingo a misa solo para escucharla cantar. _

_Hasta que, mi lado malicioso afloró y quise sabotear el puesto del pianista y ahí esta lo feo. Le envié un telegrama al sujeto diciéndole que debía viajar urgente a Estados unidos, resulto que casualmente era de allá y se fue pidiendo la renuncia. No creas que no me arrepentí de eso, estuve como tres meses metidos en distintos confesionarios pidiendo perdón, no quería el trabajo en verdad si no más bien estar con la chica._

_El asunto es que aparecí yo y me han dado el puesto del pianista, pude verla cada martes, jueves y sábado por las tardes, sin contar con aquellos días en que me levantaba muy temprano para ir a misa, a veces hasta iba por las tardes, hasta que ella se me acercó de tanto verme ahí metido._

_- ¡Hola!… tu has venido siempre…te he visto – Me dijo la chica y a mi no me salía la voz ante la belleza de sus ojos cafés claro como los de la miel._

_- ¡Hola!… si… me gusta la misa…soy católico – Fue lo único que pude decirle maravillado por la forma en que me miraba._

_- ¿Si?... vaya si que te debe gustar… si a veces vienes tres veces al día – Me dijo ella sonriendo y ahí me percaté de que ella si me miraba, al punto de saber que iba tres veces…eso me pareció una buena señal._

_- Este… jajajajaja… Es cierto… ¿Tu de donde eres? – le pregunte maravillado e intentando saber si ella era real o un espejismo producto de mi imaginación romántica._

_- Vivo en Francia; pero nací en Estados Unidos… ¿y tu? – me preguntó ella sentándose a mi lado y yo creía que el suelo se movía, en realidad eran mis nervios de no saber que decir._

_- Ehhhh… de Pensilvania pero estudio en el conservatorio de música, acá – Le dije y sonó bien para empezar eso me repetía para focalizarme en como invitarla a salir._

_- Que bien tocas el piano… ¿Sabes tocar otra cosa mas? – Me dijo ella con toda la inocencia y yo pues con las hormonas que ya me zapateaban desde hace rato lo mal interprete, pero solo fue un pensamiento lo juro._

_- ¿Qué?... ¿si se TOCAR otras cosas?… ¡Pero claro!… ¿Qué quieres que te toqueeee? – le dije levantando mis cejas, haciendo unos masajes en mis manos y ella quedó espantada de mis palabras y tal vez de mi expresión y me dio una bofetada, que hizo eco en medio de esa iglesia._

_No me volvió a hablar, nunca supe mas de ella, solo que su nombre era: Sheila y que se había ido a Estados Unidos. _

_Te puedo jurar por lo mas sagrado que cuando le dije¿Que quieres que te toque?... me estaba refiriendo a un instrumento, no se que se habrá pensado ella que yo era, no me dejó tiempo de explicarle nada de nada. _

_No le vayas a decir a nadie, quien sabe que cosas pueden pensar de mí. Y sabes que…yo creo que eso fue castigo divino por mi mal actuar, por quitarle el puesto de trabajo a ese pobre hombre, me sentía tan culpable que cuando volvió le pedí perdón y le dejé el puesto que tenía, claro él no entendía nada y hasta me agradeció._

---------

- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA. ¡Joshua si serás menso!...como puedes decirle a una chica ¿Qué quieres que te toque? Con esos ojos que tienes – le dijo Liam muerto de la risa

- ¿Qué?... ¿Que tienen que ver mis ojos?…el color de mi piel hace el contraste con lo blanco… pero no tengo ojos de huevo frito, además tu sabes como soy…no le faltaría el respeto a ninguna mujer...y el masaje en mis manos, pues eso lo hago cada vez que toco el piano...– Joshua se miraba al espejo haciendo el gesto que le hizo a la chica, para saber cual fue el error en esa expresión.

- Puede ser pero para mi que la chica te vio la cara de desesperado y ante semejantes palabras… te plasmo la bofetada…es una buena historia no la sabia...bueno yo le conté a Joann una vez en una carta, que tu estabas muy devoto... Ibas a misa siempre...ahora entiendo porque... ajajajajajajaja – Liam no podía controlar la risa, conocía la expresión de Joshua, podía imaginarla.

- Claro buena historia... ¡ES UN FIASCO! ...En comparación con un mujeriego como tu…yo no tengo nada de suerte en el amor… soy un tarugo al cubo – Joshua estaba muy deprimido, nada le resultaba en ese sentido.

- Bueno ya no llores… ya aparecerá la mujer…mientras disfruta la soltería ¡Que es gratis!...cuando estemos en Escocia saldremos mas por ahí...- Liam golpeó la espalda de su amigo que estaba cabizbajo.

Continuaron el viaje, Joshua dejó de lado sus composiciones para dormir un poco. El trabajo en el hotel por esos días le había agotado, tuvo que desvelarse tocando el piano para aquella recepción. Liam continuaba al volante, feliz porque le encantaba manejar, pensando porque tanto misterio de sus padres, su hermana dejó el auto y se fue sin siquiera esperarlo a saludar. Estarían llegando por la tarde a Perth, ahí vería la forma de preguntarle a ella, si sabía algo al respecto, el hermetismo de sus padres y de Adel comenzaba a ser inquietante.

**Residencia Rothschild**

**St Andrews – Escocia**

Ben, preparaba el desayuno para ellos y las dos niñas que dormían aun. Terry le ayudaba en esa labor, la noche anterior intentó ir a ver a Candy pero no pudo entrar porque los guardias del hospital lo obligaron a irse, ya no era horario de visitas, por lo menos logró dejar las flores con una nota.

Echando un vistazo a la casa, era muy linda, bien decorada y era la mas grande de todo St Andrews, la cuna del golf le comentó Ben, que sabía jugar por herencia de su abuelo paterno; sin embargo Terry no le veía sentido alguno pegar de una bolita para que entrara a un agujero, prefería el esgrima o hasta el fútbol.

- Todavía no se despierta mi Princesa… ya le tengo listo el desayuno – Ben tenía una bandeja con una fina taza de porcelana, donde tenía te, jugo de piña, tostadas con mermelada y una barra de chocolate al lado.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Como sabes que le gusta todo eso? – Terry miraba el esmero con que Ben le preparó todo, si hasta una rosa blanca le colocó encima de esa bandeja.

- Porque le conozco sus gustos, cuando ella cree que no la veo, la estoy mirando… no le gusta la leche, excepto si es manjar o yogurt, le encanta el chocolate, el jugo de piña…. Mhhh no se si le gustaran las tostadas… no la veo comer pan – Ben era todo lo que conocía de ella, en el pasado.

- Tú estas chiflado por Joann…. ¿Le has dado un beso? … es decir… ya sabes…jajajajaja – Terry codeó a Ben que le miró sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?... ¡pero claro!…que pregunta… ¡Pero quita esa cara!... que tampoco me he aprovechado…Mi princesa la respeto…así debe ser – Ben le miró molesto ante la risita de Terry

- Bueno es obvio… si es una dama… pero que mal pensado eres… yo me refería a que ¿Nunca le has robado un beso así desprevenida?... ¿No tienes alguna revelación que contarme? – Terry miraba interesado en saber, su alma de celestino volvía aflorar.

- La verdad que si… pero me da un poco de vergüenza – Ben miró las tazas y se sentó.

- Pfff… pero cuenta… ¿Que hiciste? – Terry se instaló a escuchar el relato de Ben.

--------

_Bueno que yo tendría unos 15 años y ella 12, se acercaba la fiesta esa de primavera donde a las hermanas se les ocurrió que todos debían aprender un baile francés. Todos los chicos éramos unos ineptos en ese sentido, pero algo sabíamos, no queríamos ir a practicar nada y menos con la hermana Raquel, una monja muy antipática que en vez de bailar te sacudía como si fueras un trapo._

_- ¿Nadie se inscribe entonces para aprender el baile?...vaya, veo que todos saben y no están interesados en las clases…bien le diré a Joann y Liz que no será necesario que les enseñen... –Nadie le prestaba la menor atención a la hermana, solo cuando nombró a Mi hermosa Princesa y a Liz, unos siete chicos la detuvieron, mientras el resto escuchaba atento._

_-¿QUEEE?... ¿Quien se supone que nos enseñaría? – preguntaron esos cuatro dementes con cara de corderos degollados._

_- Que las clases no las dará la hermana Raquel este año, las nuevas chicas que le ayudaran… ¡CON NUESTRA SUPERVISION POR SUPUESTO! son: Joann y Liz - Solo bastó decir el nombre de esas "Dos Diosas", así le decían algunos cretinos descarados que las miraban todo el día, que la hermana tuvo que sacar otro papel porque todo los varones de esa y otra clase se habían apuntado._

_Fue una odisea, debía fingir que no sabía bailar, cuando si sabía y no me gustaba. Todo por estar con ella, pelearme con todos los tarados que se apuntaron fingiendo no saber, que cuchicheaban y me decían que conmigo metido ahí, no tenían posibilidad alguna jajajajaja. Solo porque desde que tenía catorce años, le ayudaba a Joann a estudiar matemáticas; pero ella nunca me hizo el menor caso. Algunos chicos estaban interesados en Liz y otros en Joann. _

_El primer día las dos chicas no llegaban para la decepción de todos, que estábamos sentados, la hermana fue a buscar a una reemplazante y ahí apareció Kristin y la hermana Raquel, todos huyeron con algún pretexto, nadie quería en verdad bailar con ellas. Cuando estábamos por lo menos unos 15 chicos por irnos apareció mi Princesa corriendo con Liz, sonriendo con ese hermoso rostro, disculpándose por la demora. Subió al escenario Liz y Kristin a enseñar los pasos arriba, mientras Joann miraba de abajo la música comenzó y se turnaron para ayudarles a todos a bailar._

_Debían hacer una fila con la chica, con quien querían bailar, obviamente la fila que siempre estuvo vacía fue la de Kristin y la de la Hermana Raquel… jajajajajaja... Pero bueno yo siempre quedaba al final y cuando era mi turno con mi linda Princesa, para mi mala suerte se acababa el tiempo._

_Así estuve 1 semana, zamarreado por la hermana Raquel, apretado por Kristin que insistía en volver conmigo y que la mirara y pisando el pie de Liz que a esas alturas ya lo tenía vendado; pero nunca con mi amor, Joann. Todos los demás estaban en las nubes, en plena misa de los viernes, comentaban en mis narices que tomaron su cintura, que olía divinamente o cualquier cosa, que me hacía hervir de la rabia._

_Así que me avivé, estaba desesperado realmente, cuando la hermana colocó el cartel sobre el anuncio de las clases de baile, lo quité y puse en su reemplazo otro, diciendo que se había cancelado hasta nuevo aviso. Joann ese día estaba en el jardín escribiendo como siempre y no se enteró de nada, fue al salón y ahí estaba yo esperándola solito._

_- ¡Hola Jo! – le dije con mi celebre cara de felicidad y muy bien perfumado._

_- Hola… ¿Ben? – ella ya me llamaba por mi diminutivo y eso me hizo mas feliz aun, le asentí, ante su pregunta de llamarme así o Benjamín…_

_- ¿Comenzamos? – le dije corriendo a colocar la música mientras ella me miraba extrañada._

_- ¿Los demás?... ¿donde están? – Preguntó ella desconfiando de mi._

_- Este… tuvieron clases y la hermana dijo…que yo te esperara… yo no aprendo a bailar Joann…tendrás que enseñarme tú el paso ese… ¿Cómo era?- Le dije con la mejor cara de inocencia que pude hacer mientras ella me quedó viendo y levantando su ceja…la izquierda._

_- ¡Esta bien!… ven – Me dijo ella con su dulce voz y esperándome._

_- ¿Qué? – le respondí pensando que me llamaba por mi nombre y no que fuera donde estaba ella ajajajaja… ¡Que tarado!_

_- ¡QUE VENGAS!…ACA... - Me aclaró ella sonriendo y creo que ahí me enamore mas de ella._

_- Aquí estoy… ¿Qué hago? – le pregunte acercándome a ella, sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleró a mil._

_Me explicó lo que tenía que hacer y esperó con la mano extendida, ahí le recibí su blanca y tibia mano, una electricidad me recorrió todo el cuerpo, de ahí la otra mano en su cintura…otra vez la electricidad y ahí comenzamos a bailar. Estaba tan fascinado con ella, su olor, su suave contacto que ni oía ni me fije que estaba bailando y dejando al descubierto que si sabia hacerlo._

_- ¿Ben?… tu si sabes bailar… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me dijo mientras yo continuaba en las nubes con solo tenerla ahí._

_- ¿Qué que hago?…bailar contigo… Mi princesa – En un acto improvisado la doy vuelta y la dejo caer en mis brazos, si la soltaba se caía, así que ahí, sin pensar en nada más viendo sus hermosos ojos azules, su rostro pálido y sus labios rosados---que no aguanté mas y le planté el beso._

_Ella respondió ese beso, estoy seguro o casi, cuando me separo de sus labios ella me estaba mirando sonrojada._

_- ¿Qué estas haciendo?... - Me dijo mirándome ofendida y sujeta a mi, porque aun la mantenía en mis brazos_

_- Te estoy dando un beso... Porque Te quiero Joann... ¡Tú me encantas! - Le respondí de la forma más sincera que podía y sentía. Le di otro beso más lento y pausado que el primero._

_- ¡SUELTAMEEE! - Ella me empujó y de los nervios hice lo que me pidió, la solté y se cayó al suelo._

_Estaba realmente furiosa, la quise ayudar a levantarse, no me dejó, antes de irse me dio una bofetada en la mejilla que todavía de solo recordarlo me duele. No me habló ni me miró en semanas, a pesar de que yo le enviaba notas, la molestaba en misa para que me mirara; pero jamás me vanaglorie de haberla besado._

-------------------------

- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Terry se reía de esa historia.

- ¿De que te ríes? – Ben miraba extrañado a Terry

- De tu historia, si te aprovechaste de la chica Ben… eres un descarado ajajajajajaja – Terry no aguantaba la risa.

- ¡Que no!… yo la amo, la amaba desde ese entonces… solo que… no aguantaba mas y le di un beso, me aproveche de la situación, no de Mi princesa - Ben le miró enojado – Y bueno… te falta a ti, que yo ya te conté como la conocí; sin embargo tú me hablaste de Susana no de… Tu pecosa…vamos – Ben esperó por el relato de Terry.

- Bueno que… paso casi igual que lo que te paso con Joann… yo… este… - Terry no se animaba a contar hasta que terminó por confesar

---------

_Bueno yo ya la conocía y salía con Candy, éramos amigos fue un Verano en Escocia. El asunto es que estaba decidido a darle un beso; estuve mas de una semana planeando como dárselo para que no me malinterpretara porque la verdad que hace rato que me tenía loco, me daba mucha rabia saber que estuvo enamorada de otro, pensar siquiera que si yo le daba un beso no sería el primero, celos injustificados en todo caso._

_Se lo habría dado en una oportunidad en que estábamos en mi casa, si no fuera por la interrupción de la tarada de Elisa, una chica muy arrogante y malvada que estaba empecinada en que yo le prestara atención. Yo estaba ahí solito con Candy, mirándola, el fuego de la chimenea, el clima perfecto y apareció esa a arruinarlo todo._

_Me mentalice para que fuera en otra oportunidad, pero antes que todo debía espantar los fantasma del pasado, para no ser comparado con nadie y además lo quise hacer por el bien de ella. Candy le tenía un trauma a los caballos. La obligue a subirse y cabalgar conmigo para que gritara todo, echara afuera ese sentimiento que aun vivía en su corazón por la muerte de Anthony, que murió por caerse de un caballo. Cuando estuvo mejor ya abrazada a mi, le dije que fue por ayudarla, ya que ella me había reunido con mi madre…pero eso es otra historia. El punto es que la verdad que no soportaba que siguiera pensando en ese tal: Anthony, yo quería que en sus delirios me llamara a mi no a ese, se que suena egoísta, pero te juro que así lo sentía._

_Cuando estuvimos toda la tarde conversando de cosas de la vida, yo no dejaba de mirarla y comencé a pensar a imaginarme como darle el beso, yo veía que ella hablaba y hablaba, yo solo me fijaba en sus labios. Le pedí que bailáramos para que recordara Escocia y lo hizo, estaba embriagado en su perfume, en su cercanía que no aguanté mas me detuve y me dije: "Ahora o nunca Terry...dale el beso ahora" _

_- ¿Que estas haciendo, Terry? – me dijo ella con toda su inocencia mientras la estaba acercando a mi poco a poco y le planté el beso._

_Debo confesar que con absolutamente nadie había sentido lo que sentí con ella, era como estar mareado, nervioso, con el corazón latiéndome rápidamente, le estaba entregando mi alma en esa dulce caricia de mis labios con los suyos, ella me respondió en un momento yo lo sentí porque la sostenía en mis brazos, estoy seguro que sucumbió a mi, estaba fascinado y no quería soltarla, pero claro ella se soltó y me abofeteo muy fuerte._

_- Eres malo Terry… muy malo... Malo para mi; pero no para las mujeres – se enojo mucho pensando que quería aprovecharme de ella, supe que era su primer beso de amor, para que se colocara así, toda nerviosa y llorara._

_- Si estás hablando en serio, dime la razón por la cual lo dices - Le dije enojado, se que era conocido por conquistador; pero si yo la besé a ella así, era porque la amaba y me dio un coraje que me golpeara que le envié de vuelta otra bofetada._

_- ¡Porque lo eres! - Me gritó ella llorando y volvió a pegarme muy fuerte._

_- ¡PORQUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE SER YO MISMO!- Le grité molesto, con una frase así le estaba diciendo que la amaba, ser Terry ante una mujer como Candy...eso era amor; sin embargo no me comprendió._

_- Eres un maldito malcriado ¡TE ODIO!... ¡TE ODIO! - Me gritó llorando_

_Ella pensaba que le haría algo mas, yo solo quería sentir su boca, abrazarla, ser su novio se lo iba a pedir si no me hubiera abofeteado, estuve ensayando toda la tarde, como pedirle que aceptara ser mi novia oficial, como darle un beso digno de una dama como lo era y es ella y ¿Qué hace? Golpearme, claro que me sacó de mis casillas y se fue al cuerno todo. Ninguno de los dos se quiso ir, nos quedamos ahí, ella llorando y yo enojado._

_Cuando me quise acercar a ella porque me dio pena verla llorar, le iba a dar el regalo que le tenía guardado, me empujó, no me hablo en mucho tiempo. Y si que la extrañaba._

-----------------

- Pero tú eres un cavernícola…. ¿Como se te ocurre abofetearla? – Ben le miró impactado.

- ¡Buenos días!... ¿Quien es un cavernícola? – la voz de Joann detrás de ellos los sobresaltó. – Hola Terry… ¿Qué haces acá¿No estabas en Blairgowrie? – Joann se acercó a Ben que le dio un beso en la frente de saludo.

- Hola…Buenos días, Joann…que Susana se fue y me quedo con ustedes… eso – Terry se veía feliz de haberse quedado y Joann sonrió entendiendo porque.

- ¿Cómo dormiste mi Princesa? – Le susurró a su lado Ben que acariciaba su pelo, sin que Joann se negara.

- Bien… gracias… ¿Y eso? – preguntó al ver la bandeja con el desayuno.

- Era tuyo…pero te levantaste… yo te lo preparé – Ben corrió la silla para que Joann se sentara y le entregó la rosa en sus manos, ella le sonrió.

- Que gentil… Gracias, Ben… ¿De que hablaban? Que de arriba se escuchaban las risas de ambos – Joann preguntó tomándose el desayuno que estaba servido.

- Este…cosa de hombres, tonterías…nada importante – Le dijo Terry mirando a otro lado – Ben, creo que ya sería hora de ir… ¿Vienes conmigo?…– Terry tenía la intención de ir a ver a Candy y le pidió a Ben que lo llevara en su auto.

- Si, ahora mismo... Yo tengo que ir allá para encontrarme con un compañero de universidad, tiene que entregarme unos apuntes...espérame afuera ya voy - Le respondió Ben mientras Terry se iba por la puerta. – Joann, ven acá tengo que quitarte esos puntos – Ben se fue a buscar su maletín.

- Espero que no me duela… - Joann se sentó en la sala mientras se comía el chocolate.

- No duele…que ya están secos… Mhhh…si efectivamente – Ben quitó el parche de la frente de Joann – Yo esperaba que ese chocolate te lo comieras después… eso no es un desayuno.

- Claro que lo es… a mi me gusta – Le respondió ella feliz comiéndose el chocolate

Liz se levantó, los saludó y se sentó con ellos. Tomando el desayuno y observando de lejos como Ben le quitaba los puntos de la frente a Joann.

- ¿Y cuando le diremos a Terry que conocíamos a Candy?...yo creo que cuando se entere tal vez hasta se enoje… - Liz miró a Ben y Joann.

- No creo… ustedes guardaron ese secreto no por maldad, fue por no entrometerse… tendrá que comprender eso…ayer se fue Susana y el padre de Terry… - Comento Ben y las dos chicas se sintieron interesadas.

- ¿Y?... ¿Susana lo dejo quedarse?... cuenta… - Liz se instaló cerca de Ben y Joann esperando que el diera detalles

- Nada… que me pidió que mintiera, no es cien por ciento una mentira porque en verdad Terry y yo somos buenos amigos…al parecer le agradé al padre de él y confió en mi juicio que dejó que se quedara, lo estaban buscando para irse ayer por la noche a Nueva York… así que con mi intervención, diciendo que le había invitado a Londres, Terry logró quedarse…ahora lo que conversó con Susana, no me lo dijo y no tengo la menor idea. Lo que si puedo decir es que no tenía para nada una buena cara…esperé a que se fueran y Terry se vino acá – Ben ya había terminado de sacar los puntos de la frente y terminaba con los de la comisura del labio de Joann.

- Uhhh… es decir Susana quería llevarse a Terry si o si… si no fuera por ti ¿Te dijo la razón por la que quería quedarse?- Liz quería saber mas detalles de eso.

- No… solo me dijo que quería irse luego para ver a "su pecosa" al hospital… es obvio que se refería a Candy – Ben miró la expresión de Joann que se veía feliz.

- Eso explica todo… – Joann pensaba en que Terry quería estar con Candy.

- Jo...Terry me pidió que fuera con él a ver a Candy... ¿Podrían pasar luego por el hospital?... ¿No van a ir a ver a Candy?... – Joann asintió - después de verla… ¿Aceptas salir conmigo mi princesa? - Ben le susurró lo último al oído de Joann.

- Esta bien...Con Liz vamos mas rato...Y si acepto salir contigo- Joann sonrió ante la expresión de Ben y le dio un beso en la frente a Joann.

Joann y Liz tomaron el desayuno, lavaron todo y se fueron en el auto de Liam, ya estando en Dundee, pasaron a dejar unas cartas al correo para Adam y otra para los padres de Liz. Al cruzar la calle para volver al auto.

- ¡JOOOANN!... ¡LIIIIIZZZ! - Una chica pelirroja de pelo rizado, de ojos celeste le saludaba del otro lado de la acera.

- ¡MEEEEGAAAN! ... ¿Esa no es nuestra querida Bruja?... es mi tocaya de nacionalidad…. - Liz se volteó primero que Joann y vio a esa chica compañera de Joann en Francia.

- Si... Es... ¡MEEEGANN! - Joann miró a todos lados y ambas fueron a saludar a su amiga.

La chica estaba contenta de verlas, se habían convertido en buenas amigas, si bien era compañera de Joann mientras estudiaban literatura, compartió mucho con Liz ya que ambas nacieron en París. Se separaron antes de comenzar la guerra y sólo sabían de ella a través de unas cartas se escribían cartas, ahora estaba solo de paso por Dundee, hospedándose en un Hotel, el mismo donde estaba Albert. Le pidieron que las acompañara al hospital riendo y conversando, poniéndose al día con las noticias del resto de sus amigos y compañeros en común.

**Hospital de ****Dundee**

Elisa y Neil estuvieron esa mañana averiguando a través de un chico al que le pagaron por ese servicio, donde se había metido el Duque de Grandchester y su hijo. Éste le trajo noticias jugosas que ellos esperaban aprovechar para seguir con sus planes, les contó que se habían ido a Nueva York, con la chica que era la prometida del joven Terrunce Grandchester y que el único que se quedó fue precisamente él.

Elisa, incrédula de que las coincidencias existieran para el beneficio Terry y Candy, armó todo rápidamente en su malévola mente, era para lo único que realmente ocupaba con notable rapidez, decidió ir hasta el Hospital y corroborar sus sospechas, si Terry estaba ahí debería aparecer para ver a Candy que estaba internada desde ayer.

- ¿Tu crees que veremos a ese aquí? – Neil estaba sentado con un diario ocultando su rostro y vigilando la entrada del Hospital

- Por supuesto… estoy segura que Candy se las ingenio para verse con Terry…espera y veras – Le dijo ella sentada al lado suyo, con un vestido fino de seda amarillo, dando ojeadas a una revista.

- ¿No pretenderás que este toda la tarde aquí?… están por ahí Archie, Patty, Annie y ese vagabundo amigo de Candy…así que ni creas que te dejaran acercarte a ella – Neil continuaba ojeando el diario, aburrido cuando podría aprovechar de divertirse con alguna chica.

- No creo que eso sea necesario… ¡Mira!…lo que estábamos esperando… ¿No te lo dije? – Elisa con un brillo despiadado de sus castaños ojos, se levantó arrugando la revista de la rabia, a lo lejos venía Terry, con un ramo de rosas.

Sin vacilar y dispuesta a arruinar los planes que tuvieran esa pareja, fue directo donde estaba Terry esperando el elevador, éste no la había visto, cuando se volteó dio con el rostro ácido de aquella mujer que le miraba con odio.

- ¡Hola, Terry! …¿Qué haces acá? – Con sus ojos clavados en sus manos que llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas.

- Hola…. ¿Elisa?…lo siento no te reconocí... con esa cara de hámster que llevas ¿Qué te paso? jajajajajajaja – Terry se reía del rostro inflamado que llevaba Elisa.

- Que divertido... ¿A quien vienes a ver a este hospital si se puede saber? – Rodeándole y esperando su respuesta.

- Que curiosa… ¿Porque no te metes en tu vida?... ¿Ya te abandono el prometido que tenias, que ahora ocupas el tiempo en fastidiar? – Terry no estaba dispuesto a que nadie impidiera que viera a Candy.

- Estas equivocado… tengo a mi prometido que estará por llegar… ¿Donde estará Susana?... ¿Sabrá que estas con un ramo de rosas visitando a?…. "Quien sabe quien"...Tu dime - Elisa sondeaba y disfrutaba del nerviosismo evidente de Terry.

En ese momento llegaban Liz, Joann y Meg, pasaron ahí con la intención de ver a Candy. Estaban animadas conversando, riendo de las bromas y los hermosos días vividos en Francia. Joann la invitó a ir a Perth por unos días, su amiga aceptó pero debía irse esa misma tarde. Ben que había llevado a Terry, se quedó en la cafetería conversando con un amigo, Joann lo estuvo buscando, cuando Liz la agarró del brazo asustada.

- Joann… ¡AHÍ ESTA LA YEGUA! – Liz palideció al verla.

- ¿Cuál yegua?- Preguntó Meg mirando a todos lados.

- Es ella… y esta con Terry de seguro ha venido a ver a Candy…- Joann tomó del brazo a Meg y se acercaron a oír escondidas junto con Liz

- No entiendo cual es la manía que tienes por seguirme o estar interesada en lo que hago… ¿Sabias que nunca me gustaste ni un poco?... no podría interesarme en alguien como tu… eres egoísta, antipática, envidiosa…tienes un sin fin de defectos que estaría toda la mañana enumerando…- Terry gozaba menospreciando a esa chica que le encantaba estar metida en todos lados.

- ¡Eres un insolente!… me pregunto que opinaría Susana de todo esto, sería bueno informárselo – Elisa estaba enfurecida del cinismo de Terry de negar que estaba ahí por Candy.

- Lo que hagas ya a estas alturas me da igual… con permiso… - El elevador se abrió y Terry no dejó que Elisa subiera, cerrándose éste en las narices de ella.

- ¡TARADOOOO!… ¡NEIL SUBAMOS AHORAAA¡QUE SI ENCUENTRO A CANDY CON TERRY...ME ENCARGARE PERSONALMENTE DE QUE SUSANA SE ENTERE!... – Elisa estaba enfurecida con su hermano esperaron el elevador, sin saber a que piso iba Terry, estaba dispuesta a ir descartando piso por piso.

- Joann… es hora de ayudar a Terry y Candy…no podemos permitir que esa demente le avise a Susana... ¡vamos yaaaa!… a las escaleras – Liz, Meg y Joann pasaron por el lado de Elisa y Neil, sin ser vistas corrieron a las escaleras en dirección al cuarto piso

- ¿Donde vamos?...no entiendo ni medio de lo que hacen… ¿Quién podría explicarme quien es la supuesta demente?- Meg las siguió sin comprender nada.

- Es muy largo de contar… pero ¡TUUUUU NOS SIRVES!… - Liz agarró a Meg de la mano, corrió con ella por el cuarto piso y escogió una habitación vacía – ¡Tuuuu entra ahí!… harás lo siguiente…- Liz le explicó al oído. Miró a todos lados y se fue a esconder con Joann por otro lado.

Meg, aceptó ayudar y se quedó en esa habitación, esperando a que pasara el chico de gorra con un ramo de rosas. Terry iba contento, ansioso por ver a Candy, esperaba verla despierta. Cuando sintió que alguien lo agarró de un brazo y lo entró a una habitación.

- ¡Hola tu!… me han dicho que vienen para acá un tal Neil y Elisa…vienen a vigilarte si es que vas a ver a una tal Candy…ellos se encargaran de avisarle a Susana...me dijeron que te ayudara… ¡RAPIDOOOO!... – la chica dejó la puerta abierta de par en par, se quitó los zapatos y de un salto se metió dentro de a cama, con las manos se alborotó su cabello pelirrojo, fingiendo estar enferma.

Terry quedó pasmado, no tenía idea de quien era esa loca, quiso salir de dudas si es que no se había equivocado de piso, al mirar bien no era la sección de psiquiatría; sin embargo efectivamente venían por el pasillo: Neil y Elisa. Cuando pasaron por la puerta se detuvieron al verlo, Terry sostenía las flores en su mano y Meg comenzó con la actuación que tenía encomendada.

- ¡OHHH!… ¡No sabes lo agradecida que estoy!… ¿SABIA LO MUCHO QUE LO HE VISTO EN…. BROADWAY? ... YOOO LO ADMIROOO...– Terry entendió la idea y se acercó a saludarla – Yo le agradezco… mi madre me escucho que mi ultima voluntad era conocer al grandioso: Terry Grand...no se que… agradezco SU NOBLEZA DE VENIR CADA DIA QUE ME QUEDAAA DE VIDA...SUS FLORES... ¡GRACIAS! DE VERDAD QUE MUUUUUUUUCHAAAAASSSSS GRACIAS – la chica gritaba para que fuera escuchada por esos dos que estaban mirando impactados.

- Este… yo… es un honor en verdad, te traje este ramo de rosas para que alegren tu día…. Melisa – Terry le siguió el juego mientras la chica le soplaba el nombre que él entendió mal.

Elisa y Neil siguieron su camino, completamente confundidos. Estaban equivocados con lo que pensaban, Elisa no podía salir de esa sorpresa.

- ¿Y¿Parece que estas leyendo muchas novelas?... ese tarado venía a ver a esa chica enferma…fanática del actor... - Neil creía en lo que vio.

- Así parece… vamos que no me quiero topar con Archie y los demás… a mi esto me sigue dando vueltas, hay gato encerrado…esperaremos a que se vaya Terry… – Elisa tomó del brazo a su hermano y se quedó en el pasillo esperando que se fuera Terry.

Megan se levantó de la cama y le hizo un gesto a Terry de que se quedara callado. Sacó del bolso un espejo y se fue agachada hasta la puerta, lo sacó para mirar al pasillo.

- Mhhhh… lo que me imaginaba, esos dos están ahí aun vigilándote…- La chica pelirroja de ojos celestes, muy extraña le quedó viendo y se presentó – Lo siento… me llamó: Megan Crozier, La bruja …un gusto – Le extendió su blanca mano y se sentó esperando que saliera del trance, que no sabía si era por la actuación o por que le dijo que era bruja - Este...no coloques esa cara que aun no invento una pócima efectiva para convertir a nadie en sapo...jajajajaja...por cierto esos dos no te los sacas a menos que le hagamos un conjuro potente, tienen un aura muy oscura... Pobres - La chica se sentó esperando que dijera algo.

- Eh…Lo siento… ¿Quién te pidió que me ayudaras? – Le preguntó Terry sin comprender nada

- Mhhhh… Ben… eso…estaba abajo y los vio que te estaban vigilando…yo creo que esos de ahí no se van a menos que tu te vayas – Le dijo la chica y Terry se asomó.- Por cierto, la chica en la que estas pensando... Esta difícil el camino hacia ella...un consejo... No desistas. ... - La pelirroja señorita se peinó nuevamente y le dirigió una sonrisa.

- ¿Queee?... Como sabes que estaba... Este... Bueno mejor me voy, Gracias… voy a ver a Ben para agradecer que me haya ayudado con esos dos… ¡Adiós!… ¿Megan? – Terry le dio un beso en la mano a esa chica que le sonrió.

- Por las rosas, no te preocupes que se las entregaré a la chica que has venido a ver…lo juro…palabra de bruja…blanca por supuesto… que yo creo en Dios eh… - La chica hizo un gesto con las manos y sonrió.

Se alejó en dirección al elevador y esperó siendo observado por Elisa y Neil que se quedaron ahí. Cuando se fue los dos le siguieron. Joann y Liz entraron a la habitación de Meg.

- ¿Y?... ¿Cómo salio todo? – pregunto Liz cansada

- Y bien… no las mencioné a ustedes ni nada… parece que me equivoque de carrera… seré actriz…Esas rosas son para la chica que ha venido a ver… ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Megan arreglando su cabello.

- Pues ir a dejárselas…pero parece que esta dormida… pero no importa que se la dejamos ahí y listo – Liz esperó porque aun esperaban el elevador en el pasillo.

- Oye…Jo… le dije a ese chico... ¿Terry?... Que fue Ben el que me dijo que le ayudara – Meg no sabía que otra cosa decir, porque Liz le había aclaro bien que no diera nombres.

- ¿QUEEEEE?... ¡ÉL NO TE CONOCE!…. ¡RAYOS!…TENGO QUE IRMEEE… – Joann salio corriendo por las escaleras para dar con Ben antes que Terry.

Joann corrió en dirección a la cafetería y ahí divisó a Ben, le hizo señas para que se le acercara, estaba extenuada. Terry aun no aparecía, como se habían subido cinco personas mas, el elevador se detuvo por largo rato en el tercer piso. Ben se acercó a Joann para saber que tenía.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? - Preguntó Ben viendo que Joann apenas podía respirar.

- Tú di que conoces a Megan, que viste a Neil y Elisa seguir a Terry...que tú quisiste ayudar...nada mas ¿Entiendes? - Joann pudo ordenar la idea y Ben asintió.

- ¡Hola!... Solo quería agradecerte la intervención…gracias por enviarme a esa chica que me salvo de una… después te explico…te espero en el auto…– Terry le dio la mano a Ben, mientras se iba a esperarlo al auto.

Terry se alejó admitiendo que era imposible ver a Candy con esos dos rondando, se habían convertido en su sombra, iban apurados para ver si él se iba. Joann para no ser vista por ellos abrazó fuerte a Ben enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿Y ese abrazo?... ¿Me extrañaste en tan poco rato? - Ben sonrió ante la mirada de Joann

- ¡Siii! ... Esteeee...quiero decir que...no nada...mira ahí vienen Liz y Megan...deja que te la presento - Tomando a Ben de la mano - Megan... Él es mí…. Amigo…Benjamín Rothschild...Ben ella es Megan mi amiga que conocí en Francia - Ben saludó a la chica que le quedó viendo.

- Ah... Él es al que tu le dedicaste una poesía...uhhh esa si que sacó aplauso...era increíble...una joya de poema…Joann... Este chico es el... - Megan interrumpió su vaticinio ante la mirada asesina de Jo, se dio cuenta tarde que había echo una confesión inadecuada.

- ¿Queee?... Mi Princesa me escribió una poesía...Jo... ¿Es cierto?- Ben la miraba incrédulo y emocionado.

- No... Esteeee... ¡Vamos! - Joann salió acelerada y Ben la detuvo

- Joann, no pudimos ver a Candy, estaba dormida…yo voy a dejar al hotel a Megan...después los veo en la casa - Liz esperó por las despedidas.

- Fue bueno verte Joann, yo hoy debo irme a Edimburgo...después vuelvo y te buscaré en tu casa en Perth, ya me diste la dirección - Joann abrazó a su amiga que volvería porque ella misma la invitó y Ben se despidió de ella

Joann y Ben se quedaron solos, él se quedó viéndola para saber si se animaría contarle sobre esa poesía. Nunca le permitió leer nada de ella y estaba interesado en saber sobre ese poema.

-¿Y?... ¿Me vas a decir que poesía era?- se sentó esperando la respuesta, la tomó de la mano y la obligó a sentarse- Pero Ven...siéntate y cuéntame… ¡Vamos no seas tímida!

- Que era una poesía...eso - Joann no sabía que mas decir - Ben, me gustaría ver a Candy, voy a ir ahora.

- Esta bien... Voy con Terry a la casa y paso por ti en una hora mas... ¿Esta bien mi princesa?...Recuerda que aceptaste salir conmigo… - Ben sonrió y despidió de ella.

Joann subió por el elevador, en el pasillo dormitaba Albert, no quería despertarlo ni que se percatara de que estaba ahí. Pasó sigilosamente por su lado y no había nadie en la habitación.

- ¡Hola Joann!,que bueno verte, a Candy la llevaron a practicarle unos exámenes...se fue recién - Albert estaba parado detrás de ella, la voz la sobresaltó.

- ¡Hola!... me asustaste…Yo venia a ver como estaba Candy ¿Me imagino que eso no les molestara? - Le dijo Joann mientras ella entraba a la habitación a saludar a Klin que saltó encima de ella feliz de verla.

- Vaya... Me pregunto si eres así de irónica siempre o solo cuando esta enojada…jajajaja… ¡Lo siento! - Albert estaba parado en el dintel de la puerta, observando como Klin jugaba con la chica.

- Mhhhh... No estoy enojada… si lo estuviera te estaría gritando…estoy sentida que no es lo mismo… - Respondió la Joven estableciendo una diferencia notable entre una cosa y la otra.

- Bueno, me sorprendes en verdad…eres bastante madura para tu edad,¿Dónde vives? – Preguntó Albert aun apoyado en el dintel de la puerta.

- Vaya…. Ya me parecía que no podía demorar mucho en llegar el interrogatorio… ¿Por qué no preguntas mejor donde llevamos yo y Ben a Candy?...esa es la duda que a rondado en tu cabeza…"la del millón" ¿No es así? – Joann se volteó a mirarlo apoyada en la orilla de la ventana.

- Jajajaja….Niña…tienes razón…eres inteligente – Albert rió ante las palabras de Joann. – Bueno me siento a esperar tu respuesta entonces – Se sentó.

- ¿Si?...pero antes cuéntame tú ¿Quién eres?... ¿Cual es tu apellido?... digo porque uno no entabla amistad o le dice a donde vive a un:"Desconocido"…. – Joann sonrió levantando sus dos cejas en una señal de jaque mate.

- Este… eres hábil…esta bien…sabes que no te diré mi apellido, por lo mismo tú no me dirás donde llevaste a Candy; sin embargo no lo interpretes como desconfianza…- Albert no podría averiguar nada, esa chica estaba empecinada por ocultar algo.

- Entonces fin de la conversación… se acabo el interrogatorio…- Joann seguía con Klin en los brazos.

- ¿Por qué eres así de hermética?...se que fuimos injustos contigo, te tratamos pésimo y te pido mis disculpas por eso… creo que aceptaste todo lo que te dijimos por algo o alguien, es lo que intento averiguar; sin embargo he conocido que aparte de Irónica, eres leal hasta la muerte...¿A quien le estas siendo leal con tu silencio? – Albert se acercó a mirarla esperando su respuesta.

- No se cual es la manía de las personas de sondear lo que pienso, lo que soy y como me siento… ¿Qué importa eso ahora?, no hay nada de lo que yo te tenga que comunicar…. ¡Lo siento, es lo que hay! – Joann se levantó y se encogió de hombros.

- Tienes razón…eres escritora y por lo mismo no te gusta expresarte a menos que sea a través de un papel...yo creo que eso despierta el interés en ti…. - Albert no sabía porque lo había dicho.

- ¿Qué lo dices por experiencia propia? - Joann respondió con otra ironía que causó una sonrisa en Albert

- Yo no soy poeta… no escribo mas que cartas y muy cortas... ¿el interés de quien despierto yo¿Te refieres a que no tengo apellido?... No entiendo - Albert se sentó mas cerca de Joann que le daba la espalda.

- No me refería a eso… ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?...te escucho - Joann entendía que sus palabras algo buscaban.

- Gracias...esta mañana Candy quería verte, agradecerte a ti y Liz el que la hayan defendido...la presencia de ustedes a alterado un poco al grupo lo reconozco - Albert miró a Joann.

- Si ya me di cuenta de eso con la hostilidad que nos han demostrado - Joann se sentó en el borde de la ventana de esa habitación que tenia una vista linda hacia todo Dundee.

- Si una hostilidad que tiene una explicación, es lo que yo creo y me gustaría que la escucharas… Creo que ustedes en un par de días nos han demostrado como es ser en verdad un buen amigo, por lo menos yo, me he replanteado que no he realizado bien las cosas…yo no tengo miedo de confiarte algunas cosas de mi vida, porque me inspiras confianza…a pesar de tu misterio…entiendo que tiene una razón…como la tiene la mía. - Albert se paró para estar de frente a la mirada de esa chica.

Joann, escuchó sus palabras y guardó silencio, notó en su mirada que estaba siendo sincero. Terminó su introducción, cavilando sobre su vida y omitiendo los detalles quiso otorgar una confesión ante esa chica que tenía enfrente.

----------------

_Yo fui criado en los mejores colegios, rodeado de lujos que no tuvieron ninguna importancia cuando fallecieron mis padres siendo yo muy pequeño, tuve una hermana doce años mayor que se comportó como una madre conmigo. Se casó y al nacer su primer hijo su vida se fue extinguiendo poco a poco, hasta morir. Al tiempo también falleció mi sobrino y quedé a cargo de un imperio que me era desconocido, convirtiéndome en un multimillonario, de bienes que ni siquiera podía cuantificar. _

_Rehuí a toda esa responsabilidad, porque creía que mi esencia moriría de la mano de ese patrimonio y lo que conlleva a vivir así. Me gustó siempre la vida simple, la naturaleza, los animales y viajar mucho. El dolor me hizo cerrarme muchas veces a amistades, al amor y quise ser simplemente: Albert sin apellido._

_Fue así como conocí, cuando tenía unos 18 años, a la mujer que me cautivó, una dama simple, linda, tranquila pero que definitivamente nunca sería aceptada en el círculo en el que yo nací, para protegerla de eso nunca le dije mi apellido, inventé uno que fuera acorde al reflejo de mi alma y no al de mi dinero. _

_Me casé con ella, aun sabiendo que no sería válido para nadie mas…que para nuestro propio amor. Siempre con la verdad apunto de aflorar de mis labios, pero enmudeciéndola por temor a perder lo único que me importaba en la vida, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar nada mas, pensando que así podía cuidarla, yo se que me equivoque. _

_Cuando decidí contarle todo, ella venía con una noticia para mi, la mejor que una pareja de recién casados podría tener, estaba embarazada. Me sentí bendecido por la vida, que tantas veces me arrebato a mis seres queridos, no dije nada, sólo que la amaba mucho, construyendo mis sueños con ella y mi futuro hijo(a). Todo ese tiempo fue corto para la dicha que acostumbrada a ser escueta con mi sensibilidad…_

---------

El relato de Albert fue interrumpido por la llegada de Candy, venía sin el suero y sin oxígeno, la cambiaron de la camilla a su cama. No les dio tiempo para cambiar la expresión de ambos, Joann no comprendía porque razón él le contaba todo eso ¿Ese era su secreto? Estaba casado y no tenía la expresión de felicidad que cualquiera tendría si estaba al lado de alguien a quien amaba. Esa conversación quedaría pendiente y en cierto modo Joann se alegraba que Liz ya no mencionara a su "Muñeco" como lo hacía en un comienzo, ya que era un hombre comprometido.

Albert, notó la mirada de desconcierto de Joann, no pudo terminar con sus confidencias, no sabía siquiera porque razón le había contado a una niña algo tan privado, de lo que nadie mas sabía y esperaba que ella guardara su absoluta reserva en eso.

- ¡Hola! pero que caras… ¿Cómo estas Joann? – Candy sintió que interrumpía algo.

- ¡Hola, Candy!...yo estoy bien…lo que me gusta ver es que tú estas mucho mejor… - Joann la ayudó a acomodar su almohadón.

- Gracias… ¿De que hablaban? – Preguntó ella viendo que Albert estaba algo pálido.

- Albert… me estaba pidiendo disculpas por unas tonterías que dijimos de los nervios de verte mal…eso… yo se las acepto de verdad que si – Joann le miró. Él creía por un instante que diría algo sobre la conversación, pero se dio cuenta que la chica efectivamente era reservada ante las confidencias de otros.

- Si… la verdad que no fuimos nada de educados…celos de amigos yo creo – Sonrió a Candy que miraba extrañada

- Oh… espero que no hayan discutido feo, que yo alcanzo para todos jajajajaja- Candy bromeó para quitar el ambiente tenso que se sentía desde que llegó. Los dos rieron con ella.

- Ahora lo que me gustaría saber si es que Liz me perdonará... Es que necesito de su asesoría como experta en modas, para comprar vestidos nuevos…para la pequeña aquí presente…- Albert quería que cuando Candy saliera del hospital tuviese vestidos nuevos.

- Nooo…yo no quiero vestidos nuevos… este… no puedes comprarlos por mi – Candy se sentía incómoda por la protección de Albert.

- Eso esta difícil Candy… no puedes salir en bata del hospital…tendrás que aceptarlos como regalo que yo te quiero dar…como tu hermano mayor – Le dijo Albert sentándose en el sofá.

- Yo creo que Liz puede asesórate...no es problema...ella no es rencorosa, podrá acompañarte siempre y cuando le consigas... Un nuevo muñeco para reemplazarte...jajajajajaja - Joann se entendía sola ante sus palabras

- ¿Como?...jajajajajajaja… ¿Que A Liz le gustan las muñecas?...no entiendo - Albert quedó desconcertado.

- No entiendo… ¿Qué Liz no es actriz?...- Candy estaba confundida.

- Y si es actriz…Ella intenta en vano serlo y de forma seria ... Lo que pasa es que es muy divertida y debería considerar eso como un talento también -Comentó Albert al recordarla. – Ahora lo que no sabes es que ella misma me ayudó a comprarte el vestido, ese que te regalé y que usaste en el concierto de Joshua - Albert se reía de solo acordarse, las locuras que hicieron por perseguir el vestido ideal.

Joann y Albert le contaron sobre la cosas que hicieron en esa tienda, el afán de su amiga de coleccionar vestidos y de la ayuda prestada por Albert para tirar a Kristin en medio de ese pastel, haciéndose pasar por botones.

- ¿Albert tu te hiciste pasar por botones?... - Candy se reía ante esa revelación que no conocía.- Ajajajajajaja... Si... La verdad que me sentí como un chico de nuevo...así como cuando te veía a ti saltar como un mono entre los árboles - Albert no paraba de reír, recordando como era Candy en el Colegio San Pablo.

- ¿Que? Tu saltas como mono en los árboles...no lo creo... - Joann estaba sorprendida de eso.

- Bueno este si…que me gusta trepar a los árboles, pero no como un mono... ¡Que vergüenza!... ¿Por qué querías tirar a esa chica arriba de un pastel¿Qué te hizo? - Pregunto Candy, sabía que si Joann quiso hacer algo así debía entren una razón poderosa.

- Pffff... Si yo te contara...esa es una tipa de lo peor...- Joann no quería arruinar el momento y que Candy se entristeciera contándole ese tipo de cosas que le recordaran a Elisa

- Bueno niñas ya me tengo que ir...- Albert se despidió de las dos. Cuando estuvo cerca de Joann le susurro – Espero que me guardes el secreto…se que lo harás, quedó la revelación pendiente- Se marchó.

- Joann... ¿Podrías alcanzarme esa nota que está con ese ramo? - Candy le indicó el enorme ramo. Percatándose de que había otro ramo de flores en otro florero. Joann le entregó lo que le pedía.

Ese ramo había llegado en la noche, ella no lo vio si no hasta esa mañana, todas las enfermeras comentaban que eran flores exclusivas y únicas. Estaba sintiendo mucha curiosidad por saber de quien eran. Abrió el sobre y leyó

------------

_Espero que cuando despiertes de ese sueño que te ha borrado los recuerdos, que yo conservo de aquella noche, me permitas revivir ese episodio. Que me des la oportunidad, todo a su debido tiempo, de demostrarte que soy una realidad, que ha venido para quedarse a tu lado. _

_Gracias a tus besos y caricias me has transformado en la poesía que tú mirada me inspira._

_ Tu Trovador Enamorado_

----------------

- ¿Que? Parece que esta nota es un error...no viene dirigida a mi - Candy por mas que pensaba no conocía a ningún trovador y menos pasar una noche con él…hasta de sonrojó.

- Yo creo que si... Ahí dice Candy... ¿Cuántas Candies hay en Escocia? - Joann intuía que se trataba de Terry pero guardó silencio.

- Mhhh... ¿Quien será El trovador? - Candy intentaba pensar pero con la fiebre que tuvo ya no sabia que era cierto y que era mentira.

- Permiso... Hola Candy...que bueno verte mejor...este...vengo por mi Princesa - Ben golpeo la puerta que estaba abierta de par en par y entró.

- Hola Ben... Gracias... Supe que tú curaste a Klin junto con Joann... Gracias de verdad...él es mi mascota de toda la vida…tú eres médico y pudiste curarlo… - Candy extendió su mano agradecida y emocionada.

- Por nada... Mi Princesa acá también ayudo... Le gustan los animales - Ben miró a Joann con ese infinito amor que hasta Candy se percató.

- Si… me gustan…como ves ya tengo uno aquí a mi lado jajajajajaja- Indicando a Ben. Las dos chicas se rieron

- ¿Qué acabas de decirme que te gusto? …vaya…Mi princesa… vamos avanzando en esto…. - Ben estaba feliz de lo que acababa de decir Joann.

- Ben... Ya cállate...deja de llamarme así... - Le susurró Joann avergonzada

- No te apenes Joann, El chico es tu novio y se nota que te quiere mucho,no tiene nada de malo...es bueno demostrar el afecto - Candy sonrió ante la mirada de felicidad de Ben.

- Cierto... Yo le digo así y ella se avergüenza... ¿Que tiene de malo?...nada...yo la quiero y como SU NOVIO la cuido y respeto... ¿Sabias que hasta me dedico un poema? Bueno no quiere que lo vea porque seguramente es para cuando me case con ella...lo leerá como un voto de... Ahhhh ... jajajajajaja - Ben estaba molestando a Joann, le encantaba hacerlo, ella lo pellizco para que se callara

- Bueno Candy... Ya me voy, hoy llegan Liam y Joshua, cuando lleguen les diré que pasen por aquí a verte - Joann se despidió de Candy y Ben también.

Salieron por el pasillo con Ben riéndose de la expresión horrorizada de Joann, mientras esperaban el elevador.

- ¿Cuál es la fascinación que te causa avergonzarme así?...yo te hice mención a ti como: "animal" y tu ¿En que reparas? En que dije que me gustabas tú…. Por Dios….estas completamente loco - Joann le susurraba a Ben ante las miradas de otras personas

- La fascinación que me provocas Tú...por supuesto...Pero si dijiste que te gustaba…eso ya es algo… Mi princesa yo te quiero mucho... Eso no es novedad...VEN ACA... - Ben la tomó del brazo sano y le fue dando pequeños besos hasta subir a su mejilla, una gesto ridículo para Joann.

- Ya déjate... - Joann intentaba zafarse del abrazo de Ben.

- ¿Que tanto me ven?... ¿QUE NUNCA HAN VISTO UNA PAREJA DE NOVIOS?...ESTA BELLA DAMA QUE ESTA AQUÍ...ES MI NOVIAAA... PARA QUE DEJEN DE MIRAR CON ESA CARA... ¡SI SEÑOR! LA HARÉ MI ESPOSA - Ben no aguantaba la risa y disfrutaba de verla así de sonrojada, ante la mirada de espanto de otras señoras.

- Ya basta... Ben por favor... No sigas...Te gusta burlarte de mi… - Joann subió al elevador y se fue arrinconada en una esquina.- A todo esto...mira la hora que es... Dijiste que vendrías por mí y no aparecías nunca.

- Esta bien... Bueno es que... Lo que pasa... Es que...me encontré con Kristin...y bueno tu ya la conoces como es - Ben contenía la risa, ante su piadosa mentira.

-¿QUEEEEE? ...¡ESO SI QUE NOOOO!..¡MIRAME BIEN!...NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE ESA HIENA...QUE TENGO QUE EXPLICARTE BIEN PORQUE RAZON NO LA SOPORTOOOO...HAY CONVERSACIONES PENDIENTES ENTRE TU Y YO... Bueno pero que no pienso tenerlas ahora...porque tengo quiero comer algo... – Joann era observada por la gente que iba en el elevador, ante sus gritos.

- Esta bien...me quedo claro... Te escuche decir que Liam y Joshua llegan hoy... ¿Te vas a ir con ellos y me dejaras solito?... Porque la verdad que yo así...solo como un dedo… No prometo nada, es decir tú ya conoces como es Kristin...taaaannn insiiiistenteeee - Ben miraba de reojo la reacción de Joann, podía ver que doblaba una parte de su vestido con rabia.

- MIRA... Parece que te estas juntando mucho con Terry... Ese celestino te mete cosas en la cabeza que... Ya me encargaré de darle un poco de su propia medicina... ¡A VER QUE EFECTOS TIENEN EN EL!...Y VAAAYAAA QUE TENGO IDEAS...- Joann dejó el elevador enfurecida.

- Yo no se de que hablas... Tú a todo le echas la culpa a Terry...no me has contestado la pregunta¿Te vas con Liam y Joshua? - Preguntó Ben con inocencia fingida

- Mhhhhh ¿Y porque la pregunta¿Queee¿Tienes otros planes¡YA SE QUIERES QUE ME VAYA!...QUIEN SABE QUE COSAS PLANEAS CON ESE GIGOLÓ DE TERRY... ¡CRETINO! - Joann se detuvo para ver que respondía Ben

- NOOOO... Mi Princesa yo solo tengo planes contigo... ¡No te enojes!...que irritable estas...¿Tienes hambre es eso? ...Vamos que yo te invito a comer algo a un restaurante digno de la NOVIA DE UN ROTHSCHILD...jajajajaja- Ben abrazaba a la fuerza a Joann que ya estaba exasperada.

Se fueron juntos a un restaurante en Dundee, si bien no era para almorzar, porque pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde. Joann no había comido nada desde la hora del desayuno. Pasaron largo rato junto, con Ben siendo observado por algunas chicas, lo que inconscientemente logró que Joann se acercara más a él. Fueron a dar un paseo por el centro de Dundee, cuando Ben se alejó a comprar un diario unos chicos se quedaron mirando a Joann, lo que provocó que él se devolviera y le tomara de la mano para que mejor le acompañara.

**Residencia Rothschild**

**St Andrews - Escocia**

Liz estaba hace rato buscando en la nevera que hacer con un huevo, dos tomates y cuatro papas, no había nada mas en toda la despensa de los Rothschild, para una casa nueva donde rara vez era habitada, era normal.

Terry estaba instalado en la mesa esperando que a Liz se le ocurriera que hacer con eso, mientras él pensaba si Candy ya habría despertado, si vio el ramo enorme de flores que le dejó anoche, lamentándose que no pudo verla por culpa de Elisa y Neil.

Creía que el encuentro de ellos no debía ser en un hospital, merecían algo mejor, sin interrupciones, gente molestando, algo digno para una dama, así que desistió de ir a verla o de que ella lo viera. Debía preparar algo que le emocionara.

- OYEEE...te estoy hablando...que con esto no le das de comer ni aun perro ¿Qué hacemos? - Liz reclamaba con la esperanza de que Terry la invitara a un restaurante.

- ¿QUÉ?...este yo pensé que ya sabias cocinar... Porque yo se...pero como no decías nada...veamos - Terry se dirigió a la cocina y busco en todos lados - Mhhhh tienes razón, esta casa está en la ruina absoluta- Suspiró Terry apoyándose en el mueble de la cocina.

- ¡PERO CLARO QUE NO HAY NADA LLEVO 1 HORA DICIENDOLO!...como estas como fakir ahí meditando...yo no estoy acostumbrada a perecer de hambre - Liz estaba molesta e irritable del hambre.

- Bueno pero no te molestes...que tampoco es para tanto... Un día sin comer te puede ayudar a bajar un kilo... - Le dijo Terry riendo

- ¡LO QUE FALTABA!...ME ESTAS LLAMANDO: GORDA... No se donde es que Dios puso a los caballeros...porque NO ME HE TOPADO CON NINGUNOOOO - Liz salio enfurecida de la cocina

- Esta bien… lo siento... Que histérica... ¿Qué sugieres aparte de reclamar? - le preguntó Terry cruzándose de brazos

- Ir a un restaurante...obviamente TUUUU COMO HIJO DE UN DUQUE DEBERIAS DE INVITAR - Liz se cruzo de brazos.

- Esta bien...estas ansiosa por tener una cita conmigo…vamos...deberías haber comenzado por eso, niña...tan tímida que te has puesto...yo no entiendo – Murmuraba Terry riendo mientras dejaba pasar a Liz.

- MIRAAA NO TE ME AGRANDES…que reconozco que no estas mal… pero ya tiene el collar y el cartel pegado que dice: PROPIEDAD PRIVADA DE… tu ya sabes bien… yo respeto lo ajeno…que no soy ninguna zafada – Liz salió directo al auto – Vente acá….que yo manejo… ¡VAMOS SUBE…NO SEAS TIMIDO! – Liz estaba lista para echar andar el auto de Liam, mientras Terry obligado se subió al lado.

Terry nunca se había subido a un auto conducido por una chica y menos con una como Liz, que manejaba con una mano, ese pesado manubrio que fue creado para fuerza de hombres. Iba aterrorizado dudando si llegarían vivos hasta algún restaurante, por fortuna ella no se regodeaba y te detuvieron en uno que escogió, no quedaba lejos de la casa de Ben.

- Pero ¿Dónde demonios sacaste tu la licencia de conducir?... ¿Te la ganaste en una lotería? - Terry se curaba del espanto que vivió con Liz manejando

- ¿Cuál licencia?... ¿Se necesita una para conducir?... ¡Oh, vaya! no tenia ni idea...nop no tengo ninguna…jajajaja- Respondió Liz mientras se arreglaba el cabello en el espejo.

- ¿Queee¿Es una broma?...No me digas que condujiste así sin documentos...bueno por lo menos tienes 17... - Suspiró Terry bajándose del auto.

- Este... Nop tampoco,Técnicamente tengo 16...los cumplo en octubre¿Qué no es lo mismo? - Liz no comprendía la cara de terror de Terry, mientras entraban al restaurante.

- ¿QUEEEE?... ¡PERO TU ESTAS LOCA!...ahora me explico porque el apuro de Liam de querer estrangularte - Terry ayudo a sentarse a Liz

- No se que tiene que ver Liam aquí...pero cuando me robe su auto, yo maneje el tramo mientras Joann dormía...luego ella que si tiene 17 y me imagino que tendrá licencia ...manejo el resto con una mano ...por cierto¿Es cierto que en una lotería puedes obtener una licencia de conducir?...¿Dónde porque me interesa? Caramba que si... Nunca lo había oído - Liz estaba fascinada ante esa idea y Terry la miró desconcertado – Era broma…no soy una imbécil…"Señor Celestino" - ´Sonrió Liz.

- ajajajajajajajajaja... No hay caso contigo Liz... Mejor pidamos algo - Terry pidió la carta

- Claro ríete de mí... Todos lo hacen...que fastidio… Bueno me voy al tocador de damas, mientras me pides todo lo de esa lista…ahhh y no tomo nada de licor, no puedo porque estoy manejando jajajajaja- Liz se alejó al tocador.

Estaba mirándose las pestañas, probando un nuevo peinado cuando la voz de una chica al otro lado le llamó la atención, estaba segura de haberla oído de alguna parte. Se encerró en un baño a escuchar

- ¿Y? no saludaste a Terrunce Grandchester?... ¿No dijiste que le conocías? – Dijo la voz de otra chica que estaba a su lado

- Pero Claro…solo que esta con esa niña… la misma que estaba con la otra chica ese día en el hospital de Edimburgo…yo no puedo llegar y hablarle – Le dijo la mujer que se peinaba.

- Contar que…pero dime, siento curiosidad – La otra chica se acomodó para oír

- Esta bien…pero nadie puede saber…déjame ver – La mujer se agachó para ver si había alguien, Liz se subió rápidamente arriba del excusado con la intención de oír. Al asegurarse la mujer prosiguió a contar su confesión.

-----------

_Bueno que esa noche cuando conocí a Terry estábamos saliendo de la compañía, la obra ya se había presentado y estaban todas mis amigas cerca, despidiéndose. Al fondo de las butacas del teatro estaba él, mirando y me llamó._

_- Hola… ¿Tu me ubicas?...Soy Terrunce Grandchester – Me dijo él saludándome muy amable _

_- Hola… si te ubico…el actor ¿Dime? – Le dijo fingiendo un poco de moderación la verdad que me encanta…todo el mundo lo ubica._

_- Mira necesito que vengas tú y algunas de tus amigas …Mhhhh …unas 8 las mas lindas por cierto jajajajaj...porque necesito que me hagan un favor, no piensen mal eh…que no es nada indebido… - Me dijo él y aunque fuese algo indebido íbamos igual jajajajajajaja_

_El asunto es que nos dio una dirección y les dije a mis amigas, que aceptaron encantadas, fuimos ya que era esa misma noche, la cita era en un bar muy fino. Cuando llegamos él no estaba solo, estaba con tres amigos más muy guapos todos. Nos hicieron una seña y fueron tan caballeros con nosotras, nos pidieron algunos tragos, conversamos de otras cosas hasta que nos dijeron para que nos necesitaban_

_- Mira… necesitamos que ustedes nos ayuden… veras, tenemos a tres chicas en la casa, que probablemente deben estar dormidas, creyendo que nosotros también estamos en eso jajajajajaja… han estado insoportables en verdad y queríamos jugarles una pequeña bromita… inocente… y es ahí donde ustedes juegan su papel – Nos dijo Terry nosotras que creíamos que era una cita pero en verdad se trataba de tres taradas._

_- ¿Y que seria lo que se supone que deberíamos hacer? – le preguntó Esther la chica que estaba con ese chico que creo era pintor… él estaba fascinado con ella, la miró todo el rato…bueno que con ese escote… obvio._

_- Que pena y yo que creía que podíamos conocernos mejor- Le dijo Reese la chica que es nueva en la compañía y que estaba loca por el chico de cabellos castaños, de ojos verdes…que era médico…Rothschild, un tremendo partidazo, ella no comprendía como la tarada de la que él estaba perdidamente enamorado no se casaba con él de una buena vez._

_- Bueno el asunto es que deben fingir ser enfermeras. Lo mas sexy posible… que no creo que les cueste jajajaja y estar a esta hora en este hospital…porque ahí llevará Ben a Joann…y bueno lo que tienen que hacer es lo que hemos estado haciendo aquí de forma espontánea jajajajaja… - Terry nos explicó que en el fondo era sacarles celos y dejar por el suelo a esas chiquillas…pobres sentí lastima por ellas, tomarles el pelo así de esa forma._

_- No… pero eso no es mucho… yo quiero que dos de ustedes me pregunte si estoy soltero, que porque no me he casado y ese tipo de cosas…porque ya estoy harto de que Mi princesa no me vea… quiero despertar sus celos…bueno si es que los tiene por mi – Comentó el joven médico que sonreía ante la insistencia de Reese de mostrar su escote...que descarada por Dios._

_- Yo creo que mejor es decirles que son una niñas…si eso son…se hacen trencitas todavía, Liz sigue durmiendo con un oso de peluche…jajajajajaja…yo quiero que les den unas paletas, de esas que les dan algunos doctores a los chicos que se dejan vacunar…pues eso…para que dejen de ser tan mimadas jajajajaja- Comentó el chico de ojos azules, ese que te dije que era pintor, la muy descarada de Esther preguntó si él pintaba desnudos._

_- Yo creo que eso no esta bien…estarían pisoteando la dignidad de mujeres que son…aunque sean niñas…no te olvides que una es mi hermana y la otra mi mejor amiga de toda la vida…así que no quiero que las hieran, una broma si… pero ¿Tanto así? – Dijo ese morenito encantador, que se instaló luego a tocar una melodía en el piano, la que quedó loca por él, porque en verdad es una ternura, fue Rosie. _

_- Ahhhh que aguafiestas… No yo creo que con esas especificaciones es suficiente…con esto lograremos que Ben consiga el amor definitivamente de Joann…del resto… la verdad no se, pero Liz es muy entrometida en verdad… ella da las ideas a Joann estoy seguro – Terry insistió tanto en eso que todas aceptamos encantadas. Al parecer el rumor de que estaba comprometido es falso, porque él mismo dijo que estaba solo._

_Nos quedamos ahí un rato conversando, Reese y todas las demás le dieron la dirección de su casa a Ben, ya sabes era tan caballero, que daban unas ganas enormes de despabilarlo jajajajaja. Esther le dio su dirección al pintor, para ser su musa inspiradora y que le avisara cuando quisiera pintarla…que descarada de verdad. Todas también le dimos la dirección a Terry, ese si que sabe de mujeres, un seductor innato y nos fueron a dejar…que amables._

_Al otro día ya estábamos listas para nuestra actuación, así fue que le hicimos un gesto al médico ese que estaba con la chica de trencitas, pobre me dio una pena, porque en verdad se sentía mal, si estaba pálida. Reese estaba empecinada en estar con Ben, claro así se llamaba y éste le preguntaba todo el rato que cara tenía su Princesa, si se veía molesta, que estaba haciendo, estaba punto de arrepentirse y correr a su lado; sin embargo Terry y otras chicas le dijeron que siguieran con eso. La niña estuvo mucho rato ahí sola, mirándonos con una furia, cuando se acercó la misma Reese le dio el dulcecito que la niña esa, vaya carácter que tiene se lo rechazó. _

_Esther que no quería un pretendiente pobre, como el otro que era pintor, jajajajajaja se lo cambio a Reese que desistió del médico por estar enamorado como una bestia de esa pava de trencitas. _

_Así fue como llegó esa lunática de ojos verdes, una tal Liz que estaba mas furiosa que la otra, a mi me pareció que estaba enamorada del pintor ese, no la culpo en todo caso porque es una belleza de hombre, pobre como una rata eso si. Seguimos con nuestro coqueteo y ahí aparecieron las dos chicas como enajenadas nos obligaron a ir a ver a un vejete que estaba tirado en una cama. _

_No se que mas pasó, solo que vimos desde la ventana como la chica aventaba desde un auto una maleta que al parecer era del pintor, se fueron conduciendo. Y bueno no se en que habrá terminado todo._

--------------------------

- Que interesante… ¿Qué hacemos¿Nos vamos?… ya no podrás saludar a Terry – Dijo la otra chica

- No… mejor ya vamos, tengo que irme a Edimburgo esta misma noche…es una pena no saber que mas pasó – Las dos mujeres salieron por la puerta del baño.

Liz pudo respirar por fin, abrió la puerta echa una furia griega, al mirarse en el espejo su rostro enajenado ni ella misma podía reconocerlo. Tuvo que contenerse en más de alguna parte del relato, sin creer el nivel de mentira del que eran capaces los hombres y el único leal había sido Joshua.

- LO SABIA…. CARAMBA QUE SI…. VAMOS A VER QUIEN RIE ULTIMO….TROPA DE PANFILOS…todo esto es culpa de ese celestino… mal agradecido y uno haciendo de todo para ayudarlo con Candy…cuando Joann se entere de esto…arderá Troya….LA GUERRA SE HA DECLARADO….CLARO QUE SI – gritó muy enrabiada Liz. Intento inhalar y exhalar antes de ir a comer con Terry – Vamos a ver como queda tu bolsillo….celestino…que esto es solo un aperitivo de lo que te espera….

Liz salio del baño de mujeres y miró a donde estaba Terry, con su mejor cara posible le sonrió, se sentó con su ayuda y agarró la carta, con un dedo y los ojos cerrados, apuntó que cosa pedir.

-¿Que haces? …- Le dijo Terry que tomaba agua mientras esperaba su plato.

- PEDIR… LO QUE QUIERO… - Liz continuo largo rato y llamó al camarero, que tuvo que sacar una libreta nueva para notar todo lo que la joven le pidió.

- ¿Que? Te vas a comer todo eso…. – Preguntó Terry alarmado

- SIIII… ¿POR?... ¿Te duele el bolsillo?...AMARRETEEE – Liz había pedido lo mas caro de toda esa carta.

- Nooo…la verdad que no… solo que ¿Cómo es que no engordas? …- Terry no le molestó en lo absoluto, ese restaurante era al que venía su padre y el dueño insistía siempre en no dejar que le pagara, ahora con él ahí el restaurante estaba lleno y mientras estuvo Liz en el baño le ofreció lo mismo.

Liz comió todo lo que pudo, de la rabia y el solo mirar a Terry que estaba sentado como una inocente paloma, le hervía la sangre. Cuando no quiso mas le dijo al camarero que se lo guardara. Cuando Liz salió miró a todos lados y con un silbido llamó a unos chicos de la calle.

- Tomen niños…esta es comida de la buena… se las doy que botarla es un crimen… - Liz les entregó todo lo que no se comió a los chicos eran mas de diez paquetes que los niños recibieron felices.

- Vaya…lindo gesto… podemos irnos ya – Le dijo Terry, decidiendo manejar él.

- Esta bien conduce tu…que de todas formas, de la venganza Lawhi no te libra nadie – Susurró Liz

- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó Terry mientras manejaba rumbo a St Andrews.

- Nada…nada…tu disfruta los días que te quedan jajajajaja…era broma – le comentó Liz

Era ya tarde, más de las siete de la tarde. Liam y Joshua habían llegado hace rato atrás a Perth, pero ninguna de las dos chicas estaba ahí, decidieron irse a alojar a Dundee, en algún hotel para poder ubicarlas. Estaban dormidos muy cansados de tanto viajar. Liz y Terry llegaron a la casa, no había nadie, ella se quedó esperando mientras él leía un libro en el jardín.

- Que maldad…reírse así de nosotras…no hay derecho… ¿Qué cosa puedo yo planificar para darles su merecido?...ya se me va ocurrir algo… es cosa de tiempo…fue un buen día después de todo.

Liz se quedó pensando que podía hacer para vengarse de lo que habían planificado esos cuatro hombres, no tenían derecho a reírse así, menos con Joann enferma de su mano. En su mente aparecieron muchas ideas, que esperaba compartir y decidir cual sería la mejor cuando llegara su amiga.

Continuara….

**Ladyzafiro**

Notas: Gracias por los reviews. Aquí como pueden ver haya revelaciones muy importantes, dos de ellas deciden el futuro de la trama de dos personajes. Mas adelante daré el detalle sobre todo eso. ¿Qué les pareció?... sus comentarios a los reviews y si quieren explayarse mas esta el foro, del mismo sitio que pueden hacer sus preguntas o apreciaciones.


	18. El mensaje de Stear

**CANDY- CANDY**

**El mensaje de Stear** (Cap18)

"_Dios existe, de sus manos emana el manantial de la vida y el perdón. No creía en los ángeles; sin embargo en la penumbra de mi infinito dolor comprendo que personas extrañas son sus servidores, que entregan su mensaje para que puedas interpretarlo. Nadie esta solo, nada es eterno en esta tierra y todo es perdurable si se recuerda con amor. Los seres queridos que se marchan buscan la forma de apaciguar tu aflicción, solo tienes que abrir tu mente y corazón para escucharles decir…que nunca te abandonaran"_

_ Joann Whitton_

**25 de mayo de 1915**

**Hotel Dolphin's barn**

**Dundee – Escocia**

El alba, entre las ramas del árbol de aquella ventana, con el rostro dibujado con la grima de las retentivas imágenes que la desvelaron por esa noche completa. En el indefeinible misterio de sus ojos cafés, tras las gafas, desentrañando la pena y la melancolía que llevaba en sus lágrimas. Rozando con sus tibias manos su boca bermellón, evocando su primer beso. En los esbozos de sus cartas que se tornaban amarillentas con el pasar del tiempo, sin tener piedad con el amor que estaba esculpidas en ellas. Aplacando su aflicción con sus estudios y acatando la realidad que se presentaba día a día.

Nunca más volvería a amar a nadie igual, avasallada a renunciar a volver a creer en el amor. Stear en aquel día cumpliría 18 años, de vida, inventos, alegrías y tristezas, todo sin su compañía; se fue llevando los retazos de su alma, corazón y la paz.

No quiso despertar a nadie, salió con la idea de sacudirse ese dolor y dejar ese estertor que la asfixiaba. No estaba sola en la recepción de ese hotel. Su pena era compartida por quien creció junto a él, padeciendo la misma tortura con un amor distinto; pero calando hondo en sus celestes ojos. Continuo leyendo ese libro que llevaba sus manos, en busca de sus respuestas, de la señal para aplacar ese tormento.

--------

_Ya no quedan melodías alegres_

_Que avengan nuestros cuerpos en un suave vaivén._

_Ya no quedan las fotos inéditas_

_que mis ojos ya no hayan memorizado._

_Ya no quedan ilusiones_

_busilis de mis días y mis desvelos._

_Ya no quedas primaveras_

_Donde vuelva a renacer mis votos de amor eterno._

_Ya no me queda el aroma de tu perfume_

_se ha desvanecido entre mis dedos._

_Ya no queda el rutilar de las estrellas_

_testigos de tu partida_

_en ese cielo que se ha llevado tu vida._

_¿Dime como quieres que te recuerden?_

_Dame la señal para saber como recomenzar_

_en esa vorágine que sucumbe mi alma _

_Saturándolo de incertidumbres._

_En la vertiginosa condena de necesitarte_

_sin poder sentirte aquí a mi lado._

_Con la agonía que me mata día a día._

_Dime, tu amor…_

_¿Como quieres que te recuerde?_

-----

- Buenos Días, Patty… ¿No has podido dormir?...– Le preguntó Archie que se levantó del sofá de la recepción.

- Buenos Días, Archie… ¿Tu tampoco has podido dormir?...es por… - Patty titubeó.

- Stear…si…hoy era su cumpleaños… lo extraño mucho – Archie tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Patty se sentó a su lado y miraron juntos el acuario, un separador de ambiente; Guppies, Tetra Neon y Escalares, debajo de ellos esa gravilla donde lentamente caminaban los caracoles, un castillo lo adornaba rodeado de musgos y plantas acuáticas que los peces sorteaban con agilidad. La oscilación de esa agua, iluminada y reflejando los colores de los peces los tranquilizaba, miraron por largo rato sin decir nada y compartiendo el mutismo de sus pensamientos en honor a Stear, el recogimiento que no podían evitar sentir.

- Candy ya está mucho mejor, en unos días mas podrá salir del hospital… - Archie quiso cambiar el tema, animarse porque al mirar de reojo vio las lágrimas de Patty.

- Ayer estaba muy animada, contenta de que estuviéramos ahí y que le comunicáramos que nos quedaríamos por mas días, tiene planes para que conozcamos otro lugares en Escocia… ¿Klin? – Patty se quitó las gafas para limpiar sus lágrimas con su pañuelo.

- Albert se quedó con él, ya ves lo rápido que se mejoró ese mapache, despertó con la misma ganas de comer de siempre…y vaya que come…- Archie aprovechó de mirar el diario - ¿Patty, Te gustan las exposiciones de pinturas?...aquí sale un aviso de que hay una exhibición de cuadros, variados artistas muestran su arte ¿Te gustaría ir después de ver a Candy?... - Archie miró a Patty para saber que opinaba, intentaba animarla.

- ¿Pinturas?...bueno algo entiendo y si me gustaría…esta bien, Archie – Patty continuó con su lectura aceptando la invitación de Archie, quién se había convertido en un buen amigo.

Albert venía con Klin en la cesta, riendo porque el mapache no quería estar escondido, se había comido unos chocolates que dejó en la mesa de luz. Annie venía a su lado, le había tomado mas tiempo decidir que vestido colocarse, el clima de Escocia se había tornado impredecible.

- Buenos días – Les dijo Albert y Annie a Patty y Archie.

- Buenos días… ¿Y que le pasa a Klin? – Preguntó Archie al ver que reclamaba dentro de la cesta

- Buenos días, Albert y Annie… ¿Esta molesto parece? – Patty veía que Klin estaba empujando con fuerza la tapa de la cesta

- No se…creo que no le gusta estar ahí, pero lo siento porque no puedo llevarlo yo como si fuera una bufanda, no se vería nada de bien – Sonrió Albert.

- Tampoco quiso irse conmigo… yo creo que debe extrañar a Candy ¿Cierto Klin? – Annie le habló al mapache que continuaba inquieto.

Todos fueron al comedor a tomar el desayuno en el hotel, conversando muy optimistas porque Candy sería dada de alta en unos días más, podrían compartir más tiempo con ella, pasear ya que pretendían seguir en Escocia.

- ¿Albert? …¿Pudiste hablar con las dos chicas amigas de Candy? – preguntó Archie interesado por extender sus disculpas con ellas.

- Si…ayer solo vi a Joann y creo que ella por lo menos aceptó mis disculpas…pretendo volver a verlas – Le respondió Albert recordando que tuvieron una conversación que se vio interrumpida.

- ¿Tu no sabes donde viven ellas?...- Patty también estaba arrepentida por sus palabras y se lo comentó a Annie, quien le expresó que no estaba interesada en extender disculpas, no les inspiraba confianza.

- No…solo se que Joann y Liz son de Pensilvania… cuando las conocimos ellas vivían con dos jóvenes amigos de ellas, en una casa en Liverpool…no tengo la menor idea de donde se quedan estando aquí – comentó Albert mientras se servía algo de café.

- ¿Viven con quienes?...vaya chicas – Comentó Annie, para la sorpresa de los tres que estaban a su lado.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?...Candy vivía conmigo también y siempre fuimos buenos amigos…– Le respondió Albert que no conocía esa faceta de Annie.

- En fin…entonces no sabes donde ubicarlas…que mal – Archie quería volver a ver a Liz, estaba interesado en saber más de ella, ya que Joann tenía novio.

- Pero esa chica… ¿Johanna?… ¿No tiene un novio?, ese joven que esta siempre con ella – Annie conocía bien cual era el nombre; pero no quiso ser evidente.

- Si… Ben…la verdad ya me imaginaba que ellos serían novios, porque él se desvive por ella…hacen una linda pareja… tienes razón si damos con él daremos con Joann… – Albert haría eso, intentar dar con Ben para llegar al resto.

Cuando terminaron su desayuno, estaban listos para ir hasta el hospital para ver a Candy. Le llevaron algunas revistas para que no se aburriera, Annie y Patty le compraron unos libros y golosinas para que comiera si no le gustaba la comida del hospital. Archie y Albert, le llevaron flores y a Klin que ya estaba muy aburrido de estar en el hotel, cada vez era mas inquieto, eso significaba que estaba mejorando notablemente.

Por el elevador bajaron los dos jóvenes: Joshua y Liam. El moreno, muy alto, vestía un pantalón oscuro con una camisa blanca holgada, una gorra que llevaba en sus manos, bien peinado y con un perfume agradable, sus ojos marrones seguían algo adormilados, denotando que no pasó buena noche. El otro joven de cabellos oscuros rizados, sus ojos azules eran muy llamativos en aquellas pestañas oscuras, muy blanco y también alto, no pasaba inadvertido ante las miradas de las jóvenes, poseía una sonrisa cautivadora, vestía un pantalón con suspensores holgado, con una fina camisa de seda de azul oscuro.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Joshua algo cansado, estuvieron buscando la tarde entera a Joann y Liz

- Primero que todo, a tomar desayuno…que así con el estómago vacío no doy una y de ahí vemos donde se han metido esas dos – Liam se dirigió al comedor del hotel que los albergó desde ayer en la tarde.

- ¿No que Ben tiene una casa en St Andrews?...hace tiempo atrás invitó a Joann a jugar golf, con él…se me había olvidado…ahí deben estar – Joshua recordó la vez en que Ben, cuando salía con su hermana, insistía en que fuera con él a jugar golf para enseñarle y le habló de esa casa.

- Si sabia…pero no se donde tiene la casa ese… ¿Tu crees que ellos dos ahora estén juntos? – Liam se inquietó ante esa posibilidad, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranjas.

- No se…puede ser, si tú sabes lo que Ben siente por Joann… - Contestó Joshua, no tenía razón para odiar a Ben, últimamente se deshacía en atenciones con su hermana.

- Si lo se… solo que él no me agrada… preferiría otra persona para Yoyo…pero bueno entonces vamos a la casa de él…es un Rothschild no es difícil de ubicar – Liam continuó con su desayuno.

Joshua repasaba unas composiciones que dejó inconclusas, sus trabajos eran cada vez más intensos, debía seguir componiendo sus propias melodías, para tener su identidad propia, a veces se desvelaba corrigiendo y rescribiendo en esa partitura, era muy exigente consigo mismo. Creaba composiciones a raíz de alguna conversación con algún amigo, al leer algún poema o novela de Joann y ésta le ayudaba a bautizarles con algún nombre adecuado, ahora que no veía a su hermana en días la extrañaba en verdad.

Liam, estaba interesado en ir a una exposición, le había llegado una invitación que se trajo desde Edimburgo. Tiempo atrás se reunió con el Crítico de arte, que le había comprado unos cuadros mientras estudiaba en Francia, posterior a eso una carta donde le pedía autorización para exhibir esas obras, que él aceptó y nunca mas supo de eso. Hasta ahora donde el nombre de: Gino Tauragrasso aparecía en todos los diarios de Londres y Escocia, estaba decidido a ir.

**Hospital de Dundee**

Candy, arropada con una bata color celeste, observaba el hermoso vergel, las personas disfrutando de esa mañana calurosa, todo a través de la ventana de hospital. Con los deseos de salir luego de ahí, respirar al aire que mecía los árboles, feliz de estar en Escocia. Retraída en ese paisaje, al mirar la fecha entendió el porque. En un día como ese hace 18 años había nacido su amigo: Stear, reteniendo en sus oídos, la melodía de la cajita de la felicidad que nunca más volvió a sonar tras la muerte de él.

Un óbito triste, lejos de sus seres queridos y sin poder ella despedirse, sintiendo la añoranza en su corazón, su tumba estaba lejos de ese país y hoy era su cumpleaños, turbada por completo en esa habitación, extrañándolo como siempre lo haría.

- ¡Hola Candy!… - le gritaron a coro los cuatro amigos, ella se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas para no preocupar.

- Hola…chicos que bueno verles – Sonrió ella acercándose a abrazarlos uno a uno.

- Tu no deberías estas en pie… ¡vamos a la cama!… - le dijo Patty ayudando a Candy a recostarse.

- Si es cierto…pero es que ya tengo unas ganas locas por salir de aquí… me aburro – Candy recibió las revistas de las chicas.

- Pero tendrás que tener paciencia, Candy… no es prudente que te apures – Albert dejó otro ramo de flores, fue a echarle agua al florero en el cuarto de baño que estaba al lado.

- Candy, deberás obedecer pronto porque de lo contrario, pasaras mas tiempo en este hospital – Annie se acercó a ella pasándole a Klin que estaba en la cesta.

- Esta bien…prometo intentar portarme lo mejor posible…Klin… veo que el también esta algo aburrido jajajajaja – Candy vio que Klin saltó de la cesta e inspeccionó toda la habitación para luego subirse a la ventana a mirar.

- Nosotros iremos a buscar al médico para saber cuando ya puedes irte de aquí… con permiso – Archie y Albert salieron en dirección al elevador.

- Que bien… nos dejaron por un rato solas…bueno chicas cuéntenme ¿Cómo han estado las cosas? – Candy dirigió la mirada a Annie y Patty. - ¿Y bien quien comienza?

- Bueno yo… sigo con mis clases de piano, además mi madre quiso que estudiara cocina francesa, dice que para ser una buena ama de casa, es importante conquistar por el estómago... – Una pausa se hizo incomoda y prosiguió - Candy, yo no te dije que con… Archie… la relación se terminó hace algunos meses – Dijo Annie bajando la mirada y sentándose mas cerca.

- ¿Qué?...este… ¡No!...no me lo habías comentado… en cartas yo creo que eso no se puede… ¿Qué paso? – Candy, titubeo ante la noticia, no sabía decirle a su amiga

- Bueno, Archie entró a la universidad a estudiar leyes y no tenía tiempo para estar conmigo… yo creo que eso fue desgastando la relación… - Annie no ahondaba en muchos detalles, Candy miró a Patty que encogió los hombros.

- Pero si ustedes se llevaban bien… no entiendo que pudo pasar – Se acomodó en su cama, conociendo a Annie sabía que existía algo mas.

- Si nos llevábamos bien, pero las cosas han cambiado… yo quiero otro tipo de vida… la persona que me quiera debe hacerlo así como soy yo, últimamente teníamos discusiones por tonterías – Annie se sentía incómoda de hablar sobre eso, las dos amigas lo notaron.

- Todas las parejas discuten…puede existir reconciliación después ¿No es así Patty? – le comentó Candy integrando a Patty a esa conversación para que diera alguna opinión.

- Si… pero este no es el caso… Candy ya no quiero dar mas detalles, es incomodo para mi… yo no quería que tu te dieras cuentas y te sintieras mal por eso – Annie tomó las manos de su amiga, ella pudo darse cuenta que estaba muy resignada.

- Esta bien no lo hablemos…si eso te incomoda…pero no te preocupes por mi, sabes que si tú estas bien…yo también…Annie eres mi amiga de toda la vida, yo quiero lo mejor para ti y si ese hombre no es Archie…ya vendrá el mas adecuado – Candy sonrió ante la mirada de la chica de melena.

- Es verdad…ya vendrá otro mejor…eso espero – Annie sonrió con su amiga.

- ¿Patty, como van tus estudios ?...ya debes estar por terminar… - Candy vio la mirada triste de su amiga, entendía debido a que era, nunca pudo superar la pena de la muerte de Stear.

Las innumerables cartas de Patty, confesándole el dolor que le producía estar sin la persona que mas amaba, reflejaba un poco la propia congoja que vivió con la muerte de Anthony, ella le explicó muchas veces en la correspondencia que le enviaba, que aunque suene increíble Stear estaría siempre en su vida, nunca lo olvidaría y debería aprender a vivir con eso. Que ya vendrían tiempos mejores y que por lo pronto no apresurara en sanar su corazón, que viviera ese duelo de acuerdo a su propios sentimientos, no había tiempo ni fecha para apaciguar la aflicción de una perdida así.

- Yo voy bien, soy una de las mejores en mi clase…quiero ser maestra de primaria y aun me falta – Patty sostenía un libro que leía desde que llegó a Escocia, era uno de poesías.

- Que bueno Patty…ya estarás mejor…es cosa de tiempo… - Candy animó a su amiga sosteniendo su mano, leyendo en sus ojos el recuerdo de Stear que era inevitable.

- Como siempre hemos hablado de nosotras ¿Y tú?... ¿Cuando te vas a Chicago? – Annie no quería que su amiga siguiera ahí, le gustaría que se marchara pronto.

- Bueno Chicago deberá esperar, porque vine con un propósito a Londres…buscar a mis padres, se los comenté en mis cartas y la verdad que este viaje no ha sido para nada un fiasco, a pesar de haberme enfermado…he conocido grandes amigos…por cierto ayer vino Joann cuando estaba conmigo Albert, él mismo me comentó que tuvieron una discusión con ella y sus amigos ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Candy había quedado con la duda desde ayer, prefirió la visita de las chicas para aclarar ese punto.

- Creo que Archie… yo…todos en realidad, nos molestamos porque cuando pasó lo de Elisa y Neil… todos te buscamos desesperados y ellos que te encontraron no nos avisaron si no hasta esa mañana cuando ya estabas aquí…cuando le preguntamos que paso… ellos dijeron que tú deberías decirnos – Patty esperó la respuesta de Candy que se quedó pensativa.

- Yo no se los detalles, pero de verdad, esa chica Joann y su amiga…no me agradan, parecieran que ocultaran algunas cosas, no se con que fin – Annie interrumpió el pensamiento de Candy.

- No se que habrán querido decir… yo no puedo acordarme de donde estuve… es decir tengo vagos recuerdos. Como estuve delirando, producto de la fiebre, no se que es lo real…de verdad… si ellos me encontraron, son lo únicos que pueden decir donde y cuando…porque no tengo noción de nada – Candy suspiró intentando dilucidar y todo era muy confuso.

- El asunto es que nos extralimitamos, le dijimos cosas muy feas…yo lo siento, Candy…puedo asegurarte que no fue con ninguna mala intención, estábamos tan nerviosos- Patty se excusó y le contó todo a ella.

- No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué le pasó a Archie?...yo nunca vi que tratara a alguien así… ¿Albert?...puedo asegurarles que Joann es una chica de fiar, me ha demostrado de sobra que es una buena persona. En cuanto a Liz, es medio extraña, pero ella es así y se que también puede ser una buena amiga… ¿No vieron lo que hicieron por mi en el cumpleaños? – Candy sonrió al recordar el puñetazo de Liz a Elisa y el pastel que le tiró Joann a Neil.

- Si…ajajajajaja… eso si me causó mucha risa…debo reconocerlo – Patty también se rió y le comentó a Candy como había quedado el rostro de Elisa. Las tres se rieron.

Albert y Archie conversaron con el doctor Collins, el que estaba a cargo de los casos más complicados de la sección de enfermedades respiratorias, debía reconocer que la chica era muy fuerte, que la pulmonía estaba quedando atrás y que afortunadamente estaba respondiendo bien al tratamiento. Podía predecir que saldría en unos días mas, pero que igualmente debía guardar reposo, el clima de Escocia era favorable para ella solo desde media mañana, ya que refrescaba mucho a pesar de ser primavera. El médico seguía comentándoles mientras Albert desvió la vista hacia la puerta de esa oficina, frente a ésta había una joven que estaba sentada jugando en una silla girando y girando, solo podía verle su largo cabello castaño. Alguien llegó y ella se levantó inmediatamente extendiendo su mano para saludar.

No podía oír con el doctor que continuaba hablando sobre la salud de Candy. La chica se fue por el pasillo sin poder verla de cerca. Conforme con los pronósticos, Archie se despidió del médico y Albert le siguió sin darse cuenta cuando se habían colocado de pie, se dirigieron a tomar el elevador.

Archie guardaba silencio mientras esperaban, al lado de Albert estaba una joven, al mirarla de reojo, era la misma chica de la oficina y al verla disimuladamente se trataba de la joven de la Librería, la misma que ayudó con su auto. Pensó en saludarla, pero al parecer ella ni siquiera le tomó en cuenta, no debía acordarse si estaba llorando. Llevaba un vestido color lavanda, de manga corta y un escote prudente, su cabello lo tenía tomado con un lápiz y en sus blancas manos un libro, un bolso colgado de un costado de su brazo y se cruzó de brazos armándose de paciencia para esperar. Apareció una chica que le conocía y se saludaron.

Al llegar el elevador ambos varones la dejaron pasar, de improviso se repletó de personas quedando todos muy apretados y Albert quedó a su lado, incómodo sin saber donde colocar sus manos. Ella no le miró en todo el rato, conversando con esa amiga.

- ¿Y tu no te has casado? – le preguntó casi murmurando la otra chica rubia

- No… ¿Para que?... ¿Para dejar de ejercer mi carrera?... nop – Le respondió la hermosa joven

- Yo creí que tenias novio… yo ya me case y estoy feliz – Dijo la chica rubia.

- Que bien por ti, pero yo ahora no tengo novio… terminé con ese que conocías, porque se le ocurrió que debería aprender a cocinar comida italiana…además su cabello… lo tenia largo, no me gustan los varones de pelo largo – Le susurró la chica sonriéndole y marcando esas margaritas en sus mejillas.

En un costado había un tipo que no le quitó la mirada de encima, su belleza no pasaba inadvertida para nadie, pero eso parecía no importarle. Su amiga se bajó en el segundo piso y se despidió de ella.

La chica se percató de la mirada del hombre y se giró para darle la espalda al tipo, quedando de frente a Albert, mucho más alto que ella porque le llegaba a su pecho. La situación era incómoda no sabían hacia donde mirar, por unos instantes ambos coincidieron mirándose y bajaron su vista a la vez. Por fin pudo ver de cerca sus finas pecas y esos hermosos ojos color calipso que le daban un toque exótico a su mirada. La gente bajó en el tercer piso empujando a la joven que para no caerse le tuvo que tomar del brazo a él.

- Ups…lo siento – le dijo sin mirarle y se alejó al otro extremo del elevador.

Llegaron al cuarto piso y los dos varones bajaron, la chica continuó el viaje con tres personas mas, sintiendo curiosidad Albert se volteó para mirarla, ella estaba leyendo un libro levantó la vista al sentirse observaba y volvió su mirada a la lectura, él se le quedó viendo hasta que se cerraron las puertas del elevador.

- Hey… ¿Qué te pasa a ti?...te estoy hablando hace rato – Le dijo Archie.

- ¿Qué?... este no nada…pensaba…solo eso – Albert no tenía idea de que cosa le pasaba cada vez que veía a esa chica.

- Mhhhhh…. Para mí que te has quedado prendado de alguien… - Archie se rió de esa broma.

- Noooo… que cosas dices… ¿Tu crees que se vea mal llevar el cabello largo?... – le preguntó Albert a Archie.

- No…yo lo llevo largo, es cosa de gustos – Archie continuo caminando hacia la habitación de Candy.

Albert, volvió a la realidad, preguntándose que tenía de malo el cabello largo, a esa chica no le agradaba los hombre así, tal vez por eso nunca le veía; sin embargo por un instante le había dirigido una mirada.

**Residencia Rothschild**

**St Andrews - Escocia**

Terry, estuvo toda la mañana leyendo un libro que consiguió en la enorme biblioteca de roble que estaba en el estudio de esa casa. Ahora solo les restaba esperar que la servidumbre hiciera el desayuno, ayer por la tarde estuvo Joann y Ben comprando víveres y dando con la casa de los antiguos sirvientes, que estaban felices de tener nuevamente trabajo. Llegaron muy tarde y a esa hora solo estaba en pie Liz que estaba algo indispuesta, mientras una cocinera le daba algo de tomar para el dolor de estómago.

- Como no vas a estar enferma si has comido como una marabunta – Le comentó Terry al verla sentada en el comedor, con un rostro pálido.

- Tú mejor cállate… que eres el culpable de que este así…y ni me hables de comida… ¡Que horror! – Liz tomó un sorbo de ese remedio casero que le dieron.

-¿Yo el culpable?...pero si tu querías ir a un restaurante y te has pedido media carta…yo no se como pudiste comerte todo eso… - Terry se reía de la expresión de Liz.

- Oye… ¿Joann y Ben? …¿A que hora llegaron? – Liz se durmió como un oso temprano, de lo mal que se sentía y no supo nada.

- Mhhh… no se como a las 23:00 por ahí…es que fueron a buscar a la servidumbre para que atendieran esta casa… como tu no sabes cocinar era obvio que moriríamos todos escuálidos jajajajaja- Terry se sentó a desayunar ante la cara de asco de Liz que volvió a irse.

Bajó en ese momento Joann, con un vestido color verde azulado, con un escote cuadrado y unas botas, sus dos trencitas atadas y con su clásico bolso cruzado mas una pequeña maleta. Esa mañana era poco usual hacía bastante calor.

- Buenos Días… - Le dijo Terry levantándose de su asiento.

- Buenos Días…caballero Inglés…no es necesario que te levantes…que así como me ves …así como me voy – Joann se acercó a la mesa y sacó un vaso con jugo de piña, se lo tomó de un sorbo y se guardó una manzana Rojas Listo ya me voy…adiós – Iba a salir y parada enfrente estaba Ben.

- Buenos días…. ¿Adonde vas? ….si se puede saber – Ben la quedó mirando - ¿Eso es tu desayuno?...un simple jugo de… ¿piña? – Miró a la mesa para saber.

- Buenos Días… Ben… ¿Qué tiene?... el jugo es de piña…es azúcar, no me vendrá ninguna fatiga… bueno ¡Adiós!… que ya dije que me voy – Joann iba a salir y fue jalada del brazo.

- Tu no vas a ningún lado…no sin antes que sepas que tu amiga esta arriba enferma… no se que le paso – Ben se refería a Liz

- ¿Qué? …¿Qué cosa le diste, Terry? – preguntó Joann.

- Vaya…todos me indican como si yo le hubiese dado cicuta… no le di nada…tu amiga se ha comido medio restaurante al que ella misma quiso ir – Le respondió mientras terminaba su café.

- Ben, tu ocúpate de ella, eres médico ¿No?, yo me voy…tengo que salir…es importante en verdad, le deje una nota a los chicos… ya deja esa cara…– Joann salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta llevándose las llaves del auto de Liam.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta?...me ignora por completo… no la entiendo – Ben se sentó con Terry refunfuñando.

Joann se subió al auto y se fue rápidamente en dirección a Forfar, tenía planes que atender ahí, sin querer comentarle a nadie, dejó una nota excusándose por ocupar el auto de Liam. Se perdió en esa mañana conduciendo con el viento y el sol en todo su esplendor.

En la casa de Ben tocaron el timbre, fue la chica de servicio a atender y estaban frente a ella dos jóvenes que preguntaron por Benjamín Rothschild.

- Señor Benjamín…le buscan… - Le dijo la mujer de servicio.

- Esta bien, hazles pasar… - Ben se levantó a ver, eran Liam y Joshua - ¡Hola, buenos días!...que bueno verles – Le dijo Ben saludando a ambos

- ¡Hola Terry¡Hola Ben! – Dijeron a la par los dos chicos que se acercaron a saludarlo.

- Hola…En verdad toda una sorpresa verlos acá – Terry los saludo amablemente.

- Bueno que no hemos dado con Liz y Joann… ¿Están aquí? – preguntó Joshua algo preocupado.

- Si, están aquí…Joann acaba de salir no dijo a donde en tu auto, Liam…y Liz está arriba enferma – le dijo Ben sabiendo que éste quería retar a las dos chicas por irse con su auto.

- ¿Enferma?... ¿Que tiene?... ¿No me digas que chocó en mi auto?… - Liam estaba pálido ante la idea

- No… es que yo la invité a un restaurante…y vaya que esa chica come mucho… se enfermó del estómago – Le explicó Terry ante el asombro de Liam.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Comer como si el mundo se fuera acabar?…Mhhhhh…esa no es Liz… ella siempre esta preocupada de cuidar de su figura y si comió como una bestia es porque de seguro o estaba deprimida o muy enojada… ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó Liam muy convencido y ante la cara de asombro de Terry y Ben.

- Tu no solo conoces al derecho y al revés a Joann…si no además a Liz…tu eres un peligro público con las mujeres…dime ¿Cómo logras eso? – Terry no podía creer ese nivel de compenetración que sostenía con ambas chicas.

- ¿Qué?...nada…solo que es la hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos… obvio que la conozco si he vivido con ella – Liam se volteo viendo la cara de Joshua que le miraba con sus clásicos ojos saltones.

- Bueno, esta arriba por si quieren ir a verla…pero por favor no la regañes…que de verdad no se siente nada de bien – Le dijo Ben que les acompañó hasta arriba junto con Joshua.

Golpearon la puerta y se escuchó la voz de Liz que les permitió la entrada, estaba todo oscuro y ella tapada hasta la cabeza. Ben entró a abrir las cortinas y movió un poco a la chica.

- Hey… mira quienes están aquí… Liz – Movió nuevamente a la chica que sacó su brazo con el yeso

- Oh… ¿Qué le paso?... ¿Que no era solo el estomago?… - Joshua se preocupó sus dos amigas enyesadas.

- Ahhh eso…fue por golpear a una loca… pero mejor que ella te cuente – Le respondió Ben

- ¿Qué¿A quien golpearon esta vez?...Por Dios… - Joshua tocó la mano enyesada de Liz.

- ¿Joshua?...mi Bombón adorado… ¿Eres tu o es un espejismo? – Liz se sacó el antifaz que tenia en sus ojos y tomó la mano de Joshua

- Si… ojitos de uva… estoy aquí…pobre…también esta Liam… - Le dijo Joshua mientras le indicaba donde estaba parado.

- ¿QUEEEEEE?….TUUU PAPANATAS FUERAAAA….ESFUMATEEEEEEEEEEE…MALVADO, PANFILO, DECREPITO….QUE SE VAYAAAAA – Gritó como enajenada Liz, subiéndose arriba de la cama y lanzándole cosas a Liam.

- ¿Que le pasa?… ¡LOCAAA!…. ¡YO VENIA A VERTE PREOCUPADO!… Y ME LANZAS COSAS¡AGRADECE QUE NO TE DOY DE NALGADAS!….POOOR ROBARTE MI AUTOOOO – Le chillaba Liam enfurecido con la actitud de ella.

- ES LO MINIMO QUE TE MERECES….INSENSIBLE…MALVADOOO… ¡TE OOOODIOOOOO! QUE SALGAAA DE MIII VISTAAAAAAA – Gritó Liz mientras Joshua la contenía.

-¿Qué cosa le hiciste para que se coloque así? – Ben no entendía nada, se cubría para que no le llegaran las cosas a él

- ¿YO?... ¡NADA!… ¡SI ELLA ES ASI DE LOCA!… ¡DE NACIMIENTO! …¡ME VOY! – Liam intentó acercarse a Liz que se escondió detrás de Joshua para que la defendiera.

- Ya…déjala Liam…sale por favor…que yo me quedo con ella…vamos – Le dijo Joshua defendiendo a Liz.

Ben y Liam bajaron dejando a Liz sola con Joshua, él la tenía abrazada mientras ella lloraba muy triste, no entendía porque estaba así, pero esperaría a que se le pasara y le contara.

- ¿Qué fueron esos alaridos? – Preguntó Terry alarmado por el ruido

- Nada… es esa loca de Liz…yo no se que le hice para que este así… - Liam no comprendía en verdad que cosa sucedió.

- Yo creo que estará así porque esta enferma y… no se - Ben tampoco entendía mucho

- ¿No le habrán contado lo de esas chicas que se hicieron pasar por enfermeras?...porque ahí si que estamos todos perdidos, ellas se enojan y no nos hablan mas – Liam miró a Terry y Ben que aseguraban no haber contado nada.

- ¿Estas loco?… yo se que con eso, adiós oportunidad con Joann… no he dicho nada y Terry menos – Ben estaba angustiado con eso, ayer quiso confesárselo a Joann, pero la sintió tan cercana que prefirió callárselo.

- Bueno como sea… ya tengo que irme… debo ir al hotel y de ahí a una exposición… ¡adiós! – Liam se fue en el auto de Erin.

Liam estaba preocupado por Liz, cuando le vio el yeso de su mano, pálida y enferma; sin embargo ella no le dio tiempo de preguntar a quien golpeó esta vez. Era la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos, que estaba en medio de esa guerra y le había jurado que la cuidaría mucho, no estaba cumpliendo a su promesa si ella estaba así de angustiada.

Se fue al hotel a descansar un poco antes de irse a la exposición de esos cuadros, debía vestir bien para esa ocasión y aunque no tenía ganas, debía hacerse el ánimo, se recostó pensando en Liz y se quedó dormido.

**Hospital de Dundee**

Los chicos acompañaron a Candy largo rato, rieron y conversaron sobre los planes que tenían mientras estuvieran en Escocia, podrían conocer otros lugares que cuando estuvieron en el colegio San Pablo no visitaron.

- Me Gustaría ir a Aberfeldy…la cuna del whisky… jajajajaja – Comentó Archie pensando en aquella vez que estuvieron con Stear no les dio tiempo para probar nada de eso, eran muy pequeños.

- Tu lo dices por la visita que hicieron tú, tu hermano y Anthony…hace tiempo atrás…estos tres granujas se escondieron para no ser vistos y probar el licor ese… - Albert se acordaba perfecto, porque ayudó a buscarlos.

- Bueno teníamos curiosidad por saber que sabor tenía…pero no tomamos nada…además Stear creía que ese licor tenia poderes curativos… con Anthony nos reíamos de sus burradas – Archie no paraba de reír a recordarlo.

- ¿Y cuando quisieron ir a recorrer el lago Ness de noche?...jajajajaja para saber si aparecía el monstruo de la laguna… ¿No vieron nada?...porque aun me acuerdo de ti y Anthony corriendo como locos porque según ustedes lo vieron – Albert siempre los observaba de lejos, preocupado siempre del bienestar de su sobrino, era inevitable no fijarse en esos dos hermanos que iba a todos lados con él.

- Si… jajajajajaja… es que según Anthony estaba levantándose ese monstruo y corrimos como locos, dejando a Stear ahí pasmado del susto… cuando volvimos por él estaba desmayado jajajajajaja….- Archie reía mientras las tres chicas escuchaban emocionadas el relato.

- Bonitos recuerdos… no lo sabía… ¿Se llevaban muy bien los tres? – preguntó Candy con los ojos con lágrimas.

- Este…si…pero Candy no llores….yo no quería que te pusieras triste… que tonto – Archie se sintió mal al ver a Candy llorando y Patty al borde de las lágrimas también.

- No puedes evitar eso Archie… es el cumpleaños de Stear – Comentó Albert que recordaba su muerte como si fuera ayer, no pudo asistir en presencia de todos los familiares y eso le dolió mucho.

Los cuatros evocaban sus penurias, alborozos y vivencias que tuvieron junto a Stear, lo seguían extrañando en el fondo de su corazón, las reminiscencias no se borran ni se alejan con el pasar del tiempo, perduran y son la paz latente para el agobio de la añoranza en días de Navidad, año nuevo, cumpleaños, cumpliéndose un ciclo que renueva la esperanza de que la personas mueren, pero su esencia perdura mientras sean recordados con alegría.

- Yo ya tengo que irme… ¿Vamos Patty? – Archie pensaba ir con ella a esa exposición

- Si… bueno nos vemos Candy… cuídate mucho – Patty se despidió de sus amigos.

- Si…cuídate mucho…nos veremos ya mañana – Archie se despidió de Candy y los demás, se fueron por el pasillo hasta el elevador.

**Exposición de Arte – Gino Tauragrasso y amigos**

**520 Saint Peter avenue**

El salón estaba atestado de personas, amigos, conocidos, periodistas, prensa, aficionados a la pintura, críticos de arte, que en algún minuto él mismo lo fue; sin embargo quería mostrar la colección de un números de pintores que fue conociendo en sus viajes, según en esa selección estaba lo mas exquisito que pudo recolectar en casi 20 años de carrera. Con un discurso preparado para cuando llegaran todos sus invitados de lujo, aquellos que estaría apartado del resto.

- Señor Gino… están chequeadas casi todas las invitaciones que usted envió…faltan algunos ¿Esperamos mas? – Le preguntó su ayudante un joven, trabajador, esforzado y muy eficiente.

- Si…esperemos a que mis 40 invitados de honor estén aquí… es como debe ser…si sus cuadros estarán ahí, es el fruto de su trabajo…- El señor Gino de ojos grises, con su cabello cano chequeaba sus notas para su discurso.

Llego Liam a la dirección que guardaba en esa invitación, entró por la puerta giratoria, nervioso y expectante, sin entender mucho de que se trataba, solo recibió tiempo atrás un documento donde le preguntaban si permitiría exhibir uno de sus cuadros en una galería, él aceptó sin saber de cual de todas sus pinturas se trataba, conocía al hombre que firmaba ese petitorio era el conocido: Sr. Gino Tauragrasso, el crítico de arte mas ácido de los últimos tiempos, el italiano que conoció en Francia, cuando recién daba sus pasos como pintor enmarcándose en el estilo realista. Luego llegó una invitación, donde estaba apuntada la dirección de dicha Exposición.

Cuando quiso indagar, no le dejaron ir mas allá, solo le era permitido estar en una sala donde fue muy bien atendido, donde s ele ofreció aperitivos, canapés, champagne; mientras esperaba que apareciera el Señor Gino.

Liam, vestía un traje de etiqueta, con su cabello peinado con gomina, sus ojos azules resaltaban en medio de su elegancia, sus zapatos resplandecían con las luces de un auditórium que estaba enfrente.

En otro salón, con muchas personas alrededor, estaba Patty que llevaba un vestido de seda amarillo, con un bolso y su cabello liso despejado con un cintillo, en verdad se veía muy linda; a su lado su amigo Archie; vestía un traje oscuro, la camisa hacia el realce perfecto con el color de sus ojos, su cabello peinado a la perfección, ellos eran parte del público. Mezclándose con la prensa, aficionados al arte, etc.

Frente a ese podio apareció un señor de cabello cano, golpeando el micrófono se dirigió a todos que esperaban sus palabras.

- _"Estimados amigos, publico, prensa en general, les agradezco que estén esta tarde aquí, para quienes no me conocen soy: Gino Tauragrasso; critico de arte por mas de veinte años. Hace un tiempo atrás, en el estudio donde redacto mis comentarios sobre los pintores que exponen a diario aquí o en otras partes del mundo, nació una idea que se está realizando en este instante. __Tuve la oportunidad de conocer muchos artistas, quienes tienen el acceso y los medios para ser expuestos en galerías de renombre, muchos de los cuales se han dado a conocer, lamento decirlo, pero muchos no poseen el talento ni la sensibilidad que debiera tener un pintor. __Ese fue precisamente el aliciente para ésta propuesta, es así, como me aventuré a viajar por todo el mundo, abriendo mi percepción principalmente en Francia e Italia. Llegué a recopilar las mejores obras que adquirí de jóvenes talentos, los cuales informé y pedí su debida autorización para atreverme a exponer sus obras aquí. Ahora ustedes podrán deleitarse, apreciar las mejores obras, que yo mismo escogí. __Déjenme explicarles como funciona mi idea: en cada cuadro hay un sobre celeste, que contiene el nombre del autor, quien quiera conocer al pintor deberá dirigirse con ese sobre al salón que esta a su derecha, donde tengo reunidos a los creadores. Allí le darán el sobre al encargado que lo abrirá y lo llamará. Cuando el artista se acerque deberán detallarle lo que han visto para que pueda reconocer de cual obra le están hablando. Ya que ellos no tienen la noción de cual de sus obras esta ahí retratada… es un misterio absoluto.__¿Cuál es mi intención? Que cuando vayan a alguna otra galería, no adquieran una pintura solamente porque está de moda o se ve exótica. Quiero, humildemente, acercarlos al mundo del arte, como yo lo he conocido en mis viajes, que aprendan que detrás de un lienzo se han plasmado sentimientos, emociones y un sin fin de sensaciones, que puedan conocer al pintor e indagar que lo motivó a pintar lo que retrató, alaben o critiquen su talento y le den sus comentarios al respecto.__Es importante recalcar, como ya les dije anteriormente, que tengo el consentimiento de cada pintor de exhibir sus pinturas. Ahora les doy la bienvenida al publico, a la prensa…a todos, a que disfruten y puedan apreciar la maravilla que es el arte…"_- El hombre bajó del podio siendo ovacionado y fotografiado por la prensa, quitó el cordel que impedía el paso y la gente comenzó a introducirse a ese pasillo tapizado de una alfombra roja, observando las obras.

- Señor Gino… están todos los pintores listos esperándole – le comunico el joven

El señor Tauragrasso dejó por un momento a sus invitados, que comenzaban a ver los mas de 40 cuadros que estaban en aquel pasillo, cada cuadro estaba iluminado por una tenue luz celeste, que reflejara el sentido de esos oleos. Caminó raudo hacia el salón, estaba con un rostro satisfecho del éxito, fijando su mirada en cada pintor. Liam estaba en primera fila y el Señor Gino le hizo un saludo con su cabeza. Y comenzó su discurso:

- _"Buenas tardes, les agradezco la presencia de todos ustedes, como verán tiempo atrás les pedí autorización para exhibir sus cuadros, a pesar de haberlos comprado y ser dueño de ellos, creo que siempre una obra se deberá por siempre a su autor, es una parte de su talento innato para mi gusto y que el alma se plasma en aquellas telas. __Creo que comparten mi apreciación por sus expresiones. Sin mas preámbulos, les quiero confesar que la intención de esta exposición tiene el de cautivar y detener al mundo al arte, tomarse un tiempo para dilucidar las cosas simples de la vida, un recuerdo, una vivencia, una alegría.__Esta reunión esta pensada en ustedes, el conjunto de obras es el honor a la juventud y al talento que en ellas vi, pueden sentirse honrados, ofendidos o molestos, como quieran, están en su derecho._

_Por eso afuera están muchos invitados viendo una de sus obras, que escogí minuciosamente, respetando el nombre de ustedes y el del cuadro, los he guardado en un sobre celeste, el color de la divinidad y de la paz, tiene sentido en épocas de guerra. __Cuando alguien llegue por esa puerta, vendrá con el sobre en sus manos lo abrirá y leerá el nombre que está impreso en el. La persona tiene la misión de describirles lo que hay en ese cuadro y ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de contarles como lo pintaron, donde y como se inspiraron, lo que ustedes quieran compartir. Se que muchos de ustedes son introvertidos, les costara entrar en conversaciones; sin embargo es hora de abrir sus sentidos a la máxima expresión de sus almas. Ahora pueden disfrutar de unos aperitivos, irse, quedarse…son libres de hacer lo que ustedes quieran…muchas Gracias"_ – El hombre se bajo del podio siendo aplaudido por algunos.

Liam sonreía ante la ocurrencia de ese hombre, que cuando le conoció era uno de los críticos de arte más hosco y cruel, el que pasara su ojo apreciativo, tenía suerte. Estaba convencido de que ninguno de los pintores que estaba ahí se fue por esa misma razón, era un honor estar ahí, aunque fuese la primera exposición de algunos, de otros un evento tardío; sin embargo nadie se movió, ese era el inicio ideal a la carrera de cualquiera.

- Buenas tardes… ¿Liam Henson? – Pregunto la voz ronca de aquel hombre que fumaba un cigarrillo

- Buenas tardes…Señor Tauragrasso - Le respondió Liam volviéndose a mirarle.

- Veo que estas sorprendido…me alegro, para que te quites esa primera mala impresión de un tiempo atrás…menos de un año, según lo recuerdo…te vi en dos oportunidades mientras estuviste en Francia – Le confesó el hombre mientras se sentaba a su lado

- Si le recuerdo, tenia miedo de lo que diría, aunque no sabia cual era la razón que le motivó ir a la escuela, se que se llevo mas de una pintura mía… - Liam recordaba eso porque le impresionó que un hombre tan renombrado se fijara en sus obras.

- Si efectivamente, luego volví y adquirí otras mas…no se porque no tienes confianza en tu talento… hijo, estoy convencido que tienes todo para triunfar…tu estilo es el realismo y créeme que eres uno de los mejores – Le sonrió el hombre ante el rostro de sorpresa de Liam.

- Me honra escucharlo…siempre usted hace criticas destructivas contra algunos pintores – Le comento Liam recordando los diarios de Francia y de otros lados, donde salían sus comentarios

- Bueno ese trabajo era un tedio, tenia que observar e intentar interpretar obras que no tenían ningún sentido, de colores funestos y hasta muy aburridos, sin alma y sin cuerpo, porque estaba de moda ser pintor para algunas persona…el arte no es moda, es un estilo de vida… así fue que quise conocer gente real, pintores dedicados a entregar su arte nada mas porque de no hacerlo se secan por dentro… entre esos estas tú, Liam…- El hombre le ofreció un cigarro al joven que rechazó porque no fumaba.

- Yo vengo de una familia acomodada si eso es lo que usted quiere decir… - le dijo Liam sonriendo.

- Si, por supuesto…no hay quien no conozca a tu hermana o padre, ambos de gran carácter…pero tu dejaste las comodidades y el alero de la familia a temprana edad para ir tras tu sueño… eso es muy difícil de hacer para los que viven acostumbrado a la buena vida… - El hombre aspiraba una bocanada de humo para lanzarla lejos.

- Conoce mi vida - Fue lo único que pudo articular, ante la mirada atenta de aquel hombre

- Si, es parte de tus obras ¿No lo habías notado?Deberías abrirte a los sentidos…es lo que dije en mi discurso…Como sea este es el preludio de mi retiro, ya no continuo haciendo mas críticas- Le comentó con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada

- ¿Se retira?... eso si es… - No alcanzó a terminar su frase, el hombre le miró y sonrió.

- Es una bendición…jajajajaja… como sea fue un placer conocerte – Le dio la mano y continuo conversando con otros jóvenes.

Liam se quedó pensando en las palabras del hombre, sus obras eran su reflejo, cada pintura tenía un trozo de su vida, de sus vivencias y de las privaciones afectivas que pudo pasar. Comenzaron a llegar algunas personas con el sobre celeste en sus manos, se acercó un señor a un joven: André Barclay, le llamaron y se saludaron. En otra esquina un joven de cabellos rubios: Gosfrey Durand con una mujer que le detallaba una pintura, ese chico estaba emocionado con las palabras de la dama, al parecer era su primera obra.

Afuera continuaban las personas admirando los cuadros, fotógrafos retrataban a las personas que pertenecían a la sociedad de Escocia. Patty y Archie estaban detenidos admirando el cuadro de un hermoso paisaje, les llamó la atención los colores, la textura cálida y el ocaso reflejado en medio de un lago.

-¿Te gusto?... – Le susurró Archie a Patty

- Si… ¿Existirá ese lugar?...es hermoso – Patty quiso alcanzar el sobre, pero otro hombre lo hizo antes y se fue con eso a conocer el pintor.

- Que extraña forma de dar a conocer a un pintor…es casi como una cita a ciegas… - Comentó Archie continuando con otra pintura donde estaba otro paisaje mas extremo, en medio de unas dunas una mujer sentada en ese oasis.

- En verdad que si, pero es interesante… tener la oportunidad de conocer al pintor, mucha gente compra los cuadros nada mas porque si o los adquieren porque son caros sin comprender en base a que fue pintado, cual fue la fuente de inspiración…a mi me parece buena idea….estos cuadros tiene una historia…así lo dijo el Señor del discurso – Patty continuo viendo los cuadros pasando de uno en uno, todos despertaron un interés en ella.

Algunos pinturas solo eran colores, otros esbozos intangibles a la mente humana, otros paisajes con un realismo increíble, unos caballos en medio de unas praderas, una mujer mendigando en las calles de Nueva York, ese sobre se lo habían peleado. Todos los cuadros iluminados proporcionándoles un toque mágico al descubrir el talento esculpido en esos oleos.

Patty continuo mirando, su bolso cayó al suelo y lo levantó, apoyando su mano en aquella mesita que contenía el sobre celeste, otra mujer le había gustado el cuadro pero al verla con su mano encima del sobre desistió.

Frente a sus ojos cafés, las lágrimas se inundaron, nublaron la imagen que estaba delante de ella, convirtiéndole casi en un espejismo del dolor.

Allí es ese lienzo había un joven con un traje de aviación, sentado en una cafetería. En sus manos sostenía una carta, sonreía con su cabellos al viento y de fondo unas calles de Francia, se veía perfecto su rostro, era Stear. Se quedó gélida de la impresión, con sus anteojos reflejando la sonrisa del amor de su vida, como siempre hubiese querido recordarlo en su mente, dando la respuesta del poema que leyó esa mañana y entregándole una visión que no conocía entre sus tantas fotos que guardó.

A su lado estaba Archie comprendiendo la palidez del rostro de Patty, él quedó sin habla, su hermano estaba en ese retrato, el único recuerdo que tenían de los días que vivió antes de morir, sus ojos estaba atiborrados de lágrimas, su corazón se detuvo, sintiendo la cercanía del alma de su hermano en ese pedazo de tela.

La chica continuaba llorando, en sus temblorosas manos sostenía el sobre, las señales que pidió estaban a su merced. ¿Era posible que él la escuchara¿Que supiera cuanto sufría por su perdida?

- ¿Quien hizo esto?… ¿Quién? - titubeo Patty sin poder contener su llanto

- No lo se… pero vamos a averiguarlo – Archie tomó de la mano a Patty y tomó el sobre con el nombre adentro.

Desesperados por saber quien lo pintó, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, con la emoción de ver a un hermano, novio y amigo contento mientras leía y pretendía escribir una carta, todo gracias al realismo de ese cuadro. Golpearon la sala ésta se abrió, dentro ya habían personas intercambiando opiniones, le entregó el sobre al hombre que estaba encargado y lo abrió.

- Bien… déjeme ver….aquí dice: Liam W. Henson…. ¡LIAM HENSON! – La voz del hombre llamando al pintor

Patty se empinó para verle, estaba lleno de personas, entre esa gente se abrió paso de forma lenta un joven alto, de ojos azules muy bien vestido con una sonrisa y algo avergonzado de la forma en que se estaban exponiendo esas obras. Se paró enfrente de ellos mirándoles y esperando a que dijeran algo, estaban ambos muy pálidos.

- Buenas tardes… Yo soy Liam Henson… creo que ahora ustedes deben decirme cual de mis obras vieron…yo no lo se…deben detallarla… – les dijo él al ver que ninguno de los dos hablaba, intentando ayudarles.

- Tu has pintado …a la persona que mas ame en mi vida…él estaba sentado en un café leyendo una carta y con unas hojas en esa mesa con la intención de escribir algo… - Patty intentaba describir lo que veía, sin poder evitar llorar a mares.

- Ya se cual es… es: Stear, el chico norteamericano… si – Sonrió Liam algo desconcertado ante las lágrimas de Patty y el rostro triste del joven de melena rubia.

-¿Lo conociste?... ¿Donde?... ¿Cuando?...por favor… dime como – Archie estaba ansioso por saber mientras se sentaban en una mesa.

- Si, lo conocí… tranquilos… tomen algo de agua… yo… - Liam estaba descolocado, no esperaba que ese cuadro emocionara tanto a las personas que tenía delante.

- Necesito que nos cuentes… por favor te lo pido – Le dijo la chica de ojos cafés, Liam sintió mucha pena al verla llorar

Decidió contarles como le conoció, ya había comenzado la Guerra y él estaba renuente a irse, porque estaba en el mejor momento de sus estudios, estaba tomado unas clases con un profesor muy conocido, que los llevaba de una lado a otro a retratar la realidad. El invierno estaba cada vez mas crudo, llegaron un Melún, que estaba en la provincia de Marne en Francia, les pidió que buscaran que pintar en medio de ese lúgubre escenario, que la vida no era solamente dicha, también existía el lado amargo.

--------------------

_Yo nunca había estado en Melún, pese a estar cerca de París, tenía todo listo para irme esa misma semana; sin embargo con otro de mis amigos nos quedamos por un tiempo mas. En una de mis clases debía retratar lo que llamara mi atención en ese momento, estaba cansado de buscar una fuente de inspiración que me senté en un café y vi a ese joven sentado leyendo unas cartas. Una al parecer estaba perfumada porque él la olía con una gran sonrisa y hablaba solo, intentando que escribir en esas hojas que tenía. Le oí hablar así que presumí que no era necesario hablarle en francés. Me decidí a pedir su autorización para pintarlo._

_- Hola… me llamo Liam… - Le dije extendiéndole la mano_

_- Hola…yo soy Stear… - Me respondió muy amable_

_- Yo soy pintor…estoy en una de mis clases y me gustaría pintarte así como estas… - Le dije algo incomodo_

_- ¿Si?...vaya nunca han hecho un cuadro de mi… esta bien… ¿Tengo que quedarme tieso? – me dijo sonriendo y le dije que no era necesario._

_Así fue que comencé a hacer la pintura con él mientras continuaba escribiendo esa carta, su sonrisa…la que tenia en ese minuto era porque le escribía a su novia, hermano y amiga._

_- ¿Sabes?… ellos deben extrañarme mucho, yo también los extraño…se que no pueden comprender porque razón me vine aquí a pelear en una guerra que no nos pertenece…yo soy norteamericano y estoy de reserva en la aviación francesa – Me dijo mientras yo le pintaba._

_- ¿Si?...no lo entenderán porque son tu familia y te quieren…es obvio es peligroso estar aquí – le respondí continuando con lo que hacía._

_- Es cierto…Ahora le escribo una carta a mi novia, se llama: Patty, es la chica mas dulce y linda que he podido conocer, es algo tímida pero me gusta que sea así…es la primera mujer a la que quiero tanto…creo que debería colocar eso en la carta, a las chicas les gusta que uno se exprese ¿No es así? – Me preguntó y yo asentí._

_- Patty… lindo nombre ¿Y que hace? – le pregunte con la intención de que sus ojos se iluminaran de la misma forma como cuando la nombró._

_- Estudia para profesora, es muy inteligente, no me cabe la menor duda que será una gran maestra…usa lentes como yo, los dos somos cortos de vista… pero eso no me importa porque para mi es la chica mas bella del universo…sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando ríe… – Termino de escribir la carta, para continuar con otra._

_- ¿Y ahora a quien le escribes? – le pregunté curioso._

_- A mi hermano… Archie, ese tonto… vaya que he tenido que cuidarle toda la vida, siempre tan peleador y metiéndose en cada problema… ¿Sabes? es un buen hermano a pesar de todo, lo quiero mucho, yo no se porque razón uno no dice lo que siente cuando debería hacerlo todo el tiempo…eso le colocaré en esta carta… que le quiero mucho y extraño para confidenciarle mis cosas – Lo apuntó en aquellas hojas_

_- ¿Es tu hermano menor? – le pregunté interesado en su relato._

_- Si, yo soy el mayor por año, estudiamos juntos y en verdad poco nos hemos separado…mi hermano es también mi mejor amigo, debo sentirme bendecido por eso… ¿Quién tiene un hermano y a la vez un amigo así? - Sonrió nuevamente y agregó algo más a esa carta que luego cerró._

_- ¿Seguirás escribiendo?...si que eres bueno para redactar tantas cartas – le dije viendo que sacaba otra hoja._

_- Y si… ahora esta carta es para mi mejor amiga, una chica pecosa…es enfermera y espero que sea muy feliz en su vida, no ha tenido suerte. ¿Qué puedo colocarle?...le preguntaré si le ha funcionado "la Cajita de la felicidad", es un invento mío, afortunadamente funciona…tiene una melodía única, ya que un chico que conocí en Chicago que tocaba el piano, me dio la partitura…era una composición propia y la titulo: Felicidad…por eso el nombre de la cajita…le estaré muy agradecido por eso. Él dijo: "Las personas se recuerdan por su aroma, por la música que les rodea, por sus ojos las ventanas del alma y la sonrisa el reflejo de su esencia"… ¡Tiene razón! Porque cuando estoy triste, solo en medio de este campo de batalla y quiero recordarlos se vienen a mi mente el perfume de Patty, la melodía que le gustaba bailar a Candy y la sonrisa de mi Hermano… - Continúo escribiendo en silencio por largo rato._

_Le pinté lo mas que pude, fueron alrededor de 3 horas, que pasaron sin percatarnos de nada, con el frío de ese invierno, ya tenía lo principal esbozado en ese lienzo, su mirada, su sonrisa, sus manos con aquella carta y el fondo las calles de aquel café, lo demás era retoque. Mi amigo apareció ahí, no tuve que presentarles porque ya se conocían de Chicago, era el joven que le dio la melodía de aquella cajita._

_- El mundo es un pañuelo en verdad…ustedes se conoce…quien lo diría – Sonrió el joven con su uniforme de aviación_

_- Si, somos amigos del colegio…ahora nosotros deberíamos irnos a Londres… ¿Qué paso con la melodía que te regale? – pregunto mi amigo, Joshua._

_- La he puesto en una cajita de música, se la di a una amiga… espero que la escuche cada vez que se sienta triste…por algo se llama: Felicidad… - Agradeciéndole nuevamente a Joshua._

_Fuimos interrumpidos por un grupo de amigos de él, que le llamaban y debía irse, se despidió de nosotros, deseándonos buena suerte y antes de dar el último vistazo al cuadro nos dijo:_

_- Vaya…ahí en ese cuadro esta metida mi alma…así quiero que me recuerden…eres un excelente pintor…adiós – Se despidió y corrió con todas sus cartas echándolas a un bolso._

_Nosotros nos fuimos a los días después y nunca mas supimos de él, aunque intenté buscarle me acordé que nunca supe su apellido, nos habíamos presentado así. Sólo supimos que debía volar en su avión de combate al día siguiente._

---------

Liam terminó la explicación de su relato, observando con gran pena como esa chica lloraba, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando. No sabía que esa fue la última conversación que Stear tuvo con alguien. Al día siguiente su avión fue derribado por los alemanes en la guerra, en lo que marcó el comienzo de la Guerra de las Trincheras.

- ¿Qué fue de Stear?... ¿Ya volvió de la guerra? – preguntó Liam sin imaginarse nada.

- Si…él murió hace meses… yo soy su hermano, Archie…ella es su novia Patty… su avión fue derribado… - El chico de melena de cristalinos ojos celestes, no podía articular las palabras, estaba conmovido.

- Yo… lo siento… de verdad…yo no lo sabia – Liam se descolocó ante la noticia no alcanzó a continuar.

La chica salió corriendo de ese salón y Archie la siguió excusándose con Liam, no podía dejarla así en medio de ese desconsuelo, se marchó llorando, sus ojos a través de esas gafas no veían nada mas, no estaba preparada para ese dolor tan grande era lo único que ella lograba decirse a si misma.

Liam, continuo sentado en silencio, una inspiración era lo que buscaba esa tarde cerca de Melún, no sabía que el significado de un óleo cobrara más de un sentido: para el que lo mira, para el que lo pinta y para quien conoce a esa persona. Nunca había pensado en eso; solo quería pintar la realidad. Una verdad cruel para esa chica que se acababa de ir, ante el fantasma de la persona que más amó, retratado. Su hermano estaba conmovido, queriendo saber como le había conocido.

Una persona mas en la vida de Liam; pero para esas dos personas eran las últimas palabras dirigidas de forma indirecta a sus seres queridos, se sentía instrumento en manos divinas. La exposición terminó y se quedó ahí sentado mirando su reflejo en el vidrio de un vaso.

-¿Paso algo, Liam? – el señor Gino se sentó a su lado, al ver su cara descompuesta

- La idea de su exposición…mi pintura… no tuvo el efecto que hubiera esperado – le comentó triste Liam

- ¿Cómo?...no entiendo – El hombre esperó a las palabras de Liam

- Que la pintura que usted escogió era de un chico que falleció en la guerra, las personas que lo vieron eran ni mas ni menos que su hermano y la novia de él… una pésima impresión – Suspiró Liam

- ¿Es el cuadro al que no le habías colocado nombre? – El hombre reparó en un detalle no menor, efectivamente no tenia nombre, porque la que bautizaba sus cuadros era Joann y ella no estaba ahí.

- Es cierto… no tiene nombre ni lo tendrá – Liam estaba convencido de que así debía ser.

- Estas en un error…cuando di mi discurso les pedí que se abrieran a sus sentidos, que explicaran la motivación del cuadro, cual era su alma… ¿Lo has hecho Liam? – le pregunto el hombre

- No le entiendo…. ¿Explicar que?...eso se entiende solo… - El joven estaba desvalorizado, indirectamente había causado un dolor a esas dos personas.

- ¿Que fue lo que te motivó pintarlo?…responde a eso… ¿Se los dijiste? - Le dijo El señor que se inclinó a ver a Liam.

- Si…creo… creo que les dije que era su sonrisa, su mirada…- Liam estaba muy emocionado.

- Pues entonces has obrado bien… tu pintura a causado el efecto esperado por muchos, has tocado el alma de esas personas. El chico que has pintado, está aquí por una razón, tal vez buscando la forma de enviarles un mensaje a sus seres queridos… para que le recuerden así, en medio de su pena ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso Liam? – El hombre golpeó la espalda del joven de forma paternal.

- No… ahora que usted lo dice…pero esa obra ya no me pertenece, se la vendí a usted ¿Lo recuerda? – Le respondió el joven bajando la vista al suelo.

- Si, por supuesto… pero lo que tu no sabes es que cuando han venido las personas a conocer a los pintores, yo les he devuelto su óleo….bueno eso haré contigo, tengo la firme convicción de que harás lo correcto con ella – El hombre se volteó y llamo a su ayudante, en sus manos traía el cuadro de Stear que se lo dio a Liam.

- Se lo agradezco…ya se lo que tengo que hacer con ese cuadro…muchas gracias…esta ha sido la exposición que mas huellas va a dejar en mi alma… - Liam abrazó al hombre y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos

- Que bueno hijo… lleva ese cuadro con la persona a la que pertenece…. – le hombre se sentó satisfecho de aquella exposición, de el efecto creado, era lo que esperaba.

**Hotel Dolphin's barn**

**Dundee – Escocia**

Liam se fue con el cuadro rumbo al Hotel, que no quedaba lejos de aquella exposición, apresurado y casi sin aliento llegó al Lobby del hotel, con la clara intención de pedirle a Joshua que le ayudara a encontrar a esas dos personas, de las cuales solo tenía sus nombres. Al mirar a un sofá de la recepción estaban sentada Patty y Archie aun llorando, les vio por largo rato. Llamó a un botones para hacerle una consulta

- Buenas tardes…digame… ¿Cómo se llaman esa personas? – Le dijo Liam indicándolos

- Buenas tardes… son el Señor Archibald Cornwell y Patricia O' Brian – le respondió este

- ¿Se hospedan aquí? – Liam sabía perfectamente que hacer con ese cuadro.

- Si señor – le respondió el botones.

- ¿Este hotel podría rentarme la sala de conferencia?...la necesito para esta noche – le dijo Liam al botones que lo llevó con la recepcionista para que le ayudara.

Liam subió a su piso, golpeo la puerta de Joshua, conversaron por largo rato, le contó todo lo que había pasado en esa exposición y le estaba pidiendo su ayuda con una idea que tuvo. Este aceptó sin titubeos, a la petición de su amigo, la historia le había dejado muy emocionado, él conocía de sobra lo que era perder un ser querido.

El botones golpeó la habitación 809 y una chica de melena, con anteojos, sus ojos irritados, sintiéndose muy cansada, le abrió, preguntándole que se le ofrecía.

- Señorita O'Brian…el Señor Liam Hewson, le envía esta nota para usted y el señor Archibald Cornwell – El botones le extendió la nota

- Gracias muy, amable – Ella cerró la puerta, había dormido la tarde entera y decidió abrir la nota.

--------

_Srta. Patricia y Sr. Archibald:_

_Siento en verdad lo que han tenido que vivir hoy en la exposición, no tenía la forma de saber el desenlace lamentable de Stear. Les pido que vayan esta noche a la sala de conferencias del hotel, para resarcir la impresión vivida. _

_Espero que se animen a ir y de verdad… Lo siento mucho_

_Liam W. Henson_

--------

Patty sostuvo la nota en sus manos, aun temblaban de recordar la emoción, decidió ir a enseñársela a Archie para dilucidar si ir o no. Golpeó la habitación del chico que se había quedado toda la tarde encerrado, los demás estaban con Candy en el hospital.

- ¿Crees que debamos ir? – le preguntó Archie que estaba sentado en el sofá de la habitación.

- No lo se…nos fuimos así sorprendidos de lo que vimos… ¿Crees que debamos avisarle a Annie y Albert? – Patty estaba confundida, ver el retrato de Stear le había afectado tanto.

- No se si ellos llegaran a esa hora…como sea, creo que debemos ir…no es la culpa del Pintor – Archie se levantó y espero la respuesta de la chica.

- Tienes razón… voy a arreglarme – Patty salió de la habitación de Archie.

Archie se dio un baño, se arregló colocándose un traje de color blanco, se perfumó y salió en busca de Patty. La chica se había puesto un vestido blanco, con sus gafas y un cintillo en su cabello peinado con un cintillo blanco, al abrir la puerta vieron que ambos habían coincidido en el color. Sonrieron porque cuando decidieron que ponerse, no escogieron el negro que significaba luto, prefirieron lo contrario, siguiendo su instinto, lo que aquella pintura tal vez les evocó al minuto de verla frente a sus ojos.

El chico deslizó una nota bajo la puerta de Albert, para que supieran donde estaban y si se animaban que aparecieran por allá, no tuvo tiempo de redactar más en ese papel. Esperaron el elevador y bajaron al primer piso, preguntándole al botones donde quedaba la sala de conferencia, éste les indicó el camino.

Siguieron a través del pasillo, golpearon la gran puerta de roble finamente tallada y barnizada, alguien les dio la autorización para entrar. Giraron la manilla y frente a ellos en mitad de la sala estaba el cuadro de Stear, rodeado de un ornato muy espiritual, una mesa con asientos de terciopelo, de fondo un piano con un joven moreno que con el aviso de Liam comenzó a tocar la melodía de la cajita de la felicidad. Los dos chicos entraron emocionados, observando largo rato el cuadro, el alma de un hermano y del novio estaba ahí, su sonrisa iluminaba esa sala, en el medio ellos estaban vestidos de blanco retornándoles la paz a sus vidas, con el fulgor de esa pintura.

Joshua se detuvo con Liam a su lado, respetando el tiempo de silencio. Patty y Archie se acercaron a ellos y les dieron un abrazo a cada uno, con la emoción enmudeciendo sus labios, las lágrimas con la mixtura de la pena y alegría de tenerlo así.

Se sentaron en esa mesa, donde compartieron una cena, la tristeza de la partida del amigo, hermano, novio, con dos extraños que fueron instrumentos en una orden divina, se habían transmutado en las palabras de Stear, en la forma en que él quería ser recordado por siempre.

Estuvieron mas de dos horas conversando sobre como le conocieron, que hacían en Francia, como era Stear desde pequeño hasta que conoció a Patty. Pasaron diversos pasajes de su vida, acercándole a la persona que fue y sería en sus memorias.

- Aquí esta el cuadro… yo no le había puesto nombre…creo que eso es misión de ustedes – Liam miró a Patty Archie.

- ¿Nombre?... no es nuestro…no podemos – le dijo Archie apenado.

- No… te equivocas este cuadro tiene dueño…es de ustedes – le respondió Liam ante el rostro de asombro de los dos muy emocionados.

- Tu no sabes lo que te agradezco este gesto… significa mucho para mi, para ella – Archie le respondió titubeando por la congoja.

Alguien golpeó la puerta al abrirse ésta estaba: Albert y Annie, que quedaron impactados con el cuadro, sin salir del asombro, Liam y Joshua que ya conocían a Albert se acercaron a saludarle.

- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó Archie al ver que Albert los saludaba a ambos

- Si… él es Joshua el hermano de Joann y amigo de Liz …el pintor acá es Liam, el amigo de Joann y Liz también… - Albert continuaba mirando el retrato - ¿Tu pintaste eso?...es increíble… - No podía salir del asombro.

- Que extraño…todos nos conocíamos de forma indirecta… es muy raro en verdad – Joshua se acercó a traer otras sillas para Annie y Albert.

- Es cierto… hay mucho que contarte Albert y Annie…siéntense para que les digamos como llegaron ellos hasta nuestras vidas – Patty le pidió a Albert y Annie que se acercaran.

Tomaron asiento, Archie con Patty, contaron todo lo vivido en esa exposición, ante la mirada atónita de ambos, repitiendo las palabras que se dijeron, como conocieron a Stear. La velada fue agradable, volvieron a reír y compartir. La noche llegó sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el cumpleaños de ese chico inventor, alegre, divertido, inteligente, amable se había convertido en una celebración casi como si estuviera vivo.

- ¿Y ya pensaron en el nombre que le darán al cuadro? – preguntó Albert volviendo a verlo muy emocionado, si la abuela Elroy lo pudiese ver sería una impresión muy grande.

- Si… lo conversamos con Archie… creo que deberá llamarse: "EL MENSAJE DE STEAR"… lo llamamos así porque: Ésta mañana leía un libro de poesías, pensando en él, intentando lograr que ese dolor dejara de una vez mi alma. Un poema en particular me llamó la atención…si me permiten lo leeré – Patty se levantó y comenzó a leer.

-------

_Ya no quedan melodías alegres_

_Que avengan nuestros cuerpos en un suave vaivén._

_Ya no quedan las fotos inéditas_

_que mis ojos ya no hayan memorizado._

_Ya no quedan ilusiones_

_Busilis de mis días y mis desvelos._

_Ya no quedas primaveras_

_Donde vuelva a renacer mis votos de amor eterno._

_Ya no me queda el aroma de tu perfume_

_se ha desvanecido entre mis dedos._

_Ya no queda el rutilar de las estrellas_

_testigos de tu partida_

_en ese cielo que se ha llevado tu vida._

_¿Dime como quieres que te recuerden?_

_Dame la señal para saber como recomenzar_

_En esa vorágine que sucumbe mi alma _

_Saturándolo de incertidumbres_

_En la vertiginosa condena de necesitarte_

_Sin poder sentirte aquí a mi lado._

_Con la agonía que me mata día a día._

_Dime, tu amor…_

_¿Como quieres que te recuerde?_

-------

Todos guardaron silencio, acongojados, pensando, entendiendo y comprendiendo. Joshua se levantó a tocar nuevamente la melodía en el piano y así llegaron todos a la misma conclusión, al mirar ese cuadro que estaba en medio de esa sala ¿Como quería ser recordado Stear?...la respuesta esta ahí.

Continuara…

**Ladyzafiro**

Notas:

Espero que les haya gustado, quise cerrar el capitulo de la muerte de Stear de esta forma, respondiendo a la tristeza de sus seres mas queridos, a las inquietudes de que fue lo que hizo y pensó minutos antes de morir. La autora de Candy lo mató de una manera muy trágica, no se ustedes pero yo me lo lloré todo cuando murió. Creo que mejor hubiese matado a Annie que si era cero aporte y no a ese lindo, divertido y tierno chico. Intenté hacerlo con todo el respeto y emotividad posible, espero humildemente haberlo logrado. Gracias por los reviews y a quienes me leen, que me estimulan a continuar este largoooo fanfics. El poema también es de mi creación y espero sus comentarios, alegatos, aportes lo que quieran al reviews, foro o mi correo.


	19. Un grupo de amigos muy especial

**CANDY- CANDY**

**Un grupo de amigos muy especial **(Cap 19)

**30 de mayo de 1915**

**Hospital Dundee**

**Dundee - Escocia**

Los días transcurrieron fugaces, en el hastío de una revista memorizada, un libro entretenido y las miradas a través de esa ventana, ya se sentía preparada para salir, sus pulmones estaban mejor según el mismo médico; sin embargo debería esperar. Pensando que pequeño era el mundo, escrutando sobre los misterios de la vida, como todos los caminos se fusionaban para hacerse uno solo, con lo que le contó Archie y Patty, llevando el cuadro de Stear al hospital, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía y que el mismo chico que ella conoció en el barco camino a Londres lo hubiese retratado así. Nadie podía permanecer estoico ante la muerte de su amigo, emocionándose con el relato de esa chica que fue la novia, sintiendo que en sus frases regresó la paz y la tranquilidad, necesitaba esa respuesta, esa posibilidad de decir Adiós, al único amor, al hermano y al amigo que hace meses se fue en cuerpo; pero que nunca los dejaría en alma.

Se lamentó de no estar presente, de no llevarse esa grata sorpresa; sin embargo comprendía que era un instante privado, dedicado a familiares. Cuando le contaron quien creó la melodía, entendió que un pedacito de ese mensaje iba dedicado a ella, evocando ese sueño febril que tuvo en que Stear le dijo que volvería a escucharla ¿Qué sueño era ese?, las imágenes eran vagas, provista de tinieblas y de confusión. Liam y Joshua, amigos de Joann, se volvieron mensajeros de una respuesta que mucho tiempo esperaron, el rostro de sus amigos cambió y se sintió feliz de por lo menos ser testigo.

Liz fue a verla en dos oportunidades, evitando la mirada de Archie, molesta al parecer, le trajo una canasta de frutas y se sentó a conversar con ella, le dijo que Joann se había ido de viaje y que volvería. Cuando se fue, llegó Liam, la saludó, pero tampoco le hizo el menor caso, sin comprender que pasaba y tampoco quiso importunar preguntando.

Finalmente Albert conversó largamente con Liz y Ben los convenció de aceptar las disculpas, porque había vuelto ver sonreír a Liz, que le quedó de ayudar a comprar unos vestidos lindos a Candy.

Los dos chicos, Joshua y Liam, concordaron con que un hotel no era adecuado para recuperarse, los invitaron a quedarse en sus respectivas casas; uno le habló de Perth y el otro de Dundee, aun no decidían donde ir.

A pesar de todo estaba muy feliz, ese viaje le había permitido conocer nuevas y buenas amistades, creía que nada podría pagar la bondad y el cariño de esas personas. Eran un grupo muy especial.

- ¡Hola Candy!…. – Le dijo una voz femenina

- Hola…¡JOANN!...¿Como estas? – Candy que estaba en pie se acercó a saludarla.

- Bien… esa pregunta debería hacerla yo…Mira lo que te traje – Depositó un enorme paquete sobre la cama esperando que ella lo abriera.

- ¿Para mi?... no debiste molestarte… - lo abrió y al verlo quedó maravillada, era un hermoso vestido de color azul cielo muy fino, unos zapatos que combinaban perfecto y un sombrero muy lindo.

- No iras a salir de aquí con pijama… debes aceptarlo… yo creo que te quedara bien – La joven de ojos azules, sonreía y vio a Candy emocionada.

- Ya me has hecho muchos regalos…el colgante… Liz me dijo que tú me lo regalaste, yo de tonta no pregunté quien lo puso ahí…cuando supe tu estabas de viaje…Gracias…¡Muchas Gracias! – Se volteó a ver el colgante de ángeles, sabía que lo había visto en esa casa, pero no quiso preguntar ya se sentía muy incómoda con tanto regalo.

- Bueno era para que te cuidara…veo que cumplió su función, ya estas mejor…ya se que sales mañana…¿Dónde te vas a ir?...porque yo pensaba… - La chica se sentó, tenía la intención de invitar a Candy a quedarse en Perth, por esa razón es que se había ido de viaje; pero aun no conversaba con Terry para decirle la verdad de que la conocía.

- Si salgo mañana…pero tu hermano Joshua nos invitó a Perth y Liam a Dundee … - Le dijo mientras se volvía a meter a la cama

- ¿Si?...no lo sabia… no se muchas cosas vengo recién llegando, estuve en Forfar – Le comentó ella, pensando que ya no podía aplazar mas y debería contarle la verdad a Terry, ella esperaba que Candy se decidiera por Perth.

- Ah, es cierto, entonces deberás escuchar una linda historia de parte de tus amigos: Joshua y Liam, todos son muy especiales en verdad…eres afortunada de tenerles…– Candy se acomodó y ordenó sus ideas para contarle.

Joan la escuchó atenta, le habló de Stear, del cuadro que pintó Liam y que por cosas del destino fue a parar a una exposición donde fueron : Archie y Patty, de la impresión que se llevaron y de las palabras que éste comunicó antes de irse a combatir, para luego morir de forma muy trágica. Las dos chicas se emocionaron con el relato hasta las lágrimas, para ninguna de las dos el tema de la Guerra era indiferente, comprendían perfecto el significado del dolor. Le habló de aquella cajita de la felicidad, que su hermano Joshua resultó ser el compositor, que no importaba que la caja se malograra, porque sabía que siempre la escucharía. Annie la aprendió a tocar con ayuda de él. Aquella melodía que había dejado de sonar y que en un sueño que Candy tuvo le había dicho que volvería a oírla, se había cumplido, sobre eso nunca se lo comentó a nadie, solo a Joann.

- Es increíble lo que me cuentas… ya me imagino como debieron sentirse tus amigos…¿Liam les dio el cuadro? – conocía a su amigo y sabía de sobra que era muy sensible con ese tipo de asuntos.

- Si …le titularon: "El Mensaje de Stear" …Liam dijo que tú no estabas y que la pintura no llevaba nombre… - Candy le quedó viendo, esperando que respondiera como es que ella era la que le colocaba nombres a las composiciones de Joshua y a las pinturas de Liam.

- Si…lo que pasa es que en las fechas que esos dos se fueron, nos mintieron a mi y a Liz, nos habían dicho que irían a Edimburgo y se fueron a Francia, cuando ya nos habíamos regresado de allá, por la guerra…sobre lo nombres, cuando conocí a Liam le bauticé un cuadro que no tenia mucho sentido y le dije que parecía una Muñeca… él decía que debía pensar bien en el nombre porque de eso dependía mi regalo… lo primero que me obsequió fue una muñeca que se parecía a mi… luego vinieron otros regalos y cada vez fue mas complicado porque los comencé a bautizar con nombres mas complejos – La Joven sonreía con esos recuerdos.

- Ya entiendo…¿Le conoces desde hace mucho tiempo? – Candy sentía curiosidad por la vida de esa chica, que al parecer por lo que le comentó Ben nunca estaba quieta en un lugar.

- Si, desde los ocho años, nos hicimos grandes amigos. Fue quien nos enseñó a pelear a mi y a Liz…para defendernos de las maldades de algunos compañeros de colegio – le dijo Joann mirando a Klin que estaba despertando de esa cesta – Veo que tu amiguito esta bien…ya le sacaron la vendas – Klin se acercó a Joann contento de verla

- Si…fue Ben…tu novio…te extrañaba mucho, eso fue lo que dijo…Por cierto, yo no sabía que Ben era el nieto de la Sra. Ellen Hoker… he tratado con ella y la estaba esperando a que regresara de su viaje.

- Ben no es mi novio…Yo conozco a la Sra. Ellen, es una mujer muy encantadora ¿Cómo la conoces tu?– Joann estaba avergonzada de las expresiones de Ben, que prefirió cambiar al tema.

- Te explico…Yo te conté que crecí en el hogar de Pony, cerca del lago Michigan. Luego fui adoptada por la familia Andley; sin embargo siempre tuve la inquietud de saber quienes eran mis padres. Tuve la oportunidad, por un hecho fortuito, de que me dieran una pista, el dibujo de un escudo familiar que correspondía a la abuela de Ben, entonces fue como la conocí y me contó que el carruaje en el que fui llevaba y abandonada esa mañana, se lo había prestado a unas personas. Ella tiene algo que al parecer le perteneció a esa persona que me abandono, no se de que se trata porque ella juró que me traería las respuestas claras, para que yo no estuviera de un lado a otro – Le contó en un resumen como había llegado a conocer a la Señor Ellen en ese viaje.

- Si la Señora Ellen, se comprometió a eso, ten por seguro que averiguara lo que te prometió…espero que sea lo que tu buscas. – Le dijo Joann sentándose en el sofá de aquella habitación

- ¿Tu también fuiste adoptada por la Señora Dufays?... fue lo que tu me contaste

- Si, pero eso fue después que quedé huérfana, yo tuve una madre se llamaba : Maureen Whitton, era maestra de escuela…ella murió cuando yo tenía cinco años…se ahogó en un río. Después fui a parar a un orfanato casi por un mes cuando ella apareció y nos adoptó a Joshua y a mí – las dos chicas escucharon sus relatos con atención y estuvieron un instante en silencio. Tenían experiencias de vida muy parecidas.

La voz de dos personas en el pasillo las distrajo, era Ben con Annie, que estaban riendo de un comentario. Al entrar a la habitación le quedaron viendo.

- ¡Hola, Annie!…¡Ben! – Les saludó Joann, que no le agradó lo que vio, ni la mirada de esa chica que le inspiraba desconfianza

- ¡Hola…Johanna! – Le respondió bajando la vista y seria.

- ¡Hola Johanna! – le respondió Ben que al parecer estaba molesto con ella, ya que solo cuando estaba enojado la llamaba así.

- Bueno Candy…ya me voy…tengo otras cosas que hacer…la conversación fue muy agradable, espero continuarla en otro momento…¡Cuídate mucho! – Joann se despidió de ella con un abrazo.

- Gracias por todo, Si…te aseguro que continuaremos nuestras conversaciones…Adiós Joann – Le respondió Candy notando el clima tenso y mirando extrañada la reacción de su amiga Annie.

Joann, salió con su bolso cruzado, llevaba un vestido color canela, con un escote cuadrado muy entallado a su cintura, de manga corta, sus mejillas estaban algo bronceadas y el cabello suelto, ese atuendo no pasó inadvertido para Ben que la quedó mirando, fascinado de su belleza y la siguió excusándose con las dos damas.

Candy, notaba que su mejor amiga se sentía atraída por ese Joven, por la forma en que lo miró en esos días. Se ofreció a llevarla en dos oportunidades, por ser gentil y caballero; con Patty notaban ese interés tan repentino en Ben.

- ¿Te trajo Ben? – le preguntó Candy mientras ordenaba la forma de abordar el tema, cuidando de no ofender a su amiga

- Si… él es un caballero… de esos que ya no existen… - Comentó Annie arreglando el lazo de su cabello

- ¿Te gusta?...Annie…él esta con… - No alcanzó a terminar y su amiga le respondió.

- Si…me atrae y se que está con Johanna….pero según yo se, no son novios… - Annie tenia una expresión que su mejor amiga nunca antes vio, no la conocía realmente.

- Si… porque ella no le acepta…pero es evidente el amor que siente él por ella …no me gustaría que tu…. – Quería ser clara con su amiga pero estaba empecinada en interrumpir sus palabras.

- ¿Qué sufriera?... no eso no pasará… ¿Crees que no se fijaría él en mi?...¿Es eso Candy? – Annie estaba formulando una pregunta fuera de contexto, no era eso lo que su amiga le quiso decir.

- No… estoy diciendo que esa pareja esta armada… Ben solo tiene ojos para Joann – Le respondió de la formas mas sincera posible.

- Pues eso se verá… ella es muy simple para alguien como él…Ben es una persona refinada, millonaria, médico… mientras que Johanna es de costumbres muy extrañas – Annie continuaba mirando por la ventana sus palabras desconcertaron por completo a Candy

La chica dulce, que le tenía miedo a todo, que le prometió ser su amiga toda la vida, que soñaba con tener padres y los tuvo para su alegría, no estaba enfrente de ella, esa mujer que estaba mirando a través del vidrio era envidiosa de la felicidad ajena, se había fijado en Ben, que estaba enamorado de Joann. Presintió que nada bueno saldría de eso, especialmente para ella porque un amor como el que Joann y Ben se expresaban sin darse cuenta, para Candy, era inquebrantable. Quiso abrirle los ojos, pero no se dejó con un empecinamiento que nunca antes le conoció.

Joann, continuaba esperando el elevador, mirando el yeso que aun tenía en su mano derecha, cuando sintió cerca a Ben. Ninguno de los dos se habló y entraron al elevador, con mas personas, se bajaron en el primer piso y Joann salió en dirección al auto de Liam, al lado estaba el auto de Ben. Ella comprendió que él sabía que estaba ahí, por eso tanta coquetería con Annie, al mirar él también llegó ahí para subirse a su auto último modelo.

Cuando la joven quiso arrancar el auto no funcionó, podía sentir la risa burlona de él, se bajó a ver que tenía, sin tener la menor idea de que hacer. Ben pensó en ofrecerse a llevarla; sin embargo estaba harto de ser él el que siempre cedía ahora debería pedírselo ella. Joann no pensaba pedirle su ayuda por ningún motivo, se decía a si misma que prefería morir esperando o intentando que por arte de magia el auto volviera a andar.

Aparecieron de improviso dos chicos de unos 23 años, se ofrecieron caballerosamente a ayudarla, Joann aceptó no tenía mas remedio ya que no sabia de autos, estaba feliz de la suerte que tenía, definitivamente su ángel de la guarda estaba de su lado, al mirar de reojo Ben disimulaba fingiendo hacer algo y con un rostro descompuesto por completo de la rabia, por la cercanía de esos dos apuestos jóvenes, pero aun así no dijo nada.

- Este tarado que esta al lado …¿No te ayuda?...que mal educado – Comentó un chico rubio, alto con una sonrisa encantadora y que impregnaba el ambiente con un agradable perfume.

- ¿Cuál tarado? …¿Ese?...tú lo ha dicho es un ¡TARADO!... no debe saber de autos ni de cómo tratar a una dama… además no le conozco – Respondió Joann al mirar de reojo pudo ver que Ben tenía una cara de asombro y se contuvo de responder.

- De lo que se pierde…¿Eres de acá?...no te había visto antes – le preguntó el mismo chico muy interesado en Joann

- No… soy norteamericana… vengo acá casi de vacaciones con unos amigos ¿Y tu? – Ella aprovechó que el otro chico se hacia cargo del auto para seguir con la conversación.

- Yo… soy de aquí, de Dundee, soy médico y trabajo aquí…tienes unos hermosos ojos…déjame que te diga…. – Le dijo el chico acercándose a Joann ante la mirada de furia de Ben, que no hizo nada.

- Listo…puedes manejar…es una pena que te vayas… hermosa dama – Le sonrió el otro chico rubio de ojos celestes.

- Entonces esperemos que no funcione… jajajajajajaja – Le dijo coqueta Joann y miró por instante el rostro furioso de Ben que continuaba disimulando – Ups… funciona…y que bueno que eres médico, que cuando necesite quitarme este yeso…vendré a verte a ti jajajajaja… gracias y adiós… – Joann se fue en el auto, despidiéndose de los chicos, que la miraban fascinados.

Detrás venía el auto de Ben, enfurecido por coquetear ante sus narices con esos dos tipos, que decían ser médicos, para que ella querría otro doctor, si él mismo lo era, se repetía a si mismo, aumentó la velocidad la rebasó y no le prestó atención, así que ella lo adelantó con rabia por ignorarla. Así continuaron por largo rato, sin que ninguno de los dos se hablara o gritara algo. Hasta que el auto de Liam nuevamente se descompuso en medio de la nada, se bajó a verlo y pasó Ben en su auto a toda velocidad orillándose y pisando un enorme charco de lodo, salpicando el vestido, el rostro y a Joann por completo, se rió y continuo rumbo a St. Andrews.

- ¡TARADOOOO!…¡MIRA QUE LO QUE HAS HECHO!… ¡ENFERMOOOO!...ESTAS LOCOO – Le gritó Joann muy irritada al verse toda llena de lodo y de arriba del capo del auto, le grito – ESTAS LOCO….ME LAS PAGARAS… LO JUROOOOO – La bocina de un auto la hizo mirar.

- ¿Joann?... ¿Eres tu? – le dijo Albert que venia manejando ese auto.

- Si…yo la misma…debajo de este barro – Le respondió estaba apunto de llorar al ver el vestido que estaba arruinado.

- Ven, baja de ahí, ven… que te ayudo…– mientras le extendió su mano para ayudarla - ¿Quién te hizo eso? – Le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiara la cara.

- Quien mas … Ben… Gracias por el pañuelo- Le respondió limpiándose el barro de los ojos.

- ¿Ben?...¿Porque haría algo así?...no entiendo ¿No es tu novio? – Albert la quedó viendo sin entender nada.

- No, ese tarado no es mi novio… él desearía serlo…pero la verdad que a mi no me agrada nada ¿Sabes algo de autos? – le preguntó ella indicándole el desperfecto que los otros chicos le arreglaron, pero al parecer eran mejores médicos.

- Yo creo que Ben esta molesto porque te fuiste… por eso hizo eso…bueno así lo vi yo estos días… - Albert continuaba arreglando el auto de Liam, intentando que la chica se calmara, podía ver que estaba apunto de llorar.

- Me da igual la razón…yo no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie de lo que hago, siempre he sido muy independiente y así pretendo seguir siendo…esta no se la perdono…este vestido…mira como quedó… lo que hizo no tiene nombre – Joann estaba muy afectada al borde las lágrimas.

- Este… ya esta listo puedes probarlo… Yo…iba a visitar a Liz, pero no se donde esta…de las veces que hemos visto a Ben no le pregunté donde vive…¿Podrías decirle a ella que la espero hoy en el Hotel en unas dos horas más para que me acompañe a lo de los vestidos para Candy? – él ayudó a Joann a subirse al auto

- Este…. Si yo le digo, que ahora yo me voy a ver con ella, venía de ver a Candy… que bueno que ya esta bien, se que la dan de alta mañana ¿Aun no deciden cual invitación aceptar? Supe que Liam le ofreció Dundee y Joshua que se fuera a Perth… ¿Un consejo? Es mejor mi casa … Bueno ya me voy, Gracias – Joann le dio la mano y se fue manejando el auto.

Albert se subió al auto y se fue en dirección a Dundee, debía ir al Hotel a encontrarse con Patty y Archie, para esperar ahí a Liz, para ir a comprar los vestidos de Candy. Estaban muy contentos, de su recuperación porque podrían aprovechar de salir a pasear una vez que ella se restableciera por completo.

**Residencia Rothschild**

**St Andrews - Escocia**

Liz estaba arreglándose en la habitación, cuando sintió el frenazo de un auto afuera que se estacionaba, una media hora después de haber llegado Ben. Al mirar por la ventana era una chica llena de lodo, en el auto de Liam, al mirar bien se dio cuenta que era su amiga Joann.

La chica tocó el timbre y le abrió la sirvienta, que la miró horrorizada por el aspecto de ella, al ingresar a la sala, estaban: Ben, Joshua, Liam y Terry riendo de buena gana, probablemente enterándose de lo que le hizo a Joann. Eso enfureció mucho más a la chica que era irreconocible en medio de ese barro. Solo Liam y Joshua fueron más discretos para reír.

- ¿Joann?...¿Eres tu?...es que no se te ve debajo de todo eso jajajajajajaja – Preguntó Terry riendo de la broma que le gastó Ben.

- Hermana Mía… ¿Cómo es posible que te revuelques en el lodo como un cerdito?… no son modales – le dijo Joshua de forma divertida que a la chica no le hizo gracia y mejor guardó silencio.

- ¡JO!...¿Que bestia te hizo eso? – Su amiga, que bajaba de las escaleras, intuía de quien era esa broma, ya que hace rato los escuchó reírse muy fuerte.

- ¿QUIEN CREES TU QUE PUEDE SER EL DESIQUILIBRADO MENTAL QUE HARIA ALGO ASI?... ¡BEN!…¡ERES UN TARADO¡COMO HAS PODIDO HACER ESTO!...¡HASTA CUANDO ME FASTIDIAS!...¡TE DETESTO!... – La chica estaba repleta de barro, pelo, cara, vestido todo cubierto de esa suciedad que sin ninguna piedad Ben le lanzó.

- No te vi… es decir… no vi el charco por el que pasé… lo siento – Le dijo el joven de ojos verdes, que mantenía su ropa impecable, sin tomarle la menor importancia.

- ¡Yaaaa!... Joann… no seas exagerada, dicen que el lodo hace muy bien para el cutis… te limpia los poros o algo así…tómalo por el lado amable jajajajajajajaja – Liam se reía, le parecía gracioso y se quedó callado ante la mirada de Liz.

- No sigan con eso… Joann…dejen que hable… - El moreno, el hermano de Joann, intentaba mirarla, sabía que había algo mas, pero todos hablaban y no era escuchado. Al principio se rió, porque como Ben le comentó que ella coqueteó con dos chicos, pensó que era la clásica pelea de enamorados.

- ¡YA DEJEN DE MOLESTARLA!…¡TROPA DE INUTILES! – Les chilló Liz enojada, acercándose a ver a Joann

- No tiene nombre lo que me has hecho…el Vestido… ¡MIRA COMO LO DEJASTE, ESTUPIDO!...esta vez te extralimitaste….tú no tienes ni una pizca de compasión… – Joann estaba muy consternada, mirando el vestido.

- Que tanto es un vestido… ¿DESDE CUANDO TAN VANIDOSA?... Vaya, para que pregunto eso, de seguro los dos tipos que te ayudaron con el auto, te han invitado a salir y por eso tanto problema… por como te ves…¡ESTA BIEN DIME1 ¿CUANTO TE COSTÓ? – Ben sacó su billetera para sacar el dinero, sabiendo que quizás se extralimitó porque el vestido debía ser fino.

- Ben… no hagas eso… este…deja ver que es lo que pasa con el vestido…Joann – le dijo Joshua conociendo a su hermana, ella no era vanidosa, si mencionaba el vestido era por algo.

- ¡QUE EXAGERACION POR DIOS!…¡LAS MUJERES SON TODAS IGUALES!…Que el vestido, que el peinado, que el maquillaje… te bañas y ya esta… Joann Por Dios… tú nunca has sido vanidosa – Gritó Liam siendo callado por Joshua que algo le susurró.

- Ben… yo creo deberías guardar esa billetera….ella esta apunto de asesinarte con esa mirada… - le susurró Terry al ver la expresión de Joann.

- Pero bueno ya…¿DIME CUANTO TE COSTO? PARA ENTREGARTE EL DINERO…QUE COMPRES OTRO Y SE SOLUCIONA ESO…así puedes IR CORRIENDO A VERTE CON ESOS DOS…– Ben insistía en sacar su billetera ante la mirada del resto. Estaba celoso de imaginar que tenía planes con esos chicos que conoció en el hospital.

- ¡GUARDATE, TU MUGRE DE DINERO!….¡ESTUPIDOOOO!...NO LO QUIERO Y NO LO NECESITO… ¡ERES UN CRETINO! – Joann tomó la billetera de Ben y la lanzó lejos, provocando que se molestara mucho más.

- Te lo dije… Déjala tranquila, Ben – le susurró Terry que alcanzó a agacharse cuando Joann lanzó la billetera de Ben.

- Esta bien…yo se como se soluciona esto…ya estoy harto de tus malcriadeces…siempre haciendo escándalo por cualquier motivo…te niegas para mi, pero para otros no… esta bien… - Ben se fue en dirección a la cocina.

- ¡QUE HISTERICA ERES JOANN!….¡YA DEJA DE LLAMAR LA ATENCION POR CUALQUIER MOTIVO! – Le dijo Liam, mirándola de cerca sin comprender porque estaba al borde de las lágrimas por un vestido.

- ¡YAAA BASTA!…¡DEJENLA EN PAZ!….NO LE HABLES ASI A MI HERMANA…DEJA QUE CUENTE QUE PASO - Le gritó por primera vez Joshua, enojado, comúnmente no se irritaba por nada.

- ¡TUUU CALLATE METICHE!… ELLA SABE PORQUE LO DICE…¿Joann porque hablas así de ese vestido? Vamos dimos que pasa… – Liz le gritó a Liam y luego le preguntó a su amiga al ver que estaba llorando.

- El vestido, Liz…lo hizo Cissie…ella lo hizo…¿Entiendes eso?– le susurró sollozando de pena.

- ¡NOOO! …¡NOOO LOOO HAGAS! – Le gritó Liz a Ben, pero ya era tarde.

- ¡NOOO!...que hiciste… - Terry intentó detenerlo pero ya no se podía.

- ¡ASI SE SOLUCIONA!… - Ben vació por completo una cubeta de agua fría encima de la chica - ¡YA QUE NO QUIERES MI DINERO!… CON EL AGUA SE LIMPIO TU VESTIDO… te lo quitas, lo cuelgas y esperas que se seque y listo…¡MALCRIADA!... – Le gritó él irritado por el comportamiento de esa chica, por negarse siempre a que la quisiera y todos quedaron impresionados por la actitud de Ben, viendo como Joann comenzaba a llorar.

- ¡AHHH!…¡Que haces!,eres malo…yo me equivoqué contigo, tú no me quieres….eres una mala persona…igual que tus amigos… – le respondió Joann, completamente empapada intentando sacarse el agua de los ojos, sin gritarle continuaba sollozando, se acercó a Ben y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla, él no le respondió solo se desconcertó ante sus palabras.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A BURLARTE ASI DE MI AMIGA!… ¡IMBECIL!…¿HASTA CUANDO SIGUEN TOMANDONOS EL PELO?,YO YA SE QUE CONTRATARON A UNAS ACTRICES PARA QUE FINGIERAN SER ENFERMERAS …PARA BURLARSE DE NOSOTRAS…COMO SIEMPRE LO HACEN ¿PORQUE? – Gritó Liz sin medirse en nada y todos los varones enmucedieron. Entendieron porque razón no le hablaba a Terry, Ben y menos a Liam.

- ¿Qué?... como supiste eso…Tú… - Ben quedó impactado ante esa revelación, lo que nunca habían querido confesar, Liz ya lo sabía y lo estaba contando delante de Joann que lo miró con mas odio aun.

- ¡LO SUPE!…ESO ES LO QUE CUENTA…Tú Liam, que nos conoces de muy pequeñas, te reíste de nosotras, nos llamaste mimadas, nos trataste de infantiles porque Joann usa trencitas, y de mi… ¡TE BURLASTE DE KURITOOO! ...mi osito de Felpa, sin importarte el significado que tiene eso para mi…¡INSENSIBLE!...TU, TERRY, fuiste el de la idea y tienes el descaro de decir que soy yo la que le mete cosas a Joann en la cabeza….¡NO ES ASI!...¡ERES UN INGRATO!...Después de todo lo que te ayudamos…Y TU, BEN … Que dices amar a tu "Princesa", ni siquiera la conoces bien para saber que SIENTE, QUE PIENSA…PORQUE LLORA POR ESE VESTIDO…la acabas de humillar… – Liz estaba apunto de llorar al ver que Joann sollozaba desconsoladamente, al escuchar las palabra de ella.

- Joann… mira… yo te puedo explicar…¿Dijiste que el vestido lo hizo quien? – Le preguntó Joshua angustiado de verla así.

- Lo hizo Cissie…pero no quiero que me hables, yo no tengo amigos, no tengo hermano…nadie es lo suficientemente leal para mi…yo creía que ustedes me respetaban… no se en que estaba pensando…Vamonos, Liz – le dijo ella conteniendo sus lágrimas y muy confundida, con miles de sentimientos en su cabeza y herida. Ben miraba a Joann sintiendo pésimo por provocar que llorara de esa manera.

- JOANN….ESPERA… - Liam quiso disculparse ante lo que acababa de escuchar, él y Joshua sabían quien era Cissie

- ¡NO TE ACERQUES!….¿O NO OISTE?….¡NO TENEMOS AMIGOS!… - Le dijo Liz sintiéndose igual que su amiga

- ¿Quién es Cissie?…Princesa espera… - le dijo Ben a Joann, pero ella se fue corriendo a la habitación.

- Quien es Cissie…¿Se lo digo yo o tu Joshua?...¿Liam? porque ellos la conocen…pero denme ese placer a mi… Ben, solo para saber si alguna vez en la vida aprendes a entender QUIEN ES JOHANNA WHITTON…la princesa como la llamas; sin embargo no se refleja en tu trato lo mucho que dices amarla …CISSIE ES LA AMIGA DE NONNI… ella fue la que le hizo ese vestido…CLARO QUE NO PUEDES PAGAR POR EL, BEN… ¿SABES PORQUE?...PORQUE ESA MUJER ES HUMILDE Y APARTE DE TODO ES CIEGA…¿Entiendes?...¿Tengo que repetirlo?...EL VESTIDO AL QUE LE ARROJASTE LODO Y AGUA…QUE HAS OFRECIDO PAGAR A JOANN Y QUE NO CONFORME CON ESO, LE HAS DICHO VANIDOSA… ES EL ESFUERZO DE MESES DE TRABAJO DE UNA ANCIANA CIEGA… – Liz estaba llorando y Ben estaba muy avergonzado. Todos lo estaban.

Los dejó ahí, impactados con sus palabras, al ver a las dos como lloraban, comprendieron que la broma se extralimitó, que una cosa llevó a la otra. Liam y Terry estaban callados, sintiéndose mal por todo lo que ocurrió.

- Yo no entiendo, Yo amo a Joann…pero nada resulta bien…yo no sabia lo de Cissie, de haberlo imaginado no le hubiese echo eso nunca… Me siento como un canalla. Ahora Liz se enteró y contó lo de las enfermeras…estoy perdido… Joann no me lo va a perdonar nunca…Perdí a mi Princesa… - Ben se lamentaba de sus palabras y actos.

- No sabias… nadie sabia antes de que ella lo mencionara…sobre lo de las enfermeras…no se que puedo decir…yo les dije que si ellas se enteraban iban a despertar la fiera que llevan dentro… – Joshua también sentía que fue un mal hermano, por no haber frenado todo a tiempo.

- Es que Joann no es así de irritable… yo jamás creí que fuera a reaccionar de mala forma por reírnos de una broma inocente, pero lo que a ella le dolió es que fuera el vestido de Cissie…esa era la explicación…¡QUE TARADO!...Mi Muñeca tampoco me lo va a perdonar…ya no somos los amigos que éramos antes… – El joven de ojos azules, estaba intentando comprender en que momento se había estropeado su enorme amistad, esa complicidad que sólo los dos tenían. Ben lo miró de reojo, no le gustaba que le dijera: "Su Muñeca"

- Yo no se que decir…yo quise ayudar y lo único que logré fue esto ¿Y si yo hablo con ella? – Preguntó Terry muy arrepentido, de haberse metido de esa forma.

- ¡NOOOOOO!…. TU NO SABES COMO SON ELLAS… ¿No viste como nos miraron? …Liz y Joann están furiosas…yo se que Joann te dirá o verá la forma de que nadie se le acerque ni medio metro de distancia… por lo menos hasta que se le pase la ira. Y Liz….¡uhhhh! ella…. Buscara la forma de hacernos pagar de la peor forma…ella si es vengativa y ella no olvida… – Liam las conocía cuando ellas se molestaban y sabía como proceder; sin embargo esto era tan distinto.

Joann, se fue a bañar, mientras estaba en esa tina con burbujas, no paró de llorar, sintiéndose defraudada, recriminándose a si misma su poca voluntad para resistir a los encantos de Ben. No podían ser siquiera amigos, porque él no la conocía en lo absoluto. Fue a Forfar en busca de los amigos de Nonni, quienes trabajaban para ella cocinando, cuidando de la caballeriza, etc. Nunca les llamó sirvientes, porque los conoció desde que tenía 6 años, fue por la ayuda de Abelard para que le trajera el auto de Nonni, que ellos guardaron, buscó algunas poesías que dejó en un cofre en Perth y ahí estaba la que había dedicado a Ben, la guardó con la intención de mostrársela, pero ya no lo haría, no podía ser amiga ni querer a alguien que la trataba de esa forma, tendría que aprender a ser mas selectiva. Se había ido a ese viaje con la intención de ofrecerle la casa a Candy, por eso prefirió no decirle a nadie. Cuando terminó ese baño ya estaba mas tranquila, arregló sus cosas, acomodándolas en la maleta. Liz también lo hizo con la idea de acompañar a su amiga, a donde ella quisiera ir.

- Liz…tú debes ir al Hotel a encontrarte con Albert…él te espera – le dijo ella recordando las palabras de Albert

- Si…pero yo no te puedo dejar sola… ¿Dónde nos vamos? – Le preguntó Liz preocupada por ella

- A Perth… pero deberías ir con Albert…no te preocupes por mi… que cuando fui a Forfar le pedí a Abelard que me trajera el auto de Nonni, quedó allá en la casa … – Joann salio al pasillo y vio a una sirvienta le pidió que el chofer la llevara.

- Esta bien…pretendo ir a la Tienda Douche Femme, en Dundee…así que ahí puedes ir por mi ¿Te parece? – La joven de cabellos oscuros y de hermosos ojos verdes, estaba tan dolida como su amiga, a ella podían criticarla de ser vanidosa; pero no a Joann.

- Si…me parece…ahora bajemos…que ya me harté de salvarle el pellejo a Terry – le dijo y sacó del bolso una carta

- ¿Qué?...¿Le vas a decir que conocemos a Candy? – Le preguntó alarmada palideciendo ante la idea.

- Si… pero no te asustes, que no tiene autoridad para reclamar nada…si es inteligente o tiene un poco de autocrítica entenderá que es así… – Joann arregló su bolso y con la carta en la mano abrió la puerta.

Liz y Joann, bajaron hasta la sala, los chicos seguían callados, esperando a que le dieran la oportunidad de resarcir las cosas que dijeron o por lo menos ser escuchados; sin embargo al verlas con las maletas comprendieron que no cederían. Ben estaba con los ojos rojos, con la clara señal de haber llorado y se tomó la cabeza con las manos al ver que ellas se iban. Joann llevaba un vestido color lavanda, tenía su bolso cruzado y no tenía un ápice de pena en su rostro, con esa mirada de indiferencia y dolor, se paró enfrente de ellos. El primero en acercarse fue Ben.

- ¡Joann!… déjame por lo menos llevarte…yo siento mucho lo…– Le dijo Ben intentando acercarse mas, pero ella le miró con odio.

- Yo de ti no quiero nada… te lo he repetido mas de una vez, espero que mis palabras sean claras para ti, que entiendas de una buena vez ….que yo a ti no te amo, no te quiero, ni como novio, ni como amigo…¡NADA!…¿En que idioma debo decírtelo?...¡NOOOO TEEEE QUIIIIEEEROOOO!… – le respondió acercándose y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

- ¡Joann!…estas herida…yo – le dijo Ben dolido por las palabras de ella e intentando justificarla, porque se rehusaba a pensar que ya no lo quería.

- No intentes interpretar nada de mi…no me conoces, ya te dije lo que sentía por ti…deja de fastidiar…espero que ésta sea la última vez que tenga que ver tu cara… porque ya me tienes harta… – Ella lo miró con mucha indiferencia, le dolió escucharla decir eso, retrocedió a pesar de tener unas ganas enormes de abrazarla no lo hizo.

- Joann… yo creo que… - Joshua no alcanzó a terminar, ella lo miró silenciándolo con sus ojos.

- Toma… esto lo dejaste en mi casa – Le extendió el papel a Terry, que recibió y abrió, era la nota que dejó en esa casa desconocida, aquella mañana en la que tuvo que dejar a Candy con fiebre.

- ¿Qué es esto?... yo no entiendo…¿Que haces tú con esta nota ? – le preguntó desconcertado, Terry.

- Veamos…ahí dice que tú te haces responsable por Candy…bueno, déjame decirte que no lo hiciste, porque yo y Benjamín tuvimos que llevarla al hospital. De no ser por mi iniciativa de dejarte un mensaje tú no te enteras de que pasó con ella… ahora, no se cual es la razón que te llevó a meterte así a… ¡MI CASA! a la casa de Joshua y mía… - La chica le miraba a los ojos y Terry se impresionó al saber que esa era su casa.

- Yo… yo no sabia que era tu casa…vi a Klin…y… ¿Tú conoces a Candy? – Terry intentaba comprender, pero al oír que hablaba con tanta familiaridad, pensó que tal vez ella la conocía.

- Si, la conozco…o debería decir: "La conocemos"…todos los aquí presentes han ido a verla al hospital, compartido con ella, hablado, etc.… no voy a entrar detalles, porque no te lo mereces…pregúntale a tus amigos – Le dijo Joann con una mirada muy fría.

- ¿Qué?...la conoces…¿Cómo?...¿Ustedes también?...No puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado… – Terry se sintió engañado, de la misma forma como debería sentirse Joann y prefirió guardar silencio.

- Mhhh…eso suena como…."un poco de tu propia medicina"…claro que en el caso de Joann no es venganza…si ellos te cuentan ¡COMO FUERON LAS COSAS!…entenderás – le respondió Liz

- Una cosa más, me voy con Liz a Perth…¡NO TE QUIERO A TI EN PROPIEDAD PRIVADA!…¡SI TE VEO LLAMARE A LA POLICIA PARA QUE TE SAQUE! …¡ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO!...¡NO ME DESAFIES!

…ME LLEVARE A CANDY AHÍ…¿ME HAS OIDO?...– Le dijo Joann con una mirada de odio hacia Terry.

- Tú no puedes prohibirme verla…¡NO TIENES ESE DERECHO!… por muy herida que estés conmigo o con todos. Yo reconozco mi participación en la broma…pero… - Le respondió Terry molesto y sintiendo que eso era una venganza, no pudo continuar, porque ella le interrumpió.

- Tienes razón, no tengo derecho a prohibirte nada; pero no te meterás en mi casa de la forma en que lo has hecho, no con esos dos dementes siguiéndote a todos lados. Candy necesita reposo, yo y Liz vamos a velar para que eso se cumpla a costa de lo que sea y de quien sea…PARA TU INFORMACION : Elisa y Neil, FUERON LOS RESPONSABLES DE LO QUE LE PASÓ A KLIN Y A ELLA…lamentablemente ellos están pegados a ti…averiguando cada paso que das… – le dijo Joann cruzándose de brazos y sin el menor temor de decirle todo, a pesar de ver el rostro de Terry muy molesto.

- Vaya… debes conocerla bien…pero no debes defenderla de mi...yo no le haría daño a Candy – le respondió él molesto de la atribución de esas dos chicas

- Si yo me guiara por tus actos…no saldrías bien parado. Creí conocerte y sentí aprecio por ti, porque me encariño rápidamente con la gente, te veía como un hermano; pero obviamente me equivoque. Ahora claro que la conozco lo suficiente y me siento agradecida con ella … yo si se ser leal hasta la muerte – Le respondió ella mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en particular- una cosa si quiero aclararte, ya que puedo imaginar que tú pensarás que esto es una venganza…¡yo no hago planes ni tramo cosas por la espalda de LOS AMIGOS!, yo hago lo contrario los cuido y los respeto, así que te puedo decir que todo esto pasó así por respeto a Susana, a ti y a Candy…para no hacer sufrir a nadie; sin embargo llegó un punto en que yo, Benjamín y Liz tuvimos que asumir responsabilidades que no nos corresponden ante: Albert, Archie y los demás…silenciándonos por LEALTAD, por lo menos yo puedo hablar en esta parte… por mi y Liz…- Joann se sentía defraudada ante quienes eran sus amigos, ellas los respetaba y cuidaba, era esa la forma que entregaba su amor. Los demás oían callados.

- No entiendo¿Porque me dices esto ahora? – le dijo Terry antes que se marchara

- Porque salvarte el pellejo cansa… Tú mismo nos pediste ayuda… ¿Sabias que Susana preguntó si estabas ahí con Candy¿Tienes alguna noción a que iba ella hasta ese hospital?... nosotras le dijimos a Erin que nos ayudara e inventara algo para que se fuera. También te ayudamos cuando te perseguían Neil y Elisa…ya que ellos estaban convencidos de que tú ibas al hospital a ver a Candy. La chica pelirroja que te ayudó no la envió Ben… fuimos nosotras …¿PARA QUE¿Por qué?... porque somos dos niñas que nos gustan las novelas de amor….somos cursis… para los ojos de ustedes – le dijo Liz sintiéndose tan herida como Joann.

- Una ultima cosa… Yo ya dije que no quiero que NADIE se aparezca por Perth… ¡ESO CUENTA PARA TODOS¡NO QUIERO A NINGUNO DE USTEDES AHÍ! - Joann se volteó en dirección a la puerta sin prestarles atención a ninguno se marchó.

Las dos chicas se fueron siendo llevadas por el chofer de Ben. El grupo de amigos se quedó en silencio, sin poder hacer mas, ellas tenían razón de sentirse ofendidas, habían subestimado su condición de mujeres, su sensibilidad, las habían herido sin pensar en las consecuencias y sin valorar la amistad que ellas les ofrecían.

Liam y Joshua, se acercaron a Terry a contarle todo lo vivido, era una historia muy larga, llena de coincidencias y de caminos entrelazados.

Terry no hizo mas que escuchar y comprender en algo las razones, si esa verdad la hubieran revelado antes, probablemente se hubiera enojado, pero en ese minuto creía y sentía que no tenía el derecho a reclamar por nada. Seguía con la firme intención de hablar con Joann aunque no quisiera verle ni escucharlo.

Joshua se mantuvo largo rato en silencio luego de haber confesado todo lo que sabía él de Candy, la conexión insondable del destino que lo unió a Stear, Archie y Patty. Se sentía un mal hermano, amigo, no entendía en que parte la amistad que tenían los cuatro se volvió de repente tan vulnerable y susceptible a conflictos externos.

Ben continuaba mirando por la ventana, sintiendo que había cometido el peor error de su vida, ofender y tratar de esa manera a la chica que mas quería. Intentaba cada día a acercarse a ella, buscar la forma de conocer su alma; sin embargo nada daba resultado. Tenía que comenzar a olvidarla, dejarla en paz, porque ella misma se lo pidió ya no quería seguir causándole daño como el de aquel día, cuando lo pensaba hasta sonaba sencillo, pero solo bastaba volver a verla, tenerla frente a él y renacía todo ese inmenso amor que siempre le tuvo, que nunca murió a pesar del tiempo, convencido de que era la mujer con la que quería estar el resto de su vida.

**Tienda Douche Femme**

**Dundee - Escocia**

Liz fue dejada por el chofer de los Rothschild en Dundee, mientras éste siguió el trayecto con Joann hacia Perth, tras la insistencia de su amiga que estaba muy triste aceptó acompañar a Albert a comprar vestidos para Candy, estaba feliz de hacerlo era su pasatiempo favorito, quería sacarse el mal rato que habían pasado esa mañana. Para su desgracia no era una cita a solas, porque fueron : Patty y Archie. Caminaron por las calles de Dundee, donde no había mucho que ver, hasta que finalmente entraron a esa tienda que era la mejor, porque traían finos vestidos franceses.

- ¿Tu sabes que yo nací en Paris?... mi madre se llama: Loraine Lacroix …ahora debe adoptar el apellido de casada Lamberth…. lamentable…un crimen, para su sangre francesa…es que se fijó en un escocés… de esos que usan tutú…No… así no se llama esa faldita que usan…¿Cómo es que se llama? - Dijo la chica de hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes, mientras echaba un vistazo a los vestidos, al lado de Albert

- jajajajajaja ¿Tutú?... Liz eso se llama: Kilt – Le respondió Albert aclarando la confusión de la chica.

- Bueno como sea…igualmente se ve como muy femenino…el asunto es que mi madre que es francesa, se fijara en un escocés…¡Valor! – Suspiró Liz resignada a tener la sangre mezclada que debía llevar.

- ¿De verdad?...pffff no pareces Francesa… es decir- Interrumpió Archie la conversación que sostenía Liz con Albert

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti conmigo?… ¿Qué quieres decir con que "pfff no pareces Francesa"? – Liz imitó de forma espectacular a Archie para la risa de Patty y Albert.

- jajajajajajaja….imitas muy bien – Se rió Patty.

- Bueno no me has dejado terminar…¿Sabes como podrías comprobarme que eres Francesa?...con el clásico beso francés…. Mhhhhh….- El joven de melena era demasiado coqueto para el gusto de Liz.

- ¿QUEEEE?...¿Que te has imaginado¡IGUALADO!...¡QUE DESCARADO!...¿Que quieres que te bese?... ¡JAMAS! ANTES PREFIERO BESAR A UN SAPO… estaba en lo cierto cuando dije que a ese todos los carruajes le sirven….pero déjame decirte que este carruaje que vez aquí…no va hacia tu dirección…Por Dios que espanto…caramba que si… – Le dijo Liz indicándose a así misma, ante la mirada descarada de Archie que no comprendía. Albert se reía nuevamente de los términos de aquella niña.

- ¿Qué cosa?...¿que tienen que ver los carruajes aquí?...no te entiendo…¿Podrías ser mas clara conmigo? – le dijo Archie impidiéndole que avanzara, esa chica era mucho mas linda molesta.

- Mhhh ¿Más clara?...Mira Muñequito de Torta… agradece que estoy con yeso, porque probarías lo pesada que es mi mano izquierda…¡INSOLENTEEE! – Le dijo Liz irritada del atrevimiento de Archie y tomó del brazo a Albert que seguía riéndose

- ¡Yo ya sabia! ….tu fuiste la que me grito eso la otra vez…¿sabias Albert que esta chica es un peligro publico para los que manejamos CON PRECAUCION?...que se me cruzó de improviso cuando veníamos con Patty y Annie rumbo a Dundee, venía con Joann y otra chica que no vi… pero me dijiste Muñequito de torta…¿Por qué? A VER DIME …– Archie estaba molesto y se cruzó de brazos a esperar su respuesta.

- Pero si es cosa que te mires a ese espejo ¿Tu conoces las tortas de novias?...pues así estas vestido todo el tiempo…¡DON PERFECTITO!... que ni un pelo se te mueve fuera de lugar…que horror…caramba que si – Liz continuo mirando los vestidos.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA… es cierto… Este… lo siento – Patty se rió de buena gana con el comentario. Archie se estaba mirando al espejo sin notar nada inusual.

Continuaron mirando vestidos, sombreros, todo tipo de artículos que existían en aquella tienda exclusiva. Albert estaba en la sección de sombreros mirando uno en particular y se lo enseñó a Liz para saber que opinaba, mientras ella estaba en la otra esquina.

- ¿ESO?...PARECE UN PLATILLO VOLADOR…ES …¡UN ES-PAN-TO! - Le respondió con sus celebres caras.

- jajajajajaja… esta bien…tienes razón – Albert continuaba disfrutando de las ocurrencias de esa niña.

- Vaya tú ¿sabes de moda?... es decir… todo lo encuentras horrible – Le comentó Archie que seguía a su lado.

- ¿Y tu¿Sigues aquí pegado como un mosquito?...¡Que atroz!... De haberme imaginado que venías tu, me consigo algún repelente …no responderé mas a tus agravios… mequetrefe igualado – Le dio una mirada displicente a Archie, que al mirar a Patty ella se tapaba la boca para no reírse.

- Oye…que cosas dices…¿Tan mal te caí?...si ya te pedí disculpas…. Deberías sentirte honrada de que este aquí a tu lado…¿Sabias que soy un futuro abogado? – Le susurró muy coqueto Archie

- ¿Y a mi que?...¿Para que quiero otro abogado en mi familia?...para tu información fulano… mi padre es ABOGADO ¡uno de los mejores de toooodaaaa Pensilvania! ... así que no estoy interesada en un tinterillo, hazle el discurso a alguna ridícula que este desesperada…– le respondió acercándose y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Liz se fue del lado de Archie, dejándolo ahí hablando solo, porque si estaba ahí era porque le agradaba la compañía de Albert y continuó con su labor de "Asesora de vestuario", le iba indicando con el dedo cual debía sacar y cual no. Llamaron a Patty para que les ayudara.

- Mira… ¿Ves ese vestido que tiene esa?¿Señora?...pues ANDAAA Y QUITASELOOO AHORAA…¡CORRE¡PERO QUE NIÑAAA!... NO SEAS TIMIDAAAAA…¡MUEVETE! – Le grito a Patty y la empujo para que fuera hasta allá

- Este… con permiso…este vestido lo necesito… perdón – Patty estaba muy avergonzada de arrebatarle así el vestido a alguien nunca lo había echo.

- Uhhhh…esa chica si que esta mal… hay que despabilarla…pero ya me encargaré de hacer algo con ella, pobre… ella si esta peor que yo… no conseguiremos marido…ni aunque nos presentemos a un remate …. – Comentó Liz al ver que la niña era muy tímida. Albert que la escuchó se reía.

-¿Qué? Un marido en un remate… jajajajaja Tu eres muy joven para estar pensando en marido le dijo Albert mirándola

- Mhhhhh pero si espero mucho…¡QUE ME DEJA EL TREN!...y quedarme así sola como dedo….nop…¿Estas interesado en sumarte a la lista?... jajajajaja – Liz le sonrió y le pestañeó muy coqueta avergonzando a Albert

- Esteee…¿Qué te parece este vestido Liz? – Le indicó Albert mostrando uno que tenía un escote muy pronunciado.

- ¿Eso?... es una broma… es para una cabaretera… NOP…¡JAMAS!...¡QUE INSULTO A LA DIGNIDAD DE UNA LADY! – Dijo horrorizada

- Jajajajaja….esta bien… ¿Y este otro?... es… tierno – Albert la miraba para saber su respuesta

- Bueno que Candy, no es un bebe para llevar eso… por favor… ¿En que mundo vives¡SI YA ESTA EN EDAD DE CASARSE Y TODO!... y tú piensas en comprarle prácticamente un mameluco…. Caramba que estas mal – Liz seguía mirando los vestidos sin prestarle atención a Archie que seguía molestándola.

- Este si que si…¿No es así? – Albert le enseñó uno que tenía puntos.

- Vaya con tus gustos… ¿Eso?...es un disfraz de gallineta…es ESPANTOSOOOOO – Liz ya llevaba algo mas de diez vestidos en sus manos, los mas lindos.

- Este si que si… ese color me gusta – le enseñó uno blanco realmente lindo

- Es muy lindo… bueno aquí ya escogí algunos, que me los pruebo para saber como se verían en Candy– Ella se esfumó entre los probadores agarrando a Patty para que le acompañara. – Tú te vienes conmigo… para ayudarme – le dijo Liz y dirigió una sonrisa a Albert

- Que Linda chica… ¿Te has dado cuenta que ha escogido los mejores vestidos para Candy?... es una buena amiga en verdad – Le dijo Albert a Archie.

- ¿Si?...a mi me parece extraña igual que su amiga…las dos muuuuuyyy lindas…pero extrañas – le dijo Archie que continuaba mirándose al espejo sin notar porque le decía muñeco de torta.

- Ven…Patty …que quiero que me ayudes a colocarme estos vestidos, con el cierre o lo que sea…hoy me costó mucho colocarme el que llevo puesto… no se que demonios me pasa – Le comentó Liz mirándose al espejo en distintas posiciones.

- Engordaste… es normal…estamos en vacaciones – dijo tranquilamente Patty, arreglándose sus lentes.

- ¿QUEEEEEE?...¡TÚ ESTAS MAL! …¿GOOOORDAAAA YOOOOO?...¡ESOOO SI QUE NOOO! – Liz gritó alarmada asustando no solo a Patty si no a todas las personas que pasaban cerca.

Se metió al probador y ahí estaba la evidencia de que el restaurante de Terry, mas los cinco días de depresión donde se comió lo que pilló habían causado estragos en su silueta, estaba apunto de llorar, porque el vestido blanco no le entraba. Intentó de todo, se tumbó en el suelo y el condenado vestido se resistía a subir.

- ¡NOOOOOO!...¡ESTOOOO ES UNA TRAAAAGEEEDIIIIAAAA!...¡LA MAS HORROSAAA DE TODAS! – Gritó alarmando a Patty, que esperaba afuera en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?...¿Que sucede? - Patty entro y la vio tirada en el suelo con el vestido a medias puesto.

- ¡MIRAAA!...¡NOOOO ENTRAAA! …YA PROBE ENTRANDO EL ESTÓMAGO … Como diría Erin : CASI MUERO DE HIPOXIA Y NO HAY CASO….ES TERRIIIIBLEEEEE…ESTOOO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ES UNA PESADILLAAAA - Liz lloraba desconsoladamente – ESSSTAAA ES LA RUINAAA DE MI CARRERA COMO ACTRIZ…. Me quiero morir…así como una ballena…que da igual – Liz lloraba de solo verse al espejo.

- Vamos que no es para tanto… levántate a ver si puedo atarte eso – Patty intentó atar el vestido que llevaba en la espalda miles de broches que debían pasar por un endeble hilo de seda, faltaban algunos y aunque le sujetó no podía. Pidieron la ayuda de una vendedora.

- ¡A ver déjemelo a mi!..¡Que yo haré que ese vestido entre así sea lo último que haga!...ahora… ¡AGUANTE LA RESPIRACION!...¡ESPEREEE!... LISTO… - la mujer logró atar los tres últimos broches de la espalda y la soltó. Liz estaba pálida en un comienzo y cuando le dijo que aguantara la respiración estaba pasando a ponerse azul.

- UFFFFFFFF… - Respiro volviendo el color al rostro.

- ¿Y? ve… le queda bien…muy bien – la mujer estaba satisfechas de haber echo entrar a Liz al vestido.

- Queeee….apenas y puedo respirar en esto… no puedo moverme…ahhhhh – Liz intentó moverse pero no podía, ni siquiera podía hablar, al mirarse al espejo ella encontraba que parecía un embutido – Quítemelo ahoraaa… que si se me ocurre estornudar esto revienta conmigo…explotare… lo juro…quítemelo yaaaa.

La mujer desabrochó el vestido para el respiro aliviado de Liz, se lo quitó y se sentó a reponerse de esa tortura se sentía muy amargada, desdichada de estar así.

Una mañana, hace dos días atrás, Terry le dijo que no comiera tanto que el metabolismo comenzaría a fallarle luego y así sucedió, estaba convencida que era una maldición del Celestino.

Continúo con el otro vestido, que si pudo enseñárselo a Albert y Archie que miraba impactado. Luego otro que también encontraron que se le veía bien. Liz, con la intención de que imaginaran ese Vestido para Candy, se colocó una peluca rubia que estaba en un maniquí y cuando estaba en el cuarto vestido salió con ella puesta, desfilando para ellos ocasionando que se rieran de sus ocurrencias.

- Esa niña no esta nada de mal…es divertida, muuuuyyy linda pero no me hace el menor caso… - Archie intentó pensarlo, pero lo dijo en voz alta para el asombro de Albert

- ¿Qué?...jajajajaja…¿Te Gusta Liz?... en verdad es bonita…solo que no me imagino como estarían ustedes dos juntos jajajaja…ella es muy divertida… y tu…pues … algo vanidoso… -Albert se reía de esa idea.

Liz pudo colocarse mas de algún vestido, con el favor de la santísima trinidad, como ella misma suspiraba para darse valor entre tanta prueba y prueba. Se percató de la mirada descarada del muñequito de torta, que no le agradaba para nada, pero sonreía al ver a Albert.

- Esto es una tortura china….Patty…ayúdame a entrar en mi propio vestido nuevamente – Dijo Liz que llevaba uno de color mantequilla y tenia atado unos broches que ahora no podía atar.

- Veamos…uhhhh… no puedo…¡Entraaaaa el estomago!...Liz…uhhhhh…ya casi esta… yaaa – le dijo Patty intentando atarle todo y lo consiguió con mucho esfuerzo.

- Gracias… ya no puedo mas – Liz se agachó a recoger su sombrero y Crashhhhhhh!!!! Un sonido de su espalda que causó que se paralizara del horror.

- ¿Qué fue eso?...¿Liz? – Miró Patty a Liz que se quedo muda y con un rostro despavorido.

- Fue mi vestido….noooo …no puede ser Se volteo a verle y estaba completamente rajado en la espalda – ¡AHHHHHH¡NOOO¡QUEEE VOY HACER!...¡AAAAAHHH!...¡DIIIIOOS MIOOO NOOOO!.…PORRQUEEE SIEEMPREEEE YOOOO …¡AAAAHHHH! – Gritó como loca, alarmando a todos que la escucharon de afuera, en especial Albert y Archie.

- ¿Qué fueron esos alaridos?...¿Fue la voz de Liz? – pregunto Archie mirando a todos lados y viendo que algunas mujeres salían corriendo de los probadores reclamando.

- No se… no podemos llegar y meternos ahí… - Albert se asomó en el pasillo del probador - ¿LIIIZ?...¿PASAAAA ALGO?? – Le gritó asustado.

- AHHHHH…. Es Albert…cállate niña…no digas nada…- Tapo la boca de Patty - ESTE SIIIII….SI NO PASA NADA…QUE FUE PATTY QUE VIO UNA ENORME, PELUDA Y HORROROSA …¡TARANTULA!….YA LA MATAMOS JAJAJAJAJA – Liz estaba roja de la vergüenza y Patty seguía silenciada por la mano buena de Liz.

- Ahhh ESTA BIEN…ESPERAMOS AFUERA… jajajajajajaja – Albert se reía de las cosas que decía esa chica

- ¿Una que?...¿Tarántula?... aquí no hay tarántulas… no hay ese tipo de …bichos – Comentó Archie extrañado.

- Y claro que hay de todo tipo de bichos…es cosa de verte a ti nada mas… - Le respondió ella sacando la cabeza arriba del probador.

- jajajajajaja….Vaya con ustedes….se llevan muy mal jajajajajaja – Albert no daba mas de la risa y salió del pasillo.

Liz continuo lamentándose, no podía salir con media anatomía al aire y no llevó dinero para comprar nada. Patty la miraba y a ella se le ocurrió una idea, salió en busca de la vendedora y la llevo con ella.

- Mire…aquí esta …¿Puede arreglar eso? – le indico la espalda a Liz

- ¿Qué?..¿Eso?...pues a menos que la chica se ponga a dieta, no veo otra solución…noooo a ese vestido hay que darle cristiana sepultura… no tiene remedio alguno…¡nada se puede hacer!... – Le dijo la mujer alarmada

- ¡HAGA ALGOOOO Y NOO DE SUS OPINIONES QUE NO PUEDO BAJAR DE PESO AQUIII!... Y AHORAAA ¡MUEVASE!...¿Que demonios pasa en ese día?...¿Es el día maldito de Liz? – Liz estaba demasiado angustiada y más aun con los comentarios de esa mujer desatinada.

- Esta bien… veamos es lo único que se me ocurre…pero cálmese un poco - La mujer se fue y volvió rápidamente traía una corchetera

- ¿Qué va hacer con esooo?- Le dijo Liz, aterrada.

- Pues engraparla entera… así por lo menos no queda su espalda al descubierto, no le llevaran detenida por inmoral jajajajajaja…lo siento – La mujer la volteó y comenzó a engrapar el vestido entero.

- Esto se nota mucho… mire nada mas como quede – Liz se volteo y claro que se tapo todo, pero se notaba.

- Pero es cosa que digas que es el ultimo grito de la moda…hables en francés y listo jajajaja – Se rió Patty de la expresión de Liz

- Mhhhh otra mas que se ríe conmigo…bueno tendré que andar siempre pegada a la pared…será¡Gracias!... juro por San Clotario de las Candelas, que no volveré a comer mas chocolate, ni pan, ni pastas NI NADA QUE ENGORDE…HARE UNA DIETA O MEJOR AUN AYUNO POR VEINTE DIAS… pero mejor lo empiezo el Lunes – Comentó Liz a viva voz ante la cara de asombro de Patty

- ¿Quién es San Clotario de las Candelas? ….no lo había oído nunca – Le dijo Patty que se conocía la Biblia completa y se sabía todos los santos.

- Nada niña… un invento mío…de mi imaginación lúdica…debe ser culpa de tanta amistad con Joann - Liz se arregló el sombrero y tomó del brazo a Patty.

Salieron las dos chicas sonriendo, le entregaron los vestidos a Albert que agradeció dándole un beso en la mano a ella. Todo el rato se fue pegada a la pared, siendo observada por Archie, mientras pagaban.

- A ti que te pasa…¿Por qué caminas en reversa? – Pregunto Archie mirando a Liz

- ¿A mi?...nada…es un paso de baile francés…jjajajajajaja – le dijo ella saltando de un lado a otro pero siempre con la espalda hacia alguna otra parte

- No se…estas como pegada a la pared… - le dijo este mirándola extrañado

- ¡MAMÁ!...¡ESA NIÑA LLEVA SU VESTIDOOO CON GRAPAS! eso no se usa ¿O SI? – Un mocoso de unos siete años indicó la espalda de Liz que una mujer apenas y miró

- ¡Cállate engendrooooo! – le dijo Liz al chico que se puso a llorar acusándola con su madre que no prestó atención

- ¿Qué tienes grapas? A ver… - le dijo Archie intentando verla y Liz lo empujo lejos.

- Y A TI QUE TE TAN MIRON POR DIOS….OYE ALBERT …¿De donde sacaste a este individuo¡QUE HACE RATO ME MIRA MUY DESCARADAMENTE!...¡INSOLENTE! – Liz se pegó a una pared de la tienda aterrorizada.

- Ustedes se llevan como el perro y el gato…dicen que entre el amor y el odio hay un solo paso…jajajajaj…Archie déjala en paz… Ven Liz … - Albert regañó a Archie por molestar a Liz.

- Que bueno…ahí viene Joann- Liz miro a través de la ventana venía su amiga.

- Hola a todos – Dijo ella mirando que Liz le hacía gestos - ¿Qué te pasa a ti¿ Porque caminas en reversa?– Le susurró ella

- Hola Joann… - le dijeron los tres al verla llegar

- Este permiso… jajajaja – Liz tomó del brazo a su amiga y la llevo a un probador – MIRAA LA TRAGEDIA QUE ME SUCEDIÓ – Liz se volteó y le enseñó las grapas de su vestido.

- ¿Y eso? …¿Por qué llevas grapas Liz? – Joann estaba algo lenta en comprender debía ser de tanto llorar eso creí Liz.

- No será porque esta de moda….QUE ME FUI A AGACHAR Y CRASHHHHH SE RASGÓ MI VESTIDO, CLARO PORQUE HE COMIDO COMO UNA BESTIA PREÑADA… la vendedora me ha engrapado entera porque no podía salir así semidesnuda…. ¡QUE ESPANTO! …y no tengo que ponerme… porque no traje dinero….¡QUEEE HAGOOOO! JOOOO….AYUDAMEEEE – Le dijo ella angustiada.

- Mhhhhh…es que si te compras un vestido nuevo sabrán que algo le pasó a este…así que no se me ocurre una mejor idea que te tapes con algo…afuera esta refrescando... una mantilla… como esa por ejemplo – Joann miró una mantilla que estaba colgada afuera del probador, fue a comprarla y la trajo de vuelta con ella.

- Que me coloque esto…esto es para una abuela… pero tienes razón… -Liz se tapó con esa mantilla pareciendo musulmana.

Archie, Albert y Patty esperaban por las dos chicas y veían solamente a Joann al lado de una chica que parecía una musulmana sin entender donde dejó a Liz.

- ¿Quién es esa que viene con Joann? – Preguntó curioso Archie sin saber de quien se trataba.

- Mhhh…no lo se…debe ser del medio oriente… así se tapan las mujeres casadas para no ser vistas…es una tradición – Le dijo Albert convencido de que trataba de eso.

- Ya podemos irnos… - dijo Joann y vio que ninguno se movió.

- ¿Y Liz? …¿Dónde se fue? – Preguntó Archie mirando a todos lados.

- Este..Ella es Liz…- Le respondió Joann para el asombro de todos.

- ¿QUEEE¿Para que te vistes así?...afuera hace un calor tremendo….tu si eres extraña – le dijo Archie mirando a través de la mantilla que le dejaba solo los ojos al descubierto.

- PERO BUENOOO YA ME TIEEENES HARTAAA CON TANTAS PREGUNTAS… ¡VIVE TU VIDA!...Y DEJAME EN PAZ – Le gritó enfurecida a Archie que desde que llegó la había importunado todo el rato.

- Que genio por Dios – Susurró Archie, ante la risa de Albert y Patty - ¿De que se ríen?...yo no entiendo como es que ella me odia tanto…¿Cómo es posible que cada vez que me vea me insulte de esa manera…no lo entiendo –Archie dejó pasar a Liz abriéndole la puerta, en un acto de caballerosidad que comúnmente a todas las chicas agradaba, sin embargo Liz una vez que ella pasó le soltó la puerta golpeándole la nariz – ¡AHHHHHH¡MI NARIZ!... POR DIOS QUE PESADA QUE ERES.

- Bueno nosotras nos vamos en otra dirección…adiós fue un placer nos vemos – Le dijo Liz subiéndose rápidamente al auto que le indicó Joann- DIOS MIO…. QUE AUTO… - Dijo Liz mirándolo asombrada.

- OHHHH…¿ES UN ROLLS ROYCE GHOST DE 1912?... NO LO CREO… con cubierta de piel, parabrisas, capota abatibles y carrocería de aluminio… es un lujo – Dijo Archie mirando el autazo de Joann

- JAJAJAJA… sip… Era de mi Nonni …Bueno ya nos vamos adiós – Joann se iba a ir cuando Albert la detuvo

- Este espera… ya nos decidimos por ir a tu casa, Candy quiso aceptar tu oferta y la de Joshua….- le dijo Albert

- Bien…me alegro… no te daré la dirección porque mañana a primera hora vendré por ustedes ¿Te parece? – Joann se veía contenta, la compañía de Candy le haría olvidar las penas que recientemente había pasado

- Bien… adiós y gracias – le dijo Albert sonriendo.

- De nada…que bueno de verdad, me alegraron la tarde… - Ella lo abrazó de forma muy amistosa y Albert sonrió.

Joann se fue con Liz conduciendo ese auto, que causó las miradas de muchos curiosos, era en verdad un lujo. Archie no salía del asombro, esa chica se veía muy sencilla, pero era multimillonaria para tener algo así. La mujer que le llamaba la atención era Liz, la encontraba muy hermosa.

**Residencia Rothschild**

**St Andrews - Escocia**

Ben y Terry estaban el salón de juegos, ya habían conversado lo suficiente, éste entendió que la invitación que encontró en el tren camino a Edimburgo era de ellos, la había perdido Liz y fue a dar a sus manos, de no haber sido por eso jamás se hubiera enterado que Candy estaba cerca de él.

Los dos habían seguido el mismo camino sin poder verse, sin siquiera saberlo y se habían unido en un punto en común aquel grupo de amigos, todo urdido por el destino.

El cuadro de Stear era uno de los relatos mas emotivos, cuando se lo contaron no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, en el colegio él no fue el mejor amigo, pero le recordaba como aquel chico gracioso e inventor de cosas extrañas. "La cajita de la felicidad", que le regaló a Candy, eso no lo sabía y la música que tenía la compuso Joshua. Comprendió que muchas veces nos desesperamos y nos cerramos a las posibilidades en la vida, juzgamos sin comprender las razones que Dios oculta, pero todo tiene una respuesta que solo se deslumbra cuando uno esta debidamente preparado para entenderla. Eso era lo que Terry meditaba, era la única explicación que encontraba.

Liam le prometió enseñarle el cuadro que pintó de su pecosa, le comentó que ella estaba mirando sus pecas. Terry se rió de solo imaginarla así, recordando como se había burlado de ella esa noche en el barco, camino a Londres… ¿Era posible que ella se acordara de eso aun?

Se recriminó la decisión de no ir al Concierto de Joshua, ella estuvo ahí con Albert, mientras él andaba persiguiendo a una mujer desconocida, nada más que por curiosidad, la hubiera visto esa misma noche si no fuera por ese empecinamiento.

Candy, la chica que decidió ser enfermera, estuvo en el desastre del Nithel, donde murió la madre de Joann, le salvó la vida arriesgando la suya, les dio a los dos chicos la posibilidad de despedirse de ella. Comprendía bien porque Joann había dicho que le estaría eternamente agradecida, la acompañó entregando su fe a través de un rezo a Dios. Terry estaba orgulloso de haberla conocido, de que su corazón amara a una mujer así, de que fuera el motivo y el aliciente a ser mejor persona. Una buena amiga, novia, persona; definitivamente ella era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en su vida.

Ben, le había comentado la forma en que Candy y Albert ayudaron a Joann, cuando salió corriendo detrás del Capitán Taylor. La ayudó cuando estuvo enferma, así era la chica que conoció en el colegio San Pablo, siempre velando por el bienestar del resto y continuaba siendo igual eso regocijaba su alma. Su Candy no había cambiado en nada, inalterable a las maldades, envidias y egoísmo...su esencia era la misma.

- Yo aun no puedo creer que todo el mundo que me rodea la conozca y solo a mi se me haga tan difícil verla… - le dijo Terry impresionado con el relato de hace rato atrás de Joshua y Liam

- Si… me imagino…pero quiero que comprendas que nunca fue con mala intención…solamente no queríamos meternos donde nadie nos llama – le explicó Ben aliviado de que por lo menos Terry no estuviera molesto

- Entiendo lo que me dices, estando Susana presente…no podía ser de otra manera, yo me comprometo a contarte eso, pero no ahora…lo que no comprendo es ¿Qué hace Candy en Escocia¿Qué es lo que busca? – se sentó arriba de la mesa de pool, sacando un cigarro para ver si Ben podía aclarar ese punto.

- Hasta donde se, ella esta aquí averiguando algo con mi abuela…Ellen Hoker, no se nada mas, la única que te puede aclarar eso es Joann o la misma Candy – Ben no sabía nada mas

- Me parece extraño…ella estaba en Chicago y ahora continua aquí ¿Tu sabes cuando se va a estados Unidos? – él quería enterarse de absolutamente todo lo que Candy hacía ahí.

- Se que no se ira luego…eso fue lo que le comentó a Liz cuando la fuimos a ver todos

- Mhhh… aun me falta que me expliques que pasó en ese cumpleaños…quiero saber que fue lo que le hizo Elisa y Neil a Candy - Terry aguardó por el relato de Ben

--------

_Todo comenzó para mi, cuando yo quise buscar a Joann y di de casualidad con Candy y Albert en el camino ha Dundee, yo solo lo ubicaba a él, por aquella vez en que mi Princesa llegó con Gracie Crundall a mi casa. A Tu pecosa la reconocí ese mismo día, como la enfermera que no se separó de Claire Dufays._

_Cuando llegamos al cumpleaños de Candy, que era sorpresa, estaban todos: Archie, Patty, Annie, Liz y Joann, estábamos pasándola muy bien, estaba muy contenta y feliz de verlos. Cuando llegaron Elisa y Neil, yo creo que debes conocerlos como son comenzaron a insultar a esa chica, decirle cosas como huérfana, que se crió en un establo, etc. Al ver que Archie no pudo conseguir que esos dos guardaran respeto y que estos comenzaron a romper los regalos, los adornos y todos los vestidos de Candy, entonces fue cuando intervinieron: Liz y Joann que saltaron como dos fieras a ayudarla, pegándole y empujando a Elisa y Neil._

_Liz le dio un puñetazo a Elisa en todo el rostro, eso le ocasionó una lesión en su mano, por eso tiene un yeso y Joann le tiró un pastel y golpeo como pudo a Neil, este sacó un silbato y llamó a un perro al ver que era atacado por Klin, el perro mordió de forma feroz al mapache, para el horror de todos y en especial de Candy que salió corriendo detrás de él. Joann y yo la seguimos hasta donde pudimos._

_Joann fue a su casa con la intención de cambiarse y buscar algo de ropa para Candy por si la veíamos y fue cuando te vimos a ti y a ella…en ese salón._

_Yo quise salir y decirles algo, pero Joann no creía prudente interrumpir, me dijo que lo único que Candy necesitaba era estar contigo y dejó que la llevaras a su cuarto, ella no pensó mal de ti ni nada parecido. Buscó al mapache y me rogó que hiciera algo, lo llevamos al despacho y ahí estuvimos la noche entera encerrados. Por la mañana vimos que estaba esa nota, subimos a ver a Candy que deliraba, yo la revisé y no estaba nada de bien. Decidimos llevarla a un hospital, Joann te dejó la respuesta a tu carta convencida de que volverías y quiso decirte donde encontrarla._

_Cuando la dejamos allá, ella se sentía muy culpable de verla así de mal. Lloró mucho y para colmo cuando le avisamos a sus amigos, fueron algo rudos, la presionaron para que dijera donde la encontró y con quien estuvo Candy…pero Joann no dijo absolutamente nada, dejó que la trataran muy mal, por celos de amigos, me imagino._

_Ahora Joann fue a verla y cuando tu le pediste su ayuda Liz supo que hacer, le pidió a Erin, la hermana de Liam, que se hiciera pasar por su medico de cabecera y ella ahuyentó a Susana para que no perturbara la salud de Candy, diciéndole que a ti no te había visto en ese hospital…ellas lograron en parte que esa chica se alejara de ahí. _

_Cuando apareció Elisa y Neil siguiéndote, ellas oyeron que estaban dispuestos a seguirte y si descubrían que estabas tras Candy le avisarían a Susana de cualquier forma. Liz y Joann quisieron ayudarlos y le pidieron a Megan, la amiga de Joann, que se hiciera pasar por una admiradora tuya para que los dos antipáticos esos se tragaran ese montaje. Las flores que llevaste para tu pecosa, pues Liz y Megan las dejaron en el cuarto como te había prometido, pero ella estaba dormida._

_Es así como han ido a verla, Joshua, Liam, Liz, Joann y yo…todos se han convertido en buenos amigos para Candy._

-------------

- Ajajajajajajaja...Ahora entiendo porque Elisa tenía cara de Hamster por el golpe de Liz….que pena haberme perdido ese episodio, porque si que se merecía un buen puñetazo – Terry recordaba perfectamente lo desagradable y malvada que era Elisa en el colegio.

- Y si… vieras como Joann le enterró el pastel a Neil… y lo agarró del cuello junto con Liz para que dejara de usar ese silbato y que detuviera al maldito perro que hirió a Klin – le dijo Ben aun impresionado con esa escena y riendo al recordar como tenían a Neil.

- Candy… debe haber sufrido mucho por eso, es su mascota de toda una vida, menos mal que tú pudiste hacer algo por él, porque cuando subí con ella, no me dio tiempo para pensar en buscarlo mas – le agradeció el gesto con un golpe en su espalda

Ben le resumió todo a Terry que no salía del asombro, admirado de las cosas que hacían esas dos chicas por Candy. Deseando que amistades así, hubiesen tenido cuando ellos estudiaban en el Colegio San Pablo, lo más probablemente es que nunca se hubiera separado. Esas dos revoltosas e infantiles chicas como alguna vez las llamó, actuaban como verdaderos Ángeles guardianes.

Sin embargo ahora las había alejado, se estaba privando de la amistad sincera que le habían demostrado. No les había respetado su forma de ser, eso le angustió mucho mas, podía ver el rostro de Ben que había llorado por lo que ocurrió esa mañana y se sentía responsable, fue su idea la de intentar despertar los celos de Joann. Todo se complicó de un momento a otro y algo debía hacer para remediarlo

- Estaba pensando que fui muy injusto…con las dos chicas. Joann tiene razón Elisa y Neil son personas crueles, malas y despiadadas y traerán más de algún problema a Candy, no puedo exponerla de esa manera. No voy a permitir que esos dos vuelvan a molestarla…así que tengo que deshacerme de ellos, porque tampoco pienso irme sin haber visto a Candy- le dijo convencido de que debía hacer algo y ya lo estaba pensando.

- Eso es cierto…pero no se como puedes quitártelos de encima… ellos esperaran a que te vayas… - ordenó el taco y los palos de esa sala de juegos.

- Tienes razón tengo que irme…ya se… necesito la ayuda de Joshua ¿Liam ya se fue? – Terry se levantó y se fue a mirar afuera, estaba sentado solo Joshua y efectivamente Liam se había ido.

- ¿Qué pasa?...- pregunto Joshua que estaba triste porque extrañaba a los dos chicas

- Que necesito que me ayuden a deshacerme de Neil y Elisa – le dijo Terry a los y les explicó lo que pensaba hacer

Terry se sentía bendecido, la amistad de Ben, Joshua y Liam era del todo agradable; sin embargo el grupo no estaba completo sin las dos chicas, que había demostrado ser amigas a toda prueba, nunca había creído en la amistad, en el valor que eso tenia porque siempre estuvo muy solo, nadie hizo nada por él sin pedir algo a cambio. Esas dos chicas llegaron a su vida, de forma muy especial y no iba a permitir que se enojaran, que se alejaran de todos, menos de Candy.

**Hospital Dundee**

**Dundee – Escocia**

Terry no tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por ser perseguido por Neil y Elisa, porque era tanta la obstinación que hasta habían contratado a un espía para seguirlo a todos lados, que noche tras noche le informaba de todo lo que hacía, lo único que les importaba era saber si iba o no al hospital, lo demás no les interesaba, para el sujeto era un trabajo simple, de echo muchas veces se quedaba dormido al ver que casi no salía de la casa de los Rothschild. De esa manera es que él se dirigió al hospital con el tipo persiguiéndole, al rato llegaron los dos para pillarlo in fraganti, todo estaba resultando justo como lo había planeado.

Ben y Joshua se aseguraron de tener una habitación vacía metieron ahí a la sirvienta de Ben para que fingiera ser una admiradora de Terry, al otro sirviente varón le colocaron una peluca oscura y vestía igual que Terry lo ocultaron en el baño y le entregaron las llaves del auto.

Por el elevador subió Terry con unas flores, muy contento y marcó el cuarto piso, siendo perseguido por el espía, mientras los dos subían por las escaleras.

Se bajó en el piso cuarto y se dirigieron a una habitación donde estaba la supuesta admiradora de Terry

- BUENAS TARDES… ¿COMO SE HA SENTIDO? – Le gritó Terry besando la mano de la joven que estaba avergonzada de tener que hacer eso.

- BUENAS TARDES…. YO ME HE SENTIDO MEJOR, DESDE QUE USTED ESTA ACA, LE ESCRIBÍ UNA CARTA Y TODO…PARA QUE ME VINIERA A VER…SOY SU ADMIRADORA NUMERO UNO – Le gritó la mujer de cabello oscuro sonriéndole a Terry

- JAJAJAJAJA…Gracias… ES MI DEBER DE ACTOR, ME DEBO A MI PUBLICO… ESPERO QUE SE MEJORE LE HE TRAIDO ESTAS FLORES…Y SIENTOOOOO DECIRLE QUE ESTAS SERAN LAS ULTIMAS – Le gritó Terry mirando de reojo podía ver que habían llegado Neil y Elisa a mirar.

- ¿SI?...OHHH ¿PERO PORQUEEE? – Respondió la joven tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

- PORQUE YA ME VOY HOY MISMO…EN UN RATO MAS A NUEVA YORK…TENGO COSAS QUE HACER Y COMO MI VIAJE YA ACABO… - Terry sonreía al ver de reojo la miradas de desconcierto de los dos cretinos que estaban pendientes de su vida.

- BUENO ES UNA PENA…FUE MUY LINDO LO QUE USTED HIZO DURANTE SU ESTADIA…VENIA A VER A TODOS LOS ENFERMOS…ES MUY NOBLE DE SU PARTE… ADIOS – Le dijo la chica fingiendo emocionarse.

- ADIOS Y QUE SE MEJORE PRONTO – Terry se acercó a besar la mano de la chica

Los tres estaban parados mirando impresionados, nada de lo que creían había resultado cierto. En ese momento venía Joshua acostado en una camilla, siendo empujada por un camillero que era Ben, que llevaba unos lentes sin poder ver nada, se estrelló adrede contra esos intrusos, provocando que Joshua saliera disparado y cayera encima de los tres, ese fue el momento para que Terry se ocultara en el baño y saliera el sirviente de Ben con la peluca fingiendo ser él.

- AHHH… PERO FIJESE ESTUPIDOOOOO – Le gritó Elisa levantándose como podía del suelo

- QUE TARADOS….PAR DE INEPTOS…SALGA DE ENCIMAAAA – Le gritó Neil ayudando a su hermana a levantarse

- Ohhh… pero…señores…ahí va Terrunce Grandchester – le dijo el espía que vio como salió hacia el elevador.

- SIGAMOSLOOOO….APURAAATEEEE…QUE QUIERO CERCIORARME POR MI MISMA QUE ESE DESGRACIADO SE VA – Gritó Elisa corriendo al elevador y este se cerró

- DEMONIOS…VAMOS POR LA ESCALERAS RAPIDOOOO – Neil agarró del brazo al espía para que se apurara.

Los tres fueron corrieron por las escaleras y siguieron al supuesto Terry, la orden era clara, el sirviente de Ben no debía ser visto mas que de espalda, subir a un tren rumbo a Londres y si le perseguían aun así debería tomar el barco hasta Nueva York.

Terry, Ben y Joshua estaban riendo de lo estúpidos que eran esos tres, creerse el cuento de esa manera, al mirar por la ventana seguían al sirviente a toda velocidad en el auto. Agradecieron a la joven que fingió todo.

- Señor Benjamín…se ha quedado sin un sirviente… - Le dijo ella sonriendo

- Bueno no importa…que Terry ocupara su lugar ¿No es así? – dijo Ben riéndose de la expresión de Terry.

- Bien ya podemos irnos…pero antes voy a ver a Candy – Dijo él tomando las flores.

Terry se fue a la habitación de Candy, al mirar a todos lados no había nadie, se había acabado la hora de visita y ella estaba profundamente dormida. Suspiró angustiado, no sabía si despertarla o no. Ella no merecía ese encuentro en un Hospital, ahora que alejó a Neil y Elisa, ellos tendrían tiempo para estar juntos sin ser molestados, solo debía aguantar un poco más.

Se acercó a ella, mirándola emocionado, sus pecas, su pelo, la notó mas linda, mas mujer que cuando la conoció. Dejó las flores al lado de ella.

- Sigues igual de linda, pecosa, tú eres mi única Julieta, muchas veces imaginé esa obra representándola contigo… me gustaría poder darte un beso, así… pero podrías despertar y no quiero que me veas aun…te mereces un encuentro como los que tu sueñas… yo voy hacer todo lo posible para que así sea, para que conserves la amistad de Joann y todos los demás… tú mereces lo mejor. Candy… ¡Te amo! – Le rozó apenas las manos y ella comenzó a moverse, se fue al pasillo y vio desde ahí que continúo dormida, volvió a entrar y sin poder contenerse besó suavemente los labios de su pecosa, deleitándose por segundos con su respiración.

Candy se movió mas y Terry no alcanzó a huir se agachó esperando que no lo hubiera notado. Ella abrió los ojos aun algo adormilada.

- Sentí como que alguien me dio un beso… debo de haber estado soñando…todavía tengo sueño, debió ser eso… aunque ese perfume… yo he sentido ese olor antes… es el de Terry… estoy segura…– Candy se acomodó, se dio vuelta en la cama y continuo durmiendo, pensando en Terry.

Aprovechó ese momento y Terry se marchó, sonriendo de lo que ella dijo, contento de haberla podido besar por un segundo mas y llevarse con él el suave contacto de sus manos, la imagen de Candy dormida, tal como lo la imaginaba cuando ensayaba la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Sintió y reconoció su olor, era la evidencia de que aun le recordaba tanto como él a ella.

Se fue contento de que le apoyaran en esa representación algo descabellada, pero todo era por estar con Candy.

- ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado con esos dos? – preguntó Ben manejando hacia St Andrews

- Pues lo que debería pasar si tengo un poco de suerte… que se crean que me fui… ¡PARA YO PODER ESTAR CON CANDY!... ¡GRACIAS! – Gritó muy contento – Ahora hay que convencer a Joann y Liz de que nos perdonen, de echo ya tengo algunas ideas… Joann ha dicho que no podemos acercarnos a la casa, no a Perth, que no es dueña de todo ese pueblo por suerte…jajajajaja pero no me miren así que esta vez si resultaran jajajajajajaja.

Se alejaron esa tarde rumbo a St Andrews, esperanzados de que las dos chicas le disculparan por sus errores, que pudieran seguir conociéndose y compartiendo. Eran un grupo especial de amigos, no estaban completos sin las dos chicas, harían lo posible para volver a verse.

Continuara…

**Ladyzafiro**

Notas: Gracias por los comentarios que me han llegado a mi mail de forma privada, a las personas que contestaron en el foro y a los reviews. A Jacqueline: Gracias por leerme y que bueno que digas que dejé a los fans con una paz sobre la muerte de Stear, veo que no fui la única que sintió que este chico, merecía un final mas espiritual. A Jennita : Gracias por tus palabras me honran . A ASMG : Gracias, que bueno que te gustó el poema y tienes razón yo era de las que escribía en un papel . Gracias a las respuestas de Mayosiete, Starligt y a Cecilia: No sabía que muchas personas me leen, no hay forma de saberlo si no es por los reviews, dices que es uno de los mejores fanfics que has leído, te lo agradezco yo solo he leído uno en particular el " Danza de amor" y es muy bueno… usualmente no leo fanfic de Candy si no de los X files donde también escribí alguno.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por lo que pueden apreciar, Archie esta interesado en Liz…que tanto eso se verá. ¿Joann y Liz perdonaran a Ben, Terry, Joshua y Liam? …la broma fue bien densa… así son algunos hombres jajajaja y como pueden percatarse también la mosca muerta de Annie le echó el ojo a Ben… mish…

Salu2


	20. Bienvenida a Perth, Candy

**CANDY- CANDY**

**Bienvenida a Perth, Candy **(Cap 20)

**31 de mayo 1915**

**Hospital de Dundee**

**Dundee- Escocia**

Candy, llevaba puesto el vestido color azul cielo que Joann le regaló, le quedó bien, a pesar de haber rebajado unos kilos durante ese último tiempo, se peinó un poco mas su largo cabello rubio, estaba mucho mas crecido, pensaba que era por eso que sus rizos estaban alisándose, produciendo con el roce cosquillas en el escote, dejaba al descubierto su blanco pecho, donde también tenía unas pecas menos notorias que las de su rostro.

Se sentía un poco débil, sabía que era por el excesivo reposo al que no estaba acostumbrada, sonrió de pensar en poder estirar las piernas, que el aire rozara sus mejillas pálidas; aunque igual debería guardar reposo, según las indicaciones del médico: debía levantarse a media mañana, alimentarse bien, acostarse temprano.

Ahora se iba a Perth, estaba ansiosa por conocer la casa de Joshua y Joann, los comentarios sobre la casa eran muy positivos, le decían que se impresionaría. Habían logrado animarla, con la intención de que se recuperara lo antes posible para aprovechar los días en Escocia. Al mirar el reloj de bolsillo que le dejó Albert, era muy temprano para que alguien llegara, ya estaba aburrida de estar en esa cama de hospital, se arregló con mucha anticipación. Comenzó a guardar el colgante de ángeles de cristal que le dio Joann, lo dejó delicadamente en una cajita cuidando que no se estropeara, era un obsequio que le gustó mucho, mirarlo le otorgaba paz.

El golpe de la puerta la sacó de su meditación y al permitir que entraran, frente a ella estaban: Ben, Joshua y Liam, sonriendo con un ramo de flores.

- ¡Hola!...que bueno verles – Dijo Candy acercándose a saludarlos a todos.

- ¡Hola, Candy!…Te ves muy linda… ya sales hoy de este hospital¡Que bueno!…toma son para ti… – El joven de piel oscura, de rostro apacible le traía unas flores por petición de Terry.

- ¡Gracias Joshua¡Que amable!…lindas flores… – Le gustaron y sintió la mixtura del perfume de éstas, con un olor muy familiar, no quiso decir nada y sonrió.

- Así que se decidieron por Perth… ¡Que pena!, yo creía que irías a mi casa – le comentó Liam sentándose en el sofá.

- Si…Joann y yo queremos conocernos mejor, ser amigas… ¿Ustedes estarán allá?... ¿Pasa algo? – Candy se percató del rostro de Ben y los demás algo abatidos.

- No, nosotros no estamos invitados a quedarnos allá… es mas lo tenemos PROHIBIDO – Dijo Ben acercándose a mirar por la ventana para ver si aparecía Joann

- ¿Cómo?...están enojados ¿Todos?...Oh, espero no ser yo la causante de eso, es decir,… ¿Podría ayudarles a que se unan? Si es que puedo lo haría… - La joven de bellos ojos verdes, era noble, buena persona y sabía que ese grupo de amigos no estaba completo sin las dos chicas.

- Gracias…eres muy noble de verdad, pero aquí los únicos que tenemos la culpa de que estén molestas somos nosotros y seremos quienes solucionaremos eso. No te sientas responsable, tú tienes muy feliz a Liz y Joann…ellas te aprecian como su amiga…- Joshua era mucho mas objetivo que el resto, asumía bien su responsabilidad en los actos injustos contra dos chicas.

- Si…él tiene razón. Yo la he perseguido, por toda Inglaterra, sin dejarla respirar. Estaba molesto porque se fue de viaje sin decirme nada y bueno como el día anterior estuvimos juntos, salimos… esteeee…me enojé y cuando nos fuimos de aquí ayer, unos idiotas comenzaron a hablarle, porque el auto de Liam no funcionaba, así que cuando lo arreglaron y al ver que ni siquiera me habló o me dio alguna explicación me molesté mas aún y cuando el auto de ella se malogró en el camino, yo la rebase y… pisé un charco de lodo apropósito para ensuciarla, era un broma…pero ella llegó a la casa completamente enfurecida. Nos dijo de todo por reírnos de su aspecto, le ofrecí pagarle el vestido, la llamé vanidosa y fue peor, me lanzó la billetera lejos. Eso causo que me irritara, porque siempre se niega a todo conmigo…nunca me acepta nada y le arrojé una cubeta de agua fría encima…- Ben estaba avergonzado de confesar eso, la chica de ojos verdes le miraba impactada.

- ¿De verdad tú fuiste capaz de hacer algo así?...Yo no lo puedo creer – le comentó Candy mirando al resto que estaba también muy avergonzado.

- Es que Ben, es así, porque mi hermana lo saca de quicio… pobre, está perdidamente enamorado de ella. Lo que él y nadie sabía y que fue lo peor de todo, es que ese vestido lo hizo Cissie… - Joshua se acercó al lado de Ben dando unas palmadas en su espalda para que dejara de sentirse tan mal, lo vio desde anoche que andaba como un sonámbulo por la casa.

- Y Cissie es la amiga de Nonni…bueno así le dice Joann a la gente que trabaja de servicio en la casa, no les llama: Sirvientes…y Cissie es una anciana que fue modista toda su vida… y ella en un accidente quedó Ciega…a ella le costó meses hacer ese vestido que llevaba puesto – Liam podía sentir sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza, en medio de esa incipiente barba que decidido dejarse.

- ¿Qué?... ¡Eso es horrible!…Si me pasara a mi yo también estaría así de furiosa…pero ustedes no sabían… – Candy podía ver que estaban arrepentidos; sin embargo ellas tenían razón para estar molestas.

- Todos hemos querido pedir disculpas por lo que le hicimos…hay otra cosa por contar, pero eso es mas largo, el asunto es que no nos perdonan…se fueron a Perth y nos prohibieron acercarnos allá – Ben miró apenado a Candy que sintió compasión con solo verlo

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se arreglen?...no se me ocurre nada en verdad - Candy pensaba que cosa hacer para ayudarles.

- No puedes hacer nada, Candy…tú no sabes como es Joann y Liz cuando se molestan…pasaran siglos antes de que nos vuelvan a hablar… tú sólo aprovecha de disfrutar esa casa, te aseguro que te encantara, es realmente hermosa – Joshua le había comentado que era realmente linda, amplia e ideal para reponerse de cualquier cosa.

- ¡Siglos!... eso es mucho tiempo…yo creo que Joann tendrá que recapacitar, ustedes son todos buenos amigos antes que todo…eso debe prevalecer. Además yo tenía planeado que cuando me mejorara hacer un picnic, conocer Escocia más a fondo con todos… – Ella estaba convencida de que eran buenos amigos, era una pena que estuvieran distanciados.

Liam estaba conversando con Candy, contándole que él debería seguir en Dundee, porque se estaba quedando en casa de sus padres, que debía esperar, le habló sobre su pintura que aun le faltaba algunos retoques y que estaría muy pronto lista. Los golpes en la puerta los interrumpió y aparecieron las dos chicas: Liz y Joann que venían contentas, pero al ver al grupo, les cambió el rostro.

- Permiso… ¡HOLA CANDY! – Alegres las dos chicas se asomaron por la puerta y el panorama no les agradó.

- ¡Hola chicas!… - Le respondió ella. Los demás quedaron mirando para sondear si se les había pasado el enojo; pero no era así.

- ¡Uhhhh!… ¡Que mal!…ya están estos aquí metidos... – Susurró Liz al verlos y colocando una cara de fastidio muy evidente.

- ¡Hola Joann! … ¡Hola Liz! - Cada chico la saludó; pero ellas no respondieron más que con un gesto con la cabeza y nada más que por cortesía.

- Joann…quiero hablar contigo…ellos me contaron lo que sucedió y… creo que tienes toda la razón para estar enojada, por lo que te hicieron; pero son todos buenos amigos antes que todo…no sería lo mismo Perth sin Ben, Joshua y Liam- Candy sonrió para apaciguar el rostro de ira que les dirigió Joann a los tres muchachos que tenía en frente.

- jajajajajaja…perdón ¿BUENOS AMIGOS?...UUHHH…lo siento Candy que no me río de tus palabras, si no de que el título a esos… les queda chico… - dijo Joann mirándoles con odio.

- ¿QUEEE?... PERO… ¿QUE CLASE DE MEQUETREFES SON ESTOS?… ¿QUE ANDAN DE LENGUADOS POR LA VIDA?, ROGANDO PARA QUE ALGUIEN SE APIADE E INTERCEDA POR USTEDES…. ¡QUE PATETICO!… en verdad… – Liz estaba enfurecida con la cara de inocentes que tenían los tres.

- ¿Qué nos dijo?... ¿Lenguados?... ¿Que es lo que quiere decir con eso? – Susurró Liam a Ben que miraba atónito la expresión de furia de Liz.

- ¡LENGUADOOO DIJE!… ¡DE LENGUA!…QUE ANDAS CONTANDO LO QUE TE CONVIENEEEEE ¡DESCARADO!…YA QUE LES BAJÓ LA HONESTIDAD…. ¡VEAMOS!… ¿Candy tú sabes que aparte de lo del vestido que ese fulano de allá ensucio con lodo, han HECHO OTRAS COSAS MUY TERRIBLES PARA LA DIGNIDAD DE UNA MUJER?... ¿VEAMOS POR DONDE COMIENZO?… - Liz abrió los ojos como platos dispuesta a contarlo todo.

- ¡NOOOOO!… ¡QUE NO ES NECESARIO!… ya sabemos… ¡esta bien!… ya calma – Liam intentó acercarse a Liz para apaciguar su ira pero fue peor.

- ¡TUUUUU NO TE ME ACERQUES!... ¡ENGENDROOO DEMONIACOOO! – Liz lo empujó para que no se le aproximara.

- Esta bien, Liz…ya entendí…no las voy a presionar…- Candy estaba admirada de la reacción de las dos chicas y comprendió por solidaridad femenina que había algo peor en todo eso.

- Podríamos llevarte la maleta al auto mientras…porque tengo auto y manejo… –le dijo sonriendo Joann sin prestarle atención a ninguno de ellos y menos a Ben, que la miraba desde que llegó.

- Si…pero espero que dejarás que alguien te ayude…por ejemplo: Ben… ¿Ben podrías ayudarla?...Joann, deja que te ayude…se que están enojados por algo…pero tu tienes la mano enyesada ¿Hazlo por mi?... ¿Por favor?... – Joann no quiso contrariar a Candy, Ben sonrió agradeciendo su ayuda de forma sutil, logró que ella aceptara y no era menor.

- ¡Esta bien!… tú no coloques esa cara de prócer, como si hubieras ganado una batalla…porque te diré que ni ¡LA GUERRA A COMENZADO PARA TI!…¡No me hables ni me mires!… - Le dijo Joann dirigiéndose con algunas cosas hacia la puerta.

Ben y Joann salieron hacia el elevador, llegaron Annie, Patty, Archie y Albert, los saludaron y continuaron esperando. Ella pudo darse cuenta de la mirada descarada de Annie, que vestía como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, muy sobrecargada.

Subieron al elevador que venía repleto de personas y ninguno de los dos se habló. Salieron rumbo al estacionamiento hasta llegar al auto, Ben le subió la maleta. Al mirar al asiento habían dos ramos enormes de flores, con una tarjeta una decía: Joann y la otra Liz de parte de: "El cuarteto arrepentido" al verlas tomó las suyas y se la lanzó por la cabeza a Ben.

- ¡NO QUIERO TUS FLORES!… ¡TE LAS DEVUELVO! – Le gritó enfurecida y agarró la nota, la hizo añicos en la cara de Ben que la miró riendo de sus gestos - ¿De que te ríes ahora TARADO? – éste la miró con su clásica mirada de hombre irresistible.

- Lo siento, creo que me río de los nervios…jajajajaja…Me dijiste que no te hablara, eso hago…no hablarte… - Con toda la paciencia recogió las rosas y las volvió a colocar en el auto de ella.

- ¿Qué haces?... ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LAS QUIERO AHIIII!… ¡QUE NECIO!... - Le dijo ella de la otra esquina de la calle, subió a la habitación de Candy para seguir ayudando.

Joann y Ben estaban de vuelta en el pasillo del hospital, mientras Candy ya estaba abandonando la habitación con la ayuda de los demás, el grupo inevitablemente se dividió. Por un lado: Ben, Liam y Joshua y por otro el resto que se iba a Perth, los primeros en bajar fueron: Candy, Albert, Archie, Patty y Annie, mientras el resto debió esperar, incómodos por el silencio. Las dos conversaban de forma silenciosa, sin tomarlos en cuenta.

- Joann… este… yo me imagino que una vez que se te pase la rabia…podré irme a mi casa…es decir…también es mi casa hasta donde yo se…- Le preguntó Joshua pero fue ignorado por completo, mirando con asombro a Liam que levantó las cejas y Ben se encogió de hombros.

- Joann…parece que oí el zumbido de una mosca... ¿Será mi idea? …- le comentó Liz ignorando al grupo.

- Puede ser…porque este hospital abundan todo tipo de RATAS…tu sabes atraen las moscas…es inevitable – le explico Joann ante el rostro de los tres jóvenes que escucharon perfectamente lo que dijo.

- ¿Qué?...eso si que noooo …Primero Lenguado, luego moscas y ahora ratas…eso es mucho…oye Liz – le dijo Liam que se irritó ante ese trato.

- Insisto…yo creo que no son ratas, porque ante ALARIDOS ASI…deben ser GUARENES de esos de acequia o de acueductos asquerosos…¡puaj! – Liz le acababa de decir guaren a Liam y éste estaba con los ojos como dos platos de la impresión. Joshua le hizo un gesto que mejor guardara silencio.

Tomaron el elevador, muy tristes por el silencio de ellas y de ver que no les miraban ni por un instante. Ya abajo reunidos con los demás, se despidieron y el grupo se separó. Liz al ver las flores, zapateó encima de ellas y luego se dirigió al basurero para tirarlas ahí, lo mismo hizo Joann para la decepción de los arrepentidos chicos.

- ¿Qué haces?...no me digas que es un baile nuevo donde se zapatea arriba de las rosas …jajajajaja- le murmuró Archie a Liz que lo miró irritada.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga con esta porquería de rosas?… - Liz lanzó las rosas al basurero y un desprecio a Archie.

- ¡Uhhh!…esta bien…¡Que genio!... – Susurró Archie y se subió al auto.

Archie se fue en su auto con Patty y Annie. Mientras que Joann le cedió las llaves de su auto a Albert que condujo con Liz al lado; atrás Candy con Joann y Klin.

En medio del estacionamiento quedaron solos y asombrados por lo despiadadas que podían ser sus dos amigas, sin ser tomados en cuenta ni por casualidad.

- No nos hicieron ni el menor caso… no han llamado: Lenguados, moscas, ratas y luego me han dicho: guarén de acueducto… – Comentó Liam con las manos en el bolsillo, extrañaba mucho a Joann y Liz.

- Mhhhh…la verdad que las dos son bien orgullosas…a mi tampoco me escucharon y eso que yo soy su hermano – Joshua nunca había visto así de molesta a Joann y Liz

- Mejor vamos a casa, a jugar un partido de pool, a ver si sigue ahí Terry para contarle…que yo creo que tendremos que aceptar la idea que él tenga – Ben se subió a su auto junto con los otros dos.

Se fueron en dirección a St. Andrew, las flores no resultaron para conmoverlas, ya no sabían que más podían hacer. Joann fue muy clara no los quería en Perth, entonces si aun estaban así de molestas cumplirían llamando a la policía.

**Residencia Andley**

**Dundee – Escocia**

La casa ya estaba provista de todo lo necesario, empleados, víveres, lujos y comodidades, para que fueran atendidos sin tener que hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, al que por supuesto no estaban acostumbrados. La Abuela Elroy se había comprometido a solucionar el inconveniente y cumplió con su palabra.

Neil, leía el diario, mientras que Elisa intentaba tocar algo en ese piano de la sala, estaba aburrida, la tarde de ayer se la pasaron persiguiendo a Terry sin obtener la información que esperaba, se había marchado rumbo a Nueva York y el espía que contrataron les contó que se quedaba en casa de los Rothschild, no conocía a nadie de esa familia; pero por lo que se enteró eran de la alta burguesía y hasta le parecía normal que un Duque tuviera ese tipo de amistades. La suspicacia de esa chica de ojos marrones, cabellos ondulado que cada vez que urdía algún plan jugueteaba con él, preocupada de vestir siempre muy bien de llevar los mejores vestidos a la moda, no daba crédito a lo que vio, definitivamente debía existir algo mas; pero no tenía forma de probarlo, no conocía esa faceta "solidaria" de Terrunce Grandchester.

Se enteró que esa mañana darían de alta a Candy, le daba igual si se iba de ahí o se quedaba. La sola idea de que se veía a escondidas con Terry, no era del todo cierta; sin embargo le quedaba algunas dudas por disipar. ¿Qué hacía Candy ahí?

- Neil…¿Tú sabes si la Tía Abuela sabe algo sobre que estará haciendo Candy aquí? – Le dijo aun tocando algunas teclas del piano.

- No….no tengo la menor idea…¿Tú crees que a la Tía Abuela le puede importar que haga o no haga esa huérfana estúpida?….pues claro que no le interesa…mientras mas lejos esté es mejor para ella – Arrugando sin pensar el periódico que tenía en sus manos, teniendo aun sentimientos de ira ante el rechazo de Candy.

-Mhhhh …yo quiero averiguar que esta haciendo aquí…creo que sería bueno saberlo, para entretenerme fastidiando su vida, ya que Terry se fue… - Suspiró con un destello de maldad en esos ojos.

- ¿Cómo se supone que vas averiguar eso?...ella ya salió hoy del hospital y no tienes idea de donde ubicarla – le respondió su hermano que continuo viendo el diario, mirando la sección de sociales, para ver si había alguna chica hermosa que cortejar.

- Si es cierto…pero podemos usar al mismo Espía que contratamos para saber sobre los pasos de Terry… pero eso lo dejaremos para después de mi compromiso, con mi futuro marido… nuestros padres estarán por llegar …a pesar de que lleguen después de la cena …así que deberemos preparar alguna fiesta muy linda para anunciar mi compromiso – Elisa estaba contenta de pensar que un chico tan apuesto como el que conocía por foto, estuviera interesada en ella, quería verlo pronto.

- Si…mejor dedícate a amarrar bien al chico ese… que tiene mucho dinero y su padre es de los tipos anticuados que son capaces de obligarlo si no quiere casarse…porque para convenir un noviazgo así, sin siquiera conocerlo personalmente es algo bien extraño… - le dijo Neil burlándose de su hermana.

- ¡QUE DICES ESTUPIDO!… si mis padres han hablado con los padres de él y dijeron que ya me ubicaba, que me encontraba hermosa y estaba muy interesado en mi, lo demás se dará durante estas semanas, por eso la cena será dentro de unos días mas…debo pensar que me voy a colocar, contratar a alguien para que me peine, conseguir vestidos nuevos uno para cada día, un sin fin de cosas. Cuando lleguen nuestros padres y los invitados, que ya tengo una lista de unos 50…. me gustaría que la fiesta fuera de lujo, con mozos. Mi madre me ha ayudado a planificarlo todo ...estoy realmente ansiosa – Elisa continuaba en aquel piano pensando en su atuendo para esa fiesta, con su madre paso mas de un mes imaginado como hacer su fiesta de compromiso, que vestir y que usar.

- Fiesta de lujo….suena bien ¿Y a quien vas a invitar¿Amigos del colegio San Pablo?…- Le preguntó él dejando el diario de lado.

- Bueno solo para fastidiar invitare a : Annie, Patty y Archie…te apuesto que ninguna de las dos a conseguido un novio mejor que yo, jajajajajaja si son tan…SIMPLONAS, sobretodo Patty con esas gafas, pobre que solo Stear le hizo caso, porque dudo que consiga algún joven apuesto que la mire… jajajajaja…yo soy mucho mas hermosa que esas dos, por eso tengo un novio muy guapo…por eso quiero verles la cara que pondrán….¡SERE LA ENVIDIA DE TODAS! – Elisa sonreía de imaginar el rostro de envidia de las dos amigas de Candy.

- Tienes toda la razón…una es muy tarada y la otra muy fea… - Comentó Neil de forma despectiva recordando a esas dos chicas.

- Ahora… también invitaré a mis amigas que conocí en mi curso de baile y otras tantas de mis reuniones sociales…creo que deben estar por aquí… - Le dijo Elisa repasando mentalmente la larga lista que invitados.

- Me parece bien, porque así aprovecho de conquistar alguna que también sea millonaria jajajajaja – le dijo Divertido éste ansioso por conocer alguna chica para pasarla bien, sin tener mayores compromisos.

Le hubiese gustado casarse con un Duque, rey, alguien de la realeza como le decía su madre; pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, le bastaba y sobraba con el apuesto joven que conoció por foto, era millonario, muy guapo y ya comenzaba a sentirse enamorada de él.

Elisa continuo imaginando que se casaba de blanco, que su vestido era traído de Francia hecho por el mejor diseñador, con una gran fiesta de mas de mil invitados. Su madre la aconsejaba que debía exigir muchas propiedades y que su casa una vez casada, debía ser la mas enorme de la faz de la tierra, ya tenía pensada cual sería la decoración. Su anillo de compromiso lo escogieron ambos padres, que se habían reunido hace algunas semanas atrás, su madre solo le confidencio que era de diamantes y era muy costoso, que llevaría en su mano el sueldo de 700 personas.

Nunca quiso enseñarles la foto a ninguna de sus amigas, porque temía que se entrometieran, nada ni nadie debería apartarlo de esa conquista, su madre fue muy clara, debía hacer de todo para que no se le escapara.

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth – Escocia**

Perth, la ciudad que fue en algún tiempo la capital de Escocia. Que contó con muchas hiladerías de lino y yute, cuna de algunos filántropos de la época, de exquisita literatura. Estaba presente ante los ojos de ese grupo, el viaje fue corto, se fueron en dos autos, primero el que conducía Albert y segundo el de Archie, prefirieron irse por un camino interno, con la intención de enseñarle a Candy la belleza de ese lugar, cuya población al interior vivía de la ganadería, la hermosura de los parajes, las praderas que se divisaban con su verdor de primavera, los bosques inmensos de roble y alerce. Aquel puente donde se marcó la catástrofe que causó un verdadero diluvio, de hace años atrás, dividiendo la ciudad.

Candy, estaba feliz, no conocía esa vía, la brisa de aquella mañana la llenaba de vitalidad, volviendo la serenidad y dejando atrás el día en que Elisa y Neil arruinaron su fiesta sorpresa. Ahora estaba en compañía de nuevas amistades, sentía seguridad y protección, miró a Joann que le sonrió iba con Klin en sus brazos, al frente Liz que le contaba algunas peripecias que pasó en esa ciudad años atrás y haciendo reír tanto que les dolía el estómago. Atrás sus antiguos amigos, no menos importantes; pero al parecer podrían congeniar los dos grupos sin problemas.

- ¿Ya estamos por llegar? – le preguntó Candy a Joann

- Si falta muy poco… - Joann estaba nerviosa, pensando en que Candy ya conocía esa casa, al parecer no recordaba nada, pero tampoco sabía que era de ella.

- ¿Tu ya conocías por aquí, Candy? – le preguntó Liz que iba sentada adelante con Albert que conducía.

- Si… cuando estudiaba en el colegio San Pablo… el verano lo pasamos por aquí cerca – le respondió Candy mirando el bosque de alerce y robles que pasaban en ese minuto, como el rayo de sol se mezclaba con las hojas y el viento los mecía agitándose como un suave saludo de bienvenida.

- Ya hemos llegado…¡BIENVENIDA A MI CASA, CANDY! – le Dijo Joann bajándose del auto.

- ¡BIENVENIDA A PERTH,CANDY! – Gritó entusiasmada Liz

- ¿Si? – dijo Candy que llevaba la vista perdida en ese cielo, cuando acomodó su cabeza y miró simplemente no lo podía creer.

La casa de Nonni, la entrada quedaba a los pies del lago Tay, rodeados de una vegetación hermosa, una pradera y un sendero de bosques de alerce y robles, por el lado sur una salida donde podía apreciarse el calmo mar de las costas del mar del norte. Esa residencia era la misma que con el chico rebelde del Colegio San pablo habían husmeado mientras paseaban, ese verano por Escocia.

Joann abrió la reja y ahí estaba la Bienvenida a Candy, la esperaba intacta, irrogando que sus sueños volvieran a rondar en su mente, ante la belleza de ese entorno, los anhelos de niñez, juventud y de un futuro que imaginó de la mano del único amor que nunca había olvidado, Terry.

Agradecida de aquel albur del destino, que le permitía volver a su pasado, para llegar a sus puertas había que recorrer el amplio antejardín con innumerables flores, arbustos, rosas que perfumaban el ambiente, al recorrer con sus ojos verdes, la glorieta con sus cristales diáfanos dejando entrar el sol entre la frondosa enredadera, dentro la mesa de mosaicos pegados minuciosamente, incrustaciones de piedras de color. Las esculturas, guijarros, pinceladas de blanco, con algunos musgos a los pies, debajo de aquella loma el árbol y el columpio de flores, con un horizonte ataviando hacia el Lago Tay, se acercaron a éste y aun pendían de sus ramas el colgante de Ángeles, las mariposas tintineando al compás del viento. Supo que Joann le había regalado uno igual, lo llevaba en su maleta, le había encantado, buscó uno igual para dárselo a ella.

Sintió un escalofríos recorrer sus brazos, una alegría inmensa de estar ahí, la casa en la que se había imaginado como su hogar, viviendo junto a Terry, ahora era invitada por Joann que era su dueña.

Ella le miró viendo el rostro de impresión, no sabía si era porque se había recordado de lo que ocurrió en el cumpleaños. Los demás venían atrás maravillados con esa casa, era simplemente espectacular y muy amplia.

- ¡Que casa!… ¡es una mansión!… es como el hogar de una princesa – Dijo Annie emocionada mirando el entorno del lugar, para luego mirar a Joann sin poder creer que esa casa fuera de ella.

- Realmente es espectacular…aquí te pierdes una semana completa… - Dijo Archie acostumbrado a los lujos, pero esa casa era muy especial. Patty sonreía también estaba deslumbrada.

- Es una bella casa…no sabía que pertenecía a ella, porque antes la vi …no existe nadie en todo Escocia que no la ubique, aunque siempre fue un misterio quien la adquirió hace unos….mhhhh creo que 11 años atrás – Albert recordaba algo sobre la historia de esa casa.

- Es una casa de ensueño ¿no?...te vi mirando el columpio… la Nonni lo colocó para mi… el colgante de Ángeles y mariposas lo tengo desde que era un niña… te regalé uno igual ¿Te gusta no?... pero vamos entremos – la llevó tomándola de la mano y las dos subieron las escaleras para llegar a la puerta.

- Tienes una casa hermosa… - le dijo Candy emocionada a las lágrimas

No eran lágrimas de envidia ni de desear lo que no tenía, si no era hacer realidad un pequeño sueño, conocer mas en profundidad ese lugar, siempre quiso volver a estar ahí, solo habitar una vez mas esa casa, le significaba la emoción total.

- Siento como que ya hubiera estado aquí…no se…cuando estuve enferma tuve unos sueños, pero todo es tan confuso…no se que hay de real en todo lo que imagine… – Se le vinieron a su mente escenas que no podía recordar, todo tenía el aspecto de un sueño, además ella estuvo ahí hace tiempo atrás sin pedir permiso, eso no lo podía confesar.

- Entiendo tu emoción, de seguro eres igual que yo… te has soñado aquí con tu "Príncipe azul"… Te cuento que esta casa tiene la facultad de cumplir ese deseo, con ese fin la compró la Nonni…le costó adquirirla porque media Escocia la quería también. Dicen que tiene su leyenda: "Quien viva aquí y cruce esa puerta con el amor de su vida, nunca mas podrán ser separados y que en ese salón, donde está ese ángel de Vitral, al llegar la luz del ocaso se daría lo que llamaban: " La Bendición de los enamorados", del amor verdadero, que te haría sentir como si estuvieses flotando y que de esas manos que tiene levantadas el ángel, recibirían ambos, la bendición de Dios, enviada por medio de ángel, para amarse el resto de su vida. Podrían las parejas separarse por distintas circunstancias; pero el destino estaba unido para siempre y volverían a éste lugar, atraídos por la magia de este lugar"… habría que ver que hay de cierto…que no creas que es llegar y pararse ahí, debe ser solo el amor verdadero…ese que resiste todo y permanece intacto… - le dijo Joann, porque estaba describiendo en parte su historia con Ben, cuando tiempo atrás estuvieron ahí, sin saber de la leyenda que la Nonni le contó al tiempo después y al mirar a Candy esta estaba pálida de la impresión.

Todo lo que esa chica había descrito lo había vivido con Terry, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, habían entrado por esa puerta la que conducía al salón, bailó con él, con los rayos del sol colándose por el vitral del ángel, sintió que flotaba, vio esa luz en el destello de los ojos de Terry. Era una leyenda, pero la descripción de Joann le había erizado la piel.

Sin darse cuenta ya subían las escaleras, sujetas a esa baranda de color blanco, donde el pasillo se dividía en dos grandes caminos, siguieron por la derecha, llegaron a una habitación que era la de Joann, vio en la cara de Candy que ese cuarto le gustó mucho, fue la misma donde Terry la recostó cuando estuvo enferma, al parecer no lo recordaba.

Candy, efectivamente recordaba esa habitación; pero no la de aquella noche, era la misma que tenía un estante con libros, un escritorio de roble finamente tallado, un tocador inmenso, una amplia cama de princesa y donde estaban aquellos disfraces, pero ella no se animó a preguntarle por eso, se daría cuenta que entró sin permiso y no sería correcto decirle.

Ahora tenía muchas mas cosas que cuando la vio. La ventana con un visillo de finos hilos tejidos a crochet, dejaban entrar los rayos de sol, la vista de ahí era espectacular y tenía un balcón donde afuera estaba una mecedora con unos cojines de colores. El suelo estaba completamente tapizado con una alfombra blanco invierno y las paredes con un papel mural de tonos azulosos claro, el armario y al lado el espejo de cuerpo completo, unas marionetas colgadas en la pared y unos afiches en Italiano y Francés "Le troupes Montpellier", con unas firmas y miles de fotos pegadas en un mural. Encima de la mesita de luz unas fotos de la Sra. Claire Dufays, Joshua y Joann. A los pies de esa cama un baúl con un gran candado. Unos sofás que improvisaban un pequeño vestíbulo con una mesita de centro con pequeñas esculturas y unos búcaros pintado a mano de porcelana. En el velador una fina lámpara con espaciosos cajones. Tenía baño propio, llaves de bronce, un anaquel para las toallas que tenían la letra bordada C. A, una tina y una ventana pequeña con un vitral de colores.

- Tu vas a dormir aquí…hasta las toallas tienen tu iniciales C.A, Cissie las hizo… se que te gustó esta habitación y como yo quiero que sientas que esta casa es también la tuya…te la cedo sin derecho a reclamo – Joann vio que Candy lloraba y se sintió mal por eso - ¿Candy? Te hice sentir mal… lo siento… yo…no era mi intención – Ella también se emocionó.

- No…tú no me haces sentir mal…es todo lo contrario… yo agradezco tu generosidad y no se como pagar todo esto – Le dijo ella emocionada.

- ¿Cómo pagar?... me daré por pagada si nos hacemos dos grandes amigas ¿Hecho? – Joann extendió su mano con el yeso.

- Por supuesto- La chica que limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y abrazó a Joann.

Liz estaba afuera mirándolas y viendo como su mejor amiga y hermana, se encariñaba rápidamente con la gente, eso nunca cambió en ella. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar, cediendo su espacio a cualquiera que estuviera triste, compartiendo cuando tenía en abundancia y cuando escaseaba dividía de forma justa. Fue criada y sufrió tanto o más que esa chica pecosa de ojos verdes, nadie podía comprenderla mejor que Joann. Definitivamente serian buenas amigas, ella también esperaba serlo.

Detrás llegaron Annie y Patty, que habían subido con Liz, mirando esa enorme habitación, era de cuento de hadas. Annie fue la primera en entrar, aquel ventanal tenía la mejor vista al lago Tay y esa cama era muy confortable, los muebles, el tocador y el closet.

- Que linda habitación…¿De quien es?... - Dijo ella mirándola embobada.

- Era mía… ahora se la cedí a Candy… a ella le gustó – le respondió Joann que no le agradaba para nada esa chica, se percataba de cómo la miraba.

- ¿De verdad?...Candy…¿No te dará miedo dormir sola aquí? – Annie anidaba la esperanza de compartirla con ella, era la habitación que siempre soñó tener.

- Yo con Joann, ya te habíamos asignado unas habitaciones, una para cada una… que aquí lo que sobran son cuartos, no se ha pensado en compartirlos…. – Respondió Liz molesta de esa chica, que era muy envidiosa de solo verla.

- Es una linda habitación, digna para ti Candy…- Comentó Patty abrazando a su amiga y viendo que estaba emocionada.

- ¿Te has fijado en esa mosca muerta, Joann?...se hace la lesa …la patuda quería colarse a esta habitación….creo que te envidia amiga y no es para menos…porque tú tienes lelo a Ben, que babea por ti y es el millonario mas requerido por taradas como esa….avíspate Joann…que esa se hace, pero se las sabe por libro – Liz le susurró a Joann, que no le dijo nada de lo que ella en esos pocos días no se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Hay Liz… Ben ya fue… déjalo ahí, que si lo quiere se lo regalo – Dijo Joann mirando a su amiga y sin creerse ni ella misma lo que decía

- ¿Qué?...¡Estas loca!... te diré que aunque se lo cedas…él no le haría el menor caso…hace rato que Ben se volvió loco por ti…hay cosas que tengo que decirte de él, que con la rabia de ayer no te dije… y me tendrás que escuchar – Liz hablaba sobre lo que escuchó de la boca de la misma actriz que se hizo pasar por enfermera, donde confesó que Ben solo pensaba, miraba y hasta casi se arrepintió de esa broma por estar como un tarado por Joann.

- No …que no quiero saber nada de Ben…que insistencia contigo Liz – Joann se retiró con Patty y Annie

Se fueron por el pasillo y les enseñó las habitaciones a Patty y Annie, el ala derecha daba hacia el lago Tay, las del lado izquierdo tenían la vista hacia el mar. Todas debidamente amplias, amuebladas, cómodas, con tres baños afuera que podían utilizar, no estaba nada de mal, pero que igual se le pudo apreciar la cara de decepción a esa chica de melena oscura y ojos azules apagados, porque no era el cuarto que quería.

Se dirigió con Patty a la habitación de al lado, ella fue mucho mas agradecida, gentil y sencilla, porque le encantó, tenia un lindo balcón y una enorme cama.

Joann, Candy y Liz bajaron para enseñarles las habitaciones los dos varones, del lado izquierdo, la vista de ellos daba hacia el mar del norte, podrían apreciar la puesta de sol y otras residencias a lo lejos. Los dos quedaron muy conformes y se instalaron, mientras las tres esperaban en la sala.

- ¿Te gustó la casa Candy? – le preguntó Liz que estaba sentada en el sofá de cuero café.

- Siii es hermosa…¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene? – Candy aun no salía del asombro.

- Tiene 30 sin contar la que ocupan los amigos de Nonni, pero esas están en otra ala de la casa – Joann sonrió ante la cara de su amiga.

- ¡TREINTA!... Por Dios … - le dijo ella mirando la casa.

Joann y Liz se levantaron para enseñarle el resto de la casa a Candy, Annie, Patty, Archie y Albert. Al bajar las escaleras del segundo piso a mano derecha estaba el salón de baile, con dos salidas una hacia un pasillo que daba a un sala de estar y la otra que daba hacia un pasillo que por la izquierda se llegaba a la cocina y a la derecha al comedor, perfectamente podían estar unas 100 personas, todo estaba tal cual, el vitral del ángel, el piano de cola, los escudos y espadas. Al salir por una de las puertas y seguir hacia la derecha estaba el comedor, en medio la mesa rectangular amplia de fina madera, una vitrina en el fondo con piezas de arte que le gustaba coleccionar Nonni, los ventanales conducían hacia el jardín trasero, que era un verdadero parque forestal, un toldo con una terraza con mesas de mármol y sillas, en algunos árboles unos bancos de madera.

Al seguir derecho volvieron a la sala de estar, también la luz se colocaba por esos ventanales, se podía ver a lo lejos el columpio, las esculturas y el hermoso jardín con los arbustos cortados con formas circulares donde en el había un camino de gravilla y en el centro una pileta.

La chimenea, en el centro de la sala, con el cuadro pintado por Liam, era el de un arlequín sentado en medio de un escenario, sofás espaciosos de cuero y unos cuantos sitiales, otras dos mesitas de luz con sus lámparas. Existían otras pinturas en toda la casa y todas eran regalo de Liam o sus amigos, unas fotos de Joann y Joshua cuando mas pequeños sobre la chimenea, a los pies de esta una alfombra de piel, el espejo de medio cuerpo donde dejó la nota Terry, unos floreros de bronce que adornaban las esquinas, candelabros y otras tantos ornamentos que hacían de la casa un lugar aparte de espacioso muy confortable.

Al fondo por la sala de estar, estaba el despacho, con un sobrio papel tapiz, era muy espacioso y muy iluminado, era uno de los lugares predilecto de Nonni, tenía un escritorio, una inmensa biblioteca y unos sofá, un sitial con una mesita de luz y también tenía chimenea, arriba de ésta unos retratos de Joann, Liz, Liam y Joshua cuando estuvieron en Francia e Italia, adornos y cosas que le gustaba coleccionar a su madre.

Saliendo derecho habían otras habitaciones, que eran: Una sala de juego; donde tenían una mesa de pool y otras tantas cosas que casi no usaban. Por el pasillo se llegó a otra terraza que al abrir las puertas de vitral, daba hacia un invernadero, era una de las conexiones con el salón de baile, en el medio una pileta de unos delfines, unos asientos de madera y un acuario enorme en el fondo, ahí pasaba sus ratos cuidando flores, bonsái y otros tipo de plantas Cissie y muchas veces iba Joann a escribir a ver a los peces en ese acuario.

Siguieron el recorrido había otro salón muy amplio que podía servir para bailes, pero a veces era usado por Joshua, para hacer sus composiciones porque había otros instrumentos que aprendió a tocar: Violín, guitarra, etc. Al salir de ahí continuaba un extenso pasillo donde vivían los amigos de Nonni.

La casa tenía mucho espacio sin uso, era lo que les comentaba Joann, que no entendía porque la Nonni compró esa casa y porque les hizo jurar que por ningún punto de vista la venderían. Toda su decoración combinada perfectamente, con una mixtura sobria entre el papel tapiz, el mármol, los azulejos, vitral de colores que le daban el aspecto de estar en un templo, las flores acuáticas en la pileta y un acuario que inspiraba paz, las tonalidades claras que iluminaban de día con el sol entrando por los ventanales.

Debían existir pasadizos secretos y otros cuartos ocultos, pensaba Candy maravillada con el detalle de esa obra de arte que era esa casa.

- Esta casa tiene un ático…pero esta por el ala del lado izquierdo, donde están las habitaciones que les he mostrado a Albert y Archie…ahí hay mas cosas sin uso, ahí voy cuando quiero escribir porque tiene vista al mar por un tragaluz enorme que tiene, pero eso no está limpio, hay baúles con cosas y tesoros jajajajajaja – Joann estaba entretenida enseñándoles la casa.

- ¿Quieren ir a conocer la casita? – le dijo Liz entusiasmada

- ¿Otra mas? Jajajajaja – Candy sonrió ante la idea y salieron rumbo al árbol

- jajajajaja… es una casita en un árbol…- Rió Joann y salieron todos por un arco rodeado de unas enredaderas, al fondo árboles frutales : manzanos, peras, duraznos, naranja - Mira ahí arriba es donde yo y Liz jugábamos…la casa de la alegría…le había colocado para ese entonces, luego Liz le cambio de nombre y le puso la casa Club Lawhi – las chicas miraron al resto.

- Linda casita…¿Todavía juegan ahí? – Preguntó divertido Albert.

- Y claro mientras no consiga UN MARIDOOOO …y me case por supuesto… seguiré viviendo mi juventud jajajajaja – Liz pestañeó a Albert que la miró avergonzado ante esa revelación.

- Mhhhhh…Jugar no; pero si el año antes pasado estuvimos metidas ahí….todavía somos unas niñas… – Rieron Liz y Joann. Y se animaron a subir, la única que trepó con agilidad fue Candy que no vio la escalera. Klin subió feliz a ese árbol.

- Candy es un verdadero mono …jajajajajaja…y parece que Klin encontró una casa nueva – Liz sonrió ante la rapidez de ella, la felicidad de Klin que le encantó la casita. Los demás reían al verlas ahí arriba como tres niñas pequeñas.

- Suban ustedes también… Annie…Patty – Joann las animó ante la cara de horror de las dos.

- Noooo …es muy alto…yo tengo miedo de caerme…además estoy con vestido – Comentó Annie arreglando su vestido de seda y abrochando nuevamente el lazo de su cabello.

- ¿Cómo has subido así de rápido?...tendrás que enseñarnos… que eso si que no sabíamos…brincar si, pero trepar con esa agilidad….mhhhh hasta me canse subiendo las escaleras….creo que es la edad y mi gordura – Suspiró Liz tocando su estómago y recordando el episodio con su vestido.

- Si, es que en el hogar de Pony era así como subía a los árboles… linda casita …mira Klin ya se instaló…– Ella le dio un vistazo, tenía cocina, living, comedor y hasta una habitación con unos murales pegados en la pared, aun conservaba unos dibujos y Klin estaba sentado en un silla.

- Esos dibujos los hicimos nosotras…tendríamos mmmhhhh 7 años… creo…– Joann se percató que Candy observaba todo con mucho detenimiento. Liz estaba hurgando en un baúl donde guardaban algunas cosas.

- Miraa aquí esta PUPU… - Liz le enseñó a Joann un beagle de peluche y se lo aventó a Joann, pero salió disparado aterrizando en la cabeza de Archie.

- ¡AOUCH!…¿Y esto?...me ha despeinado…un perro volador de peluche… jajajajaaj – Archie lo tomó y lo miró mientras Albert reía con Patty y Annie.

- Perdón… ese perro es de Joann….no lo maltrates – le dijo Liz que se asomó por la ventanita de la casa.

- Mira…aquí esta tu gallina favorita… ¿Titina?...- Joann que también estaba hurgando en el baúl con Candy, le lanzó su gallina de Hule a Liz, que sonaba: Kiwikiwikiwiiiii, que salió disparada y aterrizó en el vestido de Annie.

- AAAAAAHHHHHH…. QUE ES ESOOOOO – Chilló ante ese mono algo feo y descolorido con ojos de huevo frito

- No te asustes Annie…esto es… - Albert tomo la destripada gallina de hule, intentando saber que era y al apretarla sonó asuntándolos kiwikiwikiwiiii – jajajajajajaja…suena…. Es un… ¿Pollo? o algo así jajajajajaja – Albert le pareció gracioso era realmente horrible ese juguete.

- NO LE LLAMES POLLO…. ES TITINA, MI GALLINA y es mujer….POR DIOS…es una marioneta¿Cómo no le han visto que hasta lleva lazo?... – Le chilló riéndose de la reacción de Annie. Mientras Albert le buscaba el lazo a eso.

- MIRAAAA… aquí esta EL TUTU DE JOANN …jajajajaja ¿Sabias Candy que Joann, Joshua , Liam y yo trabajamos animando fiestas de cumpleaños, disfrazándonos, representando y divirtiendo niños de orfanatos y hospitales? Joshua tocaba el piano y hacia las marionetas, que Liam pintaba y decoraba los escenarios de las obras que escribía Joann y yo actuaba. En realidad hacíamos de todo – Liz le enseñó algunos disfraces que habían en esos baúles y faltaban algunos mas, todos eran hechos por Nonni y Cissie.

- Que lindo…¿Y el tutu¿Eres bailarina Joann? … - Candy se entusiasmó viendo todo con alegría, pensaba en los niños del hogar de Pony y en lo felices que estarían de estar ahí.

- Siiii …le encanta bailar, pero lo hace sin que nadie la vea…fíjate que no lo hace nada de mal – Liz sonreía ante la cara apenada de Joann

- ¿Te da vergüenza bailar?...a mi no realmente… y eso que no se mucho… - Comentó Candy cuando decidieron bajar.

- Nos pasábamos horas aquí – Le comentó Liz mientras miraba por el mini balcón de esa casita y bajó por el tubo de emergencias – Baja por ahí Candy… - Le indicó el tubo que la deslizó hasta abajo a ella y a Joann.

- Esta casa es enorme… la estábamos conociendo y yo creo que nos pasaríamos semanas y aun así no la conoceríamos por completo – Archie estaba realmente asombrado.

- Tienes una casa hermosa, Joann…Toma tu perro…¿Pupu?...es un beagle…– Dijo Albert entregándole el perro

- Si es una replica de lo que fue mi primer perro, era un beagle de tres colores, murió… y Nonni me regaló eso para que no llorara todo el día – la chica de ojos azules, se puso triste ante ese recuerdo.

- Que pena en verdad….yo también tuve una mascota que se murió, era un loro que teníamos yo y Stear…no recuerdo como le pusimos, porque duró un día…Anthony le abrió la puerta de la jaula y se fue… - Archie se ordenaba su cabello y le entregó la gallina destripada a Liz que sonó kiwikiwikiwiiiiii

- Mi gallina…gracias…siento haberte despeinado con ella… - Liz miró de reojo a Archie, que le sonrió ante sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba la casita? – preguntó Candy acercándose a Joann

- LAWHI… - le respondió Liz que miraba a Annie y Patty que miraban asombradas el jardín de la casa.

- ¿Lawhi?...que es eso – preguntó Archie sin comprender en que idioma hablaban esas chicas.

- Lamberth y Whitton …es decir nosotras – Joann sonrió abrazando a Liz.

- JAJAJAJAJA… ya me imagino que ahí tramarían sus travesuras – Comentó Albert divertido al imaginarlas ahí metidas planificando sus cosas.

- No, que no éramos taaaaan traviesas… - le dijo Liz sonriendo.

- ¿Lo de allá es una caballeriza? – Albert indicó a lo lejos algo que se podía divisar como un establo.

- Si, de echo la abuela de Ben me regaló un caballo que debería llegar no se en que momento…así que ese establo deberán ocuparse con el caballo, Abelard se hace cargo de eso, es un susurrador de caballos – Comentó Joann mirando el entorno hermoso de ese jardín.

- ¿Un que?… - Pregunto Archie sin tener la menor idea.

- Un susurrador de Caballos, es una forma de domar caballos salvajes… él nos enseñó a Joshua, Liam, a mi y a Joann…de los cuatro la única que pudo domar un caballo fue mi amiga aquí presente…cuando solo teníamos diez años – Dijo orgullosa Liz de su amiga recordando ese episodio.

- ¿Tu sabes montar? – le dijo Annie a Joann y Liz mirando asombrada de las cosas que ellas sabían hacer y no eran muy femeninas.

- Si…¿Por?...que eso no es femenino…algunos piensan así, las anticuadas sobretodo… - Liz se refirió a Annie, cada minuto la soportaba menos y esa indirecta iba para ella.

- Yo no creo que sea poco femenino… la equitación, con un traje adecuado…es un deporte más. Ser susurrador de caballos requiere un gran amor y paciencia con los animales…tengo entendido que pasan con ellos día y noche para demostrarles quien manda, para lograr acercarse y montar… es realmente lindo – Albert estaba interesado en aprender sobre eso, se lo comentaría mas adelante a Joann para que le presentara a Abelard.

- ¿De verdad?...que bonito debió ser eso, Joann…yo le tenía miedo a los caballos…. – Candy rememoraba ese minuto en que gracias a Terry venció su temor, aun le costaba subirse a uno, pero poco a poco ya estaba mejorando.

- Si llega el caballo que me regalaron, podrás montarlo es muy manso de verdad – Joann sonrió.

- Tú eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas…eres escritora, domas caballos, eres muy linda…mhhhh Interesante…¿Podremos leer algo de ti? Me gustaría en verdad Archie coqueteaba con Joann, que desvió la mirada insistente de aquel melenudo.

- Uhhh este si que salió descarado… - Susurró Liz a Joann

- Es cierto a mi también me gustaría leer algo que hayas escrito… - le dijo Patty interesada en saber que y como escribía.

- Si la verdad ando con…OHHHH….Liz…olvidé mi bolso regalón, con todo…en casa de ese cretino – Joann palideció de solo recordarlo, debía recuperarlo porque estaban todas sus pertenencias mas personales allí.

- ¿QUEEEE?… ¡nooooo!…estas perdida…es decir da por muerto ese bolso además ya era hora de que le dieras de baja…era tan feo, mas que esta gallina – contestó Liz enseñando la gallina que aun tenía en la mano.

- ¿De que hablan? – pregunto Candy sin comprender

- De mi bolso…uno que me cuelgo así como un repartidor de cartas, ahí siempre llevo mi libro de cabecera, lápiz y hojas para escribir….todo lo he perdido y tendré que ir a buscarlo…a casa de Ben…no quiero – Joann había prometido no pisar esa casa y además no quería ser grosera dejando a Candy sola.

- Joann… pero es cosa que lo vayas a buscar, no te preocupes por mi, que aquí esta Albert, Archie, Annie y Patty…yo debo ir a recostarme…puedes ir con Liz – le dijo Candy tomando del brazo a Albert

- Es verdad…no tienes que sentirte mal, nosotros estaremos bien… tú nos ofreciste la casa, no podemos pretender que dejes de hacer tu vida porque estemos aquí – le sonrió Albert para que fuera a ver a Ben, él había notado que los chicos estaban triste y Joshua le comentó mientras estaban en la habitación de Candy lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿De verdad?... Liz ¿Qué opinas?…¿Vamos al rescate de mi bolso? Jajajaja- Le preguntó Joann.

- Bueno no hay de otra.…pero estamos obligadas a toparnos con esos… - Suspiró Liz ante la mirada de Archie que no le quitaba la vista de encima

- Me ofrezco para ser tu guardaespaldas si hay algún tipo que te, moleste… - El joven de ojos celestes estaba empecinado

en llamar la atención de Liz, para el asombro del resto.

- Mhhhh…no gracias…que el único que ME FASTIDIA ERES TU – Le gritó Liz y se fue caminado hacia la casa con Archie detrás intentando convencerla mientras Liz lo empujaba.

- ¿Has visto el mal gusto que esta teniendo últimamente Archie¿Cómo puede gustarle una chica como esa? – Susurró Annie a Patty, que se fue detrás de ellos.

- ¿Qué tiene?...ella es muy linda, simpática, inteligente…me cae bien – le dijo Patty sin entender porque se refería así de Liz.

- ¿Inteligente?...si no debe saber ni cocinar, es coqueta y descarada…yo creo que le gusta Albert y no se donde le ves tu lo bonita… - Annie se veía molesta, su amiga quedó muy desconcertada con ese tipo de comentarios que prefirió no continuar conversando sobre eso.

- Ella no lo soporta ¿Por qué? – pregunto Candy al ver que Liz empujaba a Archie por el sólo hecho de acercársele.

- jajajajaja…no lo se…creo que alo mejor son parecidos… no tengo la menor idea – Albert se reía y miró a Joann que estaba pensativa – Este… Joshua me contó lo sucedido…es decir, la broma que te hizo Ben con lo del vestido, supimos todo…creo que Candy lo sabe también… - Albert quería ayudar pero no tenia idea de cómo, la chica tenía su genio. Candy ya le había comentado a él sobre ese tema cuando estaban en el hospital.

- Yo creo que Ben no tuvo la intención de herirte de verdad, lo que pasa es que quiere conocerte mejor, pero tú no se lo permites…yo se que lo que hizo estuvo muy feo, pero si confesó todo delante de mi…de verdad no sabían que ese vestido lo hizo Cissie, creo que así se llama - Candy fue sincera y Joann la escuchó sin enojarse.

- Cissie… espero que la conozcas…de hecho esta aquí, es una de las mejores costureras y cocineras, pesar de haber quedado ciega, siempre conservó ese talento pese a todo. Ese tarado arruino ese vestido, me llamó : vanidosa, me lanzó un balde de agua helada… no es primera vez que hace algo así… cuando llegue a Escocia me siguió desde Londres hasta acá…¿Puedes tu crees eso?... me hizo correr medio bosque para hablar…yo no quería y no conforme con eso me tomó en brazos y me lanzó al lago…¿Puedes crees ese nivel de maldad?...luego me ha seguido hasta Londres nuevamente, de ahí a Liverpool, para llevarme a Irlanda y pegarse como una lapa hasta Edimburgo, cuando me fui sin querer verles se aparece en Dundee…para luego llevarme a St Andrew… – Joann estaba irritada de recordar eso, los dos la miraban asombrados por las cosas que hacia Ben con la intención de hablarle.

- ¿Hizo todo eso?...si que es persistente…ha recorrido media Inglaterra por ti…Eso es verdadero amor… - Albert no podía creer lo que escuchaba y que eso le molestara a esa chica.

- O mejor dicho es despilfarrar el dinero que a él le sobra para conseguir el trofeo… yo no lo soy –Joann le hervía la rabia de recordar como quedó el vestido primero con lodo y luego el agua fría.

- Yo…este no entiendo…¿Lo quieres o no? - preguntó Candy sin pensar que podía importunar a Joann

- Pero por supuesto que SI…este quiero decir...que NOOO – Respondió Joann algo incómoda

Joann tomó del brazo a Candy y del otro brazo a Albert, comentando que había muchas cosas que contarse y que tendrían tiempo para eso, caminaron dentro de la casa donde en la sala estaba Annie, Patty, Archie y Liz que continuaba discutiendo con ella.

Aprovechó de presentarles a los amigos de Nonni : Aberlard, Belle, Fiona, Cissie, Agnes, Arthur e Ida. Todos se ofrecieron a estar a su disposición a la hora que ellos quisieran.

Joann ayudó a Cissie a salir hacia la cocina, había una maleta que le estorbaba a su paso y que Candy corrió sabiendo que la mujer era ciega. Ella la sintió y se acercó, le sonrió como si pudiera verla.

Se sentaron en la mesa listos para almorzar, la comida fue alabada desde el primer instante, realmente las tres mujeres a cargo eran las mejores cocineras de toda Escocia, hicieron un brindis en honor a la recuperación de Candy.

- Yo quiero hacer un brindis por Candy…estamos todos contentos de su recuperación y esperamos ser Liz y yo buenas anfitrionas para que ella y todos sus amigos se sientan a gusto…mi Nonni, mi madre, decía que esta casa fue construida para compartirla con los amigos, familia, parientes y con personas de buena fe que estuvieran en problemas, es muy grande para una sola persona. Así que me alegro que ustedes hayan optado por estar en Perth y me hace feliz ver que el rostro de Candy alegre, fue así como yo la conocí. – Joann la miró y vio a Candy emocionada por sus palabras, todos aplaudieron.

- UN MOMENTO…falta algo…este yo…quería agregar que en algunos días mas llegaran amigos míos y de Joann, así que podremos disfrutar de pasear por ahí, ir a conocer Castillos, ir al Lago y porque no…HACER UNA FIESTA DE DISFRACES…con suerte mas de alguien sale de aquí casado jajajajaja….ya que hay motivos de sobra para celebrar jajajajaja – Liz alzó su copa de agua, empecinada en dejar de tomar jugo por cuidar de su figura, entusiasmada ante la idea de una fiesta

Todos se rieron con sus expresiones y Joann aceptó, harían una fiesta cuando estuvieran sus amigos y Candy estuviera del todo recuperada. Continuaron con el almuerzo y al terminar las dos chicas se excusaron deberían ir a St Andrews por el bolso de Joann.

**Residencia Rothschild**

**St Andrews**

Ben, Terry, Joshua y Liam se pasaron la tarde jugando en el pool, apostando y enviciados con lo mismo de siempre. Ninguno quiso nombrar a las chicas, con la intención de no sentirse peor, porque era obvio que las extrañaban, estaban muy aburridos. Alguien golpeo la puerta y Ben dejo que pasara, para saber que se les ofrecía, era la chica de servicio.

- Señor Benjamín…haciendo el aseo en la habitación de las chicas que se fueron…he hallado este bolso, tome – la mujer le enseñó el bolso de cuero de Joann para el asombro de todos.

- ¿QUEEEE?...ES EL BOLSO DE MI PRINCESA…¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo, si nunca se separa de esto? – Ben lo recibió contento y teniendo la tentación de hurgar en el. La sirvienta se retiró, el joven le dio las gracias

- No serás capaz de hacer lo que me imagino que estas pensando….¡NO LO HARAS! – Le dijo Liam conociendo la mirada de Ben.

- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó Ben molesto, mientras abrazaba el bolso, para que no se lo arrebataran

- ¡QUE PRETENDES LEER LO QUE ELLA ESCRIBE AHÍ!…¡ESO SI QUE NO TE LO PERMITO! – Liam estaba dispuesto a quitárselo y lo miraba desafiante.

- ¡NOOOOOO ME LO VAS A QUITAR!….¿Porque tú si puedes leer lo que ella escribe y yo no¿AHHH? – Ben preguntó enojado a Liam.

- PORQUE ELLA ME LOS ENSEÑA A MI Y NO A TI… no seria nada leal de TU parte leer lo que no se te permite en cuerpo presente…¡ESO SI QUE SERIA PEOR DE LO QUE YA LE HICISTE A MI MUÑECA! – Le respondió Liam irritado.

- ¿Qué?...¡TE HE DICHO!…CREO… ¡QUEEE NOOO LAAA LLAAMEEES AASIII!…¡NOOO MEE GUSTA! - Ben estaba enojado. Terry miraba de un lado a otro junto con Joshua.

- YAAAA a ver…antes que se peleen…eso lo guardo yo…que soy su hermano y nadie aquí lo va abrir…ya seria el colmo…por favor, Ben…dámelo – le dijo Joshua extendiendo la mano y Ben entregó el bolso obligado.

- Yo creo que eso…mejor lo guardo yo – Terry se lo arrebató a Joshua, ante el asombro del resto.

- ¿Qué?...¿Porque tu?... – Joshua lo miró molesto porque Joann le había dicho que lo veía como un hermano.

- Porque… ella me ve como un hermano…eso …y porque con esto yo… pensaba que ….ella vendrá por él y yo se lo entregaré siempre y cuando… me escuche lo que tengo que decirle – Terry tenía muy claro que debía pedirle disculpas además de pedirle detalles de cómo estaba Candy.

- ¿QUEEE?… ¿PRETENDES EXTORSIONAR A JO?...Tú enloqueciste en verdad… - Liam se sentó en el sofá de la sala de juego, ya estaba harto de estar ahí encerrado jugando a eso.

- Eso no va a resultar….te lo advierto, Terry – Le comentó Joshua saliendo por la puerta a comer algo a la cocina, los demás le siguieron.

-Ya…pero tú cosa que dices pasa…mejor ya quédate callado Jos, que de seguro es algo terrible. Terry, si tienes esa posibilidad de hablar con Joann¡MI PRINCESA!...No lo olvides…tú deberías decirle que yo no estaba interesado en esas enfermeras, si yo la amo a ella…y … - Ben iba al lado de Terry pidiéndole eso como favor y fue interrumpido por Liam

- Ya no seas descarado… si estabas baboso por esa chica que estaba en el bar con nosotros, además ¿Tu crees que Joann le importa en algo lo que tú hagas o no?...¡Que iluso! – Suspiró Liam mirándole con displicencia

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?...de verdad que te caigo muy mal a ti…¡Tu estas enamorado de Joann! es eso… - Ben estaba muy molesto de tener que explicar todo ante Liam.

- No…aunque no niego que mi amiga, es hermosa…creo que como AMIGO tengo el derecho de decirle lo que es bueno y es MALO para ella – Le respondió Liam mirándolo directo a los ojos y en clara señal de buscar pelea.

- Ya…¿Y EN QUE CATEGORIA ESTARIA YO SEGÚN TU?- Ben estaba subiendo el tono de voz para el rostro de fastidio de Terry y Joshua, que ya no querían saber si peleaban o no.

- YAAAAA…. MEJOR CALLENSE…TENGO HAMBRE Y QUIERO COMER – Les gritó el apacible Joshua que nunca gritaba.

Se metieron a la cocina a comer cualquier cosa, pollo con arroz, ensaladas, jugo, vino, fruta, helado todo era una mezcla de cosas sin ningún orden ni importancia. Las cocineras lo miraban impactadas ante semejante forma de comer y prefirieron dejarlos ahí.

Joann y Liz llegaron a la casa, decidieron estacionar el auto a una cuadra de ahí, para no ser vistas, la misión era entrar ahí sin ser vistas por el "cuarteto de los arrepentidos". Liz aprovechó de quitar unas hojas de unos árboles y atárselos en el pelo, sostenía un espejo y con un poco de lodo se pintó la cara con rayas extrañas.

-¿Qué haces, Liz? – le susurró Joann al ver que su amiga parecía un arbusto.

- Esto se llama: Camuflaje, Jo… que así me lo explicó Adam en una de sus cartas, ahora tenemos que ingresar al campo enemigo y debemos tener precaución, de no ser descubiertas… ¡Esto es la guerra! – le susurró Liz pasándole unas ramas a Joann que se negó a colocárselas

- Nooooo ¿Que cosas dices?…. Esto no es un juego…vamos ¿Para que traes a Titina? – Joann le indicó la gallina de hule que Liz traía y que al apretarla sonaba: kiwikiwiiii

- Este es lo que se llamaría un señuelo… lo ataré a esa rama y lo haré que se pasee sobre la ventana, de esta forma – Liz movía el pollo que estaba lacio como si fuera un muppets - …si ellos la ven es porque obviamente están vegetando ahí dentro e iran hacia la gallina y así conseguiremos entrar sin ser vistas…¿brillante idea no? – le dijo Liz convencida de su tácticas de Guerra, mientras intentaba atar la gallina con ojos de huevo frito a una rama y que se irguiera, la gallina sonaba kiwikiwiiii

- Liz … esa gallina no sirve para eso…. Es horrorosa – La chica de ojos azules, se dispuso a intentar saltar y Liz la detuvo.

- Noooo …espera…primero que todo no ofendas a Titina…es algo fea, pero tierna… Aquí tengo un mapa con las coordenadas de la casa, no podemos entrar por el ala sur porque seguramente deben estar a estas horas devorándose el refrigerador en ruinas de los Rothschild, si nos vamos por el ala norte es probable que lleguemos a la habitación, donde debería estar tu bolso …aquí …en esta equis que dibujé aquí…¿Qué te parece?– Liz tenía un mapa muy claro de la casa de Ben, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para recorrerla cuando le bajó la depresión y Joann no estaba.

- Ya…pero lo primero es saltar la pared ¿No crees? – Joann trepó la pared y ayudó a Liz cayeron ambas al otro lado del jardín, junto con la gallina que al caer encima de Liz sonó KIWIKIWIIIIIII…

- Por Dios… Lo siento, Titina… la apreté y sonó jajajajaja…esto de ingresar a casas ajenas de esta forma…es espantoso…casi me fracturo el otro brazo…bueno toma ponte esto – Liz traía un pasamontañas y unas velas con cerillos.

- Liz… no es de noche y no vamos a robar nada… ¿Para que me pondría algo así? – Joann le entregó sus cosas y continuo el camino al mirar atrás vio que Liz se arrastraba como si estuviera en combate. – Liz levántate…¿Que haces? – Su amiga no la escuchó y se alejo, Joann dio la vuelta a esa casa viendo por donde entrar.

Liz continuaba arrastrándose hasta la ventana de la sala, ató la gallina y comenzó golpetear la ventana con piedrecillas, mientras con el pie movía el palo y la gallina se mecía de forma muy graciosa.

- Ves, Jo… éstos caerán redonditos, si solo tienen el cerebro de adorno…vendrán por Titina y ahí ingresamos – Liz continuaba con su plan y miró a ver si veía a alguien, justo salían por la puerta de la cocina los cuatro chicos.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!….¿QUEEEE ES ESOOO?... es un mono… - Gritó Liam al ver la gallina que se mecía entre los arbustos.

- ¿Qué?... este… eso….esa cara me parece familiar… es un pavo… creo – Comentó Joshua intentando ver de cerca esa cosa que se mecía con el viento.

- ¡Que cosa mas fea!…no tengo la menor idea de que podría ser eso…envía a un perro para que lo case, Ben…parece un… ¿Pato? Puede ser…esta algo…desplumado…debe ser de algún cazador – Terry se acercó a mirar por la ventana, sin saber que era exactamente esa cosa con ojos de huevos fritos.

- Yo no tengo perro…¿Qué demonios es eso?...mejor vamos a ver… puede ser un alienígena – Empujó a Liam, Terry y Joshua para que salieran.

- ¡Ahhhh! …huye Joann…¿Jo?... el enemigo esta cerca….¿Donde te has ido?...oh oh… – Liz miró a todos lados y no alcanzó a averiguar donde se metió su amiga y menos a sacar la gallina, se dio la vuelta por el lado izquierdo de la casa.

- ¿Que rayos es eso?… es un palo y un pavo atado…no esta vivo ¿O si?…esta tieso… que cosa más fea… - Terry se acercó a ver entre los arbustos y lo tocó con otra rama Titina sonó : KIWIKIWIKIWIIIIII

- AHHHHH…. Esta vivo…pobre esta agonizando…eso de ahí son sus vísceras – Gritó alarmado Ben interesado en saber con exactitud que cosa era eso.

- jajajajajajaja…. No esta vivo y eso es esponja o algo así… no ves que es un…pollo seco…que suena – Le respondió Terry riéndose de Ben, entró a la casa.

- Esa es TITINA…. Ya la recordé… es una marioneta jajajajaja – Joshua la miró de cerca y claro que sabía de quien es.

- ¿Qué hace Titina aquí? – Liam se acercó a ver la gallina de hule, la apretó y sonó: KIWIKIWIKIWIIII y sonrió.

- ¿QUE AHORA CONOCEN A ESA GALLO? …POR DIOS… - Ben no podía creer en lo que veía.

- No es gallo… es gallina – le dijeron a la par.

- ¿ES DE USTEDES? – Preguntó Ben impresionado por el tipo de cosas que esos dos coleccionaban

- NOOOO… esa gallina es de Liz…debe ser algún tipo de brujería por eso la dejó ahí… yo que tú no la toco…podría ser un maleficio o algo así como vudú – le explicó Liam convencido de que Liz estaba muy enojados con ellos.

- ¿Queeee?...estúpido ahora cree que soy una bruja… - Liz se tapó la boca para no ser escuchada, pero tenía mucha rabia.

Joann seguía intentando dar con algún ventanal abierto, hasta que dio con uno en especial que estaba al lado de la cocina, se fue por el pasillo sigilosamente, vio que aun estaban intentando quitar a Titina del arbusto. Continuó por la casa y al escuchar que venía una sirvienta se escondió dentro de una sala, estaba algo oscura y sintió que alguien le tocó la espalda.

- Hola Joann…¿Cómo estas? – le dijo sonriéndole apoyado de la mesa de pool.

- AAAAAAHHHH… Tú… no puede ser… - Joann se quedó pegada contra la puerta.

- Si…yo… me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en venir por tu…¿Bolso?...es eso lo que tú quieres ¿no? – Le preguntó Terry levantando las cejas y enseñándoselo – Yo lo guardé para ti…toma – Se lo extendió a Joann que tenía su ceja levantada…la izquierda.

- Mhhhh… gracias y adiós – lo iba a tomar y se quedó con las manos vacías porque Terry se lo arrebató.

- Lo siento…pero no te será fácil conseguirlo…primero deberás escucharme…toma asiento ahí – le ordenó Terry muy serio y Joann lo quedó viendo.

- Mhhhh¿así que no me será fácil conseguirlo?...estoy atrapada….si…tienes toda la razón…¡QUEEEEEE SIGNIFICAAA ESOOOO!…¿ME ESTAS EXTORSIONANDOOOOOOOO?...¿HAS LLEGADO A ESE PUNTOOOOOO CRETINOOOO?…POR TUUUU BIEN, DAAMEEE EL BOLSOOOO ¡AHORAAAAAA! – Le gritó como enajenada.

- Que cosas dices…con tus gritos alarmaras al resto, que están viendo un pato destripado que hay afuera – Le explicó Terry

Con toda la paciencia del mundo y cerrando la puerta con llave, para el pavor de Joann. El pato era la Gallina de Liz, creía que habían secuestrado a su amiga, en el frente enemigo. Sería torturada igual que ella.

- ¡NOOO CIERRES!….QUE DE AQUÍ SALGO ASI SEA SOBRE TU CADAVER – Le volvió a gritar dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa de pool, porque Terry, comenzó a perseguirla.

- ¿Para que huyes?...¡quédate quieta, ahí!...Niñaaa, no te voy hacer nada… que exagerada eres, mira tú quieres esto y yo quiero que me digas como esta Candy…eso es todo – le dijo Terry sonriendo.

- Mhhhhh…bueno…¡ella esta bien!…ahora dame el bolso – Para su decepción eso no conformó para nada al caballero Ingles, no era la respuesta que esperaba.

- Pffff….vamos Niña cuenta algo mas… ¿Se siente bien¿Se acuerda de mi¿Recuerda esa noche¿Vino a Londres por mi¿Es feliz? … en fin – El joven de melena oscura le detalló sus preguntas.

- A VER, VEAMOS… SI… NO…NO…NO…SI …YA ESTA , TE RESPONDÍ TUS PREGUNTAS… – Le dijo Joann extendiendo su mano y botando sin querer unos tacos de la mesa.

- ESO NO ES RESPUESTA….VAMOS JOANN… - Terry comenzaba a molestarse por el hermetismo de Joann y se agachó para recoger el taco, descuidando el bolso sobre la mesa.

Joann saltó encima de la mesa y sacó el bolso, para el terror de Terry que la siguió corriendo alrededor de la mesa, hasta que ella pudo saltar por la ventana con él persiguiéndola.

-AHHHHHH….AUXILIOOOOO…..SOCORROOO – Gritó Joann que corría por alrededor de la casa, lo más rápido que podía.

- JOANN VEN ACA….SOLO QUIERO SABER ALGO… - le gritó Terry siguiéndola por todo el jardín.

- Uhhhh es Joann…el enemigo la capturara y será torturada para que revele información…debo hacer algo – Liz siguió escondida como arbusto.

- ¡Que fue eso!...es la voz de mi Princesa – Ben que estaba intentando quitar esa horrible gallina de su jardín, porque ni para espantapájaros servía escuchó la voz de Joann.

- ¡SIIII!… ¡ES JOANN!… - el joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, miró a todos lados y la divisó.

- ¡AHÍ ESTA….JO! – Le gritó feliz Joshua al verla. Dejaron a la gallina de lado para ver a Joann.

- QUITENSEEE DEL MEDIOOOO – Joann que pasó corriendo por el lado huyendo de Terry con su bolso.

- JOANN….¿QUE SUCEDE?...¿ESTAS BIEN, SOY CANDY… VOY A VER QUE PASA? – Liz imitó muy bien la voz de Candy para el horror de Terry que no quería que lo viera aún.

- ¿QUEEE? Es… es… Candy…. Noooo no puede verme…- Al voltearse vio a Liz y se dio cuenta de aquello – QUEEEE ERAS TUUUUU…IMITASTE LA VOZ DE CANDY …VEN AQUÍ – Terry se enfureció y Liz se levantó corriendo detrás de Joann

- JOOOOOOO AUXILIOOOO HAY QUE ABORTAR EL PLAN…AAAAHHH – Liz corría huyendo de Terry y los demás se unieron en la carrera.

- MI PRINCESA A VUELTOO…JOOOO ESPERA…. QUE NO TE HAREMOS NADA…PARAAAA – Gritó Ben corriendo detrás.

- Esa de ahí¿Que parece arbusto es Liz? jajajajajajaja…con razón estaba Titina ahí….OYEEE LIIIIIZZZ VEN ACA NO HUYAS… - Liam corría con la gallina de Liz que sonaba : KIWIKIWIKIWIIIII

- Dame a Titina tarado – Liz se acercó y agarró a su gallina que sonó: KIWIKIWIKIWIIIII

- LIIIZZ DETENTEEE PARA QUE HABLEMOS…NO SIGAS CORRIENDOOOOO – Le gritó Liam que soltó la gallina pero no pudo alcanzar a Liz.

- Liz espera…que ya estoy harto de estar aquí…QUIERO IRME A PERTH…. – Joshua no pudo continuar hablando porque la chica huyo nuevamente.

- JOOOO LANZAME EL BOLSO AQUIIII…- Liz estaba arriba de la pared y Joann era perseguida por Terry y Ben, ella se lo lanzó y corrió en otra dirección. – YA LO TENGOOOO VAMONOS – Ella se lanzó al otro lado y se fue corriendo al auto para que su amiga pudiera abordarlo de mas cerca.

- JOOAANN PARAAAA ….DEJA QUE TE DIGA ALGO…. – Le gritó Terry que corría lo más rápido que podía pero ella era mas veloz, se cayó a una zanja y quedó tumbado.

Joann brincó la pared y logró correr a donde estaba el auto, se alejaron de esa casa contentas y con el éxito de la misión, habían recuperado el bolso.

Los chicos quedaron tristes, no pudieron ni tuvieron la oportunidad de conversar con ellas, todo estaba planeado para venir por el bolso e irse, no les importaba nada más. Terry era el único que no estaba angustiado, tenía un aspecto poco usual y hasta les alentó.

- Si nada de lo que ya hemos intentado funciona, habrá que cambiar la táctica… creo que el que hayan venido ya es algo, aunque sea por el bolso…estoy seguro – Terry sonrió para sorpresa del resto.

Liz conducía y vio que Joann estaba hurgando en su bolso, para cerciorarse que estaba todo, al ver que su color volvió a la normalidad entendió que estaba todo bien. Solo que al sacar el libro de cabecera, había dos cartas

- Liz…mira…dos cartas que dicen : Srta. Joann Whitton y Srta. Elizabeth Lamberth …Remite: El caballero Ingles….mhhhh ¿Qué hacemos con eso? Para que nos siguió si ya tenia la carta ahí dentro… no entiendo – le preguntó Joann a su amiga que conducía.

- Leerla…para ver que dice ese celestino…yo creo que sabía que tú irías por el bolso y que no darías tu brazo a torcer…Jo, eso cualquiera lo sabe…tú eres así… – Liz le sonrió y Joann las guardó.

Cuando ya estuvieran en Perth la leerían, mas a salvo y sacándose esa ropa sucia que traían, sobretodo Liz que continuaba con el rostro manchado por creerse la historia de la guerra. El cuarteto de los arrepentidos, no pudo contra ellas; sin embargo llevaban una carta que les llamaba la atención y despertaba su curiosidad.

Continuara….

**Ladyzafiro**

Notas: Y aquí se fue otro capitulo, tal vez ya se están aburriendo, pero todo tiene un sentido…la casa, el lugar, la amistad entre Joann, Candy, Liz y los demás. Era un lugar mágico, lleno de recuerdos que ambas chicas compartieron con Candy y sus amigos…¿Quién no habría soñado con una casita de muñecas¿Será verdad la leyenda que encierra esa casa¿Si es así Terry y Candy están destinados a estar juntos?...porque bailaron en ese salón. La media mansión que se gasta Joann y Joshua… intente describirla lo mejor posible, difícil fue porque no tengo ni la menor idea de decoración. ¿Qué le escribió Terry a Joann y Liz¿Será posible que le perdonen¿Se podrá encontrar con Candy? Punto aparte son las expectativas de Elisa con el novio que le consiguieron, a todo esto ella esta muy enganchada… jajajajaja…

Gracias por los reviews y los intercambios de ideas en el foro, son un aporte y un incentivo, que a veces la imaginación se rehúsa a sacar algo entretenido, que esta alergia me tiene pésimo y estoy apunto de dejarlo hasta aquí… ufff

SALU2


	21. Reencuentro: Una noche mágica para dos

**CANDY – CANDY**

**Reencuentro: Una noche mágica, solo para dos** (Cap 21)

**2 de junio de 1915**

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth – Escocia**

La aurora con el sonido de lo alerces lo encontró esperando afuera de aquella casa, le estaba prohibido acercarse, se quedó esperando la salida de alguien en el auto un Rolls Royce Fantasy de 1915, el joven de cabello castaño claro, sus ojos estaban apagados en ese verdor de una noche de desvelo, en una espera indulgente, en el asiento de cuero, atrás un enorme paquete con las iniciales de una de las casas de costura mas costosas C.C

El crepitar de una reja, roída por la humedad del clima, le hizo levantar la mirada, salía una mujer de edad, cabellos canosos, que usaba un bastón, al fijarse bien se percató de quien se trataba, era anciana ciega; Cissie. Su mente trabajó rápido en cosas de segundo estuvo frente a ella presentándose amablemente.

- Buenos Días… ¿Es usted la Sra. Cissie? – Preguntó el joven.

- Buenos días… si soy yo… ¿Dígame? – la anciana acostumbrada a seguir la voz solo se irguió para oírle.

- Me presento: yo soy Benjamín Rothschild…quería pedirle a usted perdón por mi torpeza…– Ben aparte del paquete llevaba, traía consigo unas rosas de color blanco en sus manos que se las extendió a la mujer – Permítame que le de esto…por favor, como símbolo de… – Titubeo y tomó su manos, le entregó las rosas que la mujer olió y sonrió

- Usted es Ben, el chico que esta enamorado de Yoyo…me regala estas rosas porque se siente culpable por lo que pasó con el vestido ¿No es así? – le preguntó la mujer ante el rostro de una mujer que no podía ver con sus ojos; pero que tenía otros sentidos para captar la esencia de las personas.

- Este si… yo le extiendo mis disculpas por arruinar un vestido como el que usted le hizo a Joann….yo no lo sabía de verdad, que usted lo había confeccionado, fue una estupidez de mi parte …le ruego que me perdone, por lo menos usted… – El joven estaba avergonzado y sintió la mano de la abuela en su rostro.

- Puedo darme cuenta joven, tocando su rostro, que usted no es una mala persona… de hecho es la primera persona que me regala rosas con este aroma…yo no tengo mas remedio que agudizar los otros sentidos que me son permitidos…y por el olor de estas rosas, presumo que usted a escogido rosas blancas… el color denotan la pureza y la sinceridad de sus palabras y al tocar su rostro se que no ha dormido atormentado por lo que hizo… - la mujer sonrió y Ben quedó asombrado ante semejante comentario había acertado en todo.

- Como… ¿Usted puede saber el color de las rosas? Con solo olerlas… me sorprende – Ben no dudó de su ceguera si no de la entereza de aquella mujer de continuar su vida feliz en medio de la oscuridad.

- Yo veía como usted, quedé ciega cuando tendría unos veinte años, así que tuve tiempo suficiente, gracias a Dios, de haber disfrutado y agudizado cada uno de mis sentidos…entre esos los del olfato… ¿Sabía que el olor de las rosas rojas es mas dulce que las de color blanco?…- La mujer volvió a sonreír ante el rostro de Ben, como si pudiera verle – Joven, no se sienta mal por lo que hizo, ya me ha pedido disculpas y me se la historia…. Yoyo me la contó y entendí que usted intenta acercarse a ella; pero usted tiene mala suerte porque solo consigue alejarla mas… escuche mas a su corazón que a sus celos, usted posee la paciencia y el amor suficiente para conquistar el cariño de mi Yoyo – La mujer recibió las rosas.

- ¿De verdad lo cree?...espero que tenga razón y que Joann me perdone… yo la quiero mucho y de verdad que no sabía que usted le había confeccionado el vestido, si no jamás hubiera echo lo que hice…– Le explicó el joven muy angustiado.

- Muchacho, aquí lo importante no es el tiempo que me tomó hacer el vestido, si no el amor que le puse al hacerlo… eso es lo que a Joann le molestó…ella no me tiene lástima, porque me ve como a cualquiera de los demás, me conoce desde que tenía siete años y mi ceguera así como el color de la piel de Jos para ella eran parte de su vida, no notaba diferencias…pero no se preocupe mas, que yo le disculpo… ella también lo hará, créame le comentó la mujer sintiendo su angustia.

- Gracias…muchas gracias… ¿No quiere que la lleve? – Ben le dio un beso en la mano y se ofreció a llevarla.

- No, yo voy cerca…usted siga en lo suyo…Que este bien joven…adiós – La mujer se marchó y Ben se despidió de ella.

Se quedó mirando a la mujer alejarse, era muy especial. Había olvidado entregarle el paquete que era para Joann, ya era tarde para detenerla era rápida para movilizarse en medio de ese bastón. La voz de dos personas desde adentro de la casa lo sacó de su observación, quiso irse, pero era algo tarde, porque frente a él estaba Albert y Candy.

- Ben… ¡Hola!... ¿Cómo estas? – le preguntó Candy, que se suponía que debería estar en cama hasta mas tarde; pero ella no podía le era muy difícil.

- Hola Candy…Hola Albert….yo estoy bien ¿Y ustedes? – Preguntó el joven ocultando el paquete aunque era muy evidente detrás de su espalda.

- Hola Ben…estaba bien, pero vi que esta niña pecosa es muy porfiada…no puede salir tan temprano a tomar aire – Él estaba intentando obligar a Candy a volver.

- Entonces debes ir, Candy…que el tiene razón… - Ben estaba a punto de pedirle el favor pero no se animaba.

- ¿Y eso?... ¿Venias a dejar ese paquete? – Ella le preguntó por el paquete que se veía a simple vista.

- Si… era para Joann….yo se que no quiere verme y hasta nos dijo a todos que si nos acercábamos a medio metro de aquí, llamaría a la policía…yo le creo si está así de molesta. ¿Podrían entregarle esto?...pero no le digan que es de mi parte – Ben les miró con esos ojos verdes.

- Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente…yo se lo entrego Ben…espero que ella pueda perdonarles luego – Candy recibió el paquete y se iluminó nuevamente el rostro del chico que le agradeció.

- Tranquilo…yo creo que ella también les extraña, aunque no lo diga – Albert también notó que a pesar de que estaba Candy y las chicas se divertían con las visitas, igualmente extrañaban a sus amigos.

- Gracias…muchas gracias…yo ya tengo que irme. Cuídate, Candy – Ben se subió al auto y se fue.

Candy y Albert entraron nuevamente a la casa, ella subió con el paquete para dejarlo en su cuarto hasta ver a Joann, para entregárselo personalmente. Volvió a recostarse encima de la cama, a pesar de estar vestida, cerró los ojos para descansar un poco más con un chal en sus piernas y se durmió.

El mediodía había llegado, el trinar de los pájaros era menos intenso, se escuchaba a los lejos el sonido entre el eco de mar, las ráfagas entre esos alerces y el cristalino caudal del lago. Candy, se levantó y se sentó en el balcón de la habitación meciéndose al compás del piano que se escuchaba a lo lejos de Annie, recién los vio marcharse a Albert y Archie rumbo al hipódromo, prometiendo volver temprano para poder ir ya por la noche al teatro en Dundee, no quería que los demás postergarán sus recreaciones por su culpa, ya habría tiempo para divertirse cuando ella estuviera mejor.

Bajó al encuentro con las chicas, en sus manos llevaba el paquete que recibió de Ben se dirigió al salón de baile, al fondo, estaba Annie y Patty tocando el violín y el piano. Candy entró sin interrumpirlas y se sentó a escuchar esas melodías, saludando a Joann y Liz que estaban mirando unas melodías en unas carpetas de color café, probablemente eran de Joshua.

- Linda melodía…- Dijo Candy aplaudiendo contenta.

- Hola Candy… - Saludaron a la par Annie y Patty.

- Hola chicas… espero que acepten ir a esa obra de teatro esta noche…no se preocupen por mi que yo se me cuidar sola, quiero que diviertan… - El día anterior habían recibido esas invitaciones y ya lo habían discutido, aunque estuvieran reacias a ir por no dejarla sola.

- Joann no quiere dejarte sola… es su obra favorita y no quiere ir…– Comentó Liz y se acercó al grupo.

- No quiero que estén encerradas, además son solos un par de horas… Mira Joann…esto llegó para ti…. - le entregó el paquete con las iniciales de C.C.

- ¿De quien es? …es decir¿Quién lo trajo?– Preguntó Joann mirando ese enorme paquete y saliendo a la sala con Candy.

- Solo lo trajo un mensajero…tal vez diga algo dentro – Comentó alentándola a abrirlo, mientras se integraba el resto con ellas.

- ¿Y lo vas a abrir, Jo?...queremos saber que es – Liz se sentó al lado de Joann para ver de cerca que era.

- Veamos…que es… trae una nota…ajajajaja que raro…- abrió la nota en primera instancia y la leyó.

-----

_Adorada dama: _

_Mis ojos se han extinguido ante tu ausencia, estoy sumergido en el intento por conquistar tu alma, por saber que guarda tus más recónditos pensamientos. No soy poeta, ni el mejor escritor, solo soy tu humilde aprendiz intentando entregarte mi inmenso amor. Recibe este regalo como muestra de mi admiración, no solo de tu belleza si no de tu nobleza de corazón._

_Te quiere_

_Tu aprendiz misterioso_

---------

- ¿Qué?...Jooo tienes una admirador jajajajaja… ¡QUE LINDO!... ¡QUE ROMANTICO! – Gritó contenta Liz que también era tan sensible a ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Quién es el aprendiz misterioso?...que nombre mas extraño… - Joann sonrió ilusionada, era lindo lo que le escribió, mientras volvió la vista a la caja que venía atada a un lazo, sacó el papel que venía encima que lo cubría.

Para la sorpresa de todas las damas ahí presentes, era un hermoso vestido de un rojo muy sofisticado, con aplicaciones que le daban un toque oriental perceptible para el ojo de una dama en aquel ruedo, un escote tipo V y un suave tul del mismo color que tapaba un poco la espalda. Al sobreponérselo, quedaron todas anonadas, el color le sentaba bien, quedando sus tobillo y los brazos al descubierto.

- OOOOHHHH ...ES HERMOSOOOOO…quien te lo haya enviado te ha mirado mucho….mmmhhh…porque es de tu talla Joann …un admirador con buen gusto, que hasta un poema te hizo… – Liz lo miró impactada, era increíble

- Es realmente lindo… es un rojo muy especial…deberías llevarlo hoy a la obra que iremos a ver… ¡Que romántico! Lo que esa persona te escribió- Comentó Patty mientras se acercaba a verlo.

- Ese no es un color para una dama…quien te lo haya regalado te acaba de insultar – Annie miró de soslayo el vestido e hizo ese comentario a viva voz, sintiendo la mirada de Liz que podía asesinarla.

- ¿QUEEE?... ¿QUE INSINUAS TU? – Le espetó Liz acercándose para el asombro de Candy y Patty por las palabras de su amiga.

- Eso…que la persona que le haya enviado ese vestido "rojo" está insultando a Johanna…yo no me pondría algo así jamás es un insulto, para quien se jacte de ser una "Dama"… – Annie no se medía provocando la ira de Liz y el asombro de Joann que la miraba enojada.

- Claro que no te pondrías algo así…si nadie te haría un regalo como este, envidiosa…¡PARA QUE SEPAS ESE NO ES UN ROJOOO DE AQUELLOS!, que tu mente retrógrada menciona… ¿Conoces el hito de la moda que es Isadora Duncan?... por tu silencio me puedo dar cuenta que NO SABES… como yo SI se…puedo decir que es una de las bailarinas mas sensuales de Europa … el que le regaló el vestido a Joann no solo sabe de moda, le acaba de decir que: ES HERMOSA, SENSUAL Y QUE SE VERIA DIVINO EN ELLA – Le comentó Liz enfurecida por el atrevimiento de Annie

- ¡ANNIE!... ¿Como puedes comentar algo así?... no lo puedo creer, tú alguna vez también usaste un vestido rojo – Candy defendió a Joann, al ver la evidente envidia que destellaba en los ojos de Annie.

- No se porque lo toman a mal…yo soy conservadora y es mi opinión al respecto…no ha sido mi intención ofender de mala manera… no soy ninguna envidiosa – Annie apenas y miró a Joann.

- Conservadora….pffff…eres de las que se hace que no quiebra ni un huevo, pero los quiebra por docena – Susurró Liz a Joann que se alejaron para guardar el vestido- Tu amiga, no le hagas caso a esa patética de allá, ese vestido no esta nada de mal…es HERMOSO… y habla así de envidia ¿ No viste lo que Patty y Candy dijeron?...ellas también lo encontraron hermoso…Joann, acuérdate del Ballet ruso cuando estuvimos en Italia… los vestidos que llevaban, eran la sensación…el color es igual a la de esa bailarina Yuniz…DEBES USARLO HOY MISMOOOO EN EL TEATRO… – Liz alentaba a Joann .

Candy guardó silencio, avergonzada de las palabras de Annie, ya había echo ese tipo de comentarios, pero nunca delante de Joan y Liz. No tenía la menor idea de que escudriñaba esa mirada azul apagada, la pequeña de melena que ella conoció era adorable, insegura, miedosa, pero una excelente chica. Se preguntaba si era posible que ser adoptada y vivir entremedio de lujos le hubiese corroído el alma, era probable porque ella tenía una esencia muy frágil y vulnerable a ser dúctil en manos de la madre que siempre quiso tener. La recordaba como lloraba por tener padres y comprendía que mucha de esa crianza de la debía a su madre adoptiva quien ejerció presión para hacer de Annie, una chica vacía, llenándola con las mejores cosas y ella con la intención de ser siempre la chica que los Britter se fijaba en los chicos que creía que le agradarían a su madre, quizás con el temor de ser abandonada. Acostumbrada a ser el centro de la atención y tener ella los mejores vestidos, ahora envidiaba la suerte de Joann. Eso es lo que interpretaba en sus cartas cuando muchas veces le hablaba sobre sus verdaderos deseos en pro de los que su madre Jane.

Joann y Liz, dejaron el episodio del vestido por un rato de lado, estaban en el ático entre ese desorden de maniquís que le servían a Nonni y Cissie para hacer sus costuras, libros con polvo, algunos muebles viejos sin uso y atrás de estos estaban los baúles, con miles de disfraces que les gustaba tanto colocarse y jugar. El ático tenía un enorme tragaluz que cualquiera podía, subir para ver el espectacular horizonte que se podía ver con la vista al mar del norte. Joann estaba arriba de ese techo, mirando concentrada y extrañando no poder escribir con su mano. Preguntándose quien era el Aprendiz misterioso.

- Jo… ¿Ya leíste la carta que te dejó Terry? – Le preguntó su amiga Liz

- No… no quiero leerla ¿Y tu? – le pregunto Joann bajando del techo y volviendo a entrar por la el tragaluz.

- Yo si la leí… me pide disculpas por haber ocasionado que nos enojáramos con los demás y por haber dicho que yo era la que te metía cosas en la cabeza… me invita a comer a donde yo quiera con tal de que le disculpe…la verdad que eso para mi no es una invitación es claramente una venganza…ese celestino quiere que engorde. – Liz creía que esas eran las intenciones de Terry así que no pensaba cobrarle ninguna cosa.

- Liz…tú sabrás si quieres disculparlo o no, yo no te voy a presionar – Le respondió su amiga mientras se bajaba del techo

- Si… pero ¿Tu crees que es llegar y pedir disculpas y listo?...nooooo, tendrá que pagar por todas las lágrimas que nos hizo derramar y por haberme echo engordar, que él es el único culpable – Ella estaba convencida de sus palabras y nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

- Conociéndote de seguro no es nada bueno – Joann comenzó a guardar los disfraces para poder lavarlos.

- Por supuesto que no…pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿Vamos a ir a ver esa obra de teatro…EL Rey Lear?...las invitaciones están, si hasta Candy aceptó que fuéramos y no nos preocupáramos de dejarla unas tres horas sola… se quedara con todos los amigos de Nonni – Liz estaba entusiasmada y quería ir hace mucho tiempo que no iba a ver una obra y le gustaba tanto.

- Mhhhh… me gusta el Rey Lear… ¿Conoces esa compañía?...- Preguntó Joann que se sabía el libro y la obra de memoria, pero de otras compañías en Londres.

- Si… la ubico de nombre…"Compañía Salesbury" – Comentó Liz que había leído las críticas del diario de Durdely News

- Mhhhh… si… yo creo que iremos, si a Candy no le importa quedarse sola…ademas todos quieren ir – Joann guardo todo en el baúl

Con la ayuda de Abelard que las esperaba abajo de ese ático, bajaron por lo menos un baúl, con una selección de disfraces de todo tipo, que llevaron hasta el salón de baile donde estaban las chicas, olvidándose por completo del desatinado comentario de Annie solo por Candy, que estaba entusiasmada revisando, cada uno de los trajes, impresionada por los detalles y lo bien confeccionados que estaban había de : Arlequín, Corsario, muñeca, bruja, pinocho, romano, Cleopatra, Oso, Gorila, jirafa, flor, Hada, Rey, eran tantos que se cansaron de probárselos, de jugar y reír.

**Residencia Rothschild**

**St Andrews**

Los chicos ya llevaban días sumergidos en el todo tipo de deporte: pasaron por el esgrima de Terry, el fútbol de Joshua, el béisbol de Liam y el golf que les enseñó Ben, comiendo cuanta comida había en la nevera, saliendo por las noches a algún bar que Terry los invitaba y estaban aun así aburridos.

- Ya no puedo más… ¡ESTOY ABURRIDO DE ESTAR AQUÍ! – Gritó Joshua lanzando sus composiciones al aire.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?...tu comúnmente no chillas por que si…eso déjalo para mi, Liz o hasta Joann… ¿Pero tu? El rey de la cordura y la paz personificada… - Liam lo miraba impresionado, mientras estaba terminando de dibujar una caricatura de Terry que llevaba horas leyendo un libro bajo un árbol.

- Que me va a pasar…que yo les dije a ustedes que era mala idea lo de la "bromita" a las chicas, pero claro como nunca hacen caso de mis predicciones…ya ven en lo que estamos convertidos EN UNOS VICIOSOS ZANGANOS …yo lo siento pero no puedo seguir así…me voy a buscar un trabajo por ahí…a ver si así me vuelven las ganas de componer algo, porque seguir en la absoluta depresión como ese de allá…NOOOO… – Joshua indicó a Ben que llevaba horas leyendo un libro de poemas e intentando escribir algo propio en unos papeles.

- Esta bien "Chicos trébol de cuatro hojas" yo te acompaño…que luego de mi exposición con el Señor Tauragrasso, me han llamado de algunas galerías interesados en ver mis cuadros…menos mal que traje algunos de Edimburgo, porque de lo contrario…tendría que vender esto jajajajajaja – Mostró la caricatura de Terry, que lo había dibujado como un troglodita con el pelo largo y con el libro en las manos.

- Volveremos antes si para arreglarnos e ir a esa obra "El Rey Lear"…solo espero que no sea la misma compañía de las "enfermeras" porque si no…ahí si que se arma…Joann irá estoy seguro, le encanta esa obra – Joshua tomó su saco y sus composiciones para salir.

- Uhhh es verdad… hoy es la obra, bueno fue idea de Terry, me imagino que no habrá cometido esa torpeza de invitar a Joan y demás a ver una obra representada por las esas espectaculares enfermeras… porque ahí si que no salimos vivos… jajajajajaja – Siempre sacaba algún chiste de todo, era para relajar el rostro de Joshua que estaba triste extrañando a Joann.

Se despidieron de Terry, prometiendo que irían a la obra "El Rey Lear", para esa misma noche en Dundee. Se fueron rumbo al centro de Dundee, para cumplir con sus compromisos. Ben continuaba entre libros de medicina y aquel libro de poemas, con la intención de estudiar sus materias; pero como no podía quitarse del pensamiento a Joann, quiso hacerle una poesía; pero le costaba mucho. Esperaba verla con ese vestido, que le gustara, porque lo había visto en la tienda y se lo imagino puesto en ella, conocía al ojo de tanto observarla la talla, esperaba haber acertado.

- Oye…tu ¿Vas a pasarte la vida entera intentado escribir algo para tu Princesa?...ya déjalo así… - Terry había entrado a la sala y dejó el libro encima de la mesa.

- Debo buscar la forma para que me perdone, las flores no resultaron, ya ves eran muy costosas y no les prestó atención alguna, es mas hasta las tiró al basurero. Le envié esta mañana un vestido hermoso que espero que algún día lo use, con una nota que intenté que fuera como algún poema de los que ella escribe…aunque nunca he leído uno…claro que no le puse de parte de quien, firme bajo un seudónimo anónimo jajajaja…porque si le digo que he sido yo me lo devuelve en trocitos – Ben suspiró y continuo con la labor de intentar escribir algo.

- Oye…debo contarte algo – Ben clavó los ojos verdes con terror hacia Terry, esa frase ya le era usual – Que antes que viniera Joann y sabiendo que sería una odisea que esa terca nos escuchara, le dejé dos cartas en su bolso… - Terry vio la cara de asombro de Ben

- ¿Qué?... ¿Abriste el bolso de Jo?... ¿Que le pusiste en la carta?… ¿Le dijiste que yo la quiero¿Le habrás puesto que yo no le presté atención a ninguna de esas actrices?... ¡Como no se me ocurrió eso a mi!… ¿Le explicaste que lo del medio beso de esa chica? pues que me pillo desprevenido…que no era mi culpa…- Miró a su amigo que no le respondía.

- No… la verdad que intente conmover a Liz, con palabras como que lo sentía mucho, que ustedes merecían otra oportunidad para que les demostraran que eran buenos amigos… a Joann también le escribí…pero ¿Sabes que? Yo creo que ella no la leerá, tengo la impresión que es MUY ORGULLOSA… y no lo hará así este muriendo de curiosidad – Él estaba muy convencido de que esa chica era así, podía adivinarlo.

- Si puede ser… ¿Y entonces? – Interesado en saber si Terry tendría una segunda opción.

- Y que ante esa opción… envié a la casa de Joann ayer siete invitaciones para ver la obra del Rey Lear…yo se que a Joann le gusta Shakespeare, es decir, eso la vi leyendo en una oportunidad…y aquí… tengo otras tres mas…una para ti, otra para Joshua y otra para Liam…podrán ver a las chicas y disculparse ¿Qué te parece? – le dijo sonriendo Terry, era una idea que ya estaba en marcha porque las entradas las entregó ayer por la tarde.

- ¿Qué? NO LO CREO… IRE SI CLARO QUE SIIII…todo sea por verla aunque no me hable ni me mire….yo soy feliz con ver su rostro, sus ojos… ¿Ya les dijiste al resto¿Y que tu no vas? – había vuelto a la vida y eso hizo reír a Terry.

- jajajajaja… te volvió el alma al cuerpo, si que estas enfermo por Joann…bueno, al resto ya le dije y aceptaron la invitación… si no se pierde nada con intentar…No se preocupen por mi que yo me voy esta misma tarde a Blairgowrie, tengo cosas que solucionar allá… estaré de vuelta probablemente mañana…- Comentó Terry y recibió el abrazo fraternal de su amigo, que corrió a ver que colocarse para impresionar a su Princesa.

Terry, salió a caminar por St Andrews, pensando que sería difícil llegar a conmover a esas chicas, no podía recriminarles nada, las habían herido en su esencia femenina, no era su intención; pero había planeado de tal forma las cosas para despertar los celos de Joann, que se topo con otras sorpresas, como la ira e intransigencia de la chica de ojos azules, que tenía un carácter poco usual.

La había visto leer el Rey Lear, así que hace tres noches atrás vio que una compañía presentaba esa obra en el teatro de Dundee, que quiso comprar esas entradas con la esperanza de reunir a los amigos, por lo menos les debía el esfuerzo por ayudarles ya que ellos fueron tan amables con sus vivencias ayudándoles en mas de una oportunidad.

Envió siete invitaciones así que era probable que fuera Candy, ella leyó los comentarios de esa obra cuando la representó la primera vez, lo recordaba por una de las cartas que le había escrito rememoraba un fragmento: _"Supe de tu primera obra "El rey Lear", he leído las críticas que han hecho de ti en diferentes periódicos y me siento muy orgullosa de tus logros, sabía que serías un gran actor, que cumplirías tu sueño. Terry, espero que nunca dejes de seguir tu instinto, lo que te dicta el corazón, donde esta tu esencia, porque se que detrás de ese chico rebelde siempre estuvo adormilado una excelente persona"_

La esperanza que esa chica pecosa depositaba en él, le dio el impulso para seguir representando cada vez mejor esa obra y las que vinieron, sus palabras no eran simple alabanzas de una novia, eran el aliciente para ser una mejor persona, el mejor hombre donde ella pudiera llegar de sus largas horas de turno y estar siempre segura en sus brazos, era así como la soñaba. Pensó en ir también a esa obra, pero esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran con Joann para poder ir a ver a Candy, tener una conversación con ella, así que aun no era el momento para un reencuentro, existían muchas interrogantes en su cabeza, todas concernientes a los sentimientos de ella ¿Ya le habría olvidado¿El beso que le dio cuando estuvo febril, no lo recordaba por eso o porque ella prefería olvidarle?

Se detuvo justo frente a una tienda de ropa femenina, el maniquí exhibía un hermoso vestido, sus pensamientos estaba impregnados por completo de aquella pecosa de ojos verdes, rubia y de piel de porcelana, que por instantes la vio en ese vestido, que colocaría en evidencia el paso de Niña a Mujer, era si como la recordaba ahora, cuando la vio en esa casa, menuda y mucho mas hermosa que antes, sus pecas se habían suavizado llegando a ser sensuales a la vista de cualquier hombre que fuera capaz de mirarla.

Entró con la intención de conseguir ese vestido para ella, sin importar el costo de ése y aunque era algo osado de usar en esa época estaba seguro que le gustaría. Escribió también una nota para que lo recibiera, sin saber que se trataba de él. Lo pasaría a dejar cuando fuera camino a Blairgowrie.

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth – Escocia**

Las horas pasaron raudas, entre el almuerzo, los juegos con los disfraces y ahora estaban preparándose para esa noche. Candy y Liz estaban en la habitación que ahora tenía Joann, ayudándola a peinarse. Llevaba un vestido muy lindo, de color turquesa, donde dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, un escote tipo V, muy ceñido a su cintura, de caída suave, cuya seda con el vaivén de su caminar parecía estar flotando. No quiso llevar el rojo que le había regalado el admirador secreto, por que al probárselo a solas le incomodo, no era para llevarlo a una obra.

- Espero que el que hayas desistido de usar ese vestido rojo, no fuera por lo que le dije a Albert que el rojo no era de lady…pero Joann… el rojo fosforescente que había en esa tienda era horrible…ese vestido que te llegó hoy es …DIOS MIO…ES UNA BELLEZA… mira nada mas, no es roooojoooo… yo diría que esta inspirado en la bailarina esa que te mencioné esta mañana…y tiene esas aplicaciones que están de moda…- Liz conocía la diferencia entre un tipo de rojo y otro, entre la tela y otra, no podía entrar entre tanto detalle cuando le explicaba a Albert que vestido llevar y cual no.

- No te preocupes Liz, que no fue por eso si yo entiendo, pero ese vestido no es adecuado para una obra de teatro – Le comentó mientras Candy le ayudó a colgarse unas horquillas en el moño que le hacia.

- Vas a quedar muy hermosa… Tu en verdad no te crees el cuento de que eres muy linda…es increíble – Candy sabía que el vestido que Joann no quiso usar esa noche se lo dio Ben, pero intuyó que le había gustado. Joann era una chica muy sencilla y Candy aún se sentía mal por las palabras de Annie.

- Candy…dime la verdad ¿Me encuentras obesa? – preguntó alarmada Liz que sentía que explotaría en ese vestido verde claro.

- No….jajajajaja…que dices, estas bien…ese color te viene con tus ojos…déjame que te peino ese moño – le dijo Candy ayudándola con su cabello.

- Mhhh… yo creo que deberé aumentar mi ayuno a cincuenta días, porque este corsé si que es incómodo… - Liz se movía eso que le apretaba el estómago.

Joann se miró al espejo y no se reconocía, se maquillo suavemente, la chica pecosa le había dejado irreconocible, el color del vestido era su favorito, algo insinuante si es que se agachaba. Ella se miraba para ver si se traslucía algo, pero afortunadamente no era así, se perfumo un poco. Liz se veía realmente linda, el cabello y el moño que le hizo su nueva amiga la dejaron feliz agradeciéndole con un abrazo y comprometida a que cuando se recuperara, la dejaría como una Diosa si llegaban a hacer una fiesta.

Candy las miró a las dos contenta, porque se divertirían. Bajaron al encuentro con los demás, ya estaba Patty y Annie esperando, ésta última miró muy feo a la chica de ojos azules que también le dirigió una mirada recordando lo que le dijo, pudo notar una sonrisa cínica por parte de ésta. No entendía porque tanta animadversión en su contra y no quiso indagar.

Los amigos de Nonni le detallaron el vestido a Cissie, que sonrió imaginándola en su mente, sabía por las descripción de Nonni que Joann era muy linda, al igual que Liz, bellezas distintas pero muy llamativas.

Albert sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de Archie con Liz, no disimulaba ni un poco; sin embargo no parecía importunar para nada a su ex novia que estaba presente.

Se despidieron de Candy, que les aseguró que se acostaría temprano, pero la verdad que no fue así, se quedó conversando con los amigos de Nonni, ayudándoles con algunas flores en el invernadero a Cissie, quería sentirse útil. Ella estaba feliz, esa misma tarde le había escrito una carta al Hogar de Pony detallando la casa, sabía que impresionaría a los chicos, que imaginarían que era un castillo y en verdad lo era.

**Teatro Breadyars - "Compañía Salesbury"**

**El Rey Lear**

**Dundee – Escocia**

La función todavía no comenzaba, estaban en la antesala atestada de personas, algunos esperando a los actores con al intención de pedirles su autógrafo, eran conocidos en Escocia, por ser la mejor compañía que estaba de vuelta tras un largo periodo de gira por Europa. Los afiches promovían en especial la excelente actuación que recibió unas críticas del actor John Swaney, en el papel del Rey Lear.

- ¿Tu ubicas a algún actor de aquí, Liz? – Le preguntó Archie que estaba a su lado

- Nop…solo lo que he leído en prensa…. yo estudie afuera, muñeco de Torta…. ¿Como voy a saber quien rayos es John?….no se que… - Le comentó ella que llevaba un vestido muy entallado y un prudente escote.

- Es cierto…lo había olvidado… ¿Cuál fue tu primera obra entonces? – Insistía en estar al lado de ella, sin dejar de mirarla, no era el único, por eso se acercó, con la idea de cuidarla.

- No querrás saberlo… mejor dicho yo no quiero recordar eso ahora….y ya déjame en paz – Liz caminó hacia Joann que estaba con Albert conversando. Dejándole solo.

- ¿Por qué no querría saberlo?...dime – Archie la siguió.

- Albert…dile al pajarraco ese que tienes por….que se yo lo que será de ti, que CURIOSAMENTE TAMBIEN ES UN MISTERIO… que no me fastidie mas – Liz le sacó la lengua a Archie y se tomó del brazo de Albert

- jajajajaja… Por favor no peleen aquí…por esta vez – Albert no podía evitar reír al ver como se llevaban esos dos como gato y perro.

- Yo le hice una simple pregunta y ella se molesta – Se explicó el joven de ojos celestes y de perfecto peinado.

- No es una simple pregunta que me digan:" ¿Cuál fue tu primera obra entonces?"- Liz volvió a imitar a Archie haciendo reír a Patty, Joann y Albert.

- jajajajaja… es que esa es una pregunta difícil de contestar… ella no le gusta recordarlo – Le comentó Joann riendo de su amiga.

Las chicas, continuaron esperando hasta que el acomodador los derivó a todos hasta el palco con sus invitaciones enumeradas era amplio y se veía perfecto desde ahí, se instalaron. Liz obligó a Joann a acompañarla al tocador, a pesar de que recién se estaba acomodando, quería ir para abotonarse el corsé que sintió que le explotaba. Se levantó y se excusó con el resto.

- Liz¿porque siempre tienes que venir al baño en el minuto menos adecuado?…apúrate – Joann estaba impaciente por ver una de sus obras favoritas, ese libro se lo habría leído unas 7 veces.

- ¡HAY YAAA!… tú lo dices porque eres delgada y no tienes problemas para engordar como me pasa a mi que estoy …uhhhh…intentando atarme esto…que pensé que reventaría cuando me senté y yo que creí ilusamente que había rebajado…naaaahh – Liz consiguió atarse el corsé y al salir se miró al espejo - ¿Sabes? creo que por fin han decidido salir en esta planicie extrema en la que mi pecho vivió durante estos años de amargo dolor…. – Liz se miraba ilusionada y comenzaba a hablar como lo haría Joann, tocando y mirando su busto.

- ¿Qué?... ¿De que hablas?... – le preguntó Joann que estaba en la luna

- De estas cosas que eran dos botones y ahora parece que… si se han desarrollado… ¡Que bueno! – Liz se refería a su busto.

- Ahhhh…eso, pues no se, tú debes fijarte mejor….ya vamos – Joann la empujó para que saliera primero y se le cayó su bolso que llevaba, se iba agachar pero una mano de otra persona lo hizo primero.

- Permitame…Linda…Princesa – Le dijo una voz masculina muy familiar, que estaba detrás y le recogió el bolso, al levantarse la quedó viendo descaradamente.

- Que tragedia….tenias que ser Tú… ¡No me mires de esa manera, insolente! – Joann se cubrió al ver que Ben la miraba de fascinado por el vestido, aunque no era el que le había regalado ese también le gustó.

- Pero Jo… ¿Para donde quieres que mire si te tengo enfrente?...Te ves hermosa – le dijo sonriendo y pensando que se veía hermosa con cualquier cosa que se pusiera.

- Que linda dama…Buenas noches – Comentó sin disimulo alguno un joven que pasaba a su lado mirando descaradamente a Joann

- De verdad que si… Buenas noches ¿Quiere que le acompañe? – le dijo otro joven apuesto que iba con el otro a Joann, ante el rostro desfigurado de la ira de Ben.

- OYEEE… ¿QUE NO VES QUE ESTA CONMIGO, IDIOTA?... ¡FUERA! Que insolencia… – Él les gritó y los espantó del lado de Joann.

- ¿Qué haces tú acá?... a ti no te gustan las obras de teatro… ¡me estas siguiendo como siempre! – le recriminó Joann.

- VINE A VER LA OBRA… ademas me has prohibido acercarme a Perth y estamos en un teatro, en Dundee…es decir es tierra neutral… - Le respondió feliz por esa ocurrencia porque Joann no pudo rebatir nada.

- Es cierto…YO SE QUE NUNCA HAS IDO A UNA OBRA….me parece muy extraño la coincidencia….claro a menos que haya venido a ver si se trataba de "TUS ACTRICES", las exuberantes tipas que me tomaron el pelo… quítate del medio que voy a mi asiento…– Le dijo ella dirigiéndose por pasillo, con él caminando a su lado.

- No seas así, Jo… que esas actrices eran todas feas… ¿Cómo sabes que no me gusta el teatro?...si nunca me escribiste y me dejaste solo cuando era TU NOVIO. Yo sería el sueño dorado de cualquier chica y quedé botado como un mendigo de tu amor – Ben sonrió ante la mirada de Joann, ya que había aprendido algo de aquellos libros de poemas que estuvo leyendo.

- Que ocurrencias tienes tú… tu no eres el sueño dorado de nadie…eres UNA PESADILLAAAA – Joann continuo caminando, sintiendo que estaba detrás se volteó para dejarlo pasar, sintiendo la mirada impertinente de Ben – VAMOS YA PASA… ¿Qué te crees que no me doy cuenta hacia donde miras?….cretino, insolente – a pesar de haberle dejado pasar el se fue a su lado, sonriendo.

Llegaron al mismo palco, ella le quedó viendo sorprendida y fastidiada. Él la dejó pasar para su sorpresa no solo estaban las personas con las que vino si no que ademas estaba: Joshua en una esquina, Patty, Archie entre Liz y Liam para que no se mataran, Annie y Albert. Quedaban dos asientos.

- ¿Que pasa aquí?... de todos los palcos de este teatro tenían que estar estos aquí… ¡QUE CLASE DE TRAMPA ES ESTA!... ¿A VER EXPLIQUENME USTEDES? – Le gritó Joann a los dos que estaban instalados y dirigiéndose a Ben, todo el mundo se alarmó ante el grito.

- Chisttt…Jo…baja la voz… ¿Qué ahora pretendes que te muestre mi invitación enumerada?...por Dios que desconfiada te has vuelto – Le dijo Ben mientras se acercaba el resto a explicar.

- DEJAME PASAR MUÑECO DE TORTA… Que no quiero estar con este mequetrefe aquí cerca – le dijo Liz intentando salir de las butacas, lo más lejos posible de Liam.

- Pero ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?...todo el mundo enojado con todos… ¡Albert que es lo que pasa! – Preguntó Archie que se levantaba para dejar pasar a Liz.

- Que aun no conoces a esa loca que va ahí… - le dijo Liam que también se levantó para discutir.

- NOOOO TE PERMITO QUE ME DIGAS LOCA…. TARUGO DESQUICIADO…- le dijo Liz que estaba sujetándose del brazo de Albert.

-Por favor… no se traten de esa forma… - Suplicó Albert intuyendo que se vendría una discusión.

Estaban todos discutiendo en medio de ese palco. Liz le recriminaba algo a Liam, que insistía que las entradas era un regalo de alguien misterioso. Joshua en voz baja le pedía a Joann que quería irse a su casa en Perth, mientras que ella discutía con Ben asegurando que todo era una trampa para acercarse a ellas. Albert intentaba calmar los ánimos de todos, Archie le preguntaba a Annie que pasaba y ésta que no sabía mucho le preguntó a Patty que estaba en medio de la discusión entre Liam y Liz.

- TACCIA LEI TRUPPA DI TARATI!... ¡FINO A QUANDO DISTURBANO! (cállense tropa de tarados, hasta cuando molestan) – Dijo un hombre que estaba sentado mas abajo.

- ¡NON TI METTERE MALEDETTO ITALIANO DI QUARTO! (NO TE METAS MALDITO ITALIANO DE CUARTA) – Le gritó Joann desde el palco para el asombro de todos, era primera vez que le respondía a alguien en ese idioma.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?...eso sonó muy lindo… - Le dijo Ben mirándola impresionado por como colocó sus labios para hablar en italiano.

- No es nada lindo lo que le dije…y tú no me mires así ya te dije – Joann continuo discutiendo con Ben.

- ¡IL FERME LA BOUCHE FOLLE!... (CIERRA LA BOCA, LOCA) – Le gritó la voz de una mujer a Liz que estaba mas abajo.

- ¡IL FERME LA BOUCHE!, TON…RÉGLÉE (Cierra la boca, tú…tarada) – Le respondió Liz para el asombro de Archie que lo encontró muy sensual

- Ohhh…si sabes francés… ¿Qué le dijiste? – Le preguntó éste fascinado a Liz

- No fue nada que no pueda repetírtelo a ti…. ¡IL FERME LA BOUCHE, TON…poupée de gâteau! (Cierra la boca…muñeco de torta) – le Dijo Liz, ante la cara de asombro de Archie

Una voz les llamó la atención a Joann y Liz, al punto de quedarse calladas y dirigir la mirada hacia donde provenía. Era un joven de unos 19 años, cabellos negro y ojos celestes, muy alto y bien vestido, a su lado estaba otro del mismo porte, de anteojos y cabello desordenado, de grandes ojos celestes. Él primero las llamó y le hizo señas de otro palco.

- JOANN…LIZ…CIAO BELLE DAME… ¿NON SI RICORDANO DI MIO?...IO SONO: PAOLO GIANUZZI (Joann, Liz…hola bellas damas… ¿No se acuerdan de mi? Yo soy: Paolo Gianuzzi) – Les gritó mientras todos se voltearon a ver, las dos chicas quedaron impresionadas, eran dos galanes.

- NOOOO….ES PAOLO…CIAO PAOLO…ATTESA CHE ANDIAMO GIÀ (Nooo… es Paolo… ¡Hola Paolo!... espera que ya vamos)- Le gritó Liz y las dos chicas se excusaron con Albert y corrieron a verle.

- Vaya ¿Cuántas lenguas habla Liz?...creí que solo el francés – Comentó Archie admirado.

- No es ninguna gran cosa saber francés e italiano – Murmuró Annie, solo Patty la escuchó mirándola desconcertada.

- ¿Quién demonios es ese? – preguntó Ben que vio como saludaba a Joann con efusividad.

- Ese de allá es Paolo, compañero de Joann en Italia… - Dijo Joshua saludándole de lejos con la mano.

- Ya… ¿Y que hace con Joann? – Ben no comprendía porque tanta confianza.

- Nada que es escritor igual que Joann… es amigo de Liz y de Joann… se llevan muy bien…- Liam volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Qué se van a quedar allá? – preguntó Archie decepcionado porque Liz se fue.

- Así parece…que decepción para ti…jajajajaja - Albert miró de reojo a Archie.

Comenzó la obra, las dos chicas que quedaron en ese palco, ya que las invitadas de esos dos chicos no llegaron. Joann se olvidó de todo, se sabía los diálogos de memoria sobretodo los de Cordelia, lloraba cuando ese personaje era capaz de revertir con su amor el mal con el bien, mientras ella muere trágicamente ahorcada.

Ben miraba a Joann apoyada en aquella cornisa del palco, esa chica era una mezcla de ternura, misterio, belleza y no podía evitar observar como se emocionaba con esa obra, era su favorita, asi lo había descubierto Terry, el nuevo amigo de Joann. El joven de ojos verdes, la contempló, sin percatarse que al lado se instaló Annie que algo le dijo sin que él le prestara atención, estaba embobado mirando lo linda que era Joann cuando sonreía, con aquel vestido no pasaba inadvertida para nadie, porque en algunos palcos en vez de ver la obra algunos la miraban, tampoco lo hizo Paolo, que le susurró algo al oído y ambos rieron.

Ahora estaba con otro que tal vez compartían cosas en común, eso era lo que buscaría a la hora de encontrar alguna pareja. Se sintió desvalorizado, nada de sus esfuerzos la acercarían a ella, porque eran opuestos, la amaba como un loco; pero no era suficiente para retenerla a su lado. Joann tenía razón, a él no le gustaba las obras de teatro, estaba ahí para conocer el mundo interno de la mujer que mas amaba, adicta a las novelas, enamorada de la literatura. Vio que estaba llorando, que el sujeto que estaba a su lado le alcanzó un pañuelo que ella no rechazó, si hubiera sido él seguramente no se lo recibiría, era todo lo que su mente podía repetirse ante la desolación que sentía.

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth – Escocia**

La oscura noche y la luna llena se colaba por los ventanales. Candy bajó las escaleras de esa casa, la estuvo recorriendo en el silencio, imaginado que vivía ahí, impregnándose con la paz del acuario de esa sala. Ya había ayudado a Cissie con algunos bonsái, ella sin ver podía oler y saber como eran las flores, diferenciarlas entre las margaritas y los tulipanes, eso la sorprendió mucho. Fue a la cocina y encima de aquella mesa había un paquete enorme, con su nombre.

- Es para mi… ¿Quién lo habrá dejado ahí?...bueno debió ser Fiona o Belle…ya es tarde para preguntarles – lo abrió y encima del papel de color durazno, había una nota. La leyó.

--------

_Hermosa dama:_

_Caminando meditabundo por esta ciudad, llegue a un escaparate, una ilusión estaba pendida en aquellos vidrios, mi mirada se dirigió hasta allá y supe que esto estaba hecho para ti, que no merecía llevarlo nadie mas que tú. Espero que algún día lo uses y sepas que la belleza que me cautivó no es la que exhibirás con este vestido, si no que aquella que tuve la bendición de conocer._

_Te quiere_

_Tu trovador enamorado._

------

Candy dejó la nota, sin entender nada, era otra vez el Trovador enamorado¿Quién era esa persona?, al abrir el papel que envolvía quedó impresionada con el vestido. Era de color blanco invierno, al tocarlo era muy suave, al levantarlo unos destellos del claro de luna lo iluminaban, por la rendijas de esa oscuridad, colocaba en evidencia que era muy osado, tenía la espalda al descubierto y un escote que realzaba el talle. No aguantó más y se lo probó ahí mismo, mirando a todos lados no había nadie.

- Es hermoso…como el vestido de una novia…que lindo en verdad y me queda perfecto, la persona que me lo regaló debe conocerme bien, porque es mi talla… ¿Habrá sido Albert?...no creo porque él ya me entregó los vestidos que compró con ayuda de Liz – Candy estaba desconcertada con ese regalo.

Se fue a la sala con el puesto, podía sentir que flotaba, al mirarse el escote del vestido llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, se sonrojó y comprendió la incomodidad de Joann.

- Jajajaja…es muy lindo en verdad, si me muevo así no se ve nada a través de él… ahora entiendo a Joann…claro que este es mucho mas escotado en la espalda, pero igual me gusta … - Candy se miró al espejo contenta, se ató el pelo en un moño, solo le faltaba algo en su cuello.

Se paseo por la casa, imaginando ser una Condesa, jugando con esa imaginación que siempre la acompañó en momentos tristes y en la alegría, era parte de ella y no se avergonzaba, mientras nadie mas la viera. Fue al salón de baile, con Klin siguiéndola, bailando con su mapache, improvisando algunos pasos de vals y sonriendo.

- Klin… ¿Te gustó este vestido?...es lindo ¿No?...no me reconoces es eso…jajajajaja… - Bajó a Klin y se fue afuera.

El columpio de flores, la luna iluminaba por completo a los colgantes de ángeles de cristal, tintineando levemente en una melodía improvisada de la suave brisa de esa noche. Candy cerró los ojos mientras se mecía suave y al compás del sonido, sumergida en sus sueños que le evocaba esa casa, parecía estar dormida, el aire llevó a sus sentidos un perfume familiar aun así no abrió los ojos, su cabello se desarmó volviendo caer sobre esa espalda de piel de porcelana. Sintió que algo se sentó a su lado sin abrir los ojos, creyó que era Klin.

- Klin… ¿Qué crees que parezco con este vestido?... – preguntó esbozando una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

- Pareces un Ángel… - Dijo la voz masculina de alguien.

Candy no abrió los ojos, él quitó el cabello que se inmiscuía y tapaba su rostro y depositó un suave beso, que fue abordando mas, casi pidiendo permiso para terminar en sus labios. El sabor de esos labios le era familiar, su olor, ya no tenía dudas, aun así dejó que continuara sin oponer resistencia, sintiendo que el vaivén del columpio le producía un vértigo inexplicable. Fue una caricia llena de emoción, al abrir sus ojos estaba Terry ahí, no se había desvanecido y su boca enmudeció con la impresión, viendo que se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes azulados, que sonreía destellando de ellos mas que la luna y las estrellas, que eran testigos de esa visión, de aquella realidad. Estaban cerca, separados por escasos centímetros, los dos sentados en ese columpio que fue creado para ellos, mirándose por largo rato, deleitándose y reconociéndose en esa noche. El frío la estremeció o fue el darse cuenta que se dejó besar sintiendo que levitaba, era su alma que se escapaba de la razón, que estaba trabajando a mil para interrumpir ese minuto.

- ¿No me vas a saludar, PECOSA? – Le susurró Terry, acariciando su rostro con sus manos – Entonces lo haré yo… Hola, Candice White Andley…

- ¿Terry? – Musitó al ver su mirada en frente de ella.

- Si…soy yo… - Terry estaba mirándola por completo, admirado de lo linda que se veía. Le tomó la mano para que se levantara.

- Si…yo… - No alcanzó a decir nada mas, no entendía que estaba haciendo ahí, cuando él la abrazó fuerte hacia su pecho, tocando su espalda, ella se estremeció ante el roce de sus manos, él lo notó y sonrió.

Cuanto rato se fundieron en ese abrazo, no lo sabe, otra vez las lágrimas estaban en sus ojos, cayendo mojando el traje que llevaba él, su barbilla dentellaba con la emoción que estaba sintiendo, no estaba soñando ni tenía fiebre. Sus manos podían tocar su pecho, sentir el latido del corazón de Terry, que también estaba llorando.

_¿Por qué llora?...no quiero que lo haga… ¿Eso que significa?, siento su olor en cada uno de mis suspiros ahogados de esta emoción ¿Por qué mi corazón me traiciona otra vez?...yo había prometido olvidarlo, dejar que fuera feliz con ella…ahora esta aquí sin soltarme, siento sus manos en mi espalda, me estremezco con su cercanía ¿Qué hace aquí?... _

_¿Por qué llora?... no quiero que lo haga… ¿Eso que significa? La ultima vez que lloró en mis brazos fue en medio de una despedida, siento su olor en cada unos de mis suspiros ahogados de esta emoción ¿Porque mi corazón me traiciona de esta manera?...yo se lo que le prometí, pero no soy feliz con Susana…yo soy Terry solo con la mujer de mi vida y esta ahora junto a mi, es mi pecosa…No me a soltado, siento en mis manos el calor de su espalda, me estremezco con su cercanía ¿Qué le digo ahora?...no estaba preparado para verla hoy._

- Me alegro de verte, Candy – le dijo Terry, aun manteniéndola abrazada y sujetando su barbilla para que lo mirara. Sin importarle que los dos colocaran en evidencia sus lágrimas.

- Yo también… me alegro de verte… Terry…- Le contestó ella sonriendo y secando sus lágrimas.

Mantuvieron ese abrazo por largo rato, hasta que notó que ella tenía frío y se quitó su chaqueta para cubrirla, la rodeo nuevamente con sus brazos. Sintiendo su aroma, el latido de su corazón se fundió y acompasó en uno solo.

- Tu solo deja que te abrace, Candy…no preguntes nada mas…que los demás van a llegar luego…yo escribí algo para ti… no es perfecto…pero me los se de memoria… es un poema – Le dio un beso en la frente… y le susurro aquel poema en sus oídos.

-------

_Había soñado con este minuto_

_Quise transfórmalo en eternidad_

_Se lo pido a Dios, que conoce mi interior_

_Que sabe que he nacido para amar,_

_Para entregarle mi corazón, solo a ella._

_No pido mas que el albur me de el favor,_

_Para volver a sucumbir a sus ojos._

_Para sentir otra vez sus labios._

_Renuncio a los devaneos de mis vicios,_

_Con la esperanza de ser mejor_

_Digno de su amor que transmuto mi esencia_

_Que convirtió la pena en alegría._

_Detengan el tiempo_

_Que no me quiero separar_

_De lo único que me devuelve la paz_

_Para que siempre estemos así._

_Vuelvo a tenerte frente a mí,_

_Vuelvo a ver el verdor de tus ojos_

_Que una vez me cautivaron_

_Vuelvo a deleitarme con tu sonrisa_

_Vuelvo a escuchar tus palabras_

_Suaves murmullos que me estremecen_

_Vuelvo a tenerte cerca de mí._

_Casi mágicamente estás aquí…_

_Como te soñé, como lo esperé_

_Casi sin pensarlo, el destino te devuelve a mí._

_Y estas aquí otra vez…_

_Terrunce Grandchester_

_-----_

_- _Es hermoso… ¿Tu lo escribiste, Terry?...yo creí que eras actor – Le dijo ella mirándole, mientras él tomaba sus manos que estaban algo heladas.

- Si…pero eso lo escribí cuando te fuiste ese día en Nueva York… - Terry la quedó mirando a esos dulces ojos, sus pecas estaban mas tenues en sus mejillas. Jugueteaba con sus manos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Como supiste que estaba aquí? – Candy tenía muchas interrogantes y esperó mucho rato para poder formularlas, disfrutando de ese minuto sin pensar, pero ya había llegado el momento.

- Eso lo puedo explicar… ¿Pero tiene que ser ahora? – Al ver que ella asintió prosiguió – Estoy aquí en Escocia hace y dos meses mas o menos…deje la compañía Stratford – Terry le respondió y vio que ella se alarmó con esa noticia.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Pero porque lo hiciste?... Terry… - Candy no pudo continuar con eso, se escuchó el ruido de autos a lo lejos e intuyeron que era el resto que estaban llegando.

- Tengo que irme…buscaré la forma para volver a verte, Pecosa – Terry la miró atentamente cara rasgo de su rostro lo capturó con su mirada.

Se acercó a ella y con sus dos manos acarició su rostro y le dio un beso de despedida en sus labios, se marchó dejando a Candy mareada, confundida y emocionada con ese encuentro fugaz. Se despabilo por el escalofríos que sintió recorrer su espalda y se dio cuenta que no debería estar ahí en pie, corrió adentro sacó la caja y la nota del regalo y subió al cuarto, para colocarse el pijama. Dejó en su clóset el vestido y en la mesita de luz junto al diario, la nota del Trovador enamorado, se quitó la chaqueta de Terry, la dobló y sintió el perfume inconfundible impregnarse en su nariz, en sus manos y en su rostro, quería permanecer así.

Estuvo ahí con ella, la besó y no pudo hacer nada, no se negó ni lo abofeteó como aquella vez, tocó sus labios con sus dedos que aun estaban impregnados con su olor, intentando recordar como se sintió. ¿Que había pasado con Susana¿Porque él estaba ahí?, todas las preguntas le rondaron en miles de segundos, que prefirió acostarse de una vez. Sintió a los demás llegar, al parecer estaba riendo y se podía notar que la pasaron bien, eso la alegró tanto como se sentía ella en ese momento. Esa noche se convirtió en un mágico reencuentro solo para dos.

Terry, conducía hacia Blairgowrie, sonriendo, él solo sintió el instinto de recorrer esa casa, de buscar el cuarto que era de Candy y la encontró en ese columpio de flores, la vio con los ojos cerrados, con sus labios provocando que los besara, esa noche se transformo en un reencuentro mágico solo para ellos dos, todo fue de forma espontánea y no lo planificó en beneficio propio. No sabía que estaría ahí, no quería irse pero debía respetar la rabia que le expresó Joann y Liz, en honor a la amistad que le brindaban a él y en especial a Candy, se venia feliz de estar en esa casa. Llevaba puesto el vestido que le regaló, no se había equivocado en escogerlo, se transformó en esa noche en su ángel, en la mujer que siempre había imaginado que viviría junto a él, en la novia que él hubiese querido llevar al altar para convertirla en su esposa. Su corazón seguía latiendo de prisa, susurrando al viento que volvería a verla, la cercanía de esa hermosa mujer, de ojos verdes, pecosa y de cabellos rubios, se convirtió en una adicción a la que sucumbiría siempre.

Continuara…

_**Ladyzafiro**_

Notas:

Ufff que costó, la creatividad se me había ido de paseo. Convertí a Terry en un verdadero Trovador ¿Por qué no? Si tiene la sensibilidad ideal. Joann y Liz… esta difícil que se reconcilien con los demás, porque para variar las ideas de Terry nunca funcionan con ese grupo jajajajaja. Annie la transforme en una alimaña, sorry para quienes la aprecian. El poema es otro de los míos, por esta vez se lo di al personaje de Terry. Si existe algún error en las palabras en Italiano o Frncés, culpemos al traductor. Agradezco a : ASMG muchas gracias por tus palabras me emocionaron de verdad, a Jennita el novio de Elisa se viene luego, a Mayosiete parece que andamos por ahí con la edad jajajaja entonces eras de la generación del Pipiripao, a Andrea…siento decirte que Nop aun no llega el final…es una historia larga, se que decepcione a mas de alguna persona, por algunos correos que me llegaron anónimos que fueron algo densos, pero por algo son Fanfics y yo intente escribir respetando la línea de la creadora de Candy, es una continuación. A Starligt quieres que mande a volar a Annie, ni se como…me arrepiento de haberla invitado al fic.¿Qué pasara con Candy y Terry¿Quién es ese tal Paolo Gianuzzi y en Quien esta interesado¿Quién es el acompañante de Paolo?...buen punto…Nos seguimos viendo en el Foro…como diría Titina…Kiwikiwikiwiii. Comentarios, alegatos y opiniones varias a los reviews o al foro.(jajajajaja 0. )


	22. El cuarteto de los arrepentidos

**Candy – Candy**

**El cuarteto de arrepentidos** (Cap 22)

**3 de junio de 1915**

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth – Escocia**

Candy, se despertó temprano; pero aún así no podía levantarse, se quedó metida en la cama, con el pijama puesto el mismo que la Hermana María insistió en darle antes de emprender el viaje a Londres, donde además bordó sus iniciales, esta vez con su nombre y apellido: C.A.

Se miró al espejo, un fulgor especial centelleaba en sus verdes ojos, se sentía contenta por muchos motivos: Estar en esa casa, la gente que le rodeaba le demostraba su afecto a diario y ahora se le sumaba la visita de Terry. Sin comprender que hacía él en Escocia, miles de preguntas inquietaron su mente ¿Por qué se dejó besar¿Qué paso con la promesa que se hizo a si misma de alejarse de Terry¿Estaría Susana ahí con él¿Por qué Terry abandonó la compañía Stratford¿Cómo supo que estaba en esa casa¿Cómo podría evitar otro encuentro?

Ninguno tenía respuesta, sólo podía repetirse que no estaba correcto dejarse besar por un hombre comprometido. La última carta de Susana hace tres mas de cuatro meses atrás le decía que ellos estaban bien y felices. Había imaginado que era posible olvidarle con el tiempo, que todo sanaba en forma definitiva; de su de separación ya habían transcurrido meses y los sentimientos seguían aflorando mas que antes, ella no había llegado a Londres por él, no le había buscado, sus motivaciones eran otras.

El abrazo de esa noche, le congeló la razón, dejando que sus manos acariciaran su rostro, sintiéndose protegida cuando la rodeo y emocionada hasta las lágrimas, un poema que le susurró al oído él lo había escrito y aunque el dijo que no era perfecto su corazón se estremeció al escucharlo. Pensaba que continuaba siendo la boba chica romántica que creía en cuentos de hadas, en Príncipes inexistentes. Su realidad, la de ambos, superaba siempre la ficción, mucho más inclemente ante el amor de ellos. No era correcto verle nuevamente, volvía a repetirse con la intención de auto convencerse, él ya había escogido a Susana y debía cumplir con esa responsabilidad, con la bondad de esa chica que le amaba mucho mas que ella. Esperaba que Terry no se presentara nuevamente ante ella, para esquivar sus sentimientos, darse más tiempo para dejar atrás el pasado que le sonaba tan reciente.

Se quedó intentando escribir una carta al hogar de Pony, para preguntar por Charlie, esperaba que la hermana María y la Señorita Pony pudieran enviarle una respuesta a la dirección de Joann, aquella casa antes de continuar con su viaje.

El toque de la puerta tras ella la chica de servicio, Agnes, le llevó el desayuno, que Candy agradeció mucho, era muy contundente para lo que estaba acostumbrada; pero por orden expresa del médico debía comer bien.

Abajo en el comedor estaban: Liz, Joann, Archie, Patty, Annie y Albert, conversaban sobre que ir a conocer primero, en una semana mas tendría hora al médico Candy, debían chequear su salud, la evolución de la pulmonía, que era conocida por ser una enfermedad delicada, larga y de mucho cuidado; pero los medicamentos y el reposo establecido debían reponer a Candy pronto, sobre esa esperanza basaban sus planes. Hasta que abordaron el tema de los dos jóvenes italianos, que vieron en aquel palco.

- En dos semanas mas, nos traemos a esos dos galanes que vieron con nosotras en el teatro - Comentó Liz mientras se servía de jugo

- ¿Italianos?– Preguntó interesada Annie por que la apariencia de esos chicos denotaban que eran acomodados.

- Si…Italianos de Italia… el escritor Paolo y su hermano el científico loco: Luca – Ironizó Liz que cada vez toleraba menos a esa chica de ojos azules apagados.

- ¿Un escritor y un científico? …que diversidad – Archie no le hacia gracia que vinieran a quedarse ahí, pero Joann era la dueña de casa y eran sus amigos.

- Ellos se fueron a Edimburgo, después de la obra, volverán en una o dos semanas mas con Meg, otra compañera mía pero de Francia, tendré que ir por ellos cuando lleguen – Joann estaba comiendo un yogurt sentada al lado de Albert.

- ¿Ese joven, Paolo fue algo mas que amigo? – le preguntó de forma imprudente Annie, para el asombro de Patty y Archie.

- No…es amigo, un excelente escritor y que ahora creo esta estudiando… en definitiva un amigo, como tu lo eres de Archie…me imagino – Joann no le quitó la vista de encima, mientras que el joven de ojos celestes y bien vestido se atragantó.

- Ah…creo que no lo sabes…pero Archie y yo fuimos mas que amigos, fuimos novios… - Dijo ella mirando de reojo a Liz que miró muy feo a Archie.

- Vaya…es bueno saberlo…Y menos mal que somos nosotras las que ocultamos cosas y somos un misterio… …. Descarado… – Le susurró Liz a Archie que estaba a su lado.

- No es ocultar…pero como no habían preguntado – Annie continúo con su desayuno.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, siguieron desayunando, las palabras de Annie no solo molestaban a Joann si no que ahora a Liz, al ver el interés que tenía Archie por acercarse a esa chica. Patty no sabía que decir para cortar con ese ambiente hostil, deberían conversar de forma mas firme con ella, ya lo había comentado ayer con Candy, tras el comentario sobre el vestido de Joann. Cuando se terminó el desayuno, Albert y Archie fueron a cabalgar un rato con la ayuda de Abelard que les consiguió unos caballos. Patty y Annie se fueron a la habitación a conversar, ahí la chica de lentes intentaría abordar los comentarios desagradables que estaba teniendo ese último tiempo.

Joann y Liz se fueron a la casita con la intención de arreglarla un poco, distraerse del mal rato que les ocasionaba esa chica que melena oscura, envidiosa e insolente, que no había parado de atacarlas desde que la conocieron.

**Residencia Rothschild**

**St Andrews – Escocia**

Joshua, Terry y Liam estaban conversando en la sala con Ben cuando la sirvienta le llamó ara anunciarle la visita de alguien. Sin saber a quien se refería, la hicieron pasar, frente a ellos estaba una chica de unos 14 años con dos trencitas, de ojos verdes claro y rubia, era idéntica a su hermano, Ben.

- JENNY… ¿Qué haces aquí¿No deberías estar en el colegio? – Le dijo su hermano Ben haciéndola pasar.

- Y no se si te habrás dado cuenta que estamos en guerra…que muchos colegios han cerrado… Hola Jos… Hola Liam…a ti no te conozco… pero igual…Mucho gusto yo soy la hermana menor de él…me llamo: Jennifer…Jenny para los amigos… ¿Yo a ti te he visto en alguna parte? – Dijo la chica saludando a Joshua, Liam que ya los conocía y se presentó ante Terry.

- ¿Si?...hola, niña…yo soy Terrunce Grandchester – Le respondió él saludándola ante la cara de asombro de ella

- ÉL…ERES EL ACTOR DE BROADWAY….NO LO CREO… ¿Y este tarado te conocía y no ha sido capaz de decirme nada? – La niña lo miró asombrada y lo toco con un dedo para cerciorarse que era real, ocasionando la risa de Terry.

- OYE ENANA…ten más respeto con tu hermano mayor… - le espetó Ben, invitándola a que se sentara.

- Siiii…claro el de al medio querrás decir- le dijo Jenny a Ben - … eres en verdad tu…que insólito ¿Sabias que muchas chicas de mi colegio están vueltas locas por ti?...uhhh sería un buen negocio…es decir, cobrar por salir contigo… la subasta… mhhhh – Ella pensaba en voz alta mirando a Terry fijo.

- ¿Qué? Que dices……no entiendo – Terry estaba algo incómodo con la mirada de ella.

- ¿Subasta has dicho? – Preguntó Liam que estaba terminando un retrato que pintaba.

- Que el colegio San Pablo y Saint Patrick, se han unido para efectuar una subasta, apta para todo el mundo… ya sabes reunir fondos para los heridos en la guerra. A mi se me ha ocurrido que podríamos subastar personas jajajajaja…bueno no cualquiera, se han propuesto nombre y entre esos esta mi hermano, Liam, Jos… ¿Podría sumarte a la lista, Terrunce? Porque por ti uhhhh se pelearían, tú reunirías en una hora lo que ni estos en un día harían. Además algunos ex alumnos me han preguntado si podrían ser mujeres también…no me parece mal idea, así que ellos han propuesto a: Joann y Liz, eran las mas populares, algunos babeaban por ellas y decían que por fin sería la oportunidad de… no se que… se propusieron nombres del otro colegio, pero no se quienes son porque no conozco a ese colegio – Explicó la chica con toda la calma del mundo, sin entender porque su hermano y Terry tenían esa cara.

- ¿QUEEEE?... ¿subastarme a mi?... Mhhhhh no me parece mala idea – Respondió Joshua a la chica mirando a Liam que le sonrió.

- Vaya… es verdad… no suena mal¿Qué tipo de chicas habrán?, me interesa que me adjudique una exuberante, morena de pelos largo, ojos verdes… mmmhhh…siii – Comentó Liam que era el mas coqueto de todos y fascinado ante esa idea.

- ajajajajajajajajaja ¿No estarás hablando en serio?... ¿Ser subastado yo? Jajajajaja – Terry se rió pero vio que la chica hablaba en serio.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEE?..¿Que hiciste enana del demonio?... ¿Me propusiste a mi para ser subastado como un objeto? – Le dijo Ben asombrado ante la idea

- Yo no te propuse…me lo han pedido…es que tu sabes, eres millonario y guapo, así dijeron algunas chicas que darían lo que fuera para que tú les hicieras caso… eres el marido ideal jajajajaja… claro que es lamentable para ti porque la chica por la cual tu estas demente, no te toma ni en cuenta jajajaja – Se burló la niña, huyendo de Ben que la iba a estrangular

- Tu estas loca… ¿Y QUIEN PROPUSO A MI PRINCESA?... ELLA NO PUEDE Y NO CREO QUE ACEPTE SER SUBASTADA… - Ben se irritó ante la idea, sin saber exactamente cuales eran las reglas de esa subasta.

- No creo…ella es muy solidaria y cuando sepa que es por una obra de caridad, yo se que no se negará… me faltan mujeres y hombres…pero le pediré ayuda a Liz, ella tiene amigos extranjeros y Joann también…¡YA DEJA DE MIRARSE ASI!- le gritó la chica a Ben que la miraba irritado – Que ya dije que yo no las propuse ….fueron ex alumnos, compañeros tuyos y de Erin…que querían tener el chance con ellas así fue como dijeron en aquella reunión – Le dijo la niña a Ben

- Chance con Liz…que esperen sentados… - Murmuró Liam ante los ojos de Joshua que le dio un codazo.

- NOOOO...no puede ser… todos tendrán la oportunidad de estar con ella menos yo…esto es terrible ¿Cuándo es esa cosa que inventaron esas monjas? – Le preguntó Ben desesperado, ante la idea de que su Princesa saliera con otro, ya había sido suficiente verla anoche con ese italiano.

- No se el día exacto…Ben ¿Por qué estas así de histérico? – Ella no entendía, la última vez que vio a su hermano se había ido de la casa y con Joann – Yo pensé que estabas conviviendo con Joann – Dijo ella muy natural

- ¿QUEEE?...Mi hermana no es de ese tipo de chicas…por favor… que si tiene novio se casa primero, para eso estoy yo para velar para que le RESPETEN – Joshua miró a Ben de reojo.

- No me mires así…JAMAS he pensado en deshonrar a mi linda Princesa…bueno tanto como pensar…este… yo la quiero para casarme, solo que ahora ella no me habla… me odia… Jenny…TUUU TIENES QUE AYUDARME…la última vez lo hiciste y funcionó. Cualquier idea tuya FUNCIONARIA MAS QUE LAS DE TERRY – le dijo su hermano suplicante.

-¿Qué insinúas?...que mal agradecido eres…yo solo intenté ayudar – Le contestó Terry ofendido ante sus palabras.

Ben, le contó todo a la chica que miró impresionada, como era posible que su hermano fuera así de inhumano, no lo entendía en verdad, era mas tarado de lo que pensaba. La chica, les explicó algunas tácticas y hasta el perfil psicológico de las mujeres en general, no había diferencia en la esencia; según sus propias palabras; pero si en el proceder y el tipo de mujer.

Los demás se unieron a esa charla, porque Jenny conocía del tema mejor que ellos.

- Mhhh ya veo… las dos están enojada con ustedes…es entendible si me han contado esos actos y frases INHUMANAS PARA LA ESENCIA DE UNA DAMA… LE HAN APUÑALADO EL EGO Y LA FEMENEIDAD QUE LLEVAMOS EN EL ALMA… ¿Tu le enviaste flores exóticas y te las lanzó por la cabeza?...noooo … estas mal Ben…Jo es mas sencilla, yo creo que debes abordar el tema por otro lado – Comentó la chica para el asombro de los tres varones que se acercaron con la silla para oírla – Yo les diré a ustedes como se trata a una dama…nada de esas burradas costosas logra el perdón, porque ustedes han sido una tropa de canallas…¡DE LA PEOR CALAÑA!...MIRA QUE CONTRATAR BATACLANAS PARA SACARLES CELOS…estando Joann con el yeso, sintiéndose desvalida, atropellada, humillada….mhhh esta difícil MUYYY DIFICIL DEBO DECIRLO… pero aquí estoy yo para solucionar eso… "cuarteto de arrepentidos", escúchenme bien que yo no cometo errores Y USTEDES DEBERAN BESAR EL SUELO POR EL QUE PASAN ESAS DOS DAMAS.- La niña hablaba como si estuviera dando un discurso político.

Se acercó a su bolso, aun con el uniforme del colegio, arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y comenzó a anotar ideas, aquellas que harían el milagro de que las chicas le perdonaran sus graves faltas o por lo menos le dirigieran la palabra, miraran o que no huyeran ante su cercanía. Les aclaró que lo demás dependía de ellos. Eran estrategias para cada día. Deberían colocar de su parte y mostrar que estaban en verdad arrepentidos, que la amistad es un regalo divino que no se puede desperdiciar. Y así fue como se organizaron para hacer al pie de la letra lo que ella les decía.

**Día 1 – ¿Le ayudo?**

La primera táctica consistía en esperar que las chicas salieran, en algún minuto dado debía ir de compras a alguna parte, ofrecerse a ayudarles con las cosas, ya que ambas estaban con una mano enyesada. Así fue como las siguieron mientras ellas se abastecían de víveres. Se llenaron tanto de cosas, que era imposible que cargaran tanto peso, curiosamente fingieron que iban de paso y las ayudaron.

- ¿De donde salieron estos tarados?... ¿Qué ahora nos siguen? – Comentó Liz que vio como Liam y Joshua le ayudaban con aquellos paquetes que se le habían caído del suelo.

- No tengo la menor idea, déjalos que por lo menos sirvan de burros de carga¡ALLA ESTA EL AUTO¡APURENSE! MUEVANSEEEE – Les ordenó Joann, dando un chasquido con sus dedos, a Terry y Ben, que le ayudaron con algunas cosas y obedecieron sus órdenes sin reclamar – VAYA cuanta eficiencia… así me gusta, en verdad que es muy agradable que obedezcan de esa forma – Les comentó viendo el mutismo de los dos.

- ¿Les damos algunas monedas por el favor¿Qué crees Joann? JAJAJAJAJA – Liz aprovechó de sacar medio centavo y se lo dio a Liam y otro medio centavo a Jos que la miraron con ira contenida – ¡EHHHH A VER!… CAMBIEN LA CARA PAR DE MEQUETREFES…así me gusta… eso esta mejor, caramba que si… – Liz se subió al auto mientras Liam le abrió la puerta.

- Yo creo que no deberías darles monedas Liz… por Dios no los humilles así – Ben y Terry sonrieron ante esas palabras tan sinceras de Joann - Yo creo que mejor es regalarles unas PALETAS DE CARAMELO…tomen niños y ahora ESFUMENSE… NO COLOQUEN ESOS DEDOTES SUCIOS EN MI AUTO...que no es cualquier auto… y confórmense con esa paletas – Los dos recibieron las paletas con forma de ratón con bigotes y todo, le abrieron la puerta a ella.

Las vieron alejarse sin siquiera mirar atrás, el cuarteto de los arrepentidos quedó ahí pasmados ante la reacción de esas chicas y ya en casa de Ben, se reportaron ante la chica de catorce años que los estaba esperando.

- Ya veo…era lo que me temía – ella se paseaba teniendo una pizarra en frente con anotaciones, mientras tenía un puntero en sus manos.

- ¿Qué cosa?... ¿Que te temías? – le preguntó Liam sin entender nada.

- Que están muy heridas en el ego, esta primera instancia nos ha servido para evaluar cual la escala de su enojo…aquí en la pizarra lo he dibujado claramente – esa pizarra estaba dividida en dos, un lado tenia la caricatura que Liam había echo de Joann, tenía un grafico donde destacaba al cien por ciento el nivel de ira, en el otro lado estaba la caricatura de Liz, con un noventa y cinco por ciento de ira, el cuarteto observaba ese gráfico con atención - Las mujeres somos así, frágiles, tiernas pero cuando nos enojamos….UHHHH…que Dios los ayude. Como ya dije ustedes han menoscabado la belleza, dignidad y femineidad de una dama, serán niñas…pero en el fondo con alma de mujeres Y ESO NO SE PERDONAAAA DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA…así que el segundo paso es el siguiente escuchen bien – La chica continuo con la cátedra a los cuatro que escuchaban atentos.

**Día 2 – ¿Le lavo su auto?**

La tácticas de ese día, eran claras debían esperar las horas necesarias y prudentes a que las dos chicas salieran de la tienda, donde estaba comprando ropa, cuando Joann salió le preguntaron si quería que les lavara el auto o alguna otra cosa. De forma amable y pausada, nada de caras ni gritos. Con toda la paciencia del mundo y de preferencia una sonrisa, fue así como le preguntaron a coro, si quería que le lavaran su auto.

- Vaya… ¿Están pasando necesidades afectivas?... mhhhh esta bien lávenme el auto…eso si tengan cuidado con rayarlo es un Rolls Royce Ghost… UNA RELIQUIA…ténganlo listo en media hora…MUEVANSEEE – Joann sonrió a las espaldas de ellos mientras Liz veía dentro de la tienda muerta de la risa, porque ellos obedecieron, sin chistar.

Pasaron la media hora observándoles, no eran muy expertos en lavar autos, era evidente, porque Ben sin querer empapó por completo a Liam, que le lanzó de rabia la esponja con jabón encima despeinándolo. Terry pasaba el paño más de mil veces en un solo lugar para dejarle perfecto y Joshua limpiaba el espejo con el vaho de su boca.

- Mira nada mas…como hacen merito para que les perdonemos….tropa de tarados...ya vamos a verles – Liz salió con Joann hacia el estacionamiento – Creo que esto no esta del todo limpio…mira aquí…- Liz le había pasado un poco de barro al lado que Terry había limpiado con devoción, sin que se dieran cuenta, éste al ver la mancha se desfiguró de la ira.

- ¿Qué pasa Terrunce?... ¿No quieres terminar tu labor? …¿Por qué esa cara? – Le preguntó Joann al ver que estaba enfurecido, sonrió a la fuerza y con toda la paciencia del mundo volvió a limpiar el auto. Liz volvió a ensuciar el mismo lado

- Ehhh…perdón…pero parece que ese pañito que tienes ahí esta sucio…mira nada mas aquí – Liz le enseñó el lugar que para la impresión de Terry estaba sucio nuevamente, tomó su costosa manga de seda y lo limpio nuevamente.

Joann no se sentía bien haciendo eso, viendo como ellos hacían el esfuerzo por hacer bien las cosas si hasta pena le dio, pero Liz la hizo recapacitar, cuando estaban en la tienda. Se fueron sonriéndoles y a cada uno le dieron de propina una galleta gigante con forma de animalito.

- ¿Y¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó la sargento Jenny, como quería que le llamaran, durante esos días.

- Mal…toma te doy esto…. – le dijo Terry entregando la galleta gigante con forma de simio

- Si… es un fiasco…toma – Le dio Ben la galleta que le tocó a él con forma de Oso.

- Yosch creo que nosch fue biensch – Liam se comió su galleta gigante con forma de Gorila. Mientras que Joshua guardó la suya, con forma de koala, por si pasaba hambre entre tanto trabajo del hotel y las cosas que debían hacer para que les perdonaran las chicas.

- Ya veo…no se desalienten soldados…tengo otra estrategia que debería funcionar…no se quejen que ustedes son los únicos responsables DE LA DESGRACIA QUE LES HA TOCADO VIVIR – les explicó todo con lujo de detalles.

**Día 3 – Defender a una dama en apuros**

La tercera táctica, era más complicada, pero tenía efectos importantes según el Sargento Jenny. Como era difícil que esa situación se diera de forma espontánea sin correr riesgos, ella misma contrató a un actor callejero que debía fingir intentar robarles algo a las dos chicas. El cuarteto debía hacer sus cosas, por lo mismo no llegaron a la hora convenida, iban media hora atrasados, cuando aparecieron ya era tarde. Las chicas le habían propinado al pobre hombre la golpiza de su vida.

- ¡QUEEE TE HAS CREIDO ROTO!…VENIR A ROBARNOS A NOSOTRAS… ¡TOMA! – Liz le dio un certero puñetazo al tipo que cayó en el basurero, ya llevaban largo rato defendiéndose solas.

- SIIIIIII… ¡MEJOR ANDA A BUSCARTE UN TRABAJO!...¡DELINCUENTE!...¡MALANDRIN DE BARRIO!...NO RESPETAS NADA… - Le dijo Joann que ya antes le había pegado un puñetazo en un ojo, se sacudía su vestido.

- Mira Jo… A LA HORA QUE APARECEN LOS TRES MOSQUETEROS Y EL DE YAPA…miren…ya nos hicimos cargo…ya pueden irse… ¡QUE NO SIRVEN PARA NADA! – Liz les gritó a los cuatro varones que no atinaron a decir nada, porque llegaron tarde para poder defenderlas.

- Eso es tu culpa… tú les enseñaste a pelear – le susurró Terry sintiéndose que sobraba de forma muy humillante.

- ¿Qué?...yo les dije que contratar a ese pobre hombre no iba a funcionar…mira como quedó – le susurró Liam conociendo de sobra que las dos chicas se cuidaban solas.

Las dos chicas se fueron en el auto, sin prestarle la menor atención, mientras los cuatro ayudaban a salir del basurero al pobre hombre que quedó todo magullado.

- Pero bueno…USTEDES ME DIJERON QUE FINGIERA ROBARLES EL BOLSO A DOS DAMAS INDEFENSAS…ELLAS NO SON NINGUNAS DESVALIDAS… SON UNAS FIERAS… que damas ni que nada…mejor se hubieran buscado un domador…porque me han dejado como papa duquesa, crujiente por fuera pero por dentro molido….aya yayay… quiero el doble de lo que ofrecieron pagarme …POR DIOS SANTO…HAYYYY AYAYAYYYY…. AYAYAYYY…Por San Godofredo de las animas…AYAYAISITO – el hombre salio como carne molida y ellos debieron pagar el triple, porque el tipo necesitó un yeso en el brazo, la pierna fracturada y el tratamiento completo, sin contar la indemnización por no poder trabajar por lo menos por dos meses.

- ¿Y?... ¿Esta vez funciono? – Jenn les esperaba ansiosa con el puntero en sus manos.

- No Jenny…si yo te dije que eso no funcionaría…debimos pagarle al tipo cuatro veces el valor que nos pidió por interpretar el papel de ladrón…lo han dejado como puré – Le comentó Liam tirándose al sillón hastiado de esas tácticas.

- CLAROOO QUE NO IBA A FUNCIONAR…SI ELLAS SABEN PELEAR MEJOR QUE NOSOTROS… Y ES POR CULPA DE LIAM QUE LES ENSEÑOOO… SABES QUE ENANA…YA MEJOR LO DEJAMOS ASI – Ben le grito a su hermana que lo miró ofendida.

- A VEEEEERR…ASI TUUUU NO ME HABLAS… ME BAJAS EL TONITO…PARA TI NO SOY ENANA…SOY LA SARGENTO JENNY… que ya pensé en algo mejor y siéntate ahí…que no estarías así de desesperado si no fueras TAN TONTOOOO – Le dijo la chica y sacó unos apuntes para explicarles todo.

Todos guardaron silencio y escucharon las indicaciones de la pequeña, que sabía muy bien como y que decir, para el asombro de ellos.

**Día 4: El duelo de esgrima**

La táctica funcionaba, era indiscutible, según lo que el mismo Sargento Jenny aseguró. Ahora el deporte lo escogió Terry que lo conocía a la perfección y que modestamente se adjudicó el título de campeón y que los demás ya sabían porque él les enseñó en sus ratos de ocio. Jurándoles a todos que era: "Pan comido".

El plan consistía en retar a duelo y pelearse a muerte con un tipo que molestara a las dos damas, para eso no fue necesario contratar a nadie porque siempre alguno las piropeaba. Solo tuvieron que esperar, afuera de la peluquería por horas.

- ¿Qué cosa están haciendo estos? – Le preguntó Liz a Joann mirando a través de la revista que leía.

- No se…parece que nos están haciendo guardia ¿Ya estas lista? – Le preguntó ella a su amiga y salieron

Un grupo de chicos comenzaron a molestar a las dos señoritas, para la ira real de Ben y Liam, se acercaron a discutir con ellos y terminaron los cuatro contra los cuatro retándose a pelear con espadas.

- ¿Qué significa esto?... ¿Es la representación de los Tres mosqueteros?... ¡Que horror! Aquí mas de alguno terminará como un anticucho…. – Liz se instaló a mirar como Terry peleaba con el campeón de esgrima de Escocia dándole una dura lucha, claro él no lo sabía.

- No se… pero ¿Sabrán que están peleando con los campeones mundiales de esgrima? Es cosa de verles la insignia y la copa que traen…– le comentó Joann mientras sacó un paquete de palomitas y se instaló a mirar sin poder contener la risa.

- Mhhhh…Yo creo que no saben… VAMOS QUE NOS QUEDAMOS DORMIDAS…PELEEN COMO CORRESPONDE…DEN LA PELEA TROGLODITAS….BUUUU…YA NOS ESTAMOS QUEDANDO DORMIDAS – Le gritó Liz alentando a todos.

- VAMOS QUE HACER EJERCICIOS LES AYUDARA A BAJAR ESA GUATA QUE TIENEN – Le gritó Joann y Ben se miró el estómago por unos segundos.

Así estuvieron por lo menos dos horas, las clases de Terry funcionó para el cuarteto de los arrepentidos, pero no tenían opción frente a los campeones mundiales, estaban exhaustos. Se dejaron vencer y para el asombro de ellos, curiosos que se habían detenido a mirar los pifiaron gritándoles todo tipo de cosas, mientras que las chicas se habían ido hace rato. Por lo menos no habían sido derrotados ante ellas. Se fueron apenas en el auto al cuartel.

- ¿Y¿Cómo les fue?... ¿Porque vienen tan…exhaustos? – Jenny vio que apenas y podían moverse.

- Que… este… no pudimos… las chicas se fueron aburridas… peleamos con… cuatro tipos…que eran campeones de esgrima a nivel mundial… - le dijo Joshua mientras tomaba medio litro de agua.

- Yo… no …se como…es que…no nos dimos…cuenta…si hasta …tenían …la insignia y …llevaban el trofeo…de campeones…mundiales – Suspiró Ben y se lanzó al suelo muerto de cansado.

- OH…ustedes si que tienen mala suerte…YAA PERO REPONGANSE LUEGO…QUE CLASE DE VARONES SON QUE ESTAN COMO BEBES AHÍ TIRADOS… ¡AAAARRIIIIIBAAAA! – Jenny los obligó a sentarse y oír las siguientes tácticas

**Día 5: Recurrir a la ternura**

La táctica era sencilla, la finalidad infalible, según las palabras de Jenny, así que lo primero fue discutir que comprar que derritiera el hielo y la barrera de esas dos damas ofendidas. La chica le llamó: Despertar la ternura femenina. Discutieron largo rato sobre que cosa podía ser y fueron a la tienda a adquirir lo que habían convenido. Se dividieron el trabajo; Ben y Terry por el obsequio de Joann y Liam fue solo porque Joshua estaba trabajando en el hotel tocando el piano. Cuando lo tuvieron se reunieron y se fueron con eso hasta la casa en Perth, tocaron el timbre y se escondieron dejando una cesta con lo que habían comprado, ese era para Joann.

- ¿Qué es eso?... – Preguntó Joann al ver que a sus pies había una cesta

- No se… ¿Quién lo habrá dejado ahí¿Será un bebe?...– preguntó Liz agachándose a oír de cerca.

- No… ¿Como va hacer un bebe?… no llora y no estaría la cesta cerrada – Joan se agachó y la abrió, sonrió ante lo que tenía frente a sus ojos – ES UN PERRITO… MIRA QUE LINDO… - Joann lo tomó era un Beagle pequeño de tres colores muy parecido al que tuvo antes – ¡Hay no!… no me quiero encariñar con él para luego sufrir… mejor dejémoslo ahí…vamos, nooooo…NO LO QUIEROOOO – Joann suspiró y se alejó, empujando al perrito para que no le siguiera.

- ¿Qué hacen? …dejaron al perro tirado…son inhumanas… - Comentó Terry escondido detrás de unos arbustos y llamando al perrito que fue feliz a su lado.

- Nooooo… yo dije que un beagle le traería malos recuerdos – Joshua abrió sus ojos y los tres le miraron reprochando sus palabras - No me miren así…es la pura y santa verdad.

- Yo que pensé que a mi Princesa le había gustado el perrito…dámelo que tendré que quedarme con él… – Ben le quitó el perrito de las manos a Terry que se estaba encariñando.

Ahora era el turno del obsequio de Liz, le correspondía a Liam que dejara la otra cesta, él se había encargado largo rato en conseguirlo y no quiso decirle a nadie de que se trataba. Se dirigió feliz y muy orgulloso de su idea, toco el timbre y corrió a esconderse al rato aparecieron las dos chicas.

- ¿Y ahora que?...otra cesta… ¿Que es esto?… - Liz lo movió con el pie sin tener sonido.

- No se… ve que es… - Le dijo Joann buscando al perrito que desapareció.

- Mhhh…veamos – Abrió el cesto – ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! …¿QUEEEE ES ESOOOO ESPANTOSO QUE HAY AHII¡NOO¡ES UN MONSTRUOOOOO!– gritó ella y del cesto salió una gallina cogote pelado que comenzó a caminar y a cacarear cococococococo.

Liz corrió a la casa llorando, temiéndole a la gallina, mientras Joann la correteo y se fue con su amiga. Todos quedaron impactados con eso.

- ¿Queeee?... ¿Le compraste una gallina?... ¡PERO COMO HAS PODIDO HACER ESO¿Para eso tanto misterio? …ERES UN INSENSIBLEEEE ¿Qué pretendes crearle un trauma a Liz?– Le recriminó Joshua enfurecido.

- jajajajajajaja….Tu eres muy malo… ¿Cómo has pensado que una gallina despertaría la ternura de una chica como Liz? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA - Terry no podía contener la risa con Ben

- Pero… ¿Porque se alarman y se burlan así?…Jos ¿Acaso Liz no adora a ese espanto de títere llamado: Titina, la condenada gallina de hule? …pues eso es lo más parecido a su gallina adorada; pero en tamaño real y que cacarea y todo…pero ¿Qué hice mal? – Liam creía que esa gallina era idéntica a Titina, corrió largo rato intentado capturar la gallina que se escapaba.

Se fueron riéndose de buena gana, por lo menos Terry y Ben, porque los otros dos se miraban odiándose, con la gallina y el perro peleando encima de ellos, uno era cazador innato y la otra era en el fondo un ave. Entre ladridos y cacareos se fueron hacia el cuartel.

- ¿Y¿Cómo les fue?... ¿Ben para que queremos ese perro? – preguntó Jenny al ver el perrito adorable que se trajo con él

- Pues eso era lo que haría despertar la ternura de Joann….al principio sonrió, se veía tan linda…pero claro luego recordó su primera mascota y no quiso quedárselo – le explicó Ben mientras acariciaba al perrito.

- ¿Ya¿Y la gallina? – La joven se paseaba con el puntero y miraba a la gallina que picoteaba algo del piso.

- Es lo que este tarado, pensó que despertaría la ternura de Liz… - Le comentó Joshua los demás volvieron a reír

- Vaya… tu eres un ignorante absoluto de la esencia femenina, Liam… pero bueno… le diré a la cocinera que la desplume y tendremos un caldo de Gallina de cena – Dijo la chica sonriendo.

- ¿QUEEEE?… ¿COMO VAS A COCINAR A TITINA II? …¡NOOOO ESO SI QUE NO! – Liam tomó a la gallina en sus brazos – No te preocupes que nadie te hervirá….yo estoy aquí para protegerte – Le habló a la gallina ante las miradas del resto, sobretodo la de Joshua que tenía los ojos como platos.

- Era broma Liam…has pasado la prueba…si tienes sentimientos jajajajaja… este…bueno continuemos – La chica guardo silencio y les explicó el siguiente paso.

Golpeando el puntero, ordenó un poco la sala entre que el perro seguía a la gallina y el ruido que se formo ahí. Continúo con sus clases.

**Día 6: El regalo costoso**

La táctica se basaba en: conseguir algo muy costoso y hermoso que regalarles. No existía mujer alguna que pudiese resistirse a algo que es el sueldo de unas miles de personas, por una extraña razón a algunas les encantaba sentir que llevaban algo exclusivo. Esta vez llevaron una lista confeccionada por Jenny, para no cometer errores como lo que ocurrió con la gallina. Así fue que fueron a la tienda CC a comprar dos vestidos que eran un lujo, para continuar con joyas de zafiro para Joann y de esmeralda para Liz, indicadas por el color de sus ojos.

Fueron a dejarlos tocando el timbre y ocultándose, esta vez cruzaron los dedos para que resultara todo como corresponde.

- ¿Y de quien son todos esos paquetes? – Era la voz de Annie que miró como Joann entraba uno por uno.

- Son para nosotras…ahí dice… ¿Qué creías que eran para ti, niña? – le comentó Liz mirándola de soslayo

- ¿Veamos este que es?… - Joann lo abrió y vio las joyas, que la misma Annie reconoció como Zafiros – Lindo en verdad, pero muy costoso…yo no uso este tipo de cosas… - Lo dejó sin darle mayor importancia.

- ¿Veamos que es lo mió? – Liz abrió la caja y Annie puso los ojos como platos… eran esmeraldas y a Liz la emocionó – NOOO PUEDOOO CREERLOOOO NOOOO ES UN SUEÑOOO…HE MUERTOOO Y ESTOY EN EL CIELO

PORQUE DE OTRA FORMA NO ME LO EXPLICOOOO… es muchoooo – parecía emocionada al borde de las lágrimas.

Liz corrió adentro con sus paquetes y Joann la siguió, Belle y Fiona recogieron todo y entraron.

- Creo que eso emocionó a Liz…pobrecita…no estará acostumbrada a que le hagan regalos así – Suspiró Liam para el asombro de los tres varones

- Mhhhh…. ¿Tu como que….estas… mmmhhh? - le dijo Ben dudando de Liam, pero prefirió cambiar el tema –Parece que a mi princesa no le gusto el collar y los aretes de zafiro… ¿Por qué? Si son como sus lindos ojos – Ben no comprendía que fue lo que le resultó mal.

- Pero si es obvio que no le gusto…porque no le gusta llevar el sueldo de miles de personas encima…menos te iba a recibir un yate ¿Cómo lo traerías a la casa? - Le dijo Joshua recordando la enseñanza de Nonni y aquella lista de posibles regalos que le dio Jenny.

- ¿QUEEE?... y ahora me lo dices…entonces la ofendí…no doy una- Ben se angustió ante esa idea

- Pero no reclames que pudo irte peor….Liam, por ejemplo creía que sería buena idea comprar un elefante de la india, eso estaba en la lista yo le dije que después de lo que pasó con la gallina...con suerte le aceptaban a él como animal y como amigo… – Comentó Joshua riéndose de su amigo.

Se subieron al auto de Terry, que fue a buscar a Blairgowrie días atrás, mientras éste le daba animo a Ben. Se presentaron ante el Sargento Jenny.

- ¿Y?... ¿Como les fue? – La chica les esperaba con un mapa dibujado en la pizarra.

- No se…descartamos los otros regalos que habías anotado: El elefante de la India, el yate de lujo, una mansión en las islas Fidji, un viaje a África, un marido multimillonario, viejo para heredar todo de una sola vez y otras cosas que según tú les gustaría tener a las mujeres… a Liz le emocionó las esmeralda hasta las lagrimas y a Joann pues no le gusta usar zafiros ni nada costoso…así que diría que ha sido un empate – Comentó Terry a la niña

- Bueno…pelotón no se desanimen que en aun nos queda el ULTIMO PASO…por favor tomen asiento y escuchen- la chica comenzó explicarles.

El siguiente y último paso los impresionó en verdad, no creían estar preparados para tanto, creían que vendrían algunas tácticas más.

**Día 7: La cita **

Los chicos se arreglaron con su mejor tenida cada uno llevaba dos rosas de un determinado color, que tenían su significado especial. Terry, una blanca de la paz: Liam, una rosa de color rosado de la amistad. Joshua. Llevaba la amarilla que simbolizaba la riqueza del alma y Ben la roja la del amor. No creían que la chicas irían era imposible, porque en toda la semana no le dirigieron la palabra.

Llegaron al restaurante y estuvieron esperando más de una hora, estaban extenuados de esperar, según Jenny ella se encargaría de hacerles llegar la invitación, tanto era la demora que dudaron de que se presentaran, pero recordaron una de sus tantas clases donde afirmó que una dama se hacía esperar.

- Yo creo que ya no vienen… esto no resulto… ¿Qué mas vamos a hacer? – Suspiró Liam sintiéndose derrotado

- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Joshua mirando por la ventana.

- Mhhh… las 21:30 de la noche…es tarde – Terry miró su reloj de bolsillo y la cita era a las 20:30

- No van a venir… vamos – Ben se levantó y los demás también hicieron lo mismo.

De espaldas a la puerta, comenzaron a sacar el saco que habían dejado detrás de la silla, al voltearse estaban las dos chicas, serias y mirándoles, llevaban el vestido que les regalaron. Liz llevaba aquel vestido color chocolate con bordados exóticos, con una lindo escote y el pelo tomado se veía linda en verdad, no llevaba las joyas que le habían regalado, Liam pensó que era porque no combinaban con el vestido. Joann llevaba el vestido color aguamarina que tenía bordados lindos en el ruedo y también con un escote, el pelo suelto y tampoco llevaba el collar. Los cuatros la quedaron viendo, porque se veían lindas y les sonrieron. Nadie se atrevió a hablar.

- Buenas noches… ¿No era aquí la invitación a comer? – Preguntó Joann mirándoles a los cuatros

- Buenas noches – Respondieron a la par y les abrieron la silla.

Ben la de su lado a Joann y por el otro Terry, ellas los miró de reojo, sonreía feliz de verla ahí. Liam con Joshua le abrieron la silla para que se sentara entre ellos Liz.

- Que bueno que vinieron…Yo las extrañaba en verdad – Joshua fue el primero en confesarse ante su hermana y Liz

- Pobre bombón de chocolate…tu no tenias nada que ver en todo lo que paso…Joann y yo hemos decidido que ya es hora que te vayas a Perth…te hemos perdonado la vida – le dijo Liz ante el rostro de alegría de Jos

- ¿De verdad?... ¡Que bien!... – Se levantó y agradeció a Liz con un abrazo y a su hermana también que sonrió contenta de tener a su hermano de vuelta.

Los demás guardaron silencio, no se atrevieron a interrumpir el momento que ellas tenían con Joshua, sabían que todo el tiempo las defendió. Cuando las dos se sentaron nuevamente. Pidieron la carta y cada uno ordenó lo que querían comer. Mientras esperaban las chicas se miraron entre ellas y comenzaron a hablar.

- Joann y yo hemos pensado lo suficiente… es obvio que ustedes han hecho mérito de sobra para ser perdonados, hasta nos han conmovido, entendemos que no fue fácil…han pasado la prueba…pero faltan cosas… – Respondió Liz ante el asombro de todos

- ¿Cómo¿Cual prueba¿Qué es lo que falta? – Pregunto Terry.

- Que Liz y yo sabemos que ustedes han hecho de todo para que les hablemos…me imagino que debe ser porque esperan algo de nosotras…que aun no hemos escuchado… - Joann esperó pacientemente.

- Te refieres a las disculpas… yo se que me extralimite con lo de tu vestido, no sabía quien era Cissie, cuando yo te iba a visitar a tu casa, cuando éramos novios…nunca la vi y no sabía que ella era ciega, ni que te hizo el vestido. Yo le pedí disculpas a ella. Joann…de verdad lo siento mucho – Le dijo Ben muy serio y mirándola.

- Yo creo que cometí el grave error de entrometerme mas de lo debido…ustedes no merecían lo que les hicimos con las enfermeras, eso tenía una justificación pero prefiero que Ben se la explique a Joann en privado. Yo solo puedo agradecerles que sean mis amigas…que lo hayan sido, espero que nos disculpen – Comentó Terry de forma muy honesta

- Yo se que soy un bruto, me excedí sobretodo con Liz…tú eres… mi mejor amiga… este… yo no quise herirte ni tratarte de que eres fea…porque no lo eres…todos estaban babosos por ti y Joann en el colegio…así que…debería ser… un tarado si considero eso…yo no…quise herirte… - Titubeo Liam mirando a Liz que le sonrió levemente.

- Mhhhhh… sobre lo del vestido de Cissie yo puedo entender que no supieras; pero sobre las actrices todavía me quedan cosas en el aire… sin embargo creo que ya es suficiente con lo que escuchamos, es lo que faltaba ¿Cierto Liz? – le comentó Joann a Liz mientras los demás se miraban sin comprender.

- Si…es lo que faltaba… ¡PORQUE LA PRUEBA LA PASARON! – Dijo Liz sonriendo, se levantó y trajo a la Sargento Jenny – Gracias a la sargento Jenny, que hizo cada una de las estrategias que nosotras les dijimos, nos dimos cuenta que estaban en verdad arrepentidos…jajajajajaja – Joann y Liz se rieron de los cuatro.

- ¿QUEEEEE? …¡TODO ERA UNA TRAMPA!… - Gritó impresionado Liam, mientras veía que Ben se reía con Joshua.

- No se como no nos dimos cuenta…si ella actuaba como LIZ…USABA LOS TERMINOS DE ELLA Y JOANN…NO SE EN QUE ESTABAMOS…TU ENANA…VEN ACA – Le dijo Ben a su hermana que Joann no la dejó ir para protegerla.

- Nop…ella no va contigo si la vas a castigar o algo parecido…ella solo sueña con ser actuar y Liz le ayudo… ¿Sabes creo que tendrás en tu familia una excelente actriz? – le dijo Joann mirando a Ben y logrando apaciguar su ira contra su hermana.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… debo admitir que Liz es la cabeza de todo… imita muy bien, hace reír a cada momento y tiene ideas muy extrañas… has sido mas inteligente que todos nosotros…ahora tomen asiento y explíquenos todo…me interesa escuchar lo que tienen para contarnos – Terry se reía y los demás escucharon.

- Esta Bien le contaremos el lado B de esta situación…pero luego no se vayan a enojar porque se lo merecían ehhh – Advirtió Liz que se instaló a contarles todo.

Llegó el mozo con los platillos que ellos pidieron y mientras cenaban Liz y Joann procedieron a contar la otra cara de la moneda de esa situación, comenzando por el principio.

---------

_- Srta. Joann…la busca una joven acá – Le dijo Belle mientras ella con Liz estaban listas para salir._

_- Ya voy… - Bajó y al mirar estaba Jenny sonriendo en medio de la sala – HOLA JENNY… ¿Cómo estas?- La saludó junto con Liz._

_- Hola Joann, Liz…yo venia a ver si mi hermano estaba contigo… - Le dijo la chica a Joann_

_- No…él no esta aquí…ven con nosotras que te explicamos – Liz la llevó hasta el auto._

_Salieron con ella hacia el centro de Perth se tomaron un helado y conversaron largo rato, sobre las cosas que les habían pasado, en especial lo molestas que estaban con los chicos que se habían burlado. Con lujo de detalles le explicaron cada cosa que ocurrió._

_- No puedo creer que mi hermano sea así de bruto…lo siento Joann, en verdad…pero puedo asegurarte que Ben no es así, que te quiere de verdad y de haber sabido lo del vestido que te hizo Cissie…jamás te hubiera tirado lodo – Le dijo Jenny mirándola conociendo bien a su hermano._

_- Bueno eso dices tú, porque es tu hermano… pero el punto es que no pisan mi casa, ninguno de ellos…aunque los extrañe y todo, porque los amigos son amigos… - Joann extrañaba en verdad al grupo que se había formado y no quería reconocerlo abiertamente._

_- Si… yo debo decir que jure vengarme, pero es que con ellos…este Joshua, es hermano de Joann… no creo - Estaba comenzando a dudar y pensaba si estaban siendo muy injustas, Liz, que solía ser mas intransigente en ese tipo de situaciones._

_- Si dudan de esa forma…PERDONENLOS Y LISTO…yo tengo que irme a St Andre_ws…_si quieren les digo que ustedes quieren verle – Jenny se comía su copa de helado_

_- ¿Qué? NOOOO…yo…este…se me vino una idea a mi cabeza…Jenny tú siempre has querido ser actriz ¿no?...pues con esta idea podrás poner en practica cuales son tus condiciones…si resulta es un hecho que serás mi tocaya – Le dijo Liz que saco un papel y un lápiz para anotar todo._

_Con la ayuda de Joann confeccionaron un plan perfecto, con la intención de medir cual era el grado de su arrepentimiento y de cariño que sentían por ellas, como amigas. Liz estaba sorprendida de la capacidad de su amiga de crear ideas así, de encontrarle una justificación razonable a cada una. Jenny estaba entusiasmada, eso era su primer paso como actriz y de pertenecer al movimiento LAWHI y sin más aceptó hacer lo que les pedían. Cada tarde debía reportarse con ellas, recibiendo el honor de ser llamada: Sargento Jenny fue como se presentó en casa de Ben._

**_Día 1 – ¿Le ayudo?_**

_**Plan**: Ser ayudadas en las compras, a pesar de que eso lo hacían los amigos de la Nonni, ambas chicas decidieron hacer eso ellas, cargándose de compras como si el mundo se fuera acabar. Debían mostrarse ofendidas y humillar de forma sutil sin excederse al Cuarteto de los arrepentidos._

_- Ya Liz… vamos…creo que todo esto hará un peso razonable…espera un poco deja llevar esas paletas con forma de ratón…esta será mi propina jajajajaja – Joann echo algunas paletas a sus compras._

_- Este bien… creo que con toda esta comida tendremos para medio año y más… ¿Dónde están los cretinos? – Liz se empinó a ver y los vio instalados ahí disimulando._

_- Están por allá… vamos…a barrer con ellos jajajajaja – Joann disfrutaba mas que nada pensando en la paleta, muy parecida a la que le había dado la pechugona del hospital._

_- Bueno vamos y actuemos de forma convincente – Liz salio afuera con los chicos llevándole las cosas._

_**Conclusión final**: Terry y Ben, eran tolerantes a las órdenes, no pusieron caras y acataron muy bien, creían que Joann no los humillaría como pasó con Liz, pero craso error, al recibir las paletas el rostro de ellos se apagó. Claro no se sentían bebes para recibir ese tipo de cosas._

_Liz les dio medio centavo a Liam y Joshua, eso les molestó porque son orgullosos y fue una clara señal de que se sentían humillados, sin embargo pudieron contener su rabia y molestia cambiando el rostro al mirarla a ella._

_Por ende habían pasado la primera prueba, Liz le había llamado a esa táctica: "Un poco de tu propia medicina", tenía razón porque logró que sintieran lo mismo que habían sentido ellas al ser humilladas por esas actrices ese día en el hospital._

**_Día 2 – ¿Le lavo su auto?_**

_**Plan: **Debían lograr que estuvieran pendientes de cada cosa que hicieran, esperar por ellas para que se ofrecieran a hacer algo que usualmente no estaban acostumbrados. Liz propuso lo del auto de Joann, como casi nunca lavaban un solo plato, era tiempo que practicaran por lo menos con el auto._

_- Creo que nos están siguiendo…vamos a esa tienda...ya tengo en mi bolso las galletas que les daré de propina…porque tampoco merecen mas - Comentó Joann mientras entraba a la tienda._

_- Déjalos ahí un par de horas mas…un poco de sol no les haría mal…están muy pálidos jajajajaja – Liz se demoró bastante mientras escogía un sombrero con Joann_

_- No ya… voy a salir y ordenarles lo del auto… tu espera aquí… jajajaja – Joann salio y ella debía ser convincente y aceptar que le lavaran el auto en media hora. Volvió a dentro con Liz mirándoles por la ventana_

_- jajajajajaja…mira nada mas como pasan esa esponja…no tiene idea de cómo se lava un auto… claro si nunca se han mojado un solo dedo para lavar un plato jajajaja – Liz se reía de ver la ineptitud de dos de ellos._

_- No seas mala…si tratan pero no pueden…sobretodo Terry…mira no tiene idea como se echa el jabón a la cubeta…en verdad no sabe nada de nada… y ha pasado ese paño mas de mil veces por ahí – Joann no podía contener la risa._

_- Mira…jajajajajaja…esa mujer creyó que ellos trabajaban haciendo eso….jajajajaja les debió pedir que le lavaran su auto, parece que Joshua va aceptar…nop… Liam no lo dejó – Liz miraba como Liam agarraba de la solapa a Joshua para que no aceptara lavarle el auto a otra mujer que estaba ahí._

_- Ya vamos…pero antes voy a ensuciarles el trabajo. Para ver que hacen… ¿Cuánta paciencia tienen en verdad? Lo sabremos ahora…vamos Joann – Las dos chicas salieron_

_**Conclusión Final**: Liam y Terry había demostrado ser más paciente de lo que ellas le conocía, se tragaron el orgullo; sin embargo los reyes de la paciencia eran: Joshua y Ben era su naturaleza. Todos demostraron ser capaces de vivir como Macabeo y eso era positivo en tiempos de cambios, donde el papel de la mujer estaba comenzando a tomar fuerza lentamente. Les gustó el trabajo que hicieron, por lo menos deberían sentirse útiles, lo que mas risa les causó es ver como se negaron a lavar el auto de otra mujer que les pagaría bien por lo que se pudo apreciar. Como querían humillarles y hacerlos sentir que habían sido injustos con ellas les dio las galletas con forma de animales, el mensaje subliminar de eso, era que cada animal los representaba a ellos. Liz había denominado a esta etapa como: El que la hace la paga…_

**_Día 3 - Defender a una dama en apuros_**

_**Plan: **Este costó algo más, pero con un poco más de esfuerzo se pudo contratar al actor ideal, fingir ser golpeado de forma brutal por las damas. Las clases de actuación fueron muy útiles, el tiempo que pasó en Francia con amigos que pertenecían a un circo y todo se podía solucionar con un buen maquillaje nada que un buen maquillaje. La parte del hospital, se solucionó buscando a los dos jóvenes médicos que ayudaron hace días atrás a Joan, con el auto de Liam, le hicieron el favor de conseguirles los papeles y radiografías perfectas para fingir las lesiones._

_- ¿Cuánto rato mas vamos a esperar, señoritas? – Le preguntó el hombre mientras Liz ya le había ensuciado la ropa y le pintó la cara para que pareciera muy herido._

_- Yo le aviso…que todavía no llegan…usted nada mas tiene que quejarse mucho y sacarle todo el dinero que pueda, entre indemnización y ese tipo de cosas…no me mire así que no soy ninguna delincuente – le dijo Joann que miraba a ver cuando aparecían los chicos._

_- Joann… ¿El medico ese que conociste?... ¿Que te pidió a cambio del favor? – le preguntó Liz que había visto al chico interesado en Joann._

_- Nada…que debería salir una noche con él por lo menos…así que creo que deberé sacrificarme jajajajaja…AHÍ VIENEN…TODOS A SUS PUESTO…COMIENZA LA FUNCION – Joann se despeinó y Liz también , el hombre también tomó su lugar en esa obra._

_Las chicas fingieron golpear al ladrón, sin ser ayudadas ni necesitar nada de ellos, se fueron riéndose de los rostros de los chicos, mientras estos ayudaban al hombre y lo llevaban al hospital. Todo había salido perfecto, consiguieron el dinero._

_**Conclusión final**: La moraleja de esa táctica era de que ellos supieran que no eran indispensables para esas chicas, que podía cuidarse sola, eso los hirió en su ego de machos, podían notarlo en sus miradas y de paso le sacaron un buen poco de dinero a cada uno, que sería destinado para una obra de caridad, es decir, de paso se habían ganado el cielo. Liz denominó esa táctica como: Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente…_

**_Día 4 - El duelo de esgrima_**

_**Plan: **Las chicas tenían cuatro deportes que escoger, como no sabían cual elegirían ellos, debieron ir recorriendo y pidiendo la ayuda de cada selección de cada deporte. Se fueron primero a la selección de fútbol de Escocia, conocieron por casualidad a los campeones número uno, que no estaban nada de mal y las invitaron a salir. Luego fueron a un Hotel donde se hospedaba la Liga de Béisbol de Washington, jóvenes promesas de aquel deporte, que tampoco estaban nada mal, muchos de ellos habían nacido en Pensilvania prometieron volver a verse. Continuaron con ese sacrificado recorrido ahora al Club de Golf de St Andrews, donde se realizaba un torneo con los mejores a nivel mundial, eran tan agradables, que las dos chicas aceptaron las clases de Golf de varios de ellos. Finalmente fueron a la escuela de Esgrima de Escocia, donde estaban los campeones mundiales, eran tipos fornidos, altos, muy atractivos y Liz los escogió como posibles contrincantes, conociendo a Terry hablaría de su habilidad en ese deporte, cruzando los dedos para volver a ver a esos adonis de la belleza. Las dos llegaron a la casa con una cuaderno lleno de direcciones e invitaciones. La sargento Jenny se presento esa tarde para informarles cual deporte escogieron y Liz no daba mas de la felicidad, habían escogido para su dicha el Esgrima, debieron salir con esos cuatro chicos para explicarles en que consistía el favor._

_- ¿Cuándo van a aparecer estos? – preguntó Joann que estaba en la peluquería_

_- Ahí están…ya deben saber nuestros campeones de esgrima… ¿Viste anoche lo agradables que han sido con nosotras? Todos unos caballeros…creo que ahora si que encontré mi media naranja – Comentó Liz sin saber por cual de los dos que estuvieron con ella debía decidirse, eran muy atractivos y musculosos._

_- En realidad, debo reconocer que eran muy…interesantes… si… que sacrificio mas grande ha significado todo esto…salir hasta tan tarde… - Joann también tuvo a dos de ellos pegados toda la noche, pero fueron siempre muy caballerosos._

_- Ya…debemos salir para que los chicos nos piropeen… jajajaja…eso no costara nada, porque anoche nos dijeron palabras muy lindas también, solo es cosa que las repitan de nuevo – Liz salió con Joann y fueron piropeadas como estaba planeado y de hecho se habían salido del libreto._

_La lucha comenzó y ellas solo atinaron a mirar los músculos de los campeones mundiales de esgrima, que llevaban hasta el trofeo para impresionar a las chicas. El que luchaba con Terry ni se movía, en un minuto hasta sacó un espejo con una mano para mirarse y le sonrió a Liz…para continuar con la pelea. El que peleaba con Ben, sonreía a Joann, mientras se acercó a que ella le diera una palomita de maíz, luchó con una sola mano. Las dos se aburrieron y se fueron, había mucha gente mirando el espectáculo pensando que era una especie de torneo, el cuarteto hizo el papelón de su vida, porque estaban exhaustos mientras que los otros cuatro, estaban sin ni una gota de sudor en ese musculoso cuerpo, fueron ovacionados por la gente, cuando enseñaron la copa._

_**Conclusión final**: Terry escogió el esgrima, siempre creyéndose mejor que otros, eso es ser arrogante un defecto que tenía aquel caballero inglés; sin embargo no paró la lucha y los demás tampoco, eso demostraba que eran muy persistentes y que estimaban en verdad a las chicas, a tal punto que no permitían que alguien las ofendiera, si es que los piropos de esos adonis podían ser un insulto. Fueron humillados, pero sin que las dos lo presenciaran para la calma de sus egos heridos. Liz le llamó a esta fase: Hay que ser modesto en la vida…_

**_Día 5 - Recurrir a la ternura_**

_**Plan: **Este era una prueba culmine, aquí medirían cuanto las conocían para saber que y como llegar al corazón de las dos chicas. No había forma de averiguar que harían, lo dejaron al destino y solo debían esperar. _

_- ¿Qué crees que nos compren para derretir el hielo? – Liz estaba muy ilusionada se conformaba con el osito de peluche._

_- No se…pero sea lo que sea…quedamos de rechazarlo, no nos compraran con cosas… yo creo que es mejor no hacerse falsas expectativas…- Joann estaba mas tranquila no le importaba mucho que recibir y si estaba su hermano, sabía que no cometerían impertinencias. Pudo ver la cara de decepción de su amiga, que probablemente si era un regalo impresionante no podría desprenderse de él._

_El momento esperado llego sintieron el timbre fueron corriendo, pero fingieron ir algo aburridas. Al ver el cesto Joann se emocionó realmente, quería quedarse con ese perrito que estaba ahí; sin embargo pensó en lo que había sufrido y lo dejo ahí. Se volvió adentro con Liz._

_- Hayyy nooo…mejor me quedo con el perrito – Dijo Joann e iba a devolverse._

_- NOOOO no puedes…ellos deben entender que somos huesos duros de roer… deja a ese perro ahí –Liz la obligó a no desistir de las tácticas y se calmaron._

_Fue el turno de Liz, ella salió corriendo ilusionada ante la idea de encontrarse con un osito de felpa como Kurito; pero fue tal el susto y la decepción al ver a esa gallina cogote pelado que se fue llorando y se encerró en su habitación._

_- ¿Qué le paso a Liz? – preguntó Archie que la vio correr llorando hacia su habitación._

_- No nada… ya vengo – Le dijo Joann que se fue a consolarla._

_- EEEESEEE DEEE SEEGUUROO FUE LIAM…ME ODIA TANTOOOOO…QUE ME REGALO ESA ESPANTOSA GALLINA…QUE CLASE DE BESTIA INHUMANA ES… NOOOOO PUEDE SER… ¡LO ODIO!...COMO HA PODIDO REGALARME UNA GALLINA… ¿QUE SE PIENSA QUE SOY? ES UNA OFENSAAAAAA – Liz lloraba amargamente_

_- Liz, escúchame…yo creo que si fue Liam el que pensó en regalarte esa gallina, creyó que era el mejor obsequio para ti, porque sabía el valor sentimental que tiene ese títere de Hule, es decir Titina, fue precisamente él quien te regalo ese títere ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú estabas enferma y llorabas porque según tú quedarías desfigurada por tener peste cristal y él compró esa gallina cuando vendió un cuadro…ahora tal vez quiso regalarte la versión original, de aquel títere que te hizo reír en un momento triste – Joann le buscó el lado simbólico a esa situación y lo logró._

_- Tienes razón…Titina fue el regalo de Liam…se me había olvidado…fue cuando tendría… Mhhhh 9 años – Liz se secó las lágrimas._

_Las dos chicas salieron a buscar la gallina y el perro; sin embargo ya se las habían llevado. Quedaron tristes de haber rechazado esos obsequios convencidos de que estaban pérdidas, pronto estarían perdonándoles, podían intuirlo._

_**Conclusión final**: El cuarteto de los arrepentidos, tuvieron minutos de lucidez, se habían guiado por buenos sentimientos, eso demostró que si conocían a fondo alguno de los pensamientos de sus amigas. A Liam tuvieron que esmerarse más por verle el lado amable a su regalo, pero había sido muy especial a la hora de escogerlo. En definitiva iban bien encaminados. Liz llamó a esta estrategia la prueba de Fuego 1 y la habían pasado con creces._

**_Día 6 - El regalo costoso_**

_**Plan: **Este era otra de las tácticas de la prueba de fuego 2, para evitarse malos ratos confeccionaron una lista con los regalos más costosos e insólitos, con la intención de evaluar que tan dispuestos estaban a ser perdonados, que tanto la conocían en verdad._

_- ¿Qué crees que traerán ahora?...yo les puse un elefante de la india…yo no se donde vas a meter algo así si se les ocurre traerlo jajajajaja – Liz exageró en la lista para saber que tan desesperados estaban._

_- No creo que traigan nada ostentoso, por lo que pasó antes…yo creo que se inclinaran por algo mas normal - Ahora las expectativas se las había echo Joann_

_El timbre sonó y fueron corriendo a ver, justamente estaba Annie paseando por el jardín cuando fue a mirar que era lo que pasaba, viendo con asombro los paquetes. El único que abrió Joann fue el mas pequeño en éste habían unos aretes y un collar, eran muy lindos pero no creía que ellos comprarían algo así, es decir no la conocían porque no le gustaban las joyas caras. Mientras que Liz, al abrir la caja y ver las esmeraldas, se puso a llorar como loca, nadie nunca le había hecho un regalo así._

_Las chicas fueron con todo adentro, se probaron los vestidos eran de su talla y eso fue disipando la rabia, la pena que algunas vez sintieron por ser heridas por ese cuarteto de arrepentidos_

_- ¿Y?...yo creo que debemos avisar a Jenny que el cuarteto de los arrepentidos…a sido perdonado… -Comentó Liz mirándose al espejo y aun emocionada. El vestido no combinada con el collar y los aros, pero eran perfectos para otro de sus vestidos._

_- SI…tienes razón…aunque este collar y aretes los devolveré…el vestido me ha gustado… vamos que abajo debe estar Jenny – Joann guardó todo en su armario._

--------

Las chicas relataron todo y esperaron la respuesta de los rostros perplejos de los varones que escucharon muy bien como es que habían urdido ese plan. Nadie comentaba nada y ellas comenzaron a preocuparse.

- Es decir…que todo fue un plan de ustedes por hacernos pagar… Mhhhhh – Comentó Terry hilando la historia

- Jajajajajajajaja…debo reconocer que si que tienen imaginación para maquinar todo eso - Joshua rió ante las ocurrencias de esas dos amigas habían caído redonditos.

- Si…es verdad han sido mas inteligentes que nosotros…aunque hay partes del relato que me gustaría aclarar como: lo del perro, los CAMPEONES MUNDIALES DE ESGRIMA y de los otros tres deportes y lo del dinero que nos sacó ese actorcillo… ¿Dónde fue a parar? – preguntó Ben mirando a Joann, Jenny y Liz

- Lo del perro…no se Joann sabrá que te dice al respecto, los campeones mundiales de esgrima, no es nuestra culpa que ustedes no se dieran cuenta que lo eran, si hasta iban con la copa…los muchachos de los otros deportes…este… yo se que Joann y Liz no tienen compromiso ¿No es así? – pregunto Jenny a Joann y Liz.

- Nop…estamos solteras…no veo lo malo en salir con algún chico…- Comentó Joann y Ben levantó una ceja muy molesto por sus palabras, no dijo nada.

- Sobre el dinero…este sirvió para una obra de caridad en verdad – Jenny sonrió a su hermano que la miró sin decir nada mas.

- ¿Me podrías decir porque lloraste como loca cuando te regalamos la gallina?... ¿No es igual a Titina? – le preguntó Liam a Liz que estaba a su lado.

- jajajajajajajaja…eso si fue una burrada de parte de él…nosotros no teníamos idea que había comprado ese espanto de animal… - le dijo Terry riendo con Ben de solo acordarse.

- ¿Te estas burlando de Titina II?... yo no te lo permito…esa gallina es horrible pero tierna ¿No es así Liam?...me imagino que habrás pensado en darme eso como regalo porque has recordado que la Titina de Hule me la diste tú cuando… - No alcanzó a terminar y Liam que la estaba mirando atento continuo

- Tú decías que quedarías desfigurada por la peste que te dio cuando…tenias unos… ¿Nueve años?...claro que me acuerdo de eso…pero no le iba a explicar a estos trogloditas eso… ¿Si te gusto la gallina?...se que eso no es un regalo digno para ti pero me guié por el valor sentimental que tenía Titina para ti… lo siento - Liam sonrió y le explicó eso de cerca a Liz y ella se rió de eso.

- Ejem…este…bueno…yo quiero saber cuando puedo irme a Perth – preguntó Joshua mientras ya estaban comiendo el postre.

- Mhhh… con Joann hemos pensado en eso…y bueno ya que hay planes para hacer una fiesta de disfraces, mostrarle algunas partes interesante a CANDY y sus amigos….este pensábamos extender la invitación a quedarse en Perth no solo a Joshua si no a todos ustedes…si es que aceptan – le dijo Liz mirándoles.

El cuarteto se levantó pidiendo permiso, dejando a las chicas sin entender que estaban tramando, esperaba que fuera algo positivo, porque no podían pasarse la vida armando tácticas.

- Este…el cuarteto dice que…a excepción de uno…yo… que debo conversar con Candy en privado y Ben con Joann…aceptamos con gusto – Terry sonrió y el resto esperó el clásico abrazo.

- ¿Y el abrazo del koala?... ¿Podemos dárselos? – Preguntó Liam y de eso solo él, Joann, Liz y Joshua sabían que significaba.

- ¿Qué¿Cuál abrazo del koala? – preguntó Ben y Terry a la par.

- Ustedes vean…Joann…ven – le dijo Joshua y ella sonrió.

Al acercarse Joann su hermano la abrazo fuerte y la levantó en ese gesto de cariño, era así como le habían puesto a ese símbolo de afecto cuando se peleaban y se reconciliaban, desde que tenía seis años. Liam hizo lo mismo con Liz que se rió de esas invenciones de Joann y los otros no les quedó más remedio que repetir lo mismo, todo el mundo miraba extrañado, pero la verdad que a ellos no les importaba porque eran amigos.

- Yo tengo que conversar con Candy, espero que te haya demostrado de sobra que si soy tu amigo y que necesito que me ayudes a acercarme a ella – Le dijo Terry a Joann mientras la abrazó – Gracias por lo que has hecho por mi, por ella…yo no tenía amigos y había olvidado reír…ustedes me han devuelto eso de nuevo – Terry la miró y ella se emocionó con sus palabras.

- Esta bien yo te ayudo y Liz también…pero debes decirle a Candy que los conocemos a los dos – Joann sonrió y Terry se fue a abrazar a la imitadora oficial, Liz.

Era el turno de Joann y Ben…éste le entregó la rosa que todos habían olvidado darle, mientras los otros volvían a sentarse entregaron las rosas de cada color a Liz, se reían de Titina, de su brillante imitación, ella estaba algo avergonzada.

- ¿Ya me has perdonado?... ¿De verdad? – le pregunto él mirándola

- Si… yo ya se que hablaste con Cissie, ella conversó conmigo…Espero que podamos seguir siendo buenos amigos, porque eso es lo que somos… – le dijo ella mirándolo seria

- Eso intento…ser tu amigo, espero poder tener esa conversación contigo…- Ben se desilusionó de las palabras de Joann, pero si debía empezar de cero lo haría con toda la paciencia del mundo, estaba convencido de que ella lo quería- Ven acá…te debo el abrazo de Koala… - Ben se acercó y la abrazó, no solo la levantó le dio un beso en la frente – Los Koalas no besan…pero se me ocurrió dártelo con el debido respeto…mañana me voy a tu casa… - le dijo Sonriendo y se fueron a sentar con el resto.

Conversaron largo rato, la noche se hizo corta para el cuarteto de arrepentidos al ver que las chicas se fueron a Perth, ya les habían perdonado y volvieron a la casa de Ben, solo por esa noche, ya que mañana a primera hora los tres se iban. Solo debía esperar un poco más Terry, para lograr conversar con Candy. Se había comprometido con Joann, ella le diría donde y a que hora, para que esa conversación se diera sin que nadie les interrumpiera.

Continuara…

**Ladyzafiro**

**Notas: **Se fue otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado la revancha de las chicas, por fin han sido disculpados "El cuarteto de los arrepentidos"- Ahora se viene la subasta (uhhh), la conversación de Terry con Candy, la de Joann con Ben… y otras sorpresas. Gracias por los reviews, por las personas anónimas que leen este fanfic y no se animan a dejar comentarios. A las mas conocidas como: Mayosiete, espero que estés en algún caber leyendo y que estés pasando unas buenas vacaciones, a Starligt…paciencia niña, que a mi también me apesta Annie, pero deberé moverle el piso a la terca de Joann. A ASMG: Ya los reconcilie a todos, gracias por tus comentarios. A Jacqueline: Que ha sido una de las mas fieles lectoras, leyendo desde el comienzo este fanfics que se que a muchos aburrió, por lo menos eso me han puesto en algún correo. A Tatita: Gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos a todos…nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	23. La familia Henson

**Candy – Candy**

**La familia Henson **(cap 23)

**11 de junio de 1915**

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth – Escocia**

_Estimada Joann:_

_Primero que todo, espero que me disculpes por hurgar en tu bolso, tenía que dejar ésta carta en el libro que llevabas, sabiendo que vendrías por él y que te negarías a escucharnos, puedo asegurarte y darte mi palabra que no he leído nada de lo que llevas ahí._

_Cuando te fuiste, me dijiste que conociste a Candy, el resto de los chicos me han puesto al tanto de cómo y cuando. Me alegro que hayan forjado una bonita amistad, la pecosa que tienes por huésped en tu casa, es una excelente persona, su alegría y bondad llamarán su atención... Supe que arriesgó su vida por salvar la de tu madre en el desastre del Nithel y que te acompañó en tu dolor, ella es así y su alma fue la que consiguió transformar mi rebeldía en cariño y afecto._

_Tú has tenido la fortuna de estar más cerca de ella que yo, intentaré que relatarte mí historia con ella a través de esta carta, esperando disipar las dudas en persona. Candy y yo nos conocimos en el Colegio San Pablo, tuvimos una linda amistad que se fue convirtiendo en amor, ningún hombre que la vea podría evitar no sentirse atraído por su encanto innato. Nos separamos, por una trampa que nos hizo Elisa, que casi consigue que fuese expulsada. Me fui a Nueva York, con las metas claras de lo que quería ser de ahí en adelante, con mi vocación delimitada por mis genes, de forma intrínseca e inevitable, partí a convertirme en un actor. No pasó día en que no la recordara, en que por mis venas no latiera la sangre del corazón que ya le pertenecía por completo a mi Pecosa y me esforcé cada segundo por ser mejor, para sentirme orgulloso de mis méritos propios y no heredados por la Estirpe de un descendiente de un Duque. Tras un desencuentro lamentable, sólo me fue posible verla vestida de enfermera cuando partía mi tren a otra ciudad y desde ese momento supe que ella no me había olvidado, un alivio para mis sentimientos que se dedicaron a ella las veinticuatro horas del día. Fuimos novios por correspondencia y cuando pude reunir el dinero para enviarle un pasaje solo de ida, con la intención de que se quedara conmigo, el destino tenía otros planes. _

_Tú debes conocer lo que sucedió con Susana, ella perdió una pierna por salvarme y comenzó mi calvario. Mi corazón y mi mente han tomado rumbos distintos. Cuando Candy estuvo aquí, se enteró de lo sucedido, entendí que ella me dejaría, la conozco y se de su nobleza. Así fue como nuestra relación se termino y decidí quedarme con Susana, por aquella gratitud de salvarme de una tragedia así, convencido que podría olvidar a Candy, me despedí deseándole que fuera muy feliz. El tiempo a pasado se ha vuelto una eternidad, cuando en verdad son meses y no he logrado amar a Susana, nunca pude apartar de mi mente a Candy. Ahora que la he visto, que esta cerca todos los sentimientos que me esforcé en matar renacieron con solo verla, con sentir su tibieza, con tocar sus manos, oler su perfume._

_Se que has guardado silencio, que no revelaste que yo estuve con ella, aquella noche de la celebración de su cumpleaños, lo has hecho para no ocasionar problemas y has demostrado una lealtad que yo no había imaginado. Aceptaste ser tratada mal y no dijiste absolutamente nada, cuidaste de Klin junto con Ben._

_Me emociona saber que encontré una buena amiga y que la desperdicie por estupideces, te pido que por lo menos aceptes mis disculpas._

_Por último, quiero decirte porque Candy llego a esa casa y estaba tan consternada, no era solamente por seguir al mapache, si estas con ella, quizás no se anime a decírtelo, pero yo lo haré por ella. Tiempo atrás cuando estábamos de vacaciones en Escocia, vimos esa casa, noté en los verdes ojos de la pecosa que había llamado mucho su atención y la obligué a trepar la muralla, entramos sin la debida autorización. Recorrimos esa casa, que es muy hermosa y digna de cuentos de hadas, sabía que eso era lo que pensaba Candy con solo ver el destello de sus ojos, su sonrisa y su emoción. Bailamos en aquel salón del vitral del Ángel, el sol de esa tarde, ingresó de forma mágica, cuando vi los ojos de ella, sentí que estaba con la mujer con la que viviría toda mi vida. Comprendí que merecía tener lo mejor y yo no podía pedírselo a mi padre, tenía que ser antes que un millonario una persona digno para siquiera tocar su rostro, su pureza de cuerpo y alma no era digna para aquel Terry rebelde que ella conoció. Me sentí pequeño en medio de la magnificencia de su nobleza, recordando cada cosa que me había enseñado en esos meses de conocerla y estaba decidido a que quería convertirla en mi novia, respetarla y casarme con ella cuando fuera un hombre. _

_Esa es la casa que Candy sueña, no por un asunto de lujos y comodidad, si no por aquellos sueños de niña romántica, no se que estaría pensando, si en verdad estaría soñándose conmigo, desearía que así fuera._

_Hemos vuelto a reunirnos ahí por el azar, yo seguí a Klin al verlo herido y ella también, la pude ver por ese desafortunada interrupción en su cumpleaños de Elisa y Neil, que originó un encuentro entre los dos, yo no sabía que estaba en Escocia. Ella susurraba un poema que le leí hace tiempo, yo lo continué y al verme pensó que era parte de un sueño cruel, por mas que la abracé y besé, no pudo recordar ni verme como la realidad de ese minuto._

_Joann, se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, me he inmiscuido en asuntos que no me competen, con la intención de que una pareja que se ama no esté separada por insignificancias, sabrías que es así, si le permitieras a Ben hablar contigo y aclarar algunas cosas del pasado de ustedes. Yo los aprecio como amigos, no quiero que sientan la desolación que es vivir sin la persona que se ama, como me pasa a mí día a día._

_Te pido tu ayuda, quiero ver a Candy, quiero saber que es lo que siente por mí, hablar con ella para que deje de pensar que fui un sueño, te ruego solo por esta vez que me permitas verla._

_Un abrazo, Tu amigo_

_Terrunce G. Grandchester_

----------------

El trinar de los pájaros, el sol cobrando su intensidad, el viento meciendo sus cabellos, apacible recostada sobre el césped del antejardín, oculta entre unos árboles estaba Joann, leía la carta que Terry le había dejado en el bolso estuvo ahí mas de una semana, olvidando la existencia de eso. La emocionó pensando que las personas reflejaban mucho a través de una mirada, un gesto y era evidente que aquel chico de ojos en una mixtura de verde y azul, con rostro pálido y cabello largo castaño, estaba enamorado de la chica pecosa que era su huésped, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Al observar como ella estaba ahora en el columpio de flores, como irradiaba felicidad y bondad con su sonrisa, como con un abrazo apaciguaba la tristeza de sus amigos, así lo sintió cuando la ayudó a rezar en la capilla por Nonni. No tenía duda de que merecía ser feliz, miles de preguntas aun rondaban su cabeza ¿Qué podía hacer ella por unir a Terry y Candy¿Qué pasaba con Susana¿Que era lo que Candy quería respecto a esa relación?, ella no podía imaginar como unirles si aun existía Susana si bien ella estaba en Nueva York, fue muy difícil convencerla de que ellos no estaban juntos como lo imaginó, no quería hacer sufrir a Candy innecesariamente metiéndose en asuntos que no le correspondían; pero la suplica de la carta, de anoche que Terry le había dicho la conmovía.

Estuvieron juntos en esa casa sin su permiso tiempo atrás, no se molestó con esa revelación, comprendió las lágrimas de Candy cuando ella le cedió su cuarto, cuando le habló de la leyenda que encerraba ese salón de baile. Ella también era romántica y creía en que cuando encontrara su alma gemela, no volvería a amar a nadie igual. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sentía mucha empatía con las vivencias que habían compartido durante esa semana.

El ruido de una bocina y el jolgorio, que se produjo con la llegada de Joshua y Ben, la hizo mirar, los amigos de Nonni saludaban a su hermano, que venía con sus maletas, composiciones y algunos instrumentos que se trajo.

- Hola Candy…que bueno verte bien – Joshua abrazó a Candy

- Hola Joshua…gracias…yo también le alegro de verte…ahora tengo hora al medico… Hola Ben – ella saludó a los dos con una gran sonrisa, no se esperaba esa visita, porque Liz y Joann no estaban en el desayuno.

- ¿Vas a Dundee?...sabes que Liam no vino hoy porque llegaban sus padres…ya que el hospital queda allá ¿Podrías tu y Albert pasar por él a esta dirección? – Joshua le entregó una nota a Candy que estaba esperando a Albert mientras éste saludaba a Ben

- Esta bien… vamos y volvemos…es de esperar que me den el alta jajajaja – Candy deseaba con todo su alma poder salir del reposo.

- Cruzaremos los dedos…que tenemos planes y somos buenos anfitriones para que paseemos todos por Escocia – Le dijo Ben que estaba en el auto sacando algunas cosas, con la ayuda de Abelard.

Candy y Albert, una vez que saludaron a los chicos se fueron con las indicaciones de donde quedaba la casa de los Henson, primero pasarían por el hospital y luego a la dirección que tenían apuntada. Joann siguió oculta sentada, se colocó su sombrero para taparse del sol, se secó las lágrimas que quisieron escapar al leer esa carta y buscó a Ben con la mirada. Estaba con el cachorro en sus manos y se lo entregó a Annie, que conversó con él por un rato. Esa mañana se esmeró mucho para acicalarse, pudo notarlo al ver el detalle de las cintas en su cabello, el vestido y hasta el maquillaje en pleno día. No la soportaba, era envidiosa, engreída y tenía una mirada muy displicente cada vez que la veía. Klin apareció asustándola, lo tomó en sus brazos, mientras él jugaba con la cinta de su sombrero, al levantar la vista estaba Ben frente a ella, que la había visto.

- Hola…Jo…Buenos días – La miró y vio sus ojos vidriosos - ¿Estuviste llorando, Princesa?...tienes cara de pena – él se acercó a ella

- Hola…no… no es pena… ¿Me acompañarías a ver a Terry? - La chica soltó a Klin que se subió al árbol

- ¿Qué?...esta bien, en un rato mas si te parece – Ella asintió y él continuo - Yo…no se si lo quieres o no…pero traje al perrito… Ven te ayudo – Le dijo y le tendió la mano para que se levantara del césped.

- Mhhh… el beagle… ¿Dónde esta? – Recibió su mano y miró a todos lados.

- Lo tiene Annie…ella estaba aquí afuera cuando llegamos…es hembra ¿La vas a querer? – Ben miró a Joann.

- ¿Se lo diste a ella?...- le preguntó molesta con el ceño fruncido.

- No…Es tuyo… yo y Terry lo escogimos, el único que no le pareció que fuera un perro fue Joshua…porque te recordaría a tu mascota de niña… ¿Jo, que te pasa? – Ben la tomó del brazo para que lo mirara.

- No… nada…ella no me agrada para nada…es… Si voy a querer a ese perrito, es mío y ya le tengo nombre – Le dijo ella obviando lo que había comentado antes.

- Esta bien… ¿Vamos a buscarlo entonces?... ¿Cómo le vas a poner? – Ben caminó con ella a su lado.

- Melody…se le puede decir MEL… - Llegaron a donde estaba Annie con Patty – Permiso este perrito es mío…me lo han regalado… - Joann lo cargó en brazos

- Es un lindo regalo, Ben – Le dijo Annie mirándolo descaradamente, ante las miradas de Patty que estaba incomoda.

- Si…es de Joann… yo y sus amigos se lo hemos regalado…espero que le guste – Ben vio el rostro de Joann reconociendo que estaba molesta.

- Si no lo quieres…yo me lo puedo quedar… - Annie miró a Joann viendo que estaba enojada por su presencia.

- No será necesario, que me lo quedo…es mío y ya le tengo nombre, con permiso…Ben, vamos – Joann le tomó del brazo para irse.

- Con permiso… - Ben no comprendía que pasaba, era obvia la molestia de Joann - ¿Porque eres así con Annie?…ella me parece buena chica - se sentó con Joann en la Glorieta, mientras sostenía el perrito que estaba feliz con ella.

- Las apariencias engañan… ¿Qué ahora la vas a defender?...es un mosca muerta…no la soporto – Ella lo miró echando chispas por los ojos

- Joann, si te cae muy mal ella… ¿Mosca muerta?...no lo creo… - Al ver que Joann estaba lista para irse le tomó de la mano y la hizo sentarse nuevamente - pero no te pongas así…¿No estas feliz de verme, Princesa?...yo si lo estoy – Ben prefirió cambiar el tema para no pelear, logró avergonzar a Joann.

- Si, estoy feliz de verte…para que me quites el yeso… jajajaja…es broma – Le dijo ella y lo empujó, él la abrazó con el perrito incluido

- ¿Me vas a dar el abrazo de Koala de nuevo?… jajajaja…Ven acá…dame el abrazo…Jo

- Nooo… vamos ahora a ver a Terry por favor…- Joann lo empujó para que fueran.

Ben se rió, no dejó que la chica se fuera y la levantó en ese abrazo que le habían enseñado anoche, ante la mirada de Annie y Patty, a una de ellas le parecía una pareja de cuentos y la otra le irritaba tanta lisonja con una joven que le parecía simple, liberal y hasta mal educada. Ellos continuaron con esa demostración de afecto y las risas de unos comentarios que se decían en susurros con complicidad, obviando al resto. Se fueron en el auto de Ben en dirección a St Andrews.

Joshua, que estaba instalado ya en su cuarto, aquel que le trajo miles de recuerdos con solo abrir esa puerta del ala izquierda, era tan grande como la habitación de Joann. Su papel tapiz sobrio, pendidas en la pared sus marionetas que confeccionaba cuando era mas niño, algunas composiciones antiguas estaban guardadas en ese baúl a los pies de su cama. Se recostó en la cama, para inspirar la paz que le traía esa casa, el velador aún mantenía guardada aquellas cartas que le escribía Alice y al abrir ese cajón estaban las fotos junto a ella que no tuvo tiempo de deshacerse de todo ese mal recuerdo. Lo cerró y al salir estaba Liz en el pasillo.

- ¡Hola!...Mi bombón de chocolate…ya llegaste… ¿Qué paso con Liam y Terry? – Susurró ella mientras le tomaba del brazo y bajaba con él las escaleras.

- Liam iría esta mañana a casa de sus padres en Dundee, ahora supe que Joann le pidió a Albert y Candy que pasaran por él. Las veces que fue allí no había nadie, estaban remodelando todo, tú sabes que esa casa la compraron hace poco. Hoy debería ser la cena de la familia Henson y creo que vería por fin a su hermana… que está hace tiempo acá y ni la sombra le ha visto. Sobre Terry, pues creo que algo se trama con Joann, pero no tengo la menor idea, pidió que no dijéramos nada aun a Candy – Joshua susurraba todo a Liz, para que nadie escuchara.

- Oye… ¿Para que quiere el padre de Liam verle¿Para que es esa cena? – Preguntó Liz interesada en eso, si no era secreto que los padres de Liam prácticamente le había desheredado de todo al decidirse por estudiar pintura.

- No lo se…Liam intentó sonsacarle algo a Adel, pero no le dijo nada porque según no sabia lo que se tramaba su padre, yo creo que no es nada terrible, tal vez solo quiere reconciliarse con sus dos hijos descarriados – Joshua salió con Liz a saludar al resto.

- ¡Hola, Patty, Archie!...que bueno verles ¿Cómo se han sentido en esta casa? – El moreno sabía ser muy agradable y acogedor con las visitas, les saludo y se sentó con ellos.

- Hola Joshua…lo hemos pasado estupendamente, gracias… con Annie estuvimos tocando algunos instrumentos espero que no te moleste – dijo tímidamente Patty

- No, no me molesta ¿Sabes tocar el violín?...eso me comentó Joann anoche – Joshua la invitó a pasar al salón donde tenía sus composiciones para intercambiar ideas.

- ¿Y tu gatita¿No tomas desayuno¿Qué estas a dieta?...yo no creo que la necesites en verdad estas bien - Archie se acercó a Liz mirándola descaradamente

- ¿Qué¿Cómo me dijiste?.. – Liz lo miró y aunque quisiera no podía mantener su mirada porque la avergonzaba

- Te dije: Gatita…es que eres muy linda, esos ojos verdes, linda figura en realidad no estas nada de mal – Archie se sonrió intuyendo que ella lo golpearía o algo por el estilo.

- DESCARADO… ¿ASI LE DECIAS TAMBIEN A ESA PAVA QUE TUVISTE POR NOVIA?..Conmigo esas frases patéticas no te funcionara…cretino – Se volteo dejando a Archie plantado en medio de la sala.

Archie, estaba empecinado en lograr que esa chica sucumbiera a sus encantos, no había fallado con ninguna, porque era todo lo un caballero, educado, fino, atento y buen mozo. Así que se quedó pensando que hacer para lograr su atención.

**Hospital Dundee**

**Dundee – Escocia**

Debían esperar a ser atendidos en aquel pasillo, el médico de Candy estaba algo ocupado, en esa visita le dirían como se encontrada de salud, sabrían su le quitaban el reposo que la tuvo toda esa semana. No la desaprovechó porque pudo conversar largas horas con Joann y Liz, que le enseñaron hasta francés e Italiano, con la intención de que ella pudiera intercambiar ideas y expresarse sin problemas, cuando llegaran los amigos de las chicas, les contó parte de su vida en el hogar de Pony, abordando el tema de Elisa y Neil, ellas mismas le juraron que con el Poder Lawhi ya no debería temer a esas hienas, que se encargarían de quitarlos del medio si estorbaban, rieron con las ocurrencias de Liz. Candy había vuelto a reír como si fuera una chica de 12 años, con la sola presencia de esas dos nuevas amigas, quería aprovechar los días, conocerlas mas, le habían prometido hacer una fiesta de disfraces, para que pudiera conocer mas opciones para poder casarse, aunque ella no tenía esos planes, Liz decía que era bueno tener un abanico de posibilidades para escoger bien.

Ella pensaba que era justo lo que debía buscar, para evitar que Terry dejara a Susana, era buena idea buscarse un novio, que no la viera sola, para no tener que caer en tentaciones.

Albert estaba a su lado, como siempre acompañándola y cuidándola, al mirarle le sonrió, era su mejor amigo y su padre adoptivo, a pesar de ser su confidente, no le hizo el comentario sobre Terry, temía a que pensara mal sobre sus intenciones, no era bueno estar besándose con alguien comprometido, se repetía cada vez que evocaba ese minuto que estuvo con él. Ya pasó una semana de ese encuentro y no supo mas de Terry en cierto aspecto eso era un alivio, ya que no se sentía capacitada para verlo, no sabía ni que decirle. Agradeció que Albert le pidiera permiso para ir abajo, ella esperaría ahí, faltaba mucho para ser atendida y aun le rondaba en la cabeza el poema que le susurró el oído Terry, todavía con solo recordarlo se estremecía.

Albert, con su cabello largo, rubio y muy bien vestido, se dirigió al auto, a ver unos documentos que olvidó ahí. Mientras buscaba escuchó una voz familiar, al voltearse era la misma chica que ayudó con su auto, la hermosa mujer de la librería, estaba en medio del estacionamiento discutiendo con otro joven. Él se quedó mirándola, esta vez llevaba su cabello castaño suelto, la brisa lo pegaba a su perfecto rostro, en la mano llevaba un sombrero, su vestido de color ocre, muy entallado a su perfecta figura, con bordados delicados de color chocolate, unos zapatos bajos, un escote dejando al descubierto su piel aun mas bronceada. No tenía idea que cosa le producía cada vez que la veía, siempre se le quedaba viendo largo rato, invadiendo su espacio, escuchando lo que no debía; pero siempre esos encuentros casuales eran cuando ella estaba discutiendo con alguien.

- Yo no se porque no desistes de una buena vez… ¿Por qué no te vas mejor a bordar?...deberías buscarte un marido en vez de fastidiar en las aulas…eres muy endiabladamente linda en verdad…pero nadie querría de esposa a una loca como tú – Un hombre de unos 22 años le hablaba golpeado a esa joven que estaba parada frente a él.

- Ya… ¿Según tu deberías desistir después de todo lo que me han hecho?... ¡ESTAS LOCO!...SOY LA MEJOR DE ESA CLASE Y SEGUIRE SIENDOLO MUY A PESAR DE TU MENTE RETROGRADA… ¿Es eso lo que te molesta no? QUE YO SEA MEJOR QUE TODOS LOS TARADOS DE ESA AULA – le respondió la muchacha enfurecida

- Noooo eres mejor que un hombre…MARIMACHO DESQUICIADA…deberías estar casada, teniendo hijos, dejar que UN HOMBRE SEA EL MEDICO NO TU…te fuiste a estudiar a fuera llorando como lo que eres, ahora vuelves ¿Para que¿Para vengarte de todos los que nos reímos de tu osadía de creerte mejor?...PFFFF seguiremos muy por encima de ti…LOCA…Y si continuas fastidiando nos veremos obligados a quitarte del medio – El joven era realmente muy insolente con esa chica.

Ella se le acercó y lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo desestabilizo y el eco de esa bofetada sonó de tal forma que muchas personas que pasaban lo sintieron. Él echaba chispas por esa mirada displicente que le dio a la muchacha, ella no se apartó estuvo de pie dispuesta a golpearlo de nuevo si se le acercaba.

- ESA BOFETADA ES LA QUE DEBIO DARTE TU MADRE DESDE UN COMIENZO, para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres…NO VUELVAS A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA…O HARE QUE TE ARREPIENTAS… ¡TENDRAS QUE RESPETARME ASI NO LO QUIERAS! – Ella se alejó dejando al chico murmurando insultos en silencio, no podía devolverle ese golpe aunque quisiera.

Albert volvió a entrar y ella estaba sentada en el pasillo, tal vez calmándose de ese momento porque murmuraba algo en silencio, se le cayeron algunos apuntes que llevaba en esa carpeta. Los recogió con la ayuda de Albert, que la miró con la intención de que ella le recordara, pero no fue así.

- Ya… gracias… "Melenudo"… – Ella apenas y lo miró, se fue dejando a Albert desconcertado aun sintiendo su exquisito aroma en el aire.

- ¿Melenudo?...por lo menos se fijó en mi cabello ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? – Albert no entendía porque nunca lo miraba, porque siempre la veía peleando y que le pasaba con los hombres de cabello largo.

- ¿Hablando solo, Albert? …¿Qué pasa? – Le dijo Candy que salió del baño

- No…nada… ¿Candy tu crees que me veo mal con el pelo largo? – El insistía en darse cuenta que esa chica no le prestaba atención y era por el cabello.

- No…solo que puede que algunas chicas no les agrade…yo no creo que se te vea mal, pero corto tal vez sea distinto en tu cara – Le respondió Candy intentando imaginarlo.

No alcanzó a continuar porque el médico les hizo pasar para revisarla, pasó sola y Albert entró solo cuando le explicó que ella estaba absolutamente recuperada, que ya podía pensar en donde salir desde mañana y continuar con su vida normal. Eso alegró a Candy, ambos sonrieron ante la noticia, estaba mucho mejor e ilusionada con conocer mejor Escocia.

- ¡QUEEEE BIEN!...JAJAJAJAJA… PODRE SALIR A PASEAR… - Candy sonreía y saltaba feliz

- Candy… jajajaja…debemos ir a buscar a Liam…eso nos pidió Joshua que hiciéramos a esta hora…vamos a esta dirección…aquí dice Dundee…mhhh no conozco esta casa…– le dijo Albert riendo de lo feliz que estaba ella, mientras miraba el papel.

- Siii…vamos… - salió feliz al estacionamiento donde estaba el auto

Se alejaron aun escuchándose en el camino los gritos de felicidad de Candy, porque por fin podría salir a pasear y disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos.

**Residencia Henson**

**Dundee - Escocia**

Ya conocía el camino hacia la nueva residencia de su padre, uno de los magnates mas pudientes de Escocia, parientes de uno de los pioneros en el vuelo, ese era el tema recurrente de Kirian Fergus Henson, el padre de Erin y Liam, con la sangre mitad irlandesa y la otro tanto escocesa, esposo de una maestra, que abandonó su profesión apenas se casó Allyson Arlene Henson, Inglesa de nacimiento.

Al mirar alrededor, la decoración era repetitiva, los gustos no variaban en un hombre reacio a los cambios, una casa enorme, con amplios ventanales, blanca y un jardín meticulosamente muy bien cuidado, una pileta con unas palomas en el medio y las escaleras hacia el lujo extremo.

Le abrió la puerta un mayordomo, de seguro sabía francés, como lo prefería su madre, su nombre: Marlon, lo hizo pasar y se fue a la sala de estar, ahí estaba la infaltable mesa de mármol donde su padre pasaba largas horas jugando ajedrez con Erin o con cualquier persona.

Liam se quedó observando la casa, reconociendo cada rincón, serían unos seis años o más, que no tenía ningún tipo de encuentro e intercambio de opinión con sus padres. Los mismos muebles que conoció cuando niño decoraban esa casa recientemente adquirida por el Señor Kirian; los muebles se iban rotando según las propiedades que iba sumando. Ahora él estaba por cumplir en meses mas, 2O años, atractivo, conquistador innato, sensible, divertido, con su veta artístico muy marcada, era una verdadera maldición para la familia de un Escocés e Irlandés. Él siguió el camino que más quiso en su vida, a pesar del intento de su padre en que estudiara las clásicas carreras de un hombre de dinero: relaciones Públicas, Arquitectura, leyes, medicina, Ingeniería, etc.

Erin, su hermana mayor por año y meses, pronta a cumplir 21 años, tampoco estuvo libre de las imposiciones, porque no le gustaba estudiar y esforzarse en aprender a bordar, coser y servir al marido. Convencida de su inteligencia y vocación quiso ser enfermera y hasta ahí estaba todo bien. Cuando encontró que podía ser mucho mas, quiso seguir estudiando y se inscribió a estudiar medicina en la Universidad de Oxford , la pasó tan mal que finalmente desistió; pero antes de irse de esa Universidad de "Trogloditas", se hizo escuchar como era su costumbre ante la injusticia de no recibir el diploma por ser mujer, acusó al rector al rector y su comitiva en un arranque de ira, de ser personas arcaicas, una manga de trogloditas, ignorantes y machistas, mientras le lanzaba a ese pobre hombre la rata de experimento en su cara jurándole que volvería con honores de una Universidad en Noruega, donde si aceptaban otorgarles títulos a las mujeres, que pasaría por ahí a restregarle el diploma y tomaría una especialidad que se vería obligado a reconocerle, así ella tuviera 100 años. Cuando les avisó a sus padres que se iba a Noruega, sin tener saber hablar ni una gota de Noruego, ahí estaba la madre de Liam, dándole un soponcio ante esa noticia, su hija una chica "endemoniadamente hermosa", como le decían algunos amigos de su padre, renunciaba a comportarse como dama y prefería irse por ahí a seguir una carrera, una tragedia total para un Henson de tomo y lomo.

Se sonreía cuando apareció la gordita graciosa, con lentes y de pelo blanco atado en un moño, era: Adelaida la nana que cuidó de él y su hermana. Estuvo en Edimburgo y ahora la trajeron ahí para que coordinara a nuevos empleados.

- Hola, mi chiquilín… ¿Ya vio la mansión que se compró su padre?...No se cual es el gusto de su madre de ir con los mismos muebles por toda Escocia, esta ya es la cuarta casa que se amuebla con cosas usadas que son de Un tal Luís…no se cuanto… yo si tuviera mi casa...no compraría los muebles de ningún Luís…tienen que ser míos – Comentó la mujer mientras se limpiaba las gafas con el delantal

- Hola Adel…jajajajajajaja…Luis XV es un… mejor déjalo… ¿Qué vas a hacer de comida?- Sintiendo un aroma especial de la cocina

- Pues una comida típica de Chile…Charquicán y de postre Mote con Huesillo…a Erin le gusta…de hecho estuvo aquí ayer y me dijo que le advirtiera que lo colgaría de….me dijo una palabra extraña que no se como fue… - Adel miró a Liam y lo vio distinto, se le quedó viendo raro.

- Hay no…ya se de que se trata…es por lo del auto…noooo… ¿Qué me miras tanto¿Qué tengo? – preguntó él yendo a la cocina a dar una probada del Mote con Huesillo

- No se…usted tiene una cara distinta…el típico rostro de perro atropellado… Mhhhh… ¿Ya tiene novia?... ME LA TIENE QUE PRESENTAR PARA SABER QUE TAL ES – Le gritó Adel y Liam por poco se atraganta.

- Pfffff….que dices mujer… ¿Cuál novia?...noooo…toco madera…no quiero novias, mujeres si…pero novias nop – Liam se espantó ante la idea de casarse, no lo tenía ni contemplado.

- Mhhhh….eso dice, pero yo le conozco esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa y ese brillito…esta enamorado…de alguna fulana…vamos a ver ¿Joann?...no creo porque Ben la perseguirá el resto de su vida hasta que ella se case con él…¿Quién mas puede ser?...no se…- la mujer le siguió inspeccionando, mientras Liam tomaba del jarro el jugo de huesillo- ¡OIGA NO SEA CERDOOOO!…¡NO TOME DE AHÍ!… - le gritó la mujer y le cacheteó la cabeza.

- ¡AHGGGG!… pero no me pegues…para que haces Mote con huelilllo si me gusta tanto y así se toma… jajajajajaja ¿Así no diría el buen roto Chileno?...yo te lo oí clarito… sales con cada frase… - Se rió de Adel que se enfureció porque pensaba que se burlaba de su país.

Liam salió nuevamente a la sala, mirando el espacio vacío en las paredes, pensando que se verían bien sus cuadros ahí. Nervioso en espera de sus padres, de Erin que llegaría a almorzar, para comer su platillo favorito, la bienvenida tendría que ser entre él y su padre, el rudo e inflexible Señor Henson, que le importaba tanto su apellido y hasta renegó de tener un hijo menor, por dedicarse a la pintura.

- Buenas días, Liam- Le dijo una voz ronca, estaba mirando su reloj y eran las 11:00 de la mañana.

Al voltearse estaba el hombre hosco, duro e inflexible, su padre. Lo miró por un largo rato luego de contestarle el saludo, estaba mas acabado, con algunos cabellos más canos y con esos ojos calipso impresionantes, que habían enamorado a su madre, según lo que ella misma le decía, ahora se ocultaban en esas gruesas gafas y siempre muy bien vestido, erguido a pesar de sus años.

- Hola Padre… ¿Como estas? – Le dijo Liam con ganas de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, al ver que él se dio media vuelta.

- Bien….bien…tu madre esta con unas amigas…volverá luego – le dijo él mientras se sentaba en su sitial de Luis XV, el único que Liam nunca osó siquiera a tocarlo.

Se sentaron en absoluto silencio y su padre le invitó a una partida de ajedrez, que Liam aceptó, aunque siempre perdiera. Ese hermoso ajedrez de hermosas piezas talladas. Pasaron una hora jugando y planeando cada movimiento, su padre no le dirigió ni una sola mirada, estaba concentrado en ganar, como siempre.

Pronto se escuchó el…jaque mate…esta vez en la voz de Liam, que había ganado por primera vez. Su padre lo miró impactado, nunca en su vida había perdido una partida y menos con Liam, era muy malo.

- Padre…en Francia también existe el ajedrez… alguien me enseñó a jugarlo…yo pensé y quise perfeccionar mi técnica en este juego que a ti te gusta tanto… - le dijo con una sonrisa que el hombre no respondió.

La intención de ese joven, que amaba a su padre, a pesar de su dura expresión, era de invitarlo a preguntar como le había ido en Francia, que hizo y las típicas preguntas que hacen los padres que se preocupan de sus hijos; sin embargo esas interrogantes nunca llegaron.

- Quiero que te prepares para esta noche, tendremos unos invitados de lujo…Con tu permiso – Le dijo el hombre y se dirigió a servirse un Whisky que no compartió porque Liam no bebía, se fue a su estudio.

Liam, quedó solo sentado mirando el ajedrez, ante la frialdad que hirió su corazón ansioso por abrazarlo, de ese hombre que le dio la vida, no le tomó importancia y solo pudo abrir la boca para decirle que debía cumplir con su presencia a una cena, una rabia le quemó las entrañas, como si hubiera sido él quien tomó esa fuerte bebida y lo lanzó lejos las piezas de ese ajedrez.

**Residencia Rothschild**

**St Andrews – Escocia**

Entraron con la llave de Ben, mientras éste buscaba a Terry, en esa inmensa casa. Joann se fue al jardín con el Perrito en sus brazos, pensando como hacer para ayudar a los dos, había leído la carta, entendió muchas cosas y aun así se sentía mal porque también conoció a Susana. Estaba ahí para contarle que Candy estaba en el médico y se sabría si ya podía hacer su vida normal.

- Hola Joann… ¿Cómo estas? – el tono de Voz de Terry la sobresaltó y volteo a verlo.

- Hola Terry…Estoy bien, gracias…Ben fue a buscarte – Le comentó ella buscando a Ben

- Si…pero le dije que me diera permiso, tengo que conversar contigo unas cosas…Ven – Terry se sentó con Joann en el césped.

- Yo vine a avisarte que Candy esta en el médico y que hoy le dirán si puede salir… – Joann acariciaba al perrito que estaba dormido en los brazos

- Es bueno escuchar eso, porque lo único que espero es poder verla… ¿Me van ayudar Liz y tu? – Sus ojos estaban tristes y apagados, revelando que no había dormido bien

- Si…yo leí tu carta esta mañana…. Entiendo todo o por lo menos puedo comprender lo que tu sientes… quiero ser sincera, me siento amiga de Susana, a ella la conocí primero…pero con Candy, es algo especial…no se como ayudarte – se acomodó el vestido y lo miró.

- ¿Leíste la carta?…pensé que no lo harías… bueno ahí sale todo en resumen por lo que pasamos yo y Candy…yo se que escogí a Susana…pero… - Terry no sabia como aflorar las palabras exactas

- La escogiste a ella…porque sabias que Candy, no dejaría que Susana sufriera…tu pecosa no basa su felicidad a costa de la desgracia de nadie… ¿Era eso no? – Joann tuvo las palabras precisas y se lo agradeció – Yo entiendo de verdad, yo lo vi en tus ojos cuando te conocí, tu tratas a Susana no como un novio, si no con compasión, gratitud y eso no es amor. Yo puedo ayudarte a que por lo menos puedas hablar con Candy, pero de ahí en adelante…no lo se, Terry

- ¿Ella te a contado algo¿Tiene enamorado? – Terry se angustio ante la idea

- Ella, yo y Liz hemos hablado del Hogar de Pony, el haber sido adoptada por los Andley, de cómo conoció a los Leegan …de ti no te ha mencionado, yo creo que es porque no hemos abordado el tema del amor, bueno ella si lo ha abordado preguntándome por Ben- Ella se entristeció con la mirada de él

- Entonces no comprendo ¿Por qué esta aquí?...yo te puedo asegurar que no tenia la menor idea de que Candy estaba en Escocia…fue cuando vi la invitación en el tren… que debió ser de ustedes – le aclaró de forma inmediata

- Ella está aquí, en busca de sus padres – Le respondió y Terry se asombró

- ¿Qué?... ¿Como?...yo sabía que Candy es huérfana…vivió en el hogar de Pony – No comprendía nada

- Mira ella me contó que conocía a la abuela de Ben, la que fui a ver a Naas y cuando estuve en el hospital me comentó que debía verla… - La Joven hizo una pausa no se sentía con el derecho de contar mas - Ayer conversando por horas, me comentó que estaba en medio de ese viaje porque buscaba pistas sobre sus padres…No creo que deba ser yo quien cuente esa parte de la historia, tendrás que preguntarle a ella, Terry – Joann miró el rostro asombrado de su nuevo amigo.

- Jamás pensé que estaba en Escocia por eso… ¿Ella te contó que ya nos vimos el día que fueron al teatro? – preguntó Terry

- ¿Qué?... ¿estuviste con Candy?...no sabia…noooo…no me dijo nada ¿y? – Joann sonrió sin molestarse y percatarse que otra vez había invadido su casa.

- Pensé que te enojarías…como habías dicho que no pisáramos tu casa…yo pase antes de irme a Blairgowrie a tu casa y la vi sentada en ese columpio de flores, con un vestido hermoso, que… no me contuve y me acerqué…yo la bese – Terry con solo contarlo estaba y se sentía tocando el cielo

- Mhhh…bueno me imagino que si se dejó besar es porque te quiere… - Joann creía en el amor eterno, en aquella alma gemela y estaba convencida que era el caso de ellos.

- No lo se…no se negó y me respondió el beso…pero no pudimos hablar, yo no quise, porque se que me iba a preguntar por Susana…ese tema no quiero tocarlo…yo…no quería que arruinara todo – Se levantó incómodo recordando todo de nuevo

- Yo si tu quieres…puedo traer a Candy hasta acá con cualquier excusa…y tú no se…preparas lo que le dirás…yo solo espero que no la hagas sufrir…yo me encariñe con ella y se que no merece nada malo – Ella lo miró y él sonrió

- Eso es buena idea…yo se que ella puede rechazarme, no se que le voy a decir…tengo dos dilemas entre mi cabeza y mi corazón…no se cual seguir…debo verla. Tengo una duda, cuando la dejé en tu casa, esa vez que tuvo fiebre le hice un regalo que le ate a su mano, para que no se extraviara ¿Ella lo vio? – Terry la miró esperando saber que pasó con eso.

- Es cierto… lo olvide por completo, si la tenia en su muñeca, yo la quité y la guarde en el velador de la habitación, porque con Ben la llevaríamos al hospital…no se lo he dado… ¿Quieres que lo traiga mañana?...no lo he visto por si acaso- Joann recordó eso en ese minuto

- Si… es mejor que se lo de personalmente…gracias Joann – le dijo Terry muy agradecido

Joann y Ben se marcharon, mañana debía ella traer a Candy ahí con cualquier excusa. El corazón de Terry se aceleró de solo pensar en esa idea, volvería a verla sin saber que decir, el mutismo de su mente y el corazón pidiéndole a gritos decir sus verdaderos sentimientos, en esa lucha constante entre la honra, el deber, la educación, esa lástima mezclada con gratitud que sentía por Susana. Sólo lo hacía sentir vivo el amor incontrolable que emanaba de su alma, todo iba dirigido a una sola mujer: Candy.

**Residencia Henson**

**Dundee - Escocia**

Se levantó, sin pedir permiso, se fue al jardín a tomar un poco de aire, para renovarse y sacar de su mente el mal rato vivido con su padre. Esa casa seguía, a pesar de ser nueva asfixiándole, fue a su auto y sacó unos cuadros cuando vio a su madre.

- Mi niño…Liwi… - la mujer de cabello recogido castaño oscuro, de almendrados ojos azules, como los de su hijo lo abrazó.

- Hola mamá… ¿Cómo estas? – él dejó que su madre le diera besos en su cara y lo mirara para reconocerle después de tanto tiempo.

- Ahora bien, porque te estoy viendo…que son esos cuadros… ¿Para mi? – Preguntó la mujer mirándolos emocionada.

- Si quieres uno…te puedo dar el que escojas – Liam subió al cuarto de su mamá con unos cuadros

- Aquí quiero uno, allá otro… - La madre de Liam sentía una adoración especial por él, estaba orgullosa de su hijo a pesar de la rudeza de su padre, se las ingenió para ir a verle mientras estuvo en Francia.

Ordenaron los cuadros, quedaron perfectos en ese amplio espacio. La mujer observaba el avance que tuvo su hijo en sus técnicas, ella era profesora y algo entendía a pesar de haber abandonado su carrera al casarse. Sintieron el auto de una amiga de Erin, que la dejó en la entrada y se fue. La joven volvería a ver a sus padres después de casi mas de 3 años de no verse, aunque se peleara con su madre, porque según no se comportaba como dama, quería que aprendiera a bordar, tejer o cocinar y Erin no daba una a nada de eso, ella simplemente quería ser doctora y no comprendía que apoyara a Liam y no le brindara el apoyo que esperaba a ella por ser mujer, por esa afinidad o solidaridad femenina. Nunca comprendió por que Allyson Henson fuera profesora y abandonara todo por casarse.

- ¡HOLAAA TODOS!... ¿No hay nadie? – gritó Erin, con libros en la mano, mirando a todos lados.

- ¡Hola hermanita!…. – Le dijo Liam con agitando un pañuelo blanco en su mano en señal de que se rendía - No me mates…tu auto esta bien, no lo traje hoy… a mi me trajo un amigo hasta acá… - Liam miró se asomó y vio que ella lo miraba con su clásica expresión de fiera.

- Vente aquí…LIWI…te diré que si tiene un solo rasguño ese auto…CONOCERAS LO PESADA QUE ES MI MANO… ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? He recorrido media Escocia y simplemente te desapareciste – le dijo la joven mientras dejaba sus libros en la mesa de la sala y lo abrazó.

- Estuve en la casa de Liverpool, en la que era de la abuela, luego en Edimburgo y luego en un hotel en Dundee, para luego quedarme en casa de Ben en St Andrews – le dijo Liam aceptando el abrazo de su hermana y levantándola alegre de verla.

- ¡Ahgg!… no me aprietes… ¿En casa de Ben?...el Rothschild que tú le tiene mucha mala… ¿No era el ex -novio de Joann?... ¿Que paso al final con eso?... – Erin se sentó cuidando de no arrugar su vestido.

- Si el mismo Rothschild, era novio de Joann, pero eso se terminó cuando nos fuimos todos a Italia y Francia…pero Erin si eso es cuento viejo… ahora ellos como que están encaminando la relación…no se ….¿Y tu¿Tienes novio? - le preguntó Liam

- Mhhhhh….un secreto…estoy saliendo con alguien hace, una semana, se ve bien…bueno nunca se sabe, es profesor de matemáticas y es muy guapo - Estaba ilusionada, no tenía mucha suerte con los novios que tuvo, que no fueron pocos, por su belleza; pero ninguno que le aceptara como era.

- Espero que no sea como el regordete ese…jajajajaja…esta bien no coloques esa cara, pero es que tú eres muy linda para conformarte con cualquiera… oye pero…dime… ¿Tú no sabes que se trama nuestro padre? – El joven se acercó a susurrar esa conversación para que nadie les oyera.

- Como voy a saber… si recién llego…a sido un día muy endemoniado – Le dijo mientras ella se sentaba en la sala

- Uhhh ¿Con quien te peleaste ahora? – Sonriendo y conociendo que no tenía un carácter dócil.

- No nada en especial, que estoy haciendo un curso hace unas semanas y ya tengo problemas con algunos compañeros, que no me quieren en su clase… lo puedes creer…- Resoplando molesta

- Mhhhh… ¿Que te dijeron?…seguramente algo relacionado con las mujeres esto…los hombres aquello – su hermano sabía de sorba que frases la irritaban.

- Exacto…Yo debí nacer en el siglo XXI… de seguro me iría mejor…- Suspiró cansada de lidiar con los mismo siempre.

- Buenos días, Erin Arlene Henson – le dijo la voz ronca de su padre, justo detrás del asiento.

- Buenas días, padre – Ella se levantando rápidamente para saludarlo, solo pudo estirarle la mano que él recibió con fuerza mirándola a los ojos.

- Quiero que vengas conmigo… ¡AHORA!...- El señor Henson los miró y se volteó a llamar a la nana - ADEL… ¿QUE NO OYES QUE TOCAN EL TIMBRE?- Gritó muy serio y les indicó el estudio, para que les acompañara.

- ¿Puedo ir yo también? – pregunto Liam curioso

- Como sea…pero no quiero que interrumpas, primero la conversación es con tu hermana mayor – Le dijo su padre, sacando la pipa para fumar y cerrando la puerta del estudio

- ¡YAAA VOOYYY! …Por Dios a uno le gritan por todo, deberé pedir un aumento de sueldo porque yo sola hago de todo aquí…de seguro van a regañar a Erin – la mujer abrió la puerta y ante sus ojos estaba Albert y Candy - ¿Si? – Miró los pelos de aquel joven rubio, pensó que no era feo; pero esa melena…Por Dios.

- ¡Buenos días!, él es Albert y yo Candy… Nosotros veníamos por Liam… ¿Estará? – Preguntó Candy sonriendo

- ¡Buenos días!…este si…pasen y tomen asiento…están hablando con su padre…los dos – Dijo la mujer haciendo que se sentaran.

- ¿Los dos?...este ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Albert sin comprender

- Los dos: su hermana mayor Erin y él…si escuchan un griterío no se asusten…es que el padre de esos dos pobres e indefensos niños… ¡es terrible! – Adel se excusó y se fue a la cocina, no sin antes ofrecer su clásico mote con Huesillo que ellos aceptaron riendo del nombre que llevaba eso.

- ¿Hermana?...no tenia la menor idea de que tenía una hermana – Albert Miró a todos lados a ver si la veía.

- Si…él me dijo que era enfermera como yo… - Candy recordó la conversación del barco.

- Tomen ustedes mi especialidad…."MOTE CON HUESILLO"…prueben – Adel les ofreció a ese postre o refrigerio para una mañana calurosa, servidos en un vaso largo con una cucharita de plata.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Como dijo que se llama esto? – preguntó Albert probando y le gustó.

- "Mote con Huesillo"…es un postre típico de mi país…Chile – le dijo toda orgullosa la mujer de cabello canoso, que lo miró.

- Que interesante…yo quiero ir a conocer algún día Chile…. ¿Podría usted contarme como es?- Albert que era amante de los viajes y de las culturas estaba interesado en saber mas.

- Ah…mish… por la chita que salio aplicado usted…"melenudo"…bueno instálese aquí que le cuento – Le dijo mientras Albert le quedó viendo, era la tercera persona que le llamaba así: Melenudo

Los dos hijos del Señor Henson estaban en el estudio, la ventana abierta para que saliera el humo de esa pipa, de espalda la inmensa biblioteca, sus dos hijos la miraron impresionados, ahora su padre era más asiduo a la lectura de lo que creían. En la mitad el escritorio y su silla giratoria de cuero italiano, donde Erin le gustaba dar vueltas y vueltas para terminar estrellándose contra las paredes de lo mareada que quedaba. La casa entera tenía adornos de todo tipo de naciones, pero que combinada de forma perfecta y armónica. Ellos tomaron asiento frente a él. Se volteó y sacó una pila de diarios que fue lanzando uno en uno frente a los ojos de ellos sobre ese escritorio. Liam comenzó a mirar curioso que era eso, solo intuía que algo entretenido se venía.

- Veamos…este dice: "MUJERES RECLAMAN POR SUS DERECHOS E IGUALDAD" y esa que sale con una pancarta eres tu ¿NO? – le dijo su padre indignado, ella miró y asintió – Este otro: "ERIN HENSON: hija de un magnate Escocés, enfermera que decidió estudiar medicina y tuvo que irse a Noruega" aquí tú dices: "No se me permitió terminar mis estudios solo por ser mujer, eso me parece anticuado…el Sr. Comber, Rector de la Universidad de Londres, estuvo de acuerdo con no otorgarme el diploma"… ¿Has tenido la osadía de nombrar al Sr. Comber? – Su padre abrió los ojos impresionado y ella asintió – A ver…este otro: "Henson, la chica revolucionaria nos cuenta sus anécdotas" y aquí estas tú en una foto con un cartel detrás que dice: "NO AL GRUPO ANTISUFRAGISTA DE ESTADOS UNIDOS, ES UN PARTIDO DE TROGLODITAS"… ¿Desde cuando te gusta la política? Además… ¡TU NO ERES NORTEAMERICANA!… - El hombre estaba desfigurado de la ira y Erin sonreía con orgullo esa portada no la había visto – Sigamos…estas dos son en otro idioma…Noruego velo tú, porque no entiendo NADA…Pero se puede apreciar que no era nada nuevo - El hombre se sentó molesto mirando a Liam que estaba fascinado mirando los diarios

- A ver déjame que te traduzco…este dice: "Erin Henson…. henne kvinne hvilke seg den var jeans henne mulighet av å studere husoldning medisin scuffle for jord oversjøisk"…que en buen cristiano sería : "Erin Henson : la mujer que le fue negada la posibilidad de estudiar medicina, lucha en tierras extranjeras"…¡vaya salgo bien en esta foto!…y este otro dice: "Erin Henson: Kvinnen rettskaffen av å studere og anstrenge vi er mindre enn menneskeheten"…que seria: "Las mujeres tenemos derecho de estudiar y ejercer..No somos menos que los hombres"…estos son reportajes que me hicieron…del diario de allá - Ella se sentó y miró a su padre

- ¡FALTAN ESTOS DOS!…. ¿Que hacías metida en la manifestación sufragista de NUEVA YORK?...AQUI EN ESTA FOTO SALES SIENDO LLEVADA POR LA POLICIA…. ¡DETENIDAAAAAA! y si no fuera por James, mi abogado que se encargó de sacarte de ahí, estarías con otro tipo de mujeres AUN PRESA EN UN CALABOZOOOO – Le dijo su padre golpeando la mesa y haciendo saltar a Liam del susto

- ¡ESO YA FUE HACE TRES AÑOS PADRE!… ¿Qué¿ME LO PIENSAS SACAR EN CARA TODA LA VIDA?- le chilló Erin chispeando de ira por los ojos idénticos a los de su padre.

- ¡Y AQUÍ HAY MAS!… ¿ME PODRIAS EXPLICAR QUE SIGNIFICAN ESTOS DIARIOS?– Su padre no continuo leyendo todos esos diarios que mantuvo oculto.

- Y…vaya no sabia que salías tan bien en esta foto – le dijo Liam riendo por las mas de 6 portadas en pocos años.

- ¡LIAM!… ¡CALLATE PORFAVOR!…esta conversación es con tu hermana… si quieres estar aquí, mejor cierra la boca…y ¿bien Erin?...¡QUE EXPLICACION ME DAS!...CHIQUILLA DEL DEMONIOOO – le chilló su padre dejando la pipa de lado.

- Y que quieres que te diga…eso se explica solo. Tengo derecho a reclamar si algo no me parece bien…es eso lo que hice y en cuanto al movimiento Sufragista es una amiga que me invitó a participar y no me pareció mal…Tú sabías que a la mujer no se le permite votar cuando uno también debería tener el derecho de…– la chica pretendía continuar con su homilía feminista.

- ¡UN CUERNO ESO!… ¿COMO PUEDO YOOOO EXPLICARLE ESTO A MIS AMIGOS?…. ¡SE BURLAN DE MI!...HAS HABLADO MAL DEL RECTOR DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE OXFORD…Mira… ¿Qué acaso no fue suficiente haberle llamado: arcaico, troglodita y no se que mas cuando te fuiste de esa universidad? …se lo chillaste delante de UNA DIRECTIVA Y LE LANZASTE UN RATON DE EXPERIMENTO ENCIMAAAA…. ¿QUE ES LO QUE PASA CONTIGO?… ¿QUEEEE CLASE DE HIJA TENGO?... ES MUCHO, POR SAN SEBASTIAN - El hombre de bigote, cabello muy bien peinado a esas alturas estaba rojo de la ira.

- ¡LA CLASE DE HIJA QUE SE FUE A NORUEGAAA SIN TENER LA MENOR IDEA DE CÓMO RAYOS SE HABLABA EL NORUEGOOOO!… ¡QUE NO FUI DE VACACIONES!… ¡FUI A SACAR UN TITULO DE MEDICO!… QUE NINGUNO DE TUS AMIGOS PUDO Y QUE SE NEGARON A DARME CUANDO ESTUVE UN AÑO ESTUDIANDOOOO… ESA ES ERIN HENSON – Le dijo la chica alzando su dedo como si estuviera dando un discurso.

- ¡ERINNNN¡NOOOO MEEE GRIIIITEEEES!… - El hombre volvió a golpear la mesa, moviendo sus bigotes intentando contener su rabia.

- ¡TU ERES EL QUE GRITA!… Y YO RESPONDO, PORQUE TIENES PROBLEMAS AL ODIO MEDIO PORQUE NO ME ESCUCHAS CUANDO TE HABLOOO – Le volvió a gritar la Joven. Alguien golpeó la puerta y los interrumpió. Al mirar era su madre – Hola madre… - La saludo con un beso mientras la mujer la abrazo y se quedaron por unos minutos mirándose y conversando.

- Liam…guarda eso…que tu – El hombre intentó esconder los diarios pero no pudo porque ya Liam estaba enseñándoselos a su madre.

- Ven madre…siéntate aquí que esto se esta poniendo muy bueno – Liam cometió el error de mostrarle los diarios con las portadas de su hermana.- mira mamá…que bien sale tu hija en esta foto.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEE EEEES ESTOOOOOO?...NOOOOO….DIOS MIOOOO…POR LA SANTISIMA TRINIDAD NOOO… – Dijo la mujer pálida y sin aliento impactada por el diario y de lo que dirían sus amigas las damas de lila.

- Oh… ¿No sabias?...uhhh…creo que mejor me voy – Liam vio la reacción de su madre e intentó irse

- ¡TUUUU NO VAS A NINGUN LADO!... ¡SIENTATE AHÍ! - Le chilló su padre y éste obedeció- ¿YA VES LO QUE PROVOCAS ERIN?– se dirigió a Erin que miró a su Madre acostumbrada a sus soponcios.

- YO NO TUVE LA CULPA… FUE LIAM QUE LE ENSEÑO EL DIARIO…MAMA PORFAVOR NO SEAS EXAGERADAAAA…ESA DE AHÍ SOY YO…QUE TANTO POR DIOS… - Erin se encogió de hombros y se sentó cansada de esas peleas.

- LA MATARAS DE UN INFARTO…MI VIDA…POR DIOS RESPIRA – le dijo el hombre ayudando a su esposa que se sentía mal.

- ¿¿¿QUEEEE YOOO??? …YO NO SERIA CULPABLE SI LE DA UN PREINFARTO, SERIA CULPA DEL ATEROMA EN SUS ARTERIAS, POR CULPA DE LO QUE COME… - Erin salio con su clásico discursos de estudiante de medicina.

- NOOO LO PUEDO CREER…ESTA ES LA PEOR TRAGEDIA… ¿COMO VOY A PRESENTARME ANTE LAS DAMAS DE LILA?... MAÑANA TENGO REUNION… NOOOO… QUE ME VIENE…QUE ME VIENE – decía la mujer apunto de desmayarse haciendo de eso una tragedia china.

- ¿Liam podrías colocarte detrás de ella? Que en menos de 15 segundos se cae al suelo… MAMA DEJA LA HIPOCONDRÍA – Erin la conocía bien, su madre defendía mejor a Liam, pero con ella la trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, obligándola a ser una perfecta ama de casa.

- ¿PORQUE NO PUEDES COMPORTARSE COMO UNA SEÑORITA?… ¿CUAL HA SIDO NUESTRO ERROR AL CRIARTE? FUIIIISTEEEE AL MEJOR COLEGIO DE LONDRES…NO ENTIENDOOO…. MIRA ESAS PORTADAS… SIEMPRE HACIENDO ESCANDALOS, PRESA, GRITANDO… - El hombre no paraba de gritar con su voz ronca podía hacer retumbar la cabeza de Erin.

- Y ESO NO ES HACER ESCANDALO… ES RECLAMAR LOS DERECHOS DE LAS MUJERES…TU NO SABES COMO ME HAN HECHO LA VIDA DE CUBOS NADA MAS POR SER MUJER Y NO CONFORMARME CON SER ENFERMERAAAAA- Los gritos y respuestas eran cada vez mas alto.

- QUE VIDA DE CUBOS NI QUE NADA …HABIAMOS QUEDADO CON QUE SERIAS ENFERMERA ESO YA ES SER MUCHOOOO PARA UNA MUJER…Y LUEGO ME OCULTAS QUE ESTUDIABAS MEDICINA…TU DEBES ESTAR EN LA COCINAAAA, BORDANDO…PERTENECER A ALGUN CLUB DE DAMAS COMO TU MADRE … EN LAS AULAS DE LAS UNIVERSIDADES NO DEBEN HABER MUJERES Y PUNTOOOO– Le chilló el padre golpeando la mesa ante cada final de sus frases.

- ¿QUE MI PROPIO PADRE ES UN TROGLODIOTA? - Chilló Erin sin poder dar crédito a todo lo que decía.

Adel hacia el esfuerzo para que aquellas visitas no escucharan esos alaridos, pero era imposible, se podían escuchar perfectamente hasta Edimburgo. Candy y Albert saltaban del asiento ante cada intervención y golpe de la voz masculina que se podía oír, algo alarmados de haber llegado en mal momento.

La nana de los Henson, ya no podía continuar tapando eso, al ver que la Señora entró al estudio, cuando estaba en el invernadero, entendió que era hora de llegar con la clásica agua con azúcar. Ahí estaba Liam sosteniendo a la mujer ya apunto de desfallecer maldiciendo que tenia una hija tan extraña y que no se sabia comportar, era el hazmerreír de muchos.

- Liwi…oiga…afuera le esperan unos amigos…están escuchando todo el griterío que se formó aquí…vaya – Le dijo Adel a Liam

- Ya voy…es que mi madre esta a punto de desmayarse – Le susurró Liam

- Que cosas dices…. Por Dios – le dijo su padre que continuaba con su discusión

- ¡QUEEEE RESPETES LO QUE HAGOOO! …ESO TE PIDO… ¡NO ES MUCHOOO! – Erin estaba roja de la rabia.

- PERO PORQUE ME LO PIDES GRITANDOOOO – Le respondió su padre acercándose a ella.

- PORQUE TU ME GRITAS… Y NI SIQUIERA ME ABRAZAS, ME DICES: HIJITA MIA, TE EXTRAÑEEE…SOLO ME REGAÑAS POR UNAS PORTADAS QUE SALIERON HACE SIGLOS YAAAAAA – Erin golpeó tomó la silla y la golpeaba contra el piso ante cada final de sus frases.

- ¿QUEEE? …¡BASTAAA YA DE TONTERIAS! … VAS A CUMPLIR 21 AÑOS DENTRO DE POCO Y DEBERIAS ESTAS CASADAAAAAAAA – le chilló su padre rojo de la ira.

- COMO ME VOY A CASAR SI PARA ESO TENDRIA QUE RENUNCIAR A MI CARRERA…Y YO NO QUIEROOOOOO…TU SABES DEL ULTIMO NOVIO QUE TUVE… ME DEJOOOOO PORQUE NO ESTABA DISPUESTA A DEJAR MI CARRERA – La chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas al recordar cada episodio de su vida, era millonaria; pero no le fue fácil tener ni llegar a donde estaba.

- Y SERA PORQUE TE COMPORTAS ASIIIII….NO ERES UNA DAMA… LOS HOMBRES QUIEREN CHICAS DULCES, SUMISAS, EDUCADAS Y DUEÑAS DE CASA – Chilló su padre indicándola con el dedo.

- ME NIEGOOOO A CREERLOOOOOO DEBE EXISTIR UN HOMBRE EN LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA QUE ME QUIERA COMO SOYYYY…ME FALTA MUY POCO PARA SER DOCTORAAAAAAAA… ME COSTOOOOOO MUCHO ESTUDIAR…QUIERO QUE ME QUIERAN ASIIIII CON MI PROFESION…QUE NO ME PIDAN RENUNCIARRR – Le chilló Erin descontrolada y llorando a mares.

- PUES MO EXISTE ESE HOMBREEEEEEE Y TE QUEDARAS SOLTERONAAAAA ¿ESO QUIERES? … - Su padre la miró a los ojos, viendo que estaba llorando pensó que tal vez sería el momento de hacerla entrar en razón.

- QUE NOOOO… YO QUIERO MI CARRERA Y UN HOMBRE QUE ME AME ASIIIIII TE DIGO – chillo ella llorando desconsoladamente.

- PUES ¿QUE PRETENDES?... ¿QUE LOS PAPELES SE INVIERTAN?… QUE LOS HOMBRES CUIDEN NIÑOS Y LAS MUJERES LOS MANTENGAN…ESO SI QUE NOOOOOOO – le dijo el alzando su dedo en el aire como si fuera un diputado.

- ¡PUES ENTONCES AL CUERNOOOOOOO TOOOODOO!…¡QUE NO ME CASO¿Y QUEEEEEE?…MORIRE SECAAA COMO UNA MOMIAAAA SIN HIJOS…NO TENDRAS NIETOS Y PUNTOOOOOO… - Erin se desquició por completo porque empuñó sus manos y taconeó el suelo roja de la rabia.

Liam que estaba harto de todo eso, tomó los diarios y se fue hacia la puerta sigilosamente, para irse con sus amigos que le esperaban en la sala. De repente se sintió un sonido seco en el sueño ¡PLAF! había dejado sola a su madre, se cansó de sostener a la mujer que decía que se desmayaba y que luego no, que si y que no y cuando Erin dijo que no se casaría nunca le vino el soponcio definitivo.

- ¡EEERIIIN!…VE A TU MADRE… ¿QUE ACASO NO ESTUDIAS MEDICINA? – Gritó su padre y corrió a ver a la mujer tendida en el piso.

- ¿QUEEE?… ¿AHORA SOY UNA FUTURO MEDICO PARA TI?…. PUES QUE VA TENER… SUS CLASICOS MAREOS SOLO PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCION… madre ya levántate… deja el drama – le dijo Erin y la mujer se sentó en el suelo ya mas repuesta.

- YA ME HARTE DE USTEDES DOS…. ¿DONDE ESTA LIAM?... ¡LIIIIIAAAAAM!..DA IGUAL DESPUES LE DIRE A ÉL UN PAR DE DECIA ESTOY HARTOOOOO…A TIIIIII YA TE BUSQUE UN NOVIO QUE VIENE HOY MISMO A CONOCERTE… CHICA ENDOMIADA TE BUSCAREEEEEEEE UN MARIDO ASI SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA… ¿ME HAS OIDO?– Le gritó desfigurado de la ira

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? …NO LO CREOOOO YO YA TENGOOOOO NOVIO…NO NECESITO UNO NUEVOO Y QUE TU APRUEBES….NO ME PUEDES OBLIGAR PORQUE SOY MAYOR DE EDAD - Le chilló Erin llorando desconsoladamente y como no quería que la vieran acostumbraba a colocarse un cambucho de papel en la cabeza.

- ¡SACATE ESOOOO, QUE YA NO ERES NIÑAAA!….Y NO TE VAS A IR A NINGUNA PARTE, PORQUE AUN NO ERES MAYOR DE EDAD… ¡JAAAAAAAAA!...ADEMAS MI ABOGADO DIJO QUE CON TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO PUEDO PERFECTAMENTE DECLARAR QUE NO ESTAS EN TUS CABALES…NO ME OBLIGUES ERIN – Le dijo el Señor acercándose y hablándole a través del cambucho de papel que aun sostenía Erin en su cabeza.

Liam llegó a la sala y estaba visiblemente nervioso y avergonzado ante el griterío. Los saludó y los obligó a huir con él de ahí conociendo a su hermana la discusión con su padre sería cada vez peor. Albert y Candy miraban sin comprender, les pidió que salieran cuando apareció la chica con el cambucho en la cabeza. La quedaron viendo como se paseaba lamentándose.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!... ¡AAAAAHHHHH!... ¡EEEEESTOOO ES PEOR QUE MORIR EN UNA HOGUERA COMO JUANA DE ARCOOOO!... ¡SEEEEÑOOORR KIIIIRIIIAAAAAN NOOOOO MEEEE CASAREEE¡JAAAMAAAAASSSS!...AL CUERNOOO EL PROMETIDO QUE ME HAS BUSCADOOOO…AL DEMONIOOOOOOO TODOOOOOOO…MIIII VIDAAAA YA NO TIENE SENTIDOOOOOO- Chilló moviéndose perfectamente con el cambucho de papel puesto, se dirigió hacia la escalera, pasando por delante de Albert y Candy que miraron espantados.

- ¿Que?...que…que le pasa – Preguntó albert alarmado por los lamentos de esa chica extraña.

- jajajajajaja…esa loca que va ahí es mi hermana… lo siento…vamos – Liam se apuró en salir con ellos cerrando la puerta

- NO VAS A NINGUNA PARTE…. EEEERRIIIINNN… NO TE VAS… ARTHUR ENCIERRALAAA EN SU HABITACION AHORAAAAAAAA- Ordenó su padre y un fornido tipo la levantó a la chica cuando iba a irse con su maleta y sin el cambucho de papel

- SUELTAMEEEE GORILAAAA….PADRE…COMO PUEDES HACERME ALGO ASI…MAAAAADREEEE POR FAVOR….LIIIIIIIIIIWIIIIIIII – La chica fue subida a su habitación y encerrada.

Liam que estaba en el auto con Albert y Candy, escucharon los alaridos desde afuera, él se sentía muy mal por esa vergüenza y el escándalo de su hermana, le escuchó cuando lo llamaba y su hermana sólo pedía su ayuda solo cuando estaba muy desesperada.

- Parece que algo terrible le esta pasando a tu hermana, Liam ¿Te esta llamando? – Albert estaba apunto de echar a andar el auto con Candy a su lado y escucharon que decía: Liwi.

- Si parece que dijo algo de que un prometido y al cuerno él, que la soltara un gorila… y dijo algo como: Liwi– Comentó Candy, angustiada por esa pobre chica, que no le vio la cara.

- Liwi soy yo jajajaja… así me dicen por una unión de mis dos nombres…pero no puedo volver ahí… vamos, mas tarde cuando se haya calmado vengo…vamos echa andar el auto…lo siento en verdad, me gasto una familia de locos…jajajaja ¡Que vergüenza!... jajajajaja… - Liam se sentó en el auto y partieron aliviado.

Los gritos de terror se podían escuchar desde una cuadra de distancia, debería estar quebrando y lanzando todo lo que pillaba, estaba en pleno arranque al verse acorralada de esa forma. Liam creía que sus amigos pensarían que esa chica estaba poseída y en realidad ella era así, sería mas dócil si se casara pensaba su madre.

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth – Escocia.**

Todos estaban listos para almorzar, esperaron la llegada de Candy, Albert, Liam, Joann y Ben que se presentaron justo a tiempo. Cuando pudieron servir el banquete que las cocineras hicieron gala por la llegada de los nuevos huéspedes de la casa.

Estaban todos felices porque ellos traían la noticia de que ya el reposo de la chica de ojos verdes, que sonreía muy contenta, se había levantado, ya podía continuar con su vida normal. Brindaron todos celebrando esa buena nueva.

Conversaron sobre que cosas podían conocer, afinando los detalles y planeando cada día para que supieran con antelación. Liz insistía en la fiesta de disfraces, que sería un segundo cumpleaños para Candy, que llegarían sus amigos y así el asunto sería más animado. Ben propuso ir a recorrer Glasgow, Flakirt. Stirling y conocer algunos castillos románticos, esa idea le gustó a Joann y Annie también. Archie creía que podían ir a Aberfeldy la cuna del whisky. Annie y Patty pensaron en un picnic, su amiga sonrió recordando alguno de ellos. Todos dieron ideas sin que ninguna se descartara.

- Yo creo que todos son buenos panoramas…es cosa de animarse y organizarse un poco- Comentó Joshua ya terminando el postre.

- Si… creo que lo de la fiesta tendrá que esperar, no podemos hacerla con pocas personas…seria algo aburrido, la idea es que lleguen mis compañeros…para que Candy los conozca – Liz le sonrió a ella que se sonrojó, recordando que ayer habían conversado sobre eso y de la idea de esta chica de buscar "opciones de varones"

- ¿Cuáles amigos?... ¿Los que estaban en el teatro? – preguntó Ben mirando a Joann que estaba enfrente de él

- No esos son mis amigos…por lo menos Paolo, él llega mañana con su hermano y con Meg…Tu a ella ya la conoces – le dijo Joann mirándolo, a su lado estaba Annie que no paró de hablarle en todo el almuerzo.

Liam pidió permiso y llamó a Joann, la tomó de la mano y se fueron al jardín, debía contarle algo en secreto, lejos del resto y miró a todos lados para descartar que alguien les oyera.

- Muñequita… ya llegaron mis padres a Dundee…creo que lo que querían era hacer una cena con el novio de Erin – le susurró Liam, arreglándose el cabello que le molestaba.

- ¿Que¿Cuál novio¿Tú hermana esta comprometida? – Joann no sabía de eso, la última vez que la vio, no le dijo nada, mientras tomó a Mel en sus brazos.

- Este no…este si…a ver, ella esta saliendo ahora con un profesor o algo así, como hace una semana… mi padre la enfrentó esta mañana y le ha enseñado unos diarios donde salía Erin, tu ya sabes, defendiendo los derechos de medio mundo en especial de las mujeres…estaba enfurecido – Liam estaba angustiado por la suerte de su hermana

- Ya veo… tu padre la castigo es eso – Joann sacó esa conclusión conocía esa hermosa mirada azul de su amigo a la perfección y sabia que estaba angustiado.

- Si…pero no es eso…que mi padre se encargó de buscarle un pretendiente especial para ella, la quiere obligar a casarse…eso escuche desde la sala, porque llegó Candy y Albert…que vergüenza… escucharon los alaridos de mi hermana… el asunto es que mi padre la dejó encerrada en su habitación con un guardaespaldas – Liam tenía los ojos como dos platos de la impresión de contar eso y el nivel al que había caído su padre

- ¿QUEEE?... ¿Y LA DEJASTE SOLA?...Liam por Dios… que malo eres… la quieren casar obligada…no puede…- ella no alcanzó a terminar porque interrumpió Liz.

- ¿QUEEE? …¿A QUIEN QUIEREN CASAR OBLIGADA? – Liz se alarmó pensando eso.

- A mi hermana…ven…tú también puedes oír esto – Liam le explicó todo en cosa de minutos.

- Uhhhh eso es terrible…pero tu padre es muy arcaico… eso ya no se estila. Debemos hacer algo por la pobre Erin…pero ella es mayor de edad ¿no? – Liz susurraba cosas con Joann que estaba a su lado.

- No todavía no… Como si eso importara…Liz…es mi padre, tu sabes como es, le dijo que con todo lo que habían salido en los diarios la declararía incompetente o que no estaba en sus cabales…se lo preguntó a James el abogado – Suspiró y se sentó acercando a Liz hacia él – Tu tienes que ayudarme…yo quiero ir a buscarla esta noche antes que llegue el tipo ese que le buscaron como novio – Estaban conversando muy de cerca

- Mhhh…ya pero no es necesario que estés encima de mí… Liwi…mira yo creo que tú y yo iremos a esa cena, vestidos bien y todo…tú… - Maquinó todo sin mayores problemas y Liam quedó conforme.

- Vaya… pero yo no puedo ir con ustedes…no pienso dejar solo aquí a Ben con esa…deberán buscar a alguien que les maneje el auto mientras ustedes hacen todo eso que... – Joann opinaba y fue interrumpida

- Bueno le pediremos ayuda al Muñeco – Susurró Liz pensando en que él tenía buena disposición

- Pfff…. ¿QUE TIENE QUE VER ESE MELENUDO AQUÍ? …Tu para todo lo invitas…- Frunciendo el ceño mientras Joann que estaba con el perrito se dio cuenta de su comentario.

- NO LE DIGAS ASI…QUE FEO, LIAM…NO SEAS GROSERO CON EL MUÑECO…SI ÉL NO VA YOOOO NO VOY – Liz miró de reojo a Liam que estaba irritado.

- Esta bien…que vaya ese…diablos…que fastidio- Musitaba Liam enrabiado.

- ¿Qué cuchicheas ahí?...VEEEEN…PARAAAA EXIGIRLE AL MUÑECO QUE NOS AYUDE…claro que para que tanto detalle. – Se fue con Liam del brazo.

Joann miró hacia la sala y ahí estaba Annie sentada con Ben, quedando un espacio entre los dos, se dirigió hasta allá y se

Sentó en medio, los dos miraron porque les interrumpió la conversación. Candy que estaba en el otro asiento se dio cuenta de aquello y decidió que no podía esperar mas esa conversación con Annie, se lo comentó a Patty que no quería tener problemas con esa agradable chica, que le había ofrecido su casa.

- Jo…como te lanzas aquí al medio… estábamos conversando… - Le susurró Ben ya que ella estaba muy cerca de él

- Y… ¿No quieres estar conmigo¿Tu vienes aquí por mi o por esa tarada?...dime ahora – Joann le dio un ultimátum a Ben que quedó impactado con sus palabras.

- Jo… ¿Estas celosa de Annie? Jajajaja… lo siento – Ben la miró y al ver que levantaba su ceja reprochando su comentario guardó silencio.

- Noooo comiences…ven aquí conmigo…- Lo tomó de la mano y se fue con Ben a otro lado - que tú me vas ayudar a unir a Candy y Terry…inventé algo para llevármela a St Andrews mañana mismo ¿Me oíste? – Le dijo ella viendo que Ben tenía la mirada en Annie, que le hizo un gesto – OOOOYEEEE…descriteriado – Joann se enfureció y dio un taconazo en el piso, se fue ofendida.

- Joann…pero donde vas…Ven acá…- Ben la siguió y la abrazó.

- SUELTAME…YA TE VI EN DONDE TENIAS LOS OJOS…que te aproveche…que me voy sola con Candy a St Andrew… - Le dijo ella enfurecida soltándose del abrazo.

- ¡NOOOO!...VAS A IR CONMIGO… esta vez no vas sola… ya por favor Joann, no te pongas así…somos amigos porque tú lo quieres así…porque por mi….jajajajaja…ya no me rió mas estoy serio… Mi Princesa ¿Vamos a la casita del árbol?...esa donde jugabas de niña… jajajaja- Ben no podía controlar la risa y la felicidad de ver a Joann así de celosa, cuando se enojaba le gustaba mucho mas.

Se fueron en dirección a la casita para la ira de Annie que los estaba observando, sin poder creer que todo el rato la conversación de ellos fuera entorno a las cosas maravillosas que hacia Joann, los verdes ojos de ese dulce y elegante chico se iluminaban con solo ver de lejos a su Princesa.

**Residencia Henson**

**Dundee – Escocia**

La noche y la bruma tibia entre los rostros de Liam, Albert y Liz, estaban esperando el momento oportuno para ingresar a la casa. Albert había aceptado ayudarles a manejar el auto y esperar ahí sin entender nada mas porque no le explicaron, ya que Liam condujo otro auto, que era de Erin, sin saberlo pensó que quería llevar a su casa los dos autos. Liz y Liam fueron muy bien arreglados con la intención de presentarse a esa cena, que organizó su padre. Los dos entraron a la casa y contando las ventanas, para saber con exactitud cual sería la de Erin.

- Tu dices que puede ser esa o la otra…de tin marin de don pingüe cucara macara titere fue…- Liz decidía al azar hacia donde lanzar la piedra con la onda

- No se….yo creo que es la de la izquierda…Liz ten cuidado, que si rompes el vidrio…voy a ir adentro con cualquier excusa para que nadie sospeche – Liam dejó a su amiga tocó el timbre y apareció Adel que no sospechó nada.

Se sentó a conversar con su madre y Adel, se las llevó a la cocina, mientras que su padre veía unos negocios en el estudio. El novio que le había conseguido su padre a Erin debía llegar en media hora, las dos mujeres le explicaron que se trataba de un buen tipo, tradicional, mayor por unos veinte años, que era muy rico y trabajador, era el hombre ideal para suavizar el carácter de su hermana. Liam no podía creer que su madre hiciera eso con su hija y Adel estaba angustiada ante eso, comentó que no era así como se podía amansar el temple de Erin, que solo conseguiría alejarla de su familia; sin embargo su madre obvio esas acotaciones, con el temor que le infundía tener que contradecir a su marido. La decoración era sobria y exacta, estaban hasta un par de sirvientes vestidos de lujo, para atender al "prometido de la señorita", su hermana se la pasó llorando según su nana que le llevó la comida y no la recibió, el guardaespaldas estuvo todo el día parado afuera de la puerta de la habitación, cuidando que no huyera.

Su padre había planificado todo tan bien, que tomó las debidas providencias del caso, mandó a talar el árbol que estaba cerca de la habitación de Erin, para que no saliera por ahí, la altura era considerable y para que no se las ingeniera para huir, no le colocó sabanas ni colchas para que ella las uniera y saliera por la ventana.

Mientras afuera Liz comenzó a tirar piedritas a la ventana con la onda hasta hacer que Erin, que estaba intentando abrir la puerta con una horquilla, no tuvo mayor éxito. Se asomó por la ventana y vio a Liz.

- Liiiizz… que bueno…tienes que ayudarme- la joven no tenia el árbol cerca para poder siquiera colgarse de una rama.

- Mira toma… agarra esa cuerda…átala e intenta bajar…rápido Erin – Liz la lanzó como tres veces la cuerda, había practicado con Candy a enlazar.

La chica no tenia puntería pero luego de varios intentos logró tomarla y Erin la amarró al catre de la cama, lanzó afuera su maleta con ropa, ya no pensaba volver ahí, de hecho había invitado a su nuevo pretendiente esa misma noche y mirando el reloj de su cuarto estaría por llegar, se apuró y bajo apenas por la cuerda, mientras Liz miraba a todos lados para ver si no venía nadie. Poco a poco llegó hasta abajo, estaba feliz y abrazó a Liz agradeciendo su intervención.

- Que bien…uhhh…ahi esta mi padre - las dos chicas se agacharon el hombre estaba despidiendo a su amigo y se entró.

- Debo avisarle a Liam que esta todo bien, me daré la vuelta por atrás, iré a la cocina que dijo que ahí estaría distrayendo al resto…tu anda allá afuera que está tu auto listo con la llave, nosotros nos iremos con un melenudo que nos espera en el auto de Liam…anda sube esa pared…no puedes salir por la reja que esta tu padre justo ahí en la sala y te verá – Liz la ayudó a trepar la pared.

Cuando estuvo lista se fue corriendo sigilosamente hacia la cocina donde le esperaba Liam que le abrió la puerta, Liz saludo a la Señora Allyson y a Adel, que la miraron impactadas porque se veía muy linda.

Erin, cayó al otro lado de la pared, con su maleta y cosas. Las subió a su auto y al mirar mucho mas allá estaba el melenudo sentado sin verla en el auto de Liam. Se le olvidó algo en el jardín y decidió volver a subir ahí. Cuando estaba buscándolo en medio de la oscuridad vio que aquel melenudo estaba buscando a Liam y Liz dentro de la casa.

- Pishhh…oigaaa…usted…melenudo… - le susurró Erin y Albert no la oía – rayos no me oyeee…heeeyyy…pishhhh… oiga pero… - por mas que le llamaba no le oía nada al mirar venía el supuesto Novio, un tipo muy mayor regordete con un ramo de rosas entrando por la reja – Noooo…ese de allá debe ser el novio horroroso que me consiguieron - Erin en un acto desesperado jaló a Albert de un brazo y al ver que iba gritar saltó sobre su espalda y le tapó la boca - Cállese…noooo griteee …se lo ruego…se lo suplico…por lo mas sagrado – Erin se bajó cuando éste le hizo una señal de que guardaría silencio.

- Pero… ¿Que es lo que te pasa a ti? – Albert se dio vuelta y al mirar a la chica la reconoció.

La misma joven de ojos almendrados color calipso, con pequeñas pecas en su nariz, de cabello largo castaño y ondulado, le quedó viendo. La hermosa dama que siempre la veía y nunca notaba su presencia, estuvo en la librería, la ayudó con su auto, la vio en el hospital hace días atrás y esa misma mañana.

- Lo siento…yo no acostumbro a hacer eso….oiga…le estoy hablando ¿Le pasa algo?- Erin le hacia gestos al joven, que la quedó mirando primero a sus lindos ojos para posar la mirada en su rostro completo.

- Este… yo… que…yo… estaba…Liam… yo… - Albert no sabía que decir, se había topado tantas veces con esa chica tan hermosa, que tenerla así de cerca lo dejó petrificado, por fin lo había mirado.

Ella continuo mirando al tipo que estaba con un ramo de rosas, conversando con alguien que le decía que él era muy conservador y que esperaba que su futura prometida fuese dama, fina, nada de andar con otros porque le gustaban fieles, que bajo ningún punto de vista se casaría o comprometería con una mujer descarada. Erin estaba tan desesperada pensando que su padre la obligaría a casarse con esa cosa, vieja, gorda y peluda que no vio nada mejor que hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- Usted…tiene que ayudarme…perdóneme por lo que voy hacer…pero es vital...solo espero que usted no sea casado…no le veo anillo – Erin tomó de la mano de Albert y vio que no llevaba nada y carraspeó para llamar la atención del regordete.

La joven miró y tosió mas fuerte, se colocó con Albert de forma visible, él no entendía nada de que era lo que pasaba y quien era ella. No le dio pie para preguntarle nada, porque cuando el regordete miró, ella se acercó a Albert, levantó sus brazos, rodeando su cuello, clavó sus ojos en la mirada del color del cielo de aquel joven rubio y delante del tipo le dio un apasionado beso, mientras mantenía los ojos abiertos pendiente de si la veía el viejo horroroso. Al ver que la estaba mirando espantado por su reacción ella intensificó aquel beso, tocando el rostro de Albert con sus manos.

- QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO… esa es la supuesta novia que he venido a conocer…si es ella….AH NO… YO NO QUIERO UNA MUJER ASI…infiel, adultera…. NOOO… y con un melenudo espantoso…mujeres como las de antes ya no existen claro que no - El hombre lanzó las flores y se fue con su amigo espantado.

Erin dejó de besar a Albert que la tenia abrazada, sintiéndose mareado, que le faltaba el aire y con el corazón latiéndole muy agitado. La miró embobado, era mas linda de cerca, aún sostenía sus calidas manos. La chica creyó que todo había salido como esperaba, pero sintió que otra vez abrían la reja.

- Noooo…se devolvió béseme…ahora…vamos…finja se lo ruegooooo… déme el mejor beso que sepa dar…IMAGINE QUE YO SOY EL AMOR DE SU VIDA…– le dijo la joven mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos calipso.

Albert, no entendía nada de lo que esa chica le pedía, se acercó hipnotizado por sus ojos, quitó el cabello que le ocultaba ese hermoso color calipso de éstos y le dio el beso que ella estaba pidiendo, apoyándola en el árbol y acariciando el rostro con una mano, de forma muy tierna, mientras su otra mano la tomó por la espalda para acercarla a él. La chica esta vez cerró los ojos y para no caerse cuando él la tocó por la espalda, posó sus manos en su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

- QUEEE SIIIIGNIIIIFIIICAAA ESTOOOO… - La voz de Mark, el novio, los hizo separarse.

- MARK… este…yo…- Sin pensarlo y desesperada ante la idea de que su novio se enfadara, le dio una bofetada muy fuerte a Albert - ESTUPIDOOOO…INSOLENTE… Mark…él me besó a la fuerza – Le dijo la joven cerrándole un ojo Albert que se sobaba la mejilla.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Que yo te bese a la fuerza?...pero – No alcanzo a terminar porque Mark se le abalanzó encima para pegarle.

- Noooo…deja Mark… no le pegues – Erin se abrazó a Albert y evitó que aquel joven le pegara – Este… pobre hombre esta apunto de morirse…eso... lo conocí en el hospital…es un mendigo… ¿No le ves el pelo? ….y como ultimo deseo quería que yo le diera un beso…yo me negué pero él estaba desesperado por eso…me beso…a la fuerza….Mark por Dios… ¿Qué clase de cristiano eres? …ya basta con la bofetada que le di…déjalo por favor…que se va a morir – Erin se acercó a su novio y lo apartó de Albert.

- Eso no le da derecho a besar a mi novia…no sea insolente…yo siento que este apunto de morirse…pero…esta hermosa chica ya tiene dueño…ES MIA – Le gritó como enajenado el hombre de unos 24 años, de ojos verdosos y moreno.

- Usted esta equivocado…yo no se…- Albert intentó explicar pero Erin no le dejó.

- Ya no se preocupe…ya fue…vamos Mark por favor – Erin le modulo un lo siento en silencio y se fue con Mark

Albert quedó ahí, despeinado, mareado, con el ardor de su mejilla ya que esa joven le pegó fuerte, el perfume de ella le quedó impregnado en sus manos. Se fue algo confundido a dar una vuelta para despabilarse.

Liam y Liz salieron apurados de la casa, porque escucharon los alaridos del Señor Henson al darse cuenta que su hija se fue, no querían estar presentes, para presenciar su ira.

- LIIIIAAAAMMM…TU TIENES ALGO QUE VER EN ESTO… - Su padre le gritaba de la ventana

- ADIOS PADRE…NO SE DE QUE HABLAS… COMO LA CENA SE CANCELA ME VOY JAJAJAJA – Liam se fue con Liz en aquel auto, donde se suponía debía estar Albert, pero no se encontraba.

- Claro…no tienes nada que ver…veamos como zafas tu de lo que te tengo preparado chiquillo del demonio – Susurró su padre cerrando la ventana de la habitación de Erin

Liam y Liz continuaron rumbo a Perth, esperando que su hermana llegara lo mas lejos posible de las garras de su propio padre que en su ira por conseguir que fuera dama, educada y se comportara como tal, no se media y le organizó un compromiso sin siquiera preguntarle. Erin se fue en su auto tras Mark, que estaba enfurecido al verla besarse con otro, logró cruzarse y pedirle disculpas por ese mal rato y lo abrazó, aun sintiendo el perfume de aquel desconocido que besó dos veces, una fue por ella misma sin sentir nada especial, porque al pillarlo desprevenido éste no atinó a nada; pero el segundo beso que él le dio fue muy distinto, nunca había sentido algo así y menos con un melenudo, no era su tipo en lo absoluto, estaba avergonzada con lo que tuvo que hacer, esperando volver a verle para pedirle perdón, lo abofeteo muy fuerte.

Continuara…

_**Ladyzafiro**_

Notas: Aquí se va otro capitulo y como ven Albert (el adorable melenudo) cayó redondito a los pies de una chica fuera de lo común…que como se diría en mexicano nunca lo pelaba…y ahora hasta consiguió dos besos y cachetazo de parte de esa hermosa joven, que resultó ser hermana de Liam. Se viene la conversación entre Candy y Terry. Si existe algún error en el idioma Noruego, culpemos al traductor.

Gracias a los reviews, a las personas que me leen de forma fiel, se que a veces esto se vuelve latero…lo siento pero la imaginación se va de paseo como ya dije antes. Saludos s todos los lectores anónimos, tienen mi mail por si se animan a dejar su opinión constructiva.


	24. Despojarse de un amor eterno

**Candy – Candy**

****

**Despojarse de un amor eterno** (cap 24)

**12 de junio de 1915**

**St Andrews - Escocia**

El caballo, el pura sangre inglés, de magnifico blanco, llegó esa mañana, aquel regalo que le dio tiempo atrás la Señora Ellen Hoker a Joann; también trajo consigo la noticia de que un telegrama esperaba en la casa de los Rothschild, para Candy. Con el consentimiento de sus amigos se fueron en ese viaje, hacia la casa de Ben. Encaminados en aquella tarde, en una excusa perfecta del destino. Fueron por esa información y se lo entregaron en las manos de Candy, mientras iban de paseo hacia el centro y la playa de la ciudad. La primavera, el aroma de los alerces, robles y pinos que perfumaban de manera armoniosa y se mezclaban con el aire marino de aquel hermoso lugar inveterado a los ojos de los aldeanos. Las preguntas alteraron su paz ¿Qué noticias le tenía la Señora Ellen¿Habría encontrado a sus padres? todo el nerviosismo volvió en un santiamén y en aquel sobre estaba una respuesta lo abrió en silencio.

---------

_Querida Candy:_

_Ya tengo algunos datos que podrán entregarte el paradero de la persona a la cual pertenece el anillo, la única pista que estaba en aquel carruaje, todo es un misterio aun. Estaré pronta a llegar en unas semanas mas a St Andrews, alguien me esta ayudando en esta tarea._

_Se despide, _

_Ellen Hoker_

--------

Suspiró, ella tenía pistas sobre un anillo ¿A quien le perteneció? Si pertenecía a algún familiar ¿En la pista de cual de sus padres estaba esa señora? Según Ben estaba ahora en Londres, al parecer tuvo que recorrer algunas partes para ir averiguando todo por ayudarla, escribió un telegrama mas extenso con la idea de que su incertidumbre no agonizara en medio de esa estadía en la que se estaba divirtiendo, sentía una gratitud porque llevaba mucho tiempo invertido en esa búsqueda.

- ¿Candy, estas bien? – La voz de Joann la volvió a la realidad

- Si…aquí en este telegrama dice que la Señora Hoker vuelve en unas semanas mas a St Andrews, la pista se trata de un anillo – Comentó reflexiva ante esa revelación.

- Es una buena noticia entonces…eso espero… - La chica la miró esperando a que bajara del auto que llevaba un rato detenido.

No se dio cuenta en que momento habían llegado, con los deseos de saber que tipo de anillo era y a quien le había pertenecido, perdió la noción de su entorno. Ya no quería perturbar su tranquilidad pensando tanto, la última vez se creó falsas ilusiones, aquella pista podía significar mucho o nada. Ben la ayudó a bajar para enseñarle el lugar al que llegaron junto con Joann, comenzó a contarle la historia, mientras iban acercándose a conocer la Catedral en ruinas; su nombre se originó a través de una leyenda, que hablaba acerca de la aparición de un ángel a un monje griego llamado: St Regulus, que le propuso quitar los huesos de St Andrew que se encontraban en Constantinopla y llevarlos a un lugar seguro a los "fines de la tierra". El monje obedeció y quitó un diente, un hueso del brazo, una rótula y un dedo de la tumba y los trajo a Escocia. Construyó ese templo, donde aun conservaba parte de su fachada, demostrando que en algún minuto fue imponente y misteriosa. La respuesta de porque estaba así vino de la explicación de Ben, que prosiguió contándole a Candy que aquellas ruinas fueron parte de un incendio originado por un tumulto de fieles ante el predicador: John Knox durante la Reforma, una parte de la historia de Escocia.

Miró al cielo azulino, las nubes lentas que avanzaban ante su mirada, con el vigor volviendo a sus mejillas con el reencuentro entre la naturaleza, sus nuevas amistades y el cariño que le profesaban cuidándola. Renovó sus energías con una exhalación; fuera penas y tristezas; con una inhalación la vida, la alegría y la esperanza de encontrar cuales eran sus raíces, se dijo a si misma, era aquel ejercicio que hacían con Joann, subidas en la última torre que quedaba frente a un horizonte a los pies de un mar adormilado, el césped húmedo y en esos riscos danzando con el viento los brezos y líquenes que pendían de las rocas, la altura era considerable.

- ¿Ya conocías aquí Joann? – Miraba la altura desde esa torre, la inmensidad del mar, del puerto en un extremo era impresionante.

- Si, hace tiempo atrás estuvimos acá con Ben…tienes que conocer el jardín botánico es una maravilla, el Castillo de Kellie que también tiene un hermoso jardín o aquí mismo el Castillo de Saint Andrews ¿Cierto Ben? – Joann se acercó a él que estaba mirando desde la torre.

- Si…yo te lleve al jardín botánico, Jo… ¿No te acuerdas?...fue el mismo día que le enseñé a jugar Golf jajajajaja – él se rió de Jo con solo recordar como fue esa experiencia

- ¿Sabes jugar golf? – Preguntó curiosa Candy sin entender porque Ben se reía

- Si ella sabe…algo… ¿Te acuerdas?– Le preguntó Ben mirando a Joann que lo miró reprochando su comentario.

-¿Qué?...juego muy mal… tu me enseñaste pero no pude dar ni a una sola bola… ¿Te estas burlando de mi no? – Ella movió su cabeza lanzándole una mirada de molestia, sabía lo que intentaba.

- Esta bien no me mires así…pero deja que le cuente a Candy – Se volteó a ella y riendo le explico - Que Joann cuando le estaba enseñando a tomar el baffle… y que supiera hacer un swing o un back swing, ni siquiera pudo sostener bien el baffle o el palo… para que entiendas- El joven intentaba aclararle todo ya que por la expresión de Candy se notaba que no comprendía nada - …ha golpeado con eso al pobre Caddie que nos asignaron y estuvo 4 días hospitalizado…jajajajaja– Ben se reía solo, porque Candy aun así no entendió ni media palabra de lo que dijo.

- Ben, no fue mi culpa… tu me colocaste nerviosa – Ella se sonrojó de solo recordar esa vergüenza apenas tenia 12 ó 13 años y nunca en su vida había jugado Golf.

- ¿Qué?...ohhh… ¿Yo te coloque nerviosa?...no sabia que podía pasar eso conmigo… - Se rió nuevamente ante la cara de Joann que estaba apenada.

- Ben…ya cállate…Candy no le prestes atención, él tiene una especie de fanatismo por BURLARSE DE MI… ¿Tú si quieres aprender a jugar Golf? Pues yo te PUEDO CONSEGUIR A LOS EXPERTOS EN ESO….que con Liz le conocimos hace unos días atrás y ESTARAN FELICES DE ENSEÑARLE A UNA LINDA CHICA COMO TU y de paso podría ir YO a perfeccionar mi técnica… jajajajajaja – Joann tomó del brazo a Candy que rió, mirando de reojo que ese comentario acabó con la alegría de Ben en un segundo.

- No me parece…yo también soy experto, si quieres perfeccionar algo debería ser conmigo Joann…Candy puede ir con Liz ¿No es así? – El joven de ojos verdes le hizo un gesto a Candy, para que apoyara su idea.

- Este… si…es que yo en realidad…no me gusta el golf, no tengo la menor idea de cómo se juega… - Ella quiso conciliar las partes.

Joann y Ben, se excusaron, fueron por algo para arroparse, estaba comenzando a refrescar. Candy se sentó, estaba siendo testigo poco a poco de un hermoso crepúsculo dorado, encima de un inmenso mar imponente en aquel horizonte que se veía perfecto desde esa almena. Sintiendo un poco de temor por la altura, el vaivén de las aguas saladas relajó su nerviosismo, apaciguó su ansiedad y los reflejos entorpecidos con la noticia del telegrama.

Un aroma cálido ocasionó una incuria en sus pensamientos, mezclándose con la brisa del mar, sintió un frío recorrer desde sus cabellos dorados hasta sus pies y una chalina en su espalda que agradeció la sobresaltó. Al voltearse no estaba las personas que la acompañaron, estaban ese par de ojos que se clavaron por siempre en su recuerdo mirándola de cerca, enmudeció entre la impresión y el temor de dimitir a sus convicciones ante el roce de sus manos, su piel se erizo con su imagen, reconociendo sus facciones, cada detalle de su pálida piel. Sus ceños fruncidos, por los últimos rayos de ese sol, que entrometidamente les impedía sostener su mirada, no pudieron seguir en ese silencioso deleite de verse reflejados en las pupilas de cada uno y la razón de Candy comenzó a guerrear contra el corazón, opuestos en ese sentir que la invadía.

- Hola, Candy… ¿Puedo ver el crepúsculo contigo? – Le estaba pidiendo permiso, con una sonrisa y sin esperar nada se sentó a su lado.

- Hola…yo… Te… Terry…Tu que hace…- Balbuceó intentando preguntar algo mas; pero era difícil lidiar con dos sentimientos opuestos.

- ¿Que hago aquí? si ya lo se pecosa – De forma sincronizada le respondió sin que fuera necesario que terminara la frase de sus labios rosa - …eso tiene explicación, aquí en este papel que tengo en mis manos, está el poema que tú leías cuando estuviste en Perth, en el salón donde te desmayaste…- Hizo un pausa ante esa confesión importante - Ya se como es que se llamaba el escritor del poema y de los otros… es francés: François Devaux… yo te prometí que lo averiguaría y te diría…no ha sido fácil...– Le entregó el poema en un pergamino, escrito por él, lo recibió rozando apenas sus dedos con sus manos.

- El poema…si… - Estaba mirando fijo el movimiento de sus labios, que no prestó atención a la confesión que acababa de decirle, cuando salió de ese trance comprendió mejor - ¿Qué dijiste?... ¿Que estuviste ahí cuando me desmaye? – Lo miró aun sin entender porque recordaba solo algo de ese día, siempre creyó que era un sueño.

- No era un sueño…yo estuve ahí, cuando te desmayaste… - Ahí estaba otra vez anticipado a sus preguntas y respondiendo con toda la calma - Seguí a Klin porque estaba herido y se metió a esa casa…ahí estabas tú en el salón llorando…estabas recitando ese poema que te di ahora – le indico el poema que Candy sostenía en las manos y continuo siempre mirando el atardecer – Tú creíste que era un sueño cruel, pero por mas que te hablé no despertaste, ardías en fiebre y cuidé de ti toda la noche…por lo menos lo intenté, te lo debía…

- Estabas ahí…yo no sabia, es decir, no me di cuenta o no lo recuerdo…todo es tan confuso los días en el hospital ¿Cuidaste de mi?...- Ella miró su perfil y cuando él se volteaba evitaba su mirada.

- Si, cuide de ti…te lo debía porque tú cuidaste de mi cuando estuve en problemas en el colegio San Pablo…aquella vez cuando Albert me dejó por error, en el pasillo…pero lo que importa ahora es que…Ya estas mejor y me alegro – Su cabello se mecía al compás del viento y buscaba la mirada de aquella chica pecosa, que solo bajó la vista, parecía molestarle su presencia.

- Gracias…yo…no entiendo como sabes que estaba aquí… ¿Has… - Ella no terminó de decir nada mas porque Terry casi con una telepatía especial, que desde que llegó ahí había tenido con Candy, ya le respondía sin titubeos.

- Se que estas aquí porque Ben y Joann son mis amigos, al igual que todo el grupo, los conozco desde que estoy en Londres… – la miró y vio la expresión de desconcierto de ella.

- Los conoces… ¿Por qué no me han dicho nada?- Ella se arregló su vestido y quitó el cabello que hacia un remolino en sus ojos con el viento.

- No querían importunar…yo no sabía que ellos te conocían, solo hasta unas semanas atrás – Estaba cerca de ella podía oler el perfume; sin embargo la sentía lejos.

- Terry…yo creo que… - Ella se levantó rápidamente y él la imitó, la siguió ese acto reflejo intuyendo que se iría.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas estar un rato aquí contigo?...solo estamos mirando ese atardecer – Extendió su mano fría algo temblorosa ante la posibilidad de ser negada, ella miró y la tomó quebrantando una orden de su razón.

Se quedaron de pie uno al lado del otro, él atrapo las cálidas manos de Candy entre las suyas. Y en silencio vieron morir una tarde mas de color ocre, escondiéndose entre el océano azuloso, entre el ruido del oleaje y la escasa gente que había alrededor, desapareció. Podía sentir el movimiento de sus manos, ansiosas y temerosas, hasta que en un impulso la abrazó por la espalda, entrelazando sus manos por su cintura, de una forma conocida, como aquella vez que se separaron. Emancipada a su merced, apaciguando el clamor de su razón, con el roce tibio de su pecho, otorgándose un permiso de dispensarse ante la fuga de sus sentimientos que dormían apacibles, que nunca se fueron a ninguna parte y jamás los reemplazó ningún otro amor.

Sus mentes cavilaban, cada uno con sus ojos en ese ocaso, en la simetría de una naturaleza pura que les daba el mejor espectáculo que nunca tuvieron oportunidad de ver como una pareja. Aquel tañido de las gaviotas, el murmullo de personas que no existieron por esos 10 minutos de soledad, mediante una tregua para acompañarse en ese retiro amoroso, donde la calidez de sus siluetas alejó el frío por ese lapsus de ternura consentida.

Cuando la soltó estaba ya algo más oscuro, las primeras estrellas se hicieron presente de forma rápida. Se miraron por unos segundos, ella rompió ese momento con un vano intento de eludir lo que sus ojos evidenciaban.

- Tengo que irme…no esta bien, que tú estés conmigo – La razón otra vez hablando demás. Sus piernas las sentía endebles del miedo a infringir las reglas que ella se susurró por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Que tiene de malo?...yo quería que vinieras conmigo…pensaba invitarte a…- Su desconcierto fue tal que titubeaba ante sus palabras, no entendía que era lo que frenaba a Candy.

- No voy a ninguna parte…yo me tengo que ir…no debieron hacer esto Joann y Ben… - Candy agitó su cabeza intentando que sus lágrimas no fueran un delator de su pena.

- No tienes a donde mas ir…ellos te dejaron conmigo, Candy…acepta que por lo menos te lleve a un restaurante…yo tengo que conversar contigo – Se acercó a ella, impidiendo que cruzara el dintel de aquel arco en esa Catedral.

- No…dije que no… ¡No quiero! – Ella apenas le miró y pudo ver que intentaba frenar su huida, apegando a su silueta con el ceño fruncido.

- Y yo dije que iras conmigo…Candy, no seas terca…esta haciendo frío, estas sola aquí… - Le miró, solo quería conversar con ella, indagar en sus ojos; sin embargo no sostenía su mirada.

- No me puedes obligar…quítate del medio por favor – Lo miró por segundos molesta por ese arresto de su figura contra la suya.

- Esta bien como quieras…no me dejas alternativa…eres mas terca de lo que recordaba – sin pedirle permiso la cargó en su hombro ante la protesta de ella, la hizo callar con su dedo índice y bajó los peldaños de piedra - Mejor te quedas quieta, si no quieres caerte y hacer espectáculos ante la gente que nos esta viendo – Le dijo molesto por negarse y Candy miró alrededor, las personas miraban esa escena.

- Bájame…Terry… están mirando – Ella no gritó pero si protestó en murmullos, podía oírse esa lucha entre ellos. Ninguno dispuesto a ceder.

- Esta bien te bajo, pero en mi auto…para llevarte donde dije que quería ir contigo – Siguió con ella en su hombro no pesaba nada, seguía manteniendo su misma contextura de siempre, la bajó cuando estuvo en el auto y al ver que ella se iba a escapar, la tomó de un brazo.

- Me duele…suéltame te digo…Terry – Ella lo miró enojada por ese afán de querer llevarla donde no quería ir, por lo menos su razón.

- Es que ya dije…tengo paciencia, Candy…pero no abuses…sube al auto, por favor – Suavizó su petición al ver que ella movió su nariz en una mueca característica de que lo golpearía en cualquier minuto.

- Esta bien…vamos…- Ella se calmó con ese por favor, con su mirada y se subió siendo ayudada por él que sostenía una sonrisa.

Condujo en silencio pensando que era lo que tenía, que escudriñaban sus hermosos ojos verdes, la abrazó y se dejó; sin embargo ahora no quería ni que se le acercara. No entendía ese ademán de rechazarlo, de no querer siquiera hablarle, cuando tenía pensado llevarla a una cena romántica y hablar lo mas que pudieran. La miró de reojo y ella siguió sumida en sus pensamientos propios sin prestarle atención, sin dirigirle tan solo una mirada.

_¿Qué cree que hace? Se le esta haciendo costumbre aparecer como si fuera un espectro, asustarme para luego abrazarme, no pude negarme, no puedo si lo tengo cerca, debo ser más inflexible. Joann y Ben tienen la culpa de esto, voy hablar con ellos, no pueden exponerme a este sufrimiento innecesario ¿Si me pregunta que hago aquí¿Qué le diré¿Dónde ha dejado a Susana¿Para que quiere hablar conmigo? Ya no hay mucho que decir…_

_¿Por qué se niega a estar conmigo? No es la misma Candy, que estuvo conmigo esa noche en Perth, la siento fría, distante y reacia a mi cercanía. Espero que no se moleste con Joann y Ben. Veo en su rostro que no me quiere mirar ¿Por qué¿Estará ocultándome algo¿Si me pregunta por Susana que le voy a decir? Yo tengo mucho para decir… ¿Pero si ella esta comprometida?_

Las dudas y preguntas se acoplaban como eco en la cabeza de los dos, ahora eran perfectos desconocidos alejados por el tiempo, exiliados a una cercanía y a deleitarse siquiera con sus miradas, tras la decisión de un acto de piedad, una elección errada que no tenía vuelta atrás, para el raciocinio de un caballero inglés; pero que su corazón quería deplorar ahora que volvía a ver a esa chica pecosa que conoció y se convirtió en la única mujer que nunca mas pudo olvidar.

Un plan armado para verla, indagar en su mirada que nunca supo mentir, el reflejo de su alma en ese césped de calma, los verdes ojos de Candy. El letargo de la incertidumbre, que no se disipaban con evasivas, le preguntaría abiertamente que tanto había cambiado, que tan distinta puede estar la chica que amó, meses atrás. No supo más de ella, no respondió a ninguna de sus cartas, en especial a una, muy importante.

**Cafetería Holly**

**St Andrews - Escocia**

La gente estaba aglomerada viendo a un artista callejero hacer su espectáculo, sentados en una mesa debajo de un toldo, comiendo una la copa de helado prometida por aquel "villano" que la asustó, así le llamó hace rato atrás. Ella se quedó observando de lejos como un joven hacía reír a chicos y grandes, descansado de tanto caminar y de la visita al Castillo medieval de San Andrews, construido en 1200, donde transitaron obispos, se habló del martirio de George Wishart y el asesinato de alguien que no quiso escuchar porque la petrificó el miedo ante la idea de ver a un fantasma, vieron los calabozos y las minas ocultas en ese sitio en ruinas. Ben se lo contó con tanto realismo que logro asustarla. Era un sitio ideal para inspirarse en algunos poemas que tenía en su mente, lamentablemente no podía traspasarlo a un papel, su mano aun seguía con ese molesto yeso, todo eso, antes de que lograba avergonzarla delante de otras personas haciéndola gritar del susto.

- Jo… ¿Ya me perdonaste? – Le sonrió acercando su silla a donde ella estaba.

- No… me asustaste delante de esas personas y me hiciste gritar como una demente…agradece que soy sana del corazón porque pudiste matarme de un infarto – La chica siguió jugando con la copa y la galleta de su helado de Limón y chocolate suizo, sintiéndose ofendida de sus bromas.

- Si dije que lo siento, como mil veces…yo creí que no tenías miedo a nada… ¡MIRA ALLA!– Le indicó con el dedo y ella miró, situación que aprovechó para robarle una galleta de su helado.

- Oye… ya estuvo bueno…devuélveme esa galleta…- Joann le quitó la que tenía en su copa de helado como revancha

- Noooo…esa no, que es mi favorita…toma te la cambio por esa…- Le entregó otra igual en un trueque de delicias – Mi Princesa…ya que Candy esta con Terry, yo recuerdo que él mismo dijo que debía conversar con ella, ahora debe estarlo haciendo…también nos menciono a ambos…es decir… debemos hablar tú y yo…tú aceptaste… – Balbuceó nervioso, el pasado que ellos debían resolver era lo que estaba intentando abordar.

- Es cierto…te escucho… -Ella se acomodó en la silla y lo miró apenas, no quería ser la primera en hablar

- ¿Qué? …¿Yo primero?...esta bien… a ver…quiero aclarar lo de las enfermeras…fue un plan para sacarte celos – Musitó sin saber como decir todo eso y lo último lo lanzó muy rápido sin que Joann comprendiera que fue lo que dijo

- ¿Qué?...no escuche lo ultimo – Ella espero que le repitiera.

- Eso…que yo quería sacarte celos, soy honesto y te debía esa explicación, te la estoy dando ahora – Se avergonzó porque para él eso era una declaración irrefutable de sus sentimientos.

- A ver si comprendo, ustedes fueron a ver a esas fulanas, salieron con ellas a un bar cuando nosotras estábamos dormidas, nos tomaron el pelo de la peor forma, no dejaron de coquetear con esas y tú te dejaste hasta besuquear por esa tipa… ¿Para sacarme celos a mi?...no entiendo, cual era la idea de semejante cosa… - Joann creía que Ben hablaba por el grupo, no por si mismo.

- Ustedes estaban insoportables…tú no me hacías el menor caso, yo quería saber que tanto me quieres…Joann, estoy hablando por mi no por los otros tres – Sus hermosos ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules de ella.

- Mhhh… ¿Y a que conclusión llegaste? – Ella levantó su ceja esperando la respuesta.

- Este… que algo debes sentir por mi si estabas así de furiosa…era cosa de verte – Ben sonrió satisfecho con sus palabras.

- No se en que mundo vives, Ben…esa no es una evidencia de nada…te explico, estaba así de molesta porque TU ERES MI AMIGO, fuimos al hospital y me sentía muy mal…la mano me dolía espantosamente y me habían colocado una inyección que… me dolió…eso creo – recordó que efectivamente la habían pinchado y no se dio cuenta – estaba mareada y tú en vez de preocuparte por eso, como amigo, por supuesto, estabas de los mas feliz con esas tipas, me trataste muy mal y dijiste cosas horrorosas…¿Tu pretendes que no estuviera así de enojada? De solo recordarlo me estoy comenzando a transformar nuevamente – Ella le irritaba mucho recordar como miraba a esa voluptuosa mujer que le coqueteo y más aun que no rechazara el beso de esa.

- Ya entendí…no vas a reconocer nada...Jo…yo ya no que mas hacer, de verdad que no lo se- Soltó la cuchara de la copa y se tomó la frente con su mano derecha, exasperado de la negativa de esa chica.

- No se porque te colocas así… estoy siendo honesta contigo – Ni ella misma se creyó eso, porque cuando Ben la miró agachó la vista.

- No seas mentirosa Joann…Tú no me valoras, me sacas de quicio y cometo estupideces, cuando lo que intento es decirte y demostrarte que estoy loco por ti…este quiero decir que yo…mejor olvídalo – Se avergonzó de ser tan abierto a decir todo lo que se le cruzaba por la mente.

- Ben… - Iba a decir algo mas y él se levantó de la silla.

- Mírame… ¡Ven acá! – la hizo levantarse temerosa de que cosa le haría, estaba entre herido e irritado. Le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirara – Yo no voy a desistir, si es eso lo que tú quieres, yo estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por ti y de lo que tú me dices con tu mirada…mientes…no tengo la menor idea de porque… quiero conocerte y no me dejas…quiero hablarte y no me escuchas…quiero compartir contigo y te vas…tengo paciencia, mucha, de sobra para esperarte mil años si es necesario…nada de lo que me digas o hagas me alejara de ti… – Sus palabras fueron sinceras, sin contener ninguna que se le vino a la mente, lo único que frenó fueron sus gana de besarla. Se volvió a sentar dejando a Joann aturdida.

- Lo siento…si es que te herí – Fue lo único que logró musitar ante esas discurso tan apasionado de su parte.

- No digas nada mas…yo ya se que te dije cosas horribles, pero ya te pedí perdón…además con todo lo que idearon tú y Liz, metiendo hasta esa Elfo de mi hermana, ya debería estar todo saldado – Estaba realmente molesto con ella.

- Tienes razón…lo siento…este yo…fui a Forfar por el poema…el que te escribí y lo tengo ahora en Perth… a eso fui y a trabajar – Le comentó ella y se acercó a él, estaba abriendo la ventana hacia su mundo interno – ¿Quieres conocerme? Pues entonces tendrás que saber que yo, Liz, Joshua y Liam trabajamos…en…creo que un día deberás acompañarnos – Le dijo tomando su brazo y sonriendo tiernamente.

- Entonces estas reconociendo que me hiciste un poema…que haces cosas ocultas y me estas invitando a participar en ellas…me alegro de verdad…para mi es importante- La miró dando suaves toques en su blanca mano que tenía en su brazo.

- Si, ya te lo dije… el poema lo tengo en Perth…y las cosas misteriosas no son nada malo, es una forma de ayudar – Sonrió ante el asombro de Ben.

- Esta bien, quiero leerlo, nunca leo nada que venga de ti… ¿Te da vergüenza o que? – Ella se encogió de hombros - Ahora claro que quiero acompañarte a "Ayudar" no se que sería eso; pero iría...yo tengo una duda y quiero preguntar… ¿Joann estas saliendo con alguien? Es decir¿Tienes algún pretendiente que te esté interesando? Porque si es eso…yo se de sobra que no pasas desapercibida por ningún tarado… es cosa de mirarte…. - Ben indagó si es que tenía el camino bloqueado por alguien mas, de otra forma no se explicaba tanta negativa.

- ¿Qué?... bueno si he salido con alguien este si…pero fue por lo que les contamos de esos chicos que… - Al ver la mirada de Ben prefirió cambiar el tema – pero yo no tengo novio, es decir, se que hay chicos que…no me preguntes eso que vergüenza – Joann no podía hilar sus respuestas, se acordó del individuo, aquel aprendiz Misterioso que le había dedicado unas palabras.

Ambos continuaron comiendo esa copa de helado, Joann jugaba con lo que le quedaba, pensando quien podría ser el "Aprendiz misterioso", su primer regalo fue un vestido rojo hermoso que era algo osado, lo usaría cuando fuera la ocasión. Lo que mas le llamó su atención era el esmero de esa persona por aprender algo de poesía, se notaba que sus palabras no tenían esa soltura de alguien que acostumbra a escribir; sin embargo lograron conmoverla y crear ciertas sensaciones. Pasó mucho tiempo para recibir algo de ese enigmático pretendiente, solo hasta esa mañana donde recibió un enorme paquete, se fue con eso a su habitación, oculta de todos y en especial de que se enterara Ben, al abrirlo era un traje de color chocolate para montar, la chaqueta con sus iniciales bordadas, una gorra y hasta la fusta de cuero, sonrió al verlo era muy lindo. Y la nota que alcanzó a memorizar.

------------

_Querida doncella:_

_Me he tomado el atrevimiento de que mi siguiente regalo tenga relación con uno de sus deportes favoritos, conozco su afición a los equinos, por lo mismo espero verla cabalgar en medio del bosque con este atuendo, que realzaría su belleza y femineidad de la que mis ojos han sido preso, ya no quiero volver a mi libertad si significa dejar de verla, prefiero vivir confinado a su merced._

_Se despide hasta una nueva oportunidad_

_Suyo por siempre… El aprendiz Misterioso_

--------------

- Aquí planeta tierra…Jo… ¿Qué tanto piensas? – La quedó viendo porque no respondía

- ¿Qué?...yo lo siento… no me percate… ¿Qué decías? – Se excusó estaba sumergida en saber quien sería esa persona que le hacia regalos tan dedicados.

- Que ya es hora de que nos vayamos…haremos hora en mi casa y de ahí vamos por Terry y Candy…- Joann seguía en las nubes - Princesa, te estoy hablando, vamos- Ben la miró sin entender que le pasaba - …tienes chocolate ahí, pareces una niña pequeña… – Le dijo limpiándole con una servilleta parte del labio.

- Oh…no me di cuenta…estoy pensando en otra cosa… - Ella tomó la servilleta y se limpió sola

- Si me di cuenta…yo no se que cosas estarás pensando, sea lo que sea… deberás dejarlo porque tenemos que irnos – Miró su reloj de bolsillo – es temprano todavía…pero en eso habíamos quedado – Ben se levantó y ayudó a la joven en su acostumbrada caballerosidad.

Se alejaron caminado en dirección al auto, no sin antes que él se detuviera en una florería y al volver trajera un ramo enorme de flores para Joann, se las entregó dándole un beso en la frente. Ella sonrió y lo tomó del brazo, debían esperar mas para ir por los dos que estaban conversando en aquel restaurante de St Andrews.

**Levallois- Perret Restaurante**

**St Andrews – Escocia**

El maitre con un ademán refinado los condujo a una mesa alejada, era lo que le pidió Terry de forma muy sutil, quería evitar aquel vestíbulo donde estaba localizado el piano y el bullicio de algunas personas que conversaban en ese acogedor ambiente. Era la mejor mesa con una vista al mar e iluminada tenuemente con unos faroles en medio de un mantel de tela Burdeos, en el centro el aroma de esos jazmines y orquídeas en un jarrón de porcelana con las iniciales de ese exclusivo lugar LP. Le ayudó a sentarse corriendo su silla, ella estaba algo incómoda no iba vestida de forma adecuada; sin embargo a él no le importaba porque tampoco vestía de forma elegante. Esperaron por la carta y las recomendaciones sobre un vino en especial que asintió, sin expresarlo delante de la dama, era labor del varón escoger lo adecuado. Miraron largo rato la carta, ella estaba algo complicada sobre que pedir, su menú no tenía la especificaciones apropiadas, algunas palabras eran en francés y como algo le enseñaron en una semana, pudo comprender que existía un platillo que llevaba pescado, sin fijarse susurró esos nombres siendo observada por Terry.

- ¿Estas complicada Candy?...Bacon and Cabagge, ese es un platillo irlandés lleva: col y jamón….mmhh no me gusta la col huele mal y Colcannon es un puré irlandés, lleva: cebolla, col, leche y mantequilla…tampoco – Terry comenzó a leer algunos platos y a explicar lo que llevaban, no todos eran franceses- El que susurraste es sopa de pescado: Bouillabaise, podrías ser si es que quieres quedarte dormida, es mucha proteína. Pidamos…una tabla de quesos: Plateau de fromage y lo que nombraste antes son caracoles con su concha y todo en mantequilla: Escargots de Bourgogne – La miró e hizo un gesto de asco que ocasionó la risa de Candy.

- jajajaja… ¿No te gustan los caracoles?...yo una vez los probé con Albert… no son tan malos, es como comer pollo algo molido…no tiene sabor a tierra – Ella lo miró y Terry sonrió

- Le pedí al Maitre que trajera un Amer Picon, es un aperitivo, te va gustar tiene: naranjas, alcohol, genciana, quinina y Vino…me imagino que puedes tomar algo – Levantó la vista a través de esa carta que estaba aun revisando.

- Si, puedo… la carne con vino tinto… el pollo con vino blanco, por lo general salvo algunas excepciones es así ¿no?..Por lo menos así lo aprendí… – preguntó decidiéndose por un plato que llevaba pollo.

- Si, estas en lo correcto…voy a pedir un Chardonnay, es un vino blanco – Le indicó al Maitre lo que pidieron ambos y éste trajo de inmediato el aperitivo. - ¿Te a gustado el lugar, Candy? – le preguntó intentando entablar el dialogo.

- Si, es un lugar lindo… - Ella miró su entorno para volver la vista a aquellos ojos que la miraban fijo.

- Te traje hasta acá, para hablar contigo…yo espero que no te molestes con los chicos, que no han querido comentar nada para no incomodar a nadie…son buenas personas – Quiso interceder por sus nuevos amigos.

- Lo se…Joann y Liz han estado enseñándome Francés e Italiano, son muy divertidas y preocupadas por cada cosa que necesite… ¿Sabes? Joann me cedió el cuarto que tú y yo conocimos – Se avergonzó ante esa frase – Quiero decir, el cuarto que me gustó por que era lindo…tu entiendes – Ella bajó la vista apenada.

- ¿Si?… es una buena chica, me contaron lo que tú hiciste por su madre Claire Dufays, lamentablemente murió en ese desastre del Nithel…yo estoy orgulloso de tu labor como enfermera ¿Sigues en eso no? – Sus ojos la imaginaron con su traje como la había visto aquella vez en Chicago.

- Yo sigo siendo enfermera, solo que ahora estoy en otra cosa…buscando una pista de mis padres. Cuando estaba en el hogar de Pony, una persona vio el carruaje que me abandono, me dibujó el escudo que resultó ser de una familia Escocesa, de la Señora Hoker, la abuela de Ben…yo creía que era sencillo y me vine a Londres; pero no lo fue porque el carruaje si bien era de la familia, fue prestado mientras ellos estuvieron en Nueva York y ahí había otras pistas…la Señora Hoker me prometió buscar información – Terminó su resumen cuando estaba llegando el mozo con sus platillos.

- Entiendo…no ha sido fácil ¿No sabes si son tus padres o solo uno de ellos? – Preguntó él mientras comenzaban a comer.

- No, solo se que se trata de un anillo, ya no me haré ilusiones puede ser de ella, de él o de nadie en especial… - Le respondió sintiéndose observada por un grupo de damas – Al parecer te han reconocido…como el actor de Broadway – le hizo un gesto para que él mirara.

- Ah…no me interesa, estoy hablando contigo…- Miró de reojo y vio como las cuatro damas de una mesa cercana le sonrieron – Debe significar mucho para ti querer saber sobre tus padres…espero que no te haga sufrir lo que puedas descubrir de todo eso – él se preocupó ante la idea de que Candy fuera infeliz enterándose de algo poco grato

- Quiero saber porque me abandonaron, espero que me den esa explicación y creo que llegaré a una respuesta, a eso vine, aunque la hermana María y la Señorita Pony no estuvieron de acuerdo – Continuo comiendo de aquella delicia que había pedido.

- Estamos en guerra, es por eso que ellas tal vez no querían que vinieras a exponerte hasta acá – respondió Terry mirando a Candy, desilusionado al saber que vino por otras razones, se lo había comentado Joann, pero escucharlo de ella era mas inquietante.

Los dos abordaron los temas en común; la muerte de Stear, el cuadro que le dio Liam y la melodía de Joshua, eso ensombreció la mirada de Candy, al recordar ese episodio de su vida, el significado que tenía esa cajita de la felicidad y las veces que la oyó, fue cuando caminaba tras despedirse de Terry, bajo la nieve que congeló sus sentimientos haciéndoles invernar por largo tiempo creyendo que había muerto en el olvido; pero la verdad que se transformaron en perennes anidando de forma oculta ese reencuentro. Prosiguió contándole sobre su vida en el Hogar de Pony y sus planes a futuro. Le habló de Annie, Patty y Archie, que seguían en la casa de Perth, donde les había invitado a quedarse Joann. Ella resumió todo y Terry la escuchó atento, ahora era su turno. La noche avanzó rápido, mirándose el uno al otro, obviando por completo que el restaurante estaba mas lleno y mas personas le daban una que otra mirada.

- Ahora me gustaría saber ¿Por qué dejaste la compañía, Terry? – Ella fue directa con su pregunta sin darle oportunidad de planear una respuesta.

- No seguí actuando, porque ya no me interesa… tal vez mi talento se fue – Quiso ser sincero, era así como se sintió después que habían roto el noviazgo de ellos.

- Nadie pierde el talento, Terry…tal vez se bloquea, pero ¿Perderlo?...actuar era tu pasión – Ella quiso alentarlo mirando aquellos ojos apagados en un dolor indescifrable.

- Era mi pasión…tengo otras facetas que tú desconoces, creo que sería hora de cultivarlas también…tengo planes de emprender un viaje, de estudiar algo mas que actuación – Estaba hablando en serio, planificándose sin Susana.

- ¿Y tu madre, Eleanor Baker? – Ella quiso saber que fue de esa dulce mujer, actriz como su hijo y que al verla le hacía añorar el querer tener una madre.

- No la vi más…. Me imagino que habrá dejado las tablas para hacer una película es lo que supe la última vez…- Continuo jugando con la cuchara que tenía en sus manos.

- ¿Y tu padre el Señor Grandchester?... – Estaba interesada en saber sobre su vida, porque conservaba esa mirada triste, si hablaban creía que podría desahogarse.

- Estuvo aquí hace unas semanas queriendo que regrese…no me interesa hacerlo- Terry estaba renuente a tratar ese tema ya sabía que venía a continuación

- ¿Y Susana¿Dónde la dejaste?...debe estar aquí ¿o no? – Preguntó ella sin dejar de sentir un punzante dolor entre su corazón y el estomago

- Ella esta en Nueva York, estuvo aquí si…pero se fue no es lugar para ella, sigue en terapia para poder usar las muletas aunque no le agraden… - No miró para responder, le incomodaba abordar el asunto de Susana.

- Entonces si no es lugar para ella, menos para ti…aquí conmigo…tú estas comprometido con Susana – Le espetó de forma cortante.

- Yo estoy donde quiero estar…el que haya decidido hacerme cargo de su recuperación no significa que me vaya a casar con ella…es decir – Su corazón acababa de replicar ante las imposición de la pecosa, de su padre y de todo el mundo que daba por sentado esa relación.

- No creo que tu seas capaz de una canallada así, a una dama no se le trae de un lado a otro, para dejarla así sin cumplir con un compromiso…además ella… – No alcanzó a terminar porque Terry dio un golpe en la mesa que la sobresaltó.

- Ya tengo padre que me recrimine lo que debo o no hacer….no necesito que tú cumplas la misma función…yo estoy aquí contigo, te invite a este lugar y no quiero hablar de ella – Sus ojos y su puño en la mesa, la silenciaron, estaba realmente molesto.

- Es por eso que no quería venir…no deberían verte conmigo, en esa mesa de mas allá ya te han reconocido como el actor y que seguramente…- Ella no podía terminar porque siempre él salía con alguna respuesta.

- Me da igual…a ti debería darte lo mismo ¿Desde cuando tan pendiente del que dirán, Candy?...aquí estoy como Terry tu amigo, compañero, nov… - Iba decir novio pero se freno y prosiguió – ya no estoy actuando…

- Yo leí un articulo que decía que si, que volverías a las tablas y que estabas con Susana – Recordando el reportaje que salió en el diario cuando ella estuvo en el Hogar de Pony.

- Nunca un diario a sido capaz de redactar los sentimientos de alguien…eso no es cierto…yo ya deje de actuar hace mucho ya – Estaba irritado, a raíz de eso y de otras conversaciones fue como llegó a parar a Londres, eso propicio un rompimiento con Susana.

- Yo siento que sea así…te recordaba como aquel joven que vibraba con las luces y los aplausos del público, interpretando una obra… - Ella no estaba decepcionada, sabía que una parte de él era todavía el actor.

- ¿Por qué me evitas?...es decir… ¿Por qué desde que aparecí en esa Catedral tuve que prácticamente obligarte a que me abrazaras?...yo creí… - Él cambio el tema radicalmente, se sentía confundido ante la reacción de ella, distante y fría.

- Yo no te evito…tú al parecer estas confundido y se te esta haciendo costumbre aparecer de improviso, de armar este tipo de situaciones innecesarias – Dejó el postre de lado y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir¿A que le llamas innecesario?... yo creí que estabas… - Ahora él dejaba sus frases a medio terminar por la interrupción de Candy.

- Creíste mal…tú tomaste una decisión y yo seguí con mi vida…no puedes pretender dar vuelta atrás – Ella fue clara por lo menos su razón tenía las palabras adecuadas para herirlo y llevar a su corazón a un fuerte para que no la hiciera flaquear.

- Ya veo…entonces yo me imagine que estabas llorando en medio de ese salón, que recitabas un poema que te leí cuando estábamos juntos, que te besé y me respondiste…que cuando delirabas me pediste que no me fuera y cuando estabas en Perth en aquel columpio de flores también dejaste que te abrazara…yo nunca vi que te opusieras ¡COMO AHORA! – Sus ojos destellaban rabia y molestia ante las palabras de Candy.

- Pero no grites…sobre el delirio…pues tú lo has dicho tenia fiebre y uno no esta en sus cabales…- La razón en su mente tenía respuesta para todo, enmudeció al corazón que no paraba de sentir acorralado.

- JA…¿Cabales?… ¿Delirio?…¡Que cínica eres! y te vuelvo a decir…que yo ya soy un hombre y no necesito que nadie me diga que puedo hacer y que no…no pretendo darle la vuelta a nada… quería saber… ¡olvídalo! – Terry agitó su mano y sacó un cigarro para fumarlo a pesar de no ser un lugar apto para hacerlo.

- ¡SIGUES CON EL VICIO!…deja ya de comportarte como un chico malcriado – Ella le arrebato el cigarro de sus labios y lo rompió hizo lo mismo con la cajetilla.

- ¡QUE HACES!... ¡eso no te lo permito!… ¡no tienes el derecho de controlarme de esa manera! – Le gritó enojado y a esas alturas todo el restaurante daba la vuelta a mirarlos.

- Como tú tampoco tienes el derecho de traerme aquí a la fuerza…raptándome de un lugar, coludido con Joann y Ben…eso estuvo mal – Candy le respondió y no se inmutó ante lo que había echo anteriormente.

- jajajajajajaja… ¿Rapto?... ¡YO NO TE TENGO AMARRADA AQUÍ!…jajajajaja vaya que te gastas una tremenda imaginación…– Se burló recostándose de forma grosera en esa silla, colocando sus manos entrelazadas en su nuca.

- Si…es verdad…por lo mismo ¡ME VOY!… - Ella hizo el intento de levantarse y Terry la detuvo apretando su mano desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- No vas a ninguna parte…no sin antes que esta discusión se calme…siéntate ahí o veras que aun conservo algo de actor en mi sangre…no me provoques, porque tú ya sabes que soy capaz de armar un escándalo donde saldrás muy mal parada – Su mirada era desafiante, no tenía un ápice de piedad.

Ella se sentó impresionada de la actitud de Terry, sus ojos explotaban destellos de ira, conocía ese carácter indómito, grosero y despectivo que solía tener con algunas personas, creía que esos arrebatos se quedaron en un pasado; sin embargo, verlo así, molesto y que quería seguir ahí sin siquiera hablarle le parecía insólito. ¿Qué era lo que realmente le molestaba¿Estaría acaso molesto por sus palabras¿Terry seguía queriéndola a pesar del tiempo que llevaba con Susana? Su corazón se rendía ante esa captura donde no pretendía desasir de su mirada, que la exploró por largo rato haciéndola sentir incómoda.

_Yo no se que es lo que le pasa, esta ahí sin decir nada, cree que la traje aquí para hablar de Susana…no me interesa Susana y para colmo cree que puede darme ordenes de que hacer, ya tengo bastante presión con mi padre y todo el resto de las personas de las que huí mientras estuve en Nueva York. No quería dañarla ni asustarla, pero logra irritarme con su negativa ¿Estaré tan equivocado?...Sus labios no se negaron estoy casi seguro de eso, no existe día que no lo recuerde, esa coincidencia que me hizo posible que la volviera a ver para darme cuenta que mi alma claudicaba ante su mirada, ante sus palabras y el roce de su silueta. Traje conmigo ese regalo que le tenía, en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta esta aguardando por el momento oportuno, espero que su rabia se apaciguara hago ahora?...no quería ser brusco con ella, no ahora._

Se levantó y se dirigió al pianista, le susurró una suplica, ante la mirada de Candy que seguía sentada en silencio, ya habían terminado el postre. Cuando se acercó y le extendió su mano, la melodía de un vals estaba sonando en los oídos de ellos y de las demás personas, que se animaron a bailar en medio de ese restaurante, él sonrió al ver que no eran la única pareja de enamorados que estaban ahí y esperó que ella tomara su mano. Se levantó y comenzaron a bailar, podía sentir un mareo agradable es aquella cercanía, el roce de sus manos ya no eran temblorosas, se dejó asir mas a su pecho al punto de sentir sus latidos acoplándose en un forma rítmica como si no solo sus sentidos comenzaran a sincronizarse, si no que también ella por completo sucumbía a ese minuto subsanando las palabras que se habían dicho recientemente. Luego de estar largo rato entregado a ese ambiente, se detuvo y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

- Yo tenía esto para ti… es tuyo como regalo de cumpleaños…espero que lo aceptes y me disculpes por la forma en que he actuado ahora… no quise asustarte – Tomó su mano y depositó esa bolsita roja en sus manos.

- Yo… ¿Qué es esto Terry?...no debiste molestarte… siento haber roto tu cigarro, tienes razón no tengo derecho de mandar de esa forma en tu vida… - Ella había tenido tiempo de recapacitar en sus actos.

- No importa…se que no quieres que fume, eres enfermera, así que lo tomo como un acto de afecto hacia mi ¿No? – Se acercó y deposito un beso en su frente – además si no me quieres fumador, lo dejaría…haría el esfuerzo por dejar mis vicios…todos – Sonrieron ambos ante aquellos ojos que se calmaron.

- Veamos que es esto… - Ella tomó la bolsita aun parados en medio de la pista improvisada

Al abrir esa bolsita de terciopelo rojo, una cadena con un crucifijo salieron de ahí, tenía incrustaciones de piedras que destellaban ante las tenues luces, era muy hermoso. Él lo tomó en sus manos y quitó el cabello que cubría su níveo cuello para colgarla sobre su pecho, tenía su nombre grabado atrás.

- Ese crucifijo le perteneció a mi abuela paterna, según mi madre siempre lo llevaba cuando estaba triste, alegre, rezaba…en cualquier situación, asegurando que la protegía…espero que pueda hacer lo mismo contigo, no quiero que sufras mas por culpa de otros… - Terry tenía ese único tesoro que le quedaba por parte de su abuela paterna, aparte de otras riquezas que no tenían aquella importancia en comparación con lo que significaba un crucifijo en el pecho de esa una chica creyente.

- Gracias…es muy lindo…no deberías regalármelo, es importante para ti – Ella se emocionó ante ese gesto y lo miró al ver que sonrió.

- Es importante; pero quiero que te cuide a ti… no acepto que me lo devuelvas por ningún motivo… se lo estoy dando a alguien muy importante para mi… ¿Lo sabes no? – de forma directa miró el rostro de Candy que se ruborizo ante esas palabras sin saber que decir.

- Que cosas dices…me avergüenzas – Replicó y se fueron a sentar.

Candy se excusó yendo al tocador, se sintió observada por un grupo de personas, que llevaban rato reconociendo a Terry, incómoda llegó por fin al pasillo que le condujo a la puerta del baño. Frente al espejo se arregló el cabello, notó que estaba algo bronceada, sus mejillas le ardían doblemente, por la vergüenza y por el sol que maquilló sus pecas y su tez blanca.

Aquel crucifijo que rodeaba su cuello, quedaba en medio de su pecho, era de plata, con incrustaciones de piedras, en una combinación perfecta con aquel vestido blanco que hace rato atrás creía poco apropiado para el restaurante al que fueron. La puntilla que le fue dada por Joann esa misma mañana, fue depositaba por los brazos de Terry que lo impregnaron de su perfume. Se sonrió al entender porque tanto esmero por parte de las dos amigas, en que se viera bonita, hasta Liz se preocupó de maquillarla suavemente

Se quedó por un rato ahí, escuchó las voces de unas damas que estaban conversando en el pasillo, les llamó la atención porque hablaban de Terry, era habitual, estaba con el hombre más seductor de Londres, conocido en Estados Unidos por la promesa de las tablas.

- ¿Tu sabes quien acompaña ahora al conquistador de Terrunce Grandchester? …Lilian ha dijo que estaba en aquella mesa, la mas apartada probablemente para que no le vieran con la chica que trajo, que por supuesto no es su novia oficial…no es novedad – La voz chillona de una mujer miraba a todos lados para no ser oída obviando que estaba cerca del tocador de damas.

- Yo a ella no la ubico, por lo simple que viste…me imagino que no es nadie importante, como lo son todas en todo caso, no se si supiste que lo han visto con una chica rubia, de ojos azules y muy linda…pero no se, porque hace un mes atrás lo vieron también en Edimburgo en un bar con una tropa de mujeres…tú sabes - La otra mujer continuo con el cuchicheo en pleno pasillo mientras Candy oía absolutamente todo.

- Mhhh…si, dicen que apareció en el diario una pequeña entrevista que le hicieron a Susana Marlowe, no tengo la menor idea de que dice, pero todos comentan que son novios…si estuvo paseándose con él por todo Londres…debe serlo … ahora esa pobre idiota que esta con él ahora…esa chica rubia de ojos verdes… no se como tiene el descaro de salir con un hombre comprometido y bailar en medio de todo el mundo – Refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos para escuchar la intervención de su amiga.

- ¿Cuándo salió esa entrevista?...yo no la había visto – le comentó la otra mujer

- Hoy mismo en el Sunder News, en la sección de espectáculos, esa chica fue muy hábil en verdad, invalida y todo pudo quitarse del medio a muchas que estaban detrás del hijo del Duque…lastima que sea tan mujeriego – La mujer se instaló sin tener la menor intención de salirse del pasillo.

- Ella debe saber entonces con lo que se comprometió…es una pena que ya no se le vea en el teatro donde debería estar y no dando espectáculos con tantas mujeres como dicen… ¿Sabes que tengo un hermano que vive en Londres? Pues el mismo me comentó que lo vio bebiendo en una taberna y rodeado de esas mujeres….tu sabes…para lo que sirven – La mujer intentó susurrar sus últimas frases, pero igualmente se podían escuchar. Candy ya no podía controlar sus lágrimas.

- Entonces esa que esta ahora…debe ser una mas del montón, mientras se despide de la soltería…jajajajaja... – Las dos mujeres entraron por fin al baño.

Candy no alcanzó a ir a ninguna parte cuando ya las tenía enfrente, las dos mujeres se avergonzaron, porque la apariencia pálida y las lágrimas de ella eran notorias. Las secó de forma rápida y salió al pasillo, sintiendo que era culpable de todo lo que le pasaba, por no respetar sus propias decisiones, por haber abdicado ante el galanteo, regalos, caricias y afectos, hasta de aquella sonrisa y ese timbre de voz que la atolondraba de un perfecto y real Príncipe inglés, que estaba aguardando por ella en esa mesa, retrocedió antes de que la viera.

Tenía que dar una estocada final a esos sentimientos que afloraban al verle, que la volvían veleta de sus emociones y frases, se dirigió rauda hacia el Maitre pidiéndole un favor.

- Señor, necesito que me traiga el Sunder News ahora…por favor…es importante – El Maitre obedeció y la dejó en aquella antesala desde ahí Terry no podía verla, estaba justo detrás del pianista.

- Señorita…tome lo que usted me ha pedido – En sus manos le dio lo que ella había solicitado

Agradeciendo se sentó en un sofá, con el pianista tocando una suave melodía busco pagina por página, sus manos frías no se detuvieron solo hasta dar con la sección de espectáculos y vida social, la foto de Susana estaba en un articulo. Las primeras letras que hicieron mella en su expresión fueron el titular: "El esperado compromiso de Susana y Terrunce" su razón la guió por la senda de letras filosas que la volvían a la realidad, que siempre supo; pero era muy distinto ver eso ahora, cuando minutos atrás sentía que podía existir una esperanza para ellos dos. Silencio un llanto con sus manos al continuar leyendo.

------

_El soltero mas codiciado de Nueva York, Terrunce Grandchester, hijo del Duque de Escocia, está comprometido con_ _Susana Marlowe, quien nos anticipa que está en preparativos para el anuncio de la fecha de matrimonio._

_**Es una sorpresa para el mundo de las tablas el anuncio de su compromiso con el Sr. Terrunce Grandchester ¿Cuándo sabremos con precisión la fecha de su enlace?**_

_Lo sabrán pronto, yo me comprometo a hacerlo publico ante los medios, por todos aquellas jóvenes amantes de teatro que han seguido mi carrera y la de Terry._

_**¿Ya están ultimando los detalles de su pronta boda?**_

_Si, efectivamente, con la ayuda de mi madre, del Duque de Grandchester, estamos en los preparativos, hay mucho por hacer todavía, son tantas cosas que uno tiene que organizar, para que sea el acontecimiento del año, digno del hijo de un Duque._

_**Usted habla de los preparativos ¿Dónde esta en este minuto su prometido?**_

_Él está de viaje, tomando un merecido descanso y finiquitando algunos compromisos ineludibles, se que estará pronto a volver así me lo ha asegurado. Estamos muy felices y queremos que todos se enteren de esta dicha, por eso ya tenemos una lista larga de invitados._

_La joven sonríe ante las demás preguntas de otros medios, ha llegado a Nueva York en compañía del Duque Grandchester, tras estar con su prometido en Londres, donde asegura que han vivido momentos inolvidables, lamentablemente debe retirarse para seguir con su terapia. Esperamos tener noticias sobre este acontecimiento que no deja indiferente a muchas damas, que han seguido la carrera del retirado actor de Broadway, Terrunce Grandchester._

_**Sunder News**_

-------

Sus lágrimas mancharon las letras de ese diario, era una entrevista corta y precisa, no existían errores posibles, como había dicho rato atrás Terry, ante el comentario que le hizo sobre un articulo que vio ella cuando estuvo en el Hogar de Pony. Se dejó llevar una vez mas, el dolor de esta vez no era menor, debía despojarse de aquel amor eterno de una vez para dejar de sufrir a cada instante. Ella fue la usurpadora de un hombre que ya no le pertenecía, del que renuncio con plena consciencia y su cercanía solo lograba flaquear aquella entereza que tuvo de marcharse en aquella noche de invierno, sin mirar atrás, ahora debería hacer lo mismo. Enojada por las intenciones que interpretaba, con el dolor y la rabia de ser indicada como "una mas del montón", la trajo ahí con la idea de formar parte de su despedida a su soltería.

Se secó las lágrimas y miró Terry seguía ahí esperando, retraído en esa hermosa vista al mar, que cuando estuvo a su lado no le interesó ver, porque los ojos de Candy eran su única paz.

Salió por la puerta rápidamente para no ser vista, demasiado tarde porque frente a ella estaba Joann que la miró notando su palidez.

- Candy…yo venía por ti… ¿Estas bien? – La chica de ojos azules la miró asustada.

- Yo… no quiero estar aquí… ayúdame por favor, Joann- Musitó y al mirar atrás estaba de pie Terry junto a Ben

- ¿Dónde ibas Candy?... ¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte? – Terry se acercó a ella sin escuchar lo que había musitado a Joann.

- Creo que llegamos en mal momento…Jo…vamos – Quisieron irse, pero Joann lo detuvo, porque Candy le sostenía la mano, como pidiendo su ayuda.

- No han llegado en ningún mal momento…yo quiero irme, ya escuche todo lo que tenias para decirme – Espetó resuelta a irse por la puerta aun tomada de la mano de Joann que apretaba en señal de su sufrimiento.

- Pero si recién te di ese regalo…me faltaron cosas que decir ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – No comprendía y la sostuvo del brazo para que lo mirara.

- Nada, solo que yo ya te dije…yo seguí con mi vida y tú deberías seguir con la tuya… esto era una despedida, tal vez nos la debíamos…- Con mucha frialdad apenas le miró, iba a irse.

- Espera… ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres, Candy?...yo pensé que si tú me… - No lo dejó que hilara sus ideas porque le interrumpió.

- Si…es lo quiero – Ella sostuvo por mas rato su mirada ante la decepción de él.

- Este… Jo…Princesa vamos…esta es una discusión que no deberíamos escuchar – Ben tomó de la mano de Joann, pero ella fue jalada por Candy.

- No…ella se queda, este…con ella vine y me voy con mi amiga… ¿Cierto Joann?...yo ya se que conoces a Terry…tenemos que hablar al respecto…pero no ahora – Ella la miró suplicándole que no la dejara sola.- ya me iba… eso es lo que decía...bueno Terry un gusto, gracias por la cena y Adiós – Se acercó y le dio su mano, rápidamente salió con Joann dejando a los dos varones mirándola.

Terry resopló molesto sin entender nada, como de un momento a otro el clima entre ellos se disipó y ahora tenia ante sus ojos a una chica terca, orgullosa y displicente con sus sentimientos, después de todo lo que habían compartido en ese día, simplemente no lo podía creer. Conversó algo con Ben y dejó que se fueran, mirando a través del vidrio del restaurante, con los ojos brillosos ante el rechazo, no tenía esperanza. Ella le acaba de decir adiós a su última opción, en la que tenía tantos planes que quería compartirlos con la única mujer que lo hizo proyectarse en un futuro promisorio, todo se desvaneció volviéndole a las tinieblas que vivió esa misma noche de invierno cuando la vio alejarse de su lado, la historia volvía a repetirse como una cruel señal ella no volteó a verle. Se levantó y pagó la cuenta, se alejó en el auto que tenía a unas cuadras.

Candy se fue en silencio, arrepentida de sus palabras, batallando contra su sentimientos, auto convenciéndose con la ayuda de su raciocinio que era lo mas correcto, aquellos principios cristianos que le fueron inculcados desde pequeña por la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony; "La felicidad no se basa en la desgracia de nadie" para ella la única interpretación que tenía en ese minuto, era la de alejarse para siempre de Terry, despojarse del amor eterno que conoció de la mano de ese rebelde que tenía un mundo de nobleza en su interior, una riqueza que en su alma que le fue enseñada en todo su esplender solo a ella. Sintió la cruz en su pecho, reconfortándole y disipando las lágrimas de una vez.

_Despojado de tus manos calidas,_

_En este invierno de mi alma,_

_gélidas del desamor que me has privado._

_Apercollar tu mirada en el dintel de mis desvelos,_

_mi almohada guarida de aquella melancolía_

_compañera eterna que surca mis noches._

_Agazapado en la razzia de tus besos,_

_incinerando tus cartas vestigios de tus promesas._

_Turbado en la zozobra de tu partida,_

_mis brazos no lograron asediarte._

_Mis palabras no recluyeron tu corazón,_

_te has marchado una vez mas,_

_sin vacilar te alejas entre la bruma. _

_El deliquio del dolor me tumba a tus pies, _

_sin que me veas estoy inerte _

_al desacierto de tus decisiones._

_Las maldiciones, vocabulario soez, _

_misérrimas palabras que emanan de la ira._

_El cielo lo conocí pendido a tus caricias._

_el coro de serafines musitó_

_una bendición para este amor que nos une._

_Me marcho desterrado de tu cercanía,_

_Despojado de un amor eterno,_

_que con la anuencia de Dios_

_Debe naufragar en el averno de un adiós._

_ François Devaux_

---------

Continuara….

**Ladyzafiro**

Notas: Los datos otorgados sobre los nombre de los platillos, los lugares (Catedral, castillo, jardín botánico) en que me inspiré para crear el ambiente del fanfic no son ficticios, todo es absolutamente real, que me es posible saber gracias a mi estudio de Turismo. Ahora claro que hay nombres inventados, por ahí y pueda que exista un margen de error, vamos que no soy una enciclopedia ambulante jajajaja. Ahora el poema a pesar de que diga: François Devaux, me pertenece ya que ese nombre es inventado para este fanfic. Agradezco el apoyo de mis fieles lectoras, el aliento que me entregan para continuar con esta historia después de alguna que otra mala onda, que ya fue. Las vacaciones me las voy a tomar pronto, publico este capitulo que tenía hace rato escrito. Espero que les haya gustado.


	25. La condena de un compromiso

**Candy – Candy**

**La condena a un compromiso **(Cap 25)

**13 de junio de 1915**

**Perth – Escocia**

La barahúnda proveniente de afuera la terminó por despertar. Apenas creía haber cerrado los ojos para dormirse y ya era de mañana, la charla que sostuvo Annie y Patty, que le preguntaron donde estuvo, solo atinó a disipar sus dudas dando excusas de que fue una hermosa velada, para proseguir con la conversación pendiente que tenía con Joann, fue la mas extensa de todas, porque estuvieron hasta muy tarde en el invernadero, junto al acuario. Le explicó absolutamente todo y le comentó sobre las razones por la que guardaron silencio, estaba Susana presente y Elisa la humillo de una forma muy cruel en el vagón del tren que iba hacia Liverpool, tras ese incidente premeditado por esos dos arpías, fue el preámbulo para estrechar lazos de amistad entre el grupo y Terry. Todo quedo mas claro, cada palabra que esa chica de ojos azules le confidenció no le molesto, muy por el contrario fortaleció ese afecto especial que sentía por ella.

Abordaron la historia desde el punto de vista del grupo, dejando de lado, lo que debería explicar Terry o Susana, sin comentar nada de lo ocurrido en el hospital y la forma en que fue ayudado para poder verla, mientras estuvo con Pulmonía. Creía que ese era un tema privado de ellos dos, Joann no quería complicar mas las cosas, porque anoche pudo darse cuenta que ella rechazó a Terry, que estaba muy afectada y por mas que intentó saber no se pudo.

Candy tenía una sola idea que le rondaba en su cabeza largo rato, era que ella y él habían recorrido casi el mismo camino sin verse, tuvieron la oportunidad en mas de una ocasión: en Londres, en el tren hacia Liverpool, en el concierto de Joshua, donde ella prefirió ir a verse con el "Monstruo de la laguna", el destino actuaba de una forma muy extraña, con una alevosía inverosímil ante ese amor que fue siempre tan esquivo.

Se desperezó y decidió por fin dar comienzo a esa nueva mañana, mirando por la ventana, estaban a lo lejos unas personas hablando cerca del columpio de flores, al único que lograba divisar era a Liam, con otras tres personas, mujeres. Se bañó, perfumó y vistió, la cruz que le había regalado Terry la tenía encima de la mesita de Luz junto con el poema, lo guardó entre su diario de vida y aquel obsequio que le arrancó otra sonrisa, se lo puso, no se veía mal con lo que llevaba puesto. Decidió bajar ya lista era muy temprano, apenas las ocho de la mañana, no había nadie en el comedor, solo Cissie que la sintió y le dirigió la palabra.

- Buenos días, señorita…Rosa blanca… lo digo por el olor de su perfume… ¿Candy? – La mujer era muy hábil al sentir el perfume de las personas era así como la reconocía a ella.

- Si, Cissie…Buenos Días… - Ella tomó las manos de la mujer y la saludó afectivamente – Vamos a la cocina…no quiero tomar el desayuno sola, veo que nadie se a levantado aun – Mirando a todos lados. Caminaron hacia la cocina.

- Se equivoca…Afuera esta: Joann, Liam, la hermana de él y su nana; el caballero amigo suyo…El Sr. Albert me encargó que le dijera que fue a conversar unos asuntos con su amigo George y volvía inmediatamente. Todos hacen mas de media hora que tomaron el desayuno aquí – La mujer hábilmente colocó las tazas con la ayuda de Candy para colocarlas en la mesa.

- Se deben de haber levantado muy temprano…no lo puedo creer –Todos se habían acostado muy tarde anoche, no podía creer que tuvieran el ánimo para levantarse tan temprano. Continúo ayudando a la mujer hasta que llegaron Fiona y Belle a continuar con su labor.

Candy estaba acostumbrada a ayudar, hizo unos jugos de fruta y miró como la mujer hacía unos scones para el desayuno, unos huevos escalfados y otras delicias, eran muy rápidas en la cocina, se convenció que nunca sería una buena dueña de casa, porque adoraba mas trabajar en un hospital que hacer todas esas cosas. Se sentó a tomar el desayuno en compañía de esas personas que comentaban como era la señora Claire, capturando una linda impresión de quien fue esa mujer que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer en sus últimos minutos, sintió una pena de que no fuera suficiente todo el esfuerzo que hizo, por salvarle la vida. Cuando terminó ese contundente desayuno, aprovechó de visitar a Klin que dormía en la casita, se hizo muy amigo del Mel, el beagle que dormía con Joann, jugó toda la tarde persiguiendo al mapache, ante la risa de Albert que los cuidó a ambos, según lo que le comentó Liz.

En el antejardín continuaban conversando, Liam y las tres damas que le acompañaban. La mujer de unos 68 años, pelo canoso y rellena, no paraba de hablar; junto a ella la hermosa joven de ojos almendrados de atrayente ojos calipso y el cabello suelto, visiblemente afectada; al lado otra joven de cabellos rubio cobrizo, algo adormilada llevaba puesto una falda color chocolate y blusa de encajes color mantequilla, los ánimos se calmaron para aquel dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir el apuesto joven, de ojos azules intenso, cabello largo negro rizado, que tenía tomada de la mano a Joann que tenía frío.

- ¿Bueno y que va hacer Liwi?…su padre va a buscar otra opción de novio para su hermana, hoy mismo tiene la cena con usted y le puedo asegurar que no se de que trata…pero conociéndole no debe ser nada bueno – Le dijo Adel que no podía dar crédito a lo anticuado que eran sus patrones, estaba ahí desde muy temprano para contarle eso.

- Yoooo ya te dije…. ¡PRIMERO MUERTA ME CASO CON UN VIEJO DECREPITO, COMO EL QUE ME TENIA PENSADO!…ahora yo se que es el turno tuyo, ruega a San expedito que no sea una mujer gorda, con verruga y todo…te apuesto que la cena de esta noche, no es otra cosa que eso…yo no iré – Erin enfurecida y estaba convencida que algo mas se tramaba su padre.

- ¿Ya? Dime una cosa Erin… ¿Tu piensas huir toda la vida?...es decir…tu conoces como es nuestro padre, ya debe haber contrato a alguien para que te busque por TODA ESCOCIA…ese gorila que estaba en la puerta de la habitación es un anticipo de lo que te espera, yo no puedo hacer nada por ti… ¿Y que dice mi madre, Adel? – él estaba aproblemado con las atrocidades que le contó Adel, inquieto jugaba con la mano de Joann.

- Que va a decir… ¡NADA!…si esa señora se sometió a la tortura China que es estar casada con su padre…oiga yo creo que lo mejor, es que usted se vaya a vivir a…. la India… se me ocurre que ahí puede estar usted mas segura – le susurró Adel a Erin.

- Tendré que irme a la India entonces, pero no sin antes conseguir el titulo por el que me vine a pelear aquí…NO ME MUEVO y mi padre tendrá que conseguirse un pelotón completo para obligarme…Joann tú debes ayudarme – le suplicó Erin que andaba en su auto con una maleta de un lado a otro, no soportaba estar en un hotel

- Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte…pero como no se… ¿Tu no tienes novio Erin? – Se acordó del novio que ni conocía.

- Si… tengo o tenia…no se está molesto, por una discusión que tuve por causa de un melenudo…un vagabundo que estaba en la casa de nosotros, por cierto¿Desde cuando tienes amigos así Liam? – Erin pensaba que Albert era un vagabundo por su apariencia desgarbada de aquella noche.

- No tengo idea de que vagabundo me hablas, pero eso no es tema aquí… ¿Tienes novio o que¿Dónde demonios se metió? él debería presentarse ante nuestro padre para decirle que no necesitas otro marido…es decir asumir el supuesto compromiso que tú tienes con ese… - Se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta hace rato que quería irse, pero no podía por estar discutiendo eso con ellas.

- ¿Qué? Bueno…pero a ti ¿Quién te dijo que me quería casar?... noooo yo no he tocado ese tema con Mark, apenas llevamos una semana y algo – le comentó ella arreglando su pelo que aun tenia mojado.

- Mira si quieres te quedas aquí, yo no tengo problema, tu padre yo creo que me tiene cierta consideración y no podrá meterse a sacarte por la fuerza – Comentó decidida Joann

- ¿SIIII?…. ¡GRACIAS!…estoy harta de ese hotel en que estoy alojando…siiii eso es ser una BUENA AMIGA Y HERMANA…ahora me voy a ir por ahí a pasarme este mal rato, que no dormí nada - Erin abrazó a Joann y en una mueca le sacó la lengua a Liam

- Oiga usted, tan tonto que me salio… ¿Qué le pasa ahora que no quiere contrariar a su padre?...esta usted muy raro, tendré que tener una conversación con mi niño Liwi…– Su nana que lo había criado insistía en que algo raro tenía Liam

- No sigas con lo mismo…yo ya reñí mucho con mi padre, no vine hasta acá con la intención de seguir una guerra con él, si a mi deparara lo que le hace a Erin, tengan por seguro, que me resignaría…bueno si es que la mujer que me buscara fuera exuberante jajajajaja – Se rió y al ver que las tres le miraron con reproche

- ¿QUEEEEE?… ésta cosa que está aquí no es mi hermano…lo oigo y no lo creo – Miró espantada Erin a su hermano mientras le propinaba un cachetazo en su cabeza

- Si en verdad…Liam tú y yo deberemos conversar…estas extraño, hace tiempo que no tenemos una charla de esas, por estar en otra cosa – Joann lo miró a los ojos notando una anuencia hacia la voluntad de su padre, poco usual

Se despidieron Adel y Erin, se fueron en el auto, prometiendo que volvería en unos días mas con sus cosas a quedarse ahí, feliz y esperanzada de que podría librarse del destino premeditado que le tenía armado su padre. Joann se quedó con Liam y lo tomó del brazo, mientras daban un paseo por el jardín.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Liam?...yo te noto raro…Adel tiene razón – Lo miró mientras caminaban

- Tu ya conoces la historia que viví con mi padre, tu estabas presente cuando le dije que me iba a estudiar pintura, echando por la borda todos los planes que él creía que yo seguiría de forma sumisa Recordar ese momento siempre le provocó mucho dolor, ese instante marco un antes y un después en la relación con el Señor Henson, por eso efectuó una pausa tragando saliva.

- Si lo vi, fue triste y doloroso para ti… pero ¿Aceptarías lo que le hace a Erin?...yo no te entiendo¿Dónde está el Liam que luchaba por sus sueños? – Le comentó Joann indagando en sus ojos azules que nunca le mintieron.

- Pues que uno no se puede pasar la vida peleando por todo…a veces también habrá que ceder…Joann no quiero hablar de eso, hoy mismo tengo una cena con mi padre y voy a ir, intentaré convencerlo de que no insista con Erin, pero no puedo hacer mas con alguien tan testarudo…– él abrazó a Joann de forma fraternal apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Jo – Yo te extrañaba en verdad…ya no conversamos como antes …como cuando estábamos en Francia ¿Te acuerdas de las horas que compartíamos? – Se separó de su abrazo y la miró estaba con los ojos con lágrimas.

- Liam… Tienes pena…- Acaricio su rostro con su mano izquierda - lo siento, no había prestado atención en que algo te pasaba…claro que me acuerdo. Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo… - Lo abrazó y sonrieron ambos.

- Muñeca…debo irme esta tarde a la casa en Dundee…ya sabes…luego les diré que paso con todo – Le dio un beso en su frente y arregló su oscuro cabello rizado. - ¿Hoy no llegan tus tres amigos? Meg, Paolo y Luca – preguntó mientras se dirigían abrazados a la casa.

- Es cierto, deberían llegar luego…solo nos queda esperarlos – Se fue abrazada a su mejor amigo

Entraron en busca de los demás, estaban todos reunidos en la mesa del comedor tomando el desayuno. Se soltaron del abrazo cuando estaba Ben presente y los estaba mirando. Se sentaron con el resto y tras ellos llegó el mayor de todos, pero no así el mas viejo, apurado con su melena atada en una cola, ojos celeste y de forma inusual impecablemente bien vestido, junto con saludar al resto le comentó a Candy en voz baja sobre la llegada de su brazo derecho, George, que le traía noticias sobre la Tía Abuela Elroy y algunas otros asuntos sin importancia. A ella le llamó la atención el esmero de su amigo en preocuparse de su apariencia, creyó que se debería a esos negocios en particular que debió asumir desde que era cabeza de los Andley. Se unieron al grupo riendo de las apuestas que hicieron ayer mientras jugaban al pool, estaban enviciados con eso desde que estuvieron en la casa de St Andrews.

- ¿A dónde llevaron ayer a Candy? – preguntó Albert que estaba al lado de Joann que estaba tonando un jugo y discutiendo con Ben.

- Espera… Ben ya tome desayuno ¿Cierto Albert? – Le dijo ella y él asintió – Ves… ya deja de obligarme a comer como si fuera tu hija – Una vez que Ben dejó de fastidiarla prosiguió - ¿Qué decías?...ahhh querías saber donde lleve a Candy…y pregúntale a ella

- Si lo hice… pero no me dio detalles…esta rara – Le comentó en voz baja

- Uhhh…no se que puedo decir a eso, yo no voy hablar sobre lo que no me corresponde…no debo… – Siguió tomando el jugo y al ver de reojo que Albert no le quitó la vista de encima - ¿Qué?...dije algo malo ¿Por qué me miras así?...a todo esto tú me debes una conversación – Ella miró a todos lados y se acercó mas – Yo no quiero que mi amiga se desilusiones de ti…eres casado por lo que me comentaste… - Miró los ojos celestes y luego su rostro que le sonrió - ¿De que te ríes?...¿Tu crees que es lindo andar así por la vida siendo casado y provocando a otras mujeres¿Te crees un sultán o algo parecido? Una harem de mujeres…oyeeee – Le hablaba pero Albert solo se reía de las ocurrencias de ella

- jajajajajaja…. Lo siento es que estaba mirando tu cara… ¿Tienes una peca ahí? – le dijo Albert riendo de la expresión de esa niña, ante sus ojos eso era.

- ¿Qué? …¿Dónde?... – Levantó una cuchara de plata para verse – No eso no es una peca… eso me lo hice cuando pequeña y rodé por las escaleras imaginándome como se sentiría una pelota… – Le respondió mirando y viendo que comenzaría a reírse nuevamente, levantó sus ojos e hizo una mueca.

- ¿Qué cosa?... ¿Te lanzaste por las escaleras pretendiendo ser una pelota? Jajajajajajaaja …Tu si eres muy extraña – Se reía sin parar ante la seriedad de Joann.

- Esta bien…. ya entendi…evades el tema…después no te quejes…- Miró al ver que Belle le hacia señas - ¡Que pasa!

- Señorita Joann …señor Joshua…afuera llegaron unos autos con sus amigos parece …- No alcanzó a decir nada mas porque Liz y Joann saltaron del asiento.

Ambas chicas salieron corriendo a verlos. Aquellas esperadas visitas recién estaban llegando y bajando de dos autos, alborotaron una vez mas la apacible mañana, la alegría y las risas volvieron a llenar la espaciosa residencia de Perth, como Claire Dufays hubiese querido que se habitara.

Joann abrazaba a su amigo Paolo Gianuzzi; aquel italiano que conoció en Francia, un verdadero adonis, de unos 20 años, muy alto, finamente vestido, perfumado, cabello oscuro y de pequeños ojos celestes muy expresivos en el marco de una mirada y tez espectacularmente bronceada, simplemente irresistible. Liz saludó a Megan Crozier, su tocaya de nacionalidad como le decía, de 18 años, estatura media, delgada, de cabellos ensortijados y pelirroja, de ojos celestes y muy blanca, asidua a la magia y los temas esotéricos, no paró de discutir con el científico que estaba detrás de ella esperando ser presentado, Luca Gianuzzi, una antitesis de su hermano Paolo, de 19 años, de cabello alborotado oscuro, algo bronceado y de ojos pequeños celestes detrás de unas enormes gafas. Miró inspeccionado la casa, traía una cantidad de aparatos en su vehículo y antes de que pudiera sacarlos, fue presentado ante : Liz y Joann, saludándolas con un perfecto idioma, solo su hermano le gustaba hablar en italiano, pese que ya vivían en Estados Unidos hace tiempo ya. La cuarta integrante era amiga de Meg una chica de tez oscura, de grandes ojos color miel, cabello largo y negro, se llamaba: Sheila Brewen, la saludaron cordialmente, a ella nunca la habían visto.

- Buon giorno…. Liz – Le dijo besando su mano y ella se ruborizó.

- Buon giorno…o como se diga…¿Para que me hablas en italiano si sabes perfectamente hablar como yo? – Liz ayudó a bajar algunas cosas que llevaba.

- Si si….Questo bene parlerò in spagnolo, ma credo che l'italiano è migliore ( esta bien, hablare en español, pero creo que el italiano es mejor) – respondió el atractivo joven que sacaba mas cosas del auto

- AHHHH YAAAAAAAAA… que sabes perfectamente hablar en español – le chillo la chica de pelos desordenados que sacaba sus cosas del maletero con ayuda de Sheila.

- Válgame que temperamento… - Por fin el italiano, se animó a hablar bien.

- BUENO Y QUE… ¿¿¿YA SE TE ESFUMO LA EDUCACION O QUE??? …NO VAS A PRESENTAR A ESO QUE TIENES POR HERMANO A LIZ – Gritó la chica de cabellos desordenados que al parecer venía harta de los dos.

- ¿Te refieres a mi? Niña…insolente…- Le dijo el científico que estaba al lado de Sheila

- Y CLARO…"DON PERFECTITO"…no escuche que les saludaras…como eres medio tímido - Ya traía un pésimo humor.

- Y CLAROOOO QUE LAS SALUDEEE …A TI LO QUE TE MOLESTA ES MI EXTREMA INTELIGENCIA… ¿ES ESO NO?…CLARO COMO TU CREES EN BURRADAS COMO EL TAROT…EN DIAS TRECE…justamente hoy es trece ¿Qué se supone que me va a pasar a ver? DIMEEE – El chico se cruzó de brazos mientras Joann, Liz y Sheila miraban de un lado a otro.

- No comiencen a discutir de nuevo …noooo por favor – Interpeló la chica morena que estuvo en medio de los dos todo el viaje.

- Deja Sheila… ¿Como que burradas?…¡Que tarado!… no porque tu creas en átomos y en pruebas científicas yo debo…- Fueron interrumpidos en esa interesante intercambio de conocimientos.

- ¡AAAAAHHHH¡YAAAA BASTA!…. SILENZIOSI PARI DI MALEDETTI… ESSI SI PORTANO COME CANE ED IL GATTO (Silencio, par de malditos… ellos se llevan como el perro y el gato) – Ya estaban hartos de esa constante pelea que duró todo el viaje.

Guardaron silencio y fueron llevados a dentro, donde se les presentó al resto de los huéspedes, saludando con toda paciencia a cada uno, Paolo fijó su atención en cada una de las damas, saludando con sus celebres frases en italiano y con un beso en la mano, sin apartarles la mirada. Cuando llegó el turno de saludar a los varones, la mirada de odio de Ben le incomodó.

- ¿Que lui lo succedere?... sembra di me trucidare con il riguardare…. ( ¿Qué le sucede? Parece que me asesinara con la mirada) – Le susurró Paolo a Joann, al ver la expresión de Ben

- Niente…questo geloso. Lei credere di tu ed io siamo piuttosto solo di amicizia…jajajajajaja ( Nada…esta celoso. Cree que tú y yo somos algo mas que amigos…jajajajaja) – Joann le susurró a Paolo ambos rieron ante el rostro descompuesto de Ben

- Uhhh…¿Non è il giovane al quale gli dedicaste il poema?...Attenzione che questo guardando verso qua, può sentirci ( Uhhh.. ¿No es joven al que le dedicaste el poema?...cuidado que esta mirando hacia acá, nos puede oír) – Susurró Paolo hablando de cerca con Joann

- Pfff… Non importa che ascolti... uguale non capisce un corno…jajajajajaja ( No importa, que escuche…igual no entiende un cuerno jajajajaja) – Ambos se rieron de eso, en realidad el Pobre no sabía Italiano, pero si Francés.

- jajajajaja…È di brutta educazione parlare in italiano se gli altri non capiscono... meglio parliamo normale ( es de mala educación hablar en italiano si los demás no entienden …mejor hablemos normal )

- Es cierto – Sonrieron ambos

Todos se sentaron a conversar, el único que faltaba era Joshua que estaba en el fondo de la sala, al aparecer por la puerta del salón quedó perplejo y se le cayeron todos los papeles de las manos. Sin entender mucho el nerviosismo de su amigo, Liam le ayudó y cuando había terminado de recoger todo lo agarró de la solapa y lo hizo desaparecer de la sala.

- ¡LIAM!…ahí…no puede ser …noooooo – Colocó los ojos como dos huevos fritos de la impresión.

- ¿Qué?...¿Que te pasa?…¿Porque esa cara de horror?...¿Viste Un espectro?... – Miró afuera y comenzó a nombrar a todos los que estaban ahí – Solo son: Meg… la bruja, el científico loco de Luca y Paolo…la otra chica es…. Me dijo su nombre pero no me acuerdo – Se encogió de hombros

- ¡ES SHEILA!… la chica del coro… - Dijo impactado Joshua al verla ahí en su casa, no era un espejismo de una mente desesperada por la soledad como pensó en un comienzo.

- ¿QUEEEEEEE?….¿Es la del coro?… ¿Esa misma que tu le has dicho que te toco? jajajajajajaja – Liam se rió fuerte y se silencio al ver que todos a verle.

- Siiiii … la misma…Dios mío ¿Qué le digo¿Se acordara de mi?... noooo que vergüenza…uhhh viene Joann no le digas nada, disimula – Jos comenzó a silbar una melodía intentando ser disimulado.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? …¡estas nervioso!… - Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo bien - .mhhhhh… tú solo silbas cuando estas con algún ataque de nervios…¡Que sucede! dime ¡ahoraaaaaaa! – Su hermana se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta

- ¿Quién a mi?... nada… - Jos se encogió de hombros

- ¿Liam de que te reías? – También se encogió de hombros – ya veo no me dirán nada…mmmhhh…pero lo averiguare igual…tú no has saludado a esa chica de allá… SHEILA VEN – Joann la llamo y ella vino para el horror de ambos.

- Uhhh …prepara tu mejilla que te viene el cachetazo de nuevo jajajajaja – Liam se corrió de ese salón

- Sheila…este de aquí es mi hermano…Joshua – le dijo Joann y vio el nerviosismo de ambos que se saludaron.

- Este… buenos días, She…SHEILA – Joshua le extendió la mano y se le cayeron las composiciones al suelo

- Hola…Joshua…yo te he visto antes ¿O NO?... – La hermosa morena se agachó a ayudar a recoger los papeles de y al mirarlo nuevamente lo recordó…. – Ya se de donde… mhhhh… en Francia…si ya me acuerdo… - Le dijo muy molesta y frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué?...¿Tú conocías a mi hermano¿Dónde¿Cuándo¿Cómo?...yo no sabia ¿Por qué yo no sabia? ..Joshua te estoy hablando… - Joann se transformó su hermano le contaba absolutamente todo y eso nunca lo menciono.

- Joann… ven acá…no seas entrometida – Liam la agarró del brazo para que dejara que conversaran.

- NO…¿Como que entrometida?…¡es mi hermano!…y yo no sabia nada de nada ¿Por qué no me lo dijo¿Quién esa chica¿De donde salio?...mmmhhhhh …JOS… - Joann estaba molesta y él le cerró el ojo mientras conversaba con esa chica

Ahí estuvieron en la sala conversando largamente sobre los viajes, los estudios, la guerra que continuaba para la desgracia de muchos de sus compatriotas que se enlistaron para ir. Joann no apartó la vista de su hermano, que se veía feliz y sonreía coquetamente con esa morena exuberante que tenía enfrente, al parecer se conocían y en ese momento estaban conversando llevaban mucho rato para su gusto. Las chicas en general estaban admiradas con la cultura que manejaba ambos chicos, la forma en que hablaban que le prestaron atención, tanto así que ya era pasado el medio día. Liz decidió llevarlos a las habitaciones que Belle, Fiona limpiaron en espera de los nuevos huéspedes, donde se acomodaron en cuartos colindantes a los de Albert y Archie. Mientras que a las dos chicas les asigno otros en el ala derecha de la casa.

- Chicos nuevos… eh…¿Qué tal les pareció? – Comentó Candy, que cerró la puerta de su habitación, riendo de la expresión fascinada de Patty hacia Paolo.

- Candy ¡Que insinúas!…son agradables ambos – Patty se sonrojó y se sentó al lado de ella

- Vamos Patty, te vi como le mirabas…jajajaja… es un chico apuesto en verdad, elegante, compañero de Joann y escritor como ella … - Codeó a patty que se tomó las mejillas que le ardían con las manos

- Pero debe ser un pobre…los escritores al igual que los pintores no tiene nada para poder mantener a una dama – Comentó de mala manera Annie

- Que cosas dices… eso no es lo importante – Recriminó Patty que estaba harta de sus comentarios agrios

- Annie… por favor no ocasiones más discordia en este grupo ¿Qué acaso no la pasa bien? – Le preguntó animadamente Candy, que estaba contenta por la llegada de nuevas personas.

- Si… en realidad si lo he pasado bien – A su mente se le vino el rostro de Ben y a eso fue su respuesta. Golpearon la puerta

- Permiso…Candy, yo voy a Dundee ¿No quieres ir conmigo a mi casa?...esta el retrato que pinté – le preguntó Liam cuando ella estuvo cerca para saber que quería

- Siii… me gustaría ir contigo…¿Ahora? – Y él asintió – Esta bien me arreglo y bajo.

Liam se fue a esperar a Candy abajo, mientras los cuatro amigos de ella se fueron al centro de la ciudad a comprar unas cosas. Liz, Ben y Luca estaban ayudándole a instalar sus aparatos en una sala que estaba desocupada, aquel chico científico tenía ideas muy interesantes que a un médico le parecían brillantes. Joshua y Sheila se fueron a pasear por la casa, había logrado explicarle que su intención jamás fue faltarle al respeto y ella le creyó. Joann, Meg y Paolo, se colocaron al día con algunos poemas, novelas y cosas que leyeron. Sus rumbos eran distintos, pero igualmente podían intercambiar ideas; a Meg le gustaba la literatura y creía que continuaría estudiando periodismo, Paolo quería ser profesor de literatura y pretendía continuar los estudios en Estados Unidos y cuando le preguntaron a Joann se sorprendieron con su respuesta

- ¿Qué?...¿Que vas a estudiar que cosa?… - Le preguntó la chica de ojos celestes que tenía en sus manos el naipe del tarot

- No lo puedo creer… questo é incredibile … - El italiano no conocía esa faceta de su amiga – Yo se que eres muy buena, pero me imagine que seguirías por otra senda… lo que he leído de ti a sido asombroso…- Le dijo mientras revolvía

- Pero porque esa sorpresa… escribo cuentos, poemas y novelas por mucho tiempo, estudie literatura francesa, inglesa y hasta Italiana, en mi trabajo ya he escrito algunas obras de teatro, mas los talleres que efectué con Pierre Le Gall por largos meses…ahí me di cuenta que quiero escribir obras de teatro… voy a estudiar eso cuando vuelva a Estados Unidos… alo mejor hasta en Canadá…no lo se todavía – Ella pensaba que decidir, lo estuvo meditando cuando estuvo en Forfar.

- Yo he leído lo que escribes, ella es versátil, tienes habilidad para muchas cosas, pero jamás pensé que querrías escribir obras de teatro…no me parece mala idea… - Meg le sonrió estaba segura que esa chica conocería la fama a través de un libro y otras obras que destacaban en su brillante talento.

- ¿Dónde fueron los demás?... le belle donzelle… - Miró a todos lados buscando a las hermosas chicas que había visto

- No se…deben estar en el cuarto. Albert y Archie fueron a la ciudad… - Joann le respondió mientras continuaba leyendo unos poemas de Paolo.

- Si… mmmhhhh ¿Alguna de las damas aquí presente tiene compromiso?... la hermosa rubia de ojos verdes, por ejemplo o la chica de cabellos oscuros… jajajajaja – Levantó seductoramente las cejas y se arregló su mechón del cabello.

- Este…hasta donde se…ninguna… pero a ti todas te sirven – Lo miró y sonrió, aquel seductor italiano no había cambiado en nada, seguía igual a como lo recordaba.

- Todas en realidad – Reafirmó Meg que también se rió de la expresión de su amigo

**Residencia Henson**

**Dundee – Escocia**

Candy decidió acompañar al talentoso pintor, así le llamó cuando le propuso ir a buscar a su casa el cuadro que ya tenía terminado de ella, el que comenzó con finos trazos en un croquis cuando iban en el barco rumbo a Londres. Al llegar la misma Señora Adelaida rellena y simpática los recibió muy contenta, preguntando por aquel melenudo que le acompañó la vez pasada, le tenía reservado algunos libros sobre Chile, ya que estaba tan interesado. Se sentaron a esperar a sus padres mientras éste le hablaba sobre la historia y el afán de su madre de decorar todas las casas de igual forma, debía ser porque no era reacia al cambio radical. Los muebles finos adornaban la luminosa sala, repleta de pequeños detalles distribuidos con una armonía perfecta, el visillo de los ventanales permitían el ingreso de la luz en su plenitud, una estera roja estaba a los pies de un mecedora, una vitrina con algunos trofeos e insignias de la familia destellaban en un reflejo del sol de ese día, esculturas en yeso, búcaros de porcelana pintados a mano en una esquina, algunos pinturas de paisajes de Escocia, con un gaitero de fondo, no era pintado por Liam. Le llamó la atención, unos retratos en un marco de peltre, una en especial, que aquel chico mantenía en sus blancas manos y un brillo en sus ojos denotaba su emoción.

- Aquí yo tendría unos 6 años…mi padre me enseñó a pescar, es uno de los pocos recuerdos que conservo cuando él se sentía orgulloso de mi, pesqué una trucha de mas de seis kilos, la mas grande de la temporada … claro fue con su ayuda, yo no podía con tanto peso – Suspiró la foto tenia la sonrisa de los dos abrazados con orgullo.

- Liam…todos los padres están siempre orgullosos de sus hijos…puede que no lo demuestren – No sabía porque lo dijo, notó la tristeza de su mirada y solo quiso reconfortarlo.

- Si puede ser, para aquel que es el hijo perfecto…no el prodigo como me convertí yo – Dejó la foto sobre la chimenea de la sala y tomó otra junto a su madre – Esta por ejemplo, cuando conozcas a mi madre, sabrás que nunca perdió esa sonrisa que ves aquí, que con solo verme esta feliz…es madre y ellas perdonan todo – La deposito en el mismo lugar girando en torno a esa casa.

Esa residencia completa era repetida; pero era otra ciudad, se podía oler al abrir las ventanas la brisa del mar y darse cuenta de forma inmediata en que parte de Escocia estaban, no era lo mismo que las propiedades que tenían en : Glasgow, Edimburgo, Sheffield, Aberdeen, Stirling y otras tantas que su padre prácticamente coleccionaba en Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y otros algunos lugares que desconocía, tras largos ocho sin verse era comprensible.

Comenzó a contarle a Candy la historia de esos muebles, al girar frente a sus ojos estaba el anaquel que cuando ya estaba aflorando su beta artística los pintó con acuarela y a su padre casi le dio un ataque, eran de Luis XV, lo castigó una semana completa por eso. Se sonrió al acordarse, siguió recorriendo cada recodo con un flash back de su infancia que lo volvían a su pasado de: Castigos, imposiciones, retos, todos de la mano de su severo padre.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, se acordó de aquella vez en que peleando con su hermana Erin, le dijo que iría acusarla porque la vio besando a su novio, ella enfurecida le lanzó una copa por la cabeza y comenzó "la Clásica guerra de los Henson", donde volaron platos, copas, floreros, estrellándose contra las paredes, toda la vajilla Francesa de un siglo que ni se acordaba estaba echa trizas en el suelo. La nana, Adel, intentaba en vano calmar lo ánimos pero el mal carácter de Erin y la manía de Liam de molestarla era imposible. Se gritaban de todo, no precisamente lo que les fue enseñado en el mejor colegio donde ambos estudiaban: Saint Patrick, seguían lanzando lo primero que pillaban. Al bajar la Señora Henson y ver su vajilla Francesa echa "pebre" como decía Adel, nacida y criada por años en Chile y que nunca supieron que significaba ese término en realidad; sin embargo sonaba divertido, la dueña de casa quedó petrificada de horror y ahí en medio de la misma sala¡PLAF!... Se desmayó. Candy reía ante esa anécdota, el ser ricos no deja exento a las familias de las discusiones rutinarias y pleitos de hermanos, que ella no conocía y añoraba tener.

Era una estupidez intentar huir, la evidencia seguía regada en el piso y llego el máximo tirano para colocar orden: el padre, el Señor Kirian Fergus Henson. Ahí se ganaron dos semanas mas castigados, pero Erin se las ingeniaba igual para ver a ese regordete que tenía por Novio, que al final se aburrió de tener que verla a escondidas y que siempre pasara castigada, que la cambió por otra, aunque decía que no lloraba, se le escuchaba sus lamentos hasta altas horas de la noche y sus ojos a la mañana siguiente parecían dos huevos fritos.

- Tu no conoces a mi hermana…hoy en la mañana estuvo en la casa, deberías verla es gruñona con quienes son groseros con ella, pero en el fondo es muy amorosa – Sonrió y le pidió a Adel que apareció de la cocina que les trajera algo para beber o comer – Toma asiento Candy, por favor

- Si me gustaría conocerla, si es tu hermana, debe ser igual a ti ¿no? – Se sentó en el sofá de la sala

- Si eso dicen, en versión femenina, pero ella es mucho mas linda, tiene los ojos de mi padre, las margaritas de mi madre…ambos la hemos heredado solo que se le notan mas a mi hermana…"endemoniadamente bella" le decían los amigos de mi padre… - Liam se excuso y se fue por el cuadro de Candy que dejó en la habitación de esa casa.

Ella se quedó esperando en esa sala, Adel le trajo unos jugos y se fue por la puerta. En ese preciso instante apareció el Señor Henson, con su llave, vistiendo de forma impecable detuvo su mirada en Candy se quitó el sombrero, le sonrió y saludó.

- Buenas Tardes…Señorita… - Le dijo quitándose el sombrero y haciendo un ademán.

- Buenas Tardes…Señor ¿Henson? – El hombre de bigotes y con escasas canas en su cabello oscuro de ojos calipso muy llamativo asintió – Yo me llamo: Candice White Andley, soy amiga de su hijo Liam – Extendió su mano y le saludo.

- ¿Si?... ¿Ha dijo Andley?...¿La familia Escocesa? – La miro y con un gesto en su mano dejo que se sentara primero para luego situarse en un costado.

- Si… ¿Los conoces señor? – Preguntó ella siempre con una sonrisa amable.

- Si, son conocidos en Escocia… en todos lados, conozco perfectamente a la señora Elroy Andley, en una de mis reuniones de negocios he conocido a muchos, pero a usted hermosa dama, permítame que le diga…no la había visto – Sonrió y un gesto de sus ojos era idéntico al de su hijo, el rostro hosco que traía en un comienzo se disipo.

- Es que yo vivo en Chicago, soy enfermera… la Señora Elroy que usted menciona, si la conozco también…son tantos Andley – Ella sonrió tomando un poco de jugo

- Tiene razón…¿Es enfermera?… linda profesión para una dama… - Se quedó pensativo por un rato.

- Gracias, es una profesión que requiere de entrega, uno no solo cura heridas físicas si no que muchas veces del alma, es fundamental entregar afecto para la recuperación de los pacientes…así lo veo yo – Las palabras de ella eran honestas y aun así no comprendió porque el Señor la observaba atento.

- Has dicho unas palabras muy lindas… - Se recrimino por esa frase, tosió un poco y prosiguió - ¿Es usted amiga de Liam?...entonces debe conocer a sus otros amigos ¿No? – Pregunto mientras sacaba su pipa, pero al ver a la chica desistió de fumar ante ella.

- Si, a Joann, Joshua y Liz…si estamos todos en la casa en Perth…- Sonrió atenta acomodando el vestido en el sofá.

- Buenos chicos todos… claro que yo no apruebo el que se hayan ido así a la vida, solos a Francia e Italia, pero la verdad que conozco a esos tres chiquillos de enanos… - En la cabeza de ese hombre existía sentimientos encontrados, el cariño que se habían ganado esos chicos en cuatro años donde pudo conocerles, para luego convertirse en un grupo que se sublevó a las reglas protocolares.

- Si…ellos son buenos chicos, los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera tener, se apoyan mucho… - Lo miró viendo que prestaba atención a sus palabras - ahora yo estoy esperando por Liam, esta buscando un cuadro que pinto de mi… su hijo es un excelente pintor Señor- Su comentario no tenia segundas lecturas, pero el rostro de ese severo señor que tenia enfrente se cambio, se eclipsó esa mirada cristalina como el agua de un manantial.

- No me detengo a mirar lo que pinta, Liam…nunca me agradó como desperdicio su inteligencia en una estupidez como esa, no quiero saberlo tampoco… - El Señor Henson se revolvió incómodo en su sitial cruzando sus piernas

- No creo que hacer lo que uno ama es desperdiciar la inteligencia…déjeme que le cuente algo Señor… - No alcanzó a continuar porque llegó Liam.

Ella pudo notar que el Señor estaba dispuesto a oír lo que le contaría, de no haber sido por la interrupción de su hijo, que volvió la severidad que traía cuando entró por la puerta, dejando en evidencia aquella desavenencia que arrastraban hace años. Lo saludo con un apretón de manos, la calidez de sus manos se alienó a la frialdad de ese hombre que le dio la vida, la sonrisa de Liam, el reflejo de un amor incondicional que le tenía a su padre y sus ojos dinteles de la esperanza que albergaba de vencer los obstáculos que los separaron, bajaron al suelo. Reanimado a que en un segundo saludo fuese más afectivo. Enfrente estaba el hombre al que siempre admiro e intentó tener el motivo perfecto para que se sintiera orgulloso de él, hasta que la cúspide de sus idealizaciones y deseos se hicieron muy lejanas para ser alcanzadas por un joven que amaba la pintura y sus dones no era suficiente porque iban por otro camino. La rudeza volvía a separar al padre del hijo, tras ocho años, nada de eso pudo ser derribado con un saludo o una conversación entre ambos, sufriendo el destierro de un hogar, familia y del afecto por el que siempre luchó en vano conseguir.

- Estaba conversando con tu amiga Liam…agradable visita – Sonrió ante Candy le había agradado, veía transparencia en su mirada, una virtud que admiraba en cualquiera menos en sus propios hijos.

- Si… vaya, no sabia que podías ser así de agradable con alguien, excepto si se trata de Joann, Jos y Liz…lo había olvidado era hace tanto tiempo – Comentó sin pensar y su padre lo miró con desaprobación.

- ¿Ese es el cuadro? – Al ver las miradas ella tomo la iniciativa de cambiar el tema, Liam se lo entregó – Si es increíble lo terminaste… - Ella se vio en ese cuadro, se ruborizó por la expresión que fue capaz de capturar en sus ojos, era de un realismo impresionante, mas parecía una foto

- ¿Te gusto?... el bosquejo estaba y me costó un poco recordar la mirada que llevabas ese día, pero como pudimos vernos nuevamente en el hospital, se ha refrescado esa imagen – Sonrió ante los agradecimientos de esa chica pecosa, alegre, noble y divertida que estaba ahí.

- Bueno, me imagino que has venido, porque vas a quedarte a la cena, es unas horas mas…tengo una sorpresa para ti…si la joven aquí presente me permite, quiero que me acompañes al estudio – El hombre miró a Candy que asintió – Además no quiero que usted se vaya, podría quedarse a la cena de esta noche, me agrada su presencia.

- Señor se lo agradezco pero yo no visto adecuadamente para la cena… es algo de familia – Se sentía incómoda

- Eso no es problema, Erin, otra hija mía que se fugó de esta casa…dejó unos vestidos le diré a Adel que la guié – El hombre llamo a Adel y le explico

- No te sientas incomoda Candy…mi padre es severo con sus hijos, no con los amigos de ellos… jajajaja… de verdad yo no entiendo porque es así, pero deberías sentirte contenta, porque si le has caído bien es de forma sincera – Le susurró Liam cerrándole un ojo.

- Este… pero Liz y Joann…¿No se molestaran?...ellas son tus amigas – Comentó Candy sintiendo igual incomodidad.

- No que va…si ellas dos están fascinadas con la llegada de Meg, Sheila y esos dos italianos, que de seguro tendrán toda la noche para hablar… - Se excuso y se fue con su padre al estudio.

Candy subió con Adel rumbo a la habitación donde podría cambiarse el vestido, sin tener la menor idea en que consistía esa cena, incomoda por la situación que se vivía entre ese padre y su hijo, no habían conversado mucho, pero pudo notar que al Señor Henson no le hacia gracia que su hijo fuera pintor, que siempre fue exigente con la educación de los dos por lo que le contó el propio Liam.

- Usted le ha caído bien al Señor Henson…que bueno, porque vaya que es difícil darle en el amén a ese Señor – Comentó Adel mientras revisaba en el closet algunas cosas.

- ¿Es tan terrible?...a mi no me pareció – No entendía bien porque razón le simpatizó al señor y creía que efectivamente existía un amor especial por sus hijos.

- Bueno terrible no era, hasta que sus dos hijos se le revelaron…ahí si que ardió Troya… ahora mal educado no es y siempre a sido muy cortes con los amigos, en especial con el trío – Se refería Joshua, Liz y Joann – Presumo que ya que usted es amigo de ellos, le ha simpatizado al Señor.

- No entiendo, porque quiere que este presente en una cena familiar…no me corresponde – Por mas que pensaba no entendía cual era el afán del Señor si apenas le conocía y poco pudieron hablar.

- La verdad no entiendo… pero usted no se incomode, que estará la Señora, Liam, el Señor Henson y unos invitados de él…de que algo se trama es un hecho ¿Qué?...es un absoluto misterio – La mujer trajo consigo unos vestidos muy lindos para que ella escogiera

- ¿Tramar?... – Alcanzó a preguntar cuando Adel se sentó al lado de ella

- Mire… el Señor se le metió en la cabeza que su hija mayor, Erin, enfermera que le dio por ser doctora … debería casarse de una buena vez – Le susurró la mujer, le estaba confidenciando algunas cosas, le inspiraba confianza por eso continuó

- Pero no tiene nada de malo, que un padre quiera eso para su hija… - Comentó inocentemente Candy

- Claro que no tiene nada de malo desear eso…pero IMPONER es otra cosa…le ha buscado un marido viejo, feo y peludo…¡horroroso!…- La mujer coloco los ojos como platos y Candy miró impresionada con lo que contaba –Quería obligar a esa pobre criatura a asumir un compromiso con un mequetrefe así… porque según él su hija se comporta como un potro salvaje y nada mejor que se case y deje de cometer locuras ¿Puede creer eso?

- ¿Qué?...yo no lo sabia… es decir yo a Liam lo conozco hace un mes o mas y ahora me estaba contando parte de su vida con su padre, se que tiene una hermana enfermera…si hasta el mismo Señor Henson ha dicho que es una linda profesión, yo también soy enfermera – Le dijo Candy muy confundida

- Ah claro, ser enfermera, claro que es una profesión de dama para el Señor Henson…pero su hija está estudiando para ser doctora y anda en cada trifulca …si hasta salio en portadas de diario …su madre le dio un soponcio y a su padre un ataque de la ira, estuvo enfermo del estomago de tanto rabiar – La mujer continuo buscando zapatos para Candy.

- Pero eso es estupendo, ser doctora…este yo no conozco a la hermana de Liam… pero – Ella sentía curiosidad de tanto que la mencionaron y no sabia ni como era, no la vio en las fotos de la sala

- ¿No?...pues mire usted aquí…hay una foto de ella – La mujer extendió un retrato a Candy que si la reconoció

- Siiii… yo a ella la conocí en Edimburgo… no sabia que era la hermana de Liam…es muy linda en verdad y pobre me contó lo mal que la pasó cuando estudio en una Universidad de Londres…es injusto entonces lo que me cuenta – Candy tomó partido por aquella chica, que le había contado una cantidad de barbaridades que sufrió para lograr estudiar para doctora que se sintió identificada.

- ¿Ve?...si yo le digo que es así la cosa…no se puede premeditar un matrimonio sin preguntar por el sentir del otro… ya el siglo pasado fue… - Susurró la mujer mientras desordenaba todo en el closet.

- Yo la entiendo perfecto…a mi también quisieron obligarme a asumir un compromiso con alguien que yo no amaba… fue horrible – Ella recordó ese minuto cuando debía aceptar a Neil Leegan y lo único que le provocaba él era odio, repulsión de solo verle, no se sentía orgullosa de esas expresiones, pero eran reales.

- Imagínese que cuando Erin estuvo acá, su padre la obligó a quedarse y la encerró en esta habitación, con un guardaespaldas como de dos metros de alto y ancho, para que no escapara…cortó ese árbol que estaba ahí para que no bajara – La mujer la hizo levantarse a mirar por la ventana, la altura era considerable – Erin estaba cuando usted vino… era la chica que se paseaba con el cambucho de papel, la que chillaba – Le recordó aquella escena en que ella llamaba desesperada a Liwi sintió remordimiento por no haberla ayudado.

- Si…lo recuerdo…¿Y que paso?...¿No me diga que ya se caso? – Espantada ante esa idea, sintiéndose identificada con el dolor de esa joven

- Noooo que va… si no fuera por Liz y Liam que la rescataron esa noche, quien sabe en que habría parado todo eso…ella huyó justo cuando llegaba ese novio horroroso…si Erin misma me contó – la mujer miraba desde la ventana imaginándose ese episodio

- Que bien entonces…pudo zafar – respiró aliviada

- Por el momento…que ese Señor Troglodita…con todo respeto, el padre de Liam y Erin, continua en la labor de conseguir un marido más viejo que el que vino y se fue espantado… jajajajaja – Ella se rió sola

- ¿Y eso le causa gracia?...yo lo encuentro terrible – se alarmó Candy imaginando que esta vez el novio seria prácticamente una momia.

- No es que me rió de lo desesperada que estaba mi niña Erin…que dice que cuando llegó abajo y tenia que irse en su auto, se tuvo que devolver a buscar algo, cuando en eso en el jardín estaba un vagabundo, melenudo, alto y rubio, que al parecer era amigo de Liam y Liz … no tengo idea de quien puede ser…el asunto es que los buscaba y para colmo llego también el novio horroroso ese que le digo, éste le comentaba a un amigo, que vino a la cena de compromiso, que por ningún motivo aceptaría a una mujer loca, infiel y ese tipo de cosas, así que mi niña no encontró nada mejor que agarrar al melenudo ese y darle un apasionado beso para que el vejete ese se espantara jajajajajajajajaja…lo consiguió… se fue jajajajajajajajaja… entonces cuando soltó a ese individuo que tuvo la suerte de ser besado así por mi niña Erin…es que es muy linda en verdad…debe haberse enamorado de ella. Mi niña pensó que el vejete había vuelto y le rogó al melenudo que la besara…lo hizo; pero no era el vejete el que había llegado si no su novio en verdad, un profesor con el que lleva unas semanas… para poder zafar de ese problema le dio un cachetazo al pobre del mendigo e inventó que la beso a la fuerza jajajajaja – La mujer no paraba de reír con la historia.

- Oh…¿Dijo melenudo amigo de Liz y Liam? – Candy tenía solo dos opciones en su mente de quien pudo ser.

- Si…si usted es amiga de Liam, debe saber de quien hablo… - Comento la mujer

- Si, solo que hay dos "melenudos" en esa casa y rubios…¿Pero vagabundos o mendigos? Noooo – Ella se imaginó a Albert, dejándose besar por una desconocida, accediendo al ruego de Erin de ser besada y lo descartó de plano porque no era así de irrespetuoso… debía ser Archie definitivamente era el mas coqueto de todos.

La mujer le entregó todo lo necesario para que Candy, escogiera cual vestido ponerse todos muy lindos y finos, se inclino por el verde turquesa muy entallado a su silueta y amplias mangas. Golpearon la puerta y abrió, frente a ella estaba una mujer de dulce sonrisa, cabellos rizado largo, de ojos azules.

- Buenas tardes…soy Allyson Henson, la madre de Liam…Adel me dijo que estaba usted aquí – La hermosa señora cerró la puerta y extendió su mano

- Buenas tardes, Señora…me llamo: Candy White Andley… un gusto – le extendió la mano para retribuir el saludo

- ¿Andley?... – Pregunto ella sonriéndole con sus ojos

- Si… siento que haya llegado en mal momento…el Señor Henson pidió que me cambiara aquí con los vestidos de su hija…yo no quiero importunar - Ella estaba aproblemada por esa situación

- Ah…si me dijo, no se preocupe usted…déjeme que le ayudo a atar el vestido – La mujer se acercó de forma muy maternal que a Candy emocionó, le ató el vestido y arregló su cabello con una sonrisa – Es usted una linda chica, debe conocer a la novia de Liam que viene esta noche…

- ¿Qué?...¿Novia? …yo no sabia que tenia novia… - Candy se asombró ante esa noticia.

- Este… es mas complicado de explicar…la dejo para que se arregle y baje a cenar con nosotros que es un honor en verdad, ese vestido le queda perfecto… realza toda su belleza y lo dama que es – Se fue dejando una estela de un aroma, que Candy imaginaba que llevaría una madre.

En el despacho, llevaban largo rato hablando, le acababa de dar un ultimátum a la relación afectiva que algún día se forjó entre ellos, como padre e hijo. Liam guardaba silencio con sentimientos encontrados que lideraban una lucha interna; una parte era lo que vivió antes de desencadenar ese exilio, cuando era el orgullo de su padre, por su inteligencia, viveza, la seducción heredada de sus antepasados, aquella facilidad para llegar a las mujeres, la destreza que manejaba con la pesca, caza y hasta el béisbol, deportes que le encantaban a su padre, que en una constante búsqueda por llamar su atención, las hizo propias para tener cosas en común. Todo se derrumbo tras una decisión de su parte, marcando para siempre un irreversible antes y después.

El tiempo lo hizo decidir por no seguir una carrera tradicional, abandonando por siempre las riquezas, los lujos, el amor familiar, la cercanía y el apego a su país, todo por seguir su sueño de convertirse en el pintor que se sintió desde que nació. Su padre toleraba eso como hobbie y no como una profesión digna para un Henson, el hijo de uno de los magnates mas grandes de toda Escocia, una riqueza que ese hombre forjó con esas manos ásperas las misma que no se cansaron de abofetearlo cuando se fue de esa casa.

---------

_- Padre hay algo que debo contarte… - El joven con el uniforme de St Patrick lo miraba angustiado ante lo que iba confesar._

_- ¿Qué sería?...ya conseguiste novia seguramente…me parece, porque ya no quiero que sigas rodeado de chicas sin asumir algún compromiso serio…yo ya te explique bien la diferencia entre una dama y las que son para… tu sabes bien a lo que me refiero –Le golpeteo la espalda mientras se sentaba a tomar una vaso de whisky, que le ofreció a su hijo de apenas 14 años_

_- No, no es acerca de ninguna chica…es sobre mi futuro… en dos años mas salgo del colegio – Rechazó el trago del licor amargo que le extendió y se sentó frente a su padre, que se instalo a escucharlo_

_- Ya veo… no sabes que universidad escoger, cualquiera de Londres o hasta de St Andrews te puede servir para Arquitectura o si prefieres las leyes… Cambrigde es una buena opción – Su padre sacó del taburete unos folletos y continuo hablando sobre sus planes que no le pertenecían_

_- No nada de eso – Se animo por fin, al ver que levanto la vista su padre siguió – Yo no quiero estudiar ni Arquitectura ni Leyes …estaba pensando… – Se animó a decir algo mas pero la mirada de su padre era severa y lo hizo titubear._

_- Entonces que carrera…ya se… quieres seguir la senda de tu padre… manejar los negocios que tengo… - No continuo porque se levanto a buscar otras opciones que había premeditado en aquella oscura tarde de invierno_

_- No nada de eso… quiero ser pintor – Apenas pudo mirarlo sabiendo de antemano lo que sucedería_

_- ¿Qué?...¿Que dijiste? – El hombre dejó caer de sus manos un libro y se acercó a mirarlo._

_- Que quiero ser PINTOR…YA ME DECIDI – Alzó la voz y miró buscando un ápice de comprensión que nunca llego en esa mirada de amor que tenía recientemente, su padre se transformo en ira, era lo último que recordaba._

_- NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO…ESO ES UNA ESTUPIDES…TE DIJE QUE PODIA SER UN HOBBIE PERO JAMAS UNA PROFESION – El hombre lo tomó de la solapa y le gritó enardecido._

_- PARA TI NO LO SERA …PERO PARA MI ES MI PASION, PADRE YO NACI PINTOR… MIRAAA – Tomó sus acuarelas, un croquis y una pintura enmarcada en un hermoso cuadro, la primera que tenía el rostro de aquella foto junto a su padre, todo lo coloco con orgullo ofreciéndole ese homenaje a él._

_- ESTO ES MIERDAAAAA…NO ES VIDA… ESTA PORQUERIA QUE ME ENSEÑAS –El croquis con sus bocetos, las acuarelas y otras cosas que Liam usaba las lanzó al fuego de la chimenea._

_- ¡QUE HACES!… PADRE… ES EL TRABAJO DE MESES…ESE CROQUIS – Intentó quitarlo afortunadamente no se quemó pero si las costosas acuarelas y pinceles que compro con su primer trabajo, contuvo las lágrimas si para su padre saber que seria pintor era ira, verlo llorar seria peor._

_- VEN ACA…. MIRAMEEE BIEN… - Lo levantó de la solapa con fuerza le dos bofetadas para que le mirara – NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ARRUINES TU INTELIGENCIA CON ESAS PINTURITAS… NO TE DARE NI UN SOLO PESO DE MI BOLSILLO PARA SOLVENTAR NADA…¡ME OISTEEEEEE! …NI UNO SOLO…SI DECIDES SER PINTOR OLVIDATE QUE TIENES FAMILIAAAAAA… OLVIDATE QUE TUVISTE PADREEEEE Y MADREEE… Y OLVIDATE DE VIVIR EN LUJOS…ERES LA DESHONRAAA DE LOS HENSON… ME AVERGUENZO DE TIII…ESTO ES … - El hombre daba alaridos zamarreando a su hijo que no apartó la mirada de sus ojos, era la primera vez que levantó su mano para darle esas bofetadas, le sangraba la comisura de su labio, también su alma._

_- SI ES LO QUE QUIERES…RENUNCIO A TODOOOOO…NUNCA ME IMPORTOOOO TU DINERO, NI LOS LUJOS …PODRE ACOSTUMBRARME A LO QUE SEAAAAAAA – Le espetó en su rostro cuando el hombre aun le miraba con gran odio._

_- ¡KIRIAN!...QUE HACES…SUELTALO – Le chilló su madre que entró en ese momento en el despacho junto con Liz, Joshua y Joann_

_- FUERAAA TODOS…ESTA ES UNA CONVERSACION CON … - Se freno iba a decir hijo, pero desde ese minuto ya no lo era – CON ESTE SUJETO QUE DESCONOSCO…QUIERE SER PINTOR… - Resoplo molesto soltando a Liam que se tambaleó y sus amigos fueron con él._

_- Y QUE SI QUIERE SER PINTOR…COMO PUEDE TRATAR ASI A SU HIJO, POR QUERER RESPONDER A SU TALENTO…ES USTED UNA CABEZA HUECA, INSENSIBLE Y ARCAICO – La pequeña de ojos azules estaba parada frente a él, le llegaba un poco mas abajo de su cintura a ese irascible hombre, apenas tenía 11 años y con el carácter de siempre defendió a su amigo – NOOOO VE QUE LE TRAJO SUS PRIMERAS OBRAS…TODO LO QUE POR AÑOS HIZO Y USTED MIRE NADA MAS COMO LO DEJO… NO TIENE DERECHO – Se agachó a recoger una en particular, el cuadro que enmarcó con dedicación – ESTAAAAA POR EJEMPLOOO, ES SU PRIMERA PINTURAAAAAA… le ofrecieron dinero por ella PERO NO LA VENDIOOOOOO …¿Por qué cree usted? …¿QUIEN SALE AQUÍ?... USTEDDD CON EEEELL ¿POR QUE CREE QUE LO HA RETRATADO EN SU PRIMERA OBRA¡DIGAMEEEE! – La chica con fuerza en su mano dejó esa obra encima del escritorio._

_- NIÑAAAA… TU NO TE METAS EN ESTO… - Le refunfuño el hombre mirándola hacia abajo._

_- NO LE TENGO MIEDOOOO… CHILLEME LO QUE QUIERA… USTED NO PUEDE ROMPER ESA OBRA, PORQUE AHÍ DENTRO ESTAN LOS SUEÑOS Y SENTIMIENTOS DE SU HIJO…SI LO HACE ES PORQUE NO LO AMA Y NUNCA LO HIZO – La niña tenía carácter y con gran rabia dejo eso encima, estaba llorando._

_- Kirian…como has podido golpear a tu propio hijo… eso no puede ser …tu lo adoras – Le dijo su mujer mirándole mientras Liam estaba recogiendo sus cosas con la ayuda de los demás._

_- ESE NO ES MI HIJOOOOOOO… CLARO QUE NO …QUE SE VAYA A SEGUIR CON SU SUEÑO A LA CHINA, PORQUE NO LO QUIERO CERCA – Le chilló el padre indicándole con desprecio._

_- ¡AL CUERNOOO CON USTED!…ES INSOLITO EN VERDAD, le preocupa que su hijo quiera ser pintor Y NO SE PREOCUPA POR USTED QUE ANDA CON UNA FALDITAAAAAAA TOCANDO LA GAITA EN EL HOMENAJE DE LA SEMANA PASADA – La chica de ojos verdes le enseño un periódico de la semana pasada donde aparecía él con el kilt._

_- Niña me tomas el pelo ¿O queeeeee? …ESO NO SE LLAMA FALDITAAA - No había peor insulto que le dijeran al Kilt "Faldita" menos que para un escocés como el Señor Kirian_

_- Como sea…usted no querrá verle y lo rechaza como hijo…pero nosotros lo queremos como uno más de nuestra familia, es nuestro hermano y lo apoyaremos en la decisión que tomó – Joshua se plantó delante del Señor Kirian y con mucho respeto le indicó que ellos serían de ahí en adelante su familia._

_- SIIIII… ÉL NO NECESITA NADA MAS QUE AMOOOOR… NOSOTROS, MI NONNI Y HASTA LOS PADRES DE LIZ … SE LO DAREMOS…USTED SE PIERDE A UN GRAN HIJO POR SER TERCOOOOO COMO UNA MULAAA …QUEDESE CON SU TUTU O COMO RAYOS LE HAYA LLAMADO A SU FALDITA…– Le espetó La niña de once años con una ceja levantada e irritada._

_El silencio impero por un rato, ninguno se miró y se fueron, solo Liam se volteó a ver a su padre que estaba de espaldas a la ventana, llevándose consigo el retrato que pinto junto a su padre, sin arrepentimiento posible en ese perfil derecho que veía desde la oscura noche de ese invierno. No veía nada más y se marcho. Del costado de la mejilla izquierda, que el hombre agradeció que su hijo no pudiera ver corrían dos lágrimas de sal al verlo irse, nunca mas lo volvió a ver._

--------------

- ¿Y bien Liam?...ya sabes todo lo que tenia pensado…¿Tú no me habías escrito una carta pidiendo volver a verme? – El severo hombre estaba de pie mirando a su hijo ahí, ya no era aquel adolescente de catorce años, ahora era un hombre.

- Si…yo creo que no podemos pasar la vida peleados, enojados por mi decisión…yo ya soy pintor y nada lo puede cambiar…yo no se si tú aun me querrías como hijo – Sonaba emocionado, temeroso se sentía como un mendigo del afecto que le fue negado, le importaba su padre en verdad, el tiempo hizo mella en su alma sensible añorando ser su hijo nuevamente.

- Es verdad, no se puede cambiar una mala decisión y veo que tu abuela paterna ayudo a que no pasaras penurias, no pude prohibirle eso…era mi madre – Se refería a la casa en Liverpool y otras riquezas que dejó su abuela para Liam y Erin sus dos nietos desprotegidos ante la severidad de su hijo.

- No se que mas esperas que te diga…esa carta lo decía todo…- Miró a su padre, podía ver algún indicio de aplacar su ira y desilusión que se le quedó grabado desde ese invierno en que se marchó.

- Si era una carta emotiva, yo entendi que estas dispuesto a ceder en algunas cosas que yo esperaba de ti cuando eras mas joven, eso me alegra porque quiere decir que has recapacitado, que no desperdicie la educación que invertí en ti – Sonrió satisfecho y Liam tenia sus ojos brillosos ante esa confesión, prefirió guardar silencio.

- Si es lo que crees… yo no quiero estar peleado contigo – Él estaba convencido de lo que hacía, tuvo tiempo de sobra y vivió muchas cosas como para comprender que hacer las paces era la decisión correcta.

- Esta bien… lo pondré a prueba ahora… Como sabes a tu hermana le busque un novio, que ella rechazo de plano y se las ingenio para ahuyentarlo, no importa porque ya tengo pensado en otro candidato ... – El hombre sacó su pipa para proseguir con la conversación.

- Sobre eso…yo no puedo ayudarte a que ella acepte, Erin esta pronta a ser mayor de edad…no me pidas que interceda por eso… - Él sabía que su hermana había que dejarla en paz, porque nada de lo que hiciera su padre la obligaría.

- No te pediré eso… lo que pensé fue en buscar para ti también a la chica ideal, para que te cases y tengas una familia normal, ese es otro de los sueños que tenia para ti…si me basara en tus propio discernimiento, pues creo que sería un fracaso como lo que pasó con tu decisión sobre la pintura… - Le dijo su padre mirando a su hijo, sondeando en esa mirada azul

- Padre yo no quiero casarme, no tengo novia y estoy bien así – Le comento Liam muy respetuoso.

- Si la soltería es agradable, pero no para toda la vida…quiero nietos… - Le respondió imaginando que unos quince nietos jugaban alrededor de esa y otras propiedades.

- Si, pero cuando sea mas adulto… me imagino que me casare con la chica que escoja – Le respondió él con toda tranquilidad

- ¿Por supuesto que no pensaras que será Joann?…Liam…yo se de tu gran amor hacia ella, es una chica hermosa, misteriosa, dulce…pero ella nunca te ha visto mas que como amigo – le comento su padre conociendo ese sentimiento que tuvo años atrás.

- Este… yo ya lo se…eso ya paso fue cuando era mas niño, Joann está con Benjamín Rothschild…de no existir él tal vez hubiese tenido una oportunidad…pero ya fue – De forma sincera se libró de ese amor que mantuvo en silencio por ella, ahora se había transformado en protección, cariño y entrega.

- Que bueno entonces, porque ya di con la chica que espero para ti – Su padre agitó sus bigotes en un gesto alegre.

- ¿Qué?... no entiendo… - Se alarmó ante esa confesión

- Eso…hoy me demostraras que tanto quieres reanudar nuestra relación de padre a hijo…de echo ahora mismo…ve a arreglarte que esta noche conocerás a tu futura esposa …¿No serás capaz de huir como tu hermana?...es decir, si me quieres tanto como tu padre no permitirás que haga el soberano ridículo, rechazando a esa dulce, fina y hermosa dama y me dejaras hablar a mi ¿No es así? – Con toda la calma del mundo, fumando esa pipa y sonriendo, espero a ver su reacción.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEE?...¿CUAL FUTURA ESPOSA?...YO NO CONOSCO A NADIE…- Su rostro se desfiguro del pánico que le tenia a la palabra "compromiso" y decidió calmarse un poco al ver el rostro de su padre – Este… yo no quiero casarme que…estas diciendo… - Le pregunto desesperadamente

Liam se quedó pasmado, su padre hizo lo mismo que con Erin, le buscó una pareja y no tenia la menor idea de quien era. Lo tenía enfrente hablando y hablando, explicando como es que dio con ella, las presentaciones y lo único que atino a escuchar porque estaba en shock total, es que ella tenía un foto y juraba que él estaba encandilado con su belleza, intentó no hacer escándalos, estaba harto de ellos y de los gritos. Su padre le dio un abrazo fuerte y apretado como los de antes, que lo emociono, la necesidad de su afecto lo dejó insensible a reaccionar debidamente, se dirigió como un zombie a cambiarse de ropa, sin tener otra cosa en la cabeza de que la chica esa comprendería si le explicaba, sería mas astuto que Erin y no huiría, Liz y Joann podrían ayudarle a librarse de ese compromiso sin tener que herir a su padre.

No paraba de rascarse, eso le pasaba cada vez que alguien le pronunciaba la palabra casamiento o compromiso, era su karma, los nervios lo consumían, sus noviazgos fueron así, todo bien hasta que llegaba la frase habitual y debía tomarse algún antialergico. Se dio un baño para relajarse, rogando que por lo menos la chica fuera linda.

Candy bajo ya estando lista para ese acontecimiento, los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro, la casa estaba impecable en espera de las visitas cuando tocaron el timbre, dos veces al ver que nadie abría fue ella misma.

- Buenas no… - Ella abrió la puerta y ante sus ojos estaba su peor pesadilla personificada en un trío.

- Buenas noches..¡Candy!… ¿Qué haces aquí?...que gusto de verte – la voz de un Señor de bigotes y que fue siempre amable fue el único que le saludo de aquel grupo de personas.

- ¿QUE HACE ESTA SIRVIENTA DE ESTABLO AQUÍ MAMAAAA?– Chilló de mala forma y dando taconazos en el piso, porque Candy se veía mucho mejor que ella, Elisa Leegan destellaba envidia por esos opacos ojos.

- ¡CANDY!… MIRA NADA MAS…¿Así viste la servidumbre en esta casa? – Esbozo una sonrisa, Neil, la recorrió por completo a lo hermosa que se veía Candy.

- Chistt…silencio y entren… no hagan escándalos aquí… - Susurró la madre de ellos, que miró de forma displicente a Candy y la tomó de un brazo - ¿Qué haces aquí, huérfana del demonio? Esta cena es para la familia, tú no lo eres… Mi hija y su novio Liam se comprometen oficialmente…¿Qué haces tu aquí?– Estaba irritada de verla, de que pudiera arruinar los planes de Elisa.

- Yo este… no sabía…Señor Leegan...de verdad – Estaba perturbada no tenia la menor idea de que esa cena fuera de compromiso entre Liam y Elisa.

- Por favor… suéltala… no la trates así…debe ser amiga de Liam ¿No es así, Candy? – El señor Leegan hizo que su mujer le soltara el brazo que le dejó amoratado de la ira.

- Si…yo soy su amiga y él me invito aquí…yo no sabia que era una cena de compromiso - Ella alcanzó a explicar eso cuando apareció la madre de Liam

Todos fingieron sorpresa y la hermosa Señora Allyson los hizo sentarse, tomando de la mano a Candy, invitándola a que integrara esa conversación. Las tres grises almas, la miraban con odio, no podían creer que ella fuera una amiga tan apreciada de uno de los hijos de un magnate tan adinerado, probablemente no sabían de su origen era lo que pensaba Elisa, con destellos de fuego en su mirada, sin poder perdonarle que una vez mas opacara su vestido y su llegada triunfal que le tomo todo el día preparar. Cuando la mujer se fue con el padre de ellos, aprovecharon para continuar de restregarle su desprecio.

- Mira…si crees que me vas a poder quitar a mi novio…estas muy equivocada, porque ya estoy comprometida con él – Con odio la chica empuñó su mano en el vestido de color amarillo que llevaba, que no le quedaba bien.

- No que va… si ningún hombre cuerdo se fijaría en esta cosa espantosa que puedes ver aquí jajajajaja – Se burló Neil mirando de soslayo a Candy

- ¿Te refieres a mi? – Preguntó Candy y él asintió – Pues creo que para ti no fui nada de espantosa, como para te hayas enamorado de mi de esa forma… acabas de admitir que no ESTABAS CUERDO, en todo caso yo siempre lo supe, tu demencia era notoria, porque no se puede explicar tanta maldad de una.. ."Persona" ...aun recuerdo como llorabas como un lechón cuando TE RECHACEEEEEE TU PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO… de echo mantengo en mi memoria aquel minuto en que me rogabas a que te amara – Le dijo Candy en una magistral forma de defenderse de los ataques, la cara de espanto de los tres y las palabras de ella los silencio por un buen rato.

- ¡MAMITA!… mira lo que dijo de mi… - susurró Neil ante semejante insulto

- Si mamá…debemos hallar la forma de sacarla de aquí ¡AHORAAAAA! – Gritó exasperada al ver que ella estaba esbelta, con un vestido finísimo y ella había engordado un poco durante esas semanas.

- Eso estará difícil…soy amiga de Liam ya te dije… y si me ve que me voy me preguntara porque, deberé decirle todo de una vez…no te preocupes Elisa, que ese vestido amarillo no te queda tan mal, ese lazo disimula ESE ROLLO QUE TIENES AHÍ … la suerte de algunas que no engordamos, lamentable es genética … que tu obviamente no has heredado – Candy se estaba vengando de cada lágrima que le habían echo sufrir, de que casi mataran a su mapache, no tenia miedo de ser acusada de algo, la amistad que tenia con ese grupo la hacia sentir segura, recordó el aliento que le dio Joann y Liz cuando hablaban justamente de ellos y de que no dejara que la pisotearan nunca mas.

- ¡MAMAAAA!…¡ME DIJO GORDA!… yo no estoy gorda, soy hermosa, tengo clase y una familia de verdad…no por misericordia como tú, que mendigas el dinero de los Andley – le dijo irritada Elisa.

- Yo creo que esa ultima parte te describe mejor a ti…querida…tú estas aquí por el dinero de los Henson ¿No es así? – Preguntó Candy ante el asombro de los Leegan que la miraban anonadados.

- Ven acá… - La mujer la jaló del brazo y buscó un lugar apartado el estudio del Señor Kirian, golpeo y no vio a nadie, metió a Candy de un brazo y cerró la puerta – Tú no harás que mi hija pierda esta oportunidad, estoy hartaaaa de ti y tus intromisiones – La mujer la zamarreó del brazo.

- Yo no lo he hecho a propósito, ya le dije Señora Leegan, que Liam es mi amigo – le explico ella con absoluta tranquilidad.

- No te creo… puede que seas algo mas que eso, porque tú único afán a sido perjudicar a mi hija, eres una mal agradecida, después que te di la oportunidad de quedarte en mi casa, sacarte de ese inmundo orfanato …el Hogar de Pony – le comentó la mujer asqueada en sus gestos para demostrarle mas su profundo desprecio

- Eso no fue ningún favor y no debo estar agradecida … ustedes fueron malvados conmigo, tiene los valores trastocados, yo ya no soy esa niña que toleró humillaciones, no tengo que soportarlas ahora tampoco – Firme en sus respuestas recordando las palabras de Joann y Liz, que la incitaron a defenderse.

- ¿No?...pues déjame decirte que yo soy capaz de todo con tal de sacarte del medio, tú no vas a entorpecer el futuro matrimonio que he convenido para mi hija…este es el mejor pretendiente que ella puede tener, tiene muchoooo dinero y le dará la vida de princesa que espero para MI HIJA… es lo que he buscado yo con mucha dedicación, tengo absolutamente todo planificado para que ella se convierta en la millonaria heredera de esta casa y de las que tenga el Señor Henson…será la futura esposa de Liam así sea lo ultimo que haga – La mujer alzó su dedo en el aire destellando por sus ojos marrones el odio, que le producía ver a Candy ahí

- Ya me imaginaba todo eso…usted tiene un corazón hueco por dentro, carente de sentimientos, que cree que lo mejor para un hijo es casarse a la fuerza del dinero y el poder y no del AMOR…pero como tiene una hija idéntica a sus viles propósitos no me extraña…lo siento por Liam que es mi amigo y veo que esto estaba concertado desde hace tiempo ya – Hasta ella misma se desconoció ante sus palabras, antes no decía nada de eso, porque era niña y quería hacer el esfuerzo por ser aceptada ahora no deseaba estar cerca de esa familia, así que daba lo mismo la opinión que tuvieran de ella.

- Tu no dirás nada… ni a Liam ni al viejo ese de Kirian Fergus Henson… él es anticuado y cree que vela por la seguridad de sus hijos, yo velo por la RIQUEZA de los míos, es lo que importa…yo no se para que me gasto en conversaciones contigo si tu no sabes de nobleza, de estirpe, educación …eres una chica huérfana sin ninguna clase y que desconoces tus orígenes – le dijo de forma displicente

Se marchó dejándola sola, ella estaba angustiada ante la idea de ese compromiso que por lo que entendió ni Liam sabía, todo encajaba perfectamente con las palabras que comentó Adel esa misma tarde. El padre había planificado todo de la misma forma que lo hizo con su hija Erin, creía que era el peor error que pudo cometer, salió. Cuando se dirigió a la sala bajó Liam que saludo a todos.

- Buenas noches – El joven vestía de forma impecable, perfumado y se veía muy atractivo, todas las miradas fueron hacia él y su padre que apareció a su lado golpeando su espalda.

- Buenas noches… - Dijeron a la par la familia Leegan, la mas feliz de verle era Elisa que superó las expectativas que tenía, aquel chico era impresionantemente atractivo.

- Elisa por Dios…saluda a tu novio – Le dijo su madre empujando a Elisa que se acercó a Liam, le extendió la mano que él beso con delicadeza mirándola a los ojos de forma seductora, así era su esencia.

- Hola …¿Elisa?... – Liam se acercó a ella, pensando que ese nombre le era familiar

- Hola…si Elisa Leegan – Le terminó la frase y el rostro de Liam cambio.

- Tu eres la prima de Archie Cornwell…¿No es así? – Preguntó él para disipar esas dudas.

- Si… ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó ella admirada

- Si…este – Dirigió una mirada a Candy que asintió ante lo que estaba pensando – Si…lo ubico – Termino por decir

- Liam… tú tienes que saber que esa chica … - Le susurró Candy a Liam

- Ya se quien es… por favor Candy…no te vayas a ir y dejarme solo en esto…después te explico – Le susurró de vuelta.

- Vamos…ellos son parientes de esta hermosa dama también… Candy White Andley… - Comentó el señor Kirian acercándose a Candy y tomando de la mano de forma paternal, miró fijamente a la familia Leegan.

- ¿Qué?...déjeme que le diga que ella no es precisamente una Andley – Le comentó la madre sin poder ocultar su ira.

- ¿Ah no?...no le entiendo dama- El hombre los hizo pasar y ayudó a Candy a sentarse al costado de la cabecera, un sitio de honor.

- No…ella fue…yo no se si le habrá dicho… - La mujer miró a Candy advirtiéndole su estocada final.

- ¿Qué cosa debería decirme? – Insistió el Señor Kirian esperando para que finalizara la frase.

- No creo que sea el momento, Querida – El Señor Leegan intervino a tiempo – mejor prosigamos con la cena, comentemos sobre otras cosas.

Él disipo el clima tenso, continuaron conversando y cenando. Candy miraba el rostro de Liam, podía notar una gran angustia ante la noticia que le tenía su padre, ella por mas que buscaba una respuesta en ese severo hombre no podía hallarla, seguían disfrutando de la comida compartiendo con una familia de timoneros de la peor calaña, estaba detrás de su fortuna y ella no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no en virtud de la amistad que le habían demostrado. Adel que paseaba de un lado a otro, le dirigió varias miradas a Candy, como diciendo que era predecible que eso ocurriría. Pensó en contarles todo a Liz y Joann, ellas verían que hacer ante eso. La noche se mantuvo en aparente tranquilidad y cordura, cuando terminaron todos, se dirigieron a la sala.

En ese rato no se despegó del lado de Liam, aquella chica de vestido amarillo, con un escote que intentaba promover como arma de seducción, lo miraba fascinado, él quiso ser gentil y le enseñó sus cuadros a los que ella no te tomó ni el mas mínimo asunto, creyendo que ese era su hobbie y no su pasión. Ambos padres sonreían contentos ante lo que veían, es decir, su hijo estaba siendo caballero con esa dama, en lo que parecía ser una linda relación. La noche culminó, siendo despedidos por los Henson, comprometiéndose a que su hijo pasaría por Elisa mañana mismo para que salieran a conocerse como pareja. Cuando por fin se marcharon, Liam se sentó en el sofá con Candy.

- ¿Y¿Qué te pareció hijo?...¿No es una chica encantadora? – Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos a ver que decía

- Si… vieras lo encantadora que es… no es fea si a eso va tu pregunta – Le respondió desganado

- Como sea, debes cumplir saliendo con ella mañana… no lo olvides – Le recordó su padre al ver que se levantaba con Candy para marcharse.

- Si ya lo se…vamos Candy ya es algo tarde – Al mirar su reloj eran apenas las 10:00 de la noche, pero había sido una velada larga

- Si vamos…Fue un placer Señor y Señora Henson – Se despidió de los dos señores que quedaron encantados con ella

- Fue un placer señorita Andley…espero volver a verla, envíele mis saludos a Joann, Liz y Joshua; estoy seguro que ellos vendrán o yo sabré de ellos en el minuto dado – Dijo de forma extraña que ella no pudo dilucidar.

Se fueron en el auto de Liam hasta Perth, sin hablar de nada, estaba muy mal por todo lo que tuvo que fingir, el costo de esa reconciliación era elevado, pero mantenía la esperanza de poder hablar a solas con Elisa y explicar todo. Al llegar a la casa, había luces por todos lados, eso les extrañó.

- Que raro…son las 10:40 y hay luces por todos lados… - Dijo Liam y entraron hacia la casa, se escuchaban voces de lo que parecía una discusión.

- Buenas noches… ¿Por qué esas caras? – Preguntó Candy al ver que todos estaban reunidos y con un rostro descompuesto

- Si …¿Qué les pasa? – Preguntó Liam parado al lado de Candy que llevaba el vestido de Erin y se veía muy linda.

- Es que..Veras… están así porque estamos hablando de que …- Joshua intento explicar y se formó un barullo de discusiones donde nadie se ponía de acuerdo.

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEEEEEENCIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó arriba de la mesa Joann que estaba hace diez minutos discutiendo con Archie- ESTA ES MI CASA…Y YOOOOOO DIGO SI SE QUEDA O SE VAAAAAAAA

- ¡CLAROOO QUE SIII!... ¡ELLA ES LA PATRONA DE ESTE FUNDOOO!…¡CARAMBA QUE SI! – Chilló Liz apoyando a su amiga, que llevaba rato discutiendo con medio mundo.

- ¿Y?...¿Cual será tu decisión? – Preguntó Archie molesto. Candy y Liam no comprendían nada.

- ¡QUE SE QUEDAAAAAAAAA Y PUNTOOOOOOO!….¡AL CUERNOOO LO QUE OPINEEN DEEEEE MIIIIIII!…¡QUE YO NO PREMEDITEEEE NADAAAAAA! ESTOY HARTAAAAAAA DE SER INDICADA Y SI NO LES GUSTAAAA SE VAAAAAAAAN – Contestó Joann arriba de una mesa alzando su dedo harta de la trifulca que se originó hace mas de veinte minutos atrás, en ausencia de los dos que acaban de llegar.

- ¿Quién se queda?...yo no entiendo porque tanto escándalo – preguntó Candy mirando a todos los presentes.

- EL ESCANDALO ES POR MI CAUSA, MI PRESENCIA CAUSA ESTRAGOS….BUENAS NOCHES PECOSA… ES UN GUSTO VERTE NUEVAMENTE….– La voz familiar resonó justo detrás de ella, todos los demás miraban impactados, se volteo y tenía el par de ojos de Terry mirándola – Viviremos en este nuestro propio castillo…¿No es emocionante, Candy?...un sueño echo realidad – le susurró al oído con una sonrisa de medio lado, sintiendo el perfume de Candy cerca de él.

CONTINUARA…

**Ladyzafiro**

Notas ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?Uhhhh… es lo único que puedo decir al finalizar este episodio, que me costó hacerlo por Dios, con tanto personaje de aquí y allá. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora que Terry se queda en la casa de Joann¿Por qué tanto despelote por su presencia? Candy jura que es Archie el "melenudo besador" ¿Qué dirá al respecto¿Qué pasara ahora que Liam es el prometido de Elisa¿Cuál es el novio que le va a buscar el troglodita del padre de Liam a Erin?. Apareció la morenita ideal para el pobre de Joshua ¿Le creerá que cuando le dijo: "Que quieres que te toque" se refería al piano? Jajajajaja. Si existe algún error en la traducción del italiano, culpemos al traductor.

¿Qué viene ahora: Falta que llegue Erin a la casa, la bendita subasta con dos colegios el Saint Patrick y el Saint Paul ¿Quiénes serán subastados ahí?, se vienen algunas fiestas y mucho mas…que la imaginación me acompañe.Agradezco los reviews de las fieles lectoras: Starligt, Jennita, ASMG y las personas que no quieren ser nombradas, gracias porque me alientan a seguir con este largooo fan fic y cualquier aporte positivo lo pueden enviar a mi correo, al foro o al reviews.


	26. La guerra contra los Leegan

**Candy – Candy**

**La guerra contra los Leegan **(Cap 26)

**14 de Junio de 1915**

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth- Escocia**

La noche anterior estuvo agitada, se formó una controversia a causa de la llegada del Caballero Inglés, sin previo aviso y sin anestésico posible se presentó con Jenny, la hermana de Ben. Todos quedaron perplejos como si estuvieran viendo un espectro y el peor de todos, sin siquiera responder al saludo que de forma cortés les dirigió a todos. Solo la dueña de casa, pudo articular palabra y preguntarle que hacía ahí, a lo que respondió de forma majadera y mirando al resto, que era parte de ese grupo de amigos, así que venía aceptando la invitación que ella misma le hizo días atrás, ante semejante declaración la chica de ojos azules, pálida y adivinando lo que se venía no tuvo oportunidad de rebatir nada, no le dieron aquel beneficio que dice: "Se es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario".

Ya estaban dándole una mirada inquisidora, señalando que era el artífice de esa situación y colocando a su antojo las piezas del puzzle que no les calzaban, en especial, los dos varones protectores de la rubia pecosa, que no estaba presente. Fue cuando comenzó la discusión, Archie, el más enfurecido de todos, la tomó del brazo y la llamó: Alcahueta, desesperado ante la idea de ver sufrir a su amiga, por la presencia de ese actor, que solo causaría problemas. Liz, cansada de que siempre se ensañaran con su amiga, la defendió de la única forma que conoce, gritando a viva voz, a aquel coqueto personaje de ser un metiche e insolente, que mejor era esperar la opinión de la afectada para que les aclarar el resto. Meg, la pelirroja, intuía en su habilidad de bruja, que eso se pondría peor, mientras agitaba unos inciensos por la sala, le susurró a Terry que era mal momento para llegar; era lo que le presagiaban esas runas vikingas que poseía. Albert, el mayor de todos, entendió que era ese el secreto que no lograba dilucidar de esa chica, se acercó al muchacho de melena rubia, que no le paraba de gritar, intentando calmarlo porque estaba siendo una vez mas grosero. Joshua, el joven conciliador, no podía creer en lo que se convirtió esa casa, que diría la Nonni, ella que siempre quiso que esa residencia se llenara de vibras y personas alegres, nada de eso estaba resultando y lo mas cruel de todo eran las palabras y miradas que iban contra su hermana, como si fuera la única responsable, se acercó con la intención de asumir la suya también, acusando a Albert y sus amigos de ser una tropa de desconfiados, una actitud poco usual de aquel moreno. Paolo, el italiano atractivo, se sentía como en casa, su familia en reuniones de cumpleaños o de otra índole siempre peleaban y chillaban de esa manera, preguntaba quien era Candy y quien era ese Señor con acento Inglés que acababa de llegar, nadie le respondió. Ben, con su eterna paciencia, que en ese minuto lo abandonó no podía soportar ver lo que estaba pasando y al percatarse de los ojos brillosos de su Princesa, se hartó definitivamente, obligó a que Archie la soltara y cuando pudo rescatarla, la abrazó impidiendo que alguien le chillara y se le acercara. Patty, la inteligente chica de anteojos, quiso preguntar de forma serena a Liz porque estaba Terry ahí, lo que el mismo le respondió sin mayores problemas, diciendo que les conocía desde hace mas de dos meses. Jenny, la pequeña hermana del Rothschild, le preguntó al chico de cabellos alborotados que anotaba algo en un cuaderno, porque estaban todos así, no supo que decir, porque recién llegaba y no sabía quien era aquel individuo rodeado de animales que estaba de pie con una maleta. Sheila, la morena exuberante, que no paró de hablar en toda la tarde con Joshua, estaba alarmada con tanto griterío, sin comprender que hacía en medio de la sala, aquella gallina cogote pelado. Luca, el científico loco, pensó que ya que se formó ese disturbio era la oportunidad ideal de estudiar el comportamiento humano, una tesis que quería comprobar e intentó medir el pulso de cada uno de ellos, por supuesto nadie dejó que le pusiera un dedo encima. Annie, la tímida chica vanidosa, sacó la voz para opinar, que tenía razón al desconfiar de Joann, que era una mentirosa, descarada y mal intencionada que esperaba el momento para herir a Candy. Sus palabras se escucharon perfectas, todos la quedaron viendo y ahí saltó Joann alentada por Liz, que si no fuera por Terry y Ben, deja a esa chica sin un solo pelo en su cabeza. Todo eso ocurrió justo veinte minutos antes que llegara Candy y Liam, cuando entraron por fin a la sala, Joann gritaba arriba de la mesa, harta de todas las cosas que se dijeron en su propia casa. Para la sorpresa de Candy, detrás se presentó, Terry, con los tres únicos felices de verlo: Klin, Mel y Titina II; el mapache, el perro y La gallina.

Ella no supo que decir, ante aquellos susurros y el destello de felicidad de sus ojos, se acercó Archie que le ofreció irse de ahí inmediatamente. Albert intentó hablar con Terry pero no pudo ante la llegada de la chica pecosa y éste no creía necesario irse, mejor era dejarle esa decisión a ella. Annie, lloraba desconsoladamente porque Joann la agredió y Patty defendió a la otra chica diciendo que se lo había buscado porque la ofendió feo. Todos se acercaron a explicarle a la vez a Candy y los hizo callar, pidiendo permiso para gritar.

Decidió que no se iría y les explico todo a sus amigos en absoluta calma para que dejaran de ser injustos, fue así como pudo volver la calma y las disculpas, aunque el menos feliz de que Terry se quedara fuese Archie, no le quedó otra que asumir.

Se hizo tan tarde, dando explicaciones de forma resumida, omitiendo algunas cosas y circunstancias que no tenían relevancia para algunos y tanto hablaron que Joann se quedó dormida en el pecho de Ben, que la tenía abrazada, mientras daban la cara en aquella pelea, algunos ya estaban en sus cuartos en su séptimo sueño. Candy, no tuvo la ocasión para comentarles nada a las chicas sobre la cena de esa noche, sobre quien era la novia de Liam, debía advertirle sobre las intenciones de los Leegan, se comprometió a hacerlo a primera hora.

La mañana, era apacible, eso era lo que podía ver y sentir, con el trinar de los pájaros, el aroma de las flores entrando con las ráfagas del viento que susurraban a través de la ventana, todo presagiaba un buen día, lo amigos de Nonni estaban preparando el desayuno y el aroma del café impregnó la casa. Candy, se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de Joann, golpeo y no la vio, así que mejor pasó al de Liz, que estaba con su antifaz dormida. La movió, rezongando y todo espero a que se desperezara. Cuando la vio lucida comenzó a contarle como les fue en la cena de anoche con Liam, todo estaba bien hasta que le dijo cuales eran las intenciones del Señor Henson y de que la novia era nada menos que: Elisa Leegan, que andaba detrás del dinero de su mejor amigo. Al ver los ojos y el rostro de Liz, que estaba paralizada, se asustó, la movió y llamó en más de una oportunidad.

- Liz… ¿Estas bien¿Oíste lo que te dije?...he dicho: QUE LA NOVIA DE LIAM ES… ¡ELISA LEEGAN! – Chilló Candy para que reaccionara de una vez y así fue.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!…. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡NOOOOOOOOOO! - El gritó de una mujer desesperada como Liz, debió despertar a media Escocia a las siete de la mañana, se escucharon portazos, bultos que se estrellaron probablemente contra el suelo y el sonido de pies corriendo en el pasillo.

- ¡Shsssstttt!…silencio Liz, despertaras a todo el mundo – Intentó hacerla callar; pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba completamente fuera de si.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!…EEEES LAAAA PEEEEOOOOR TRAGEDIAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOO – Varraqueo mas fuerte y ya estaban entrando por la puerta Archie, Joshua, Luca y Paolo alarmados por los alaridos espeluznantes que los despertó.

- ¿¡QUEEEE PASAA!?… ¿Dónde esta Terry?...apuesto que se metió aquí…lo sabia – Murmuró adormilado aun Archie con un pijama de rayas, buscando en la habitación de Liz creyendo que era la de Candy.

- ¿Quién gritó¿Qué fue lo que paso ahora?... Il mio Dio… che matta (Dios Mío Que loca) – Preguntó Luca con un gorro de dormir que lo hacía ver como Elfo, se lo quitó y los pelos frisados quedaron al descubierto.

- Chi è quella che grida di quella forma? casi muoio di un infarto e nella migliore fase del mio sonno (¿Quién es la que grita de esa manera?...casi muero de un infarto y en la mejor parte de mi sueño) – Comentaba el poeta que buscó un papel para anotar las ideas que soñó recientemente.

- Liz ¿Fuiste tu?... ¿Cual es la tragedia ahora?...son recién las siete de la mañana….noooo – El moreno llevaba su pijama de ovejas y al ver que se puso la bata como un pareo, se la ordenó para tapar ese patético atuendo.

No pudo decir nada, porque en menos de medio minuto se congregó toda la casa, golpeando la puerta, todos con cara de sueño y con los cabellos revueltos, estaban ahí sin entender quien fue la que chilló. Se abrió paso Joann que llevaba sus dos trencitas, con una pijama de pantalón, color rosa y atada en su cuello lo que parecía su bata, que mas bien le quedaba como una capa, aun tambaleándose del sueño.

- ¡¿QUIEN GRITOOOOOOOO A LAS SIETE DE LA MAÑANAAAAAAAA¿O ya es la tarde?– Chilló enfurecida y aun adormilada, paso por arriba de la cama, se fue a la ventana y abrió la cortina para ver si era de día… - Si es de mañana…mmhhhh… ¿Y que rayos paso AHORAAAAAAAA¿QUIEN GRITO DE ESA MANERAAAAAAAA? QUE YA ESTAN PELEANDO DE NUEVOOOO- Chilló en la oreja de Archie, que no lo había visto.

- ¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!…No sabes la tragedia que pasó….- Liz estaba pálida y quería hablar solo con su amiga; pero al ver que todos la miraban los expulsó del lugar - ¿Que hacen todos ustedes aquí¡Esta no es una tertulia ni una pijamada!...¡caramba que son metiches!…ustedes no pertenecen al Poder Lawhi - Los correteó a todos incluyendo a Titina II que estaba en su habitación, quien sabe cuando y como llegó hasta ahí, jaló del brazo solo a: Liam, Joshua y Terry.

- ¡NO ESTARIAMOS AQUÍ SI NO HUBIERAS CHILLADO COMO UNA DEMENTE!… ¿VISTE UNA TARANTULA NUEVAMENTE?... ¿QUE TENIAS UN SUEÑO CONMIGO O QUE? – Le gritó Archie que habría sus ojos aun con sueño, irascible por completo.

- ¡NOOOOOO!…QUE NO HE SOÑADO CONTIGO…ESO SERIA UNA PESADILLA – Lo empujó y cerró la puerta.

- jajajajajajaja…esta casa se convirtió en un verdadero manicomio, todos gritan y pelean – Albert estaba de especial humor, era el único que no estaba molesto de haber sido despertado por esos alaridos – creo que le diré a Liz que sea mi reloj despertador con un solo grito de ella me despertaría jajajajajajaja – Siguió su camino hacia la habitación para levantarse, mientras silbaba la melodía de una canción.

El grupo que se quedó en ese cuarto, espero que hablara, parecía estar en shock o algo parecido porque se paseaba de un lado a otro. Terry dirigió su mirada a Candy que tenía aun el pijama y sonrió, ella se tapó con la bata ofendida ante esa insolente forma de observarla. Liam estaba en el sofá de esa habitación dormido con la boca abierta y Joshua estaba viéndose en el espejo intentando levantar esos parpados con un palo de fósforos. Mientras que Joann estaba sentada al lado de Liam quedándose dormida y Ben se lavaba la cara en el baño.

- ¿Y?...¿Te vas a pasear toda la vida o que?… ¿Para que nos metiste a todos aquí? – Le preguntó Terry a esa chica que tenía los ojos como dos platos conociéndola de algo terrible se había enterado.

- ¡¡¡DEEEEEEEESPIIIIIIIIIEEEEEERTENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! – De un solo gritó dejó a Liam asfixiándose con la saliva, a Joshua casi perdiendo un ojo y a Joann que saltó asustada encima de Liam – ¡¡¡EEEEEEEES CODIGOOOO ROJOOOOOOOOO!!!- Concluyó ofuscada.

-¿Qué¿Qué es código rojo? – preguntaron los tres que no sabían nada de eso.

- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA A TI!?…. ¿PORQUE GRITAS? – Liam tosía aun atragantado con su saliva, ayudando a Joann a levantarse que cayó al piso.

- ¿Que me pasa?…mmmmhhhh… QUEEEEEE ME ACABOOOOOOO DE ENTERAR POR CANDY, QUE ESTAS COMPROMETIDOOOOOOOOOO ¿CON QUIEN? BEN AGARRA A JO QUE SE NOS DESMAYA…CON LA YEGUAAAAAA DE ELISAAAAAAAAA LEEGAN – Todos quedaron perplejos ante esa noticia

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – Fue un coro al unísono de asombro.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! …. ¡ES UNA PESADILLA!, QUE ALGUIEN ME PELLISQUE – Comentó Joshua impresionado ante semejante noticia – ¡AHHHHHHHH!… ¿Qué haces Liz? – Se sobó el brazo por que ella misma le pellizcó

- Pues pellizcarte…- Le respondió y prosiguió conversando con el resto – ESTEEEEE QUE ESTAAA AQUIIII ES EL PEOR FARISEO DE LA HISTORIA UNIVERSAL….YO NO TE ENTIENDO…ENLOQUECISTEEEEEEEE- Ella enterró su dedo den la mejilla de Liam para indicarle y chillaba desesperada.

- Liz…- Quitando el dedo índice de ella que aún estaba en su cara - todo tiene explicación…yo no quiero entrar en detalles tan temprano, por favor – Intentó que no gritaran pero al ver las miradas de ese grupo no tuvo opción alguna - DEEEEEEJEEEEEEEEN DE MIRARMEEEEE COMO SI FUERA UN CONDENADO A MUERTEEEEEEEE… ¡POR DIOS! – Gritó por fin.

- Y SI LO ESTAS…COMPROMETIDO CON ESA HIENA, TE ESPERA EL FIN DE TUS DIAS…ES PEOR QUE LA APOCALIPSIS… - Gritó Joann zamarreándolo para que reaccionara.

- Este…ella tiene razón, yo la conozco y Candy también…- Terry miró a Candy que asintió a sus palabras - esa chica es el demonio personificado yo que tu intento zafar de eso como sea…es una verdadera tragedia caer en las garras de semejante… ¿Mujer? – Él la conocía, quiso ayudar dando su opinión, se sentó a esperar que era lo que pasaría.

- NO ME DIGAS NADA, DE SEGURO, TU PADRE TIENE QUE VER… ¡ÉL TE BUSCO ESA NOVIA!… ¡ESO ES UN CRIMEN AL LIBRE ALBEDRIO! – Gritó Joann paseándose del brazo con Liz y atando los cabos sueltos de esa historia. Si el Señor Henson le buscó marido a Erin, haría lo mismo con su hijo menor, era la conclusión.

- PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI….YOOOOOOOOOO ME LAS INGENIARÉ PARA QUITARLA DEL MEDIO ¡AHORAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Liz pensaba como hacer algo, sabía que a su mente vendría una idea tarde o temprano.

- No entiendo ¿Tu padre te busco una novia sin preguntarte nada? – Liam asintió – Uhhhh…yo creo que con un padre así¿Para que querrías enemigos?…es preferible que se lances a un barranco…que estar de novio con esa es igualmente un atentado contra tu vida… yo creo que nuestros padres tienen mucho en común….piensan parecido… – Terry iba a continuar pero Candy se acercó y le pegó un codazo.

- Liam…tu estas completamente demente, no puedo creer que no te hayas revelado, es decir, me imagino que lo harás lo antes posible ¿no? – Preguntó Ben y todos esperaron la respuesta de él

- No… no lo haré… - Dijo resignado y sin poder mirarles, ese asunto le rondo en la cabeza toda la noche.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?…ESTAS LOCO, NO ERES LIAM… ¿QUE TE PASA A TI? NOOOOO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTOOOOOOO… ¡REACCIONAAA POR DIOS! – Esa chica de hermosos ojos verdes estaba al borde de las lágrimas y Liam la miraba - …YO NO DEJARE…NADIE DE LOS QUE TE QUEREMOS DEJAREMOS QUE ESA ARPIA SE CASE CONTIGO….JAAAAAAAAAMAAAAASSSSSS - Liz se volteo, sacó unas cosas del closet y de un portazo se metió en el baño.

- Princesa….este… déjame que te pregunte, pero ¿Liz?... – Le susurró eso al oído a Joann que lo miró haciendo que se callara.

- Creo que esta realmente afectada….mmmhhhhh – Aun con la bata y despeinado Terry pensaba que algo se traían esos dos.

- Yo no se que RAYOS te pasa a ti¿Que bicho te pico?… comienzo a creer que alguna brujería debieron hacerte…porque DE OTRAAA FORMA NO ME LO EXPLICOOOOO…hablare con tu hermana, con tu padre…CON QUIEN SEAAAAAA PERO CON ESA TUUUUUUUU NO TE CASAS… ahora espero que recapacites, porque el amor no es un negocio ¿ME HAS OIDO?…- Joann estaba desfigurada de la ira, sin importarle que estaba con los pelos revueltos entre esas dos trencitas, reprendía a su amigo con la intención de que se revelara.

Liam se alejó de esa habitación acongojado, no quería abordar el tema, tenía sus razones. Liz salió del baño al rato dando un portazo se fue en el auto sin decir nada a nadie, mientras el resto de los huéspedes decidieron levantarse, con el grito ya el sueño se les espantó. Joshua, disculpándose y discutiendo algo con su hermana, se retiró para acicalarse y bajar a ver a Sheila, la hermosa morena exuberante que lo tenía loco. Albert, se fue por unos días, con George a tratar unos negocios. Se quedaron ahí Candy, Ben y Terry, mientras que la chica de ojos azules, estaba aun impresionada le pidió a su nueva amiga que le contara absolutamente todo, estaban aun todos con pijama; pero con semejante noticia no podían aplazar nada. Fue como les explicó las verdaderas intenciones de los Leegan, la de apoderarse de la fortuna de los Henson.

- Así que eso es….mhhhhh…yo no se como puede existir un padre que obligue a su hijo a casarse con alguien que no ama, eso es la peor tortura china que puedo imaginar…yo huiría al Japón o Alaska con tal de que no me obliguen a hacer algo que no quiero… – La joven tenía carácter y estaba seguro que eso haría en una situación así. Se paseaba, intentando planificar algo en ese mismo minuto, mientras que Terry se sintió identificado con Liam, vivía una situación similar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Joann? – Preguntó Candy alarmada al ver la expresión de terror que dibujaban esos ojos.

- ¡LO QUE SE MERECE UN ENGENDRO COMO ELISA LEEGAN!….SU HERMANO TAMBIEN ME DEBE UNA Y SE LA HARE PAGAR… Liz se fue; pero si lo hizo fue por algo, esperaremos por ella y ya tramaré algo para librarnos de esa y que… ¡DIOS LA AMPARE!, PORQUE LA HAREMOS…como dice la nana de Liam, PEBRE….ESTO ES LA GUERRAAAAAA CONTRA LOS LEEGAN Y RECLUTARE A MI PELOTON HOY MISMOOOOOO…. ¡LA BRIGADA LAWHI ENTRARA EN ACCION! - Estaba muy impresionada, no podía creer que su amigo estuviera asumiendo la voluntad de su padre de forma tan mansa.

- Yo me uno…bueno si es que aceptan…en esa brigada …jajajajajaja… es que ella también me debe algunas – Dijo Terry riendo divertido de solo imaginar que cosas podrían hacerle a los hermanos Leegan, esas dos chicas tenían cada ocurrencias que daban resultado.

- Joann, ya has oído lo que dijo Liam…no se opone a lo que su padre decidió por él, así que no se porque quieres entrometerte ahí…No te corresponde – Quiso sonar conciliador; pero a cambio recibió una mirada de furia de su Princesa.

- Ben… ¡TUUU LO DICES PORQUE ESTAS CELOSO DE MIIII AMIGOOOO¡PARA CON ESO!… es mi amigo, MI UNICO MEJOR AMIGO y yo no voy a permitir su desdicha por NINGUN MOTIVOOOOOOOO – Ella lo hizo callar con esas palabras tenía razón, se exasperaba de ver como su Princesa se enfurecía ante la idea de que Liam ahora era un hombre comprometido.

- Yo me uno en esa Brigada…la verdad no se en que consiste, pero si es para salvar a Liam…me parece buen chico…yo ayudaría – Confesó Candy sonriendo a Joann, el rostro de Terry que hace rato atrás se reía de Ben por lo celoso que era, cambió y dirigió una mueca.

- Entonces no se hable mas… ¿Dónde se metió mi hermano?- Buscaba por todos lados; pero Joshua se había ido.

- Debe estar con Sheila….jajajajajaja…no se a despegado de ella desde ayer – Dijo divertido Ben, al recordar que estuvieron juntos toda la tarde y la noche, conversando.

- ¿QUEEEEE?…. ¿Cómo es la cosa?... ¿Que clase de amigo es este¿Se fue importándole un pepino lo que le pase Liam? Todo por culpa de esa morena horrorosa…mi hermano no debe andar en ese tipo de…. Situaciones… yo no le he autorizado, aun no conozco quien es esa fulana…debe pasar por mi aprobación antes de que siquiera le mire…voy ahora mismo a ver donde se metió… y que pretende esa tal…Sheila – Ella se fue a la puerta y Ben la abrazó.

- Princesa…que celosa eres con tu hermano, deja que se enamore, que viva su vida…ven vamos – Le dijo llevándola con él a otro lado. Ella lo empujo y se metió en su cuarto sola.

Ahí en esa habitación quedaron solos Terry y Candy, incómodos y no se miraban directamente. Él pensaba que no tenía porque hablarle primero, fue ella la que se marchó esa noche, cuando aun no terminaban la velada, sin siquiera explicarle nada, tenía sospechas que le atormentaban.

Candy, solo podía pensar que no era correcto quedarse ahí sola, con un hombre comprometido, ambos en pijama y ella era una dama; pero tampoco quería salir porque llevaba su camisa de dormir y si se levantaba el sol que entraba por la ventana le trasluciría todo, ya se percató de esa mirada insolente de hace rato atrás. Se tapó con la bata que tampoco cubría mucho y se levantó roja como un tomate.

- ¿Adonde vas, Candy? – Se acercó con su pijama y la bata que no se amarró.

- Me voy a mi cuarto, que este es el de Liz….no te me acerques – Le dijo ella al ver que se aproximaba.

- Si quiero irme tengo que ir hacia la única salida de este cuarto…la puerta… ¿O que¿Pretendes que me salga por la ventana y brinque por las ramas de un árbol como tú lo hacías en el colegio san Pablo? jajajajaja – se rió de buena gana, pero a ella no le hizo gracia su burla - ¿Qué te pasa a ti?...yo ayer en la noche juraría que estabas feliz de verme….pecosa – Se acercó mas a ella, para decir la última frase.

- Pues te habrás imaginado mal las cosas…yo no tendría porque estar "feliz" de verte – le miró con displicencia eso irritó al joven inglés.

- ¿A no?...no era eso lo que decías cuando delirabas… - Quería molestarla y le dijo eso, esperando lo que vendría de vuelta.

- Eso no no no… cuenta… esta estaba… soñando…la la…fiebre…este… uno no esta del todo cuerda en un momento así, debe ser eso… - Tartamudeó al ver su cercanía que le incomodaba.

- Mhhhhh…pero yo no hablo de cuando tenias fiebre, si no de cuando te fui a ver al hospital y estabas ya sana…ahí dijiste muy claro: que reconocías mi perfume…dijiste "Terry"- Le susurró imitando su voz y con una mueca en sus labios.

- Habrás escuchado mal pude haber dicho…. Terence…un amigo que… - Ella recordó ese momento en que se despertó, no sabia que decir, porque si sintió su perfume y era verdad que estuvo ahí, significaba que le había dado un beso, se puso roja nuevamente.

- ¿Cuál Terence?...vengo siendo yo mismo jajajajaja – Dijo divertido con lo avergonzada que estaba.

- ¡NO!...Te equivocas…Una vez mas, para variar…Que creído que tú no eres el único Terence del mundo… yo hablo de un… amigo como te digo, que conocí en Chicago y que… bueno eso, no tengo porque contarte mis intimidades – Concluyó intentando salir por la puerta; pero Terry no la dejó abandonar esa conversación.

- ¡TÚ NO TE VAS AUN!... ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?... ¿Quien es ese Terence?... dime… ¿Intimidades has dicho?...mmmmmhhhh – Un ardor en la boca de su estómago, fue lo que sintió al escuchar la forma en que Candy se refería a ese supuesto Terence, que para colmo su nombre se parecía al suyo.

- No me grites y no me toques… me voy… grosero…tu no cambias… ¡MAL PENSADO! – Le gritó molesta y se zafó de su mano que sostenía su brazo.

- Si… yo no cambio…tu nada mas tienes "intimidades" con un tipo que se llama igual que yo – le respondió de vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡CALLATEEE!... ¡No me faltes el respeto!...QUE NO TE LO PERMITOOOOOOO – Le gritó acercándose a él y mirándolo con rabia en sus ojos.

- Esta bien…vamos sale…- Al ver que ella no salía por que se avergonzaba quiso molestarla mas, sonrió y prosiguió – ¿ No me digas que ahora tienes vergüenza de que te vea en pijama?...jajajajajajajaja…Déjame que te diga, que ya no es nada nuevo para mi… - Ella se volteo a verlo ofendida de sus palabras – Te refresco la memoria, ya que al parecer la has perdido, que cuando estuviste en esta misma casa, con fiebre y toda mojada….yo pues tuve que cuidarte y tuve que… quitarte la ropa mojada para que no te enfermaras mas…este… eso es lo había que hacer ¿no? Jajajajajaja – Se rió al ver que Candy se puso como una guinda ante esa revelación.

- ¡TERRY!...¡ERES UN GROSEROOOO!...¡APROVECHADO!...¿COMO PUEDES DECIRME ESO?... - Se enfureció y estaba tan avergonzada que ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas

- Candy…era un broma…bueno una media broma porque en verdad tuve que hacer eso, pero no vi nada…bueno si vi pero no me fije – Intentó explicar y era verdad que paso todo eso, pero no se fijo en nada porque estaba aterrorizado en ese momento. – NOOOO…. – Le dijo al ver que ella levantó la mano para abofetearlo y la agarró justo – ¡No lo harás!...no me lo merezco, por lo menos por esta vez…tranquila… de verdad lo siento y te juro… ¡mírame! Te juro por lo mas sagrado que no me aproveché de ti, no vi nada que no debería ver, no sería capaz de hacerte daño, Candy – la quedó mirando directamente a los ojos, totalmente sincero con lo que decía.

Ella le creyó pero se sentía tan mal por la vergüenza de imaginar una situación así que se fue dejándolo ahí sin decirle nada más. Cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Los demás estaban abajo desayunando y con planes de ir a cabalgar por la zona, en el establo estaban los caballos que trajo el señor Abelard para todos, ya se habían ido Joshua con Sheila, Paolo, Archie y Liam con Annie y Patty. Quedaron tomando el desayuno Candy, Terry, Joann, Ben, Meg y Jenny, en silencio.

- ¿Qué hace ese científico loco allá afuera? – preguntó Joann al ver que estaba extendiendo una especie de toldo, alrededor del césped y a su alrededor unos aparatos extraños.

- Esta intentando averiguar la función de la energía solar en medio de ese toldo de…no se que material dijo, yo diría que no todas sus invenciones son extrañas – Ben había pasado la tarde entera de ayer escuchando las hipótesis interesantes sobre la composición de la sangre y otras cosas.

- Mhhhh…ese cabeza de neutrón lo único que sabe es de inventos, para él todo tiene una explicación científica y ayer no hizo otra cosa que insultar mis teorías cósmicas sobre la influencia lunar en el horóscopo…- Comentó la chica pelirroja que miraba a través de la ventana la forma rara en que actuaba ese chico

- Bueno son teorías distintas, igual de interesantes… ¿Tú que cosas haces Meg? – Preguntó Jenny sentada al lado de su hermano

- Leo el tarot, las runas vikingas, el naipe español, numerología, veo el aura de las personas y hago algunas pócimas …es decir una bruja blanca…por supuesto – Mientras se arreglaba los cabellos frisados que le incomodaban y le daban ese aire de bruja tétrica, cuando en verdad era muy amable.

- ¿Si?... ¿Que tipo de pócimas? – preguntó interesada Candy

- Pues aun estoy practicando… necesito personas que se presten para hacer de conejillo de india, tengo una pócima del amor, otra de la verdad y unas cuantas cosas, todas basadas en herbología – Comentó ella entusiasmada con las ideas que tenía para la realización de otras pócimas, ya que estaba en Escocia había una gran variedad de flores y plantas que le interesaba mezclar.

- ¿Dijiste de la verdad?...eso como se supone que funciona… - Liz acaba de llegar de quien sabe donde, todos se voltearon a verla, se alegraron de su presencia.

- Pues todas son pócimas, que se aplican en gotas sobre algún liquido de la victima y debes esperar a que surtan efecto, se supone que en el caso del de la verdad, tu debes interrogar a la persona y no podrá decir otra cosa que no sea…la verdad, como te digo no la he probado – terminó por decir y detrás de ella apareció Luca que escuchó esa patética teoría.

- jajajajajajajaja… que burradas dices, Niña…eso no tiene ninguna validez científica comprobable…yo no se como pueden oír las estupideces de ella…no existe pócima posible que le haga a alguien decir la verdad si podría decir que se puede comprobar que alguien miente a través de las pulsaciones, es decir, el ritmo cardíaco por minuto en una persona en reposo es de 60 a 80 latidos …se bombeada alrededor de seis litros de sangre… mmmhhhh yo he llegado a la conclusión justamente ayer cuando intentaba tomar el pulso en la arteria radial de la muñeca… que cuando se dice una mentira el cuerpo responde en un acto reflejo que provoca que las pulsaciones y el nivel de adrenalina, una hormona que coloca lento el sistema digestivo suba a un…. – No logró seguir con su teoría, que Ben escuchaba con atención; fue interrumpido por la chica pelirroja que quiso aclarar su ciencia que estaba siendo cuestionada por aquel científico fastidioso que no paraba de perseguirla.

- A VER… ME HAN PREGUNTADO A MI… no existe prueba científica, pero si nos basamos en la milenaria ciencia que es la herbología, podremos determinar que muchos medicamentos entre otras tantas cosas están echas a base de PLANTAS y justamente de eso… - Tampoco logró terminar porque el científico sacó un dibujo del cuerpo humano.

- Desbaratare tu patética teoría…- Le dijo mirándola muy cerca - Aquí tenemos graficada el flujo de la sangre, el corazón que según Aristóteles tiene tres cámara, todos sabemos que eso no es cierto…porque en realidad tiene cuatro ¿Por qué no hay que creer en este tarado? Porque examino RANAS Y LAGARTIJAS QUE SON REPTILES… ¿Por qué deberíamos creer en esta bruja?...SI SU CIENCIA ESTA BASADA EN LA NADAAAAAAAA – Chillo exasperado el apuesto científico. Todos miraban de un lado a otro.

- INSOLENTEEE…NO PUEDES MENOSCAVAR MI CIENCIA HEREDADA DE MI TATARABUELA QUE FUE QUEMADA EN LA HOGUERA, POR ESTAR EN UN AQUELARRE…Y ADEMAS… - Le gritaba molesta pero se silencio con el grito de Liz

- ¡YAAAAAAAA BASTAAAAAAAAAA!..Por Dios, que no estoy de humor para sus peleas, ayer estuvieron la tarde entera peleando por lo mismo…da igual tú cree en átomos, pruebas y cuanta cosa te imaginas y tú en tus runas, auras, naipes, pócimas… ¡LO QUE SEA¡AMBOS ME SIRVEN PARA DECLARARLES LA GUERRA A LOS LEEGAN! – Expuso por fin su intención ante la sonrisa de Joann.

- ¿Qué¿Cuál guerra? – preguntaron a la par los adversarios de las ciencias opuestas.

- Yo sabia que volverías a la normalidad…SIIIIII – Joann saltó encima de su amiga y el abrazo ante la risa de los demás

- Yaaaa…basta, Joann…ya me dijiste que querías que el PODER LAWHI tomara las riendas de este asunto y bueno ACEPTO…vengo de afinar detalles al respecto…Jenny tu trae tus apuntes de aquella vez y todos ustedes síganme que nos iremos…. A la sala de atrás…ese será nuestro cuartel, por el momento – Se volteo tomando algunas cosas que no alcanzó a comer del desayuno.

Todos obedecieron sin entender mucho, pero no se animaron a contrariar a ninguna de las dos. Cuando estuvieron instalados todos en esa sala enorme, una pizarra tenía cuatro dibujos pegados, unos gráficos y los apuntes de Jenny. Mientras las tres se colocaban de acuerdo, de forma secreta, los demás tomaron asiento. Golpearon la puerta y entraron los amigos de Nonni con unos baúles que los varones ayudaron instalar, al retirarse guardaron silencio.

- A VER SILENCIO PORFAVOR – golpeteando el puntero en la pizarra, mientras los demás se sentían como si estuvieran en una escuela rural, claro en medio de una mansión enorme habilitada como un verdadero cuartel – Desde hoy ustedes serán integrantes de la "Brigada Lawhi" ¿Que significa eso? Pues es una unión de dos ilustres apellidos: Lamberth y Whitton…- Las dos chicas sonrieron- ¿Qué es la brigada? Pues una especie de Club, armada como quieran llamarle…su finalidad principal es: "Velare por el bienestar y la justicia del desvalido"… aquel que es galeote a la ingratitud de las costumbres, que atan la esencia mas profunda del albedrío, del que hemos sido bendecidos por Dios… el destierro afectivo, aquel que mella el sentido de las…- Liz Carraspeo al ver que Joann hablaba y hablaba, se embaló en su alma de escritora – Este… bueno al grano…DEBEMOS EVITAR EL COMPROMISO A COSTA DE LO QUE SEA DE LIAM CON ELISA LEEGAN… ahora presento a los principales gestores de este movimiento: La que les habla, soy la General de esta tropa, pero no trabajo sola detrás de mi está la principal gestora de las ideas, la estratega por naturaleza que es la Capitana Liz y en última adquisición y no menor…es la Sargento Jenny que estará en terreno y disponible las veinticuatro horas del día. – Concluyó su discurso contenta y mirando al resto, los únicos que contenían la risa eran: Terry y Ben.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. ¿Que se supone que es todo esto?... ¿Un acto?, un número de circo – Comentó a viva voz Ben que no paraba de reír junto con Terry, los demás estaban serios y Joann lo miró levantando su ceja…la izquierda

- No entiendo que demonios es esto… - pregunto el científico alarmado venía escapando de una guerra y ahora estaba en medio de otra. Candy se acercó a explicarle a grandes rasgos.

- Tu nada mas mantente satisfecho ante la idea que implica que alguien sea el mecenas de tus mugres de inventos – Le susurró Meg que estaba de acuerdo al oír que Liam se casaba con esa demente, tuvo oportunidad de ver y saber que su aura era tétrica, aquella vez en el Hospital.

- Ben…VEN ACA PORFAVOR – Le dijo el General Joann indicándole con un dedo, él se levantó ya controlando su risa y obedeciendo por seguridad propia - ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te causa gracia¿Acaso te estas burlando de la situación? O es que…. TE ESTAS BURLANDOOO DE MIIIII COMO ES TU MALDITA COSTUMBREEEEEEEEE – le chilló mientras el resto esperaba que lo pusiera en su sitio

- Noooo, princesa, mi amor… - Vio que lo miró ofendida y quiso remediar esas frases – Este… ¿Capitana? Nooo eres General…eso…noooo, yo no me burlo de ti solo que sono divertido…- Se acercó a ella jugando con sus trencitas y fascinado por lo linda que se veía, continuo – Lo que pasa es que yo ya no tengo 15 años…para estos jueguitos y…

- ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO….YA TE DIJE QUE ES LA GUERRAAAAA CONTRAAAAAA LOS LEEGAAAAN – Le gritó enfurecida por osar a reírse nuevamente – Tu no me quieres, yo te invite a hacer algo por mi amigo y no quieres colaborar…esta es la forma en que yo te enseño el camino a que me conozca y ¿Qué haces? Burlarte…puedes irte que con uno menos…da igual – Le dijo muy ofendida porque Ben insistía en tratarla como una pequeña

- Noooo…Jo… lo siento, perdona. Yo si te quiero mucho y lo sabes…- La abrazó y calmó su rabia – Yo haré lo que tú quieras, esta bien me uno a eso… Lawhi como se diga – Ella sonrió y lo abrazó de vuelta.

- ESTEEEE YAAA…dejemos las escenas de enamorados para mas rato, soldado Rothschild, por favor tome asiento y deje de abrazar a su general Joann – Los demás rieron ante las palabras de Jenny

- Como decía aquí la general, que ya me informó de sus planes y yo de los míos… soy una eficiente estratega de este pelotón, hemos creado un plan de ataque que denominados: "SONDEAR AL ENEMIGO"…esto significa que debemos estudiar los pro y contra de los susodichos en cuestión, pero nadie deberá hacer ese trabajo, porque contraté a alguien que lo haga, que no desperdiciaremos nuestras vacaciones con esa manga de buitres, de los Leegan - Liz se dirigió a unas cuatro caricaturas que tenía pegadas en esa pizarra, de forma muy prehistórica estaban Dibujados ahí: La Sra. Bruja Leegan; con una escoba, verrugas en su rostro y el sombrero, el Sr. Inocente Jefe de familia, Con un aureola sobre la cabeza y alitas de ángel; El engendro mayor: Neil, con unos cachos y ojos rojos con unas frases a su lado que decía: "Me han dejado plantado, Candy no se quiso casar conmigo Buaaaa!!! Mamita has algooooo" y finalmente: El engendro demoníaco menor, Elisa; con uno rulos espantosos, cachos y cola de diablo y diciendo: "Odio a Candy porque ella es mucho mas linda que yo"– AQUÍ PUEDEN VER…el grafico que denotan el porcentaje de maldad que tienen estas personas, podemos apreciar que los mas altos están en los tres de acá, al señor dejémosle afuera de todo esto que da pena, venir a parar a semejante familia, según lo que nos ha contado la soldado Tarzan pecosa – ella sonrió y Terry fue el primero en reírse de ese termino

- Seremos informados diariamente de cada actividad a las que son asiduos, para conocer al enemigo y tomar las providencias del caso…los aportes para quienes conocen a esos engendros bienvenidos sean. AHORA EL PLAN QUE NO SE PUEDE POSPONER ES EL DE HOY…Liam debe ir a verla esta tarde a su casa, así que hemos planificado lo siguiente… - Dijo Joann que sacó otra hoja y la pegó en la pizarra, para eso llamó a Meg y Ben a dar unas opiniones.

- Quiero hacer un aporte… - levantó la mano Terry que estaba entusiasmado con eso – Que pues Elisa y Neil creen que yo estoy en Estados Unidos…Ben y Joann saben porque – Miró de reojo a Candy que no entendía nada – pues no me conviene que me vean porque eso traerá represalias del enemigo hacia una inocente – Hizo una mueca con la boca señalando a Candy sin que la viera

- Ahhhh…es cierto…pues no te preocupes Soldado Terry, que ya hemos pensado en TODOOO, nadie te reconocerá puedo asegurarlo ajajajajajaja - Liz le cerró el ojo y continuaron con las ideas

Siguieron exponiendo el caso ampliamente, con detalles de cada individuo, la misión de esos días era saber absolutamente todo lo que ellos hacían, para eso deberían seguirle de día y de noche, ya estaban dos personas contratadas para esa labor, muy confiables. Mientras la segunda idea era clara discutieron largo rato sobre eso y asignaron a esa primera misión a dos expertos en esa materia: Meg, Luca, Ben y Joann. Todos quedaron conformes, aunque Terry y Candy insistían en que no querían perderse ese espectáculo, los demás accedieron a que de forma especial fueran simples espectadores.

Se fueron a cabalgar para seguir disfrutando de la primavera, los caballos estaban listos, ensillados por Joann y Terry que le ayudó en esa labor, se vistieron acorde a las circunstancias para comenzar un paseo por los alrededores del Río Tay, a alcanzar a los demás que se marcharon rato atrás.

Joann se subió a su caballo, el Pura Sangre Inglés que llamó: Kuhane, los otros eran caballos de propiedad de un amigo de Nonni que los prestó ya que él se fue a Estados Unidos, Abelard los cuidaba en casa de Nonni, desde ayer por la tarde.

- Debí traer a Nieve, el purasangre Inglés que conociste… - Le dijo Terry a Joann, mientras ayudaba a Jenny y Meg a subirse a sus respectivos caballos.

- Es cierto, pobre…lo dejaste en Blairgowrie – Indicó Joann que acariciaba a su caballo recordando a Nieve, que era del mismo color.

- Si… lo lleve allá deberé pedir que me lo traigan aquí… hay espacio para él ¿O no? – Le dijo mientras acariciaba al Perrito que era de Jo

- Si…hay espacio de sobra para tu caballo – Le respondió.

Fueron interrumpidos, porque apareció Candy, Luca y Ben, listos para subirse a sus caballos. Terry de forma gentil le escogió uno manso a ella lo acercó para que lo conociera y con su ayuda que no se negó la subió. No estaba temerosa y eso lo alegró estaba pendiente de su reacción, había vencido por completo ese miedo a los caballos que tuvo tiempo atrás. Se fueron todos y ellos quedaron mas atrás, el animal no parecía obedecer a Candy, por una extraña razón.

- Déjame que te ayude… - Se bajó Terry de su caballo – Ven baja… no me tengas miedo que mejor te subes al mío y yo me subo a este…no vamos a ir juntos en el mismo caballo... se que eso deseas de forma interna jajajajaja – La tomó de la cintura y la bajó mirando sus ojos, no la soltó aun cuando ya estaba en el suelo.

- Ya puedes soltarme – le dijo ella incómoda y cambiaron de caballo, siendo ayudada por él.

- Ya puedes ordenarle que camine… vamos – Le dijo y él comenzó a galopar con Candy cerca.

Se perdieron en busca del resto que no se había alejado mucho, ella creía que su presencia sería siempre incómoda pero la verdad que no lo fue, porque cuando estuvieron en la reunión del grupo, vio que estaba completamente afiatado con esos nuevos amigos, se alegró de forma interna que sonriera y se viera feliz en medio de esa compañía. Lo observaba como cabalgaba y sentía que el aire de impregnaba de su presencia, mientras estuviera alejado, esas serían buenas vacaciones y otro bonito recuerdo de Escocia. Sonrió al ver que llevaba en sus manos al perrito de Joann, de forma delicada, ya no quedaba mucho del Terry desagradable, mal educado, arisco y antipático que una vez conoció.

Pasaron una mañana agradable, se juntaron con el resto del grupo, que llegó a orillas del Río, la única que no se acercó fue Joann, estaba algo impaciente.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Joann? – Preguntó Paolo a Patty, ambos se entendía perfecto y conversaron todo el trayecto

- No se…exactamente que puede ser, se ve nerviosa – Respondió Patty algo incómoda con la cercanía de aquel Chico que era muy guapo.

Joshua seguía conversando con Sheila, se dio cuenta de las miradas que le dirigía su hermana, intuía que no le agradaba o estaba muy celosa, porque ya no prestaba atención, esperaba que se le pasara pronto. Sabía perfectamente ese temor que le tenía al agua; sin embargo sentía seguridad al ver a Ben que no se apartó del lado de Joann. Los demás estaban bajo un árbol dejando que los caballos calmaran su sed bebiendo agua de la orilla del río. Annie no quitó la vista de aquella pareja que se empecinó en molestar durante toda la cabalgata, cuando vio que se separaron se fue en busca de la chica.

- Quiero hablar contigo – Le dijo de forma tajante

- ¿Qué quieres¿No te bastó con lo que me dijiste anoche¿Con molestar todo el rato en la cabalgata para que Ben te prestara atención? – Preguntó de vuelta mientras acariciaba su caballo, no estaba interesada en oír sus falsas excusas

- Pedir disculpas… No fue mi intención …no me di cuenta… - Cruzándose de brazos y mirando de arriba abajo a Joann que llevaba ese hermoso traje color chocolate que le dio el Aprendiz

- Tu nunca tienes intenciones…seria mas honesto de tu parte decir la verdad y reconocer que me odias…así como yo te digo ahora y aquí QUE NO TE SOPORTOOOOOOOO – Le dijo sacando toda la ira que le inspiraba esa chica con su aires de candidez falsa.

- Bueno tu podrás ser así, porque al parecer no eres muy educada…tu madre no ha hecho una buena labor contigo, porque te comportas como un chico… – Annie tuvo la osadía de hablar de la madre de Joann, algo que era intocable.

- ¿QUE DIJISTE? – En ese momento llegó Terry, Candy, Archie y Ben que estaban por irse – MIRAME…YO A TI NO TE HE DADO LA CONFIANZA PARA QUE HABLES ASI NI DE MI…NI DE MI MADRE….ES LA ULTIMA QUE TE SOPORTO POR CANDY…PERO LA PROXIMA VEZ TE LARGAS DE MI CASA Y NO TENDRE PIEDAD CON SACARTE YO MISMA A PATADAS SI ES NECESARIO – Le chilló exasperada y Annie al ver que los demás estaban ahí se puso a llorar

- JOANN….QUE HACES… ¿Por qué tratas así a Annie? – Preguntó Ben alarmado porque le parecía que era buena chica

- PREGUNTALE A ESTA MOSCA MUERTA QUE ME DIJO AHORA… - esperó por su intervención; pero Annie balbuceo entre sollozos que ella solo quería disculparse omitiendo lo demás – ERES UN CINICAAAAAA….Tú debes conocerla bien, la dejaste por una razón…es la misma que esta haciendo que yo pierda la paciencia – Joann se dirigió a Archie, que bajó la mirada al parecer tenía razón.

Todos quedaron desconcertados, menos Candy y Archie, la otra chica lloraba a mares en los brazos de Ben, al ver esa escena Joann se sulfuró mucho mas y se fue velozmente en su caballo de regreso a su casa, sin darle tiempo a nadie de alcanzarla.

La tarde se hizo presente, llegó rato atrás a su casa, estaba bañada y se cambio la ropa, se fue a reposar bajo unos árboles recostada en un hamaca, que colocó con la ayuda de Abelard. El vaivén la hizo dormitar por un rato, podía percatarse que el resto llegó y escuchaba la voz de Sheila cantando mientras su hermano tocaba el piano. A su lado llegó Ben, a avisarle que estaban listos para almorzar, ella se levantó y se fue sin decir nada.

Estaban todos almorzando, ya les había dado tiempo suficiente para preparar la estrategia, Liam había comentado que debía salir con Elisa, amablemente Jenny le dio consejos de donde podía ir para que fuera una velada romántica y sobria, que a le pareció una excelente recomendación. La intención clara era saber donde iría para que el pelotón pudiera actuar con precisión, la primera parte del plan estaba resultando. Siguieron con el banquete que fue alabado por la exquisiteces que cocinaban Cissie y los demás, todo en perfecta armonía, salvo unas miradas de odio parido entre: Annie y Joann; Archie y Terry, éstos se habían peleado prácticamente por estar sentados al lado de Candy y para que no siguieran con eso, Liz se sacrificó plantándose al medio de esos dos.

Joshua no le prestaba ni la menor atención a Joann, por estar con Sheila. Ahora que estaban en la mesa tampoco escuchó a su hermana cuando le pidió que le acercara la sal.

- Toma mi Princesa la sal… - Le dijo afectivamente Ben y ella en vez de agradecerle se la arrebató y la volvió a colocar cerca de su hermano.

- JOSHUAAAAAAAA….pásame la sal he dicho – Le chilló en el oído y sin voltear a verla se la pasó, mientras continuaba en lo suyo.

- Jo…deja a tu hermano en paz…por Dios ¿Qué crees que haces? – Le susurró Liam que estaba a su lado derecho

- Que me preste atención…es mi hermano…esta misma mañana Annie dijo algo horrible sobre nuestra madre y él ni se entero porque estaba con los ojos de huevo frito en las… cosas que tiene esaaaaaaaa – Joann no daba crédito a la reacción de su hermano, juró preocuparse de ella y no estaba cumpliendo.

- Jo… no seas celosa, es tu hermano, pero tiene derecho a ser feliz también…Princesa…ya déjalo, además ya tiene a tu médico personal que se preocupa por ti – Él sonrió de forma tierna tomando al perrito finalizo diciendo- Tienes además a ésta tu hija que debes cuidar…Mel… jajajajaja – Le dio un beso en la frente y logró hacer reír a Joann, ante la mirada de rabia de Annie.

Se levantaron de la mesa, ya habían terminado de almorzar hace mucho rato, pero se entretuvieron conversando. El grupo en general se dispersó y cada uno siguió su rumbo y ya era hora de continuar con el plan establecido. Vieron como Liam subió a arreglarse para salir, cuando eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. En el cuartel se reunió el pelotón, mientras repasaban las estrategias y al parecer todo estaba en orden.

Todos transformaron su apariencia ayudados por Terry y Liz que eran actores y sabían de maquillaje, mientras Candy ayudó a las chicas con los vestidos. De aquel baúl que llevaron los amigos de Nonni tenia todo tipo de disfraces y pelucas, todos debían lucir distintos, en un comienzo el científico y Ben se negaron; pero fueron convencidos.

Liz aceptó cambiarles la apariencia a Candy y Terry, que querían ser testigos de todo sin ser vistos, así fue como a él le pusieron una peluca larga rubia y una enorme barba, con un fino traje y unas gafas oscuras, al verse no se reconocía ni el mismo mientras que ella llevaba un hermosa falda larga y una blusa, con una sombrilla, una peluca negra y ondulada, tampoco podría ser reconocida. Ambos se miraron impresionados. Meg, llevaba un bolso con todas sus pócimas que trabajó durante la tarde, la ropa y las pelucas que debería cambiarse de vez en cuando. Luca, llevaba su cámara de fotos para retratar cada suceso, se merecían un álbum de las mejores caras de Elisa Leegan.

Cuando estuvieron listos, encomendados a todos los santos posibles, mientras la bruja del grupo pasaba un incienso sobre sus cabezas. Se fueron en tres autos distintos siguiendo al de Liam.

_**En medio de la operación sabotaje **_

Llegaron en dirección a Dundee, donde estaba la casa del Engendro diabólico, como le bautizaron en las reuniones de la Brigada, se estacionaron a unas cuadras más allá y esperaron a ver que pasaba. Candy iba con Terry en el auto, apenas se hablaban, estaban incómodos desde que Liz les dijo: que debían fingir ser marido y mujer. Luca tuvo que contener a Meg, que quería ingresar para echar sal y otras cosas raras en la entrada, según ella era un ritual para alejar a una mala persona; pero no era el momento, era lo que intentaba decirle mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

Cuando por fin salió Liam con Elisa, que llevaba un vestido muy provocativo de color anaranjado y se contoneaba como un pavo real exhibiendo su fino atuendo, esperando que le abriera la puerta de su auto, sus padres se despidieron felices de verla con ese millonario, por lo menos los ojos de esa gris mujer que tenia por madre, porque el Señor, sonreía de ver que su hija era feliz, como cualquier padre, sin imaginar las verdaderas intenciones de esas dos arpías.

Lo persiguieron sabiendo de antemano hacia donde iría por el reporte de la sargento encubierta Jenny, efectivamente fueron al jardín botánico de St Andrews, donde pasearon recorriendo esas hermosas flores exóticas que adornaban esa armoniosa tarde. Joann, llevaba una peluca pelirroja, un vestido ajustado, algo llamativo, un enorme sombrero y una sombrilla, debía fingir que Luca era su novio, él llevaba bigotes y un sombrero de copa. Obviamente eso no le pareció a Ben, que llevaba una peluca negra, barba y debía fingir ser el hermano de Meg, vestida con un traje de dos piezas y una larga peluca rubia.

Candy iba del brazo de Terry, que él mismo obligó a que actuara como le habían pedido si hasta unos anillos adornaban sus manos y efectivamente parecían esposos, por lo menos así les llamó el portero de aquel jardín.

La general Joann, les hizo una señal, ya era hora de actuar y comenzaron con el plan, todos se dispersaron mientras que Meg se acercó con un bolsita de sus preparados, caminó mientras veía las flores, las rosas y las amapolas cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Fingió estrellarse con esa loca que olía las rosas de ese lugar.

- AHHH… LO SIENTO – le dijo fingiendo la voz y aprovechó de derramar ese polvo en su espalda, que nadie notó, porque aprovechó de echar toda la bolsa cuando solo era un poco.

- Estupida….fíjate…- Le dijo de mala manera y al ver que Liam la miró cambio la forma de referirse a esa chica No se preocupe un accidente le puede ocurrir a cualquiera jajajaja – Y continuo admirando las flores de ese hermoso jardín botánico.

- ¿Y como te fue?...- Preguntó Joann al ver que pudo derramar ese polvo sin saber que era con exactitud.

- Bien…ahora ese engendro en… - Miró el reloj de bolsillo de Ben – Media hora mas no soportara la comezón, le eche una mezcla de hierbas y ajíes que no aguantara jajajajajaja…obviamente lo atribuirá a algo que rozo en este jardín botánico, es para no levantar sospechas – Meg reía a viva voz, las personas comenzaron a mirar.

- Tu crees que esa burrada resultara….pffffff – le espetó el científico y Joann le dio un codazo para que no opinara así de la buena voluntad de Meg que trabajo por horas ese menjurje de cosas.

Los siguieron de cerca fingiendo alegría y disfrutar de esa cálida tarde primavera, cuando salieron de aquella sección de flores exóticas del África, se fueron por un sendero de jazmines, brezo, matorrales que eran propios de la zona de Escocia. Candy, estaba en verdad fascinada con las Camelias, rododendros, jazmines, Begonias, Orquídeas, Geranio, Pelargonium, Streptocarpus y Campánula. Recordó por instantes a Anthony, aquel chico que vibraba cuidando de las rosas en Lakewood, Terry que la miraba sintió una punzada en el estómago de la rabia, al ver que susurró el nombre de ese chico muerto, que no aguantó mas

- Recordando a los muertos de nuevo… no vinimos a ver esto – Le dijo tomándola de la mano y saliendo se esa zona

- Oye…Terry…suéltame – Le reclamó molesta

- No me llamo Terry…recuerda que estamos fingiendo ser otras personas… - No pudo continuar porque se acercaron mucho a Elisa y Liam

No tuvo opción que abrazar a Candy y darle un beso en la frente, para no levantar sospechas, se dejó algo atolondrada por el aroma de las flores. Lo miró en silencio y él la soltó bruscamente cuando los demás siguieron el recorrido. Joann iba del brazo de Luca y Liam se devolvió a recoger algo que se le cayó a su novia, no le quedó mas remedio al científico loco que abrazar efusivamente a Joann ante la mirada de Ben.

- Que hace ese científico infame con mi Princesa… - Dijo indignado al ver que la abrazaba

- Deja, Ben…. es parte de la actuación – le dijo Meg que lo agarró del brazo y lo escondió detrás de unos matorrales.

- ENTONCES YO QUIERO SER SU MARIDO LUEGO… - Gritó como enajenado y Liam miró a todos lados pero no le vio.

Continuaron con el paseo, esperando que el menjurje de Meg surtiera efecto y así fue, ahí estaba Elisa Leegan rascando su espalda como un loca, intentando disimular con Liam, las tres chicas reían sin parar, así que decidieron sacar una foto de ella desesperada rascándose como una hiena contra la pared, para tenerla de recuerdo. Se fue al baño para poder mojarse, no soportaba la comezón, al voltear a ver en que condición estaba quedó espantada.

- NOOOO…. Demonios, esto no puede estar pasándome a mi que no lo merezco – Decía para el asombro de Meg, Joann y Candy que entraron al baño detrás de ella.

- Ohhh señorita… parece que le dio alergia…eso se ve como una enormeeeee quemadura de décimo noveno grado – Le dijo Meg fingiendo una voz adulta y escondiendo a Candy en un baño, que no paraba de reír.

- ¿Qué dice?...nooooo es quemadura – Espeto enfurecida, intentando tapar con algo ese provocativo escote que ahora no exhibía una piel color canela, si no mas bien se asemejaba al trasero de un mandril.

- Si parece… si su novio o marido la ve así, pensara que usted tiene lepra y la abandonara de inmediato – Le comentó Joann que también fingía una voz

- NOOOOOO ESO NO PUEDE PASAR…NOOOOOOO que hago… - Pensaba desesperada sin poder tener una idea posible.

- Uhhhh…yo tengo un amigo que tiene una farmacia y tiene un jarabe espectacular para curar en media hora ese tipo de ronchas… - Meg sabía a que farmacia se refería y esperaba a que esa odiosa chica le pidiera la dirección.

- ¿Qué? DEEEEEEMEEEEEE ESA DIRECCION Y EL NOMBREEEEEEE DEL JARABEEE QUE NO PUEDO VER A MI NOVIO ASI – le dijo zamarreando a Meg que le entregó un papel con el nombre del jarabe y la dirección, que Elisa arrebató sin dar ni las gracias, como era su costumbre.

Se fue desesperada con ese papel, aun rascándose contra las paredes, situación que aprovechó Luca de volver a fotografiar sin ser visto. Luca y Meg se fueron primero en dirección a aquella farmacia, debían esperar por Elisa. Liam miraba sin entender porque esa chica que le acompañaba actuaba tan extraña, parecía moverse demasiado. Terry y Candy siguieron juntos intentando no reír fuerte por lo que estaban presenciando.

- MAMÁ ESA HORRIBLE CHICA TIENE GUSANOS EN LA ESPALDAAAAAAA…MIRALA – Chilló el infaltable mocoso fisgón que apuntó a Elisa. Todo el mundo que estaba ahí se volteo a mirar y ella estaba roja de la vergüenza.

- Y CLARO QUE LOS TIENE SI ES CARNE PODRIDAAAAAA ESA MUJERRRRR – Gritó como enajenada, Joann, fingiendo siempre la voz, no pudo controlarse y Ben tuvo que abrazarla para que no la vieran.

- ¿Qué dijo?... ¿Que tienes gusanos en la espalda?...jajajajajajajaja…lo siento, yo creo que ese chico inventa – Le dijo Liam de forma gentil

- ESO ES LEPRAAAAAAAAAA – Gritó una mujer que le vio la espalda y todos chillaron de espanto.

- NO ES CIERTO VIEJA LOCA… NO INVENTEEEE – Elisa no podía más de los nervios al ver que todos quedaron espantados.

- Señor ¿Podría decirle a su novia que no huela esa flor porque es venenosa? – le dijo el guardia a Liam al ver que Elisa para disimular olía una flor exótica.

- IMPOSIBLEEEE QUE LE PASE ALGO A ELLA SI DESTILA VENENO… EN TODO CASO PREOCUPESE DE LA PLANTA AJAJAJAJAJAJA – Meg gritó a viva Voz y el científico rojo de la vergüenza la sacó de ahí.

- ajajajajajajajajaja…. Que genial – Se reía sin parar Terry con Candy ocultos entre unos arbustos, cayéndose los dos uno encima del otro.

- Oiga señor y señora….ya se que están jóvenes y que se ven enamorados; pero dejen ese tipo de espectáculos para la noche… ¿No ve que hay niños? – Le dijo un guardia ayudando a levantarse a Candy que estaba roja de la vergüenza.

Se fueron en el auto luego de estar con su espalda con llagas de tanto rascarse con la picazón que sentía, estaba apunto de morir de la desesperación que le pidió a Liam, que pasaran a comprar algo para su hermano. Ya en aquella farmacia estaban Meg y Luca, ese local era de un pobre anciano que con suerte alguien le compraba algo, le permitió que atendiera por un rato. Los dos chicos discutían sobre que cosa darle, uno en que lo mejor era lo comprobado y ella por supuesto algún ungüento, pócima o jarabe que fabricó, como no se pondrían de acuerdo y la Hiena debía estar por llegar, lo echaron a la suerte de una moneda, ganó Meg que sonreía ante la cara de decepción de Luca. Fue así que se vistieron de acuerdo a las circunstancias, ambos con anteojos y cambiando la apariencia nuevamente. Esperaron hasta ver que llegaba el auto de Liam y de ahí bajaba corriendo Elisa, empujando lejos a una anciana minusválida que pasaba.

- NECESITO ALGO PARA ESTO… - Les dijo y se volteó a enseñarles la espalda que estaba con prurito violáceo en toda la espalda y cuello, ya sus manos comenzaban a impregnarse también de ese talco que había inventado Meg.

- Eso…es LEPRAAAAAAAAA – gritó a viva voz Meg para tragedia de Elisa, que las dos personas que entraban a comprar huyeron pidiendo que viniera el servicio de salubridad a llevarse a esa mujer y la aislaran.

- CAAAAAAAALLEEEEESEEEEEE IDIOTAAAAAAAA… no es lepra es alergia…una vieja fea me dio esto – Le dio el papel que le entregó Meg, que estaba desfigurada de la ira, por llamarla fea y vieja que cambio en ultimo minuto su pócima por una peor.

- Mire…ese jarabe, luluteque, le quitara la comezón en media hora….lo que si debe combinarlo con este otro jarabe de Mercuntele, que es efectivo – Le dijo Luca que se fue a dentro y vio que Meg cambió la pócima que ella misma hizo durante la tarde- ¿Qué haces Meg? – le pregunto alarmado

- Cambio de planes…el Luluteque…no haría nada para lo que merece esa loca… - Mezcló dos cosas donde salía humo y llamo a Elisa – Este es el Maribitilis, un rociador aplaca ronchas efectivo, huela tiene un aroma especial – Le dijo y Elisa lo olió y en realidad era una fragancia, para el olfato de ella, porque en realidad olía a foca disecada.

Elisa convencida de que era una fragancia que la haría sensual dejó que se lo echara por todos lados, nadie en ese lugar podía tolerar el aroma de ese espanto, Meg estaba que vomitaba y Luca estaba verde del asco. Se le pasó la picazón con eso y estaba fascinada.

- Ahora usted debe tomar esto…el jarabe Mercuntele, cuando este comiendo, porque de lo contrario no surtirá efecto y esto hará que se borren sus marcas que es muy importante – Meg le entregó el jarabe que la chica guardó y aprovecharon de cobrarle un dineral para esa humilde farmacia, cuando llegara el anciano dueño, estaría feliz.

Elisa se fue contenta, parecía un zorrillo apestoso y no comprendía porque las personas huían al estar cerca, ese rociador la perfumó, cuando se subió al auto Liam por poco vomita, no quiso hacerla sentir mal y se fue apretando la nariz todo el rato mientras la llevaba a otro lado.

- ¿Se puede saber Meg, porque cambiaste de pócima? – Le preguntó indignado Luca mientras se cambiaba el atuendo nuevamente.

- Pues que me dijo Vieja y fea…esa hiena se merece lo que le va a pasar…jajajajajaja…espero que Joann tome buenas fotos que pienso enviar copias a todos los diarios de Escocia y porque no de Estados Unidos…. – Dijo Meg mientras volvía a otra peluca de color negra.

- Pero que fue lo que le diste – Le preguntó al ver que la pócima era espantosa y no era lo que habían pensado con anterioridad.

- Que le he dado mi mezcla especial de pipitrule y guariañopetro, lleva afrodisíacos y un inhibidor del olor para su propio olfato porque para los demás….jajajajajaja…por eso ella sentía que olía a rosas cuando en verdad el aroma era fétido…se desvanecerá en tres horas eso si…. – Le dijo ella muerta de la risa de solo imaginar lo mal que la pasaría.

-¿Qué? Pero para que le diste un afrodisíaco …ahora Liam no podrá resistirse…según lo que dicen que hace esas estupideces de las cuales no hay pruebas científicas al respecto – le comentó el científico mirando a esa chica que tenía al lado.

- Noooo que va…dije afrodisíaco, pero no dije que fuera para PERSONAS…si no que más bien es para ANIMALES, específicamente para especies marinas jajajajaja ¿Qué acaso no van al puerto? Pues… esperemos a ver jajajajajajaja – No paró de reír y cuando el dueño de la Farmacia llegó le entregaron el dinero de las ventas y el humilde hombre lloraba de felicidad.

Elisa estaba feliz, ya la picazón desapareció, sentía que olía rosas y cuando quiso acercarse a Liam este inventó algo para que no se aproximara, porque tenía el olor del puerto completo, en el cabello y en todos lados. Decidió llevarla al puerto de St Andrews, tocaban un grupo de violinistas, para lo que llamaron: El concierto del Amor, así por lo menos el aroma de esa chica se mimetizaría con el de la zona.

Instalados hace rato ya, estaban Ben con una melena rubia y Joann con otra de color castaña, tomados de la mano, porque debían fingir ser parejas. Lo mismo pasaba con Candy que llevaba una peluca pelirroja y Terry una de color negra azabache.

- No te aproveches…no me aprietes BEN – le dijo Joann, al ver que la estrujaba en un abrazo y se acercaba a ella

- Pero si así tiene que ser… se supone que somos novios…MI AMORCITOOO – le chilló divertido cuando todos le miraron y Joann estaba como un tomate de la vergüenza.

- No lo somos…es una actuación…ya déjate – Ella miraba a todos lados, estaba contenta porque todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo planearon los astros estaban a su favor o mejor aun era justicia divina.

- Que bella dama – Susurró un tipo a Candy que le miró sonrojada.

- OYE SINVERGUENZA RESPETA…ES MI SEÑORA – Le dijo Terry enseñando el anillo de su mano.

- UPS… lo siento…pero esta muy linda en verdad, como dirían en Chile: Es mucha carne para tan poco gato ajajajaja - Se fue riendo sin que él comprendiera ni media palabra de lo que dijo, continuo con la actuación abrazando a Candy – ¡Tú ven aquí!...que poca vergüenza… - Comentó mientras la arrinconaba en un asiento.

- No te me acerques… que te pasa a ti… - Le espeto espantada de tanta cercanía

- Nada, que te cuido de descarados como esos…además se supone que somos marido y mujer asi que eso es lo que estoy intentado hacer contigo...- Le dijo obligando a que la tomara de la mano y se levantaron a caminar cerca.

Estaban los músicos afinando sus instrumentos para esa tocata, rodeados de periodistas y mucha gente de sociedad. Cuando vieron aparecer a Liam del brazo de Elisa, la gente completa se dio vuelta para saber con exactitud de donde provenía ese espantoso olor, a pesar de estar en medio del Puerto, no podía ser tan horroroso. Unos chicos que revoloteaban comenzaron a burlarse de Elisa, mientras la seguían unas gaviotas, langostas y hasta focas que estaban cerca. Candy y Terry no paraban de reír al ver que media fauna marina estaba detrás de Elisa.

- GUACALAAAA…ESTA CHICA HUELE MAL…- Chilló una mocosa zarrapastrosa

- Ajajajajajaj… ES ELLA LA QUE HUELE A FOCA MUERTAAAAA…por esa la siguen todas las especies marinas ajajajajajaja FOCA MUERTAAAAA…QUE FEA ES Y TIENE LA ESPALDA COMO LA DE UN MANDRIL JAJAJAJAJAJAJA - Chillaba un enano de siete años, que le colgaban los mocos y estaba descalzo.

- CALLATEEE MOCOSO FEOOOO Y ORDINARIO…DESAPARECE MUERTO DE HAMBRE – Retó Elisa que se enfureció con lo que le dijo, sin percatarse que estaba la madre bien robusta y poco educada de aquel chico justo detrás de ella, la tocó con un dedo y volteó a ver

- A ER…. A QUIENS LE VENIS A DECIRS MOCOSOS FEORS Y ORDINARIOSSSS…NO TE OLISTE ACASO …QUE TENIS OLORS A FOCAS SECAS – La mujer era esposa de un pescador y sabía que ni su marido olía así, mientras esperaba su respuesta con las manos en la cintura, con la intención de colocarla en su sitio si no se disculpaba, pero Elisa solo le dirigió una mirada asqueada a la noble dama -YAAA DIRSCURPATES CON ER JEREMINS DE LAS CANDELASCHS – Le exigió la mujer ante la risa que no podía contener Ben, Candy y Terry, mientras que Joann que estaba lista con la cámara rogaba a todos los santos que esa señora le pegara.

- A ER QUE PASACH AQUIIISCH – Dijo su marido de origen latino al igual que su esposa, llevaba unos pescados en unas cajas, con medio vientre al aire en una camiseta roñosa, se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía mostrando sus huecos en aquella dentadura que le faltaba.

- No te metai que yosch solucionosch esto, esta tipa estiradasch y muy finitasch viene a insurtar a mi chiquillosch….YA PUESCH DISCURPATE CON EL CHICUELO – le dijo la mujer empujándola con el estómago de forma matonesca

- Elisa…mejor hazlo…que la mujer esta ofuscada, insultaste a ese hermoso niño Liam sonrió a la mujer, que quedó fascinada con los ojos de ese apuesto chico y por forma respetuosa en que se dirigió a ella

- YA OISTESCH AL POBRE DE TU… ¿novio? Chuuuuu… que lamentablesch fijarte en este mandril que me mirasch como si tuvierasch algo malo…ya estoy esperando turs dircurpas – La mujer estaba perdiendo la paciencia, mas con la mirada displicente de esa arrogante chica

- NOOOO… YO NO PIDO DISCULPAS A UNA TROPA DE PLEBEYOS COMO USTEDES…es repugnante y grosera, PARA COLMO SON LATINOS…QUE HORROR… aun no nace la persona que me haga hacer algo así…– Le dijo Elisa de forma arrogante, pero bajó el tono al ver que la mirada de la mujer era de miedo y se escondió detrás de Liam

- A ER… LA COSA ERS CONTIGO… no con este pobre y lindo chiquillosch…a un lado caballerosch – La mujer corrió amablemente a Liam que sonreía coqueto y se arregló nuevamente las mangas de su chaleco –… ¿Tenirs algún problema con los latinosch hija de Lucifer? Ajajajajajaja – Se burló nuevamente de ella y los demás que observaban no paraban de reír, era lo mínimo que se merecía Elisa - ...Así que no ha nacido la personasch… creo que te equivocarte cara de simio con olor a criadilla de foca – Intento ser lo mas fina que podía ser, aquella noble mujer latina casada con un humilde pescador.

Ninguno de los cuatros paraba de reír, escondidos tras unos matorrales, era lo mejor que pudo pasar encontrarse con una mujer digna de pueblo, aquella que mandó al carajo la educación y le plantó un soberano combo a Elisa en toda la cara dejándola tendida en el suelo, todo pudo ser capturado no solo por la cámara de Joann, si no por todos los fotógrafos de Inglaterra, Escocia y estados Unidos.

- ESAAAAAA ES LA MUJER DE PUEBLOOOO…BRAVOOOOOOO SEÑORAAAAA - le gritó Joann aplaudiéndola muerta de la risa y la mujer alzó su mano en el aire riendo.

- Chuuuuu el medio comborsch…ya vamonos mejor…Maria… la media ca… - Se fue diciendo su marido con su mujer y el chiquillo que le lanzó un pescado en la cara a Elisa.

Liam también reía pero al ver que Elisa se quejaba en el suelo y se tapaba con el pescado para no ser fotografiada por los reporteros sociales, continuaba rodeada por pulpos, gaviotas, peces y otras especies, que fueron ahuyentadas por Liam que la ayudó a levantarse con el ojos como el de un mapache.

Meg y Luca, llegaron alcanzando a ver a Elisa en pleno golpe, no paraban de reír. Tuvieron que silenciarse porque comenzó el concierto y se dirigieron a las sillas que estaban a unos metros de donde se divisaba perfecto a Liam y Elisa, con todas las gaviotas volando alrededor de ella, Luca se paró para poder sacar la foto, de ella aleteando en el aire para que dejaran de picarla. Fue tanto el barullo que se formó que debieron cancelar el concierto, porque llegó al lado de Elisa un enorme Lobo marino que corría detrás de ella, las focas y hasta un ballenato que estaba a la orilla.

- AUXIIIIIILIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAHHHHH – Corría de un lado a otro siendo capturada nuevamente por miles de fotógrafos. Ante semejante fenómeno de la naturaleza. Llevaba pegado al pelo un pulpo, una estrella de mar en su espalda y miles de animales marinos detrás de ella.

- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Se reían los seis que estaban atrás viendo que era un espectáculo como Elisa huía del amor que le profesaban las mascotas más insólitas.

Todo el mundo miraba espantado, algunos hombres se apiadaron de ella y corrían para ayudarla, pero Elisa era tan soberbia que los empujaba aterrorizada intentando quitarse la jibia que tenía en su cara, ahuyentando con los brazos a las gaviotas que le picaban el pelo, en una muestra de afecto, el lobo de mar que no paró de seguirla ofreciéndole pescados destripados en su honor, mientras en su pie seguía aferrada una medusa. Liam no podía ayudar porque al levantar a Elisa se impregnó del Maribitilis creado por Meg, que una foca bebe hembra pestañeaba enamorada de él, le trajo un pescado y le dio un beso.

Un hombre de la marina trajo a Elisa desmayada y con todo su vestido fino, sucio y agujerado, ella no tenía ni un solo rasguño, porque los mamíferos la amaban, no le harían daño. Meg aprovechó que el bolso de Elisa quedó tirado y recuperó su otro jarabe, para una próxima ocasión. Liam tuvo que llevarla a su casa, al llegar, su madre dio un alarido al verla en las condiciones que la trajo, tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para quitar el pulpo, la estrella de mar y la medusa que con sus ventosas no se despegaban de Elisa. Él le explicó lo que pasó y se quedó un rato ahí, hasta que se canceló la cena de esa noche, se fue aliviado, de esa situación, se había aburrido con esa chica.

Joann, Meg, Candy, Terry Luca y Ben, se fueron hasta Perth, lo esperaban los demás integrantes de la Brigada Lawhi, cuando estuvieron en el cuartel, sin ser vistos.

- ¿Y?... ¿Como les fue? – Preguntó Liz algo alarmada por las expresiones serias.

- Y…. NOS FUE MARAVILLOSAMENTE BIEN JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Saltó feliz Joann y las cinco chicas reían y saltaban alrededor

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Jenny riendo.

- Que no paso…sacamos fotos…les recomiendo que mañana mismo compren los diarios que Elisa Leegan saldrá en su mejor faceta que la haya visto jajajajajajaja – Comentó Terry muerto de la risa con Ben y Luca, de todo lo que vivieron ese día.

- Elisa se fue a su casa, con la espalda como un trasero de mandril, un ojo amoratado, con una estrella de mar, pulpo y Medusa por mascotas….jajajajajaja – comentó Joann a Liz que estaba feliz de sus logros.

- Yo creo que deberá conformarse con un novio… como aquel Lobo de mar jajajajajaja – Ben también bromeo con lo que vio

Los soldados que estuvieron en esa misión, le contaron absolutamente todo, no paraban de reír de como resultó todo, fue mucho mejor de que lo tenían planeado. Luca, admitió que los mejunjes de Meg habían funcionado, pero debería tener una explicación científica a la reacción que tuvieron los animales. Mientras discutía eso, el Sargento Jenny pidió la palabra y la autorización para hablar acerca de otro tema y fue concedido el permiso.

- Estee… es que yo quiero abordar dos temas…primero que creo que deberemos incorporar a mas personas para la guerra contra los Leegan y segundo tengo que pedirles su ayuda en relación a algo en particular – Comentó la chica rubia que se quedó esperando alguna señal

- ¿A que te refieres enana?... ¿Cuál favor? – Le preguntó Ben ella lo miró molesta por llamarla enana

- A ver…primero que todo, no le digas enana a la Sargento Jenny y segundo… - Dirigiéndose a todos – Creo que ella tiene razón deberemos integrar a Archie, Patty, Paolo, Joshua…. creo que esos son todos – Finalizó Joann y los demás esperaron por los que faltaban ser nombrados

- Joann…creo que te falta Annie y Sheila – Le dijo Candy con una sonrisa, estaba sentada al lado de Terry.

- Mmmhhhh…es que esas dos aun no pasan por mis pruebas de lealtad… es decir hay una que ya reprobó y es Annie…no es novedad que no la soporto – Joann fue muy sincera todos guardaron silencio

- Si… pero yo creo que Sheila puede ganarse tu lealtad si esta con Joshua… además me parece buena chica, es lo que a mi me pareció ¿No es así meg? – Candy tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con los demás, en especial con Sheila, Meg asintió a sus palabras

- Como sea…Joann, somos pocos en la Brigada y sabemos de sobra que esta es la primera batalla, el enemigo no se ha rendido…es mas nos falta Neil- Liz miró a su amiga y como se sentó encogiéndose de hombros continuo – Bueno puedes decir lo segundo que te oímos…vamos Jenny – le dio autorización para terminar con lo segundo

- Que yo le dije hace tiempo atrás a ellos – Indicó a Ben y Terry – Que los colegios Saint Patrick y San Pablo, se unieron para hacer una subasta dentro de estos días, yo estoy a cargo de organizar todo… es para recolectar fondos para la guerra que se esta viviendo… - Fue interrumpida por los dos varones que se levantaron a reclamar

- NOOOO…yo ya te dije que eso no era posible – Ben no quería ni que Joann se enterara, porque no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que aceptara

- NOOOO…yo tampoco, que vergüenza y creo que ellas – Indicando a las chicas – NO querrán hacer algo así, es ridículo…no es un tema que deba discutirse aquí – Se cruzó de brazos y vio las miradas en particular de Liz, Candy y Joann

- ¿QUE PASA AQUIIIII?… ¿Qué se supone que es ridículo¿Qué no es posible?... Ustedes GUARDEN SILENCIO Y NO INTERRUMPAN A LA SARGENTO JENNY – Liz los hizo callar y espero a que la chica terminara

- Ellos están así de ofuscados…porque de lo que hablo es que se subastarán HOMBRES – Liz puso los ojos como dos platos, lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que por fin dejaría su soltería. Candy, Joann y Meg sonrieron ante la idea de semejante subasta pero no solo eso sino que…ADEMAS DE MUJERES – Ahí el rostro de las cuatros chicas cambio.

- Pfffffffff…. Estaba todo bien cuando dijiste "HOMBRES"…pero bueno… ¿Cuál es el drama entonces?- Preguntó desalentada Meg

- Uhhh…parece que alguien esta desesperada por buscarse un novio jajajajaja – Se burló el científico que miró a Meg

- Cállate tarado… y escucha que han dicho que rifan mujeres también…ahí tienes opción claro… si tienes algo de suerte jajajajaja – Burlándose de vuelta

- No es rifa…es SUBASTA… que no es lo mismo – le replicó él molesto y ofendido

- Como decía… se subastaran personas y propusieron a Terry… – Jenny hacia una pausa por las miradas que se dirigían entre las respectivas parejas que eran muy obvias. Candy miró de reojo con mucha rabia a Terry, viendo que sonreía creyéndose un adonis irresistible.

- Uhhhh… no me extraña, deberán dar algún ticket para reclamar SI EL PRODUCTO ESTA FALLADO, que es lo más probable en el caso de ALGUNOS – Dijo Candy mirando de soslayo a Terry, que echaba chispas por los ojos se sintió ofendido

- jajajajajajajajajajaja en pocas palabras te acaban de decir que a ti todos los carruajes te sirven, que todo en ti esta en descomposición… MOMIFICADO….uhhh que fuerte – Se rió Joann de él y de lo que dijo Candy – Ponte un cartel que diga: "No se aceptan devoluciones" jajajajajaja – No paraba de reír estaba de un especial humor.

- ¡CLARO VEAMOS QUE DICES TÚ!….CUANDO SEPAS QUE TU MEDICO, AL QUE RECHAZAS SIEMPRE, PERO TODOS SABEMOS QUE ESTAS VERDE POR ÉL…. TAMBIEN SE RIFA….si mal lo recuerdo estará Kristin la EX NOVIA DE TU QUERIDO BEN – Le dijo Terry y cortó de una con la risa de la chica

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?…BEN – Le reclamó Joann y se acercó a discutir con él.

- Así que producto fallado…para que sepas se pelearan por mí… JENNY ANOTAME QUE ACEPTO – Dijo Terry sin prestarle atención a lo que le decía Candy.

- Yo no di nombres cuando dije: "Producto fallado"…ahora si TU TE DAS POR ALUDIDO ES PROBLEMA TUYO… JENNY,ANOTAME A MI TAMBIEN TODO SEA POR AYUDAR Y POR ESA NOBLE CAUSA– Enfurecida por la actitud engreída de Terry

- "AYUDAR"….noble causa...descarada… ¡TUUUU NO PUEDES! …las mujeres no deberían hacer eso, no olvides que eres una Andley…tienes que bailar y salir con el chico que te adjudique en esa subasta… ¿Qué pensara el tal Terence? – Terry se acercó a ella a ver que decía al respecto

- TUUUU NO TIENES QUE DECIDIR POR MI…Si soy una Andley pero…QUE TIENE ESO QUE VER AQUÍ, ESTO ES UNA BUENA CAUSA Y TERENCE ENTENDERA QUE ES ASI…– Le respondió discutiendo con Terry

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOO…ya basta, por Dios…no se sulfuren que esto tampoco es para que se peleen, escuchen a los que anote porque debo confirmarlos mañana en mi colegio y el del San Pablo…. A ver les leo: Terry, Candy, Patty, Annie, Archie, Joann, Liz, Ben, Joshua, Erin, Liam…añadiré a Paolo, Meg, Luca y Sheila…ahora hay otros nombres que no ubico… ¿FALTA ALGUIEN? CREO QUE NO… - Guardó silencio

- ¿Liam también?... ¿Aceptan a los comprometidos? –Preguntó inocente el científico.

- Siii…se puede estar comprometido, pero no muerto jajajajajaja – Se rió Terry y Candy lo miró muy feo – Yo me refería a que es un baile nada mas ¿No es así? – Preguntó él de vuelta

- Sobre las condiciones, no las se del todo, creo que es un baile… - Respondió la chica.

- Princesa… ¿Aceptaste ser rifada?... ¿Para que estoy yo en tu vida entonces? – Dijo desalentado Ben mirándola

- Mira tú no tienes derecho a reclamar nada…te habías quedado callado, todo porque iba a estar Kristin…seguramente quieres ir a verla…yo no se que haces aquí si en verdad sientes cosas por esa loca… ¿O estas tan desesperado por ser rifado de esa manera?… – Le respondió ella mientras salía y fue jalada del brazo

- NOOOO ME HABLES ASI…No me interesa Kristin y yo no me quedé callado… se me olvido…la verdad que NO SE ME OLVIDO… ¡NO QUIERO QUE SEAS RIFADA!…- le chilló molesto por la insistencia de ella de colocar sentimientos que no a expresado hacia Kristin.

- No es rifa…es SUBASTA…deja de gritarme… yo no te debo explicaciones a ti de lo que hago o no…ACEPTOOOOO ESA SUBASTA JENNY – le dijo indicando con el dedo y Jenny asintió

- ¿A si?...PUES YO TAMBIEN ACEPTOOOOO JENNY… - le respondió de vuelta y Jenny también lo confirmó.

Salieron mientras la chica iba preguntándole al resto si querían participar al parecer toda la casa había aceptado para ese gran evento, las mas felices serían las religiosas con ese tipo de colaboración. Los ánimos se tranquilizaron, no había razón para estar amargados fue lo que gritó Liz, haciendo reír al resto.

Fue un excelente día, cuando llegó Liam estaban todos animados, lo invitaron a ir a una tocata en Perth, preguntó si era en un puerto y le dijeron que no, aceptó mientras se fue a bañar y sacarse esa ropa sucia. Fueron todos a disfrutar de esa tocata, en distintos autos, sin ánimos de pelear y con un humor muy especial.

Continuara…

_**Ladyzafiro**_

Notas: Ufff…que me reía sola haciendo este capítulo, espero que haya sido del agrado de todos lo que me pedían castigo para los Leegan, ese es el comienzo de lo que les espera. Un aplauso para la colaboración de La bruja Meg, a sido un buen personaje, un aplauso también para Maria, la mujer latina que le propinó el cornete a Elisa (Combo, puñetazo), obviamente su forma de hablar la intenté hacer de lo mas primitiva posible. Que significa: "Muchas carne para tan poco gato" es una expresión chilensis, que vendría siendo como que es muy linda y mucha mujer para un pelele jajajaja. Los mejunjes y pócimas por supuesto son invención de mi imaginación. Se vienen los diarios y las portadas de ese despelote que quedó en el Puerto, el reporte de las investigaciones de Liz, la subasta y para donde se fue el melenudo de Albert, entre otras tantas ideas que rondan en mi alma de escritora. Saludos y gracias a todos los que me leen, en especial a: Jennita, Starligt, ASMG, Cecilia, Mayosiete que espero la este pasando muy bien en el campo. Se aceptan los reviews y opiniones al respecto, se que hay personas anónimas que leen pero no se animan a dar su aporte, yo no muerdo y es bueno saber que piensan, si se aburren o les gusta, de cualquier forma gracias igual.


	27. Albert Mathison

**Candy – Candy**

**Albert Mathison **(Cap 27)

**15 de junio de 1915**

**Aberdeen– Escocia**

Albert ya llevaba una noche en el Hotel Royal Mine, lo albergaba mientras estaba en sus negocios. Durante esa mañana estuvo revisando los papeles que debía firmar para George, leyendo cada detalle y prestando atención por completo a eso. Le tocaron la puerta y sin levantar la vista, continuando con esa labor de un Andley, todo sobre unas tierras en Escocia y otras tantas que adquirió recientemente en Estados Unidos.

- Buenos Dias, George… ¿Pasa algo?... ¿Porque me miras así? – Le dijo al ver que su fiel compañero y mano derecha estaba atónito por su aspecto.

- Este… Buenos días, Señor…disculpe es que me sorprende su apariencia – Le comentó de forma muy formal, trayendo muchos diarios en su mano.

- Ah…lo dices por la ropa y…por que me corté el pelo… bueno quise cambiar mi apariencia ¿No crees que se vera mal?..el pelo crecerá. – Se levantó los mechones de su cabello rubio se desordenaron rejuveneciendo su imagen.

- Este no se ve mal, Señor…le traigo los diarios de esta mañana…hay malas noticias - Dejó los diarios en su escritorio y Albert se acercó a verlos

- ¿Qué es la guerra? – Preguntó alarmado pero George lo negó – Que es entonces… - Miró los diarios y quedó impresionado.

En cada uno de ellos había una foto de Elisa Leegan, los colocó uno por uno mirando por lo menos esos siete diarios que le llevó George, sin poder creerlo comenzó a leer sus titulares que decían: "Extraño comportamiento de la fauna marina, dejó en ridículo a la joven Elisa Leegan" con una foto del lobo de mar encima de Elisa; "Pulpos, cangrejos, pelícanos, Jibias, focas y hasta lobos marinos, sucumbieron al encanto de esta joven Elisa Leegan, que pasó una espeluznante tarde" esa foto era mas amplia y salía desmayada con la jibia en la cabeza; " Patético espectáculo, la joven Elisa Leegan, arruino el concierto del año en St Andrews – Grupo de concertistas la acusan de ser espía para boicotear el espectáculo" en aquella foto estaba Elisa sentada en espera del concierto, con la mejilla y el ojo visiblemente inflamado, rodeada de Gaviotas y Pelícanos, mientras ella aleteaba para ahuyentarlos; "Sociedad protectora de animales de Honolulu, amenaza con querellarse contra Elisa Leegan, por el maltrato propinado a la fauna marina que la persiguió la tarde de ayer" en esa foto Elisa salía peleando con el lobo de Mar y un pulpo que tenia en la cara; " Elisa Leegan; Es una mujer grosera, mala persona y engreída - Entrevista con la Señora Maria Pérez, mujer que estaba presente cuando Elisa Leegan, ofendió a la comunidad latina de pescadores del Puerto de St Andrews", en esa foto salía la secuencia del combo que le fue propinado por la mujer y como quedó tirada en el suelo con un ojo morado; " El comportamiento de la Srta. Leegan deja en vergüenza a los Andley – Fuertes declaraciones de parte de un integrante anónimo del clan, una de las familias mas pudientes de toda Escocia", con fotos de Elisa visitando el jardín botánico, los disturbios que provocó durante el concierto, todas con su rostro espantado.

Los diarios de toda Escocia, Londres y hasta revistas dedicadas a cubrir eventos de sociales, tenían una foto de Elisa chillando y corriendo con el pulpo en la cara, el lobo marino y las gaviotas encima Cuando terminó de ver todo a grandes rasgos, intentando entender que fue lo que sucedió, dio con unas breves líneas donde anunciaban el compromiso de Elisa con Liam, no tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos, supo de inmediato que algo tuvieron que ver Joann y Liz esas chicas se las ingeniaron para hacer todo eso y de solo imaginar como fue, no pudo parar de reír de buena gana.

- Señor William… Su tía Abuela, se enterara y temo por la salud de ella – George estaba serio y alarmado ante la idea de que algo malo le sucediera a esa mujer.

- jajajajajajajaja…. Deberías reír también…yo ya me imagino quien pudo ocasionar todo esto….jajajajajajajaja bueno si la Tía Abuela Elroy se entera, me parece estupendo, a ver si así alguna vez en la vida, asume que se equivocó con Candy al tratarla como lo ha hecho y que sepa de una vez que clase de personas son los Leegan – Continuó riendo con las fotos imaginado que se perdió de un gran espectáculo.

- Señor… pero eso puede ocasionar que ella venga hasta acá, es lo que usted no quiere – Le comentó George a Albert que dejó de reír.

- Es cierto…no quiero que venga, porque aun tengo cosas por hacer acá y tenerla cerca significa que no tendría la libertad de realizar lo que quiero… pero dime ¿Qué has averiguado? – Le dijo Albert pidiendo que tomara asiento.

- Bueno con los escasos antecedentes que usted me facilitó y la ayuda de gente especializada…hemos logrado algo, de hecho esta misma tarde me entregan el informe con los datos. – Finalizo mirando la expresión y ordenando los documentos que dejó encima del escritorio.

- Esta bien, esperaremos a la tarde, por ahora quiero ir a pescar…así que tienes la tarde libre, yo me voy al río Dee, en Balmoral, la mejor zona para pescar salmones – le dijo sonriendo y saliendo alegre.

Albert, se alejó en su auto de Aberdeen, separada entre el río Don y el Dee, esa hermosa ciudad, muy famosa por el Whisky, donde se podía apreciar cada cierto tramo destilerías dedicadas a ese popular licor; pero no era lo único por lo que se destacaba, existían los maravillosos horizontes con tonalidades variadas y muy románticas sobretodo en Otoño, eran el agrado de los novios que deambulaban entre los misteriosos castillos de la época medieval, el que acababa de pasar ya mas retirado, se encontraba en Balmoral, pudo divisar a algunos turistas visitándolo, con una interesante historia de que data desde 1853, cuando la reina Victoria quedó fascinada con Escocia pidió construir en esas tierras, una enorme hacienda que finalizó en 1856, exigiendo demoler el antiguo edificio que moró mientras observaba como sus arquitectos se esmeraban en terminar ese monumento a sus sueños. Era realmente lindo, pero no le importaba deslumbrarse con lo ostentos que podría ser por dentro, quería ir pronto al Río Dee, donde encontraría los mejores salmones de la temporada, ir en busca de un relajo, en una excursión con sus recuerdos, la que evocaba de forma irremediable al estar cerca de su país de origen.

Siguió la senda del aroma de los pinos, alerces y robles, entre los parajes verdes inmaculados, que se abrían al esplendor de ese encuentro con la naturaleza. Ya finalizó con algunos detalles de la misión que le tenía encomendada a su fiel amigo, la mano derecha de cada una de sus decisiones, confiando en su discreción, en los secretos mejor guardados que tuvo que callar. George, era el único que estaba enterado de todo.

Ensimismado e inquieto por Candy, le preocupaba dejarla sola en esa casa, con Terry cerca, el mismo chico por el que la vio sufrir tanto. Tenía miedo de los pleitos que podía originar Archie, porque siempre era muy arrebatado. Los negocios como cabeza de los Andley, no podían esperar, por eso tuvo que interrumpir las vacaciones con el grupo de amigos, ese era el fin principal de la llegada de George; pero además le traía la resolución de esa investigación que duró dos años. Ahora debería sumar la posibilidad de que la Tía Abuela Elroy, se presentara en Escocia, no la quería fisgando en sus asuntos, reacio a sus opiniones, cuando la ultima vez que la vio tuvo la osadía de querer presentarle una chica que era ideal para él, de plano la amenazó con abandonar todo a la suerte del viento y rechazó su intervención en esa área, la afectiva, a la que nadie tenía acceso mas que su propio corazón, no pensaba en casarse ni comprometerse con nadie y fue tal su molestia que la mujer desistió por completo.

Estuvo casado cuando tuvo apenas dieciocho años y no tenía recuerdos mas feliz que esos escasos meses de convivencia, donde se entregó al único amor que tuvo oportunidad de sentir, como una persona anónima, libre del karma que significaba ser un Andley y la cabeza de una familia, donde muchos dependían de sus decisiones.

Pensaba en aquella niña, Joann, así la veía él, a pesar de tener 17 años representaba menos. Llamaba su atención no solamente por ese temperamento que poseía, si no por el espíritu misterioso que evidenciaba a cada momento, la sosía de las experiencias de vida, entre ellos, le nacía una empatía peculiar. Uno de sus secretos mejor guardados era el que conocía a Terry, fue leal aceptando el mal trato de los amigos de Candy, por ayudarle. Era testigo, cuando la observaba, que solo bastaba mirar sus ojos azules para saber a ciencia cierta lo que sentía y pensaba, porque notó la diferencia de cómo se dirigía hacia Terry y como procedía con Ben, definitivamente estaba enamorada del médico, aunque no entendía el afán de rechazarlo.

Llegó por fin al lugar esperado, se fue paseando orientado por el torrente del río, guiado por su alma indómita, arrastrado por la pasión a la vida silvestre, donde solo así se sentía libre. El río Dee, estaba frente a sus ojos, ese lugar era mucho mas helado, sintió algo de frío a pesar del magnifico sol que entibiaba su rostro, estaba en el comienzo de las zonas altas de Escocia, evocando imágenes vagas sobre un día de pesca, una soledad destinada a ser eterna y dolorosa. Llevaba una ropa mas holgada, se cortó el cabello y aunque aun no se acostumbraba, se alegraba al pensar que por lo menos unos flequillos aun estaban libres hormigueando su frente, se abrió paso entre las ramas, pisando firme con sus botas, un sobrio pantalón y una camisa cualquiera, sin reparar en la marca, solo era lo suficientemente liviana para un día que prometía ser caluroso, se fue caminando hasta llegar a las orillas de ese cauce muy débil, a como le recordaba, debía ser por las escasa lluvias de ese año.

Se sentó en un piedra a respirar el aire, admirando los alevines bajo la cristalina agua, le siguió con la mirada hasta llegar a capturar en sus ojos la presencia secreta de una joven mujer, recostada en un tronco, que atravesaba a lo ancho de la creciente, mantenía los ojos cerrados y el reflejo del agua golpeaba su rostro, con la falda subida dejando al descubierto sus finas piernas terminando en sus pies descalzos, tomando un baño de sol, no era la primera vez porque ya su piel tenía un tenue color canela, se acomodó colgando su cabeza y sus cabellos femeninamente ondulados, se mojaban apenas con la gotas de agua dulce. Parecía estar dormitando y no quiso importunar, decidió marcharse sin que ella lo notara, para no avergonzarla, ya que no estaba ahí para ser observada, volteó por última vez para despedirse de esa hermosa silueta. La joven se puso de pie, tomando con sus manos su falda y haciendo equilibrio en el tronco, sacudió su cabello y comenzó a tambalear, evitó la caída agitando sus manos y empinándose como si fuera una bailarina de ballet. No se cayó y Albert continuo su camino hasta que escuchó un pequeño grito y el sonido seco del agua, la chica se precipitó.

- ¿Señorita?... ¡OIGA!… - Vio que la joven se cayó al agua, la corriente no era fuerte pero si era muy hondo, en el lugar en que ella estaba, al ver que no salía se asustó imaginando lo peor – ¡¡¡SEÑORITAAA!!! – Le gritó y se metió al agua sin pensarlo más, a rescatarla.

Nado hasta el lugar donde la vio caer y se sumergió, no le fue difícil encontrarla, la tomó de la cintura y emergió con ella, para su sorpresa no se estaba ahogando, solo estaba buceando o algo por el estilo porque le quedó viendo y aquel rostro ya le era familiar. Sus miradas se reencontraron, paralizados e incómodos por la situación, solo existió el edén de sus ojos calipso y los ascendrados ojos de él, por unos segundos que se transformaron en magnifica eternidad, sin soltarla y sintiendo que el ruido de la naturaleza enmudeció. A él el agua le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura y a ella casi por debajo de su busto, al salir del agua su blusa se abrió un poco, dejando al descubierto su corsé. Ya mas repuesto de ese trance mágico la mirada de él inevitablemente se dirigió ahí, era mucho mas alto que ella, quiso evitar que sus ojos se posaran de forma imprudente; pero ya era tarde.

- ¡QUE HACE!…. ¿A DONDE CREE QUE ESTA MIRANDO?... – Abotonando nerviosa su blusa, avergonzada de la mirada que Albert le dirigió.

- Salvarla…pensé…como gritó….Yo no estaba mirando nada… - Respondió balbuceando las palabras, ante la estupidez de intentar salvar a alguien que no pidió ayuda.

- Grite… porque el agua esta helada…No me estaba ahogando, estaba buceando en el fondo…perdí algo…- ella miró el pecho de él que quedó al descubierto ante esa camisa que llevaba - este ya puede soltarme, gracias – Tocó sus manos para que la soltara y se dirigieron una última mirada.

- ¿Qué busca?...se cayo que cosa… - Quiso ayudar para saber que buscar, mientras se arreglaba el mechón del cabello que se entrometía en sus ojos, avergonzado y con un dejo de tristeza, esa linda chica nunca lo reconocía; sin embargo él nunca la había olvidado.

- Una cadena… me la regalo mi novio…tengo que encontrarla - Dijo ella aproblemada mientras caminaba en aquel río levantando su falda con mucha feminidad.

- Ah, por eso se lanzó al agua…por la cadena que le dio…Su novio… – No lo dijo muy feliz y quiso ayudar pero desistió de eso – No creo que pueda dar con ella, ya debe haber desaparecido con la corriente – Le extendió la mano para salir de ahí, una vez mas no le tomó en cuenta, quedó con la mano estirada.

- Y por supuesto que me tiré por eso, si no llevo traje de baño… ¡QUE BIEN AHÍ ESTA! - La chica se sumergió y sacó la cadena, saliendo nuevamente toda empapada, sonriendo con eso en sus manos, arregló su pelo.

- Tuvo usted suerte…con permiso - Albert la observó como sonreía y pensó que debía estar enamorada de ese novio para lanzarse al agua y estar así de desesperada por una cadena.

Para Albert, era mas fácil caminar llevaba botas; pero para ella que quedó mas atrás no, estaba descalza y las piedras eran algo resbaloso. Se giró para ayudarla y en una mala maniobra por poco se cae; pero justo a tiempo la sostuvo por la cintura la asió hacia él sintiendo su piel bajo su blusa, embrujado con su belleza el sol justo en medio de su rostro, era mucho mas bonita sin una gota de maquillaje. La chica se quedó pasmada, ante esos ojos del color del cielo, entorno al halo especial de esa mirada de ternura que le inspiró un perfecto desconocido, además de sentir su mano fuerte pegada a su piel; pero solo reparó en otra cosa, lo recordó, al escucharlo hablar, mirando detenidamente cada centímetro de su rostro, su cabello mas corto y sus ojos.

-Yo a usted le ubico de alguna parte… ya se...estaba esa vez en la casa…es el vagabundo – Ella sonrió y dos tenues margaritas se hundieron en su mejilla, sin el ánimo de ofender, porque recorrió con dulzura su rostro. Albert seguía sosteniéndola por la cintura tocando su piel, como su mano fue a parar ahí no lo sabía, rogaba para que ella no lo notara.

- ¿Qué?...yo no soy un vagabundo…- Le respondió impresionado por lo que le dijo, la soltó y se miro por completo a si mismo, un vagabundo no vestía con camisa de seda, no en Escocia por lo menos, pensaba. Ella aprovechó de arreglar su blusa.

- ¿No?...Este…Ups lo siento… yo creí…bueno quiero pedirle disculpas por el beso y por la bofetada que le tuve que dar…usted entenderá que venia mi novio y…– No alcanzó a terminar la frase y el rostro de Albert cambio, ella lo notó porque no apartó la vista de sus ojos.

- No se preocupe…yo no entiendo… pero no es necesario que me explique nada a un… ¿Cómo fue que me dijo? Un Vagabundo, eso… – Estaba ofendido, esa chica era hermosa y nunca lo miró porque creía que era un vagabundo, muchas personas lo tildaron así; pero nunca le dolió tanto como en ese minuto.

- Señor… le ruego que me disculpe, no quise ofenderlo, no fue mi intención…yo le vi esa melena…que ya no lleva…lo siento, me avergüenza en verdad que yo haya cometido tres errores con usted – Le dijo ella mientras ya estaban fuera del agua y se estrujaba la falda

- ¿Cuáles tres errores si es que puedo saber, señorita? – Estaba interesado en saber que era eso.

- Pues en dejarme llevar por las apariencias, lo prejuzgue por su melena y le llamé: Vagabundo – Lo miró apenada - segundo por haberlo besado ese día en que estaba usted en el jardín – Sonrió y se sonrojo levemente - y tercero por haberle rogado que me besara de vuelta…son besos sin importancia…- Hizo una pausa en lo tercero, porque volvió a mirar los labios de ese desconocido para ella.

- Entiendo… - Una sensación extraña le recorrió desde el corazón hasta el estómago, porque ella no le tomaba importancia a los besos, mientras que él aun podía recordar el suave roce de sus labios y es mas desde que la vio por primera vez nunca mas se la pudo sacar de la cabeza – Besos que no tienen importancia… no se avergüence que se veía angustiada y por eso le hice caso a lo que me pidió – Terminó de decir visiblemente decepcionado.

- ¿Esta usted molesto por algo? – Lo miró fijo y él no pudo resistirse a esa mirada, lo erizó por completo.

- No…yo este… tengo que irme – Haciendo un ademán muy torpe, sus reflejos parecían no responder, era la primera vez que le pasaba.

- No espere…deje que le cuente…porque hice lo que hice…yo no voy por la vida besando a cualquiera tampoco… – Ella intentaba ser sincera pero sus palabras conseguían que Albert se sintiera despreciado de muchas maneras.

- Señorita, me disculpa…es que no tengo tiempo…ya le dije que no se preocupe en explicarme nada – La miró apenas y quiso avanzar.

- Pero Señor, por favor, déjeme que le cuente…- Lo miró directo a los ojos y prosiguió - ¿Por qué le digo Señor? Si usted debe tener….mhhh – Hizo una pausa sonriendo y pensando - unos 25 ¿o no? – El evadía sus lindos ojos calipso, iba a irse cuando ella no lo dejó avanzar porque lo intercepto y colocó su mano en su pecho.

- Bueno algo que haya adivinado, me hace usted sentir halagado, porque no me esta insultando por esta vez…ahora con su permiso…– Le dijo mientras recogía su caña de pescar.

- Ahhhh…era eso, se siente ofendido, por lo que dije…pero ya le pedí perdón… - Lo miró y vio que se quería ir, prosiguió teniendo una idea mejor - Yo soy distraída y no me había acordado que usted fue el amable joven que me ayudó con el auto cuando discutía con un troglodita….en… Edimburgo…. – Logró que Albert se detuviera, lo reconoció y no sabía como – Lo reconocí cuando me habló, tiene una voz especial, como yo estaba mal esa vez no lo miré – Sonrió al ver que su cometido funcionó ya que ese desconocido sonrió - y además es el mismo joven que vi en el elevador, en el hospital de Dundee… Creia que no le había visto…es eso…– Le dijo ella sonriendo con sus ojos y colocándole en evidencia.

- No le entiendo…- Preguntó mirando incomodo y pensando como era posible que él fuera tan evidente.

- El corte le queda bien…pero yo ya me había quitado ese prejuicio de que: "Todos los melenudos son espantosos" usted era la excepción jajajaja…lo siento – Se disculpó silenciando su risa – Tengo que irme yo ahora… mi novio me espera…adiós…y fue un placer Señor Vagabundo Amable – Se fue corriendo impregnando el aire de su suave perfume que no se fue con el agua.

Dejo a Albert riendo y con un cosquilleo especial en su estómago, todo lo que creyó no era como imaginó, la chica no le vio cuando la ayudó, pero si se le quedó grabada su voz, para recordarlo ahora cuando le habló. Lo mismo pasó con el elevador, recordando el comentario que le hizo a una amiga que se encontró de que no le agradaban los melenudos, si le prestó atención a su presencia.

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth – Escocia**

Todos se enteraron lo ocurrido con Elisa Leegan, los amigos de Nonni cumplieron el encargo de traer todos los diarios. Inevitablemente las risas fueron el eco de esa casa, nadie pudo contenerse al leer y ver el ridículo que pasó la arrogante prima de Archie, que tampoco defendió y se lamentó de no haber estado presente para ver algo así, también aprovechó de darle el pésame a Liam, que se fue a hacer una visita de cortesía a su "prometida".

- Yo no entiendo… ¿Liam se fijó en Elisa de verdad? – Preguntó Archie a las dos damas que estaban a su lado, en la terraza de la casa leyendo una revista donde salía en primera portada Elisa.

- No por supuesto que no…si Liam no esta hecho para el compromiso – Comentó Liz mordiendo sus labios concentrada leyendo y al ver la mirada coqueta de Archie corrió su silla. Candy se daba cuenta de su descaro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?... – Espero su respuesta mirando a sus hermosos ojos que simplemente le encantaban.

- Porque soy su amiga…por eso ¿Por qué me miras así? – le dijo al ver que estaba muy cerca de ella.

- Te miro porque eres muy linda…gatita… – Susurró cerca de ella de forma coqueta.

- ¡DESCARADOOOO!…de seguro así llamabas a esa sanguijuela de Annie Brightter…mejor te inventas un apodo mas romántico que ese….caramba que si… – Liz se fue ofendida de la mirada y del termino en que se refería a ella, lanzando la revista en la cara de Archie.

- ¿Qué dijo?... ¿sanguijuela? No entendí…Por Dios yo creo que esa chica me ama… ¿Viste como reacciono? – No comprendía la forma en que esa chica lo trataba, para él era evidente que le pasaban cosas porque siempre huía nerviosa.

- Si la vi, me parece mas a la reacción de una dama que no es PLATO DE SEGUNDA MESA DE NADIE - le respondió Candy que estaba a su lado viendo la revista. Archie la miró con inocencia y finalizo susurrando – Dime una cosa… ¿Cómo es posible que tu coquetees con todas las mujeres que se te cruzan? – Preguntó alarmada de su descaro en cortejar a todas.

- No entiendo a que te refieres, Candy… ¿Qué es eso de "Plato de segunda mesa"¿Quién vendría siendo el primer plato¿Annie?... ¿Quiénes son "todas las mujeres"? – Sin entender que quería decir con eso, rascándose la cabeza.

- No te hagas el desentendido… me refiero a todas… ¿Tu crees que a una mujer le halagaría saber que te besas y aprovechas de una chica desvalida?...yo creo que por eso Liz no te hace caso…POR QUE ERES UN DESCARADO – Le gritó mirándolo e irritada de su desfachatez, estaba completamente segura que él se había aprovechado de la desesperación de Erin, la hermana de Liam.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE…. ¿Has besado a otra en mis narices y así pretendes que yo te haga caso?...- Liz apareció nuevamente y escuchó lo que dijo Candy

- Ya entiendo…un caballero no tiene memoria…bueno algo positivo que tengamos de todo esto…que si se llegara a enterar su hermano…nadie te salva del ajuste de cuentas…POR DIOS ARCHIE….TU NO CAMBIAS – Candy se fue refunfuñando molesta, no tenía duda que Archie era el "melenudo besador" al que se refería

- ¿Qué?... ¿A quien se supone que bese?...no se que donde sacaste algo así…no lo se…de verdad que no - Archie se arregló su fina camisa de seda, ofendido que lo tildaran de descarado, era coqueto pero insolente jamás. Miró a Liz con la intención de explicar.

- CABALLERO VA A SER ESTE MUÑECO DE TORTA… INSOLENTEEEEEEEEEE…QUE TE HAS IMAGINADO QUE SOY…LO NIEGAS…. PERO DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO EN QUE TE VI DIJE…"MHHHH NO ESTA NADA DE MAL…PERO TOOOODOOOOS LOS CARRUAJES LE SIRVEN"…NOOOO ME EQUIVOQUE… - Liz estaba enardecida de la ira y cuando Archie se levantó a explicarle ella le dio una bofetada que lo despeinó por completo

- Pero… Liz… - Archie quedó petrificado sin entender porque le dio ese cachetazo.

Candy se fue recorriendo ese enorme jardín de la casa de Joann, pensando en porque razón Archie no se decidía por una chica ya la relación con Annie se terminó y lo notaba entusiasmado con la presencia de esa hermosa chica de ojos verdes, Liz. Sin embargo al parecer le gustaba tenerlas a todas, porque de otra forma no se explicaba el descaro de negar el beso que le dio a Erin.

- Hola pecosa… ¿Por qué no vienes a compartir a la casita con nosotros? – le dijo Terry que estaba arriba del árbol con Klin, Titina II y Mel, en la casita Lawhi

- ¿Qué es esto?... ¿El arca de Noé? – Preguntó ella riendo al ver a los animales alrededor de él.

- jajajajaja…si puede ser…por lo mismo sube…que nos falta el MONO JAJAJAJAJAJA – Rió de vuelta y se escondió al ver que Candy le lanzó un juguete del perro por la cabeza.

- TERRY…ERES UN INSOLENTE…DEJA DE LLAMARME MONO…- Le gritó moviendo su nariz en un gesto de su extrema rabia que le daba de ser tratada de esa forma.

- Bueno lo siento…pero tú comenzaste…ya sube y deja de chillar – La ayudó extendiendo su mano y dentro de la casita estaba Klin repleto de caramelos que eran sus favoritos, él se los había dado.

- ¿Tu le diste estos dulces?...se va enfermar si se los come todos…Klin dame algunos a mi – Candy se sentó cerca del mapache que abarcó con sus patas todo lo que podía para que no se los quitara.

- Se lo di a él…si quieres tú es cosa que me pidas…¿No son lo que te gustan a ti también?...me acuerdo porque dos veces en mi vida deje esos dulces… cuando fuimos al zoológico y cuando fui a conocer el Hogar de Pony – le dijo Terry para el asombro de ella, que si se acordaba de todo.

- Este… si… yo – Balbuceo incómoda recordando perfecto la carta que rompió en la colina de Pony, era casi un ritual de Adiós porque decidió dejar atrás todo, incluyéndole.

- ¿Viste la carta que deje con Klin en el árbol de la colina de Pony?... – la miró y ella asintió, sacó un cigarro de su chaqueta.

- ¡Que haces!... – Le retó arrebatándole los cigarros.

- …ya deja de molestar Candy…quiero fumar…dame eso acá – Tomando con su mano, la muñeca de Candy le quitó la cajetilla de cigarros.

- No te hace bien a la salud…yo te di algo para que dejaras de hacerlo… - Comentó recordando la armónica

- Si se es dañino…pero a mí no me importa mi salud – Respondió con un mohín de desagrado.

- Debería importarte…ya no eres solo tú y tu vida…estas a cargo de Su… - Iba proseguir pero la mirada de odio y hielo de esos ojos verdemar la paralizaron

- No quiero que la nombres…que si a ella le importara en algo lo que yo siento y pienso….no fastidiaría – Se descompensó por completo, molesto se tiró abajo del árbol.

- ¡TERRY!… ¿Dónde vas? Yo no he terminado de hablar contigo – Candy se asomó por la ventanita par que se detuviera, caminaba a paso raudo

- YO SIIIIII….YA SE ACABO LA MAGIA, CANDY…Tú te encargas siempre de arruinarla – Se fue sin siquiera mirarla.

Quedó sola con los animales rodeándola, no entendía porque reaccionaba así. Su mirada la estremeció de angustia, cuando lanzó esas frases, declarando que su salud no le importaba, le dolieron mucho más a ella ¿Cómo es posible que a él ya no le importe su vida¿Qué fue lo que paso con exactitud¿Por qué se fue así de molesto? La única carta que tenía de Susana detallaba una vida perfecta y feliz con Terry, no entendía porque no quería que se la nombrara ahora, si estaba pronto a casarse con ella. Se sintió como la única causante de esa confusión que sufría él, no podía permitir que se hiciera falsas expectativas con su cercanía, el estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo no significaba que volverían a estar juntos. Un torbellino de emociones afloró nuevamente, guerreando con esa silueta lejana que se esfumó a lo lejos.

Joann llevaba rato sentada frente al piano, tocando una melodía compuesta por su hermano, la misma que presentó en la tocata en Liverpool. Sin evitarlo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, recordar a su Nonni, la forma en que murió, la hizo sentir una gran tristeza. Se levantó y busco un lápiz para escribir con la mano izquierda, le costaba mucho mas; pero tenía una idea rondando su cabeza, una nueva poesía, no quiso molestar a Paolo, que estaba leyéndole unos escritos a Patty y Annie, conversando sobre afinidades en común. Sobretodo con la chica de anteojos, que según lo que le comentó su amigo, le caía muy bien porque era muy inteligente, sencilla y sensible.

- Yoyo… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – La voz de su hermano estaba justo detrás de ella

- Yoyo…uhhh… hasta que te acordaste que tienes hermana – le dijo molesta y con el ceño fruncido.

- No me olvide que tengo hermana… ¿Qué dices?...mira se que no te cae bien Sheila, pero no le has dado oportunidad de acercarse a ti y de que se conozcan… Jo…tú no eres así - Directo al grano en sus palabras y sin preámbulos abriendo paso a la conversación. Se sentó a su lado indagando en la mirada cabizbaja de ella.

- No se te olvide que has hecho una Nonni – Le comentó tocando con un dedo una melodía del piano.

- Si la hice y la cumplo diariamente…Jo… estoy pendiente de ti y se que hay alguien más que lo hace, quiero darle la oportunidad a esa persona, que yo se que te ama, para que te conozca – Esperó por una respuesta, ayudando con la melodía que ella tocaba, era una que les enseñó la Nonni a ambos: Palillos Chinos.

- ¿Te refieres a Ben? me cuida lo se; pero no necesito un padre, nunca lo tuve y no lo quiero a estas alturas de mi vida…me trata como si fuera una pequeña…– Encogiéndose de hombros continuo con la melodía

- Por favor Joann…tú sabes que Ben …te ama como hombre y a veces se enternece con tu candidez…no significa que te trate como padre … - Le ratifico el moreno que estaba bien peinado y esmerado mas de lo usual en su apariencia.

- Lo que hace el amor para algunos… ¿Te gusta Sheila¿Dónde la conociste¿Tan poca confianza me tienes que no me contaste como la conociste? – Lo miró a los ojos molesta, deteniéndose en ese juego de las teclas acopladas a la melodía, que los dos estaban tocando al compás de la hermandad que los unió siempre.

- Son muchas preguntas que tienen como fin…"Johanna Whitton evade el tema de lo que siente"….una vez mas… - la miró y vio que la expresión y la mueca transformó su armonioso rostro – Te contaría; pero son cosas algo vergonzosas para comentarlas con una hermana mujer… tú también le cuentas cosas "femeninas" a Liz…¿Qué es lo malo aquí¿Cuál es el crimen para que me mires así? – Terminó con una sonrisa de medio lado, sabiendo que no habría respuesta.

- Es verdad… no lo niego…me refiero a lo de "FEMENINAS"…Lo otro… - No tuvo nada que decir, porque era imposible rebatir a los ojos negros de ese hermano que conocía perfecto sus expresiones.

- Bien me parece…vamos que Yo y Sheila, te contaremos sobre como nos conocimos… ¿Sabias que es cantante? Bueno esta estudiando y vive en Estados Unidos… que… - La integró por fin llevándola con la morena que estaba esperándole mas allá.

Ahí se quedaron conversando en la sala, las desavenencias fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras Joann le dio la oportunidad de expresarse a esa chica, que estaba nerviosa ante su mirada inquiridora. La sonrisa de su hermano volvía a ser como la recordaba antes de que el primer amor le partiera el corazón en pedacitos, tiempo le tomó volver a ser el de antes, ese moreno era más frágil de lo que muchos pensaban y ella no estaba dispuesta a que nadie le hiciera sufrir. A su lado llegó Ben, a unirse a esa conversación, trayendo consigo a Mel y jugueteando entre los dos, al mirar al fondo estaba Annie, con su rostro apagado y como un águila al acecho, esperando por el rechazo que siempre le daba esa chica de ojos azules, al atractivo e irresistible médico, se acercó a instalarse al lado y algo le dijo a él.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Joann levantándose a la par de Ben, al ver que iba ir detrás de Annie.

- Voy con Jenny y Annie a mi casa… - le respondió él intuyendo por su expresión que le molestaba la presencia de esa chica que se volvió como una sombra – Yo no te dije nada, porque como estabas recién conversando con tu hermano… - Explicó para que no le malinterpretara.

- Mhhhh…pero ya no estoy hablando con él – Ladeo su cabeza con sus manos detrás sonrió en señal de que algo esperaba.

- ¿Qué? …¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? – Podía adivinar por su pestañeo coqueto que algo quería pero no sabía a ciencia cierta que era – Dime…quieres venir conmigo…es decir con nosotros – Un juego de miradas se convirtió en una respuesta – Si que eres extraña…un día no me quieres ver…otro quieres estar conmigo…para luego decirme que me vaya al cuerno…en fin – Se fue con ella del brazo.

- No pretendas entender a una mujer, Ben – Le dijo empujando a Annie al pasar a su lado del brazo de él.

- ¿Cuál mujer?...yo solo veo a Pipikas a mi lado … - Ella lo empujó molesta – ajajajajaja…era broma…que poco sentido del humor …Ven vamos – Llamó a su hermana que se fue atrás mirando con odio a Annie al ver que se iba directo al asiento delantero, a tiempo Joann la empujó con un movimiento gracioso de su cadera.

- Esfúmate…que este es mi lugar… - Le susurró y sonrió a Ben que no notó nada.

- Es increíble como hay gente que le encanta dar ESPECTACULOS patéticos – Jenny no soportaba Annie que insistía en esmerarse en su apariencia y conociendo a Ben, no era solo eso lo que a él le importaba.

En la casa quedó el resto, continuando con la conversación. Se formó un grupo agradable, compartiendo e intercambiando distintas experiencias entorno a la juventud que los unía, cada uno en busca de sus talentos muy variados. Candy, pensaba continuar en sus labores de enfermera y tomar quizás alguna especialidad, aun no lo tenia muy claro. Patty, seguía estudiando para ser maestra y le encantaba la idea de que tal vez podría especializarse en educar a niños ciegos, todo en Florida donde vivía con su abuela. Paolo, estaba entusiasmado en seguir escribiendo novelas y poemas; tenía la intención de continuar estudiando para maestro Universitario. Joshua, ya había estudiado y quería comenzar a componer más seguido, así que solo le restaba exhibir su talento lo más que pudiera, debían volver a Pensilvania con su hermana y amigos.

- ¿Los cuatro viven en Pensilvania? – Preguntó Candy que jugaba con Klin sentada al lado de Patty

- No…yo, Joshua y Joann somos vecinos…ahora Liam es escocés y creo que su padre compro propiedades en Estados Unidos con la intención de irse allá…- Le respondió Liz que jugaba con Mel

- Entonces ¿Ustedes seguirán rumbos distintos? – Lo pensó en voz alta, Patty, al ver que los cuatro se dedicaban a cosas distintas

- Nunca nos hemos separado… desde que Joann y yo teníamos ocho años por lo menos con Liam , porque con Joshua desde los seis años que somos vecinos…- Ella entristeció ante la idea – Solo una vez cuando el padre de Liam se negó a que estudiara pintura, él se fue a Francia cuando tenía apenas catorce años; no fue una separación definitiva porque no dejó de escribirnos y venir a Perth cada verano…fue cuando luego a la misma edad se fue Jos y ahí pudimos ir a visitarles con mi familia y Nonni, para que al año siguiente nos decidiéramos nosotras a irnos, vivimos en Paris mucho tiempo, en la casa de mis abuelos Lacroix – Finalizó ante la mirada atenta del resto.

Siguieron conversando sobre como era Paris, las clases de Actuación de Liz, que los hizo reír por las cosas que contaba de sus compañeros de escuela. Candy, vio el brillo de ilusión de Terry al escuchar a su compañera hablar de las tablas, la pasión que siempre despertó su curiosidad, le había mentido cuando dijo que lo abandonó, no se puede dejar la mitad de la esencia de su alma guardada por ahí en un camino desolado, pretender seguir vivo así era imposible.

Al llegar a la casa de Ben, se bajaron las tres damas para entrar, la que estaba mas impresionada por esa casa era Annie, su mirada le dio escalofríos a Joann, no era la de una persona curiosa si no la de aquella que desea sin consentimiento ni oportunidad posible lo que no le pertenece ni remotamente. La dejaron sola en la sala, no la quería cerca, Jenny fue por unas cosas a su habitación, mientras Joann y Ben subieron a buscar unos libros.

Annie comenzó a recorrer con sus ojos cada centímetro de esa lujosa residencia, los cuadros que adornaban la sala y husmeando en unos libros, entreabiertos con un lápiz, eran de poemas. Miró a todos lados y lo abrió, eran poesías, una foto de los dos abrazados de unos cuatro años atrás y unos bosquejos de poemas, mas de mil veces en una hoja, rodeado de corazones, el nombre de Joann Whitton, en ese intento desesperado de Ben por ganarse el cariño, conquistar el alma de esa poetiza, todo a través de unos escritos imperfectos; pero sinceros. Los ojos codiciosos del afecto ajeno, se fijaron en la firma…El Aprendiz Misterioso.

- Es él…es quien le envía esos costosos regalos a ella… - Susurró aun con los libros y hojas en sus manos, una rabia la consumió por dentro, sintiendo que si esa chica no existiera ella tendría una posibilidad de ganarse el amor de Ben

Creía en esa esperanza, de que siendo él un joven refinado e inteligente algún día la valoraría. Lo que necesita un hombre son damas finas, educadas y amas de casa; era lo que le repetía su madre, aun así no entendía porque no se fijaba en ella, porque prefería y mendigaba el amor de Joann. Su sueño de toda la vida, fue ser una princesa, tener al hombre de su vida a su lado que la cuidara y respetara, se dibujo en sus quimeras de niñez las facciones de su príncipe y al ver por primera vez a Ben en una foto de sociales le impacto de inmediato, era el fiel reflejo de esas alucinaciones que aun recordaba. Cuando tuvo la alegría de conocerle en el cumpleaños de Candy, su felicidad no pudo ser mayor, terminó la relación con Archie y al tiempo pudo encontrar al amor de su vida. Faltaba, para lograr conseguir ese amor, había que luchar por lo que se quiere, otra de las frases de su madre adoptiva, que forjaba gran parte de su carácter ¿Cuáles eran las armas para luchar por ese amor?

Joann estaba con Ben ayudando a llevarse unos libros de medicina, cayó una foto de entre esos libros, era una de ella cuando tenía 15 años, en París, no recordaba haberse sacado esa foto. Al ver atrás tenía una dedicatoria "Pude conseguir esta foto de mi amiga, sin que se diera cuenta, espero que la guardes que si se entera me mata" Liz – Desde Francia. La guardó rápidamente donde estaba con temor de ser vista. Él seguía ensimismado leyendo un libro, decidiendo si lo llevaba o no. Cuando salió a la escalera vio a Annie, husmeando en la casa completa. No le gustó su mirada, volvió con Ben.

- Jo… ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Ben al verla preocupada y mirándole

- No… Es ella Ben…no me cae bien… no la soporto – Le dijo indicando afuera sin pensar que el día anterior Ben la defendió.

- Sigues con lo mismo…Princesa yo creo... – No pudo terminar la frase porque la molestia de Joann se interpuso en sus palabras

- No me digas que invento…que imagino, que no es esto o lo otro… ¿Sabes que una de las razones por la que me fui sin decirte nada a Francia fue precisamente por tu poca fe en mi? En cada cosa que te digo… yo no entiendo a alguien que dice amar, pero no cree en ella – Le recrimino más que molesta sentida.

- ¿Qué dices?... ¿Tu realmente piensas que no tengo fe en ti?... yo si creo en ti, en tu inteligencia y en que llegaras muy lejos como escritora a pesar de que nunca leo nada de ti… lo que pasa es que no te entiendo en ocasiones, me cierras las puertas de tus verdades y yo no soy adivino Joann…saco mis conclusiones sin tener mucho de base…pero no me queda de otra porque tampoco me explicas…antes eras mas abierta conmigo…– Fue sincero lanzó cada frase que le nacía y tenia guardada

- Antes de que… - Ella se silencio ante la mirada de Ben que hizo un ademán de que no había terminado

- ¡Tu crees que quiero ser tu amigo por gusto!... no es así, lo hago porque respeto tus tiempos, porque por ahí pienso que necesitas espacio para decidirte…pero tu sabes de sobra que te…- No pudo terminar sus palabras sinceras.

- Con permiso… lo siento; pero Señor Ben las dos chicas los están apurando abajo – Dijo la sirvienta de la casa con todo respeto.

- Esta bien, ya vamos – Miró a Joann, suspirando porque una vez mas los habían interrumpido en la mejor parte de la conversación – Ya debería acostumbrarme a este tipo de interrupciones- Susurró finalmente.

Bajaron y una vez que todos arreglaron las cosas en el auto, Annie pidió si era posible pasar por el centro de St Andrews, necesitaba hacer unas compras. Así lo hicieron mientras que Ben obligó a su hermana a ir con esa chica, ofreciéndole hasta dinero si lo hacia con tal de estar a solas con Joann. Los dos se fueron caminando hacia el puerto, recordando la escena de Elisa corriendo con media fauna marina detrás de ella, volvieron a reír. Estuvieron largo rato tomando el aire de esa tarde maravillosa, a lo lejos un tumulto de personas, saturaban las estrechas calles de aquel lugar. Ben le ofreció unos helados que aceptó, al traerlos, detrás de su mano, le dio una rosa de color blanca, siguieron recorriendo la orilla.

- ¿Con quien hablabas? – Le preguntó Ben que la vio conversando con alguien y anotando algo en un papel mientras comparaba los helados

- No…nadie…alguien que me preguntaba algo….jajajajajaja – Rió mientras Ben la miraba sin comprender

- ¿Y de que te ríes?... – Le extendió el helado que ella recibió agradeciendo

- De nada… mhhhh… ¡Que rico! – Era su sabor favorito que Ben no había olvidado Limón con chocolate suizo

- ¿Por qué te cae tan mal Annie? – Preguntó fingiendo inocencia mientras sostenía el helado en su mano.

- ¿Tengo que responder a eso? Es obvio…claro que tú insistes en no darte por enterado de las imbecilidades que me dice cada vez que puede… Ben, necesito que alguna vez en tu vida me creas en lo que te digo e intuyo – Le pidió Joann mirándole

- Está bien… que intuyes…dime – Le respondió sentado a su lado.

- Que ella le gustas tú – Vio la cara de asombro de Ben – No pongas esa cara, es obvio, que tú no eres feo tampoco, pero no creo que ella se fije en eso…si no mas bien en tu dinero – Le dijo con toda seguridad

- Yo se que eso puede encandilar a las mujeres…no soy ningún tonto, pero mi pregunta es ¿En que te afecta a ti? – Le pregunto indagando en las actitudes de ella.

- En que me afecta… pues en que….- No sabía que decir para salir del paso – Ohhh lo siento…que tonta fui – Le enterró el helado en la nariz a Ben

- Jooo… eso no fue accidental… mira me ensuciaste – Se limpió la nariz y con una mirada de revancha le dijo- ESTO ES ACCIDENTAL – Le enterró su helado en la cara de Joann

- BEEEEN…mira…. Como me has dejado… - Se alarmó y se levantó quitándose el helado de frutilla de los ojos, entre esos espacios pudo ver la mirada amenazante

- Ese color te viene jajajajajaja… - Se quedó callado al ver que ella se acercó a él – NOOOO… JOOO – Le terminó de enterrar el helado que le quedaba en su ropa.

- jajajajajaja solo es broma…NOOOOO – Ella huyó al ver que Ben tomaría represalias en su contra.

- VEN ACA….JOANN – Gritó limpiándose el traje.

- Leru…leru… leru leru…jajajajaja – Rió Joann al ver su rabia por estar sucio – ME LA DEBIAS JAJAJAJAJA – Corrió nuevamente.

Él logro alcanzarla, enterró su cabeza en todo el vestido de Joann que reía y ella aprovecho de esparcir el helado con sus manos en la cara de Ben, así estuvieron un buen rato ante la mirada de horror de las personas, como esos dos se comportaban como chiquillos mal educados. Para cuando llegaron las dos chicas de compras, los vieron completamente sucios; miraron atónitas en la forma que se reían y a la pregunta de Annie, quiso responder ella; pero él se anticipo al ver que lo haría de mala manera, finalizó diciendo: "Estoy jugando con mi Novia, así nos comportamos casi siempre". Joann lo miró y no rebatió sus palabras, se fueron hacia Perth nuevamente.

**Hotel Royal Mine**

**Aberdeen- Escocia**

Esperaba a su amigo, ansioso por tener en sus manos ese veredicto, dos largos años y tal vez más de intensa búsqueda de una perfecta desconocida. Tras los vestigios de una familia que nunca conoció y de la cual Angela, escasamente le habló. Un amor truncado por el destino, por un accidente horroroso del que pasó largo tiempo sin poder indultar al Dios que profesaba su fe, en una herejía en represalia a su dolor, horror y al desconsuelo, acusándole de ensañarse con su fragilidad, arrebatando seres queridos como si fuesen piezas de un tablero de ajedrez en que se convirtió su vida, moviendo y sacándoles a su antojo. El Sacerdote Paulo le dijo: "El pesar no es eterno, las respuestas de muchas vivencias no están en el minuto, se resuelven en el futuro y a veces cuando estamos en el futuro, es bueno recapitular para hallar el origen del porque no avanzamos…El perdón hijo, el Perdón".

Ese era el valor que necesitaba, recién hace dos años atrás comprendió las palabras de aquel amigo de Dios, ahora sentía la imperiosa necesidad de aquietar el sentimiento de culpa ante una sospecha, de perdonarse a si mismo sus mentiras, una breve recapitulación en un pasado que le pedía resolver sus pendientes para poder avanzar, para conseguir la tregua que clamaba su alma. Le mintió por unos largos meses a esa mujer que tanto amó y aunque ya no estaba a su lado, le atormentaba ser para ella: Albert Mathison, un nombre tergiversado a medias, un nombre real y un apellido sacado de la idealización de sus andanzas por el mundo. No lo volvería a usarlo nunca mas, se dijo cuando enterró a su esposa e hijo, en aquel otoño, olvidando y alejándose de su pasado, nunca mas la volvió a ver.

El golpe de la puerta y el sobre en las manos de ese hombre, lo recibió con rémora, amilanado y farfullando las gracias a George. Comiendo la información que estaba en esos papeles, los días vividos volvían a su pesar.

- Bueno eso es todo lo que he podido averiguar – Se animó a interrumpir al ver que concluyó de leerlo a grandes rasgos.

- Si…lo estaba leyendo…aquí dice que Angela Burell, nació en Wick, padre y madre escocés humildes, murieron los dos dejando a su cuatro hijas: Esther, falleció hace unos doce años atrás, de Pulmonía dejando solo a una marido; Maureen se casó y murió en un trágico accidente dejando a su hija; Eve es tercera y es la única que está viva, casada y Angela, pues ella murió a los diecisiete años, en un accidente ferroviario. Las dos primeras casadas con ingleses y la tercera con un norteamericano – Hizo una pausa tragando saliva y continuo indagando en esos documentos – Es un buen trabajo, yo no sabía que existía tanta familia en torno a mi esposa… ¿George donde vive: Eve? – Le preguntó finalmente al intentar unir los cabos sueltos de esa historia que su brazo derecho conocía, era el único.

- La Sra. Eve Reid vive en Montana… - Respondió extendiendo el resto de los documentos.

- Algo lejos…La hija… quiero saber de la hija de Maureen ¿No dijiste que se casó? – Le preguntó con atención

- Si… se casó con un inglés; ella se fue a Estados Unidos y su nombre es: ….. Christopher Whitton, la abandonó tiempo después de casarse, por otra mujer… – Terminó de decir buscando entre los papeles.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué dijiste?– Los ojos de Albert se clavaron en el documento que le extendió.

- Christopher Whitton… ¿Sucede algo? – Vio el rostro pálido a Albert

- Quiero hacer un giro en lo que te he pedido…ya que se donde vive Eve… y que Maurren se casó y falleció…yo se donde esta su hija…ahora quiero que averigües mas sobre el pasado de…. Christopher Whitton y Johanna Whitton…los únicos datos que te puedo aportar de ella, es que fue adoptada a los cinco años por Claire Dufays, que vivió en Pensilvania, Meadville… yo no entiendo ¿Por qué termino siendo llevada a un orfanato si tiene padre?.. – Le preguntó sin poder comprender mucho sobre las razones.

- ¿Usted la conoce señor? – Preguntó

- Si… esa chica es amiga de Candy, creo que tiene dieciséis años…no lo se con exactitud… George… quiero absoluta reserva sobre lo que te pido y nada de comentarlo ni con la Tía Abuela Elroy…yo necesito tu ayuda en esto, aunque tenga cerca a esa joven, es de un carácter muy especial…no quiero que huya o se moleste conmigo- No podía evitar sentir que se estaba inmiscuyendo en algo indebido.

- Usted sabe que puede contar conmigo – Le dijo de forma sincera – Esa chica vendría siendo su sobrina, Señor – Algo avergonzado espero su respuesta.

- Si… tienes razón…de alguna forma lo soy – Comentó pensando en las palabras de George

- Una ultima cosa…traigo malas noticias también – Hizo una pausa.

- Vamos Dime…no me asustes – Le exigió que concluyera

- Viene a Inglaterra… la Sra. Elroy Andley – Terminó de decir sosteniendo un telegrama

- Ah… ya me lo imaginaba…pero el viaje será largo…estará llegando a fines de junio – Comentó recibiendo el telegrama; pero sin leerlo

- Claro si es que saliera hoy o mañana…pero ella…ya viene en camino… llega mañana, aprovechó de arreglar el desorden de los papeles

- ¿Qué?... ¡mañana!...no puede ser… - Albert se quedó pasmado.

No sabía como llegó hasta ahí, tras la noticia de que la Tía Abuela Elroy llegaba mañana a Dundee, a ayudar en la fiesta de compromiso de Liam y Elisa, lo que no quería justamente estaba pasando. No tenía la menor idea de cómo ocultar su venida hasta Londres, por las palabras de George, se enteró que esa mujer intransigente supo que estaba en Escocia, lo mas probable era que culpara a Candy de arriesgar la vida de un Andley, cuando no solo estaba ahí por esas razones.

Al reconocer su entorno estaba en el bar de ese hotel, con la suave intervención de un pianista, tomando una copa de vino blanco, lucubrando en el reciente hallazgo en su pasado. Cavilando en cual sería su preceder frente a esa chica, Joann, era su sobrina y estuvo mucho tiempo despojada de los afectos de sus reales progenitores, no podía decir que no tuvo cariño y afecto, por lo poco que tuvo oportunidad de conversar con ella, estaba rodeada todo el tiempo de amigos y de aquella mujer que la rescató de la soledad de vivir en un orfanato.

Despeinado en el constante juego de su cabellera corta, los flecos que se resistieron a abandonar su frente, le daban otros aires, lo pudo notar por las miradas y coqueteos de mujeres jóvenes que transitaban en ese lugar. No estaba acostumbrado al acoso evidente, sintiéndose por mucho tiempo atado al recuerdo de Angela, otro tanto a su amnesia que borró su memoria y el desvarío de un sentimiento desterrado a morir de forma etérea en absoluto mutismo. Tomo otra sorbo de vino, que impregnó sus labios, recorrió el lugar de forma fugaz con su mirada, en unas mesas estaba una pareja que discutía, no era necesario hacer grandes esfuerzos porque se podía oír perfecto.

- ¿QUE TE CREES QUE SOY? – La voz de una joven se escuchaba a lo lejos.

- ¿QUE CREO?...LO QUE VEO…. PRIMERO INSISTES CON QUEDARTE AQUÍ, CUANDO YO QUIERO IRME A ESTADOS UNIDOS, SEGUNDO TE NIEGAS A PRESENTARME A TUS PADRES Y TERCERO CUANDO VOY A VERTE ESTAS BESANDOTE CON UN DON NADIE…Averigüe y MENTISTEEEEEEEEE – le chilló el joven de unos 24 años, moreno y bien parecido.

- No me grites….no es necesario que lo hagas…por favor – le dijo ella aproblemada por el griterío y al ver que otras personas de mesas cercanas miraban.

- MENTISTEEEEE…NO ERA UN VAGABUNDO….NO ERA ALGUIEN DE TU HOSPITAL, LE PREGUNTE A LA SRA ENCARGADA Y NO LO CONOCE…. ¿CREIAS QUE NO ME ENTERARIA? – El chico elevaba cada vez más la voz y estaba fuera de si, era un completo grosero.

- NO ME CHILLES…NO TIENES ESE DERECHO – Le respondió la chica y miró alrededor trastabillando con la mirada de Albert que iba saliendo sin querer importunar; sin embargo ya era tarde, porque el tipo volteo a ver que miraba su novia.

- ¡AHHH LO QUE FALTABA!…AHÍ ESTA…USTED VENGA ACA…SI USTED EX MELENUDO – Le dijo a Albert al verlo parado ahí, éste obedeció. – QUE RARO LOS DOS EN EL MISMO HOTEL…. QUE CASUALIDAD DEL DESTINO, CREO QUE ME EMOCIONARE – Se burló agitando sus manos.

- Cállate por Dios…todos nos miran – Le suplico ella con una enorme vergüenza.

- NO QUE TODOS SE ENTEREN… USTED SIENTESE AHÍ- Tomo del brazo a Albert que no dejó que lo tocara y se sentó al lado de Erin – ASI LO QUIERO…JUNTITOS AL PAR…- Albert y Erin se miraron sin entender mucho- MIRA ¿TU CREES QUE ME VOY A CREER EL CUENTO DE QUE LO ENCONTRASTE POR CASUALIDAD?...SON TRES CASUALIDADES EN CUANTO…¿DIAS?…TE VI QUE SALISTE TÚ Y ÉL MOJADOS DEL RIO ESTA MISMA MAÑANA…- los apuntó con su dedo a ambos - PERO PREFERI DESENTENDERME Y AVERIGUE QUIEN ES ESTE PELELE…NO EXISTE PARA NADIE NO PARA TU HOSPITAL – No paraba de gritar enardecido de los celos. Mientras Albert lo miró molesto al ver que ella estaba muy aproblemada.

- Señor, baje el tono que ya no me esta agradando la forma en que se refiere a mi…muchos menos a ella – Dijo Albert con toda la calma del mundo

- USTED CALLESE… ¿LA DEFIENDE?...QUE ROMANTICO - Espero a que Erin dijera algo y con el ceño fruncido se burló de la situación que él mismo provocó.

- ¡Que dices!...este amable señor me ayudo a buscar la cadena que me diste…se me cayó al agua y eso fue todo – Le comentó ella señalando a Albert, que la miró sin poder evitar posar sus ojos otra vez en el hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto.

- SI CLARO…LA CADENA QUE EL DEBIO QUITARTE DE TU BLUSA QUE LLEVABAS ROTA…. Y MOSTRANDO TODOOOO – Indicando la blusa que Erin y Albert recordaron con vergüenza que efectivamente le faltaba un botón y no sabía cuando eso paso.

- Señor….creo que usted malinterpreta las cosas…la joven tiene razón en lo que dice – No alcanzo a decir mas, porque el grosero tipo lo hizo callar.

- ¡TU CALLATE IDIOTAAAAA!…ME CANSE… - Se dirigió a Albert que estaba contando para no golpearlo, porque Erin le tomó del brazo para que no peleara - … ¿TU CREES QUE TE LLEVAS UNA JOYA? DEJAME QUE TE DIGA QUE NOOOOOOOO… ESTA CHICA QUE ESTA AQUÍ….SE IMPORTA COMO UNA CUALQUIERA TODO EL TIEMPO…NO SERIA UNA BUENA ESPOSA PARA NADIEEEEEE…ES HERMOSA PERO ES UNA ZOOOO…. - No alcanzó a decir nada mas porque el mismo Albert, al mirar a la chica que estaba llorando ante las palabras de su novio, se levantó y llegó al otro extremo de la mesa de un salto y le dio un puñetazo que lo enterró en el piso.

Comenzó una pelea de proporciones en medio de ese bar, donde la chica intentó separarlos en vano. El único que tuvo cuidado de no golpearla fue Albert, porque el otro contrincante enardecido la empujó lejos logrando que se golpeara la nariz, eso lo enfureció mas aun, que continuo con la pelea de forma mas salvaje, con un puñetazo le rompió la nariz porque la sangre impregnó su camisa, al percatarse de eso el celoso novio de Erin se le abalanzó encima botando una mesas y muchas personas corrieron alarmadas al ver que era imposible detener ese pleito. Lo golpeó en el suelo, le propino una patada que Albert pudo aplacar con una silla y con mas rabia aun le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó tirado sin poder levantarse, se dejó vencer adolorido. Otros hombres y el botones lograron separarlos, fue el instante en que pudieron tomar un receso para continuar con la riña, donde Mark no paró de gritar todo tipo de insultos a Albert, que él contestó aludiendo que era un grosero, no era la forma de tratar a una joven y hermosa dama, ambos quedaron magullados, una chica ayudaba a Erin a detener la sangre de su nariz.

Cuando se recuperó todo ensangrentado miró con odio y desprecio a Erin, ante el temor que le hiciera algo, Albert se colocó por delante, pero no pudo evitar que le gritara groserías.

- ESTUPIDA…TE TRAJE AQUÍ PARA DIVERTIRME CONTIGO…CLARO ESTE TARADO ME ARRUINO LA FIESTA…TIENES ESA FAMA ¿LO SABIAS? PREGUNTALE A ALEX…– Le dijo de forma hiriente aquel chico que fue su novio.

Se fue en su auto, dejándola sola y las pocas personas que se conglomeraron ahí, se dispersaron. Albert estaba todo golpeado, pero no tenia mucho en comparación a como se fue Mark, el chico que fue novio de Erin por una semana. Tenía temor de acercarse a ella. Lo hizo igualmente, estaba sentada en el rincón de la mesa mirando por la ventana, con un pañuelo deteniendo su sangre, no había parado de llorar.

- Déjeme que la vea…Señorita – Se arrodillo para ver su nariz que estaba inflamada.

- No es necesario…estoy bien… - Dijo quitando el pañuelo y aun sangrando profusamente

- Eso se ve mal…deje que la ayude – Volvió a insistir, obviando su corte en la ceja y su mejilla, que ella examino con un vistazo.

- No es necesario…yo soy medico sin titulo; pero es usted el que necesita puntos en eso – le indicó ella con los ojos rojos por la lágrimas y aguantando la pena que sentía – Yo… le agradezco que me haya defendido…. No lo esperaba, nunca nadie excepto mi hermano y mi padre me había defendido – Comenzó a llorar delante de la mirada de Albert

- No llore…ese desgraciado no lo merece – Secando sus lágrimas con el roce de sus manos que rodearon su rostro y la quedó mirando - Disculpe mi atrevimiento – Se avergonzó de tocarla.

- No se preocupe…Yo no lloro por ese tarado…bueno si…lloro porque usted me ha emocionado…como le digo nadie me ha defendido, estoy harta de hacerlo yo siempre…que vergüenza…que pensara usted con todo lo que dijo ese canalla acerca de mi…– la chica no podía ni mirar a Albert

- No pensare nada malo…solo diré que ese chico no sabe tratarla y no la merece… es usted muy linda…este quiero decir… que se nota que estaba burlándose de una dama como usted – le explico él aun arrodillado delante de ella, nervioso de las cosas que se le escapaban sin pensar.

- Si…era una burla - Volvió a llorar comprendiendo las palabras de Albert basadas en lo que dijo ese profesor que conoció hace unas semanas atrás – Era amigo de Alex…como no me di cuenta antes….esto lo hace para que abandone mi carrera…nunca habían llegado tan lejos….nunca – Se puso a llorar desconsoladamente y Albert se acercó.

- No entiendo ¿Qué quiere decir?– Pregunto él sacando su pañuelo y apretando la herida de su propia mejilla.

- Alex es mi compañero de universidad, entre otros mas…donde estudio Medicina y no me quieren ahí por ser mujer, cuando discutí en el estacionamiento…creo que usted estaba ahí ¿No lo recuerda? – La misma chica le recordó de esa vez cuando acompañó a Candy al hospital y la vio discutiendo con un joven, es decir, ella si noto su presencia – Bueno cuando discutí con él me advirtió que se vengaría que harían de todo para quitarme del medio…esto es parte de eso…- Volvió a llorar.

- Señorita…no sufra por eso… si la quieren quitar del medio es porque se verán amenazados por su inteligencia – Le dijo Albert sentándose al lado.

- Todo me a costado demasiado - Lo miró de cerca y continuo – Yo debería curarle esas heridas que se hizo por mi culpa… ¿Me dejara no?... – Le dijo levantándose y tomándolo por el brazo caminó con él por el pasillo del hotel - ¿Usted esta hospedado aquí? – Preguntó algo incomoda no podía subir a la habitación de un hombre sola.

- Si…estoy en la habitación 804 – Se avergonzó al oír que eso parecía una invitación a subir, así que mejor cambio de idea y la miro – Yo creo que es mejor ir aquí mismo, el hotel tiene atención medica …venga vamos – Le dijo y se fueron ambos a una sala.

Fueron atendidos por una enfermera que estaba ahí, con la ayuda de Erin, que una vez que estuvo todo listo comenzó a suturar sus heridas partiendo por puntos en la mejilla, con mucha dedicación y cuidando de que no le doliera. Estaba algo incómoda por la posición en que debía trabajar, de pie mientras él estaba sentado en un estrecho pasillo, el vestido y el escote de su pecho quedaba justo encima de la cara de Albert, aquella cadena del novio de la chica le golpeteaba la nariz. Ella podía sentir su respiración y darse cuenta que estaba mucho más nervioso.

- Señorita…su cadena…este… - Dijo nervioso de la cercanía de la chica y con la molestia de esa horrible cadena, que odiaba sin saber porque.

- Ohhh cierto…esta porquería de cadena… - Se la quitó y se la regaló a la enfermera que recibió feliz era muy linda en realidad – Puede irse…yo continuo – Dijo Erin al ver que la enfermera no quitaba la vista de Albert, que se veía muy apuesto, se marchó algo molesta.

- Yo me lo encuentro a usted en todos lados y nunca se como es que se llama – Continuo con la labor, al mirar ya había terminado con la mejilla.

- Es cierto…eso es solo casualidad, no pensara que la sigo… - No sabía porque dijo semejante estupidez se arrepintió al ver la expresión de ella

- jajajajaja…no…no lo he pensado… ¿Debería? – Se rió notando que aquel joven debía tener 25 años; pero se comportaba como un chico de diecisiete años, se detuvo cuando ya estaba lista para continuar con la ceja.

- Noooo….yo no…no…no eso… – Respondió nervioso y balbuceando al verla otra vez de cerca, en la misma posición de antes, claro sin la cadena que le tapara la visión, fue tal la incomodidad que ella misma se dio la vuelta y comenzó a colocar los puntos desde otro ángulo

- Usted estaba en la casa de mi padre… - Prosiguió ella apunto de terminar su labor.

- ¿Yo¿Cuándo? – No sabía lo que estaba diciendo, estaba distraído.

- Si en mi casa… ¿No lo recuerda?... en la casa de los Henson…yo soy Erin Henson…la hermana mayor de ese mono que tengo por hermano…Liam – Lo miró extrañándose de la expresión de asombro de Albert

- ¿Qué?...usted… usted… es la hermana… la hermana de Liam… este…yo no sabia…era la chica que lloraba ese día que caminaba con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza – Sonrió al recordarla llorando y caminando con eso encima

- Ohhh…si ¡Que vergüenza!… ¿Usted estaba ahí? – Le dijo sentándose enfrente de él comenzando a reír

- Si…lo siento…no era mi intención ver esa pelea… es decir…oír…bueno no preste atención…pero la vi – Estaba muy nervioso con solo mirarla, no podía articular las frases de forma coherente.

Se instaló cerca de Albert y comenzó a contarle porque estaba llorando a mares aquel día, la relación con su padre era una historia mas extensa, pero todo se podía resumir con una palabra la imposición del Sr. Henson en buscarle marido a su hija y esposa a su hermano, pudo comprender la razón por la que Elisa debía estar con el pintor, que no merecía semejante novia.

Ella fue gentil, agradable y se abrió por completo a contar de su vida, olvidando preguntarle su nombre a aquel amable hombre que siempre se apareció en momentos insólitos, al saber que era amigo de Joann y los demás la confianza brotó de forma espontánea, así era el grupo completo, si lo aprobaba uno lo aprobaban todos, una verdadera familia con una gran gama de afinidades. Él esta fascinado con su rostro angelical, sintiendo un repecho cada vez que sonreía, esa maravillosa mujer de cabellos ondulados, de ojos cristalinos cuando derramaban lágrimas, galena que curó sus heridas con devoción, lo tenía atolondrado por completo. No quería que acabara ese momento, queriendo expoliar su tiempo, sus miradas y su respiración ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de esa joven?, se hizo esa pregunta de forma repentina. Ella ya lo estaba mirando y haciendo la consulta a la que nunca hubiese querido llegar.

- Bueno ya hable de mi…Usted no me ha dicho ni como se llama – La joven sonrió esperando su respuesta.

- Este… yo… es cierto – Atinó a decir arreglando su cabello

- ¿Si?... ¿Cual seria su nombre? – Volvió a preguntar, mientras él ya no tenía la esperanza que apareciera alguien a interrumpir ese momento como hubiera deseado

- Yo… me llamo…yo soy… Albert….Albert Mathison – Resopló sintiendo que nuevamente estaba siendo preso de las mentiras

- ¿Es Escocés? – Él asintió – Que bien…yo también… - Sonrió amable.

- Yo si soy escocés…pero no me llamo así...yo soy… – Quiso corregir su error, pero lo que había rogado anteriormente se hizo presente recién en ese momento

- Señorita…Señor siento importunar pero debo cerrar aquí – la enfermera de hace rato atrás los miró y decidieron salir.

Se fueron por el pasillo, la chica se despidió, estaban ambos en el mismo piso; pero tenía ella un compromiso que atender se despidió de él agradeciéndole una vez más por su ayuda. Quería decir algo mas, desmentir lo que acaba de decir, no quería ensuciar esa conexión que existía entre Erin y él; sin embargo lo único que su corazón pudo decir antes que se perdiera por el pasillo hacia su habitación

- ERIN…- la chica se detuvo y volteo, teniendo a Albert delante de ella – Yo…este…quiero…quiero… invitarte a salir…ma… mañana si tu quieres…este… no lo tomes a mal…yo – Estaba decidido en un comienzo, pero luego su mirada lo transportó en esa montaña rusa de emociones que no paró de tartamudear.

- Esta bien… por la mañana… ¿Te parece?… Albert – Ella lo miró y sonrió

- Mañana… si en la tarde…te veo en el lobby… o no se…yo estoy allá…tu acá – Riendo de lo torpe que era ya sonaba como un indio del lejano oeste

- Si…entiendo… jajajajaja… lo siento… Buenas noches… - Le dijo ella abriendo la puerta de su habitación

- Si… Buenas Noches, Erin – Albert esperó a que cerrara la puerta y pudo respirar aliviado.

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth – Escocia**

Cuando volvieron de St Andrews, aprovecharon Ben y Joann de ir a pasear solos a caballo, para la rabia de Annie que quiso interponerse; pero Candy la detuvo invitándola a que los chicos les enseñarían a jugar pool, algo para nada digno de damas, comentó la chica; pero nadie le prestó atención.

Al hacerse de noche y despedirse de Ben con un abrazo, pasaron el día completo conversando de miles de cosas, le ayudó a estudiar unas cosas que tenía pendiente de la universidad, todo el resto debió acostarse temprano. Joann corrió a despertar a Candy y se la llevo con ella al cuarto de Liz, debía contarles algo.

- Joann…es tarde… yo tengo sueño y odio levantarme con ojeras – Le comentó Liz que se volvió a esconder debajo de la almohada

- Liz, Ella dice que es importante…por su expresión me da la impresión que se trata de Liam – Candy estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama con su pijama del hogar de Pony.

- QUEEEE…se trata de mi Querubín… ¿Qué tragedia paso ahora?...ya él me contó que quiso hablar con ella para romper el compromiso y no pudo – Suspiró amargada por eso mientras las dos chicas la miraban - ¿Qué me miran así?... vamos Joann cuenta lo que tengas que decir – Se acomodó a oír el relato de Joann.

-----------

_Ben fue por unos helados para los dos, yo me quede ahí en el puerto cuando a lo lejos diviso a un tumulto de personas, alrededor de treinta o menos. Entre esas estaba la Señora María Pérez, la que golpeó a Elisa subida sobre unas piedras dirigiéndose a su gente._

_- A ER PERO CARMENSEEE…QUE LES DIGOSCH QUE NO TENGO LA MENORSCH IDEARSCH DE DONDE PUEDE VIVIR ELLA – La mujer intentaba dar explicaciones a ese grupo, donde algunos por el acento se apreciaba que eran Argentinos, Colombianos, venezolanos, peruanos y hasta Chilenos_

_- CHEEE…NO DIGÁS QUE NO SABÉS…QUE NO DEBE SER DIFICIL DAR CON ESA CHEYUA CHE – Gritó un argentino enardecido sosteniendo unos papeles en su mano que no pude leer._

_- No como es esto…usted nos dijo que la vio aquí…yo no comprendo como ustedes pretenden que esa tipa nos pisotee nada mas porque somos latinos – Comento un peruano de forma mas silenciosa_

_- CHO OPINO LO MISMO ¿TÁ?... ES DECIR, NO PUEDEN REFERIRSE ASI A NOSOTROS TÁ – Rezongó una chica alta y que por el acento al parecer era uruguaya._

_- GUARDEN…CARMENSE...LA CURTION ES LA SIGUIENTESHC… YA PERO DEJENME HABLARSHC…que si la Maria dice que no sabesch es porque no sabesch… si hace rato atrás estuvo una pila de personas preguntándole los mismo, como ya se hizo famosa jajajajajaja – Su marido, oriundo de Chile; pero criado en Argentina, reía aun con medio vientre al aire en la usual camiseta con agujeros, alzando el diario de esa mañana, donde salía una extensa entrevista a su esposa._

_- Señor… este disculpe… ¿Están preguntando por quien? – Sin saber a ciencia cierta de que se trataba._

_- La María, la esposa del dirigente sindical de los pescadores de acá y Presidenta de la mujer de la comunidad Latina… que quiere saber donde vive una tal Elisa Leegan, la loca que andaba corriendo por aquí ayer mismo…que medio mundo a preguntado porque quieren darle su merecido dicen… yo no se nada mas – Le dijo el humilde hombre pescador._

_- Esto es justicia divina… - Susurró con destellos de alegría en su mirada_

_- ¿Qué¿Qué cosa?... – Preguntó de vuelta el hombre_

_- No este… que yo se donde vive…mire se lo anoto aquí mismo… - Le anotó todo en un papel y hasta les hizo un mapa para que se ubicaran mejor – Aquí mismo…tome y que le aproveche jajajajajaja- El hombre se fue feliz con eso._

_- GENTESCH…CARMAO… AQUÍ EL JACINTO ME ACABA DE PASAR LO QUE PEDIMOS…¡¡¡LA DIRECCION DE LA LOCA AJAJAJAJAJA!!! – Alzando como trofeo el papel ante su pueblo que aplaudió feliz._

_- ¡¡¡¡EEEEEEEHHHHH!!!!...- Gritó la gente que estaba congregada esa tarde._

-----------

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – Dijeron atónitas las dos chicas

- Si… como oyen… eso yo lo llamo: "Darle una mano al destino"…no me cuestionen…que tampoco eran tantos, es una comunidad pequeña de unas veinte personas… ¿Qué puede pasar con ese pequeño grupito?...NADAAAA – Comentó encogiéndose de hombros

Continuara…

_**Ladyzafiro**_

**Notas**: Uhhhh…este capitulo fue un potpurrí de cosas. Espero que les haya gustado, lo que comento acerca del salmón (Alevines le dicen a los salmones jóvenes que viven en ríos hasta los dos años para luego irse al mar) es verdad, lo mismo que Aberdeen y el dichoso castillo que cuando se coloco la primera piedra la reina coloco una botella con unos documentos firmados, no una rana cantadora como se ve en las caricaturas de Bugs bunny…no se porque me acorde de eso jajajajaja.

Le corte el pelo al melenudo, ahora se volvió interesante para las mujeres…me parece que estaba el pobre medio botado, se nos enamoró de Erin y para colmo le mintió….uhhhh. Ahora resultó ser tío de Joann… ¿Qué va a pasar? Eso se vera. Se viene a Escocia la Tía Abuela Elroy… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora¿Qué hará la María con a dirección de Elisa?

Espero que ningún latino se sienta ofendido, que es una humorada, yo soy Chilena así que por lo mismo…

Agradecimientos: A las fieles lectoras que me envían correos, reviews, a las que quieren y no quieren ser nombradas, a las nuevas y las anónimas.


	28. El pelotón en casa de los Andley

**Candy- Candy**

**Un pelotón en casa de los Andley **(Cap 28)

Esa misma noche cuando Candy y Liz salieron de su asombro, ante el informe de Joann, decidieron hacer una reunión en el cuartel, de carácter urgente. Fue como sigilosamente, todos los involucrados salieron de sus cuartos para escuchar el relato, que la joven de ojos azules de forma inocente, al finalizar le llamo: Ayuda turística.

Meg, con una bata de lunas y cometas, insistía en atribuir todo lo que sucedía a una de las siete leyes universales, como era extenso de explicar, lo resumió en una frase como: "El que la hace la paga". El científico, que estaba con los cabellos frisados y un pijama de átomos estampadas, salió a rebatir sus dichos, respondiendo que nada mas era el efecto de una reacción en cadena, propia de personas exacerbadas y del cuento popular que tenía relación con el: De Boca en Boca, una verdadera bola de nieve que crecería sin parar. Candy, con su pijama del Hogar de Pony y una bata enorme, para que no se le transparentara nada, estaba preocupada de que las cosas se salieran del control, si bien no soportaba a los Leegan, exceptuando al Señor, temía por la seguridad de los inocentes. Liz, que tenía su antifaz arriba de la cabeza, con un pijama que parecía kimono, no podía creer tanta bondad de la pecosa, si fuera posible abofetearla lo haría para que entrara en razón; pero ante la mirada del Caballero Inglés que comprendía sus nobles sentimientos, guardó silencio. Joann, que tenía sus infaltables trencitas y una bata con dibujos de un perro, rebatía la alevosía con que algunas miradas se enfocaban en ella, se excusaba que no existía maldad en su alma de niña indefensa respondiendo que una de las leyes de las buenas costumbres era ayudar al que estaba perdido, pues bien, ellos no sabían donde ubicar a Elisa y ella les dijo. Ben, con una bata costosa de seda, reía de las ideas y las formas de zafar de la culpabilidad de su Princesa; ante el resumen que le hizo y la mirada que le dirigió lo convenció sin necesidad de decir nada más. Jenny, con un pijama de ositos, pensaba que para que tanto escándalo si solo era una comunidad pequeña de pescadores, con suerte llegaría a la casa de Elisa, unos veinte y no más. Terry, con una bata y descalzo no dejó de mirar a Candy, todos pensaban que estaba dormido aun porque no opinaba, cuando pudo articular palabra, con un tono algo deprimente, dijo que era la mejor noticia que había oído en su miserable vida.

No llegaron a ninguna conclusión en particular, solo que irían a echar un vistazo a la casa de los Leegan y si sucedía algo fuera de lo común, bienvenido era. Todos se fueron a acostar.

**16 de junio de 1915**

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth - Escocia**

De forma inusual, estaban todos levantados muy temprano, algunos tomando el desayuno. En esa hermosa mañana y en la terraza estaban alrededor de Liam: Joann, Candy y Liz, escuchando el relato de él que estaba muy deprimido ya que cuando fue a casa de Elisa, no le permitieron verla, porque se encontraba postrada en cama, avergonzada con el bochorno que pasó. No le proporcionaron más detalles y para su desilusión no pudo zafar del compromiso como él creía. Para su sorpresa su padre lo esperaba, en su casa, visiblemente triste por las cosas que salieron en el diario, su madre estaba ya más calmada tras la siete agua con azúcar que le dio Adel a la vez que le iba enseñando los diarios. Su nana estaba enfurecida y le dijo a su padre que presentaría la renuncia si esa loca no pedía disculpas a la Comunidad de la Mujer latina, a la que pertenecía. El Señor Kirian llegó a la conclusión de que esa pobre, noble e inocente chica era victima de la envidia que les corroe el alma a algunas personas, en especial la femenina.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEE¿Tu padre nos trato de envidiosas? – Liz no medía lo que decía y Joann le hizo un gesto con sus ojos, para que se callara – Este… quiero decir llamo envidiosos ¿A quien?...LA UNICA ENVIDIOSA ACA ES ESA ENFERMA MENTAL QUE TIENES POR NOVIA – Finalizo muy molesta.

- PERO NO GRITES…POR DIOS TU TODO LO DICES DE ESA FORMA… - Le devolvió el grito su amigo y se levantó tomar un jugo a la mesa, ya no daba mas de la angustia.

- Joann Whitton y Candice Andley… debemos hacer algo con mi ex suegro…- Al ver que las dos la miraron con ojos como dos huevos fritos recapituló - ….Este quiero decir… deberemos abrirle los ojos al Señor Kirian – Zafó de esa situación agradeciendo que sus dos amigas no eran metiches exigiendo explicaciones.

- ¿Cómo se supone que uno hace entrar en razón a un testarudo como el Señor Henson? – Preguntó Joann mirando a Candy

- Mhhhhh…no tengo la menor idea…si le comprobamos que Elisa es una mala chica…tal vez – Respondió ella, pensando como podía ayudar.

- Comprobar…bueno si el investigador que contraté me trae algo poderoso, podría ser… pero eso no será si no en mucho tiempo, que tampoco es adivino el tipo ese…- Hizo una pausa mirando al horizonte - Pero creo que de algo nos deben servir las dos ciencias que conviven en esta casa…es decir Meg y Luca… - Los miraba que discutían a lo lejos, ella estaba enseñándole la conclusión de su bitácora planetaria en la que trabajo parte de la noche.

- ¿Esos?... no veo como…si se la pasan peleando…no se soportan – Comentó Candy ella fue testigo de la pelea que tuvieron anoche, ella miraba a través de un telescopio anotando todo en su "Bitácora planetaria" y el científico que la miraba por supuesto, que rebatió cada una de sus ideas desquiciadas indicándole las estrellas enardecido.

- Pero a mi se me ha ocurrido algo en este preciso momento…cruza los dedos que ese sería el ultimo recurso que podría salvar a Liam…ahora la investigación esta en plena acción, así que es cosa de tiempo – Liz se fue en dirección a los dos polos opuestos que estaban afuera discutiendo.

Joann y Ben estaban en el cuartel, enviaron al Sargento Jenny por el resto del grupo, mientras él insistía en que tomara algo más como desayuno, en su afán de cuidarla. El resto llego poco a poco comenzaron a intercambiar ideas sobre que hacer esa mañana. Candy y Terry se transformaron en dos personas muy tercas, empeñados en ir a darse una vuelta por la casa de los Andley, todo fue alentado por Meg que tras sostener una conversación secreta con Liz y Luca, quiso leer su naipe español, presagiando que era el fin de los Leegan, que se venía una tragedia de proporciones esa misma mañana, por supuesto, una Apocalipsis social. Liz, se cansó de pedirles y explicarles de muchas maneras que era riesgoso y aun así no pudo convencerlos de nada. Como no fue fácil llegar a un consenso decidieron ir todos, por supuesto disfrazados. El Sargento Jenny, que estaba en calidad de espía para ver que hacia el resto, entró corriendo advirtiendo a la Brigada Lawhi, que no solamente ellos irían a la casa de los Leegan, que Archie, Patty, Annie y los demas tambien iban, porque llegaba esa mañana una vieja fea que le enseñaron en una foto.

- ¡Jenny! que maneras son esas de referirse a una vieja… quiero decir…a una anciana… - Su hermano la regañaba, ante la risa de Terry.

- Bueno…pero si es una vieja y fea que debe oler a naftalina por lo anticuada jajajajajaja – Se silencio ante la mirada inquisidora de su hermano.

- ¿A quien te refieres? – le preguntó Candy pensando en quien podía ser

- Pues a una tal… Erocoy…era abuela… bisabuela… no se que – La niña pensaba cual era el nombre exacto sin recordar.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?… la Tía abuela Elroy – La chica asintió ante el rostro de horror de Candy – No puede ser…ya se fueron los demas…. – Al mirar por la ventana vio como se alejaban dos autos.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – Meg tomó una pila de papeles que estaban encima de la mesa

- Son panfletos…los mande hacer ayer… para la prosperidad – Le susurró cerrando un ojo el científico ante el asombro de Meg.

- Archie, Patty, Paolo, Annie, ya se fueron…Sheila y Joshua no quisieron ir – Finalizó la Sargento mientras se colocaba una peluca y unos anteojos.

- Liam aun no se va, lo convencimos de ir con él… - Contestó Joann guardando pelucas y otras cosas en un bolso para ella y Liz.

- Aquí están sus trajes ¿Qué va pasar con los tortolos? – Liz les entregó trajes a Meg, Luca y Terry.

- No creo que noten que se quedaron solos jajajajaja – Comentó Meg ante la cara de Joann, que no le pareció gracioso.

- Yo quiero que esta vez Terry y yo seamos hermanos – Pidió Candy, al recordar el bochorno que pasó la última vez cayéndose uno encima del otro.

- ¿Queeee?... noooo… ¡Que dices! – Le respondió él, haciendo señas a Liz para que le ayudara en eso.

- Lo siento Candy…ya no hay disfraces de hermanos…solo de marido y esposa… has llegado tarde a la repartición jajajajaja es así la vida – Le respondió ante la sonrisa de Terry y el rostro de interrogación de la chica pecosa.

- ¿Qué? …pero si para ser hermanos no se….- No la dejaron proseguir en su deducción cuando le colocaron la ropa encima para que se cambiara y la empujaron.

- Ya Candy…tú como siempre disconforme…ya ponte el anillo y asume… - Le dijo Liz apurada y nerviosa

- BUENOOOO PELOTON…ATENCION…esto nada mas es un simulacro en terreno, que solo vamos a ver en que esta Elisa, no creo que la cosa sea tan terrible y se convierta en una guerra… Si llegan a ser descubiertos y torturados para confesar algo…deben morir en honor a la brigada Lawhi…QUE NO SE ACEPTAN TRAIDOREEEEEEEEES NI MUCHOS MENOS DESERTORES… ¡ES UNA DESHONRAAAAAAA!…como sea no deben ser visto y ante cualquier eventualidad…HUIRRRRRRRR…QUE SOLDADO QUE ESCAPA SIRVE PARA OTRA GUERRA ¿O era batalla? Bueno como se diga… ¡MUEVANSEEEEEE! - Joann estaba arriba de una mesa dando las ultimas indicaciones se bajo y comenzó a discutir con Ben que insistía en ser su marido.

- Ya dije…que no voy a ningún lado…si no es como marido tuyo – Se cruzó de brazos y lanzó la peluca lejos.

- ¿A si¡LIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZ TENEMOS UN SOLDADO QUE SE ESTA SUBLEVANDO!… ¿QUÉ CASTIGO LE INTERPONDREMOS? – Miró con una sonrisa a la cara de desconcierto de Ben

- ¿Qué?... ¿Castigo?

- Y CLARO IGUALADO…SI AQUÍ LAS QUE DAMOS LAS ORDENES SOMOS LAS TRES DE AQUÍ… ¡YA OBEDECE A TUS JEFES Y PUNTO! – Las tres chicas lo miraron feo y le lanzaron la peluca de color burdeo que le tocó.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, repasaron los detalles. Meg, llevaba una peluca corta de color negro azabache un enorme sombrero y un vestido apretado amarillo; su hermano sería Luca, que llevaba unos bigotes y barba oscura, un sombrero de copa y un traje gris. Candy, llevaba un hermoso vestido de color azul, con una peluca rizada de color castaña; mientras que Terry, se puso una peluca rubia con bigotes y barba. Jenny, se pinto unas pecas, con una peluca de color negro, anteojos y una sombrilla, con un vestido de color celeste. Joann y Liz solo se pusieron peluca, la de Joann era negra y la de Liz rubia.

Salieron ellas primero con Liam, que se reía de las ocurrencias de sus amigas de querer verse distintas en un día como ese, no las entendía; pero tampoco indagó más allá.

**Residencia Andley **

**Dundee – Escocia**

Los sirvientes, entre ellos Dorothy, traída de forma especial para atender a los Señores Leegan, estaban comentando con otros empleados la forma en que llegó la Señorita Elisa anteayer, no paraban de reír al recordar el esfuerzo que debieron hacer para quitarle la Jibia que llevaba por sombrero aferrada con sus ventosas, como ninguno de los sirvientes podía quitársela, la Señora Leegan quiso tirarla, mala decisión ya que con el sifón de aquella criatura marina y en su intentó por defenderse de lo que creía un ataque, la abominable cosa le lanzó un chorro de agua en todo el rostro de la mujer que por poco muere ahogada y asqueada. Cuando pudieron quitarla con agua con aceite, un secreto de la cocinera, se soltó no sin antes arrancarle muchos cabellos, dejándola como un fraile, Elisa lloraba a mares diciendo que además de todo estaba calva, rogándole a su madre que consiguiera una peluca. Luego, fue el turno de la estrella de mar, que tampoco podían quitar, tras mucha forcejear por fin la quitaron no sin antes dejar una visible marca como si se tratara de un tatuaje entre esa piel rojiza que aún le ardía; por último, la medusa que seguía viva aferrada a su pie, fue sencilla de sacar; pero las consecuencias fueron terribles ya que al querer caminar dio un alarido de horror y se desmayo, en medio de la sala con aquel vestido finísimo de un modisto francés exclusivo, que su madre encargó que fuera muy provocativo, terminó todo agujereado, lleno de tinta del pulpo, feca de pelicano y gaviotas por todos lados, no quedó servible ni para trapero. Cuando el jardinero quiso ayudar a terminar con el dolor del pie de la chica, que estaba recostada y varraqueaba como una loca, les recomendó un secreto para aplacar esa terrible molestia que provocaba la reacción alérgica de una medusa, no era muy agradable advirtió; pero que por lo menos no la dejaría postrada sin poder caminar por una semana, ante las exigencias de la Señora Leegan de saber que era, el sujeto dio su opinión y era nada mas que orina de persona. Las dos mujeres lo expulsaron del cuarto, indignadas ante semejante acotación, no le hicieron caso, no permitiría que nadie orinara el pie de su hija, así fue como la joven no podía poner un pie en el suelo sin chillar y desmayarse.

Llamaron al médico, que no pudo hacer mucho por ella, porque ya era tarde, así que para el horror y las maldiciones de la chica, le receto reposo absoluto. Dorothy, debía ayudarla por esa semana completa de reposo que el médico le indicó, al llevarle el desayuno estaba de pésimo humor, lloraba y gritaba de la rabia de saber que su primera salida con su novio fue un fiasco, así se lo paso el día de ayer con la cara imposible, el golpe que recibió le dejó el rostro desfigurado de la hinchazón, no solo el ojo y el parpado amoratado si no que además la mejilla, quedo peor que un boxeador.

Atrás quedó esa mañana terrible en que Elisa se enteró de lo que decían los diarios tras los inútiles esfuerzos de ocultárselo, les exigió verlos y los alaridos debieron escucharse en todos lados, por mas que intento patalear de la rabia no pudo por el pie que tenia como si fuera una camote y se desmayo por décima novena vez. Toda la prensa se ensañó, decía su madre alarmada y preocupada por la sensibilidad de su preciada hija, en todos salía algo al respecto del bochornoso episodio, exigiéndole a su marido que comprara todos los diarios de Inglaterra y Escocia, porque si se enteraba de las barbaridades que aparecían ahí, lo mas probable era que cancelaran el compromiso.

Ahora esa mañana se presumía más apacible, ya que decidieron darle un calmante a Elisa. Al pedir los artículos de prensa escrita, esta vez no solamente los diarios traían noticias; si no unas revistas de sociales que tenían en portada el rostro de Elisa en su peor faceta, con el pulpo en la cara y gritando, que se le podía ver hasta la quinta cuerda vocal.

- Hijita mía…tu padre hará el esfuerzo posible para quitar de circulación los diarios y revistas que hablen de ti…por favor tómalo con calma – Le dijo la mujer mientras le alcanzaba una revista.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! …NO ME MERESCO ESTO…PAPI TIENES QUE SACAR TODO ESTO DE LOS PUESTOS….NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ME VEAAAAAAAAAA – Varraqueo espantada al ver dos revistas donde aparecía en primera plana corriendo con la Jibia en su cabeza, el lobo de mar y miles de animales detrás.

- Elisa….yo no puedo hacer eso, ya han salido los diarios, las revistas en circulación…hija por Dios debes reponerte, que tampoco es para tanto…solo fueron animales y no te hicieron daño – Le respondió con toda calma su padre, que se sentó en el costado de la cama de Elisa

- NOOOOOOOOO…. ME QUERIAN MATAR….TU NO ESTABAS AHÍ FUE HORRIBLEEE…además era el concierto en St Andrews…se canceló POR CULPA DE ESOS ASQUEROSOS ANIMALES…y MIRA MI OJO Y MI PÓMULO…. Está todo inflamado por esa mujer ordinaria que me pego – La chica lloraba amargamente, irascible por completo, su rostro ahora estaba morado y un poco menos inflamado.

- Yo sinceramente Elisa, no entiendo como te pudo pasar algo así…como tu novio…no hizo nada por ayudarte me parece muy extraño – Le comentó Neil dudando de las casualidades de todo lo que le pasó a su hermana.

- Dices que te dio urticaria… debió ser algo que rozaste en el jardín Botánico, Liam solo quiso ser romántico al llevarte ahí…hija… dices que luego compraste un jarabe para que te quitara las ronchas…bueno se pasó la comezón ¿no? – Le preguntó su madre atando cabos y no le parecía que hubiere nada extraño en su relato prosiguió – No entiendo…yo no veo nada inusual, los animales debieron volverse locos…no se…hija mía no llores – La consolaba su madre

- Ahora no podrás salir con tu novio…no puedes caminar y el médico dijo que deberías guardar reposo…yo lo único que espero es que tu novio y su padre comprendan…yo te veo tan feliz con él – Comentó el padre de forma inocente.

- ¿No podré salir con mi amor?...madre, yo creo que él esta embobado conmigo, hice lo que tú misma me aconsejaste, camine de forma seductora, me acerqué a él y pienso que es demasiado caballero, porque no me falto al respeto a pesar de llevar semejante vestido….QUE QUEDO ARRUINADOOOOOOOO….- Comenzó a llorar y a lamentarse de su desdicha que insistía que no merecía. Ya sus ojos no podían estar como dos huevos fritos de tanto derramar lágrimas.

- Señora Leegan…con su permiso…llegó alguien – Dorothy estaba pálida de la impresión.

- ¿Quién?... ¿A esta hora? Son recién las siete de la mañana…DOROTHY...dime quien es – pregunto la Sra. Leegan mientras su marido se fue a la ventana a ver,

- Es la Tía Abuela Elroy Andley – Su marido no lo podía creer, por la reja entraba el auto de la abuela Elroy con unos invitados que venían con ella.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEE – Elisa, Neil y la Sra. Leegan, quedaron estupefactos no esperaban su llegada, por lo menos no esa mañana.

- NOOOOOOOOOO…NO PUEDE VERME ASI… MAMITAAA QUE HAGOO – Volvió a llorar amargada, postrada en esa cama y con el rostro morado.

- TU HAS ALGO POR DIOS… - Le dijo su esposa al Señor

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?...Querida… la Tía abuela está en su casa…ya debe haber visto los diarios…habría que explicarle que no es culpa de Elisa – El hombre salió para ir a recibir a la mujer.

Ahí en a la entrada de la casa, la Tía abuela Elroy hizo su entrada triunfal, junto a tres personas finamente vestidos eran: dos diseñadores franceses refinados; uno de ellos fue el que vendió el vestido a Elisa, aquella obra de arte en la que trabajaron días completos con finas telas, bordados de hilos de plata, el mismo que a esas alturas no servía ni de trapero y el estilista italiano, uno de los mas famosos en Nueva York.

Su llegada tenía la finalidad de ordenar todo para la fiesta de compromiso de Elisa, como la Sra. Leegan se lo había pedido, porque poseía buen gusto, aceptó todo fascinada. Escogió a los tres varones mas expertos en dejar a Elisa como reina, acostumbrados a tratar con la realeza, al glamour y de gustos muy chic inspeccionaron la casa, adorándola de inmediato y susurrando que era digna de una mujer con garbo. La mujer de piel canela, cabello canoso y con un broche de esmeraldas en su cuello, estaba feliz de recibir las alabanzas a esa mansión que siempre fue su mayor orgullo, cuidando de cada detalle. Les fue acotando la descripción de cada obra de arte que era ese lugar, uno de sus favoritos. Mientras Dorothy y otros sirvientes llevaron las maletas a los tres señores, que continuaron alrededor fascinados con la combinación de los estilos.

- Dorothy¿Dónde esta Elisa? – Preguntó mientras invitaba a los tres señores a sentarse

- Buenos días, Tía Abuela Elroy…Buenos días señores – Dijeron la Sra. y el Sr. Leegan visiblemente nerviosos saludando muy educadamente a cada uno.

- Querida…aquí te traje lo que me has pedido para que ellos hagan la excelente labor que merece una dama como Elisa, justamente preguntaba donde esta… – Se volvió a sentar esperando la respuesta.

- Nuestra Hija esta descansado, no se siente muy bien… pero ya estará recuperada no se preocupe, todo marcha bien con su novio Liam – Contestó tranquilo el Señor Leegan al ver que su esposa no podía articular frase alguna.

- Esta bien…entiendo, la pobrecilla debe estar nerviosa al saber que estará pronta a casarse con un excelente partido, educado, refinado, buen mozo…como Liam Henson – La mujer comentaba a los tres señores que estaban ahí, que al oír el nombre ubicaban al Señor Kirian Henson y su esposa, muy refinados y dueños de grandes tierras en Escocia y Estados Unidos.

- Con su permiso… Señor a llegado el Señoríto Archie Cornwell y amigos – Los presentó y aparecieron con él: Paolo, Patty y Annie.

- Buenos Días – Archie saludo a todos presentando a sus amigos.

Sostuvieron una conversación por largo rato, nadie abordo el tema de las portadas de Elisa, al parecer la Tía Abuela Elroy no tuvo tiempo para echar un vistazo por estar de viaje. La Señora Leegan agradecía al cielo que se apiadara de su sensible hija, que sufría las injusticias de la vida, cuando estaba tan enamorada de aquel joven y además aumentaría los terrenos y riquezas que ellos poseían. Al rato se integró Neil saludando a todos y mirando de forma petulante a los amigos de Candy, pensando que venían a reírse de su hermana; pero nada les había resultado porque la tía Abuela Elroy no sabía nada y ellos no se animarían a decirle porque se sentirían culpables si algo le llegaba a pasar, eso fue lo que conversó con su hermana cuando vio por la ventana llegar a Archie, ambos reían de que se quedaran con las ganas de burlarse de su extraña mala suerte.

Estaban conversando acerca de la guerra, de los asuntos pendientes con los Andley y del compromiso de Elisa, cuando se sintió un alboroto que provenía de afuera de la casa, sin entender que podía ser, la Señora Leegan, pidió permiso se fue a mirar por la ventana y volvió con un rostro pálido, le pidió a Annie que tocara el piano, así lo hizo; pero a pesar de ese intento de acallar el ruido no se pudo.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó La mujer anciana parándose para ir a ver.

- Noooo…nada Tía abuela tome asiento no es nada – La señora Leegan insistía en que se sentara.

- Si… es un ruido como el de una estampida…jejejejeje– Dijo el maquillador riendo nervioso ante las miradas del resto que se levanto a mirar.

- ¡QUEEE EEES ESOOOOO! – Gritó Archie sosteniendo un binocular al ver la concurrencia que estaba reunida afuera entorno a la casa conversando, la Tía Abuela Elroy quiso mirar que era eso tomando el binocular.

- ES UNA MANIFESTACION… PARECE – Acotó Paolo, sin entender mucho entre tantas pancartas y ver que no gritaban no estaba del todo convencido.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – El rostro de la Tía Abuela, palideció al ver un gentío afuera de su casa, eran por lo menos más de trescientas personas, con fotos y pancartas de Elisa.

- ¡¡DIOS MIO SANTOOOOO!! – Chilló espantada la madre de Elisa, cuando miró solo eran unas cien personas; pero ahora cada vez eran mas, se habían propagado como la peste.

- SUR CETTE PHOTO IL PORTE LE VÊTEMENT QUE J'AI DESSINÉ... IL NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE (En esa foto lleva el vestido que yo diseñe… no puede ser) – Alarmado y ofendido comentó el diseñador francés a su colega

- ¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTOOOOO!..QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE HACE LA FOTO DE ELISA CON UN PULPO EN LA CARA - Gritó la mujer fuera de si apunto de darle un soponcio de la impresión.

- Ah…Poverina questa nonna non capisce niente (pobrecita esta abuela no entiende nada) – Al ver que la Tía Abuela Elroy no comprendía mucho le hablo mejor - …mire… esa que usted ve allá es su… no se lo que será de usted pero se llama: Elisa Leegan…ella salio ayer en TODOS LOS DIARIOS PORQUE HIZO EL PAPELON DE SU VIDA…mire justamente aquí están los diarios – De forma inocente Paolo le entregó los diarios que ellos mismos dejaron ocultos en un revistero, la mujer que comenzó a mirar horrorizada.

- C'EST UN ASSASSINAT À NOTRE TRAVAIL... JE CROIS QUE NOUS DEVRONS NOUS REFUSER À LUI DESSINER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LA VIE (Es un asesinato a nuestra labor… yo creo que deberemos negarnos a diseñarle algo en la vida)- Comento el otro diseñador muy molesto al ver como quedó el vestido en esas fotos del diario.

- Et tu que tu voulais l'inviter à qui composait notre équipe de modèles, si cette démente se voit qu'il n'a pas classe (Y tu que querías invitarla a que integrara nuestro equipo de modelos, si esa demente se nota que no tiene clase) – Murmuró el otro, con un gesto de asco.

- ¡QUE ES ESTOOOOO!…MORIRE DE LA IMPRESION – Volvió a chillar la mujer al ver los diarios y enterándose de todo. Siendo sostenida por Archie.

- No es la culpa de Elisa…eso tiene una explicación…Sra Andley – Le intentó decir el Señor Leegan tratando de interceder por su hija.

Afuera estaban nada mas y nada menos que la "Comunidad Latina de Europa", que llegó reuniendo no solo a los latinos de Escocia si no de toda Europa, la "Agrupación de la mujer Latina" cuya Presidenta era María Pérez y secretaria era nada menos que la nana de Liam, Adel, en conjunto estaban tambien "la Junta sindical de pescadores de St Andrews" con el Dirigente Sindical Juan Cuevas, marido de María, que estaban dirimiendo en como proceder ante los insultos que Elisa le había dicho a su esposa y a la comunidad Latina en general. La tarde de ayer se reunieron con ese propósito junto a miles de personas de distintas partes de Latinoamérica: Argentinos, paraguayos, Uruguayos, Peruanos, Chilenos, Venezolanos, Colombianos. Ellos mismos corrieron la voz con otros grupos, que habían preguntado por Elisa, congregándose ahí unas mil personas

A los minutos llegó otro grupo que eran de "La protección de animales de Honolulu", estaban de paso por Escocia en un congreso y al ver el maltrato del que fue victima el lobo marino decidieron manifestarse, conversaban afinando detalles con otra agrupación, la "Protección a la fauna marina en crimen constante de Haití" donde se sumaron otros amantes de la naturaleza. Ellos eran más de setecientas personas.

Otro grupo mas arcaico y vestidos mas formales, pero igualmente molestos se reunieron ahí eran de la "Agrupación antibrujeria de Inglaterra" donde tenían la sospecha que Elisa Leegan practicaba hechizos con los animales, discutían de forma pacifica con otro grupo, todas muy damas y acostumbradas a merodear las mejores fiestas de la sociedad, pertenecían a la "Comunidad de la moral y buenas costumbres" reclamando que esa chica Elisa Leegan, era muy conocida en los estatus mas pudientes y era un icono para la juventud; pero dado el caso de cómo se comportó, exigían que no se le invitara a ningún evento de la sociedad nunca mas en la vida. Todo ese grupo sumaban unas quinientas personas más.

Llegaron miles de personas mas, era el grupo que tocó en St Andrews "Agrupación de músicos con talento" que habían viajado para ofrecer ese concierto y acusaron a Inglaterra de usar de forma encubierta a la espía Elisa para boicotear con fines políticos, su arte. Se sumó a ese grupo, el "Grupo revolucionario antiespia" tras leer las declaraciones en los diarios se sumaron a su causa, para obligar a Inglaterra a entregar a Elisa Leegan a las autoridades. Todos ellos sumaban fácilmente unas ochocientas personas a aquel apiñamiento que estaba frente a la casa de Elisa.

Cada uno llevaba pancartas, fotos, carteles y panfletos de todo tipo, según las razones por las que pretendían manifestarse; pero aun discutían como proceder entre ellos y solo se podía escuchar los murmullos como un enjambre que en cualquier momento estallaría. Eran la suma no despreciable de tres mil personas muy molestas con la Familia Leegan.

Llegó como último invitado la prensa escrita y fotógrafos de toda Inglaterra, Escocia, Irlanda mas los corresponsales extranjeros de: Japón, China, Rusia, India, Pakistán, Nueva Zelanda, Birmania, Sumatra, Alaska, Estados Unidos, México, Panamá, Puerto Rico, Jamaica, Canadá, brasil, Uruguay, Paraguay, Chile, Argentina, Surinam, Libia, Polonia, Tasmania, Groenlandia y Polo norte, expectantes ante los sucesos normales y paranormales que se pudieran suscitar ahí, todos eran dedicados a cubrir todo no solo para diarios si no para la mas variada gama de revistas de Sociedad hasta Fauna Silvestre.

Liam, se estacionó cinco cuadras mas allá, al ver el gentío no le fue posible seguir, impedían el paso por lo menos en un perímetro no menor, con él venían Joann y Liz, que no podían cerrar la boca de la impresión, se bajaron anonadadas, por suerte habían llevado mas de una cámara fotográfica para retratar ese evento que prometía . Mas atrás venia el resto del pelotón, que tampoco pestañearon ni un solo instante al ver ese tumulto de personas.

- ¡QUE RAYOS ES TODO ESTO!… - Liam se metió entre el gentío intentando llegar a la casa, le tomaría tiempo eran cinco cuadras.

- LIAM ESPERA… LLEVA ALGO PARA EL CAMINO…JAJAJAJAJA… - Bromeó Liz entregándole una cantimplora, él la miró y siguió su camino.

- Joann tu dijiste que le diste la dirección a unas veinte personas – Le dijo Terry subiéndose al capot del auto para sacar al ojo la cuenta de cuantas personas había reunidas ahí – ¿Habrás contado mal o que? AQUÍ HAY MAS DE CUATRO MIL PERSONAS – No lo podía creer y miró a Candy que se subió con él a mirar.

- Siii… te juro que eran eso – Sin poder creerlo, Joann miraba a Ben que le recriminaba con la mirada – YOOO NO INVITE A ESTAS CUATRO MIL PERSONAS…BEN…- le dijo ofendida por su mirada

- Jo… pero es que mira nada mas…imagina lo que puede pasar…Princesa, Mi vida, no te separes de mi, algo puede ocurrirte entre este tumulto…yo simplemente me muero si algo te ocurre…Ven acá. – Ben levantaba su dedo índice dando órdenes a Joann, que lo miraba avergonzada de la forma en que le hablaba.

- VALGAME… ESTO ES IMPRESIONANTE… ES COMO EL JUICIO FINAL DE LA HIENA – Comentó Meg arriba de un árbol mirando impresionada.

- ¿De donde salio tanta gente?… - Jenny se acercó a su hermano para subirse a su espalda a ver.

- Y se habrán multiplicado – Comentó Paolo al ver que las personas todas sostenían algo contra Elisa.

- Esta es la casa de los Andley…a la Tía Abuela le dará un ataque si ve esto – Dijo Candy que sostenía del brazo a Terry

- ¿La vieja fea?... uhhhh…si en realidad con lo anciana…pero naaaahhhh… la gente solamente se ha reunido de forma pacifica, mira si ni siquiera gritan solo hay murmullo – Comento Jenny encogiéndose de hombros

- Es cierto… PELOTON… DEBEMOS ANIMAR LA FIESTA YA QUE ESTAN AQUÍ PARA RECLAMAR PUES AYUDEMOSLE…SOLDADOS DISPERSENSE AHORAAAAAAAA – Gritó Liz corriendo de la mano con Joann, entrando en medio de ese desorden.

La Brigada Lawhi, sin temor se dispersó entre la gente, que estaba en absoluta calma. Liz, se acercó a ver en los carteles la agrupación Antibrujería y a la Comunidad de la Moral y buenas costumbres, algunas fotos de la enemiga la mostraban siendo perseguida por la fauna marina y con frases que decían: "No a la brujería – No a Elisa Leegan", "No queremos una mujer indecente que no sabe comportarse" en esa última estaba la foto enfocada en las condiciones que quedó su fino vestido. Tuvo una idea brillante, creía que le faltaban algunos retoques a esas pancartas y comenzó a pintarles, con el lápiz de Liam de color rojo, los ojos, arriba de la cabeza unos cuernos, un tridente y cola. La gente al ver lo que estaba dibujando le pareció buena idea y las Dirigentes de ambas agrupaciones ordenaron que fuera ayudada en esa labor, convencidas de que era una buena forma para aumentar el dramatismo, eso serviría para que los lentes de los fotógrafos capturaran la maldad de Elisa, todos obedecieron. Una vez que concluyeron la chica les ayudó a gritar canciones con insultos y frases de todo tipo.

- PERO NO SEAN TIMIDOS…HAGAN QUE SU VOZ SE ESCUCHEEEEEE – Liz intentaba alentar a esas personas que la miraban y comenzaron a soltarse poco a poco

- QUEEE SALGA LA BRUJAAAAA DE DUNDE….HAY QUE EXILIARLA PARA QUE DEJE DE USAR SU MAGIA CON LA FLORA Y FAUNA DE ESCOCIAAAAAAAA – Gritaba la multitud antibrujeria de Inglaterra

- SIIIIIII FUERAAAA LA BRUJA LOCA DE ELISA LEEGAN….VIENE DE UNA FAMILIA DE BRUJAS…EN ESPECIAL SU MADRE Y HERMANOOOOOOOO – Vociferó Jenny mientras alzaba una pancarta con el rostro de Elisa golpeado por María.

- SIIIIII… QUE SE VAYAAAAA…QUE SE VAYAAA – Comenzó el tumulto de personas a saltar y gritar

- GRIIIIIIITEMOOOOS MAS FUERTEEEEEEE QUE NO SE ESCUCHAAAAAAAA….FUERAAAA LA BRUJAAA QUE SE DEVUELVA A SU PAIS…EXILIOOOOOOOOOO – Gritaba Liz a la multitud que llevaba pancartas y aplaudía a esa joven católica apostólica y romana que debía ser ella.

- NOOOO SABE COMPORTARSEEEEEE….ES UNA GROSERAAAAA NO ES EL EJEMPLO PARA NADIE…NO LA PERMITAMOS EN NINGUNA FIESTA DE LA ALTA SOCIEDAD…NUNCA MAS – Apareció Joann a ayudarles a alentar a ese grupo que estaba saltando y gritando.

- SIIIIIIII TIENE RAZON….NO A SU PRESENCIA EN LAS FIESTAS DE LA BURGUESIAAAAAA – Una anciana estaba molesta por la indecencia de vestido que ella llevaba, agujerado y atentando contra las costumbres de la juventud.

- ¿Quién grita contra mi?...yo soy bruja y… - Meg estaba molesta por esa generación arcaica que gritaba esas cosas. Luca la tuvo que callar tapando su boca porque la estaban mirando.

Las demás personas, que continuaban cuchicheando, al ver a esa agrupación gritando comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, poco a poco se volvió un clamor con todo tipo de insultos y razones por las que estaban ahí. Comenzaron a saltar para hacerse notar y fue cada vez mas difícil desplazarse entre esa turba. Candy y Terry se veían obligados a seguir a la masa que los llevaba de un lado a otro, ya no podían salir de ahí. Ben y Luca estaban capturando la mayor cantidad de fotos donde el pelotón posaba sin ningún inconveniente con todo el mundo.

- NOOO HAY QUE MALTRATAR A LOS ANIMALES….DEBE RECIBIR SANCION POR GOLPEAR AL LOBO MARINOOOOOOO…. – Gritaba la dirigente de la Protección de animales de Honolulu, llevaba la pancarta Meg que la alzaba apoyando al grupo con la peluca revuelta de tanto saltar.

- NOOOO AL MALTRATOOOO….ELLA ES LA BESTIA Y NO LOS ANIMALES – Gritaba Joann tapándose de los medios con las pancartas que llevaban ese grupo.

- ELLA ES LA HIENA Y VIENE DE UNA FAMILIA DE BESTIAS DE LA PEOR RAZAAAAAAAA – Gritó Jenny con la pancarta del lobo marino siendo golpeado por Elisa Leegan

- ¿COMO SE LLAMA LA BESTIA? – Pregunto Joann al tumulto que saltaba siendo guiados por ella – ELISA LEEGAN Y FAMILIAAAAAAAAAAAAA – respondían a coro mientras saltaban y lanzaban al aire volantes.

- ESOOOOOOOOOOO….SIGAMOS MAS FUERTEEEEEEEEEE – Gritó Meg divertida con todo eso, era muy liberador para el espíritu chillar de esa manera, le comentaba a Ben.

- BESTIA, BESTIA, BESTIA….LEEGAN….BESTIA, BESTIA, BESTIA….LEEGAN – La gente respondía de buena forma al aliento de las chicas, logrando que todo el mundo saltara y chillara mas fuerte. Mientras los músicos trajeron bombos y platillos para hacer una melodía que los animó doblemente.

Luca, seguía sin dirección fija, era zangoloteado para todos lados, insistía en que no animaran a ese aluvión humano que se vendría algo peor, por supuesto, ninguna de las chicas le hizo caso. Ben, creía que era mejor irse que oyó que se venía el Servicio de Salud pública a decretar cuarentena. Unos Chinos, japoneses, holandeses, africanos; corrían de un lado a otro, intentando capturar las mejores imágenes de ese revuelo.

- ¿Qué? Que dices… estas loco… ¿Cual cuarentena? - Joann quería seguir en esa manifestación no era la primera, junto con Liz estuvieron en una con Erin, por los derechos de la mujer de estudiar una carrera.

- ¿Es eso verdad? Pero porqueeee – Le gritó preguntando Candy que no se podía oír nada porque todos gritaban.

- No se… - respondió mirando a todos lados habían pancartas, papeles volando, los platillos y la música que mantenían un barullo insoportable – Joann…ven vamonos…esto se pondrá feo…mi amor… Princesa hazme caso alguna vez en tu vida…vamonos te lo ruego…JOOOOAAAAAAAAAAANNNN – Le habló al oído pero ella se fue como canguro saltando con Liz a seguir alentando a esa gente.

Liz, Joann, Meg y Jenny, estaban fascinadas con todo eso, vibraban como niñas pequeñas en medio de un circo. Se unieron al grupo de Latinos que hasta bailaban con el tamborileo y unos instrumentos de algún grupo de folclor que nadie sabía porque y como llegó, pero fue bien recibido.

- CONCHALE VALE… QUE BUENA ESTA ESTA RUMBAAAAAA – Un Venezolano no paraba de moverse muy embalado con el sonido de la música. Mientras en su pancarta esta escrito: "No nos calemos mas a esta loca"

- LATINOS, LATINOS, A MUCHA HONRAAAAAA… - Coreaba la multitud de latinos. Las pancartas que ellos llevaban todo tipo de frases, entre esos: "Panas somos…somos todos latinos"

- SER LATINO ES LO MEJOR…NO PERMITAMOS SER DENIGRADOS POR ESA LOCAAAAAAA… FUERA ELISA LEEGAN …HAGAMOSLA PEBRE CADA VEZ QUE LA VEAMOS – Gritó Liz, sin tener la menor idea que significaba, eran las frases que siempre decía Adel, el resto la quedó viendo y le sonrieron, la nombraron secretaria de la Junta vecinal de pescadores

- Esa es una frase chilena…es decir el pebre es Chileno…. – Comentó un joven chileno sonriendo y muy orgulloso con una bandera en el pecho.

- Noooo lo siento pero el pebre es peruano- Le respondió un chico moreno y bajo, sacando su bandera de Perú

- Chileno

- Peruano

- Chileno

- YAAAAA GUARDEN…DA IGUAR SI ES PERUANOSHC O CHILENOSCH…VINIMOS A OTRA CURTION ACA… - Los respondió María y les propinó un cachetazo en la nuca para que se comportaran.

- Cheeee da igual… pebre chileno o peruano…es la misma cosa… che ¿No somos hermanos todos? – Dijo el argentino riendo y se abrazaron las tres naciones en conflicto para continuar en la protesta contra Los Leegan.

Liam continuaba abriéndose paso entre la multitud que comenzó a saltar gritando como locos, muchas personas lo apretaban y lo llevaban a direcciones opuestas. Llegó por fin ante un rostro conocido que lo llamaba, gentilmente se acercó sonriendo con su característica mirada y pose de seductor innato.

- ¡OIGAAAA MIJIRTOSHC!….- Llamo a Liam la mujer que estaba en el puerto - ¿Todavía tiene estómago para venir a ver a esa lacra que tiene por novia?…déjela de una vez…urtes se merece algo mejor… - Al ver que su grupo de latinos se comenzó a molestar al saber que era el novio, quiso aplacar su ira alzando la mano - ¡A ER CALMAO TUMURTO! GUARDEN QUE LES EXPLICOSCH… que este chicuelo que esta aquisch no tiene nada que ver – Dijo María la noble mujer del pueblo, que era la Presidenta de una agrupación de mujeres

- jajajajaja…gracias señora, sale usted muy bien en ese diario jajajaja… ¿Sabe que mi Nana es Chilena?…a mi me encanta el mote con huesillo… - Liam se quedó conversando con las personas que reían y lo encontraron muy educado, agradable y sencillo.

- LIWI… ¿Qué hace aquí? – Escondiendo la pancarta con el rostro de Elisa rayado con tajos y dientes pintados.

- ADEL... ¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ? – Preguntó Liam alarmado de verla ahí.

- Chuuuu se conocen jajajajaja ¿En serio?...jajajajaja que dije er chicuelo…OYEEEEE JOHANTAN VEN PA CA – La mujer llamó a otro pescador latino – Este de aquí es de Chile… ¿Ciertosch? – El hombre asintió y continuaron intercambiando ideas teniendo que gritar porque la gente estaba acalorada chillando todo tipo de cosas, continuaron dando datos sobre recetas de cocina, los bailes típicos y le regaló una bandera de Chile que el joven recibió emocionado.

- ¿Pero como han llegado acá? – Preguntó Liam a otro hombre que era Colombiano.

- Una noble y tierna chica….esa que usted ve por allá – el hombre que estuvo en el puerto la tarde de ayer reconoció a Joann que se le había caído la peluca, al ver a Liam que buscaba para ver quien era, ella se agachó a esconderse – ahhh… desapareció bueno esa chica fue la que nos dio la dirección si hasta un mapa nos dibujó jajajajaja – Comentó Jacinto

- ¿Si?...dirección…. mhhhhhhh – Liam juraría que vio a Joann; pero no estaba del todo seguro. Continúo escuchando los reclamos de todos porque Elisa los insultó.

- LA ESPIA LEEGAN…DEBE SER ENTREGADA A LAS AUTORIDADES… LO EXIGIMOS LOS MUSICOS CON TALENTOOOOOOOOO…ELISA LEEGAN Y FAMILIA SON ESPIAAAAAAAAS - Chillaban los enajenados músicos de aquel concierto, acusando a Elisa de boicotear su talento, entres esos también habían latinos que se unieron al otro grupo.

- ELLA ES LA ASESINA DE LA MUSICAAAAAAA….- Gritó enardecida y fascinada Meg, ya a esas alturas estaba casi por perder la voz.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAS FUEEEEEEEEEEEEEERTEEEEEEEEE QUEEEEEEEE NOOOOOO NOS ESCUCHAN… BRUJA LEEGAN… FOCA LEEGAN… – Gritaron fuerte arriba de un árbol Liz, Meg, Joann y toda la multitud comenzó a gritar de la misma forma.- VAAAAMOSSS LA OLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Pidieron y la multitud les siguió.

- ¿De donde salieron estos panfletos Jenny? – Ben observó que no los había visto antes, salían Neil y la Sra. Leegan.

- Anoche los mandamos a fabricar con Luca y Meg, no se como llegaron al auto…era secreto…pero ya que pasó…toma lanza algunos…VAMOS ES UNA ORDEN DE LA SARGENTOOOOO – Les dijo a Candy, Terry y Ben que comenzaron a esparcir los volantes.

- AQUÍ EN ESTE VOLANTE ESTAN LOS ROSTROS DE LA FAMILIA LEEGAN…RECUERDENLES PARA QUE NO APARESCAN EN NINGUNA FIESTA DE LA SOCIEDAD….SON INDECENTES – Gritó enfurecida aquella mujer de la agrupación de Modales y buenas costumbres

- DEME UNOS AQUÍ POR FAVOR – Le pidió un corresponsal de prensa y todos los que estaban ahí se abalanzaron para tener uno y colocarlo en sus diarios de las distintas naciones a las que pertenecían

Mientras que en la residencia Andley, por la ventana estaba Neil mirando la cantidad de personas que se congregó para insultarlos, si hasta su foto estaba en una pancarta. Los insultos se oían perfectos aunque se taparan los oídos. Su padre no comprendía como era posible que tanta gente estuviera enfurecida con su hija. En la sala, la tía abuela se desmayó mas de tres veces al oír que aquel grupo de la moral y buenas costumbres llamaban a Elisa de indecente, al ver la foto los diseñadores, se negaron a venderles algo de su creación, amenazaron con irse de ahí no querían hundirse con el barco, así le explicaron a la mujer anciana, que todo eso era el Apocalipsis ante la sociedad de la Familia Leegan y por supuesto, de la familia Andley. Al oír eso se desmayó por cuarta vez ante los brazos de Archie y Paolo.

- ¿Ese que esta allá no es Liam? – Preguntó Neil mirando con un binocular. Su madre se acercó a ver.

- Oh…si….Dorothy ve a rescatarlo de esa vulgar mujer que conversa con él…Dios mío que pensara que somos nosotros, él tan fino y educado…con esa clase de proletariado a su alrededor y atosigándolo…para colmo LATINOS… ¡Que horror!

- Esta bien señora… - Dorothy obedeció y conteniendo a la concurrencia entró con Liam a la casa.

– Hija ya para de llorar, que viene tu novio… – Le dijo al ver que no paraba de lamentarse y los ojos los tenía como dos tubérculos.

- NOOOOOOOOOO…NO QUIERO QUE ME VEA ASI….MIRAME MAMÁ ESTOY HORRIBLEEEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOO – Chillaba y pataleaba apenas, porque aun no podía ni pisar por la reacción de la picadura de la medusa

- Esta bien…cálmate…veré que le digo, pero Elisa tú debes poner de tu parte que si no…aparece otra y te lo quita en tres tiempos… esto es terrible la tía Abuela afuera desmayada…. Dios santo… – Su madre volvió a salir, estaba temiendo por la vida de su hija, de la tía abuela que seguía desmayada, por el que dirán de sus amistades.

Liam ingresó y vio a todos desesperados con eso, le dijeron que se sentara mientras Annie, con un abanico le lanzaba aire la tía Abuela que no recuperaba la conciencia. Paolo sonreía divertido con tanta gente que se reunió para manifestarse, creía totalmente en el derecho de la libertad de expresión, se lo estaba comentando a Patty que estaba alarmada de que toda esa gente en cualquier momento ingresara a la fuerza. Los tres invitados de la tía abuela, pensaban como salir de ahí sin ser vistos ni capturados por la prensa, aterrados ante la probabilidad de que ese fuera el fin de su exitosa carrera como modistos y estilistas.

Elisa no paró de llorar, se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar esos insultos, que insistía que no merecía. La tía Abuela estaba reponiéndose poco a poco, cuando recuperó la consciencia acusó enardecía a la Señora Leegan de ser la causante del asesinato de la imagen de los Andley y que los antepasados la vendrían a penar de solo saber como había trapeado con el apellido de la nobleza mas grande de los últimos tiempos, mientras se aferraba a los pies, de aquellos diseñadores exclusivos que se negaban a crearle un vestido para la presentación en Sociedad del Tío abuelo William.

Afuera cada vez era peor la barahúnda, los papeles y pancartas en vez de dispersarse se sumaban más y más. De repente la gente comenzó a voltear e indicar con el dedo. No se podía ver nada desde donde estaba la Brigada Lawhi.

- ¡Que es eso de allá! – Indicó alarmado Terry al ver unos hombres con mascarillas y trajes especiales siendo fotografiados por la prensa completa.

- Parecen extraterrestres – Dijo Meg al mirar a lo lejos, como era mas baja solo veía unas antenas que en verdad eran tubos.

- No…no son extraterrestres, son de algún servicio de salud, ese traje lo usan cuando hay alarma de una posible infección masiva, así me lo enseñaron cuando estudie para enfermera – Respondió Candy mirando a los tipos que eran mas de cincuenta y que se abrían paso entre la multitud.

- YO LES DIJE…SON DEL SERVICIO DE SALUD… ALGUIEN ESTA INFECTADO CON ALGO MORTAL DEBEMOS HUIR – Chilló Ben cargando a Joann para llevársela de ahí

- BAJAME BEN….NO SEAS EXAGERADO… – Chilló Joann enojada con Ben de querer llevarla de ahí, un tipo la oyó y corrió la voz

- Mi vida…no me digas que tú también hiciste todo esto…. – Le preguntó Ben alarmado ante semejante presencia.

- NOOOOOOOOO….PERO QUE TE HAS CREIDO TUUUUU…SON SOLO EXTRAAATERRESTE – Gritó ofendida por su desconfianza.

- ¡EXTRATERRESTRESSSSS!…. ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – Gritó el grupo arcaico que acusaba a Elisa de Bruja al ver a los hombres del servicio de salud con trajes especiales para evitar en contagio masivo y escuchar lo que dijo Joann.

- NOS ABDUCIRAAAAAA LA BRUJA LEEGAN…. EXTRAERA EL CEREBRO A TODOS…CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS….LOS EXTRATERRESTRES INVADIERON EL MUNDOOOO… ES EL JUCIO FINAL – Gritó un chico de lentes y horrible, alarmando a la gente.

Los hombres intentaron abrirse paso entre la turba que gritaba espantada, era imposible avanzar, el jefe máximo dio unas indicaciones en voz baja a otro hombre que desapareció obedeciéndole. Finalmente luego de media hora, llegaron a la reja y ante la orden expresa de la autoridad le obligaron a abrir la puerta a Dorothy.

En la sala, la tía abuela lloraba y estaba algo mas calmada, lo habían conseguido tras una sarta de mentiras de la Señora Leegan , que juraba por todos los santos que su hija era inocente y era victima de la envidia al saber que ella era la prometida de un chico tan apuesto como Liam. Todo iba bien, hasta que aparecieron ese grupo de personas, unas cincuenta, que se establecieron por la casa con papeles, microscopios, carpas y tanques de oxígenos, medicamentos, sueros, jeringas, todo tipo de equipo medico sin siquiera hablarles. Archie se acercó a preguntar al que parecía jefe, que le exigió que no se acercara y le puso una mascarilla, cuando lo vio así, procedió a explicar que estaban ahí gracias al servicio prestado por una anciana, que vio a Elisa Leegan rascándose en el Jardín botánico y comprando algo en una farmacia, asegurándoles que era lepra o alguna otra enfermedad mortífera. Ante una eventual propagación debían decretar alerta ambiental y estado de emergencia. El chico de melena quedó pálido y no pudo articular palabra mientras era llevado a ser revisado. El hombre decidió hablarle al resto, al ver que no comprendían.

- A VER…SOMOS DEL SERVICIO DE SALUD…HEMOS SIDO INFORMADOS DE QUE ESTA SEÑORITA… QUE SALE AQUI – Señalando una foto sin el pulpo, pero con el ojo morado por el combo - POSIBLEMENTE TENGA UNA ENFERMEDAD AUN NO DESCUBIERTA Y ANTE UNA EVENTUAL PROPAGACION DE LA CUAL NO ESTAMOS DISPUESTOS A PERMITIR …DECLARAREMOS ESTADOS DE EMERGENCIA EN TODA LA CASA…- Al ver que comenzaron a moverse inquietos - NINGUNO SE MUEVA O ME VERE EN LA OBLIGACION DE ENVIARLOS A PRISION Y SERAN JUZGADOS POR DESACATO A LA AUTORIDAD MUNDIAL…ESO LES TOMARIA TREINTA AÑOS DE PRISION…VIENE EN CAMINO LA POLICIA DE INGLATERRA, LA FUERZA CIVIL Y LA MILICIAAAA A AYUDARNOS EN ESTA LABOR…. COMIENCEN CON LA DESINFECCION AHORAAAAAAAAAA – El hombre ya llevaba una mascarilla y con su mano indico a los cincuenta hombres y mujeres que comenzaron a rociar un líquido por todos lados.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Liam quedó petrificado sin entender nada, prefirió esconderse.

- AHHHHHHHHHH….MADONNA MIA – Dijo el Italiano estilista que se desmayó de la impresión.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEEER – Chilló completamente histérica la Tía Abuela Elroy, mientras Archie y Annie intentaban calmarla.

- USTED A MI NO ME GRITA…. QUE NO SABE QUE SOY LA AUTORIDAD MAXIMA AQUÍ Y OBEDESCA, COMO TAN NEUROTICA… – Le gritó otro hombre a la tía abuela Elroy que chillaba fuera de si.

- AHHHHHHHHHH – Neil y la Sra. Leegan huyeron en dirección al cuarto de Elisa, al ver que los rociarían con algo. Los hombres con un traje blanco los siguieron, debía evitar que huyeran a costa de lo que fuera necesario hacer.

- QUEEEEEEE…. QUE ES ESTO…noooo me toqueeee – Gritó la Tía Abuela Elroy, mientras era llevada a la fuerza a entrar a una carpa donde le colocaron una mascarilla.

- jajajajajajajajajaja…. No puedo creer que viviremos todos una cuarentena – Se reía Paolo divertido escondido entre unos arbustos de esa enorme mansión.

- NOOOOO ME TOQUEEEEEEE….YO SOY FRANCES….LLAMARE A MI PRESIDENTE A QUE INTERVENGA POR ESTO….AHHG – Hizo el esfuerzo por huir de eso, pero fue capturado y llevado a la carpa el diseñador Francés que trajo la abuela Elroy.

- ¿Y A MI QUE?…MIRA AFEMINADO…O HACES CASO O TE LLEVO DETENIDO Y ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO SI ERES HIJO DEL PRESIDENTEEEEEEEEEE….EN ESTE MOMENTO NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEA QUIEN EN ESTA CASAAAAAAAAAAAA…TODOS SON CONTAGIOSOS Y PELIGROSOS – Un hombre con su mascarilla estaba harto de tener que forzar a las personas a obedecer.

Afuera seguía el descontrol total, todos gritaban y los chicos por mas que quisieron irse, no podía cada vez eran mas apretados por la masa enfurecida, obligándolos a saltar, bailar al ritmo del tamborileo de los músicos. Ya a esas alturas las chicas quedaron sin voz, por más que llamaran no serían escuchadas. Veían que el grupo de revolucionario Antiespia, logró abrir una reja con instrumentos que ellos usaron.

- YAAAAA CHICHUELOS….ESTA ABIERTA LA REJASCH…SIGAMOS CON LA MANIFERTACION VAMOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS – Grito María alentando a todos a entrar a la fuerza a la casa de los Andley, porque por fin derribaron las rejas que impedían el paso.

- CHEEEE ENTREMOS CHAAAAAAAAAA – El Argentino fue el primero en alentar a la masa que obedeció

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH – Una gran estampida de personas se tomó la casa de los Andley, corriendo en dirección a la mansión con sus pancartas, panfletos, piochas.

Entraron todos a seguir con la protesta por la casa, los empleados no pudieron hacer nada, ante cinco mil personas que se apoderaron de cada rincón de afuera y dentro de esa hermosa mansión. Entraron a la sala, jardines, biblioteca, pasillos cocina, salas de estar, salones y hasta a la habitación de Elisa, Neil y la Sra. Leegan que se desmayaron de la impresión, mientras eran perseguidos por el servicio de salud que intentaba aislarlos. Joann y Liz aprovecharon de retratarlos así, estaban en su mejor pose y no paraban de reír. Llegaron los fotógrafos a capturar esa escena, mientras eran rociados por el desinfectante.

- PEROO QUE ES TODO ESTO….TODOS QUEDARAN EN CUARENTENA…VAMOS MUEVANSEEE – Gritó el jefe de esa escuadrilla de salud al ver como ingreso esa estampida de seres humanos de las mas variadas etnias en esa hermosa casa que tenia cabida para todos.

- SEÑOR SON CINCO MIL PERSONAS…. ¿QUE HACEMOS? – Preguntó un hombre bajo con el tanque del desinfectante en la espalda.

- A TODOS ROCIENLE ALGOOOOOOOOOO….Y SI SE REHUSAN PRESOS TODOS…QUE YA VIENE EL COMANDANTE EN JEFE DE LA ARMADA, CON TODO SU BATALLÓN…A LLEVARSELOS A TODOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS – El jefe del Servicio de salud había llevado largos años en su puesto, jamás erraba en nada y con la presencia de las fuerzas armadas, eso se volvería la guerra misma en medio de esa casa.

Liam, Paolo y Patty huyeron al ver que esa manada de personas se les abalanzaba encima, corrieron sin entender que era lo que pasaba con exactitud lograron esconderse en una habitación. Archie, alarmado batallaba con unos chicos que insistían en rayar unos cuadros de los antepasados Andley. La tía abuela aterrada al ver que a la prensa reunida retratando su hermosa casa llena de plebeyos, como ella misma les dijo, antes de caer desmayada al suelo, donde nadie la recogió. Elisa, Neil y la Señora Leegan, al despertar se rehusaron a ser llevados a la carpa para permanecer en cuarentena, comenzaron a huir despavoridos de los hombres que los perseguían para evitar el contagio masivo. Candy y Terry vieron con asombro todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no pudieron evitar reír al ver a la familia Leegan fuera de si.

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Elisa huía saltando en un solo pie del hombre que quería colocarle una mascarilla.

- SUELTEEEE A MI HIJA….AUXILIOOOOOOO – Gritaba la Señora Leegan al ver que la estaban cercando con mascarillas y un desinfectante espantoso.

- SEÑORA….LA LLEVAREMOS DETENIDA SI SE OPONE A NUESTRO TRABAJO – Le dijo el hombre del servicio de salud que quería decretar cuarentena.

- NOOOOOOOOOOO…QUE PASAAAAAAA….YO NO QUIEROOOO AHHHHHHH –Chillaba Elisa y fue callada por una enorme mascarilla que le colocaron, que con la cara inflamada parecía un oso hormiguero.

- YOOO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER…NO ME TOQUEEEEEE….AHHHHHHH– Gritó Neil completamente histérico al ver que sería revisado a la fuerza.

- YAAAAA QUEDATE QUIETO….CAAAAAAAALMAAATEEEEEE TARADOOOO – La mujer que debía examinar a Neil al verlo complemente fuera de si lo abofeteo cuatro veces para que se calmara, dejándolo noqueado, eso se lo enseñaron en una clase de enfermería ante un paciente neurótico. Candy y Terry, que estaban escondidos detrás de unos pilares vieron esa escena y no paraban de reír.

- DEJENME QUE LES EXPLIQUE…MI HIJA NO TIENE LEPRA…AQUÍ TENGO…ESPERE – El señor Leegan no pudo continuar porque lo silenciaron con una mascarilla igual.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH….DOROTHY – Chillaba la mujer que huía del servicio de salud que la perseguía. Los empleados solo reían y se dejaron echar todos esos líquidos especiales, mientras uno intentó entregar el certificado medico de Elisa donde decía que no tenía Lepra y era un cuadro alérgico a una sustancia desconocida; pero se cayó al suelo siendo pisoteado.

- ARCHIE…tengo miedo – Dijo Annie alarmada y dejando que la aislaran de forma pasiva.

- Tranquila Annie ¿Dónde esta Paolo, Patty y Liam? – Preguntó Archie que acompañaba a la Tía abuela Elroy que nuevamente estaba desmayada en el suelo con un huiro en la cabeza, no la pudo levantar él solo.

Ben, buscaba a Joann sin poder saber con exactitud donde se fue, abriéndose paso entre las personas que arrancaban de los extraterrestres como insistían en llamar a esos trabajadores del área sanitaria. En ese momento por la puerta principal entro un ejército de militares, la Fuerza civil y la policía con la intención de colocar orden. Meg y Luca no paraban de reír, ella comentó que no se equivoco al leer sus cartas y que con este espectáculo Elisa Leegan sería declarada persona Non grata ante la sociedad.

- LOS PACOS…CORRAN…quiero decir…LA POLICIAAAAAAAAAAA – Gritó aquel pescador que era de origen chileno, al ver con horror la presencia uniformada en el recinto.

- APRETA CACHETE MARIAAAAAAAA…QUE NO ESTAMOS EN LA LEGAL AQUISCH – El marido de María, con su hijo que continuaban protestando en las narices de los Leegan debieron huir no sin antes tirarle a los tres una caja de pescados encima.

- ES UN GOLPE DE ESTADOOOOOOOOO…CORRAN – Gritaba otra persona a lo lejos.

- NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE NOS TRATEN MAL…. CONCHALE VALE LLAMEMOS A NUESTRO PRESIDENTE JUAN VICENTE GOMEZ… ¿PERO QUE HACEN LOS TOMBOS AQUÍ? – Un venezolano se rehusaba a ser llevado detenido por manifestarse de forma pacifica.

- TIENES RAZON….NO ME TOQUEEEEEEE…. LLAMEMOS A JOSE VICENTE CONCHA….NUESTRO PRESIDENTE ES ABOGADO TAMBIEN…. – Reclama una mujer de origen Colombiano

- LOS MIIIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIIICOOOOS…POR ALLAAAA…AAAAHHHHH – Adel seguía metida en medio de la casa, con el cartel de Elisa y corrió al ver a los militares metidos en esa manifestación.

La mansión de los Andley, era un verdadero frente de batalla, todos huían ante la presencia de la policía y los militares, que los perseguían por desacato a las autoridades. Los fotógrafos retrataron cada espacio de la casa de los Andley, aquella maravillosa residencia la más adorada de la Tía Abuela Elroy, atiborrada de gente del pueblo. Los músicos continuaban tocando el bombo y los platillos reclamando por el abuso de poder, mientras algunos se colgaban de las lámparas de cristal gregoriano que adornaban la sala. Lanzando sobras de pescados, huiros, algas, cangrejos, todos productos en descomposición que no les servia, se encontraba la agrupación de pescadores latinos de St Andrews. Todas aquellas reliquias que le gustaba exhibir, pinturas costosísimas fueron manchadas con todo tipo de sobras marinas, mientras otros chicos rayaban con el lápiz de Liam haciendo bigotes y tajos a los cuadros de los antepasados de esa familia con estirpe. Mientras la comunidad antibrujeria esparcía agua bendita y lanzaba panfletos sobre como reconocer a una bruja por toda la piscina del jardín, que tambien corrían escapando de la policía. La sociedad protectora de Honolulu, se fue corriendo por los pasillos, rompiendo todo material proveniente de algún animal, rasgaron los costosos sitiales de cuero de vaca, lanzaron al vacío muebles con pelaje de visón, los abrigos de ming que conservaba la abuela fueron pisoteados y las gaitas que adornaban una sala, rotas por completo, ya que esas tambien eran elaboradas de un pobre animal.

Liz y Joann, que corrían de un lado a otro retratando todo la inmundicia en que se convirtió esa casa en cuestión de segundos, no paraban de reír, al voltearse había un policía gordito mirándolas listo para llevárselas detenida.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH – Liz y Joann huyeron de aquel policía que estuvo apunto de atraparla, solo una de ellas logro escapar

- SOY INOCENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DEJEMEEEEEEEE – Liz empujaba al policía al mirarlo bien era el gordito de Manchester

- Yo a usted la he visto… mhhhhhh – La quedó viendo pero no se acordaba

- Es su idea… soy inocente – Miró con inocencia la chica de ojos verdes mientras se arreglaba su peluca rubia.

- ¿A si¿Y PORQUE LLEVA ESA PANCARTA QUE DICE NO A LA BESTIA LEEGAN? – Le preguntó el policía con un gesto de asombro.

- No se como fue a parar esto en mi mano señor… MIREEE AHÍ…. AHHHHH ES JACK EL DESTRIPADOR- Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para lograr escapar y funcionó.

- DONDE…DONDEEEEEEEEEE – le dijo el hombre y Liz huyó por los pasillos corriendo como una iguana

Joann logró entrar a una habitación, mientras miraba afuera vio a Liz, Candy, Terry, Ben y Jenny, los entró de un jalón en el brazo y cuando estuvieron ahí planeaban como poder salir sin ser detenidos. Candy, no quería irse, no sin antes entregar el papel que sostenía en sus manos, era un certificado medico de Elisa, donde decía que no tenía lepra, debían hacerlo llegar para detener ese conglomerado de personas.

- Yo no te entiendo, Candy…. ¿Porque harías algo así?...esa hiena se merece lo peor…si tu vas allá ella se las ingeniara para culparte… - Le comentó Liz molesta por la actitud de Candy

- Joann, Liz… es lo correcto, mira como terminó todo…yo se que en el fondo tu me comprendes, no eres una mala chica y…no puedo permitir que la casa de los Andley termine mal, la Tía Abuela Elroy moriría de la impresión – Hizo una pausa con sus ojos brillosos de la angustia, realmente le afectaba.

- Candy…Liz tiene razón, tú no debes entregar eso…solo empeoras la situación y tu no mereces ser maltratada por esa familia…ya mira nada mas lo que provocaron la ultima vez – Terry, sostuvo a Candy de la manos haciendo que lo mirara con la intención de convencerla, al ver en sus ojos se dio cuenta que no podría.

- Yo no se… esto…yo no quise que todo esto se pusiera así, lo disfrute y mucho para que miento… si no soy perfecta…pero tú insistes en preocuparte por esa vieja imbecil, que tú misma me has contado lo mal que te trató ¿Y que haces tu? Salvarle el pellejo exponiéndote una vez mas a la maldad de tus "parientes" – Joann se paseaba nerviosa, sabía que Candy era capaz de salir

- Si yo se lo que te conté, pero no espero que tú tomes revancha por mi…no es bueno… este lo siento pero debo entregar esto – Candy estaba convencida de lo correcto, era parte de su formación en el Hogar de Pony.

- Espera… déjame que te aclare una cosa, yo no hago esto por revancha – La pecosa le dirigió un gesto de desaprobación que Joann interpreto – Esta bien…si es revancha…pero en parte… porque ahora esa loca que esta afuera se quiere casar con Liam por su dinero y además en Manchester metió preso a mi hermano…ahora el asunto también se volvió contra mi – Le dijo Joann mirando a todos que guardaron silencio.

Joann, Terry y Liz intercambiaron miradas, se acercaron a hablar algo entre ellos. Mientras Candy estaba pensativa mirando por la ventana, angustiada y con temor de que diría Albert al ver su casa en esas condiciones. Ya no podía esperar mas, se volteó y fue retenida a la fuerza por El Caballero Inglés, que la tomó en brazos, a pesar de oponerse, mientras Liz y Joann le quitaron el papel.

- Lo siento, Candy…así es como tiene que ser…llévatela Terry – La chica de ojos azules vio como ella se rehusaba y gritaba, igualmente Terry logró sacarla de ahí con la ayuda de Ben.

La Tía Abuela había vuelto en si y comenzó a manotear al servicio de salud, para que no le tocara ni un solo pelo, fue tanta su histeria, ante el vano intento de Archie de contenerla, al ver mas allá estaba de pie George intentando evitar mas problemas con unos militares y explicándoles algo, llegó ahí con Albert; pero él se escabulló sin saber donde se fue. En ese momento una chica hablaba con el Comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas, susurró algo a los del Servicio de Salud, que comenzaron a retirar todo, dejaron libres a las personas de las mascarillas. El único que miraba esa conversación era Neil, que pro mas que miró no podía recordar donde es que la había visto.

- BUENO NO EXISTE TAL ENFERMEDAD CONTAGIOSA…ESTA BIEN… FUE UN ERROR, PUEDEN QUITARSE LAS MASCARILLAS…UNA JOVEN ME ENTREGO EL CERTIFICADO DE ELISA LEEGAN Y… AUNQUE… – No pudo continuar porque la Tía Abuela Elroy lo abofeteo delante de todo el mundo, siendo capturado por toda la prensa.

- ES USTED UN INEPTO…DEBIO SABER ESO ANTES Y NO TRATARNOS COMO ANIMALES…USTED OCASIONO MI MUERTE EN LA SOCIEDAD…MIRE COMO QUEDO MI CASA POR CULPA DE ESA TURBA DE ATORRANTES… ME QUERELLARE POR ESTA SITUACION – Le dijo la mujer enfurecida un silencio total.

- USTED CREE QUE PUEDE AMEDRENTARME ASI… ¿SABE QUIEN SOY YO SEÑORA?... COMANDANTE EN JEFE DE LAS FUERZAS ARMADAS DE INGLATERRA Y NO PERMITO QUE NADIE ME LEVANTE LA MANO ASI QUE USTED …AHORAAAA QUEDA DETENIDA Y SE VA AL CALABOZOOOOOO … Y NO SE PREOCUPE QUE NO SE VA SOLAAAAAAAAAA ….LLEVEN A ESOS TRES DE ALLA – Indicó a Elisa, Neil y la Señora Leegan – SAQUENLA DE MI VISTA EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO…AHORAAAAAA… LAS FUERZAS ARMADAS DEBEN SER RESPETADAS….EL QUE SEA INSOLENTE SE VA DETENIDOOOOO CON EL RESTO DE LOS MANIFESTANTES…AQUÍ NO IMPORTA EL COLOR DE LA SANGRE DE NADIEEEEEEEE - Ordenó el honorable comandante en jefe que la milicia obedeció sin pestañear.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..QUITEME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA SOY UN ANDLEY UNO DE LOS MAS PUDIENTES DE TODA ESCOCIA…. – Gritaba La tía Abuela Elroy siendo llevaba igualmente con los hombres de la milicia, siendo fotografiada por miles de fotógrafos de distintos medios

- NOOOOOOOOOO…AHHHGGGG…. MAMITA Ayúdame Gritaba Neil que era zamarreado por los militares para que caminara hacia el camión que lo llevaría al calabozo.

- Oh lo siento joven… ¿Lo estoy tratando muy mal? – le dijo un amable militar y Neil le respondió que si – Esta bien …pobrecillo es usted delicado… esta bien ….déjeme que le ayudo a subir… - De una patada en el trasero que lo hizo volar hasta llegar arriba del camión lo dejó sentado de cabeza con los demás detenidos varones que reían - …COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SIENDO TAN GRANDE Y HOMBRE LLAMES A TU MAMÁ ….¡NOOOOO TE DAAAA VEEEEERGÜENZA!...DEBERIAS ESTAR EN EL EJERCITOOOOO PARA QUE APRENDAS A SER HOMBRE NIÑITA…. – Finalizó el exasperado militar acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato. Ben y los demás no pudieron parar de reír.

- Chuuuu la media chuleta jajajajajajaja – Comento Juan el esposo pescador de Maria.

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….AHHHHH MI PIEEE CUIDADO ANIMAL – Le gritó Elisa que tambien fue llevada junto con el resto.

- NOOOOOO MI HIJA…. NO ME TOQUE PLEBEYO INSOLENTE – le dijo la mujer siendo subida con el resto.

- Oh…Bella dama…siento que usted deba vivir este tipo de situaciones…permítame que yo ose a llevarla a un lindo castillo, no debería usted mezclarse con los demás ¿Le parece¿Le digo donde? – La Señora Leegan sonrió y asintió - pues el castillo del que le hablo se llama…. CAAAALAAAABAAAAZOOOOOOOOOOOO… ¿ESO LE PARECEEEEEEEEEE BIEEEEEN VIEJA PATETICAAAAAAAAAAA? – le chilló enfurecido otro soldado en la cara a la Señora Leegan y fue subida con los demás sin ninguna distinción, quedando sentada al lado de su hija.

- Chuuuuuu….que pequeñosch esch er mundo…. ¿Te acuerdas de misch CARA DE MANDRIL CON OLOR A CRIADILLA DE FOCASCH? – Le dijo María que iba detenida junto con ella, ante el rostro de horror de Elisa al verla ahí.

- NO SE ME ACERQUE MUJER VULGAR…ORDINARIA QUE NO SE COMPARA CONMIGO – Le espetó horrorizada al recordar la forma en que le pegó.

- Chuuuu veo que seguimos con la soberbia chiquillas…mal…eso esta mal…CLARO QUE NO ME PARESCO A TI CARA DE MANDRIL…SI TIENES EL ALMA PODRIDA – Le chilló abofeteándola con un pescado. Elisa cayó al suelo desmayada.

- QUE HACE MUJER INDECENTE NO SE ATREVA A GOLPEAR A MI HIJA…USTED FUE LA QUE LE DEJO SU HERMOSO ROSTRO DESFIGURADO DEL GOLPE – La madre de Elisa la ayudó a levantarse, en ese camión militar donde inevitablemente se irían detenida.

- Y claro si ese engendro que tiene por hija…maltratosch a mi chicuelo…- Le explico la mujer.

- SERA PORQUE ES UN MUERTO DE HAMBRE….HIJO DIGNO SUYO MUJER GROSERA QUE NI CON MIL CLASES DE PROTOCOLO SERIA UNA DAMA COMO MI HIJA – Insultó la soberbia mujer de ojos grises.

- Que mujer mas desagradable chee….yo que vos le pido disculpas…anda hacélo – Le comentó una mujer Argentina

- JAAAAA YO PEDIR DISCULPAS A ESA MUJER DE PUEBLO….AHGGGG JAMAS – Hizo un mohín de asco y la miró horrorizada de arriba abajo.

- Como dice er dichosch…de tar palosch tar astillasch…no podíamos pedir milagros… ¿Así que muerto de hambre¿Mujer grosera?... ¿Que ni con mil clases de protocolo me haré una dama?- La señora Leegan asentía a todo algo asustada de la mirada de la mujer - ¡Y QUIEN TE DIJO A VO QUE QUERÍA SER DAMA PARA PARACERME A TIIIIISCH!….NO GRACIAS VIEJA CARA DE GORILA…PARATE INMEDIATAMENTE DE AHÍ O TE ACOMODO YO DE UN CHARCHAZO…- La levanto con su mano ante el rostro de horror, las demás mujeres solo reían.

- YA BAJEN… NO SE IRAN DETENIDOS – Les avisó el militar, El comandante había hablado largo rato con ese grupo de chicos que lo convenció de no llevarse a esa gente.

- EEEEEEEHHHHH - comenzaron a bajar solo quedaban las dos mujeres: María y la Señora Leegan.

- YA SUELTEME….NO VE QUE NO NOS LLEVARAN DETENIDAS – Le suplicó con terror la fina dama.

- Es cierto…déjeme que la ayudo a bajar…PERO DE UN COMBORSCH – ahí sin pedir permiso a nadie le plantó un feroz puñetazo, fue la forma en que la ayudó a descender del camión militar, la Señora Leegan voló aterrizando encima del policía gordito que estaba de pie – AHORA SI TE PARECES A TU HIJA…cara de gorila; pero me falta un pequeñosch detallesch espérame que vuelvo por ti… – El policía quiso ayudarla a levantarse, pero esa mujer era igual de soberbia que su hija, continuaba viendo estrellas de colores del dolor, mientras la Señora María volvía con una caja de sobras marinas y se las lanzó encima a la mujer – AHORA SI…. QUEDASTE OLIENDO IGUAL AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…ADIOS CARA DE GORILA CON OLOR A CRIADILLA DE FOCA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Se fue alzando su mano y siendo vitoreada por las personas, en especial de los que quedaban de la Brigada Lawhi.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOO – La mujer estaba fuera de si al ver su fino vestido, todo sucio.

La calma volvió a la casa de los Andley, los militares y aquellos que no fueron detenidos debieron ayudar a limpiar la casa por orden expresa del Comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas, a la única persona que indultó del castigo fue a la Anciana histérica, es decir, la Tía Abuela Elroy. Los demás deberían acatar las órdenes del capitán, en especial los tres más soberbios: Elisa, Neil y Señora Leegan, pertenecientes a aquel escuadrón de limpieza como le llamaban, los que se burlaban de buena gana.

Archie y los demás se fueron, dejando a la tía Abuela Elroy en manos de George, que trajo una enfermera para que la cuidara de ese bochornoso episodio, además de evitar que los diarios publicaran todo lo que ocurrió, por lo menos en Inglaterra y Escocia. Sus tres invitados se marcharon, decidieron alojar en un hotel, no estaban dispuestos a perdonar nada de lo ocurrido ahí y menos sacrificar su talento con semejantes espécimen de familiares. La Brigada Lawhi, conversó con el Comandante en Jefe de las fuerzas armadas, le entregaron el certificado médico de Elisa y pidieron que por favor no se los llevaran detenidos, ante su negativa, Meg y Jenny le sugirieron que un buen castigo era hacerlos limpiar todo, a ellos les fascinaba hacerlo, fue así como él siguió el consejo de esas hermosas chicas y se quedó a verificar que no quedara ni una sola suciedad en esa mansión, cada cierto rato debía pasearse y de una patada obligar a Neil que prosiguiera con la limpieza, todo eso con la firme convicción que los hombres debían comportarse como tal.

Los tres estaban llorando de la ira, el Señor Leegan estaba también ayudando a limpiar e intentaba que su mujer dejara de llorar porque el moretón que tenía en toda la mejilla le ardería, ninguno de ellos podía creer en todo lo que había pasado, el único que tenía sospechas al respecto, era Neil.

- Elisa…ya se quien es la chica que hablaba con el Comandante… - le comentó mientras se detuvo de aquella limpieza

- ¿si? Y quien es…yo no recuerdo haberla visto – Elisa por mas que pensaba no se acordaba.

- Es la chica que gritaba pidiendo que soltaran a ese negro en la estación de Manchester y es la misma que estaba en el cumpleaños de Candy – Le comentó de vuelta con una sonrisa de medio lado

- ¿Qué?... ¿ESTAS SEGURO? – Él asintió – Es decir que es amiga de ella… Mhhhh…hay que hacer algo entonces…yo no permitiré que se salgan con la suya…mira lo que ocasionaron – Elisa estaba roja de la ira, no podía gritar en ese momento porque los militares estaban con ellos.

- Si cálmate…que yo averiguare quien esa estupida…y que se prepare, que se acaba de adjudicar a dos poderosos enemigos y con algo mas de suerte hasta la Tía Abuela Elroy jajajajajajaja – Se rió maliciosamente Neil

Albert se mantuvo todo el rato en escondido en una habitación, la misma donde estuvieron los chicos conversando sobre que hacer, en todo el rato no pronunció ni un sola palabra, esa mañana salió sin siquiera poder excusarse con Erin, dejándola plantada. George estaba esperando que dijera al respecto, solo estaba taciturno y eso lo tenía preocupado

- ¿Señor?...cuando usted quiera nos podemos ir – Le dijo aun de pie frente a él

- Si…vamos ahora…en lo que si quiero que prestes especial atención es en cuidar a esa chica – le comentó serio y preocupado

- ¿Cuál¿Se refiere a la Señorita Candy? – Preguntó él sin entender mucho

- No, me refiero a mi sobrina…Joann…la chica que habló con el comandante y entregó el certificado médico de Elisa antes que lo hiciera Candy…Lo hizo para evitar que Neil y Elisa le hicieran algo a ella…pero se iran contra sus amigos, me di cuenta que Neil la reconoció y no quiero que la moleste…- Comentó sin poder creer la forma en que actuaba esa niña, no estaba de acuerdo con entregar ese documento y sin embargo lo hizo igual.

Albert quería proteger a Candy; ahora que sabía que tenía una sobrina también quería extender su afecto a esa chica; estaba algo molesto por lo ocurrido esa mañana; pero al oír sus comentarios se percató que no tuvo culpa, eso era prácticamente justicia Divina, mas aun al ver que los Leegan tuvieron que limpiar con las demás personas la casa completa, no pudo evitar reír de eso. Una cosa era cierta, Candy defendía a la Tía Abuela Elroy a pesar de no brindarle jamás un gesto de cariño, sabía que ella era capaz de entregar ese documento preocupada por el valor sentimental que esa casa tenía para él, que no era tal ni merecía el sufrimiento que siempre recibía ella como paga.

Candy ya había llegado con Terry hasta Perth, subió molesta a encerrarse a su habitación, no quiso hablar con él por sacarla de ahí de esa manera. Estaba aterrada de imaginar que pudo haber pasado. Cuando llegaron los demás felices de todo lo que vivieron, Joann conversó con ella.

- Hice lo que me pediste…entregue el certificado… - Dijo Joann mirándola y con un gesto en su cara.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Lo hiciste de verdad? …¿te vieron? – preguntó ella feliz de lo que esa chica hizo

- No creo que me hayan visto…evite que se fuera presa esa tropa de malas personas…es lo que tú querías – le respondió ella, por un lado lo hizo también para evitar que se llevaran a las demás personas inocentes, como la Señora María

- Gracias… muchas gracias – Le dijo Candy abrazándola

Ella le dijo que se perdió la mejor parte, le contó que la casa completa la tuvieron que limpiar los Leegan junto con otras personas detenidas, no pudieron evitar reír ante eso, era divertido imaginarlo. Joann, lo llamó Justicia Divina. Se fueron al cuartel y Luca llegó con unas fotos, todos no pararon de reír ante los rostros de cada una de ellas, era digno de un álbum.

Continuara…

_**Ladyzafiro**_

**Notas**: Aquí ya terminé otro capítulo, mas castigo para los Leegan y ya me estoy entusiasmando con eso de la Venganza, pero como estamos hablando de un fanfics de Candy, nuestra noble heroína no es mala persona, por lo mismo quería entregar ese certificado yo lo tomaría como un acto de amor y gratitud hacia Albert, de piedad hacia la Abuela Elroy por ser un vejestorio desagradable, así lo menciona y no precisamente por consideración a esa familia de lacras. Los únicos que podían colocar en regla a esos, eran los militares quien mas. ¿Qué se viene? Neil ya sabe que detrás de eso esta Joann, por lo mismo se viene la guerra declarada contra ella. Agradezco los comentarios de todos quienes me leen y espero sus comentarios y aportes para la historia.

**Acotaciones**: José Vicente Concha; fue presidente de Colombia en ese año y además de abogado penal. Juan Vicente Gómez, fue presidente de Venezuela, en tres etapas.Milicos: Así le dicen la gente a los militares en Chile; Pacos: A la policía en Chile; Tombos: A la policía en Venezuela Pebre: Es un preparado muy típico a base de tomate, ají, vinagre, aceite, sal, cilantro, que se muele y sirve como acompañamiento. Se usa ese termino para expresar que "te molerán, golpearan o es como decir te picare en cubitos" Pana: Amigos en jerga Venezolana Calar: Significa no aguantar, tolerar en jerga venezolana. ¿o no? Sobre la discusión entre el chileno y el peruano, pasa hasta en la actualidad; pero el argentino pudo aplacar los ánimos. La forma de hablar de María, se lee pronuncia como tal, es la forma en que se expresaría una persona, una humorada espero que nadie se sienta ofendido.


	29. La doctora Erin

**Capítulo 29: "La doctora Erin"**

****

**19 de junio de 1915**

**Hospital St Augustus**

**Forfar – Escocia**

Deambulaba por el pasillo muy ansiosa con la vista perdida, esperando con su estetoscopio al cuello sobre ese delantal blanco y su piocha de baquelita con letras borrosas, un nombre que apenas era legible: Erin Henson, Pediatría. No necesitaba un cartón formal, era uno de los pocos lugares donde aceptaron su femenina presencia. Ante la escasez de insumos, personal médico y las precarias condiciones en que debía laborar muchos. No existían razones de peso para rechazarla, ya que ni ella misma se opuso al salario básico al que todos estaban acostumbrados. La Doctora Henson, estaba igualmente satisfecha, se sentía gratificada con la sonrisa y recuperación de los pequeños y la alegría de sus familiares de escasos recursos, que agradecían su entrega y dedicación.

A su lado, una mujer, con un moño entre cofias de color negro, un vestido marrón sencillo con algunas manchas y encima un delantal. Su trabajo de lavandera a tiempo completo le tenía sus manos agrietadas, sus ojeras en su pálido rostro eran la evidencia de su desvelo. Miró sólo por escasos segundos el rostro de la chica, que conoció en Londres: "La reina de los sueños" como le bautizó su hijo, cuando le pagó su deuda de alquiler y trajo a Ralph, en la travesía de los anhelos de un chico de siete años, que quería conocer el mar, viajar en tren y tantas fantasías que puede tener un chico que tiene la vida por delante. Una desconocida que no se cansó jamás de buscar ayuda para ellos, que no poseían ni una libra esterlina, para pagar su sacrificio y entrega.

El médico la llamó, apoyada en el quicio de la desesperación, conversaron largo rato. La doctora se sentó sigilosa al lado de Ralph, que dormía agotado en su cama; un catre oxidado, frío y húmedo, ahora estaba cerca de la ventana, el sol con sus cálidos rayos entregó el calor que querían sus manos entumecidas y azulosas. Como llegó ahí, cuando y como conoció a la Familia Blarely, lo repasó por instantes. No importaba nada más, ya que el trabajo que tenía ahí resarcía el rechazo. Los caminos inciertos e infelices se desvanecían. Cuando se apoderaba de sus pensamientos la rabia y la injusticia de la que creía era víctima bastaba mirar a Ralph y sentirse mal agradecida de la vida propia que tuvo la suerte de llevar. Todo absolutamente todo se transformó desde que sus caminos se cruzaron.

-------------

_Londres tres meses atrás…_

_- Erin…ya puedes pasar – Un hombre de traje con un chaleco gris bajo su chaqueta, maduro y con rostro amable la dejó pasar para sostener la conversación, cerró la puerta y con su mano le pidió que se sentara. _

_- Siento haber llegado tan temprano Señor Evans; pero necesitaba saber cual es su decisión al respecto – Ella lo miró sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo de sus manos, sus sueños y parte de su vida estaba ahí, dependiendo de una respuesta._

_- Bueno, lo consulte con el director de este Hospital…tú ya sabes lo que él piensa, tiempo atrás te lo comenté aquí mismo, en esta oficina – Se sentó y tomó sus gafas cerrando unos expedientes que estuvo recientemente leyendo._

_- Entiendo…se como es el Director, es amigo de mi padre ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con lo que le estoy solicitando? – Erin hizo un gesto con sus ojos respondiéndose a si misma_

_- Si tiene que ver, tú sabes que él sostiene la idea de que Mujeres médicos aquí…no… lo siento Erin – El rostro del gentil médico no pudo ocultar su pena, conocía a la chica, tuvo oportunidad de ser su profesor, el único que apoyó su carrera entre un constante hostigamiento de muchos de sus alumnos, fue la única mujer que sobrevivió un año completo a eso._

_- ¿Es por el diploma?...yo estudie en Noruega, tengo algo que acredita que estudie ahí…bueno me faltan materias por completar; pero lo que pido no es tener el mismo sueldo de los demás…yo solo quiero trabajar en el área de pediatría – Hablaba desesperada ante el disgusto y el cansancio de pasar por eso ya por cuarta vez._

_- No es el diploma…yo se que volviste a estudiar acá en Londres…pero Erin eso no es suficiente para algunos sectores…tradicionales y… no puedo hacer nada… - El hombre vio el rostro de abatido de esa joven inteligente y brillante mucho mas que cualquiera de sus compañeros de salón_

_- Esta bien…- Dio un suspiro en el aire, contendiendo las ganas de llorar – Se que llegara el día en que pueda ejercer sin ese tipo de prejuicios, lo se…Solo espero no cansarme de todo esto en el camino – Se levantó y extendió la mano del hombre que fue su maestro._

_- Hija… yo espero que no te canses nunca…Eres brillante y se que encontraras la forma de abrirte paso –Se despidió de ella, con un fuerte apretón de manos._

_Se apoyo en la barandilla de la estación de trenes, repleta de persona, con sus propios problemas, algunos estaban alegres despidiendo a sus familiares, otros tristes entre un adiós que se convertía en separación. Pensando que cosa podría ser peor que vivir en constante búsqueda de una oportunidad, cual era su pecado al querer ser doctora, si solo pretendía entregarse a la carrera por completo, exhausta de pelear con el entorno completo, estaba nadando contra la corriente y por primera vez saboreando la derrota en sus palabras, pensamientos y lágrimas que salieron sin permiso. Cuando desvió su vista para poder limpiarlas, abajo en unas humildes casas, estaba un hombre expulsando a una mujer de su cuarto, lanzándole a fuera sus pocas pertenencias, sacó en brazos a un pequeño demacrado y acurrucándose del frío dejándolo sentado en la cuneta. La mujer, se arrodilló para pedirle un día más y aquel hombre hizo caso omiso a sus ruegos._

_- ¿Qué hace?- Erin se levantó y no dejó que el hombre cerrara la puerta de esa pequeña casa justo debajo de la estación de trenes, donde el chirrido del metal del vagón frenando hacían vibrar el suelo completo._

_- Que cree… sacar a esta muerta de hambre de mi propiedad, aquí nadie vive gratis – El hombre gordo se rascó la nariz y sin un atisbo de pena miró al pequeño que estaba acurrucado en la calle._

_- Que clase de persona es usted… ¿Cuánto es lo que le debe? – Preguntó la chica que había escuchado la discusión desde la estación._

_- Señorita…no se preocupe… - La mujer rogó con sus manos azulosas toco su brazo._

_- No, usted acérquese a su hijo, yo soluciono esto- Tocó su mano y la miró indicándole a su pequeño - …Señor… ¿Cuánto es lo que le debe? Es lo que le pregunte o esta sordo – Con su rostro ceñudo sacó de su billetera el dinero suficiente._

_- Mmmmm…déjeme ver… unas 50 libras esterlinas – El hombre abrió los ojos al ver que la chica le dio de mas._

_- Eso es para que cierre la bocota, no le ponga un dedo mas encima ni a la Señora ni al pequeño y ella se queda aquí...HASTA QUE YO LE PAGUE ¿ME OYO? – Ella estaba molesta, la mujer lloraba detrás abrazando a su pequeño y volvió a entrar a la casa. – QUE ESPERAAAA RECOJA USTED LAS COSAS QUE LE LANZO…MUEVASE – El hombre obedeció ante ese dineral que llevaba tendría para una semana de borrachera gratis._

_Cerró la puerta en las narices del hombre y se volteo a ver a la mujer, avergonzada de la caridad y de la intervención de la joven. Ella sonrió al pequeño, lo arropó, tenía fiebre y presentaba un cuadro gripal agudo, cuando terminó de revisarlo le entregó un caramelo que prometió seguiría sobre ese improvisado velador aguardando por él cuando mejorara, el chico sonrió y se durmió mirando los ojos de la hermosa doctora._

_Se sentó a conversar con su madre, no sabia que ofrecer, solo tenía agua y unos mendrugos de pan duro. La chica llevaba unos sándwiches en su bolso, los sacó y compartió con ella. Se dieron el tiempo para intercambiar sus vivencias, el sufrimiento de una mujer sola con un hijo, que tenía una extraña enfermedad a la sangre, que constantemente lo postraba en cama, las horas que debía dejarlo solo por buscar un trabajo para traer el pan._

_Ella la escuchaba atenta, había aprendido mucho en sus clases de medicina, en Noruega, los caminos fueron mas expeditos lejos de su propia patria; sin embargo nunca le enseñaron como cerrar las puertas de su corazón, para que éste dejara de conmoverse ante historias como esas. La abrazó para que esa valiente mujer se diera el permiso de no serlo por unos minutos y llorara el calvario que significaba vivir día a día, sin poder revertir la situación de su hijo._

_Esa era la respuesta a su plegaria improvisada hace rato atrás, cuando le pidió a Dios una señal, si debía desistir o seguir en su camino contra lo establecido. "Siempre hay alguien que necesitara de tu ayuda y no podrás negársela, naciste para ser doctora" eran las palabras de Nonni, se las dijo antes de irse a Noruega tras su sueño, siempre sería la Doctora Erin Henson, sin importar el medio en que debiera ejercer._

_-------_

- Erin… ¿Cuándo viene Joann, Liz y Joshua?- El pequeño se acomodó débilmente en esa cama sacándola de su pensamientos

- No se… ¿Quieres que los vaya a buscar? – El pequeño asintió alegre – intentaré traer a tonto de mi hermano, que también esta en ese grupo…hace unas caricaturas muy lindas – Tocó en un gesto tierno de su dedo índice la nariz pecosa del niño.

- ¿De verdad?...podría hacer caricaturas de Adrian, Conrad, Ernnie…no se han sentido muy bien; pero vienen de vez en cuando a verme en este "Castillo de cristal"… todos somos nobles caballeros y tenemos que hacer nuestras reuniones…jajajajaja – El chico sonrió, usaba las mismas palabras de Joann.

- Uh… creo que ante semejante caballeros no puedo evitar convertirme en su mensajera entonces, iré por ellos hoy mismo… y porque no traeré a Titina II, la gallina que le regaló mi hermano a Liz - Sonrió la doctora

- ¿Liz tiene una gallina? Jajajajajajaja….aparte de graciosa, buena imitadora, tiene por mascota una gallina…. – El pequeño se llevo sus pálidas manos a su boca, para evitar reír con fuerza.

Erin le contó como es que Liz tenía una gallina. Cuando Adel se lo contó no podía creer que su hermano hubiera sido capaz de pensar que un animal como ese podría despertar la ternura de Liz. La chica era fuera de lo común, aparte de ser la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos, era muy expresiva, divertida, sensible y voluntariosa. Ambos rieron sin parar, con las ocurrencias de ese pequeño, con la imaginación de quien vive preso en un hospital, del que se ve despojado de la vida feliz que debería tener un pequeño de siete años. A su lado llegó su madre, que con un toque en su mano, le transmitió su preocupación probablemente no eran buenas noticias, la platica que tuvo con el hombre de delantal blanco, que se la llevo por largo rato no tenia buenos resultados.

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth - Escocia**

George, trajo parte de las pertenencias de Albert a esa casa, ante la ausencia del grupo que se fue de picnic a pasar ese hermoso día cerca del río Tay. Su regreso fue hace dos días atrás, intervino en la manifestación que se congregó en la casa Andley, ese palacio como le gustaba llamarle su Tía Abuela Elroy era mas importante para ella que para sus recuerdos, que no los tenía en aquella residencia, poseía muchas y ninguna que estuviera decorada con sus propios gustos.

Le contó a su fiel amigo, como fue ver las fotos del evento muy lejos de ser a lo que estaba acostumbrada la Señora Elroy, una colección que dejó olvidada Joann y sus amigos, todo eso ocasionó un gran problema ese día. Prosiguió comentando las confesiones de Candy y la Brigada Lawhi que ocasionó todo ese barullo.

- ¿Usted aun quiere que me ocupe de proteger a su sobrina? … es que me acaba de contar que ella sola con su amiga tramaron todo lo que ocurrió en su casa Señor…demuestra de sobra que sabe cuidarse perfectamente sola – Le dijo sin poder salir de su asombro.

- jajajajajajaja….si quiero que igualmente me averigües todo acerca de ella y que la cuides, que a pesar de verse muy independiente, de mover masas a esa nivel… debe tener su punto débil que te puedo asegurar que Neil y Elisa le encontraran, no quiero que la molesten – Estaba preocupado por ella, por lo que se vendría de vuelta y que era predecible que ocurriría

- Esta bien señor…- Con ademán de su sombrero; George, se subió al auto - Cualquier cosa que usted necesite nada mas avíseme.

- Si… ayer mismo Joann se fue sin decirle nada a nadie…yo quiero saber a donde va… Que es lo que oculta – Sentía curiosidad por los pasos que esa chica daba, la mañana de ayer se fue dejando muy molesto a Ben que siempre era excluido de sus planes.

- Esta bien señor… haré lo que me pide – Se despidió de su jefe.

Albert lo vio alejarse, aun pensando todo lo que debieron hacer para evitar que en los diarios circularan el espantoso bochorno del que fue víctima la Tía Abuela Elroy, ella misma le escribió una extensa carta muy afligida con todo, comentándole que había perdido la oportunidad con los mejores diseñadores, que ya no le harían su vestido para la presentación formal ante la sociedad, que la casa en la que se esmeró largo tiempo en decorarla, había quedado limpia de los delincuentes que ingresaron, de la inmundicia; pero los malos recuerdos el seguían penando. Lo que más le asombro de esa carta, era que una vez mas prefería creer en Los Leegan antes que todo, entendiendo las explicaciones absurdas de Elisa y Neil. Ya era obvio que nada la haría cambiar de parecer, que siempre prefería confiar en malas personas y ya no haría esfuerzos inútiles en hacerla entrar en razón.

En el día de ayer intentó acercarse a Joann; pero desde que ya no tenía el yeso de su mano, se volvió más hermética y por más que intentó entablar conversación, una vez mas desapareció sin decirle nada a nadie. Pensaba en que tal vez debería contarle a Candy, pedirle su ayuda ya que la cercanía entre ellas era cada vez mayor, se quedaron toda la noche conversando y fue a la única que le mostró un álbum de fotos que estaba en el ático.

Se fue en dirección al salón de baile, continuo la ruta hacia la sala de estar, el acuario, siguiendo el sendero del aroma del invernadero, se acerco un rato admirando como Cissie, aquella mujer ciega, era capaz de cultivar flores tan hermosas: Amapolas de variados colores, Rosas, Camelias, Brezos, enredaderas entre la celosía que destacaba y separaba los ambientes, de todo tipo de flores y arbusto adornaban ese hermoso lugar, que daba una mixtura de fragancias que atraían a cualquiera, la voz de dos mujeres no le dio tiempo para salir de ahí.

- Erin por favor… escúchame aunque sea una vez en la vida – La voz dulce y melodiosa de esa dama, de cabellos castaños en un moño alto, con un vestido de color vino de fina figura y ojos azules, se notaba muy nerviosa.

- Te escucho, madre… ¿Que es lo que quieres decirme? – Sosteniendo su mano en la cien masajeándose y dispuesta a escuchar lo que ya sabía.

- Yo si te quiero…eres mi hija, solo que no entiendo ese fervor tuyo de hacer todo lo contrario a lo que yo te propongo – Se sentó a su lado inspirando paciencia, porque llevaban largo rato en esa discusión.

- No es un "fervor"…mis decisiones no tienen la intención de llevarte la contra en nada…son mis gustos, mis virtudes, mis capacidades…- Hizo una pausa viendo el rostro de esa mujer que le dio la vida y prosiguió – Tu no entiendes nada ¿No es así?...yo no se porque aun pienso que en algún lado de tu corazón podría existir alguna afinidad conmigo, es obvio que no la hay… - Sacudió su cabeza sus ojos calipso estaban muy tristes.

- Yo lo que quiero es tu bien. No quiero que quedes sola sin hijos…tu padre quiere lo mismo para ti, por eso es que te busca los mejores pretendientes para que… - Buscaba la mirada de su hija, para así saber si era capaz de comprenderla; pero desde que sostenían esa conversación ella tenía respuesta para todo y siempre muy contraria.

- No me digas esas estupideces madre… - Se contuvo de sus frases, porque a pesar de todo el respeto hacia su madre debía ser primordial – Perdón… no es la frase que debería usar contigo, pero tu logras sacarme de quicio. Yo no quiero casarme, no con un viejo feo como el que mi padre me busco – No la miró sacó unas cosas que llevaba en ese bolso.

- Lo hizo pensando que esa seria la forma de calmar tu genio. ¿No te bastó con estudiar esa carrera¿Con ir contra todos y mentirnos?... Por favor Erin – Suplicó la mujer apretando delicadamente la mano de su hija para que ésta la mirara

- Por favor nada madre…ya te dije desde que tenia siete años…que no me interesaba bordar, cocinar, unirme a ningún grupo de mujeres que toman el te, te rechacé la "doncella" que habías contratado para que me ayudara a vestir como si fuera una inválida – Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios y sus margaritas se acentuaron mas.

- Las doncellas están para eso… una dama fina de sociedad no hace nada sola – Respondió ella con toda certeza en lo que decía.

- Eso era en el siglo pasado y aunque fuera moda ahora…no me interesa que alguien haga lo que YO MISMA PUEDO HACER… - Hizo un pausa y prosiguió – Yo misma fui testigo cuando la madre de Joann quiso hacer lo mismo, contrató a una chica para que la ayudara a vestir, salir, todo; pero a ella no le agradó para nada y lo llamó: una "Indolencia auto impuesta, absurda y patética" jajajajaja fue la respuesta que Joann le dio a Nonni cuando tenia unos diez años, la llevó a su Sirvienta de la mano a la casa de una joven inválida y le dijo: "Trabajaras para ella…a pesar de no poder caminar, puede hacer las cosas muy bien…pregúntale a ella que espera que hagas…pero a mi déjame sola que yo puedo hacer todo sin necesidad que nadie me ayude" - Erin se reía de eso, lo recordaba perfecto y ante esa decisión, Nonni quedó impresionada no le volvió a insistir.

- Nonni era una mujer muy distinta…yo no me parezco a ella…hija yo también puedo ceder en eso; pero seria bueno que aprendieras a cocinar y hacer labores de damas – La mujer volvió a insistir ante la cara de fastidio que ya tenía su hija.

- Uffff…tu si que insistes en lo mismo, por eso Liam y yo nos fuimos, madre¿No lo entiendes?... yo tengo gustos distintos a los tuyos, no espero casarme y ser dueña de casa…no se cocinar y no me interesa aprender…detesto el piano – La miró y cada frase la dijo con suplica en sus ojos.

- Es decir que cuando yo te inscribí en clases de piano ¿A donde ibas? – La fina dama, se arregló su moño y la miró sorprendida sin saber que fue lo que ella estudió entonces.

- A donde… este me iba a curar gatos y perros de la calle…la profesora que daba las clases hasta ella se quedaba dormida, yo no era la alumna que quería Erin sonrió ante la mirada atónita de su madre.

-¿Qué?

- Tu preguntaste…luego ya te diste cuenta que no aprendía nada y me contrataste un profesor en la casa… ¿Cuántos fueron?- Miró al techo pensando porque ya había perdido la cuenta.

- Diez….todos renunciaron aludiendo que eras pésima en el piano- Respondió ella impresionada con las palabras de su hija

- Ves, ellos te lo decían y tú no hiciste caso… Hasta el día de hoy no se tocar nada, me gusta oírla …- Suspiró convencida de lo que no le gustaba el piano y continuo hablando - Esa es Erin Arlene Henson: La enfermera, la doctora que ha batallado con los que se sienten amedrentados ante la presencia de una mujer, que a pesar de no tener diploma, sabe que posee la condición y el talento de sobra, la que sueña con casarse con el hombre que la quiera así y no le pida renunciar a su carrera ¡JAMAS! - Finalizó mirando a su madre que solo la escuchó.

- Yo…solo vine a decirte que tu padre ya encontró a dos posibles pretendientes para ti y que será mejor que no lo contraríes…por lo menos date el tiempo para conocerlos…- Le advirtió moviendo su dedo índice y obviando lo que le dijo anteriormente.

- ¿Qué?...pero va seguir en lo mismo…no quiero a un hombre viejo…madre tengo 21 años y no 20 como dijo mi padre…en algunos países soy mayor de edad – Se cruzó de brazos, jugando con sus pies solo se dedicó a escuchar lo que le decía su madre.

- ¡Quédate quieta! – Le dio un apretón en su pierna - …Hija…ya lo se; pero nada de eso con tu padre te servirá para librarte de lo que él quiere para ti – Se encogió de hombros, sosteniendo la pierna de su hija que ella insistía en mover.

- Pero…

- Pero nada…Erin, esta misma tarde viene el Señor Basil, a invitarte a salir, un hombre fino de unos 38 años…está fascinado con tu belleza…tu padre le enseñó esa foto donde sales tan hermosa… – La mujer se veía ilusionada, le describió al hombre porque le conoció en una foto que su marido le enseñó a ella y Adel.

- ¿38 siglos?... porque la otra cosa que me buscó por novio era una prácticamente una osamenta humana jajajajajaja – Se rió ante la cara de horror de su madre.

-¡Erin! – Le dio un suave manotazo en sus brazos.

- Lo siento pero así era…- Respondió intentando calmar su risa, al recordar como lo espantó.

- Bueno ya me voy…tu padre no tiene idea como lo hiciste para ahuyentar al otro pretendiente; sin embargo dijo que tenia una larga lista…eres muy hermosa, tú lo sabes y todos ya se imaginan que te rendirás ante la ternura de algún hombre…te cases y nos des unos…diez nietos – La mujer imaginaba todo eso con su esposo, lo conversaban por las noches mientras él leía y ella bordaba.

- Pfffff…Por Dios… ¡DIEZ HIJOS! Mejor pídeselos a Liam jajajajaja…Tu hablas de mi como si yo necesitara un domador de fieras…yo no soy ninguna fiera….solo soy una mujer distinta con carácter…eso es un pecado en esta época…yo estoy convencida que debí nacer en el siglo XXI- Rezongaba tomándose el pelo que le molestaba con horquillas, su madre la ayudó con ese moño que intentaba hacerse.

- Hija…ya que te quedas con Yoyito, Lilo, Jos y Liwi…diles que espero que se preparen bien para la ceremonia de compromiso que será en nuestra casa…mi Liwi se casará con esa pobre chica que ha pasado por tantas cosas…lo que es la envidia – Suspiró la mujer al pensar en la conversación que tuvieron ayer con la Familia Leegan

- ¿Te refieres a la loca que era perseguida por media fauna marina? Jajajajaja…salio en los diarios – Erin miró a su madre que no se rió con su comentario.

- No le digas loca….pobre algo debió ocurrir para que eso pasara…sus padres nos explicaron que fue un sabotaje a la buena suerte que esa chica tiene y que otras envidian – Comentó mientras revisaba su bolso.

- jajajajajaja… si ella lo dice, a mi Liwi no me parece para nada feliz…no entiendo que es lo que lo motiva a aceptar que mi padre lo manipule de esa manera; pero te puedo asegurar que tu hijo no esta enamorado de esa loca – Estaba convencida de lo que decía, conocía a su hermano a la perfección.

- ¿A no? …¿Y de quien según tu?- Preguntó la mujer sin saber cual sería la dama por la que su adorado hijo suspiraba. No era el primer comentario sobre eso, Adel, también tenía sus sospechas; pero no las compartió.

- Uhhh…madre tu como que no ves ni donde estas parada… para mi que tu adorado Liwi esta enamorado; pero ni él mismo se ha dado cuenta… - Le respondió la chica sonriendo sin decir nada mas

- ¿Te refieres a Joann?.. esa chica es muy linda, extraña eso si…me cae muy bien, solo que es tan independiente… es un pajarillo, inquieta, revoltosa… – Erin le negó con la cabeza y la mujer entendió menos, la juventud podía pasar de un romance a otro con mucha facilidad era lo único que tenía por conclusión.

- Si, te caía bien hasta que se fue con todos a Francia ¿No? jajajajaja… Lo siento madre; pero Ben no está dispuesto a dejar en paz a Joann hasta que termine casándose con él…ella no será tu futura yerna – Movió sus cejas burlándose de el rostro de decepción de la Señora Allyson Henson.

Su madre se despidió de ella, decepcionada ya que no le quedó claro de que chica hablaba su hija y Adel. Le dejó unas revistas para que aprendiera a bordar, que la joven recibió resignada. Ida y Fiona la acompañaron a la salida. Mientras ojeaba eso, sacudiendo su cabeza ante la tozudez de su madre. Pensaba como librarse de la visita de la noche.

- ¡Hola!…- Una voz ronca y muy varonil salio del invernadero.

- ¡AAAAHHHH!…- Gritó lanzando la revista por los aires del susto.

- Perdón… jajajajaja…lo siento no quise asustarte – Recogió la revista y se la entregó a la chica.

- Ufff…por poco me matas de un infarto… ¿De donde saliste tú? – Recibió la revista al joven que llevaba una camisa blanca de seda, pantalones café claro y botas, su cabello caía encima de sus ojos y él mismo con un movimiento de su mano lo quitó perfumando el ambiente.

- Del invernadero – respondió aun de pie.

- Si, lo se… acabo de verlo – Hizo una mueca graciosa ante los nervios del joven – la pregunta es¿Cuando llegaste aquí¿Que haces en esta casa?... – Se levantó y lo miró, era mucho mas alto que ella y aun podía sentir su encantador perfume.

- Este…yo vivo aquí…es decir…soy amigo de Liam, Joann y los demás - Vaciló al ver que la chica cerró los ojos oliendo quizás las flores.

- Oh…es cierto…solo que no esperaba verte acá…es decir… esperaba verte POR LA MAÑANA DEL OTRO DIA por ejemplo – La joven lo miró de reojo ofendida y fue cuando él recordó la cita.

- Es cierto…déjame que te explique, siento mucho lo que hice…debí avisarte pero tuve asuntos pendientes que tratar…perdón – La buscó ya que ella le daba la espalda, le dio sus disculpas mirándola.

- Si…bueno…ya fue que tampoco estuve esperando toda la mañana – Se volteó y la verdad de esa frase era todo lo contrario a lo que sucedió repasó por segundos que estuvo peinándose una y otra vez, se cambio tres vestidos y lo espero por dos horas y no llego. No tuvo palabras para eso, el silencio reinó por segundos eternos hasta que decidió cambiar el tema - ¿Desde cuando oyes conversaciones ajenas? – Ladeó su cabeza y levantó sus dos cejas.

- ¿Qué?...oh…bueno yo no lo hago…es decir… no quise interrumpir y si escuche… pero no diré nada porque no tengo por que hacer algo así… yo no se – Al ver que la joven que lo miraba no paró de hablar cosas sin sentido.

- ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?- Le preguntó sin entender porque siempre vacilaba en sus palabras.

- ¿Yo?...no… no… yo…solo que me avergüenza no haber podido evitar escuchar…eso…- Miró sus ojos y no pudo sostener esa mirada lo ponía mas nervioso aún - yo creo que podría invitarte de nuevo y esta vez no te dejaría esperando…bueno si es que tu aceptas – Sonrió por fin, pensando donde llevarla si aceptaba

- ¿Qué?...- Lo miró viendo que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando sonreía - Este no puedo…yo… no…tengo un nuevo prometido que vendrá luego- Suspiró resignada y sin saber porque dijo algo así en ese momento.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Volviste con el que me pegó?- Respondió él enseñando sus marcas que aun tenía debajo de esos parches.

- Es cierto… ¿Como esta tu sutura?– La joven lo tomó de la mano y lo sentó, no respondió a su primera pregunta, sacó el parche y revisó – Mhhhh se ve bien – Lo miró otro rato, pensando que definitivamente el corte de pelo le sentaba.

- Si…bien…está bien – No podía dejar fluir sus frases, su cercanía cada vez lo complicaba más y seguía interesado en que respondiera a lo que le preguntó.

- No…no he vuelto con ese tarado…no lo haré – respondió repentinamente, se sentó a su lado y sonrió

- ¡Que bien!….- respondió sin poder dejar de sentir el suave perfume de su cabello - es decir… que no la merece – Se sonrojó de forma evidente ante la joven que sonrió y bajó la vista – Pero has dicho prometido…

- Si… pero ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí?...Acepto tu invitación… ¡Vamos!...al diablo con ese pretendiente que no me interesa… – Miró a Albert directo a los ojos y se levantó esperando que él lo hiciera.

Albert se levantó y ella le tomó del brazo, sintió como su corazón se aceleró, su perfume lo embriagaba y un verdadero elevador se instaló en su estómago que cada vez que lo miraba lo sometía a un vértigo. Ella había aceptado salir con él, pensaba aterrado a donde llevarla, que decir y si es que acaso vestía apropiadamente, mirándose a si mismo por completo. No era experto en citas, jamás había salido con una linda dama, es decir, hacía mucho que no tenía ningún tipo de cercanía con ninguna mujer. Sentía vergüenza, de haberla invitado así, que clase de hombre se imaginaría que sería; sin embargo ella tampoco se negó. Escuchó toda la conversación que sostuvo con su madre, le diría que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a deshacerse de cada pretendiente que ella no quisiera, la entendía perfecto, no podían obligarla a comprometerse con un hombre mayor. No dejó de mirarla a pesar de estar conduciendo rumbo al centro de Perth, de forma muy mal educada no estaba prestando atención a lo que le conversaba, por mirar sus ojos, labios, sus lindas pecas y sus armoniosos gestos. Cuando le preguntó que opinaba, no tuvo idea de que decir, agradeció que la joven le cambiara el tema, comprendiendo que tal vez no manejaba términos médicos. Cuando decidieron dar un paseo, se percataba que era muy atrayente para otros varones que la miraban de forma descarada.

**Cercanías del Río Tay**

Hace dos días atrás se formó nuevamente una discusión de las que ya se estaban volviendo costumbre, en la residencia Dufays. Nadie pudo pararla ni tampoco fue una situación premeditada, por lo menos por parte de la Brigada Lawhi.

Annie, que vivía pendiente de la relación que llevaba Joann con Ben, los escuchó comentar sobre lo ocurrido en casa de los Andley, descubrió las fotos que quedaron encima de la mesa del cuartel donde salían: Elisa y familia en pleno ataque de histeria, otras de la tía Abuela Elroy desmayada con el huiro de sombrero o con la mascarilla del servicio de salud, al tener esas pruebas no esperó mas y fue a enseñárselas a su ex novio. Archie, al verlas fue directo a encarar a Joann, la acusó de preparar el motín en casa de los Andley indicándola con un dedo muy molesto; sin embargo no pudo dejar de reconocer que fue divertido ver a Elisa Leegan y hermano desesperados en ese escándalo; pero al ver como quedó la casa le exigió que reconociera que se extralimito. Liz, se acerco a defender a su gran amiga de toda la vida, acusando a Annie de metiche, envidiosa, patética y ridícula, mas otro tipo de improperios que la dejaron llorando, las únicas declaraciones que dio, como si estuviese siendo juzgada ante una corte suprema fue: "La Brigada Lawhi, vela por la justicia y el bien común, por lo tanto, el pelotón no se retracta de nada". Liam, que escuchó lo que ella decía, muy asombrado sostuvo que ese tipo de ideas solo podían venir de dos chicas como: Joann y Liz, les recriminó que se les había pasado la mano, que porque razón estaba empecinada en sabotear su compromiso de esa manera, se acercó a Liz mirándola fijo a los ojos, mientras que ella quiso comprobar una teoría, solo pronuncio: "Casamiento" y éste comenzó a rascarse, la respuesta estaba dada susurró sin que nadie le entendiera mucho. Terry, se acercó a hacer lo suyo ya que ambas eran sus amigas y no iba tolerar que ese desagradable "melenudillo de oro" como le llamó, se metiera a opinar, asumiendo que él estuvo ahí y lo pasó increíblemente bien. Candy, se interpuso delante de los dos al ver que comenzarían a pelear, intentando calmar los ánimos confesando la participación en ese pelotón ante el asombro de los que no estaban enterados. Patty, comentó que era lo mínimo que se merecían los Leegan después de todo lo que habían echo sufrir a Candy y a muchas personas que se le oponían a sus ideas. Luca, que seguía estirando un toldo para medir la intensidad solar y el efecto que ésta energía podría tener para cocinar un huevo que quien sabe cuando puso Titina II, aseveró que la responsabilidad de ese "aluvión humano" era el rumor del pueblo y no la Brigada. Meg, que se acercó con sus runas vikingas y unas velas de color lila, para transmutar las malas vibras en positivo, aseguró que eso era parte de una teoría cósmica del karma que llevaban los Leegan, debían pagar en esta vida sus errores del pasado y que frente a eso no había mucho que hacer, por supuesto todos oyeron lo que dijo y solo el científico comenzó a rebatir descabelladas ideas. Jenny, que escuchaba como todos discutían le preguntó a Albert, que recién llegaba de un viaje misterioso, si es que conocía a la vieja fea con olor a naftalina, como no sabía a quien se refería se la indicó en una foto, aseverando que era muy arcaica y exagerada, que para ella todos eran Plebeyos, quería saber si era de la realeza para expresarse así, espero la respuesta de Albert que solo se carcajeo. Joshua, reía al ver las fotos, admitiendo que era un idea increíble hacer todo eso, también para el asombro de todos comentó que él mismo era el que tocaba los platillos que un cubano le prestó mientras le indicaba donde es que salía su foto junto con su inseparable morena exuberante. Paolo, no paraba de reír le dolía el estómago, admitiendo que en su vida lo había pasado tan bien, que ser el hijo de la Baronesa Narbone, se convertía en ocasiones en un tedio entre tanto evento social y cosas sin sentido. Patty quedó helada con esa confesión que solo ella escuchó. Ben, intentó conversar con Annie para saber porque razón atosigaba a su Princesa de esa forma y ella solo tuvo palabras muy hirientes para expresarse y ahí otra vez estaban apunto de sacarse los ojos, siendo alentada por Liz y Jenny que estaban arriba de una mesa gritando que le pegara.

Los demás quisieron apaciguar los ánimos de todos, las obligaron a darse la mano como símbolo de paz. Para volver a la calma, Candy, propuso la idea de ir a un: "Picnic de la reconciliación", se esmeró mucho con la ayuda de Patty, Meg y Liz en arreglar todo: comida, manteles, servicio, fruta, verduras, carne y todo para hacer una parrillada, como las que recordaba del Señor Brightter en el Hogar de Pony. Se fueron a caballo, para impregnarse de cada detalle de la naturaleza y purificar las vibras como acotó Meg, que se llevó una bolsa enorme para recolectar hojas para elaborar nuevas pócimas.

Los chicos se dividieron comentando cosas de hombres, era lo que les dijeron riendo a esas "Florecillas silvestres" como las llamó Paolo a las chicas que miraban sin entender nada. Se fueron con cañas de pescar, cebo, sombreros, agua, comida y hasta revistas para entretenerse, irían a conseguir el sustento murmuró riendo Joshua.

- Que descarados…no dejaron aquí botadas como dedo – La chica de ojos verdes se subió a un tronco para ver a donde se iban ese club de Machos – Me siento como si estuviera en la prehistoria…- Se alborotó el cabello tomó un palo e imitó a un troglodita - ¡yo cazar!... ¡y tu!... ¡cocinar mujer! – Ocasiono la risa de todas las chicas que hacían distintas cosas para ese picnic.

- No importa…aquí hay mucho por hacer…de seguro no lograran pescar nada jajajajaja – Meg rió mientras inspeccionaba una hoja de laurel.

- Yo me alegro que puedan limar asperezas… ¿Por qué Terry y El melenudillo de oro no se llevan bien? jajajajaja…- Candy la miró seria - lo siento es que los apodos que inventa Terry son geniales – Comentó Jenny, mientas continuaba pelando unos tomates.

- Ellos no se llevan bien desde que estábamos en el colegio…diferencias de carácter- Suspiró Candy mientras aliñaba la carne.

- Yo diría que son celos…mhhhhh – Comentó Liz mirando la cara de Annie

- Me parece que es otra cosa que no sabes Elizabeth… que Archie le gustaba Candy – Hizo un gesto desagradable y continuo ayudando en la tarea de hacer las ensaladas para el almuerzo.

- ¿A si?...entonces el plato de segunda mesa has sido tu…ufff que alivio…Cuéntanos entonces… ¿Qué se siente ?...parece que desde ahí eras una soberana metiche – Liz se rió de sus palabras viendo que el rostro de la chica cambió al de ira absoluta.

- POR FAVOR…no comiencen de nuevo – Intervino Sheila – Yo les pido que traten por lo menos de llevarse bien – Le hicieron caso y ella continuo al lado de Joann conversando mientras ayudaban a las demás.

Candy, se sentía cada vez mas incómoda, lo único que pudo hacer hace dos días atrás, cuando Annie los descubrió, fue pedirle que se moderara, que si Joann decidía echarla de su casa estaba en pleno derecho, eso contuvo una pelea de mayores proporciones, porque su amiga de infancia no estaba dispuesta a irse, no sin antes lograr su objetivo. Patty se lo comentó a Candy, le daba miedo la forma en que ella miraba y se refería a Joann.

Mientras que en la rivera del Tay, mas alejados de las mujeres llegaron los varones con el cebo, las cañas y los baldes dispuestos a hacer de ese pasatiempo una verdadera competencia, por lo menos entre el Melenudillo de oro que se instaló en la mejor piedra cuidando de no mojarse la blusa de seda y Terry que ya simplemente no lo soportaba, ya que estuvo al medio de Candy y él, durante toda la cabalgata sin darle opción de hablarle.

Ambos empecinados en llenar los baldes de peces. Los demás sacaron unos artefactos que inventó Luca, según él era un radar que le indicaba en que lugar habían mas peces, por supuesto funcionó, ya que gracias a eso los dos contrincantes se acomodaron mejor para conseguir su cometido. Liam no servía para ese tipo de pasatiempos, es lo que le advirtió Joshua; pero él insistió en que probaría, no llevaba ni media hora y ya estaba de pésimo humor.

- Nooooo….ya me aburrí…me instale donde se supone que había un cardumen… no pasa nada – Reclamó lanzando lejos la caña.

- Oye…ten mas cuidado…yo estuve apunto de pescar uno y lo espantaste – Reclamó Ben que estaba a centímetros de Liam

- Pero que poca paciencia…deben ser como Terry y Archie – Indicó a los dos que estaban ensimismados en coleccionar todos los peces – Vaya… parece que dejaran el río sin peces – El moreno que llevaba un gorro de vaquero miró los baldes y ya estaban desbordado de peces.

- OIGAN… ¿PORQUE ESTA COMPETENCIA?...ES POR LA RAGAZZA CANDY… - Paolo quiso bromear pero los dos lo miraron feo.

- Mejor ya cállate…esos dos se odian, por Candy… yo no sabia que a Archie le gustaba – Liam estaba curioso, él juraba que la relación que había era entre Candy y Albert; sin embargo prefirió no decir nada.

- Y claro que noooo… yo creo que debe ser por protegerla, si Archie esta loco por Liz – Comentó Ben que seguía con la caña de pescar y con un sombrero cubriéndose del sol.

- ¿QUEEE? – Preguntó alarmado Liam.

- Si como lo oyes…pero no te preocupes que tampoco es para tanto…hacen linda pareja – Ben creía que en verdad eran una linda pareja, los dos vanidosos y muy simpáticos.

- ¿Ese con Liz?... – Miró sorprendido- Yo no creo que a mi… amiga…le guste en verdad a ese "Melenudillo de oro" es muy coqueto y mi amiga merece un tipo serio, que se comprometa con ella… - Dio un discurso que todos oyeron sin apartarle la vista de encima - ¿Qué¿Por qué me miran así?

- Liam – Susurró el moreno ante la evidente cara de los demás – Yo que tu no me meto en vidas ajenas, tú también eres coqueto….tienes una colección de mujeres y nadie te dice nada, es decir, CON QUE AUTORIDAD MORAL TACHAS A OTRO DE COQUETO – Le chilló lo último al ver que se burlaba de sus frases cuerdas.

- Bueno…pero es porque soy irresistible jajajajajaja – Miró a Joshua que lo miró feo – Mira no me pongas esa cara, tú te la has pasado con "que quieres que te toque" y no te he dicho nada ajajajaja – Se burló huyendo de la patada que le daría su amigo.

- Cállate…no la llames así tiene nombre: Sheila – Lo manoteó nuevamente.

- Uhhhh…alguien se nos enamoró…parece… es común que eso pase…hay amigos que se enamoran de sus amigas – Comentó Terry mirando de reojo a Archie, que no le escuchó por estar pendiente de sus peces.

- Que increíble has dejado seco el río…veamos cuantos son – Paolo se arrodilló y comenzó a contar, al rato apareció Archie con su balde esperando – Uhhh… tenemos ni mas ni menos 35 peces – Se escucho un aplauso de parte de todos.

- Vean el mío… yo al ojo te diré que deben ser unos cuarenta jajajajaja – El engreído chico de melena rubia esperó que los contaran.

- Veamos… que tiene aquí el melenudillo de oro jajajajaja lo siento – Liam bromeó con él y se puso a contar – Tenemos un empate 35 peces…. Uhhhh…que fuerte… deberemos desempatar jajajajaja

Los dos se miraron decepcionados de ese veredicto, dispuestos a seguir ahí otra hora mas para desempatar solo hasta que Ben sostuvo que no pensaba estar tanto rato mirando el agua, pescando peces cuando su Princesa los vería y querría enviarlos al agua porque le daría pena. Nadie continúo ahí así que no les quedó más remedio que seguir caminando hacia donde estaban las chicas.

- Que necio eres….porque no te vas a seguir tu carrera de actor y dejas a Candy en paz – Le susurró con el ceño fruncido Archie a Terry.

- ¿Qué?... que te importa a ti si me quedo o me voy – Respondió Terry que continuo caminando.

- Me importa es mi amiga y no quiero que sufra por un sinvergüenza como tu…- Archie lo miró desafiante.

- ¿Estas hablando de ti?...no veo otro DESCARADO POR AQUÍ – Terry miró a todos lados y sus ojos llenos de furia se volvieron a Archie.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? – Lo tocó con su dedo índice que irritó al Caballero Inglés.

- DESCARADO – le respondió enterrando su dedo índice en cada sílaba.

- Yo no soy el comprometido acá…. – Respondió triunfal y moviendo las cejas, para luego arreglar su camisa de seda

- ¿No?... ¿Que vendría siendo Annie? – Preguntó el caballero Inglés moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y cruzándose de brazos.

- Uhhh… pero eso ya fue, no estoy con ella…en cambio tu… - Lo miró de pie a cabeza

- Yo que… - Le dio pie para que terminara su frase

- Tu estas con Susana Marlowe – Y la finalizó moviendo sus cejas con desprecio.

- Tu no sabes las razones de eso…no te metas – Terry volvió a enterrar su dedo en el pecho de el melenudillo de oro, que estaba furioso.

- Deja que Candy siga con su vida…ya te olvidó – Le dijo finalmente sabiendo que eso le dolería.

- No es cierto – Terry estaba convencido de que él mentía.

- Si… yo lo se porque ella me ha contado – Le aseveró el amigo de Candy, que si bien jamás tocaron ese tema, alguna vez ella misma le dijo que Terry era tema superado.

- BASTAAAAAAAAAA – Gritó Liam a los dos que estaban a punto de golpearse.

- Ya estuvo bueno chicos….dejen de pelear, estamos de vacaciones y por lo menos traten de llevarse bien o respetarse los unos a los otros – Pidió el moreno apacible, que llevaba las cañas y estaba apurado en llegar donde las chicas.

Las chicas ya tenían todo listo, Annie se dedicó mucho a preparar todo con finos detalles unas servilletas con origami, cubiertos de plata y todo como si fuera una cena de lujo, que en un picnic no tenía ninguna relevancia, era lo que le dijo todo el rato Joann, se alejó de su cercanía y sus miradas llenas de envidia que le hacia mal, había tenido la osadía de comentar que los hombres y probablemente Ben, tenían una lista de novias y que todas pasaban sin gran importancia, solo hasta que encontraran a la mujer que fuera: Culta, educada, fina, dama, buena ama de casa, etc; se estaba describiendo a si misma. Joann hizo grandes esfuerzos por no hablarle, mirarla y escucharla; pero cada vez era más difícil. Prefirió ir con Candy y Patty que continuaban viendo la carne. Los chicos llegaron y mostraron los peces que trajeron, ninguna de las chicas le pareció digno de admirar. Candy tomó esos baldes y se fue con ellos hacia el río, dispuesta a devolverlos a su hábitat.

- Yo se los dije… - Susurró Ben riendo de la expresión de Archie

- Candy… ¡Que haces! – Pregunto Terry que la siguió

- Dejar estos peces de donde no debieron salir – Siguió caminando rumbo al río.

- Pero si los trajimos para comerlos – Respondió Terry tomando uno de los baldes que llevaba Candy.

- No me voy a comer cuatro toneladas de peces….trajimos carne, Terry – Se volteó a verlo arrugando su nariz con rabia.

- Deja que te ayudo entonces – la miró y ella apenas le dirigió una rápida ojeada - ¿Pasa algo?

- No… ¿Por? – Siguió caminando muy apurada, parecía estar huyendo.

- No se… es que casi no me hablas – La miró extrañado, no dejaba que se le acercara ni a medio metro de distancia.

- Si te hablo…ahora lo hago…bla bla bla bla – Ironizó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Si; pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero... – Respondió él molesto de su burla y como ella no se detuvo, corrió y se puso por delante.

- Déjame pasar…. ¿Que te pasa a ti? – Lo corrió con su mano a un lado para seguir.

- Quiero saber algo que me ha dicho Archie – Terry quería indagar en que cosa es lo que pasaba con Candy, que fue de su vida cuando se separaron

- Que cosa – Ella se encogió de hombros sin mirarle.

- Si me has olvidado…eso… dime – Se puso nuevamente por delante para verla cuando respondiera.

- Que te diga que…que… que… no… entiendo – Candy comenzó a tartamudear de los nervios, sabía perfecto que pregunta era esa.

- Si me has olvidado…¿Existe en verdad ese tal Terence?...- Terry sostuvo su brazo para que no se fuera y la miró.

- Si

- si ¿Qué? – Apretó mas su brazo obligándola a que respondiera bien.

- Si existe ya te lo dije, es un amigo…tu también los tienes- Zafándose de sus manos que la apresaban.

- Si…Liz, Joann, Meg y hasta Jenny son buenas amigas…pero no me gustan – Respondió con rabia y muy sincero.

- ¿No?...yo pensé que por ahí si…como a ti ninguna se te escapa de tu "seducción"- Ironizó con una mueca de desprecio.

- ¿Qué? …tu en verdad crees que cualquiera es buena para mi… es decir... – Iba a continuar indignado ante lo que Candy pensaba que era él.

- No me interesa detalles Terry…no seas grosero – Espetó volteándose rápidamente y dejando a los peces libres en el agua.

- Detalles de que… oye espera – No entendía a que se refería y se acercó a ella.

- Detalles de tu vida….ya te olvide – Respondió de forma rápida y aunque quiso escapar ahí estaba Terry evitando que se fuera.

- ¿Si?... no lo creo…no es eso lo que yo sentí cuando te bese – Le dijo mirando como sus mejillas se sonrojaron y acercándose mas a ella.

- ¿ESTAS BIEN CANDY? – La voz de Archie llegó a tiempo para el alivio de Candy, para la desdicha de Terry que apretó sus manos de la rabia.

- Lo que faltaba el melenudillo de oro…- Murmuró enfurecido, cuando Candy quiso salir del bloqueo que éste sostenía, la obligo a mirarlo y prosiguió – No creas que esta conversación queda aquí a medias… buscaré la forma de tenerla en privado…y te comprobaré mi teoría de que TU a mi no me has olvidado…como yo tampoco… Tarzan pecoso – La liberó cuando terminó de decir todo eso.

Mascullando rabia, impotencia, se alejó rumbo al picnic, dejando a Candy con Archie, que no alcanzo a escuchar nada de lo que éste le dijo al oído. Ella estaba sintiendo como flaqueaban sus piernas, confundida con esa forma en que le hablaba. Agradeció la intervención oportuna de Archie.

Annie se acercó a Ben, le traía un jugo que preparó para él y que agradeció, Joann justo cuando ella se lo extendía lo derramó en el suelo.

- Opss… que torpeza… no te vi – Dijo Joann sonriendo a Liz que la vio

- Pero… Johanna… - Suspiro conteniendo la rabia, se fue por más insultándola entre murmullos.

- Jo… Mi princesa… ¿Qué hiciste?- Le dijo Ben sonriendo y acercándose a ella.

- Nada…ven vamos…lejos de aquí- Lo tomó de la mano, ahora que no llevaba el yeso.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Adonde me llevas?- La miró coqueto sosteniendo su mano.

- No seas mal pensado… quiero hablar contigo o pasear lo que sea – Ella lo miró y reconoció esa mirada descarada que dibujaba sus ojos verdes.

- Lo que sea...yo tengo ideas sobre lo que eso podría ser jajajaja – Dijo él bromeando.

- Déjate de bromas…te estas juntando mucho con Terry- Indicó ella sonrojada.

- Esta bien, solo quería sonrojarte un poco…es que te ves tan linda – Le respondió dándole un beso a la mano que llevaba vendada.

- Ya… deja…- Se soltó de sus besos sonoros.

- Que me querías preguntar… soy todo oídos – Se cruzó de brazos para conversar con ella.

- Tu…. Este… ¿Has tenido novias no? – Preguntó jugando con sus pies en el suelo.

- Jo… es una pregunta que no hace una dama a un varón…porque los hombres no tenemos memoria…no la tenemos en verdad… – respondió él moviendo en el aire su dedo índice.

- Ya deja… pero quiero saber – Insistió ella ante una pregunta que podía sacar resquemores.

- Y si… unas cuantas – Finalizó algo incomodo

- Que… ¿Cuántas son cuantas?- Pidió precisión en ese antecedente.

- Mhhhhhh… pero es que te vas a enojar – Pensó contándolas en sus pensamientos; pero al mirar a Joann sabía que su ceja izquierda levantada era mala señal.

- No… porque…si no eres nada mío – Le dijo con un ademán de indiferencia fingida.

- Jo… fui tu novio – Ben se acercó y la miró directo a sus ojos.

- Bueno eso…ya fue… pero dime no desvíes el tema – Prosiguió la chica dejando que él tomara de sus manos.

- Si tuve novias antes de conocerte a ti y…- Le respondió abrazándola contra su pecho.

- Y…- Ella continúo con la interrogación.

- Y después que te fuiste y me dejaste solo también – Finalizó siendo luego empujado por ella.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeee? – Lo miró frunciendo el ceño y ofendida

- Yo sabia que te ibas a enojar…mi Princesa nada ni nadie se compara contigo – Se acercó a pesar del manoteo que ella le dio, que no quería que la abrazara.

- Que dices….yo no estoy enojada…suéltame – Lo empujó.

- Yo quería olvidarte…pero nunca pude…¿Para que haces ese tipo de preguntas?...yo creo que no deberías porque te pondrías celosa, como ahora jajajajajajajaja – La obligó a abrazarlo.

- No lo estoy…además yo terminé esa relación contigo, estabas en tu derecho….igual que yo y la verdad que… – Respondió ella dejándose abrazar

- ¿Queeeeeeeeee? – Él la apartó y la miró enfurecido.

- Eso…que yo también tuve mi… bueno tu ya sabes – Joann lo miraba con total normalidad.

- No… yo no se…dime – Se cruzó de brazos esperando detalles.

- Que...Eso – Respondió apenas la chica de ojos azules.

- Que es esoooo – Insistió él mirándola.

- Que conocí a alguien…pero porque estamos hablando de esto – Le recriminó ella olvidando quien comenzó.

- Tu empezaste y me vas a contar quien es ese alguien…que hiciste – Insistió el acercándose a ella y esperando su respuesta.

- NADA…. Que mente mas sucia tienes – Joann vio sus ojos verdes y que probablemente estaba pensando algo malo.

- Yo no he insinuado nada…solo quiero saber quien es ese…¿Es acaso el Francés ese con el que estabas en tus clases de Gall? – Ben dio detalles que ella no le dio y eso llamó su atención, aunque él quiso disimular ya era tarde.

- ¿Qué?...¡Como sabes tu eso!...tu…- Indicó a Ben con su dedo índice y este volteó.

- Discúlpenme…pero me pidieron que les avisara que todo esta listo- La voz ya usual de la chica que siempre les interrumpía sus mejores conversaciones.

- Gracias… Annie, pero estoy hablando con mi novia…si no te importa…diles que ya vamos – Le dijo él sin tomarle importancia y hablándole a Joann en clave con su mirada y modulaciones.

- No es bueno verse a solas con el novio…que dirán los demás – Lanzó el veneno Annie, ante el rostro de fastidio de la joven. Ben con un gesto en sus manos le pidió a Joann que lo dejara a él responder a eso.

- Si es cierto…pero Joann y yo no estábamos haciendo nada malo…a ambos nos importa poco el que dirán ¿No es así mi vida? – Le cerró el ojo y la abrazó delante de Annie que se fue enfurecida.

- Yo no soy tu novia Ben – Le susurró cuando ella se fue, esperándoles mas allá.

- Para mi nunca has dejado de serlo y se que yo para ti tampoco…pero tú y yo tenemos una conversación que me la debes, como muchas respuestas de tu parte, porque las mías….ya las tienes es cosa que me mires a los ojos – Le dijo Ben besando su mano.

Se reunieron con el resto a seguir con el almuerzo, comieron carne y ensaladas, continuaron con la conversación. Candy, pensaba como podría evitar la cercanía de Terry, por el momento le había servido de mucho Archie; pero él no podía estar las 24 horas del día detrás. Patty, conversó largo rato con Paolo, le había quedado dando vueltas lo que le dijo, se miró a si misma toda la mañana, ella era muy simple para alguien que al parecer tenía mas posición que su familia, segura que probablemente él le buscaba conversación para no dejarla sola, por caballerosidad. Luca, miró de reojo a la pelirroja que ya había terminado de comer, estaba recolectando hierbas de todo tipo. Comenzaron otra vez a discutir. Meg, insistía en que según el naipe español, le hablaba de buenos prospectos para esa semana completa y su mala onda no le llegaría porque llevaba una cinta roja en su muñeca. El científico no podía creer lo que esa chica de ojos celestes, pecosa, con cabello ensortijado y lunática le decía, la miraba impresionado, advirtiéndole que esas teorías que ella sostenía no tenían base, el futuro no estaba escrito en unos naipes.

Liz, los miró sin entender porque de las 24 horas del día, ellos peleaban unas ocho horas, siempre juntos; pero peleando, atraídos por ser polos opuestos, dedujo finalmente.

- Los polos opuestos se atraen – Suspiró Liam que estaba debajo de un árbol descansando y sostenía esa conversación con Liz.

- Que sabes tu – Espetó su amiga, Liz que lo miró de reojo.

- Se mas que tu…niña – Respondió mirándola con desprecio por sus palabras.

- No soy niña ya…- Le dijo ella indicando con su mano su cuerpo completo y dando un giro ante sus ojos.

- ¿No?... pues si yo te miro…- La miró por completo y prosiguió - Yo veo a una nena que aun duerme con un osito de peluche jajajajajaja – Se burló de la chica de ojos verdes que se enfureció.

- Y yo si te miro a ti…- Lo miró de arriba abajo, viendo que él se puso de pie y también modelo para ella con mucha arrogancia - Veo a un tarado sometido que acepta lo que le dice el padre y que babea por un par de pechugas que se pasean solas – Se burló haciendo como de costumbre sus imitaciones.

- jajajajajajaja…que dices – Se rió al ver como se colocó dos tomates enormes en su busto.

- Es la verdad… ¿No recuerdas a las ordinarias por las que me insultaste? – Se sacó los tomates de su pecho, avergonzada de esa imitación, siempre lo hacía; pero ahora se sentía distinto.

- Yo no te insulte a ti…era una broma y ya paso – Le dijo mirándola de cerca, notándola mas distinta.

- Si… como no – Guardando distancia ante la cercanía de Liam

- Además que tanto escándalo haces… ¿Qué paso con tu muñeco? No lo veo aquí contigo jajajajaja ya te aburriste… - Se burló de la facilidad de su amiga de enamorarse de todos.

- Ese ya es historia…es viejo para mi…ahora esta él – Indicó a Archie que estaba con Joann discutiendo algo.

- ¿Qué? Archie – Miró de soslayo al melenudillo de oro, no le veía nada de novedoso a un rubio desaliñado, por más que pensaba que era lo que les gustaba a las chicas de esa cosa, no lo entendía.

- Si…él… es caballero, educado, fino, atento – Las respuestas de Liz le aclararon el porque.

- Yo soy todo eso…quiero decir…que bien por ti que te fijes en el "Melenudillo de oro"…como que te gustan los rubios a ti ¿no? – Se acercó a ella mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Si…efectivamente, me derrito por ellos – Pestañeó coqueta mientras evadía la mirada azul de su amigo y veía a Archie.

- ¿A si?... pues veamos que dice tu hermano al respecto… te recuerdo que YO ESTOY A CARGO DE TI…ÉL ME LO PIDIO Y SI YO NO APRUEBO A ALGUIEN SE LO DIRE – Le refunfuño él muy molesto por que no le agradaba Archie para Liz.

- NO NECESITO QUE ME VIGILES NI APRUEBES NADA – Le chilló ella indicándole con el dedo.

- LIIIIIIIIIIIZ NO ME GRITES – Se acercó chillando igual que ella y tomándola por la cintura para que lo mirara.

- LO HAGO…SUELTAME…INSOLENTE – Le dijo ella al ver que la tocó sin pedirle permiso, al ver su mirada él la soltó inmediatamente.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? Gatita…¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo en caballo conmigo? – Apareció al rescate el joven de melena, que los miró a los dos extrañado.

- NO QUIERE ESTABA CONVERSANDO CONMIGO – Le chilló de muy mal humor Liam, que arregló su cabello y acorraló a Liz.

-SI QUIERO…VAMOS – Liz quitó del medio a Liam de un solo empujón.

Se fueron dejando a Liam hablando solo, se acercó Joshua a conversar con él de forma privada fue tanto lo que hablaron que terminó por fastidiarse y se fue a dormir bajo un árbol. Candy, Sheila, Joann y Ben estaban conversando debajo de unos árboles. Patty y Paolo conversaron largo rato, tenían gustos afines, disfrutaban de la compañía mutua. Él le regaló una flor silvestre mientras leía unos poemas; sin embargo la notaba algo extraña, pensaba que quizás dijo o hizo algo que a ella le molestó, se lo preguntó abiertamente. Ella lo negó y confesó estar preocupada por la subasta, él se ofreció a adjudicarla si su temor era que tendría que bailar con un viejo feo, la chica se sonrojo ante sus palabras y se excusó con él, se reunió con Candy y Annie, dejando a Paolo desconcertado y sostuvo una larga conversación con Joann.

**Acanthus Restaurante**

**Perth – Escocia**

El paseo por Perth se prolongó, conversaron sobre sus respectivos trabajos, el grupo de amigos que eran Joann y los demás. Hasta que Albert decidió invitar a Erin a almorzar, ella aceptó e insistió en querer probar la comida escocesa, llevaba mucho tiempo sin degustarla, ante su petición y mirando como sus margaritas en sus mejillas se dibujaban con esa hermosa sonrisa, no pudo negarse. El lugar que escogió era muy sencillo; pero aun así era muy acogedor, pocas personas, con mesas decoradas con amapolas en el centro, una armonía perfecta, nada de lujos. Seleccionó la mesa y él la ayudó a sentarse, recibieron el menú de las manos del mozo y ella pidió: "Salmón Kedgeree".Albert pensó en solicitar el nombrado: "Haggis"; pero desistió era un plato de comida escocés demasiado condimentado, así que mejor prefirió el platillo: "Forfar Bridies". Para beber ya que ella pidió pescado y él carne, no podía ser vino blanco, sonrió ante lo que él intentaba conciliar y se arriesgó a contrariar el protocolo: " blended Whisky"

Almorzaron mientras ella le hablaba de su vida en Escocia, de su familia y las tradiciones a las que eran muy apegados, en ese sentido hasta se parecían. No dejó de mirarla, no entendía como aquel cretino que la insultó llamándola: Marimacho, pudo decirle algo semejante, era la dama más femenina, con carácter, sencilla y hermosa que conocía. Cuando llegó el turno de compartir sus vivencias, un bloqueo innato lo obligó a omitir muchas cosas, solo compartió sus trabajos, la amistad con Candy y otras cosas que vivió en el camino lejos de ser un Andley. No sabía porque razón le estaba mintiendo a esa chica, la respuesta llegó sola cuando en sus labios se posaron las frases exactas que describían ese sentimiento: Le gustaba mucho.

Estaba tan embobado en sus ojos calipso, en su sonrisa dulce y sus finas manos, en la forma en que gesticulaba y recordando el beso que le dio, que no sabía en que momento ya el almuerzo estaba llegando a su fin. Ella se excusó pidiendo permiso para ir al tocador y se fue con ella los ojos de él, que se percató que otros jóvenes mas la miraban de forma descarada. Al fruncir el ceño, buscando la mirada de esos dos intrusos, que apenas y le tomaron en cuenta, se topó con cuatro hermosas jóvenes que sonrieron. Se acercaron a Albert que atento le respondió unas preguntas que le hicieron, enseñándoles un mapa que llevaban, aparte del escote que una de ellas se empeñaba en exhibir. Se sentaron a su lado, él no se negó a su compañía y continuó explicándoles lo hermoso que era Escocia, lo conocía al derecho y al revés. Sonriendo con toda naturalidad, las dos mujeres lo miraban fascinadas.

- Si…es como les dije…derecho …- Les decía Albert escribiendo algo en un papel.

- Gracias… es usted muy amable jajajajaja – La joven con un escote muy pronunciado estaba coqueteando abiertamente con Albert.

- No por nada… - Al ver a Erin se levantó de la mesa – Erin… toma asiento, le estaba explicando a estas dos jóvenes turistas que lugares eran los apropiados para conocer… jajajajaja… ella también es escocesa de nacimiento – Erin se acercó con una cara descompuesta al verlo rodeado de cuatro mujeres y afortunadamente le cedió su asiento, buscó otra silla y se sentó a su lado.

- Oh… que pena tiene novia – Dijo la joven a la otra que lo miraban fascinado. Erin miró de arriba abajo a la joven que acomodaba su exuberante busto en medio de ese vestido destartalado.

- ¿Qué?...no este ella no es mi novia jajajaja… es mi ¿Amiga?- Sonrió Albert que estaba muy cerca de Erin.

- ¿Qué ahora a parte de todo eres guía de turistas? – Preguntó Erin, mirando a Albert muy molesta.

- Erin… ellas están perdidas – Le explicó con naturalidad acercándose a ella.

- Ufffff se nota que son "unas perdidas" – Murmuró enfurecida.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó una morena muy antipática.

- No que es una lastima estar perdida… yo lo se porque vivo en Noruega y la gente acá no hace nada por ayudar al prójimo…han dado con la persona adecuada…el ayuda a medio mundo – Miró con desprecio a Albert que no entendió nada.

- Que bien… ¿Nos decías entonces? – La exuberante mujer, se acomodó mejor y tocó el brazo de Albert para que continuara.

Ahí estuvo por lo menos mas de media hora, pidiendo la intervención cada cierto rato a Erin, que estaba aburrida y quería irse. Él continuo dándoles datos y compartiendo sugerencias de donde hospedar, le gustaba mucho viajar y sabía muy bien lo que significaba que nadie prestara ayuda a jóvenes que estaban perdidas.

Erin, miraba anonadada el descaro con que esas cuatro mujeres estaban ahí, con la excusa perfecta de estar extraviadas en medio de un país que era muy sencillo de ubicarse. Se sintió ignorada, ofendida y si estaba ahí era para estar con él; sin embargo no la estaba tomando en cuenta.

Desvió la vista hacia el parque de al frente, prefirió no responder a las miradas de Albert que de vez en cuando le daba, al verla ensimismada. Al ver por la ventana, una chica corría de un lado a otro pidiendo a gritos por ayuda. Sin pensarlo mas, Erin, se levantó de la mesa y salió afuera, sin prestarle atención a los llamados de Albert.

Una chica de unos diecisiete años, pedía ayuda para su hermano, que había recientemente había sido picado por una abeja, estaba tirado en el suelo rodeado de personas curiosas. Entre esos Alex, el chico que fue compañero de universidad de Erin.

Ella lo revisó y de forma rápida procedió a quitar el aguijón donde la hermana del chico le indicó.

- A ver con permiso…yo soy medico – El arrogante tipo se presentó ahi al ver a Erin la miró de soslayo – Tu aquí

- Alex… trae tu maletín …tu debes tener uno – le dijo la chica que estaba de rodillas, examinando al chico, ya sabia perfectamente que tenia.

- Si este aquí lo traigo… ¿Que tiene? – Preguntó mirándolo así y extendiéndole su maletín.

- ES UN SHOCK ANAFILACTICO TARADO COMO NO SABES – le chilló mientras buscaba una paleta y le abrió la boca.

- ¿Queeeeee? …hay yo no se que se hace en ese caso – Retrocedió alarmado porque no dominaba esa materia

- ¿Qué?... si tu estudiaste medicina igual que yo… la toxina de la abeja le produjo un shock anafiláctico, presenta sibilancias, por causa de la histamina…MUEVETEEEE – Le dijo al ver que no entendía nada – Sibilancia es dificultad de respirar… eso es lo que significa tarado…Muévete… o que… ¿Quieres que le haga una traqueotomía aquí delante de todo el mundo?... SACA LA EPINEFRINAAAAA AHORAAAAA – Chilló sin darle tiempo a que parpadeara.

- ¡Que horror!…SI LE VINO UN PARO RESPITARIO DEBERAS HACER UNA TRAQUEOSTOMIA… guacala creo que vomitare – Apurado sacó lo que la chica le pidió. Ella se lo inyectó directo y esperó.

- Uff… con esta epinefrina debería producir la vasoconstricción… - Erin repasó cada lección y vio que el chico mejoró – No hables…no puedes te pico una abeja y tienes la traquea inflamada aun no podrás hablar; pero vas a mejorar…Tranquilo.

Toda la gente miró como aquella joven actuó de forma rápida salvando la vida al chico, la aplaudieron y vitorearon, la hermana del chico que cubrieron con una manta, estaba emocionada, le juró que no dejaría que ese médico que esperaba por la ambulancia se llevara el crédito de su heroica hazaña. Alex, miraba con odio como la gente aplaudía a esa chica, lo había dejado en ridículo y no se lo perdonaría.

La ambulancia llegó y se llevó al chico, a su lado iba Alex listo y dispuesto para recibir los aplausos del director del hospital donde él pretendía hacer su práctica. La joven acompañante del chico le agradeció infinitamente a Erin.

- Yo voy a decir la verdad….voy a decir que esta señorita hizo todo y que usted es un mequetrefe que quiere llevarse los aplausos – Lo indicó molesta a Alex que sacudió su fino traje.

- No es necesario que me agradezcas nada yo… espero que tu hermano este bien – Le dijo Erin extendiendo su mano.

Los vio irse y la gente se dispersó. Albert la miró no entendía porque ella no fue en la ambulancia, si ante una intervención como la que ella tuvo le salvo la vida al chico, eso podría ayudarla a conseguir el trabajo que ella esperaba. Erin, le respondió que ya tenía uno y que no lo cambiaría, no aun.

Las cuatro jóvenes estaban esperando por él y no por la chica precisamente, de eso se percató Erin al mirar hacia la ventana.

- Te esperan – Le dijo Erin indicando a las chicas.

- No… yo estaba contigo – Respondió Albert que no se movió.

- No parece… puedes irte…yo tengo que volver – Ella se acomodó su vestido y el pelo que tenía algo alborotados.

- Entonces me voy contigo… Erin yo te invite a almorzar a ti – Albert la detuvo del brazo al ver que ella se iba a ir.

- Esta bien…anda a hacer lo que debes hacer…yo te espero aquí – Ella sonrió y se sentó a esperar.

Erin se instaló ahí y Albert la miró extrañado, no comprendía porque tenía ese ceño fruncido y se fue a despedir de las chicas que le dejaron una tarjeta con su dirección. Entendía que era para algo más; pero ese tipo de demostraciones obvias lo cohibían. Cuando ellas se fueron y volteó a ver Erin se había ido.

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth - Escocia**

Erin, se tomó un carruaje hasta llegar lo antes posible a la casa, debía pensar en algo para deshacerse de aquel novio que vendría dentro de unas horas. Vio pasar el auto de Albert a toda velocidad y se escondió, llegaría antes que ella, no sabía porque razón lo dejo ahí. Ya estaban por llegar y le pagó al cochero, se bajó no sin antes mirar a todos lados, el auto de Albert estaba ahí; pero no lo vio, entró sigilosamente e ingresó por la parte de atrás.

- Señorita Erin…el Señor Basil, su prometido esta hace rato esperándola – Le dijo Fiona al verla llegar.

- ¿Queeee? – Erin estaba desalentada, no tenía la menor idea de que podía hacer para quitárselo de encima.

- Si, llegó y al rato llegó el Señor Albert y esta con él conversando – Fiona abrió la puerta y le indicó la sala

Erin, se acercó intentando no ser vista, escuchó la conversación que sostenían ambos, al mirar al tipo nuevo que consiguió su padre, no podía creer que el Señor Henson tuviera tan mal gusto, el hombre era horroroso, no tenía comparación alguna con Albert.

Ella lo observó entendiendo porque era irresistible para las cuatro mujeres que se le acercaron; sin embargo no sabía si él era así de tímido en verdad o era una pose. Se descuidó y por poco se cae encima de un monumento, el único que la vio fue Albert se excusó con el Señor Basil y tomó de la mano a Erin, llevándola a un lugar mas apartado.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – Preguntó aun tomado de la mano de ella

- Porque tenía que ver a esa cosa… quitarla del medio – Erin indicó al hombre que observaba unas pinturas que estaban en la sala.

- Yo me preocupe por ti – La miró y se acercó mas - ¿Ese es el nuevo novio que tienes? – preguntó mirando al espantoso ser humano que estaba afuera.

- Si… no se que hacer… es horrible – Dijo la chica desesperada.

- Yo te voy a ayudar…¿Confías en mi no? – Le preguntó Albert mirando sus hermosos ojos.

- Si… pero …¿Qué vas a hacer? – La miró algo asustada

- Se me ocurrió algo… tú nada mas me sigues la actuación …vamos – La tomó de la mano y se fue con ella delante del hombre

El hombre los vio tomados de la mano y no entendía nada, reconoció el rostro de Erin, tenía una foto de ella. La saludó con un ademán de su gorro ridículo que llevaba y espero la respuesta de esa escena de la que estaba siendo testigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – preguntó el hombre con una verruga en la nariz que se movía cuando hablaba. - ¡Que hace usted con mi prometida! – Espeto el hombre alarmado al ver que aun la tenía de la mano.

- ¿Yo?... pues vivo aquí, soy amigo de su hermano y… Erin esta saliendo conmigo – Dijo Albert atrapando las dos manos de la chica que estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Queeeeeeee? – Chillo el hombre de cabello rubio desteñido, con la verruga agitándose con el movimiento de su nariz y el rostro rojo de ira.

- Si… lo que oye… es mí… Novia – Respondió Albert seguro de lo que debía hacer.

- No puede ser – Suspiró el tipo que parecía al borde de un ataque de histeria.

- ¿Porque no puede ser? – Preguntó Albert con toda la naturalidad posible – Ella es hermosa, lindos ojos, inteligente, doctora y …¡Me gusta! – La miró describiendo lo que veía en ella, sonrojándola por instantes.

- Porque ella es mi prometida…todo lo que describe esta reservado para mi…excepto lo de doctora, que eso si que no – Le respondió agitando la pipa que llevaba en su boca.

- Pero ella no le ha visto nunca…como va a ser su prometida…yo en cambio he salido con ella y pues lo siento…ha llegado tarde ¿No es así mi vida? – Preguntó de forma melosa Albert a Erin que asintió con la cabeza.

- Pfff…no le creo… esta es una actuación para que yo me vaya – Miró con desprecio a los dos y continuo – Por una tomadita de mano…eso no es gran cosa… pues no les creo – Se plantó en el sofá esperando una explicación mas contundente.

- No nos cree… - Albert ya tenía algo en mente; sin embargo era muy osado, miró a Erin – Yo creo que usted necesita una prueba de que ella y yo…somos novios ¿Es eso? – Albert se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en sus labios, cortó y tierno - ¿Le quedo claro?

- Pajarraco feo…ese beso es mas desaliñado que un pato desplumado – Respondió resoplando y sin inmutarse – Yo ya se que ella finge ser una loca para que todos huyamos…yo no lo haré, nada me escandaliza fácilmente jajajajajaja – Rió de forma sonora.

- Esta bien…usted lo pidió – Albert respondió y el hombre miró que cosa era lo que haría.

Albert se acercó a Erin, le susurró algo al oído y pudo notar que la chica se sonrojó antes de tiempo, y a lo que parecía un permiso ella asintió. La tomó por la cintura, acarició su rostro y ahí delante del horroroso tipo con cara de gnomo le dio el mencionado: Beso Francés, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleró ante esa atrevida caricia, ella también respondió de la misma manera; jamás haría algo así en público; pero ante la insistencia de ese tipo no le quedó remedio. Les costó separarse, cuando por fin pudieron, entre la vergüenza y lo que ambos sintieron, él fue dejando un camino de dulces besos en su mejilla, se miraron directo a los ojos y cuando pudieron salir de ese lapsus. El individuo estaba pasmado de la impresión.

- QUE ATREVIMIENTO MAS GRANDE…DIOS MIO…ERES UNA ADULTERA DE LO PEOR…YO NO QUIERO A UNA MUJER ASI…PERO COMO LEONARD DIJO QUE ERAS UNA ACTRIZ Y QUE TODO LO INVENTABAS, PARA AHUYENTAR A LOS VARONES QUE TE BUSCABA TU PADRE…NADIE PUEDE ACTUAR DANDO SEMEJANTES BESOS…USTEDES SON…. – Lanzó al piso el ramo de flores que llevaba.

- Modere su vocabulario, ya le dije que ella es mi novia…¿Cree usted que ella se hubiera dejado besar así de no ser porque en verdad siente algo por mi? – Explicó Albert tomando de la mano a Erin.

El hombre no le tomó importancia a las palabras de Albert, se marchó indignado ante semejante espectáculo. Los dos guardaron silencio, él recién se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, fue demasiado atrevimiento de su parte.

- Erin… lo siento… no debí hacer algo así - Se arrodilló delante de ella que estaba llorando – No llores…no debí hacer eso, perdona.

- No lloro por el beso…es decir, me da vergüenza las cosas que debo hacer para librarme de las decisiones de mi padre…perdóname tú por obligarte a hacer algo así, tú quisiste ayudarme – Ella se secó las lágrimas con su pañuelo.

- Yo no estaba obligado…es decir… yo quise ayudar; pero no puedo evitar reconocer que …me gusto – Lo dijo sin pensar, ya era tarde porque la joven lo miró avergonzada.

- ¿Qué?... lo dices por que… - No entendía que quiso decir con eso.

- No… este… es verdad… eres doctora y a mi no me importa eso…. Es decir si me importa me enorgullece… y… – Estaba embriagado con las emociones que brotaron desde la primera vez que la besó.

- ¿Te enorgullece? – Erin se emocionó con sus palabras, era el primer hombre que decía algo así.

- Si… haces una labor hermosa y…yo no podría actuar cuando te tengo cerca… yo … Me gustas mucho, Erin… Doctora Erin – Finalizó tomando sus manos y de rodillas.

- HOLAAAA A TODOOOOSS….LLEGAMOS – El gritó de Liam y el ruido de los demás los sacó de ese momento.

Ella soltó sus manos y se levantó mientras su hermano la saludó abrazándola. Ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarse, aunque fueron separados por la efusividad del grupo. Ella estaba atolondrada en cada movimiento reflejo, el beso, la mirada de ese joven y sus palabras la descolocaron por completo. Él se sentía mareado, el beso, la mirada y la forma de ser de esa chica desde que la vio por primera vez habían despertado su interés. No le importaba nada mas, que estar cerca de ella, la carrera que escogió lo enorgullecía con solo ver como salvó la vida de ese chico, supo enseguida que estaba perdido.

Continuara…..

**Notas** : Baquelita; es un plástico sintético inventado en 1907. Baggis; es un plato típico escocés, que es un picadillo de corazón, vísceras y especias de cordero, envuelto en la tripa del mismo animal ( similar a la prieta o al longaniza). El poeta escocés; Robert Burns lo puso de moda y cada 25 de enero se celebra la noche de Burns comiendo este plato. Salmón Kedgeree; este es otro plato escocés, lleva arroz, salmón, huevos duros, crema y otras especies Forfar Bridies; este es otro plato escocés lleva solomillo de vacuno, mostaza, cebolla y se sirve con pastas. Blended Whisky; es un tipo de Whisky de grano a base de Avena, trigo, centeno y maíz y un pequeño porcentaje de single Malt.

Agradezco los reviews y la buena onda de Starligt, Mayosiete, Jenny, Anais y demás personas que me escriben a mi correo. Sorry por la demora, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Sobre las preguntas que hay entorno a la historia, muchas de ellas se responden en pequeños detalles de estos 29 capítulos, lo demás más adelante.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	30. La subasta

**Capitulo 30: La subasta **

****

**21 de junio 1915**

**Residencia Beckford**

**Dundee – Escocia.**

El grupo de religiosas ingresaron a esa sofisticada y hermosa residencia del siglo XVI con la finalidad de verificar los últimos retoques. Una grandiosa casa que estuvo por largos años abandonada y que fue amablemente facilitada para ese evento por el mismo dueño, a ex alumnos del Saint Patrick. Todos se veían muy motivados por la tan ansiada subasta que iría en beneficio de familiares y soldados que se enlistaron en la guerra, que continuaba sin respiro.

Durante toda la semana un comité organizador, se ofreció a coordinar hasta el mas mínimo detalle, era extraño comentaban dos religiosas, dado el caso que ya estaban cerrados los dos colegios y ya no se estaba impartiendo clases, por causa de la guerra.

A simple vista estaba todo acorde a las circunstancias, se dirigieron a dar un vistazo a donde estaba el afiche anunciando el evento, al abrir la puerta de ese salón había un escenario cerrado con cortinas de terciopelo rojo, arreglos florales sobre la mesa destinada al Martillero y el licitador, sillas con sus adornos. Siguieron en su inspección hasta llegar por el pasillo al "Salón del Cotillón" muy amplio, con un escenario en el fondo y a su lado el espacio donde iría la orquesta, mesas con sus manteles para ofrecer el cocktail, miles de mesas individuales rodeaban el centro que estaba destinado para el baile, cada esquina con adornos de amapolas y rosas, las flores características de Escocia. Un lienzo colgado de forma vertical de un costado al otro que decía: "GRAN SUBASTA GRAN – AYUDEMOS A NUESTROS HERMANOS EN LA GUERRA"

La hermana Grace, directora del Colegio San Pablo, inspeccionaba todo con mucha dedicación, por supuesto que se manifestó en contra de realizar ese evento, le parecía descabellada la idea de subastar personas; mas aun sabiendo que era jóvenes adolescentes, tanto varones como damas. No se canso de decir, que todo podría convertirse en un espantoso bochorno si les permitían bailar o hacer otras cosas; pero ya que era por un buen fin, no pudo negarse ante el voto unánime de las demás religiosas, de ambos colegios. Sintió que su opinión estaba demás y no quiso insistir; no después de que otra hermana abordó el tema de una ex alumna de su colegio, que fue perseguida por la fauna marina, en extrañas circunstancias, no le quedó alternativa que reconocer que efectivamente fue alumna de su prestigioso colegio y que no le permitiría asistir a ese evento por el bienestar de los demás; sin embargo agradeció que en la última reunión no preguntaran nada al respecto, a pesar de salir en todos los diarios locales, de hace seis días atrás.

La hermana Raquel; la subdirectora y la hermana Gladys; La directora, ambas del Colegio Saint Patrick, coordinaban los catálogos que contenían las fotos y descripciones de las damas y varones que serían subastados, donde indicaba claramente el precio Techo y el número asignado. Las demás hermanas fueron tomando asiento en una sala donde se discutirían los últimos detalles más importantes, en conjunto con una Delegación de Estudiantes en su gran mayoría del Saint Patrick.

- Por favor… hermanas, les pido guarden silencio, aquí cedo la palabra a la Presidenta del Centro de alumnos que nos leerá la lista de personas que participaran en este evento además de algunos detalles de la Subasta – Se sentó la Hermana Gladys al lado de la hermana Grace y dejo a la chica de cabellos rubios dirigirse a todos.

- Buenos días… mi nombre es: Bárbara Cosgrove, la Presidenta de la Delegación de ex al alumnos del Saint Patrick, cuya fundadora fue: Erin Henson… – Alzó la mano y un grupo de chicos corearon el himno, un chico inició un grito de guerra a favor de la fundadora que les permitió que sus voces e ideas fuesen escuchadas. La Presidente de esa delegación con un gesto de su mano los calmó a todos – jajajajaja…lo siento… como decía todos saben que esta misma noche se llevara a cabo la Subasta, con el noble fin de ayudar a nuestros hermanos desvalidos. Todos conocemos como es el funcionar de la subasta, para aquel que no lo comprenda, se le adjuntó en la invitación una breve explicación. Se ha pactado que el precio Techo sea el mismo para todos y la máxima…pues a la imaginación – La chica hizo una pausa y sonrió para luego seguir – Ahora los invitados que deseen adquirir a una dama o varón, deberán inscribirse dejando sus datos con el licitador y se les asignara una paleta con un número. Las personas subastadas están divididas por sexo. En primera instancia serán subastadas las damas y luego los varones, todos ordenados de forma alfabética.

- Me parece bien… Me imagino, que habrán hermanas vigilando el comportamiento de los alumnos - Interrumpió la hermana Grace mirando a las demás personas reunidas ahí, un silencio se hizo eterno.

- Por supuesto, además de alumnos que serán los guardias en los pasillos, para que no se produzcan desmanes ni parejas que se desaparezcan jajajajaja – Se rió la chica de anteojos y rubia, al ver el rostro de la hermana Grace guardó silencio – Bueno…continuo ya hemos encargado los aperitivos, los mozos y la orquesta que tocara y armonizara la fiesta…sobre este ultimo punto dos participantes se han retirado de la subasta; porque una es la cantante y el otro es músico, me refiero a: Joshua Wilder y Sheila… no se puede estar en dos lados al mismo tiempo – Comentó la chica intentando leer sus apuntes y levantando sus cejas.

- Pido la palabra - Levanto la mano un chico pecoso el encargado de una de las supervisiones: Comestibles – Quiero contar que…ha sido algo difícil de conseguir… que la destilería Folhijer nos envié las trescientas cuarenta botellas de Whisky escocés…ya saben… - No alcanzo a terminar, porque la hermana Grace se levantó de su silla como si la hubiese pinchado un chinche.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEE?… ¿Están pensando en beber en una subasta?… ¡ESO SI QUE NOOOOO¡Me niego rotundamente! – Se levantó indignada la hermana Grace al escuchar semejante atrocidad. Todos la miraban, en especial los ex alumnos del Saint Patrick que murmuraban agradeciendo a Dios que no tuvieron una directora como esa.

- Hermana Grace… por favor… deje que termine el chico – Le sugirió la hermana Gladys dirigiendo una sonrisa a los demás e invitándola a que se sentara nuevamente.

- Como decía… una fiesta no se puede llamar tal sin bebidas… - Miro el chico a la hermana que estaba verde de la rabia y alzó la mano pidiendo el apoyo de sus compañeros que por supuesto salieron en su defensa, vitoreando nuevamente el himno del colegio y otro gritito en que mencionaba el nombre de Erin Henson como la precursora de la justicia e igualdad estudiantil – Por favor…silencio…ya estuvo bueno… como decía… lo siento pero hemos desistido del whisky… – Los chicos que estaban ahí protestaron, la hermana Grace sonrió aliviada agradeciendo la intervención Divina y el chico continuo… – Momento…como dije desistimos del whisky…PEROOOO… OPTAMOS POR LA CERVEZA Y OTRO TIPO DE TRAGOS… ¡YES!...- Todos aplaudieron felices y festejaron ante el rostro de espanto de la hermana.

-¿Usted no dirá nada hermana Gladys? Esto es inadmisible – le dijo la Hermana Grace al ver como se comportaba esa turba de alumnos.

- Si…diría, pero recuerde que esto es en beneficio de la guerra… si no hay nada de eso, ningún chico vendrá hermana…a veces Dios nos dice que debemos ser algo mas flexibles y confiar en la juventud…además ellos ya son ex alumnos, nuestra labor como educadoras ya terminó – Le respondió la hermana, directora adorada por todos sus alumnos del Saint Patrick

- Bueno ahora quiero continuar con lo que decía – Dijo la presidenta, carraspeando y silenciando a todos – Quiero explicar el funcionamiento de esta "particular subasta", como dije en primera instancia la subasta comenzara con el lote de Mujeres para luego seguir con el de varones. En el "Salón del cotillón", se dará la instancia para bailar el Vals del honor todas aquellas parejas que hagan ganado en su puja, ya sea la dama o varón. Una vez finalizado eso, se procederá a llamar a las: "Parejas del destino", estas son las personas que se hayan adjudicado doblemente y deberán presentarse con alguna gracia o talento…si no acatan esa regla… este…. Deberán dejar que la pareja le de un beso… que se vera donde será dado gracias a una ruleta y contabilizado por un cronometro jajajajaja – Todos aplaudieron ante tan genial idea, la chica sonreía.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Volvió a decir la hermana Grace ante los rostros de fastidio de los más de veinte alumnos que estaban ahí.

- ¿Y ahora que hermana Grace¿Cual es el problema? - Preguntó la directora del colegio Saint Patrick levantando sus cejas y volteando a esperar su acotación.

- Como van a permitir que se den un beso… una pareja de baile …nooooo – Alarmada y aterrada ante la idea de perder a sus principales benefactores en esa subasta que era predecible que se transformaría en Sodoma y Gomorra.

- Nadie se dará besos… ¿No oyó las reglas? Mis alumnos son todos talentosos y algo se les ocurrirá… ¿De que se preocupa? …¿Los suyos no son talentosos, hermana Grace? – Preguntó la Hermana Gladys con toda la calma y confianza en sus alumnos.

- Si, por supuesto que si… que cosas dice… – La hermana Grace siempre encontró que aquel colegio era demasiado libertino para su gusto y por lo menos sentía algo de alivio al pensar en que se esmeró en los ramos que impartió en su colegio, no existía dama que no supiera bordar, tejer, bailar o algo por el estilo.

- Bueno prosigo…hay salvedades en esta subasta…y es que puede ocurrir que una pareja se adjudique doblemente, es decir, que el varón y la dama, hayan coincidido, raro pero podría pasar, en ese caso será doble baile. Por eso le hemos llamado: "Parejas del destino" y una vez que hayan presentado su talento o beso, un jurado dictaminará que parejas son las ganadoras de un premio sorpresa….es secreto – Acotó finalmente la chica.

- Oh oh…Este quiero comentar algo - Pidió el permiso de hablar Jenny – Bueno yo, como todos saben, fui la encargada de recaudar a las personas que serán rifadas…este quiero decir… subastadas y se me olvido un pequeño detalle… lo ultimo que ha dicho la presidenta…este ellos no saben de esa ¿Cláusula?- Aterrada de lo que sería capaz de hacer su hermano con ella, si él no se adjudicaba a Joann.

- Bueno no importa… que no creo que se molesten, es solo un pequeñísimo detalle… por eso ¿Podrías leernos los nombres que están confirmados? – Le pidió la Presidenta, sentándose a escuchar.

- Esta bien procedo a leer el nombre de todos – Comenzó la chica a nombrar a mas de cien personas que estaban en esa lista cuando iba en la letra L sonrió y miró a la hermana Grace que escuchaba atentad Elisa Leegan… mhhhhh

- Disculpe hermana Grace… ¿Esa alumna fue la que salió en todos los diarios dando un espectáculo¿Acaso ella es su alumna? – Preguntó una religiosa que no estuvo en las reuniones anteriores y todos miraron a ver su respuesta.

- Este…si… yo… fue alumna mía – Finalizó ante las miradas del resto y el murmullo de muchos que reclamaban.

- Continuo…según lo que nos han dicho no es posible que ella participe, por estar en cama por jajajajaja…lo siento; pero quiero que entiendan su desgracia y es asi como ella quedó tras ese incidente que todos conocen – Sacó un enorme papel que estiró y todos vieron la cara de Elisa morada del golpe y con la jibia por sombrero, todos carcajearon sin parar, la hermana Gladys los hizo callar acotando que no era sano burlarse del prójimo en desgracia - Bueno…. Ya que todos la ubican ajajajajaja, he recibido también la noticia de que su hermano Neil no vendrá y es éste individuo de acá… chicas no pierden de nada…como ha dicho la hermana Gladys el prójimo que es un desgraciado…. – Sacó otro enorme papel, donde se veía a Neil gritando como un demente siendo perseguido por el servicio de Salud – Todos volvieron a reír sin parar, la hermana Gladys corrigió las palabras de Jenny, y la hermana Grace estaba hundida en el asiento de la vergüenza – Lo siento …- Finalizó Jenny guardando todo y riéndose sin poder ocultarlo

Terminó la reunión y los alumnos continuaron arreglando los detalles del salón de baile. Las hermanas conversaron largo rato, algo preocupadas por el comportamiento que pudiesen tener los jóvenes, entre 17 y 23 años, entre ex alumnos y alumnos que ya no pertenecían a sus aulas. La más angustiada de todas era la hermana Grace que decidió irse a rezar a la iglesia cercana para pedir que nada saliera mal, estaba en juego su reputación.

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth – Escocia**

Durante todo el día cada uno estuvo preocupado en planificar la velada que se vendría. Erin se fue a Forfar, prometiendo que los vería a todos en la subasta en la que también participaría. Albert, no tuvo tiempo para conversar con ella debía ir urgente a tratar unos temas de los Andley; pero decidió que iría a la noche a ese evento. Todos estaban reunidos por petición de Jenny que debía contarles sobre la reglas, cuando estuvieron instalados listos para escuchar, comenzó a relatar los detalles. Cuando llegó al mencionado: Talento o beso. Los varones, quedaron pasmados y con la mente perdida en miles de ideas. Las damas muy avergonzadas ante la idea a la que habían aceptado en participar sin saber bien cuales eran las reglas. La mirada de Ben hacia su hermana era de temer.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Se escuchó en un coro ronco de las voces de los varones y el femenino detrás cuando por fin pudieron salir del primer impacto.

- jajajajajajaja… no lo creo…nunca había oído algo asi – Comentó Albert que estaba de especial humor, todos lo miraron y guardó silencio esperando a escuchar las bases de eso para irse.

- Tu a mi no me explicaste eso, Jenny…creo que mejor me retiro – Sostuvo Candy mirando la risita de Terry desde una esquina de la sala.

- ¿Qué? Nooooo… ya no te puedes salir …eso si que no – La mente de Terry ya había trabajado lo suficiente como saber que hacer durante ese evento, era lo que Candy podía ver con solo mirar sus ojos.

- Tú no te hagas ilusiones…que yo no te voy a adjudicar ¿ME HAS OIDO ENGREIDO? no deberías siquiera estar apuntado en esa lista…estas comprometido – Le dijo Candy al ver que la miraba de forma descarada y feliz de aquellas nuevas reglas de la subasta.

- ¿A no?...bueno no faltara quien quiera ESTAR CONMIGO…SI NO ERES TU SERA OTRA que da lo mismo el compromiso ese…– Respondió acercándose a ella con sus manos cruzadas.

- DESCARADO….SIN VERGUENZA- Le chilló Candy sintiendo un punzante dolor de estomago de solo pensar que estaba comprometido y desesperado por ser subastado para salir con alguna chica que de seguro le reconocería por ser actor.

- ¿Y tu?... – La indico molesto – No creas que no me doy cuenta que quieres que OTRO te adjudique…pero te diré aquí y ahora QUE VOY A SER YO EL QUE DE LA MEJOR PUJA Y TENDRAS QUE BAILAR CONMIGO AUNQUE NO QUIERAS… QUE ES TU DEBER POR ACEPTAR A PARTICIPAR EN ESTO – Le respondió Terry acorralándola contra la pared sin que nadie prestara atención porque cada uno sostenía alguna discusión.

- ESTO ES TERRIBLE….JOANN TE PROHIBO IR…NO VAS Y PUNTO – Gritó Ben desesperado de solo imaginar lo difícil que seria adjudicarla con tantos pretendientes del Saint Patrick.

- ¿Que? …pero porque…yo quiero ayudar…TU A MI NO ME PROHIBES NADA – Le chilló finalmente Joann que detestaba que le dijeran que hacer y comenzó a discutir con Ben, que no quería que nadie la besuqueara.

- jajajajajaja… Patty… justo hoy perdí mi talento como poeta…un bloqueo natural que no se si alcanzara a llegar a la noche cuando sea la subasta…jajajaja deberé darte un beso… – Le murmuró Paolo a Patty que se puso como un tomate ante semejante acotación.

- Uhhh… tanto barullo por un besito…pfffffffff – Dijo Meg mientras continuaba leyendo algo sobre sus pócimas.

- ¿A si?... aparte de bruja y loca…eres bien liberal…te da lo mismo besarte con cualquiera… ¡Que poca vergüenza! – El científico le recriminó de mala forma, esta vez no llevaba lentes y se veía molesto.

- Métete en tu vida, ridículo ¿No estabas en un proyecto sobre el dominio de la mente humana? Pues ve a terminarlo – Le indicó Meg que continuo en su labor con las pócimas, sin tomarle en cuenta.

- ¡Que bien!… ya podré decir adiós a mi soltería… caramba que si- Liz bailaba de felicidad con la cláusula - …desde hoy soy una ignorante absoluta…carezco de cualquier talento…jajajajaja…nunca he sido actriz jajajajaja – Ella continuaba festejando en silencio creía que ese sería el fin de sus años de soltería, el que escuchó ese comentario fue Liam que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué?...LIZ…POR DIOS MODERATE – Escandalizado con tanto efervescencia - … si tu hermano te escuchara decir eso… tu talento es saber actuar Y ESO ES LO QUE HARAS ASI QUE NADA DE BESOS ¿ME HAS OIDO?…no lo olvides….pequeña – le dijo Liam enardecido con su cara de felicidad y al ver que miraba de reojo a Archie.

- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS!…QUE SI FUERA POR TI YO ME QUEDO PARA VESTIR SANTOS…CARAMBA QUE NO…DEJAME EN PAZ – Liz enterró su dedo índice en su cara harta de que le controlara todo. Respondiendo a la sonrisa de Archie, que desde aquel día del picnic que no peleaban.

- ¡QUE NOOOOO!…. ¡LIZ!… yo estoy a cargo de ti…Y… ¡TE LO PROHIBO!- Quitando su dedo de la cara - No se ve bien que una dama se de besos delante de medio mundo y menos con ese melenudillo de oro, que se ve que no busca nada serio contigo… – Le respondió Liam tomándola del brazo y mirando de reojo a Archie que sonreía en las nubes ante la idea de los besos.

- ¿Por qué todos discuten por una simple subasta? – Preguntó Albert a Joshua listo para irse y este se encogió de hombros viendo como todos discutían sin parar.

- Es lo que yo digo… PORQUE ME FASTIDIAS Y ME CUIDAS A MI….TU HERMANA TAMBIEN VA…CUIDALA A ELLA – Chilló Liz delante de Albert que se trapico ante ese comentario.

- ¿Qué¿Tu hermana Erin también va? – Preguntó Albert a Liam

- Y si…- Le respondió apenas Liam - pero la verdad que lo que ella haga me tiene sin cuidado…en cambio tuuu – Continuo discutiendo con Liz que insistía en negarse a decir que su talento era la actuación.

- Mhhhh… todos discuten porque es la forma de liberar lo que llevan dentro…- Comentó Sheila que si bien los conocía poco tuvo el tiempo suficiente para observar - Es que aquí hay muchas parejas no asumidas… Otras que están separadas por falta de comunicación… algunas que juran que son polos opuesto pero tienen mucho mas en común de lo que imaginan…Otras que están compenetradas hace rato; pero necesitan mas tiempo…Y una que aunque intenten estar lejos no pueden…porque nacieron para estar juntos – Miró a cada pareja que discutía en la sala.

- Que lindo lo que dices – Le susurró Joshua que le sonrió y le tomó la mano, para ir con ella a practicar.

- Si y te falto que… hay una que sobra por METICHE – Jenny miró a Annie que observaba a Ben como abrazaba a Joann y le hablaba al oído – Y otras que por ser menor pues no alcanzó para ella – Se indicó a si misma, esperando que las parejas dejaran de discutir.

Cuando se resignaron a que Jenny ya no aceptaría más dimisiones, se dispersaron y de forma muy sospechosa comenzaron a unirse unos bandos muy particulares: Liz, Terry, Luca, Meg y Ben, no pararon de conversar y hasta salieron un rato sin que nadie supiera a donde y a que, cuando Candy quiso averiguar que tramaban, disimularon.

La tarde llegó rápidamente, las damas, estaban en la habitación que especialmente armó Liz con: Espejos, biombos que separaban los ambientes como verdaderos probadores, tocadores, colgadores, perfumes, vestidos, zapatos, maquillaje, accesorios de todo tipo, bolsos, etc. Todo en un ambiente perfumado por las esencias que creó Meg, con la intención de relajar los nervios de muchas, que aun no sabía que gracia presentar en la subasta. Liz las hizo pasar a todas asegurando que con una asesora como ella, nadie volvería sin un pretendiente de esa Subasta.

Su primera víctima fue: Patty, la sencilla chica que no quería ser transformada; pero su negativa no fue tomada en cuenta ya que igualmente la perfumaron por completo con una exquisita fragancia de vainilla, la ayudaron con el corpiño y al inspeccionar los vestidos que la chica de lentes traía, ninguno le pareció adecuado, excepto uno que Ida se llevó para hacerle unos retoques que Liz le indicó secretamente, mientras tanto la peinó con unos bucles en su cabello y unos lindas hebillas que llevaba brillos incrustados que recogieron su melena oscura en un delicado moño. Cuando volvieron con el vestido largo de seda, color Perla tenía unos bordados de hilo de plata y el ruedo cambio radicalmente, alivianando el movimiento y la caída, no había nada que envidiarle a los modistos de la época. La chica estaba lista, en todo el rato no la dejaron que se mirara, cuando finalmente retocó su maquillaje, la levantó de la mano y dejó que el resto la viera, todas quedaron anonadadas.

- ¿Qué?... ¡Me veo mal!...yo no me he visto – Dijo la tímida chica, intentando colocarse las gafas para verse.

- No…que te vas a ver mal….estas irreconocible – Joann sonrió ante la habilidad de su amiga y la belleza de esa chica sencilla que estaba convencida que era fea.

Candy, la acercó al espejo y todos la vieron como se emocionó hasta las lágrimas, abrazó a Liz agradeciéndole el milagro. Nadie podía creer lo poco que se valoraba. Joann se acercó y le coloco una gargantilla de diamantes, que le regaló Ben cuando eran novios; por mas que quiso quitársela no la dejaron. Esa sería una linda noche para ella, se la merecía le murmuro su amiga.

Ahora era el turno de Candy, la chica que se hacia llamar: "Experta en Vestuario", trabajó mucho en ella, la quería perfecta murmuraba que eso se lo habían encargado especialmente. Joann, la ayudo en esa labor, a pesar de que no estaba lista porque estaba con bata recién salida del baño de espumas. Le colocaron un sujetador que le ataron al cuello, como el vestido que usaría dejaba la espalda al descubierto debieron cambiar los tirantes de esa moderna ropa interior que fue regalo de: Maria Phelps, a Erin y las demás chicas que estuvieron en esa protesta por el derecho a sufragio en Nueva York. Candy, jamás había usado algo asi; se sentía incómoda como si estuviera desnuda, las chicas la convencieron que llevar un corsé o corpiño era muy incomodo, además Liz le acotó estaba bien dotada, no como su figura que seguía en la planicie absoluta, las tres rieron de las cosas que decía.

El vestido ya estaba seleccionado el mismo que le regaló el Trovador Enamorado; una hermosa colección de verano de CC, de color blanco con bordados de plata, los zapatos serían de taco medio con una hebilla de diamantes, el cabello iría suelto y despejado con un cintillo del color del vestido, la perfumaron con Chanel Nª 5 y el maquillaje destacó sus enormes y bellos ojos verdes, dándole un brillo en sus pómulos y en el punto externo del lagrimal, daba la impresión de estar mirando el rostro de un ángel, las pecas desaparecieron y solo dejaron algunas en el contorno de su nariz, eso daría el toque natural.

Las demás chicas: Sheila, Meg y Jenny, ya estaban listas solo esperaban para bajar con el resto, mirando como arreglaban a Candy. Cuando llegó de improviso, Annie que no compartió con las demás, a exhibir su flamante vestido rojo.

- ¿Y¿Cómo me veo yo? – Dio un giro ante la mirada de rabia de Jenny, Candy, Patty y Liz. Llevaba un vestido muy parecido al que pensaba usar esa noche Joann, el mismo que le regaló el Aprendiz Misterioso solo unos pequeños detalles la hacían lucir distinta.

- ¡MOSCA MUERTA!… ¡ESE VESTIDO ES IDENTICO AL QUE LE REGALARON A JOANN!…. ¡TU LE TIENES ENVIDIA A MI AMIGA! – Liz se enfureció e iba saltar encima, la misma Joann la detuvo para que no lo hiciera.

- Hay Liz… no me di cuenta que era idéntico…además es un regalo – Giró enseñando su atuendo con una collar de rubíes en su escote.

- Si claro…no me di cuenta…vives pendiente que mi hermano te tome en cuenta LOCA, pero anda perdiendo las esperanzas que la única cuñada que quiero es JOANN – Le chilló Jenny saliendo por la puerta de un portazo.

- Como es posible que hagas algo asi Annie… tú sabias que Joann usaría ese vestido…se lo regaló… - Candy guardó silencio no podía dar mas detalles porque estaban las demás, sabía que el Aprendiz Misterioso era Ben.

- Bueno pero a mi se me ve mejor… asi me dijo Ben hace un rato atrás…que cualquier cosa me sentaría bien – Comentó maliciosamente y sonriendo burlona ante el rostro de Joann.

- Cualquier cosa se te vería bien… como la piel de un mamut por ejemplo…loca – Le gritó Meg indignada de sus comentarios – Yo estaba ahí cuando preguntaste a Ben eso…no inventes que si te respondió eso fue por ser caballero – Meg estaba presente cuando la misma chica le preguntó que vestido podría llevar de forma muy coqueta.

- Tranquilas…un vestido no es el fin del mundo. Yo ya tengo otra opción – Sonrió Joann a Candy que se sintió aliviada – En cuanto a ti…tienes un serio problema de autoestima…me das lastima – Joann le habló a Annie que le dio la espalda.

Guardaron silencio y decidieron bajar las que ya estaban listas: Patty, Annie, Sheila que llevaba un vestido color mantequilla, Meg, con un vestido amplio celeste.

Cuando bajaron por las escaleras, los varones muy elegantes con un frac, las esperaban hace mucho rato, con una rosa en sus manos, aplaudieron lo bonitas que se veían. Paolo se acercó a Patty y le entregó un ramo de rosas, que ella recibió avergonzada, el cambio mas radical indiscutiblemente era el suyo, todos se le dijeron algún piropo. Luca, al ver a Meg se le cayó unos artefactos que llevaba en sus manos, le comentó que peinada y todo no se veía nada de mal, ambos se sonrojaron ante su torpeza de alabar el atuendo de cada uno. Joshua, sonrió al ver a Sheila, para él era la mas hermosa de todas, le regaló una rosa roja. Ben, apenas y miró a Annie, ella misma se acercó a conversarle, por mas que le hablaba él solo pensaba que fue un tonto al escoger un vestido que no era exclusivo para su Princesa, ya que otra chica lo tenía, no encontraba que se le viera mejor; sin embargo cuando le volvió a preguntar por cuarta vez como se veía, le respondió con caballerosidad.

Liz y Candy, miraron el rostro de Joann, que no se inmutó al no saber que ponerse, porque se dirigió al armario y buscó uno en especial, que nunca había querido lucir, era un vestido hecho por Nonni. Lo extendió en la percha y las dos chicas quedaron maravilladas.

- Ese vestido es hermoso… - Comentó Liz al mirarlo de cerca tenía incrustaciones de piedrecillas de color entre un bordado de flores de la dinastía Ha

- Si es hermoso…- Candy saltó de alegría y abrazó a Joann – Ya no tienes que preocuparte porque ese vestido es mas lindo que el que te arruinó Annie jajajajajaja – Rieron las tres ante el comentario de ella.

Las dos chicas que faltaban por arreglarse continuaron con su labor. Se miraron las tres en el espejo y Liz comentó que parecían tres hadas: Ella la del Fuego, Candy la de la nieve y Joann la del bosque

Estaban nerviosas por esa noche. Decidieron bajar las tres juntas y al llegar a la escalera se avergonzaron al ver el rostro de los varones que esperaban por ellas.

Terry, sonrió al ver a Candy, que llevaba el vestido que él le regaló, no se había equivocado se le veía espectacular, el maquillaje y el collar que tenía la hacían lucir como un verdadero ángel, embobado por sus ojos y el perfume que se impregnó en su mano cuando la ayudó a bajar los últimos peldaños de esa escalera, no dejó de admirarla.

- Te ves hermosa, Candy – Le susurró al oído mientras le entregó una rosa roja en sus manos, sin dejar de admirar su rostro siguiendo la ruta desde sus ojos, pecas que se disimularon, sus labios con un sutil color bermellón hasta la suntuosa caída de su vestido.

- Gracias… que vergüenza – Musitó al ver que no apartaba su mirada, intentando cubrirse un poco, había olvidado que el escote de la espalda era muy llamativo.

Archie, no tuvo tiempo para cuidar de su amiga, porque quedó hechizado ante la presencia de Liz, que llevaba un vestido de color oro, susurró que parecía Cleopatra. Se acercó a ella y extendió su mano al mismo tiempo que la de Liam, que estaba impresionado con el aspecto de su amiga; sin embargo ella recibió la de Archie para descender el último peldaño.

Ben, sonrió al ver a su Princesa, dejando de lado a Annie que seguía conversando. Se acercó a admirarla de cerca, llevaba un vestido color verdemar con el entalle bajo su busto, sus hombros descubiertos y apenas el roce de un tul encima, al caminar parecía estar flotando. Su rostro maquillado a la perfección, realzaron sus labios y mirada.

- Estas hermosa…muy linda en verdad – Le entregó una rosa blanca – Deja que te adjudique esta noche… no quiero que otro lo haga…por favor – Le susurró a su oído y le dio un beso en su hombro que a ella le incomodó.

- Ben… esta bien – Él sonrió feliz – Pero una cosa si…inventa algo porque el beso no te lo voy a dar – Le dijo ella mirándolo seria.

- Esta bien… - Se desalentó ante eso – No me lo darás delante de todos… – Susurró mientras los demás salían, la chica no le escuchó.

Todos se fueron en distintos autos rumbo a la Subasta. Archie estaba tan encantado con Liz que no se dio cuenta que dejo irse a Candy con Terry. Cual de todos los chicos era más feliz al llevar a una linda mujer a su lado. Candy, estaba incómoda con la mirada de Terry, el sujetador la hacía sentir como si no llevara nada acostumbrada a un corsé o corpiño, rogando que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de esa osada ropa interior. Al recordar no podía evitar avergonzarse de su torpeza, era la culpa del zapato, que la hizo trastabillar y Terry para evitar que se cayera la sostuvo por la cintura, era evidente que se diera cuenta de eso, si puso su mano justo en su cintura.

**Residencia Beckford**

**Dundee – Escocia**.

**Subasta**

Una gran cantidad de personas comenzaron a llegar a esa hermosa residencia que los ex alumnos de ambos colegios se encargaron de decorar desde el antejardín hasta dentro de los salones. Muchos rostros conocidos aparecieron de forma paulatina, mientras iban ingresando el grupo de amigos. Candy, pudo reconocer a algunos que estudiaron con ella y solo le saludaron de lejos; sin embargo era testigo de como muchas chicas se acercaron a Terry a saludar como si le conocerían de toda la vida; pero su mirada estaba pendiente de cada paso de la pecosa que al bajarse del auto se alejó de él. Joann y Liz estaban incomodas ante la presencia de Kristin y sus amigos, los vieron reír y conversar secreteándose eso era pésimo indicio. Erin, llegó estacionando su auto afuera, no reconocía a nadie, se apuró en llegar a tiempo, diviso a su hermano y se fue con él. Joshua, que debía tocar en la orquesta, vestido de frac, pasó por el lado de Alice, su ex novia, que lo miró sin ser tomada en cuenta ya que iba del brazo con la morena chica: Sheila, no sin antes ser molestamos por su hermano y los demás, que ya era una verdadera costumbre fastidiar. El sitio se lleno de personas y fue cada vez mas difícil mantenerse unidos, cada uno estaba saludando a sus amigos y conocidos afines.

El comité organizador comenzó a llamar a las damas que serian subastadas, era el primer lote y las ordenaron por orden alfabético, haciéndolas pasar a otro sector. Los varones y demás participantes de la subasta se inscribieron con el Licitador que les dio un número, el catálogo y la paleta. Muchos chicos comenzaron a ojear el catalogo deteniéndose en la foto y la descripción de: Candy, Liz y Joann, murmuraban todo tipo de comentarios ante las narices de Terry, Ben y los demás que estaban instalados en primera fila, por supuesto muy molestos de la forma en que se expresaban de esas damas.

Se dio comienzo al evento, se cantó el himno de Inglaterra, un escueto discurso de ambas directoras de los colegios, la intervención más extensa fue la de la Hermana Grace pidiendo con mucho ahínco que se comportaran acorde a las circunstancias por las que había asistido aquel evento.

Un joven tomó el micrófono, presentó al licitador y al martillero. Con un fuerte aplauso se comenzó con la primera joven subastada que se paseo, mientras el licitador daba su descripción, ante el silbido y el barullo de todos los varones. La hermana Grace que miraba detrás del escenario estaba escandalizada con ese espectáculo, arrepentida de prestar el buen nombre de su colegio.

Para desgracia de Candy su apellido era con A, asi que estaba contemplada en tercer lugar, mientras esperaba detrás de las cortinas de terciopelo rojo, muy nerviosa.

Liz iba de un lado a otros, con un bolso, su misión era simple, Terry le había rogado que se disfrazara de martillero cuando fuese el turno de Candy, para asi poder adjudicársela. No pudo negarse ya que le prometió regalarle una pulsera de diamantes que le encantó, ese sería su pago. Cuando estuvo lista se fue por detrás de las cortinas y llamó al Martillero, un anciano de anteojos, cabello blanco y bastante sordo, le dijo que alguien lo buscaba afuera y asi fue como se posesiono del cargo, sin tener la menor idea de que debía hacer.

- Vamos Candy es tu turno – Le dijeron las chicas que estaban detrás la empujaron y ella trastabilló, sonrió y se irguió apareciendo en el escenario ante las miradas de todos los curiosos que quedaron impresionados.

- UUUUHHH…..es un ángel….YO OFREZCO POR ELLA TRESCIENTAS MIL LIBRAS ESTERLINAS – Chilló un chico regordete impactado con la belleza de Candy sin tomar en cuenta la regla de la subasta. Todos a esa altura estaban amontonados adelante del escenario para poder ver mejor.

- NO ES JUSTO TIENE QUE ESPERAR A QUE DIGAN LA PUJA MINIMA TARADO…SALE DE AQUI – Espetó enfurecido Terry al tipo que ofrecía tanto sin siquiera acatar las reglas. Ben y Liam que estaban a su lado no paraba de reír al verlo tan desesperado.

- UUUUHHHHHH…. QUE LINDAAAAAA….QUE DEE LA VUELTAAAAA PARA VERLA MEJOR JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡DIOSAAAAAAAA!…. ME PROVOCARAS UN ATAQUE AL CORAZON – Gritó un chico desinhibido de anteojos que estaba subido a una silla para apreciar mejor la belleza de esa pecosa. Candy giró avergonzada e hizo una reverencia divertida.

- Cállate… si sigues gritando asi no iras al hospital por un infarto si no porque te moleré a golpes…Que clase de norteamericano eres… - Terry agarró al tipo de la solapa dispuesto a golpearlo por su falta de respeto. Ben lo detuvo porque si le pegaba a él debería pegarle a medio salón que todos gritaban algo similar.

- ¿Oye aceptan otro tipo de moneda? ...yo tengo medio millón… y ante una lindura asi…– Comentaba Un chico fino que probablemente era del Saint Patrick, sin dejar de mirar de forma poco caballerosa a Candy.

- ¿Y estas seguro que esa belleza estuvo en el San Pablo?...PERO DONDE ESTUVE YO QUE NO LA VI ANTES…DIOS MIO… LINDAAAAAAA – Comentó otro chico fascinado de la sonrisa de Candy.

- A VEEEER…COMPORTENSE…POR DIOS – dijo el joven que era el licitador, sosteniendo el catalogo con la descripción de Candy - No se desesperen que alcanza para todos…. Aquí tenemos a esta hermosa dama llamada: Candice White Andley de diecisiete años, como pueden apreciar buenas medidas…este quiero decir…de buenos modales, fina, que estudio en el colegio San Pablo y actualmente es enfermera…el que se la adjudique no tendrá problemas de salud con … semejante enfermera jajajajajaja – Dijo lo ultimo mirándola de arriba abajo - Comenzamos con la puja mínima de cien libras esterlinas…como ya todos saben …Señor martillero haga su labor - Le indicó riendo de la cara de las hermanas que intentaban mantener la calma a esa turba de muchachos.

Candy intento no mirar a nadie, todos la observaban como si fuera un trozo de carne, estaba muy avergonzada, sin saber que hacer exactamente y la sala se convirtió en un silbido inaguantable, todos gritaban algún piropo ante el rostro de ira de Terry que se peleaba con todos e intentaba que su oferta se escuchara. Liz alzaba el martillo sin tener idea como debía hacerlo para adjudicársela a Terry que a esas alturas estaba arriba de un pilar, lo bajó de ahí Archie que peleaba con él.

- Quinientas mil libras esterlinas- Alcanzo a gritar Terry alzando su paleta antes de aterrizar en el suelo por culpa de Archie.

- No… este….quinientas mil quinientas li… - No pudo decir nada ni siquiera levantar su paleta porque Terry le tapo la boca con un pañuelo. Ben y Liam debieron separarlos antes de que comenzaran a pelear.

- ADJUDICADOOOOOOOOO AL JOVEN DE ALLA – Todos voltearon a ver – TERRUNCE GRANDCHESTER SE QUEDA CON CANDY Y PUNTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Chilló Liz imitando la voz de un anciano y azotó el martillo en la mesa.

- Mhhhhh…. Esa voz me suena familiar… ¿No es Liz la que esta de martillera? – Pregunto Liam al mirar bien se le había caído la peluca que rápidamente se arreglo

- Ideas tuyas – Le respondió Terry que se levantó a celebrar, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga Liz.

Candy, se empino a ver y de entre la multitud salió Terry todo despeinado y sonriendo, le guiñó un ojo y con un gesto le dio a entender que debería bailar con él, ante el reclamo y los empujones de los varones que no tuvieron opción.

Se continuo con la subasta de forma normal, llegó el turno de Annie Brightter, se avergonzó de pasearse de esa forma, muchos chicos la miraron y comenzaron con la puja; cien libras esterlina hasta que llegó a mil libras esterlinas, un chico de unos 18 años se la adjudicó, el rostro de ella se descompuso de la rabia al ver que Ben ni siquiera se subió a la silla como muchos de ahí a mirar u ofrecer algo mas por ella. Llegó el turno de Megan y estaba aterrada; pero una vez en el escenario las pujas no fueron para nada malas, aliviada de que su pasar por ahí fuese muy rápido.

- DOS MIL LIBRAS ESTERLINAS... – Gritó un chico que ella no pudo ver y antes de que pudiera siquiera mirar el martillero marcó con el golpe seco en la mesa que se la habían adjudicado.

- Oh… pero que rápido… que era esa cosa que me adjudico ¿Quién era que no escuche? – Pregunto ella alarmada siendo sacada del escenario para que subiera otra chica.

- jajajajajajajaja…Tu hermano se adjudico a Megan – Rió Terry al ver que el científico discutía con otro que quería adjudicarse a Megan y le tapo la boca antes de que el contrincante diera su ultima oferta.

- Oh es cierto… que extraño… yo pensé que se odiaban – Murmuró El italiano desconcertado de la actitud de su hermano.

Todo estaba dentro de lo normal, las hermanas y guardias intentaban cada cierto rato ordenarlos, aun asi se continuo con los silbidos y gritos ante al paseo de las damas algo avergonzadas. Fue el turno de Erin, llevaba un vestido celeste y caminó con desplante, muchos la reconocieron como la primera mujer que creo la delegación de estudiantes del colegio y comenzaron a cantar el himno en su honor. Ella sonrió y un señor de bigotes hizo la puja mas elevada de cuatro mil libras esterlinas, nadie tenía idea de quien era aquel individuo que se hizo presente solo para adjudicarse a Erin, solo se logró escuchar que se llamaba: George.

Siguió el turno de Liz, que subió al escenario imaginando que esa seria una actuación mas, se paseo con una linda sonrisa, ocasionando un barullo similar al de Candy, todos gritaban todo tipo de cosas siendo silenciados por Liam que estaba enfurecido, escuchaba los piropos poco educados de sus compañeros y los planes que hacían con ella que simplemente lo aterraban.

- DIOSA LIZ…. SIEMPRE TAN HERMOSAAAA –Chilló un admirador de ella desde la época del colegio, que le lanzaba besos en el aire.

- Idolaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Reverenciaba un grupo de alumnos divertidos.

- YOOOO OFRESCO….. SETECIENTAS MIL LIBRAS ESTERLINAS – Chilló Liam alzando la paleta y todos voltearon a verle de quien se trataba, el murmullo se hizo evidente ante ese suma de dinero.

- NOOO YO OFRESCO SETECIENTAS QUINIENTAS LIBRAS ESTERLINAS – Chilló Archie levantando su paleta y mirando a Liam – Pero para que quieres a Liz…si tu eres su amigo, deja que se divierta – Le comentó Archie empujándolo para poder tener opción.

- Es la hermana de mi amigo…no se ira con cualquiera ….ES UNA NIÑA NADA MAS COMO ES POSIBLE… – Discutió tanto que el martillero cedió a la oferta de Archie.

- Que niña ni que nada…esa chica hace rato que es mujer…Y Dios que belleza – Comentó otro joven que escuchó los reclamos de Liam. Los demás chicos debieron evitar que el pintor los estrangulara a todos en un arranque inexplicable.

Liz, sonrió contenta de que fuera Archie, éste le guiñó un ojo, ante el rostro de decepción de Liam, que se quedó callado, mascullando insultos en galés.

Era el turno de Patty estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía ni que hacer, fue llamada por su nombre y numero y salió avergonzada. Paolo aplaudió feliz de lo linda que se veía, dándole animo y fue el comentario de todos los ex alumnos del Colegio San Pablo.

- ¿Esa es Patty?...Pero que le paso… esta distinta – Dijo impresionado un chico compañero de ella que nunca la tomó en cuenta.

- Maledetto… è tardi per non dare si racconta della bellezza di questa dama... ora ella questo con me ti allontani (Maldito… Es tarde para no darse cuenta de la belleza de esta dama…ahora ella esta conmigo…¡Apártate!) – El italiano bien parecido se acercó con su paleta a hacer su mejor apuesta empujando a otro que miraba impresionado a Patty.

- CEDIDO AL SEÑOR DE ALLA… PAOLO GIANUZZI, EL HIJO DE LA BARONESA NARBONE, EL DUEÑO DE GRANDES TIERRAS EN ITALIA…UN APLAUSO POR FAVOR – Dijo a viva Voz el Licitador indicando al bien parecido Italiano que se levantó para ser aplaudido.

- ¿Qué?...él tiene sangre noble… no lo sabia – Dijeron impresionados Ben y Archie.

Todas las chicas quedaron impactadas al ver el interés de ese buen mozo Italiano en Patty, hasta se subió al escenario y le dio un beso en su mano, no podían entender como era posible que se fijara en esa chica de lentes. Muchas mujeres que estaban detrás del escenario la miraron con envidia. Joann, Candy y Liz sonreían de ese nuevo romance que se veía bien.

- ¿Esa cosa tan simplona es del gusto del italiano?….¿El hijo de una conocida Baronesa? nahhh – Comentó Kristin mirando de arriba abajo a Patty

- ¿Y? no me digas que esperabas que se fijara en ti cabaretera de circo jajajajajaja – Le gritó Liz imitando una voz riéndose de ella sin que supiera quien le dijo eso.

- ¿Qué? …¿Que Paolo y Luca son hijos de una baronesa? – pregunto Annie sin salir de su asombro, no les había reconocido a pesar de saberse de memoria el nombre y hasta el escudo de muchas familias de la alta sociedad.

- Y si… el mismo que tu dijiste que era escritor y no le diste importancia porque según tú debía ser un muerto de hambre jajajajajaja – Joann no paró de reír al ver su cara, entendiendo que se le fue un buen partido.

- Vaya y yo que creía que el científico loco necesitaba de mecenas … - Comentó Meg mientras esperaba el turno de su amiga Joann.

El griterio y las ofertas continuaron tras la salida despampanante de Kristin que se pavoneo de lo lindo en el escenario, moviéndose de un lado a otro, bajándose el escote de su vestido. Obviamente que fue muy ovacionada ante semejante espectáculo, la hermana Grace se desmayó en el suelo ante tremendo bochorno, los varones aplaudían rogando a que continuara. Paolo, Archie, Luca, Terry, Liam y Ben estaban fascinados con ese show digno de cabaret que estaba otorgando de forma gratuita esa chica, aplaudieron y se sentaron al ver que tras las cortinas Candy, Patty, Liz, Meg y Joann los miraban dispuestas a sacarles los ojos si era necesario.

- ¿Y esa zafada? …por Dios que espectáculo – Comentó Liz viendo que Joann estaba pendiente de Ben

- Era de esperarse, mas encima ella tiene el descaro de llamarme a mi libertina…pffff luego me toca a mi… yo no voy a hacer un numero asi como esa… - Espetó ella avergonzada y enfurecida viendo que Ben estaba incomodo al ver que la chica le lanzó un pañuelo de tul encima y todos la molestaban con ella, porque fue su novia.

- Pero de que te preocupas, la adjudicó un viejo espantoso – Dijo Candy riendo, al mirar tras la cortina efectivamente un Señor de unos cuarenta y cinco años se la adjudico, al ver que el resto estaba fascinado con el espectáculo, nadie hizo una puja mejor que la de él y la chica estaba furiosa.

- jajajajajajaja …es cierto… - Comentó Liz que la vio enfurecía - Oye Kristin superwoman, te espera el vejete para que le hagas el show de forma privada jajajajaja – Se burló Liz de la arrogante chica que pasó rauda y enfurecida, siendo detenida por la hermana directora y regañada por ese espectáculo.

- ¡Que haces tú vestido asi! – preguntó Meg que sorprendió a Luca vestido igual que el martillero

- Este… me han asignado como martillero…adiós – Se fue directo donde estaba el martillero y una vez mas le inventó que lo llamaban de afuera, quedándose en su lugar. Meg no tuvo opción para seguir discutiendo con Luca, porque le pidieron su ayuda.

Ahora era el turno de Joann Whitton, estaba muerta de vergüenza. Las demás chicas le dieron ánimo y cuando apareció siendo anunciada comenzaron la lluvia de piropos y silbidos. Intentó no mirar a nadie en especial; pero fue imposible al ver a Ben adelante mirándola e intentando taparle los ojos a un chico que insistía en hacer reverencias a su paso. El martillero era ni mas ni menos que Luca disfrazado por petición expresa de Ben, que lo tenía planificado, por supuesto que la chica de ojos azules se dio cuenta de eso; pero no pudo hacer nada ante tanto griterío.

- Jo… mi vida… tú da la vuelta, no te muevas mucho y sale de ahí …luego…no quiero que estos pervertidos te miren de esa forma… – Le decía angustiado de que esa tropa de enajenados se abalanzara y le hicieran algo, los tenia a todos amenazados de muerte ante la risa de Terry

- CALLATE ROTHSCHILD….DEJA QUE POR LO MENOS ADMIREMOS A ESTA DIOSA….IDOLA…SIGUES MEJOR QUE ANTES JOANCITA LINDAAAA – Chillaba un chico que fue compañero de Ben obviando sus amenazas.

- Oyeeee no la llames asi…indecente – Lo empujó lejos al ver que ofrecería una puja mayor a la de él - OFRESCO QUINIENTAS MIL LIBRAS ESTERLINAS – Cerrando un ojo a Luca y alzando la paleta con su numero.

- ACEPTAMOS LA PUJA…ADJUDICADA A LA UNA, DOS Y TRES … (PLAF!)- Azotó violentamente el martillo en la tabla - SEÑOR ROTHSCHILD SE QUEDA CON JOANN WHITTON Y SE FUEEEEEEE CON ELLA– Chilló Luca dejando a los demás sin la oportunidad de decir nada

- YAAAAAAAAA…. ESTE TIPO SIEMPRE ARRUINANDO TODO…EL MARTILLERO ESTA COIMEADO NO SE VALEEEEEEEEE – Reclamaban al ver que no tomaba en cuenta las otras pujas

– Bueno por lo menos me quedare con la foto del catalogo aunque sea… – Comentó un chico a otro, sacando la de Candy, Liz y Joann.

- Eso si que no…NI LA FOTO TROPA DE DESGENERADOS…DAME ACA …mira Terry este tarado se estaba robando la foto de Candy – Le dijo Ben a Terry al ver que los chicos peleaban por quedarse con la foto de recuerdo. Liam, Archie y Paolo debieron calmarlos a todos.

Se apaciguaron los ánimos, el licitador los invitó a todos al intermedio con aperitivos, tragos y a disfrutar de una conversación mientras se coordinaba todo para el Lote masculino. Candy, salía del tocador de damas, cuando vio a Terry, por más que quiso escapar, él se interpuso evitando que siguiera su camino.

- ¡Que bien!… gané la puja y ahora deberás bailar conmigo – Le susurró Terry acercándose poco a poco a ella, sintiendo que estaba muy nerviosa con su presencia.

- Si obligada porque son las condiciones – Le respondió apenas dirigiéndole la mirada por segundos.

- Como sea… si coincidimos en adjudicarnos….vendrá el mencionado Beso…a eso tampoco podrás negarte – Una risita se dibujo en sus labios al ver que ella se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué?...para eso yo tendría que adjudicarte a ti…siento decepcionarte pero no me interesa ganar la puja… deben existir mas damas que quieran bailar contigo… – Le dijo furiosa al recordar que lo vio rodeado de admiradoras que le hablaban y con todas fue muy coqueto.

- JAJAJAJAJA…- Se burló, luego le quitó un mechón de su cabello que le evitaba su contacto con sus ojos - Eso dices ahora; pero no es eso lo que dices cuando me acerco asi…por ejemplo como ahora – Se acercó mucho mas a ella, tocando sin su permiso su cintura, oliendo el perfume de su pelo, dándole un delicado beso en su frente, mejilla y se detuvo a mirar su rostro, ella estaba entregada a su cercanía - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que te digo? ...yo te dije que no me habías olvidado…Candy ya puedes abrir los ojos… no te voy a besar… – Sonrió al ver que ella cerró los ojos ante las caricias de sus labios en su rostro. Candy se perturbó por completo podía sentir su perfume atolondrar sus sentidos.

- Sale de encima…- Lo empujó molesta - Eres …no se para que pierdo mi tiempo contigo…ya te dije que no entrare a la subasta… - Candy se avergonzó de sus propios actos y salio de ahí.

- COMO QUIERAS CANDY…SERA POR LAS MALAS ENTONCES jajajajaja – Se burló al ver que daba de tumbos en la oscuridad del pasillo muy nerviosa.

Joann, se dirigió al tocador y en el pasillo vio a Kristin conversando con Ben de muy cerca, se quedó mirando cual era la reacción de ese chico de ojos verdes, que cada vez que podía negaba algún sentimiento sobre esa ex novia; sin embargo a ella viejos recuerdos le decían otra cosa, mas aun hace rato atrás al ver que estaba fascinado con el espectáculo que dio la joven, que seguía persiguiéndole.

- Ben …¿Te gusto mi show?... yo creo que por tu mirada se podría decir que recordaste viejos tiempos – Sonrió seductora la chica a Ben, acariciando su rostro con su mano, él la apartó molesto.

- No me interesa tus shows… la verdad que no… déjame pasar – Ben la hizo a un lado y vio a Joann – Mi princesa… Ven… vamos – Algo preocupado de verla molesta, ella no dejó que la tocara.

- A mi no me interesa escuchar todo esto con permiso – Comentó Joann saliendo del medio; pero Kristin la tomo del brazo.

- Pero Joann… yo siempre he querido ser tu amiga; sin embargo tu nunca me has dado la oportunidad…yo intenté darte la posibilidad de que "Conocieras quien es en verdad Ben"- La joven sonrió burlesca al ver que removía viejos malos entendidos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – pregunto Ben intentando acercarse a Joann; pero ella no lo dejó.

- Nada… yo le dije tiempo atrás que ella era la culpable de que tú, hayas tenido que dejar de lado sus buenas amistades - le explico con inocencia fingida - ¿No te sientes mal por eso?- Le pregunto finalmente mirando a Joann.

- Ella no me a alejado de nadie que valga realmente la pena… esas son mis decisiones…no digas estupideces… - Respondió él molesto de sus comentarios y tomando de la mano de Joann que se negaba a que la tocara.

- Bueno…como sea…espero verte pronto, tú ya sabes donde vivo … - La chica se acercó y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla empujando a Joann.

El silencio duró segundos, ella terminó con eso dándole una mirada fría y asegurándole que la subasta llegó a su fin, cumpliría con el baile, que él mismo impuso arreglando la subasta. Se soltó de su mano y vio la mirada de tristeza de Ben.

- Joann… tú quedaste en que ambos nos adjudicaríamos…si yo le pedí a Luca que fuera martillero es porque me seria difícil conseguirte con los demás tarados – Le dijo Ben angustiado – Mi vida…mírame – Ben se acercó a ella.

- No me llames asi…CAMBIO DE PLANES…yo no voy a entrar a la subasta masculina…que te adjudique otra, puede ser Kristin o hasta Annie….estoy harta de los mismo – Comentó ella muy molesta y siguió su camino.

- No vas a ningún lado...- La tomó del brazo y la acercó a él, la miró serio a sus azules ojos, que brillaban ante la escasa luz del pasillo – Estas molesta por lo que dijo esa loca de Kristin…Jo…ella no me interesa, la mujer que quiero eres tú y quiero bailar esta noche contigo y … lo prometiste Mi princesa – Le dijo abrazándola viendo que ella se dejó y estando muy cerca al punto de poder escuchar su respiración, tomó de su barbilla, capturó con sus manos su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sintiendo el aroma de su perfume y al ver que sus ojos estaban cerrados esperándolo, se fue acercando poco a poco, estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

- Lo siento…pero los están llamando – La voz de Annie los interrumpió en el momento justo.

- Demonios – Maldijo Ben que se sobresaltó con la interrupción de Annie, ambos se miraron y abrazó a Joann - Esta chica es asi de inoportuna siempre…¡Que fastidio! – Se conformó con la sonrisa de Jo que aun seguía en sus brazos y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla - …Mi Princesa, vamos, donde podamos estar TRANQUILOS – Le dijo tomándola de la mano y dejando ahí a Annie hablando sola.

Terry, sostenía una conversación con Meg, Luca y Liz en una esquina de ese salón, sabía que Candy se había empecinado en no entrar a la subasta masculina, que no le quedó mas remedio que pedirle a Liz que se hiciera pasar por ella, a Jenny que hiciera de martillera y Meg con Luca que hicieran lo posible para llegar a la dichosa ruleta que sería finalmente la que decidiría donde le daría el beso, si es que no salía alguna otra idea en el camino.

- Oye… el plan nada mas era hacerme pasar por martillero una vez … ahora si quieres que la imite y todo eso valdrá mas – Le reclamó Liz del descaro de Terry

- Tu en verdad estas loco… estas desesperado por Candy…pobre…- Meg acaricio el brazo de Terry sintiendo compasión al ver su mirada

- Que confianzuda mas grande…suéltalo que nosotros debemos ir a hacer nuestra labor – Dijo Luca tomando del brazo a Meg, listo para irse - Tu quieres que altere esa ruleta …tengo una idea de cómo hacer eso; pero no puedo asegurarles nada – El científico sacó unos alambres y alicates de su bolso, venía preparado con la intención de demostrar de paso, algunos experimentos que tenia en mente. Se fueron rumbo a esa habitación donde estaba guardada la dichosa ruleta.

Terry continuo rogándole a Liz, que se vistiera igual que Candy para que la imitara, llegando al punto de prometerle que saldría con ella cuando estuvieran en Nueva York, que el solo hecho de pasear con él la llevaría al estrellato seguro.

- Tu me llevaras al estrellato…Tú estas loco, no sería indicada por mis dotes de actriz si no como el de … una zafada…ESO SI QUE NO…lo siento pero tú eres indicado como el "Terrible Terry Grandchester" y ninguna mujer se te escapa… – le dijo con toda sinceridad Liz, que tenía amistades relacionada con las tablas ese era el rumor mas fuerte en todo Broadway.

- Nooooo…eso no es cierto….que manera de levantar calumnias de mi – Terry se defendió con total inocencia de las acusaciones que le imputaban.

Mientras tanto Candy cumplió con lo que dijo, se quedó afuera de la subasta, no podía seguir cerca de Terry, porque él era un chico comprometido. Vio a la hermana Margarte y se quedó con ella conversando sobre su vida y actividades.

El resto de los invitados y chicas entraron a la subasta, aquel lote masculino que al mirar el catálogo y el salón repleto de damas, prometía. Se dio el comienzo al lote masculino. Salieron unos cuantos chicos que no eran del gusto de muchas jóvenes algo exigentes, hasta ese minuto todo estaba realizándose con absoluta calma. Cuando fue el turno de Archie, éste se paseo de un lado a otro haciendo un gesto seductor con sus cejas y arreglando su camisa de seda. Liz, no tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos al ver que la martillera era Jenny, bastó con hacerle unos gestos y ahí estaba adjudicándose al melenudo de ojos celestes, que esos días tuvo oportunidad de conocer mejor.

- SEEEEEEEE NOS FUE EL MELENUDILLO DE ORO CON LA SEÑORITA ELIZABETH LAMBERTH – Alzó el martillo y lo azotó contra la mesa, ante la risa de algunas personas por el apodo.

Continuaron en la subasta, ese lote había de todo tipo de varones para el mas variado gusto: Gordos, flacos, rubios, morenos, pelirrojos, altos, bajos, etc. La hermana Grace y otras religiosas estaban orgullosas del comportamiento de las damas y de la excelente labor como educadoras.

Todo estaba bien hasta que salieron a la par los hermanos: Gianuzzi, exportados desde Italia, como mencionó la licitadora, una dama que estaba fascinada con el atractivo de los dos chicos. El primero en pasear sobre el escenario fue: Paolo, que agarró el micrófono y recitó un poema para todas, que quedaron suspirando, luego bailó un poco la tarantella contoneándose seductoramente con una dama que él mismo subió al escenario, estaba vuelta loca con el atractivo del italiano.

- PERO DIOS MIO…QUE ES LO QUE LES PASA A LAS DAMAS… - La hermana Grace estaba espantada ante el comportamiento de muchas señoritas que saltaban y chillaban alrededor de Paolo.

- jajajajajajajaja…. LA CAMISA, LA CAMISA…AAAAAAHHHH – Gritaban divertidas Joann y Liz al ver que la hermana Raquel subió al escenario a obligar a Paolo a salir y este que no entendía mucho la invitó a bailar con él.

- LINDURAAAAAAAA…. Yo me caso contigo hoy día mismo…LLEVAME A ITALIA QUE DEJO TODO POR TI – Gritaba una chica medio gordita escondida detrás de un pilar echándose viento con un abanico.

- PATTY LEVANTA LA PALETAAAAAA AHORAAAA – Le decía Joann al ver que otras se peleaban al italiano.

- Yo… este… mil libras esterlinas – Decía Patty con su paleta sin ser escuchada.

- DAME ACA…. – Liz se subió al pilar como un mono y chilló como loca – AQUIIIIIIIIII DOS MIL LIBRAS ESTERLINA POR ESE MUÑECOOOO ITALIANO …ME LLAMO PATTYYYYYYY O'BRIAN Y SOY DEL COLEGIO SAN PABLO – Liz imitó muy bien la voz de Patty. La hermana Grace miro sin entender como era posible que la apacible Patricia se convirtiera en una demente por el acento de un extranjero que seguía moviéndose como un epiléptico en escena.

- SE NOS FUE EL ESPECTACULAR PAOLO …YA TIENE DUEÑAAA SEÑORITAS ASI QUE CALMEN SU HISTERIA…PATTY SE LLEVA ESTE ESPECIMEN DE VARON TRAIDO DESDE ITALIA…PARA DESGRACIA DE MUCHAS QUE NO LE PUSIERON EL OJO ANTES… ES EL HIJO DE UNA BARONESA JAJAJAJA – Azotó Jenny el martillo indicando con el dedo a Patty.

- EEEEEEHHHH…AHORA EL BESO…BESO…BESO – Celebraban Joann y Liz agarrando a Patty que estaba avergonzada y reía.

Luca esperó que su hermano hiciera el espectáculo desinhibido de similares proporciones al que hizo Kristin, algo alarmado del comportamiento de las locas que se desquiciaban con el acento italiano. Para él fue menos bullicioso; sin embargo se pelearon dos damas en el fondo del salón que no pudo ver con exactitud y Jenny hizo ganar la puja de Meg.

Las religiosas debieron tomar el micrófono y apaciguar la animosidad de las damas, que estaban un tanto histéricas, fueron escuchadas y pudieron continuar con la subasta de forma mas civilizada.

Fue el turno de Liam, salió con algunos botones de su camisa abierta y se sacó la chaqueta, provocando otra vez que la turba femenina se descontrolara con chillidos que podían escucharse en toda Escocia.

- LINDURAAA… TE ADOROOOO – Gritó la amiga de Kristin, la eterna enamorada frustrada que tenia desde el colegio

- LIIIIIIAAAAAAMM…. YO ME CASO CONTIGO CUANDO QUIERAS …QUIERO SER TU MUSA INSPIRADORA – Le chilló una exuberante chica que lo saludaba desde una esquina.

- Joooo… esa es la pechugona que estaba en el hospital… no dejare que se lo adjudique eso si que noooo – Liz se enfureció con la presencia de aquella mujer y alzó su paleta para hacer su mejor puja – QUINIENTAS MIL LIBRAS ESTERLINAS… - Gritó desesperada entre la multitud y cerrándole el ojo a Jenny que no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer ante esa señal.

- YAAAAAA SE NOS FUE EL MUÑECO AQUÍ PRESENTE… LIAM SE LO ADJUDICA LA SEÑORITA LAMBERTH… NO INSISTAN MAS QUE EL PINTOR TIENE MUSA Y SE LLAMA: Elizabeth JAJAJAJAJA – Azotó el martillo dictaminando una sentencia ante los ojos de Liam que estaba enfurecido con Liz

- jajajajajaja…¿Liz?...se adjudicó a mi hermano… la verdad que me agradas mucho como cuñada jajajajaja… – Le dijo Erin abrazándola divertida al ver que ella estaba sonrojada.

Las mujeres reclamaban que la martillera estaba comprada a favor de algunas damas en particular, se formo un reclamo generalizado que la Licitadora muy amiga de Jenny controló diciendo que su comportamiento era intachable y no procedía el reclamo. La hermana Grace dio una cátedra de buenos modales combinado con un poco de religión haciendo que el tumulto de damas se calmara definitivamente.

- Eso es lo que hay que hacer Hermana Gladys… la voz de la experiencia se impuso…¿Ve? Todas han guardado silencio – Dijo la Hermana Grace al ver que no se escuchaba ni una mosca zumbar y orgullosa del Don de la palabra que ella gozaba con basta experiencia.

No duró de mucho sus consejos, porque era el turno de Terrunce Grandchester y bastó solo decir su nombre y el griterío se hizo insoportable, aun le pesaba su carrera de actor, que lo hizo famoso de una semana a la otra. Se presentó en el escenario ante la ovación de las damas provocando con su sola presencia hasta desmayos, ataques de histeria cuando apenas se paseo de un lado a otro y a pedido de las jóvenes dijo algunas líneas del Rey Lear. Candy se asomó por curiosidad por la puerta y lo vio recitar se sentía orgullosa de su talento y triste por que ya no era el actor de siempre. No pudo obviar como esas mujeres gritaban por él desesperadas por obtener aunque sea una mirada, se fue nuevamente a acompañar a la orquesta donde estaba Sheila y Joshua.

- DIOS MIO ERES ESTUPENDO TERRY- Una morena chica estaba histérica que no paraba de gritar.

- LA CAMISA…LA CAMISA ...LA CAMISA – Chillaban a coro unas fanáticas con póster de Terry y todo.

- ¿Y quien se supone que es Terry? – preguntó Erin sin saber de que hablaban, Joann le explico quien era y que lo había saludado en la casa hace dos días atrás.

- SIIIIIII LA CAMISAAAAA LO QUE SEA…PERO VEAMOS MAS DE TI – Chilló fuera de si una chica de unos 18 años, completamente desesperada. Y él solo se quitó la capa que lo cubría y posó para algunas fotos que le sacaron sin problemas.

- Aquiii yooooo ofrezco mil libras esterlinas por él – Comenzaron a ofrecer pujas, entre otro tipo de proposiciones ante el rostro aterrado de la hermana Grace.

- NOOOOOOO….YO OFRESCO CINCUENTA MIL LIBRAS ESTERLINAS – Chilló Liz imitando la voz de Candy, vestía igual y alzaba la paleta para ser vista. Hasta las demás chicas pensaron que Candy había vuelto.

- Oh…Candy volvió a pujar por Terry… oh – Annie la vio de lejos sin entender que hacia ahí si había dicho que no se presentaría.

- ESTAAAAAAA BIEN…. AQUÍ SE FUE CON ESA DAMA DE ALLA – la indicó Jenny sin recordar su nombre completo.

- SOOOY CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY…JIJIJIJIJI ….YO ME LLEVO A TERRY AHORA MISMO YAA….ES TODOOO MIOOOOOO– Chilló la aparente Candy y Terry sonrió aliviado de que todo resultara como lo planearon. Liz era una increíble imitadora.

- ESTA BIEN…SE FUE TERRUNCE GRANDCHESTER…Y PUNTO NADA DE CONTAR AQUÍ…SIGAMOS CON EL QUE VIENE – Azotó el martillo y la turba de mujeres protesto al ver perder su oportunidad.

Terry, tuvo que intervenir prometiendo autógrafos para todas y pudieron continuar con la subasta hasta llegar al turno de Benjamín Rothschild, nuevamente las damas se descontrolaron al ver pasear de un lado a otro a ese atractivo joven, enseñando sus atributos físicos y monetarios, con su solo apellido muchas quisieron adjudicárselo, entre esas Annie y Kristin que levantabas cada cierto rato la paleta, peleándose entre ellas. Joann estaba molesta con los gritos desubicados de muchas. Ben solo sonreía a su Princesa y hasta le lanzó un beso a lo lejos, todas voltearon a ver a quien y ella se avergonzó de ese gesto.

- LINDURAAA… YO ME CASO CONTIGO MAÑANA SI QUIERES – le chillaba desesperada una chica mirándolo anonadada

- Por Dios que locura por un chico – Comentó Erin que estaba sentada esperando a que eso terminara de una vez.

- Medico mas encima…ESTOY ENFERMA….REVISAMEEEE- Le Chilló una chica que fue desalojada por la hermana Grace ya que era de su colegio.

- SE NOS FUE MI HERMANO…QUIERO DECIR BEN …QUE ESTA DESTINADO PARA MI CUÑADA JOANN WHITTON…NO MAS OFERTAS Y PUNTO – Azotó el martillo en la mesa y aceptó las libras que ni siquiera escuchó anotó un numero cualquiera con muchos ceros, su hermano debería pagar eso.

La subasta acabó y las religiosas respiraron aliviadas pidiendo a las damas que se fueran hacia el salón del cotillon para continuar con el baile. Candy se reunió con las demás chicas conversando de lo que fue ese lote masculino.

- Pero Candy para que preguntas si tú estabas ahí – Comentó Annie mientras se dirigían al salón del cotillón.

- ¿Qué¿Yo?...nooo – Candy no entendía nada de lo que decían, era imposible que estuviera ahí.

- Si… Candy, si te adjudicaste a Terry – le dijo Erin que estaba segura de haberla visto

- ¿QUE YO QUE? – alarmada se dirigió rauda a donde vio que estaba Terry con los demás chicos – Tu ven acá conmigo…tengo que hablar ahora – Lo interrumpió y él sonrió apartándose del resto.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Cuál es el apuro? – Preguntó con toda inocencia aun siendo asediado por otras mujeres que le pedían su autógrafo.

- Tu hiciste algo para que todos pensaran que yo te adjudique y eso no es cierto… yo no estuve en esa subasta ¡QUE HAS HECHO! – Le gritó molesta mas aun viendo que dirigió una sonrisa a otra chica mientras le estaba hablando.

- Lo siento, es que esas chicas…yo les prometí un autógrafo – Hizo una pausa mirándola – Yo te dije que me las ingeniaría y eso fue… vas a tener que bailar doblemente conmigo y pensar en algún talento …ya que no quieres que te bese delante de todos jajajajaja – Se burló de ella al ver que una vez mas se sonrojo, atrapo su mano que iba directo a su mejilla – NOOOOO…YA DEJA DE PEGARME POR CUALQUIER COSA QUE DIGA… Candy… si no quieres que te bese ¿Qué idea tienes tú para zafar de esto? – Le preguntó aun enredado con su mano.

- Yo sugiero que ME DEJES EN PAZ… en que idioma tengo que decirte que yo ya te olvide y no quiero saber nada de ti – Le espetó ella muy molesta quitando se mano.

- No es verdad…yo se que no es asi – La apartó del resto forcejeando con ella, había comenzado el Vals de honor y las parejas adjudicadas se ubicaban en la pista – Mira no te enojes tanto…piensa en algo que podamos hacer porque yo no tengo la menor idea…yo soy actor; pero tú no… – Le dijo obviando las miradas del resto de la mujeres que esperaban a que ella se alejara de Terry

- No se me ocurre nada… tu eres el que sabe actuar- Miró a su alrededor y pululaban mas damas esperando a que ella se fuera, eso la enfureció – Yo no se que harás, tú me metiste en esto asi que piensa en algo rápido…no se vería bien que … ya sabes – No pudo continuar porque tenía clavada la mirada de Terry en su vestido - ¡Que miras!

- Nada…te miro a ti, porque estas delante de mis ojos y los ojos son para mirar… te ves muy linda en verdad…parece el vestido de una novia – Sus ojos brillaron con esas palabras, ella bestia como muchas veces la imaginó cuando creía que tenían algún futuro como pareja

Guardaron silencio hasta que él decidió cobrar el baile, se fue con ella a pesar de su protesta

A bailar el Vals de Johan Strauss que tocaba la orquesta. Más allá estaba bailando Archie con Liz, Joann con Ben, Paolo con Patty, Meg con Luca, con muchas parejas mas que siguieron esa pieza de baile con total fascinación.

Erin, estaba sentada esperando a la persona que la adjudicó que debería llegar a ella con el numero; pero no aparecía, su hermano se fue al baño, como Liz se lo adjudicó le debía el baile una vez que terminara de bailar dos veces con Archie.

- Señorita Erin… Me concede esta pieza – La voz varonil de alguien la hizo voltear cuando estaba por irse.

- Albert…¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo Erin sorprendida de verlo en esa subasta y sin poder evitar mirarlo por completo, no era la única, ya que su atuendo era muy llamativo.

- Yo le pedí a un amigo que te adjudicara…espero que no te moleste – Extendió su mano que ella acepto y se fue con ella hasta la pista de baile.

- No me molesta…es extraño, yo no esperaba verte – Le respondió dejando que él tomara de su mano para bailar esa pieza de Vals.

- Me gustaría invitarte después de esta pieza de baile a que vengas conmigo… quiero llevarte a cenar o algo por el estilo… yo no te di la atención que merecías la primera vez – Le susurró lo mas cerca posible esperando su respuesta que fue afirmativa.

Ellos se perdieron sin decir nada a nadie. Su hermano llegó sin saber donde se metió en realidad, estaba tan desanimado esperando su turno de bailar con Liz, que decidió irse despidiéndose solo de Joshua y Sheila. Tres piezas de baile se dieron sin interrupción hasta que se dio paso al mencionado:Talento o beso.

Subieron al escenario Jenny y otro chico a animar el asunto, les explicaron a grandes rasgos y llamaron a las parejas que se adjudicaron doblemente, mientras el resto estaba sentado en las mesas con sus aperitivos. Luca, trabajaba todo lo que podía en la ruleta la estaba probando cuando camino al baño de varones, lo vio Paolo, Archie y Ben, se quedaron a ver que hacia y quedaron maravillados con su invención, rogándoles que los ayudara.

- ¿Qué haces con esa ruleta?...¿Que hacían Archie, Ben y Paolo aquí? – Le preguntó Meg al ver que Luca tenía un aparato en sus manos y con un apretar de un botón la ruleta giraba sola.

- Este es mi invento… este botón será el que detendrá la ruleta cuando yo quiera que lo haga jajajajaja es extraordinario…es un circuito de imanes que… bueno aunque te explique no entenderías – Le miró despectivo y continuo en lo suyo

- Mhhhh…y para que haces eso… me da la impresión que… - La chica pelirroja entendió que se trataba de algo que favorecía a los varones que se fueron disimuladamente.

- Es la demanda de nuevos clientes…Archie, Ben y mi hermano quieren que les ayude – Le respondió Luca a la chica que miraba curiosa la ruleta.

Ben, insistía en que el no tenia talento y que era mejor girar la ruleta, se la enseñó de lejos a Joann mientras era puesta en el escenario, le dijo que era imposible según las matematicas que parara donde decía: Labios, lo mas probable era que se detuviera en la mejilla. Liz, que escuchó esa escueta explicación científica y matemática de un experto en esa área, le creyó y acepto girar la ruleta. Archie estaba feliz de eso y agradeció infinitamente a Ben.

Ya arriba del escenario las hermanas estaban tapándose los ojos alarmadas ante lo que se venía, Liz igualmente se presentó ahí sin darse cuenta que la ruleta era controlada por Luca que estaba detrás de la cortina con su interruptor.

- Oh… la ruleta se mueve sola… bueno veamos – Dijo la chica animadora del evento que apenas toco la ruleta y comenzó a girar hasta comenzar a detenerse poco a poco – Al parecer será…. – Todos miraban expectantes que la aguja se detuviera lo hizo pero de forma rápida dio un giro y marcó labios.

Todo el mundo comenzó a molestar a la pareja, la hermana Grace estaba apunto de desmayarse con ese bochornoso episodio, pero las reglas eran las reglas y no podían repetir números y con cronometro en mano para asegurar que el beso durara exactamente 45 segundos. Liz, en un comienzo estaba avergonzada; pero imaginó que era una actuación mas, por instantes pensó que era Liam y que podría fingir el beso como se lo enseñaron en su escuela de teatro. Archie la rodeo con sus brazos, algo nervioso y fascinado ante la idea, cuando el cronometro comenzó a avanzar la besó. Liz, olvidó toda técnica posible y su beso comenzó de forma tímida para ir soltándose poco a poco, demasiado tarde para el tiempo establecido.

Cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron y fueron aplaudidos, ovacionados por los pretendientes de ella que se daban de cabezazos contra las paredes.

Continuaron otros números que sacaron aplauso: Bailes, tiro al blanco, malabarismo,etc.

Las hermanas estaban aliviadas que solo cuatro parejas se hubieran dado un beso, ya estaba por terminar todo.

Joann y Ben discutieron todo el rato, el insistía en no tener ningún talento aparte del Golf y la medicina, podía enseñarles a hacer reanimación y para eso la necesitaba a ella, se rió al ver que tampoco le pareció, ella le rogó que hicieran lo posible que no quería darle un beso delante de nadie, ante su mirada suplicante él desistió de eso. Asi fue como ella recitó un poema hermoso y Ben la acompañó tocando unos rasgueos en la guitarra que aprendió hace tiempo atrás. Fueron aplaudidos por la sensibilidad del poema.

Paolo y Patty hicieron un dúo, ella tocó el violín y él cantó una hermosa canción en italiano que todas las damas corearon sin entender mucho. Llego el turno de Meg y Luca, que presentaron

Un numero de magia que ensayaron y afortunadamente les resultó fueron ovacionados.

- No toca después de esta pareja – Le dijo algo nervioso Terry.

- ¿Cuál es la obra? – Preguntó Candy detrás de él esperando su turno.

- Romeo y Julieta – Respondió intentando recordar las líneas exactas.

- ¿Qué?...¿Cual escena?- Abrió los ojos recordando las palabras de Karen sobre la leyenda que significaba hacer el papel de Romeo y Julieta.

- No lo se todavía… pero tú has sido la de la idea – Él la vio ensimismada y se volteó a verla.

- Pero yo no se actuar – Suspiró sentándose en la orilla de una tabla.

- Tu no quisiste que giráramos la ruleta – Terry sonrió ante la idea que tuvo, no era necesario ensayar esa escena, la recordaba perfecto y muchas veces se imaginó ensayándola con ella, ahora todo eso se haría realidad - Tu solamente debes estar acostada y dejar que yo diga todo ¿De acuerdo? – La tomó de los hombros para que se calmara.

- Pero Terry…estas hablando de la escena final donde…- Ella estaba segura que esa escena seria muy incomoda.

Candy, no tenía alternativa estaba bloqueada y se dejó llevar por la seguridad de Terry, que le aseguró que ella no debería intervenir en nada, mas que estar acostada en ese lecho improvisado que él mismo solicitó. El publico estaba expectante esperando la actuación, cuando comenzó a decir las primeras líneas como Romeo, aquella apasionada y vibrante interpretación del talento de Terrunce Grandchester que llevaba una copa en su mano, se arrodilló a su lado, ante la mirada de todas las damas que emocionadas le seguían.

"_Sí que lo haré. Veámosle el rostro. ¡El pariente de Mercutio, el_

_Conde Paris ! Al tiempo de montar a caballo¿no oí, como entre sombras, decir_

_A mi escudero, que iban a casarse Paris y Julieta¿Fue realidad o sueño¿O es_

_Que estaba yo loco y creí que me hablaban de Julieta? Tu nombre está escrito_

_Con el mío en el sangriento libro del destino. Triunfal sepulcro te espera¿Qué_

_Digo sepulcro? Morada de luz, pobre joven. Allí duerme Julieta, y ella basta_

_Para dar luz y hermosura al mausoleo. Yace tú a su lado: un muerto es quien te_

_Entierra. Cuando el moribundo se acerca al trance final, suele reanimarse, y a_

_Esto lo llaman el último destello. Esposa mía, amor mío, la muerte que ajó el_

_Néctar de tus labios, no ha podido vencer del todo tu hermosura. Todavía_

_Irradia en tus ojos y en tu semblante, donde aún no ha podido desplegar la_

_Muerte su odiosa bandera. Ahora quiero calmar la sombra de Teobaldo, que_

_Yace en ese sepulcro. La misma mano que cortó tu vida, va a cortar la de tu_

_Enemigo. Julieta¿por qué estás aún tan hermosa¿Será que el descarnado_

_Monstruo te ofrece sus amores y te quiere para su dama? Para impedirlo,_

_Dormiré contigo en esta sombría gruta de la noche, en compañía de esos_

_Gusanos, que son hoy tus únicas doncellas. Este será mi eterno reposo. Aquí_

_Descansará mi cuerpo, libre de la fatídica ley de los astros. Recibe tú la última_

_Mirada de mis ojos, el último abrazo de mis brazos, el último beso de mis_

_Labios, puertas de la vida, que vienen a sellar mi eterno contrato con la muerte._

_Ven, áspero y vencedor piloto: mi nave, harta de combatir con las olas, quiere_

_Quebrantarse en los peñascos. Brindemos por mi dama. ¡Oh, cuán portentosos_

_Son los efectos de tu bálsamo, alquimista veraz! Así, con este beso... muero."_

Terry se detuvo en la ultima frase, miró a Candy, esa parte de la obra siempre la ensayó pensando en que su compañera de elenco era ella, se emocionó sintiendo que nunca antes había vibrado de la misma forma representando esa obra como hasta ese minuto, volviendo a ser el Terry que dejó en el camino de su desolación. Acarició su rostro y se dejó llevar, entregado al momento, al único sentimiento que vivía en su corazón. Vio como ella abrió un ojo sin saber que iba a hacer, sintiendo su respiración muy cerca de su rostro albo, no le dio tiempo para reaccionar se perdió en esa mixtura de sus ojos que nunca mas pudo olvidar.

- En esta parte debo besarte Candy… es actuación…aunque debo confesar que es lo que he soñado por largas noches… Te quiero… – Le dijo sin darle tiempo a responder a esas palabras, desbaratando las barreras que interpuso por largos días en cuestión de segundos.

Se acercó a ella invadiendo su aliento, deposito sus labios en los suyos, acariciándolos apenas y con sus manos atrapó su rostro, evitando que rechazara su contacto. Ella le respondió tímidamente y ese beso se tornó mas extenso de lo debido.

Cuando despegó sus labios, fingió su muerte sobre ella, sintiendo una agitación y avergonzada de ser besada delante de todas las damas que miraban envidiándola. Fueron aplaudidos y ovacionados, esa fue definitivamente la mejor interpretación que antes pudieron ver, era el comentario de muchas chicas que seguían su carrera.

- Terry… ya puedes levantarte – le susurró Candy roja como un tomate de la vergüenza, sintiendo el vértigo de sus descontrolados sentimientos al escuchar que Terry le había dicho que la quería, solo se permitió a responder que ella también entre murmullos.

- Mhhh… si – Abrió un ojo y luego la miró ayudándola a levantarse – has sido la mejor Julieta que pueda recordar…ven los aplausos son también para ti…pecosa – Sonrió tomándola de la mano y haciendo una reverencia saludaron ambos al publico que aplaudía emocionado.

La hermana Gladys le explicaba a las demás religiosas que eso era actuación y era un talento, no había razón para escandalizarse. Ben se lamentaba de no haber tenido una idea asi de brillante para tener la excusa perfecta para besar a su chica. Todos rieron de ese comentario.

- Un momento por favor… ya hemos visto a todas las parejas que se adjudicaron doblemente, un aplauso nuevamente para los números que se presentaron esta noche – Todos aplaudieron con alegría – Ahora… aquí tengo el veredicto del jurado que estuvo viendo cada representación – Le hicieron llegar un sobre con el dictamen del jurado que fueron todas religiosas – Las parejas que están en este sobre han ganado un día romántico para dos en Glasgow y espero que lo disfruten porque aquí los jurados han evaluado que existe una conexión importante entre las parejas – Todos se miraron sin entender mucho, no sabían que el premio seria ese – Bueno las parejas cinco… y son: Megan y Luca – Ellos no podían creerlo estaban avergonzados de eso - … Patty y Paolo – aplaudieron todos y ella estaba avergonzada – Joann y Ben – El mas efusivo con eso era él que abrazó a Joann contento - … Liz y Archie – Todos aplaudieron contentos – Y por ultimo… la mejor pareja de todas Terry y Candy – El salón completo aplaudió el veredicto – ORQUESTA TOQUE UN FOX TROT …TODOS A CONTINUAR BAILANDOOOOOO

Todo el mundo continuó con el baile, aquel movimiento novedoso ante los ojos de las hermanas, era más rápido que el Vals. Liz y Joann adoraban ese tipo de baile, eran expertas sacaron a bailar a Terry y Candy, enseñándole los pasos y en el clásico gritó de Liz de: "Cambio de pareja" los unieron en más de un baile en toda la noche.

Continuara…

Notas: Realmente el primer sujetador apareció en 1913 y fue creado por Maria Phelps, en Nueva York. En esa época se usaba el miriñaque, corpiño y el Corsé ya estaba quedando atrás. Disculpas por la demora. Ya esta finalizado el capitulo tan esperado de la subasta, quise hacerlo romántico para la pareja de Candy y Terry, asi es como salio la idea de Romeo y Julieta. Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos a las fieles lectoras anónimas, las que dejan reviews, las que envían correos…en fin, son parte importante de que continúe con este largo fanfic.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	31. Los bambinis de Italia

**Capitulo 31: "Los Bambini de Italia"**

****

**22 de junio de 1915**

El Bar Carter en Dundee, uno de los lugares mas concurridos por los extranjeros que querían familiarizarse con las costumbres Escocesas, el anuncio decía: "Noche de Ceilidh". Los gritos de algunas personas proclamaban: "Freedom and whisky gang thegither" (La libertad y el whisky van de la mano), frases del bucólico poeta escocés Robert Burns.  
Guiados por la música y el ambiente acogedor, con pocas personas en su mayoría varones, mesas amplias de roble con hermosas lámparas de cuatros luces de girandol en el centro, un escenario en semicírculo donde se presentaban esa noche y por una semana entera, un grupo de damas muy hermosas acompañadas por la banda que con violines, bodhrán y acordeones animaban al público a subir y aprender aquella danza de origen Celta.

Esa era la noche de machos, era lo que Terry les insistió al resto de sus amigos, que se merecían el minuto para la ansiada juerga, donde no eran permitidas las mujeres, claro era antes de saber sobre ese grupo femenino en el bar. El momento para desahogarse, contar penas, fumar, tomar un buen whisky; de preferencia el mencionado: "Single Malt".

Albert y Liam dieron una breve explicación a sus compañeros de mesa que miraban como las damas vestidas con un traje muy lindo y se preparaban para comenzar el baile, existían muchas formas de seguir el ritmo a esa fiesta de basta tradición Escocesa, por lo general para celebrar matrimonios. Joshua, Ben, Luca, Archie y Paolo estaba entusiasmados con intentar aprender, solo que no se animaban hasta observar bien. Cuantas vasos de Whisky corrieron en ese transcurso, entre conversación y conversación, perdieron la cuenta, ya que estaban fascinados mirando a las damas, no se supo cuando es que todos terminaron soltándose y bailando a su modo la compleja danza que era una mezcla de polca, tarantella, de manos por aquí y por allá, taconeo y intercambio de parejas de forma veloz, donde terminaron enredados y riendo sin parar, con el alcohol que se les subió rápidamente a la cabeza.

En la casa en Perth, las damas supuestamente dormían; eso era antes de que se desvelaran conversando: Candy, Patty, Liz y Joann. Comentando las cosas que sucedieron en la subasta. Intentaron convencer a Patty, la tímida chica de anteojos, de que Paolo estaba realmente interesado en ella, por esa maravillosa esencia que la caracterizaba: sencilla, inteligente, tímida, noble, tierna y un sin fin de cualidades que al parecer ni ella misma valoraba. Creía que el hijo de una Baronesa, merecía una dama más educada, bonita, con garbo y el roce de sociedad de la que carecía, menospreciando su propia capacidad al punto de llorar amargamente, conmoviendo a las chicas. Prefirieron abordar otro tema, abordando sobre porque razón Liam y Erin desaparecieron de la subasta. Liz tenía su hipótesis al respecto de que algo raro pasaba entre Albert y Erin, era cosa de mirarlos, a todas les sorprendió oír el comentario de parte de ella, ya que siempre se mostró interesada en él; sin embargo disipo la angustia de Joann diciendo que ya eso era pasado, que su real interés en ese minuto era conocer mas a fondo a Archie. Le complicaba abordar el tema del beso, porque cuando bailaron en la subasta no hizo comentario alguno, hasta ese día y tenía sus aprensiones. Candy y Patty, estaban contentas y deseando que esa relación entre ellos funcionara, porque le tenían un gran cariño a Archie, era coqueto, vanidoso y algo peleador; pero tenía cualidades que superaban las expectativas de cualquier mujer. Se silenciaron por segundos, al escuchar ruido y al mirar por el pasillo no era nada más que la gallina de Liz que andaba picoteando el suelo. En esa noche de confesiones románticas, fue el turno de Joann y el amor que le profesaba a cada instante Ben, se ruborizo ante las risas y las acotaciones de que eran una pareja muy linda. Admitió tras mucho esfuerzo por sonsacarle algo que si sentía algo por él; pero había conversaciones pendientes que no las habían tenido, por su afán de huir de lo que podría ser doloroso en su vida, se lo prometió a Nonni, intentar dejar atrás los recuerdos amargos del pasado. Aunque no entendieron mucho, ella misma desvió el tema hacia Candy con lo que pasaba con Terry. No quería comentar sobre eso; pero no podía ser tan egoísta ya que todas se sinceraron con algo, decidió decir que lo de ellos era imposible. A Liz y Joann, esa palabra no era aplicable más que para la muerte, lo demás era remediable, preguntaron abiertamente si era por Susana y ella asintió. Notaron que los ojos de ella se inundaron en el cristal de sus lágrimas que tal vez guardó por largo tiempo. Decidieron terminar ahí la conversación y seguirla en otra oportunidad, ya tenían sueño, cada una se fue a su cuarto deseando dulces sueños.

A Candy, le costó quedarse dormida, durante ese momento algo le quedó dando vueltas en su cabeza, era el comentario de Liz sobre: Albert y Erin, lo que al parecer era obvio para muchos, ella ni siquiera reparó en pequeños detalles solo hasta que se lo mencionaron ¿Sería Albert el melenudo besador? Cuando llegaron aquel día del picnic, ellos estaban juntos y algo extraños. Candy ubicaba a Erin porque la conoció en Edimburgo, le pareció una buena chica, con una vida complicada solo por seguir su sueño, independiente, fuerte, valiente y muy linda. Albert, le preguntó al rato como y donde la había visto, con cierto interés que no le conocía, le pareció hasta gracioso verlo como se sonrojó ante una simple broma sobre él y ella. Tenía sentido ahora que lo pensaba y creía que debería preguntarle sobre eso, acomodó su almohada y se durmió instantáneamente.

Llegaron a la casa de madrugada, gracias a Joshua y Albert, que no bebieron demás, haciendo mucho barullo porque Ben insistía que la escalera volaba, trastabillando cada cierto tramo rumbo a su habitación. Archie, Liam y Terry abrazados y muy amigos coreaban: "Tómate una copa, una copa de vino… ya se la tomó…ya se la tomó… ahora le toca al vecino" riendo sin parar y creyendo que era de día, agitando la botella vacía de Whisky. Luca y Paolo intentaban saber a que dirección irse para llegar a su cuarto, para ellos todo era doble asegurando que todos eran siameses, mientras continuaban bailando la danza aprendida, no sin antes estrellarse contra el suelo.

Los padrinos mágicos eran: Joshua y Albert, el mismo Terry los apodó de esa forma riendo por su intento de cuidarlos a todos. Mientras era ayudado a acostarse con lo puesto, murmuraba cosas como: "Al cuerno con Susana… al diablo con todas las mujeres…menos Candy…claro que si…es el único amor…moriré amándola toda la vida" lo dejaron que hablara solo y lo taparon. La misión era hacer subir a Ben que continuaba arrastrándose en la escalera, a duras penas subió los peldaños que faltaban y fue llevado a su cuarto, aunque él quería ir al de Joann a decirle algo como: "Yo te amo, Jo… te casaras conmigo aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida ¿Eso sonó obsesivo? Noooo que no es eso" preguntaba una cosa y no esperaba respuesta porque él las tenía todas muy seguro de sus sentimientos. Lo dejaron arropado y que siguiera murmurando el profundo amor que sentía por Joann. Continuaron con la labor, llevaron a Luca, que insistía que un científico de prestigio como él no necesitaba de "Hados madrinos", que ese tipo de seres intangibles no existían, bruscamente quiso ir a preguntarle a Meg sobre su teoría al respecto llamándola a viva voz: "La pelirroja bruja desquiciadamente hermosa". Apostándole a ellos, que sus explicaciones serían patéticas como todo en ella y continuo gritando: "Es lo que me gusta de ella…esa pasión con la que defiende sus ideales, sus teorías… ridículas…creo que me enamore…que terrible", siendo acostado y al instante se durmió. Siguieron con Paolo, que estaba gateando en el suelo musitando poemas donde todos los llamo: Patty, cuando lo levantaron quería seguir bailando y también quería ir al cuarto de la chica de Anteojos a decirle: "Yo quiero saber si ella aceptaría ser mi novia…no importa que se vaya a Florida a estudiar¡Que yo me voy a la China por ella! Jajajajajaja" su risa era muy sonora así que debieron taparlo hasta que acabara con el ataque, lo colocaron en su cama y quedó tieso roncando. El turno final era el de Liam, que continuaba sentado en el pasillo, cantando y maldiciendo en Galés, dejó que lo ayudaran sin oponer resistencia; pero fue el que mas hablo, dijo cosas como: "Albert¿Tu alguna vez te has enamorado de tu amiga?...no creo…pues eso me pasó a mi…yo creo ¿No es así Jos?...claro, deja que te cuento… que yo no se como diablos me fue a pasar algo así, si ella es mi amiga de toda la vida, es una niña…bueno que ya no lo es porque esta muy linda…pero cuando se entere mi mejor amigo, Adam…me fusilara vivo, porque yo prometí cuidarla…y claro que amarla no es precisamente cuidarla porque yo…." Joshua le susurró algo, avergonzado de las cosas que confesó en presencia de Albert. Lo dejaron ahí durmiendo con lo puesto y se fueron cada uno a su cuarto, mientras ambos pensaban que: "Los borrachos y los niños nunca mienten"

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

_**23 de junio de 1915**_

****

Eran las siete de la mañana. Liz, Candy y Joann estaban furiosa porque sintieron el ruido de los varones que llegaron de madrugada, no escucharon nada de lo que murmuraba, solo al mirar por el pasillo vieron como reían y bailaban completamente ebrios, por lo mismo no estaban dispuestas a dejarlos dormir. Así fue como consiguieron dos trompetas, no era necesario saber tocarlas solo era cosa de soplar, abrieron las puertas de cada cuarto de los varones sin que se dieran cuenta y con todo el aire de los pulmones de Candy y Liz la hicieron sonar, se pudo escuchar ante ese estruendo improvisado, que mas de alguno se cayó de la cama del susto.

- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEVAAAAAAANTEEEEEEEEEEEENSEEEEEEEEEEEEE TROPA DE EBRIOS – Gritó en medio del pasillo Joann enfurecida con todas las ganas y pulmones que le quedaban

- Oh oh… creo que no les causo gracia – Murmuró Candy al ver que los varones estaban adormilados parados con el rostro desfigurado de la rabia por haber sido despertados a esa hora. Mas de alguno aun con la ropa del día anterior.

- HUUUUUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAN – Liz dio la señal que debían correr, ya que estaban dispuestos a estrangularlas por esa intromisión a sus sueños, mientras corrían por el pasillo Joann continuaba tocando la trompeta en los oídos del que se le acercara.

- Que es esto… por Dios que manera de comportarse y de llamar la atención – Comentó Annie viendo como Joann jugaba con Ben

- CALLATE AMARGADA – Le dijo Liz mientras huía de Liam por el pasillo

- COMO SE LES OCURRE TOCAR ESO A ESTA HORAAAAA – Chilló Archie alzando su mano en el aire muy molesto.

- VENGAN ACA…LOCAS…NO SIGAN TOCANDO ESA CONDENADA TROMPETAAAAAA – Liam era el mas irritado de todos y corría detrás de Liz que continuaba corriendo y tocando la trompeta.

- Pero que es todo esto…. ¿Así nos despertaran siempre? – Preguntó Albert con toda calma y los cabellos frisados, se tapó al ver a Erin que salió como dormida a ver que pasaba, se entró y azotó la puerta.

- OIGAN NO HAY RESPETO…ESTABAMOS DORMIDOS….CANDY VEN ACA – Terry también corría detrás de Candy, que reía al ver que se cayó en el piso.

- NOOOOO AUXILIOOOOOOO jajajajajajajaja – Candy se divertía mucho molestando a los chicos, mas aun cuando no se podía adivinar que se fueron de juerga.

- Que horror….esta es una casa de locos, primero todos pelean, luego un grito espeluznante de Liz nos despierta a todos, para continuar siendo reclutados en el Pelotón Lawhi o como se diga y participar en un boicot contra Elisa y familia, casi nos vamos todos presos y deportados…ahora nos despiertan con una trompeta…. ¡no esta no son vacaciones! – Murmuró Luca intentando saber en que dirección estaba su habitación.

- SUELTAMEEEE BEN…jajajajajaja - Reclamaba Joann que se apartaba de Ben que logró arrebatarle la trompeta y que dejara de tocarla.

- NO TE GUSTO DESPERTARME…PUES TE AGUANTAS – La tenia abrazada riendo por sus ideas – Deja que te de el besito de los buenos días, Mi princesa hermosa….jajajajaja – Obligándola a acercarse a él que no olía agradable.

- No, que horror…aun estas bajo el efecto del alcohol…SUELTAMEEEEEEEE – De un puntapié la hizo soltarla y ella pudo correr con Candy y Liz.

Las tres chicas se encerraron a tiempo en un cuarto, esperaron a que se calmaran los ánimos, por el silencio que reinó se percataron que así fue. Se bañaron y bajaron a desayunar con las demás chicas, el único en pie era Albert que daba las explicaciones del caso a Joann, asegurando que llegaron tarde porque se les paso a algunos la mano con el alcohol, que luego se levantaría el resto porque tenían planes para salir nuevamente.

- ¿Vas a salir¿Dónde? – Preguntó curiosa Erin que estaba al lado de Albert, desde la noche en la subasta donde la llevó a una cena romántica que no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar de nada.

- Este… si… pero vuelvo luego…yo tengo cosas que conversar contigo – Le respondió él algo complicado con las miradas de Candy, Joann y Liz que estaban sospechando por tanta cercanía.

Meg, decidió averiguar a través del naipe español, hacia donde se dirigían sin decir nada cuerdo porque era una ciencia que aun no dominaba, recordando al mirar el calendario que se veía la noche de San Juan y que era el minuto ideal para hacer conjuros muy potentes. Jenny, estaba segura que no había razón de creer que porque un grupo de varones se reunía tendrían que necesariamente ver mujeres y hacer cosas indebidas. Sheila, estaba muy deprimida no entendía como su "Morochito" se decidió a dejarla sola, cuando estaban en una buena relación y todo parecía indicar que hasta se casarían. Joann, no se arrepintió ni por un instante de haberles despertado de esa forma, con Liz tenían entre ceja y ceja al responsable de las condiciones en que llegaron los varones a la casa, seguras de que detrás de todo eso estaba Terry y las actrices que contrataron para jugarles una broma, le contaron a Candy todo lo que ocurrió esa vez y no podía creer todo lo que decían.

Annie, creía que era mejor que los hombres hicieran cosas propias de su genero al igual que ellas aprender a comportarse como "damas", eso era obviamente una indirecta que Joann prefirió ignorar. Erin, sentía un interés de su parte hacia Albert y no entendía ese súbito cambio de él por querer ir con chicos a quien sabe donde. Patty, sintió el ruido de anoche; pero prefirió no salir y ver algo desagradable. El resto de los varones se fue presentando de a poco en ese desayuno, con ojeras y la resaca obvia del trasnoche, cuchicheando y riendo entre ellos, en una escena ya familiar para Joann y Liz, una que vivieron cuando estuvieron en Edimburgo.

- ¿Ben a donde van?- Preguntó sonriendo Joann, con sus manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

- Linda sonrisa, Mi Princesa…pero no puedo decir donde vamos porque es algo solo de varones – Le dijo besando su frente y apretando su nariz con sus dedos.

- Pero… ¿Me vas a dejar sola? – Lo miró son inocencia y volvió a sonreír intentando convencerlo

- Si… la verdad que cuando estoy aquí no me haces caso así que no se cual es la diferencia….– Le comentó arreglando unas cosas que llevaba en un bolso.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres decir?- Preguntó ella levantando su ceja…la izquierda

- Eso…que tú y yo somos amigos… por lo mismo seguiré por ahí libre como una paloma – Movió sus brazos imitando el vuelo de una ave ante sus ultimas frases y sonrió al ver que a Joann no le causó gracia

- ¿Qué?... pero si la otra noche…- Guardó silencio pensando en el casi beso que le iba a dar y que no volvió a mencionar.

- ¿La otra noche que, Joann? – Preguntó dándose vuelta y arreglando su camisa de seda blanca que llevaba puesta, en una especial esmero en su apariencia.

- No nada… - Joann suspiró y guardó silencio acariciando a Mel. Él la miró arrepentido de sus palabras se acercó a ella.

- Espérame a la tarde…ahí podemos salir ¿Te parece? – Le preguntó abrazándola y ella sonrió asintiendo – Siempre logras que flaquee cuando quiero ser de hielo contigo…no se puede – Le dio un beso en su frente y ella lo abrazó.

- Mhhhh… ¿No será ésta otra de las bromas que nos hicieron con las actrices no?...porque si llega a ser algo así te vas a arrepentir – Le comentó Liz a Liam al ver que no decía nada ni a ella ni a Joann.

- Nooooo…pero como crees… - Explicó Joshua alarmado ante semejante acusación.

- De seguro es algo planificado por ti, Terry…. Quien sabe a que clase de lugares los llevas – Comentó Candy al ver que él era el primero en salir feliz por ahí, desde la subasta no se acercó mas a ella, sostuvo una larga conversación con Albert que tampoco supo en que consistió, para llegar esa madrugada ebrio.

- Los llevo a lugares donde una dama no tiene cabida…- La miró con una mueca en sus labios emitiendo un silbido - ¿De que te preocupas Tarzan pecoso, si ya te tocara a ti? Jajajajaja es decir… aun no es la cita en Glasgow la que ganamos en la subasta – Le susurro acercándose a ella – Estas ansiosa ¿no?- Finalizó mientras tomaba con su mano su barbilla.

- Terry….que engreído eres… yo no espero nada con ansias – Le dijo manoteando para que la soltara.

- Yo creo que si… ya que estas tan solita y tu supuesto "Terence" me da la impresión que nunca existió…- Rió mirando de reojo la expresión de su rostro – Yo creo que lo dices para que no me acerque a ti ¿no? – Se burló de ella en su cara, al ver que no tenía respuesta para eso prosiguió – Reconoce Candy que no hay nadie mas en tu vida que yo jajajajaja – No paró de reír seguro de los sentimientos de Candy.

- Si existe… no te permito que me hables así… engreído – Ella se quedó hablando sola, agitando su mano en el aire y muy enojada.

Todos se despedían de las chicas, se iban felices y contentos a un lugar desconocido sin siquiera saber cuando volverían. Hasta Joshua estaba entusiasmado dejando de lado a su inseparable morena: Sheila, la única pareja que se veía consolidada y que al parecer no lo era tanto. Le dejaron como recado que si venia los primos "Bambinis" de Paolo y Luca por favor los atendieran, ya que solo se quedarían por ese día. Liz y Joann consideraron que eso era el colmo, que les exigieran hacer la labor de niñeras con unos mocosos. Se quedaron en el jardín de la casa, tomando sol y tomando unos jugos con galletas, en una tertulia improvisada hasta con Klin, Titina II y Mel.

- ¿Desde cuando tú y Albert son tan amigos…Erin? – Preguntó curiosa Joann viendo que había cierta complicidad entre ellos y no sabía con exactitud en calidad de que era eso, más aun si él era casado.

- ¿Que? Desde que lo conocí en… en…. Aberdeen o en Dundee ¿Dónde habrán ido? – La chica de cabello rizado, volteo a responder; pero estaba sintiendo mucha curiosidad por los secretos de Albert.

- Mejor hagamos algo para entretenernos nosotras – Propuso Annie sacudiendo su vestido y sentándose en el césped

- No me digas nada…tú sugerirás que bordemos y tejamos….NOOOO GRACIAS – Le dijo Liz en clara señal de que no soportaba a Annie al ver que cada vez era mas descarada para mirar a Ben – Mas encima tenemos que esperar a los Bambinis… primos de Luca y Paolo – Se dejó caer en la hamaca aburrida, esperaba salir con Archie; pero apenas y se saludaron esa mañana.

- ¿Quiénes son esos Truppa de Bambinis? – Preguntó Patty, ya que Paolo no paró de referirse a ellos con esos apelativos.

- Ni idea… deben ser unos niñitos primitos de él así dijo… – Pensó Meg por lo poco que comentó Luca y lo que significaba la palabra "Bambini"

- Es decir deberemos ser niñeras jajajajaja – Comentó divertida Candy imaginando que eran unos diez pequeños, que deberían aprender a mudar y entretener.

- Yo creo…jajajajaja…podríamos enseñarles a tocar violín, pintar…ese tipo de cosas les gusta hacer a los niños – Sheila le causó gracia que para colmo las dejaran a cargo de "Entretener" a una tropa de nenes.

Conversaron largo rato y Candy recordó que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Albert, de inmediato, Liz propuso que hicieran una fiesta de disfraces o una fiesta sorpresa. No llegaron a ninguna conclusión en particular y comenzaron a recordar cuales fueron sus primeros disfraces. Sheila, comento que el primer disfraz suyo fue vestirse como uno de los reyes magos, por su color de piel, nunca le importó realmente y se divirtió mucho. Candy, aportó sus recuerdos de la Fiesta de la Primavera en el Colegio San Pablo, su disfraz fue de hombre como: "Romeo" y luego fue de Julieta, tras el castigo que recibió por parte de la Rectora, sus dos amigas recordaron eso riendo de que Elisa no pudo delatarla. Annie, con mucha ilusión describió su disfraz de Princesa, en una fiesta que fue en su honor para ser presentada en sociedad como hija de los Brihgtter, su madre le compró una hermosa diadema de diamantes. Liz, comentó que no recordaba su primer disfraz; pero había uno que la marcó cuando era niña fue el de abeja, debía volar entre unas plantas carnívoras, en una obra escrita por Joann, tendría unos siete años, todas rieron de solo imaginarla. Erin, confidencio que cuando era mas pequeña se disfrazó de "Libélula" en un acto del Día de primavera y que Liam debió ir disfrazado de Sapo, la fastidio todo el día diciendo que se la comería porque ella era su alimento, que se encerró por tres días en su pieza con miedo a que entrara a devorarla en la noche, todas las chicas rieron sin parar de esa historia. Meg, recordó que su primer disfraz fue de Juana de Arco, ofreciendo a todos convertirlos en rana y serpientes, las hermanas la castigaron por semejante herejía contra la religión que profesaban y que de ahí venia su apodo de Bruja. Patty, reía mucho ante las confesiones de las chicas y aportó la suya, su primera fiesta de disfraces ella vistió como un león a pesar de que hacia mucho calor y transpiró mucho dentro de ese traje, debía rugir con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo por ser muy tímida y su grito salio como el de un gatito. Joann, recordó que su primer disfraz fue en una navidad y que tuvo que hacer de virgen Maria, a todas les pareció hermoso eso; sin embargo le traía grandes recuerdos que teniendo cuatro años se fue corriendo por la calle, con una varita y disfrazada de Hada, jurando que les cumpliría el deseo a todos. Jenny reía de solo recordar el suyo, tuvieron que obligar a Ben a ser la otra mitad de su disfraz de camello, en una obra sobre el Desierto del Sahara.

- jajajajajajaja ¿Ben de camello? Jajajajaja no te creo…nunca me lo contó – Joann reía de solo imaginarlo en esa situación.

- Señorita Joann… - Belle se presentó interrumpiendo la conversación que las chicas tenían en el jardín mientras tomaban sol en esa mañana veraniega – Afuera están unas personas….

- Ya se… son los bambinis… esta bien ya voy – Joann se levantó enseguida – Tu ven conmigo ¿No cuidaste niños en el Hogar de Pony? …bueno necesito alguna idea de que hacer con esos nenes – Se fue del brazo con Candy hacia la puerta.

- Ustedes esperen aquí, que vamos por los pequeñines…quien sabe como los entretendremos jajajajaja – Liz le parecía gracioso que Luca y Paolo tuvieran una gran cantidad de familiares, primos, tíos, abuelos, etc.

Las tres iban del brazo, tarareando algunas canciones de cuna para saber como entretener a esos niños. Liz trabajó como niñera; pero prefería que fueran bebés ya que solo dormían y no fastidiaban. Miraron a todos lados sin ver a nadie, recorrieron el comedor completo, mirando debajo de las sillas. Candy, comentó que a los niños les gustaba jugar a las escondidillas; sin embargo en esa mansión perfectamente se podían perder por una semana completa.

- Yujuuuuu… pequeñitos ¿Dónde se escondieron? – Preguntaba Candy buscando en el salón de baile con unas marionetas en sus manos.

- Hey niñitos… aquí tengo una amiguita con las que les gustará jugar… TITINA, LA GALLINA FELIZ – Liz llevaba la espantosa gallina de hule para entretener a los chicos y la hacia sonar, mientras buscaba a los niños.

- ¿Belle donde están los pequeñines? – Preguntó Joann que buscaba con sus amigas por todos lados y no los veía

- ¿Qué¿Cuáles pequeñines, señorita Joann? – Miró la sirvienta sin entender de que hablaba.

- La truppa de Bambinis que son parientes de Luca y Paolo… - Las demás chicas seguían de espaldas a la sala buscando bajo la mesa y nada.

- BUON GIORNO BELLE SIGNORINES (Buenos Días, bellas señoritas) – El coro de unas voces muy varoniles las paralizó a las tres. No eran vocecillas de niños pensaron las tres en ese instante.

Al voltearse no podían salir del asombro. Eran ni más ni menos que un ramillete de espectaculares varones, todos con una sonrisa encantadora, bien vestido de la cabeza a los pies, alto, atlético, de ojos y mirada penetrante, piel bronceada, con la voz y el acento que estremecía los instintos de cualquier dama. Cual de ellos era el más atractivo, no podían saberlo con exactitud. Ninguno de ellos eran "Bambinis" muy por el contrario, eran machos hechos y derechos. Liz, no podía creer que el cielo expulsara a esos Ángeles del cielo, justo que no habían varones en la casa, ahí frente a ella, nueve especimenes de lujo, intentando escoger cual sería el suyo y arrojando a la gallina de hule lejos. Candy, en su vida presencio la maravilla de la naturaleza humana, en especial la masculina, la miraban sin el mas mínimo reparo y eso hasta la avergonzó, intentaba repasar las clases de Italiano y Francés que le dieron las chicas para pronunciar algo. Joann, no podía creer que Luca y Paolo llamaran Bambinis a semejantes adonis y de un momento a otro se le olvido el idioma, completamente derretida ante la presencia de seres de otro planeta.

- ¿Succede qualcosa? (¿Sucede algo?) – Preguntó sonriendo uno de ellos que se acercó a Joann impregnando el ambiente con un perfume brutal que trastabillaría a la dama mas cuerda de la faz de la tierra.

- Non nuota (No, nada) – Respondió ella por inercia perdida en esos hermosos ojos.

- ¡Che bene!... linguaggi italiano…. (¡Que bien!... hablas italiano) – Le dijo otro a Joann, cuando apenas pronunció un monosílabo, se acercó seguro y besó su mano, mirando directo a sus ojos – Mi chiamo: Benedetto Narbone, Cugino di Paolo e Luca (Me llamo: Benedetto Narbone, Primo de Paolo y Luca) – Movió sus cejas llevando intrínseca la seducción en su mirada.

- jajajajaja si… yo… soy Joann – Le respondió fascinada con los ojos verde esmeralda de aquel joven

- lascia che presenti al resto (deja que les presento al resto) – El joven de unos 25 años tomo la iniciativa y fue presentando a uno por uno - Io sono Alessandro… ed essi sono: Agostino, Benedetto, Terence, Giuseppe, Saverio, Maurizio, Marcello y Francesco il minorenne… cinque figli del barone Giorgio Narbone e quattro fliggi de Dante Gianuzzi, ma tutti cugini, di Luca e Paolo ( Yo soy Alessandro …y ellos son….Cinco hijos del barón Giorgio Narbone y cuatro hijos de Dante Gianuzzi, pero todos primos de Luca y Paolo) – Finalizo erguido en su postura atlética y con su camisa desabrochada hasta ver parte de su pecho que exhibían el esfuerzo y esmero en su apariencia.

- Ciao lentigginosa carina… di occhi verdi (Hola pecosa linda… de ojos verdes)- Sonrio mirándola directo a los ojos y dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano - Io parlo ma di dieci lingue… ¿In che lingua preferisci che ti parli, carina? (yo hablo mas de diez lenguas… ¿En que idioma prefieres que te hable, linda?) – Terence volvió a sonreír sensual a Candy. Sabía muy bien como tratar a una dama y mas aun las que él escogía como conquistas.

- Ciao… ¿Terence? – Candy sacó a lucir sus clases de Italiano y Él asintió con unos ojos verdes Io sono Candice White Andley jajajajaja – Ella sentía que se desmayaría ahí mismo sintiendo el roce de sus manos.

- MADRE SANTISIMA….ESTO ES UN ESPEJISMO – Chilló pálida Jenny al ver hacia la sala tanto varón espectacular.

- ¿Qué¡Que pasa! – Meg también volteo a ver y quedó con la boca abierta – OH…QUE SON ESOS… ¿ANGELES? Del cielo…Por San Cirilo…. – No podía creer en lo que sus ojos le enseñaban.

- ¿Qué?... QUE LES PASA… POR SAN PATRICIO…. NO LO CREO… - Erin que también volteo no daba crédito a lo que veía

- ¿Porque tanto Santo que nombran¿Que ocurre? – Comentó Patty y Annie se levantaron a ver, se quedaron sin palabras y con la boca abierta.

- VALGAMEEEEE… - Sheila fue la primera en ir a la sala impresionada con lo que veía.

Las chicas se reunieron todas ante los especimenes que estaban ahí. Joann, sonreía al joven de ojos verdes, cabello castaño, bronceado era: Benedetto, el tercer hijo del Barón Narbone, periodista de espectáculos de 21 años. Liz, seguía arrinconada por otro joven de ojos verdes, cabello largo castaño claro y con una hermosa sonrisa era; Giuseppe, el quinto hijo del Barón Narbone, de 18 años y flamante estudiante de arquitectura. Candy, conversaba con el joven Terence, el cuarto hermano de los Narbone, de ojos verde oliva, cabello rubio y que no le apartaba la mirada de encima, era una estrella emergente de los tabloides de la actuación en Italia de tan solo 20 años. El que se acercó a Erin, era el mayor de los hermanos Narbone, soltero sin compromiso, de ojos verde claro, cabello castaño y corto, piel bronceada, muy alto, atlético y su nombre era: Alessandro de 25 años, medico muy renombrado en Italia. El que estaba con Patty de forma muy desinhibida, era Agostino de 23 años, abogado, soltero sin compromiso, segundo de los hermanos. El que miró descaradamente a Meg, era Saverio de 23 años, rubio de ojos azules, ingeniero hijo de Dante Gianuzzi. Otro que rondaba mirando a Annie mientras le susurraba unos poemas, era Maurizio, poeta, de 21 años, hijo de Dante Gianuzzi, de grandes y expresivos ojos celestes, piel blanca y cabello negro. Sheila, se veía fascinada con: Marcello de 19 años, cabello negro y de ojos azul intenso, estudiante en el conservatorio de música, el tercero de los Gianuzzi, el menor de todos y muy gentil, se acercó a Jenny, era: Francesco, tenia 16 años y recién salía del colegio, un rebelde sin causa.

La conversación se volvió amena, hasta que los jóvenes las invitaron a almorzar a todas al mejor restaurante italiano de la zona. Sin pensarlo más se fueron a arreglar, a pesar de los comentarios de esos caballeros que le decían que no necesitaban acicalarse por que la belleza que poseían era más que suficiente.

Eran la envidia de todas las damas que las veían pasar del brazo de galanes como esos, no pasaban inadvertidos ante nadie, sobretodo el actor promesa de Italia, un joven alto, atlético y bronceado de ojos verde oliva, sonreía seductoramente y se dio el tiempo para darles una dedicatoria a cada dama que se le acercó reconociéndolo. Siempre pidiendo permiso a Candy, para dejar por segundos de mirarla, sumergidos en esa conversación sobre sus vidas. El restaurante al que llegaron era el mejor de Escocia, los mayores eran conocidos por el Maître. Ellos mismos pidieron el vino, asegurando que la mejor cepa se daba en sus tierras, el menú consistía en pastas de todo tipo y preparaciones, era el minuto para demostrarles como se comía en su patria. Almorzaron, conversaron, rieron ante las miradas de las curiosas que les recriminaban a sus parejas que esa era la forma de tratar a una dama, al ver la caballerosidad en que esos italianos de espectacular presencia, las trataban. Caminaron por la orilla del Puerto en Dundee, respirando el aire marino hasta que decidieron volver, lamentablemente solo estaban de paso.

Se detuvieron en una florería y aparecieron frente a ellas los nueve arcángeles con ramos de rosas rojas, entregándoselas haciendo una reverencia y besando el dorso de sus delicadas manos, logrando emocionarlas.

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth – Escocia**

Los varones estaban esperando a las damas desde hace mucho rato, sin tener la menor idea de donde estaban hicieron tiempo en la sala de juegos. Liam, aprovechó de hacer la visita de cortesía a casa de Elisa, donde por obligación tuvo que sacarla a almorzar a un restaurante de comida escocesa, ya que ella insistió en querer aprender sobre la cultura de su futuro marido, al escuchar sus palabras casi le provocó un shock anafiláctico, al pintor, de forma milagrosa pudo salir rápidamente de ese tramite, porque la chica debía ir a comprar cosas para la fiesta de compromiso que se acercaba. Luca, continuo con su proyecto de cómo controlar mentes humanas, intentando hipnotizar a Titina, ya que no estaba Liz no podría recriminarle nada, por instantes logró que esa ave se quedara tiesa mirándolo.

- ¿A dónde habrán ido?... – Preguntó Albert mientras jugaban una partida de Pool con el resto de los chicos. Pensaba en que quería invitar a salir a Erin, nada formal pero quería abordar el tema del beso que quedó pendiente.

- No se… ¿No se supone que vendrían los "Bambinis" de tus primos, Paolo? – Le interrogó Terry dudando de que desaparecieran así sin dejar ni una nota, con unos niños al cargo de las chicas.

- Si…es cierto, me preocupa lo que les pueda pasar a las chicas, con nueve nenes a su cargo – Comentó Joshua que imaginaba lo desesperadas que estaría su hermana y Liz con tanto niño corriendo de un lado a otro

- Las mujeres tienen habilidad con los niños…además Candy cuidó a los chicos del Hogar de Pony, de seguro los habrán llevado a ver un circo… - Albert conocía que la pecosa tenia mucha paciencia, imaginándola que tal vez les enseñaría a trepar árboles.

- Es cosa que mi Princesa les lea un cuento y ya esta… ¿Cómo sería como madre? – Ben imaginaba su vida con Joann con unos diez hijos, que tendrían características de los dos.

- Mhhhh…además esta mi hermana que es medico… de seguro andará con esas paletitas que les dan a los niños para que se queden callados cuando chillan como animales ajajajaja – Rió Liam de solo imaginar el llanterío arriba de los autos de las chicas, era el peor panorama que podrían tener.

- Paolo… ¿Qué tan pequeñines son tus primos? – Preguntó Archie que estaba esperando su turno en el juego.

- E se… SOLO CHE I PICCOLI, NON SONO PICCOLI... SONO MAGGIORI, SONO GIÀ UOMINI jajajajajajajaja ¡Que divertido saber lo que ustedes piensan! – Rió Paolo mientras intentaba darle a la bola, escuchando las cosas que decían.

- ¿Qué dijo?...entendí lo ultimo ¿Qué es divertido? – Preguntó Archie sin entender mucho, no tenia idea de italiano.

- Dijo que: Y si… solo que los pequeños, no son pequeños…son mayores, son hombre ya… – Tradujo sin tomar importancia Joshua a los demás, solo hasta que acabó de decir la frase y se quedó paralizado.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Un coro y un rostro de asombro de los seis varones ante la traducción de Joshua se incrustaron frente a Paolo.

- ¿Qué tan mayores?...PAOLO QUE TAN MAYORES SON TUS PRIMOS – Le preguntó alarmado Ben al imaginar que era unos tipos fornidos y mejores que ellos.

- Bueno… son mis nueve primos de Italia… cinco hijos del Barón Narbone jajajajaja mi tío y… cuatro primos de mi tío Gianuzzi…mmmmhhhh el mayor debe tener unos 25 años y el menor de todos…mhhhh unos 16 – Dijo por fin, Paolo, mirando la cara de los demás que parecían odiarlo.

- ¿Qué? NO PUEDE SER…tu le has pedido a ellas que cuiden a "Bambinis"…esos no son pequeñines… - Terry se aterro ante la idea de imaginar que Candy que estuviera rodeada de italianos, regios y seduciéndola, sintió que le hervía la sangre ante esa imagen.

- ¿Pero porque tanto escándalo?…deben haber salido con ellos; pero vamos las chicas son damas, no se volverán locas por unos italianos…mi hermana, Liz y Sheila están acostumbradas a viajar y… hay que confiar en ellas – Dijo muy calmado Joshua, confiando en el juicio de las mujeres.

- ¿Así?... pues a mi me entra la duda… yo quedé de salir esta misma tarde con mi Princesa y me dejó plantado – Suspiró Ben cansado ya de pelear por el amor de Joann y ahora debería agregar a una tropa de Italianos.

- Mhhhh…yo también tenia pensado invitar a Liz a salir por ahí… todos saben lo que paso en la subasta; pero ella a pesar de verse muy viajada y todo…es bien tradicional no abordo el tema… yo este esperaba…. Bueno es privado – Archie murmuraba algo complicado, pensaba en que esa relación tenia futuro; pero ante la competencia tenía dudas; sin embargo debía confiar en su caballerosidad, su prestancia e inteligencia.

- No sean mal pensados… yo confió plenamente en la tímida; pero bella Patty… - Suspiró Paolo que aprovechó la salida con los varones para comprarle un regalo a ella y pedirle que fuera su novia lo antes posible.

- Claro tú lo dices porque son tus primos… ¿Quién le levantaría la mujer a un hermano, amigo o primo? NADIE… es cuestión de honor…por lo menos para un escocés – Liam miró haciendo una mueca divertida a Paolo, murmurando maldiciones en Galés.

- Es cierto lo que dice Paolo… no hay que ser desconfiados…ya que los veo tan entusiasmados con las chicas, deben comprender que ellas también tienen su mundo privado y el derecho a salir – Albert dio su discurso de cordura, paciencia y los calmó a todos

Siguieron el juego nadie toco el tema; pero en sus pensamientos siguieron penando y atormentándolos. Terry, por poco rajó el paño de la mesa cuando pensaba en que probablemente Candy estaba paseando por algún lugar romántico con el italiano, cuando él estuvo planificando la velada en Glasgow para convencerla de quedarse juntos, no existía peor momento para aparecer que ese, una tropa de italianos con fama de gigoló le arruinaba el panorama. Ben, golpeó tan fuerte la bola que salio disparada golpeando un vidrio que se quebró de solo imaginar que su Princesa una vez mas lo ignoraría y preferiría la compañía de otro, con acento italiano, cuando estuvo tan cerca de besarla.

- Oigan afuera hay un tumulto de personas – Dijo Liam que miraba con un binocular hacia la entrada de la casa

- ¿Qué? – Luca se fue a la ventana - I MIEI CUGINI (MIS PRIMOS) – Gritó mientras corría a la salida, los demás salieron de la sala de juego a mirar.

- Son los famosos "Bambinis"…vamos a ver que tal – Comentó Terry, arreglando su camisa y dejando todo encima de la mesa de pool.

- Dio sacro, i miei cugini favoriti (Dios santo mis primos favoritos) – Un alegre Paolo se fue a saludarlos a todos – Ciao a tutti, truppa di tarati jajajajaja (Hola tropa de tarados jajajajaja)

- CIAO... PREVALGO ADORATO (Hola primo adorado) – El mayor de todos dejó a Erin por un rato y se fue a saludar efusivamente con dos besos a sus primos.

- ¿Queeee? Esos son los primos famosos…. – Archie los miró y sintió que quedaba en desventaja en porte, postura, presencia, elegancia en todo. Los demás por supuesto que pensaron lo mismo, solo que no lo expresaron abiertamente, eran más altos, atléticos y seguros de si mismo.

- Nahhhh… esas cosas no tienen nada de particular – Comentó Terry, saliendo de la primera impresión, para luego percatarse que Candy seguía del brazo de uno de ellos.

- PRINCESA… VEN ACA – Chilló Ben viendo que ella conversaba con uno de ellos y sostenía un ramo de rosas, por supuesto que no le hizo caso a su llamado.

Terry, Ben, Liam, Joshua, Archie y Albert, miraban como los efusivos italianos saludaban a Luca y Paolo, en una muestra abierta del afecto que se tenían, todas las damas no le hicieron el menor caso a ellos, solo sostenían los ramos de rosas mirando esa tierna escena, hasta que cada italiano se fue con cada dama ante el asombro de los seis varones que estaban ahí poco menos que pintados. Entraron a la sala y procedieron a ser presentados entre ellos, estrechando fuertemente la mano casi como una muestra de quien tendría más fuerza y músculo en su bíceps.

Candy, estaba conversando sin ningún inconveniente con Terence, el italiano. Terry podía oír y entender que dominaba a la perfección el italiano, odiando por segundos a Joann y Liz que le enseñaron, no le agrado para nada ver que ella no apartaba la vista de los ojos de ese joven, que los interrumpió en medio de su ameno discurso.

- Con permiso…siendo interrumpir este "intercambio cultural" – Se tiró en medio del sofá entre Terence y Candy - Así que tu…eres actor…eso escuche… - Le dijo obligándolos a separarse. Terence le asintió y lo interrumpió antes de que pronunciara algo – Bueno ya que eres el "hijo de un Barón" sabrás que es de mala educación hablar en italiano cuando otros no saben ese idioma…- Hizo una mueca creyendo que lo colocaría en aprietos ignorando la mirada de odio de Candy.

- Por supuesto jajajajaja …yo solo hablaba italiano con Candy, ella quiere aprender – Le dijo mirando a Candy que le sonrió ante las narices de Terry - Obviamente no es el único idioma que domino se además: ruso, portugués, español, mandarin, francés, alemán, latín, hebreo, cantones, quechua, Ingles, Zulú, galés, danés…en fin… jajajajaja – Miró de soslayo a Terry riendo de su aspecto pálido - ¿Sucede algo Maledetto? – Le murmuro entre dientes a Terry.

- Oh… que interesante, yo admiro mucho todos los idiomas, Terence - Sonrio Candy al ver la cara desfigurada de Terry, lo acababan de maldecir y eso lo entendió perfecto.

- Perdón… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?- Pregunto Terry, sin dejarlos seguir con la conversación a la que no fue invitado y al escuchar ese nombre le trajo recuerdos.

- Terence Narbone…un placer… ¿Tú eres….Terrupio Grandchester? – Pregunto de vuelta el italiano incomodado por la mirada y la interrupción de ese tipo que parecía molestar a la dama, era lo que pensaba al ver que Candy fruncía el ceño ante cada intervención.

- NO…. TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER…EL ACTOR DE BROADWAY- Le recalcó con arrogancia.

- ¿Actor? O… ¿Ex actor? Jajajajaja – Soltó una risita que Candy compartió; pero sin prestar atención a lo que dijo, estaba muy nerviosa ante lo que imaginaba que Terry perseguía.

- Bueno un actor nunca deja de serlo…- Le respondió y se dio vuelta para hablarle a Candy - ¿Este es Terence? …¿Candy¡Es él al que conociste en Chicago! – Interrogó molesto con la mirada encendida de la ira, ella no sabía que decir.

- Este…yo… es que – No sabía que responder, Terry tomo de su brazo obligándola a contestar.

- SI… EXACTAMENTE… la conocí en… Chicago – Le respondió el italiano guiñando un ojo a Candy que respiro aliviada con su aporte – Ahora si nos permites, ella y yo tenemos muchas cosas que conversar…quedó de presentarme a un animalito que tiene por mascota y que por supuesto no eres precisamente tú – Le extendió el brazo que ella recibió - ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba Klin? Jajajajaja me encantan los animales – Comento mientras se alejaban dejando a Terry sentado mascullando rabia sin alcanzar a responder a nada, le acababa de llamar: Animal y no pudo responder a eso como hubiera querido.

Las damas escuchaban atentas los cuentos y peripecias de esos atractivos italianos, no le prestaron atención a ningún varón, por más que se paseaban e interrumpían con alguna estupidez. Albert, miró de reojo a Erin que estaba enseñándole unos libros de medicina al mayor de todos, un tipo alto, de ojos verdes, cabello castaño y corto. Pensaba que no tenia el derecho a reprocharle nada, teóricamente no era nada de él y aunque intento hablar con ella el día anterior no se animó a decirle lo que sentía. La veía ahí, entusiasmada, compartiendo con un tipo culto, inteligente, atractivo, extrovertido y compartiendo gustos afines porque el tipo también era medico. El libro se cayó y ambos lo recogieron tocándose las manos por fragmentos de segundos, bastó solo ver eso, para encender una ira incontrolable de ver como la miraba. Pensaba e intentó calmarse ¿Qué clase de sentimientos son esos con alguien que apenas conocía? Tuvo respuesta para eso, de forma inconsciente, se dijo que esa chica había nacido para estar con él, asombrado de sus propios pensamientos, sin saber como catalogarlos ¿Eran celos? estaba en eso cuando notó que ella lo miró y le hizo un gesto, se levantó y se fue con él.

- ¿Si¿Qué pasa Albert? – Le pregunto dirigiendo una hermosa sonrisa a Alessandro que la miraba fascinado. Albert no sabía ni para que la llamó, no tenía la menor idea de que decir.

- Yo… quería saber si podemos salir mañana… yo – Fue lo primero que pudo decir, no sabia como pedirle que se fueran juntos a pasear, para saber que es lo que ella sentía por él.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Mañana?... nooooo no creo que pueda…- Le respondió volviendo a mirar en unos libros y apurada en seguir con la conversación - ¡No conocía a los primos de Luca y Paolo!... ¿Sabias que Alessandro va seguir la especialidad de cardiología? Estudio en Italia y va a terminar un postgrado en Noruega… esa área me llama mucho la atención y jajajajaja dice que tuvo compañeras mujeres… ¿Lo puedes creer? – Erin miraba con admiración al tipo que estaba sentado ahí. Albert se perturbó con lo que veía, la fascinación que ella tenía al encontrarse con un hombre que no le recriminaba su carrera de médico por ser mujer, mientras que él no tenia la menor idea de términos médicos, se iba a alejar, sintiendo que sobraba y entendiendo que ella no sentía lo mismo que él – No te vayas… ven conmigo y conversemos los tres… - Lo tomó del brazo, luego tomó de su mano y lo miró directo a los ojos.

- No… él entiende términos que yo no domino…yo creo que mejor los dejo – Albert se sentía que sobraba y al mirarla le era mas difícil soltarse de su mano.

- Albert… no te sientas mal, yo tampoco se todo…- Se acercó por iniciativa propia y le dio un beso en la mejilla, le sonrió con ternura que no pudo negarse – Yo puedo explicarte mejor, ven vamos que nadie nace sabiendo – Se fue con ella, se sentaron a conversar con Alessandro y las dudas que tenía Albert se fueron disipando, porque Erin no soltó su mano en toda la conversación.

Luca y Paolo, no tuvieron problemas con Saverio y Agostino, porque les aclararon desde un principio que las damas que ellos acompañaron ya tenían dueño, como las reglas de una familia eran "Jamás entrometerse con la mujer de un hermano" guardaron distancia, riendo y comentando las cosas que hacían desde pequeños. Annie estaba sentada al lado de ese grupo con Maurizio, no le agradaba para nada, porque era poeta y no tenia el dinero que esperaba, se lamentaba que los hijos del Barón hubieran puesto los ojos en otras chicas y no en ella, esperando su oportunidad con Ben que estaba detrás de su hermana y el chico italiano que se la llevó a la oscuridad.

- ¡Adonde crees que llevas a mi hermana!...es un pequeña italiano desalmado – Le reclamaba Ben tomando de la mano a la pequeña Jenny que estaba avergonzada con el actuar de su hermano

- ¿Chi è questo uccellaccio¿É per caso il tuo guardiana? (¿Quién es este pajarraco¿Es acaso tu celador?) – Preguntó el italiano Francesco ante la actitud troglodita de Ben.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo me dijo este mequetrefe?... entendí algo de pajarraco… para que sepas soy su hermano y estoy a cargo de ella aquí las cosas no son como en Italia…LA RESPETAS QUE ES MI HERMANA – Le chilló enajenado y volvió a jalar a Jenny.

- Mia madre che esagerato ed antiquato (Madre mía que exagerado y anticuado) – Comento el chico de ojos azules, bronceado, tomando de la mano a Jenny – Yo solo quiero ver las estrellas con ella ¿Qué hay de malo?

- ¿ASI¿Quieres ver las estrellas? ...SI QUIERES TE LAS HAGO VER PERO DE UN PUÑETAZO – Ben estaba dispuesto a golpearlo si era necesario.

- YA DEJA DE MOLESTAR BEN…MEJOR VE A VER A JOANN QUE SE FUE A ENSEÑARLE LOS POEMAS A BENEDETTO – Jenny pensó en eso para ahuyentarlo de ahí y funcionó.

-¿QUE? – Ben la soltó de inmediato y fue a buscar a Joann.

Liam, Terry y Joshua que estaban en un rincón conversando comentaban que era un alivio que esa tropa de italiano que les habían robado la atención de las damas, se iban esa misma noche.

- Esto tiene que ser algo urdido por Liz y Joann…no creo que todo esto este pasando ahora así de la nada – Reclamo Terry

- No creo que mi hermana sea capaz de tramar algo así ¿Para que? – Preguntó Joshua que veía como Sheila hablaba y hablaba con Marcello que para colmo estudiaba en un conservatorio de música y era uno de los mejores violinistas del mundo.

- Yo creo que podría ser que Joann….pero noooo yo me imagino más eso de parte de Liz – Comentó Liam seguro de que ella era la que estaba empecinada en conseguir un marido.

- No se pero esto lo soluciono ahora – El caballero inglés no toleraba ser denigrado de esa forma, agarró de un brazo a Joann

- Pero que te pasa a ti… que manera de sacarme del medio de una conversación de esa forma – Reclamó ella arreglándose el vestido.

- A ver…Joann…explícame ¿Que significa esta tropa de tarados aquí en esta casa? y porque llegaron y como – No ordenaba lo que decía estaba fuera de si, al ver que Candy seguía afuera paseando a la luz de la luna con Terence

- No entiendo que demonios dices – Cruzándose de brazos y molesta de ser siempre indicada como la artífice de todo.

- Que no sabes…no te hagas esta es una venganza ¡Es eso! – Gritó apenas pero con una mirada de ira increíble

- ¿Qué¿Venganza¿Pero para que¿Contra quien?...- Joann miraba a Terry sin entender el motivo de su molestia.

- CONTRA MI… - Respondió finalmente Terry.

- No me chilles celestino… no se de que hablas…aquí nadie a urdido nada – Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió al italiano que la esperaba – Mira… ustedes salieron anoche y nosotras no les dijimos nada… ahora Luca y Paolo nos pidieron que nos hiciéramos cargo de los "Bambinis"… PUES TODOS ELLOS SON LO SUPUESTOS PEQUEÑINES…no tengo la culpa de que sea así… así de espectaculares no es mi culpa…es la de sus padre que los hicieron así de adonis jajajaja - Finalizó riendo.

- ¿COMO DIJISTE¿Adonis? – Preguntó Ben que estaba detrás de ella

- Ben por favor espera un poco – Le dijo Terry viendo que se venía un pleito entre ellos- … ¿Y tu sabes de donde salio el tal Terence?- Interrogó que no le creía que no supiera nada si se la pasaba cuchicheando con Candy.

- ¿Quién¿Terence?... pues claro… es el cuarto de los Narbone, hijo de un Barón y es actor muy famoso en Italia, yo no sabia que era primo de Paolo… nunca lo menciono- La chica de ojos azules quería ir a seguir conversando con el italiano; pero ahora Ben la tenía tomada de la mano.

- Mhhhh ¿Y sabias que conocía de antes a Candy? – Siguió con el interrogatorio debía saber los detalles de eso.

- ¿Que? No… no lo sabia…- Lo miro y vio que salía fuego de esos ojos – Ya entiendo…estas verde de celos por Candy jajajajaja…Pero Terry, no seas tonto, no puedes pretender que la Ley del embudo, a la cual tú estas siempre acostumbrado a aplicar para TU beneficio, no se invertiría en esta ocasión…ahora la parte ancha es para Candy…un consejo de amiga y casi una hermana…AGUANTATEEEE - Le chillo y prosiguió al ver que estaba escuchando – Esto es tu culpa por no hacer lo debido con ella…si la quieres tanto pues pelea por su cariño y deja de una vez a Susana… Por Dios aquí el único descarado eres tú que no pierde ni pan ni pedazo

- ¿Que? …es eso…por eso Candy no me toma en cuenta… por el condenado compromiso con Susana ¡Es eso lo que tú me acabas de decir! Bueno me lo imaginaba…pero – Terry por fin pudo unir las partes del puzzle que no le calzaba, era muy obvio y tenia las respuestas a eso, solo que Candy nunca lo dejaba hablar.

- ¿Que crees tu que ella es?…Como ya te dije, cuando volvamos a Nueva York despacha de una vez a Susana o lamentaras haber perdido la oportunidad con Candy…ella no es plato de segunda mesa de nadie – Joann la defendió sintiendo que podía conocer lo que esa pecosa guardaba muy en el fondo de su corazón.

Terry, quedó pensando en las palabras de Joann, estaba en un dilema que no solo no le dejaba dormir y vivir a él si no que a la pecosa, que se había empeñado todo el rato en alejarlo, porque continuaba creyendo que debía cumplir con una promesa de sacrificar ese amor por el bien de Susana. No la amaba a ella, nunca pudo despertar ni siquiera la pasión que solo Candy encendía con solo mirarla, no podía expresarse así con una dama, menos con ella; sin embargo era la verdad. Ahora lo único que podía sentir en ese minuto, era una rabia incontenible, un volcán deshaciendo sus entrañas por dentro, su mente no coordinaba las malas palabrotas que deseaba decirle al italiano que le acababa de tomar la mano, apretando sus puños al punto de cortar la circulación de esa sangre que sentía que le hervía, angustiado ante la sola idea de dejar ir lo único que le importaba en su vida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal¿Cual era el camino para reconquistar a la chica que nunca pudo sacar de sus pensamientos¿Estaba ella realmente deslumbrada con un tipo galante, educado, aplicado, gentil? Él sentía que podía ser todo eso; pero Candy era quien no le dejaba y siempre sacaba el Terry que se enojaba por sus necedades, estaba seguro que su cercanía la incomodaba ¿Pero seria nada más porque él era comprometido o porque aun sentía cosas por él¿Como convencerla de que todavía la quería, si hasta se lo dijo cuando interpretaron Romeo y Julieta en la subasta?

Ben, se quedó con Joann que estaba algo apurada por reunir unos papeles de su bolso, por mas que él quería hablarle no le prestaba atención. Al verla así sintió un mar de confusiones que azotaban su mente. Tenía mucha rabia porque cualquiera tenia acceso a su mundo menos él mas aun cuando recién conocía a ese tipo y él estuvo esperándola toda la vida. La pena también lo invadía porque a pesar de haber salido no dejó de pensar en ella, como estaría y hasta le compró un regalo para dárselo como el Aprendiz misterioso, aquella idea de convertirse en un poeta a pesar de ser un hombre de ciencia, de que nunca antes en su vida hizo un esfuerzo así por ninguna mujer. Creía que tenían alguna posibilidad como pareja, luego de la subasta y el haber estado a escasos centímetros de darle un beso, aquel tacto de su labios que aun conservaba en su recuerdo cuando eran novios; sin embargo cada vez que lo pensaba tenia que hacer grandes esfuerzos por contenerse y no precipitarse para asustarla con un arrebato pasional, porque sus sentimientos por esa chica era mas que afectos pasionales en medio de la revolución hormonal de la edad, estaba seguro de que era el amor de su vida ¿Estaría ella sintiendo lo mismo por el?. No lo pensó más y la sacó del medio de la conversación.

- Con permiso…Joann quiero hablar contigo – No esperó su respuesta y la llevó con el de la mano a otro parte.

- ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Porque estas así? – Le dijo ella mirándolo cuando se detuvieron en el jardín.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto¿Te divierte menospreciarme o que? – Le preguntó serio y muy molesto

- No…yo no hago nada de eso

- Si lo haces…Estoy comenzando a aburrirme de todo esto – Suspiró apoyándose en el árbol y un largo silencio se extendió mas de lo necesario – No me interesa ver tu cara de fascinación que tienes por ese italiano…a ti te encanta que alguien te hable en otro idioma al oído parece – Le dirigió una mirada con rabia.

- ¿Qué? … que cosas dices – Lo miró y vio en sus ojos un cierto brillo triste – Este… no me gusta el acento italiano, es lindo eso si…pero me gusta mas el acento inglés… el acento de un príncipe – Se acercó a él y tomó su mano.

- No me convences… ¡Porque él lee los poemas que hace y yo no! – Dijo apenas dejando que ella lo abrazara.

- Esos no son poemas, es un libro que escribí sobre otra cosa, el que te hice a ti, yo lo tengo guardado ¿Estas celoso?- Sonrió al verlo molesto – Lo siento… no es mi intención

- Que clase de pregunta es esa… estoy molesto porque quedé de salir contigo y no estabas – Se alejó molesto al ver que ese italiano la miraba aun estando con él.

- Se me olvido… con la llegada de ellos… Ben lo siento – Joann se acercó y lo abrazo largo rato, aun así él respondió con pena – No sigas molesto… Ven conmigo a conversar con…

- NO ME DIO SUEÑO… - Se fue dejando a Joann con el italiano

Conversaron largo rato y los italianos tenían a todas las damas en las nubes en un intercambio cultural y amoroso de más de alguna. Liam, observaba la coquetería con que hablaba su amiga Liz con Giuseppe, observando lo linda que se veía con ese vestido y en su afana de decir que estaba gorda, cuando para él estaba muy bien. Ya sabía que Liz ya no era una niña, era cosa de mirarla; sin embargo darse cuenta de ello lo intranquilizó mas aun, sintió miedo de saber que ella estaría realmente enamorada de algún chico, no la imaginaba en esas circunstancias, se confundió tanto con sus pensamientos que había olvidado por completo aquel compromiso que tenia con Elisa Leegan, hasta ese minuto había podido zafar para no tener que darle ningún beso, fingiendo un resfrío y no querer contagiarla, la verdad que esa chica no era fea y él aunque fuera hombre como le decía su padre, no le despertaba ningún sentimiento en especial, se mostraba interesada en saber quienes eran sus amigas, en conocerlas y evadió de la mejor forma posible esa situación porque no quería que cobrara venganza con lo sucedido en casa de los Andley.

Albert, estuvo toda la noche con Erin, acompañados por Alessandro aunque ella misma lo invito a estar ahí, notó que el medico estaba interesado en ella, no le importaba que fuese doctora y no dejó de mirarla admirando su belleza evidente. Sentía un apuro por aclarar las cosas con ella, pero no sabia como, estaban rodeados por los demás y la instancia en que salieron a cenar, hablaron de otras cosas y hasta bailaron. Rechazó su salida con él, sin saber porque razón imaginando que tal vez solo era gentil con él y no existía otro sentimiento de por medio, aun recordaba cuando le dijo que le gustaba y mucho; pero no obtuvo respuesta de Erin

Los italianos parecían que se irían, aunque aun continuaran cantando una serenata improvisada a las damas que reían fascinadas. Se despidieron poco a poco, ya eran pasadas la una de la mañana y seguían fraseando algunas cosas en su idioma. Los varones que estaban seguros que ese era su territorio se sintieron tremendamente humillados

- ¿Qué ahora Liz quiere tener un harem de varones a sus pies? – Pregunto muy molesto Liam que esperaba por horas a hablar con ella y no tuvo oportunidad, debía tratar lo del "beso" con Archie del cual él no estaba para nada de acuerdo

- Deja ya de fastidiar Liam…todos se darán cuenta de tu… ¿Interés? – Le susurró Joshua que tampoco tuvo opción de hablar nada con Sheila porque estaba conversando con Marcello aquel violinista estrella que la dejó encandilada.

- Bueno por lo menos ya se van esta noche y no los veremos mas…- Acotó Terry fumando el décimo noveno cigarrillo, sin percatarse que estaba detrás de él Terence que veía del baño.

- Este… escuche lo que dijeron… quiero decirles que no vamos esta noche…me imagino como deben sentirse, los italianos somos así: amigables, buena gente… - Terence sonreía a Candy que lo miraba de lejos y prosiguió mientras le lanzaba un beso en el aire delante de Terry –…es que somos tan… APASIONADOS, ROMANTICOS Y SABEMOS TRATAR A UNA DAMA COMO SE MERECE jajajajaja es normal que se sientan desplazados…pequeñines jajajaja – Los tres lo miraron con el rostro desencajado – No se preocupen que ya nos vamos – Ellos respiraron aliviado de esa confesión – Claro que… no nos vamos todos a Norteamérica… algunos se quedaran por aquí – Miro para indicar a cada uno de los italianos esparcidos por la casa – Se queda Alessandro, es el medico que esta con Erin….también se queda… el piccoli de Francesco el que esta fascinado con Jenny jajajajaja es que ya no esta en clases… también se queda Maurizio el poeta… - Hizo una pausa mirando con displicencia a Terry que creía que había concluido – Y por supuesto VOLVERE YO…el actor famoso de Italia, que acabo de encontrar a mi media naranja jajajajaja…Candy – Terry sintió un volcán en erupción en su estomago, los demás lo miraron de reojo alarmados por lo que podría ser capaz de hacer

- TERENCE… ¿Volverás entonces? – Preguntó Candy acercándose a él

- Por supuesto Bella dama… volveré para que juntos conozcamos Escocia – Le susurró muy cerca ante la mirada de Terry que apretó la cajetilla que llevaba en sus manos, se fue enfurecido al jardín a inhalar aire.

Los italianos se fueron, dejando el aroma de su perfume en el ambiente, las rosas que las chicas recibieron y que dejaron en los floreros que adornaban la casa. Todas se fueron a dormir, al ver que los chicos ya deberían estar acostados.

- Este ha sido un buen día – Comentó Joann a Liz y Candy

- Por supuesto…esos son hombres jajajajaja – subió sus cejas fascinada con los galanes que se fueron

- Que bambinis… - Suspiró riendo Candy siendo escuchada por Terry que entraba por el ventanal de la casa. Las dos chicas le hicieron un gesto – No me interesa que escuche… ya puedes salir de dudas…la respuesta esta ahí…si existía Terence y es italiano ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Terruce Grandchester? – Le dijo Candy levantándose y mirándolo directo a los ojos

- ¿Yo¿Problema? Ninguno… me pregunto si esa es la forma en que debería expresarse una dama… me refiero que tanta coquetería no es para nada muy digno de una… ¿DAMA?...- Le dijo con ironía y aun fumando un cigarro que apagó con su pie.

- QUE INSINUAS…COMO SIEMPRE ATACANDO E INSULTANDO – Le gritó ella molesta delante de las demás chicas que querían irse; pero ella no las dejó

- Con permiso nosotras nos vamos – Liz y Joann corrieron rumbo a su habitación, a pesar de la insistencia de Candy de que se quedaran.

- No es atacar…SOY HOMBRE Y QUE ESE TIPO DE INSINUACIONES SON LAS QUE HACEN OTRO TIPO DE MUJERES…. – Le gritó fuera de si, con el ceño fruncido, a pesar de ver las lagrimas de ella no podía frenar su rabia.

- CLARO LAS MUJERES A LAS QUE TÚ ESTAS ACOSTUMBRADO - Le recriminó ella con furia de sus palabras – Pues que te quede claro que YO YA TE OLVIDE…- Le chilló dispuesta a irse, pero ante su ultima frase logró encender mas la rabia de Terry

- INSISTES CON ESO… - La tomó del brazo y no dejó que se fuera – NO TE CREO…SI QUIERES TE LO PRUEBO AHORA – Le dijo y la obligó a acercarse a lo suficiente a él

Logró conseguir arrancarle el beso de sus labios rosa, sin dejarla respirar ni por un instante y dejando que saliera su rabia en cada caricia y forcejeo. Al comienzo fue un beso con ira contenida, con el dolor de la negación de sus sentimientos; pero se fue transformando en amor, en la suplica sublime a que se dejara querer. No fue suficiente, porque ella pudo controlar cada movimiento, no respondió a ese beso y ganó la batalla porque no se dejó llevar por el latir de su corazón. Lo empujó y lo abofeteó tan fuerte que dejó su mano plasmada en su mejilla.

- NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ALGO ASI… - Le gritó respirando agitada y se fue corriendo a su habitación

- Candy… - Musitó arrepentido de la forma en que la obligó a besarlo, con el dolor de su mejilla que creía que se merecía.

Lo dejó ahí en medio de la sala, maldiciendo ese arrebato que tuvo donde lo único que logró fue que ella lo terminara rechazando mas. Convencido de que los planes que tenía para esa salida en Glasgow se perdieron por culpa de los celos que no pudo controlar, entendió que Candy no estaría dispuesta a quedarse con él por el fantasma y la promesa de cumplirle a Susana, la prometida con la que estaba obligado a casarse en unos meses más.

Continuara….

**Notas**: **Ceilidh**; es una fiesta tradicional escocesa, de origen celta. Donde se baila en parejas y con gran rapidez al compás de una banda que una melodía con violines, acordeón y el Bordhrán Antiguamente se celebraba en una reunión social donde un Trovador cantaba y contaba leyendas folklóricas. **Bodharán**; es un tambor de marco, cuya membrana suele ser de piel de cabra. Se toca sentado aunque existen variadas forma de tocar, cuyo nombre se adquiere según la región de Irlanda, el más común es el estilo Ferry, que usa baqueta doble. **Single Malt**; Es un tipo de Whisky, que usa como único grano la cebada, destilado únicamente en Escocia madurado en barricas de roble por lo menos por tres años.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a la experiencia vivida junto a dos amigas: Cecilia y Maria Elena, en el ARPT de Roma (y ese grupo de arcángeles que nos dejaron anonadadas, que los mejores machos están en Italia jajajaja)… sorry pero tenia que nombrarlas

Gracias por los reviews y la buena vibra de Starligt, Jenny, Mayosiete, ASMG, Jacqueline, Luz de Di A las que habían dejado de leer y se pudieron al día: Danyseren. A las personas que leen de forma anónima y los correos de la gente que me envía privados diciendo que mi historia es una lata… lo siento si no les gusta cambien de canal; pero estoy convencida que tengo una buena historia y pretendo continuarla, si Dios quiere, en honor a las fieles lectoras. Saludos a las nuevas: Bunny K y a la Venezolana, paciencia que toda esas preguntas se verán en los capítulos que vienen.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	32. Una nueva oportunidad para el amor

**Capitulo 32: Una nueva oportunidad para el amor**

****

**24 de junio de 1915**

**Hospital Columbus**

**Nueva York – Estados Unidos**

Largas horas de la mañana invertidas en intentar caminar con esas muletas, mirándose a si misma y disconforme con su cuerpo. Muchas noches en vela la despertaron alarmada con las imágenes del accidente, empapada en sudor creyendo que todo fue una pesadilla en su intento desesperado por palpar su pierna y en un súbito revés de sus frías manos tañando la realidad. Ahogando su pena en el almohadón de plumas y aferrada a las sabanas de seda hasta volver a conciliar la paz en un sueño.

Deliberando con masoquismo que nadie la amaría así. Resignada a que rogaría toda su vida las menudencias de un afecto a un hombre que no estaba a su lado. Mujer a medias, enervada ante las miradas de los curiosos que la veían llegar dos veces por semana a ese lugar, con personas que compartían sus mismas experiencias, calvarios y vivencias.

Era el cuarto intento por sostenerse en esos pedazos de madera, que inevitablemente serían parte de su cuerpo, musitando que extirparían su feminidad cuando se miraba reflejada en el espejo. Sus brazos eran delicados y débiles, no tenían la fuerza para sostenerse a si misma, el ejercicio era lo único que le ayudaría.

Miró a su alrededor, otras personas con el brío reflejados en el sudor de la frente, se mantenían por instantes en unas muletas, algunas sin sus dos piernas y con la bravura en su corazón y en sus brazos. El denuedo del que carecía, sola por su propia decisión, rechazando la presencia de su madre, siempre corriendo en su auxilio cuando trastabillaba.

- ¡Suzanne!… - La voz ronca y masculina llamándola con ese acento francés la hizo sobresaltarse. Al girar ahí estaba ese hombre firme y pertinaz que no la dejaba ni a sol ni sombra desde que volvió de Inglaterra.

- ¡Reuben! …Hola – Respondió siendo socorrida con la silla de ruedas, encontrándose con esos ojos del color de la miel.

- Vine por ti, tu madre dijo que el chofer te dejó acá y que tú no querías que ella viniera… - Se arrodilló encontrándose con su mirada cristalina entre sus manos grandes y tibias. Ella cabizbaja sostuvo por segundos sus ojos, apartándose y comprendió sin mediar las palabras - ¿Qué pasa?

- No, nada…no quiero que ella moleste aquí… - Le dijo incómoda con su presencia, con su intento de sostener su mano – Ni tú tampoco… - Resopló entre dientes.

- ¿Te molesta que yo este aquí no?... – Una pregunta que tuvo respuesta de forma instantánea. La miró para esperar por su sentencia

- Si ya te dije que no es bueno que me vean contigo… estoy comprometida para casarme…tú ya lo sabes – Le dijo empujando su silla y dejando la toalla en un cesto.

- Entiendo…no tienes que recordármelo cada vez que me ves…yo lo tengo presente…- Se levantó erguido en su postura y siguiendo cada movimiento de ella

- Si lo tienes presente…no se porque no desistes de una vez – No le miró para decir esas frases, entregó una nota al Terapeuta que estaba ahí.

- Porque no quiero…ahora si me permites te voy a llevar a tu casa – Respondió seguro y se apuró a seguirla en su travesía hacia la calle. Puso apenas sus manos en la silla.

- ¡DEJAME!…- Ella en un brusco movimiento le quitó las manos de ahí - No quiero que me lleves a ninguna parte – Con el ceño fruncido, con el carácter que desde esa mañana le acompañaba.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?... ¿Llorar de nuevo murmurado que nadie te quiere por estar así? – Sus frases las dijo con desdeño, esperando la reacción explosiva de la mujer que él veía en esa silla

- ¡Tu que sabes!…- Su mirada cargada de ira se clavó en sus ojos - Tienes tus dos piernas sanas…puedes correr, moverte por ti mismo… ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA! – Lo fulminó con la mirada y esa cólera que fluía por las venas.

- Si…no se mucho, no puedo estar en tu lugar; pero si puedo demostrarte lo que se sienten desde este otro lado… el de quienes te quieren y ven que no eres feliz – Respondió con dulzura, en su intento de liberarla de su furia.

- Ya se lo que piensas… tú me lo has dicho en varias ocasiones… ya te dije que no quiero escucharte – Rehusándose a sus intervenciones, a sus frases y afectos.

- Eres tozuda…- Insistió al ver como menospreciaba su atención y decidió arremeter con mas verdades - Te encanta que te tengan lastima y posesionarte en el papel de víctima… - Hizo una pausa mirando como ella apretaba sus puños, si estuviera de pie ya le hubiera golpeado - No eras tan mal actriz como para haber dejado de actuar… Le mon amour – Murmurando lo último en su oído, quitándose justo a tiempo antes de que ella lo abofeteara.

- ¡CALLATEEEEEEEE! …- Le gritó con buenos pulmones y roja de rabia - ¿Qué haces? …BAJAME – Él reía de sus arranque la tomó en brazos aunque ella no quisiera y lo golpeara con sus puños, a la vez que se aferraba para no caerse.

- Dije que te llevo a tu casa y eso hago – Saliendo con ella e indicándole a un guardia que le ayudara con la silla - …Puedes gritar si quieres, tienes buenos pulmones…llevo tapones en mis orejas…- Continuo el trayecto hasta el auto que lo esperaba en la quinta avenida - Como ves ya aprendí a esquivar tus bofetadas… creo que los ejercicios si funcionaron con tus brazos Mon amour…- Le dijo acomodándola en el asiento y mirándola con una sonrisa encantadora - tienes mucha fuerza en tus manos, lo pude averiguar cuando me golpeaste porque te besé… - La miró apoyado en la puerta del auto, esperando que el hombre dejara la silla dentro.

- Te detesto… no tienes el derecho… - Continuo batallando impotente por no poder hacer mas – Te aprovechas que no puedo… moverme – Ahogada en su llanto mientras él se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor.

- Mentira si puedes moverte, solo que no como antes…aquí la única que se aprovecha de la lastima del resto para conseguir sus caprichos ERES TU – Se cruzó desde su asiento hasta donde estaba ella apunto de abrir la puerta. Sintiendo su respiración agitada de la rabia en su rostro.

No dejó de manotear hasta agotarse, como una terapia ante su provocación. No alejó su mano del seguro de la puerta de ella hasta que acabara de hacer el berrinche del que era testigo. Cuando acabó hizo andar el auto y se alejó conduciendo, mirando de reojo de vez en cuando, mientras ella ocultaba sus lágrimas en la mirada perdida en los escaparates de la quinta Avenida. Tomó otra dirección, virando hacia el norte y ella volteó a verlo.

- ¿Dónde me llevas?

- Al Central Park a pasear…es un lindo día y hoy quiero estar contigo, me di el día libre en mi trabajo…Jolie – Finalizando siempre con una sonrisa y musitando un piropo de sus labios.

- Yo no he dicho que quiero salir contigo – Desvió la vista hacia la ventana dejando en pensamiento de ser la dama que proclamaba, para garabatear desde su profunda cólera.

- No te he preguntado…

La miró apenas con una sonrisa, se estacionó y bajó contento hasta llegar al lado de la puerta, a pesar de que ella no quería y se rehusó de forma fiera clavando sus manos en el asiento.

- No quieres venir… - Suspiro e inhaló inmediatamente llenándose de paciencia y prosiguió - Una de dos o mueres deshidratada ahí dentro, porque yo si voy a pasear por LARGAS HORAS o te llevo en brazos por todo el parque aunque grites… mejor para mi así todo el mundo se entera que estabas aquí conmigo… - Le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos y sujetando su barbilla con su mano impidiéndole que bajara la vista.

- ¡Que te has creído! – Manoteó con fuerza.

- El hombre que te quiere…Tu nueva oportunidad de ser amada de verdad, eso soy y voy a ser…- Le respondió con destellos de ira y pasión en cada frase que la sonrojaron - Te espero… ¿Qué has decidido?

No tuvo otra opción que bajarse, dejarse cargar ante la sonrisa triunfante de ese francés y pasear por el parque atiborrado de palomas, personas, parejas y niños. En un comienzo maldiciendo haberle conocido, de que una simple amistad le hiera creer que tenía algún derecho sobre ella y recriminándose de que no debió dejarse besar; pero tampoco se negó, al recordar como sus ojos de miel la cautivaron y el murmullo de sus frases empalagosas la dejaron a su merced, sintiendo el sabor de sus labios inconfundibles.

Sabía que ella estaba comprometida; pero no le importaba e insistía majaderamente en aparecer con flores, bombones y cartas con algún poema. Era el único que la conocía en su peor faceta: Sudada por su intento de aprender a usar esas muletas, sin maquillaje alguno cuando se presentaba en alguna mañana de improviso, la observaba volvía cuando su genio se apaciguaba y sonreía cuando se revelaba a su verdad, en medio de ese torbellino de emociones le seguía diciendo: "Soy la nueva oportunidad de que seas amada de verdad", esa frase hacía eco en sus desvelos.

Los arreglos para la boda estaban en camino, la iglesia estaba siendo seleccionada entre su madre y el Duque de Grandchester. Las invitaciones estarían listas dentro de poco, con la figura del enlace en papel de oro, solo faltaba la llegada de Terry para ser la Señora de Grandchester.

**Residencia Rothschild**

**St Andrews – Escocia**

Ordenaba unos libros, apuntes y notas sobre sus estudio, apilados a un costado de ese escritorio de mármol. Su hermana, Jenny colaboraba sacando la ropa que estaba colgada en el clóset y acomodándola en una maleta, no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de él en ese viaje relámpago al que estaba empecinado a hacer sin decirle a nadie. Llegó desde muy temprano, en esa urgencia del hastío de ser prisionero de un sentimiento sin retribución por parte de Joann, tras la molestia de que nada era suficiente, con el dilema de un corazón deleznable ante el miramiento garzo de sus ojos y despeñar en su veredicto de tomar el tren de esa misma noche hacia Londres. Sobre la mesa de luz, estaba el boleto, lo miró claudicando por instantes, tras la caída de la foto de ella de un libro. La guardó y continúo suspirando pena, cetrino a las ambivalencias que fueron compañeros de esa relación de la que se despedía para siempre.

Terry esperaba abajo, contrariando esa escapada de su amigo. Estuvo apunto de avisarle a Joann, cuando aun dormía; pero las frases de él fueron claras, suplicantes para que no fuera mas difícil de lo que ya era. Viajaron en su auto ya que el otro se descompuso. Lo vio bajar con una caja en sus manos, siendo observado en silencio.

- ¿No te despediste de Joann? – Preguntó sin dar tiempo a que reaccionara para saber la impresión que veía en sus ojos. Una estocada imprudente, lo supo enseguida al ver que dejó caer unas cosas en el suelo.

- No…para que…- Respondió arreglando las cosas que cayeron al suelo y ocultando la pugna interna.

- Porque ya que te vas esta tarde a Edimburgo…ella debería saberlo – Con ahínco insistió en buscar las respuestas.

- No le interesaría… he estado todo el tiempo tras de ella…por favor Terry ya hablamos de eso, no quiero tocar el tema ya para mi la relación con Joann se termino aquí – Resonaron sus palabras en su propio pensamiento y con su mano quitó el cabello de sus ojos.

Terry, retrocediendo en sus pasos, dejó de intentar disuadirlo. Entendiendo sus celos, la rabia, que él mismo le comentó, al ver que la mujer que quería intercambiaba y compartía más con cualquiera que con él. Desde que la vio con Benedetto, el italiano primo de Luca y Paolo, las facciones de ese chico se conmutaron, dando paso a la renuncia, desanimado y vencido ya por última vez. Compró los boletos de tren a Londres para esa misma noche y quiso que su hermana se fuera con él, no lo consiguió, solo logró que le ayudara. La sirvienta llegó en ese momento anunciando una visita que no esperaban. Frente a él estaba una chica que conocía.

- Hola Ben –La voz de una chica, Alice estaba presente ahí, la Ex novia de Joshua. Miró el desorden alrededor.

- Alice…hola… ¿Qué haces acá?...yo no te esperaba – Le comentó ante su llegada de improviso. Ordenó un poco la pila de libros y la invitó a sentarse, ella continuo de pie – Lo siento… no los presenté…Alice el es Terry… - Indicó a su amigo.

- Buenos días…- Saludó a Jenny y Terry que estaban ahí de pie, que con un movimiento de sus cabezas le saludaron - Yo quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto muy importante… – La chica notaba que estaba guardando cosas y no le prestaba atención – Se te ve ocupado… pero creo que esto es muy importante en verdad – Tomó de su brazo para que la escuchara.

- Alice…si es algo relacionado con Kristin, créeme que este no es el momento…esta misma noche me voy a Londres – Le explicó indicándole que se sentara.

- Es sobre Kristin…pero es una verdad que necesitas saber…- Miró a Terry y Jenny que estaban por irse – No es necesario que se vayan…yo lo he visto a él con Joann en el tren – Indicó a Terry que asintió a sus palabras – Entonces debe ser su amigo y puede escuchar lo que te digo…realmente no me importa – Terry y Jenny se sentaron cerca ya que ella misma se acercó a invitarles a esa conversación.

- Ya dije que no me interesa saber si se trata de ella… - Insistió fastidiado de Kristin y los problemas.

- Ben…escucha… tú siempre has confiado en las promesas y palabras de Kristin porque fue tu primera novia y la conociste quizás cuando era otra chica…no lo se – Ben asintió a esas palabras cabizbajo – Pero ella no ha sido buena con Joann ni con Joshua, se que nunca te enterabas de las cosas que ella decía, hacia…porque todo lo urdía a tus espaldas mientras tu estudiabas o hacías otras cosas…pero hay ciertos hechos que perjudicaron mucho tu relación con Joann que me gustaría aclararte …- Hizo una pausa y Ben levantó la mirada con un dejo de interés.

- Es lo que le digo a mi hermano…siempre se lo dije, que esa loca no me gustaba… pero… - Jenny dio su parecer y se silencio con la mirada de Terry que quería que la chica continuara.

- Yo se que Joann y Kristin no se llevaban bien… que peleaban y algunos le decían cosas crueles como: Huérfana, hija del pecado… y otro tipo de apodos…yo la defendí en mas de una ocasión; pero con Kristin yo creía que eran pleitos sin importancia… … no se… cuando le preguntaba que pasaba ella nunca me dijo nada tampoco… - Ben trataba de comprender las palabras de Alice, efectivamente siempre molestaban a Joann, por las cosas que otros le decían y nunca fue testigo directo.

- Joann es una chica fuerte… y cuando tu estabas en el colegio estabas con ella, ayudándola en matemáticas, conversando, en fin… por eso el grupo no podía hacer mucho ¿Por qué crees que Liam les enseñó a pelear?...claro que hay golpes que duelen mas y eran los que siempre propinó Kristin con su maldad…y que de alguna forma yo me calle – Alice se notaba arrepentida y estaba sincerándose con Ben

- Entonces ¿Que tipo de cosas le hacían a ella?…de las que yo no supe…- Finalizó molesto, sumándose algo mas de Joann que él no sabía.

- Quemarle los vestidos que eran de su madre… ¿No es así? – Interrumpió Terry – Yo supe de eso porque la misma Liz me contó – Con el ceño fruncido muy molesto, recordó lo que Liz le había comentado en el tren rumbo a Edimburgo. Ben, tampoco sabía sobre eso y los detalles.

- Es cierto… era un vestido en particular, el que le regaló su madre…Kristin la hizo arrodillarse para que no se lo quemara e igualmente lo hizo – Ella recordaba con vergüenza ese episodio, ante el rostro turbado de Ben.

La joven continuo resumiendo cada crueldad del grupo, las palabras hirientes que le dijeron en mas de una oportunidad a Joann y Joshua, de la que nunca se enteró porque en un comienzo aun no la conocía y luego porque todo lo hacía por la espalda y si estaba presente fingían. Ben, la ayudaba a estudiar matemáticas, pasaban horas en el jardín del colegio y a veces la miró a los ojos irritados por llorar; pero cuando le preguntaba ella respondía que era un resfrío, alergia o que no durmió bien. Lo de los vestidos tampoco lo supo porque ella misma no los delató. Cuando él salió del colegio, ya eran novios, ella siguió estudiando, viéndose los domingos libres o cuando se escapaba con Liz en algunas ocasiones. Las molestias cada vez fueron peor; sin embargo a esas alturas podía defenderse sin problemas, con la valentía que siempre la caracterizó. La joven siguió relatando lo último que hicieron, con la finalidad de separarlos. Kristin no soportaba verlos felices.

-----------------------------------

_Kristin siempre le tuvo muchos celos, envidia, rabia a Joann, creía que era la causante que ustedes dos terminaran e ideó el plan perfecto para separarlos. Ella se preocupo de regar muchos rumores; uno en especial que decía que: "Benjamín Rothschild fue visto besándose con otra chica", obviamente no fue fácil que Joann lo creyera porque te defendía diciendo que tú no serias capaz de algo así. _

_Por lo mismo, quiso que fuera creíble, por eso te citó en ese Bar, fue donde le pidió a una chica nueva, que le dijera a Joann donde y cuando te reunirías con tu otra novia que veías sin que supiera y fue cuando te vio con Kristin. Ella se abalanzó sobre ti cuando ella llegaba y los vio besándose. _

_Los planes de Kristin no terminaron ahí. Era el baile del día de Saint Patrick y como muchos sabían Joann fue escogida la reina y sería coronada esa noche. Ella estaba vestida y peinada con un vestido hermoso, Kristin entró en la habitación sin que nadie la viera y en medio de una discusión le ensucio el vestido con tinta, se pelearon y no conforme con eso, con el inmenso odio que le sentía sacó una tijera le cortó su largo y hermoso cabello a Joann. Cuando yo entré, ella ya había cortado parte de su pelo y tenía a Liz encima intentando detenerla. _

_Joann, lloró mucho por eso, completamente devastada se cambio de ropa y se fue sin que nadie supiera a donde, tampoco se presentó en la fiesta aunque muchos la esperaron. El plan había resultado y fue coronada en su reemplazo Kristin, que estaba feliz con todo y recibiendo los aplausos de los demás. Cuando te vio llegar, tú esperabas ver a Joann, ya eran novios por lo que tengo entendido. El plan de Kristin continuo y le pidió a Sylvia que se colocara una peluca rubia, para que fingiera ser Joann y se fuera donde Liam a besarlo… Tú te fuiste creyendo eso._

_A los días después yo se que Joann te fue a buscar a tu casa y no quisiste recibirla, yo misma estaba ahí, seguramente porque seguías pensando que ella estaba con Liam y te mentía. Se quiso ir; sin embargo tu madre la detuvo y le dijo unas cuantas cosas, la humilló y le entregó una carta de tu puño y letra, que no era mas que otra falsedad de Kristin, ella la leyó en presencia de tu madre. Se fue con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y rompió esa carta, asegurándole a tu madre que no volvería nunca más._

_Yo no supe mas de Joann, solo hasta que la directora Gladys reunió al colegio completo, estaba enterada de esa maldad por las propias palabras de Liz y en un discurso les hizo asumir la verdad delante de todos, exigió cuentas al respecto de esos sucesos, de los rumores mal intencionados. Todo se descubrió y nos obligaron a pedir perdón; pero fue cuando Joann apareció ahí, dando la cara delante de todo el colegio, con su cabello corto, se paro en frente y dijo unas palabras que a todos dejó helados._

_- Señorita Joann Whitton… siéntese por favor… supe de lo ocurrido es lamentable y vergonzoso que alumnos de este colegio comentan ese tipo de barbaridades, les estoy exigiendo que le pidan perdón y en realidad estoy pensando seriamente en expulsarlos por esta situación – Le aclaró la directora Gladys ante las demás hermanas que estaban con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por lo sucedido._

_- No será necesario… porque la que se va soy yo - Respondió ella en medio de ese salón de conferencias lleno de alumnos._

_- ¿Qué? …- Preguntó la hermana alarmada por lo que acababa de decir, era una alumna brillante._

_- Eso… que la que se va soy yo… no continuo en este colegio, estas semanas se han convertido en un infierno, se han inventado cosas que no son ciertas…mi Nonni me inscribió aquí para estudiar mucho, para recibir una buena educación; sin embargo creo que llegué sabiendo de sobra lo que se necesita para ser una buena persona…la formación que requiero para mi ya está completa y no necesito aprender nada mas aquí…menos con personas como Kristin Wheelock y sus amigos, ni de quienes han creído en las mentiras que se dijeron de mi y mis amigos – Joann tomó aire para continuar mirando a todos que estaban en ese salón - La verdadera vida que yo quiero para mi esta lejos de ser una dama que sepa bordar, tocar el piano, cocinar…quiero ser escritora…- Se acercó a Kristin y los demás, continuo tocando su cabello corto - …mi pelo volverá a crecer…lastima que ustedes no puedan adquirir un alma nueva, para reponer la podrida que llevan…Esta será la ultima vez que llore por vanidad, que me preocupe por el que dirán…y por causa la maldad de ustedes._

_El salón completo estaba en silencio, ese discurso hizo llorar a mas de alguna persona que la apreciaba, sin decir nada mas se dio media vuelta, sin derramar ni una sola lágrima y se fue con su bolso cruzado. Esa fue la última vez que la vi. Liz la siguió en su decisión, se había cortado el pelo igual que su amiga, para hacerla sentir mejor. No existió nadie que lo haya lamentado más que la hermana directora, Gladys. _

_Yo no se como tuvo la fortaleza para soportar tanto, siempre fue molestada y tratada mal por ser adoptada, por ser la causante de la muerte de su madre, por su belleza, por tener tu amor, por tener amigos como Liam y Liz…ella nunca se dejó vencer. Se fue a Francia con a penas 14 años a seguir su sueño, dejó una carta a la hermana Gladys que la emocionó mucho porque tenía una frase que decía:"Las personas deben ser valoradas no por lo que tienen si no por lo que son, por el recuerdo que las hace propias e imborrables"_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Jenny lloraba desconsoladamente por lo que acababa de escuchar, Terry que estaba a su lado no podía salir del asombro. No sabía sobre eso, Liz le había contado otras maldades de esa chica y su grupo.

_-_ ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?...como yo no…- Ben apenas veía a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, recriminándose por no haberla protegido como era debido, por haber dudado y desconfiado de Joann.

- Yo se que te lo debía; espero que no sea tarde para enmendar los errores…- Alice se levantó de ahí lo miró agregando – Espero que ya que Joann está acá…puede ser esta una nueva oportunidad para ustedes…son el reflejo del amor mas puro del que fui testigo… perdón por quedarme callada – La chica se fue dejando las palabras exactas.

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth - Escocia**

Esa mañana, sentados en el columpio de flores, estuvieron largo rato conversando Archie y Liz, sobre ese beso que surgió como un juego y que dejó la incomodidad reinando en su mente, en cada gesto y mirada que se dieron en el desayuno. Aquel chico de melena rubia, estudiante de leyes y con una relación a cuestas que acabó mal de la que ya no tenía recuerdo agradable. Agradecido de ese viaje, porque estaba frente a una hermosa dama de ojos verdes, por la que sentía una gran atracción física y una conexión distinta. Acostumbrado a conquistar y seducir, a ser protector en los dos únicos sentimientos serios que tuvo, a deleitarse con la feminidad. Ahora con Liz, todo era distinto, le apasionó su independencia, su alegría y ocurrencias que mas que hacerle reír, dejaban al desnudo su corazón noble y fiel a sus convicciones. Tenían muchas cosas en común, era justamente lo que le decía.

- Podría ser ésta una buena oportunidad para…quien sabe – Le dijo y movió sus cejas fascinado al verla de cerca, su nariz pequeña y recta, su cabello negro, largo y ese gesto sensual de su mirada.

- Mhhhh… pero para que te voy a mentir… me agradas; pero no siento mariposas y ese tipo de cosas…. ¿Así no debería ser cuando te besa el amor de tu vida? – Ella suspiró convencida con las charlas que sostuvieron con Patty, Candy y Joann hace noches atrás.

- Si… se supone…pero tú a mi me gustas mucho y me gustaría por lo menos permanecer cerca de ti sin pelear… - Directo y sin dejar de mirarla, ella no se sonrojó sonrió a lo que parecía ser un si.

Liz, lo quedó mirando e indagando en las sensaciones que le producía que un varón atractivo fuera: Amable, educado, romántico, leal, tierno y tantas cosas que muchos de los que la pretendieron antes, creían que ella no valoraba. Le gustaba; pero no lo quería y a penas lo conocía. Anhelando que las fantasías de niña se cumplieran, el amor que veía que su padre declaraba por su madre, esa complicidad de conocerse sin mediar palabras, era lo que esperaba en su vida. Pedía desde pequeña ser amada, respetada y querida hasta que fuera muy vieja, con las arrugas y el cuerpo marchito; pero amada con la misma intensidad que cuando los ojos de su amor eterno, la miraron siendo joven, capturando el alma y no el envoltorio que se despoja como una piel de otoño desgastándose con el tiempo. Las conversación con Joann que opinaba igual, le hacían recordar que los enamorados se besan para demostrarse su amor, las caricias para plasmar su afecto en la piel y se entregan para fusionar sus almas que nacieron para estar juntas ¿Estaría frente al amor de su vida?

Se fueron ambos a la sala, donde estaban los demás conversando cuando fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de unos enormes paquetes que fueron traídos esa mañana con el nombre de dos personas: Candy y Joann, acompañados por una nota. Las dos sonrieron, eran los esperados regalos del Trovador Enamorado y El Aprendiz Misterioso, que por largo tiempo se habían desaparecido. Ante las miradas del resto que dejaron de planificar en los mapas ruteros, el viaje que querían emprender por algunas parte de Escocia.

- ¿Tienen otro admirador? – El moreno se empino a ver entre los demás que se aglomeraron en torno a las chicas - ¿No Irán a ser los italianos otra vez? – Mirando de reojo a Sheila que lo miró desaprobando sus escenas de celos. Cuando lo de ellos iba bien encaminado.

- ¿Qué¿De verdad? – Preguntó Liz muy interesada en saber si esos regalos eran de ellos. Joann le hizo una señal de que no era cierto.

- ¿Cómo?...Gatita, no hay nada de particular en esos italianos que yo no pueda ofrecer créeme jajajaja … - Le murmuró cerca de ella logrando que se diera vuelta a mirarlo sorprendida

- ¿Tu?... mhhhhh…se vera…– le respondió finalmente dejando a Archie cruzado de brazos, no sabía que decirle en realidad.

- Que mal…- Suspiró levantando sus cejas y se empinó para ver que eran esos

Regalos - ¿Qué es¿No lo van a abrir? – El chico de melena miraba a Candy que estaba muy ilusionada.

- Que metiche…¡Que te importa a ti lo que vaya a ser eso!...pero desde cuando los hombres son tan curiosos – Gritó Meg abriéndose paso entre los varones que esperaban a ver algo.

- Bueno lo abriré…veamos – Candy fue la primera y su amiga esperó a ver que era. Desató la cinta y al abrirlo todos vieron que se trataba de una botella y dentro un trasatlántico, una replica del Mauritania.

- Ohhh…que lindo…es un barco… – Comentó Patty y Annie maravilladas con ese obsequio.

- Si…es lindo en verdad – Mirándolo de cerca tenía cada detalle y hasta el nombre del trasatlántico: Mauritania, sonrió al instante reconociendo que en ese barco hizo su primer viaje hacia Londres ella le encantó ese obsequio, tomó la nota que llevaba encima – Esto lo leeré en privado… - Se alejó para abrir la nota que traía consigo.

Miro nuevamente el barco, quien le enviara los regalos la conocía bien porque el vestido era su talla y ahora ese barco tenía un especial significado, en esa botella estaba enfrascada la nueva oportunidad para reponerse al dolor de la perdida de Anthony, la esperanza nació en medio de la bruma con la aparición de Terry y también se fue de la mano de una despedida. Reviviendo esos sentimientos se dio el valor para leer la nota, las tres tarjetas fueron escritas a mano; pero todas con letra imprenta.

----------------------

_Bella Damisela: _

_Recibe por favor este obsequio, como puedes ver se trata de un bergantín especial, se que has arribado a Londres en él y por lo mismo se ha convertido para mi en la guisa bendita que te avecinó a mi alma, a las oportunidades que espero tener de un destino que se apiade de mis delirios de amor. Que sepas escudriñar en mis ojos que he nacido para amarte y feneceré con tu entrega, para resurgir con tus besos una y otra vez. _

_Perdón por mi atrevimiento; pero nadie podría resistir a tus hermosos ojos verdes y aquellas sensuales pecas en tu rostro, que son mi deleite._

_Estoy a su merced_

_El Trovador Enamorado._

-----------------------

Terminó de leer la nota y la repasó completamente ruborizada ante semejantes palabras, era muy directo, apasionado y seguro en cada palabra, era lo que le hizo sentir. Colocó sus manos en sus mejillas que ardían y se miró sus pecas, el Trovador las llamó "Sensuales", era muy osado de su parte, pasó un tiempo sin tener regalos ni noticias al respecto; sin embargo con ese presente la dejaba una vez mas sintiendo que caminaba en las nubes y que su mente viajaba a la velocidad de sus latidos. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba cada vez que recibía algo del Trovador? No podía imaginar quien podría ser, sintió un temor que le invadió repentinamente, podría ser alguien que estuviera cerca.

Salió nuevamente donde estaba el resto, era el turno de Joann estaba rodeada por las demás chicas abriendo su regalo, era una caja de considerable de tamaño. Ante la insistencia de Liz que quería saber que era, lo abrió llevaba una nota que dejó para después, al desenvolverlo era un cuaderno forrado en cuero con sus iniciales J.W., al repasar las hojas desprendía un dulce perfume, al pie de cada hoja llevaba impresa unos fragmentos de unos poemas. A su lado en una cajita plateada una hermosa pluma con su primer nombre y a continuación la palabra que la emocionó "Poetisa del amor". Sonrió ante la mirada del resto que conocía bien el significado de eso.

- Es un hermoso regalo…– Dijo sonriendo el italiano que estaba conversando con su hermano, sabía que ese cuaderno podía ser el fiel compañero de un poeta.

- ¿Te gustó Joann? – Preguntó Candy sonriendo – Es un lindo obsequio.

- Si me gusto mucho…- Sonrió y buscó con la mirada a Joshua - ¿Alguien sabe donde esta mi hermano?- Preguntó Joann al ver que desapareció nuevamente con Sheila, la chica que por alguna razón no terminaba por convencerla.

- Se fue por ahí con Sheila, dijo que volverían – Respondió Meg que lo vio irse con su amiga.

- ¿Y Patty? – Preguntó Candy al ver que tampoco estaba.

- Se fue con mi hermano a cabalgar por ahí…- Respondió Luca que cerró el mapa para continuar discutiendo con Meg sobre un alcance de palabras que tuvieron.

- Vaya…creo que hay parejas aquí muy establecidas jajajajaja – Se rió Meg al ver que por lo menos dos parejas estaban bien encaminadas

Joann, Candy y Liz se fueron al jardín, se sentaron en el césped y la chica de ojos azules, aprovechó de leer la nota que estaba dentro del cuaderno.

--------------------

_Mi bella dama :_

_Mis ojos son testigo de tu devoción por plasmar los sentimientos que tu talento descifra. Te regalo este cuaderno, para que sea tu compañero en tus viajes en la búsquela de tus inspiraciones, con una pluma que lleva impresa la frase: "Poetisa del amor". Deseo con fervor que ese amor sea para mí, con la presunción de que una nueva oportunidad reverdezca en tus brazos y viva eternamente en tu corazón. Mi alma no tiene subterfugio posible, desde que te vi me perdí en tu mirada añil y tus labios manantial sagrado…que calmaría mi sed, que estoy preso aguardando por tu clemencia…_

_Tuyo por siempre_

_El aprendiz Misterioso_

---------------------

No podía creer lo que leía, la agasajaba que una persona que no era poeta hiciera Ese esfuerzo para decirle lo que sentía través de unos lindos versos dedicados a ella. ¿Sería posible sentirse atraída por alguien que no se conoce y solamente le escribía y regalaba ese tipo de cosas?, se preguntaba ensimismada y emocionada con lo que sostenía en sus manos, despertaba en ella su esencia mas profunda, aquella especial conexión que jamás sintió hasta ese minuto. La verdad que cada vez que llegaba un paquete prefería la nota antes que el regalo.

- Que lindos regalos reciben… - Suspiró Liz sentada al lado de Joann. - ¿Quiénes creen que puedan ser? – Preguntó sin saber en verdad de quien se trataba.

- Yo no tengo la menor idea de quien puede ser…¿Crees que sea alguien indebido? – Preguntó Candy intentando imaginar como sería el Trovador enamorado.

- No creo, pero se nota que te observa y te conoce….te ha hecho regalos que son de tu gusto ¿no? – Le preguntó Joan y Candy asintió – Entonces no veo porque tendría que ser indebido – Finalizó su frase sabiendo que el Trovador era Terry no tenía la menor duda, no le diría nada a Candy para no arruinar la ilusión.

- Yo tampoco creo que sea alguien mal educado o loco… para escribir y regalar cosas así…imposible – Liz aportó su idea al respecto, pensaba quienes podían ser y los fue descartando uno a uno, no debería ser nadie que estuviera en la casa.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa con el Aprendiz? – Le preguntó Candy conteniendo la emoción sabía que ese regalo era de Ben, pero no quería arruinar la alegría que veía en Joann.

- No se, veo que hace el esfuerzo por escribir versos y lo hace bien… ¿Tu crees que uno puede sentirse atraída por un hombre que ni siquiera conoces? – Estaba confundía con lo que sentía cada vez que recibía algo de parte de ese admirador. Miró a Liz y Candy.

- Pienso que si, te sientes halagada y despierta tu curiosidad... es eso lo que una mujer busca y quien lo logra tampoco es cualquier hombre – Comentó Liz sincerándose en verdad con cada frase

- Si… tiene sentido…una atracción puede llegar a convertirse en algo más, un nuevo amor …¿O no? – Joann sintió un sentimiento de culpa ante esas palabras, pensó en Ben que no lo había visto desde anoche.

Las chicas guardaron silencio, miraron como llegaba Patty y Paolo del paseo en caballo, con sonrisas y miradas cómplices. Eran sin duda una hermosa pareja, ella tímida y reservada; él paciente, tierno y extrovertido; sin embargo respetaba la esencia de esa dama que le acompañaba, la admiraba y valoraba. Venían tomados de la mano y ella se soltó sonrojándose ante las miradas del resto. Candy, estaba emocionada con lo que veía, sus mayores anhelos eran ver a quienes quería felices, que vencieran sus temores, penas y se entregaran al poder sanador de un nuevo amor cuando el destino lo pusiera en el camino, que estaba segura que era el momento adecuado, eso fue lo que le respondió cuando Patty preguntó si sería el tiempo para reanudar su vida amorosa, si le estaría faltando a Stear y su recuerdo que seguía presente. La respuesta a eso llegó de forma mágica con el revoloteo de una mariposa que se posó sobre la flor que llevaba en sus manos, regalo de Paolo. Candy y Joann sonrieron y la chica de ojos azules, con el alma de poeta lo explicó así: "Una mariposa para tener ese color y obtener las alas que la elevan en su vuelo, tuvo que pasar por una metamorfosis, cada paso fue único e importante para llegar a ser lo que era en ese momento…la vida era igual, las vivencias, detrás de un amor tormentoso, una muerte, un adiós, viene una recompensa al dolor y al duelo que vive el alma, que nada se reemplaza, nada suplanta ni ocupa el lugar de otro, son solo nuevas oportunidades que buscan renacer con el amor".

La tarde llegó, Annie y Sheila estaban en el salón de música, ambas tocando el piano en una melodía enseñada por la chica de melena, estuvo toda la mañana esperando por Ben, le preguntó a Archie y Patty donde es que se había ido y nadie supo con exactitud hacia donde. Subió a su habitación, dejó la puerta abierta y sintió la voz de Joann en el pasillo, salió rauda estrellándose a propósito con ella y botando al piso un paquete.

- Lo siento.. – Le dijo Joann y la ayudó a recoger el paquete que se abrió.

- No importa… no le pasó nada a mi regalo…- Lo revisó ante los ojos de Joann, era una hermosa chalina con hilos de plata - ¿Es bonito no? – Le dijo colocándoselo encima.

- Si… lindo – Respondió lista para irse sin prestar mayor atención.

- Si… me lo regaló "El aprendiz Misterioso"… - Miró de reojo viendo la reacción de Joann que se detuvo y volteo a verla – Me dejó una hermosa nota…mira yo creo que también tengo un admirador – Suspiró alegre extendiendo la nota.

Joann guardó silencio y dudó de las palabras de esa chica, no le creía pudo averiguar que el Aprendiz Misterioso le enviaba regalos. Apunto de encararla porque sentía la rabia hervirle la sangre, con ganas de jalarla de los cabellos. Vio la nota para cerciorarse, la leyó a la rápida, se dio cuenta que era idéntica salvo algunas cosas y detalles a las que el Aprendiz escribió por primera vez. Disipo su duda, confundida y dándose cuenta que ella nunca enseñó las cosas que le escribía el Aprendiz Misterioso, por lo mismo no existía forma que Annie supiera o inventara. Le entregó su nota y se fue. En la mirada de Annie no existía ni un poco de arrepentimiento, sentía que debía ayudarse a si misma para conseguir lo que quería, convencida de que merecía una oportunidad para demostrarle a Ben que ella podía ser la mujer ideal para su vida, hacerle olvidar el amor que esa chica no merecía de su parte.

Joshua detuvo por un rato a su hermana, quería conversar con ella sobre la relación que tenía con Sheila, la morena que lo llevaba de un lado a otro, muy embobado, exhibía una cadena de oro y unos aros que le regaló Joshua, el anticipo al compromiso que pendía de su dedo. No sabía porque razón no terminaba de convencerla su pose de cantante de coro, con aspecto angelical y no tenía la menor idea de cómo decirle eso al moreno que siempre le fue esquivo el amor verdadero.

- ¿No vas a decir nada Joann? – Su hermano estaba hace mas de tres minutos contándole que estaba de novio con Sheila y pensaba hasta en casarse, mientras que la mirada de la chica de ojos azules se clavo en el gesto de esa chica

- ¿Qué?... lo siento estaba mirando lo que lleva Sheila ¿Se lo has regalado tu?

- Si…somos novios eso es lo que te acabo de decir… mira Candy, Patty, Meg y Liz la están felicitando y tú eres la única que tiene ese aspecto desencajado… - Su hermano la miraba sin comprender que pasaba por su cabeza

- Jo… mira mi bombón de chocolate se nos casa luego jajajaja – Liz la empujó para que saludara a Sheila que la miró sonriendo.

- Si ¿Joann te pasa algo? – le murmuró Candy al verla impresionada – Ya se, te molesta que se lleve a tu hermano …es eso ¿No?

- No… no es eso… no la soporto por otras razones…¿Tu me creerías Candy que yo noto en esa chica un interés desmedido por lo que tiene mi hermano? – Se acababa de sincerar con Candy que guardó silencio sin saber que decir ante ese vaticinio

Sin poder decir nada mas, abrazó a su hermano temeroso de la mala sensación que tenía, de que su hermano entregara el corazón nuevamente a una mala mujer. ¿Cuántas veces se puede romper un corazón enmendado antes de que muera definitivamente y se vuelva inmune al amor verdadero?

Ese era su mayor miedo, que su hermano no soportara una desilusión más y que desistiera de ser el Joshua paciente, amable, tierno, servicial al que estaban acostumbrados a ver. Mientras lo abrazaba, pensó en su Nonni, mientras era observaba por Candy que quedó pensando en sus palabras.

**Residencia Henson**

**Dundee – Escocia**

Husmeaba entre esas cajas que dejó Adel, con algunas pertenencias de los dos, que no sabían como y cuando se les olvidó: Un diario de vida; que guardó de inmediato antes que el fisgón de su hermano lo viera, unas caricaturas de las hermanas de colegio; que los hicieron reír a ambos, una muñeca de cabello rubio desteñido, que su hermano chamuscó en el fuego de la chimenea provocando que la nana lanzara un balde de agua con cloro. Estaban en eso cuando tocaron la puerta y fue su nana a regañadientes.

- Señorita Erin…la buscan – Dijo Adel que se acercó y le murmuró con la boca chueca ante la mirada de Liam – Es el melenudo…o debería decir ex melenudo… y vaya que le sienta bien… - Moviendo las cejas y codeándola

- ¿Qué¿Albert? – Erin intentó contener sus nervios, no esperaba que apareciera ahí en la casa de sus padres.

- ¿Quién?...¿Como es la cosa? – Preguntó curioso Liam y fue jalado de una oreja por Adel – AAAAAHHHHH…pero cuidado a donde me llevas Adel – Reclamó mientras lo entró a la cocina a la fuerza

- Hola Albert…pasa – Le dijo ella al verlo parado en la puerta y sin decirle mas le entregó un ramo de rosas que recibió sonriendo de forma tímida

- Hola… yo …siento si te molesto…como ayer quedamos en nada… y pasaba por aquí… pensé…- Se sintió tonto al venir de esa forma, no estaba pasando por ahí por casualidad, estuvo mas de media hora afuera dándose el valor para entrar a verla. Ella misma le dijo que no podía salir con él; sin embargo estaba invadiendo su espacio – Mejor yo… mejor me voy …lo siento, que torpe – Se dio media vuelta y se iba a ir ante la cara de asombro de Erin que no comprendía porque estaba tan nervioso.

- NOOOOOOOOOO… - Gritó sobresaltándolo y colocándose delante de la puerta con los brazos abiertos – Pero adonde te vas… tan corta la visita…gracias…por la rosas – Musitó enseñando las flores que tenía en sus manos.

- Parece visita de medico – Dijeron a la par y rieron rompiendo el nerviosismo de ambos. Volvieron a la sala y se miraron sin decir nada.

- Yo se que no quedamos en nada…pero tenía ganas de verte – Expulsó por fin lo que llevaba atragantado, mirándola a los ojos y aliviado de estar frente a la chica que no se pudo sacar de la cabeza en todo el día.

- Yo también tenia ganas de verte… - Respondió ella sin tener idea como y porque las palabras pululaban solas de sus labios.

- La otra vez te dije algo precipitado…yo no soy así – Comentó jugando con sus llaves en la mano, pensando en que le confesó que le gustaba mucho.

- ¿Qué¿Precipitado?...¿Estas arrepentido de que? – Indagó ella jugando con la cinta del ramo que tenía en sus manos.

- ¿Arrepentido?...NOOOO…yo no he dicho eso ¿O si? … pero si del beso que te di…no era… lo apropiado - Sintiendo que era una verdad a medias, avergonzado y arrepentido de dar un beso francés delante de un tercero; pero en ningún caso de haberla besado a ella.

- Ah… el beso… no te gustó…- Dijo decepcionada y se recrimino mentalmente por lo que dijo – Yo me refiero a que lo entiendo, porque era por ayudarme a salir del problema…¿Quieres que lo olvide? – Le preguntó al ver que a él se le cayeron por tercera vez las llaves con las que jugaba al escuchar sus palabras.

- No se…no… - No tenía la menor idea de lo que decía, perdió el hilo de la conversación con solo mirarla, ya que ella se levantó y se sentó al lado de él

- No entiendo… yo escuché que me decías que yo te gustaba mucho – Ella esperó la respuesta a eso buscando el cielo de esa mirada del joven

- Si lo dije… pero… - Se silenció no quiso decir nada de lo que se lamentaría, le debía una verdad – Yo fui casado y soy torpe con las palabras…- Volvió a exhalar esa frase y mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Qué? QUE ESTAS CASADO – Erin abrió los ojos de la impresión y con el ceño fruncido dejó las rosas a un lado.

- NOOOO…quiero decir que fui casado….mi esposa murió, soy viudo – Erin respiró aliviada ante esa confesión; pero a la vez sintió pena – La verdad que nadie lo sabe…que me case y eso...- Suspiró sintiendo el aire impregnado del exquisito perfume de ella.

- Eres muy joven para ser viudo…lo siento mucho – Respondió ella con una sonrisa comprensiva – Creía que eras un mentiroso… y que me estabas tomando el pelo, sabes algo que no soporto en la gente en general son las mentiras – Se acomodó el vestido y lo miró directo a los ojos.

Albert, le quedó viendo sin saber que decir, le acababa de confesar parte de una verdad y aun faltaba la más importante; sin embargo sus últimas palabras lo bloquearon y paralizaron ante la posibilidad de perder la oportunidad con Erin.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, los espejos de su alma, pensó recorriendo su rostro que era imposible no saber lo que sentía, cada destello de la sonrisa de él lo evidenciaba y en cierta forma no le había mentido, recordando cuando le habló por primera vez, le preguntó si era casado y no le vio anillo, tal vez por eso decía que era precipitado. ¿Recordaría aun a su esposa muerta? Y no sabía como abordar el tema.

- Entiendo porque dices que es precipitado… aun recuerdas a tu esposa fallecida… - Respondió ella levantándose y colocando las flores en un lindo jarrón de porcelana Flambé, de espaldas a él esperando que la respuesta fuera que no.

- Noooo…no es eso, ya pasó hace mucho tiempo…- Respiró aliviada y con una sonrisa esperó borrar esa evidencia de su rostro y volteo mientras el siguió hablando - yo te conté eso porque no tengo idea como tratar a una mujer linda…creo que lo olvide…soy torpe porque de verdad que me gustas mucho y al parecer tú no sientes lo mismo… – Respiró aliviando el peso que tenía desde que la besó de esa manera. Bajó la mirada avergonzado de esa declaración tan poco romántica.

- No eres torpe… yo no lo creo – Sonrió ella ante su nerviosismo, ante la idea que él tenía de que no sentía lo mismo - ¿Quién te dijo a ti que no siento lo mismo? – Preguntó ella mirándolo aun.

- No se … es que tengo mis dudas… con el italiano de anoche… - No sabía porque lo menciono optó por guardar silencio y esperar.

- Pero el italiano era médico, un colega…yo no veo en ti eso…eres distinto y es eso lo que me llama la atención…tú también me gustas mucho, Albert – Le dijo por fin, tragando saliva y atando su pelo en un moño.

Ella lo quedó viendo ante la cara de asombro de él, se acercó de a poco hasta quedar al frente de sus ojos y su figura femenina ; pero no tenía idea de que debería hacer ahora. Solo sentía un vértigo en su estomago y unas ganas de abrazarla que apenas podía controlar. Sabía desde el primer momento en que la vio que esa mujer era importante en su vida, ahora que la tenía a escasos centímetros entendía que no pretendía dejarla ir tampoco. Tomó la iniciativa y en un impulso la acercó a él aferrado a sus manos tibias y sin apartar el contacto visual, la rodeó con sus brazos, acarició su rostro y en ese silencio parecía que podía escuchar el compás de su respiración, el latido de ambos corazones aunados en ese amor relámpago que lo estremecía de forma inexplicable. Ella, en un acometido de su aroma, se acercó y depositó un beso en su mejilla, rozó su nariz en su cara en una caricia reconociéndole con los ojos cerrados, para finalmente besarlo con ternura por pocos segundos en los labios el sonido de la puerta los hizo separarse. Las personas que acababan de interrumpirlos eran: Los Señores Henson, padres de Erin, los quedaron viendo.

- Buenas tardes – Dijeron a la par a esa pareja que estaba ya cada uno por su lado algo nerviosos y al ver que ninguno decía nada – Erin Arlene Henson…deberías presentarnos al caballero – Le dijo su padre levantando una ceja y mirando curioso a Albert

- Hola padre …madre…. Es cierto…Él es … Albert…- Dijo indicándolo y dejando que él estrechara su mano a su padre, saludándole con un buenas tardes que lo miraba con desconfianza, su madre todo lo contrario sonrió ante el beso en el dorso de su mano.

- Mhhhhh….Albert a secas… ¿Usted no tiene apellido?- Preguntó con una mueca divertida mirándolo de cerca, para luego mirar de reojo a su hija notando el nerviosismo.

- Si, Señor…Mathison – Volvió a decir muy incomodo por la mirada fiscalizadora del hombre de bigotes, con los ojos idénticos a los de Erin

- Mhhhhh… es escocés…. Vaya… ¿Y que es usted de mi hija? – Interrogó ofreciéndole un puro que Albert rechazó con amabilidad.

- PADRE… QUE HORROR …¿Qué es eso de estar interrogando a mis amigos? – Reclamó ella colocándose al lado de Albert y con una conversación de ojos a ojos con su padre.

- ERIN…. no me grites…yo solo pregunto…que tanto secreteo por Dios…es que me parece familiar… - Volvió a sondear a Albert con desconfianza – Tiene esa mirada de …. Bueno entre escoceses nos entendemos…

- Por Dios Kirian…ya deja al joven… - Interpeló su madre alarmada invitándolo a sentarse.

- Pero si solo intento averiguar que hace con mi hija… ella esta comprometida – Espeto y Albert se removió en su asiento mordiendo sus labios para no decir algo demás; pero eso no fue suficiente.

- Si… yo sabia que usted le "buscó" novio sin consentimiento…jajajajaja….que divertido creía que eso "ya no existía"- Bromeó ante la cara de horror de Erin.

- Y tiene razón…no se estila …pero es que con ELLA NADA ES NORMAL…- De forma severa y moviendo la cabeza ante las palabras de ese desconocido - Ya que es su "amigo" sabrá que tiene un carácter endemoniado – Indicando a su hija y sentándose en su sitial sin apartarle la vista.

- A mi me parece una buena chica… es médico y es muy inteligente… el otro día estábamos almorzando y le salvó la vida a un chico…¿Eso no le enorgullece? – Comentó Albert con un brillo en sus ojos, Erin lo miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo…se estaba enfrentando con la fiera Kirian nunca nadie lo había hecho.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó curiosa su madre sentándose a escuchar, fascinada con la ternura de la mirada de ese joven.

- Allyson…. – Le recriminó su esposo, con la intención de hacerla aterrizar – Me enorgullecería que se casara y me diera unos veinte nietos – Mordiendo el puro y miró a Erin que estaba agarrándose con las manos la cabeza ante esa acotación.

- ¡Veinte!... – Se asombró con ese número - Eso es mucho…pero a ella le gusta su profesión y puede compatibilizarlo perfectamente con el marido que escoja, con los hijos que quiera tener …si es que ella pretende casarse …- Respondió con mucho respeto, mirando a Erin con recreando la fantasía de sus palabras. Mientras sus padres los miraban asombrados.

- Mhhhhh…. No me parece – Kirian Henson no estaba gritando ni echando a patadas a Albert, algo muy inusual; Sin embargo no le gustaba la mirada que se estaban dando esos dos.

- Los padres quieren que sus hijos sean felices ¿ no?- Respondió Albert sin apartar la mirada del hombre de canas que lo examinaba minuciosamente, que asintió serio y continuo- Además las oportunidades con el amor uno no las busca…se dan solas…- Dijo con toda calma. La madre de Erin sonrió ante esas palabras y el Señor Kirian miró de reojos a las dos damas que parecían hipnotizadas por ese hombre.

Ambos se miraban como en un duelo entre frases contradictorias; sin embargo al hosco e intransigente hombre de mundo le parecía: directo, valiente, arriesgado, amable, educado, un escocés ante todo y percatándose de que miraba fascinado a su hija y que ocultaba algo en esa mirada de ángel que tenía anonadada a las mujeres de esa casa, porque apareció Adel a salvarle de la estocada final que tenía preparada el Señor Kirian.

- Uhhhh… se armó…tilín tilín…primer round jajajaja – Se burló Liam mientras su hermana lo miraba con odio. Se acercó a saludar a Albert

- LIAM… que es eso… nadie esta peleando aquí – Le pellizco su madre cuando él se sentó a su lado.

- Pero entonces ¿Por qué esas caras de pocos amigos?... Albert es amigo de Candy papá…tú la conoces – Liam intervino y el rostro del Señor Kirian se suavizó le agradaba mucho esa joven.

- ¿De verdad?... la chica enfermera…si vino acá …- Pensativo se silenció y prosiguió – Espero que venga a la fiesta de compromiso de Liam y Elisa…mi futura yerna…Elisa Leegan: una chica adorable, educada, bonita, de buena familia, ese será el evento social del año, mi esposa ha organizado una hermosa fiesta para que olvide esos bochornosos episodios que le han ocasionado esas personas… quien sabe quien sería capaz de tramar semejante alboroto….- Apagó el puro en el cenicero, recordando las noticias en los diarios sobre lo vivido por Elisa, ante la mirada de Liam que sabía que eso fue urdido por sus dos amigas.

- Espero que Erin venga con el Señor Albert – Comentó su madre sonriéndole.

- Si mamá ya lo invité es amigo de Candy, Joann y de los demás – Liam acotó lo último se levantó ya era hora de irse.

Los tres se levantaron. Albert se despidió de forma muy cortés de los señores y se fue con Liam llevando unas cosas de Erin al auto. Su madre la llamó y volvió a entrar quedaba algo pendiente que no se animaron a decirle delante de ese muchacho.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó delante de su padre, que miraba por la ventana

- Que ya se que te deshiciste del último novio que te busqué – Le recriminó señalándola con la pipa que sostenía en sus manos

- Ah… era eso…padre era horrible, ya has oído lo que piensa Albert y creo que tiene razón…el amor no se busca llega solo, ya desiste de buscarme marido – Erin estaba apurada por irse

- Si oí perfecto el comentario de ese Señor… pero para su desgracia ha llegado tarde porque ya te tengo otra opción para ti, mucho mejor que la otra, ya que… el hombre que busqué para ti tiene: Posición, roce, estirpe, es millonario igual que nosotros y… esta perfecto para ti – Los describió contento.

- Pfffffffff…¿De quien se trata ahora? – Preguntó ella con desgano y harta de lo mismo.

- Tengo una amiga con la que tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando… ella también quiere que esa persona se case y tenga hijos, con una buena dama…así que ya está decidido…tu nuevo novio es el conocido y misterioso Tío Abuelo William Andley…- Sonrió el hombre y aunque no lo conocía sabía por lo conversado con Elroy que debía ser un hombre mayor y educado.

- ¿Qué?... ese es un viejo decrepito…así es el rumor que se lee en unos diarios…creo que nunca ha salido en ningún diario retratado …porque claro debe ser PUEDES BUSCARME UNA MOMIA POR MARIDO PADRE…ESO SI QUE NOOOOOOO – Erin no esperó a saber nada mas y salió furiosa, se subió al auto de Albert.

- ¿Qué pasa?...Erin… - Le preguntó él al ver que estaba maldiciendo en Galés y le entendía perfecto.

- Oh… lo siento…- Se tapó la boca avergonzada - Es verdad que tú eres escocés entendiste… bueno… estoy enojada con ese OGRO QUE TENGO POR PADRE – Volvió a chillar al ver que su padre salió al jardín a hablar con Liam y apurándole a que se fueran

- Esta bien…pero cálmate… ¿Dónde te llevo? – Sonrió Albert

- A Perth…si allá me estoy quedando – Resopló apoyando una mano en su cabeza y volviendo a maldecir pero en Noruego.

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth – Escocia**

Candy estaba observando el acuario en esa sala de estar, el invernadero perfumaba todo el lugar. Joann tenía razón, mirar el movimiento de los peces era relajante, le devolvía la calma. Era tarde, era la única parte de la casa donde no hacía frío, los demás estaban jugando y conversando se sentía las risas, se sentía feliz porque todos parecían haber encontrado el camino hacia el amor. Patty con Paolo, Archie que insistía con Liz, Sheila y Joshua, Meg y Luca; aunque ellos dijeran que no se soportaban, siempre estaban juntos conversando e intercambiando sus ciencias y creencias.

- Hola, Candy – La voz de Terry que se sentó a su lado la desconcentró

- Hola… - Su saludo fue frío todavía estaba molesta por el beso que le dio sin su permiso.

- Siento haberte besado a la fuerza… no debía hacerlo, te pido disculpas, no lo volveré hacer – Le dijo mirándola y compartiendo con ella unos dulces que le gustaban a ambos

- Esta bien… te disculpo – Sacó uno y lo agradeció, recordando que había visto días atrás a Terry y Albert hablando, quería saber al respecto – Yo… quiero saber…¿Te dijo algo Albert?

- Si… habló conmigo sobre ti – Respondió acomodándose en el asiento, clavando los ojos en el acuario – Me preguntó que intenciones tengo yo contigo … para que me vine acá. Probablemente cree que te estoy persiguiendo y no es así, fue solo casualidad – Apoyo sus codos en el respaldo del asiento – No quiere que te haga sufrir…esa nunca ha sido mi intención

- Yo lo siento si Albert ha sido algo rudo contigo…- Se disculpó creyendo que la conversación no fue agradable.

- Entiendo… porque es mas fácil pensar lo peor del chico malo y rebelde…créeme ya me he acostumbrado a eso – Suspiró sin mirarla. Candy lo quedó viendo, escudriñando en su ceño fruncido y viendo esa mirada fría que le conoció en la época del colegio.

- Terry… yo creí que eras feliz… que tú …- No pudo terminar, parecía que él siempre sabía lo que seguía sin siquiera mirarla

- No lo soy… es la única respuesta que tengo… yo creía que tendría alguna probabilidad para encontrar el rumbo a mi vida…pero parece que me equivoque – La miró directo a los ojos, logrando que ella bajara la vista, interpretando con angustia en su mirada que esa probabilidad tenía nombre y apellido, la tenía en frente; sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta.- Te dejo tranquila… ya me has disculpado…

Se fue sin acotar nada más, viendo su silueta difuminarse en la oscuridad de la noche, incómoda, atormentada por la tristeza que era el brillo predominante en ese Caballero Inglés que se fue con las manos en los bolsillos. Ellos nunca tuvieron una oportunidad para siquiera decirse un Te amo, para pasear de la mano por el parque en un día domingo, para recibir de rodillas una cajita de terciopelo rojo con el anillo de compromiso, no tenían nada y nunca lo tuvieron. Se ahogó con esa pena de saber que había tanto guardado en su corazón, tantas frases divertidas, cariñosas y abrazos que se congelaron con la separación.

Jenny, se demoró en entrar a la casa y se sintió observada no solo por Joann que se acercó a preguntar por Ben, si no que además por Annie. Sin querer que nadie la escuchara la llevó afuera al jardín, Terry estaba ahí.

- ¿Qué pasa?...¡Por que tienen esas caras! – Le preguntó asustada Joann porque estaban visiblemente afectados por algo

- Joann… Ben se fue esta tarde a Londres – Jenny apenas podía mirarla, la vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- ¿Qué?... ¿Pero porque? – Preguntó sin poder contener su pena ante la noticia.

- Estaba molesto… porque tú no querías nada con él, desistió de seguir aquí…nosotros quisimos convencerlo pero no se pudo… - Explicó Terry viendo como ella lloraba.

- Pero porque no me lo dijeron… ¿Por qué no se despidió?- Se enfureció ante el silencio de los dos, el irse sin despedirse cobraba el sabor que tal vez él sintió cuando ella se fue a Francia.

- ¿Lo vas a extrañar?.. yo quise disuadirlo pero no pude…. –La hermana de Ben estaba apenada por no poder hacer mas por esa pareja, apreciaba mucho a Joann.

- Pero ¿Qué pregunta es esa? – No pudo controlar su sollozo, sintiendo rabia y pena – Claro que lo extrañaría…

Se alejó de ellos que prefirieron dejarla sola para que se desahogara. No paró de llorar, aplacando su rabia por que no se despidió aun cuando ni siquiera quería que se fuera de su lado, extrañándolo tanto durante todo el día y enfurecida con los que se callaron porque podría haberlo evitado. Llegó Mel a su lado, lo abrazó, increpándose a si misma la culpa por no decir lo que sentía en verdad. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo el viento en su rostro, tratando de calmarse para decidir que hacer, apoyada en ese árbol al lado del columpio de flores. Volvió a abrirlos cuando dejó de derramar el arrepentimiento en esas lágrimas, vio la silueta de alguien que no se percató de su presencia, al mirar bien lo reconoció y se levantó de inmediato.

- ¡BEEEEN! – Saltó encima de él botándolo al césped, cayeron encima y no dejó de abrazarlo escondiendo sus lágrimas en su pecho – Te ibas a ir sin despedirte… ¡tonto!...yo no quiero que te vayas nunca mas…- Le susurró apenas.

- Jo…jajajajaja… parece que alguien me extraño… - Le dijo dejando que lo abrazara, acariciando su pelo y notando que estaba llorando.

- Siempre… - Le dijo aun encima de él abrazada apegándose a su pecho escuchando el latido de su corazón.

- No me fui… no pude…Jo, no llores…que no me he muerto…- Le dijo tomando con sus manos su rostro y secando sus lágrimas le dio un beso en la frente y ella se sentó al lado – Me devolví porque se me había olvidado que gané un viaje a Glasgow…con una necia de ojos azules, rubia, enojona, que escribe poemas y otras cosas…es bien linda y tengo planes con ella…- Le comentó mirándola de reojo - Aunque hay cosas que tengo que hablar primero con esa cabeza hueca jajajaja… debo pedir una audiencia porque nunca quiere hablarme, ahora debe estar llorando y comiendo medio kilo de chocolate porque me extraña…tanto como yo a ella…por eso me apuré en venir lo antes posible porque si no engordara jajajajaja – Le dijo siendo empujado por ella, mientras Mel y Klin jugaban en medio de los dos.

La ayudó a levantarse riendo de su enojo, contento de ver que lo extraño por unas pocas horas. No pudo tomar ese tren rumbo a Londres, no sin antes darse una oportunidad el amor de su vida, esa chica que estaba frente a sus ojos y que lo volvió a abrazar con mucha efusividad.

Continuara….

**Notas**: Aquí se fue otro capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. En varias partes del fanfics hay fragmentos de uno poemas míos, como las palabras de Joann, Liz, Ben y Terry; como los personaje del Trovador Enamorado y el Aprendiz Misterioso. Como ven Suzanne es la adorable Susana Marlowe que anda en pasos turbios con un francés, la personalidad de ese personaje nuevo dará que hablar, creo que esa chica necesitaba a alguien así, que le dijera las palabras justas…como dice el dicho: A nadie le falta Dios. El ex melenudo conoció a los "Suegros" lindas palabras que fueron el aporte preciso para el troglodita del padre de Erin.

Comentarios, criticas constructivas sean bienvenidas al reviews, foro o al correo. Agradezco a todas las fieles lectoras, las anónimas, las que no quieren ser nombradas y me alegra saber que en algún capítulo pude ser un buen recurso para la Risoterapia. A Danyseren: La pregunta sobre los "Italianos" la respondí con historia y todo en el foro. Gracias y muchas gracias por la buena vibra, por tomarse el tiempo para leer este largo fanfic.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	33. El enfrentamiento con la tía abuela

**Capitulo 33: "El enfrentamiento con la tía Abuela"**

****

****

**26 de junio de 1915**

**Residencia Henson**

**Dundee – Escocia**

La mesa rectangular de fina madera de roble esmaltada, los sirvientes la cubrieron con el mantel color mantequilla con el broquel de la familia bordado en éste y en las servilletas. La cuchillería de plata y las copas, arreglos florales y en el fondo una vitrina, matizando su hermosa colección de platería victoriana de jarros Meriden de estilo rococo, el mayor orgullo de la señora de la casa. Al mirar al cielo raso de la sala y del comedor ya estaban instaladas desde temprano, la exclusiva lámpara Chandelier de cristales de plomo de F & C Osler, una verdadera obra de arte.

El almuerzo estaba planeado para los Leegan, en esta ocasión cocinaría un chef Francés dejando a su elección el menú. Aún faltaba para la llegada de los invitados y la Señora Allyson se paseaba ordenando los detalles, indicándole a la sirvienta que llenara la botella de Whisky escocés, en aquel Tantalus inglés de jacarandá firmado por Braham London, uno de sus tantos objetos preferidos de su marido, aparte de la colección de pipas de variados materiales desde baquelita, Sepiolita y brezo, que le gustaba exhibir en su despacho.La música de la abadía de Westminster que tocó el Grandfather la sobresaltó, marcando las doce y acelerando sus últimas órdenes subió corriendo a cambiarse de ropa.

Adel, vestida con un uniforme azul y un delantal blanco, al ver que nadie habría la puerta se dirigió rauda y con una sonrisa saludó a: Candy, Liam, Joann, Liz y Ben; que aparecieron sin previo aviso. La idea era de Liz, que insistió en pedirles a sus dos amigas, que deberían intentar por todos los medios de convencer, conmover y encontrar el punto débil del señor Kirian, para que desistiera del compromiso que le impuso de forma arbitraria a su hijo. Convencida de la capacidad de mediar de Candy mas el don de la palabra de Joann, quiso que las tres participaran de ese plan que le llamó: "Aplacar a la fiera", ya no soportaba ver a su amigo cabizbajo todo el día, sin saber como desligarse de esa situación. Entraron a la casa, se quedaron de pie mirando como toda la decoración cambio de una semana a otra.

- ¿Todos vienen al almuerzo? – Preguntó Adel, viendo que no los tenía contemplado en la mesa – Tendré que dar el aviso de que le agreguen mas agua a la sopa jajajajajaja – Rió y los demás le aclararon que no venían a eso – mhhhh esta bien…Su padre contrató a un francés bigotudo, de modales muy finos…para que hiciera el almuerzo en honor a la foca esa que tiene por novia…como si yo no supiera cocinar - Reclamó Adel molesta de tener que atender a esa chica que fue tan grosera con sus amigos latinos.

- jajajajajaja ¿foca? Que apodo… - Rió Joann divertida y Liam la miró de forma severa – Para que tanto revuelo con los Leegan si hasta donde se les gusta el pulpo… jajajajaja – Ben, Adel, Candy y Liz rieron ante el comentario de Joann mientras admiraban un reloj de mesa muy particular.

- Muñeca…ya deja de molestar…no ves que si mi padre llega a escuchar… - Le recriminó nuevamente Liam mirando la casa que parecía un palacio - ¿Qué paso con la decoración de Luis XV?- Habían cambiado los muebles, alfombra, jarrones, escultura y hasta las lámparas, mezclando todos los siglos.

- Nada que su madre se aburrió de tener todas las casas iguales, con los muebles de ese tal Luis…- Se volteó a enseñar la enorme lámpara Chandelier que era impresionante Ya colocó esa cosa ahí… yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo lo harán para limpiarla…yo ya no estoy en edad de andarme subiendo como un mono…- Se alejó aun reclamando y palmoteando para que se apuraran con los detalles.

- ADEL…ESPERA – Le dijo Liz apurándose antes de que se fuera - ¿Dónde se metió el señor Kirian Henson?...yo quiero hablar con él – Preguntó Liz, ordenando su cabello mientras buscaba en el comedor.

- Aquí estoy, señorita Lilo… – La voz ronca sonó detrás de Liz le sonrió y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla que descolocó al severo hombre – Vaya…Buenas... – Miro el Grandfather de la sala – Tardes… que bueno verte Liam…ver también a tus amigos acá… buenas tardes a todos – Se quitó el sombrero y extendió su mano a cada uno de ellos. Sonriendo en especial a las damas, su rostro afable se iluminaba con un simple movimiento de sus labios.

- Señor Kirian nosotras quisiéramos hablar una palabra con usted…si nos permite interrumpir su tiempo… - Se apuró en decir Joann que estaba sentada al lado de Ben.

- Esta bien, vengan por acá – Les indicó el despacho y las tres damas fueron dejando solos a Ben y Liam

Liam no pudo convencer a Liz de que no fuera a la casa de sus padres, discutieron toda la mañana, al punto de meterse a su habitación cuando se cambiaba ella chilló espantada por lo que supuestamente pudo ver y le lanzó un florero para que saliera, por mas que le explicó no vio nada, ante las miradas de los demás. La vio alejarse con su padre, notando que ese vestido ya lo había usado antes; pero ahora se veía muy distinto. No prestó atención cuando Ben lo estaba invitando a jugar una partida de Ajedrez, le aceptó mientras esperaban a las chicas, los dos sabían jugar muy bien.

El señor Kirian cerró la puerta del despacho y les indicó a las damas unos sitiales para que tomaran asiento. La biblioteca se veía mas enorme y con mas libros que la última vez, esperaron a al ver que el hombre sacó una caja con una inscripción Savinelli, era la marca de la pipa Prince que le regaló Liam, la que compró en Milán, las dos chicas se dieron cuenta de eso. Estaba concentrado limpiando la pipa de Sepiolita con el escariador, dirigió una mirada a las chicas que observaban con curiosidad lo que hacia, terminó por rellenarla con tabaco Perique, por la cazoleta. Se sentó, suspiró, con un gesto de sus manos y ojos.

- Pueden comenzar…- Les dijo serio, las tres se miraron entre ellas para ver quien comenzaba.

- Nosotras quisimos hablar con usted…sobre Liam – Liz hizo una pausa al ver la expresión del señor Kirian que la miró y continuo encendiendo su pipa – Es que…Usted quiere casar a Liam a pesar de que él no ama a Elisa Leegan y creo que si me lo permite es un grave error…- Dijo todo de una vez y cuando finalizó pudo respirar como si algo le apretara el vientre.

- Lilo…Eres muy pequeña como para saber que este tipo de decisiones… son un error… - Le respondió acomodándose frente al escritorio y esperando que continuara.

- Yo lo creo así y mis amigas también…- Indicó a Joann y Candy que estaban nerviosas - Yo estimo a mi amigo… es…es… como mi hermano…y quiero que sea feliz con una mujer que lo ame por lo que es...- Finalizó moviendo las cejas y arreglando su vestido.

- Los padres siempre desean lo mejor para sus hijos…lo mejor para ellos es su felicidad ¿No es así Señor Kirian? – Preguntó Candy mirando directo a esos ojos calipso, el ceño fruncido del hombre se había disipado tras la intervención de Liz.

- Efectivamente… - Asintió a las palabras de Candy – Yo quiero la felicidad para mis dos hijos.

- Entonces no entiendo como puede insistir en que se case con alguien que no ama…se supone que la gente se casa por amor – Comentó Joann jugando con una escultura que estaba sobre el escritorio

- Yoyo… yo entiendo lo que dices perfectamente… hasta donde yo se …Liam esta de acuerdo con todo esto… no lo veo amarrado ni obligado, si hasta Erin ha podido huir de los novios que le he buscado….- Respondió dejando salir el humo de su pipa e impregnando el lugar de ese aroma a higo de su tabaco.

- Es cierto…esa es una razón que solo usted sabe, porque le escribió una carta y ahí debe estar el secreto por el cual él no le contradice…espero que usted sepa leer entrelineas….- Joann no conocía la carta, su amigo solo se lo mencionó y podía adivinar por la expresión de él que en esa misiva estaba el deseo de ser aceptado por su padre.

El señor Henson, se paseó meditativo, oscilando son sus pies con su pipa en sus labios, con el ceño fruncido en un rostro pálido, que al mirar en su perfil parecía que fuese a claudicar ante las palabras de las jóvenes. Candy lo miraba para escudriñar en sus pensamientos, porque razón se instaló en una relación padre e hijo el disentimiento para ocupar el lugar del amor incondicional. Joann, conocía los ojos de ese tradicional hombre de negocios, cuando Liam era su orgullo y admiración para luego convertirse en un estigma de decepción, la tristeza y severidad se dibujaban en sus pupilas; lo recordaba poco afectivo, con un particular sentido del humor, amante de la pesca, cacería y del golf, coleccionista de pipas y tabaco, un Escocés orgulloso de su progenie, donde no podía faltar el whisky en una tarde de domingo. Estudiando los pasos de sus hijos hasta que tuvieran 30 años, cuando eran aun niños y negándose a ver las aptitudes que su hijo favorito tuvo desde pequeño, ignorando la inteligencia de Erin y reiterando su intención de que fuera una linda dama. Ahora tenía una mirada disímil, mucho más benigna; enfrente tenía a las dos chicas que conocía desde que tenían ocho años, sonriendo con la presencia de Candy, que por alguna razón le agradaba.

- Quiero la felicidad de mis hijos…es todo lo que les puedo responder a ustedes, puede que no entiendan las razones…pero todo tiene una justificación - Finalizó dejando de mirar a la ventana y con las manos cruzadas en su espalda.

- Señor Kirian… Yo estimo a Liam…- Liz estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Candy lo notó cuando el hombre dijo sus palabras finales, era una clara señal de que no daría pie atrás a las decisiones tomadas - … deje que le cuente que fue de Liam cuando no estuvo cerca suyo… - El señor de bigotes la miró a los ojos y le asintió con su cabeza - Él es temperamental en ocasiones, se convirtió en un excelente pintor que es capaz de plasmar el sentimiento de las personas en un lienzo, le gusta y ama lo que ha escogido…es imposible que sea un mal hijo si ha seguido su vocación, mantiene las mismas enseñanzas que usted le inculcó…solo que las interpretó a su modo cuando pudo entender que usted no era perfecto y que cometía errores…- Hizo una pausa tragando saliva y la emoción de sus palabras que la hacían balbucear, ese amor con el que hablaba de su amigo afloraba dejando a sus oyentes atónitos - …Cuando sonríe unas pequeñas margaritas rasgan sus mejillas siempre decía que las heredó de su madre… cuando tiene pena no le gusta que lo vean llorar e inventa que fue una basurita en el ojo; pero no sabe mentir bien…uno lo reconoce porque mueve la nariz así – Hizo una mueca que las tres personas de esa sala sonrieron y corroboraron que efectivamente era así - Además le enseñó a pelear a Joann y a mi para que nos defendiéramos, estaba seguro de que hay que vencer todos los obstáculos en la vida para alcanzar los sueños. Cuando usted le menciona la palabra casamiento le da alergia porque siempre le ha gustado su libertad y tiene la convicción de que cuando encuentre a la mujer de su vida… le dará un beso, verá en sus ojos el reflejo de su alma y se entregara para siempre a ese amor – Suspiró ante esas palabras. Joann no salía del asombro de ver a su amiga expresarse así - …quiere una familia como la que tuvo antes de irse, quiere muchos hijos y nietos aunque muchas veces lo niegue. No le gustaba el ajedrez y lo quiso aprender cuando estuvimos en Francia, un hombre muy parecido a usted le enseñó, iba todas las noches a jugar una partida para así cuando volviera a verle…poder ganarle la partida…aunque yo diría que es mas bien: "ganar su afecto"…- Al finalizar esa línea bajó la vista y el rostro del señor Kirian seguía pendiente de lo que decía - … tiene la manía de tamborilear los dedos en la mesa cuando está nervioso, siempre quiere que las personas sonrían y no estén tristes, aunque para eso tenga que hacer cosas ridículas, siempre prevalece el gusto por buscar un regalo significativo mas que costoso, considera que es la forma de demostrar cuanto le importas a la persona …ese es su hijo señor Henson…yo no puedo creer que usted ya no le quiera y prefiera obligarle a casarse con alguien que él ni siquiera ama y lo que es mas terrible es que usted ha escogido a LA PEOR MUJER QUE PISA LA TIERRA – Sobre la perfecta piel color porcelana de esa chica rodaban las lágrimas, sin decir nada mas se excusó y salió de ahí, ante la mirada del Señor Henson que vio como se fue. Joann corrió detrás de ella.

Candy, se quedó ahí viendo a ese hombre que escondía sus sentimientos era muy obvio que le afectó cada palabra pronunciada por esa chica, caló hondo en ese corazón de acero, no podía adivinar que pasaba en la cabeza de él, quiso preguntárselo para terminar con ese silencio; sin embargo no alcanzó a mas cuando en ese preciso momento tocaron la puerta y junto con dar el permiso, pensando que era Joann, aparecieron los rostros en esa esperada velada.

- Buenas tardes… - La voz de Elisa con un deslumbrante vestido color canela, un peinado de grandes bucles tomado en una cinta que despejaba sus ojos de ira, al ver a Candy instalada en ese despacho. Tomó más fuerte el brazo de Liam, que estaba junto a ella.

- Hola querida, Elisa… ¿No saludas a Candy? – Le indico para que lo hiciera y ella estuvo obligada a dar unas Buenas tardes entre dientes – Ahora si me permiten, debo ir a saludar al resto de los invitados…quiero hablar unas palabras con Liam…ustedes dos pueden quedarse aquí…deben tener que conversar si son familiares…con su permiso - les dijo el Señor Henson y se fue del brazo con Liam.

Elisa, miró con desprecio la apariencia de Candy, indagando en su nuevo vestido que con solo una ojeada era evidente que llevaba uno mejor que el de ella. Ofendida con su presencia, de compartir el aire y la casa de su prometido, sin comprender que mas debía decirle para que se alejara, habían sido muy claras con su madre la última vez que la vieron. No la dejó salir de ahí, miró a todos lados y cerró la puerta jalando a su hermano que estaba en el pasillo.

- Ven acá, Neil…mira a quien tenemos la desgracia de ver – Indicando a Candy que estaba de pie.

- La huérfana…con olor a establo…– Comentó Neil mirándola de cerca, notando sus pecas y el paso de niña a mujer que cada vez era mas evidente en esa menuda figura que lucía en su vestido – Es insólito que sigas metiéndote entremedio de las relaciones de mi hermana… - Finalizó con desprecio.

- Si, la verdad que ésta desgraciada no entiende… le dije que no la quería aquí – La miró de soslayo, empuñando sus manos de la rabia - Parece que aparte de huérfana, ladrona, poca cosa es estúpida que no entiende…- Hizo una pausa al ver que Candy no le hacia caso a sus palabras – TE ESTOY HABLANDO ¿Tu crees que podrás evitar mi boda con Liam?...- Preguntó zamarreando el brazo de Candy que solo se encogió de hombros, sin la intención de pelear, la única que estaba muy alterada era Elisa - Seré la Señora Henson… así tenga que pasar por el cadáver de quien sea…NADIE ME LO QUITARÁ ES LA MEJOR OPCION QUE TENGO…por lo mismo las amistades que tenga mi novio… en especial, esas dos locas de afuera y tú se terminan …ahora – Le respondió fuera de si.

- Elisa, yo no estaba aquí para verte… no pretendo quitarte a nadie …tú sola te pones en evidencia, al actuar así todos sabrán que clase de persona eres…que no mereces a alguien como Liam… casándote nada mas que por interés con él – Le respondió Candy, alejándose de Neil que continuaba mirándola.

- ¡Eres una mentirosa!…tú envidias la suerte de mi hermana… no soportar ver que tiene un buen partido, que le dará todo lo que ella merece…lo lujos que tú ni en sueños tendrías… - El joven muchacho con el cabello mas largo, erguido en su postura y fino traje se apoyó en la puerta para no dejarla salir y continuar con sus insultos – No me extrañaría que quieras sabotear el matrimonio de Elisa – La miró para investigar en la reacción de Candy.

- Eso es imposible…ni mi madre ni yo le permitiremos eso…- Elisa se acercó a Candy acorralándola - Neil me dice que de seguro tú has tenido algo que ver con todo lo que ocurrió en el puerto de St Andrews y créeme que si lo llego a comprobar te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida… tú ya sabes que soy capaz de eso y mas ¿Recuerdas como pude engañar a la tía abuela con lo del collar que robaste?...algo se me ocurrirá ahora para quitarte del medio – Se paseaba de un lado a otro arreglando su cinta, segura de que ella tenía algo que ver en eso. Candy no sabía disimular y se notaba muy nerviosa.

- Yo estoy convencido que esa chica que está afuera tiene algo que ver…la vi en la casa de la Tía abuela Elroy y créeme que se enterara – Candy abrió los ojos asustada con ese comentario que el joven de ojos marrones lo notó y con una mueca de sus labios se burlo - … ja….ahora yo no te vi a ti; pero no hay que ser genio para saber que si es amiga tuya tu también estas metida en esto – Finalizó divertido y orgulloso de su descubrimiento.

- ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO EN ALGO…QUE TU CEREBRO NO DIO PARA QUE SALIERAS GENIO…- Le gritó Candy al ver que Neil se acercó a ella de forma majadera.

-…. Basta y sobra con tu maldad ¿No es así? – Finalizó la frase, Joann, que los hizo voltearse y mirarla con odio.

- Creo que justo interrumpimos una excelente conversación…estoy ansiosa por participar porque tengo muuuchoooo que aportar – Liz estaba también con ella, cerraron la puerta detrás de si. Sonriendo con ironía, ansiaban ese enfrentamiento.

- Yo a ti te conozco…- Apuntó Neil a la chica de ojos azules que le obligó a soltar a Candy.

- Por supuesto que me conoces ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria? – Le respondió acercándose a él sin el menor miedo en sus ojos. Elisa, la miraba aterrada de que fuera a golpear a Neil – Nosotras nos acordamos perfecto de ti… ¿Por donde empiezo?...por ejemplo tú – Indicó a Elisa que estaba contra la ventana – Fuiste la demente que rompió todos los vestidos y regalos de Candy en un arrebato de ira y envidia mientras ella celebraba su cumpleaños con sus amigos… – Se volteó rápidamente y señaló a Neil – Y tú eres el "machito" que con un silbato incitó a un perro a morder a la mascota de Candy, por tu culpa ella estuvo días hospitalizada… yo creo que los Señores Henson no saben la clase de lacras que son ustedes dos…sería bueno que lo supieran - Comentó Joann paseándose de un lado a otro, sacando un bastón que estaba ahí para evitar que salieran.

- Yo agregaría que la maldad la llevan en la sangre, eso si es algo exclusivo de los Leegan…ustedes se las ingeniaron para culpar a Candy de robo y que esa señora Elroy les creyera, la enviaron a México pasando peligros por la culpa de ustedes…entre otras ridiculeces que inventaron motivados por su profundo odio…- Liz estaba furiosa ante cada historia que Candy contaba y por mas que intentó que las chicas no le tomaran importancia, a ellas se les quedó grabado.

- jajajajajajaja…vaya veo que son buenas amigas….siento decirles que eso ya pasó además no hay forma de probar nada de eso, ya para los ojos de muchos Candy es una ladrona, empleada de establo…la vieja Elroy siempre nos cree ¿Sabes porque? Porque somos de su sangre…en cambio esta huérfana ni siquiera sabe que sangre lleva en sus venas – Miró con desprecio a Candy que estaba detrás de Joann.

- Cállate… - Gritó Candy molesta de ser siempre tratada mal por ese chico. Joann, le tomó la mano para que no llorara.

- Te equivocas mequetrefe… Candy podría donar sangre perfectamente… ¿Sabes porque? – Neil la miró desconcertado – PORQUE NO LLEVA VENENO COMO LA TUYAAAA ENFERMOOOOOOO – Chilló enardecida Liz golpeando la mesa del escritorio y asustando a los dos hermanos Leegan.

- Ya basta… dejen de molestarnos… no se nos acerquen – Intervino Elisa pegada a la ventana al ver que las dos chicas la miraban.

- Si tiene razón… no la molestemos…pero yo quiero saber ¿Qué te paso Elisa?... vimos en los diarios que salías con una jibia por sombrero… ¿Esta de moda?…la Señorita Elisa que finge ser una blanca paloma y es una lacra con peluca…– Liz se acercó y le arrebato la peluca que tenia, dejando al descubierto su calvicie de fraile. – Toma Jo… - La lanzó a su amiga para evitar que la tomara. Candy, Joann y Liz no podían evitar reír.

- Uhhhh… yo creo que te ves mejor así…como eres en verdad, sin peluca, sin poses de dama noble…así mismo tienes al alma PELADA…VACIAAAA – Le chilló Joann mientras jugaba con la peluca en sus manos.

- …DAME ACA LOCA…- Le dijo Elisa tomando la peluca y colocándosela inmediatamente.

- jajajajajaja… ¿Una peluca¿Qué te paso? ajajajaja ¿Qué se siente ser amada por las focas, gaviotas, leones marinos, estrellas de mar? Jajajajaja – Liz se divertía fastidiando a Elisa que estaba furiosa. Candy al verla así de desesperada no pudo evitar reír.

- YO SABIA QUE TU TENIAS ALGO QUE VER MALDITA HUERFANA – Le gritó fuera de si e indicándola con el dedo a Candy – Si hasta te ríes – Finalizó resoplando de la rabia.

- Lo siento, Elisa…pero es que te ves cómica – Respondió Candy riendo un poco mas.

- A QUIEN LE HABLAS ASI NIÑITA…- Le respondió Joann que le molestó mucho que la llamara de esa forma tan cruel solo por no tener padres - Ella no tiene nada que ver, esto es justicia divina…- Aclaró Joann alejando a Candy del odio de Elisa.

- CREANME QUE QUIEN HAYA SIDO ME LAS PAGARA…ME CASARE CON LIAM ASI TENGA QUE OBLIGARLE – Gritaba Elisa furiosa al ver que las tres chicas reían de su histeria.

- jajajaja… ¿Tan desesperada estas?... Es obvio no hay candidatos para ti….eres fea, patética y ridícula… – Aseguró Liz jugando con su pelo fascinada con la cara desfigurada de Elisa.

- Elisa, no deberías hacer eso con Liam, es un buen chico, tú sabes muy bien que no lo quieres… que te interesa su dinero… no puedes obligarle, deberías desistir de ese compromiso – Intervino Candy con la esperanza de remover en algo el alma de Elisa.

- CALLATEEEEE …. Estás celosa y envidiosa de mi suerte, porque pronto seré la dueña de ésta casa, de toda Escocia y muchas propiedades…. Es eso… - Indicó molesta de la intromisión de Candy, imaginando que ella tal vez estaba interesada en Liam.

- La Vida que envidia esta inmunda huérfana que vive de la caridad de los Andley, nunca tendrás esa suerte….ni aunque volvieras a nacer… Resígnate – Sacó el habla el chico de piel canela que estaba arrinconado - Ni siquiera sabe de donde viene ni que padres tiene…jajajajajaja…de seguro deben ser unos granjeros o unos borrachos…nunca tendrás nuestra sangre ni la de los Andley por mucho que seas adoptada eso no te hace de la familia…ni la tía abuela te quiere…claro porque cree que eres ladrona, delincuente…jajajajaja – Se burló de Candy al ver que estaba a punto de llorar con sus palabras. Joann le hizo un gesto a ella de que no llorara y se tragó el sabor amargo de lo hiriente que solía ser Neil.

- Es cierto… no llevo esa sangre… pero si es para ser como ustedes…pues no la necesito y estoy feliz así - Respondió Candy mirando con desprecio a Neil que quedó sorprendido de su frase.

- En cuanto a ustedes dos…yo se que tuvieron algo que ver en todo lo que ocurrió en casa de los Andley… pues les advierto vayan preparándose que me las pagarán Insistió Neil a las dos chicas que estaban al lado de Candy, que solo lo miraron sin tenerle miedo a sus palabras.

- Exactamente… nada ni nadie evitara esa boda…mi madre la planifico mucho tiempo para darme las mejores opciones de vida y lo primero que haré será deshacerme de ustedes… no quiero que mi futuro marido tenga amistades de este tipo…no se vería nada de bien… – Sostuvo Elisa mirando con displicencia a Joann y Liz

- La tía abuela está de nuestra parte, pudimos convencerla sin problemas de lo que planearon…- Les dijo refiriéndose a lo sucedido con la manifestación - Siempre a creído cada cosa que le hemos inventado, el robo de las joyas que yo y Elisa planificamos, que te hayan llevado a México esa fue la mejor idea…nos reímos por días completos… Cuando a ti y Annie se les ocurrió ir a Lakewood con la intención de quedarse… lo hicieron pero durmieron en la casita del árbol jajajajaja …por mi que DURMIERAS EN LA CALLE DONDE DEBERIAS ESTAR, pero claro siempre Archie y Stear protegiéndote… la Tía Abuela no te quiere tú lo sabes bien y aunque no tenga forma de probar que Candy, también planeo todo, créeme que algo se nos ocurrirá – Neil no paró ni un solo instante de sacar esa rabia, respirando agitado ante los rostros de las tres chicas, exhalando ira y odio que ensombrecían mas su aspecto.

- Vamos Neil…que no quiero perder ni un minuto mas con gente como esta – Las empujó abriéndose paso entre ellas para salir.

Los dos se fueron, cerrando la puerta para encontrarse con las demás personas. Candy advirtió en esos lúgubres ojos que nada bueno se avecinaba, sospechaban de que sus amigas tenían algo que ver y se vengarían de ellas, preocupada por lo que podría pasar no quería ser la causante de malos ratos, aclarándoles a ellas que no era ninguna ladrona. Joann y Liz, disiparon sus dudas, otorgándole el voto de confianza y seguras que no era nada de lo que esos dos mencionaron, agregaron además que estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de trato, la envidia era parte de las almas de muchas personas y que habían aprendido a defenderse bien, no existía razón para tanta preocupación. La animaron y salieron al comedor, donde Ben conversaba con el Señor Leegan, el único más agradable, que al ver a Candy la saludó con alegría. A la señora Leegan no le hizo gracia y con un gesto llevó a su hija al pasillo, entraron al despacho del Señor Kirian sin que nadie las viera.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Qué hace Candy aquí? – Le preguntó cerrando la puerta de ese lugar y erguida en su postura de fina dama.

- Mamá…ella es amiga de Liam…siempre está metida aquí…esas otras dos chicas también – Contestó molesta y apunto de llorar de la rabia.

- Hija…ten calma…- La calmó tomando de sus hombros y bajando las mangas del vestido para que fuera mas provocativo para los ojos de su novio - Ya pronto si todo sale bien…. te casarás con el mejor partido de Escocia, serás dueña de muchas tierras y deberás acostumbrarte a ser la envidia de todas las chicas como ella…lo que si te digo de una buena vez, es que vayas pensando en como te quitas del medio a esas dos zarrapastrosas… - Refiriéndose a Liz y Joann que las observó como una se fue con el joven Rothschild, mientras que la otra fue mirada sin reparos por Liam - Que a una en particular tu prometido la ha mirado de una forma muy especial…yo tengo mis dudas, puede que con el carácter de esas dos… - Dudó su madre ante la amistad de ellas.

- ¿Que cosa?…no puede ser… - reclamó molesta taconeando el suelo - A esas también no las soporto…pero ¿Que hago?, si Liam al parecer no quería este compromiso… mamá.- Advirtió Elisa, paseándose de un lado a otro, subiendo el corsé que llevaba bajo ese vestido.

- No me interesa si lo quiere o no…lo que importa aquí es el dinero del viejo de su padre…te explique querida que los Leegan no tenemos las riquezas que tienen los Andley…yo ya estoy harta de tener que aguantar las estupideces de la Señora Elroy…es aburrida, anticuada, aprensiva con sus bienes…- Dijo con un ademán de fastidio - Una vez que te cases y le quites absolutamente todo…pensaremos si es conveniente divorciarse o no…- Finalizó repitiendo las frases que a diario le decía a su hija en privado.

- Mamá, Liam es atractivo… pero no me gustan sus pinturas, yo no quiero ser el hazme reír de mis amistades, teniendo un marido… ¿Pintor? – Con una mueca de asco no aprobaba el talento de Liam y los cuadros que pintaba - …yo quiero tener muchas mansiones, ropa linda y costosa…joyas caras como el anillo de compromiso que le exigimos a su padre…- Elisa soñaba con los lujos y riquezas que poseería.

- Si lo se, Elisa….no seas ansiosa que puedes arruinar todo…por el momento tuvimos suerte que los diarios no publicaran el bochorno en la casa de los Andley…Los Leegan estamos pasando por una crisis en nuestra economía…tú ya lo sabes, la vida cada vez mas cara, ya no queda mucho mas que lo que tu padre gana trabajando en el banco…es importante que eso no lo sepa el señor Kirian y lo importante aquí es recuperar nuestra estabilidad ¿Entendiste? – Insistió arreglando la peluca de su hija y volviendo a bajar mas el escote del vestido color canela, revisando el maquillaje y sacando de su bolso otro poco de perfume.

Salieron a compartir con el resto, fingiendo alegría y apreciando la belleza de la casa que la Señora Allyson le enseñaba a las dos. Mientras que Elisa imaginaba esa casa con la decoración y la vida que llevaría, fascinada y ansiosa con que el día del compromiso llegara pronto, sus anhelos se veían ensombrecidos con la mirada de las dos amigas de Liam, que en ese minuto conversaban con él. Candy las apuró porque debían irse, se despidieron de todos y se fueron de esa casa, dejando ese almuerzo entre la familia Henson y los Leegan.

Se subieron al Rolls Royce Ghost conducido por Ben, ninguna de las tres habló en un buen rato, sintiendo que no pudieron hacer nada nuevo para evitar ese compromiso y que las palabras de Liz no fueron suficientes para conmover al señor Kirian, en todo el rato se vio complacido de tener a los Leegan compartiendo ese almuerzo, como era posible que no se diera cuenta de la clase de personas que eran, pensaban las tres sin poder creer la extrema inocencia de un hombre acostumbrado a los negocios, hábil y suspicaz con su patrimonio. Aun existía esperanza, la boda sería dentro de unos meses más; pero igualmente temían que nada de los planes que imaginaron durante esa mañana diera el efecto esperado. Ben, miraba de reojo a Joann que iba ensimismada, jugando con una flor que le regaló antes de salir, por lo poco que conversaron sabía que había algo mas que le preocupaba y no tuvieron tiempo para seguir en sus cariños y miradas, la relación de ellos se volvió mas cercana desde que ella supo que estuvo a punto de irse; pero faltaban detalles que esperaba abordar cuando fueran a Glasgow en ese encuentro romántico que ganaron en la subasta.

- Ben… ¿Podrías detenerte por allá? – Le indicó Liz

- ¿Dónde van? – Preguntó sin tener la menor idea

- Yo tengo que ir a buscar unos documentos…mhhhh…Mi amiga, Candy viene conmigo jajajaaja – La jaló del brazo, susurrando algo al oído. Se alejaron dejándolos solos.

- Jo… ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó el chico de ojos verdes que se acercó y acarició su pelo.

- Nada… en realidad…me pasa que no confío en Sheila… estaba pensando que podría pagarle al investigador que conoce a Liz para que averigüe su vida – Cerró los ojos conociendo que él le reclamaría

- ¿Queeeeeee? Jo te volviste loca ¿Vas a enviar a vigilar a tu hermano? – La miraba impresionado por el nivel de celos que sentía por su hermano.

- Si…no me mires así – Le dijo bajándose del auto - No me queda de otra si ya ni me habla y ya se lo que estas pensando…no son celos enfermizos ni nada parecido es…. Desconfianza… hoy mismo se esfumó con esa… pechugona…es lo único que miran todos los hombres y por eso cometen estupideces – Finalizó caminado con él a su lado para ir por Liz.

- No es cierto…- Afirmó conteniendo la risa de verla tan molesta.

- Que cosa – Le dijo ella que no le prestó atención.

- Que nos fijemos en eso…no es cierto – Vio que ella se detuvo y lo miró con las manos en su cintura. – Jajajajaja parece un jarrón chino…- Se burló al verla que estaba enojada.

- No me vengas con cuentos…o es que se te olvida como mirabas a esa tarada que se hizo pasar por enfermera, si hasta te dejaste besar … o sin ir mas lejos…el numerito que hizo Kristin…- Le indico con el dedo índice aun con una mano en su cintura muy molesta al recordar ese momento.

- Jo… sigues con lo mismo…eres muy rencorosa en verdad…- Mientras continuaba caminado con ella.

- No es ser rencorosa…es que de solo acordarme me da una rabia…. – Empuñó sus manos al ver el rostro de inocencia de Ben que sonreía.

- Eso no es rabia… teóricamente se llaman: celos…estabas celosa reconócelo jajajajaja – Se acercó a abrazarla en medio de la calle y no la soltó esperando que respondiera – Vamos dilo… "Ben… estaba celosa de esa loca porque no soporto verte con otra" – Imitó su voz de forma graciosa y la mantuvo apretada rozando su nariz en su cara, toda las personas los miraban - …vamos dilo…mi Princesa…que no te suelto hasta que me lo digas – A pesar de su forcejeo continuó con ella de esa forma.

- Y bueno…esta bien…si – Musitó entre dientes avergonzada, él la soltó sorprendido de haberla hecho ceder - Ahora… suéltame, Ben…que era mentira jajajaja – Se rió intentando huir; pero no alcanzó porque Ben volvió a empujarla de la cintura hacia él quedando muy cerca – pero…Ya te dije que fue porque me sentía mal…yo… tenia pena…eso… - Se quedó quieta viendo como él la miraba – Deja de mirarme así

- ¿Así como? – Preguntó perdido en su cercanía y admirando cada detalle de su rostro.

- Así… con esos ojos de cordero degollado – Le dijo apoyando sus manos en su pecho y mirando a todos lados, ya que la gente los miraba.

- ¿Te molesta?- Susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Si… me pones nerviosa… es decir…la gente nos mira – Corrigió al ver que esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Te coloco nerviosa? …. Vaya… ¿Por qué te coloco nerviosa? – Preguntó divertido y dándole otro beso en la otra mejilla.

- Porque me miras así ya te dije….deja de darme besos delante de todos…Ben – Colocó su mano en su boca al ver que se acercaba directo a sus labios. Él decepcionado le dio un beso a la mano.

- Mhhhh…esta bien… - Dejó de molestarla haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Qué mmmmh? – Ella lo miró y le preocupó esa respuesta.

- Que yo creí que me extrañabas…estuve a punto de irme Jo…a Londres y de ahí a Estados Unidos…no me hubieras visto nunca mas…en tu vida ¿Eso no te dice nada?- Le preguntó aun con esa expresión de tristeza, la soltó y continuo caminando.

- Lo se… no me recuerdes eso tampoco… - Ella corrió detrás, se adelantó deteniéndole y lo abrazó – No quiero que vuelvas a dejarme sola…ya te dije

- No me sentía valorado por ti – Quitó el mechón de su cabello de sus ojos, sonriendo ante la demostración de afecto de Joann - …tienes muchos amigos… para que quiero ser uno mas….- Besó su frente y ella lo miró.

- Yo si te valoro… no eres un amigo mas, BEN – Lo tomo de la mano – Ya deja de hablar…y vamos que voy a contratar a ese espía si o si – Entraron al edificio.

Se fueron discutiendo en el elevador, no compartían la misma idea, él intentaba convencerla de que era una error inmiscuirse en la vida de la novia de su hermano, cuando se enterara que fue capaz de contratar a un detective enfurecería al moreno por la falta de confianza; sin embargo la joven de ojos azules, no le escuchó tenía la plena certeza de que esa chica algo ocultaba y tras mucho preguntarle a Meg, llegó a darse cuenta que ésta tampoco la conocía desde hace mucho. Candy, que estaba sentada esperando a Liz, los escuchó discutir y cuando le pidieron su opinión, no sabía que decir. Se limitó a decir que comprendía el cariño y cuidado que quería brindarle Joann a su hermano, él no tenía porque enterarse de todo si nadie le decía nada. Joann, saltó contenta y se burló de Ben, al ver que su amiga estaba de su lado, no le quedó más remedio que sentarse a esperar con las dos que continuaron conversando.

**Residencia Andley**

**Dundee – Escocia**

El agradable almuerzo terminó y su padre le obligo a llevar a Elisa a su casa. Al llegar ésta le hizo pasar y se sentaron en el sofá. Liam tenia la esperanza de poder salir de ese compromiso lo antes posible, se acercaba la fecha de la fiesta del compromiso y pensaba que era mejor decirle de una vez que no quería casarse con ella, que esperar a la fecha de la celebración del matrimonio. Intentó durante varios días atrás de conversar con su padre, percatándose que ya era imposible echar pie atrás, ya que hasta hablaron de los hijos que esperaba que tuviera, no paró de rascarse durante toda la conversación intentando averiguar si era posible que el amor naciera después de estar casados. Cuando se lo preguntó a Adel saltó alarmada ante semejante desvariación y su hermana tiempo atrás le dijo que las relaciones se construían al revés…es decir amar y luego casarse. Nunca tuvo una relación que durara mas de tres meses, por lo mismo muchas novias pasaron por su vida, todas relaciones esporádicas, con ninguna se imagino y estuvo en un aprieto tan difícil de lidiar como el que estaba atravesando en ese instante. Cuando le escribió la carta a su padre, pensó que lo conmovería y que harían las paces, convencido de que a lo mas le pediría que estudiara otra cosa o que asumiera una de sus empresas de construcción de la cual era socio; pero no que le buscaría una novia sin preguntarle, luego creyó que seria sencillo conversar con la chica; pero al verla que hablaban sobre los detalles de la boda entró más aún en una desesperación. Cuando su padre le mostró el anillo de compromiso que escogió, todo el mundo sabía los costoso de esa joya, hasta Adel comentó que los anillos de compromiso no era necesario que costaran el ojo de una cara, si luego vendría el matrimonio y el divorcio, su padre se indignó con el comentario de la mujer de años de servicio, al punto de decirle que no compartiría la sepultura de la familia como pensaba. Durante el almuerzo de ese día, fue testigo de la mirada de Elisa hacia Liz, Joann y Candy, no les agradaban sus amigos.

- Liam…te hice una pregunta – Susurró Elisa sentada al lado de Liam

- Oh… lo siento no te escuché… - Se arregló el cabello que tenía algo alborotado y la miró.

- No…que te preguntaba desde cuando conoces a esas chicas que tienes por amiga…- Se acercó más. Le interesaba saber con exactitud esa respuesta.

- A Joann y Liz desde que ellas tenían ocho años… ¿Sucede algo con ellas? – Preguntó al notar cierto interés extraño de su parte.

- No…al parecer ellas tienen un problema conmigo – Se arregló la peluca e intentó indagar que tanto podía exigir en ese minuto y al ver que esperaba que terminara continuo – Yo solo espero ganarme el afecto de tus amigas…me interesa ya que serás mi futuro marido – Pestañeo coqueta y se acomodó mas cerca de él, se agachó a recoger un cojín que se le cayó de forma muy provocativa.

- Yo creo que es cosa de tiempo, ellas son así medias celosas, pero buenas chicas, algo traviesas y divertidas…soy como su hermano jajajajajajaja – Sonrió nervioso porque pudo ver perfectamente lo que había dentro de ese pronunciado escote.

- Mhhhhh…Yo espero que lo que te haya dicho Candy sobre mí… tu no le hayas creído…ella no me quiere y puede decir algunas mentiras para perjudicarme – Sostuvo acomodando mas su escote con fingida inocencia en su mirada.

- ¿Qué¿Candy? …noooo ella no me ha dicho nada de ti ¿Debería? – Liam pensó en lo que ocurrió en el cumpleaños, que las mismas chicas le contaron, le parecía insólito y cuando supo de eso creyó que estaría frente a un diablo; pero la Elisa que tenia en frente no mostraba nada de eso, no dejaba de pensar que era extraño.

- Yo… creo que seria bueno pensar ya en nuestra luna de miel – Dijo riendo avergonzada de abordar ese tema.

- cof cof cof… ¿Queeee?…. – Tosió atragantado con el agua que le ofreció hace rato atrás - ¿Luna de Miel?...este…. mira…yo quería preguntar algo primero – Le dijo dejando el vaso encima de la mesa y tomando valor para terminar con eso.

- Dime…mi vida…- Sonrió coqueta con el abanico agitando en su mano.

- ¿Tu en verdad quieres casarte conmigo? – Preguntó dándose vuelta para ver su reacción. Volviendo a rascarse con esa alergia sicológica que traía durante todo el día.

- A QUE TE REFIERES…. ¿No entiendo? – Gritó aterrada ante esa pregunta, quiso bajar el tono de voz al ver que su futuro marido frunció el ceño.

- Que eres joven, bonita, coqueta… ¿No tenias miedo de que tus padres buscaran un mal marido?...digo porque eso de conocerse por foto sin saber como es la otra persona y sin preguntar parece del siglo pasado – Explicó con dulzura en sus ojos domando la fiera que tenía en frente.

- A ver… yo tengo entendido que tú también me conociste así – Lo miró levantando sus cejas y Liam que había olvidado ese detalle que le comentó su padre estuvo obligado a decir que si – Bueno entonces tú también estas de acuerdo…además yo… te vi y… – Se acercó mas oliendo el exquisito perfume de él, realmente era muy atractivo, siempre impecablemente vestido y unas manos muy lindas, la sonrisa simplemente era muy sensual era lo único en que pensaba todo el día – Creí que te gustaba…pero nunca me has besado ¿Ya se te paso el resfriado? – Suspiró mordiendo sus labios y acercándose más.

- Este… si… noooo… yo sigo algo resfriado, con un poco de tos jajajaja – Evitando su cercanía, mirando como esa chica se mostraba sin reparos por supuesto que para él siendo hombre era algo difícil de rechazar; pero no le gustaba ni un poco.

- Esta bien… - Desistió muy decepcionada y mirándose a si misma para revisar que cosa hizo mal.

- Solo pensaba que tal vez es algo precipitado anunciar la fecha del matrimonio…tu querrás estudiar, trabajar – Ladeó su cabeza levantando sus dos cejas y con su rostro de ángel para que no se enfadara.

- ¿Qué? Yoooo trabajar o estudiar….NOOOOOO – Respondió como si la hubiera ofendido.

- ¿Por qué no?...mis amigas estudiaron, trabajaron…ahora mismo cuando terminen estos días aquí…hay planes de seguir en viaje…- Le respondió para él ese era el tipo de vida acostumbrado a llevar.

- Bueno esas no SON DAMAS… - Se modero al ver la cara de él que frunció el ceño – YO NO ME CRIE PARA MOVER NI UN SOLO ALFILER Y EL MARIDO QUE ESPERO PARA MI… ME DEBE DAR EN EL GUSTO A TODO…UNA DAMA ANDLEY NO TRABAJA- Finalizó de forma arrogante abanicándose molesta.

- No se…pensé que por ahí, querías eso… ¿Cómo Candy es enfermera? – Preguntó porque ella era un Andley y estudió perfectamente.

- ELLA ES HUERFANA… ADOPTADA Y NO ES DE MI FAMILIA – Espetó molesta y Liam sacó sus dudas con ese tipo de respuestas, no cabía duda que Liz y Joann tenia razón era una mala chica ¿Cómo su padre no se daba cuenta de eso? Se preguntaba contendiendo la rabia por ofender de esa manera a Candy.

- No deberías expresarte de ella así…es una buena chica – Defendió moderando el tono; pero sus ojos eran llamas encendidas de rabia. Su amiga Joann y Joshua también eran huérfanos.

- Seguramente ella no les a contado que fue mi dama de compañía y que prefirió estar y vivir en un establo… - Liam la miró molesto de sus palabras, tamborileando sus dedos en su pierna – que además robo las joyas de la familia, que tiene unos modales muy masculinos, que es la vergüenza de los Andley… y que en el colegio San Pablo hizo muchas barbaridades, entre esas juntarse a solas en el establo con Terry grandchester…a hacer quien sabe que cosa…- Finalizó completamente fuera de si, enrabiada por la acérrima defensa de su novio hacia Candy.

- BASTA….creo que ya es suficiente por hoy… no puedo creer que digas tantas tonterías sin siquiera inmutarte – Se levantó sin soportar ni un minuto mas estar ahí.

- LIAM… - Chilló aterrada ante su reacción.

- Es verdad…yo no podría casarme con alguien así, con ese tipo de sentimientos y que se expresan de esa forma de mis amigos…Candy y mis amigas son persona de mi absoluta confianza…no creo nada de lo que mencionas - Finalizó arreglando su pelo y dispuesto a irse

- ¿Estas queriendo decir algo? – Preguntó empuñando su mano de la rabia.

- Solo eso…que moderes tu lenguaje y mejor me retiro para que recapacites un poco…me voy a mi casa con tu permiso…que tengas una linda tarde…

Molesto de su comentario, dejó el vaso encima de la mesa, se despidió del Señor Leegan que estaba sentado notando que tal vez había discutido con su hija, prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. La sirvienta se acercó a la señorita y le mencionó que en la terraza tenía visitas que le esperaban, al mirar por el ventanal, se trataba de sus nuevas amistades que conoció en sus clases de Baile, Kristin Wheelock y Sylvia Flitton con un grupo de chicos, todos conversando con su hermano, Neil, mientras se servían un té helado.

- Hola amigos…que bueno verles – Saludó con mucha alegría de verlos ahi. Cada uno se acercó saludar.

- ¿Estabas con Liam…? – Preguntó Sylvia la eterna enamorada en el colegio de Liam

- Si… se acaba de ir, no tengo idea de donde es que se va… –Comento Elisa porque por el mismo padre de él supo que no se quedaba en casa de sus padres y tenía la inquietud.

- Yo se donde es que se queda… - Le dijo Kristin sonriendo, dejando de lado a Neil – Aquí te lo apunto…tu hermano me contaba que piensan que lo ocurrido en el puerto y lo que salio en los diarios…fue algo planeado por las amigas de Liam… ¿no esa si? – Elisa asintió a las palabras – Yo estoy segura que debe ser así…debes hacer algo al respecto que esas dos son cosa seria – Sonrió apuntando la dirección y extendiéndosela a ella.

- Elisa… mi amiga tiene toda la razón – Apoyó a su incondicional amiga, Sylvia que no soportaba a ninguna de las dos amigas de Liam - No saben comportarse, son unas libertinas que les encanta andar de viaje, viviendo con los varones sin casarse…debes deshacerte de ellas…de seguro maquinaron todo…- Con argucia en sus intenciones y sonriendo a Kristin comenzando con lo que tenían planeado.

- Yo le dije a mi hermanita pero ella no me cree…- Replicó Neil, mirando la figura de la chica que recién venía conociendo.

- No se… no puedo comprobar nada… es Candy, la chica que siempre me estorba y me molesta de la época del colegio – comentó Elisa totalmente irascible al mencionarla.

- ¿Candy dijiste? – Pensó Peter que recordó la subasta y Elisa asintió – Pues que Candy…es la chica que estuvo en la subasta de días atrás… ella se adjudicó a Terry Grandchester…el chico que esta comprometido a casarse…- Finalizó de forma directa el chico siútico hermano de Alice.

- ¿Qué? – Elisa y Neil quedaron pálidos ante esa confesión – No yo creo debes estar equivocado…Terry esta en Nueva York – Dudando y creyendo que tal vez estaba errado en esa información.

- No querida…estuvo en la subasta y todos la vimos con estos ojos – indicó Kristin a todos que aseveraron las palabras de Peter - esa chica bailó… si hasta se dieron un apasionado beso en una escena de Romeo y Julieta… - Kristin le comentó con mucha astucia como eran las reglas de la subasta y que ambos participaron en eso ante la ira contenida de Elisa y Neil.

- Si es amiga de Joann…era de esperar… que ella es muy libertina y las malas juntas se pegan dice mi madre…- Comentó Sylvia con una sonora risita fingida.

El grupo decidió irse, ya había sembrado la duda y la animadversión, era obvio que los dos hermanos Leegan, veían a Liz y Joann como enemigas. Riendo que provocarían un mal rato a Joann, porque la dirección que le apuntó era la de su casa y la prometida de Liam creyó que esa era una de las tantas residencias de los Henson.

- Elisa…ya tienes la dirección… ¿Qué esperas?…es la oportunidad que tenemos de vengarnos- Insistió molesto el joven piel canela, que no comprendía como es que cayeron en esa treta armada por Terry.

- Es cierto…- Sosteniendo el papel en su mano empuñada, con una mirada inclemente salió de su pasividad aparente porque ya tenía un plan armado - pero antes…vamos con la Tía abuela a contarle todo…. – Elisa se fue directo con Neil hacia la recamara de la Señora Elroy, dispuesta a vengarse por todo.

Golpearon la puerta de la habitación de la tía abuela Elroy, cuando los hizo pasar y sentarse sin preámbulos le contaron absolutamente todo lo que supieron, por el grupo de amigos, sobre Candy. Explicando las conjeturas que las personas podían comentar en los círculos sociales, incitando a que debían hacer algo porque la dignidad de los Andley estaba en juego. La mujer de piel morena, enfurecida y maldiciendo los caprichos de William al querer adoptarla, se levantó de la silla indignada, mascullando que no estaría dispuesta a que mancillaran el buen nombre de la familia. Elisa se sentía satisfecha en complicidad con su hermano, decidida a terminar con el idilio amoroso que ya no le quedaba duda que existía entre Terry y Candy.

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth - Escocia**

Se bajaron del auto e ingresaron a la casa, buscando al resto que al parecer aun no regresaban de su paseo planificado por Paolo a las cercanías de Escocia. Liz, llevaba en su mano el sobre con los datos que averiguó el detective, con el que no pudo hablar de forma personal; pero su secretaria le insistió que todo lo que pidió estaba ahí, no le dio tiempo para abrirlo y ver que clase de evidencias habían, porque apareció Joann en esa oficina contratando los servicios del detective para que investigara la vida de Sheila Brewen, de nacionalidad Norteamericana y le entregó hasta una foto. Ya estaba listo, no daría pie atrás a pesar de la insistencia de Ben, que creía era una locura.

- Ya deja de insistir con lo mismo Ben…confía alguna vez en lo que te digo…- Se sentó en el sofá cansada de sus reclamos y advertencias.

- Esta bien…tú ganas… pero Princesa ¿Por qué no vamos a pasear a caballo?- Le dijo tomándola de la mano y levantándola del sofá

- Esta bien… pero me cambio de ropa primero – Subió corriendo las escaleras y se topó con Terry que estaba adormilado, lo saludó. Ben salió rumbo a las caballerizas.

- ¿Y Liz no vas a ver que hay en ese sobre? – Le preguntó Candy viendo que la chica de ojos verdes estaba dubitativa.

- Si… ustedes quieren saber ¿no? – le dijo a Candy y Terry que llegó a sentarse al lado de ellas

- Yo recién vengo llegando…no se de que hablas – Se sacudiendo la pereza de la siesta que tomó.

- Ese sobre tiene la investigación de Liz sobre la familia Leegan – Le comentó Candy a Terry.

- Bueno entonces veamos que dice… que turbiedades hay jajajajaja – Se burló y se acomodó para esperar que Liz abriera el sobre.

Liz lo abrió e indagó en papeles de gran grosor, no entendía mucho, le entregó un poco a Candy y otro resto a Terry. Cada uno leyendo lo que tenía en sus manos por largo rato que ni se percataron cuando salió Joann y Ben a cabalgar. Cada dato era de algún miembro de la familia de los Leegan, unos números y direcciones apuntadas, el itinerario de la Señora de cada día, las cuentas en los bancos y hasta las residencias que poseían. En los datos que tenía Candy no había nada extraño, porque eran cifras. Miró al resto, Terry y Liz estaban impresionados con lo que leían, cuando finalizaron se miraron estupefactos.

- Aquí tienes una bomba de tiempo… - Comentó Terry repasando los papeles para saber si existía algún error – Yo creo que con esto los sepultas por el resto de sus vidas… - Impresionado de lo que pudo conseguir en unos días.

- ¿QUE?... ¿DE QUE HABLAN?... yo aquí solo tengo cifras y números… no entiendo – Miró la expresión de los dos. Candy no comprendía nada y le hizo un gesto a Terry que solo atinó a mover las cejas.

- Yo no esperaba saber semejante cosa…no tengo la menor idea de que voy hacer con esto…es decir…quiero librar a Liam del compromiso con esa hiena…pero esto es…el fin de los Leegan – Liz tenía un conflicto interno, esos papeles eran un bomba muy poderosa que con solo enseñárselo a uno de ellos, los haría sus esclavos cuando a ella se le antojara; sin embargo ella no era una mala persona.

- Liz… entiendo lo que estas pensando…pero créeme que si ellos tuvieran algo así de ti…lo usarían en tu contra sin el menor reparo y remordimiento – Aseveró Terry que reía solo de tener eso en sus manos.

- PERO QUE ES LO QUE PASA…- Reclamó Candy alarmada de las cosas que se decían entre ellos y no entendía nada.

Liz, tomó los papeles y subió con ellos a su habitación, sintiendo culpabilidad, con el corazón dividido ante lo correcto y las ganas de quitarse del medio de una buena vez a Elisa. Al recordar que ese compromiso era por interés no tenía dudas que esos documentos debían servir para eso. Los guardó. Terry, le explicó lo que leyó en los papeles dejando a Candy atónita, era algo que jamás se imaginó de esa familia, pensando que era lo que haría ahora Liz con esos documentos, el daño que podía provocar era demasiado.

- Candy… yo creo que mejor dejas de pensar que sería injusto revelar una información como esa…ellos no han sido unas buenas personas ni contigo…ni con nadie… - Le recriminó Terry saliendo al jardín, con Candy a su lado.

- Yo se eso… pero no pueden enseñar esos papeles, hay mas personas involucradas… yo…creo que es demasiado… - Candy vacilaba no por los Leegan, si no porque no podía pedirle nada a Liz, miró a Terry y comenzó a contarle - ¿Sabes?...hoy día estuvimos hablando con el Señor Henson…para pedirle que no obligue a su hijo a casarse con Elisa… la mas afectada era Liz – Se apoyó acariciando el caballo de Terry en la caballeriza

- Entiendo… yo me di cuenta hace tiempo ya que Liz está enamorada de Liam… - Acotó mirando a Candy con el reflejo del sol en su cabello rubio.

- Yo no me había dado cuenta, cuando la vi llorando desesperada…entiendo que no puedo obligarla a que no se quite del medio a Elisa… - Mordió sus labios y sintió la mirada de Terry que la incomodó. El gemido de un animal los hizo desconcentrarse de la conversación y de las miradas que se daban cada cierto rato - ¿Qué es ese ruido? – Buscaron alrededor sin poder hallar de donde provenía.

- No se… parece el gemido de un animal…viene de ahí – Indicó Terry hacia un hueco del techo de las caballerizas.

- Es cierto…- Afinó el oído – Es KLIN… debió quedar atascado entre las tejas – Candy se decidió a trepar el techo endeble de ese lugar.

- ¿Qué haces?...te vas a caer de ahí…debería haber ido yo…- Terry la miró desde abajo, no pudo disuadirla porque de forma rápida trepó hasta estar arriba equilibrándose son las manos hasta llegar donde estaba Klin

- No te preocupes, Terry…tú no podías subir por el peso… ya di con Klin…- Levantó unas tejas para liberar a Klin. Sin poder terminar esa labor de rescate, perdió el equilibrio – Uhhhhh…- Klin salió sin problemas.

- CUIDADOOOO, CANDY- Le gritó Terry que corrió para poder atraparla.

- AAAAHHHH – Candy se resbaló y se deslizó hasta llegar abajo, cayó justo encima de Terry que evitó que se golpeara mas fuerte.

- jajajajaja… te atrapé justo…. – Le dijo riéndose de la cara con tierra que traía

- ¿De que te ríes? – Preguntó aún encima de su cuerpo, él la tenía abrazada y continuaba riéndose.

- De tu cara…jajajajajajaja

- ¡Que tiene mi cara! DIMEEE – Lo golpeteó molesta.

- Aouch…pero no me pegues… jajajajajaja…está llena de tierra – Le dijo riendo cada vez mas fuerte por la intención de ella de mirarse colocándose turnia.

- ¿SI?...- Tomó un poco de tierra y se la lanzó encima atragantándolo – Ahora estas igual…. Jajajajaja ¿No te parece divertido? – Quiso moverse y no la dejó.

- No… no me parece divertido…señorita Pecas acabas de ensuciarme mi mejor camisa – Le dijo sosteniendo a Candy que se asustó por seriedad de él que no duró mucho porque comenzó a reír nuevamente – jajajajajaja… tú no cambias…tendré que quitarme la camisa…aquí delante de ti jajajajaja – Continuo riéndose mientras Candy lo miró avergonzada de lo que decía, todavía estaba encima de él, en lo único que reparaba era en la forma en que sonreía, sin darse cuenta acarició su rostro con su mano, quitando la tierra que antes le había lanzado.

Se quedó observando cada detalle de su rostro, mucho mas varonil, perdida en la mirada de sus ojos mientras los rayos del sol pasaban a través de los árboles, todo el resto desapareció y su mente que en su constante alerta le advertía de un momento a otro enmudeció. Se acercó poco a poco, sintiendo su respiración y por iniciativa propia en la dispersión de su corazón le dio un dulce beso, degustando sus labios para el asombro de Terry que le respondió, abrazándola con delicadeza, pidiendo que no se apartara, sintiendo la suave caricia de sus manos en su rostro, entregado por completo a lo que ella quisiera.

- QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO… DESVERGONZADA – La voz de la Señora Leegan los hizo separarse de forma inmediata, levantándose y viendo que detrás de ella estaba Neil y Elisa, más otros dos hombres que venían con ella.

- Señora Leegan…deje que… - Candy intentó excusarse; pero sabía que no le creerían, se arregló el vestido y el pelo, con Terry al lado con una mueca de antipatía ante la interrupción de las tres personas que menos esperaba ver.

- ¡YO SABIA QUE ERAS UNA CUALQUIERA! – Gritó enfurecida Elisa al presenciar la escena, sintiendo como el odio le afloraba de los poros - No te importa que Terry esté comprometido, que Susana esté inválida…tú solamente vienes hasta acá a ofrecerte – Mirando a ambos con severidad. Terry, le devolvió una mirada de aborrecimiento intentando contenerse.

- CALLATEEEE… NO TE PERMITO QUE TE REFIERAS ASI DE CANDY – Le recriminó Terry gritándole encima a Elisa que retrocedió espantada, se devolvió y tomó de la mano de Candy.

- Usted no está en condiciones de opinar nada…no haga callar a mi hija- Le respondió irritada la Señora Leegan, que se acercó a Candy y la jaló del brazo obligándola a soltarse de Terry– Yo me imaginaba que te convertirías en esto… NO TIENES VERGÜENZA DE ESTAR AQUÍ CON UN HOMBRE COMPROMETIDO… TE VIENES CONMIGO…LA TIA ABUELA ESTA ESPERANDO EN LA CASA… yo la convencí de que esperara… por temor de que algo malo le sucediera con la impresión, imaginando que podría ser testigo de algo espantoso y veo que no me equivoque… descarriada… eres la vergüenza de los Andley – La miraba con odio aunque Terry se quiso acercar Neil le ordenó a los hombres que lo sujetaran. El forcejeo entre él y los dos hombres para que lo soltaran lo imposibilitó de estar cerca de Candy

- Señora Leegan… no es lo que usted cree – Quiso explicar Candy dolida y ofendida por sus palabras. Neil la observaba con desaire.

- No tienes que explicarme a mi…deberás decirle eso a la Tía abuela que está dentro de la casa…Vamos ¡MUEVETE!– La empujó para que fuera con ella. No perdería la oportunidad de presenciar la reprimenda que le darían cuando le contara en que condiciones los vio.

- SUELTELA…que se cree usted que es… no tiene el derecho a obligarla – Le contestó Terry muy molesto de las imposiciones de esa mujer, que no era nada de Candy.

- Tú "caballero inglés" deberías avergonzarte de tener "relaciones" con una mujer vulgar, huérfana y grosera como está que además es una zo...- No pudo terminar porque Terry se abalanzó para golpearlo, borrando de un puñetazo su sonrisa mordaz que tenía y por mas que los dos hombres intentaron separarlos no se soltaron ante los gritos de Elisa, Candy y la Señora Leegan.

De forma fiera Terry lo golpeó sin importarle que su ojo izquierdo se nublaba con la sangre que brotaba de su ceja y le envió otro certero puñetazo que aterrizó en la nariz de Neil lo dejó tirado en el piso, iba a continuar hasta que entre los dos hombres por orden de la Señora que veía a su hijo mal herido, comenzaron el desquite contra Terry, que con una patada en el estómago lo levantaron del suelo, otro puñetazo en su rostro ante el placer que eso le provocaba a Neil, que sonreía.

- NOOOOO … Suéltelo …- Candy saltó encima de uno de los hombres para que dejara de golpear de forma salvaje a Terry – LE DIGO QUE LO SUELTEEE…MALDITO…NO TIENE DERECHO DE PEGARLE – Candy rasguñó al hombre que la empujó haciéndola caer y doblarse la mano. E volvió a levantar con el dolor de su mano y se interpuso para que no continuaran con esa golpiza.

- TU VEN ACA…Candy …Maldita huérfana…– La señora Leegan la tomó de la muñeca y la abofeteó con brutalidad haciéndola caer al suelo. Candy sostuvo su mejilla, que le ardió, derramando lágrimas completamente desolada.

- Como se atreve a golpearla… USTED NO ES NADA DE ELLA – Le gritó Terry que estaba encorvado limpiándose la sangre que tenía en su labio, lo silenciaron con otro puñetazo que lo tumbó en el suelo.

- Párate de ahí… - Le dijo Elisa levantándola del suelo y zamarreándola con mucho odio – Yo sabia que te convertirías en la amante de Terry…- Candy solo miraba como continuaban golpeando a Terry – Dile que lo dejen…BASTAAAAA – Le pedía llorando viendo que lo tenían sin la posibilidad de defenderse.

- Es suficiente…llévenselo a la casa…. - Indicó la mujer y los dos hombres se llevaron a Terry a la casa – TÚ INDECENTE VIENES CONMIGO, QUE ESTE ES TU FIN COMO CANDICE ANDLEY – La obligó a irse con ella hasta la casa.

Elisa ayudó a su hermano a levantarse del suelo, quedó muy magullado; pero los golpes que los hombres le propinaron a Terry lo dejaron peor que a él eso los alegraba, de igual forma quisieron presenciar el final de Candy como una Andley. Entraron a la residencia, creyendo que se trataba de una de las tantas propiedades del señor Henson, los tres Leegan estaban maravillados con el tamaño de esa casa, desde que llegaron su madre le comentó a Elisa, que esa casa debía ser de ella a como diera lugar, era de ensueño y digno para alguien como su hija. Se dirigieron a la sala, obviando las preguntas de Cissie que no sabía quienes eran y porque razón estaban ahí, nadie le respondía. Se fue tanteando muy nerviosa hacia la cocina para buscar la ayuda de los demás sirvientes que no estaban.

Joann cabalgaba junto con Ben se habían encontrado con Erin, Albert y Liam en las cercanías de la casa, el galopar apresurado de Abelard los alarmó.

- Señorita Joann… en su casa están unas personas golpeando al joven Terry y obligando a la señorita Candy a irse con ellos…son tres personas, dos hombres y una anciana – Le dijo Abelard que fue avisado por Belle que se apurara en avisar.

- ¿Qué?... Pero vamos – Joann y los demás se fueron rápidamente hacia la casa, no estaban lejos.

Los dos hombres, se presentaron ante la Señora Elroy y dejaron a Terry, sentado en un sofá, mientras éste se limpiaba la sangre que corría a borbotones de su labio, ceja, en su rostro magullado por la golpiza y aun así le dirigió una mirada de odio a la anciana que estaba ofendida con el relato de la subasta y el hecho de enterarse que vivían juntos.

- Aquí están señora Elroy…déjeme que le diga que fue un acierto que usted no presenciara el bochornoso episodio que tuve que ver… ella estaba intimidando con ese joven comprometido cerca de las caballerizas…revolcándose de la forma en que está acostumbrada…- Dijo alarmada la señora Leegan, obligando a Candy a sentarse. La tía abuela abrió los ojos al borde del colapso ante esa noticia.

- ¿QUE? …DIOS MIO…NUNCA DEBI ACEPTARTE EN MI FAMILIA… COMO LO LAMENTO – Se tomaba la frente horrorizada de lo que le acababan de contar – Estoy en presencia de la peor de las personas que han pasado por mi familia… deshonras la estirpe de mis antepasados…- Se lamentaba la mujer una y otra vez.

- Si… yo le dije tía abuela…ella nunca debió ser una Andley, de seguro su madre es una mujer de la calle y por eso se comporta de esa manera – Espetó Elisa horrorizada y llena de rabia de recordar que se estaban besando.

- BASTA…ESO NO ES CIERTO… NO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO NADA – Gritó Terry acercándose a la anciana que estaba en frente de él – Deje de hablar de esa forma de Candy…usted no tiene el derecho…ninguno de ellos y menos esa mujer que tiene ahí – Indicando a la Señora Leegan de forma amenazante. Todos miraron sin entender porque hablaba de esa forma.

- ¿Qué es lo que dices?... Tú si que eres un insolente – Le respondió ofendida la Señora Leegan que estaba de pie detrás de Candy. Indicándole a los hombres que obligaran a Terry a sentarse y callarse.

- Tía abuela… no es cierto las cosas que usted cree de mi…son injustas…yo… - Candy no podía controlar su miedo, sus lágrimas, siguiendo a la Señora Elroy para que la mirara, estaba de pie frente a la ventana dándole la espalda – PORFAVOR MIREME…YO NO HICE NADA MALO – Le alzó la voz desesperada por las de Elisa y Neil.

- CALLATE DESCARADA… YO CREO EN LA PALABRA INTACHABLE DE MI FAMILIA…TU NO LO ERES Y NUNCA LO SERAS, ERES UNA CALLEJERA…Te gusta vivir como una libertina, no obedeces a nadie y has manchado el apellido Andley…esto tiene que saberlo William…estoy convencida que no sabe la forma en que te comportas – Insistió la mujer que no podía mirarla a la cara.

- ¿Qué vas a explicar? Estas viviendo aquí…CONVIVIENDO CON DOS HOMBRES COMPROMETIDOS…Terry creerá que es el primero en tu vida…pero es un error porque también quieres a Liam ¿No es así Candy?... – Ironizó Neil detrás de su madre y viendo como Terry quería matarlo por esos comentarios.

- Tía abuela… debemos sacarla de aquí y llevarla a Estados unidos aunque no quiera… es lo mejor, llevársela lejos… – Opinó la Señora Leegan ante las miradas llenar de lágrimas de Candy.

Joann, fue la primera en llegar y vio los autos, entendió de forma inmediata de que se trataban de los Leegan, sin entender mucho le arrebato la fusta a Abelard. Los amigos de Nonni estaban alarmados porque las personas que estaban en la casa, prácticamente se tomaron el lugar sin siquiera presentarse, era lo que le comentaban a Erin y Albert.

- JOOOO… ESPERA – Ben se apuró en bajar del caballo – Liam… se trata de tu prometida…ese es el auto de ella… APURATEEE QUE JOANN ESTA ENFURECIDA – Ben corrió detrás de Joann que iba rumbo a su casa y Liam les siguió.

Terry se quejaba en silencio, estaba adolorido y con el temor de que se llevarían a Candy a la fuerza, por lo que acababa de decir la madre de Elisa, él la miró la vio llorando, apenada, humillada y con el labio sangrando por la bofetada brutal que le dieron se notaba que le dolía la mano porque la sostenía con gran dolor, viendo como el resto la miraba con repudio. Descansaba un poco, porque sabía que si no llegaba alguien a impedirlo, tendría que pelear más para que no se la llevaran. La anciana no quería escuchar las explicaciones de Candy, susurrándole algo a señora Leegan que asintió.

- Ya me habían contado Elisa y Neil, que diste un espectáculo en una subasta…ahora se le suma el hecho de que estas en esta casa viéndote con este…jovencito – Le dirigió una mirada por sobre el hombro a Terry – Que está comprometido…EN CALIDAD DE AMANTE…no estas interesada en compromisos serios, vas ofreciéndote de forma descarada no solo con uno, si no que además te empeñas en querer arrebatarle el novio a Elisa…me parece VERGONZOSO DE TU PARTEEEEE…ERES UNA ENVIDIOSA…PORQUE TU JAMAS SERAS UNA DAMA…LES ACABO DE ORDENAR QUE ARREGLEN TUS COSAS PORQUE TE VAS DE AQUI - La mujer por fin pudo darse la vuelta mirándola con saña haciendo que Candy retrocediera temblorosa – NUNCA DEBI PERMITIR QUE UNA CUALQUIERA ENTRARA A MI FAMILIA ES EL PEOR ERROR….¡ NO PUEDO TOLERARLO MAS! – Irritada por completo, empujó a Cissie que se acercó para aclarar la confusión, botándola al suelo y levantó su mano para bofetear a Candy.

- NOOOOOOOO SEEEEE AAAATREEEEVAAAAAAAAA, porque le juro que se va arrepentir por el resto que le quede de vida….– De forma rápida llegó justo a tiempo Joann, sosteniendo la mano de la mujer y empujándola hasta hacerla sentarse, sin apartarle la mirada irascible que llevaban ambas. Ben levantó del suelo a Cissie que estaba muy asustada por el barullo – MIREME BIEN, USTED NO VUELVE A LEVANTARLE LA MANO NI A ELLA NI A NADIE DE ESTA CASA… ME HA OIDOOOOOOOO – Le gritó con gran bravura, sus ojos azules no dejaron de mirar a la mujer que estaba aterrada. Terry respiró aliviado, alegre de ver a Joann, la dueña de la casa poniendo en su sitio a esa mujer.

- COMO SE ATREVE A HABLARME ASI…QUIEN ES USTED – Comentó totalmente desencajada, mirando detrás de Joann estaba Liz, Ben, Erin y los demás que fueron llegando poco a poco.

- Usted si que es una VIEJA LOCA… MIRE COMO DEJÓ A TERRY – Reclamó enfurecida Liz que estaba ayudándolo con Erin y Ben. – SALGAN USTEDES DE AQUÍ PAR DE BRUTOS – Los golpeó con la ayuda de Meg y Jenny, a los dos hombres que estaban sosteniendo a Terry.

- Es lo mismo que me pregunto ….¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi casa sin haber sido debidamente anunciado o invitados?...yo me llamo: Johanna Whitton…– Se giró mirando a Elisa, Neil y la Señora Leegan, los demás miraron la reacción y el ímpetu con que defendía a sus dos amigos estaba completamente irritada con esa invasión en su casa, mas aun al ver que la señora Elroy empujó a Cissie, al ver que no le respondía y ni siquiera la miraba se enfureció mas y azotó la fusta que llevaba en sus manos contra la mesa asustando a los demás – HIICEEEE UNAAA PREGUNTAAA…. QUE MIERDA HACEN USTEDES EN MI CASA…- Todos guardaron silencio. Ben y Erin atendían las heridas de Terry. Liz se fue a buscar a Candy que lloraba y la dejó con Annie y Patty.

- ¿Su casa? …¿Eso dijo? – Preguntó tímidamente la Señora Leegan sin dejar de mirar con displicencia a Joann.

- Liam…¿Tú no vas a decir nada? …mira como esta hablando esa chica…se cree la dueña de la casa…cuando será mía… quiero decir nuestra casa…– Dijo Elisa acercándose a su novio y abrazándolo.

- Yo no tengo que defenderte…suéltame por favor…Mi amiga no se cree la dueña, para tu información ES LA DUEÑA DE ESTA CASA y ustedes acaban de invadir propiedad privada …yo que tú me pongo a rezar para que no les envié presos … – Comentó Liam alejándose de Elisa, ante la risa de Meg, Jenny, Luca, Paolo y Joshua.

- ¿Qué? …¿Su casa? – Musitó Elisa sin poder creerlo y maldiciendo.

- CLARO FOCA LEEGAN… te apuesto que ya estabas haciendo planes con esta mansión jajajajajaja…IMBECIL – Le dijo Meg delante de los demás sin ningún reparo.

- Tía abuela…¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó Archie que se acercó al ver a la mujer sentada horrorizada – Permiso Joann… pero la tienes asustada… por favor cálmate – Se arrodilló para ver a la Señora Elroy.

- ¿Yo? ….por favor son estas SEÑORAS que se desquiciaron y han armado un espectáculo en MI CASA... sus atribuciones han llegado demasiado lejos…MIRE COMO HAN DEJADO A TERRY … ¿Qué cree que es esto? - Se dirigió nuevamente a la tía Abuela que apenas podía mirarla - COMO SE ATREVE A MALTRATAR A CANDY…CUAL ES EL DERECHO QUE CREE QUE USTED QUE TIENE…. – Le gritó viendo en las condiciones en que quedó Terry y siendo testigo de la fuerza con que iba a golpear a Candy.

- Archie… dile a esa señorita que no me trate así… - Murmuró abochornada por la equivocación.

- Señora… - Se acercó a mirarla directo a los ojos - La trato como se merece…¿Ya vio como dejaron a Terry¿Ya le vio el labio a Candy tras la bofetada que esa mujer de allá le propino¿Ya se ha mirado a usted misma lo que pensaba hacer? – Joann indicó a la señora Leegan, la misma Belle y Abelard le contaron todo lo que vieron. Esperó a ver un atisbo de arrepentimiento que nunca llegó de parte de esa mujer y delante de Archie continuo - …es usted una anciana muy soberbia, engreída, displicente, arribista, hiriente, cree que ha nacido en la realeza y se jacta de su educación cuando tiene un corazón envejecido de rudeza y crueldad …probablemente ninguna persona es capaz de decirle unas cuantas verdades, por temor o porque usted no le importa a nadie realmente… DESDE QUE LLEGO A INVADIR MI CASA NO HA HECHO OTRA COSA QUE INSULTAR A CANDY…POR LOS INVENTOS DE ESOS DOS DEMENTES QUE TIENE POR PARIENTES…ABRA LOS OJOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ… – Gritó Joann como una fiera, mientras Terry y Candy la observaban.

- No es necesario que le hable así usted desconoce lo que ha hecho esta chica – intervino la Señora Leegan indicando a Candy.

- Joann…ella malinterpreta las cosas… NO HICIMOS NADA – Intervino Terry y Joann asintió a las palabras de él.

- Entiendo…- Miró a la Señora Leegan y se acercó a ella - Y usted sabe que… ¿Si se me da la gana la puedo meter presa por invasión a la propiedad privada?...de eso no la salvaría nadie y no harían diferencia con usted a pesar de creerse de la nobleza… – Joann se mantuvo de pie firme frente a la mujer, mirando a Candy por instantes que lloraba en brazos de Annie y Patty

- Sería bueno que supieras la clase de calaña que es esa mujerzuela – Indicando a Candy mientras las chicas que estaban con ellas se contenían para no caerle encima a golpes - …Ella es una ladrona …robó en mi casa, ha causado malos ratos en casa de los Andley… - Continuo enumerando mentiras la mujer ante la cara de fastidio de los amigos de Candy y los demás que no podían creer su nivel de maldad.

- Señora, se que estoy ante una calaña, mujerzuela y todo lo que describe…está en lo correcto…no se lo discuto – Todos la miraron asombrados – PERO ESA NO ES CANDY… ES USTED…PORFAVOR TRAGUESE SU VENENO QUE AUNQUE ME JURE NO LE CREERÍA NADA, PORQUE ES USTED LA MADRE DE ESOS ENGENDROS QUE TIENE POR HIJOS…- Indicando a Neil y Elisa que la miraban horrorizados, estaban cercados por el grupo de amigos de Candy y Joann.

- De tal palo tal astilla…jajajajajaja – Ironizó divertido Paolo delante de la cara de Elisa y Neil.

- No le permito que se refiera a si mis hijos…- Espetó molesta por las insolencias que le decía Joann.

- Lo siento pero creo que usted no tiene derecho a exigir nada …está en territorio enemigo… no sea patética – Murmuró Jenny que estaba detrás de la mujer.

- Ella estuvo en una subasta dando un bochornoso espectáculo y… la acabo de ver en el establo intimando con Terry…revolcándose …un chico comprometido a casarse… con Susana Marlowe y la verdad que ella se comporta como una CUALQUIERA – Finalizó la intervención la Señora Leegan. Todos miraron a Candy y Terry, mientras rogaban que Joann no la estrangulara.

- VIEJA LENGUA DE VIBORA – Chilló enardecida Jenny, mientras Liam la contenía para que no le arrancara los ojos a la mujer.

- ¿Y?...¿Usted es tan cara dura para hacer ese tipo de juicios de valor "Señora Leegan"?...¿Tiene usted una memoria algo frágil¿No lo cree?…¿Cree realmente que usted puede arrojar la primera piedra?...¿Estará usted en esa condición?...- Le dijo Liz acercándose a ella, con mucha rabia y la mujer que estaba pálida, retrocedía con miedo, todos los demás miraron sin entender nada, solo Candy y Terry comprendían lo que ella insinuaba.

- Liz… por favor… no sigas… - Intervino Candy avergonzada de todo eso.

- Que clase de casa es ésta… una que deben permitir todo este tipo de actos… un antro – Comentó La señora Leegan.

- ¿Y usted va continuar hablando estupideces?...vaya si que es necia señora… - Intervino Joshua ya cansado de que ante cualquier problema le criticaran la formación otorgada por Nonni

- Señora…por favor… retírese y oxigene sus neuronas para ver si así deja de decir tanta imbecilidad por segundo…creo que usted debió sufrir una hipoxia en algún minuto de su vida… – Comentó Erin que pasó por al lado de ella, llevando su maletín para curar a Terry.

- Yo creo que usted….por el bien de su educación debería echar a Terry de esta casa… además de permitir que me lleve a Candy de aquí…– Sostuvo la Señora Elroy ya mas repuesta de esa primera impresión.

- ¿Candy tu quieres irte? – Preguntó Joann y ella lo negó con la cabeza - ¿Ya ve Señora?…ella no quiere por ende no va a ninguna parte… usted hace que cualquiera pierda la paciencia en verdad…Terry es mi amigo al igual que Candy…los dos son bienvenidos en esta casa y al que no le guste…las puertas son bien amplias. Yo no mandó en su casa, por lo mismo usted no manda en la mía ¿Estamos claros? – Ben estaba sorprendido en la forma que se defendía de los ataques de esas mujeres, Candy estaba avergonzada de provocar tanto problema - Sobre la educación que recibí, le agradezco su preocupación; pero debería saber que yo también soy "Huérfana"…Vivo con mis amigos aquí presentes – Liam, Liz y Joshua hicieron una reverencia riendo – De hecho nos fuimos juntos a vivir a Francia e Italia….y para colmo fui la hija de una madre soltera…¿Puede usted creerlo? Es horroroso ¿no?– Hizo un gesto tapando su boca fingiendo impresión - … La verdad que me importa un carajo lo que usted opine y que todos lo sepan… así que podría decirse que comparto las mismas TERRIBLES COSTUMBRES DE CANDY…- Ironizó Joann ante la risa de Jenny, Meg, Liz que la miraban.

- Por Dios… no puedo creerlo – Comentó la mujer levantándose del sillón – Yo tengo el deber de velar por esta chica… así que quiero sacarla de aquí…estoy convencida de que William no aprobaría algo así – Sostuvo la mujer, ahogada del disgusto. Candy subió con Annie y Patty.

- Ya le dije…¿Qué parte es la que no le queda claro señora?...si quiere que Candy se vaya y considera que mi casa es un antro, pues no la detengo, puede usted marcharse…ahora una última cosa si dice que el honorable señor William Andley, el padre adoptivo de Candy, no avalaría una situación como ésta, pues aproveche de decirle que me agradaría que esas mismas palabras me las diga en mi cara…. Que con gusto le recibo…pero eso si me avisa antes de llegar…no me agradan las visitas inesperadas y menos desagradables – Le respondió ya fastidiada de la necedad de la mujer.

- QUE INSOLENTE…Mal educada… claro si no tiene familia…deberías lavarte la boca antes de mencionar a los Andley – Espetó indignada la tía abuela Elroy. Tocando el tema que sacaba la peor parte de Joann.

- No hay caso…¿Realmente debería?... aquí la única mal educada a sido usted y su familia, que ha venido con sus matones a sacar a la fuerza a Candy, golpearon a Terry y la han insultado con palabras no muy finas precisamente y para colmo tengo que aguantar su presencia en mi casa sin ser siquiera anunciada ¿No cree que pedirme a mi que me lave la boca es demasiado?... Señora bájese de esa nube, que no tengo porque besar el suelo que pisa – Le respondió con fastidio y sacando mas paciencia de la que tenía.

- ¡Bien dicho!… tú levántate de ahí o prefieres que te levante a patadas - Le dijo Liz a Neil al verlo sentado oculto de esa discusión como el cobarde que era.

- No puedo creerlo…la forma en que he sido tratada… yo una Andley – Insistió en balbucear mientras era ayudada por Archie a salir de ahí.

- La que no puede creer que usted no se DISCULPE ANTE ESTA INTROMISION A MI CASA soy yo… pero veo que no me equivoque cuando le dije que era usted muy soberbia…- Joann la miró sin bajar la vista, la tía abuela Elroy lo hizo primero - Archie acompaña a esta mujer y tus parientes fuera de mi propiedad… no los quiero volver a ver mas aquí y si usted insiste en llevarse a Candy contra su voluntad…entonces nos volveremos a ver… por cierto este es el momento en que de forma "protocolar" debería decir: "Ha sido un placer"…pero la verdad que omitiremos esa parte, yo diría que ha sido una desgracia conocerla…- Se dio media vuelta y subió a ver a Candy.

Liam, Joshua, Archie acompañaron a la tía abuela Elroy y los demás a dejar la residencia muy enfurecidos por no lograr sus intenciones. Todos se sentaron a esperar, comentar la forma fiera en que se enfrentó Joann a la mujer mas poderosa del clan Andley, seguramente estaban ahí convencidos por Elisa y Neil, no tenían dudas de que tal vez se habían enterado de la participación en los incidentes. Candy, estaba en la habitación llorando, a su lado estaba Annie y Patty intentando calmarla.

- Permiso…Candy, la mujer ya se fue – Le explicó Joann un poco avergonzado por la forma en que se refirió al familiar de Candy.

- Yo lo siento mucho Joann…arreglaré mis cosas para irme – Comentó dándole la espalda

- ¿Qué?...pero porque… - La chica de ojos azules se acercó para mirarla, notando que tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y el costado del labio roto, por la bofetada que Belle le comentó que le propinó la madre de Elisa.

- Yo solo ocasiono problemas…era verdad que yo… me estaba besando con Terry…pero te juro que no estaba pasando nada mas – Le aclaró avergonzada de ese minuto de debilidad, ocasionando malos ratos a todos.

- ¿Y?...¿Candy, tú crees que podría juzgarte por eso? – Le preguntó sonriendo – Yo creía que te ibas porque a mi se me pasó la mano con la vieja esa…lo siento…pero no la soporto – Ella se encogió de hombros y esperó la respuesta de su amiga.

- No… yo agradezco la forma en que me defendiste…pero yo ocasiono problemas, te enfrentaste a Elisa y Neil…ellos se vengaran de ti – Candy sostuvo las manos de Joann aun llorando emocionada.

- Pffff… eso no me preocupa realmente…¿Tu estas contenta de estar acá no? – Candy asintió – Yo también me alegro de que estés aquí, que mientras esperas por noticias de tu familia, compartas y te distraigas con tus amigos y mis amigos… …Candy, no creí nada de lo que la Señora Leegan dijo… no creo que tú seas una ladrona ni nada de lo que insinuó… yo confío en ti…- Le aseguró con total honestidad.

Candy, se abrazó a Joann agradecida de su intervención, de la forma en que la defendió de los ataques que recibió y de la confianza que deposito en ella. Se convirtió en una excelente amiga, al entrar Liz, también la abrazó agradeciendo que no revelara el secreto que descubrió de los Leegan.

- Deberíamos ir a ver a Terry – Comentó Liz una vez que la chica pecosa se calmó.

- Si… vamos – Le respondió Joann y se fueron rumbo a la habitación de él.

Estaban aun suturándole la herida de la ceja y otras magulladuras, recostado y adolorido. La misma Erin, creía que esos hematomas cederían al pasar lo días. Ben, se acercó a Candy y la sentó en la silla.

- Terry dijo que te caíste sobre la mano…quiero verla – Le dijo y la revisó efectivamente tenía una pequeña luxación así que la vendó.

- ¿Es necesaria la venda? – Preguntó Candy, mirando a Terry que estaba recostado.

- Si… es para que no la muevas…de seguro no te agrada la idea de estar así; pero es necesario...lo siento – Le respondió terminando de vendarla

Erin, salió a ver donde se metió Albert, que desapareció de un momento a otro. Joann estaba conversando con Terry, que le agradeció que llegara justo a tiempo y jurando que no estaba haciendo nada malo con Candy, ella le aseguró que no debía preocuparse por eso, no se debían explicar mucho los sentimientos que eran obvios. Sin decir nada más se fue con Liz y Ben, dejando solo a los dos. Él buscó con la mirada a Candy que estaba de pie, la llamó y ésta se acercó hasta sentarse en la silla del lado, frente a los ojos de Terry.

- No deberías estar apenada, Candy – Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente e intentó moverse.

- No te muevas… no puedes – Le dijo levantándose y acomodando la almohada de su cabecera.

Terry sostuvo su mano y la hizo sentarse cerca, estuvo largo rato mirando el rostro de ella, preocupado de lo que estaba pensando, de las consecuencias que traería ese episodio con los Leegan. Candy, no podía mirarlo, avergonzada de su osadía de besarlo, de la forma en que ésta vez fueron sorprendidos y de lo que estaría imaginando él que sería. No quiso esperar nada más y a pesar del dolor, él se levantó un poco más y la abrazó contra su pecho, ella se dejó, con ese simple apego y pudiendo sentir el latido de su corazón, calmó su pena.

Continuara…

**Notas**: 

_**Grandfathers**; son los conocidos relojes de caja de madera, largos que se mantienen de pie en el suelo, aparecieron en Inglaterra a fines del siglo XVII, pueden medir fácilmente entre 1.80 m y 2.30 m. Poseían un péndulo, calendario solar; sin embargo muy pocos con el calendario lunar, segundero y hasta sonido cada cuarto, media y hora. Funcionaban con dos tipos de movimientos: de ocho días, al que había que darle cuerda solo una vez a la semana y 30 horas. __**Jarro Meriden**; Jarros de estaño plateado con paredes interiores que se usaban para mantener el agua helada se introdujeron en Norteamérica y estuvieron de moda en el siglo XIX. __**Lampara Chandelier**; El nombre proviene del francés que se refiere a la función de un candelabro suspendido en el cielo. Eran lámparas inmensas valoradas como objetos de lujo, que decoraban palacios y las casas de los más adinerados. El cristal de plomo fue diseñado por George Ravenscroft en 1675. El fabricante F&C Osler pertenecen a Inglaterra. __**Tantalus**; Se le llama así en una analogía al mito griego; pero se trata de una caja, atril o estructura metálica en las que las botellas o licores son cerrados con llave. Un objeto muy de moda en Gran bretaña en el siglo XIX. __**Savinelli**; es una de las primeras tiendas que vende productos para fumadores en Milán, desde 1876. Vendía pipas diseñadas por el dueño y creada por artesanos de Varese. **Perique**__; es un tabaco con sabor a pimienta e higos, originario de Louisiana. __**Sepiolita**; Se le conoce como "espuma de mar". Es un mineral de arcilla de color blanco o con ligera coloración amarilla. Se usa para confeccionar pipas._

Agradezco a las fieles lectoras y mis disculpas por la demora, es que estaba ordenando los capítulos, porque se viene lo mejor y hay que afinar los detalles. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ¿Me fui al porcino con la golpiza de Terry? Pobre… parece que si. Ahora pueden dar sus hipótesis de que es lo que descubrió Liz de los Leegan, que es muy poderoso, que como ven la guerra se declaró por parte de los enemigos. Que irá a pasar con la morena novia de Joshua, que también está en tela de juicio. Saludos a Danyseren, Starligt, Mayosiete, Jennita, Tatita, la venezolana, Jacqueline, ASMG; a los que no quieren ser nombrados y los anónimos. Ya saben son bienvenidos los reviews para toda crítica constructiva.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	34. Cambiar de nombre, es cambiar de vida

**Capitulo 34: Cambiar de nombre es cambiar de vida**

****

"_No dejare que un apelativo _

_se convierta en el yugo gris_

_de las direcciones de mis convicciones._

_Estoico a mi miseria de nacer,_

_como una hierba mas que se mece con el viento. _

_Me sublevo a esas ataduras,_

_rompo con mi pasado que es tormento, _

_En el lumbre de esta chimenea._

_arrojo mis reseñas y antepasados, _

_con mis ojos veo redimir entre las cenizas la renuncia,_

_me convierto en un desertor de las raíces _

_en mi fantasía inscribo _

_con en esta tinta el esbozo una nueva vida, _

_el preludio de una esperanza. _

_Podría ser que cambiar de nombre es cambiar de vida; _

_Sin embargo el atávico_

_que fluye en mis venas es mi constante, _

_aquello que yace intrínseco en mí_

_de lo que nunca podré huir._

_¿Cómo escribo entonces mi futuro?_

_Meditativo escucho la voz de mi alma noble, _

_Atiborrado de amor y paciencia._

_Con el lábaro de Dios en mi pecho,_

_con la certeza que la vida es un piélago de oportunidades, _

_rogando a mis serafines que guíen desde el cielo mi porvenir._

_Aspirando a elevar mi espíritu_

_consiguiendo solo ser una mejor persona, _

_de esa manera mi ablución bendita tendría sentido"_

_** - François Devaux -**_

****

****

**27 de junio de 1915**

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth - Escocia**

Esa mañana fue un despertar agradable, con el aroma de su perfume que impregnó toda la habitación en un segundo, al abrir los ojos junto a él estaba la bandeja con su desayuno y la sonrisa de la pecosa, mientras la observaba bendecía en cierto modo la golpiza dada, porque ahora ella no tenía excusa para evadir su vocación y brindarle sus cuidados, el roce de sus manos, el acomodar su almohadón o hasta ayudarlo a desplazarse hasta el baño teniendo que abrazarse a su menuda figura, era la situación perfecta que pensaba sacarle provecho al máximo, aunque siempre la puerta de su cuarto estuviese abierta de par en par, para evitar malas interpretaciones. Si solo se quejaba un poco, llamaba su atención de inmediato y sus verdes ojos estaban en contacto con los suyos no era necesario expresarle nada porque ella lo traducía como si quisiera leer algo y le entregaba el libro que estaba sobre la mesa de luz, no le quedó otra cosa que entregarse a la lectura. Se sentó a su lado en silencio, en la silla que daba hacia la ventana, otorgando por lo menos la alegría de su compañía, sumida en sus pensamientos que eran fáciles de desentrañar, la reunión que sostuvieron esa misma noche con la Brigada Lawhi, donde todos se enteraron del gran secreto de los Leegan. Sin llegar a ningún consenso posible, porque ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás; Liz por iniciativa propia llevó todos los documentos con el señor Henson, como no le fue posible verlo, le dejó ese sobre a Adel, que aseguró dejarlo encima del buró de su despacho.

Ante esa sentencia su preocupación fue mayor, Elisa y Neil sumarian esos agravios hacia su familia y la venganza sería peor contra Joann y los demás; sin embargo no podía pedir clemencia después de la escena que se vivió en la casa de ella, el límite fue sobrepasado.

Albert, llegó por la noche conversó largo rato con ella, era muy evidente su tristeza, vergüenza por no haber podido intervenir por razones de peso que ahora no podía explicar, se preocupó mas al mirar su labio herido, al visitar a Terry, admitiendo que fue testigo de la forma en que fue humillada por los Leegan y le contó la forma en que él increpó a la tía abuela Elroy.

---------------

_La mujer pasó con un rostro demacrado y se sentó frente al buró de la habitación presidencial que albergaba a William, de espalda a él mientras intentaba controlar su rabia, decepción, impotencia, ordenando sus ideas para seleccionar las palabras exactas para no arrepentirse de sus actos. Fue testigo de cada frase que le dijo a Candy, la intervención a tiempo de Joann y la forma en que le enfrentó; por el mismo Archie que acompañó a los Leegan y a la mujer para que se marcharan pudo enterarse que no era la primera vez que la tía Abuela cometía ese tipo de injusticias, si no se enteraba de cada palabra hiriente de esa mujer, era porque Candy se lo ocultó para evitar conflictos. Sin ser visto por nadie mas que por Archie, la tomó del brazo y le exigió que le esperara en el hotel, la anciana estaba completamente fuera de si amenazando con querellarse contra Joann por el apretón de su muñeca que decía que le dolía, por ocasionar esa manifestación en su hogar, que el mismo Neil tenía las pruebas, además insistía en querer llamar a la policía para sacar a Candy a la fuerza de ese antro de perdición. Albert intentando contener su ira le advirtió sin contemplaciones, que no se atreviera a hacer nada de eso; porque entonces él mismo levantaría una denuncia a su nombre y de los Leegan por haber invadido propiedad privada, eso la dejó muda en un santiamén y sin poder interpelar nada más que para cumplir con su mandato. Era muy obvio que nunca toleró y aceptó la decisión de William de adoptarla, se lo repitió en más de una ocasión; pero jamás había presenciado tanta barbarie de su parte, las atribuciones que se tomó por que él mismo se las otorgó por su renuencia a ser un Andley y las responsabilidades que eso implicaba. _

_- ¿Y para que me llamaste William? …¿No te bastó amenazarme de esa manera?... gracias a Dios que solo estaba Archie…que los demás no se dieron cuenta…- Abanicándose muy ofendida con su trato - Ya estoy aquí creo que es de pésima educación darme la espalda y que espere cuando no me siento nada de bien – Le reclamó la mujer al ver que William la miraba con furia._

_- Te daba la espalda, para intentar medirme con lo que te mereces que te diga. No creo que tengas autoridad para hablar de educación cuando has invadido la casa de otra familia de una manera brutal – Le espetó inclinándose sobre su escritorio –Estaba en esa casa y vi parte de lo que ocasionaron tú y los Leegan, te exigí que no denunciarías a nadie y mucho menos que llamaras a la policía para sacar a la fuerza a Candy… ¿Querías denunciar a Joann? …¿No pensaste en que podías ir presa tu?...estabas invadiendo propiedad privada sin estar invitada – Le respondió indignado y asumiendo el costo de no solamente proteger a Candy, su hija adoptiva, si no que además a su sobrina Joann._

_- No olvides que soy tu Tía y me debes respeto…- Le exigió abriendo los ojos al ver su acérrima defensa con dos chicas que vivían como libertinas – Vamos por parte, hay cosas que tú desconoces y que sería bueno que comenzaras a enterarte de una buena vez…la huérfana que has querido adoptar por tu capricho que... – No pudo continuar porque se sobresaltó con el golpe de la mano de William sobre la mesa_

_- Primero que todo, no la llames así… tiene nombre y apellido, no la adopte por capricho ¿has entendido?.. Ve pensando muy bien que vas a decir, si tienes pruebas o no para acusar a alguien…- La miró directo a los ojos, dispuesto a rebatir cada frase hiriente._

_- Deja que continúe… Por favor William… por supuesto que se lo que digo…esa chica ha sido siempre una vergüenza. Esta conviviendo en esa "casa de familia" como tú le llamas…ja…con Terrunce Grandchester los vieron en pleno acto indecoroso y eso es la desvergüenza total… no estoy dispuesta admitirlo, tú evitaste que llamara a la policía… así que ve pensando como la sacas de ahí, ya que esa amiga grosera, que tiene que es de la misma calaña, no me dejó – Le señaló abochornada de recordar la forma en que fue tratada por Joann._

_- Se que Candy está en esa casa con Terry, no es ninguna novedad… - La tía abuela lo miró espantada – No me mires así que yo también vivo en esa casa junto con un grupo de chicos todos muy agradables, donde la "amiga grosera" como le has llamado nos ha recibido con mucho cariño y no vuelvas a llamarla así por ser HONESTA, ella tiene nombre y apellido se llama: Johanna Whitton ¿entendiste? – Le exigió respeto para las dos y soltando toda la rabia que le provocaba ver como además tenía que tolerar que se sintiera ofendida._

_- ¿Tú vives en ese antro?…no puedo creerlo…si has escuchado todo, sabrás que me dijo cosas muy injustas ¿No harás nada al respecto?...Neil y Elisa me dieron su palabra de que esa chiquilla estuvo metida en la manifestación de plebeyos, donde pasé la peor vergüenza de mi vida… ¡Ella planifico todo¿Con que intención? No lo sé… probablemente influenciada por Candy…por envidia de Elisa o porque al parecer tiene algo con el joven Liam Henson…el prometido de Elisa… William TE EXIJO QUE HAGAS ALGO POR LA FORMA INJUSTA EN QUE FUI TRATADA– Vació cada frase que los dos hermanos se encargaron de recalcar al punto de creerles ciegamente. _

_- Por favor ¿Has dicho injustas? Si cada palabra que te dijo Joann te viene como anillo al dedo… fue lo mejor que he escuchado en años y no haré nada mas que felicitarla por ese temperamento, valentía y sinceridad al referirte a ti – Sonrió satisfecho y pensó – La verdad que nadie te había tratado así ¿No?... es eso lo que mas te duele, que no te rindan pleitesía…pues escúchame bien, tú a esa chica, Joann Whitton no le harás nada, no levantarás ninguna querella y mucho menos llamarás a la policía para obligar a Candy a salir de ahí ¿Me has oído? Porque me vas a obligar a que yo mismo, publique esto – Lanzó sobre la mesa las fotos de la manifestación en casa de los Andley, en su gran mayoría eran fotos de la tía abuela y los Leegan en su peor momento de esa invasión de personas. _

_- ¿QUEEEE?... NO LO CREO… - Miró horrorizada – Te has vuelto contra tu propia sangre, me amenazas de esta forma…esa casa que era un monumento a la riqueza y al gusto refinado de los antepasados ¡Te importa poco!...YO SOY UNA ANDLEY y no merezco ese trato… yo no se porque tú no abres los ojos y te das cuenta de una buena vez la clase de chica que fuiste a adoptar …solo sirve para ensuciar nuestra estirpe – Insistió en hablar de los antepasados que en verdad le importaban muy poco al joven de ojos celestes, ya que no tenía ningún recuerdo sentimental en esa casa, poseían tantas que perdió la cuenta._

_- BASTA…. Estoy cansado de tus intervenciones, de tu crueldad cuando mencionas a Candy…mírame bien, no quiero volver a verte en la casa de Joann, no quiero saber que te estas metiendo en la vida de Candy, la mía ni en la de nadie …Me arrepiento de haber evitado que publicaran esas fotos…Créeme que no lo hice por ti, ni por el nombre de la familia, ni mucho menos por los Leegan…si no por evitar que Candy, Joann y sus amigos se vieran envueltos en situaciones desagradables que siempre está urdiendo Elisa y Neil. Ahora si tú insistes en creerles y quieres denunciar, voy a cumplir con mi amenaza, así que no me provoques, porque no me interesará si estas muy anciana para estar en un calabozo; ya que si esa es la única forma que hay para que admitas tus errores…créeme que lo haré, no tendré piedad porque ya has causado mucho daño…. Eres tú la que no abre los ojos con los Leegan y sus invenciones… ¡Me has saturado por completo! – Azotó la palma de su mano en el buró, era primera vez que lo hacía ante la tía a la que le tenía aprecio y respeto; pero lo sucedido era ya demasiado._

_- No me hables así… aun no asumes como Andley y mientras eso no suceda, yo tengo la autoridad de… - Continuó la mujer defendiendo sus argumentos que de un minuto a otro se acabaron._

_- MIENTRAS ESO NO SUCEDE…TÚ NO TIENES AUTORIDAD…te la quito desde este minuto ¿Has oído? – La tía abuela estaba al borde del colapso - No finjas que te desvanecerás…escucha bien y espero que sea la ultima vez que te lo repita…estoy esperando esa maldita fiesta donde seré anunciado como la cabeza de los Andley, anunciaré a Candy como mi hija adoptiva, quiero ver con mis propios ojos la cara que pondrán muchos en especial los Leegan al saber quien soy yo y lo que les tengo preparado con especial cariño… de ahí en adelante lo que haga con mi vida es decisión mía…no me busques novia que ya la tengo y pretendo hasta casarme con ella…obviamente no te agradará para nada …pero desde ya te digo NO ME INTERESA TU OPINION…soy el dueño de todo este imperio Andley y por lo mismo mi palabra es ley… te vas lo antes posible a Estados Unidos – Le indicó levantándose de su asiento y mirándola directo. Llamó a George y le pidió que la acompañara porque la señora se iba, que le reservara ticket de tren y barco para que se marchara a Estados Unidos, al día siguiente del compromiso de Elisa._

_La mujer se marchó sintiéndose completamente humillada, la forma en que William, su adorado sobrino le había tratado era simplemente increíble, se fue murmurando su decepción e indignación, con miles de interrogantes de porque tanta defensa con otra huérfana mas como Joann Whitton, ante la idea de que quizás quisiera adoptar otra chica mas con modales peores que los de Candy, la dejaban paralizada de horror._

--------------

Al contarle todo y mirar la expresión de Candy, le pidió que se juntaran a almorzar y se comprometió a contarle algunas cosas que eran muy importantes en su vida, que quería compartir. Recién estaba percatándose de dos cosas: Que Albert defendió a muerte no solo a ella si no que a Joann, evitando que fuera denunciada por la tía abuela y hasta llevada a algún centro especial por ser menor de edad y huérfana; además el haber mencionado que no le buscara novia porque ya la tenía y hasta pensaba en casarse. La dejó impresionada, lo había visto solo con Erin y muy contento, le parecía que conformaban una hermosa pareja.

La presencia de Liz y Joann, que la saludaron agitando su mano para no despertar a Terry, que se durmió sin que se diera cuenta, la hizo bajar con ellas, era aun temprano porque los demás estaban desayunando en la cocina. Se podía oír perfecto, las risas y el comentario sobre el enfrentamiento entre Joann y la Señora Elroy, que al abrir la puerta de improviso les hizo silenciar en un segundo, mirándolas de reojo y en un coro de Buenos Días rompieron otra vez en un sonoro eco de carcajadas, que irritó notablemente a la chica que amaneció con pésimo humor, el mismo que le acompañaba desde anoche, cuando vio a Ben conversando amenamente con Annie.

Las tres chicas continuaron su camino y se sentaron en la mesa, sintiendo la impertinente risita y pantomima de Liam, imitando el golpeteo de un látigo en alusión a lo ocurrido, con el codazo del chico de melena rubia se quedó callado. Ella apenas les dirigió la mirada aniquiladora, no solamente a Liam, si no que a Sheila que tenía a su hermano alejado del grupo y comportándose muy extraño. Sacó de su bolso sacó una hoja, lápiz y sobre, se puso a escribir mientras tomaba algo sin prestar atención a las señas que se hacían entre ellos. Liz, le entregó a su amiga la carta, de parte de su hermano, Adam, comenzó a leer la carta de sus padres que estuvieron de cumpleaños y les envió un obsequio que esperaba hubiesen recibido, conversaron entre ellas, mientras de a poco se fueron yendo los demás quedando solo: Archie, Annie, Ben, Candy y Albert.

- Johanna ¿te pasa algo? – Pregunto Annie cuando rato atrás, en el pasillo cerca de los cuartos, le había exhibido otro regalo del Aprendiz misterioso.

- No nada…Anne Brightter – Le dirigió una mirada de furia y continuo escribiendo, sosteniendo serias dudas sobre los regalos que recibía.

- Te ves molesta… - Insistió ella con inocencia, aun terminando su desayuno e instalada al lado de Ben.

- No es molestia…es seriedad…claro porque para mi, la golpiza que le dieron a Terry es para preocuparse y no reír como lo estaban haciendo hace un rato atrás – Respondió de forma tajante ante la mirada de los demás.

- Tienes razón…pero no nos reíamos de eso…si no de… tu forma de enfrentarte a Tía Abuela…lo del látigo – Dijo tímidamente, Archie contendiendo la risa, ante el manotazo de Candy.

- Jo… no te enojes por eso… que poco sentido del humor tienes – Comentó Ben, con la mirada que le dirigió ella de respuesta le bastó para quedarse callado.

- ¿Qué escribes? …si se puede saber…- Preguntó sonriendo Albert intentando ser amable con esa chica temperamental.

- Si, se puede saber…una carta para el padre adoptivo de Candy…tú debes conocerle ¿o no? – Lo miró levantando su ceja izquierda y notando su nerviosismo.

- No…verlo no…creo que no le gusta aparecer en publico – Respondió tocando el hombro de Candy para que se integrara a la conversación.

- Candy… yo quisiera saber… ¿Dónde esta tu padre adoptivo? – Le preguntó Joann, mirando fijamente.

- Este… siempre esta viajando…vive muy ocupado – Le respondió nerviosa

- ¿Tanto como para nunca enterarse de nada? – Indagó Liz que era lo que comentaron las dos cuando estaban en la mesa

- Noooo te equivocas…está siempre enterado de todo…absolutamente todo – Defendió Candy, mirando en ocasiones a Albert que escuchaba atento y meditativo.

- Entonces lo que es peor…no hace nada al respecto… - Murmuró Joann con ironía, sin entender mucho y sacando sus conclusiones.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – Le preguntó Albert que escuchó su comentario y ella lo miró con cierta desconfianza.

- Digo lo que veo y lo que ella misma me cuenta – Indicando a Candy – No tengo el "fabuloso" placer de conocer a Don perfección y multimillonario "Señor Andley"…es más, ahora mismo con Liz lo vamos a ver ya que se rumorea que supuestamente estaría en un hotel en Dundee…si está tan cerca, me extraña que Candy no lo sepa…- Archie, Annie y Candy se miraron sin saber que decir – Como sea quiero conversar con él…¿Tienes algún problema al respecto? – Le preguntó a Albert muy mal humorada y con cierto tono irónico.

- No… solo que es probable que no pueda atenderte – Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y la miró apenas – Si quieres yo que voy a Dundee… le puedo entregar tu carta – Sonrió y extendió su mano ya que Joann había terminado la carta, recibiendo su mirada inspeccionando con desconfianza - ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Porque me miras así?

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Él asintió siempre con su sonrisa y amabilidad –…tú ocultas algo y no tengo la menor idea que podría ser, espero que no sea una mentira… ¿No eras casado? – Joann le murmuró para que nadie escuchara

- Era… soy viudo – Respondió ante el asombro de la joven.

- Bueno…entonces no es eso lo que ocultas… como dije espero que no sea una mentira…- Él la miró sin entender – Lo digo por Erin… porque se nota que te gusta – Albert se impresionó con la acertividad de la chica, que jugaba con la cuchara de su taza de té – Como sea… ella es una buena chica, bonita, esforzada, inteligente, independiente… perfecta para ti; pero tiene un defecto…es muy rencorosa… si se entera de que le mientes…Uhhh que Dios te libre…porque ni aunque le pidas perdón de rodillas te perdonaría – Le entregó la carta y continuo desayunando.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?... es decir, si intuyes que oculto algo… ¿Confías aun así en mi? – Preguntó agitando la carta para el tío abuelo William.

- Si… porque si ella confía en ti que te conoce de mas tiempo, es porque mala persona no eres…- Indicó a Candy que estaba conversando con Liz - Pero aun así actúas raro, ocultando cosas… no se – Cerró su bolso y apoyó su mano en su cara pendiente de la reacción de Albert

- Creo que tú también ocultas cosas…te desapareces cada cierto rato; tal vez te sientes identificada conmigo ¿No?- Sonrió al ver que ella hizo un gesto de desagrado ante esa evidencia.

- Pffff… pero eso no cuenta, que no hablamos de mi…- Movió su cabeza de una lado a otro y luego continuo con otra pregunta - pero dime ¿Cómo es el viejito padre de Candy? …- Rió divertida ya se había desvanecido su mal humor y Albert contuvo su risa – Porque yo me lo imagino así: viejo, pelado, con sombrero, bien vestido, fumador de pipa, con un lunar en enorme en la cara y bastante anticuado...puede que sea bien feito, porque al ver a la Señora esa Elroy, no tiene por donde salir muy agraciado que digamos… - Se detuvo al ver que Albert reía de sus ideas. Ben se sentó a su lado y ella lo miró - ¿Qué?... ¿Que vas a decirme tú ahora?

- No… es que no me has saludado – La miró con una sonrisa coqueta, era evidente que algo planeaba.

- Si te saludé – Respondió nerviosa con esa mirada.

- No…

- Que si… probablemente no te percataste porque estabas con esa mosca muerta de allá embalado habla que habla – Indicó apenas a Annie que conversaba con Candy.

- Jo… - Dijo alarmado Ben al ver que Albert escuchó perfectamente

- Que tanto… - Miró a Albert y le confesó – La conocerás bien …pero simplemente no la aguanto…ella lo sabe que no le ocultado nada y cada vez que pregunta con esa vocecilla inocente…se lo he dicho – Suspiró y continuo con el desayuno mientras Albert se excusó, debía salir no sin antes conversar con Candy.

- ¿Y? – Le susurró Ben al oído, molestando como era su costumbre.

- ¿Y que?...- Se alejó de las cosquillas que le producía ese susurro.

- Cuando te termines eso…quiero salir contigo – Indicó el desayuno, la miró quitando su pelo de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué?... ¡A donde! Yo tenia pensado otra cosa…- Le respondió algo aturdida con el perfume de él.

- ¿Qué cosa?...no estarás rehuyendo ahora que todo esta bien…ya sabes…entre tú y yo – Le espetó con el ceño fruncido y ella apenas lo miró.

- No se de que hablas…- Fingió con una sonrisa.

- Jo…no comiences de nuevo – Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la sien – Tenía pensando llevarte a un lugar muy lindo, que no conoces…- Insistió tomando su mano y levantándola de ahí – Vamos…deja eso – La abrazó delante de los demás.

- Esta bien… no me voy a negar, si vas a insistir…si que eres persistente – Le respondió siendo llevada de la mano con él y despidiéndose del resto.

- Persistente…si… además de que hay que tener mucha paciencia contigo…

La abrió la puerta del auto comentándole que no había nada que hacer en la casa, todo el mundo saldría, que obviamente Candy se quedaría cuidando de Terry y necesitaban estar solos. Efectivamente, Meg y Luca se fueron a un congreso de física era la oportunidad del científico de acabar con las insistentes desvariaciones de la pelirroja sobre las leyes universales y sus planteamientos sobre el cosmos, cuando podían escuchar algo mas interesante de un tal Albert Einstein y su incipiente teoría de la relatividad. Erin, se veía algo decepcionada de Albert, no pudo conversar con él y aunque salían no entendía la forma en que actuaba, se fue a su trabajo en Forfar, asegurando que volvería a la hora de almuerzo, para verificar la evolución de Terry. Los demás Archie, Annie, Liz, Patty, Paolo, Liam y Jenny, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta a Crieff y Aberdelfy. Sheila y Joshua, continuaban siempre desaparecidos, la relación que ellos sostenían absorbía por completo al moreno, que ya ni se daba tiempo para hablar con su hermana y sus amigos, ayer estuvieron en las cercanías de Edimburgo.

**Hotel Savoy**

**Londres - Inglaterra**

Se acicaló en el espejo por última vez, corrigiendo su falda recta azul, colocando su broche de zafiros y diamantes con motivos góticos de Cartier en la blusa blanca, una puntilla de hilos de plata le cubría su espalda corrigió el mechón de cabello blanco en el moño alto. Tomó unos papeles del escritorio, portando el pasado y el futuro en esa cajita de terciopelo, la fiel compañera de esa larga travesía. El golpe de la puerta y al abrir estaba el camarero avisando la visita que le aguardaba en el Lobby. La mujer bajó en el elevador impaciente, esperando con ansias que trajera una buena noticia. Lo divisó, reconociendo al investigador privado que le ayudó durante todo ese tiempo, que la guió hacia el restaurante Riverside del lugar. Se sentaron mientras esperaban la llegada de la segunda persona que faltaba para armar el puzzle.

Un anillo de compromiso de oro blanco con un hermoso rubí corazón de pichón, con una pequeña y borrosa inscripción en el interior de la argolla, probablemente con la mencionada técnica Niel, así lo definieron muchos Orfebres, llegando tras mucho buscar al lugar donde nació esa joya: "Tiffanys & Co" ubicada en 258 Broadway, Nueva York, cuyo dueño Charles Lewis fue el único que supo como era físicamente la persona que envió a hacer ese anillo, solo figuraba un registro y un nombre sin apellido, ya no existía la forma de averiguar nada mas, porque la única persona que le vio falleció en 1902 ; sin embargo su hijo tras mucho buscar en los archivos pudo aportar algo mas, les dio la dirección del gemólogo que trabajó con ellos, el Señor Frederick Kunz. Al dar con su paradero en Estados Unidos, vio el anillo y reconoció ese perfecto coridón de color rojo carmesí, puro carente de hierro, enseñándoles que siendo mirado en una dirección tenían la tonalidad roja y en forma perpendicular obtenía un rojo mas amarillento, si se le enfocaba una luz blanca adquiría una tonalidad púrpura. Las agujas del rutilo daban un aspecto sedoso que evidenciaba una hermosa estrella de seis puntas en la superficie al moverla, creyendo que esa piedra presumiblemente vendría de Birmania, cerca de Nogok, admirado ya que estaban frente a un piedra perfecta, muy escasa y costosa. Fue tallada para que brillara como el diamante, porque en bruto es de aspecto mas graso y opaco. Les explicó que si la recordaba y que no vio al joven, en ninguna de las dos ocasiones en las que fue, la primera fue el invierno de 1896, donde entregó el diseño del anillo de compromiso esbozado en un papel al Señor Lewis; sin embargo cuando éste se fue la conversación con su jefe fue que se trataba de un chico que no sobrepasaba los 16 años y muy enamorado. Al año siguiente, enero de 1897 volvió cuando él estaba en horas de colación, su jefe le comentó que el joven esta vez encargó dos argollas de plata y oro, ya que pretendía casarse con su novia en Escocia, la misma del anillo de rubí, el Señor Lewis le indicó un padre de la orden franciscana que ofrecía misas en la iglesia de San Andrés en Glasgow. Cuando le preguntaron por la inscripción éste la miró detenidamente, la recordaba porque él mismo la grabó con un buril, le aplicó una amalgama metálica negra a base de plomo, cobre, azufre, plata y Bórax. Escribió en un papel lo que él llamó como: "posies" que de forma instantánea apareció a la vista de ellos y en otro papel el posies de las argollas de matrimonio, que recordaba porque la anotó en una agenda que le acompañó por largos años, completamente seguro de lo que decía. Le pidieron además que dibujara el diseño de las argollas, para poder identificarlas. El detective privado efectuó la labor de dar con el joven, teniendo unas direcciones, el anillo, la inscripción y las frases que no decían mucho. Fue a la iglesia de San Andrés en Glasgow, en busca del padre que ofrecía misas entre el año 1886 – 1887, dando con un solo nombre: Gesu, un sacerdote de la orden franciscana, conocía muy bien al dueño de la joyería. Y aportó los valiosos datos que faltaban para dilucidar más aún el enigma que giraba en torno a ese anillo.

El padre llegó mientras ellos leían unos datos, vestido con su sotana café, una sonrisa amable, de unos 77 años, les saludó siendo presentado por el Señor Gavin, el detective privado. Se sentó junto a ellos, trayendo consigo unos documentos.

- Padre Gesu, como le dije ella es la Señora Ellen Hoker… - Le dijo el detective privado mientras la mujer sacó el anillo y se lo enseñó al padre que lo observó por largo rato.

- Si, entiendo que usted está buscando a unas personas… - Le respondió mirando detenidamente el anillo de compromiso que sostenía en sus manos.

-Si, Padre…es muy importante para la chica que espera en Perth… aquí tiene el posie…tal vez usted lo recuerde ¿Reconoce ese anillo? – Le pregunto ansiosa la mujer, mientras el padre leía la frase…– O quizás pueda ayudarle este dibujo que está acá… - Enseñando los dibujos de las dos argollas que el joven envió a fabricar para el matrimonio.

- Si… algo recuerdo de todo… - Comentó hurgando en su bolso y papeles.

- No interesa saber si es que se casaron, cuando… en fin ¿Qué datos puede aportar usted? – Preguntó el detective privado que llevaba más de un mes sumergido en ese caso.

- Si… efectivamente…no cabe la menor duda, este anillo y lo que leí le perteneció a la joven que conocí en Glasgow en… 1887 – Respondió el padre completamente convencido de lo que decía – Además las dos argollas que usted tiene ahí dibujadas… mas la dedicatoria… no tengo la menor duda que yo estuve presente en ese matrimonio – Asintiendo con la cabeza y viendo la expresión de alegría de la dama de cabellos canos, quien tenía el palpito que estaba en el rumbo correcto.

- Entonces… ¿Usted sabe donde ubicarle¿Dónde es que vivieron mientras estuvo en Glasgow?- El detective se inclinó en la silla para oír la voz tenue del padre.

- No, que hayan vivido en Glasgow no lo se… la verdad que yo los case y compartí muy poco tiempo con ellos, yo no soy inglés…les recuerdo porque eran chicos muy jóvenes y enamorados…él me escribió una carta cuando se marchó ahí está escrita una parte de la frase que figura en el anillo… y ella también escribió dos o tres cartas…- Las sacó de un bolso y las extendió a la señora, asintiendo que podía leerlas sin problemas y prosiguió – Las cartas de ellos tienen un remitente, por si quieren averiguar … yo no volví a saber mas de ninguno de los dos, me fui a Italia y cuando quise escribirles una respuesta las cartas fueron devueltas porque ya no correspondían al remitente – Indicó el anciano cruzando sus manos y pendiente de la reacción, convencido de que eran las personas que buscaban.

- ¿No sabe que fue de ella?… acá no se da muchos detalles – El hombre sostenía la primera carta de ella, que firmaba con un solo nombre sin apellido.

- Bueno… solo poseo la dirección y unos nombres que ella citaba en sus cartas…todas en Estados Unidos…nunca me dio su verdadero nombre…ellos se llamaban bajo un seudónimo, para evitar ser encontrados por el padre de ella, me imagino que cambiar de nombre era en cierta forma cambiar de …vida….- Se encogió de hombros y continuo - Lo siento pero es todo lo que puedo aportar, diariamente y por largos años case a muchas parejas; puedo recordar perfectamente el anillo de compromiso de la chica, lo llevaba colgado en una cadena, cuando se casaron fueron esas argollas las que lucieron en sus dedos…lo se porque el joven antes de la ceremonia me las enseñó Volvió a repetir tomando un sorbo de agua.

- Pero como han podido casarse sin que existan registros… - Preguntó el detective calculando que se trataba de personas muy jóvenes.

- Registros hay…pero en un pueblo cercano a Glasgow, habría que indagar ahí… yo sólo les llame y les di mi bendición bajo un seudónimo que usted sostiene en esas cartas… lo que les importaba a ellos era estar juntos y bendecidos – Comentó el padre sacando sus gafas para ver con exactitud el diseño de los anillos.

- Usted no sabe de ningún familiar… ¿donde fueron una vez que se casaron? – Interrogó el detective apuntando todo en una libreta para continuar en el caso

- No… la verdad que solo se que estarían por Escocia una vez que se casaron – Le respondió con paciencia.

- El idioma que ellos hablaban ¿No le daba alguna idea de si eran ingleses o alguna otra nacionalidad? – Interrogó el hombre tratando de reunir lo que mas pudiera.

- Bueno… ninguno de los dos tenia acento ingles…podrían haber sido canadienses, norteamericanos…. No se con precisión… sin embargo los dos dominaban perfecto varios idiomas…- Recordó el anciano y quiso agregar mas detalles.

El padre conversó largo rato con el detective privado y la Señora Ellen, dando todo detalle posible que pedían, estaba algo viejo pero su memoria estaba intacta, al punto de describir la apariencia física de los dos, del infinito amor que se profesaban desde que ella tenía 14 y él 15, según lo que ellos mismos le comentaron.

Las cartas que el padre le entregó a Señora Ellen, detallaban una parte de la vida, del sentimiento de soledad que le invadía a esa joven madre, se sentía invadiendo una privacidad ajena, que debería ser Candy la que leyera primero esas verdaderas y emotivas poesías de cariño, ilusión y esperanza. Si en principio el anillo podía ser de cualquier persona, no necesariamente de la madre de la chica, con las cartas y lo que la joven plasmaba en ellas se fueron todas las dudas, con la descripción del padre se confirmó su palpito y una vez mas se dio cuenta que estaban mas cerca de saber que fue de la familia de Candy. Sin entender mucho fue lo que pasó, si estarían vivos o muertos y cual fue la razón por la que la dejó en el Hogar de Pony. Quedaban algunas piezas de esa encrucijada que armar, tenían las direcciones y nombres claves, que indiscutiblemente los llevaría por otra senda. Volvió a leer las cartas, al punto estremecerse con la pena, imaginando la reacción de la chica de ojos verdes que estaba detrás de las respuestas a un pasado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción.

El padre entendía lo que pasaba, se lo explicó el mismo detective y estaba dispuesto a ir con ellos, continuar en un viaje hacia St Andrews, para indicarles el lugar en que se casaron esos jóvenes. Los tres llegaron a la conclusión de que efectivamente estaban frente a los padres de Candy; en el anonimato de un nombre real y bajo un seudónimo especial, llevaba en sus manos el anillo que fue la promesa de un noviazgo, el esbozo de argollas de matrimonio que podrían seguir en las manos de cada uno o guardados en algún cofre.

**Atlanta – Estados Unidos**

**Hospital Saint Joseph's**

Su compañero insistió en traerla, a pesar de oponerse y asegurando que solo se trataba de la falta de azúcar en su sangre, un mal desayuno o tal vez los continuos viajes que no le daban tiempo para un merecido descanso. No pudo siquiera terminar de leer la carta que guardo de forma apresurada en su bolso, al mirarse en el espejo de su polvero, estaba pálida, no tuvo tiempo de maquillarse como de costumbre. Se recostó en la camilla, entrecerrando los ojos para evitar devolver la mirada a las enfermeras curiosas que parecían reconocerla. Su amigo estaba llenando la ficha con sus datos, cada cierto rato se acercaba a corroborar alguna información con ella y volvía al mesón con la enfermera jefe, asegurándole que pronto llegaría algún doctor a revisarla. En el pasillo, unos chicos jugando con una pelota siendo regañados por el guardia; una mujer de blanco con una carpeta en su mano y un estetoscopio la hizo observar sus pasos.

- Buenos Días… soy la doctora Kate Mckinney – La miró y la saludo con un ademán frío de su cabeza, mientras tomaba su pulso – Dígame… ¿Porque esta aquí?… ¿Qué le pasó? – Abordó de forma inmediata mirando el reloj de la pared.

- Yo, me desvanecí por unos segundos… me he sentido muy fatigada, débil y he tenido un poco de dolor de cabeza… no creo que sea nada importante… - Insistió la pálida mujer que se recostó nuevamente como le indicaba la joven doctora.

- ¿Mareos? – La mujer asintió - ¿Nauseas? – Negó y cuando se detuvo en su interrogatorio, miró en sus ojos y sus uñas - ¿Dolor en su lengua¿Se ha alimentado usted bien? – Le preguntó finalmente con seriedad en su rostro.

- No del todo… no me da tiempo ¿Cree que pueda ser eso? – Preguntó preocupada por la apariencia de ella.

- Podría…tendrá que quedarse aquí, hasta que tenga los resultados de los exámenes que enviare que le practiquen – La miró calculando su edad sosteniendo el lápiz en su mano y la ficha – Posible embarazo o quizás una anemia…esta usted algo pálida – Anoto algo de forma rápida en la ficha y luego tomó la presión.

- ¿Anemia? …¿Es eso grave? – Preguntó alarmada la mujer descartando de plano lo del embarazo.

- No, es grave si se trata a tiempo… Usted tiene la frecuencia cardiaca sobre lo normal y esta pálida, tiene un tono azul en la esclerótica… eso me hace sospechar que pueda ser anemia, para descartar prefiero esperar el examen de sangre entre otros exámenes mas… donde me contabilizaran sus glóbulos rojos, el nivel de ferritina sérica…ahora hay muchos tipos de anemia la ferropénica es la mas frecuente…en mujeres con menstruación abundante, que consumen poco hierro…- Le respondió dirigiendo una media sonrisa y anotando su presión que estaba normal

- Deberé quedarme entonces… - Respondió angustiada y con los nervios de esa noticia dejó caer su bolso deslizándose de ahí una carta y unas fotos. La misma doctora se agachó para recogerla y entregársela, sin poder evitar mirar la foto del bebé que sostenía en brazos.

- Disculpe… no fue mi intención – Le dijo entregando la foto avergonzada de su intromisión y continuo anotando datos en la ficha.

- No se preocupe…es mi hijo… - Suspiró la mujer sonriendo con dulzura.

- Lindo bebe… - Sonrió la doctora mientras la oscultaba – deje que revise sus pulmones… por favor Inhale…. Exhale…. De nuevo…. Esta bien – Continuo con su revisión.

- Es mi único hijo… que no quiere llevar el apellido de su padre – Sosteniendo la carta que acaba de terminar de leer y mirando a la doctora – Lo siento no debería contarle mis cosas… no le importan – Respondió al ver que la mujer le quedó viendo sin tener ninguna expresión en particular.

- No… no es eso – Le corrigió y sonrió desbaratando su apariencia fría - Solo que yo no estoy acostumbrada a que los pacientes se sinceren conmigo… porque el solo echo de ser mujer ya coloca una distancia importante... – Con un gesto divertido volvió a ver la foto del bebe.

- ¿De verdad? … que pena me imagino que no ha sido fácil entonces…- Le respondió arreglando su cabello que estaba algo desordenado en un moño alto.

- No…la verdad que no; pero uno se termina por acostumbrar…- Se quedó viendo la foto y le comentó - Lindo chico… es una foto antigua eso si

- Si…ahora él ya es grande…no me quiere eso si… no lo culpo – Los destellos de sus ojos se apagaron y su sonrisa se transformó en infinita pena.

- ¿No la quiere?…me imagino que un hijo siempre amaría a una madre…a su manera…puede que le diga eso; pero en el fondo la debe adorar – Le sonrió infundiendo de nuevo la paz a su corazón atormentado.

- ¿Es usted casada¿Tiene hijos?- Le preguntó ya que existía cierta afinidad en sus palabras.

- No… nada de eso, me he dedicado por completo a mi profesión - Su mirada se oscureció ante ese comentario; pero volvió a sonreír al ver la foto.

- Lo siento si la importune con mi pregunta… - La doctora le hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y ella continuo con la conversación - Yo le decía que mi hijo no quiere llevar el apellido de su padre…me acaba de escribir una carta y está dispuesto a cambiárselo por el apellido de su abuela paterna….me pide que sea secreto y me da la impresión que algo está planeando…me tiene muy angustiada que esté en Escocia…con la guerra y lo que esta pasando…– Comentó tocando con sus finas y delicadas manos su pecho y aquel palpito que no la dejó en paz durante mas de un mes.

- Me imagino que si usted tiene esa sensación deberá ser cierta…pídale que se regrese y no este en medio del blanco de la guerra… las madres con sus hijos tienen una conexión especial. Si el joven quiere desligarse del apellido de su padre tal vez tenga sus razones …para dejar de llamarse de una forma y pasar a otra …significa que quiere empezar de nuevo… señora… - No sabía su nombre y apellido y lo busco en la ficha – Señora Eleanor Baker… - Sonrió finalizando su opinión que la mujer escuchó con atención.

- Si tiene razón…debería verle para saber que le pasa ¿No es así? – Preguntó temerosa y agradecida de que era la primera persona que no la reconoció como la actriz que era.

- Si… debería si es lo que siente… - Le respondió mirando al pasillo del Hospital

- Si…pero él no está en Estados Unidos – Le explicó cabizbaja e intentando imaginar que estaba pasando con Terry.

- Bueno si no esta aquí…- Se acercó a un escritorio de la sala y sacó algunas cosas de ahí – Como tiene que esperar por el resultado de sus análisis, pasar la noche aquí hospitalizada…tome aquí le dejo papel y lápiz a ver si se anima a escribirle a su hijo…para darle una idea de algún nombre que rime con su apellido nuevo… puede cambiar eso; pero no lo que se lleva aquí – Le guiñó el ojo indicándole el corazón y se alejó a seguir en su ronda.

Eleanor, volvió a leer la carta, intentando encontrar la respuesta de porque razón quería renunciar a ese apellido, que estaba pasando en la vida de su hijo que ya no estaba teniendo noticias de él como actor, cuando quiso averiguar se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya no pertenecía a la compañía, que se fue a Inglaterra sintiendo una gran angustia. Ahora hace semanas atrás se enteró por los diarios de su compromiso con Susana Marlowe, la chica que tuvo ese accidente espantoso por salvar su vida, era el rumor que se estableció y regó como pólvora por todo Broadway y no pudo siquiera ir a verle. Pensó en presentarse ante Susana, a pesar de no conocerla como la novia oficial de su hijo, estaba muy agradecida por lo que hizo; sin embargo recordaba con gran cariño a Candice, la joven que hizo posible que volviera a entablar una relación cordial con Terry. No la nombraba en sus cartas y la melancolía de sus palabras plasmadas en ese papel le decían que su hijo no era feliz, intuyendo de sobra que la pomposa boda y los comentarios que surgían en torno al evento del año, eran obra del Duque de Grandchester, el fiel embustero, apegado a sus tradiciones y estirpe tenía algo que ver en el tormento del que estaba segura que vivía Terry.

**Hotel Best western Links**

**Dundee - Escocia**

Candy preguntó al botones donde ubicar al restaurante de ese hermoso y acogedor Hotel, le indicó el pasillo hasta el fondo, le agradeció y se fue rápidamente, en su torpeza se estrelló con un Señor de fino traje, botando su equipaje y otras cosas que llevaba e inmediatamente se excusó ayudando a recoger su carpeta que cayó al suelo.

- Lo siento…que torpeza la mía…Señor – Le dijo ella sonriendo ante el rostro amable del hombre.

- No se preocupe…tal vez yo venía distraído- Le respondió arreglando su sombrero y con una dulce sonrisa.

Candy se alejó buscando a donde estaba el restaurante y buscando a Albert que le citó ahí. El señor se acercó a recepción para chequearse mientras llenaba el formulario, el recepcionista le entregó un folleto, le explicó algunos detalles y le indicó al bellboy que le llevara sus maletas al tercer piso.

- ¿Qué habitación me dijo? – Preguntó el hombre notablemente distraído.

- La 307 Señor… - Buscó en la reciente ficha para saber su apellido – Señor Whitton…sea usted bienvenido a nuestro Hotel, que sea una agradable estadía – Le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

El hombre rubio, de grandes ojos verdes que bordeaba los 40 años asintió a las palabras del recepcionista y subió al elevador, mirando alrededor, habían pasado muchos años que no pisaba Escocia y parte de Londres que visitó durante semanas atrás, decidido a volver por parte de su pasado, doloroso y distante. Ya conocía donde el destino que tuvo las dos únicas personas que nunca olvidó; sin embargo sentía el temor congelar sus venas, porque ya no existían derechos que reclamar, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, estaba a menos de una hora de la Residencia Dufays, la casa de su hija.

Candy, tras buscar en ese enorme lugar, llegó por fin a divisar a lo lejos, sentado en una mesa Albert le esperaba muy puntual como siempre tenía la vista hacia la calle y al verla la llamó.

- Hola, Candy – Se levantó para saludarla mirando su mano que continuaba vendada

- Hola, Albert… ya esta mejor no te preocupes – Le dijo al ver que estaba aun angustiado por lo ocurrido - gracias…lo siento si me demoré un poco – Le explicó mientras él le extendió el menú para que ella pidiera algo para almorzar.

- No importa… debiste estar ocupada en atender a Terry – Le dijo sonriendo ante la vergüenza que ella sintió con ese comentario se escondió en el menú y él con la intención de ayudarla a escoger sugirió el Sunday Roast, mientras el mozo les trajo jugo para Candy y para él cerveza tipo Ale. – Yo te invité a almorzar porque tengo algo que contarte – Muy serio inicio esa conversación de forma inmediata.

- ¿Qué Pasa? Tienes una apariencia extraña ¿Paso algo con la tía abuela?– Al mirar estaba pálido a pesar del tenue bronceado que adquirió durante esos días de verano.

- No…ella ya está en su sitio y no molestara…ya sabe que le pasará si intenta hacer algo … es otro asunto… es que es un poco difícil – La miró y se dio el valor para continuar – Yo… hay cosas que nunca te conté sobre mi vida y creo que debería hacerlo porque inevitablemente se mezclan con la realidad que estoy atravesando ahora – Miró hacia la ventana el sol resplandecía y las personas paseaban en ese hermoso día de verano – Yo me casé cuando tenia 18 años… - Miró de reojo la cara sorpresa de su amiga e hija adoptiva que no salía del asombro – Conocí… a una chica llamada: Ángela mientras viajaba por Estados Unidos…era maestra en una escuela y me enamoré… comenzamos una relación y decidí proponerle matrimonio… - Se detuvo al ver que Candy apenas digería la primera frase, totalmente pasmada y muy perdida en esa confesión que desconocía.

- Albert… ¿Estas casado?…yo no lo imaginé… ¿Casado?... nu… nunca…nunca lo mencionaste – Balbuceo tomando un trago del jugo que estaba sobre la mesa.

- No…no te lo mencione ni a ti ni a nadie…ella aceptó la proposición de matrimonio – Suspiro sintiendo que esas remembranzas ya eran parte de un pasado muy doloroso del que le tomó mucho tiempo superar, no quería dar detalles de la relación le estaba rindiendo cuentas mas que a su hija adoptiva, a una chica que cuando sufrió amnesia logró intrincar sus sentimientos y el solo pensar lo avergonzaba –…. La tía abuela Elroy siempre quiso gobernar mi vida, imponer sus ideas y opiniones que yo no necesitaba…por lo mismo no le dije sobre mi casamiento…quise proteger a Ángela de ese asedio que es el vivir como un Andley…por eso le mentí – Bajó su mirada afligido.

- ¿Le mentiste? …como…- Escuchó cada palabra y no comprendía a que se refería.

- No le dije que era un Andley…fraguando una vida falsa y cada vez fue mas difícil intentar sincerarme… le dije que me llamaba: Albert Mathison…creí que cambiar de apellido era en cierta forma comenzar la vida que yo quería para mi y para ella… era sincero en mis sentimientos…te lo juro… – Contó finalmente mientras el mozo traía sus platos y jugaba con el tenedor.

- Albert… yo…entiendo que hayas querido protegerla pero… - No sabía que decir para quitar ese talante de arrepentimiento que esbozaban sus ojos.

- Cuando me decidí a contarle todo…no pude decirle nada porque ella me traía una linda noticia…seriamos padres…- Cortó la carne de su plato y levantó la vista hacia Candy.

- ¿Un hijo?...tienes un hijo – Dijo Candy ilusionada con saber mas sobre eso; pero al verle se silenció.

Albert con la mirada pérdida, reticente ante ese recuerdo muy desgarrador que dejó profundas huellas en su espíritu. Candy, se sintió egoísta, cada vez que lo vio como el amigo solitario, amante de los viajes y aventuras, jamás inquirió en sus sentimientos. Una persona solidaria con ella, siempre aligerando sus penas y tristezas en un abrazo o una palabra de consuelo. Ahora lo veía abatido y no tenía las palabras para reconfortarlo, sus confesiones la aturdieron por completo, solo podía pensar si es que¿Había sido una mala amiga para ese hombre de ojos celeste que estaba al borde de las lágrimas? Era testigo de su zozobra, hablando en pasado de la esposa e hijo que tuvo, comprendiendo de forma automática que algo mas terrible faltaba en ese relato.

- Yo entiendo que le hayas mentido…es difícil vivir como un Andley…que te digan que has conseguido todo sin mediar esfuerzo alguno… que tus decisiones sea cual sea son por capricho de una persona rica… -. Candy recordó la forma en que Flamy le recrimino al enterarse que era una Andley comentando que era enfermera por capricho. Si ella guardó ese secreto, fue porque quería ser valorada por su capacidad y tuvo las palabras para aliviar a Albert – Lo has omitido porque quieres ser valorado por la persona que eres… ¿No es así? – Él sonrió ante sus infinitas formas que tenía para traducir todo en buenas acciones.

- En cierta forma…pero no pude decirle nada aunque lo intenté… pero yo se que mentir no está bien; a veces el apellido que llevo se convierte en una maldición, en algo que desearía no tener… – Hizo una pausa mientras continuaban tocando algo del plato que tenían encima – Cuando me decidí a contarle sin pensarlo mas… ya que venía un hijo en camino…todo se truncó porque fui avisado de que… ella tuvo un accidente en el tren en que viajaba…Yo me dirigí al lugar, que no estaba lejos y …Ángela murió en mis brazos… - Sintiendo como la comida se quedaba atascada en su angustia.

- ¿Qué?...- Su pecho se apretó con esa noticia y no sabía que decir - Yo…lo siento mucho… - Los ojos de Candy se saturaron de lágrimas sin poder controlar la pena que le embargo al verle contar algo así – Estuviste solo todo ese tiempo…guardando ese dolor dentro de ti – Musitó asombrada de la fortaleza de continuar con su vida a pesar de tantos golpes en su vida.

- Si… me tomó tiempo sanar…creo que cuando ella y mi hijo, aún en su vientre murió una parte de mi vida, se perdió en la nada… no quise saber de las obligaciones como Cabeza de los Andley, no di señales de vida por mucho tiempo…– Miró a Candy que escuchaba apenas había tocado la comida de su plato – Lo que mas me afecta es no haber podido contarle mi verdad…decirle cual era mi verdadera identidad.

- No se que decirte…nunca pudiste sincerarte con ella y eso te afecta… - Ella comió un poco ante la insistencia de Albert.- Te entiendo en verdad…yo siento mucho haber sido tan egoísta contigo, tú siempre estuviste ahí para mi y yo no supe interpretar la tristeza que llevabas por dentro- Cabizbaja arregló la servilleta.

- No…Candy… te equivocas si hiciste mucho por mi – Extendió su mano a lo largo de la mesa tocando la de Candy para que lo mirara- ¿Olvidas cuando perdí la memoria? – Sonrió agradecido de sus cuidados.

Ambos continuaron en silencio disfrutando de la comida. Albert, creía que ese tiempo en que la enfermera que tenía frente a él, fue maravilloso, careciendo de un pasado y otorgándole solo un presente de dedicación, cuidados y afectos, sin saber que era el abuelo William. El sentimiento confuso que estaba aflorando por ella se transformó de un momento a otro, un corazón solitario que buscaba compañía y el recuerdo anulado del ayer, afortunadamente pudo recuperar su memoria. Miraba atrás, se daba cuenta que era el afecto de Candy el que sana, transformando todo a su alrededor.

- Ese era el secreto que querías contarme – Dijo finalmente levantando la vista con la incomodad del silencio.

- Si…pero hay otras cosas que he ido descubriendo a la largo de este tiempo- Prosiguió aliviado de gran parte del peso que le aquejaba.

- ¿Qué cosas? – Dejó de lado el tenedor.

- Tenia mis dudas en torno a Joann…tu amiga… – Candy lo miró sin entender mucho, la razón por la que mencionaba a esa chica ahora – Cuando la conocí existía algo en ella que despertó mi curiosidad, siempre ocultando cosas, su mirada, tan hermética, misteriosa… que le pedí a George que averiguara sobre ella – Finalizó mirando el desconcierto de Candy

- ¿Qué¿Mandaste a espiar a Joann?...pero ¿Por qué? – Su amigo no era una persona desconfiada hasta donde le conocía.

- No me mires así…que ya dije era curiosidad; sin embargo no me equivoque con mi intuición, ya que Joann es… mi sobrina – Sonrió ante el rostro de Candy que no entendía mucho.

- ¿Que cosa?...- Murmuró casi sin aire.

- Eso…es la hija de una de las hermanas de mi difunta esposa…yo no lo sabia porque cuando la conocí no tenia familia alrededor de ella…George averiguo que Maureen Whitton….la madre de Joann…era Maureen Burell nacida en Escocia la segunda hija de los señores Burell…- Él estaba contento de saber que tenía una sobrina, una persona mas que podría ayudar, si es que a ella no le molestaba.

El joven de ojos celeste se quedó viendo la expresión de Candy, al ver que poco comprendía, le contó todo, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, como todos los caminos se cruzaban, durante todo el viaje se hacía la misma reflexión. Joann, la chica de ojos azules, cabello rubio cobrizo, temperamental, que la defendió de la tía abuela como una verdadera fiera, escritora y muy independiente era la sobrina de Albert, le hablaba de querer protegerla y ayudarla si es que esa chica necesitaba de algo en que pudiera serle útil. Sintió alegría ante la noticia al pensar que ella sería su prima, se llevaban bien y podrían hacerse compañía siempre.

- Yo no entiendo…Joann tuvo a su madre y murió – Albert asintió ante sus conclusiones – es huérfana y… - Él lo negó rotundamente.

- No… no es huérfana…por lo menos no de padre – Comentó él mientras el mozo retiraba los platos y volvía con el postre; helado para los dos

- ¿Cómo? … no entiendo ¿No es huérfana¿Entonces Por qué la dejaron en un orfanato si tenia padre?- Recordaba haber conversado con Joann sobre eso; pero no mencionó a su padre.

- Es eso lo que intenta averiguar George…dar con el padre de Joan… se llama: Christopher Whitton… no ha sido tarea fácil…yo no entiendo porque ella prefiere decir que es hija de madre soltera… - Cuando intentaba comprender las ideas de esa chica solo conseguía enredarse más.

- Es cierto… cuando le pregunte ella solo me dijo que él no existía ¿Estará molesta con él?- Con la mirada en la ventana, pensó que poco habían abordado ese tema entre sus tantas conversaciones.

- No lo se…puede ser…ella no habla mucho conmigo – Hizo un gesto con sus ojos y comenzó a comer de su helado.

- Yo creo que debes decirle lo antes posible a Joann que eres su tío… y que eres el abuelo William Andley – Decidida en ayudarle si él creía conveniente – Ahora entiendo porque te enfrentaste de esa manera con la tía Abuela Elroy….protegiste a tu sobrina también – Sonrió contenta de la nobleza de Albert que asintió – Deberías decirle animarte a contarle todo de una vez.

- No puedo… no se como vaya a reaccionar y recuerda que me casé con el nombre de Albert Mathison…ese matrimonio solo fue valido para mi y ella en el corazón se convirtió en algo simbólico – Hizo una pausa sabiendo que estaba atado de pies y manos, sería catalogado por Erin o Joann como mentiroso – Aunque no es eso lo que le preocupa…hay otra cosa…

- ¿Qué¿Hay más? …- Alarmada de que otra cosa mas confesaría.

- Candy…este…yo… le dije a Erin, la hermana de Liam que me llamaba Albert Mathison – Se ruborizó al llegar a ese tema.

- ¿Qué? …pero ¿Por qué mentirle?...- Buscó su mirada que tenía enterrada en el helado.

- Ella…yo…- Balbuceo muy nervioso y avergonzado de confesar ese tipo de sentimientos a Candy. Ella por supuesto lo notó de forma inmediata.

- Albert… no lo creo… ¿Te gusta Erin?- Preguntó viendo que apenas y le miró.

Candy, no necesitó que le reconfirmara nada, bastaba esa mirada cabizbaja y sus mejillas sonrojadas levemente para notar que le gustaba, Erin. Le causaba risa, verlo tan complicado, era primera vez que era testigo de su mirada perdida, suspiros y esmero en su apariencia personal. Lo habían comentado con las chicas en Perth, mientras ellos parecían estar en un planeta apartado de los demás, se sentaban a la mesa y conversaban apenas en una sintonía única de sus miradas y gustos. No entendía para que mentirle a ella, conociendo el carácter de esa chica, de inmediato se le vino a la mente el comentario de Adel.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Albert al verla ensimismada

- No…pensaba que… ¿Fuiste tu el melenudo que beso a Erin?- No podía creer que ella misma acusó a Archie de ser el besador, descartando a Albert, porque no haría ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Eh? …¿Quién te dijo?- Preguntó avergonzado de esa confidencia, aun podía emocionarse recordando esa situación.

- No lo creo… jajajajajaja …- Se rió de la vergüenza que sentía Albert - lo siento es que… Adel la sirvienta de Liam me comentó eso y yo creí que era Archie jajajajajajaja…¿Tu ayudaste a Erin a ahuyentar a los prometidos que le buscaba su padre?...yo no pensé que eras capaz de algo así… - Se divirtió mucho de la expresión que tenía.

- No este…deja que te diga…que …bueno esa no era la primera vez que la veía…es decir…yo la veía pero ella no… nunca me miraba…y ¿Por qué todos me mencionan como melenudo? – Ese era el apodo más recurrente durante su estadía en Escocia.

- Estas muy nervioso…- Reparó Candy divertida de verlo muy entusiasmado por Erin

- Bueno si…es que… ¡Que vergüenza!…yo no se ni que decir...solo se que cuando la vi en la librería en Edimburgo … ella compraba un libro… la ayude con su auto que se descompuso … no me miro …cuando estuviste hospitalizada la vi nuevamente y tampoco me hizo el menor caso… - Suspiró evocando cada episodio en que la vio y entendió que no iba a olvidarla nunca mas.

- Albert… de verdad yo diría que te gusta mucho Erin…- Finalizó dejando la copa de helado, siendo testigo de esa alegría que reflejaban sus ojos.

- Si… ajajajaja ¿Se me nota?- Se alarmó porque no quería que nadie mas lo supiera, aunque ya a esas alturas era muy obvio.

- Mucho…- Levantó sus cejas y sonrió.

- Bueno si… Erin se ha ido presentando en mi vida de a poco en muchas ocasiones, así como de forma fugaz …la ultima vez intenté salvarla de morir ahogada…en realidad buscaba una medalla en el fondo del agua… del río en … bueno y un tipo en un bar…su novio la trato mal y yo la defendí…por eso tenia esos moretones que me viste la otra vez…- Sonreía iluminándose todo su rostro, lleno de emociones, no podía hilar las ideas bien aun así, Candy sonreía entendiendo su nerviosismo, la chica era muy bonita.

- Ya entiendo…de ahí que ella se fijó en ti…- Le ayudó a ordenar sus ideas en su intento por compartir esa ilusión.

- Si… yo la invite a salir y se me olvido…yo no sabia que era la hermana de Liam hasta ese día – Respondió con inocencia.

- ¿La dejaste plantada? – Admirada de ese descuido de su parte, más aun cuando recién la conocía.

Quiso seguir contándole, sintiendo mucho orgullo de ver como Erin salvó la vida de un chico que tuvo una reacción alérgica a una picadura de abeja. Sincerándose que a él no le importaba que fuera médico, no dejaba de ser atractiva su inteligencia, ternura y belleza y que ya se conocían un poco mas porque ya salieron en tres oportunidades, que se habían confesado que se gustaban; pero no tenia idea que pasaría cuando ella se enterara que era un Andley. Candy, quiso bromear diciendo que ahora tendría una madrastra. No quiso preguntar si esa era la chica que le mencionó a la tía Abuela, la que él mismo la llamó: Novia y que pretendía hasta casarse con ella, era obvio con solo mirarlo como se expresaba de Erin, para saber que así era, instantáneamente adivinó su pensamiento. Él mismo le confesó que si bien no se le ha pedido que sea su novia formalmente, ya la sentía así cada vez que la veía, tenía la intención seria de hacerlo corrigiendo de inmediato esa frase para que no se prestara para malos entendidos. Admitió estar temeroso de que lo rechazara o que pensara que era todo muy vertiginoso; pero no tenía duda alguna que estaba frente a la mujer de su vida. Le pidió que le ayudara a averiguar cual era el número de su dedo, para comprar un anillo de compromiso, seguro que le gustaría llevar en su mano, el símbolo de una unión afectiva.

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth - Escocia**

No tuvo alternativa que dejar que Erin le revisara los golpes de su abdomen, le avergonzaba, no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer médico hiciera esa labor. Ella lo notó y le aclaró que no se espantara que era profesional en lo que hacía, ya que su área era la pediatría, riendo de la expresión de Terry.

- No soy ningún niño…te lo aclaro de una vez – Le respondió ofendido con su comentario y risa de la joven, que le parecía muy atractiva.

- Uhhh lo siento… no creí que te ibas a ofender de esa manera…¿Dónde esta Candy? – Le preguntó guardando sus cosas en el maletín.

- No se… creo que tenía que ir a almorzar con Albert…dejándome aquí solo – Reclamó su abandono mientras doblaba las mantas.

- Mhhh…¿Tú conoces a Albert desde hace mucho? – Le preguntó sentándose en la silla.

- No hace mucho…Candy le conoce desde hace mas tiempo, siempre a estado ahí para todo lo que necesita ella…- Vio el rostro de la chica muy linda; pero que era obvio que estaba interesada en Albert – Pero son buenos amigos…yo no me preocuparía por eso – Dijo sin pensar y ella lo miró fingiendo que no le importaba.

- Si tú lo dices…solo que me parece raro que siempre vaya y vuelva, se aparezca y desaparezca así… sobretodo ayer cuando se formó el pleito con esa desagradable vieja – Comentó pensando en lo que escuchó de los cuchicheos de los demás que decían que era pariente del vejestorio William Andley, el mismo que su padre pretendía fuese su novio, al ver lo fea que era esa mujer sacó la conclusión que era probable que fuera horrible.

- Hey… te estoy hablando…- Le dijo Terry haciendo señas a la meditativa doctora – Parece que alguien llegó ¿Podrías decirme si es Candy? – Ella se levantó a ver se fue al pasillo y volvió.

– No… era Joann entró corriendo, quien sabe en que cosa anda metida ella ahora…- Guardó sus cosas y lo miró – Yo creo que ya de aquí a dos días mas estarás bien…ya no necesitaras de los cuidados de Candy – Rió al verlo angustiado con esa noticia.

- No… ¿No podrías decir que estoy moribundo?...¡TE LO PIDO PORFAVOR! – Le chilló pero ella se fue agitando su mano en un rotundo no a su petición. – Sintió la voz de Joann y como no podía levantarse la llamó - ¡JOANN!... OYEEE – Le chilló y apareció apenas la chica con un sombrero de flores y un vestido celeste parecía una muñeca.

- ¿Estas solo? – Le susurró como escondida y él asintió – Ufff… ¿No has visto a Ben? – Le dijo entrando y sentándose al lado en la silla.

- ¿No estaba contigo? – Le preguntó sin entender porque tanto misterio.

- Estaba…solo que lo dejé tirado jajajaja – Terry le reprochó con la mirada – No me mires así, Celestino…¿Sabes a donde me llevó? A jugar Golf…¡lo detesto! Y como si fuera poco…llegó el grupo amigo de Kristin y para la guinda de la torta la mosca muerta de Annie, que se supone estaría con los demás… - Dijo enfurecida de recordarlo, sacando su sombrero.

- Ya…¿Pero porque estas tan molesta? – Preguntó riendo de la expresión divertida que colocó ante ese tipo de pregunta.

- ¿Cómo que porque?... se quedó en Escocia para estar conmigo…yo creí que "La sorpresa" que tenía era que …me pediría que fuera su novia de nuevo ¿Y que hace? Hablar, estar y mirar a esa mosca muerta de Annie Brightter…¡ES UN TARADO! – Respondió y una vez que terminó entró en razón de lo que acababa de decir.

- Mhhhh…estas celosa…jajajajajaja – Se rió y se calló porque aún le dolía todo.

- Que bien que te duela todo, por reírte de mi…cretino ...- Reclamó levantándose a ver por la ventana, se le cayó el sobre que fue a buscar del investigador privado y recordó que no lo había abierto – Mira… aquí me entregó un sobre el investigador privado que contrató Liz…yo fui a verle por otro trabajo que le tengo y dice que olvidó entregar mas datos de los Leegan ¿Puedes creerlo?...¡Mas cosas turbias de esa familia! – Abriendo el sobre ante la curiosidad de Terry eran otro lote importante de papeles, lo dividió y entregó un poco para él.

Ambos leyeron en silencio, eran mas detalles, direcciones, parientes, fechas de lo anterior que ya sabían, cuando cada uno avanzó en su lectura a la par abrieron los ojos como si estuvieran ante una revelación histórica, se miraron sin poder creerlo e intercambiaron la información que cada cual dio lectura en su mente.

- ¿Qué?...esto es simplemente INCREÍBLE – Chilló Terry que creía que su vida era un enredo de cosas; sin embargo al lado de la vida de los Leegan, lo suyo era una pequeñez

- No lo creo…es demasiado… si lo otro era una bomba de tiempo…esto es… la Apocalipsis de los Leegan… ¿Qué hacemos con esto? – Preguntó la chica reuniendo todo muy bien.

- Sabes que creo…que ya que Liz se aventuró con el Señor Henson y hay que esperar que pasará … eso – Indicando el sobre – Debe guardarse como: "Una reserva para el futuro"…eso si debe quedar entre tú y yo…que veo que compartimos casi el mismo pensamiento y conociendo como es: Elisa, Neil, su madre y su padre… pues me da la impresión que este secreto deberá esperar un poco mas para ser revelado, tengo ese presentimiento ¿Qué opinas? – La miró moviendo sus cejas y divertido con esa nueva información.

- ¿Qué me parece?... tienes razón…trato hecho – Le dio la mano para sellar ese acuerdo – Y yo que creía que este tipo de situaciones no se daban… que ilusa -Guardó todo en su bolso.

- AQUÍ ESTABAS – El gritó de Ben que estaba en el dintel de la puerta la sobresaltó y miró aterrada a Terry. - ¿Se puede saber porque me dejaste tirado en el campo de golf?- Ofendido de lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Qué¿NO ME DIGAS QUE LO NOTASTE?...NO LO PUEDO CREER – Ironizó enfurecida de sus reclamos.

- No comiences, Joann… por favor…a ti te encanta sacarme de quicio…el Juego del gato y el ratón…YA ME ESTOY CANSANDO DE ESO…NO ES DIVERTIDO – Le espetó mientras ella se acercó a Terry que estaba intentando levantarse.

- NO ME GRITES… GROSERO – Le chilló y al ver que se acercó para agarrarla, se colocó detrás del herido Terry.

- Hey…niña, no me uses como escudo… habla con él…dile lo mismo que me has dicho ¿O que¿Quieres que yo se lo diga?- Le dijo volteando al ver que estaba detrás de él y le hizo un gesto.

- ¡Que cosa!...¿Que es lo que te has dicho, Jo?...- Preguntó Ben cruzándose de brazos y esperando.

- NADA… NO ES NADAAAAAAAA- Chilló soltándose de Terry y corriendo por arriba de la cama para que Ben no la alcanzara – ME VOY…AHHHH – Corriendo alrededor de Albert que pasaba por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa?... – Preguntó Albert al ver que escapaba de Ben

- JOOOO… VEN ACA…deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña – Le dijo Ben que se quedó esperando que soltara a Albert.

- Mira, Albert…este cretino no me deja en paz…- Le dijo señalándole detrás de él – Ayúdame…dile que no quiero que se acerque…que se vaya con la loca de Kristin Yegualock – Bromeó con el apellido y Ben entendió porque estaba enojada.

- Este… Joann, creo que ya te escuchó… - Le dijo algo nervioso por estar en medio de esa discusión de enamorados. La dejó que fuera con Ben y continúo su camino hacia su habitación.

- Si …ya te escuché…Ven – Ben se acercó y la tomó de la mano - ¿Por qué todo lo haces tan difícil? – Le susurró comprendiendo que Kristin fue una mala chica con ella; pero no le tomó en cuenta mientras jugaba Golf cuando se percató que Joann se había ido.

- Yo no lo hago difícil…tú nunca sabes nada… - Reclamó Joann mirándolo.

- Te equivocas si se…me vine hasta acá por ti ¿No te basta? – Le respondió con paciencia tomado de su mano.

- Claro…dejando a una yegua y trayendo a otra – Le recriminó con una mueca de enfado.

- Mi amor…¿A que te refieres? – Le dijo sin entender nada.

- Tu amor nada… ¿Y Annie? – Levantó su ceja izquierda y le soltó la mano.

- Oh… ¿Annie?... es cierto que ella apareció allá y me dijo que se vendría con nosotros…pero cuando me dijeron que te fuiste yo corrí detrás de ti y… la dejé tirada allá…- Confesó recién acordándose de esa chica ante la risa de Joann - ¿De que te ríes?...es terrible lo que hice…es de poco caballero – Comentó horrorizado, mientras ella entrelazó su mano con la suya.

- Me río porque se lo merece… y a ti lo que te tiene que importar es lo que yo piense…tú solo debes ser caballero conmigo – Sonrió y lo abrazó.

Candy llegó con Albert, estuvo en la cocina por un rato, con todo lo que se había enterado en el día, pensaba como ayudarle. No quería que la relación entre Erin y él se estropeara por mentirle, subió para ver a Terry, llevando ella misma un jugo. En el pasillo vio a Ben con Joann, la forma en que él la miraba, le hablaba, siempre al lado preocupado de su vida a pesar de haber estado separados continuaba queriéndola inclusive mas que antes, era muy evidente con solo verlo, sonrió al pensar que ahora eran primas y feliz de esa noticia porque la quería mucho. Los dejó que hablaran y entró de espaldas a la habitación de Terry, se volteó lentamente concentrada en su labor de enfermera.

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! – La aparición repentina de Terry la hizo lanzar lejos la bandeja con el jugo que aterrizó en el pijama, no sin antes golpear la cabeza de Terry- …Pero Terry…¿Qué haces de pie? …Oh…¿Te pegaste fuerte? – Le dijo angustiada mirando su frente.

- HAYYYY…PERO…¿Así eres con todos tus pacientes, pecosa? – Se quejó dejando que lo revisara.

- Noooo… solo que…¡NADA DE ESTO HUBIESE PASADO SI NO ME HUBIERAS ASUSTADO!- Le chilló molesta y revisando que solo le salió un chichón y que el vaso no se quebró.

- Pero no me grites…mira nada mas como quedé…con una contusión craneal y bañado en jugo de… ¿Damasco? – Dijo probando el jugo que escurría por su pijama - ¿Como sabes que me gusta el jugo de damasco?... – Le preguntó teniendo una idea interesante con ese lamentable accidente.

- Este… no lo sabia…o si… la verdad no se - Candy le respondió nerviosa porque la tenía agarrada por la cintura.

- Mhhhh… ahora no puedo quedarme así…todo pegoteado y mojado, que podría darme una pulmonía ¿NO? – Le dijo soltándola y fingiendo aun más dolor.

- Es cierto…debes cambiarte…¿Dónde tienes otro pijama? – Le dijo con naturalidad mientras Terry tenía su clásica sonrisa indicando con inocencia hacia el clóset y ella buscó – Aquí… esto parece Pijama…toma …cámbiate que yo me salgo ahora – Le extendió el pijama mirando el rostro de él.

- Este… estoy mal herido Candy…me extraña que siendo enfermera no sepas que con la paliza que me dieron no puedo moverme…me duele todo…deberás desvestirme y colocarme eso tú – Le indicó viendo como ella se ruborizó con esa sugerencia

- ¿QUEEEEE?...noooo… ¡Estas loco!...yo no puedo hacer eso – Se negó rotundamente frunciendo el ceño ante la risa contenida de Terry

- Candy… ¿Eres o no enfermera? – Le preguntó mirando su rostro ruborizado por completo.

- Si…lo soy – Respondió con las dos manos en su cintura ofendida con la proposición de Terry.

- Entonces… estarás acostumbrada a ver…es decir…ya sabes como es el cuerpo humano ¿No te enseñan anatomía?...- Ella asintió a eso sin darle la cara – no entiendo porque tanto escándalo…yo soy un paciente mas para ti ¿ O NO? – Preguntó sin poder parar de reír.

- Si…Pero no es lo mismo – Susurró con un brillo especial en los ojos. Terry se inclinó para cerciorarse que escuchó bien lo que acababa de decir

- ¿Que quieres decir con que "No es lo mismo"? – Le preguntó a Candy, que lo miró por segundos.

– Quiero decir que si…eso eres y serás…un paciente…no se que te estarás figurando tú que yo soy – Le respondió enfurecida con esa sonrisita que traía.

- No me figuro nada…yo solo quiero que me desabroches esto…no me voy a cambiar para abajo…porque desafortunadamente….este quiero decir…que afortunadamente no se ensucio con el jugo ese que traías – Terry aguardó que ella se acercara intentando estar serio, mientras ella salió al pasillo mirando a todos lados a ver si no venía nadie.

- Esta bien…pero no intentes nada porque de lo contrario te dejaré un mes mas en reposo ¿me has oído? – Le advirtió dándole la espalda para buscar una esponja para limpiarlo mientras Terry aguardaba – Ya desabróchate eso…

- Candy…ya te dije que ni siquiera puedo mover un dedo

- Que raro… yo juraría que has movido la mano completa para leer, escribir y todo – Se acercó y Terry esperó que ella desabotonara el pijama.

Así lo hizo con delicadeza de no tocarle, mientras él tenía los brazos como si estuviera siendo asaltado, burlándose de su comentario anterior. Estaba aproblemada, al ir botón por botón que con los nervios parecía que se habían pegado, sintiendo su mirada y respiración encima de ella, al descubrir su pecho, se percató inevitablemente que ese tiempo que no lo vio se había esmerado en ejercitarse porque podía repasar y reconocer sin problema alguno la musculatura completa, que estaba muy bien delimitada en el tórax de Terry, se recriminó ante semejante pensamiento. Y cuando lo tocó con la esponja para limpiarle el jugo, Terry se estremeció, porque olvidó que debía ser agua tibia y no helada. Lo secó de forma rápida y lo ayudó a colocarse el otro pijama, ahora pudo respirar con tranquilidad mientras terminaba de abrochar todo.

- Ya estas listo… anda a la cama – Le dijo con un mano.

- Si…gracias…claro que el agua helada… eso como que fue intencional – Musitó porque eso era agua sacada de los deshielos de Escocia.

- NO SE A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO… - Gritó molesta pensando mal.

- No seas mal pensada, por Dios - Le respondió alarmado de lo que se figuraba que era él – Enfermera pecosa… creo que ya dije que no puedo moverme…debes ayudarme a llegar a la cama – Insistió con inocencia ante el rostro de fastidio de Candy que se acercó a él.

- Esta bien… creo que mejor contrataremos a otra enfermera – Le dijo sintiendo como él se abrazó a ella y la miró.

- Si quieres… le puedes preguntar a Liam cual es la dirección de las enfermeras que estaban en Edimburgo…¿Joann no te contó? – Rió al ver que ella lo soltó indignada.

- ¿Qué?...esas no eran enfermeras…¡ERAN ACTRICES! Y ESO SI ME LO CONTÓ JOANN…SABES QUE… YO SEGUIRE CUIDANDO DE TI…NO NECESITAS NADA QUE YO NO PUEDA HACER… por algo estudie enfermería…yo si lo soy y de verdad – Le dijo completamente enfurecida, imaginando por la descripción de Joann de cómo eran esas supuestas enfermeras.

- Esta bien…pero no te enojes – Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y ella lo tapaba.

- NO ESTOY ENOJADA…ACUESTATE AHÍ Y LEE ALGO – Se sentó al lado agarrando una revista para que se le pasara la ira.

Le hizo compañía por toda la tarde, molesta de lo descarado que seguía siendo aun estando comprometido, armando enredos con las demás chicas y consiguiendo actrices de dudosa reputación. De vez en cuando le observaba por sobre la revista, lo veía que estaba escribiendo algo, concentrado y cuando éste miraba fingía continuar leyendo.

**Residencia Andley**

**Dundee - Escocia**

La señora Sarah Leegan, recién llegaba de la vista que le hizo al señor Henson, la misma empleada la hizo pasar a esperarle en el despacho. Admirando cada detalle de ese hermoso lugar, decidió leer una revista y sus ojos se fueron a un sobre que estaba sobre el buró, un papel pegado afuera decía: "Leer es urgente - Firma Liz Lamberth", de forma instantánea supo que se trataba de la chica de ojos verdes, amiga de Liam que visiblemente debía tener algo más con el prometido de su hija, no vaciló mas y al observar el sobre no estaba abierto. Lo guardó entre sus cosas, entendiendo que no fue visto por el Señor Kirian, ya que estaba tapado sobre otros diarios. Se excusó con Adel, diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no podía esperar mas, se fue en el auto con su chofer.

Recordaba todo, agradecida de su acertividad de robarse ese sobre, porque al abrirlo, estaba todo su pasado tormentoso, una época que quiso dejar atrás, aterrada ante la idea de que lo hubiese leído que se disipo rápidamente al ver que ella misma rasgó el sobre; maldiciendo el atrevimiento de esa chica de hurgar en su vida de esa manera, jurando vengarse. Revisó todo habían: Fotos, cuentas en el banco de Suiza que estaban extinguiéndose poco a poco, testimonios, evidencias de una gran verdad que suizo olvidar, los terrenos muchos de ellos en remate por la crisis financiera; todo el patrimonio de los Leegan que se consumió como si fuera agua evaporada lo único propio era la granja de Nuevo México y la residencia de Indianápolis, datos sobre los lugares ocultos que ella regularmente visitaba con la excusa de ir a tomar el te con sus amigas, nombres de fantasía que se inventó en el permiso que se daba para su escapada amorosa con el único amor de su vida; aquel perfecto amante que apareció en su vida y luego se esfumó para aparecer cuando ya era tarde, porque se había casado; pero que no pudo negarse a sus encuentros apasionados porque transformaba sus noches de soledad, cada vez que se veían.

Si se enteraba alguien de su familia, su marido o sus hijos; la familia perfecta que tardó años en construir a pesar de no existir amor; se iría al vació directo al precipicio. En su habitación, revisaba una y otra vez alarmada con esa espantosa verdad que no estaba dispuesta a ventilar y mucho menos permitir que esa Chica confesara. No le importaba realmente no tener la compañía de su marido que hace meses, dormían en cuartos separados, su relación era simple apariencia, sus largos viajes de negocios en su intento de hacer surgir las riquezas de su entera propiedad lo alejaban de ella. Se iba solo sumergido en sus proyectos e invirtiendo en ideas ridículas, con un sueño de tener una platería, que para ella era tan mediocre. No estaba dispuesta a pasar necesidades, acostumbrada a los mejores lujos, convencida que llevaba sangre de realeza.

El golpe de la puerta de su habitación no dio tiempo para guardar el sobre, lo dejó bajo los almohadones de su cama y salió a recibir a un grupo de amigas. Su marido aun no se iba a jugar Golf como le había indicado.

- Dorothy…¿Has visto mi reloj? – Pregunto el Señor Horace Leegan listo para ir jugar Golf con unos antiguos amigos de colegio.

- No señor… ¿Lo ha buscado usted en el cuarto de la señora? – La sirvienta se dirigió al cuarto de la señora, ella acostumbraba a revisar ese reloj cuando su marido lo dejaba olvidado en la sala, busco encima de la mesita de luz, debajo de la cama y ordenó los almohadones.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Indicó el hombre mientras llevaba su pipa en sus manos, al ver el sobre amarillo en la cama.

- No se señor… - La chica lo tomó y se lo entregó.

- No te preocupes Dorothy… yo continuo buscando, debe estar por aquí – Le dijo y dejó el sobre encima del buró, la chica se fue.

Al levantar unos papeles estaba su reloj encima, la cadena se enredó en el sobre y cayó al suelo, dejando esparcidos por el suelo alfombrado las fotos. Se agachó a recogerlo y comenzó a mirar cada papel, foto y antecedentes que estaban ante sus ojos. En una expresión fría, distante como si en algún rincón de su alma lo hubiera presentido o ya antes existiera la duda que se disipo con esas pruebas irrefutables. No necesitaba nada mas, se dio el tiempo para leer todo, uniendo el crucigrama de las mentiras y secretos ocultos de su mujer por mas de dieciocho años. La puerta se abrió de golpe y ante sus ojos la aludida, que al verle con el sobre en sus manos palideció, ante la impavidez del afectivo señor Leegan que le indicó que se sentara.

- Toma asiento…Querida…creo que debemos conversar mucho sobre esto – Le indicó el sobre, las fotos que sostenía.

- Yo puedo explicarte todo…eso es… mentira – Indicó de forma rápida aun de pie.

- Primero que todo toma asiento…Señora…¿Cómo debería llamarte?... ¿Sarah Leegan¿La enigmática Anthea? O quizás prefieras ¿Céline? – El Señor Leegan se basó en los datos que portaba ese sobre. La mujer le miraba como si le hubiese dicho un disparate.

- Soy la señora Sarah Leegan …tu esposa no lo olvides…la descendiente directa de los Andley… no me hables en ese tono – Le exigió ofendida por su forma de dirigirse a ella.

- Mhhhh… tengo mis dudas querida… aquí dice que fuiste adoptada, es decir, por tus venas no corre ni una gota de sangre de nobleza y menos de los Andley – Expresó su marido con rabia en sus ojos, por tantas humillaciones y los aires de grandeza de esa mujer.

La miró aun sosteniendo su pipa, no era nada nuevo, en sus manos tenía las evidencias que ella supo ocultar muy bien por años. La fina dama se sentó atolondrada por la mirada de su marido, desesperada ante la idea de que decir y explicar si todo estaba en la manos de ese hombre que nunca amó, significó su estabilidad y olvidar su pasado; pero no se hubiera casado con él tenía mejores opciones, si no se hubiera ido su primer amor. Repentinamente le interrumpió en su pensamiento.

- ¿Crees que cambiando de nombre se puede cambiar de vida?...Querida, debiste empezar por intentar cambiar por dentro - Continuo con la conversación mientras cerraba la puerta con llave para evitar su huída. – Debemos hablar sobre el futuro de esta relación, bueno si es que alguna vez la hubo…

Se sentó frente a ella y sacó los papeles que contenía ese sobre, para guiarse en esa interrogación de la que nadie la salvaría, porque no estaba sus dos hijos en la casa. No le importaba que ella insistiera en sostener que eran mentiras, todo calzaba con las fechas de sus viajes, tampoco le interesaba que eso fuera un complot contra su familia, ya la llegada de esos documentos fueron un abrir los ojos a la realidad que sospechó y no se animó a asumir. Estaba cansado de ser basureado por esa mujer, que menoscababa sus ganas de surgir de forma honesta. El señor Horace Leegan, estaba satisfecho con el negocio de Platería al que le tenía mucha fe, admitiendo que para que adquiriera importancia debía ser a punta de mucho esfuerzo y trabajo del que se rehusaba Neil a hacer, comenzando de a poco con un grupo de orfebres interesados en crear nuevas aleaciones de metales, el sueño de su vida estaba tomando forma y aunque sabía que no era compartido por la mujer que alguna vez amó, comprendía que siempre era el momento para recomenzar una nueva vida solo o de la mano de quienes creían en su habilidad en los negocios, aun tenía el trabajo en el banco de los Andley, siempre sintiendo que era la labor perfecta que esperaba su mujer; pero que no le llenaba en absoluto. Revelar esa verdad que conversaba a solas con la Señora Leegan, le sirvió de mucho, a pesar del dolor que le significaba hacer la pregunta mas difícil de todas ¿Eran Neil Y Elisa sus hijos?

Continuara…

**Notas**: El poema que está al comienzo de este capítulo ( y alguno que otros mas en los capítulos anteriores) son de mi absoluta propiedad, éste en especial ha sido creado para éste fanfic. Para el que le interesa saber si existe o no lo que menciono en mi fanfic…agrego lo siguiente: **Hotel Savoy**; construido en 1889 en Londres, queda a orillas del río Támesis, cerca del Covent garden y dispone del Restaurante Riverside (que se menciona en el fic) y Savoy Grill. **Cartier**; Joyería que tuvo sus comienzos en 1859, se instala en la 9 Boulevard Italiens, en el corazón de París. En 1899 se instala el hijo, Alfred Cartier en el número 13 rue de la Paix, la calle más cara de París. En 1902 con la ayuda de sus tres hijos se instala en Londres en el 4 New Burlington Street, más tarde se expande a otra dirección. Y en 1917 llega a Nueva York. Broche de zafiro y diamantes con motivos góticos, es una creación de Cartier, en el año 1906 en que se inaugura el estilo Art Deco, basados en formas abstractas y geométricas de la orfebrería de la época. **Técnica Niel**; es una forma en que los orfebres ornaban sus creaciones por lo general de oro y plata con incisiones directas sobre el metal, para luego rellenar con una amalgama compuesta por: Plomo, Cobre, Azufre, plata y bórax. **Buril**; Herramienta de acero, que se usa en joyería de boca afilada y diferentes secciones de corte utilizada para grabar. **Posies**; Los orfebres de la edad media le dominaban así a breves poemas o dedicatorias que se grababan en los anillos, que bien podían ir decorados con flores, rosetones, letras o la emblemática flor de Lys. **Joyería Tiffany**; en 1837 comenzó como tienda de papelería y regalos en 259 Broadway, Nueva York, recién en 1953 se instala con la conocida fachada del reloj sostenida por una estatua de bronce de 2,74 metros de alto.

Agradecimientos a las antiguas y fieles lectoras, que siempre tiene una palabra de aliento cuando a esta estrafalaria escritora se le esfuma la imaginación, solo espero que continúen hasta el final y no decepcionarlas con la historia, que muchas veces puede ser distinta a como se la imaginan; pero yo escribo como lo siento y me nace, sin el animo de ofender o menospreciar a nadie. A la mala onda que aun llega de vez en cuando, me doy cuenta que igualmente me leen, porque saben harto detalle, pues como sea me honra que le teman a una aprendiz de la pluma como yo misma me autodefino, porque el escritor nunca termina de instruirse y empaparse de ideas nuevas. Gracias a las lectoras anónimas que por fin se pronunciaron, que no importa cuanto se demoren en leer, lo que me importa es compartir mi imaginación con los demás. Saludos a las nuevas personas Denise y Yola, a las que no quieren ser nombradas y me escriben en privado.

Sobre el monstruo de la Laguna, para eso falta aun, es todo lo que puedo decir. Espero que les haya gustado este largo capitulo, que tiene de todo un poco, ya comenzó el verdadero conflicto con la aparición del padre de Joann, lo que hay detrás del anillo de la madre de Candy, la parada de carros ( la reprimenda o reto como le llaman en otro países) de Albert a la tía Abuela, lo dejó fuera de ser sentenciado como un cero aporte, creo que debía darle mas protagonismo y presencia a este "Don perfectito" y para colmo el destape del pasado turbio de la Señora Leegan, como yo creo que ella es la que se jura Andley (Por lo menos para mi fanfic, tal vez en la serie sería distinto…lo pregunté y Mayosiete, las demás chicas están de testigo) resultó ser una bataclana de cuarta, yo creo que con ese pasado que le inventé dejé a todas las lectoras feliz ¿ o no?. Ahora…¿Cuál sería la reserva sobre los Leegan que Terry y Joann se guardaron¿Cómo reaccionará Joann cuando vea a su padre¿Qué pasará cuando sepa que es sobrina de Albert¿Albert le pedirá matrimonio a Erin?¿Porque Terry quiere cambiarse el apellido¿Qué pasara con los Leegan¿Quiénes o que paso con los padres de Candy? Ya pueden dar sus hipótesis al respecto que me divierto con las barbaridades que se imaginan...ya saben acepto que saturen de reviews jajaja, para que me digan que les parece.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	35. Soliloquio, en el meditar femenino

**Capítulo 35: Soliloquio, en el meditar femenino**

****

**28 de junio de 1915**

**Perth - Escocia**

Hoy era uno de esos días extraños, en que comúnmente me hubiese levantado con animo, contenta y con esa sonrisa de siempre perfilada en mis labios; sin embargo cuando miré el calendario de forma repentina la tristeza me invadió como una ráfaga de viento y me tumbó al mas puro pesimismo, a pesar de que no me gusta serlo. Intenté buscar la última carta de mis padres y la lleve conmigo mientras bajaba a la cocina, me senté a leerla mientras esperaba que la tetera hirviera. Mis padres, no los veía hace mas de dos meses y recientemente estuvieron de cumpleaños: a ella le regalé una colección de labiales de Elizabeth Arden y a mi padre aquel perfume artesanal de la tienda Penhaligon's, que le agrada tanto. Mencionaban su eterna preocupación por mí, por Adam, mi hermano que estudiando leyes lo dejó todo para enrolarse en el ejército francés. Que manera de hacerles sufrir con nuestras decisiones; pero por mas que les doliera nos daban la libertad de escoger nuestro propio camino. Mi hermano, yo también me preocupo de él, no se nota cuando estoy rodeada de personas ya que siempre he creído que pensar cosas negativas atraen la desgracia, por eso elevo mis mejores intenciones cada vez que amanece; pero cuando llega la noche y uno se encuentra con el silencio de sus propios pensamientos que viajan a la velocidad de la luz termino despojada de la paz con tanta facilidad.

Muchas veces me desperté sudando con alguna pesadilla tan real, que podría sentir en mi cuerpo las huellas de mi exaltación con esa tragedia que sueño. Sostengo sus cartas en mis manos, lo que me relata muchas veces no es agradable, se que vive un infierno en esa guerra, siendo criado para amar y respetar; tiene que traicionarse a diario en defensa de la patria. Por este tiempo que continua en Francia no ha dejado de escribirme a mi, Joann, Caroline, Jos, Erin y Liam; sus amigos de toda una vida, cada uno le alegra y conmemora sus vivencias que arrancan una sonrisa, un suspiro, que lo alejan por instantes del escenario que observa diariamente.

Me levanté en busca de ese café, en la quietud de la casa, el reloj marcaba apenas las seis y media de la mañana. Aspiré de forma inmediata el aroma agreste, el perfume de alguien en particular, inconfundible. Una mixtura de menta, mandarina, lavanda, Artemisa, sándalo, tomillo, piña y helecho, dejando en mi mente la imagen de un amanecer en medio de un tupido bosque, el tañido de la cuchara en la taza mientras deshacía el azúcar, al abrir mis ojos, estaba ahí parado en el quicio de la puerta, mi amigo: Liam. Observando con su sonrisa ególatra, una rala barba, su pelo mas corto con sus rizos encima de sus rutilantes ojos garzos, tamborileando sus dedos en la puerta esperando que le dirigiera la mirada, acostumbrado a que todos noten su presencia, en especial la femenina.

- ¿Qué?... – Le digo instantáneamente de forma defensiva y puedo notar sus margaritas marcarse en esa cara de zonzo irresistible que siempre trae, cuando se esmera en verse bien.

- Buenos días, se dice…veo que no he sido el único que no pudo dormir bien –Para variar corrigiéndome, camina directo hacia mi, el aroma que desprende a su paso me aturde lo deja impregnado en mi mejilla justo cuando me da el beso matinal. Espero que no haya notado que me estremecí con ese gesto.

- ¿Quien te dijo a ti que no he dormido bien?…. – Le respondo tomando otro sorbo de ese café humeante, para ver si me despabilo, no pude probar mucho porque me lo quitó de las manos.

- ¿Café? Tú no tomas café…mejor dicho no deberías – Lo prueba y me devuelve la mirada, reprochándome como si le hablara a una enana de cinco años. Podría cachetearlo por eso, claro más que nada por lo último que dijo y lo pensé; pero preferí ignorarle.

- Lo que me faltaba una persona que me corrija – Me levanto molesta, no se con exactitud porque me incomoda tanto su presencia. La verdad que si se; pero es terrible pensarlo y hasta decirlo. Me sacudo esa idea y me enfurezco mas – Dame eso acá y anda a molestar a otro lado – Rescatando mi café de sus manos cálidas.

- Uhhh… que mal humor que tienes – Responde muy divertido de ver mi enfado tallado en mi frente, cuando no me gusta verme así porque significa que me arrugaré antes de tiempo – Ese ceño fruncido… te arrugarás antes de tiempo – Me dice sonriendo con sus ojos y la verdad que yo quedé en blanco, otra vez está leyendo mi mente¿Qué significa eso?, probablemente Meg tendría una explicación a eso, estoy en la dimensión desconocida - ¿Que te pasa? – Se inclina para verme por que debo estar como un papel, mientras dejo la taza y decido tomar una manzana, que él también decide arrebatarme.

- ¡NADA!…. ¡DAME ACA!- Lo empujo para que me de la maldita manzana, la llevo en mis manos y la observo preguntándome ¿Para que quiero comer una manzana a las seis y media de la mañana? Si ni siquiera tengo hambre…No lo se.

- ¿Para que quieres comer una manzana a las seis y media de la mañana?…tú no tienes hambre a ésta hora – Me responde con una sonrisa. No puede ser otra vez.

- ¡QUE SABES TU LO QUE YO NECESITO! … ¡QUE TANTO SI ME QUIERO COMER MEDIO KILO DE MANZANAS! …¿Qué? …¿¡TE PREOCUPA QUE POR UNA MALDITA MANZANA PUEDA ENGORDAR!?- Le respondí furiosa agarrando no una manzana si no que todas las que podía llevar en mi regazo – ESFUMATEEEEE…TU NO SABES NADA DE MI…ABSOLUTAMENTE NADAAAAAAAAA – Le vuelvo a gritar mientras me dirijo con ese arsenal en mis manos, sin mirarle intuyo que eso debió ocasionar una de las dos opciones que tengo en mente: Una podría ser que lo enfurecí porque le grite siendo muy temprano o dos que eso le dolió porque se cree muy conocedor del alma femenina, sin importarle si es la de su amiga o la de una fulana cualquiera.

- ¡PARA QUE GRITAS TAN TEMPRANO!…. neurótica – Y ahí está la respuesta, es la opción uno; pero casi estoy segura que su mohín de disgusto es por la opción dos, continuo mi camino pero… con un brazo me cierra la puerta sin que yo pueda salir. Como es mas alto que yo, puedo sentir su respiración encima mío y su perfume que me trae recuerdos que no quiero pensar, por lo menos no ahora.

- Déjame salir…quiero irme – Le pido seria, serena y ¿Qué hace? mantiene su brazo y de forma descarada recorre su mirada en mi figura, como si fuera la primera vez que me ve. Esa no es la forma de mirar a una amiga, es todo lo que puedo pensar.

- Si quieres salir, tendrás que dejar…EL MEDIO KILO DE MANZANAS QUE LLEVAS EN TUS BRAZOS, por que…NO ME DA LA GANA SER CABALLERO Y ABRIR LA PUERTA – Me chilla el grosero mal agestado y veo que realmente está furioso; pero no mas que yo, se que espera por mi respuesta si al final de cuentas le produce un placer discutir conmigo.

- ¿Así?... veo que ahora con una mirada sabes cuantos kilos llevo aquí…- le indico mi arsenal que aun sostengo en mis brazos y levanto mis cejas evidenciando mi sarcasmo y que iba por mas - Pensé que tu cerebro solo podía hacer una cosa a la vez … CALCULAR LAS MEDIDAS DE LAS PECHUGAS Y EL TRASERO DE CUANTA MUJER SE TE CRUZAAAAAAA – Le grito de solo recordar a esa bataclana del hospital por la que me menospreció y al parecer por su rostro descompuesto eso no le agradó para nada.

- ¿QUEEE? PERO QUE VOCAUBLARIO LAS SOEZ - Saca a relucir su vocabulario conmigo, con esa risita irónica sabiendo que es probable que no tenga le menor idea que significa eso, lo pienso porque no soy un diccionario ambulante y se que me ha dicho algo así como… ¿Grosera? Lo miro y continua con su gritadera - ¡YO SI USO MI CEREBRO PARA OTRAS COSAS!… yo solo te quería ayudar ya que creía que tú estabas A DIETAAAAAA….porque así mirándote veo que HAS SUBIDO CONSIDERABLEMENTE DE PESOOOOOO- Me chilla y yo hago el esfuerzo por San Clotario de no llorar¿Para que hago ese maratónico esfuerzo si con mi cara de espanto basta y sobra?, esa es la peor ofensa de la historia que han podido decirme y él lo sabe; pero como diría mi amiga Jo…"dignidad femenina ante todo…no llores"

- Eso dirás tú…- Resoplo con ira contenida y tengo en mente una frase de oro - PERO ARCHIE CONSIDERA QUE NO ESTOY NADA DE MAL… AL FINAL ES ESO LO QUE CUENTA…LO QUE ÉL OPINEEEEEEEEE… Y QUEDATE CON LAS MANZANAS – Las lanzó encima de sus pies efectivamente por su dolor, eran más de medio kilo. Quiero salir y no conseguí cruzar la puerta porque me jaló del brazo como un cavernícola, por poco me caigo con las manzanas esparcidas en el suelo, él me sostuvo.

- ¿Por qué quieres irte¿Vas a salir¿Qué cosa te dice ese melenudillo de oro?– Me suelto de su agarre rudo y me interroga levantando sus cejas, aun jugando con la primera manzana, la mas roja, era la que yo quería, mientras pensaba como sería llevarla en su bocota de cangrejo que insistía en decir barbaridades.

- Voy a salir con Archie… quiero arreglarme – Le respondí y era verdad, porque ayer ese agradable chico me invitó a dar un paseo, fue amable, divertido, complaciente, educado. Me mira como si hubiese dicho alguna indecencia por supuesto que eso ofende, si mal que mal tengo 16 años.

- Hmmmm…estas interesada en ese melenudillo de oro ¿no? – Me pregunta como si tuviera algún derecho, que él mismo renunció hace tiempo atrás, porque según él yo era una niña – Eres muy niña para salir con ese tarado – Reclama majaderamente, sigue creyendo lo mismo de mi.

- ¿Qué? No soy una niña…precisamente por eso me gusta Archie. Porque es caballero y me trata como mujer… me hace sentir como una MUJER– Le corrijo y se que se viene algo peor porque veo que de sus hermosos ojos azules hay una pizca de malicia apunto de vomitarla con ira.

- ¿Si?..¿Que es lo que se supone que te hace?... – Me dice insinuando que tal vez esta hablando con una bataclana, como las que él está acostumbrado.

- ¡IMBECIL!… ¡MAL EDUCADO!… ¡TE DESTESTO!…ME ALEGRO QUE TE VAYAS A CASAR CON UNA LOCA COMO ELISA… ESPERO QUE SEAS MUY INFELIZ COMO TE LO MERECES – Le chilló con una rabia, mirándole directo a sus azules ojos.

Se apoderó de mi la ira, al sentirme vapuleada por mi amigo, el mismo zopenco al que le di mi primer beso de verdad en París, la cuna del amor. Le di tantos manotazos en su cabezota para ver si así dejaba de pensar mal de mí, de tratarme como un bebé. Le grite de todo: desgraciado, insolente, despectivo, ofensivo, cavernícola, pánfilo, desleal, insensible y de la ira pasé a la pena, no se en que momento estaba llorando a mares como una tonta delante de él. Me agarró las manos para que dejara de desquitarme con él, en ese forcejeo no quería que me viera llorar; pero ya era muy obvio y cuando me controlo ahogada en mi sollozo, me quedó viendo y me abrazó. Cuando rato estuve ahí no lo se, absorta en los brazos de mi mejor amigo, el novio de la foca Leegan, el eterno enamorado de Joann mi hermana del alma, el amigo de mi hermano. El pintor del que estaba completamente enamorada, sabiendo que ese no se aferra a ninguna mujer en especial y menos a una que ve como a su hermanita pequeña, que no tiene ningún atractivo despampanante como él acostumbra a observar con esa cara de cretino. Mas lloré con ese tipo de pensamientos que tenía lacerando mi amor propio, ya era tarde porque estaba sufriendo al saberlo comprometido. Me entrega su pañuelo, que pena porque en realidad lo necesitaba. No me dice nada; seguramente por piedad y antes que pueda irme, tomó mi cara en sus calidas manos debía estar fea porque llore bastante y siempre se colocan esas venas rojas en mi ojos que no se como quitarme. Me responde que no me veo fea, que en realidad nunca he sido fea y me pregunto ¿Pensé eso en voz baja o en voz alta?

Antes que pueda reaccionar, se acerca a mi poco a poco, acaricia mi pelo y creo que ahí debí morir porque en medio de la cocina y en un revés del destino, porque no estaba ahí para buscarlo a él, me dio un beso en la mejilla sintiendo como mi corazón dio un vuelco con esa cercanía. Embobada con sus ojos, no supe en que momento me asió a él sosteniendo mi rostro en sus manos, rozó mis labios en los suyos, yo podía sentir su sabor al café, su respiración entrecortada en un suspiro. Comenzamos el vertiginoso viaje de sensaciones y entrega en ese tierno contacto, transformándose en un apasionado encuentro al que no tuve valor de negarme dejando colar el aire a intervalos aun unidos en una sintonía perfecta de mi menuda figura en los brazos del pintor, de mi amigo y compañero. Vaya creo que después de mucho juntarme con Joann, hasta tengo algo de poeta en todo esto.

Intento retroceder; pero él no me suelta y termino contra la pared, sumisa a su boca, revolucionándome por completo y ahí es cuando lo empujo. Sintiéndome ofendida, lo miró casi agónica y le doy un cachetazo impresionante porque me robó el beso, fue lo que yo creí; pero siendo honesta creo que yo le respondí todo el rato. ¿Entonces porque le pegué? No me da tiempo para pensarlo y continúo en mi papel melodramático.

- ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!…. ¡No tienes derecho! …caramba que no…– Le digo completamente ruborizada por lo que acababa de hacer, aunque una parte de mi ruega para que vuelva a besarme ¡Que horror! Me recrimino de inmediato, creo que deberé ir a confesarme.

- Liz… Tú respondiste al beso… tú… me…besaste también…y si que sabes…tú me entiendes… ¿De que te quejas? – Me responde el cretino con picardía en sus palabras aun sobando su mejilla porque quedó roja, tengo la mano muy pesada.

- Ya te dije, no soy como las tipas a las tú frecuentas ¡ALEJATE! Cretino…descarado… ¡ESTUPIDO! – Tengo rabia al pensar que crea que soy un objeto para satisfacer su placer del momento, es así como me acababa de mirar. Me doy media vuelta para irme y otra vez su brazo cierra la puerta, no quiero mirarlo; pero me obliga a hacerlo, esta molesto y no se porque.

- YO NO HE DICHO QUE SEAS COMO OTRAS ¿LO HE DICHO ALGUNA VEZ?...LIZ…mírame – Yo solo lo miro por instantes y le doy la espalda para irme, pero él me abraza detrás de mi me susurra al oído - ¿Te lo he dicho?...contéstame – Cuando quiero darme vuelta él tiene los ojos cerrados, oliendo mi pelo o quizás lo imaginé. Así que de un manotazo lo saco de su trance.

- No; pero lo demuestras… dices que soy una niña y que no tengo ni esto ni lo otro… - Le respondí imitando su forma de hablar y me suelto de su abrazo. Él solo me mira extrañado.

- Pero es que eres una niña aun no cumples los 17 Liz ¿Cómo quieres que te diga entonces? – Se ríe y eso es para mí una mofa a mis atributos escasos y planos, por supuesto que no me toma en cuenta, no me escucha.

No le respondo continuo mi ida hacia la habitación, con rabia y pena, con ganas de bajar de nuevo y plantarle otro beso para que deje de llamarme: Niña. No lo haré para que luego diga que soy una loca. Me recuesto en mi cama, escribo otra vez en mi diario si lo hojeo me doy cuenta que un cincuenta por ciento de esas hojas hablan de él. Descubro de forma espeluznante que estoy loca, me enamoré de mi mejor amigo y él simplemente no me toma en cuenta, no me quiere ni un poco porque no me ve como mujer. ¿Cambiaría en algo si le digo que me enamoré de él¿Por qué estoy reparando en este monólogo que sostengo en mis pensamientos?

**_ Elizabeth L Lamberth_**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**28 de junio de 1915**

**Dundee – Escocia**

Me miro en el espejo, arreglo mi cabello en ese moño alto que me gusta llevar, para exhibir en mi cuello con garbo las esmeraldas que decidí llevar en esta ocasión. Uno de los pocos regalos, que recibí de Hassan hace más de 18 años, ese varonil y fogoso amante que encendía mis pasiones, mi eterno compañero en mis noches de soledad ¿Para que lo dejé¿Por qué no me decidí a seguirle en ese instinto salvaje que solo él sabe encender en mí? Al final de cuentas a mis padres poco les importaba si me casaba con el Señor Horace Leegan o con cualquier otro, que fuese digno. Yo me dejé recluir sumida en el abandono del único amor que tuve la oportunidad de conocer, agradecida de que nunca se enterara de que era: "Anthea- la promesa de los bailes exóticos", en numerosos cabaret de dudosa reputación. Solo fue un año, en la etapa de rebeldía en que creía que podía ser irresistible y traer dolores de cabeza a mis padres, cuidando de no ser reconocida siempre me disfrazaba, en esa doble vida que probablemente venía en mi sangre, la de mis padres desconocidos. Con un poco más de perfume quiero tapar ese pasado que me asquea, no es meritorio ni quise que alguien se enterara de eso; pero ya no podía exculparme ante los hechos. Mi marido, el mismo ser insignificante, deleznable, abnegado y conformista; que pretende que le ayude a salir adelante en sus negocios, cuando ni yo ni mis hijos hemos nacido para el trabajo al que nos quiere someter como un tirano. Me ha tratado pésimo, me observa con repulsión en sus ojos, enjuiciando mis actos y mentiras como si tuviera que pedir por su indulgencia. En esa conversación que tuvimos a puerta cerrada, me pregunto una y mil veces si Elisa y Neil eran sus hijos, quiero diezmar su ego, prolongar su agonía que se que no le permite dormir, si fuera posible que viva esclavizado a su dilema. Me ha solicitado el divorcio, quiere desertar de ésta relación y me ha dado solo éste día para pensarlo. Su aroma a césped y tierra mojada, con la mixtura de su tabaco pimentado, bloquea mi aire, infecta mi espacio, su constante asedio me molesta. En aquel infortunio que fue nuestro matrimonio, en la parquedad de mis besos, su sabor acre que deja en mis recuerdos. Lo miro y está erguido en su traje, que para mi se torna ya trillado, insípido, con aires de moralista y se que no a golpeado para invadir mi cuarto, aun así cierra la puerta y se instala con la mirada benigna, acorde a su personalidad endeble. Me complace saber que quizás ha llorado, que la verdad ha mellado su ego, volviendo el desanimo a gobernar su sensibilidad, por supuesto que yo no he llorado, no corre por mis pensamientos ni una gota de arrepentimiento, porque no me interesa derramar ni una sola salada lágrima por él ¿Qué es lo que le debo? Nada.

- Buenos Días…Anthea – Ironiza con mi pasado y eso me hace esbozar en mis ojos una ira incontrolable, que se perfectamente que decir cuando sea mi turno de dar mi opinión.

- Buenos Días… Frígido – Le respondo con tirria desbordando en mi mirada, me observa con suspicacia, no logro mas que una sonrisa y que encienda su pipa encima de mi.

- Veo que estas de humor…me parece, porque ya te di el tiempo suficiente para que pienses y me digas lo que quiero saber – Me insiste con sátira en sus palabras, se que no está jugando y que de sus ojos emanan el peor de los repudios que jamás sentí. Lejos de parecerme triste, me ufano de mi capacidad de causarle al apreciado Horace, el peor de los disgustos.

- No tienes que saber nada… ¿No has criado a Elisa y Neil como hijos tuyos?...vamos Horace, te conozco y se que aunque te diga que no son tuyos…seguirás ahí para ellos…tú tienes un noble y mediocre corazón – Le digo con displicencia y sin el menor remordimiento en mis palabras.

- Tiene sentido, por lo menos para mi, que el afecto no cambia de la noche a la mañana…para alguien que tiene corazón; porque en tu caso Querida, tu solo sabes satisfacer tus bajos instintos con cualquiera y para eso no necesitas un corazón…si no una buena cama o en realidad cualquier lado…no hace la diferencia… ¿No es así? – Me acaba de llamar Ramera, con finas palabras, porque disfruta que yo traduzca eso a mi antojo. Siendo su desilusión pulular en el ambiente.

- Mide tus frases, que solo existe un hombre en mi vida… por supuesto que no eres tú – Le sonrió disfrutando de esa venganza a sus groseras palabras.

- Ya lo se…claro que me he demorado en darme cuenta…pero vamos al grano… quiero el divorcio lo antes posible, sea cual sea el veredicto, sobre si Neil y Elisa son mis hijos o no… ¿Me lo dirás ahora o prefieres que presente los papeles que tengo al abogado para que anulen nuestro matrimonio por infidelidad y otros tantos datos que figuran ahí? – Su tono fastidioso logra aterrarme, no quiero por ningún motivo mas escándalos en mi vida, que alguien se entere de todo, sería el fin para mí, que no lo merezco.

- No creo que seas capaz de tamaña bajeza…- Le indico molesta buscando su mirada, porque él está de espaldas a mi ¿Que es lo que en verdad piensa hacer? Mi pensamiento vuela a gran velocidad, no me interesa lo que haya en su corazón, me importa lo que hará de mi honorabilidad que me ha costado años construir.

- ¿Bajeza? Es un apelativo un poco ridículo viniendo de ti… cuando pienso que has tratado mal a Candy, insistiendo que es huérfana, ladrona y muchas cosas mas, jamás pensé que la presencia de ella te recalcara que tú también eres de padres desconocidos – Me menciona con impavidez a la maldita huérfana y en mi cabeza yo misma borré ese lamentable episodio, convenciéndome que soy una Andley.

- No me compares con esa chiquilla vulgar – Gruño de su poco tino, convencida que yo debí nacer de una buena familia, que probablemente murió por tristes circunstancias, que no tengo el mismo pasado bastardo de Candy. Él se voltea a mirarme perplejo de mis palabras.

- Por favor ¿No te das cuenta que no tienes la autoridad moral de hablar así de ella¿Tú no eres mejor que nadie¿Se te olvida lo que fuiste?...creo que aun no pagas toda tu maldad y yo ayudaré en eso… – Me indica de forma majadera, sonriendo y una vez mas logra amedrentarme.

- ¡Que quieres decir!- Le grito porque me irrita su argucia, sus silencios entre frase y frase.

- Que he enviado a investigar quienes fueron tus padres…se que ahí está la raíz de tu alma podrida y créeme que haré hasta lo imposible por saber que fueron, que hicieron y donde vivieron…cuando los haya encontrado los pondré delante de ti aunque estén muertos…ahí veremos quien es mejor a quien…¿Sabes que tengo la leve impresión que no te espera nada bueno?, no hay por donde Querida que los malos actos se pagan en esta vida – Se refiere a mi como si él tuviera el don de decir que esta bien y que esta mal.

- No creo que llegues a ninguna conclusión que te haga feliz… yo estoy convencida que descubriré un mejor pasar del que tú mismo me has dado – Le indico con orgullo, corrigiendo mi peinado en el espejo.

- Da igual…espero tu respuesta ¿Neil y Elisa son mis hijos? – Me vuelve a preguntar por enésima vez y ya comienza a irritarme. Lo pienso, para que arriesgar a que haga todo lo que acaba de decir.

- ¿Si te lo digo me prometes que no dirás la razón por la que nos divorciamos¿No revelaras que fui adoptada y todo lo demás?...además de que quiero quedarme con la casa de Indianápolis, la hacienda de Nuevo México, que son las únicas propiedades que no están hipotecadas…de otra forma no hablaré – Espero su respuesta y se que no demorara en aceptar mi petición.

- Esta bien…aunque no se de que te sirve…porque quien haya enviado a investigarte, perfectamente podría delatarte – Me mira con una sonrisa y entiendo que ese detalle se me había escapado ¿Qué hago y como cayo a la estúpida de Elizabeth Lamberth?

- Eso lo veré yo después…tu dime si aceptas o no – Insisto porque la verdad que no me importa nada de él, de cualquier manera, con lo que solicité se estaría quedando en la calle, si quiere surgir, que dudo que pueda hacerlo, que lo haga solo.

- Si lo acepto- Extiende su mano, dando su palabra y espera con los ojos atentos a mis palabras.

- Que bien…pues la respuesta a tu pregunta es…- Ahora soy yo la que hace la pausa, para reventar sus venas en el pasar de la sangre que bombea su corazón a mil, lo se, porque puedo ver su ahogo y tristeza - ¡NOOOOO! POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SON HIJOS TUYOS…- Finalizo disfrutando de su rostro desencajado y continuo satirizando y pisoteando su orgullo - No podrían serlo ¿Sabes porque? Porque mis hijos han heredado inteligencia, astucia, sangre azul ¿Por qué sabías tú que Hassan es un millonario?...yo lo supe tiempo después… así que no me debes nada ni a mi ni mis hijos, que le buscaré a su verdadero padre – Le respondo con alegría al ver que tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que está con el corazón echo trizas por criar hijos ajenos y encariñarse de esa forma, estoy dispuesta a dejarlo atrás.

- Bueno… creo que… si quieres otorgarles un padre nuevo, deberás preguntárselo a ellos… no creo que sea sencillo ni sano hacerlos escoger – Titubea de forma patética evidenciando su dolor entre cada suspiro lastimoso y yo sonrió de ese comentario.

- Conozco a mis hijos, me recriminaran que no les haya dicho nada… que le haya echo vivir penurias contigo, en vez de estar codeándose con los familiares mas millonarios…de donde debí instalarme antes de casarme con un mediocre como tú – Claro que debió ser así me digo una y otra vez, yo supe mucho tiempo después que mi amante era millonario. Lo observo como intenta contener sus lágrimas, no me conmueve, es mas me tiene enferma su presencia.

- ¿Él sabe que eras una cualquiera? – Da su última embestida y me enfurece que me llame así; pero me hace reír que sea porque le produce un infinito dolor lo que le confesé.

- Que cosas dices… eso no tiene importancia ahora… lo que si me interesa es lo que te pedí, ya no puedes dar marcha atrás, aunque no sean tus hijos, te comprometiste a dejarme esos terrenos y eres tan imbecil, que quedarás sin nada…no te preocupes que no pienso vivir en ninguna de esas casas, quiero venderlas e invertir ese dinero en otra propiedad mas amplia y digna – Le digo porque de verdad me interesa tener algo acorde a la verdad que por fin estoy libre de asumir, tantos años me costó decidirme y se que tendrá buen final. – Ahora ya sabes que no quiero que anuncies nuestro divorcio si no hasta después del anuncio del compromiso de Elisa, resérvate las razones ¿Entendiste? – Él asiente como un cordero manso, se que no puede desprestigiar a la hija que crió y cuidó, aunque no lleve ni una gota de su sucia sangre en sus venas.

Se va sin decir nada más, derrotado y afligido. Me siento frente al espejo, orgullosa de mi coraje de enfrentar por fin parte de mi pasado, llena de esperanza y reuniendo más valentía para ir tras Hassan, para hacerle cumplir con mi verdad. Se que aun puedo convencerle de vivir libremente nuestro amor, convencida de que es imposible olvidarme y que aunque se haya casado, cada cual tenga o tuvo una vida distinta, lejos o cerca estaremos nuevamente juntos. No puede evadir una responsabilidad, si llevo a cuestas a dos hijos grandes, inteligentes que estarán dispuestos a luchar por un espacio entre los verdaderos lujos ¿Como deberán ser llamados ante su presencia? Esas frases me erizan la piel, ya no serán Leegan, se que nunca es tarde para corregir los errores. Deberé esperar solo un poco mas, hasta el anuncio del compromiso de Elisa, para tener doblemente todo lo que hemos soñado y merecemos. ¿Ya se ha cumplido el tiempo de dejar de soñar y meditar en mis sentimientos femeninos, para tomar la valentía de hacerlos realidad? Mi respuesta es positiva, lo siento y le asumo así.

**_ Sarah Leegan _**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**28 de junio de 1915**

**Dundee – Escocia**

¿Quién dijo que se necesitan testigos para pronunciar un si¿Desde cuando era tan importante rendir cuentas de cada paso a la familia? es lo que intenté todo el rato de convencerle para que dejara de pensar en que dirá su hermana, amigo y el grupo al que estaba acostumbrado. Lo observo y sus ojos aceitunados, su piel morena, bien vestido y perfumado con ese esencia que evoca el limón, Salvia, praliné, canela, ébano y palisandro una mixtura perfecta que lo identifica y se impregna de sus manos, cuello y cuerpo completo. Ya era su novia hace días, me regaló una pulsera de oro, un anillo de piedras de topacio y otras joyas muy lindas que agradecí tanto, salíamos todo el día compartiendo muchas cosas, me acompañó a audiciones en mi empeño por ser cantante profesional y él un importante músico. Le propuse irnos a buscar un camino en común y de la nada comenzaron a surgir las dudas en su mirada. Estaba meditativo y a punto de decir que no, es lo que yo ruego que no pase, porque deberé cambiar mis planes. Después de habernos encontrado de frente con esa ex novia que tuvo, entendí que no la ha olvidado, que sigue la sombra de esos sentimientos rondando siempre en su cabeza, como el fantasma eterno de un viudo enamorado. No le comprendo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Prefiero preguntar de una vez, ya que la angustia de no saber lo que piensa me descompone y me irrita.

- Nada… que yo creo que hace poco que somos novios y la verdad no entiendo el apuro…ahora esto… – Me responde encogiéndose de hombros, mientras caminamos hacia el auto. ¿Le llama: "Esto" a un vínculo sagrado?

- Esa no es la respuesta que espero de ti – Le digo ejerciendo de forma innata una presión, porque se detuvo y siempre con sus aires apacibles continúa caminando.

- Yo entiendo que te sientas mal… pero no es lo que tú crees – Sus ojos ni siquiera me miraron para decir esa mentira y mas me da rabia, que siendo iguales no tenga su corazón, que con afinidades en común solo siga pensando en Alice, la misma chica que le destrozó la vida. ¿Puede si quiera saber que es lo que creo?

- Es lo que creo… sigues enamorado de Alice, admítelo – Insisto con mucha ira al verlo acongojado, taciturno y no tengo la intención de llorar de la impotencia que siempre esté alguien en medio de los dos. ¿Qué era lo que en realidad reclamaba¿De Donde salían esas frases?

- No es eso… yo ya la olvide, por algo estoy contigo – Me da un beso en los labios que no supo a nada, era el gélido gesto de rutina y me siento intentando entender que era. ¿Dónde se fue el júbilo de días atrás?

- No se… tal vez estas arrepentido de lo que hicimos – Busco la razón, una respuesta que a estas alturas no hace ninguna diferencia porque ya todo está consumado, firmó los papeles que son el futuro para ambos o solo para mi, todo depende de lo que él escoja.

- No…tampoco ¿Qué esperas que te diga?...- Se sentó a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano y una leve sonrisa se dibuja en sus ojos, en sus labios.

- ¡QUE ASUMAS! – Gritó con rabia, por su impavidez, su despego emocional cuando hace días atrás me juraba amor eterno, cuando se deshacía en atenciones todo eso se disipó con solo ver nuevamente a Alice.

- Ya estoy asumiendo…estamos haciendo planes, saliendo, conociendo… - Da una descripción detallada sin levantar la voz, no le gustaba gritar y comienzo creer que es un desacierto.

- Eso no es asumir…es divertirse, evadir, disfrutar de vacaciones que no pretendo tener toda la vida… – Sujeto mi vestido para no golpearle de la impotencia que me da su reacción. Me desvié de mi meta en solo días.

- Yo vine a eso acá…estoy con mi hermana, mis amigos y hay planes de seguir en viaje para empaparnos de la vida que escogimos llevar…ya sabes la del arte en todas sus expresiones: Joann…escribiendo… Liam… pintando….Yo con mi música…Liz…con el teatro – Nombra a todo su grupo y se que a los tres les caigo bien, menos a la rubia de su hermana, la que se empeña en llamarse así cuando ni siquiera comparte el color de su piel. No se lo digo; pero lo pienso.

La había visto observarme, indagar en mis actos y mi forma de hablar, me incomodaba su inspección y se que él se daba cuenta pero tampoco hizo mucho. No le recrimino sus ácidos comentarios de hace días atrás como si estuviera hablando con una delincuente y la artífice de separar a su grupo.

- Yo no tengo cabida ahí – Es la plena convicción de que ronda desde la mañana, en realidad desde que supe que no sería presa fácil.

- Lo dices por Joann - Me asevera y sabe que es así porque no omite ninguna opinión más

- Si…ella, se que no le agrado…no es tu hermana Jos – Le digo con arrogancia, herida y enfadada por las atribuciones que esa chica tiene con él y con todos. Ese don de dominio y de dueña de todo, cuando también todo le pertenece a Joshua.

- Es mi hermana… así es como nos hemos criado el que no compartamos la misma madre, padre, color de piel…no significa nada para el cariño que le tengo…Joann es mi hermana y no hay que discutir nada al respecto – De forma seria me advierte y traza el límite en su vida, me hago la ofendida y eso tampoco sirve, porque mantiene en pie cada frase.

- Entiendo…ese es el límite que tengo…yo SHEILA… - Agrego indignada de su forma de defender a personas que no son su sangre, por delegarme a una esquina.

- No es el límite, es el poco de respeto que te pido que tengas por mi circulo de amistades, por mi hermana a la que no pienso dejar sola… - Me rebate con tranquilidad, de forma fehaciente y sin inmutarse.

- ¿No?...entonces tú pretendes que venga con nosotros…que permanezca en medio de nuestro matrimonio – Hago la pausa porque parece que lo había olvidado, hace días atrás nos casamos – Si…porque ni siquiera le has dicho que nos casamos hace tres o cuatro días… - Le respondo manteniendo mi farsa por mas tiempo, quiero saber si es que hay arrepentimiento por ese acto desmedido que tuvimos.

- A su debido tiempo… ya te dije, tengo que ordenar algunas cosas…- Me responde cuando ni siquiera hemos tenido luna de miel, porque pretende preguntarle también eso a su hermana

- Entonces ¿Qué cosas?...hasta ese día en que llegamos para darles la noticia, pasó el problema con Candy y los demás…me tuve que quedar callada, paso otro día y salimos temprano a arreglar papeles…resulta que yo ya soy la dueña de esa casa tanto como tú y nadie lo sabe – Le reclamó frenándome en lo que acabo de decir, me mira asombrado y desconfiado – Quiero decir que … yo quiero demostrarte que puedo ser una buena dueña de casa también… quiero cocinar y esas cosas pero con los empleados metidos ahí no se puede…Jos…necesitamos nuestra propia casa o… - Intento presionar y no da resultado fue estúpido de mi parte habiendo conseguido llegar hasta ahí y echarlo a perder todo con mis palabras arrebatadas. Me vuelvo a preguntar ¿Porque esta vez es distinto?

- O que… - Él espera la respuesta y no la tengo.

- Nada en verdad ¿Ya firmaste esos papeles? – Le pregunto por que lo vi con la pluma en sus manos y ahí frente a mi esboza su sentencia final.

Iba a decir que me gusta mucho esa casa en Perth, es una mansión de ensueño, enorme, lujosa y que tal vez si despedíamos algunos empleados, sería conveniente; pero con esa desconfianza con la que me miró supe que no se podía. Ya no importa, disipo mi minuto de debilidad en que creía que estaba enamorándome, le tomo del brazo y sostengo los papeles firmados. Como sea sonrío en mi interior porque era todo lo que busqué ¿Cuánto costaba esa casa? el imaginarlo en mi mente entendía que era mucho, tanto como lo que quiero y merezco por mi esfuerzo en fingir, como me dijo Michael, debía ser más hábil, tomar mi paga y continuar con mi vida. Joshua era uno mas en mi larga lista, siempre me mantuve fría e inclemente ante las emociones; esta vez se sentía distinto y eso me atemorizaba. Era una embaucadora por profesión, usurpaba de las riquezas a los ilusos y enamoradizos hombres con mis atributos, aquel dolo que yo llamaba derecho tener una oportunidad, al final y al cabo era adquirir lo ajeno. Tenía el tiempo medido, se que Joann, estaba averiguando sobre mi, aunque no esperaba esa estocada de su parte y deba cambiar mis planes, de cualquier forma será demasiado tarde. ¿Estaré extraviándome de mi meta por someterme al trasfondo de mis diálogos con mis propios pensamientos¿Qué me estaba pasando esta vez que pensaba en claudicar?

**_ Sheila Browen_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**29 de junio de 1915**_

Anoche llegué muy tarde de mi trabajo en el hospital de Forfar, aun así soy siempre la primera en levantarme en esa casa. Esa mañana en particular, estaba de mal humor, apenas dormí por la preocupación que cargo conmigo por mis pacientes. En la mesa de la cocina estaban los amigos de Albert y el aludido estaban conversando, al vernos era evidente que importunamos, porque se silenciaron ante la presencia de Joann y la mía. La educación los hizo integrarnos a un dialogo matutino cordial que no era, igual me sentí pésimo, quizás duele mas porque no es mi día y estoy sensible. Pensando que yo no soy conocedora de los secretos que guarda ese joven ojos de ángel, cual fue su vida, solo tengo retazos de comentarios, excusas, frases, amistades, críticas banales, muchos abrazos, besos, caricias con respeto y timidez. Aunque yo noté que me observa en silencio, me dirige una sonrisa siempre muy atento y caballero para mí eso no basta. Ni siquiera supe donde estuvo el día de ayer que era su cumpleaños, le tenía un regalo que no le voy a entregar, no somos nada para ese tipo de presentes, es lo que me recrimino mentalmente mientras tomo el café. Anoche solo supe por Annie, que Candy y los demás amigos de su clan le fueron a ver a no se donde, que si lo celebró y no me dijo nada, en ese minuto mi alma me dio un alerta: "Erin, aléjate…guarda distancia porque terminarás mal"

Se sentó cerca de mi, algo me preguntó y hasta intentó explicarme de forma muy ambigua sobre lo que hizo, demasiado tarde porque ya había cerrado las puertas de mi eterna comprensión, la credibilidad que se terminó porque debo guarecerme de sufrir, tengo la impresión que con él solo podré obtener uno de los dos extremos: La felicidad o la desdicha. Le contesté de forma fría como solo un Henson puede ser, me aparte antes de que intentara tomar mi mano por debajo de la mesa, como si se avergonzara de que nos vieran juntos o interesados en una relación. ¿Cuándo me habló de relación? Que tarada que soy, me vuelvo a recriminar, mientras él sigue hablando, pude notar su desconcierto, al ver que me levanté sin responder nada. Mientras Joann me entrega un sobre que es para mí, lo guardó para abrirlo después, para huir y no darle pie a que me convenciera.

Salí por la puerta despidiéndome y maldiciendo en Galés, por que ensucié mi vestido con gotas de jugo, los únicos que respondieron a eso fue mi grupo, que ya conocen mis códigos, porque solo maldigo y me despido así cuando estoy enojada, herida. Estoy convencida de que le abrí las puertas de mi corazón, sin reparos a un perfecto desconocido.

- Si descubro que me miente…que se burla de mis sentimientos, juro que lo dejaré atrás sin el menor remordimiento posible…de la misma forma como renuncie a mi familia y a los lujos para seguir mi carrera… Erin Arlene Henson no perdona una traición y menos la mentira – Murmuré dirigiéndome hacia mi auto, no se porque lo digo, solo me nace si indago mas allá se que llegare a la conclusión que desconfío de Albert Mathison.

- ¡Erin!...linda…- Me dice justo detrás de mi y volteo a verle ¿Es eso lo único que ve en mi¿Mi belleza?... está de pie con esa sonrisa y mirada de eterna pureza.

- ¡Que! – Le digo de muy mal humor. Porque sentía tambalear toda racionalidad posible, ante aquel discurso que me recité en vano porque los pensamientos muchas veces no son las palabras del corazón.

- Pensaba que podríamos salir esta noche… yo creo que…te debo una disculpa – Ahí está de nuevo, su frase muletilla: "Te debo una disculpa", "Te pido perdón".

- Tú vives en disculpas…- Le respondí apenas mirándolo y subiéndome al auto – Resérvatelas….que no me agradan las personas que se deshacen en excusas – Me queda viendo completamente atónito con mi respuesta, sin embargo no tengo la intención de retractarme ante mi frialdad y me alejo de la casa rumbo a Forfar.

Me siento en la cafetería del hospital, ya la tarde llegó y el trabajo me dio el permiso para dejar de pensar ambigüedades, claro solo hasta ese minuto. Estaba con un compañero de universidad, uno de los pocos agradables conmigo, hablando de un caso en particular, mientras le enseñaba unos apuntes. Al levantar la vista, frente a mis ojos estaba él, vestía impecable, con un ramo enorme de flores se acercó a la mesa, todas las enfermeras suspiraron con ese gesto, con lo atractivo que se veía, ocasionando un revuelo con su presencia. Mi amigo notó que sobraba y se fue dejándome sola con el corazón al borde del colapso emocional, que horror, lo que son capaces de ocasionar las hormonas una vez al mes, que cualquier estupidez la conviertas en un Apocalipsis.

- Hola… ¿Puedo sentarme? – Me pregunta algo asustado, tal vez por mi cara de pocos amigos; pero no era a él al que miraba así si no a la enfermera descarada que se paseó encima de Albert.

- Hola…si quieres – Le digo y me entrega la flores que le agradezco de forma cortés ¿Hace cuanto no me regalaban flores? Nunca lo habían echo… me respondo con pena – Dime… ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Le pregunto sin vacilaciones, ya que soy la opción que le sobra entre sus múltiples ocupaciones.

- ¿Qué te pasa? …¿Estas enojada por algo que dije o hice? – Lo dice con una voz dulce, levantándose y acercando su silla e invadiendo mi espacio para estar cerca de mí.

Me da un beso en la sien…bueno con una acto así se esfuma la racionalidad y las tonteras que estaba pensando con este ciclo menstrual. Me toma la mano, cierro mis ojos apenas sintiendo el efluvio, el bálsamo suave de mandarinas, uvas de cabernet, bergamota, madera de gaiac, violetas en días de primavera, nuez moscada y miles flores de tabaco. Es tan irresistible para mi olfato y es así como pude reconocerle cada vez que se apareció en mi vida, podría adivinar que estoy con él aun sin verle. Cuando salgo de ese trance, respondo.

- No… estoy ocupada… yo trabajo…estoy cansada y a veces me levanto de mal humor…al final de cuentas soy una mujer común y corriente como todas… lloro, como, duermo, pienso, siento…porque tengo corazón…que siente – No se porque tengo unas ganas locas de llorar, no ha sido una buena semana, la verdad estoy cansada de mi soledad y de darme animo sola. Me avergüenza el haberme desquitado con él y decirle todo eso ¡Malditas hormonas!

- Yo ya se que haces todo eso, me di cuenta hace mucho que eres una linda mujer…Yo he sido quien ha notado tu presencia aunque tú ni siquiera me mirabas- Con una voz melosa y una vez mas alabando mi belleza ¿Este fulano esta interesado en mi o en mi físico? Me pregunto con cierta desconfianza masoquista, porque eso me dolería mucho.

- Vaya no lo sabía… bueno en realidad no se muchas cosas de ti… para ser sincera no se nada – Ironizó ante el gesto de sus cejas en su desconcierto, no tiene como repeler mis estocadas directas, me enorgullezco de eso.

– Estamos hace semanas conociéndonos… tal vez es cosa de tiempo – Sacó una buena teoría que yo la interpreto como: "Vas muy apurada…aprieta el freno", tiene sentido para alguien que no tiene un interés real en comprometerse, porque le teme a la independencia de: Erin Henson, ya debería estar acostumbrada.

- Entiendo…- Es la única frase que se me ocurre en ese minuto y libero mis manos de su tacto. Saque mis conclusiones con cierto brillo de desilusión, lo se porque lo único que no he aprendido es a mentir, mis ojos me delatan.

- ¿Qué entiendes? – Me pregunta mientras vuelve a tomar mi mano y me mira fijo. Puedo sentir su protección con solo el toque de sus dedos.

- Lo del tiempo… las semanas…eso – Le expreso fingiendo desinterés apoyando mi cabeza en mi otra mano, donde puedo observar alrededor las enfermeras que cuchichean ante la presencia de él. ¿Qué les pasa a todas esas? Están como moscas…en la miel.

- Ahora ya que según tú entiendes… ¿Me podrías decir porque estas ofendida¿Qué hice mal?...porque ya se que tienes un corazón, que late y siente…aunque no niego que me encantaría que todo eso fuera por mi…porque tú hace rato que estas aquí… – Toma mi mano y la lleva a su pecho tibio, me estremecer y sonreír, podría decir que casi llorar. La verdad que me bastó con: "Hola... ¿Puedo sentarme?" para darme cuenta que me enamoré de ese perfecto espíritu celestial.

- ¿Si?.. – Le pregunto mirándole y él asiente con una sonrisa y aunque sigo creyendo que no le conozco, lo estoy mirando y se disipan mis dudas, con un rostro tan dulce, lleno de luz y tan adorable. ¿Estaré mal interpretando las cosas?

- No mal interpretes las cosas… yo vine a verte aquí ayer y no estabas, quería que vinieras conmigo…- Me dijo con seriedad jugando con una miga de ese Scone que me había devorado de la rabia anteriormente. Acaba en cierta medida de leer mi pensamiento con total empatía, es decir, si tenía la intención de estar conmigo, era lo que yo quería…estar con él ¿Y yo hice esa tempestad por nada?

- ¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo mal interpreto las cosas? – Moviendo mis cejas, me cruzo de brazos, porque quiero saber como puede saber lo que pienso y no se de que se ríe - ¿Qué¿Qué te parece gracioso? – Pregunto molesta por que seguramente fui muy obvia. Me mira de una forma que logra incomodarme.

- Lo siento…es que haces un gesto con tus cejas y tu nariz… es divertido – Me explica apretando con delicadeza mi nariz y vaya que está avanzando con cada acercamiento - Te daría un beso aquí…pero estas en hora de trabajo, no creo que corresponda ¿no? – Me pregunta mirando alrededor entrelazando mi mano y le hago un gesto que en realidad no me gusta dar espectáculos en mi trabajo. Aunque me encantaría para que las enfermeras dejaran de mirarlo como si fuera un trozo de carne. Me doy el valor para confesar más aun.

- Yo te tenía un regalo de cumpleaños…pero como no te vi – Le cuento molesta de recordar que no lo vi cuando quería estar con él, claro que ¿En calidad de que? Si oficialmente lo único que me ha confesado que le gusto y yo a él; fuera de ahí no ha pasado nada mas.

- ¿De verdad?...entonces era eso…- Sonríe como si hubiese revelado algo que le alivio algún peso ¿El de su conciencia?, acaricia mi pelo – En realidad no tengo excusa; pero me encantaría saber que regalo es… soy curioso – Dice jugando con mi pelo y me sonrojo con su mirada, además no tengo la menor idea si le gustara mi regalo, si es poco o mucho.

- Si… ya tu cumpleaños pasó así que...lo siento – Sentencio molesta porque tampoco me explica porque razón no da las excusas de forma mas extensa

- Erin…Linda… yo estaré mas que agradecido si aceptas celebrar mi cumpleaños conmigo…es decir…los dos… ¿solos?... – Me vuelve a proponer eso serio y algo nervioso, lo pienso que tampoco le diré que si de forma desesperada.

- No se…

- Entonces ¿Tendré que obligarte?...algo así como un rapto…- Se ríe de eso, a mi no me causa gracia; pero al parecer amaneció lanzado a la vida, me susurra al oído que por favor acepte y al ver que no hay casi nadie en esa cafetería se anima a robarme un tierno y sofocante beso de mis labios al que yo le respondo sin oponer resistencia…– Hmmm….Tienes sabor a frutilla – Comenta saboreando mis labios y ahora soy yo la que se sonroja ¿Dónde dejó al Albert tímido?- Bueno…Eso es para que me digas que si…no acepto un no como respuesta – Susurra cuando aun siento su aliento cerca de mi. Mientras le limpio con mis dedos el labial que le quedó sellado, es en vano, porque no deja de darme besos ¿Por qué no puedo resistirme?...sus labios en cierta medida me someten…– Vamos Erin…si continuo así terminaré todo marcado…aunque no niego que me gustan las frutillas – Insiste muy coqueto y meloso, no le conocía esa faceta, hasta que logra arrancarme el "esta bien" asfixiada en su boca.

- ¿Tú correrías el riesgo? …porque tengo fama de que golpeo muy fuerte… - Le doy una pequeña demostración, claro que no podría golpearlo, si cuando sonríe de esa manera me vuelvo mantequilla.

- La verdad que si… correría cualquier riesgo para estar contigo – Me responde dejando atrás sus nervios, dando cierta seguridad en cada palabra y me levanta para darme un enorme abrazo.

¿Tan sencillo fue convencerme? Me he tenido que curtir el corazón para no sufrir con mis pacientes y se que aun no lo consigo, me involucro al punto de ser su "Hada madrina" para los mas desvalidos, para que llegue este ex melenudo y con un exquisito beso derribe cualquier barrera de frialdad que intente levantar. No confío en Albert, se que hay algo que él me oculta y no puedo imaginar que podría ser; pero cuando está conmigo siento que su cariño es sincero, que me ha invadido y ha llegado directo a mi alma, ya no podría alejarme.

No tengo forma de evitar que me afecte, porque ya estoy prendada de sus ojos que me observan como si fuera única, sus atenciones que son un descanso para mi pose de feminista, su protección y defensa cuando el común huye…él solo se enfrenta con pocas palabras como la brillante intervención que tuvo con mi padre, con esa empatía que me emociona. Ya estoy perdida, donde quiera que me vaya nunca lo podría olvidar.

Cuando creo que se ha ido se devuelve corriendo y me vuelve a levantar en un abrazo, contento porque le dicho que saldría con él y en realidad no se a que le dije: "Si", porque me lleva al pasillo donde no hay nadie y perdió la vergüenza dándome un apasionado beso que podría decirse que duró mas de un minuto, dejándome mareada. ¿Debería averiguar lo que esconde¿Qué clase de sorpresa encontraré¿Me he perdido en mi soliloquio de: "Erin, la independiente" por culpa de lo que Albert me hace sentir?

**_ Erin A Henson_**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**29 de junio de 1915**

**Perth - Escocia**

Encerrada en mi habitación escribo una y mil veces un maldito poema, para que se plasme lo mas parecido a lo que Ben escribe como el "Aprendiz Misterioso". Ya tengo el siguiente regalo, tenía que ser mejor que aquel que le llegó ésta mañana a Johanna, aunque fuera una mentira inventada por mí, nadie más tendría porque saberlo. El fin justifica mis medios, ya que tengo la intención de ganarme el cariño de Ben, para que eso ocurra debo quitar del medio a la rubia de ojos azules, que él no para de mirar cada vez que está sumergida en su vida de escritora, ignorándole, dejándolo solo en la cancha de Golf a la que yo acudí para intervenir en ese probable encuentro entre ellos, lo conseguí a medias porque al irse ella, no fue testigo presencial de mis intenciones, se que si me esmero en mi apariencia podría llamar su atención.

Mi amiga, Candy, puede adivinar que en algo estoy metida, me conoce lo suficiente; pero ignora mis cambios, la verdad sobre el término de la relación con Archie, si antes estaba a mi favor; creo que ahora tiene sus dudas. No quiero escuchar sus reproches, se que ya no es capaz de comprender, ni yo misma puedo. Se vienen a mi mente unas ideas, estoy desesperada por lograr mi cometido, porque en verdad me gusta mucho Ben, quisiera ser yo la mujer a la que él llame: Princesa, ser la dama que merece ir de su brazo y llevar su apellido. Guardo todo muy bien y exhibo otra vez el regalo falso ante los ojos de Joann, que está sola escribiendo en sus infaltables aires de escritora, me mira y no dice nada. Al mirar mas allá está Ben en las caballerizas, que le dice que la espera en media hora para ir a cabalgar. Era mi momento, ella se levantó tal vez para cambiarse de ropa.

- Hola…Ben – Le saludo caminando con mi vestido que dejan mis hombros al descubierto, con el suave perfume que impregnó el lugar de un segundo a otro.

- Hola… Annie… de verdad siento mucho haberte dejado sola en la cancha de golf, se que te ibas a ir con nosotros…lo olvide por seguir a Joann... – Se excusa confesando que la persigue, sin siquiera avergonzarse de sus suplicas por el amor de esa chica, continua cepillando el caballo y me revuelve el estómago que cada vez que le hablo, siempre la menciona.

- Me imagino que es porque no le agrado a Johanna… – Le explico llamando su atención botando unas herraduras y muchas cosas que estaban apiladas ahí en ese establo, los dos nos agachamos y por fin me mira.

- No se porque no le agradas en verdad… - Dice algo incómodo porque se que a podido ver lo que hay dentro de mi escote, Comúnmente eso sería vergonzoso para mí; pero ahora lo tomo parte de mi belleza que quiero enseñar; para lograr entrar en su vida. ¿Realmente esa es la manera en que quiero permanecer en la vida de un hombre?, me acobardo por segundos.

- Yo entiendo; pero la verdad no se como toleras tanto… ¿No te gusta alguna otra chica?...una que merezca la pena tanto esfuerzo por ser notado…– Le interrogo de forma mordaz, intentando incinerar el amor que tiene por esa corriente chica y él me mira serio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunta y yo aprovecho de acercarme a él, recoger y colocar la herradura que iba justo al lado de él, con la intención de despertar su interés, cualquiera que fuera.

- Vamos... eres atractivo, agradable, inteligente, medico…podrías tener a la chica que quisieras… – Sonrió, dándome a conocer en ese minuto, es cosa que me observe; sin embargo apenas lo hace entendiendo mi mensaje, lo puedo ver en sus perfectos ojos verdes y continuo recogiendo ese desastre que bote con intención.

En ese montaje que tenía muy bien pensando, eso creía, porque estaba empecinada en conseguir algo de su parte, una mirada, despertar el deseo, lo que fuera posible en pocos minutos. Lo que se me ocurre es deplorable lo se; pero no me importa trastabillo y me caigo encima de él, aun así no me mira e intenta levantarse, de forma amable. Sin embargo yo se aprovechar ese momento y lo obligo a mirarme, veo el reflejo de mi desenfreno, puedo imaginar que le parezco atractiva y antes que pueda articular palabra lo beso queriendo capturar su anuencia, derribar esa mirada indiferente; pero apenas por espacios de segundos puedo probar sus labios y de forma brusca se separa de mi y me mira molesto, con vergüenza ajena se limpia el labial que le marqué.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?... Creo que te confundes…- Me dice ante mi cuerpo que sigue encima de él, no puedo creer que no haya sentido nada.

- No me confundo, tú me gustas y yo creo que a ti también te pasan cosas…– Le digo aferrada a su cuello aunque él insiste en salir de ahí. ¿Qué estupidez estoy haciendo?

- Lo siento si te pasa eso conmigo…pero sería bueno que supieras que no eres correspondida… ¿Podrías soltarme? – Me pide soltándose de mi abrazo y se que no debería seguir rogando porque me siento humillada. Se levanta y extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantarme también.

- No lo creo… ¡¿Me has mirado?!…yo…creo que finges… eres hombre… y… - Le digo ya estando de pie completamente avergonzada por la estupidez que hice, defendiéndome de su rechazo.

- Si… te miré y te vi… cuando exhibes tus atributos, es obvio que no solo yo te veo… se perfectamente que no eres fea; pero no eres mi tipo, ni mucho menos eres la mujer que yo amo… por supuesto que soy hombre y quizás cualquier otro te recibiría muy bien… ¿Quieres que te haga caso a pesar de saber que no siento nada por ti?…porque entonces lo que pides no es amor… es otra cosa ¿Que clase de chica eres? – Me responde y ahí le doy una bofetada de la rabia de ser insultada de esa forma.

Él no hace nada, más que mirar al suelo menospreciándome. Corro hacia mi cuarto a llorar, humillada, avergonzada y preguntándome en que estaba para haber echo algo así ¿Por qué estoy tan desesperada al punto de mendigar amor? Me ahogo en mis lágrimas, en la pobreza y maldad de mi alma ¿En que momento cambie tanto¿Por qué interpreté las palabras y consejos de mi madre de esa manera¿Qué era lo que en verdad me aterraba¿Quedarme sola?

Asumo la culpa de que Archie se alejara de mi, la relación se enfrió tras su ingreso a la universidad, sus estudios que le absorbían el tiempo, la falta de conversación y de temas en común y es que nunca fuimos afines del todo. Si bien a él le gustaba mucho la femineidad en una dama, quería que también fueran independientes, valientes, con opinión e intereses propios…yo no poseo nada de eso.

Le tengo un pavor a quedarme sola a que me abandonen una vez más, como sentía que él lo hacía cuando se iba a la universidad y ya no tenía tiempo para estar conmigo. Deje de ser el centro de su universo, si es que alguna vez lo fui, ya que no puedo ni pude olvidar que antes de aceptarme a mí, gustaba de Candy. Sentí que mi dedicación por ser una fina dama, aprender a bordar y cocinar ya no le importaba en lo absoluto, porque ahora tenía compañeras mujeres que querían estudiar y ser independientes. Mi madre me presentó a otro chico, con la intención de que me distrajera y abriera mi visión para escoger al marido ideal. Archie, supo de ese pretendiente, por rumores probablemente de Elisa, cuando vino a verme ese día nos vio tomados de la mano. Yo estaba deslumbrada con esa nueva persona que decidí terminar la relación con él. El chico que estuvo visitándome, era el hijo de un acaudalado millonario, educado, culto, refinado; pero que tenía las intenciones oscuras de querer una fina dama de compañía. Cuando me di cuenta que era una estupidez dejarle, ya era tarde para volver atrás, me lo dijo sin ningún reparo. Busque de forma inmediata otro hombre, no soporto esa agonía de no sentir el abrazo protector de alguien a mi lado que me consuele, que me de la estabilidad económica y afectiva que temo perder de un momento a otro. Fue cuando vi la foto de Benjamín Rothschild, en el diario, ilusionada, imaginando que sería mi príncipe azul, que me prometí que si lo veía alguna vez, lucharía por cumplir el sueño con un millonario Inglés, cuando le vi en casa de los Andley creí que eso era una señal del destino. Me seco mis lágrimas y soy incapaz de verme en el espejo. Siento que golpean mi puerta y a pesar de no querer responder, la chica que detesto se para frente a mí.

- Johanna… ¡Que quieres!- Le sentencio con una mezcla de sentimientos que me turban.

- Es corto lo que tengo que decir… quiero que me digas la verdad – Ella me mira y cierra la puerta, lleva consigo su bolso y unas notas del "Aprendiz misterioso"

- No se a que te refieres…– Le respondo sin poder levantar mi mirada, mis ojos están sucios para observarla.

- A los supuestos regalos del aprendiz Misterioso… eres tú la que se inventa todo ¿no es así? – Me pregunta de forma serena, no estaba ahí para pelear se nota por la forma en que me observa, que yo siento que es una manera de presumir que es la dueña de Benjamín.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Interrogo para por lo menos saber que decir.

- Por esto… - Extiende unas boletas, de los regalos que adquirí que debí dejar sobre mi escritorio y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que debió meterse a mi cuarto para conseguirlas.

- ¡HAS ENTRADO A MI CUARTO!...con que derecho – Ella sonríe, es obvio que tiene el derecho si está en su casa, no me medí y sola me lancé al precipicio de la verdad, respondiendo a su pregunta.

- Era nada mas eso lo que quería saber…gracias por responder – Se da media vuelta para irse; pero es tanta mi rabia de verme vencida por esa chica que encuentro tan poca cosa, le envidio su suerte de ser amada, sus amistades, su valentía, su propia identidad que ella misma no deja de llevarla con distinción. No perdería la oportunidad de escupir mi veneno.

- ¡Es Ben!… el Aprendiz misterioso…. Es él – Le digo convencida que arruiné el plan romántico que el joven millonario tenía con ella - … ups… le arruine el romance…el secreto…el amor eterno… – Con mucha ironía; pero al mirarla no se sorprende y sonríe su ojos denotan lástima lo que hace que me irrite mas aun.

- No has arruinado nada…me acabas de mover el piso para valorar al único hombre que he amado toda mi vida…creo que eso también te lo agradezco… – Me habla con cierta moraleja en sus palabras, esa manera poética en que menciona todo, con su perfecto vestido, un discreta medalla que luce uno de los tantos regalos de Ben, poseedora de una belleza particular en la que ni siquiera se esmeraba y ocasionaba las miradas de mas de algún hombre, segura e independiente…todo lo que yo no poseo.

- Ja…no lo mereces – Prosigo con mis ganas de escupir mi rabia.

- Puede ser… pero los poemas que él se esmeró en escribir son para mi, el amor que me profesa en cada regalo son la evidencia de su infinito cariño al que yo le correspondo completamente…me he vuelto a enamorar una y mil veces de Ben…es mío y yo soy para él – Me responde sosteniendo sus poemas, los que con tanto esfuerzo él escribía para ella, con sus ganas locas de volver a conquistarla.

- Nos besamos… Ben y yo… ¿Te lo dijo? – Lanzo mi última carta, le susurre eso justo cuando estaba por irse. Ella se voltea a verme con rabia y con los ojos brillosos se que debió dolerle eso, porque probablemente ni siquiera ella lo ha besado desde que lo dejó de ver.

- No… no me lo dijo…Puede ser que así sea… porque de tímida tú no tienes nada… ¿Tu tienes precio no es así? – Me insulta y yo la abofeteo muy fuerte, con toda mi rabia enfocada en mi mano. Ella para mi sorpresa me devuelve la bofetada con más fuerza. Cuando cree que me calmé saca unas cartas de su bolso y las agita ante mis ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Sabes lo que es esto¡SON CARTAS!… las cartas que él me escribió día tras día por casi cuatro años, que estuvimos separados…nunca las envió; pero las guardó y las estoy leyendo una a una, me doy cuenta que nunca dejó de amarme… nada nos separó como yo creí… ¡MENOS LO HARÁS TÚ!, porque él no te corresponde, no te quiere y por mas que hagas el esfuerzo en exhibirte para él… ni siquiera te mira… ¡DEJA DE INSPIRAR LÁSTIMA¡DEJA DE FINGIR! – Aunque hago el intento por arrebatárselas y romperlas, no lo logro, porque siento que me restriega su felicidad, quiero herirla para que le duela tanto como me ha dolido a mí el desprecio de Ben.

Me lanzó a forcejear con ella, me vuelvo una belicosa vulgar; porque la rasguño, le tiro el pelo y no me importa, la tiro al piso y comenzamos una guerra. Joann se defiende de forma mas fiera que yo, hace rato que queríamos liberar esa contienda, se dio ese instante y fue gran parte en privado. No se da por vencida, logrando empujarme con fuerza botándome en el suelo, ella quiere abandonar no pretende pegarme, solo se defiende de mis ataques; pero la jalo del pelo decidiendo continuar, queriendo que responda a mis agravios, a mi odio, me da un puntapié para que la suelte en una oportunidad logro derribarla en el suelo, me coloco encima de ella para golpearla, rasguñarla, insultarla, mientras ella se defiende golpeándome con un almohadón que se rompe y en el aire flotan miles de plumas y por la puerta que quedó abierta, dos testigos que me ven como un gata salvaje, intentan separarnos. Ambas nos resistimos, ella es alejada por Albert y yo por Archie.

- PELEAAAA….si sabes hacerlo…porque eres una vulgar, desagradable…te encanta que todo el mundo te preste atención, te gusta ser el centro del universo….ESTUPIDAAAAAA – Le grito mientras Archie intenta controlarme, Joann está en el suelo con uno rasguño muy feo en su mentón, aferrada a su bolso y las cartas.

- BASTAAAA…CALMATE, ANNIE… - Me pide Archie sosteniéndome por la cintura; pero estoy enfurecida.

- ERES UNA LOCAAAA… - Grita haciendo que Albert la suelte y se va directo al clóset, comienza a sacar mi ropa y lanzarla al suelo – QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE MI CASA AHORA…NO TE QUIERO INFECTANDO MI AMBIENTE… ¡VETE AHORAAAAA! – Yo no quiero irme, intento que no lance mis finos vestidos.

- NO TOQUES MIS VESTIDOS… tú no eres mejor que yo, te comportas como un chico, eres mal educada…te entrometes en la amistad que mantengo con Candy…crees que eres mas valiente que todos nosotros… – Le digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente, cuando yo misma fui agresiva. No soporto la mirada de Archie, que reprueba mi actitud, claramente está del lado de Joann.

-SIIIIIIIIII – Grita enrabiada ante mi cara, aun siendo sostenida por Albert que le suplica que se calme, que no me responda y ella continua - SOY MUY MAL EDUCADA…MI MADRE SE MURIO, MI PADRE ME ABANDONOOOOOOO Y FUI A CRIARME AL PEOR DE LOS ORFELINATOS…POR ESO SOY ASI MAL EDUCADA, APRENDI A DEFENDERME DE LOCAS COMO TUUUUU…PERO ESTO ES LO QUE SOY NO FINJO ANTE NADIEE - ¿Qué es lo que esta diciendo? Describe su vida a su enemiga, es así como me siento y no le tengo lástima, es envidia pura, porque si su vida fue así, pudo continuar y lograr ser mucho más valiente que yo ¿Con quien me estaba desquitando¿Con ella o con la inconformidad de mi misma¿Mi poco amor propio era el que reclamaba?

- Joann…por favor…tranquilízate… - Le dice Albert sosteniendo sus muñecas, para que se controle, mientras él le entrega un pañuelo para que seque sus lágrimas, revisa sus rasguños y ahí me doy cuenta que no solo la herí en su cara, cuello y manos; si no que hurgue en su pasado de forma indirecta.

- Ya te dije…fuera de mi casa…toma aquí tienes el boleto de tren para que te vayas de una buena vez de aquí… anda pensando que le dices al resto…no creo que quieras pasar mas vergüenza y que les demuestre o les explique a ellos y a los demás lo que intentaste hacer, porque me dejaste la cara así… – Me enseña sus heridas, que le sangra bastante. Archie solo mira al suelo, creo que sabe de lo que soy capaz, me vio que estaba comportándome de una manera vergonzosa - …Tú sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo ¿Te cabe alguna duda después de todo lo que le dije a la Señora Elroy? – Se suelta de Albert que la protege de mi respuesta mirándome con destellos de reproche en su mirada ¿Por qué la defienden siempre a ella? No necesita ni ha pedido que la cuiden, se defiende sola.

- ¿Qué pasa acá? – Ahora la persona que faltaba, era por él que me pelee o era por la envidia que me provoca esa chica. No tuve cara para mirarlo, recogí mis cosas esparcidas en el suelo – Jo… ¿Qué paso? – Se preocupa por ella al verle sus rasguños, cuando miro de reojo él también me mira con odio por marcar a su "Princesa"

- Ben… llévatela por favor – Le entregan la dama herida a su amado, no puedo ser testigo de cómo la mira, esa eterna preocupación por ella, una mezcla de sentimientos entre vergüenza, ira, pena me embargan en un segundo.

No tengo más opción que irme de esa casa, ordeno mis cosas y rompo el boleto del tren, porque no pretendo marcharme de Escocia. Recibí una carta de mi madre, que vendrá al compromiso de Elisa con Liam. Es lo que le explico a Candy y Patty, que me ven algo triste, probablemente los dos varones que estuvieron presente en esa riña, le dijeron algo; pero aun así no puedo confesarles lo que hice, aun existe un poco de vergüenza en alguna parte de mi alma, algo sigue intrínseco en la crianza que recibí por parte de la Señorita Pony y Hermana María, que alguna vez hasta negué. Todos se despiden de mi, se que nadie extrañará mi presencia, porque puedo notar alivio en el rostro de Liz, Meg y Jenny, busco a la pareja feliz; pero no están presentes. El único que se ofrece a llevarme es Albert hasta Glasgow, donde pretendo encontrarme con mis padres. ¿Por qué nunca escucho los monólogos contradictorios que sostiene mi pensamiento, en aquellas noches, donde elevo una oración arrepentida de mis actos¿En que me convertí?

**_ Annie Brightter_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**29 de junio de 1915**

**Perth - Escocia**

Ensimismada con la partida de Annie, no pude saber con exactitud que fue lo que pasó, aun así decido esperar que Joann sea la que me cuente, porque no entiendo nada de lo que sucedió. Me voy a la habitación de Terry, ya que continúo en mi labor de enfermera; cuidándolo, ayudando en lo que pida, tras esa golpiza que lo dejó mal herido. Llevo dos días pendiente de su evolución, eso me ha permitido que conversemos de otros temas, recordemos otro poco de un pasado que ya no volverá, le cuente que hacía antes de venir acá y comparta mis expectativas en encontrar a mis padres. Había olvidado que era muy grata su compañía aun estando silentes: Yo en la lectura de un libro y él escribiendo algo en unas hojas, nunca le vi concentrado en redactar unas cartas ¿Habrá sido así cuando me escribía a mí desde algún lugar en sus giras con la Compañía¿Cómo se inspiraba para redactarlas? Me lo imagine por instantes, así como podía verle ahora y en mi curiosidad, intento erguirme para ver que es; pero soy descubierta en ese intento obvio.

- ¿Qué miras? – Me dice con una sonrisa de medio lado, cuando dice esas palabras inmediatamente evoco los días en el colegio San Pablo, son los únicos recuerdos felices que tengo de él y de un nosotros. – Siempre tan curiosa mono pecoso…jajajajajaja – Se burla porque no puedo responder a eso.

- No estaba mirando nada…solo que ¿Desde cuando escribes tanto? – Le pregunto levantando mis cejas y acomodando el libro que creía que estaba leyendo, si me interrogan de que trata, ni siquiera se cual es el nombre de lo que tengo en las manos.

- Mhhh… no hace mucho… escribo por escribir…es una carta nada mas…- Me responde cerrando ese cuaderno de cuero café dejando la pluma a un lado, se cruza de brazos y me observa. ¿Para quién sería la carta?

- ¿Qué? – Le pregunto al ver que continua mirándome, sin poder encarar sus ojos.

- Que por tu cara apuesto que quieres saber para quien es la carta ¿NO? – Con un mueca y su mirada de reojo, me pregunto ¿Es que acaso puede leer mi pensamiento o es que yo he sido muy obvia?

- No es verdad… no me interesa saberlo – Respingo mi nariz y mi rostro con altivez ofendida de su aseveración y puedo notar que me mira de pie a cabeza; eso es muy incómodo, pienso que tal vez se ve algo y por mas que me observo, no noto nada raro - ¿Qué? Porque me miras tanto… - Prefiero ser yo la que pregunte, ya que no puedo dejar que mantenga esa mirada ufanándose de que me conoce.

- No que… ¿Por qué no te colocas el uniforme de enfermera? – Puedo notar que ahora sostiene una sonrisa pícara que de inmediato me hace ruborizar, porque se que siempre tiene el pensamiento entregado a la revolución de sus hormonas. ¿O no?

- ¡Para que! – Le respondo ofendida de la forma en que continua inspeccionándome, se intenta levantar y me mira para que le ayude.

- Yo creí que eras mi enfermera particular… ¿Sabes? …creo que me esta creciendo barba y no me agrada ¿Me ayudarías a afeitarme? – Se sienta en la orilla de la cama, se queja, aun lleva al parche de su ceja y algunos moretones que se rehúsan a salir de su varonil rostro.

- ¿Qué ayude a afeitarte? …este… - Lo pienso y es que desde que le derramé el jugo y tuve que lavarle el pecho, que no quiero verme sometida a estar cerca de él.

- Me imagino que sabrás hacerlo… ¿no? – Me pregunta mientras le ayudo a levantarse, sujetado siempre de mi y cuando lo miro hacia arriba se que tiene una sonrisa que intenta disimular y es ahí cuando mi mente piensa ¿Estará fingiendo todo esto para aprovecharse de mi?

- Por supuesto que no se… pero no creo que sea tan difícil – Le digo sonriendo mientras lo siento ahí en la silla, le coloco una toalla y agito esa navaja en el aire como si fuera una Ninja, ya era la hora de probar que tanto le duele en verdad esas costillas que insiste en que están rotas, a pesar que dos médicos en la casa lo han revisado. Él me mira perplejo y podría jurar que está aterrado por que sabe, por las cartas que nos escribíamos, que suelo ser muy torpe - ¿Qué se supone que se hace con esto¿Debo pasarlo así por tu cuello?... ¿Como si estuviera desplumando a un pavo? – Le pregunto con inocencia fingida sosteniendo su mentón y sonriendo, se que le parezco graciosa y me gusta verle reír.

- Candy, espero que ya tu torpeza haya quedado en el pasado, sin el animo de ofender…enfermera pecosa…debes echarme algo porque así me dará alergia…soy delicado de piel – Me dice aterrado al ver que le iba a afeitar así; pero ya venía preparada con la crema que embetune en la cara y cuello.

- Si que te ves bien así… ¿Podrías decir? Jo, jo, jo, jo – Me rió de su apariencia de Papa Noel y él se ríe conmigo, otra vez soy testigo de lo lindo que se ven sus ojos cuando sonríe. Se me arranca un suspiro ahí en medio de su cara y decido continuar en lo mío.

- ¡Que¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunta al ver que tengo una expresión en mi cara.

- No… nada, que pensé que te había cercenado la aorta… pero no… jajajajaja – Le respondo riendo ante su cara de horror y ahí comprendo que todos los hombres son bien cobardes – Tranquilo joven Grandchester… que de haberle cortado la aorta estarías desangrado y tieso en un santiamén – Le digo moviendo mis cejas y continuo en mi labor con mucho cuidado, veo que me está observando al parecer ya dirá algo sobre mis pecas.

- ¿Te han salido mas pecas? …veo que se multiplican jajajajaja – Se burla y se silencia al ver que no me hace la menor gracia.

- Te recuerdo que aun estoy armada con esto – Le indico la navaja que vuelvo agitar con maestría ante sus ojos. – ¡AOUCH! ME CORTEEEE…- Corro al baño y va detrás de mi, sin ningún problema ¿Dónde quedó su dolor y invalidez?

- ¿Qué?...pero como te fuiste a cortar…déjame ver – Me dice y lo veo que pudo perfectamente pararse y sin quejarse, espero que por lo menos se de cuenta; pero nada de eso, esta intentando ver mi mano, que por supuesto no tiene nada.

- AJA… YO SABIA QUE TÚ NO TENIAS NADA… - Le digo indicándole que ni siquiera se quejaba, lo del corte era mentira para saber como reaccionaría y me cruce de brazos.

- NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS MENTIDO CON QUE TE CORTASTE PARA PROBAR SI ESTOY BIEN O MAL… ¿QUE NO VISTE LA GOLPIZA QUE RECIBI? – Me grita muy molesto arrinconándome contra la pared -¿Que pretendes¿Matarme del susto? – Lo veo a sus ojos, es en verdad mas alto que yo y ¿En verdad se preocupa por lo que pueda pasarme? Me desprendo de ese instante de ternura y emoción.

- Noooo…pero mírate… NO TE DUELE NADA Y ME TIENES COMO ESCLAVA HACIENDO TODO POR TI – Le reclamo y él levanta un ceja estoy segura que viene algún comentario mordaz de su parte.

- ¿Esclava¿Así calificas tu labor de enfermera?- Me pregunta ofendido de mis palabras cuando en realidad no tendría porque estarlo.- ¿Si crees que eres mi esclava que sería lo que NO estas dispuesta a hacer? – Me respira cerca y hay cierta astucia en esos ojos.

- De mi trabajo como enfermera no…pero esto es ser tu esclava no me parece… NO SEAS MAL PENSADO – Le reprocho recién sintiéndome aludida a la última frase y proposición.

- Yo no te pedí que me cuidaras…yo te dije que podíamos llamar a las enfermeras que conoce Liam…ellas estarían felices cuidando de mi – Con esa sonrisa, se mira al espejo para quitarse el resto de la crema de afeitar, en un acto infantil de mi parte tomo la crema de afeitar y en su descuido le decoro con eso la cabeza completa.

- PERO QUE HACES… MIRA LO QUE HICISTE…MI PELO – Me dice aferrando su mano en mi muñeca para que dejara de seguir echándole mas crema, tiene mas fuerza que yo y logra vencerme.

- Pues que vengan tus enfermeras particulares a quitarte eso…descaradoooooo – Le grito cuando intento salir aparece el abominable hombre de las nieves y me cierra la puerta, cerrándola con llave - ¡Que haces! – Le digo alarmada porque tiene una cara extraña…

- No vas a ninguna parte…tú hiciste esto y tú lo arreglas AHORA – Me grita enfurecido y no puedo evitar reírme de su aspecto, parece una guinda con crema. - ¿¡De que te ríes!? …no me parece gracioso – Se acerca a mi y yo por supuesto retrocedo con temor, porque a veces suele ser agresivo.

- No pienso limpiar nada – Me cruzo de brazos, asegurando que no lo haré por ningún motivo.

- Oh…si lo harás – Me apunta con su dedo índice ¿Realmente se molesto con esa inocente broma?

- Que no

- Que si

- Que nooooooooo

- Que siiiiiiiii

De un salto se abalanza sobre mi y me deja con la crema esparcida en toda mi cara, yo enfurecida con esa venganza de su parte me quito la crema de los ojos que me impiden ver y él está riendo de buena gana en el suelo.

- Pero… mira como me dejaste…estas loco – Le digo mirándole y él no ha parado de reír ahí tendido al lado mío en el suelo. Estamos jugando como dos niños y ya tengo 17 años, lejos de avergonzarme estoy conociendo a Terry en otras facetas, claro que no me agrada que se cobre revancha.

- jajajajaja…ahora si te parece a la abominable pecosa de las nieves jajajajaja – No se de donde saca tantos apodos por segundo y todo tiene que ser en relación a mis pecas, me levanto y me lavo la cara, me miro al espejo y comienzo a odiar mis pecas – Candy….era una broma ¿No te habrás enojado? – Me pregunta justo detrás de mí. Tal vez preocupado porque me ve ofendida.

- Sale del medio… seguramente siempre reparas en mis pecas porque las detestas…claro si eres inglés, te agradaran las chicas con piel de porcelana… - Le recrimino en voz alta, debí haberlo pensando y no exponerme de esa manera, aun así es tarde para arrepentirse, me mira con dulzura.

- ¿Quién te dijo a ti que no me agradan tus pecas? – No me deja pasar y espera mi respuesta muy cerca de mí. Puedo ser de piedra; pero no cuando está demasiado cerca.

- Es lo que yo deduzco con tanta broma sobre ellas…que se te ven mas pecas cuando te enojas…que tal mono pecoso…como estas tarzan pecoso…en fin… - Respondo imitando su voz y recordando con detalle cuando y como me dijo cada frase ¿Fui muy evidente?, recién me doy cuenta de eso, al ver que está ahí parado mirando con una expresión inescrutable. Puedo imaginar que quizás piense que lo recuerdo cada minuto de mi vida, que me tiene aun en la palma de su mano, mis nervios no me lo permite levantar la vista, porque puedo oler su perfume a metros de distancia y me estremezco por completo…simplemente huele bien.

- Vaya…te conoces mis frases al derecho y al revés… creo que eso solo significa una cosa – Cuando lo miro tiene una mano en la pared y la otra la alzó para dar ese discurso con un tono arrogante, del Terry irresistible que insiste en enarbolar ante mi presencia sabiendo que me irrita.

- ¿Qué cosa?... – Interrogo con las manos en la cintura, porque ya se que viene: "Que no me has olvidado, Candy…como puedes ver todo en ti te delata tarde o temprano"…es lo primero que se viene a mi mente.

- Que no me has olvidado, Candy…como puedes ver todo en ti te delata tarde o temprano… - Me dice sonriendo y yo se que estoy pálida ¿Qué fue eso que anticipe¿Qué ahora puedo leer la mente? A cuantas personas les pasa algo así…

- Desvías el tema…yo estoy reparando en tu forma desagradable de burlarte de mi…yo no lo hago contigo… ¿Has entendido Terruce Grandchester? – Alzo mi dedo con ira para restregarle cada frase en su cara y lejos de provocar algo, lo que ocasiono es que se ría mas de mi, claro debí sonar como la niña cuando estábamos en el colegio.

- jajajajajaja…. Suenas como el mismo mono del colegio jajajajaja…tú en verdad no cambias – Me repite y ahí esta otra vez, creo que el cuidarlo me hace mal, debe ser eso - ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que estas en otra dimensión…bueno debe ser donde estas cerca de mi jajajajajajaja…yo se que provoco eso…les quito el oxígeno a las damas ¿Sabias eso?...bueno ellas ruegan por eso jajajajajaja - Se vuelve a burlar y puede ver mi mueca de desagrado. Me hace hervir la sangre de la rabia, claro quien sabe cuantas chicas han estado con él – Esta bien, tranquila...te propongo que liberes tu rabia diciéndome algo…vamos…que yo no me enojaré…dime lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza… hagamos esta terapia…para que reciba lo mismo que yo te digo y no te sientas en desventaja…vamos Señorita Pecas, espero por ti… ¿Qué tienes para mi? – Se pasea con arrogancia, conociendo que tiene esa seducción inscrita en sus ojos, en su forma de ser. Que conste que fue él quien lo pidió, se me vienen miles de frases a la mente; pero intuyo que no es una buena terapia.

- Veamos…que podemos decir…- Lo pienso mientras él se mira al espejo, se apoya en la pared esperando –…te crees muy seductor; pero eres un majadero mal educado… grosero…- Veo que eleva sus cejas y tiene una risita irónica dibujada en esos labios perfectos y me hierve la sangre a 90 grados si es que es eso posible – No sabes tratar a un dama…crees que todas caen rendidas a tu paso…pero no es así…PORQUE ERES UN PERSONAJE ARROGANTE… TERRY GRANDCHESTER ES ESO… UN PERSONAJE FICTICIO… NO EXISTEEEE – Le chilló con rabia, era la terapia que pidió y al recordar que quería que le trajeran las enfermeras voluptuosas me afloraron esas palabras, por la expresión de su rostro creo que no es suficiente así que prosigo – CREO QUE AQUÍ LO ÚNICO QUE QUITA EL OXÍGENO DEL AMBIENTE…ES EL ENORME EGO DE UN PAPASNATAS LLAMADO TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER…ufff me sofoco… ¡QUE HORROR!...JAAAAAAA – Ironizó y ahí creo que encendí la ira que no veía en él desde que llegué a Escocia. Se acerca a mí y me jala de la muñeca enfurecido por lo que acabé de decir

- ¿Que cosa dijiste? – Me pregunta con su respiración encima de mí, me tiene acorralada y entiendo que quizás lo de la terapia no fue una buena idea.

- No reclames que eso tú lo has pedido… - Le entierro mi dedo en su pecho que se suponía le dolía; pero se esfumó de la ira que veo en esos ojos ¿Qué es lo que le ofende tanto?

- Parece que hay alguien que me pide a gritos que le de una demostración de lo que se provocar ¿o no? – Dice de forma majadera, acercándome a él y creo que me ruboricé con ese tipo de insinuaciones.

- No te atrevas a demostrarme nada…que te dejo tatuada mi mano en la mejilla….Terry… estoy hablando en serio – Le pido que se aleje; pero no lo hace me mira, a pesar de mi resistencia, yo cierro los ojos con el contacto de sus labios en mi mejilla.

- Hmmmm…- A mi ese hmmmm me parecía un ronroneo de su parte que continuaba con los ojos cerrados - Tienes razón… no te demostraré nada… ya tengo bastante con el dolor de la golpiza del otro día…ya puedes abrir los ojos pecosa…que no te haré nada… no tengo ganas…aunque al parecer tú si…jajajajaja– Me suelta y arregla mi pelo, dando una palmada a mi mejilla con ironía se aleja. No puedo creer que se burle de esa manera de mi, antes de que me vaya nos cruzamos en ese lapsus en que una parte de mi rogaba por un beso.

Yo lo mire notando que su rostro se ha suavizado, sus facciones son cada vez más varoniles y aparte de ser un arrogante actor de Broadway como le dicen en muchas partes, a veces conmigo se presenta como un joven agradable, tierno, sensible, en verdad está muy atractivo. Sujeta mi cara y corrige un rizo que interrumpía el nítido contacto visual que sostuvimos reconociéndonos nuevamente, sin tanto pensamiento y personas alrededor.

¿Qué hizo después que me fui ese día de invierno¿Habrá llorado por que nos separamos tanto como yo¿Estoy haciendo mal al renunciar a lo que siento? Era primera vez que me formulaba la última pregunta, nunca me permití claudicar en eso y ahora al verme reflejada en sus pupilas, sintiendo la misma sensación de vértigo en mi cuerpo evidenciando que el tiempo no borra el verdadero amor, la que intentaba desligarse de los afectos, eran mis decisiones racionales que me vi obligaba a tomar.

El sacrificio de Susana se convirtió en la sentencia a nuestro amor; sin embargo la decisión fue de ambos. Dime algo, algo antes de que mi mente comience a razonar otra vez. Entiendo que yo pertenezco a su alma y que tal vez me merezca la oportunidad de estar con él, si tan sólo me lo pidiera ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

- Toma…la llave de la puerta – Me la entrega y se da media vuelta para limpiarse él solo la crema de afeitar que tiene en la cabeza.

La recibo, la dejo en la puerta, la abro y en vez de salir me acercó a él, que no entiende que estoy haciendo. Solo le ayudo a limpiar eso que tiene en la cabeza, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Él esta parado ahí esperando que quizás le diga algo; pero no se que podría yo decir para cambiar el destino que ya escogimos. La verdad…. No es lo que me empuja el corazón a decir, porque me advierte que se me saldrá por la boca con el pasar de mi sangre, si no mas bien lo que me incita ha hacer. Lo observo y me embriaga el bálsamo de su perfume si cierro mis ojos, puedo reconocer el sándalo, vetiver, limón, la piña, bergamota, la madera de un rosal, jengibre, musgos de roble y mandarinas en una perfecta armonía que en su piel se transforma en su aroma único. Es la misma huella que se impregnó en la espalda de mí vestido, cuando me abrazó deseándome que fuera feliz, aquella vez en que nos despedimos, pase muchas noches abrazada a esa tela, su único recuerdo palpable, pidiendo que no se desvaneciera. Todo se talla en mi alma, su olor, lágrimas, sonrisa, alegrías, penas y su sabor en cada beso, que ahora me ha regalado. Retrocedo, bajo mi mirada, no tengo las palabras exactas, no ahora y se disipa ese minuto.

Se vuelve a acostar a la cama y retomar lo que hacía, sabe tal vez que no haré nada, ya no me mira y es cuando me alejo sin poder dejar de sentir una gran culpa.

¿Tendré el derecho de ser feliz con él si desisto de mi promesa de alejarme¿Cuánto tiempo más podré de forma consciente alejarme de Terry, aun cuando está tan cerca¿Ya no me importa el recitar de mi mente que me enseña los caminos hacia la cordura?

**_ Candice W. Andley_**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**29 de junio de 1915**

**Escocia.**

Curó mis heridas con alcohol y me ardieron mucho. Los rasguños de esa gata enajenada me dejaron marcada, mi mentón, mis manos y una en mi cuello. Me observaba con preocupación o tal vez era vergüenza ajena, por la forma en que él intuía que yo me había comportado, siempre me ha visto pelear y lo recriminaba. Aunque por supuesto que no me arrepiento de cada palabra que le dije y mucho menos de defenderme. Se que esperaba que me calmara para tal vez hablar conmigo, nos debíamos esa conversación. Se fue en busca de gasa o algo para tapar mis heridas, fue el momento que aproveché para irme.

Cabalgué lo mas lejos posible, llevando conmigo ese tesoro en mi bolso. La discusión con Annie fue agotadora, nunca sentí tanto odio sofocar el ambiente, quería dejar atrás el echo de siquiera haberla conocido, agradecida de que aceptara a irse, porque no hubiera sido capaz de enseñar mas evidencias en su contra, dije que los rasguños me los hice con una rama mientras cabalgaba y los dos testigos no dijeron nada, no se porque mentí, se que no fue por proteger a Annie, tal vez fue para no desilusionar a Candy.

Me dejó con el veneno consumiendo mi alma, no tuve el valor de preguntarle a Ben si era cierto, lo que esa misma chica escupió antes de marcharse ¿Seria verdad que la besó?, no se que pasaría si me dice que sí ¿Por qué vuelvo a desconfiar de Ben? y creo que no es desconfianza, es miedo ante la eventual posibilidad de haberle perdido cuando no tuve oportunidad de decirle que lo sigo amando ¿Por qué no se lo dije antes? Porque no poseo la verborrea que quisiera haber heredado, para poder tener la facilidad de expresarme, mi único Don son las letras, las palabras que plasmo silente en cada cita diaria que sostengo con mi interior, el sentimiento que solo sabe fluir a través de un papel. ¿Que hago ahora?, expresarme en un soliloquio de contradicciones entre mi actuar y mi sentir.

Me detengo por instantes a mirar ese paisaje tan conocido para mi, donde crecí y tuve gran parte de mi infancia, recostada en mi caballo blanco, cerrando mis ojos en compañía de mi soledad, no quiero regresar y se que soy mas cobarde de lo que pensé. El viento trae envuelto el olor de sándalo, hojas cítricas y especias, pétalos de gardenia, madera… es el perfume de Ben, ese aroma evoca su presencia y se que si abro mis ojos estará frente a mi, no quiero hacerlo tengo vergüenza. Él mismo irrumpe mis reflexiones, preguntando que me pasa, solo sonrió al verlo en ese caballo y darme cuenta que de alguna u otra forma siempre a estado inmiscuido en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños ¿Por qué nunca le digo que lo amo?, es como si mi lengua se trabara ante esa frase, me rehúso a desnudar mi alma de esa manera, he pensado en escribirle, de echo tengo miles de cartas que nunca envié cuando estuve lejos de él. Con altos y bajos, con lágrimas y sofocada de amor extrañándole cada día. El amor por él no se desvaneció a pesar de vivir experiencias gratificantes, de cumplir mi sueño, siempre una conexión de mi sentir vago en su búsqueda. A miles de kilómetros de distancia podía oler su perfume, con solo cerrar mis ojos. Sentir su mirada e imaginar que vendría a Francia para estar conmigo. Era muy joven para asumir un compromiso formal, como se que él quería, no era por falta de amor…es mas bien exceso de amor, del que te llega a nublar la conciencia y con el temor que lo perfecto no dura para siempre… la embriagadora armonía que solo encuentro en su pecho cuando me abraza. Siempre he huido a su cariño¿Cuándo dejare de hacerlo?... no lo se, solo se que cuando eso pase no existirá mayor dicha y no podré resistirme a nada de lo que él quiera.

- Jo… princesa – Me dice con esos perfectos ojos verdes, alzando sus brazos para ayudarme a bajar y veamos el atardecer que estábamos esperando – Ven… acá – Tomándome por la cintura me baja provocando que me den cosquillas en mi estomago y sonrió tal vez es su tono de voz que me encanta - ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Te dio cosquillas?...así como cuando estas en el columpio de flores – Me dice divertido y siempre es así de condescendiente conmigo.

- jajajajaja…si…no se pensé que ya no me pasaba eso – Le sonrió caminado con él a la orilla de ese perfecto risco me siento en el césped, mientras se sienta detrás de mi y me toma con sus brazos para que esté mas cerca de él.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste así?– Me pregunta dando un beso en mi cabeza, yo solo sonrió con ese gesto que me inspira ternura. Tengo vergüenza de que vea mi rostro arañado por esa loca, siempre me reclama que no pelee y aun así lo hago, porque me defiendo ¿Qué pensará de mi ahora?- Me alegro que te hayas defendido… mira como te dejó esa loca – Me dice sosteniendo mi cara en sus manos le da un dulce beso. Ya me dio la respuesta y puedo respirar con un gran alivio.

- … ¿Tu no tendrías algo que decirme?...sobre Annie por ejemplo… – Pregunto para saber si se animará y me mira algo nervioso.

- ¿Qué cosa?...ya se …te refieres al beso…¿Nos viste?¿Por eso fue la pelea?...– Lo dice con tranquilidad, sin alardear porque la pelea fue por él y un dolor punzante se coloca en mi estómago que no me deja respirar, iba a levantarme; pero él se aferra a mi – No te vas a ir… no quiero que lo hagas, no sin antes escuchar…fue ella la que me besó…yo no lo correspondí… deberás confiar en mi, porque es verdad…mi amor…mírame – Sostiene mi rostro en sus manos tibias y lo miro

- ¿Debería confiar en ti?...si hubiera sido yo la que se besa con otro ¿Me creerías? – Interrogo y él duda un poco, no se porque razón, me irrita y aunque quiera moverme, el sigue apretándome para que no me vaya.

- Es distinto…yo…soy mucho mas celoso que tú, lo reconozco… y probablemente antes de saber la verdad de lo que pasó hace años atrás… no te hubiera creído; pero ahora si… - Mientras juega con mi pelo, me observa dando un beso en una de mis mejillas.

- No entiendo…creo que estas desviando la conversación – Le indico apartando mi mano de las suyas, todavía me duelen.

- No estoy desviando nada… ya te dije que ella fue la que me besó…se apareció ahí, se cayó encima de mi y me dio un beso de improviso… se veía tímida pero no lo era, yo no se porque pensó que podría haberle correspondido…nunca le di esperanzas de ningún tipo, mi error fue ser caballero…Jo…te estoy hablando en serio – Me dice sosteniendo mi cara para que lo mire – Yo le dije que no era mi tipo, que no me gustaba y no era la mujer que yo amo…

- ¿No?... – Digo casi en un susurro, cuando lo que en verdad desearía es ir tras esa mosca muerta y dejarla calva.

- No te lo juro… yo… aparte de todo quería aclararte otra cosa… se que no te gusta hablar de eso… pero quiero que sepas que supe lo que paso con tu pelo…lo que te hizo Kristin – Me dice mirándome serio – La verdad que me parece horrible lo que esa loca te hizo… Jo… no tenia la menor idea de eso, te lo juro…tú deberías creerme porque jamás hubiera permitido que te hicieran algo así…eras mi novia y yo… te amaba… – Sin apartar sus ojos de mi mirada, esos recuerdos me dolieron mucho, marcaron un antes y un después en mi vida, ahora era distinto.

- Te creo…yo se que tú no sabías nunca nada, confiabas en Kristin…ya no me importa ella, es decir, no la soporto y no tendría porque tolerarla cerca de mi - Le digo jugando con sus manos que me tiene rodeada

- Entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste a Francia? – Me pregunta y yo pienso que dirá algo indebido porque se que Liam despierta los celos de él

- Me fui porque ese era mi sueño… Ben, yo siempre quise estudiar literatura, perfeccionar mi talento con las letras y sigue siendo mi sueño… no me fui por otra cosa – Le explico y me escucha receptivo a lo que le digo – No me fui con Liam, nunca pasó nada entre él y yo…yo lo veo como mi mejor amigo eso es todo, me dolió que pensarás mal de mi…- Los dos sostenemos la mirada y es fácil darnos cuenta así que es la verdad ¿Cómo es posible de que solo eso bastara para disipar las dudas sin que nos diéramos cuenta antes?

- Yo, lo siento… ya se que… yo pensé mal… porque Sylvia, se hizo pasar por ti para que yo creyera que estabas con Liam… yo no espere tú explicación y me enojé contigo…pero nunca pensé que te ibas a ir sin despedirte – Me dijo aun con pena en su mirada. Comprendí que eso era así, desde mi punto de vista no había que ser adivina para saber que detrás de eso estaba Kristin, siempre esforzándose en separarnos.

- Ben… yo si fui a despedirme y tú no quisiste salir – Ben me asintió a eso avergonzado. Yo por fin estaba liberando parte de las cosas del pasado que creía que no tenían sentido aclarar y era necesario.

- Nunca me escribiste ni una sola carta…. – Me reclamó jugando con mi pelo. Me perdía en sus ojos verdes, su rostro con un suave tono bronceado, su pelo castaño claro ondulado con el perfume impregnado en él, su agujero en su mentón suave y su voz el tono inglés, pausado y ceremonioso.

- En realidad si lo hice; pero no las envié – Le revelé por fin y él me sonrió.

- La verdad que yo también te escribí y tampoco las envié – Me dijo y yo ya sabía eso, de hecho las robé y las conservaba en secreto, creo que sería buena idea decirle, gracias a ellas supe que era el aprendiz Misterioso; pero eso debería esperar un poco mas.

- Lo se… yo… cuando tú me pediste que te ayudara a buscar unos libros en St Andrew…este… vi una gran cantidad de sobres sin abrir que tenían mi nombre y… - Me miró alarmado mientras yo ya pude levantarme, para ir por mi bolso, ahí estaban las cartas, solo algunas las había abierto para leerlas.

- ¿Que? … me has robado esas cartas…- Se sonroja y eso me causa risa.

- Noooo… técnicamente son mías…iban dirigidas a mi – Le digo evitando que me las quite, me abraza para arrebatarlas tal vez por vergüenza y luchamos en eso.

- Si…pero yo no te las envié… las tenia guardadas…eso… no debiste hacerlo Jo… DEVUELVELAS AHORA – Ordena y yo me niego terminantemente, porque solo he leído unas dos de mas de sesenta cartas.

- Pero son mías… NO TE LAS DOY – Le reclamo ofendida de que las quiera de vuelta. Me emocionó mucho ese gesto, la dedicación de escribir tanto, contando lo que hacía y otras tantas cosas, siempre compartió su vida conmigo de esa manera.

- Pero no se vale… - Se acerca poco a poco y yo retrocedo dispuesta a huir a donde sea con las cartas.

- ¿Cómo que no se vale?...no te acerques que me echo a correr ahora mismo…Ben – Le advierto y él tiene un gesto travieso en esos ojos.

- Nooooo…no vas a huir con eso que es mío… no tenias el derecho…no se vale porque tú tienes las cartas que yo te escribí y yo no tengo nada – Dice encogiéndose de hombros y eso me hace reír.

- que no – Le digo divertida de su cara, se que está perdiendo la paciencia.

- Nooo…no he leído ni siquiera un poema tuyo… no es justo – Recuerda lo del poema y se ríe solo ¿Qué significa esa risa¿Acaso sabe cual poema es?

- Si tienes algo… jajajajajaja – Respondo riendo de los miles de gesto que ha hecho en medio segundo.

- Noooo… ¿Qué cosa tengo? – Insiste en rebatir.

- Cosa no… Que me tienes a MI – Alzo mi dedo índice en el aire, que no tolero que me digan cosa…

- ¿Qué?... - Me mira asombrado por lo que le dije – Es broma… porque de ser así no me ha…

No lo dejé terminar ahí mismo corrí hacia él y tome su rostro con mis manos y lo besé con delicadeza apenas por unos segundos, silenciando su reclamo, lo miré para ver su reacción, estaba paralizado. No esperó más que me abrazó fuerte, obligándome acercarme a él y me devolvió ese beso que se convirtió en un encuentro tan esperado, una reconquista ansiosa de sus labios en los míos, su sabor y su calidez, a la que yo no me negué y le correspondí. Era lo mismo que antes, lo único distinto fue lo que me hizo sentir, lo que se reclama con urgencia para mermar aquel tiempo que nos separó, que se tradujo en infinita agonía. La reserva de amor desbordante que tenía un remitente único e intransferible, dejando que el único oxígeno fuera el que uno a otro nos permitíamos proveer, unos murmullos de unas frases como: Un te amo, se fueron presentando de a poco, porque no podía ser de otra manera esa separación, él quería seguir aferrado a mis labios y yo quería estar a donde sentía que pertenecía.

- Perdón… no…pude aguantar, no quiero asustarte, no te voy hacer nada…yo… Te amo, Jo – Me dice abrazado a mi logrando sonrojarme con su efusividad.

- Yo también Te amo…- Le digo sin pensar, se escapó de mis labios y él sonríe depositando un beso en mi frente – Ya no me vas a quitar las cartas ¿No?... ya ves que tienes algo mejor…considéralo un trueque – Le digo sonriendo

- Está bien…me parece razonable…pero cada carta son dos besos…ahí hay unas 60…saca la cuenta, que por algo fui tú ayudante en esa materia cuando estábamos en el colegio – Me dice mientras yo intento sumar, me toma en brazos para subirme al caballo blanco y se sube conmigo.

- Eso es mucho… son 120… - Reclamó mientras me entrega las rienda del otro caballo que se va al lado al que estamos los dos subidos.

- Si reclamas subo la suma… - Sonríe dando un beso pequeño en mis labios.

Si vimos el atardecer y el camino hacia la casa fue largo, había tiempo para recorrerlo de forma pausada. Me resistía a estar cerca de Ben y una vez que vencí mi miedo sabía que mi racionalidad no sirvió de mucho, estaba frente al único hombre que amé siempre ¿Era eso a lo que le temía haber conocido desde tan temprana edad a mi alma gemela¿Es era la razón que me bloqueaba y no me dejaba entablar ese monólogo con mis sentimientos?

**_ Johanna Whitton_**

****

Continuara….

**_Notas_**: **Penhaligon's:** es una casa de perfumes artesanales en Inglaterra, que nació en 1870 y proveía a la familia real Británica. **Elizabeth Arden**; En 1910 abrió el primer salón de belleza en la 5ª Avenue en Nueva York y sacó a la venta labiales. **"Flores del campo" de Gal**; es un perfume Español de 1914.

Para mí las personas, los hechos importantes muchas veces se recuerdan o vienen a nuestra mente a través de alguno de nuestros sentidos. Ahora quiero destacar el del olfato, como por ejemplo: Si huelo el plástico inmediatamente recuerdo la muñeca que me trajo el viejito pascuero o si huelo el aroma a frutilla de una goma, recuerdo mis primero días de colegio…es cosa de cerrar los ojos e imaginar y les apuesto que les vendrá algún recuerdo, eso si piensen en positivo. Por eso describí a cada varón con un aroma en especial. Candy y las damas en general pueden estar con los ojos cerrados y reconocer a su enamorado, a la persona que aman, al amigo…en fin, de esa manera. Liam sería el aroma de Horizon de Guy Laroche. Terry sería el aroma de Polo Sport Men. Albert, sería el aroma de Romance Men Silver de Ralph Lauren. Joshua tendría el olor a Black XS de Paco Rabanne y Ben sería Carolina Herrera 212 Men. Por supuesto que ninguno de esos Eau de Toilette son de la época. Este capítulo está escrito en primera persona, posesionándome del sentir de cada personaje, algo agotador de hacer; pero que entrega mas fuerza, más realidad al relato. Ya vendrá el turno de las chicas. Espero que les haya gustado.

Agradezco la paciencia de Starligt de compartir y darme ánimos a continuar con esta historia, a todas las personas que me leen y dejan un review con sus comentarios, con alguna palabra de aliento. A las fieles lectoras, que no importan cuando se demoren en leer, porque es obvio que cada cual tiene sus obligaciones y no pretendo esclavizarlas.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	36. La fiesta de compromiso de Liam y Elisa

**Capítulo 36: "La fiesta de compromiso de Liam y Elisa" **

****

****

El sobre que le fue enviado con la información sobre los Leegan al Señor Henson, desapareció del buró, fue lo único que pudo decirle Adel, ante el rostro decepcionado de la joven de cabello largo y negro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, el plan había fracasado.

Ensimismada, desalentada y desesperada, sin querer interrumpir el romance de Joann con Ben, que estuvieron todo el día juntos, estaba segura que los Leegan tenían algún tipo de pacto demoníaco, siempre se libraban de su muerte social o de alguna desgracia que se merecían. Decidió hacer una reunión esa misma tarde, con dos nuevos integrantes: Paolo y Patty, en la habitación de Terry, ya que éste aun seguía convaleciente y recibiendo los cuidados de su enfermera particular. Les contó a todos lo sucedido, incluyendo a los que no estaban enterados sobre el contenido del sobre, que no salían del asombro, ademas agregó que ya no tenían tiempo para planificar nada, la fiesta era mañana. Liz se alejó desertando de cualquier misión de último minuto, agradeciendo a todos por la ayuda brindad y se fue a su habitación.

- Liz ¿Podrías abrir la puerta?...quiero conversar contigo – Se paró frente a su habitación, a su lado estaba Candy, quería ver si podía ayudar en algo y esperaron a que abriera.

- Joann…no lo tomes a mal… pero no podría hablar contigo ahora, por favor – La chica estaba visiblemente triste y su amiga no tuvo otra alternativa que respetar su decisión - … ¿Candy?... Tú si puedes pasar… - Abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar.

- Es que…no creo que… - Ella se sintió incómoda por el rechazo hacia Joann; pero decidió escucharla – Esta bien…pero no debiste rechazar la ayuda de tu amiga… - Se sentó al lado de la cama.

- No podría hablar con ella, de lo que me pasa con Liam…es mi amiga y la quiero mucho; pero me da vergüenza – Confesó muy angustiada y abrazada a un almohadón.

- ¿Tú estás enamorada de Liam no es así? – Lo notó desde hace algún tiempo, siempre discutían por algo y era evidente las miradas que se daban de vez en cuando.

- Yo creo…- Hundió la cara en ese almohadón de plumas y lloró amargamente. Candy solo atinó a acercarse y abrazarla para que se desahogara y prosiguió – Yo… debo estar loca…eso debe ser…enamorarme de ese bellaco descarado y para colmo siempre estuvo perdidamente enamorado de Joann, mi mejor amiga ¡Mi hermana! – Ahogó su llanto en el regazo de su nueva amiga.

- ¿Qué¿De Joann?... yo no sabía eso… - Le extendió un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas.

- Y si… toda la vida… ella lo conoció primero, así que me imagino que por antigüedad, yo debía quedarme al margen… claro que nunca pasó nada entre ellos, según lo que me aseguran los dos…. - Suspiró y continuo – Se conocen de pie a cabeza, claro no en forma literal – Aclaró de inmediato – Por ejemplo: Ella ni siquiera ha expresado algo y el otro ya lo sabe, tiene sus propios códigos que sólo ellos entienden para hablarse entre miradas, compartía con ella el bautizo de sus cuadros y todos los llamaba como se le ocurría a Jo…reconozco que era original en ese sentido – Con un mohín de desgano prosiguió - Si le pasaba algo el primero en estar ahí era él… se fueron de viaje juntos a ver a su hermana a Noruega y hasta aprovecharon de ir a Suecia…en fin… toda la vida han estado juntos…por eso no me animo a decir nada – Observó a Candy que escuchaba atenta sus descargos.

- Pero Liz… ella está con Ben, desde ayer que no se separaron, estaban tomados de la mano… me imagino que volvieron a ser novios, con la insistencia de él era imposible que ella no terminara por aceptarlo de vuelta…de verdad yo estoy segura que Joann está enamorada del médico… – Palmoteó su espalda dando a entender que tal vez tenía una esperanza – Yo creo que ella se da cuenta de lo que te pasa; pero espera a que tú se lo digas y estoy segura que te ayudaría…

- ¿A que?...si ese sultán no se compromete con nadie…probablemente con la única que lo haría sería con Joann si no existiera Ben…ADEMAS SE VA A CASAR CON ELISAAAA y ningún plan me ha dado resultado…moriré desecada de tanto llorar… – Volvió a enterrar la cara en la almohada y llorar como una Magdalena, a esas alturas tenía los ojos hinchados.

Joann se quedó meditando en lo que ocurría, entendía que no quisiera hablar con ella. Joshua, le acababa de explicar como su amiga veía la situación, en su papel del conciliador del grupo, le dijo que no se confesaría con ella ya que estaba de por medio el involucrado entre las dos y antes que nada Liz era su amiga y hermana de toda una vida, no haría nada que hiriera sus sentimientos.

- Pero lo que tú me quieres decir es que ella está enamorada de Liam… - Dedujo Joann y su hermano asintió con las manos en los bolsillos – Jos…eso yo ya lo se, tonta no soy…me haría muy feliz que ellos dos iniciaran algo, es decir, siempre y cuando Liwi no sea un grosero con mi amiga…- Lo miró y él sonrió. Ambos conocían la fama de Liam con las mujeres.

- Ya veo… así que tú te habías dado cuenta ¿Y entonces?

- ¡Entonces que!... yo se que Liz no le gusta abordar temas que invadan su privacidad…es ella la que debe dar pie para sostener una conversación de ese tipo… además a ella le gustan todos, yo no podía saber que tan serio era lo que sentía por Liam… - No comprendía hacia donde iba la conversación y que insinuaba su hermano.

- Yoyo… ¿Tú sabes lo que siente Liam por ti?... ¡Te lo ha dicho! – El moreno le daba luces sobre lo que insinuaba.

- ¿Qué? …pero eso fue hace siglos ¿Cómo sabes tu eso? – Moviendo sus manos en el aire lo señaló para que hablara.

- Lo se porque Liam me lo contó…y no se… que pasa por la cabeza de ese…que ahora esta por casarse con la mujer menos indicada que pisa la tierra. Su padre insiste en ese compromiso...- Evadió el tema, ante la mirada de su hermana.

- Yo no le he dado esperanzas a él…yo estoy con Ben… en realidad siempre lo he estado de aquí – Señaló su corazón y se sonrojo al tener que hablar de eso con Joshua.

- Me alegra saberlo entonces…ya son novios de nuevo – La abrazó contento, porque sabía del gran amor que sentían los dos.

- Tanto así como Novios no… porque no me lo ha pedido – Se fueron conversando rumbo al jardín de la casa.

Los demás, que continuaban en esa reunión, creían que ya era causa perdida, que el único que debía renunciar a esa relación era el propio afectado, Liam. A pesar de que su padre no le creyó nada de lo que le contó sobre el espectáculo que dieron: Elisa, Neil, Sarah Leegan y la Señora Elroy en Perth, si eso no le convencía, entonces nada de lo que ya habían echo salvaría al pintor de caer en las garras de Elisa. El grupo se dispersó en esa cálida tarde, las damas se fueron a la cocina para hornear unas galletas y los varones se fueron a jugar un rato Pool. Los dos hermanos Henson se fueron esa misma mañana a su casa en Dundee, por petición expresa de su padre.

Candy se acercó a Albert, se suponía que almorzaría con Erin y creía que se desaparecería con ella por un buen rato, en cambio lo vio sentado, un dejo de tristeza.

- ¿Pasó algo, Albert? – Lo miró pensaba que tardaría mas en llegar, la noche anterior llegó muy tarde de su cita con Erin.

- Nada… ¿No sabes donde esta Erin? – Preguntó buscando a la chica con la mirada.

- Ella se fue con sus cosas a la casa de sus padres… yo creía que saldría contigo – Murmuró para que las demás muchachas no escucharan, estaban cocinando galletas.

- Si …pero tuvo una urgencia…se supone… y no la vi mas, a pesar de que la esperé – Se metió la mano a la chaqueta y sacó una cajita de terciopelo rojo – Yo…le iba a pedir que fuera mi novia – Le enseñó a Candy el anillo de diamantes que llevaba con cuidado de no ser visto.

- Oh… cuanto lo siento… pero ella debe tener alguna explicación al respecto… deberías buscarla – Pensó en voz alta, porque la veía entusiasmada a ella también

- Me imagino que alguna explicación debe tener…como por ejemplo: que estaba "Muy ocupada" conversando de muy cerca con un tipo…que yo no había visto antes… - Se levanto molesto – Yo creo que pensar en algo como esto… – tocando la cajita que estaba en su bolsillo – Fue algo muy precipitado de mi parte, probablemente no es lo que ella espera… - Se excusó y se fue a su recamara.

Dejó a Candy pensando en lo que acababa de decir, era primera vez que lo veía tan complicado, entusiasmado, enamorado y celoso, a causa de alguien que ni siquiera sabía quien era. La feminista doctora debería tener explicación a lo que sea que haya visto, no la imaginaba siendo una mala persona, ni que estuviera jugando con los sentimientos de Albert, porque cuando los veía juntos reflejaban el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Las chicas la llamaron para que les ayudara a salir de una duda y colaboró con lo que sabía sobre las galletas; los demás llegaron cuando estaban a punto de comerlas. Pasaron esa tarde jugando un improvisado partido de Beisball, entre hombres y mujeres. Resultando ganadoras las mujeres, gracias a la destreza de Patty, que ganó aplausos y reverencias.

**1 de julio de 1915**

**Residencia Andley**

**Dundee – Escocia**

Elisa estaba histérica, eran ya más de las tres de la tarde, se paseaba de un lado a otro en la espera de la llegada del estilista, manicurista y maquilladora. Esa semana, solo tuvo tiempo para pedirle a Dorothy que enviara un telegrama que ella misma redactó, era para Susana Marlowe alertándola sobre el tipo de relación que llevaban Terry y Candy; estaba segura que lo recibiría y se vendría en el primer barco a rescatar lo que le pertenecía, ansiosa por disfrutar una vez mas la separación de ellos. Con Neil conversaron al respecto, éste mismo le aseguró que Kristin, no sabia que la casa en Perth era de esa chica que los echó y humilló de esa manera. Convenciendo a su hermana que tenían a ella y sus amigos de su parte para cobrarse cada mal rato que les hicieron pasar, ya tenían una idea al respecto, aún sin poder creer que esa mediocre chica fuese la dueña de esa mansión, para su desgracia, ya que Elisa se había echo ilusiones al respecto creyendo que era una de las tantas propiedades de su prometido.

Al observar a la tía abuela en completo mutismo, que se paseaba por la sala, no entendían porque ella no hizo nada más por sacar a Candy de esa casa. Elisa se lo preguntó y sólo sostuvo que no quería abordar el tema ¿Querría evadir la responsabilidad¿Pensaría el Tío Abuelo William deshacerse de Candy¿Y si ellos le escribían alertándole sobre el tipo de vida que lleva su hija adoptiva? No sabían con exactitud que hizo a la anciana cambiar de parecer, ni se animaron a escribir una carta al Señor Andley, no le conocían y tal vez no sería prudente manifestar sus intenciones de esa manera. Quiso tocar nuevamente el tema de Candy; pero la mujer le pidió que se esmerara en preparar su fiesta de compromiso y no prestara atención a asuntos sin importancia.De solo sentir que nada le estaba resultando como esperaba, la chica pelirroja, empuñaba sus manos, al punto de herirse con sus propias uñas, la rabia contenida la desesperaba. Su odio era desbordante, crecía mucho mas al tener que admitir que Candy y sus amigas, provocaron su ruina social, con el escándalo que se publicó en los diarios, ningún "Grand Couturies" renombrado quiso que ella exhibiera alguna creación en esa fiesta de compromiso y estaba al borde de la histeria, no tenía vestido. Su madre se hizo cargo y logró dar con un incipiente ayudante, de Charles Frederic Worth, aquel conocido inglés que en su época de gloria vistió a la Emperatriz Eugenia, princesas y Duquesas de muchas naciones, se negó rotundamente, su madre no tuvo mas remedio que pagar por el vestido de aquel farsante, una imitación de las mejores diseñadores de Francia, con unos arreglos quedó presentable, aún así se sentía la novia mas desdichada de la historia.

Llegó el grupo que prepararía a Elisa, del mismo salón de belleza de Helena Rubinstein, que su padre pudo conseguir no sin antes pagar una buena suma y cuando ellos se hicieron presente, prácticamente venían encubiertos para no ser vistos por la sociedad. Al poner manos a la obra, el peinador quiso cepillar lo que creía era su cabello natural, quedando con la peluca agarrada del cepillo, anonadado con la calvicie de la chica sin poder contener la risa, decidió ante cualquier duda trabajar con guantes, intentando hacer algo al respecto con esos escasos pelos, ante los alaridos de Elisa por su comentario y sus jalones. Le tomo por lo menos una hora pegar una peluca nueva, alzarla en un moño rogando haberla fijado bien.

La dejó en manos de la maquilladora, que decidió depilarle los bigotes, parte de sus patillas y entre las dos cejas, la joven era extremadamente sensible, por que quedó una marca estampada en su labio superior, otra cerca de la oreja y una muy fea entre las cejas quiso taparlo con maquillaje; pero igual se veía como si fuera la mujer barbuda de un circo, encomendada a que el enrojecimiento cediera de ahí a la noche. Le tomó una hora dejarla como si su rostro fuera una muñeca de cera, sin ninguna expresión posible. Fue el turno de la manicurista, que intentaba que la joven se calmara porque le era imposible pintar sus uñas de esa manera.

- ¡Hija por favor!… ¡cálmate! estás completamente histérica – Le recalcó su madre que continuaba a su lado supervisando que la dejaran perfecta para esa misma noche. Cuando preguntó que era eso oscuro que se veía en su labio superior, la maquilladora le dijo que probablemente su vista andaba mal, porque los demás le acotaron que todo estaba perfecto.

- Mamá, pero es que no me gusta el vestido… no se le falta algo – Elisa reclamaba por el vestido color gris perla que tenía unas imitaciones de hilo de plata, que parecían alambres.

- Es lo único que pude conseguir… Elisa, tú sabes que lo que esas locas hicieron fue arruinar nuestra reputación en la sociedad, costó mucho para que algún modisto talentoso, quisiera que tú exhibieras una de sus creaciones – Le comentó en voz baja y Elisa estaba al borde de las lágrimas entre la ira que le consumía las entrañas.

- ¡AAHHGGG!... ¡NO VOY A SOPORTAR SI ALGUNA DE ELLAS LLEVA UN VESTIDO DE ALTA COSTURA!...un Chanel, Paquin, Madeleine Vionnet… ¡ESO SI QUE NOOOOOOO! – Chillado y pataleaba; el estilista la sermoneó porque aún intentaba fijar su peinado.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora… que si aparecen allá vistiendo mejor que tú, les rompo el vestido…te lo juro hija…pero ya deja de hacer tanto escándalo – La mujer la dejó tranquila y se fue a su cuarto a arreglarse.

Neil ya estaba listo, le cortaron el pelo, afeitaron y le aplicaron una loción nueva, que al joven le pareció agradable. Mientras la manicurista seguía con su labor. Elisa llamó a su hermano, para hablar unas palabras con él, quería compartir un secreto que notaba en relación a sus padres.

- ¿Tú sabes que ocurre con nuestros padres? – Le murmuró aun así, la manicurista podía escuchar perfectamente.

- No ¿Por qué? – Se encogió de hombros mientras se miraba orgulloso de su atractivo en el espejo.

- Porque se lo han llevado conversando a solas y veo a nuestro padre extraño ¿Se habrán peleado? – Elisa notaba cierta tristeza en la mirada de su padre; pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar que le pasaba.

- No tengo la menor idea…ni me fijé…prefiero que sea así, porque no quiero que mi padre me obligue a trabajar en ese negocio de platería que quiere instalar – Dijo con fastidio de que le exigieran trabajar cuando estaba en la mejor etapa de su juventud.

- Bueno que vas a saber tú… si estás saliendo con Kristin de un lado a otro…espero que sepas comportarte con ella, es una chica con mucho dinero…- Ella se miraba al espejo para ver como estaba quedando y en realidad era una maravilla lo que hicieron con su hermoso rostro.

- Pero por supuesto que se darle en el gusto jajajaja…- Se rió con una mueca grosera en su aspecto.

- Hmmm… ¿Donde fueron anoche? – Elisa quería saber que era exactamente lo que se proponía su hermano con esa joven.

- Hermana…hay cosas que no puedo contarte…pregúntale a ella a ver si te cuenta, que va ir si o si a la fiesta de compromiso, no se quiere perder eso – Movió sus cejas listo para irse a cambiar de ropa, por lo menos su traje lo traía desde Estados Unidos.

- Es cierto, es bueno que vaya…espero que tú te ocupes con el resto de dejar en su sitio a los amigos de Liam…no quiero que arruinen esta noche…que es… ¡MI NOCHE!…- Le indicó su hermana antes de que se fuera. Levantándose con altivez, feliz de estar pronta a casarse.

- No te preocupes, ya le dije a Kristin y prometió ayudarnos – Se fue haciendo un gesto, contento por los planes que tenía con esa chica.

La servidumbre de la casa, reían cuando veían la expresión de la Señorita Elisa, al saber que no tenía vestido y que tuvo que aceptar una imitación. Dorothy tuvo que plancharlo y tener mucho cuidado de no quemarlo. Al instante se lo dejó colgado en una percha y se fue a abrir la puerta, estaban tocando. Debió firmar un recibo y en sus manos dejaron un enorme paquete que era para la Señora Sarah Leegan. Se marchó con eso hacia el cuarto de la dama.

- ¿Si? – Preguntó La señora Leegan que estaba siendo maquillada por los jóvenes que contrataron de aquel salón.

- Con su permiso, Señora Leegan…esto llegó para usted recién – Se lo extendió y la mujer lo miró fascinada. Aún con el maquillador ahí, éste le pidió permiso para ir al baño.

- ¿Quién lo trajo? – Preguntó emocionada imaginando que era algo maravilloso, porque tenía unas iniciales de papel de oro encima.

- Un mensajero y me dio esto – Extendió una pequeña tarjeta.

– Esta bien Dorothy puedes retirarte – Le hizo un gesto y cerró la puerta, le pidió al maquillador que esperara un poco.

Se quedó leyendo la nota que decía: _"Vi esto en una tienda y pensé que una dama, hermosa, distinguida y poseedora de una magnífica figura. Debería lucir y sacar mas partido a su belleza innata. Espero que lo uses ésta noche"- Tu eterno enamorado. _

Simplemente no lo podía creer, intuía que tal vez se trataba de Hassan¿Sería posible que hubiese vuelto por ella? un remolino de emociones la embargó y quitó ansiosa la cinta del enorme paquete, al abrir el papel y sacar lo que parecía un vestido, quedó pálida.

- ¿Queeeeee?... ¡Pero que clase de broma es esta! – Al levantar el vestido, se trataba de un disfraz de odalisca, de aquellos para algún show privado y se desprendió otra nota que la mujer leyó con ira. Mientras el maquillador hacía el intento por no reír.

"_Me parece que este es el atuendo adecuado para que luzcas esta noche. A ver si te animas a ser "Anthea" ¿Cuál era tu cargo en el harén¿Cariye o Gözde? Espero que puedas brindarnos un bonito show, ya conseguimos la música, solo falta tu presencia. Firma Uno de tus tantos Sultanes ¿Cuál seria el número? Tú debes llevar la cuenta"_

- Vaya… ¿Qué ahora vas a cambiar de atuendo? – Le dijo su marido riendo al ver los trapos, que no era el de una dama como ella se esmeraba por parecer. El maquillador que había finalizado pidió permiso y se fue.

- Tú debiste haber enviado esto…- La mujer muy molesta, estaba segura que fue su marido.

- No querida… ¿Para que gastar dinero en enviarte por diligencia algo que yo mismo podría haberte entregado en persona?… lo siento; pero esta vez no he sido yo… – Le aseveró con total calma y aún riendo de ese traje, al ver a su esposa estaba roja de la furia.

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – El grito de Elisa los interrumpió en aquella discusión que prometía seguir.

- ¡QUE PASA! – La mujer llegó hasta la sala asustada, detrás llegó su marido rodeada por el grupo de estilistas.

- ¡MIRAAA! …¿QUIEN ME ENVIO ESTO? – Le indicó una enorme pancarta de ella con el pulpo en la cabeza, los maquilladores y estilistas rieron sin parar era una foto muy divertida, se contuvieron ante la mirada de odio de Elisa

- Yo creo saber…pero hija, cálmate…esas debieron ser las amigas de Liam – Le murmuró intentando calmarla – Es precisamente lo que quieren…que llores, pero se mas inteligente y no les des en El gusto que esta noche nadie estropeará nada. – Abrazó a su hija que la veía tan desvalida, siendo víctima de la envidia

Fue así como continuaron con la labor de finalizar con cada detalle: el vestido, peinado, perfume, las uñas, los zapatos. El equipo de Helena Rubinstein se fue satisfecho de la labor y de la paga. Ofreciendo sus servicios cuando así los dispusieran. Salieron y caminaron una cuadra, les esperaban dos autos.

- ¿Todo perfecto? – Preguntó una mujer que les esperaba en el auto.

- Si…todo perfecto, la peluca, la loción…está todo como lo han pedido – Le explicó el joven que se sacó la peluca que llevaba puesta.

- La mujer recibió el obsequio… el vestido de odalisca, para la danza del vientre…quedó con ataque y además de la pancarta jajajajaja – Contó otro que se sentó en uno de los autos.

- Bueno…que bien, me parece…ahora solo les espero en la noche en lo acordado ¿De acuerdo?- La mujer con anteojos oscuros los felicitó y los demás asintieron.

La Señora Sarah, se esmeró en el escote de su vestido color lila, se colocó el conjunto de diamantes y repasó el maquillaje que tenía, se perfumó un poco más y ayudó a su hija con el vestido de seda artificial gris perla, entallado a su silueta. Se colocó unos guantes de seda, los zarcillos de diamantes, el collar y fijó aquel adorno de baquelita en el peinado, era una ocurrencia de los estilistas, confiada que estaba de moda, lo dejó intacto.

La tía Abuela Elroy con un clásico vestido verde botella, con un bordado inglés, un chal de hilo de seda, original de Charles Worth, prefirió llevar un broche de Lalique de una libélula con distintas piedras de colores y un moño alto. Meditaba en la conversación que sostuvo días atrás con Kirian Henson. Lo conoció tras asistir a unas fiestas de la alta sociedad en Estados Unidos y le pareció agradable, tradicional, respetable, millonario, inteligente, con un gran apellido de linaje en la historia de Escocia. Le mencionó a su hija, una muchacha tradicional, tranquila, hermosa, delicada, dama, sensible, es así como la describió; sin embargo ella quería conocerla, para saber como era y así saber si podía seguir o no en la búsqueda de una novia para William, ya era tiempo de casarse, a pesar de sus amenazas, debería dar y escuchar su opinión ¿Por qué no arreglar un matrimonio? No le veía nada de malo a eso. Tenía la curiosidad de saber quien era la novia que mencionó, rogando para que fuera una dama apta para un Andley, conociendo su carácter indómito, no tenía esperanzas de que fuera una buena elección. A pesar de eso no le permitiría jamás que se casara con cualquiera que denigrara a su familia. Le preguntó a George; pero éste aseguró no saber nada.

**Residencia Henson**

**Dundee - Escocia**

Toda la casa era un revuelo completo, aparte del aseo que se hizo de forma meticulosa en cada rincón de la residencia. Se enviaron a instalar nuevas esculturas de bronce y marfil dentro y fuera, cerca de la piscina unas esculturas de yeso de un querubín, que a Adel le hizo mucha gracia. Un espectáculo de colores en armonioso degrade alegraban el ambiente del jardín que se transformó en un parque rodeado de: rosas, hipéricos, zafirantes, Amapolas, Iris, Begonias, jacintos, Alium, Narcisos, Achiras, lavandas y tulipanes, entre los macizos de vegetación baja. Mas lejos se destacaba un sendero zigzagueante de ladrillos a sardinel en ambos costados recubierto el piso con gravilla, entre ese tupido bosque de Helechos, pinos nativos, abedules, robles y arbusto podados con formar geométricas, invitaban a perderse en medio de esa naturaleza, con un bebedero de pájaros, unos escaños tipo corchete de piedra rosa y una glorieta tapada con enredaderas.

Un escenario se instaló cerca de la piscina, con el espacio para la orquesta que estaba ensayando una melodía de Strauss, rodeada de mesas con finos manteles bordados con hilos de plata, cada una con un arreglo floral en el centro, toda la vajilla francesa y cristalería salio a relucir. Al mirar por última vez todo estaba en orden.

En la cocina estaba el chef francés que se hizo cargo del banquete, sus mozos y el Maitre que repasaron todo tipo de manjares y licores del más variado menú: francés, inglés y escocés, como la misma dueña de casa le sugirió. Los aperitivos estaban aguardando, canapés de los mas variados gustos, consomé, el plato central iba desde ave hasta pescado, helados, tartas, pasteles y para beber: desde agua, jugos, vinos de la mejor cepa desde el tinto al rosé, cuatro variados tipos de whiskies y bajativos: Café brasileño, té chino y hierbas. El banquete seguía su curso normal. La señora Henson le dio las indicaciones al nuevo mayordomo que contrataron, a regañadientes Adel, no tuvo opción alguna mas que la de resignarse. Los primeros en llegar eran los reporteros gráficos que el mismo Señor Kirian, solicitó su presencia para ese evento social. Él aún continuaba encerrado conversando con un amigo en su despacho, ya estaba con un esmoquin, peinado y perfumado hace rato.

Erin, estaba retocando su maquillaje, un moño alto recogido en una cofia con algunos flecos, corrigió su labial de un rosa tenue, llevaba un vestido Chanel largo hasta los tobillos, color palo rosa de seda artificial, con un batik oriental en el ruedo, que destacaba su bronceado, con un escote tipo V. No se puso el miriñaque, lo detestaba. Los zapatos taco bajo con unos cruzados de cintas de seda. Llevaba el chalí en sus manos y se perfumó un poco más. Su hermano apareció ahí, ya estaba listo hace rato y llevaba un frac negro, una camisa y una corbata de seda italiana ancha, del chatelaine pendía su reloj de bolsillo de oro, con el escudo de la familia y muy perfumado.

- ¿Para que quieres verte perfecto?…Liam…aún estas a tiempo de mandar al diablo a esa loca – Le dijo su hermana mientras arreglaba su saco y le quitaba algunas pelusas.

- No, yo espero poder hacerlo antes de casarme – Dijo las palabras y comenzó con su urticaria - ¡No tienes algo para darme! No soporto esta alergia – Se rascaba con desesperación.

- Pero es que esa alergia es emocional, es decir nada la provoca – Le aseveró mirando y viendo en los ojos de su hermano la angustia de ese compromiso - La provoca esa loca de Elisa… y la culpa es de nuestro padre… se volvió loco, desvaría… yo no quiero bajar para ver a esa tropa de gente, menos a los Leegan y a esa Señora Elroy… ¡Que horror! – Erin pensaba en las ideas de su padre de conseguirle marido a ella, por Candy, supo que esa mujer que hizo el escándalo en casa de Joann era ni mas ni menos una Andley, es decir, debía conocer al horroroso Señor William Andley, si ella misma estaba congeniando todo con su padre; no quiso comentárselo a nadie, que no estaba dispuesta a casarse. Tampoco entendía porque Candy no podía describirlo cuando le preguntó como era físicamente.

- Oye…por cierto… ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Albert? – Indagó su hermano, sentándose al lado en su cama – Saliste con él ¿O no?

- Mhhhh…si, estamos conociéndonos – Le respondió con un brillo especial en los ojos, mientras jugaba con un cojín.

- Claro…conociéndose… ¿Qué tan profundamente se están conociendo? – Su hermana le dio un cachetazo en la cabeza que lo despeinó

– Oye… mas respeto con tu hermana mayor – Se ruborizó ante la insinuación de Liam.

- Pero dime… ¿Te gusta?...porque tienes esa expresión de tarada todo el día…- Guiñó un ojo riendo de la mueca que ella hacía.

- ¡YA DEJA DE MOLESTAR LIAM! – Se levantó ofendida no creía que fuera tan evidente su interés por Albert.

- No es molestar…soy tu hermano y tengo que saber…él no me ha pedido permiso para ser tu novio, ni me ha hablado de las intenciones que tiene contigo… ¡YO NO ESTOY PINTADO! – La siguió y al notar que no le estaba prestando atención alzó la voz.

- ¿Qué? Jajajajajaja… pero en que siglo vives Liam…no tiene que pedir permiso para estar conmigo – Se encogió de hombros, no conocía esa faceta de su hermano.

- Mira…yo te cuido y para que sepas… primero el noviazgo, luego la petición de mano, el matrimonio y de ahí…. Tú ya sabes…pero como ya dije… ¡Él no me ha pedido nada tuyo! – Insistió con vehemencia en eso, no estaba dispuesto que nadie se burlara de su hermana – Yo ya te vi sufrir mucho por…. Tú ya sabes… no quiero que nadie se burle de ti – La miró y su hermana la abrazó, en un gesto poco usual.

- Yo lo se… pero Albert no creo que quiera hacerme daño es tierno, agradable, caballero, atento, simpático, inteligente, educado, adorable… - Suspiró y sonrió ante la cara de su hermano con tantos adjetivos – Por cierto…Ayer, me encontré con Jeffrey…- Su semblante cambió y se sentó nuevamente, ese nombre le provocaba recuerdos tristes.

- ¿Queeeeeeee¿Ese tarado volvió? NO LO CREO – Sentado al lado de su hermana, se preocupó ante esa noticia que no esperaba.

- Si…yo tampoco lo sabía, hasta que me lo topé en el mismo restaurante donde fuimos a almorzar yo y Albert...

Su hermano guardó silencio, entendiendo que algo salió mal en esa cita con Albert, no era el minuto para entrar en detalles, debían bajar para la recepción.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, dispuesto a saludar a cada uno junto a su padre, ya que era el aludido. A muchas personas ni siquiera les conocía, debían ser lo invitados de Elisa, entre esos pudo divisar a Annie y sus padres. Continuó esperando a los parientes y amigos de su madre estaban conversando con el infaltable whisky, la orquesta comenzó a tocar una melodía de Vivaldi. La noche estaba algo fresca y vio a sus amigos aparecer, para su alegría llegaron: Joshua con Sheila, Joann y Ben, Candy, Terry, Archie, Paolo, Luca, Patty, Meg, Jenny y Liz. Se detuvo al observar lo lindas que se veían todas, en especial Liz, un hermoso vestido de organza verde claro entallado a su figura, repasando disimuladamente en que no era la silueta de una niña, se alegró de ver que llevaba el collar y los zarcillos de esmeralda que le regalaron. No tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre el beso, no sabía que era lo que debería aclarar.

Todos se instalaron en unas mesas a pocos metros de la orquesta, les ofrecieron algo de tomar y cada uno estaba con su pareja. Liz estaba concentrada en la conversación con Archie, que no se apartó de su lado. Mientras Candy saludaba a los Brightter, al volver se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Terry, que ni siquiera se levantó a correrla para ella, estaba coqueteando con unas chicas que estaban a escasos metros.

- ¿Qué ahora conoces a esas chicas de allá? – Preguntó al ver que él le sonrió a una de ellas, que le estaba mirando hace rato.

- No… la verdad que no…pero podría conocerlas…ya que esto es una fiesta y no tengo pareja… - Se encogió de hombros y giró para quedar frente a esas lindas chicas que le sonreían, dando la espalda a Candy.

- Pero lamentablemente no hemos venido a divertirnos…podrías dejar de seducir a todas las mujeres que se te cruzan por lo menos POR ESTA VEZ – Le gritó finalmente ya que no le estaba prestando atención. Candy estaba furiosa, él no le hizo ningún comentario sobre su vestido como todos los demás a sus respectivas parejas.

- Podría si claro que si….- Ella respiró aliviada – PERO NO QUIERO… – Se levantó de la silla y se fue ante sus narices a conversar con esas dos chicas, dejando su estela de aroma impregnarse en sus sentidos.

Desde la otra mesa la miraba de reojo, conversando con esas dos chicas que le conocieron como Terruce Grandchester e intercambiando opiniones, sacó su cigarro para fumar. Eran muy atractivas y siempre dispuestas para lo que a él se le antojara, realmente había olvidado el magnetismo que llevaba en la sangre.

- Va… se fueron todos jajajaja – Dijo Liz ordenando su vestido, le incomodaba la cercanía de Archie, quedaba un espacio entre silla y silla – Todos están en pareja al parecer ¿no? – Al mirar Joann estaba con Ben, Patty con Paolo, Meg con Luca.

- Si la verdad que todos con pareja… ¿Y nosotros que? – El apuesto chico de melena muy coqueto se acercó a ella, sonriendo.

- Nosotros ¿Qué de que?... – Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser la que seducía; pero Archie simplemente le movía el piso, a pesar de no quererlo como Liam, podría…si pusiera de su parte. Era lo que pensó la tarde ayer.

- Con permiso… - Llegó de forma abrupta a interrumpirlos Liam y se instaló al medio – ¡Tú tápate eso!… que te puedes resfriar – Le dijo a Liz por su escote - ¿Cómo lo están pasando? – Miró a los dos que no tenían buena apariencia.

- Bien… hasta que llegaste tú – Comentó Archie molesto de la interrupción.

- ¿Si¿Cuál es el problema?...yo soy su AMIGO… y puedes hacer lo mismo que estaban haciendo o por hacer, delante de mi – Con una risita insoportable notando que había arruinado los planes del melenudillo de oro, miró a ambos.

- ¿A si?...– Preguntó Liz con una sonrisa en sus labios y Liam asintió cruzándose de brazos – Si tú lo dices… - Se levantó y encima de él asió a Archie de la solapa, le dio un largo y apasionado beso delante de los ojos de Liam.

- ¡QUEEEEE SIGNIFICA ESTOOOO!… ¿¡LIZ QUE COSA ESTAS HACIENDO!?- Le recriminó enardecido - …. ¡TÚ DEBES RESPETARLA!… ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE BESARLA ASI!?…– De sus ojos azules, destellaba la ira, se levantó y tomó a Archie de la chaqueta para golpearlo.

- ¡PERO QUE TE PASA A TI! …¡Suéltame! – El galán de melena rubia, le exigió que lo soltara porque arrugaría su camisa de seda y Liz se interpuso entre los dos.

- ¡Por favor Liam!…la gente te está mirando – Murmuró Joshua que lo contenía para que entrara en razón.

- ¡QUE ME IMPORTA A MI QUE ME MIREN!… ¡ESTOY EN MI CASA!… ¡Y ELLA ESTA A MI CARGO!… ¡NO PUEDES APROVECHARTE DE ESA MANERA!... – El pintor gritaba y alzaba los brazos como un enajenado, sin que el melenudo pudiera entender porque actuaba así.

- Ella fue la que me beso…yo no soy de hierro y bueno… ¡Ella me gusta¿Qué tanto? – Explicó Archie arreglando su camisa y mirando a Liz que sonrió.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Liz emocionada del gesto del melenudillo de oro.

- Si…pero… gatita si tú sabes que me gustas mucho – Sonrió meloso y Liam que estaba frente a ellos, furioso del atrevimiento de él, de hablarle de esa manera.

- ¡HEY!…TODAVIA SIGO ACA – Haciendo agotando su mano frente a los ojos de los dos - ¡ALLA ESTAN TUS EX SUEGROS!… ¿QUE DIRAN SI TE VEN COQUETEANDO CON OTRA EN SUS PROPIAS NARICES?...ESTA ANNIE ¿No te importa que ella sufra viéndote con otra? – Indicó la mesa de los Brightter que la única que observaba era Annie; pero no a ellos, si no a las demostraciones de afecto entre Ben y Joann que estaban mas allá.

- Que me importa a mi lo que sienta esa mosca muerta de Annie…¡AL CUERNO CON LOS BRIGHTTER!… ¿Cierto Archie?...- él solo sonrió - Es probable que esa loca lo haya dejado porque es una arribista patética y ha estado empecinada en separar a Joann de Ben, para TÚ desgracia eso no le fue posible porque ahora ellos SON NOVIOS NUEVAMENTE – Le chilló Liz en la cara al pintor que la miraba y en vano trataba de agarrarla del brazo, porque Joshua no lo dejó.

- ¿Y eso a mi que?... Yo ya se que Joann y Ben están enamorados…que probablemente se terminen casando ¿Qué es lo paranormal acá?... – Respondió sin siquiera inmutarse, para el asombro de Liz, que no sabia que creer.

- Tú mejor andateeeeeeeee…que ya llegó tu novia, la foca Leegan– Le indicó Liz tras la llegada despampanante de la Elisa y su familia. Los señores Henson la recibieron fascinados.

No tuvo otra alternativa que irse con mucha rabia de verlos y pensando que tal vez ya eran novios, no se lo preguntó, estuvo a punto de devolverse; pero no lo hizo porque en ese instante se vio apresado por Elisa que lo abrazó feliz de verlo. Saludó a los demás y para su asombro también estaba Kristin y sus amigos, que él no invitó. Todos estaban bailando al compás de un Fox trot. A Candy la sacó a bailar un apuesto joven, amigo de los Henson. Terry que continuaba hablando con las dos damas, al verla sintió el deseo repentino de bailar.

- ¿Bailamos?...es una pena que no pueda bailar con las dos al mismo tiempo… pero prometo continuar contigo – Le dijo guiñando un ojo a la chica que quedó sentada y se fue con una, la mas voluptuosa a bailar. Intentó acercarse lo más posible al lado de Candy; pero estaba atiborrado de parejas, así que decidió ir cambiando de pareja, para alcanzarla.

- ¡Oye!…esta cosa no se baila así…no es como el tango – Le dijo Jenny que se vio forzada a bailar con Terry y su pareja con la exuberante chica.

- No reclames y baila… - La llevó de un lado a otro hasta que nuevamente cambio de pareja.

- ¡¿Qué haces¿Para que quiero yo bailar con mi hermana? – Le reclamó Ben a Terry que se llevó a Joann no sin antes pedirle permiso a él, porque la levantó de la cintura, para avanzar más rápido.

- ¡Oye!… ¿Enloqueciste? Esto no se baila así…me tienes mareada… ¡TERRY! – Llevada de un lado a otro tambaleando a Joann de las vueltas que daba hasta llegar al lado de Candy.

- Deja de reclamar y baila… ¿No sabes hacerlo? …porque me pasas pisando – Le reclamó al verse todo pisoteado.

- Claro que se… ¡PERO NO SOY UN TROMPO!… me tienes mareada, Celestino…- Se sujetó de su brazo que veía como todo le daba vueltas – Ya entendí…haces todo esto para bailar con Candy jajajajaja… ¿Te dejaron solo?– Se silenció al ver que la miró furioso.

- ¡CAMBIO DE PAREJA!...- Terry empujó al joven que bailaba con Candy y para su suerte el ritmo se suavizó con un vals, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él – Hola… no puedes negarte a bailar ¿o si? – Le sonrió ante la mirada desconcertada de ella, que no atinó a decir nada.

- Esta hermosa dama tiene novio…Y por supuesto soy yo…si me permites – El joven médico arrebato de las manos del bailarín a Joann y se la llevó con él - ¿Qué hacías bailando con ese? Mi amor… no debiste aceptar bailar con un desconocido, eso no me agrada para nada… – La sermoneó serio y sujetándola con mas fuerza por la cintura.

- Ben… no me apretujes, no es mi culpa, fue de Terry que me llevo de un lado a otro…además no tengo novio – Levantó sus dos cejas y miró de reojo la cara de ese inglés que se veía muy apuesto con su traje.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Como que no tienes novio¿Yo que soy?... Joann, uno no anda de besos con los amigos…por ende yo asumo que soy tu novio – Reclamó su derecho y ella se encogió de hombros, la miró por un rato y pareció encontrar la respuesta en su ojos azules – Ya entendí… tú quieres que… ¡está bien!… ya tendremos una velada romántica tú y yo para eso…Mientras sigue bailando así conmigo – La abrazó apretándola mas cerca de él y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

- ¿Qué tanto miras hacia allá? De seguro estas pendiente de Alice ¿no? – La morena que bailaba con Joshua, su marido, desde hace días, estaba furiosa de verle mirando de reojo a la chica que estaba a escasos metros.

- No era a ella a quien miraba…si no a sus amigos, que de seguro ocasionaran problemas… es solo eso – Continúo bailando sin prestar atención a los reclamos de ella.

- Patty…que bien bailas…yo soy medio inepto para seguir el ritmo…pero contigo es mas fácil jajajaja – Paolo bailaba fascinado con la chica de anteojos, ella se sonrojó con el comentario.

- No es tan difícil…solo debes sentir la música… - Guardó silencio al ver como la miraba él - ¿Qué¿Qué tengo? – Preguntó ella avergonzada.

- No…estaba mirando tus ojos…son hermosos – Le murmuró al oído y la abrazó, podía notar que era la envidia de muchas chicas alrededor, todos miraban lo bien vestido y apuesto que era Paolo.

- Sabes bailar… yo no sabía que un científico tenía ratos de esparcimiento jajajaja – Se burló Meg y al ver los ojos celestes de Luca que la miraron y la apretaron mas todavía se sonrojó. Esta vez no llevaba anteojos.

- Yo tengo mis gracias ocultas… uno no tira todo a la parrilla a la primera ¿No?...- Respondió sonriendo con coquetería, una faceta desconocida para la bruja pelirroja.

Elisa que estaba conversando con unos familiares de los Henson, al ver a Candy al lado de Terry, le hizo un gesto de desaprobación a su hermano, miraron la reacción de la tía Abuela que estaba conversando con la Señora Allyson, mientras detuvo a un mozo para sacar una copa de jugo y aunque se dio cuenta en compañía de quien estaba la preferida de William, como le llamaba en sus momentos de rabia, no hizo ningún comentario, se tomó al seco la copa con el jugo.

- ¿Les ha gustado la fiesta que organicé con tanto aprecio para su hija? – Le preguntó el Señor Kirian a la bella Señora Leegan, que estaba deslumbrada con la casa.

- Oh si…. Por supuesto, es una maravilla…que buen gusto – Comentó mientras miraba a su marido que estaba conversando con unas personas desconocidas.

- Es lo que mi señora y yo quisimos, que fuese una recepción inolvidable…estoy tan feliz de ver a mi hijo que estará pronto a casarse con una linda dama – Orgulloso de su obra, fumaba la pipa en compañía de su mujer, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Erin, que se escondió.

- Vaya, vaya… la huérfana y el borracho Duque… ¿Qué hacen aquí¿Cómo tienen la desfachatez de aparecer? – Neil con una mueca de fastidio se instaló al lado de ellos, que bailaba con Kristin.

- Hemos sido invitados a este evento y no quisimos perdernos esta "celebración"…- Respondió con ironía el caballero inglés, que sostenía a Candy por la cintura, miró con displicencia a esa pareja, que se instaló a molestar.

- Veo que también esta Joann y Ben… Hola Ben…Hola querida…parece que estas un poco mas gorda – La joven que bailaba con Neil, miró a la chica de arriba abajo, notando como Ben estaba feliz con ella murmurando algo en su oído

- Serán tus ojos los que estarán inflamados de envidia…porque mi NOVIA está mas linda que antes…mas aún con ese collar que le regalé… - La defendió Ben de los ataques de esa loca. Y delante de su cara de rabia, le dio un beso en uno de sus hombros, mientras Joann le sacaba la lengua se fueron en otra dirección cerca de Archie y Liz.

- jajajajajajaja…parece que eres tú la que tiene el mal del Toldo…los pies flacos y el trasero gordo jajajajaja – Jenny la insultó y se fue bailando en otra dirección, era la más feliz de tener por cuñada a Joann.

- ¡Candy!…que diría el tío abuelo William, si te ve como una… tú sabes – Neil se silenció al ver que Terry estaba dispuesto a golpearlo.

- No… Terry… ¡déjalo! …- Sostuvo a Terry del brazo - No dirá nada…porque no estoy haciendo nada malo – Ella le respondió con rabia a sus insinuaciones.

- Me pregunto que dirá Susana, ya que ella a estas alturas ya estará enterada de la clase de mujer que eres… - La voz de Elisa a sus espaldas la erizó, al voltear, vio como sonreía con malicia y con una sola mirada inspeccionó el vestido de Candy, notó que una vez más llevaba una creación de Chanel, con un collar de esmeralda, eso la estremeció de la ira, ya que el suyo era una imitación.

- ¡Que hiciste!... ¿Que le dijiste? – Preguntó alarmada por la salud de Susana, deteniendo el baile con Terry.

- Nada que no deba saber…- Le musitó Elisa que fingía ante los invitados.

- ¡Te advierto que si le llega a pasar algo por tu culpa!… - Indicó Terry con furia en los ojos a Elisa.

- ¿Por mi culpa? Será por la tuya…que eres incapaz de responder como lo haría un caballero…cambiándola por esta cosa que tiene acá… – La chica se alarmó al ver que él se acercó a ella, mirándola con desprecio, temía que la golpeara. No sabía si por lo primero o por defender a Candy.

- No vale la pena…Terry… por favor – Lo alejó de ahí. El sonido de las tripas de Neil, que era muy evidente aunque carraspeara, la distrajo. Lo miró curiosa y conteniendo la risa…- ¿Te sucede algo, Neil¿Estas enfermo? Parece que ese sonido es de COLITIS – Gritó fuerte y muchas personas miraron asqueado al joven que iba algo apretado.

- ¡Cállate!… hayyyy…tengo que irme por un rato…con permiso – El chico corrió al baño sin poder aguantar mas. Todos lo vieron ir muy apurado. Paolo aprovechó de hacerle una zancadilla que provocó que Neil volara metros mas allá aterrizando de bruces en el suelo.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA…. ¿Que ahora pasteas como las vacas? – Le preguntó Liz al verlo mordiendo el suelo. Neil se levantó rápidamente sin poder contestar nada.

- ¿Qué sabor tiene el suelo? Jajajajajaja – Bromeó Archie al verlo tirado en el piso.

Llegó al baño, tuvo que expulsar a otro chico que dejó un pésimo olor, abrió la ventana. Levantó la tapa del excusado, desesperado por esos retorcijones de estómago, no tenía la menor idea de que le cayó mal, estuvo largo rato concentrado leyendo un diario. Tiró la cadena y de ese círculo pegado de la pared se lanzó de forma automática un perfume que le impregnó la cara.

- Ahggg… ¿Qué es eso?... mhhhh parece algo para el mal olor…bueno que bien – Olfateo y no notó nada raro, se lavó las manos y salio aliviado a seguir en la fiesta.

Los pequeños corrían de un lado a otro, mientras los grandes estaban bailando y otros ya sentados. Un regordete chico con un traje marinero, sacó su honda y agarró un canapé de langosta, como blanco tenía a Liz, está se agachó y el canapé voló en dirección hacia la Señora Elroy, cayendo de lleno en toda su cara.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHH!… ¡DIOS MIO!…. ¿Que es esto?… – Se asustó con ese proyectil en su cara y la Señora Allyson le quitó el canapé intentando limpiarle y ver quien lo hizo.

- ¡Ups!… ¡fallé!... jajajajaja – El enano continuó agarrando otro canapé y Terry que lo vio le arrebató la honda.

- ¡Hey enano!… yo te enseño como se hace esto…fíjate…tomas esto así, el canapé acá y apuntas al blanco ¿Adonde quieres que le lance? – Preguntó con inocencia Terry que dominaba a la perfección la Honda, sobretodo cuando se trataba de fastidiar a su madrastra.

- A la chica de allá…esa que tiene ese copete – Indicó a una mujer y Terry concentrado lanzó con todas sus ganas el canapé de erizo, la mujer se corrió abruptamente y fue a parar en la boca abierta de Neil que bostezaba.

- ¡AAAAAHHHHGGGGGGGGG! – Aleteaba ahogado con el canapé volador.

- Ups… el blanco se movió…mejor intenta tú – Terry le entregó la honda al chiquillo que reía sin parar.

- ¡AAAAUXILIO SE AHOGAAAAA!... POR TRAGAR COMO CERDOOOO – Chilló Kristin asustada. Un mozo que al parecer sabía algo de reanimación, corrió y lo estrujó en sus brazos, el tipo media casi dos metros y cada brazo debería pesar unos 10 kilos de pura fibra y músculo. Lo salvó pero de seguro tendría algunos huesos rotos.

- ¿Estas bien¡Que maneras de engullir son esas! – Lo regañó cacheteando su cabeza - Tienes ronchas en la cara hijo… ¿Qué te pasó?– Preguntó su padre que agradeció el acto del mozo.

- Si, estoy bien… ¿Qué cosa¿Que tengo queeee?…. AAAAHHH creo que necesito ir al baño…ahora – Neil corrió dejando un hedor putrefacto a su paso, tanto lo apretaron que el canapé se soltó y junto con él su trasero. No le prestó atención a lo que dijo su padre, sobre las ronchas en su rostro.

- Oye mira… intentemos de nuevo…Hey melenudo… ¡ven acá! – Llamó el chico a Terry – Le voy a apuntar a esa loca de allá y veamos que pasa jajajajaja – Indicó a una mujer que vestía un sombrero de plumas exóticas. El chico agarró un canapé de minipulpo, apuntó y para su desgracia la mujer desapareció y el canapé volador fue a parar en la cabeza de Elisa.

- Oh…creo que le acertaste a otra persona…pero igual estuvo bien jajajajajaja – Terry no paraba de reír al ver a Elisa con ese canapé.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!…¡¿QUE TENGO EN MI PELO?!…SACAMELO LIAM AAAAAAHHHH – Chillaba fuera de si, dando pequeños saltitos en el aire y él le obedeció. La gente que estaba sentada en sus sillas reía de buena gana.

- Tranquila Elisa… es un…canapé volador…seguramente un chico que estaba jugando…– El minipulpo parecía estar vivo porque con los tentáculos, se pegoteó al pelo al intentar sacarlo arrasó con peluca y todo.

- AJAJAJAJAJAJA – Los chicos y la gente comenzaron a carcajearse de la calvicie de Elisa. Su madre aterrada subió y sacó a su hija de ahí, pidiendo unos minutos al padre de Liam que estaba anonadado con tanta desgracia que le rondaba a esa familia.

Mientras en el jardín la música se detuvo, era el momento de dar unas palabras para que comenzara la cena de esa noche. El Señor Henson espero la reincorporación de Elisa y subió al escenario con Liam, rodeado de los invitados que miraban expectantes y de los miles de fotógrafos que plasmaban ese evento. Algunos murmuraban que la chica parecía una morsa, tenía bigotes en su labio superior. Los infaltables chiquillos que merodeaba el evento, escucharon el comentario.

- LA NOVIA TIENE BIGOTES….MIRA MAMAAAA….ESA CHICA QUE ESTÁ EN EL ESCENARIO SE PARECE A LA VIEJA BARBUDA DEL CIRCO JAJAJAJAJAJA – Todos rieron con el comentario del enano, su madre lo silenció ante esa desubicación.

- ¡Que horror!... estas madres de hoy en día que no saben educar a sus hijos – Comentó la Señora Elroy a la madre de Liam que solo sonrió.

Repentinamente una ráfaga inexplicable, elevó por la parte trasera el vestido de Elisa, provocando las risas contenidas de los músicos que estaban atrás, sin que ella se percatara de nada. Pasó un rato y nuevamente se elevó el vestido de la chica por delante.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH – Gritó avergonzada Elisa, ya que el aire dejó al descubierto sus calzones largos y rojos, todo el mundo comenzó a reírse. Los fotógrafos capturaron justo ese minuto, a pesar de los manotazos de la Señora Leegan, que estaba aterrada con esa vergüenza de la que era victima su pobre hija.

- AJAJAJAJAJA ¿Rojos?...uhhhhh ¿ESA ES LA MODA AHORA DE LA FOCA LEEGAN? – Chilló Jenny escondida detrás de unas personas. Erin, que estaba en una esquina se reía sin parar.

- jajajajajaja… - Candy y Patty reían si poder controlarse, al ver pasar a Neil hacia la mesa fue mas aún, estaba lleno de ronchas en la cara.

- ¿De que se ríen? Par de tontas – Le preguntó el desagradable chico.

- TIENES CARA DE VIRUELA…AQUÍ HAY ALGUIEN CON VIRUELAAAAAAA…LLAMEN AL SERVICIO DE SALUD JAJAJAJAJA – Chilló un chico de anteojos que veía las ronchas de Neil del tamaño de un cráter y todos voltearon a ver espantados.

- ¿QUEEEE?... ¿Que tengo Kristin? – Preguntó aterrado Neil y la chica simplemente huyó de su lado. Su padre le pidió que volviera al baño y se tapara con algo esa cara. Lo hizo y solo pudo maquillarse un poco.

- Jo y Liz… ¡¿Esto es idea de ustedes?! – Dijeron a coro los demás mirando a las dos chicas que no paraban de reír con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeee? Nooooooo – Respondieron las dos negando cualquier implicancia en el asunto.

- Pero que es lo que sucede… SARAH LEEGAN… DILE A TU HIJA QUE BAJE MEJOR DE AHÍ…ahora tu hijo que tiene ¿Viruela?... ¡QUE PASA CONTIGO¿Eres la maldición ambulante?- La Señora Elroy intentó levantarse y se fue de un lado a otro completamente emborrachada, algunos mozos la sostuvieron, para que no se cayera. El Señor y La Señora Henson miraban avergonzados ese lío que se formó.

- ¡QUEEE TRAAAIGAAAN CAFEEEEE! …QUE AQUÍ HAY UNA ANCIANA SEEE PAASOO DE COPAS…ACAAA – Chilló el mozo levantando la mano y todos voltearon a ver - ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba? – La Señora Elroy le respondió; pero no alcanzó a pedir que se callara – AAAAQUIIII TRAAAIIIIGAAAANLEEE AAALGO CAAARGAAADO A LA VETERAAANAAAA… ¡PARA QUE SE LE PASEEEEE LAAA BORRACHERAAAA A LA SEÑORA ELROY AAAAANDLEYYYYYYY!– Todos se congregaron cerca de la mesa de la Señora Andley, oportunidad que tuvo Elisa para bajarse del escenario. Terry, Candy, Patty, Paolo, Luca, Meg y los demás no paraban de reír.

- Tomate una copa…una copa de vinoooo… ya se la tomoooooooo… ya se la tomoooo… ahora le toca al vecino ¡SALUD POR LOS ANDLEY!- Chillaron a coro un grupo de chicos, burlándose de la Abuela Elroy. El señor Henson envió a su nuevo guardaespaldas a obligar a que se callaran esos jóvenes.

- ¿QUEEEEE¡COMO SE LE OCURRE QUE YOOOOOO VOY A ESTAR PASADA DE COPAS!… ¡ESO SI QUE NO!…INSOLENTEEEEEE – Gritaba horrorizada la Señora Elroy, mientras algunos reporteros la fotografiaban mareada y con los ojos rojos. – ¡NOOOOOOO FOTOS ASI NOOOO!… ¡DEBE SER LA PRESION!… - Aleteaba en el aire para no ser capturaba por la prensa, ya para ella ese asedio periodístico se convirtió en una fobia.

- Si claro…ahora a los tragos le dicen presión… jajajajaja – Una mujer que estaba alrededor, la miró espantada por la forma en que se comportaba.

- Ya… según usted no necesita café porque no está cocida…este quiero decir... no está borracha – Le indicó el insolente e igualado mozo – Pues entonces… A VER… HAGAME EL CUATRO… - Le pidió y la mujer no dejó de darle carterazos ante su atrevimiento. Igualmente se tomó el café y se sintió algo mejor.

- A ver… un minuto de su atención… - Habló el animador para acabar con el disturbio, la luces se suavizaron – Veo que tenemos algunas personas con unos inconvenientes. Antes de comenzar con la cena de esta noche… quiero presentarles a ustedes a un grupo de baile exótico… es un regalo de una persona en honor a la Señora Sarah Leegan, es todo lo que se me anticipo… muchas gracias por la asistencia de cada uno de ustedes - Fue aplaudido y ese comentario llamó la atención de la madre de Elisa.

- Mamá te han nombrado a ti… ¿Qué regalo?- Preguntó Elisa que se sentó y su madre no entendía nada.

Las personas se sentaron, inclusive El Señor Henson, que se acercó a preguntar a la Señora Elroy como se encontraba, se notaba muy abrumado por los terribles incidentes. La luces se atenuaron y unos músicos comenzaron a tocar al son del: Ney, Oud, Kanoon, tabla y Mizmar, en una melodía de la danza Raqs Sharqui y a continuación salieron unas damas con trajes de odaliscas, moviendo las caderas con mucha soltura, en el centro la mujer de cabello oscuro una Awalim, cantaba algo en árabe. Todos los varones estaban estupefactos ante ese espectáculo, fascinados cuando las jóvenes se paseaban con el velo rozando sus cabezas y el aroma del incienso en el ambiente.

- ¡Esto es obra tuya!… ¡maldito! – Le susurró la señora Leegan furiosa, porque ese baile hacía alusión a parte de su pasado, se sentía morir con el desastre que estaba resultando la fiesta.

- No es obra mía… yo no haría esto para arruinar la fiesta de Elisa – Le respondió el Señor Horace Leegan, mientras una joven lo incitaba a bailar.

- ¿Mamá que tiene esto que ver contigo? – Preguntó Neil que miraba fascinado el movimiento de las caderas de las muchachas, que pasaron de largo, al verle esas enormes ronchas en su cara.

- ¡Que es este baile indecente! – Espetó la Señora Elroy al Señor Henson que miraba atónito, su mujer, que estaba al lado, le tapó los ojos al ver que una chica se contoneaba descaradamente delante de él.

- Yo no se que significa esto… usted pregunte a quien corresponde…la Señora Leegan, que esto es un regalo para ella…eso dijo el animador – Le explicó el señor Henson, avergonzado, sus amigos le hacían señas fascinados con ese número digno de casas privadas.

- ¡TÚ QUE MIRAS TANTO!… - Le recriminó Joann a Ben, al ver que prácticamente babeaba con las curvas de una odalisca que se instaló al lado.

- ¿Yo? NO NADA…que manera de mover eso de ahí – Iba a tocar el ombligo de la chica y Joann le golpeteó la mano mirándole furiosa.

- Huyyy…yo quiero aprender a hacer eso…turuntucu…turuntucu…turuntucu… – Cantaba el italiano que estaba con Patty, intentando contonearse como lo hacía la chica.

- Válgame…esto es el cielo…GUAAAUUUUUUU – Chilló enardecido el científico arriba de una silla, mientras Meg lo miraba horrorizada por su comportamiento.

- JAJAJAJAJA… que buen número en realidad – Terry dejaba que la chica se paseara ante él con el velo y la mirada de Candy que estaba roja de la furia.

- ¿DE DONDE SALIERON ESTAS BATACLANAS?… - Reclamaba Liz, al ver que Archie se levantó a bailar como podía con ese espectáculo y Liam estaba bailando con una de las chicas que le pasó una tarjeta seguramente con su dirección.

- EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH – Gritaba feliz Joshua arriba de una silla con Paolo al lado entusiasmado con el espectáculo.

- Mi vida, no te enojes… esto es tener un poco de cultura… nada mas… – Le indicó Ben a Joann, arrancándole un beso de los labios al verla molesta - Ahora si tú puedes bailar así… uuuhhhh ¡Me caso contigo cuando quieras!...– Le dijo y Joann lo miró avergonzada de lo que acababa de decir.

La música se detuvo ante la ovación de todas las personas que les gustó el número, en su mayoría varones. El presentador les pidió un minuto de silencio para acotar algo más.

"_Señores y Señoras…amable público, espero que hayan disfrutado del espectáculo brindado por el grupo: "Bas Haseki". Un grupo de basta trayectoria en la danza oriental. Quiero mencionarles una hermosa historia, sobre el baile que viene a continuación, se trata del origen de la danza de los siete velos: Dicen que se basa en una historia mitológica de Ishtar, en Babilonia. Según dicen Tamuz, al morir es llevado a un oscuro submundo conocido como: "Hades" el infinito amor de Ishtar por Tamuz hace que ella se marche voluntariamente a ese mundo en su búsqueda cruzando los siete niveles que la llevarían al submundo, donde se encontraba su amado. En cada uno de esos niveles iba dejando una pertenencia: Velo o joya. El velo representa lo que nosotros ocultamos, aquello que no demostramos ante los demás y muchas veces a nosotros mismos. Al ir dejando el velo, ella se esta librando de esas ataduras y llega hasta Tamuz como es, con la verdad. Esa es la enseñanza de esta danza que viene a continuación… LA DANZA DE LOS SIETE VELOS PARA USTEDES Y DEDICADO CON AMOR PARA: ANTHEAAAAA"_

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?(¡Plaf!)... – La señora Sarah Leegan se desmayó en la silla, los mozos tuvieron que auxiliarla lanzándole agua para que despertara – AHHHHHGGGG …QUE ME AHOGO – Desesperada con el litro de agua en la cara, enfurecida al ver que la danza comenzó en el escenario esta vez.

- ¿Quién hizo todo esto? Joooo ¿Fuiste tu no es así? – Le murmuró Ben y ella por supuesto que lo negó.

- ¿Quién es Anthea? – Indagó Elisa sin entender nada y porque su madre se desmayó de la impresión.

- ¿¡Escuchaste eso!?...dijo Anthea… ¿Quién hizo esto? – Preguntó Candy a Terry que estaba aun observando el baile.

- No se…pero no ha sido una mala idea – Interesado en el baile y en las damas que bailaban sin parar.

El baile terminó apareciendo un apuesto, robusto y sexy sultán que bailó solo un poco y se fue por las mesas admirando a las damas para dejar solo a las más bellas rosas blancas.

- GUAUUUUU QUEEEE BIEEEN…. ¡QUE MARAVILLA DE HOMBRE!... QUE ME VOY CONTIGO A EGIPTO…TRAE TU CAMELLO AHORAAAA jajajajajaja – Liz perdió la vergüenza y gritaba como loca, no era la única que chillaba, el sultán causó impacto entre las damas, todas admiraban al tipo escultural que se paseaba, se subió a la silla para aplaudir al Sultán todas quedaron impactadas. Liam la observaba avergonzado de su actitud.

- ¡Hola, linda pecosa! – Con una voz ronca y el torso semidesnudo, se acercó a Candy y le dejó una rosa. Ante los ojos de Terry que contuvo la respiración de la ira.

- Para ti…ojos de luna…– Le dijo el Sultán a Joann dejando una rosa y un beso en el aire.

- QUE GROSERÍA MAS GRANDE… JOANN…- Ben estaba enfurecido del tipo que se paseaba por las mesas dejando rosas y besos a todas las chicas de esa mesa ninguna se salvó; pero se demoró mucho mas con Joann, Liz y Candy.

- Toma esta es para ti… linda que tienes una sonrisa encantadora – Le entregó una rosa blanca a Patty que se sonrojó y Paolo que estaba a su lado lo miró enrabiado.

El sultán continuaba al son de una melodía, dejando sus obsequios, cuando llegó a la mesa de la Señora Leegan, la miró fijo, sacó otra rosa roja y gritó a viva voz. Todos se levantaron a ver, porque su rosa era roja y no blanca….

- PARA TIIII… ¡MI GÖZDE!….- Hizo una reverencia a sus pies y algunos comprendieron lo que le dijo, otros no tenían la menor idea. La mujer estaba horrorizada, viendo como el resto murmuraba sobre ella.

- ¿QUEEEEEEE LE DIJO? OHHH – Joann se tapó la boca asombrada de lo que oyó y con Liz no pararon de reír

- ¡Que le dijo!...yo no entiendo nada – Candy escuchó lo que le tradujo Terry al oído - ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. ¡QUE FUERTE! – Meg encontraba genial todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando leyó sus cartas sabía que algo así se avecinaba.

- Vaya… que forma de tratar a esa mujer… ¿Oíste mi morocho? – Le preguntó Sheila espantada por el apelativo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ese sujeto? – Pregunto la abuela Elroy que no comprendía por que la Señora Allyson estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- Creo que dijo: GÖZDE…. Así se le llamaba a las esclavas del harén, que al llamar la atención del sultán tenían el derecho de compartir su cama…usted sabe a lo que me refiero jajajajaja – Comentó Liam a viva voz y todos quedaron horrorizados.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! …ESE SULTAN TE HA LLAMADO… DE UNA FORMA VULGAR – Comentó ya sin poder aguantar más el bochorno, los fotógrafos capturaron cada episodio terrible de esa noche.

- PERO COMO ES POSIBLE…QUE SIGNIFICA ESA FALTA DE RESPETO – El señor Henson se levantó a increpar al sujeto enardecido, volvía cada cierto rato a ver a su esposa al borde del colapso.

- Si… ¡Que terribleeeeeee!... le acaban de llamar: Zorra…. ¿Qué falta de respeto mas grande no? – Comentó el igualado mozo que le atendía en ese minuto y la mujer le dio de carterazos por su insolencia. La señora Sarah volvió a caer desmayada de la impresión mientras sus hijos le daban aire con una servilleta.

La cena continúo en total calma, con la orquesta amenizando la velada. Ya estaban en el postre y con una conversación grata en cada mesa de los múltiples invitados. La señora Sarah Leegan, comenzó a repasar con la mirada para saber quien pudo ser la persona que la delató de forma indirecta, llegando a la mesa de Candy y verla riendo con los demás. No esperó a nada más y se fue directo hacia allá.

- Tú levántate de ahí y ven conmigo – Le espetó a Candy, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a que se levantara.

- ¡Que cree que hace! – Le reclamó Terry de pie junto a Candy.

- Quiero hablar con esta… ra... – No pudo terminar la frase porque le interrumpió de forma violenta y en su cara Terry.

- ¡CAAAALLESEEEE!…. USTED NO TIENE LA MORAL PARA HABLAR ASI DE CANDY… ¿ME OYO?...- El caballero inglés estaba enfurecido de sus constantes malos tratos con ella - ¿Quiere que diga a viva voz quien es Anthea¿La presento ante la sociedad? ES ESO LO QUE QUIEREEEEE – La Señora Leegan se paralizó ante sus palabras – Porque lo haría sin ningún problema para ver si así aprende de una buena vez a tratar con respeto a Candy – Todos en la mesa lo miraron con orgullo, estaba defendiendo con fiereza a la pecosa.

- Tú o ella tienen que haber planeado todo…con esa tropa de ordinarios – Indicó a la mesa de los amigos de los dos – Lo hacen por envidia de mi hija… que no soportan verla feliz… que se va a casar con un chico con dinero ¿No es así?- Taconeaba el piso de la rabia, intentando que los invitados no notaran nada.

- Está usted equivocada, no hemos hecho nada en su contra y no es envidia, no podría desear la vida y la madre que tienen sus hijos… no lo digo por lo que usted fue en su pasado, mas bien, es por lo que usted lleva en su corazón en el presente…¡Que es una pena! - Le respondió con total serenidad Candy y sacó aplauso de la mesa de sus amigos.

No pudieron seguir en esa discusión porque de forma abrupta las personas se silenciaron. El señor Henson y su esposa estaba a punto de dirigir unas palabras, aguardaron ante lo que parecía una grabación. Un ruido se escuchó y al prestar atención se pudo escuchar perfectamente. Era una conversación

"_Si, la verdad que ésta desgraciada no entiende… le dije que no la quería aquí. Parece que aparte de huérfana, ladrona, poca cosa es estúpida que no entiende… TE ESTOY HABLANDO ¿Tu crees que podrás evitar mi boda con Liam?.. Seré la Señora Henson… así tenga que pasar por el cadáver de quien sea…NADIE ME LO QUITARÁ ES LA MEJOR OPCION QUE TENGO…por lo mismo las amistades que tenga mi novio… en especial, esas dos locas de afuera y tú se terminan…ahora" _

La voz de Elisa en una discusión los hizo a todos quedar helados, ella no entendía que pasaba, mucho menos los demás. Joann y Liz la miraban con furia, porque se refirió a ellas como locas. El sonido se hizo más fuerte y continuó escuchándose otra conversación.

"_Elisa, yo no estaba aquí para verte… no pretendo quitarte a nadie…tú sola te pones en evidencia, al actuar así todos sabrán que clase de persona eres…que no mereces a alguien como Liam… casándote nada mas que por interés con él"_

"_tú ya sabes que soy capaz de eso y mas ¿Recuerdas como pude engañar a la tía abuela con lo del collar que robaste?...algo se me ocurrirá ahora para quitarte del medio_"

Ahora era la intervención de Candy, todos la miraron y ella no recordaba esa conversación. La respuesta de ella alarmó a los hermanos Leegan, que se miraron aterrados. Antes que pudieran levantarse, su padre los obligó a quedarse ahí. La tía abuela al escuchar que la mencionaban escuchó con atención.

"_Nosotras nos acordamos perfecto de ti… ¿Por donde empiezo?...por ejemplo tú Fuiste la demente que rompió todos los vestidos y regalos de Candy en un arrebato de ira y envidia mientras ella celebraba su cumpleaños con sus amigos… Y tú eres el "machito" que con un silbato incitó a un perro a morder a la mascota de Candy, por tu culpa ella estuvo días hospitalizada… yo creo que los Señores Henson no saben la clase de lacras que son ustedes dos…sería bueno que lo supieran"_

"_Yo agregaría que la maldad la llevan en la sangre, eso si es algo exclusivo de los Leegan…ustedes se las ingeniaron para culpar a Candy de robo y que esa señora Elroy les creyera, la enviaron a México pasando peligros por la culpa de ustedes…entre otras ridiculeces que inventaron motivados por su profundo odio…"_

La voz de Joann y Liz, dejó al descubierto la maldad de los dos hermanos, que no sabían donde meterse, todos los observaban y cuchicheaban con profundo repudio, las cosas que se escuchaban eran terribles. El Señor Henson dirigió una mirada de hielo a la familia Leegan y la Señora Elroy se agarraba la cabeza de la vergüenza, sin mirar a nadie en particular. Erin y Liam, no sabían esa parte de la historia y estaban conmovidos.

"_jajajajajajaja…vaya veo que son buenas amigas….siento decirles que eso ya pasó además no hay forma de probar nada de eso, ya para los ojos de muchos Candy es una ladrona, empleada de establo…la vieja Elroy siempre nos cree ¿Sabes porque? Porque somos de su sangre…en cambio esta huérfana ni siquiera sabe que sangre lleva en sus venas"_

La voz de Neil y la forma en que se refirió a ella, le hizo levantar la vista a la tía Abuela Elroy, se sentía decepcionada, con destellos de odio en sus ojos grises y estrujando de la ira una servilleta. Los demás no daban crédito a lo que oían. El señor Henson estaba serio tomándose la cabeza, escuchando con atención. Archie, Patty Annie, escuchaban con sentimientos encontrados, alegres porque por fin la anciana se daba por enterada de la verdadera personalidad de los Hermanos Leegan y por otro lado la pena que sentían por Candy de verse expuesta de esa manera. Candy estaba en silencio, recordando episodios amargos que ellos provocaron, avergonzada de que parte de su vida la supieran todas las personas de esa fiesta, cuando muchos no le conocían. Terry tomó de su mano

- Tú no tienes que avergonzarte de nada… son ellos que deberían sentirse avergonzados de las maldades que son capaces de hacer…Candy levanta tu mirada – La impulsó a mirar de frente y las chicas de la mesa le sonrieron, infundiendo fuerza para enfrentar a los Leegan.

"_Te equivocas mequetrefe… Candy podría donar sangre perfectamente… ¿Sabes porque? PORQUE NO LLEVA VENENO COMO LA TUYAAAA ENFERMOOOOOOO"_

La intervención de Liz hizo que todo el mundo se riera de la familia Leegan, hasta sacó aplauso y la sonrisa de Candy que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"_Estás celosa y envidiosa de mi suerte, porque pronto seré la dueña de ésta casa, de toda Escocia y muchas propiedades… Es eso…"_

"_La Vida que envidia esta inmunda huérfana que vive de la caridad de los Andley, nunca tendrás esa suerte….ni aunque volvieras a nacer… Resígnate Ni siquiera sabe de donde viene ni que padres tiene…jajajajajaja…de seguro deben ser unos granjeros o unos borrachos…nunca tendrás nuestra sangre ni la de los Andley por mucho que seas adoptada eso no te hace de la familia…ni la tía abuela te quiere…claro porque cree que eres ladrona, delincuente…jajajajaja"_

"_Exactamente… nada ni nadie evitara esa boda…mi madre la planifico mucho tiempo para darme las mejores opciones de vida y lo primero que haré será deshacerme de ustedes… no quiero que mi futuro marido tenga amistades de este tipo…no se vería nada de bien…"_

"_La tía abuela está de nuestra parte, pudimos convencerla sin problemas de lo que planearon…Siempre a creído cada cosa que le hemos inventado, el robo de las joyas que yo y Elisa planificamos, que te hayan llevado a México esa fue la mejor idea…nos reímos por días completos… Cuando a ti y Annie se les ocurrió ir a Lakewood con la intención de quedarse… lo hicieron pero durmieron en la casita del árbol jajajajaja…por mi que DURMIERAS EN LA CALLE DONDE DEBERIAS ESTAR, pero claro siempre Archie y Stear protegiéndote… la Tía Abuela no te quiere tú lo sabes bien y aunque no tenga forma de probar que Candy, también planeo todo, créeme que algo se nos ocurrirá"_

Las frases de Elisa y Neil hicieron un murmullo generalizado, eran simplemente indignas de unas personas que se jactaban de sus creencias religiosas, de las retorcidas intenciones que tenían, eran lobos con piel de oveja. La familia Brightter, le preguntaron a Annie, que tenía la miraba perdida, recordaba lo que vivieron en la casita, su madre estaba furiosa por lo que le hicieron pasar a su hija. El señor Henson murmuraba algo a su esposa, que miraba con mucha ira hacia la mesa de esa familia. La tía Abuela no soportaba mas se iba a ir.

- Usted no va a ninguna parte… es tan responsable de todo esto como ellos – Indicando a los Leegan – No se va porque los defendió antes de saber todas estas cosas, entonces deberá dar la cara hasta el final, es lo ético Señora Andley – Aseveró el hombre hosco, que fumaba desesperado la pipa.

"_Hija…ten calma… Ya pronto si todo sale bien…. te casarás con el mejor partido de Escocia, serás dueña de muchas tierras y deberás acostumbrarte a ser la envidia de todas las chicas como ella…lo que si te digo de una buena vez, es que vayas pensando en como te quitas del medio a esas dos zarrapastrosas…"_

"_A esas también no las soporto…pero ¿Que hago?, si Liam al parecer no quería este compromiso… mamá"_

"_No me interesa si lo quiere o no…lo que importa aquí es el dinero del viejo de su padre…te explique querida que los Leegan no tenemos las riquezas que tienen los Andley…yo ya estoy harta de tener que aguantar las estupideces de la Señora Elroy…es aburrida, anticuada, aprensiva con sus bienes… Una vez que te cases y le quites absolutamente todo…pensaremos si es conveniente divorciarse o no…"_

"_Mamá, Liam es atractivo… pero no me gustan sus pinturas, yo no quiero ser el hazme reír de mis amistades, teniendo un marido… ¿Pintor? yo quiero tener muchas mansiones, ropa linda y costosa…joyas caras como el anillo de compromiso que le exigimos a su padre…"_

"_Si lo se, Elisa….no seas ansiosa que puedes arruinar todo…por el momento tuvimos suerte que los diarios no publicaran el bochorno en la casa de los Andley…Los Leegan estamos pasando por una crisis en nuestra economía…tú ya lo sabes, la vida cada vez mas cara, ya no queda mucho mas que lo que tu padre gana trabajando en el banco…es importante que eso no lo sepa el señor Kirian y lo importante aquí es recuperar nuestra estabilidad ¿Entendiste?"_

La última intervención una conversación entre la Señora Leegan y su hija, dejó en el peor de los ridículos a la familia Leegan, simplemente les sepultó, todos murmuraban atónitos por la vulgaridad de las palabras, la frialdad en que habían planificado todo. El señor Kirian estaba enfurecido con lo que acababa de escuchar. Los fotógrafos no atinaron a hacer nada, solo pudieron salir de su asombro, al ver a la Señora Allyson levantarse de la mesa indignada para ir a enrostrar a los Leegan.

- ¡Es usted una mujer desfachatada, indigna, malvada, cruel, interesada y grosera! – La Señora Allyson se enfureció y le propinó a la Señora Sarah Leegan una bofetada histórica, justo en el minuto en que los fotógrafos capturaron esa imagen, su marido El Señor Leegan no hizo nada por evitarlo creía que se lo merecía. Estaba completamente decepcionado de esos hijos, que indudablemente sacaron la esencia de esa mujer.

- Tú loca tarada…como te atreves a decir que no te gustan las pinturas de mi hermano… ¿¡Que te crees que es poca cosa por ser pintor!?... ¡TU ERES LA LACRA ACA¡TÚ DEBERIAS SENTIR VERGÜENZA CON EL TIPO DE PERSONA QUE ERES! – Erin se acercó a Elisa y la jaló de los pelos, quedando con la peluca en la mano, los fotógrafos capturaron la calvicie de Elisa que estaba aterrada. Liam sacó a su hermana de ahí.

- SILENCIOOOOOOOOOO….- Gritó enardecido el Señor Henson todos obedecieron y se sentaron ante el murmullo de ese escándalo de proporciones. Carraspeó y erguido en su postura habló:

"Yo he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, este es uno de ellos sin duda alguna y se que debo reconocerlo ante ustedes y ante mi familia de forma privada. Creía que los matrimonios se podían arreglar, que tenía la experiencia y la madurez para escoger bien por mis hijos. El resultado ha sido este. No tengo palabras para este bochorno. La señora aquí presente, su hijo e hija son¡Un fraude absoluto!, no solo tienen el descaro de maltratar y denigrar a los amigos de mi hijo, que han sido su segunda familia para él, si no que se mofan de la terribles circunstancias que es el ser huérfano. ¿Qué clase de personas haría ese tipo de juicio? Yo he pecado de iluso, intransigente, anticuado y tantas otras cosas; pero aquí hay personas que avalan y confiaron por largos años a esta familia, Señora Elroy ¿Está usted consciente de la gran mentira que es esa familia¿Cómo es posible que usted misma no haya parado de humillar a la hija del Señor William Andley? Yo se que no me debe explicaciones a mi, se las debe a usted misma y a la chica que a tratado mal, por creer en esas lacras. Señores y señoras, pueden continuar en la fiesta si es lo que quieren, están en libertad de hacer lo que estimen conveniente, para mí y mi hijo, para la familia Henson… ¡NO HAY MATRIMONIO POSIBLE¡ESTE COMPROMISO SE ROMPE DEFINITIVAMENTE AQUÍ Y AHORA!"

El Señor Henson bajó del escenario y le exigió a los guardias que le indicaran la salida a la familia Leegan. Todos quedaron en silencio y la orquesta decidió tocar el himno del adiós, que hizo reír a más de algún invitado. Elisa estuvo obligada a salir de ahí siendo fotografiada en más de una oportunidad, le dirigió una mirada de odio incontrolable a Candy, diciendo en su cara que se las pagaría. La señora Leegan quiso hablar una palabra con la tía Abuela Elroy; pero ella le hizo un desprecio y le exigió que se buscara un hotel, que no la quería en su casa. Neil quiso irse con Kristin; pero ésta fingió no conocerle, no quería verse vinculada con alguien así, por guardar la reputación que su familia tenía en la sociedad. La familia Leegan se fue derrotada, avergonzada y mascullando su propio veneno.

La fiesta continuó, los chicos se animaron para seguir, había mucho que celebrar. El señor Henson se llevó a la Tía Abuela a su estudio, a la hora después mandó a llamar a todos los amigos de Liam. Llegaron sin entender a que se debía esa reunión, cuando estuvieron todos sentados expectantes hasta que el hombre les habló.

- Yo sostuve una larga charla con la señora Elroy. No comprendía como es que sucedieron las cosas y le explique. Le dije que el día de la cena en que Liam, recién veía por primera vez a Elisa, escuché la forma en ella increpaba a una invitada mía, la Señorita Candice White Andley – Todos observaron atónitos a Candy que no entendía nada – Como veo que mi estudio es algo así como la "Sala de las confesiones", decidí contratar a un especialista en grabaciones que instaló sus equipos acá – El Señor Henson sacó un enorme aparato y apareció el inventor, un danés el señor Valdemar Poulsen, que por supuesto era conocido por Luca aprovechó de indagar sobre su creación muy particular – Es así como conseguí los testimonios que hoy escucharon en la fiesta ¿Por qué haría algo así? ya dije que quería una buena esposa para mi hijo, me equivoque al pensar que esa chica sería una buena alternativa y si no hubiese sido por ésta agradable y linda jovencita, por las palabras de Joan y Liz, jamás me hubiera dado por enterado.

Guardó silencio esperando que la Tía abuela dijera algo al respecto; pero la mujer estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, la primera en ayudarla fue Candy.

- ¿Está bien?…Tía Abuela… siéntese – Le dijo ella con total humildad y la mujer la miró con los ojos nublados de lágrimas con su gesto – _La tía abuela está llorando…_- Fue todo lo que pudo pensar ella, mientras en una actitud poco usual de su parte, tocó apenas el rostro de Candy.

- Si… estaré bien… no te preocupes…yooo- No podía decir las palabras que quisiera, menos con los demás viendo de cerca – Siento haber sido tan mala contigo… creí en ellos… yo no debí… ¡Perdón!

La mujer se fue con su chofer, sin dar pie a que le respondiera, no podía salir de su asombro. Candy también estaba llorando con sus palabras, la conocía y siempre pensó que dentro de un corazón aparentemente tan rudo debía existir en alguna parte un sentimiento noble. Para ella nunca fue tarde, estaba dispuesta a empezar de nuevo, eso se lo hubiera dicho, de no ser porque se fue así de forma veloz, huyendo al ver aflorar sus emociones.

Los chicos continuaron ahí, mientras el Señor Henson les confesó que él mismo le había pedido a su amigo, el Comandante en Jefe del Ejército, que forzara a trabajar a los Leegan a limpiar el desorden que ocasionó esa manifestación, que los panfletos que habían olvidado él mismo los colocó en el auto de Luca sin ser visto. Reconoció que fue él quien envió el traje de odalisca a la Señora Leegan y la pancarta amplificada de la foto de Elisa con el pulpo. Que por supuesto, también tuvo que ver en los miles de periodistas que cubrieron ese bochornoso episodio en casa de los Andley y en lo que pasó esa misma noche, que aun guardaba esas fotos. Que contrató a un grupo de actores y otras personas y los hizo pasar, ahí estaban: El chico regordete con la honda; que era arquero profesional de la liga menor en Dundee, los estilistas, maquilladores y manicuristas, los mozos, el chef que aprovecho de echar aceite de castor en el canapé de Neil, un inventor de objetos extraños una de sus creaciones fue: el atomizador en el baño, que contenía perfume con aceite de litre ocasionado la alergia de Neil, un karateca que fue el que hizo reanimación al asfixiado chico, el grupo completo que bailó para la Señora Leegan, incluyendo el atractivo Sultán. Nadie podía creer el despliegue del Señor Henson en arruinar la fiesta y provocar todo esos incidentes a los Leegan.

- Por cierto… la chica que trabajó conmigo y me dio todo tipo de información, desde hoy será mi empleada doméstica…ve a buscarla Adel – Indicó a la nana de Liam que fue contenta a buscarla. Todos esperaban a verla y apareció con la joven.

- DOROTHY – La reconoció Candy de forma inmediata y le sonrió. Ambas se saludaron.

- Señor, con permiso… yo después de todo esto quedé sin trabajo…– Ella estaba apenada y preocupada.

- Niña no te preocupes de eso… que aquí ya tienes trabajo, si quieres aquí o en Estados Unidos, Canadá, España, Rusia, Chile, Argentina…– El Señor Henson intentaba recordar todas las mansiones que poseía, no le gustaba alardear y sacó de un cajón unos sobres – Esto creo que Elisa lo iba a enviar a una tal…. Susana Marlowe, me imagino que eso te lo debo entregar a ti – Le extendió el sobre a Terry que no salía de la impresión y le agradeció – El resto son una carta para el Señor William de los dos hermanos… basura que no me interesa leer y que yo creo que a él tampoco – La rompió y continuo con otra que sostenía en sus manos – Esta de acá era una carta a un orfanato de Escocia, delatando que Yoyo es huérfana, menor de edad y vivía sin que nadie la cuidara….esos engendros querían enviarte a un reclusorio de jóvenes ¡Por supuesto que no lo iba a permitir! Se lo prometí a tu madre Yoyito…En general el noventa por ciento de las cartas de esos tres… eran maldad pura que no merecía llegar a destino ¿no? – Lo rompió todo de forma inmediata ante la mirada de Joann que estaba emocionada.

- ¡Papá!... ¿Se puede saber para que permitiste que llegara todo a este nivel? – Preguntó Erin que estaba con su madre y no podían creer lo que decía.

- Yo no lo permití, yo creí al principio que estaba tratando con una buena familia… luego después de lo que oí, gracias a esta linda señorita Pecosa – Sonrió a Candy – Me di cuenta que estaba equivocado…pero ¡ERIN ARLENE HENSON… ¡UN HENSON NO DA SU BRAZO A TORCER Y MENOS CUANDO SE BURLAN DE ALGUNO DE NUESTRO CLAN!…Por eso esperé que ellos se arrepintieran de lo que hacían, la verdad no creo haberlo conseguido; pero si les arruine por un buen rato su vida social…como si eso importara – Rió con su pipa en los labios

Liam lo observaba, desde que tenía doce años no lo veía con esa expresión alegre en sus ojos calipso, se había disipado todo gesto hosco e intransigente del hombre que le dio la vida. Tenían conversaciones pendientes de padre a hijo, no cabía duda; pero él mismo le palmoteo la espalda y lo animó a sacar a bailar a Liz, que estaba perdiendo terreno por culpa de ese melenudillo de oro, murmurando que con ella tendría hermosos hijos y que por lo menos quería una docena.

_**Continuará…**_

****

**Notas:** Charles Frederic Worth, Madeleine Vionnet, Paquin y Chanel; que menciono en el fanfic eran los exclusivos creadores de la moda en esa época. **Lalique**; era un diseñador Francés de joyas, cuyas creaciones eran del estilo Art Nouveau. **Helena Rubinstein**; Mujer nacida en Polonia, empresaria de la cosmética. Se instaló con un salón de belleza en 1908 en Londres y en otras partes del mundo. **Cariye**; Sirvienta de un harén, si era inteligente e intrigante podía ascender a Gözde (Así es mencionada en la nota del regalo la Señorea Leegan…) **Gözde,** Joven esclava del harén, que si llama la atención del Sultán podía compartir la cama (Así es llamada en público la Señora Leegan, en la fiesta jajaja) **Awalim**; Era un tipo de bailarina de Danza árabe mas respetada, que además de bailar, recitaban, cantaban y que se presentaban en casas de personas ricas. **Raqs Sharqui**; Danza oriental así se le conoce en Egipto. Es una danza que combina movimientos de folclore egipcio, danza clásica y danza contemporánea. También se le denomina: Danza del vientre o Belly dance. **Nay, Oud, Kanoon, Tabla, Mizmar**; son instrumentos que se usan para amenizar este tipo de bailes, desde algo similar a unas flauta de bambú, hasta instrumento de percusión y cuerdas. **Danza de los siete velos**; La historia que expuso el presentador del baile en el fanfic es cierta, buena una de sus versiones porque hay otras. **Valdemar Poulsen**; 1898 Inventor danés, hizo la primera grabadora de cinta, en una cuerda de acerco, de piano.

**Comentarios**: Espero que les haya gustado ¿Esperaban que el padre de Liam fuera el artífice oculto en arruinar a los Leegan? Por los reviews creo que nadie lo pensó y mas de alguna me pedía que le abriera los ojos al Señor Henson, que resultó ser una persona bien inteligente (mish!). El perdón de la Señora Elroy, tenía que ser así… no podíamos esperar mas de ella y menos de la linda y buena gente que es Candy.

¿Qué le paso al Poverino de Albert¿Lo dejaron plantado por otro? Uhhhhh…saludos a todos los que me leen, los anónimos, los nuevos, los antiguos, todos que se han entusiasmado con esta lunática escritora, que les sale con cada cosa. A veces me desvió del tema ¿Las estaré aburriendo¿En este tiempo que llevo subiendo estos capítulos les he llevado de la risa a las lágrimas? Eso espero, humildemente, porque así es como me imaginé la vida de la pecosa. Espero que no me abandonen…Porque todavía falta mucho mas.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	37. La huella de la troupe Montpellier

**Capítulo 37: "La huella de La Troupe Montpellier, en el alma de un actor"**

****

**2 de julio 1915**

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth - Escocia**

La batahola de esa espléndida mañana, entre las risas de la chicas, conversaciones y hasta el sonido estridente de una trompeta en los jardines de la casa, los sacó a los varones del sueño profundo en que se encontraban la gran mayoría, la fiesta de celebración por el compromiso fallido de Liam, lo celebraron hasta pasada las 3 de la madrugada, estaban agotados. Al mirar la hora eran apenas las nueve de la mañana. Todos a la vez salieron, por el pasillo para ir a ver que era lo que pasaba ahora, al mirar por la ventana de las escaleras que daban hacia el jardín se veía una cantidad de personas de múltiples colores, haciendo piruetas, saltando, ensayando con unas marionetas, hablando en italiano y francés. A simple vista parecía una compañía.

- ¿Qué es ese barullo?... ¿Es un circo? – Terry que aun continuaba adormilado intentó ver bien, mientras se ataba la bata.

- No mas bien parecen una Troupe…no hay elefantes, leones, focas, ni tigres para ser un circo… ¿Eso que vuela allá no es Candy? – El poeta vio a una chica que aparecía frente a la ventana cada cierto rato, al parecer saltando o volando sobre algo, con unos moños y un atuendo extraño. Todos observaron que efectivamente era ella y las demás chicas.

- Si… ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?...– Archie Intentó mirar hacia abajo y no tenia idea de donde se daba impulso para aparecer ahí.

- Es Candy, Joann, Liz, que están saltando sobre algo….creo – Comentó Albert sin entender que hacía ese circo en medio del jardin. Ya estaba vestido para salir.

- ¿Qué llevan puesto?...– Preguntó Terry mirando con curiosidad la vestimenta de Joann, Liz y sobretodo de Candy. No era el atuendo de una dama de la época.

- jajajajajajaja….lo que lleva Joann y Candy son pantalones cortos…y lo que lleva Liz creo que es el disfraz de muñeca, son una creación de una amiga de Liz…diseñadora de ropa… – Rió Joshua que pensó en el escándalo que se armó alrededor de ellas por ponerse eso en ciertos lugares tradicionales.

- Jos…los que están allá – Indicando hacia el jardin - ¿No son la Troupe de Montpellier? – El joven pintor estaba admirado lo que pasaba, mientras se amarraba la bata, estaba particularmente lento esa mañana.

- ¡SIIIII!... ¡SON ELLOS!...¡QUE BIEN! VAMOS A SALUDAR – Los dos bajaron corriendo. Se trataba de sus amigos.

- ¿La tropa de queeeeeee? – Preguntó Archie que no sabía que era eso.

- La troupe… eso que está abajo es una compañía de circo ambulante… aunque por esos personajes de allá, mas bien parece una compañía de teatro…creo – Aclaro Paolo, que sabía de eso por las clases que tomó sobre literatura, aunque en ese grupo había una mixtura de personajes y artes que no entendía bien.

- Pero…donde están saltando, yo aun no se…no se de desde aquí – Preguntó curioso Ben que ya estaba vestido y aun tenía el cabello mojado – Yo no sabía que Joann supiera hacer esas piruetas en el aire…Por Dios mi Princesa es una caja de sorpresas…parece una niña pequeña

- Eso de allá…parece que es… tu… ¿Luca porque no vienes a ver bien? creo que te interesaría saber…– Le indicó su hermano alarmado por lo que diría. Ahora se sumó a las piruetas aéreas Meg y Jenny, que gritaban felices.

- ¿Qué hace volando por los aires Meg¿Ahora puede levitar o se inventó alguna pócima voladora? – Comentó el científico que seguía con los ojos a medio abrir- ...a ver…. Eso es mi… es mi toldo de resonancia solar…si…- Como aun estaba dormido no asumía lo que acababa de decir, hasta que abrió los ojos aterrado – QUEEEEEEEEEEEE…...ES MI CAMA DE RESONANCIA SOLAR NOOOOOOOOOOO…SAAAALGAAAAAN DEEEE AHIIII – Luca bajó enardecido por las escaleras. Todos le siguieron para ir a ver que pasaba.

Al congregarse en las afueras del jardín, continuaban rebotando sobre esa cama las cinco chicas, alrededor estaba el resto de esas personas vestidas de forma extraña cada uno sumido en practicar piruetas, malabarismo, números de acrobacia, magia y un teatro de marionetas.

- SAAAAAAALGAAAAAAAN DE MI INVENTOOOOOOO AHORAAAAAAAAAAA…. LO ARRUINARAN… ¡TROPA DE LOCAS! - Chillaba fuera de si el científico, tocando su toldo y las máquinas que medían algo a su alrededor. Las chicas no le hicieron el menor caso.

- JOANN Y JENNY BAJEN DE AHÍ….SE PUEDES LASTIMAR… ¡Por favor! – Ben se acercó al toldo, asustado de la forma en que saltaban las cinco chicas, todas vestidas de forma masculina. Patty, también estaba ahí esperando que nadie resultara herido en esas acrobacias que hacían sus amigas, ella no quiso subir.

- YAAAAAAAAA DEJAAAAA DE FASTIDIAR BEN….SUBE SI QUIERES jajajajajaja – Liz no paraba de saltar y las chicas todas reían con las cosquillas en el estómago, que les producía todo eso – YUJUUUUUUUUUU.

- Boing, boing, boing, boing, boing jajajajajaja – Jenny estaba fascinada con esa gente y con la idea de saltar sobre ese toldo, huía al ver que Luca intentaba quitarlas de ahí.

- YUJUUUUUUUUUUU….ESTO ES MUY LIBERADOR EN VERDAD…DEJA DE MOLESTAR LUCAAAAA– Meg estaba feliz, por fin sentía que volaba de forma literal con ese toldo – GRACIAS CIENTÍFICO LOCO DE ALGO HA SERVIDO TU INVENTO jajajajajaja...- Le hacía muecas al ver que la miraba maldiciendo en italiano.

- BAAAAAAAAAAAJEEEEEEEEEEN DE MI CAMAAAAA DE RESONANCIAAAAAAAA SOLARRRR ES UN INVENTOOOO QUE ME TOMOOOO AAAAÑOS… BAJENSE DE AHÍ YAAAAAAAAAAA - Gritó como un enajenado, al punto de volverse rojo de ira y las chicas decidieron ir poco a poco dejando de saltar.

- Huyyyy…. ¡Que carácter!...- Murmuró Meg que estuvo obligada a salir de ahí. Cayendo encima de Luca – CUIDADOOOOO…- Le advirtió porque estaba parado en medio de donde ella pretendía aterrizar - Ups…lo siento… me dijiste que saliera y eso hice jajajaja – Al verlo tirado en el suelo, adolorido no pudo contener la risa.

- Si claro… por poco muero aplastado… loca – Murmuró Luca que se puso de pie nuevamente.

- Pero Luca… que aguafiestas eres – Joann dejó de saltar; pero le tomaría tiempo bajar de ahí. Todos los chicos observaban la forma en que se comportaban, era ver a un grupo de pequeñas de cinco años, en medio de un circo.

- Ven… Candy, yo te ayudo a bajar…salta o lo que sea – Le dijo Terry que estaba al lado de ese toldo. La más hábil fue Liz que con una pirueta cayó de pie en el suelo.

- EEEEEEHHHH….BRAVO… - Aplaudieron los extranjeros a Liz, que les sonrió haciendo una reverencia.

- Oh… vaya… Liz es toda una acróbata aparte de ser actriz… vaya espécimen de chica ¡Que sexy!– Dijo Archie admirado de las locuras de ese grupo y en especial de ella.

- ¿Qué?... que forma de referirse a una dama es esa… que grosero – Murmuró molesto Liam, al ver que Archie se acercó a saludar a Liz.

- Hay no… no vayan a empezar a pelear otra vez… ¿Alguien vio a Sheila? – Preguntó Joshua que buscaba en esa casa a su señora, nadie sabía aun y pretendían decirlo ese mismo día; pero no la encontraba.

- Yo la vi salir y dijo que volvería pronto… – Comentó Albert que estuvo buscando a Erin.

- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…CUIDADO QUE AHÍ VOY….AAAAAAAHHHH – Candy saltó fuera de la cama aterrizando encima de Terry, botándolo al suelo de espaldas – Oh… otra vez tú… ¿Estas bien? – Se levantó rápido para ver si estaba bien, apenas hablaba. Los demás reían.

- Si claro… estaba bien, antes de que cayeras encima mío….Creo que me he fracturado algo, deberé hacer reposo nuevamente…- La miró y se rió de la cara que tenía - Que manera de lanzarse es esa…ahora ya no necesitas de los árboles para colgarte como un mono pecoso jajajajaja… - No paró de reír de su cara de ira por su sobrenombre.

- ¡Terry!...ya te dije que no me llames así… ¡Que vergüenza! …hay personas nuevas en esta casa – Murmuró indicando al grupo.

- Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto? – Revisó su atuendo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, eran pantalones cortos, que dejaban de la rodilla hacia abajo al descubierto.

- Nada… ¡No mires! …- Intentó taparse, aunque no lo lograría porque ya Terry sonreía de forma majadera.

- ¿Qué cosa¿Qué no mire?... no entiendo para que usas eso si no quieres que te miren… - Sonrió ante su rostro ruborizado por completo.

- No pensé que se levantarían… mejor me cambio – Candy se sentía incómoda con eso puesto; a pesar de que Joann y Liz ya estaban habituadas a usar cada creación de esa chica modista.

- No… para que…si ya te vieron todos…no te ves mal tampoco… Joann y Liz no se complican…- Las miro y Liz estaba bailando con un chico de ese grupo, disfrazada de muñeca holandesa, mientras Joann continuaba saltando en la cama, con una gorra de Capitán y unos pantalones mas cortos que los de Candy.

- Jooo….ven acá…Princesa – Ben ya había ayudado a bajar a su hermana, ahora estaba intentando tomar a su novia; pero se le escapaba, hasta que ella se sentó y le ayudó a bajar.

- Cuidado…no me aprietes ¡Ben! – Le reclamó al ver que la tomó de la cintura – Hey…no te aproveches… - dijo al ver que tocó sus piernas mientras la bajaba en brazos.

- No me aprovecho, intento ayudarte a bajar… ¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto, Jo? – Sin poder evitarlo se fijo en sus piernas y sus botas.

- Que…esto…es… un pantalón corto… - Intentó taparse; ante la mirada incómoda de Ben – Es… la creación de Soleil, una amiga de Liz…que es diseñadora y la ropa la prueba con nosotras…. – Se ruborizó, le daba igual que la viera Liam, Joshua o cualquiera de sus amigos de la Troupe; pero Ben…

- Lindas piernas, mi vida…- Le murmuró mientras la dejaba abajo y la admiraba sonriendo por sus trencitas y la gorra – Pero entonces… ¿siempre te vistes así?...

- No me mires de esa manera…. ¿Qué hay de malo?...siempre con esos vestidos largos...apretada con esa cosa que… tú no entiendes… no se ve nada ¿o si? – Se miró alarmada ante la idea de que se pudo ver algo; pero no era así.

- No, no se vio nada…Que ideas tienes… ¿No me vas a dar un besito de Buenos días? – Le dijo mientras le quitaba el gorro de capitán y le daba un beso en su mejilla.

- ¿Queee¿Aquí delante de todo el mundo? – Murmuró dejando que la abrazara – Noooo ….

- Que tiene… si todos saben que estamos juntos…es un besito inocente- Guiño un ojo y rodeo con sus brazos su cintura.

- Hola…Buenos días….ya - Le dio un beso corto y rápido, ante la pobre y lenta reacción de Ben que miró decepcionado.

- Pero… eso ni lo sentí…ven acá…dame un beso mas largo, Jo… ¿Cómo es que te avergüenzas de un beso inocente y no de eso que llevas puesto? – La abrazó levantando su mentón y enamorado de cada detalle de su rostro.

- Noooo…Esto no tiene nada que ver… yo no te beso en público me da vergüenza …adem…- No pudo continuar porque Ben la atrapó y le dio un largo beso, escondiéndola en su cuerpo, subiendo sus manos a su rostro, poco a poco fue alejándose de ella, hasta mirarla.

- Eso es un beso, mi princesa…además nadie se dio cuenta… ¡Te amo!- Le dio otro beso en su nariz y ella sonrió.

- Por favor… atención aquí les presento a nuestros amigos…- En una fila indicó a las mas de 15 personas, entre mujeres y hombres de diferentes etnias, que estaban ahí – Ellos son la Troupe de Montpellier…nosotros trabajamos con ellos un tiempo maravilloso – Sonrió ante el asombro de Archie, Terry, Ben y Albert.

- ¿Qué que?...Jo, mi amor ¿Integraste un circo? – Le preguntó al oído y ella se rió de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué cosa?... ¿Todos ustedes trabajaron en un circo? Jajajajajaja…lo siento- Archie le pareció divertido, nunca salía del asombro de ese particular grupo y al mirar a Candy se notaba que ella estaba fascinada con la alegría de esas personas.

- Ben…no es un circo, si bien Troupe es una compañía ambulantes de artistas de circo….este grupo tiene también lo que se conoció en Italia como La commedia dell'arte entre el siglo XVI Y XVIII- Le respondió y los demás escucharon la aclaración.

- Bueno dicha la aclaración de mi carísima amiga… aquí les presento a las damas: Sandy, Soleil, Paulette, Colette, Roselyn, Mimi, Alexandra, Ginette, Giuliana – La chicas hicieron una reverencia a medida que iban siendo presentadas y Archie, Terry y Luca las miraban con interés, en especial a Sandy, Alexandra, Colette, Soleil y Mimi, que eran las mas llamativas, eran muy hermosas – Ahora los varones son: Agobart, Biagio, Kirill, Benoit, Arakén, Francesco, Gautier y los gemelos Jean Paul y Jean Michel – Ellos también saludaron con una reverencia mientras Meg y Jenny observaban que Araken, Gautier y Benoit eran los mas atractivos.

Todos pasaron al comedor. Les contaron acerca de la reciente gira por Estados Unidos y que ahora volverían a Francia, a pesar de la guerra, la función debía continuar. Irían a algunos hospitales y trincheras a entretener a los soldados y hacerlos olvidar por segundos la realidad que vivían a diario. Fueron atendidos para tomar el desayuno, compartieron ese grato momento, aunque a algunos aun les costara hablar en otro idioma. Terry, se mostró interesado desde que Joann explicó que significaba el nombre, todos eran en su mayoría actores profesionales de teatro y que pasaron del drama a la comedia, también existían desde artistas callejeros, titiriteros, bailarinas y juglares. Le prestó atención a una dama en particular: Mimi, así le gustaba que le llamara, se sentó a su lado y al parecer no le fue para nada difícil entablar conversación con su precario francés, aunque ella pudiera expresarse igual que él, menos se avergonzó al darse cuenta que era el único que aun seguía con el pijama y la bata encima. Subió a cambiarse y al volver se notaba que se esmeró más de lo necesario, sentándose al lado de ella nuevamente. Continuo con la conversación que tenía pendiente, mirando los labios llamativos de la joven y el lunar sensual que tenía sobre éste, de largo cabello rubio, ojos almendrados verdemar y poseedora de una linda figura. Que le sonreía fascinada con sus atenciones.

Joann y Liz; se reían mucho con los tres grandes amigos, Arakén y los gemelos, eran muy divertidos y tenían recuerdos muy lindos de unas vacaciones en Francia e Italia eso le contaban a Ben y Candy, que escuchaban atentos las cosas que inventaban.

Archie, quedó al lado de Soleil, la diseñadora que al mirarla bien era muy hermosa, al punto de volverlo torpe cuando ésta lo miró directo a los ojos. Paolo se aseguró de que no miraran a Patty, no le agradó que Benoit, le sonriera ante un comentario que hizo.

Albert, estaba algo incómodo con la mirada de la hermosa chica llamada: Alexandra, de ojos pardos, pelo largo castaño claro y de sensuales gestos, que le sonreía y conversó largo rato, practicando aquel francés que creía olvidado. Cuando llegó Erin, algo demacrada por la urgencia que tuvo que ir a atender a las cuatro de la mañana, lo primero que hizo fue dirigir una mirada de odio al verlo que conversaba animadamente con esa chica nueva. Saludó a todos con una sonrisa, mientras era presentada a ese grupo de personas. La presencia de Erin, tampoco pasó desapercibida para todos los varones que no le conocían, hasta le dieron un beso en su mano, ante la mirada de Albert, que desde que la conoció adquirió la mala costumbre de comerse la uña de su dedo índice. Esquivó la intención de él de tomar su mano, sin que nadie se percatara, solo la nueva mujer que estaba instalada al lado de él.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Alex a Albert al verlo haciendo gestos a Erin.

- ¿Eh? …nooo… es que…no nada… ¿Qué me decías? – Retomó la conversación con ella, ante la mirada de Erin.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó la doctora al ver que le hacían señas para que respondiera.

- Que si tú trabajas en hospital…de niños ¿no? – Preguntó con un perfecto idioma el joven Benoit, en realidad todos hablaban más de un idioma, era el requisito para pertenecer a ese grupo.

- Así es… ¿Por qué? – La joven doctora al ver que Albert se levantó para que se sentara a su lado, lo rechazó y se fue al lado de su hermano. Candy y Joann se dieron cuenta de ese desprecio, se miraron entre ellas.

- Porque tú sabes, por tu hermano, que somos una compañía de artistas, que nos gusta visitar y entregar nuestro arte a todos…nos encantaría ofrecer algún número a los niños…si es que es posible…antes de irnos a Francia – Sonrió Benoit, el dueño de esa compañía – Además tenemos a nuestro mejor pintor, que puede retratar o hacer una caricatura de las personas…- Indicó a Liam que sonrió encantado de participar – A una talentosa actriz que hace reír mucho, aunque no pretenda ser una actriz seria… – Señalando a Liz que se ruborizó – A un magnifico pianista y poseedor de hermosas marionetas confeccionadas por el como: Joshua - Éste sonrió ante ese comentario y todos admiraban el talento que heredó de su padre – Y la mejor creadora de obras de teatro para niños, cuentos…Joann – Finalizó sonriendo.

- Me gustaría en verdad…creo que ese hospital y los chicos en general necesitan de alegría… me parece magnífico… podría ser esta misma tarde – Dijo Erin, con una sonrisa y emocionada de pensar la reacción de los niños, al mirar Albert la estaba observando y le hizo un gesto que ella ignoró.

- Acá…también hay un actor… - Todos miraron a Mimi, que estaba al lado de Terry, que sonrió avergonzado – Me imagino que puede ser parte de esto ¿O no?- El grupo no tenía ningún problema, de hecho lo ubicaban perfectamente.

- Por supuesto que no… nosotros no le hacemos el vacío ni hay rivalidades cuando se trata de arte…todos tenemos un espacio – Comentó el joven Benoit, mirando a Terry.

- Yo… hago otro tipo de teatro… la verdad que llevo tiempo sin estar en las tablas…lo dejé… – Suspiró algo triste, mientras Candy lo miraba con ganas de dar su opinión; pero la chica que estaba a su lado se adelantó.

- Yo creo… si me permites – Lo miró coqueta - Que no pierdes nada con ir a ver, estoy segura que te gustará y en una de esas terminas siendo parte de nuestra Troupe y te vas con nosotros a Francia – Sonrió y Candy sintió una punzada en su corazón.

"_¿Terry a Francia, en medio de la guerra?...no, no creo que él aceptaría…no me gustaría que fuera ¡Es peligroso¿Por qué se ha quedado pensando en lo que esa chica dijo¿Tanto llamó su atención que estaría dispuesto a aventurarse de esa manera?..."_

" _¿Yo a Francia, en medio de la guerra?... podría ser, de cualquier forma el tiempo se está agotando y debo volver a Nueva York, para morirme en vida, atado a una mujer que se convertirá en mi esposa y que no amo…y si pudiera escoger…Preferiría morir haciendo teatro, la pasión que amo…¿Debería pensarlo no?"_

- Yo creo que tienes razón… me gustaría ir a verles…hoy- Él aceptó la invitación ante los aplausos de los demás. Candy lo observaba y él ni siquiera la miró, continuo conversando con esa chica.

- Bueno…entonces si me permiten, tuve una urgencia esta madrugada…quiero ir a dormir un poco… yo les espero después de almuerzo – Erin se levantó sonriendo a los chicos e ignorando por completo a Albert.

- Albert….yo creo que mejor vas a hablar con ella…parece enojada contigo ¿no? – Le murmuró con delicadeza Candy, que vio la reacción de Erin.

- Si… la verdad no entiendo ¿Que se supone que hice ahora?… cuando soy yo el que debería estar enojado con ella…ya vengo – Se levantó pidiendo permiso y excusándose con la Alex que estaba a su lado, que notó cierta tensión entre esa joven que acababa de llegar y él.

Los demás continuaron intercambiando ideas, experiencias y planes de esa gira que pretendían hacer por Francia, a los chicos les parecía descabellada la idea de exponerse de esa manera; sin embargo para la Troupe, ese era su arte y ya que las circunstancias habían cambiado el escenario, irían tras las personas que mas necesitaban esbozar una sonrisa. No les quedaba mucho tiempo, esa misma noche debía marcharse.

Albert subió y llegó a la habitación de Erin, estaba la puerta junta, golpeo y al no obtener respuesta entró y buscó con la mirada. De forma repentina apareció la chica sin blusa, frente a sus ojos.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHH!!! – De un grito al verlo ahí se tapó, solo estaba con el sujetador y la falda. Albert se dio vuelta de forma instantánea para no mirar; pero ya la había visto por mas de veinte segundos – ¡SALE DE AQUÍ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE ENTRAR DE ESA MANERA! – Ella se colocó una bata avergonzada de la intromisión, subiendo el color a sus mejillas.

- Erin, Linda… lo siento…ya te vi… quiero decir que no mire, no fue mi intención… no sabía que ibas a estar sin ropa…yo lo siento mucho…– Conteniendo la risa, nervioso y perturbado aun permanecía de espaldas.

- ¿Queeee¿Sin ropa?... ¡si tengo ropa!… pero… en vez se taparte los ojos te quedaste viendo…ya puedes voltear que me puse algo – Le dijo y Albert se dio vuelta.

- Lo siento…de verdad…yo…solo… - No sabía que decir, no podía evitar repasar lo que alcanzo a ver de forma mental, ahora que estaba con esa bata, ya reparó en que no usaba corsé, si no que otro tipo de ropa interior…

- ¿¡Que quieres!?….- Fue agresiva para abordarlo, ya que él estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Estás enojada?... – No entendía porque razón era tan fría y desagradable con él, no se animó a acercarse a ella. Recordando que tenía unas preguntas pendientes.

- ¡No! – Mientras se ataba la bata, no lo miró.

- Si lo estás… ¿Quieres un espejo para que te veas la cara? – Le dijo acercandose a ella y sonrió con ternura. Rozó su mano, para ver que hacía y le dio un beso en la palma.

- ¿Podría ser un espejo con doble cara? …digo para que te veas la cara de… ¡mentiroso! …– Erin lo miró satisfecha de que la soltara dejando de sonreír inmediatamente.

- ¿Mentiroso?... ¿Yo?...no entiendo… ¿En que se supone que te mentí? – Sintió que su corazón se paralizó, no podía articular palabra alguna sin estremecerse, creyendo que se enteró que era William Andley.

- "Voy a ir a la fiesta, linda" – Lo imitó molesta y sintió un alivio por eso; pero ella continuaba molesta - Si hubieras ido a la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermano, como aseguraste que irías…sabrías que todo resultó mal y que la familia Leegan… ¡vaya! Eran una tropa de buitres tras el dinero de los Henson…Pero CLARO que no sabes nada… tú extrañamente desapareces en situaciones mas conflictivas y todas tiene que ver con la familia Andley y Leegan… ¿Raro no?...- Levantó sus cejas cruzando sus brazos, para reclamar todo eso sin parar y al ver que él no decía nada, al parecer estaba pasmado - ¡'th casewch! ach a yn celwyddo (¡te odio! Eres un mentiroso) – Se alejó murmurando en galés completamente irascible.

- ¿Qué¿Dijiste algo en galés?... ¡'r yn celwyddo ach 'ch! (¡La mentirosa eres tú!)- Respondió enfadado, al recordar que ella le dijo ese día del almuerzo que volvería y no apareció más. Erin quedó asombrada por lo que acababa de decir - 'n gyfarwydd 'n drwyadl whatever ydy yn cwblhau na ddeud (entendí perfecto lo que acabas de decir)- Albert también se mostraba molesto y eso ella no lo esperaba, lejos de parecerle anormal, era diferente verlo así.

- ¿Achos ai?¿'n gyfarwydd? (¿Por qué¿Entendiste?) – Preguntó ella acercándose a él, le parecía mas atractivo hablando como le acababa de escuchar.

- Deneuo na ai, am Scottish (claro que si, soy escocés)… ¡Belle! (linda) – Le respondió mirándola directo a los ojos en galés y terminó con una frase en Francés.

- ¡A ddeall gwasanaeth! funudiau subjugation 'r 'n Ffrengig (¡Que inteligencia! Además dominas el francés) – Ironizó Erin, aplaudiendo en silencio mientras se alejaba de él.

- Whether a gwair chan 'n anfad. ¡Ach 'n dal eironi! (si que hay de malo. ¡Eres muy irónica!) – Le respondió buscando su mirada, su rostro sin una gota de maquillaje, le parecía más hermoso.

- Achos o leiaf therein 'ch didn't celwydda… whether ach hun Alban, Yr (por lo menos en eso no mentiste… si eres un escocés) – Esbozó una sonrisa con mucha rabia a los ojos celestes de Albert.

- Hymddangosa na achos 'th 'th archwaetha cabla a dyngu acha Cymraeg… (A ti te encanta insultar y maldecir en galés)- La miró a los ojos sin pestañear y continuo - gwnei mo adnabod datgan acha yn aros llunia (no sabes expresarte en otra forma)- Se cruzó de brazos intentando contar hasta diez.

- Na… hefyd 'th all cabla acha Norwyeg ai ach yn ewyllysio (No… también te puedo insultar en noruego si quieres)… ¡Råtten inne det pokkers¡ENKEL! (¡Púdrete en el infierno¡TONTO!) – Al ver su cara de desconcierto prosiguió hablando en Noruego - Og du selv like overvinne for klokken kvinner for Franske… ¡Enkel!... Og tenke over enn kontroll for denne tara (y te gusta conquistar a las mujeres en francés… ¡tonto!...y pensar que amo a este tarado…) – Le dijo Erin mirándole de cerca, estaba atolondrada con su perfume que la última frase no la pensó solo se le escapó, agradeció que no entendiera ni medio, soltó una risa con la expresión de su rostro.

- ¿Na?... (¿Qué?...) – No le entendió lo que dijo y al verla reír lo irritó más - Bist ab Unart reden am ander Programmiersprache…als das ander kein ihm verstehen Die… ¡bin liebeskrank ab ein Verärgerung! (es de mala educación hablar en otro idioma….cuando el otro no lo entiende… ¡Estoy enamorado de una enojona!) – Albert habló en alemán en revancha a lo que creía era un insulto. La última frase no la pensó, se le escapó de los labios, aliviado de que ella no entendiera nada.

- ¿Na?... (¿Qué?)- Al ver que Albert sonreía, ella movió la cabeza y continuo hablando en galés - 'Na cawn am fwng polyglotog (vaya tenemos a un melenudo políglota)… ai ydy 'i llunia i mewn a buddugoliaethau at pawb 'r benywod na oneself 'th fympwy (o es la forma en que conquistas a todas las mujeres que se te antojan) – Sonrió contenta de su estocada final.

- ¿Na? (¿Qué)… namyn na bethau ddeudi. ¿Benywod?... ¿Whom 'ch ' re pawb?... (Pero que cosas dices ¿Mujeres?... ¿Quienes son todas?) – Preguntó Albert cansado de discutir con ella. Ambos guardaron silencio.

"_¿Así que además del gaélico, sabe alemán y francés? Claro si para comunicarse con esa estúpida que recién llegó y quien sabe con cuantas mas las palabras le fluyen solas, no se hace ningún drama. Y yo la muy pava, le confesé que lo amo, agradezco que no entienda un demonio de lo que dije. __No le perdono que me haya dejado esperando como idiota toda la noche y no fue capaz de aparecer en la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermano. Yo que me arreglé, vestí para que me viera bonita, para bailar con él… ¡No le interesa! Es obvio que no quiere nada serio conmigo, siempre encuentra la excusa perfecta para desaparecer en momentos claves… es muy extraño. Me llamó: Mentirosa hace rato atrás ¿Por qué¿En que se supone que le mentí?... ¿Me habrá visto con Jeff¡Uhhh!...entonces ¿Está celoso de ese tipo¿Será eso?"_

"_¿Así que además del gaélico, sabe otro idioma que ni se cual es? Que torpe he sido le confesé que estoy enamorado de ella; pero no lo entendió. __¿Por qué no habla de frente y me dice que su "urgencia" era ese tipo que estaba con ella?...me dejó esperando como un tarado todo el almuerzo y no fue capaz de volver, yo la fui a buscar y la veo con ese imbecil. Por lo mismo no iba a ir a la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano ¿Para que¿Para ver como otro tarado la abrazaba?... ¡No le intereso! Es obvio que no quiere nada serio conmigo… si es tan linda que puede tener al que ella quiera, alguien mas divertido, con mas tiempo y atractivo a su lado…tal vez se aburre conmigo…¿Y por que está enojada¡Yo debería estarlo¿De cuales mujeres me habla?... ¿Está celosa de la francesa?... ¿Será eso?"_

- No quieres hablar…- Terminó con ese silencio, al ver que ella se sentó en el sofá que estaba junto a la cama y no dijo nada y ni siquiera lo miró - Ya me enteré de lo que pasó por los diarios…lo que sucedió con los Leegan… – Ella hizo un gesto de incredulidad irónica y eso le irritó nuevamente, que no pudo confesarse como quería hacerlo… – Además creo que… no me perdí de nada importante…si dices que todo resultó mal…estuvo bien que no fuera… – Algo de lo que dijo hizo que ella lo mirara con odio, no tuvo tiempo para repasar sus propias palabras.

- Si… tienes razón, nada importante…Tú lo dices… así será…- Le dijo con ira en los ojos y continuo – ¿Te han educado a ti?... ¡No deberías estar en el cuarto de una dama sin antes tocar a la puerta!...estoy cansada y quiero dormir un rato ¿Qué ahora también quieres observar como duermo?... – Él sonrió sin encontrar relación entre lo primero que dijo y lo que acababa de decir.

- Erin¿Y hasta ahora reparas en eso?...no entiendo…te molesta que hable contigo en tu cuarto; pero no colocas ninguna objeción cuando se trata de ir a una "Urgencia" en una cafetería de tu hospital, con un tipo…dejando un almuerzo pendiente ¿Así te han educado a ti también? …- Respondió molesto al ver que ella no le prestó atención, solo hasta que dijo las últimas líneas.

- ¡Vaya hasta que has sacado la verdadera personalidad! – Se movió de un lado a otro indignada por sus palabras y con ironía continua – Me preguntaba cuanto ibas a demorar en pasar de ser gentil a GROSERO…si no podías resultar perfecto… ¡Era imposible! – Le chilló ofendida colocándose de pie mientras Albert le miraba, sin comprender en que momento comenzaron con esa discusión sin sentido, cuando solo venía a saludarla y pedirle que salieran – Además ¡Que "importancia" tiene para ti la clase de urgencia que tuve en esa cafetería! – Taconeo el suelo enojada y se abrió la bata que ella volvió a amarrar rápidamente. Albert nuevamente pudo ver su piel, por segundos y ocultó su risa, para no enojarla más.

- No he sido grosero… Y si me importa saber… ¿Quién era el joven que estaba contigo en el hospital?… - No sabía que mas decir, no quería pelear con ella; pero le estaba sacando de quicio. Erin contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos.

- _¡Rayos me vio!...- _Pensó maldiciendo y calmándose un poco - No quiero hablar de eso ahora…yo…la verdad que...– Lo miró y recordó lo animado que estaba conversando con esa chica recién llegada y sin extrañarla en lo absoluto, cuando ella no dejó de pensar en él, que le volvió la ira al cuerpo y se lo contó todo -…no acepto las desconfianzas de ningún tipo sobre mi… y SIIIIIII tuve una "urgencia", que no era él precisamente, ya que ese tarado… ¡FUE UN NOVIO CON EL QUE ESTUVE APUNTO DE CASARME! Y si no lo hice fue porque ¡ME MINTIÓ!...mide muy bien como te diriges a mi, que no me conoces enojada… – Se acercó a Albert que la miró, de forma repentina con lo que acababa de contar sintió mucho miedo de perder la oportunidad con ella.

- Entiendo… fue tu novio…pasado… ¿Y que quería esta vez? – Le enfurecía de una manera inexplicable que se volviera a acercar a ella, que de estar enterado lo hubiese golpeado, al recordar que la miraba prácticamente desnudándola con una ojeada.

- Eso no lo quiero hablar ahora…ya te dije…Si me permites me quiero vestir, dormir un rato… ¡TENGO SUEÑO! porque a la tarde tengo que volver al HOSPITAL – Abrió la puerta para que saliera.

"_Si que sabe sacar de quicio a alguien, es hiriente, peleadora, infantil y yo soy demasiado paciente con ella, quería estar a su lado y hasta pedirle noviazgo ¿Y qué hace pelear conmigo? Está ahí indignada por el tono que usé para referirme a su "urgencia" y no quiso decirme qué quería ese estúpido que la miraba como si fuera de su propiedad. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa por la cabeza? Yo no acostumbro a ser así… ¿Porque si estoy tan enojado tengo ganas de besarla?"_

"_Si que sabe sacar de quicio a alguien, es irónico, peleador, insolente y yo soy demasiado boba para creer en su pose de príncipe rosa, si es la estrategia que usa con todas. Yo solo quería estar a su lado en la fiesta y en cambio a él le importa un comino. Me mira como si hubiese cometido un pecado y me pide explicaciones. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa por la cabeza? Yo no acostumbro a ser así… ¿Por qué si estoy tan enojada tengo ganas de besarlo?"_

- Es decir… no me vas a contar que quería… - Le habló Albert, esperando a que pronunciara algo, mirando como ella se mordía sus labios y sintiendo unas ganas locas de besarla.

- Noooo… no le debo explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie… ¿Qué soy de ti?...nada… por lo mismo no te explico nada – Le respondió siendo muy clara y tajante.

- Está bien… – Él le dio una última mirada y se fue.

Erin, cerró la puerta con llave, se puso un camisón y se acostó inmediatamente, estaba exhausta y estaba enfurecida con él. No apareció en toda la noche de la fiesta, se aburrió de tanto esperar. Ya eran dos veces que la dejaba plantada. No confiaba en Albert, volvía a surgir la alerta de su corazón; pero al parecer no le estaba prestando atención, no quiso seguir dando vueltas a algo que no tenía solución y en la forma practica en que resolvía todo, se quedó dormida.

**Hotel Dundee Swallow**

**Dundee – Escocia**

Humillados, avergonzados y con el odio consumiendo aun las entrañas de Elisa y Neil, que fueron duramente sermoneados la noche entera por su padre. Le aseguraron que se trató de una trampa, que no era sus voces y que jamás se habían expresado así, llegando al punto de jurar por todos los santos y aun así, el Señor Leegan no les creyó nada. Esa misma mañana con todas las pertenencias y con la ayuda de la servidumbre debieron dejar la residencia Andley por orden expresa de la Tía Abuela Elroy, que estaba en cama y no quiso escuchar ni explicaciones y mucho menos verles.

Ya no podían disfrazar sus rostros amargos por su derrota, se fueron a hospedar a un hotel y desde allí en el comedor del restaurante, mientras almorzaban, se sentían observados por todos quienes tenían un diario en sus manos. Neil se animó a leer lo que decían unos diarios de Escocia y en todos en la sección de sociales, salían fotos y algún comentario sobre el bochornoso episodio.

- Mamá…no están mirando todos – Murmuró Elisa que lucía los ojos inflamados de tanto llorar, jurando por lo mas sagrado que se vengaría no solo de Candy y Terry; si no que de sus amigos.

- Ya lo se…hija, por Dios, continua con tu almuerzo – La refinada señora Leegan, no se sentía nada de bien. Tuvo que tolerar que le llegaran esa mañana unas flores e invitaciones de dudosa reputación, las rompió sin que sus hijos se enteraran.

- ¿Y donde se fue nuestro padre? – Preguntó Neil que tenía esparcida una crema desinflamatoria en la cara por las ronchas, que lucía desde la anoche.

- Tu padre…. ¡Que mas da donde se haya ido! – Al ver la expresión de sus hijos se moderó- … tenía cosas que hacer, no creo que llegue en mucho rato – La mujer no sabía que decir, su marido y futuro ex, no se cansó de reprochar los malos sentimientos de sus hijos, ya no le toleraba mas así que decidió irse a otro hotel hasta que se resolviera lo de ellos dentro de 48 horas, tendría un papel que firmar para finiquitar el divorcio.

- ¿Pasa algo con ustedes? – La joven pelirroja miró a su madre que actuaba extraño y no sabía ciencia cierta que era

- Si… la verdad que si pasa – La madre de los dos estaba harta de fingir y de ocultarle las cosas. Tomo un sorbo de vino y continuó - Hace algún tiempo que su padre y yo no nos llevamos bien…y hemos tomado la decisión de divorciarnos – Exhaló finalmente quitándose un peso de encima. A pesar de que sus hijos no podían creer lo que decía.

- ¿Qué? – Los dos hermanos miraron asombrados a la mujer.

- Yo no puedo creer lo que nos estas contando madre…- Elisa no quería sumar otra tragedia a su familia, era todo lo que podía pensar con esa noticia - ¿Por qué razón han decidido separarse?... ¿Mamá?– Dejó el tenedor en el plato y miró directo a los ojos de su madre, estaba casi segura que algo ocultaba.

- No tendría porque explicar mas allá de lo que ustedes merecen saber… eso es todo – Respingando la nariz dejó la servilleta de lado con evidente molestia por la pregunta.

- ¿Cómo que no merecemos saber mas? …somos los afectados ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a vivir si nuestro padre se marcha? Tú no trabajas y nosotros… - Neil estaba mas afectado por la condición económica en que su padre los dejaba, que el sentimiento que le provocaría esa ruptura.

- Exactamente mamá. Neil tiene razón¿Tú no dejarás que nuestro padre deje de darnos la mesada entre otros beneficios¿Es la culpa de él esa separación? queremos saber… – Inclinándose sobre el rostro de su madre para que la mirara.

- ¡Elisa! Deja de interrogarme sobre las razones, lo que Neil pregunta está resuelto…su padre responderá por ustedes hasta que… - No quiso terminar la frase, ella creía que aún podía exigir algo a su marido, pero estaba en un error. Legalmente no tenía derecho a exigirle nada….- Yo le exigí algunas propiedades que pienso vender para comprar una casa mas amplia…es todo lo que les puedo decir - Respondió con lo que tenía seguro, ya que no tenía la menor idea de donde Buscar a Hassan.

- ¿Vender¿Cuáles propiedades? Mamá estamos llenos de deudas y lo único que está libre son la casa de Indianápolis y la hacienda en Nuevo México…– Elisa aun pensaba con cual de los dos padres le convenía estar, su madre no trabajaba y lo poco heredado por su parte simplemente se había agotado.

- Esas propiedades que has mencionado… serán de nosotros y yo pensé en venderlas, ya hice ese tramite hace unos días y nuestro abogado con un corredor de propiedades evaluaran cuanto dinero podemos sacar de eso…- La mujer pensaba que ese dinero se agotaría fácilmente, la prioridad era dar con Hassan, para dejar de pasar penurias.

- Ya… pero eso no nos durara toda la vida ¿Cómo lo haremos mas adelante?...Mamá yo creo que debes exigir la ayuda de alguno de nuestros primos y parientes, es cierto que la tía Abuela no quiera vernos…pero ella no puede influenciar al resto de los Andley. Tú sabes que mi padre quiere obligarme a trabajar en esa porquería de negocio que quiere instalar y…con lo que pasó ayer en la casa de los Henson… nos tiene a Elisa y a mi castigados…– El joven que continuaba almorzando creía que ella podría intervenir en esa decisión; pero vio que su madre se levantó y se fue a descansar de forma abrupta.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo como se alejaba, triste, abatida y con una confusión pintada en su rostro que no entendían. Continuaron con su almuerzo, siendo observados por las personas que murmuraban algo. Iba directo al elevador, evitando las miradas, cuando el botones la detuvo antes de subir.

- Señora Sarah Leegan…esto es para usted – Le entregó un sobre, la mujer subió con eso hasta el piso de su habitación. No tenía intención de abrirlo; pero una vez en su cuarto lo hizo y comenzó a leer.

-------------

_Querida Sarah:_

_Tras largos años sin vernos, supe sobre tu estadía en Escocia, justamente donde tengo unos asuntos pendientes que tratar durante estos días. Averiguando di con la sorpresa de que estas en el hotel, donde yo me hospedaré. Solo te pido que me esperes, debemos conversar sobre algunas cosas de nuestro pasado._

_Te recuerda_

_Hassan…_

_----------------_

Un hormigueo en su vientre y unas lágrimas de felicidad, salieron a relucir en ese semblante angustiado de hace un rato, sabía que no podía resultar todo mal en su vida y la de sus hijos. Pensaba en irse esa misma tarde a Estados Unidos; pero desistió ante lo que acababa de leer. El millonario mas grande que conoció, el amor de su vida y el padre de sus hijos, llegaba justo en el momento que mas lo necesitaba.

- ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que cuando nos vayamos de Escocia, sería bueno hablar con el tío Abuelo William, intentar colocarlo de nuestro lado…inventando algo – Jugando con la servilleta en sus manos y mirando de reojo como era indicado, el chico, les dirigió una mirada de odio a la gente que quedaron asustados.

- ¿Cómo se supone que haremos algo así?... El tío abuelo William le da autoridad a la tía abuela Elroy…ella seguramente será la primera en contarle todo…- Dilucidó inmediatamente notando el rostro decepcionado de su hermano – Pero yo no pienso irme de Escocia aun, no hasta que vea a todos esos desgraciados pagar por lo que nos hicieron…Candy, Terry y los amigos de Liam… - Retorciendo la servilleta en sus manos de la ira al recordar como se mofaban de su desgracia.

- Estamos de acuerdo; pero yo creo que si probamos que la tía abuela…está vieja y loca de remate, podremos lograr que él nos crea ¿Qué opinas?… pero tendremos que hacerlo solos, porque Kristin y sus amigos, esa maldita… no quiere vernos ni en pintura – Murmuró a su hermana de mas cerca para que las viejas que estaban mas allá no le oyeran

- Bueno; pero si planificamos algo que incluya en el paquete a Johanna ¿Whitton?...Kristin de seguro querrá participar ¿No la odia por robarle el novio?... –Levantó una ceja y sonrió feliz con sus ideas – Ahora lo primero es saber que esconde nuestra madre.

- ¿Tu crees que esconde algo?...yo creo que está así por el divorcio…tal vez nuestro padre tiene a otra – Comentó sin ganas de seguir con el tema, no le interesaba.

- ¿Qué?...no creo, nuestro padre no es de esos…pensaba que ayer, en la fiesta, alguien le hizo un regalo a nuestra madre ¿Recuerdas el baile árabe? – Preguntó y su hermano hizo un gesto de que era imposible no recordarlo – Está bien… ya se que lo viste… pero creo que ahí hay algo que no sabemos y lo vamos averiguar.

Continuaron almorzando, mientras su madre estaba recostada en la cama de su habitación, repasando lo que vivieron la noche anterior, la vergüenza de ser expuestos de esa manera, su torpeza de contar todo y ser grabada ¿Por el Señor Henson? Esa era su duda y no creía que fuese él, pensaba que tal vez detrás de eso estaba Candy y no pudo actuar sola. Quien fuese el que planificó el desprestigio de su familia, estaba dispuesta hacerlo pagar caro. Pensó inclusive en hablar con el Señor Henson y explicarle; sin embargo desechó esa idea de inmediato.

Tenia que reorganizar su vida, decidir que haría con esas propiedades que le exigió a su marido, en sus manos estaba la firma de que se las cedió por completo, así que solo debía decidir venderlas y con eso comprar una casa digna. No podía recibir a Hassan sin nada, debía fingir que continuaba rodeada de riquezas.

**Hospital St Augustus**

**Forfar – Escocia**

El aroma entre el cloroformo y el alcohol que se mezclaba en el ambiente, el viento húmedo y el sol en las afueras del jardín. Era todo el panorama que tenía para entretenerse, su madre dormitaba en el sofá, haciéndole compañía en su cuarto, la noche anterior otro chico de al lado se complicó, se trataba de: Adrian, no le vio durante esa mañana, como acostumbraba a visitarle para jugar un rato. Se levantó colocando sus pantuflas y salió al pasillo, con sigilo entró a la habitación de su amigo, no recibía visitas y estaba con una mascarilla de oxígeno en su boca y nariz. Lo movió para saber si dormía y éste apenas abrió los ojos.

- Adrian… ¿Cómo estas?...soy yo… Ralph – Le murmuró de cerca mirando a todos lados para que no lo sacaran de ahí, estuvo resfriado y no dejarían que se acercara.

- Mhhhh… pasé mala noche…ya sabes, la maldición que llevamos, por encontrar el tesoro de los corsarios…me tiene así…cansado…- Murmuró cerrando sus ojos e inhalando mas del aire que entraba de ese aparato.

- ¿Qué?... Adrian… la maldición no me ha hecho nada a mi ni a Conrad y menos a Ernnie…también estábamos en esa travesía por el tesoro de los corsarios de plata… ¿Se supone que luego nos tocará a nosotros? - Preguntó imaginando su destino en cuestión de segundos.

- Yo creo, si todos los que estamos en el ala norte de este isla, compartimos la misma maldición, nadie se salva…no hay cura para La maldición del corsario de las ánimas…- Se encogió apenas de sus hombros, olvidando que le dolían y soltando un quejido.

- Mhhhh…Joann y Liz tienen una amiga bruja… ¿Tu crees que si ella hace unos conjuros podamos curarnos todos?- Le sonrió tocando la mano helada de su amigo.

- Podría ser… nada perdemos con intentarlo…yo creo en maldiciones y tú en bendiciones…suena algo extraño; pero así es… ¿No han venido a verte? Joann…Liz… la gallina – Mencionó a cada uno inhalando aire y abriendo un poco mas los ojos.

- No… pero ya vendrán… - Se silenció al escuchar ruido en el pasillo y se levantó a mirar escondido – Oh… creo que vienen los dragones de agua…lo siento; pero no pretendo que me laven de nuevo… - Se fue corriendo por el pasillo, cuidando de no ser visto.

Las enfermeras iban en su ronda habitual entregando medicamentos a los pequeños, controlando su temperatura y cuidando de la higiene de cada chico, por eso eran llamadas las "Dragones de agua". Continuó su carrera dando una vuelta completa por el pasillo, amplio y desierto, eran pocas las personas que deambulaban por ahí. Se sentó en la orilla de la ventana para mirar si vendría Erin, prometió volver. El ruido de los pasos de las enfermeras buscándolo una vez más, lo hizo esconderse nuevamente.

- ¿Dónde se fue?... ¿No lo vieron? – La doctora se colocó de forma rápida su delantal para buscar al trota pasillos de Ralph

- No doctora, Henson, a lo que usted acaba de llegar…el chico se desapareció, nosotras teníamos el turno de esta tarde…- Le respondió una enfermera que ayudaba a buscar al pilluelo, que siempre huía, era la hora de la medicina agria que se negaba a tomar.

- Vaya… entonces la sorpresa que le tenía…no podrá ser… - Habló en voz alta para saber si aparecía; pero nada. Su madre apareció a su lado, no estaba alarmada, sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería. – No se preocupe… va a aparecer…hoy vienen sus amigos…- Le sonrió a la mujer.

Erin al mirar por la ventana vio a sus amigos y se excusó con la madre de Ralph. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se fue hacia el estacionamiento. Todos vinieron como le habían comprometido, la Troupe de Montpellier, se marcharía esa misma noche rumbo a Francia, con algunos integrantes menos. Cada uno venía disfrazado con colores llamativos y con la felicidad en una amplia sonrisa, llevando todo lo que requerían para darles una improvisada fiesta a los pequeños, acostumbrados a ir de un lado a otro, entregando un poco del alimento del alma: La alegría.

- Hola Candy… que bueno verles – Comentó Erin llevándola con ella al hospital – Lindo vestido…eres una ¿Princesa¿No es así? – Mientras ayudaba a los demás bajar las cosas.

- jajajaja si…Hola Erin… si quise venir a ver como es tu trabajo, el de los chicos…yo soy enfermera… tal vez pueda ayudarles en algo, si es que lo necesitan – Sonrió caminando a su lado.

- Nunca he venido a algo así ¿tú si? – Preguntó Paolo a la chica de anteojos, que estaba disfrazada de Mariposa.

- No…así disfrazada no…no tengo idea que podemos hacer… no soy actriz – Murmuró al italiano que sonrió, admirando lo bonita que se veía con ese traje. Él junto a su hermano eran duendes.

- No es necesario serlo, que algo podrán hacer para alegrar a los chicos enfermos… - Le respondió Araken estaba con un traje de Arlequín ayudando a Joshua a llevar sus títeres.

- Yo estudiaba arquitectura… hasta que conocí a la Troupe, cuando estaban otros integrantes y me gustó lo que hicieron así que me decidí a cambiar el rubro…estudie teatro… – Contó Francesco, el chico de cabellos oscuros, que arregló su sombrero de copa y tomó del brazo a su compañera. Meg y Jenny prestaban atención a los comentarios de ellos.

- Pero ¿ustedes van cambiando de personas en cada lado? – Preguntó curiosa Jenny, mientras sacaba las cestas con caramelos.

- Lo que pasa es que algunos nos dejan por hacer otras cosas, somos un grupo abierto, nadie está obligado a permanecer aquí y cada persona es importante… - Respondió Giuliana la joven italiana que estaba disfrazada de Colombina.

- ¿Tú te quedas o te vas? – Archie, que se disfrazó de Robin Hood, miraba a la diseñadora, estaba deslumbrado con su belleza y la particular forma en que se vestía.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?... ¿Estas interesado en mi? – Soleil aparte de ser innovadora en sus diseños, era muy segura de si misma. Se acercó a él y notó su nerviosismo – Mhhhh… ya me imaginaba…

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó él al ver los hermosos ojos de la joven, invadiendo su pupila.

- Que te haces el galán…- Le miró admirando su camisa de seda y sonrió - Pero eres tradicional después de todo…lo siento; pero no me agradan los tipos así… ¡Vamos puedes seguir tu camino…rubiecito simpático!- La chica estaba disfrazada de Vaquera con un pantalón corto, botas, sombrero y una pistola al costado, le guiñó un ojo y continuo su camino, importándole muy poco que las personas la miraran, al exhibir las piernas de esa manera.

- Vamos… apúrense que Titina quiere salir luego de aquí - Liz llevaba a su gallina en un cesto oculta.

- Bueno…pero como se te ocurre traerla a un hospital… ¿Cómo la vas a meter ahí? – Pensó Liam, llevaba un traje de capitán de la marina la ayudó con algunas cosas, mientras la observaba, Liz estaba disfrazada de ángel, era el traje favorito de Joann; pero ese día decidieron intercambiarlo.

- Yo veré como le hago…además Candy trajo a Klin y Joann a Mel… - Las señaló ya que Candy no tuvo problema, lo hizo pasar por bufanda; mientras que Joann seguía intentando que el perro se metiera a la cesta.

- Meg… ¿Podrías llevar eso para allá? – Le entregó unos polvos mágicos que ella llevaba en unos frascos, quería sacar sus inventos que exhibiría para esos pequeños.

- ¿Qué cosa has dicho duendecillo? – Lo miró divertido del traje verde y los zapatos puntiagudos que exhibía, costó mucho convencerle de vestirse así.

- Deja de bromear… Tengo que sacar el toldo saltarín, tanto han insistido en que lo trajera y lo donara a la causa…que… aquí estoy aun…uuhhhhh….Joshua saca la esquina de allá por favor – Le Indicó para que lo ayudara, haciendo fuerza para cargar el peso, aunque el caballero inglés estaba conversando con la joven que le acompañaba desde la mañana – Terry… oye, podrías ayudar también…

- Espera…esta cosa es un toldo de acero ¿O que? …pesa mucho….uuuuuhhhhh – Joshua hacía un esfuerzo infrahumano, con las antenas en su cabeza y un traje, la idea fue de Liz, que lo vistió de cucaracha

- Por supuesto… yo llevo tiempo acá, aunque el interés de volver a las tablas siempre está presente – Le contaba a Mimi, la joven hermosa que se vino con él en su auto.

- Entonces… deberías pensar en la oferta ¿Nunca has pensado en hacer otro tipo de teatro? – Le preguntó encantada con su gentileza y su atractivo.

- ¡OYE! QUE TE ESTAN HABLANDOOOOOOO – Meg que se veía aplastada por medio toldo, le reclamó a Terry por la ayuda que le pedían desde hace un rato.

- ¿Qué cosa?... ¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó mirando al científico que aleteaba con sus manos en el aire reclamando atención.

- Y si… que me ayudes y dejes de hablar… - Le respondió el duende Luca, que con la ayuda de Meg y Joshua ya tenía medio trabajo echo. Terry le ayudó a sacar eso y dejarlo mientras en el jardín trasero del hospital.

– Uhhhh…gracias por el segundo de amabilidad…ya podemos ir – Les dijo Joshua y se fue rápidamente al hospital, siendo observado por sus antenas.

- Jo… ese animal no quiere ir ahí, le gusta estar en brazos…tú le tienes mal enseñado – Ben vio que el perro se resistía a ir escondido ahí, reía de ver la cara de ella. Solo faltaban ellos, los demás ya habían subido.

- ¿Estas hablando de ti? Jajajajaja – Rió al ver su cara, no quiso disfrazarse; pero cuando estaba dormitando en la hamaca lo dejó pintado con unos bigotes sin que se diera cuenta.

- No me parece gracioso…mira ahí viene Candy – Ben la llamó para que diera una idea de cómo entrar al perro, ella ya había subido a Klin sin problemas.

- Ya se me ocurrió una idea…dámelo a mi – Ella tomó a Mel – ¿Eh?… jajajajaja… ¿Quién te hizo eso? – No había mirado a Ben y al verlo no pudo contener la risa.

- ¿Qué¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó el chico tocándose la cara. Y Joann le hizo una mueca a Candy las dos rieron -¿Porque me miran así?... – Le dijo a las dos, la primera estaba disfrazada de diablito y Candy de Princesa, con una diadema en esa peluca negra.

- No nada… es cosa de mujeres… ¡Es que eres tan lindo! – Le murmuró Joann, sonriéndole y le dio un pequeño beso, que enterneció a Ben - … tú no le hagas caso, mi pulguita jajajaja – Se burló del apodo y Ben se miró en el espejo del auto abriendo los ojos como platos al verse con ese bigote pintado.

- Jo… ¿¡Tú me hiciste esto!?...claro ella se disfraza e inmediatamente se posesiona del papel…Candy menos mal que tú estas disfrazada de buena chica… - Murmuró intentando limpiarse y no le salía. – Joann…esto no sale con nada ¿Con que lo has dibujado? – La miró serio

- No… no sale, porque es un lápiz especial que usa Liam para dibujar- Joann y Candy sonrieron divertidas por su desesperación de querer borrar esa broma.

- Candy…ayúdame con esto – Le pidió Jenny que llevaba unas cestas, la llevó hasta el elevador.

- ¿Qué?... ¡Como voy a ir a la reunión de mi universidad así! … - Se quedó callado porque no le había comentado nada a Joann.

- ¿¡A donde!?...Ben… ¿Dónde tienes que ir? No me has dicho nada…- Se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta, girando la cola con una punta de flecha.

- No… es que tengo una reunión en Edimburgo, de compañeros antiguos de Universidad…yo ya no estudio en Londres…No te he dicho nada porque probablemente no quieras ir conmigo… no se – Se rascó la cabeza y la miró entregando el pañuelo para que le limpiara – Ya… ayúdame con esto, no puedo quedarme así…Mi amor…-Tomó su mano y notó de inmediato que Joann se enojó.

- Era eso… no pensabas llevarme contigo…te ibas de fiestita solo… ¡Está bien! – Se media vuelta y antes de que se fuera Ben pisó la cola de su traje impidiendo que avanzara.

- No coloques en mi boca palabras que no he dicho… ¿Oíste? – Le espetó molesto por su enojo sin sentido. – Quítame esto de la cara Jo… por favor…

- No te puedes sacar eso…dijiste que me acompañarías y que querías estar conmigo ¿No querías saber donde me meto cada vez que desaparezco?... ¿Y? esta es una de las tantas cosas – Le dijo pestañeando con el tridente en las manos, arreglando el nudo de su corbata y dándole un beso en la comisura de lo labios, que lo dejó loco. Y con ese gesto lo convenció de inmediato.

- Bueno, ya vamos…ustedes nada mas…me siguen en lo que hago – Candy escondió al cachorro, siempre caminando detrás de los dos.

Así se fueron por el largo pasillo, al ver a Terry, disfrazado de Caballero Francés del siglo XV y Mimi de Doncella, que iban directo al elevador y subieron con más personas, lo hicieron ellos también. La Princesa Candy, escondió el perro en su vientre, simulando ser una mujer embarazada. Todos la quedaron viendo, aunque ella estaba concentrada en observar la coquetería de esos dos, que la ignoraban por completo. Joann miró de reojo y le murmuró algo a Ben que la tenía abrazada.

- Noooo Jooo, mi amor…no hagas eso…ya te dije, que no te metas – Le susurro; pero no le hizo caso, a pesar de intentar pisar la cola que traía, ella la sacó antes de que lo hiciera.

- Pulguita…No me meto…pero creo que una ayudadita no le vendría mal… - Sin pensarlo mas se acercó poco a poco a Candy pidiendo permiso a las personas y le pinchó el trasero con el tridente.

- AAAAAAAAHHH… - Gritó con el pinchazo y tocando el vientre para mantener dormido al perro, un Señor de bigotes la miró alarmado.

- UUUUUHHH…Parece que alguien va a parir aquí mismo y el padre de la criatura es ese de allá – Joann murmuró a un grupo de mujeres e indicó a Terry que continuaba conversando con la Doncella. Todo el mundo quedó mirando horrorizado. Ben se tapó la cara viendo como Joann se divertía con todo eso.

- Ohhh… parece que ya está en labor de parto jovencita… - Le dijo el Señor a Candy ayudándola a apoyarse - Oiga…he dicho que SU SEÑORA YA ESTA EN LABOR DE PARTO ¿No le importa o que? – Le espetó a Terry que no entendía nada de lo que decía aquel hombre.

- ¿QUEEE?... ¿labor de queee?… Noooo – Terry miró a Candy y vio como el resto de las damas lo miraban admirados de su frialdad.

- Que cretino…ni se preocupa de su señora, si mi tía Clotilde decía que los hombres son así… cuando llega como el quinto hijo no le hacen caso a una… y el muy descarado conversando con esa ridícula de allá – Murmuraban un grupo de mujeres, indicando a la Doncella que les hizo un desprecio.

- Oiga… no sea así con su esposa… debe cuidarla que ya viene su hijo (a) ¡Vamos hombre! … MUEVASE – Un hombre lo jaló de la solapa y lo colocó frente a Candy que estaba avergonzada.

- QUE ES LO QUE ESTÁ DICIENDO…ELLA NO ESTÁ EMBARAZADA Y MENOS POR MI – Le chilló Terry, miró a Ben que estaba avergonzado y luego a Joann que no paraba de reír, supo de forma inmediata que era obra suya.

- Terry…pero como desconoces a tu esposa…es el colmo – Comentó Joann muerta de la risa y continuo hablando a Mimi, la chica de la Troupe – Porque ellos se casaron hace unos meses…y bueno, tú sabes que los recién casados tienen sus desavenencias…jajajaja – Se rió al ver lo pálida que se puso la chica.

- Y ESE VIENTRE…ES DE QUE ¿DE AIRE?...SEÑOR POR DIOS, QUE CLASE DE SER HUMANO ES USTED… ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! – Le gritó la enfermera que estaba al lado – Señora…míreme…inhale y exhale… ¿Ya siente las contracciones? – La mujer intentó apurar el elevador mientras le contaba las supuestas contracciones.

- Déjeme que le explique…él no es mi marido…lo que pasa es que… – Candy intentó explicar y fue peor

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? Se quedó embarazada sin casarse….Por Dios… es usted peor de lo que creía….- Una mujer que solidarizó con Candy le dio de carterazos a Terry.

- DESCARADA ROBA MARIDOS… Y CON CARA DE SANTA… - Insultaron a la Doncella que estaba con Terry, que trataba de explicar.

- Que va explicar, si con ese escote que lleva ahí…está claro que le levantó el marido a la chica… - Le indicó otra mujer mirando con horror a la Joven. Joann se reía sin poder controlarse y Ben le miraba reprochando sus actos.

El elevador se detuvo en un piso y apretaron el botón de seguridad para que no se cerrara. Mientras empujaban a Terry para que pidiera ayuda.

- Bajemos todos…debemos prestar ayuda a la joven madre desvalida… por culpa de esta sinvergüenza… - Dijeron las mujeres y salieron al pasillo ayudando a Candy.

- Jo… ¿Qué cosa provocaste?...mi amor… eres demasiado traviesa y no mides las consecuencias…le arruinaste el romance a Terry – Le murmuró siendo obligados por una mujer a evacuar la zona de parto.

- Que arruinar ni que nada… ¿Qué no se supone que está enamorado de Candy?... ¡Oiga Señor!… no se preocupen que aquí mi marido es Médico ¿Cierto mi cielo?...vamos…ayuda a la joven MADRE – Lo empujó para que asumiera la responsabilidad de su oficio.

- PERO QUE ESPERAAAA….VAYA POR UNA SILLA DE RUEDA ¿O quiere que su hijo nazca aquí en el pasillo? – La enfermera le chilló a Terry que intentaba explicar y solo lograba ser pifiado y sentenciado. Joann no podía parar de reír.

- YAAAA….PORFAVOR…PUEDEN IRSE…que yo me hago cargo…- Gritó Ben, dejando que Candy se subiera a la silla y llevándola por el pasillo.

Todas las personas se dispersaron mirando mal a Terry y Mimi, al ver que Joann se torcía de la risa, se transformó en un troglodita dispuesto a asesinarla. Corrieron en una persecución por los pasillos.

- AAAAHHH….AUXILIOOOOOOOOO – Joann corría rumbo a la zona de pediatría, llegando sana y salva a donde estaba la fiesta con los pequeños.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH- Gritaron los chicos al ver a Joann disfrazada de Diablito

- Es mustafá… ¿No es así como le dicen? – Preguntó una pequeña de unos cinco años indicando a Joann.

- Niños… parece que llegó la diablita…aplaudamos para que no nos haga nada malo – Comentó Liz, los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir y Joann hizo una reverencia riendo, enterrando el tridente en el trasero gordo de un bufón.

- Oh no… me pincharon…fiuuuuuuuuuuuu – El bufón se desinfló haciendo reír a todos los chicos, al moverse como una gelatina hasta quedar plano en el suelo. Joann alzaba el tridente con alegría por lo que le sucedió al Bufón, siendo pifiada por los chicos.

Terry, se detuvo en la puerta, no se animó a hacerle nada a Joann, menos frente a los chicos que lo miraban curiosos, por la forma en que andaba vestido. Los demás entretenían a un grupo de chicos con piruetas y magia, con la ayuda de la bruja Meg, donde apareció Titina dentro de un sombrero. Otros estaban con un teatro de títeres montando una obra improvisada, mientras Joshua "La cucaracha melodiosa" tocaba el piano. Liam, hacía caricaturas de los chicos y estos no paraban de reír al verse retratados de forma graciosa. Luca, intentaba enseñarle a los chicos sobre el cosmos y las estrellas, con unos telescopios de bolsillo e instalando un telescopio enorme en otra sala. Patty y Paolo, repartieron caramelos a algunos pequeños, que corrían de un lado a otro. La gran mayoría estaban ocupados en actuar y divertir a esos chicos, que rara vez sonreían inmersos en su enfermedad.

Él solo observaba asombrado por aquella labor de esa compañía, la diferencia que existía entre hacer teatro para un público selecto y recibir los aplausos versus lo que ese grupo de artistas innatos hacían, teniendo como paga un abrazo de esos pequeños. Al rato apareció Candy y los demás, todos los chicos sonrieron simpatizando de forma instantánea con la pecosa, que se incorporó de inmediato con Klin, todos los chicos querían acariciarlo.

- Que lindo… es la Cenicienta y su Príncipe – Comentó una niña de unos cuatro años, pálida, con su cabello corto y ojos tristes- ¿No es así?...oye – Jaló de la chaqueta Terry – Te estoy hablando… ¿Tú eres un príncipe?- la pequeña que no acostumbraba a sonreír lo miró hacia arriba encantada.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Él se agachó para oír lo que la niña decía – No… estas confundida yo… - Al mirar y ver que se pondría a llorar no le quedó mas remedio que aceptar – Este… si…soy el príncipe de la Cenicienta… ¿Cuál es mi cenicienta entonces? Que se me perdió jajajaja – Preguntó sonriendo a la pequeña que se secó las lágrimas y apuntó. Él volteó a ver y estaba indicando a Candy.

- Es ella…ella es tú princesa… yo lo se porque vi como ella te miró hace rato atrás… ¿No la vas a traer acá? – Preguntó la chica mirando la cara de Terry.

- Estas equivocada Anais, él no es un príncipe de verdad, aunque lo parezca, él se llama: Terruce Grandchester ¿No es así? –Ralph le aclaró la confusión a la pequeña niña.

- Si… es verdad así me llamo – Respondió con timidez.

- Es decir… tú eres actor… - Preguntó la pequeña de cuatro años, mirándolo fascinada.

- Si... ¿Ustedes no van a ver la función de Títeres de allá? – Le señaló para distraerlos y no entrar en detalles

- No… ¿Si eres actor porque no estas actuando? – Preguntó la pequeña mirando y tocando su pelo para saber si era real.

- ¿Si porque?... – El chico también lo observaba con atención.

- Eh…. Es que yo ya lo dejé… no estoy actuando – Le respondió con sinceridad.

- Pero a nosotros nos gustaría verte representar alguna obra como la Cenicienta o cualquier otra… ¿Se te ha olvidado actuar¿Eso pasa? Ella es la Princesa…anda con ella – Preguntó nuevamente Ralph, que estaba al lado de la otra pequeña. Terry no sabía que decir.

- Hay un problema…la Cenicienta, no quiere al Príncipe… - Le explicó encogiendo de los hombros. Y la pequeña le tomó de la mano - ¿Dónde me llevas, niña?- Preguntó al ver que lo obligaba a seguirla.

- Te voy ayudar a que la Cenicienta te quiera de nuevo…y me llamo: Anais y él se llama Ralph – Le comentó con una amplia sonrisa – Oye… tú…Cenicienta…- Jaló del vestido de Candy.

- ¿Qué? …¿Qué pasa? – Ella miró a Terry que estaba avergonzado sin poder zafarse de la manito, de Anais por un lado y por otro de Ralph - ¿Qué sucede, pequeña? – Ella se inclinó y las dos niños la miraron admirados de su rostro y tocando sus pecas con mucho cuidado.

- Eres muy linda – Comentó Ralph sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mano, que ocasionó que Candy se sonrojara.

- Que linda…es la Cenicienta Pecas… - Comentó riendo de buena gana, ante el asombro de Erin y la ira de Candy que vio como Terry, también se reía de las ocurrencias de la mas pequeña.

- ¿Qué?...de seguro este tonto que está acá te ha dicho que me digas así ¿No? – Preguntó Candy con muecas en su rostro indicando a Terry, la niña que seguía de la mano de él, la miró y se rió de su cara.

- No… él no me dijo nada…- Respondió la más pequeña y continuó riendo ante el asombro de su amiga.

- Vaya… ustedes deben ser mágicos…porque ella nunca se ríe, es primera vez – Comentó Ralph con ternura, mientras que Candy y Terry observaron a la niña que continuaba riendo.

- Eh… ¿Es eso verdad¿Por qué tú no ríes?...acá hay payasos, magia, títeres ¿No te agrada nada de eso? – preguntó Candy mirando a los ojos tristes de la niña.

- No…siempre estoy enferma…a mi me gusta mas imaginar que los príncipes y princesas existen… aunque no me creía que podrían tener esas caras como las que has puesto, cuando te enojaste por que te dije Pecas – Volvió a reír tocando la cara de Candy, que se emocionó ante sus palabras –…él me dijo que tú ya no lo quieres con mucha pena ¿Es eso cierto? – La pequeña niña esperó la respuesta de los dos, mirando de un lado a otro, viendo que se miraban y sin que se percataran unió sus manos.

- ¿Qué dijo? – Preguntó Candy que estaba perdida en la mirada de Terry y al mirar a Anais hacia abajo ella sonreía viendo que sus manos estaban tomadas.

- Ya…tenemos que esperar a que hagan la obra ¿No es así? debes darle el beso… no sería Cenicienta si no la besas – La pequeña salió del medio y esperó.

- Pequeñita…yo estoy disfrazada de Cenicienta, podría interpretar lo que tú quieres… – Comentó Mimi que escuchó las palabras de la niña y miró de forma descarada a Terry

- Hmmmm – La niña hizo una comparación entre Candy y Mimi, ante la risa de Terry – Noooo…tú no me gustas…ella es la Cenicienta que yo soñé – Le tomó la mano a Candy y le sacó la lengua a Mimi.

- jajajajaja…que divertidos son los niños – Suspiró con paciencia Mimi, que se inclinó para intentar convencer a la pequeña pensado en que decir – Mira…yo soy actriz y ella no lo es ¿Entiendes? – Insistió con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Y?...ella es graciosa, bonita y tú no...yo me imagine este cuento con los rostros de ellos…eso es todo – La pequeña era voluntariosa y nadie la sacaba de su idea. – Cenicienta ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó la niña mirándola.

- Candy… pero yo no puedo darle un beso jajajaja…es que no soy Cenicienta…verás este es un disfraz y…- Candy intentó explicarle; pero la pequeña comenzó a llorar muy triste.

- Hmmmm, Candy… ¿Tanto te cuesta hacer feliz a la chica?...yo creí que te gustaban los niños, como cuidaste de algunos en el Hogar de Pony ¿No eran siete?...entonces sería Blanca nieves y los siete enanos jajajaja – Comentó Terry, soltando la mano de ella, ante las miradas de las tres chicas.

- Noooo…no llores… está bien…le daré un beso al Príncipe…imaginando que es un sapo – Le dijo mirando con odio a Terry, que reía y festejaba con ese momento – Mira… jajajajaja…- Tomó la cara de Terry y la dio un beso en la mejilla, la niña los quedó mirando decepcionada.

- Así no es el cuento y así no es el beso…Joann, dice que la Cenicienta apenas vio a su Príncipe supo con solo mirarle que sería el amor de toda su vida y eso fue lo que le murmuró antes de darle el beso…¿Por qué no hacen la obra uno de estos días? Y ahí se dan el beso…– Preguntó la niña con inocencia e ilusionada de verlos, eran idénticos a como se los imaginaba cuando Joann les leía el cuento.

- ¿La obra?... es que… - Terry no sabía que decir, él no actuaba en obras así, pero al ver la mirada de la pequeña.- Mira yo creo que hay que pensarlo… - La niña lo miró decepcionada y se fue con Candy a preguntarle a Joann que obra había escrito recientemente. Mientras observaba eso le preguntó a Ben - ¿Por qué Anais y Ralph están en este hospital?

- Ella tuvo un problema a los riñones, nefritis. Y Ralph tiene Hemofilia, como la gran mayoría de los pequeños, es una agresiva enfermedad a la sangre, conocida como la enfermedad de la realeza…es un defecto en el mecanismo de coagulación, que aún no se define bien el tratamiento adecuado…- Le comentó mirando a algunos pequeños, era lo que le contaba Erin.

Erin, estaba atendiendo a Adrian, que estaba delicado, su urgencia de la madrugada fue su hermartrosis en sus articulaciones, afortunadamente pudieron aplicar el tratamiento a tiempo y aunque estaba débil saldría esta vez de su estado crítico. Lamentaba mucho que no viera el espectáculo en que sus amigos se divertían. Estaban todos tan felices, cantando y bailando con esos artistas.

- ¿Qué es eso de allá? – Indicando la ventana, Adrian, apenas abrió los ojos. Erin miró y rió al reconocer las personas.

- Son… un ángel y un diablito haciendo travesuras… - Era Joann y Liz que saltaban en el toldo de Luca. Haciendo miles de gestos con su cara.

- jajajajaja… ¿Es Joann y Liz? – Murmuró el chico. Cuando el ángel estaba arriba, aparecía el diablito pinchándola con el tridente y cuando el diablito aparecía arriba con una sonrisa, llegaba el ángel golpeando la cabeza del diablito con una gallina de hule el kiwikiwikiwi hizo reír al pequeño.

- Mira este de aquí es nuestro amigo…- Ralph traía a Terry de la mano para que conociera a su amigo. Algunos Integrantes de la Troupe le visitaron también riendo con el show de Liz y Joann en el jardín, se les sumó el capitán de la marina, Liam y la cucaracha melodiosa – Cuando Joann o Liz nos leen un cuento, historia o una obra, nosotros imaginamos todo y lo recreamos cuando estamos solos… no somos actores…así que si te sale mal, que no creo, lo disfrutaremos igual – Le comentó el chico, animando a Terry.

- Hola… - Adrian sacó por segundos la mascara de oxígeno y le saludó a Terry, que lo observaba.

- No creo que los niños se equivoquen…sabes, también creo que el talento no te ha dejado, tú le has abandonado por iniciativa propia…sería bueno que volvieras, si puedes provocar esto… puedes cualquier cosa que te propongas – Le comentó Benoit, el dueño de la Troupe.

- Tu lo dices porque me han pedido que actué…pero ese no es mi estilo…yo… - No sabía que responder ante la mirada incrédula del francés.

-Ya lo has dicho mas de una vez…No hay estilo que importe, deja que tu corazón te guié, deshazte de los convencionalismos…no tienes que venir con nosotros para demostrar que has tomado tu rumbo nuevamente, solo debes seguir el tuyo propio…las huellas quedan, todo aprendizaje no es en vano…– Le extendió su mano, en una despedida, acostumbrado a conocer y dejar partir a todas las personas que le rodeaban.

- ¿Y Soleil¿Te quedas o te vas? – Le preguntaron Liz y Joann, que miraban como saltaba Patty, Paolo, Liam y Joshua en el toldo de Luca.

- Y… la línea de ropa Soleil con su diseñadora…. ¡se queda! – Les respondió y las dos amigas se abrazaron con su "Grand Couturier"

- Es una pena que no le hayas podido convencer de venir con nosotros… - Le murmuró Alexandra a su amiga Mimi, en relación a Terry, mientras le observaban. Candy las escuchó.

- Si… no va a venir; pero me da la impresión que podría cambiar de opinión…no se de que dependería eso si – Le contesto la sensual Mimi sonriendo a su amiga.

Ensimismado en sus palabras, viendo las risas que provocaban con el arte que ese grupo entregaba, dejando de lado sus propios problemas para simplemente aligerar la pesada carga de sobrellevar el dolor de la enfermedad de los pequeños. Deseando ser así de libre para ir por el mundo, entregando y dejando, viajando y conociendo, aportando y aprendiendo. Nada de eso era posible en su vida cotidiana, enfrascado en una lista de compromisos y deberes, de los cuales ninguno reflejaba su deseo.

La Troupe Montpellier, se estaba despidiendo de todos, se iban en ese minuto, con lo que tenían y traían recorrían muchos lugares, siempre contentos y convencidos de que ninguna sonrisa era igual a otra. Sintiendo una punzante envidia de la vida que llevaba Joann, Liz, Liam y Joshua; quienes tuvieron la oportunidad de estar casi un año completo en esa compañía, cada momento vivido lo llevaban inscrito en su personalidad. A cada uno le dejó una huella, sin necesidad de ser actor.

**_Continuará…_**

****

**Notas**: La explicación que le da Joann a lo que sería la Troupe efectivamente es real, es una compañía ambulante de artistas de circo, aunque la que figura en el fanfic es una mezcla de eso y lo que se conoció en el siglo XVI Y XVIII del espectáculo teatral llamado: La commedia dell'arte, donde se veían a actores con máscaras y rasgos de personajes como: El capitán, Pantaleón, Polichinela, Colombina, Arlequín, etc. **El hotel Swallow**, fue construído en 1880 y aun existe actualmente categría tres estrellas

Espero que les haya gustado y siento haberme demorado en entregar este capítulo, a veces la vida anda de capa caída. Agradecimientos a quienes han tenido paciencia conmigo y siguen leyendo, a las nuevas personas que se llevaron una fría impresión con los primeros capítulos. Aquí agregue los nombres de algunas fieles lectoras, que no necesariamente responden al tipo de personalidad que se asume aquí (no te sientas ofendida Mayosiete), es nada mas que un homenaje y un acto humilde de gratitud por leer. Y respondo a la inquietud de Maysa, este fanfic está terminado, lo escribí durante mas de 10 años, aportando y sacando cosas, antes de subirlo lo corrijo dando algunos toques ¿Quieres saber en que termina?...uhhh nunca nadie me lo pidió, la única persona que ha tenido acceso a eso son un par de amigas; pero la verdad que ¿No sería como quitarle la magia a la sorpresa?

¿Quién es Hassan¿Se viene a buscar a Anthea o a Sarah?... ¿Qué pasó con Erin y Albert? Ahora se enojan y celan en un idioma propio, he conocido unas pareja que acostumbran a eso y diría que eso enciende las pasiones. Bueno y porque no… admito mi admiración hacia el dominio de mas de un idioma. Al parecer Soleil creó cierto impacto al melenudillo de oro… ¿Qué pasará con Terry? Al parecer está en una etapa de transición en su vida ¿Se iría a Francia con la Troupe?

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	38. El Rey Tebas, El oráculo de Terry

**Capítulo 38: El rey de Tebas, el oráculo de Terry**

****

"_El talento, lo he dejado colgado en el tálamo en el que vive y reposa mi angustia. Soy preso de mi abulia y he desertado a mis propios ideales. Sumido ante la inseguridad, ilota de mis vanas ocupaciones; mientras escribo el epílogo del actor que se marchó cautivo de la confusión ¿Cómo puedo volver a ser el actor que se escapó de mis entrañas¿Cuál es el camino hacia el reencuentro con mi esencia? _

_Pido una señal divina que guíe mis pasos, reconociendo que la impaciencia de mis vicios se debe a la lejanía de las candilejas, que mis pies vuelvan a tocar un escenario, los escaños con público atento, las líneas de una obra memorizada en mis pensamientos y los aplausos la recompensa al artista que llevo intrínseco en mis venas…¿Qué obtendré como respuesta?...Es posible que el talento se marchite como un proceso mas, que se pierda por no ser aprovechado en su máximo potencial o que se agote como un manantial del que apenas me empape… ¿Cuál debería ser mi señal para que no la deje pasar cuando este frente a mis ojos?¿Donde se ha ido el oráculo que me guíe hacia el hado de mi vida¿Quizás he errado mi camino?"_

_** Terruce Grandchester**_

****

****

**3 de julio de 1915**

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth – Escocia **

Quiso arrancar la hoja arrepentido de lo que se dijo a si mismo hace semanas atrás. Esas palabras se plasmaron con las manos tambaleantes de un ebrio, el mismo que en noches de desesperación y en la búsqueda de una tregua con su angustia, se quedaron ahí, como un recuerdo patente.

Bajo el árbol del jardín, con la compañía de Mel dormida en su regazo, la leyó más de siete veces, en una oración silenciosa entre él y Dios, memorizando sus líneas y convirtiéndose en la última esperanza que susurraba en sus labios. ¿Cuántos pasaban por eso¿Cuántos existirían en ese mundo, que pensaran que tras largos años de estudio y esfuerzo, todo lo recorrido era en vano¿Se estaba a tiempo para dar un giro a su vida? miles de preguntas se posesionaron de su mente y solo pudo repetir que buscaba la señal para saber que hacer. La gran mayoría dormía, era la mejor hora para conectarse con sus ideas, el murmurar de su yo inconsciente que muchas veces ignoró, con un rocío de sal en sus mejillas, que secó instintivamente. Pensando en la compañía que fue tan fugaz en su pasar que de igual forma le dejó una huella y una enseñanza, la motivación para por lo menos indagar en sus propios pensamientos escritos en ese diario. Al levantar la vista, un ruido que provenía de afuera se hizo más cercano poco a poco. Una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios, su alma volvió al cuerpo, el cosquilleo y la respuesta que esperaba estaba justo frente a sus ojos ¿Sería eso?

- Buen día mi gran amigo… ¿Qué lees¿Es alguna obra que en un futuro te gustaría interpretar? – El hombre de cabellos oscuros y grandes ojos azules, Benoit, le sonrió y extendió su mano para saludarle – No pudimos irnos, creo que si eso ha pasado será por algo ¿No lo crees?- Le miró con atención conociendo en la mixtura de los ojos de Terry, la respuesta.

- No entiendo…- Atontado con las frases de Benoit y sus preguntas a la nada que efectuó recientemente lo tenían sumido en una confusión

- Nada es un hecho fortuito, eso decía mi padre…prefiero tomar los "inconvenientes" como una razón de algo o alguien…que ha pedido una señal en algún lugar del mundo…- Le sonrió y vio palidecer el rostro de Terry – Lo siento si te asusté con las desvariaciones de mi padre, probablemente son locuras de un dramaturgo… es una forma de decir… ¿Terry?- Alarmado con su silencio y el notable cambio en su apariencia.

- Si… entiendo, no te preocupes que estoy bien- Le respondió dándole por fin un minuto de paz en su angustia.

- Hola, Terry – La joven, Mimi, luciendo un hermoso vestido verde, con un generoso escote apareció al lado de Benoit – No nos pudimos ir, tuvimos un inconveniente con los permisos pertinentes de dos de nuestros compañeros - Su sonrisa parecía que lejos de causarle una pena enorme, estaba feliz de estar cerca de él.

- Y pudieron dejarnos ahí tirados, que tanto papeleo para ir al frente de batalla, cuando todo mundo huye, nosotros estamos locos y queremos ir allá…esto me pasa por ser Brasileño … que mas da – El muchacho de piel canela, ojos color miel, se sentía culpable por esos problemas que le ocasionó a sus amigos.

- No… nadie que no quiera dejar la Troupe se le deja a su suerte… ¿Qué cosas dices Araken? – Le espetó dándole una palmada en la espalda, el director de esa peculiar compañía.

- ¿Dónde están todos¿Soleil? – Preguntó Alexandra, ordenando su vestido cuyo corsé dejaba sus atributos bien puestos, sonreía fascinada por el inconveniente buscando con la mirada a Albert.

- Están todos adentro…es algo temprano – Comentó Terry con alegría de volver a verlos y ya mas repuesto de su primera impresión.

- ¿Y que haremos mientras esos dos arreglan sus problemas¿Tener vacaciones¿Ir de fiesta? – Comentó otra chica, Paulette, algo decepcionada de quedarse por más días ahí.

- Nada de vacaciones… tenemos que hacer la obra que teníamos planeado en Glasgow…yo creo ¿o no? – Aseveró Jean Paul. Uno de los gemelos del grupo.

- ¿Cuál obra? – Terry se intereso ante lo que conversaban entre ellos.

- Antígona…la obra que hemos preparado hace meses – Le respondió Jean Michel, enseñándole los libretos – Nuestro director tiene una devoción por Sófocles, Esquilo y Eurípides … Y tantos otros

- ¿Ustedes hacen obras de ese tipo?- Revisó el libreto y recordaba perfectamente esa obra sintiendo un magnetismo especial al tener eso en sus manos.

- Por supuesto, Terry… no somos un circo que se divierte todo el tiempo. Hemos representado obras como: La Iliada, Edipo Rey, Edipo en Colono, los siete contra Tebas y Antígona. También me gusta mucho Moliere y hemos representado: El médico a palos, Las mujeres Sabihondas, El enfermo Imaginario, El amor médico…siento una enorme atracción hacia el trabajo de ese dramaturgo y su fijación particular hacia los galenos – Le sonrió Benoit intuyendo que el tema le apasionaba.

- Yo te dije que podías pensar en volver a las tablas…de la mano de la Troupe en Francia… allá teníamos pensado llevarle a los soldados unas obras entretenidas - Mimi lo tomó del brazo para que se fuera con ella y Mel, el cachorro de Joann, que sostenía en los brazos.

Todos los demás se fueron a saludar nuevamente a los amigos de esa casa. Los mas felices de verles eran: Joshua, Liam, Liz, Joann, ofreciéndoles de inmediato alojamiento para los días en que se quedarían, enseñándoles cuales serían sus habitaciones con la ayuda de Jenny y Meg.

Los demás en especial Erin y Candy, no les pareció agradable ver la insistencia y coquetería de dos jóvenes en particular: Mimi y Alexandra, cuyo atuendo no era el indicado para esa hora de la mañana; pero si era evidente que provocaba una distracción para el cuarteto de ojos, de dos hombres en especial.

- Mira quien ha llegado para tú alegría … - Le murmuró Erin a Albert sentado a su lado, al ver que lo primero que hizo fue llevar la vista a los atributos de la joven que exhibía de forma gratuita. – Para que digo que mires…si es obvio que lo harás…

- ¿Qué?...pero… ¿Por qué lo dices?- La miró sin entender el motivo de su rabia. Erin hizo un desprecio evidente para Patty, Paolo, Archie y Candy, que estaban frente a ellos.

- Si claro…no te hagas el que no ve y no sabe…si al final de cuentas eres hombre igual que todos… - Musitó con especial ira en sus gestos.

- Que bueno volver a verles – La muchacha se fue saludando a todos en la mesa; pero con quien mas se esmeró en inclinarse y ser coqueta sin reparos fue justamente con el apuesto Albert que solo sonrió nervioso.

- JAAAAA…Verles suena a muchos cuando en realidad es un singular…¿Por qué no eres mas franca y dices que bueno VERTE , ALBERT?- Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la doctora, que lejos de decir esas frases en silencio se le escaparon con una furia singular.

- Si… puedes tener razón "Querida" ¿Algún problema con eso? – Interrogó de forma desafiante la francesa, Alexandra, instalada al lado de Albert.

- Primero que todo…tengo nombre y apellido Erin Henson, hermana de Liam… segundo El problema no lo tendré yo, lo tendrás tú …con él …- Indicándole con el dedo meñique - Albert…que acostumbra a ser muy galante con todas…por supuesto nadie es la excepción …- Albert la miró impresionado por su actitud.

- ¿Te refieres a mi? Erin… te estoy hablando – Le molestó el tono que usó y mas aún con personas que él no conocía.

- ¿Es que acaso no te llamas Albert ahora? – Con una voz dura e irascible, arqueando sus cejas, que provocó una reacción inusual en el apacible Albert.

- ¿Me perdí de algo?... ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Interrogó Archie, que no paraba de comer y observar esa escena de celos protagonizada por el triangulo amoroso.

- Cállate Archie… no te metas en discusiones de…¿Enamorados? – Le murmuró Patty que tampoco entendía mucho.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?... – Le dijo la Francesa con un tono que enfureció a Erin.

- Señorita Erin, la buscan afuera… - La voz de Belle detuvo justo una posible discusión.

- ¿Si?... es cierto…con el permiso de todos… - Erin se levantó lanzando la servilleta en la cara a Albert que continuaba mirándola sin entender.

- ¡Erin! …espera ¿No quieres que te lleve? – Albert la alcanzó y vio que la persona que le esperaba era el mismo tipo que mencionó como su ex - ¿Qué es lo que quiere ese, ahora? – Indicó frunciendo el ceño.

- No es necesario que me lleves, no quiero que dejes sola a tú invitada… con tu permiso…- Sin darle tiempo a retenerla se fue, siendo testigo de la efusividad con que el tipo la saludó y de que la misma Erin dejó que la llevara hasta el hospital.

- ¿Ya has visto a esos dos de ahí? – La bruja Meg que intentaba leer la mente desde hace días estaba prestando atención a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo

- No se a quienes dos te refieres – El científico que estaba sentado a su lado leyendo un libro se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa

- A Erin y Albert… esos dos en cualquier minuto explotan y… - No se animó a continuar, le dio un vistazo al chico notando un aire distinto - ¿Tu no usas lentes? …es decir si hago esto – Le sacó la lengua e hizo miles de gestos burlesco encima de su cara - ¿Lo has visto?...

- Y si…he visto tus musarañas…¡no soy ciego! – La observó por largo rato, sin entender mucho la forma en que se comportaba la bruja.

- No entiendo ¿Para que usas esos anteojos entonces? – Preguntó Meg, cuidando del escote de su vestido, por la inspección del científico.

- Creo haberte dicho, que son por si acaso… no quiero que mi vista se estropee – Le murmuró de cerca.

- Claro menos ahora…. – Mirando a la joven que estaba al lado y hace rato le sonreía de forma descarada.

- No se que has querido decir con eso, te recuerdo que no leo la mente, como tú pretendes hacerlo – Se levantó y se fue a conversar con la hermosa joven que él notó hace rato que lo observaba.

- Mhhhh parece que tendré que unirme al clan de las olvidadas… - Le murmuró a Candy que estaba ensimismada sentada a su lado.

- ¿Qué cosa?...

- El clan de las olvidadas… tú por Terry, esa tal Mimi le ha echado el ojo y al parecer es de las que colocan la bala también ¿No harás nada? – Preguntó la pelirroja bruja.

- ¿Debería?...noooo… él puede hacer lo que le plazca, es problema de esa chica que no le importe que él esté comprometido para casarse – Respondió mirando de reojo la conversación cercana que tenían los dos.

- Pfffff… el problema tuyo es que para TI SI es un problema …el que él comprometido con esa neurótica de Susana – Le dio su opinión sincera, con la intención de ayudarla.

- Meg… no la llames así…- Reprendió por su tono.

- Candy, no le tengas lastima que te aseguro que esa demente no la merece… - Insistió en insultarla, porque desde que la vio notó su aura contaminada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes¿La conoces?- Interrogó curiosa Candy.

- La vi y se por mis capacidades brujeriles – Haciendo un gesto con sus manos como si estuviera frotando una bola de cristal – Que te diría que es…una típica sanguijuela o garrapata, como quieras tú llamarle…que le fascina inspirar lástima por una condición que ella misma escogió en los miles de caminos que tenemos la opción de ELEGIR …Ya sabes el libre albedrío…y que le encanta sacar en cara a los que son generosos de corazón, para obtener beneficios propios…lo que ella hizo por Terry no fue un acto puro de amor incondicional, se convirtió en una treta para ganarse una amor que ella sabe que no le pertenece…O te mueves ya o perderás …

Candy la miró asombrada. La chica pelirroja ni se inmutó para dar sus percepciones, simplemente le habían aflorado casi como una clarividencia y no se guardó nada. No dijeron nada mas, ambas observaron como ese grupo llenaba en cuestión de segundos la casa de alegría, optimismo y todos exudaban seguridad ante sus aptitudes artísticas.

Sheila junto con Joshua le enseñaban unas canciones que compuso la morena a Benoit, con la intención de amenizar las obras que representaban con sus títeres. La Troupe completa se reunió en una sala vacía de la casa de Joann, debían ultimar detalles para presentar la obra: "Antígona" esa misma tarde, en un teatro en Glasgow.

Terry escuchaba y observaba curioso como algunos recitaban sus intervenciones, casi sin necesitar de repasar sus libretos. El papel de la hija de Edipo era de la sensual Mimi, que le sonreía al ver que la miraba. El de la hermana, Ismena, la otra hija de Edipo, era de Roselyn. El hijo de Creonte, Hemón, enamorado de Antígona, era de Kirill, los demás tenían otros papeles menores. La presencia demacrada de Agobart, que tenía que interpretar al Rey de Tebas, Creonte. Los preocupó a todos.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Le reclamó Kirill a Agobart

- Que quieres que te diga… Benoit ya lo sabe, no me siento bien desde anoche…tendrás que buscarte otro padre – Le dijo riendo apenas y encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Qué vamos ha hacer? No tenemos quien haga de Rey Tebas…y que se sepa la obra…me quedé sin marido…- Jinetee la mas adulta de todas, representaba a Euridice, la esposa de Creonte, estaba muy preocupada, levantó sus manos horrorizada de no poder responder al compromiso pactado.

- Yo no pensé que harían la obra, yo juraba que nos íbamos de una vez a Francia y bueno…Lo siento - Explicó el adolorido Agobart mientras iba con Ben para que le revisara.

- Cálmate… Ginette, lo puede hacer Jean Paul ¿o no? – Preguntó Kirill mirando al chico.

- Noooooooo…. No puedo porque no tengo la menor idea cuales son sus intervenciones…además tengo la misión de ser el coro de ancianos…– Dijo de inmediato escabullendo a la responsabilidad

- Creo hay alguien que conoce esta obra…ahora que acepte o no … - Benoit miró a Terry que observaba la vestimenta que Soleil traía para el estreno de esa obra.

- ¿Qué¿Qué pasa? – Al ver que todos le miraban con curiosidad

Benoit se lo llevó al invernadero, ese enorme espacio de reflexión para convencerle. Era una buena opción, sus mas de trece años en esa labor de dirigir una compañía le daban el respaldo de que jamás había errado al momento de escoger el papel de cada cual en la Troupe. Lo observó y notó esa ansiedad por volver a ser un actor, conocía las críticas que se efectuaron entorno a trabajo en Broadway y al mirarlo sabía que tenía esa pasión por el drama, las luces y los aplausos, no necesitaba más hoja de vida que esa.

- Terry… Tengo que pedirte un favor enorme – Le dijo por fin algo incómodo, temeroso de que tal vez no aceptaría.

- ¿Qué¿Cuál?

- Yo se que tú conoces esta obra…Antígona y creo que estarías perfecto para ser el Rey de Tebas, Creonte – Sonrió expulsando de una vez su petición.

- ¿Qué?...noooo… yo ye te dije que dejé de actuar…- Le respondió sin vacilaciones y petrificado con la propuesta.

- Si se lo que me dijiste y espero que no hayas olvidado lo que yo respondí a eso… - Le comentó y esperó que a él evocara ese minuto en la despedida del día anterior.

- Entiendo…pero no se las intervenciones del Rey de Tebas…- Terry recordaba cada palabra que le dijo, lo que se dijo a si mismo esa mañana, recobraba un sentido especial – Además es un personaje que debería hacerlo una persona mas adulta…

- Si las sabes…- Con total seguridad y mirando a sus ojos – Sobre el actor que le interprete, da igual para eso se ha inventado el maquillaje y las pelucas ¿no?

- No…te digo que no las se ¿Por qué debería saberlas?- Preguntó creyendo que tal vez él era muy evidente.

- No es la obra que … hizo tu madre hace algún tiempo…Eleanor Baker…- Mas que una pregunta era una aseveración y eso le sorprendió.

- Yo…¿Quién te dijo que ella es mi madre?- Aturdido por lo que acababa de decir.

- Siento si te molesta…se que tal vez quieres ser valorado por el talento que tienes y no por el que viene de la mano de tu madre… pero ese es el rumor que se regó como pólvora mientras eras actor…si me permites, tú tienes un talento especial, único y que te hace ser: Terruce Grandchester…

El silencio se convirtió en un preludio, lejos de estar molesto por esa invasión a sus más recónditas vivencias y secretos, tenía que reconocer que Benoit era muy asertivo. Pudo comprender que hace minutos atrás le confesara que él era hijo de un famoso dramaturgo y director de teatro y le dolía ser comparado. El Joven y experimentado Director Benoit, que él le calculaba unos 34 años no llevaba su verdadero nombre, enviudó hace unos años y no quiso indagar mas en su vida, ahora le estaba suplicando por su ayuda y sobretodo confiando en su capacidad.

Una parte de su corazón le diría que si sin pensarlo mucho y otra sería mas reticente, el temor de haber perdido su talento lo bloqueaba. Si conocía la obra, tanto como Romeo y Julieta, esa era la verdad, la leyó miles de veces y aprendió sus líneas, cuando vio a su padre leyéndola. Averiguó bien las razones por las que un Duque tuviera el gusto por ese tipo de lectura, descubrió con asombro no solo traía a su memoria a su madre en su mejor época como actriz, si no que la evocaba cuando la conoció su padre y por vagos instantes creyó ver en su expresión algún atisbo de amor reflejarse en sus ojos. ¿Porque razón el destino lo obligaba a aceptar participar en la misma obra donde su madre comenzó sus primeros pasos? Sintiendo que la respuesta que tenía apunto de escapar de sus labios era la correcta, tal vez era el oráculo se la musitaba de forma indirecta.

- Esta bien…acepto…pero solo por esta vez – Respiró por fin, sintiendo como si el alma le hubiese vuelto al cuerpo y los mismos nervios de una primera vez arriba de un escenario lo confundieran.

- ¿De verdad? … mejor no te lo pregunto, no quiero que te arrepientas…anda con Soleil para que te de el traje…Terry…te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad es un honor que aceptes esto – Benoit salió a encontrarse con los demás y dar la noticia.

- ¿Y que paso? – Preguntó Ginette al lado de Soleil.

- Que Terry aceptó – Con una sonrisa a todos – Terry será por esta tarde…el Rey de Tebas, Creonte – Dijo con alegría.

- ¡Que bien! – Todos lo celebraron contentos y aliviados

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Candy que estaba ayudando a Soleil con los trajes.

- Que Terry, aceptó volver a las tablas… vaya y pensar que ese milagro lo hice yo…- Mimi se atribuyó de forma vanidosa el resurgir de un gran actor, ante las miradas de los demás que la conocían por esos comentarios.

Candy fue testigo de cómo volvió el rutilar en los ojos de Terry, efectivamente estaba renovado, alegre y optimista y era por retomar un camino que creía olvidado y probablemente la joven tuvo la empatía y las palabras exactas para convencerle y obrar ese milagro en la vida de él. No podía evitar que eso le afectara, a tal punto de sentir que le invadía un extraño temor, más que el saber que estaría pronto a casarse con Susana. Lo observó absorta por largo rato, desde la perspectiva que le otorgaba la casita del árbol, reconfortada viendo como ensayaba y subrayaba del libro de Joann, los parlamentos de Antígona y su papel de Creonte.

Las dos amigas la miraban, entendiendo que estaba renunciando a alguien que le dio luces de querer estar junto a ella y lo dejó pasar.

- ¿Candy, porque no te animas a dejar que Terry y tu tengan una nueva oportunidad? – Liz estaba buscando unas cosas en el baúl con ayuda de Joann- ¿Qué me miras así Joann?... tenía eso apretado aquí – Señalando su garganta – Lo tuve que decir y que tanto…

- Eso no es posible, él tiene un compromiso que cumplir – Musitó Candy, con tristeza aún observando a Terry de lejos.

- Pero es obvio que no quiere ese compromiso y no tiene el menor sentido cumplir algo que no siente…¡Es absurdo! – Replicó Liz, mientras lanzaba algunas cosas que llevaría hacia abajo.

- Yo agregaría que a Mimi, le importa poco ese compromiso…si tiene suerte o mejor dicho VALENTÍA de doblarle la mano al destino, se puede quedar con Terry ¿No te dan ganas de desinflarle a arañazos las pechugas infladas que tiene y que exhibe con tanto descaro ante las narices de él? – Joann se irritó al ser testigo de tanto descaro por parte de esa joven, que ninguna de las dos conocieron antes, porque era nueva junto con Alexandra.

- ¡Joann!...no digas eso… - Recriminó Liz ante su comentario y se animó a agregar mas – Aunque tiene razón…¿No han visto como lo mira? Lo que dijo: Vaya y pensar que ese milagro lo hice yo – Imitó de forma grotesca las palabras arrogantes de esa chica- Si claro la guinda del pastel…yo que tú Candy marco los límites en esto, que aún no comienza el partido…- Pensando en la forma de ayudarla.

- Liz… yo no creo que ella tampoco tenga opción frente a él… - Comentó Candy con una ingenuidad que a ambas chicas les hizo gracia.

- Si como si eso le importara a la fulana esa…- Agregó Joann conociendo que los hombres se iban detrás de cualquiera que exhibiera un poco más.

- Hay una fecha de matrimonio, que yo misma leí en un reportaje que le efectuaron a Susana… ella estaba tan feliz y no soy quien para destruir esa felicidad – Murmuró Candy con una melancolía que irritaba a Liz.

- Pero Candy…es una felicidad construida en base a la nada; porque desde que tengo tiempo de conocer a Terry jamás lo vi reír y estar contento estando al lado de Susana… no estaba a gusto con ella – Explicó Joann, creyendo que sus palabras la convencerían.

- ¿De verdad?... – Las dos chicas asintieron – Pero me imagino que el tiempo…- Volvió a ser pesimista.

- No… estás equivocada ni el tiempo, ni los mil accidentes que Susana se invente lograran que él se enamore de ella…- Acotó Liz ya queriendo abofetearla por hacerse a un lado ante su propia felicidad.

- Mejor ordenemos todo para ir al hospital…hay que hacer esa obra con los títeres a los pequeños…y por la noche ir a ver la obra a Glasgow – Se apuró en llevar unas cosas mas en sus manos.

- Cambia el tema… que yo se que te quedara dando vueltas, espero que no sea tarde para que le digas a esa pechugona de afuera que Terry es tuyo… - Insistió Liz, intentando que se animara a luchar; pero ante su mueca de desgano entendió que solo dependía de ella.

Las chicas continuaron recopilando unos trajes y unos títeres que tenían guardados en un baúl de la casita Lawhi, sin querer atormentar mas Candy por su cara se podía adivinar que efectivamente le dolía ver el interés mutuo que surgió entre Terry y Mimi. La misma Candy, creía que ellos compartían la misma pasión por el teatro y era muy normal que al final de cuentas él se terminara fijando en personas de gustos similares. Bajaron del árbol y Terry continuaba leyendo, apenas le dirigió una mirada cuando estaba frente a él, con la intención de hablarle.

- ¿No vas a ir al hospital?...- Preguntó llevando una caja con ella.

- No, no tengo tiempo…voy a prestarle una ayuda a Benoit.- Comentó con una frialdad que ya le conocía.

- Pero quedaste de ir a ver a la pequeña, Anais…¿Lo recuerdas? – Intentó que volviera a mirarla y lo hizo pero sin reflejar nada en especial.

- Si; pero la niña entenderá si tú le explicas ¿Lo harás? – Respondió mirándola por segundos y volviendo a la lectura.

- Explicar que…

- Que hay algo mas importante que hacer…- Dijo apenas mientras continuaba subrayando el libro.

- No soy capaz de decirle algo así a un niña enferma…deberás decirlo tú, no soy tu mensajera para ese tipo de cosas – Reclamó molesta por no prestarle atención.

- ¿Qué es lo que insinúas?- Se levantó del césped y quedó cerca de ella.

- No insinúo nada, te acabo de llamar: Insensible por si no lo has notado – Retrocedió creyendo que eso le irritaría, al ver su mohín de desagrado.

- ¿Qué sabes tu lo que yo pienso y siento?...claro que no sabes porque tú costumbre es interpretar los sentimientos de todos desde tu prisma de mártir – Le dijo tomándola del brazo y con rabia en la mirada.

- No es cierto…yo…- Intentó zafarse de su mano; pero no la dejó

- Tu nada… si no quieres decirle eso a Anais, se lo pediré a Joann o Liz…puedo comprender que tú eres incapaz de saber lo que esto significa para mi, al parecer no tenemos ninguna afinidad…- Terry parecía querer herirla o culparla de su intromisión en su vida. Mirando con detención los ojos de Candy que por instantes reflejó el dolor de sus palabras.

- Si se lo que significa para ti; pero yo te estoy hablando de lo que tú como actor significas para una pequeña, que tiene serias complicaciones con su enfermedad….tú puedes volver a ser Terry el actor cuando quieras, cuando tengas el valor de retomarlo…Anais no tiene esa opción… - Explicó conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

- Entiendo… - Lo que acaba de decir ella le llegó - Pero no puedo dividirme en dos, además nunca le dije que interpretaría el Príncipe que esa niña se empecinó en que fuera…yo creo que la que esta ansiosa por ser la Cenicienta eres tú ¿no? – Levantó su barbilla, cambiando el tono en que se refería a ella, para comportarse como el galán que le gustaba ser.

- No seas engreído, no se trata de eso…ahora el que no tiene ninguna empatía eres tú…- Empujó su mano de su barbilla molesta y Terry la jaló del brazo, para que no se fuera.

- Hola…¿Les interrumpo? – Mimi apareció frente a ellos, notando que Terry soltó del brazo de Candy cuando la vio.

- No la verdad que ella ya se iba…yo quiero conversar contigo, porque la verdad que tenemos mucho en común…me agradas por eso ¿Sabias? – Ante los ojos de la pecosa, le dio un beso en la mano a la joven que sonrió encantada.

Ella se alejó dejándolos solos, con lágrimas en los ojos por lo hiriente que podía ser, casi como si tuviese la condición de adivinar sus peores inseguridades, se ensañó con ese tipo de frases, dándole a entender que ella solo conocía una parte del Terry, era obvio si no compartieron mientras él se preparó como actor, ni las terribles razones por las que dejó todo, ni siquiera de eso habían hablado o mejor dicho no le había dejado contarle. No podía quejarse era en parte su culpa que las cosas llegaran a ese punto. Antes que el resto notara su pena y más aun Patty, que se acercó a preguntarle, no quiso confidenciarle nada para no arruinar la relación que sostenía con Paolo. Iban a ir durante la mañana a animar a los pequeños y por la tarde retomarían el viaje para ir a ver la obra en Glasgow de la Troupe de Montpellier.

**Hospital St Augustus**

**Forfar – Escocia**

Los chicos miraban por la ventana esperando ansiosos a Candy y los demás, por aquella función de títeres, que se les prometió.

- ¿Cuánto rato mas debemos esperar? …Ya tomamos el desayuno – Comentó decepcionado un pequeño con escaso cabello y un mascarilla en su pálido rostro.

- Yo creo que Tery va venir luego… - Anais la pequeña que era incapaz de pronunciar las dos erres, estaba ilusionada de volverlo a ver y de saber si aceptaría ser el Príncipe.

- Anais… él ya te dijo que no hace obras como la Cenicienta, Pinocho y ese tipo de cuentos que te gustan – Le explicó Ralph mirando su reacción y rogando que no llorara.

- Tu lo dices porque te enamoraste de la Princesa pecas…- Le dijo indicándole con un dedo y rugiendo como si fuera un león.

- ¿Qué? Jajajajajajaja ¿Es eso cierto?...vaya en un día de complicaciones, que me tuve que ausentar, por la maldición que me aquejaba, vuelvo y me entero de cada cosa… - Dijo Adrian riendo de su amigo junto con Conrad.

- No es cierto… Anais es una nena y no sabe lo que dice…- Se defendió el niño de las burlas de los demás.

- No soy una nena…ya pronto cumpliré cinco… - Le recriminó la niña.

- Uhhh…si toda una mujer – Se burló otro que la escuchó y le lanzó un almohadón.

- No comiencen…NO LANCEN ESO QUE NOS RETARAN A TODOS…¡Que yo no pretendo que me castiguen por décima novena vez! – Otra chica de trenzas se agachó para que no le llegara un almohadón en esa guerra que se armó.

Los más de diez chicos, se congregaron en esa batalla de almohadazos y saltos de un lado a otro, a pesar de las advertencias de una de las enfermeras, que se fue a pedir por refuerzos.

- ¡Que pasa aquí!...¡Tropa de enanos! – La voz de Liz los hizo detenerse en un segundo y mirar a todos lo que le acompañaban.

- LIIIIIIZZZZ….EEEEEEHHH- Todos gritaron a verla y corrieron a saludarla a ella – VINIERON TODOS…

- Yo misma…y acá está…pequeños y pequeñas…¡EL GRILLO MELODIOSO! - Indicó a Joshua que fue obligado a colocarse un traje negro con una abertura, un sombrero de copa del que salían dos antenas y de su cuerpo unas patas más.

- ¿Qué¿No era la cucaracha melodiosa? – Comentó una pequeña pelirroja mirando de cerca al grillo Joshua y a Liz que vestía con plumas.

- Este… ups… si…pero es que ahora les enseñará a tocar la guitarra ¿No que los grillos hacen un cri cri cri con las patas? – Explicó Liz y todos guardaron silencio pensando en lo que acababa de decir, empujó a Joshua para que tocara algo.

- Hmmm es cierto… como el que tengo aquí…- El pequeño Conrad sacó de su cajita de zapatos una enorme tarántula colocándosela a Liz en los ojos.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…QUITAME ESO DE ENCIMA …CONRAD – Liz chilló aterrada con esa cosa peluda que exhibió ante sus ojos, saltando encima de Liam.

- jajajajajaja…. Conrad, no asustes a la gallina Liz…ella le tiene miedo a los bichos y en especial a las arañas…eso que tienes ahí no es un grillo es una araña – Le explicó Liam riendo del atuendo de Liz que estaba disfrazada de gallina.

- ¿Liz es una gallina? Yo creía que era un pavo real… jajajajaja – Se burló Ralph

- Bueno mi tropa de duendecillos, a la cama porque comenzaremos con los títeres – Les exigió Joann ante los reclamos de los chicos que obedecieron.

- Jo…lindo disfraz – Le dijo el niño de unos ocho años mirándola con admiración por su traje de caperucita roja - ¿Es verdad que el joven con cara de plátano es tu novio? – Su mirada se oscureció mientras indicaba a Ben

- ¿Qué¿Cara de plátano? – Joann lo observó y efectivamente por lo alto podría ser una banana, además accedió a disfrazarse de piña aunque por la chaqueta amarilla…- jajajajajajajaja ¿Te refieres a Ben? jajajajajajaja – No pudo evitar reír mientras Ben ayudaba a colocar un escenario improvisado con Paolo que estaba disfrazado de pirata, Archie de oveja y Luca de castor.

- Si… él ¿Es tu novio¿Es decir que te vas a casar con él?- Insistió el pequeño angustiado por la idea.

- Es mi novio si… pero casarme…este…yo…soy muy joven…aun – Explicó Joann con una sonrisa.

- Es decir tengo esperanzas de poder quedarme contigo cuando sea mas grande… - Sonrió el pequeño dándole un abrazo y ruborizado.

- ¿Qué?...¿Que dijo?...- Ben apareció de improviso había escuchado todo, excepto la comparación con el plátano.

- Ben…mi piña tropical, no vayas a discutir o ser hiriente con Sam…por favor – Le murmuró Joann a Ben que la abrazaba.

- No mi amor, como crees…no lo puedo culpar si se enamoró de ti que eres una preciosura… - Le sonrió con ternura logrando sonrojar a Joann y se agachó para hablar con el niño - Sam ¿Ese es tu nombre no?...- El chico asintió – Yo creo que por tratarse de ti, yo te puedo dar permiso para que le tomes la mano a mi novia, prometo no enojarme…

- ¿De verdad?...vaya eres en verdad simpático…no te diré mas cara de plátano – Le extendió su mano en señal de hacer las paces. Y se sentó para ver la obra. Mientras Joann se reía sin parar por el apodo

- ¿Cómo me dijo? – Le preguntó Ben a Joann – Te estoy hablando Caperucita Roja…¿De que te ríes?

- De nada…jajajajaja lo siento, es que te dijo cara de plátano- Joann se fue ayudar sin poder evitar reírse.

- ¿Y Tery¿Dónde quedo el príncipe? – Preguntó la pequeña Anais jalando de las plumas de Liz y tomada de la mano de Jenny que era un espárrago.

- ¿Terry?... es que no pudo venir, tenía una obra que hacer esta tarde y me pidió que te lo explicara…- Liz se arrodilló ante la pequeña que comenzó a hacer pucheritos de la pena

- Pero…él prometió venir…- Reclamó la pequeña.

- Anais no pudo…¿No oíste lo que dijo Liz? Él volvió hacer teatro eso quiere decir que lo veremos por aquí haciendo alguna obra que te guste…eso es bueno…tú probablemente colaboraste en eso…es una buena señal – Le murmuró Ralph a la pequeña que dejó de llorar.

- ¿Si¿Tu crees?- Pensativa en las palabras del chico y vio a Candy que repartía galletas que las chicas hornearon, disfrazada de mariposa - Hey princesa pecas…tú tienes que hablar con él…con Tery… ¿Lo harás? – La pequeña la miró aguardando su respuesta.

- Yo… este…. Puedo hacer el intento – La ayudó a subir a la cama antes de que comenzara la función.

A cargo de los títeres esta vez estuvieron Patty, Archie, Meg y Jenny, les habían enseñado durante toda la noche y fue mas sencillo de lo que esperaban, el relato lo efectuó Paolo con mucha gracia, provocando suspiros en algunas pequeñas por su galantería, la obra la escribió Joann se llamaba: "Las penas del Señor Conejo" Ben prestaba atención a la obra al punto de emocionarse en mas de una oportunidad, relataba la vida de un triste conejo que poseía unos enormes dientes y lo hacía distinto a los demás, era su mayor tristeza al punto de no querer salir mas de su madriguera; pero un día su amigo le quiso enseñar que existían otros animales que tenían otro tipo defectos mas importantes, como el de una rana que no tenía un pie y no podía saltar alto como sus hermanos; sin embargo se las ingeniaba para hacer lo que mejor podía, un castor que no tenía su cola completa y le era difícil para aplanar sus casas mientras construía; sin embargo hacia el doble de esfuerzo por hacer lo mejor que podía.

La obra terminó y todos los chicos aplaudieron emocionados con la nueva obra de Joann y mas de alguno sintiéndose reflejado en su interior con esos sentimientos de temor al poder ser rechazados por su apariencia ya que sus enfermedades eran complejas y difíciles de ser aceptadas por muchas personas de su entorno y peor aún a mas de alguno le ocasionó el ser abandonados por sus propios padres, como era el caso de Anais y de otros chicos mas. Continuaron enseñándoles la danza de la gallina feliz, mientras el grillo melodioso tocaba la guitarra y Sheila el pandero, Liz hacía toda clase de gestos y movimientos que los demás debían imitar, ocasionando la risa imparable de los pequeños. Liam la observaba divertido, con la belleza de su sonrisa y de dejar de lado esa fijación que siempre le acompañaba de insistir en convertirse en una actriz respetable y seria, cuando ocasionaba la alegría de esos chicos.

Llego la hora de la despedida y la entrega del dibujo del pintor que los chicos pegaron en la pared cerca de su cama. Se fueron prometiendo volver, apurados en llegar a la casa para arreglarse y partir hacia Glasgow a ver a Terry.

**Teatro The King´s**

**Glasgow – Escocia**

Una pancarta se cruzaba de lado a lado, unos anuncios y volantes se esparcieron durante un rato por todo Glasgow. El teatro que tenía mas de diez años y una gran reputación a nivel internacional, cuyo dueño no tuvo ningún inconveniente cuando los actores quisieron ir horas antes a conocer el escenario y habituarse a ojos cerrados cada centímetro del lugar, en el que ya se habían terminado los detalles mas importantes de la escenografía.

- Dijiste que era un obra sin importancia…este teatro es de reconocida trayectoria...Benoit… - Terry estaba nervioso al ver que el dueño del teatro le quedó viendo.

- No te preocupes, es solo por esta noche …es el trato al que llegamos con el Señor…creo que ya sabe que eres Terruce Grandchester… - Le murmuró Benoit, viendo la admiración con que lo miraba.

- ¿Van a venir todos no es así? – Preguntó Giuliana ayudando a Soleil con unos trajes.

- Si…Terry ven por acá que te enseño los camerinos – Se fue con él por el angosto pasillo hasta llegar al que sería su camerino, se dio el tiempo para colocar en la puerta su nombre en una placa de baquelita.

- ¿Qué?...esto no era necesario… - Abrió la puerta y ya había un ramo de flores esperándole, un hormigueo erizo los vellos de sus brazos.

- Si lo es… las flores son un obsequio de todos los Montpellier que te agradecemos tu gesto, por brindarnos tu ayuda…- Le dijo Benoit dejando que Soleil dejara el traje de Terry sobre un colgador.

- ¿Necesitas que te maquillen¿O prefieres hacerlo solo? – Preguntó Soleil que venía con Colette que se encargaba de eso.

- Esta bien… creo que debo verme mayor para ser el Rey de Tebas…- Guardó silencio repasando nuevamente el parlamento en su mente, durante todo el viaje lo hizo además de sostener una conversación con Benoit que le daba vueltas.

- Creo que ya han llegado los chicos…¿Son tus amigos no? – Colette lo miró a través del espejo, notando cierta pena en su mirada.

- Si… son mi únicos amigos – Le respondió Terry con emoción – _Son los amigos que me han llevado a encontrar muchas respuestas en mi vida que yo ignoraba, me había cerrado a creer que los sentimientos de ese tipo existían y creo que me perdí de mucho…desearía poder seguir compartiendo con ellos: Joann, Liz, Liam, Joshua, Ben, Meg, Luca, Paolo, Jenny, Erin… _- Mirando sus manos sonriendo, porque podía ocupar mas de una, para contabilizarlos a todos y pensando que con cada uno tuvo la opción de conversar, compartir y les aportó algo en su vida… - _¿Qué me está pasando¿Porque estoy tan emotivo¿Es porque estoy a punto de decidirme a ir con la Troupe a Francia?¿Es que es la primera vez que me siento querido y apreciado por unos buenos amigos?_

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Colette le había dicho hace rato que estaba listo y detrás de ella estaba Joann y Liz.

- Si… no es nada… Que lindas damas me honran con su presencia…- Les dijo con una gran sonrisa a Joann y Liz por sus vestidos. Se levantó y les dio un abrazo a cada una, que las pilló desprevenida.

- ¿Terry estas bien? – Le Preguntó Joann al ver que aún la tenía abrazada en un gesto fraternal, sintiendo tristeza.

- Si… yo lo siento…se que no acostumbro a hacer eso…- Se avergonzó y se sentó exhalando sus nervios.

-Vaya si que te ves mayor…- Mirando detenidamente el maquillaje - Bueno solo veníamos a darte buenas vibras… no podemos decir la palabra innombrable en un teatro… - Le dijo sonriendo Liz.

- Es cierto ¿Lo demás?...¿Candy?- Preguntó Terry arreglando la peluca que traía.

- Está afuera …te dejaremos para que te tranquilices y te vistas – Liz abrió la puerta y salió con Joann

- ¿No te dio la sensación que cuando nos abrazó fue como si se estuviera despidiendo?- Preguntó Joann a su amiga.

- No se…es que Terry es …extraño – Le respondió y aunque Liz lo veía normal a Joann le siguió dando vueltas.

Se reunieron con todos los demás. Candy estaba algo nerviosa con total empatía con lo que probablemente sentiría Terry en ese momento tan importante. Observando los detalles de ese escenario y de forma rápida decidieron instalarse en el palco, porque comenzaron a llegar más personas y periodistas que se enteraron que en esa obra estaría ni más ni menos que Terruce Grandchester.

- Ven por acá, Liz…pero no me pises – Le reclamó Liam, sosteniéndola por la cintura. Aprovechó de mirar lo linda que se veía con ese vestido corte Imperio de color rosa.

- Podrías levantarte para que yo pase… en vez de colocar tu manota de pulpo ahí ¡Que insolente eres en verdad! – Le recriminó ella molesta de su inspección - ¿De que te ríes?...Caramba que horror…

- De nada…ya pasa de una vez…- Le dijo Liam sin poder evitar reír.

- Oye tú ¿No me dejaras pasar a mi primero? – Le espeto Meg al científico que estaba más preocupado por la chica nueva, la monumental Sandy, que no actuaba en la obra y que se instaló cerca de ellos

- ¿Para que si tu puedes pasar volando? Jajajaja – Se burló y Meg le dio un carterazo de la ira.

- No vayan a pelear ahora …ustedes siempre lo hacen en este tipo de eventos – Les imploró Albert, a todos, mirando a ver si venía Erin.

- ¿Buscas a alguien? – Le preguntó la voluptuosa Alexandra, que llevaba un vestido color oro y con un amplio escote.

- No…¿Tú no vas a actuar hoy? – Preguntó Albert incómodo por la coquetería de la joven.

- No…ya creo haberte dicho que es una obra donde yo diría que casi todo el elenco es masculino…salvo tres excepciones… - Explicó sentándose donde Albert le indicaba

- ¿Buscas a Erin? – Le murmuró Joann a Albert que la miró y asintió - ...Creo que

La vi allá afuera…. – Joann no alcanzó a terminar y el ex melenudo dejó su aroma impregnado en todo el palco, corriendo para ir por la chica – Bueno yo iba decir que estaba afuera con…Jeff…pero….

- ¿Qué pasa mi linda Princesa¿Hablas sola? – Le dijo con una sonrisa Ben, mirando su vestido negro con unos hermosos bordados – Ese color te hace ver más delgada ¿o es mi idea?

- ¿Que? …¿Me estas diciendo que he engordado? – Preguntó Joann mirándose a si misma

- Yo no he dicho eso, Jo…¿Por qué las mujeres interpretan las frases que uno les dice al revés?...¿Cual es el gusto de victimizarse? – Ben no estaba sentado y Joann lo jaló para que lo hiciera.

- Uhhh… son todas iguales… - Murmuró Paolo ante la mirada de Patty - Bueno este…hay excepciones… jajajajaja.

- CANDYYYYY…VEN POR ACAAAA – Chilló Liz sentada entre Archie y Liam, haciendo señas a Candy.

- Este… no es necesario que grites…Gatita – Le murmuró Archie con el tímpano algo tapado.

- Y claro que es necesario si tu amiga anda en la luna todo el tiempo… - Al mirar Candy se abrió paso con Paolo y Patty. – No seas necia…aquí adelante es donde debes estar para que el susodicho te dedique la obra… - Le susurró a Candy cediendo un lugar que apartó para ella

- Liz… no …creo que lo haga…al parecer está enojado conmigo – Le murmuró ella evitando que Archie y Liam le oyeran

- Uhhhh…pero eso no fue lo que me pareció cuando fuimos a verle a los camerinos con Joann…preguntó si es que habías venido… - Le sonrió y vio el destello de los verdes ojos de Candy que se sentó a esperar.

- Oye, Ben …con tu cabezota de plátano no puedo ver – Reclamó Jenny que estaba sentada golpeteando la cabeza de su hermano.

- ¿Qué?...Enana mal educada… no me hables así, que soy tu hermano mayor – Batiendo su dedo índice en la cara de Jenny y se acomodó mejor - ¿De que te ríes mi amor? Hoy parece que te divierte que todo el mundo me trate mal y me ponga sobrenombres… - Reclamó acurrucándose al lado de Joann

- No es eso…es divertido, además tu sabes que no eres feo… - Le dijo ella con un sonrisa dejando que le tomara la mano.

- Joshua podrías dejar de preguntarme lo mismo cien veces…- Sheila discutía con su moreno durante todo el trayecto.

- Pero es que no me has dicho donde es que fuiste…no se te olvide que soy tu…marido…- Recriminó molesto y sentándose a su lado.

- Ya lo se…pero no es el momento…- Respondió ella haciendo un gesto para que se callara.

La gran concurrencia de personas en cuestión de segundos llenó el recinto, murmurando y esperando que la obra comenzara luego. Albert buscó entre esa multitud, irguiéndose en su traje en el que se había esmerado para intentar convencer a Erin de hablar sobre la relación de ellos de una buena vez. Al mirar mas allá la vio, con en un precioso vestido color gris perla, corte princesa largo ceñido a su silueta perfecta y su cabello recogido en una cofia, ella al verlo sonreír desde lejos se incomodó. No estaba sola, estaba acompañada por Jeff Querton, el inglés que fue su novio, invitándola a entrar en el otro palco. La mirada de Albert y la de ella se cruzaron por espacios de minutos, decepcionado volvió a su puesto.

Terry al dar un vistazo por la cortina simplemente no lo pudo creer, cada vez llegaba mas gente y sus compañeros se veían relajados.

- Afuera esta un público que no esperaba, la noticia que le di al dueño de este teatro causó que se llenara mas la sala con tu presencia…¿Eso no te dice nada?- Benoit, sonrió esperando que Terry interpretara sus palabras.

- Benoit…no es el minuto para pensar en eso ahora… yo jamás pensé que eso se repletaría – Miró asombrado y en el palco justo en el centro del escenario pudo divisar a Candy.

- Todos tus amigos están en el palco …tranquilo… - Ronroneo la sensual Mimi que tocó el brazo de Terry que le sonrió

- Esas filas de allá son prensa, otras personas son críticos y mas allá son un grupo no menor de personas que te han seguido y esperado…estas dando paso al debut del Terry que serás de aquí en adelante, de eso estoy seguro… espero que no lo olvides muchacho – Le golpeó la espalda ante la expresión de Terry que no esperaba la presencia de la prensa.

Las luces se volvieron tenues, para realzar el palacio de los reyes de Tebas, una enorme ara de piedra con la forma de un dragón se situó en el centro del escenario y la aparición de Antígona que vestía una Exomide de lino blanco, con fibulas sobre un costado, bajo sus caderas unas correillas que fijaban su manto, el cabello suelto negro y unas sandalias con hacia las pantorrillas, a su lado su hermana Ismena con un chitón de lino blanco largo, con un plepos sobre éste y el cabello suelto; recitaban sus parlamentos ante el silencio de los espectadores. A Terry le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que tuvo que esperar y antes de que volviera a exhalar ya estaba la segunda escena del coro de ancianos cuando terminaran sería su primera aparición, el corazón le latía mas fuerte. Repasó su atuendo llevaba una túnica de herretes de lino, atado con un correilla en la cintura, encima de eso el himation de color oro, su cabello suelto y unas sandalias de cuero.

- Es tu turno… vamos Terry – La voz de Benoit lo alentó a salir

Repasó con sus ojos el escenario y clavó su mirada en un punto fijo, justamente hacia donde se encontraba Candy. Las palabras surgieron solas, consciente de que ese teatro estaba lleno y mirando a ratos a su grupo de amigos que con sus expresiones le alentaban a dar lo mejor de si.

Inhaló valentía y el parlamento surgió con más fuerza y seguridad, como una corriente que emanaba de sus venas, erizando sus vellos con cada frase.

" _Señores, firmemente los dioses ya enderezan_

_La ciudad sacudida por recia tempestad._

_Solamente a vosotros os convoqué entre todos_

_Sabedor de que siempre venerasteis del trono_

_De Edipo el gran poder. Cuando el mísero Edipo_

_Rescató la ciudad, y también a su muerte,_

_Cuando el mando dejó de su reino, a sus hijos_

_Seguisteis siendo fieles en vuestro pensamiento._

_Ya que en un solo instante un destino fatal_

_Les hizo perecer al alzar cada uno_

_Sobre su mismo hermano la mano envenenada;_

_Por ser el más cercano pariente de ambos muertos_

_Me corresponde el trono de Tebas y el poder._

_Pero ni la intención, ni el alma, ni la mente_

_Conócese del hombre antes de que nos muestre_

_Cómo entiende las leyes y aplica sus preceptos._

_Por lo que a mí concierne, yo creo que cualquiera_

_Que reine en la ciudad, pero a buenos consejos_

_No se atenga y, por miedo, muda tenga su lengua,_

_Ha sido y será siempre el hombre mas funesto…"_

El parlamento de Terry era extenso; pero poco a poco fu recobrando la vitalidad del personaje, siguiendo cada estrofa y mirando al público que estaba hipnotizado por su caracterización. El Corifeo dijo sus líneas y una respuesta tras otra, hasta terminar el segundo acto, sin que se percatara.

Salió de escena y vio la sonrisa de Benoit. De ahí en adelante la obra se dio con perfecta armonía, sin errores ni espacios en blancos. Los críticos reclinados en su butaca indagaban desde la vestimenta de los actores hasta cada detalle de sus parlamentos que ellos también conocían muy bien.

Los chicos que estaban en el palco, muchos era la primera vez que veían actuar a Terry admirados del talento que se tenía guardado y sin entender porque dejó lo que era evidente llevaba en su naturaleza. Joann sonrió a Candy, era la más emocionada de todos, dedicada por primera vez a estar en paz viendo como el caballero inglés, dialogaba con soltura cada estrofa.

"_No ha abandonado su pasión por el teatro, hace tiempo atrás me dijo que lo dejó…cuando en realidad él le dio la espalda a lo que esta inscrito en su sangre. Su madre debería estar orgullosa de verle, lástima que no esté presente. Me alegro mucho por ti Terry, ver que recobras el sentido a tu carrera, que no todo estaba perdido como me murmuraban tus ojos. ¿Por qué siento como si esta obra fuera una despedida? Cuando debería pensar que es el renacer de la mejor época de tu vida que deseo que disfrutes."_

El minuto mas tenso, de la obra era el que representaba Mimi, como Antígona intentando darle cristiana sepultura a su hermano, Polinice, rasguñando la tierra de una loma y esparciendo poco a poco el polvo en el cuerpo ya muerto. La joven era arrogante y vanidosa; pero poseía talento para posesionarse de ese papel y de cualquier otro. El intermedio apenas se dio por espacios de segundos, es lo que le pareció a todos los actores, que estaban a gusto con el nuevo integrante. Las damas derramaron sus lágrimas al ver como Antígona, era sepultada en vida tras unas rocas, por orden de Creonte, el rey de Tebas. Éste arrepentido tras los vaticinios de Tiresias, decide ir a darle sepultura a Polinice. Al ir a liberar a Antígona descubre con horror que la joven se ha ahorcado y Hemón a sus pies llora completamente devastado, se abalanza ante la presencia de su padre para reclamarle y se da muerte a si mismo con una daga. Era la escena más dramática donde Terry debía contener al hijo que luchaba con ira contra su padre, expresar en su rostro maquillado con surcos, llorarle al ver derramar su sangre a sus pies, como consecuencia de su soberbia. Intentando tocarlo con su Klaene de seda, que se empapa del rojo púrpura y caer rendido del dolor.

El siguiente acto, aún con la melancolía y el dolor fulgurando en sus ojos llenos del mar de sal en el papel de Creonte, que se lamentaba por la muerte de su esposa que se hirió en el corazón al no soportar la pérdida de su hijo.

"_Sacad fuera de aquí al insensato_

_Hombre que soy, pues yo le di la muerte,_

_Ay, hijo, sin quererlo; a ella también._

_Ya no sé quién mirar ni a quién volverme,_

_Todo cuanto tenía se ha perdido_

_Y el hado inexorable me castiga"_

El parlamento final lo representó de manera magistral. De los labios de Terry, mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas de forma espontánea. Y cuando Corifeo terminó se cerró el telón rojo ante los aplausos de todos en esa sala.

-Bien…es estuvo grandioso – Con mucho entusiasmo muchos de los integrantes le agradecieron la actuación a Terry.

Salieron nuevamente todo el elenco a dar una reverencia y recibir las flores, aplausos de pie del público y las fotos de los periodistas. Ya era tarde para esconderse, a esas alturas más de alguno sabía que Creonte fue representado por Terruce Grandchester. Al salir del escenario un grupo de periodista se aglomeraron a interrogar a Benoit sobre el nuevo integrante de su compañía y si era posible efectuar la obra en los días próximos.

- A ver un momento…solo les voy aclarar dos puntos: El primero es que el joven que interpretó al rey de Tebas, prestó la ayuda a esa Troupe para poder cumplir con lo pactado, por la enfermad de Agobart. Y segundo: No hay presentaciones, porque esta ha sido una única función, la Troupe está pronta a irse a Francia, como ya salió anunciado hace unas semanas atrás… - Benoit aclaró las confusiones y exigencias de algunos periodistas e intentó salir del acoso.

- ¿Se trata de Terruce Grandchester? Se rumoreaba que había abandonado las tablas y que su talento murió – Un periodista acido logro que Terry se detuviera en el pasillo al oír eso. Benoit quiso intervenir; pero fue él quien lo hizo.

- Si, efectivamente así me llamo, Señor… - Hizo una pausa y tomando valor al ver a los demás amigos que estaban intentando llegar con él, entre algunas fanáticas que nunca faltaban – Es cierto que yo dejé el teatro y la compañía Stratford; pero hoy día me he dado cuenta que no fue por falta de Talento, interés como usted quiera llamarle… Creo que muchos colegas suyos, habrán sentido alguna vez que han errado el camino sobre su carrera; pero tal vez la vocación es como un matrimonio, siempre hay que saber renovarse…eso es lo que acabo de descubrir hoy, de la mano de una señal inequívoca … les agradezco la presencia de todos ustedes. Con permiso – Terry se acercó a sus amigos, que le felicitaron por su excelente intervención.

Se formó un tumulto importante entre la Troupe, los amigos de Joann que la misma Candy por mas que intentó acercarse no pudo, cuando por fin tuvo algo despejado el camino él se había ido al camerino a cambiarse. Ya que se irían todos a un restaurante a celebrar el éxito de esa noche.

- Puede pasar si quiere, Señorita – Le dijo un trabajador que le vio junto al grupo

- Gracias… - Respondió algo nerviosa sin saber muy bien que decir.

No fue necesario golpear la puerta. Terry no estaba solo, conversaba de cerca con la Joven de hermosa figura, rubia y almendrados ojos verdes. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la vio que ella por iniciativa propia le dio un apasionado beso a él, sin que opusiera resistencia alguna. Aturdida, sin poder moverse se quedó viendo por segundos, con un dolor tremendo en su corazón. Como de un minuto a otro, pasar de la felicidad que le provocaba verle contento al dolor absoluto que le provocaba verlo con otra. Se media vuelta, secándose las lágrimas que se escapaban en los momentos menos oportunos.

- ¿Candy? – La voz de Terry justo a sus espaldas, no quería girar y que la viera así. Agradecida de la presencia de Joann y con una mirada le entendió perfecto.

- Aquí veníamos las dos a felicitarte…pero yo tengo que llevármela por un rato…ya volvemos – La tomó de la mano y la llevó al baño. Ante la mirada de Terry que no comprendió porque no lo miró.

- Gracias…- Candy se echó a llorar en los brazos de Joann.

- Candy ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?...¿Porque estas así de triste? – Le extendió un pañuelo cuando estuvo mas calmada la ayudó a corregir su maquillaje para que nadie notara que lloró.

- Nada…¿Has sentido que alguna de tus decisiones o convicciones no tiene sentido si te hacen desdichada? – Le preguntó creyendo que ella no le entendería.

- Te refieres a que estas renunciando a lo que sientes por Terry, por dejárselo a Susana…¿Paso algo que yo no vi? – Interrogó ante la mirada asombrada de Candy.

- Bueno que Mimi, fue más astuta que yo… porque no puedo ser como ella – Candy se sentó a respirar un poco de aire.

- Yo diría que Terry no espera que seas como esa… si no la Candy que lo acepte, la misma que él tuvo la bendición de conocer cuando estaba en el real colegio San Pablo … - Le comentó Joann de vuelta con una sonrisa, por lo que había conversado con Terry y las miradas que ellos se dirigían no había que ser adivino para notarlo.

Decidieron salir, las esperaban a ellas para ir a la cena pactada. Terry se acercó a Candy, para saber que le pasaba.

- No me pasa nada…yo me emocioné con esa obra… solo es eso… te felicito en verdad estuviste maravilloso – Le dijo con toda sinceridad mirándolo apenas.

- Gracias…bueno me hubiese gustado verte sonreír de alegría mas que llorar; pero ya que la obra es en verdad triste… - Le respondió mirando a sus ojos y tomando su mano.

- ¿Ya estamos listos? – Preguntó Mimi, tomando a Terry de la otra mano y soltando la de Candy.

- Espera… Yo hay algo que quiero decir … - La retuvo para que se quedara ahí y llamó al resto de los amigos que estaban ahí – Les agradezco esta maravillosa oportunidad a todos los que hicieron posible que vibrara con esta obra, con lo que significa para mi actuar…. Hace un día atrás se me ofreció una oportunidad que creo que no tiene sentido que rechace – Miró por segundos el rostro de Candy y continuo – Le quiero comunicar a todos que tuve una conversación con Benoit mientras viajábamos a Glasgow y…. ¡Ya me decidí!...¡Acepto integrar la Troupe Montpellier e irme a Francia con ustedes!...

La voz de Terry resonó en los oídos de Candy, no era posible lo que estaba escuchando, sintió como gran parte de las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella para ver su reacción, en todo momento tuvo que frenar sus emociones. Los más alegres eran la Troupe, en especial Mimi, que una vez mas hizo el comentario sobre el poder de convencimiento que poseía. Podía sentir por primera vez el pavor correr e invadir sus reflejos, para tambalear el oxígeno de su corazón, necesitaba aire para reponerse, estaba apunto de flaquear con unas ganas incontrolables de suplicar que no se fuera, de forma inmediata recordó el compromiso con Susana.

Terry, el caballero inglés, estaba renunciando no solo a la joven que ella misma cedió por aquel infortunado accidente, si no que además, al amor que le confesó tenerle aún cuando se encontraron en esa casa, las frases que le susurró en su delirio, el Te amo que se le escapó entre unas líneas de Romeo y Julieta, las palabras que le dijo en el silencio y con el contacto de su mirada en una romántica cena, el atardecer en St Andrews, en un poema…las miles de imágenes pasaron en un segundo, la estaba dejándola a ella y nunca se había sentido tan aterrada ante la idea de verlo partir de esa forma.

"_Mis señales han llegado de la mano de una peculiar compañía, les observé, admiré y participe de su abrazo protector que me acogió. Les agradezco por devolverme la vida y mi alma a este cuerpo que vagó perdido en la absoluta desesperación. Ni mil puños, ni la ebriedad de mis noches pudieron acallar mis lamentos y esta tortura que sentía era la responsabilidad de mis malas decisiones. __Creyendo que era posible, que el talento se marchara; pero he descubierto que es perenne e intrínseco, se presenta como manantial arrollador en mis venas. He vuelto a llorar posesionándome de un personaje y evidenciando mi emoción como el Terry que aún sigo siendo, vibrando con los parlamentos que se tallaron por largos años en mi mente. El oráculo de mis sueños está en mi espera, es parte de mi buena estrella._

"_El coraje de Abandonar y seguir" es el lema de Montpellier y el que quiero aplicar a mi diario vivir. Acompañándoles y aprendiendo, compartiendo y entregando. La libertad en la que quiero morir si es que así fuera preciso"_

_** Terruce Grandchester **_

****

_**Continuara…**_

****

**Notas**: **El teatro King** es uno de los teatros históricos más importantes de Glasgow, inaugurado en 1904. **Antigona**; una de mis obras favoritas de Sófocles. El cuento al que hace mención Joann, "Las penas del Señor Conejo" es de mi creación, efectivamente existe entre una de las tantas cosas que hice cuando tendría unos diez años. **Exomine**; así se le denomina a la túnica que cubre un solo hombro. **Perplos**; es una prenda femenina que es un pañuelo que va sobre la túnica básica. **Chitón**; Es el traje básico unisex, que se forma por dos paños unidos entre si por fibulas por lo general de lino egipcio. **Túnica de Herretes**; Son dos paños rectangulares unidos entre si a lo largo del brazo por unas fibulas o broches. **Himation**; Manto Griego que se ocupa para evitar el frío y se puede llevar en la cabeza o en el cuerpo. Este atuendo indicaba la simplicidad y la elegancia de los griegos. **Klaene,** es un manto griego de lino o seda que se lleva sobre el pecho, atado con una fibulas.

Siento haberme tardado en entregar este capítulo; pero mis amigos mas cercanos saben las razones de peso que me alejaron de reordenar este fanfic, uno de ellos es que estoy en reposo absoluto por estar enferma del colon. Espero sus reviews sobre que les pareció este episodio, para mi tiene una importancia intrínseca muy importante; espero que lo hayan comprendido.

**Mayosiete**: Te saqué a relucir otra vez en este capítulo, que saliste catete con Terry XD… (jajajaja). **Alexandra:** Lo mismo para ti, que le has despertado la fiera que lleva dentro a Erin, con los celos de la doctora. **Anais o ASMG**: Es un personaje de una pequeña enfermiza si bien no es una femme fatale, aporta la ternura que despierta en Candy y Terry. ¿Te enseñé algo que no podrás olvidar? Me honra y me emociona lo que me has puesto en el reviews, de verdad. **Jennnita**: Te pareció corto el capítulo, espero haber compensado en este tus dudas y el "Mhhhh aquí falta algo" que a menudo me pasa a mi. Jacqueline: Aún falta que aparesca tu personaje, faltan mas historias. Me alegra saber que te agraden los sentimientos y emociones de los personajes, me esmeré para que sucediera eso. **Danyseren:** La fiel lectora de todos los fanfic y que tiene la palabra justa y precisa, agradezco que sigas leyendo. La relación de Albert y Erin, si parece que esos dos son pura pasión. **Koishikawa**: La chica del nik complicado, siento si me demoro en actualizar; pero hay razones de peso. Agradezco tu comentario y que sigas leyendo. **La Venezolana**: Recibí tu otro reviews y como ya lo comenté con otra persona, es difícil subir un capítulo que a mi parecer este bueno; porque siempre le veo esto y lo otro.

A las personas anónimas y a los que escriben a mi correo, reflejando que sintieron pena, alegría o hasta lloraron, lejos de parecerme terrible; creo que es un buen indicio que pequeñas obras como este fanfic y otros mejores que éste les permita soñar, relajarse, imaginar y sentirse vivas. Este fanfic se lo dedico a un amigo en especial que dejó de creer en la vocación que escogió para el resto de su vida… ¿Quién no lo ha sentido alguna vez? El mismo Terry lo dijo a los periodistas y la vocación no se agota ni te abandona, es como un matrimonio, siempre hay que renovarse…las señales están por todos lados, a veces no las vemos…Un saludo a todos, este capitulo me emocionó a mi Snif…

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	39. Instinto, Sui Generis masculino

**Capítulo 39 : Instinto, Sui generis masculino. **

****

**3 de julio de 1915**

**Teatro King's**

**Glasgow - Escocia**

El intermedio nos hace salir a todos fuera del palco. Yo voy orgulloso del brazo de la hermosa dama que luce un vestido que yo mismo le regalé hace unos días. Ese perfecto atuendo neoclásico que me fascina es de organdí de color verde musgo, las pasacintas quedan justo bajo ese par de atributos, la falda con vuelos recogidos lleva flores esparcidas al final tiene una orla de seda bordada de un verde delicadamente mas claro. No se transparenta nada, por mas que se pare frente a un foco de luz, para mi decepción porque si que está dotada de una linda figura. Los zarcillos sencillos y un collar de perlas muy lindo, que apenas hacen el contacto frío en su suave piel. Todo eso es lo que mis ojos, en un viaje raudo, se han deleitado en minutos, porque no le he tocado ni un solo pelo.

¿Por qué repaso tanto en el atuendo de Patty? Pues porque todo en ella me encanta y despierta no solo mis instintos caníbales ¿Ese sería el término? No estoy del todo seguro, como soy italiano aun hay palabras que no se emplear bien. Como sea, siento el antojo desmedido por besarla de una buena vez y terminar con la agonía de observar cuando habla y de que mi mirada se vaya en esa tersa, rosa y fina piel de sus labios; pero no puedo lanzarme encima. Me imagino mentalmente esa escena. Yo con un hueso en mi cabeza, con un aspecto de africano y una lanza corriendo detrás y ella huyendo de mi, con una vestimenta ligera, me río de eso sin darme cuenta que ella me esta viendo como si estuviera loco ¿Acaso las mujeres saben que también fantaseamos despiertos? Porque no es algo propio del genero femenino, aunque ellas sueñen con florecillas silvestres, príncipes sobre un caballo blanco y escenas románticas. Nosotros tenemos ese instinto mas prehistórico que es tan Sui generis y mejor culpen al que nos creo así.

Me despabilo de esas ideas y la observo, me parece insólito que sea tan tímida, insegura, callada y que crea que es una especie de suerte que yo tenga algún interés en ella, me lo ha dicho y no se que decir cuando se expresa con tan baja autoestima, que solo atino a hablarle de sus hermosos ojos, sonrisa, nobleza…no menciono sus atributos físicos que ella parece que no quiere o no sabe que pueden provocarle un infarto a cualquiera, porque quien sabe que se figurará de mi. ¿Qué importancia tiene esos lentes? Se los quitaría para darle un beso, que para eso no necesita ver…solo sentir y dejarse llevar, me autocensuro con semejantes pensamientos, no es la forma en que mío mamma me ha criado.

Yo soy el que se siente bendecido con la bella Señorita que está a mi lado. Soy un italiano con la estirpe de la nobleza inscrita en mi sangre, de la que trágicamente no me puedo desligar, ya que lejos de enorgullecerme se ha vuelto en una maldición. Todo ese falso protocolo me aburre como una ostra, los saludos de algunas damas con frases rebuscadas y las puertas del todo que se abren para un Gianuzzi, aunque a mis padres les importe un ¡CORNO! y siempre prefieran comer unas buenas pastas con salsa como la que prepara la Nona, con medio mundo sentado a la mesa y con la copa del mejor vino, brindando al son de la tarantella. Aquel familión que poseo y que contándolos son mas de cincuenta, entre tíos, primos (los Bambinis), nietos, abuelos, etc, espero que llegando a Estados Unidos, Patty acceda a que se los presente. Ya para ese entonces ella debería ser mi novia, bueno aunque eso aun no pase, porque estoy esperando el momento oportuno y preparar algo para que nunca lo olvide, si mal que mal la he escogido para que se convierta en el futuro en mi esposa. Se lo he escrito a mi Nona y esta ansiosa por conocerla.

Veo como las mujeres abundan en el evento, mi hermano está sumido en coquetear con Sandy de forma patética, pobre él no heredó esa caballerosidad de un Gianuzzi. Yo ya se la diferencia entre las que están por el dinero y las que se ven impactadas por mi atractivo. El murmurar algo en italiano, ocasiona que las féminas desfallezcan en mis brazos.

- Patty, mi bella doncella ¿Te sucede algo? – Le pregunto con mi sonrisa y alzando su mentón, se ruboriza por la forma en que la llamo y lo hago no alardeando de mi italiano, porque quiero que ella me entienda y no es necesario que use las tretas del pasado para ganarme su corazón.

- No nada… parece que allá hay unas damas que te conocen – Me indica con la mirada y yo volteo a ver efectivamente se trata de dos chicas que conocí en Francia y las saludo llevando conmigo a la chica que me ha robado el aire, Patty.

- Con permiso… voy al tocador – Ella se excusa y me deja solo con esas dos esculturales chicas, que para mi refinado gusto están muy maquilladas y exageradas en su vestimenta, claro que hay harto que enseñar; pero llega un punto en que mis instintos ya no se dirigen a un par como esas que se exhiben de forma gratuita sin dejar nada a la imaginación de un varón.

- Paolo… ¿Esa chica es la hermana de alguien¿Es acaso la hija de alguna sirvienta? Porque no creo que esté a tu altura para que la exhibas de esa manera… - Una de ellas me mira como si fuera un sacrilegio salir con Patty y eso me produce una ira que no conocía de mi mismo, que debo contar hasta diez antes de decir algo fuera de lugar.

- Si…yo creo que esa chica es… simplona, fea, baja y no sabe lucir el vestido que lleva que puedo apostar que tú se lo has comprado para que no pases vergüenza – Comenta la otra, que no se con que cara dice algo así de Patty, si ella tiene una espantosa verruga justo debajo de su nariz y esta mas gorda que la última vez que tuve la desgracia de topármela.

No puedo ni alcanzo a decir nada, cuando volteo me doy cuenta que ella a escuchado la falta de educación de esas dos arpías que tuve la mala idea de saludar. Ella se mete al tocador de nuevo, con la angustia de mi mirada y ahí sin pensarlo más sale de mis entrañas el monstruo que llevo, por ofender a mi bella Doncella.

- ¡PAR DE GROSERAS! HAN OCASIONADO QUE MIIIIIIIIIIII NOVIAAAAA SE ENTERE DE COSAS QUE USTEDES DICEN Y QUE YOOOOOO NO CONSIDERO QUE SEAN CIERTAS… SON UN PAR DE LOCAS SALIDAS DE ALGUN MANICOMIO…AL CUERNO CON USTEDES…VAYAN CON SUS UBRES A EXHIBIRLAS A ALGUIEN QUE LAS QUIERA ¡LOOOCAAAAS! – Me voy maldiciendo en voz alta en italiano y siento como soy observado por mi falta de educación y la verdad me importa poco lo que digan, estoy desesperado por llegar al tocador de damas y me meto sin importarme que este con mujeres ahí - Patty espera, no llores por lo que han dicho esas dementes de afuera… que salieron recientemente de un siquiátrico – La retengo antes de que llegue a esconderse y se que está llorando así que la abrazo, no se si me abra creído lo del siquiatrico; pero se me vino a la mente esa idea.

- Deberías estar con esa Señoritas, las que te has encontrado, al parecer son amigas de tu familia – Me dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ya no lo son, porque los Gianuzzi, no tenemos por amigos a alguien que le falta al respeto a otro que queremos – Le murmuro levantando su barbilla para que me mire, aun con esas gafas empañadas por el resuello de su propio sofoco en mi pecho, se que es la mujer mas linda que he conocido.

- Es la verdad, no se le falta el respeto a nadie cuando se dice la verdad… - Ella se ha creído cada frase de esas locas y de las miles de otras que la miran con envidia o displicencia, de eso me doy cuenta perfectamente y no necesita confesármelo.

- ¡No es verdad!… Eso lo han dicho, quienes desde mi punto de vista, no poseen belleza en su interior ¿Qué validez puede tener esa opinión? Para mi ¡Ninguna! – La miro y recorro cada exhalación de su pecho ahogándose en sus ganas de llorar, no había sido testigo de lo frágil que es, se que necesita un abrazo y se lo doy. Le debo decir adiós a mis instintos más primitivos que siempre están a flor de piel, con esa cercanía y su aroma. ¿Acaso he dicho frases clichés? No lo se, solo se que son mis sentimientos que esa tímida chica me inspiran y bajo es premisa nada esta repetido.

- Lo dices porque eres educado, caballero y no buscas herirme…pero no es necesario que mientas – Yo no se porque razón se antepone a algo que jamás he dicho y puedo asegurar que no he pensado. Yo llegué a casa de Joann en la búsqueda de respuestas y creo que en cierta manera todos los que la habitamos estamos en lo mismo, solo que la mía llego de la mano de esta bella Señorita que me enseñó en semanas lo que no había aprendido en años, que viví rodeado de superficialidad sin sentido hasta que ella llegó a demostrarme lo contrario.

- No, yo no te miento….aunque es cierto que no busco herirte… porque me gustas mucho, Patty…- Le murmuró mas cerca de ella y se estremeció en mis brazos, le sonrío de manera dulce, porque me da el pase para seguir – Yo no hago falsas adulaciones y me siento muy bien contigo…a mi me pareces muy linda – Murmuro dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

- Me has regalado el vestido… has invertido mal tu dinero en él… y yo no debí aceptarlo… igual te he hecho pasar vergüenza con mi presencia… – Eso me duele a mi, no me gusta que interpreten lo que no he dicho y mis intenciones de agradarla.

- No es cierto… estas equivocada yo no llamo inversiones a los regalos que hago con amor…yo te regale ese vestido porque cuando lo vi supe que se vería muy lindo en ti, no lo he comprado, a pesar que me ofrecí a pagar por él, porque creo que ni todo lo que poseo lo terminaría de pagar…ese vestido esta dedicado para ti, se hizo para que fuera lucido por alguien como tú y te hace justicia a lo que eres: sencilla, noble, esforzada, tierna, femenina uffff mucho mas…pero no me faltarían minutos para enumerar tus cualidades y este breve intermedio no me lo permite … además yo invadí el tocador de damas, nada mas que para hablar contigo jajajajajaja - Levanto su barbilla y la miro a sus ojos, depositando un dulce beso en su frente.

- Es cierto… - Me dice observando a las damas que han salido horrorizadas y ella quiere salir.

- Espera, que no he terminado - Patty¿Sabes que llevas puesto un vestido que hizo Cissie? Tiene el valor que se solo tú podrías darle ¿Cierto?– Veo que sus ojos marrones se bañan en sus lágrimas y no quiero que llore ¿La he emocionado? Y yo que me he esforzado toda la semana por escribir el poema perfecto para ella, para que acepte ser mi novia y unas frases que nacieron de uno de mis tantos instintos consigue que me abrace con fuerza.

- Gracias… - Murmura en ese abrazo lleno de ternura que me derrite.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me tienes paciencia y me permites volver a creer… - Me murmura y creo que eso me ha emocionado a mí.

Se que su dolor ha demorado en pasar, la de aquella perdida de ese chico en la guerra y agradezco a Dios que Candy haya sido su amiga y evitado la locura que estuvo a punto de hacer cuando murió su novio, porque de lo contrario no la tendría en mis brazos, probablemente seguiría errante por mi vida sin tener la bendición de conocerla. Todo eso lo se porque conversamos mucho, compartimos dolores y alegrías, nos damos el tiempo para conocernos y se que muchas veces me he tenido que contener para no besarla.

Estas semanas me han demostrado que estoy frente a una mujer que me despierta un torrente de emociones: ternura, paz, alegría, amor, pasión y mas aún con ese perfume que es la descripción perfecta de una melodía frutal de mandarina y melocotón donde las rosas, sándalo, jazmín y el iris, revelan la transparencia de su piel, si inhalo eso reconozco también la calidez de la madera de vetiver. Es un aroma que me revoluciona, la convierte antes mis instintos en una mujer femenina, delicada y soñadora. Estoy cerca de sus labios besarla, puedo sentir su aliento confundirse con el mío, cuando repentinamente nos sacan de ese trance, es hora de volver a ver la segunda parte de la obra, que mala suerte tengo y suplico por otro minuto como este, se que se dará porque es cosa de paciencia, así que apacigua este instinto que me ha traído de la paz a la revolución de mi corazón, todo por Patty.

_** Paolo Gianuzzi**_

****

* * *

**3 de julio de 1915**

No se que me está pasando, desde que tuve cierto sueño inconfesable con Liz que no he podido mirarla sin avergonzarme de mi mismo. Quizás deba escribirle a mi amigo Adam. Saco esa descabellada idea de mi cabeza de inmediato, que si le contara eso se vendría de la guerra misma a asesinarme, se supone que debería cuidar y proteger a su hermana…y el sueño que tuve no era precisamente cuidarla…

No he podido apartar mi mirada del vestido rosa que lleva y no niego que mi imaginación va mucho mas allá de ese pedazo de tela que cubre su curvilínea figura, aunque ella tenga la idea de que esta gorda, a mi me parece que todo esta mucho mejor que hace unas semanas atrás ¿Es eso posible¿Las mujeres saben cada cuanta frecuencia que les crecen ciertas partes?, porque yo diría que de una semana a otra Liz está distinta sobretodo de ese par, en el que todo hombre se fija cuando ve a una dama…nada que los ojos, la sonrisa…es el par y punto.

Sigo mirando la obra, como si eso fuese posible y el único pero de este trío que comparte el palco es justamente eso, somos un maldito trío, el melenudillo de oro sobra y mientras los demás se concentran en la obra de Terry, con tanta tragedia y melodrama, me han surgido algunas ideas desquiciadas, propios de ese Sui generis masculino, así lo entiendo yo. Excusándome con la repentinas ganas de ir al baño, pese a los rezongones que se han vuelto todos… voy; pero me desvío hacia los estacionamientos buscando el auto de "Don melenas" y en una actitud desesperada, infantil o como sea que se le pueda llamar a eso… pincho un neumático me quedo mirando mi obra sin el menor remordimiento, pincho el segundo para que no exista la opción del…"repuesto" ¿Que hombre se preocupa de llevar dos ruedas de repuesto? Ninguno, me respondo, así que contento de mi maldad me voy al palco nuevamente a esperar el desenlace. ¿Por qué hago todo esto¿Por qué me duele horrores ver a Liz coqueteando con otro¿Por qué hablo de dolor por una mujer, cuando podría tener la que se me antoje y gratis¿Quiero acaso a la hermana de mi mejor amigo? Mis ojos se abren como platos, puedo sentir el ardor en ellos y se que eso es un sacrilegio, me recrimino de forma instantánea. La miro de reojo, se agachó a recoger un papel y mis ojos se han ido en ese instinto primitivo de observar lo que hay por ese monte.

La obra termina por fin y viene todo lo demás que apenas le presté la debida atención, espero que Terry comprenda….yo creo que si porque en algo nos parecemos los dos: somos irresistibles y lo compruebo con solo caminar delante de un grupo de mujeres, que me miran deseosas.

- Hola…Lindas… - Les saludo con mi sonrisa número 3, y si…las he enumerado… ¿Qué tanto?... ¿Cual es la sonrisa número tres? cuando las ensayaba en un espejo era así: Enseña solo un poco mis dientes y va seguida de un mohín de autosuficiencia y sensualidad + la mirada penetrante hacia los ojos de la dama que luego la recorren por completo. Todo eso ocasionará que a alguna chica se le caiga algo para ir a recogerle, por los nervios…yo creo…y es así como pasa, no me ha fallado jamás, es la herencia de un Henson – Jajajajajaja…deja que yo lo recojo, no faltaba mas… – Como es obvio que ella también se inclina a recoger el objeto caído, si hay suerte se puede ver claramente la mercadería, aquella que está en la parte superior de ese vestido…si lo que hay no es incentivo, significa un claro y rotundo Adiós.

- ¡Que haces!...tú si que eres un sinvergüenza …desde que te conozco JAMAS te he visto tener una relación seria – Me recrimina la hermosa dama de rosa, me ha estado observando en esa coquetería y durante su discurso solo me dedique a sonreír a la joven que se iba decepcionada porque Liz una vez mas me la acababa de espantar.

- ¿Para que querría yo una relación seria?... – Le pregunto caminado hacia la salida, todos vamos en esa dirección y ella a decidido ir a mi lado regañándome.

- Como que PARA QUEEEEEEEE – Ahí esta gritando como acostumbra y se que se viene el carterazo – Cretino…debes casarte, tener hijos…bueno todo eso después que te enamores…- Y ahí vino el carterazo no se a pito de que; pero no me importa realmente porque me preocupo de hablar con Archie de cualquier estupidez viendo como el resto se va, era precisamente para que no tuviera opción de pedir que otro le llevara.

- Bueno…ya vamos, Gatita – Le dice el tarado, me irrita su coquetería barata. Se que a Liz se le ha quedado la chalina que es su preferida ¿Se la he regalado yo? Eso creo, el asunto es que se lo recuerdo y corre despavorida en su búsqueda mientras espero que el melenudillo de oro vea la hazaña – NOOOOOO…. RAYOS… está mi auto con dos llantas pinchadas… ¡Que hago ahora¡Esta es una maldición!...– Exclama horrorizado, mirando su blusa de seda y yo miro las dos ruedas pensando que ni con el soplido de un mamut las volverían a inflar, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Uhhh pero que mala suerte… mi auto no es compatible con las llantas de ese cacharro que tienes – Le indico con displicencia y me mira indignado, no se que tanto si no he dicho nada que no sea cierto.

- ¡No es ningún cacharro! Acabas de insultar a "Tin Lizzie" Es un modelo T de la conocida marca Ford…- Me dice con orgullo ¿Quién cuernos es Tin Lizzie¿Acaso bautizo al cacharro? No tengo la menor idea y él continua - ¿No ves que tiene el escudo de los Andley?...eso hace la diferencia…de todos los Ford de Norteamérica…– Me indica el patético aguilucho raquítico que tiene ese escudo y el cacharro del siglo pasado ¿Que hace un auto norteamericano en tierras escocesas?

- ¿Y eso que?...el mío tiene el escudo de los HENSON…los dueños de la otra mitad de Escocia y Estados Unidos…- Le digo porque se que la otra mitad es probablemente de los Andley, esa familia que es un soberano fiasco y la enemistad se ha traducido casi como los Caputelo y los Montesco …solo falta que yo o Erin nos enamoremos de un Andley…– Pero mejor anda que te arreglen la rueda del auto que si lo dejas acá….uhhh no sobrevive – Le indico que a media cuadra hay un taller que puede solucionar el problema ya que dudo que el melenudillo de oro sepa algo mas que admirarse en el espejo del auto y se va corriendo.

- ¿Y Archie?- Pregunta Liz con su chalina en sus hombros, mirándome como si pudiera leer mi mente al verme sonreír.

- Se le pincharon las ruedas y me ha pedido que te vayas conmigo…vamos – Le digo con fingida inocencia y ella obedece.

Nos vamos dejando atrás al melenudillo de oro y la delantera la llevo yo, no puedo evitar sonreír de eso, quiero tomar un atajo para llegar luego al dichoso restaurante que queda en las afueras de Glasgow y el karma de mi maldad, como diría Meg, hace que suceda lo impensable. El auto se ahogó ahí en medio de la nada misma y aunque algo se de eso, no veo un demonio en esa noche donde estamos acompañados por: insectos, lechuzas, la luna y Liz, es decir estamos completamente solos. Maldigo a los cuatro vientos en galés, es la costumbre y el ritual de un Henson y yo no soy la excepción.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!… ¿Qué es lo que tiene esto ahora? – Me pregunta mientras yo miro el motor de ese complejo Rolls Royce último modelo sin saber que podría tener.

- Y si yo supiera ya lo habría echo arrancar …tengo que ver que puede ser – Le indico y ella se empina sobre sus pies tocando mi brazo, como si fuera capaz de saber que sucede con el auto, la miro - ¿Qué haces?

- Ver que es lo que tiene eso…

- ¿Y que tú sabes algo sobre autos? – Le pregunto con mis manos llenas de grasa de auto, que apoyo en mi barbilla sin percatarme de eso.

- jajajajajajajajaja… no se… pero…. Jajajajajaja…tú olvidaste que… mírate mejor – Me dice riéndose de mi apariencia y lejos de parecerme gracioso me irrita, que sumado a mi mala estrella tenga que tolerar su burla.

- No me parece divertido… a ver como quedas tu - Así de forma infantil le entierro mi mano en su cara, ahí la dejé como si estuviera en una operación comando y lanzo una carcajada histérica – AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA… estamos a mano – Me río sin parar y se que eso provocó la furia de esa hermosa niña- mujer ojos de gato.

- TARADOOOOOOOOOO….ME HAS ARRUINADO MI MAQUILLAJEEEEEEE… TE MATARE PORQUE MERECES MORIR AQUÍ EN MEDIO DE LA NADA SIENDO DEVORADO POR LAS BESTIAS – Me chilla persiguiéndome y así continuamos corriendo alrededor de ese auto, en medio de una carretera que con suerte alguien pasará cada dos semanas.

- NO SEAS NEUROTICAAAAAAAAA…PORQUE TODO LO DICES GRITANDOOOOOOOO – Le espeto huyendo de su furia y los gritos son una terapia para los dos, como solo hay lechuzas e insectos no hay problema para gritar y para…. hacer otro tipo de cosas. Me detengo en seco, pensando en que no tengo que huir de una mujer que mide algo más de metro y medio.

- Estupido, pásame algo para que me LIMPIEEEEEEEEEEEEE – Chilla encima de mi y la observo esta completamente histérica y se me viene a la mente mientras le cedo un pañuelo para que se limpie, que ella le tiene miedo a casi todo, lanzo una piedra en las ramas secas del bosque sin que lo note – AAAAAAAAHHH…. ¿¡QUE FUE ESO!?...¿Será cierto que han visto al monstruo del lago Ness por aquí? – Me pregunta aterrada y abrazándose a mí, me encanta hacer eso en especial con ella. Sentirla frágil e indefensa.

- Liz… el monstruo del lago Ness es en… Ness…acá estamos cerca de Glasgow… ¿Qué haría un monstruo fuera del lago?...yo creo que es mas probable ver al Red cap, es una especie de duendecillo que habita los castillos y su sombrero es rojo por la sangre de sus víctimas… ¿Conoces esa leyenda? – Le digo porque ya que soy Escocés me se al derecho y al revés todo lo relacionado con eso y vaya que me ayudó leer ese tipo de cosas, sobretodo con las chicas y para fastidiar a Erin.

- NOOOOOOO…. NO QUIERO SABER LIAM POR FAVOR NOOOOOOOOOOOO…CALLATEE – Chilla tiritando en mis brazos, creo que exagere y desde que la conozco siempre ha sido así de miedosa, si le digo Bogeyman probablemente se desmaye.

- Liz… ¡E Fuzz!(¡Mi pelusita!)… - Le digo sin darme cuenta, porque estoy oliendo su cabello y ella me mira directo a los ojos por el apodo, colocando sus manos en mi pecho.

- ¿Qué dijiste?... – Interroga con esos verdes ojos que son una maravilla, se aleja de mi y yo continuo arreglando el auto.

- Nada… no se…- Digo aunque si se perfectamente lo que le dije se escapó de mis labios al sentirla en mis brazos y me avergüenza que no pueda controlarme ¿De rayos me pasa con Liz?

- Si sabes…me llamaste E Fuzz… eso es galés y es así como me decías cuando…- Indaga en esos recuerdos y en mis facciones, los dos nos hemos quedado mirando por instantes ¿Qué es lo que me pasa con ella¿Por qué se siente distinto a todas las demás¿Será porque es la hermana de mi mejor amigo? - Bueno eso no tiene importancia para ti¡es lo seguramente estas pensando!...mejor anda arreglar el auto – Me dice molesta y yo también lo estoy ¿Por qué las mujeres todas interpretan las cosas desde su punto de vista? Yo jamás la llamaría así si no lo sintiera, fue un apodo que le murmuraba al oído cuando traspasamos la barrera de la amistad en Francia.

- ¿Otra vez colocando frases que yo no recuerdo haber dicho? – Digo entre dientes, me irrita esa manera que tiene de anteponerse a lo que ella cree que diré.

- ¿A no¿No fuiste tú el que propuso luego de besarme, salir conmigo, que volviéramos a hacer amigos?- Enumera el proceso de esa relación y tiene razón; pero todo tiene una explicación mas profunda, que no quiero confesar por ningún motivo.

- No fue solo mi idea, tú estabas de acuerdo… fue un error, porque no nos llevábamos bien – Le aclaro, aunque eso no hace ninguna diferencia y se algo de lo que dije la hiere, porque cambio sus faz.

- Y claro…¡ERROR!...mejor dime que a ti todos los carruajes te sirven…yo no tenía ninguna seguridad contigo… - Comenta con esas frases inventadas no se de donde, cuesta comprenderla cuando saca sus modismos.

- ¿Quién te dijo a ti eso? – Le pregunto y ya he terminado de arreglar el defecto, era algo simple. Me limpio las manos de esa grasa de auto mientras le miro directo a sus ojos.

- Nadie…yo me doy cuenta PORQUE TE CONOZCO…a ti te importa llevarlas a todas a conocer tu recamara…- Me dice y se que he abierto mis ojos como dos platos ante lo que creo que es una infamia, no todas van a parar ahí… solo las que me gustan …aunque probablemente sean todas.

- ¡LIZ!...ESA NO ES LA FORMA EN QUE DEBERIA HABLAR UNA DAMA…- Le recrimino con el dedo índice, me horroriza que crea eso de mi…¿Soy verdaderamente un sinvergüenza?

- ¡Y AL CUERNO!…. Es la verdad… lo que pasa es que sigues pensando que soy UNA NIÑAAAAA Y NO LO SOYYYY …Tu no me conoces….- No se que relación tiene el que yo guste de muchas mujeres con que yo crea que es una niña, cuando en realidad lo es, tiene apenas 16 años y yo casi por cumplir los 20 ¿Esa frase tiene alguna interpretación? No tengo la menor idea si no me hablan claro.

- No entiendo nada… ¡y si te conozco!…deja de gritar y SUBE AL AUTO QUE NO TE IRAS CAMINANDO SOLAAAAA – Le chillo y al ver que ella no me obedece, eso provoca la ira de un Henson que deba correr tras de ella. El auto estaba listo y debíamos irnos.

Es lo que le prometí a su hermano, cuidarla, protegerla de que alguien la haga sufrir y en eso me incluyo yo, que simplemente no me perdonaría si le destrozo su corazón como podría hacerlo con mi insensibilidad. Me dice que no la conozco y se que tiene pesadillas recurrentes con la muerte de un ser querido y que si eso pasara sería capaz de matarse del dolor, que cuando está deprimida le gusta comer chocolate y tomar café sin azúcar, que su frase muletilla es : "Caramba que si", que cuando tiene alguna idea dice: "Buen punto", que le encanta disfrazarse, que le gustan las joyas y es muy romántica, que aun duerme con su peluche ¿Si eso no es conocer que es? No puedo dejarla en medio de la nada, me aterra la idea que le suceda algo por mi impertinencia, ella es veloz; pero no más que yo para detenerla debí lanzarme para botarla al suelo y espero no haberla lastimado.

- ¡Déjame! Quítate de encima mío, infeliz… – Me pide molesta conmigo, yo la tengo prisionera entre el suelo y mi cuerpo, la giro y ella queda encima de mi, la luz de la luna le da en pleno en esos ojos y su perfecto rostro enmarcado en esa cejas y su cabello negro.

- Liz… no seas niña… deja de GOLPEARME – Le pido porque esta furiosa con algo que dije o algún recuerdo que debí remover – BASTAAAAA – La apretó por la cintura está algo despeinada y acaricio su pelo intentando ordenarla, intentar que se calme.

- No me toques, tarado – Dice aun muy agitada respirando a escasos centímetros de mis labios y coloca sus manos en mi pecho ¿Puede sentir que mi corazón está agitado no solo por que corrimos?

La observo maravillado, su perfume sube por mi nariz turbando por completo mis sentidos, traduzco mentalmente eso como parte de una sensualidad innata, misterio y una chica llena de tentaciones, se que es una mezcla que me produce escalofríos ya que es la mezcla perfecta de flores blancas como: gardenia y jazmín, el romanticismo del abrazo terso de una rosa, el sabor exquisito de las naranjas, los vestigios del sándalo húmedo y la madera de cachemira en otoño. No pude contener el instinto que me incita a tomar su nuca con una fuerza medida para acortar la distancia y le entrego mis labios para que se vayan a descubrir el detalle de su labio inferior, que prosigan con su labio superior y reciban mi contacto mas íntimo, al principio se resistió; pero luego con mi insistencia en arrebatarle el aire, en empaparme de su sabor dulce, logro que ella pase sus manos a mi pelo respondiendo al beso y a la emoción de esa caricia. Me separo de ella poco a poco, no quiero asustarla ni sobrepasar el límite del respeto que solo ella merece. Me veo reflejado en sus pupilas, tiene un fulgor especial en ellos y me eriza la piel.

- Lo siento…pero… - No se que decir la ayudo a levantarse y se sacude el vestido. No dice nada y cuando va a salir de ese bosque la retengo en mi brazos – No se en que momento… dejaste de ser mi amiga…yo quiero que lo seas también… pero…. – No tengo el don de la palabra, se que ellas me condenarían mucho mas y ahí sin saber que hacer la vuelvo a besar; pero para mi asombro ella es quien con maestría impensada me demuestra que sabe besar mejor que yo dándome un pequeño adelanto, eso es lo que yo creo, porque me ha dejado completamente aturdido - ¿Qué es eso?...¿Que significa eso?

- Significa que no soy una niña… y eso se le llama Beso Francés… es una breve demostración eso si….porque no hay y NO HABRA MAS PARA TI… – Me dice con fiereza, esa coquetería que yo creo que desconoce de si misma y yo apenas pude sentir el mareo que me dejó ¿No habrá mas para mi?...– Ya vamos…APURATEEEEEE.

¿Y eso es todo? Es lo que pienso intentando quitarme el sofoco que siento y la ayudo a subir al auto, ella sonríe y no se de que, creo que no tiene la menor idea que ese tipo de besos no son juegos y que puede despertar ciertos deseos en los varones. En definitiva juega con fuego ¿Los besará a todos así¿Se lo pregunto o no¿Para que yo querría saber si a todos los besa así? Claro que no querría aprieto el manubrio con la rabia de solo imaginar que alguien mas...pero no ella sería incapaz… es niña, dama y tradicional antes que todo, lanzó un suspiro de alivio y de forma fugaz repaso al melenudillo de oro, el paseo que está pendiente por lo de la subasta y que oí al tarado planear que haría de esa velada algo inolvidable para Liz ¿A que se referirá con inolvidable? Ruego para que su hermano, Adam, aparezca de una vez y le espante a ese pajarraco de encima.

_** Liam W. Henson**_

* * *

**3 de julio de 1915**

Antígona, esa era el nombre de la obra, agradezco haberla leído y visto en esos tantos compromisos y educación que la sociedad le imponen a un Andley. Cuando la joven que me acompaña por iniciativa propia, me ha comentado algo supe que decir y quien era: Creonte, Ismena, Euridíce, Hemón… ya que nunca le hice el menor caso a la obra, mentalmente siempre estuve sentado al medio de la pareja del palco vecino, Erin y Jeff, el tipo que apareció a remover viejas cenizas en el momento menos oportuno.

Alexandra, es una mujer muy atractiva conocedora de que tiene un lindo cuerpo, sonrisa, mirada sexy, ojos expresivos y en definitiva todo lo que un hombre cualquiera quisiera para pasar una noche interesante, mas aún ella misma lo insinúa con sus gestos y roces; pero lo que yo: William Albert Andley quiero no es una noche fugaz de deseo carnal, es el día y la noche del amor verdadero en la absoluta eternidad y la quiero de la mano de la galena que me vuelve loco y que justamente está con aquel individuo que no es mejor que yo en ningún sentido de la palabra. De solo pensar en lo que digo me hierve la sangre. Se que será mi futura esposa aunque ni siquiera se haya convertido en mi novia, es probable que ni ella esté enterada de este augurio, puedo convencerla de eso si me diera la opción. Repentinamente me baja el terror a las venas eclipsando mi razón ¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo¿La actitud de esta mañana eran celos¿Qué es lo que me revela mi instinto? No se que pensar, no soy un experto en mujeres, solo ahora compruebo el interés del genero femenino por un tipo que se esmera en su apariencia y la magia que puede hacer un buen corte de pelo, un perfume de marca y otros encantos…ya que logré en segundos lo que no había provocado en años. Así que pensando en eso del instinto, descubro que la mirada de Erin a veces también se dirige hacia acá, decido darle un poco de su propia medicina y le sonrío de forma coqueta a Alexandra, le murmuro comentarios al oído y rozo su espalda con las yemas de mis dedos, mirando de reojo la reacción de Erin que se presentó ante mi con ese carácter arrollador y "endemoniado". Me pregunto si… ¿Ese carácter también se traspasará a…? no me permito terminar con ese pensamiento inapropiado de mi parte.

Veo como se remueve inquieta en esa butaca y murmura como si fuera ventrílocua, se que se trata de galés otra vez porque puedo leer sus tentadores labios, no se que he conseguido con eso, porque ella en revancha le murmura algo al oído del tipo que le sonríe y le da un beso mientras esté la estrecha en sus brazos ¿Dónde se lo dio? No tengo la menor idea porque los demás se levantaron en ese preciso instante, ahora soy yo el que maldigo en galés. Ya la obra finalizo y ahí sentí la ebullición de mi sangre, perdí mi racionalidad en cuestión de segundos y la intercepto cuando se dirige al tocador.

- ¡Ven acá!... – Le digo tomándola de la mano y repaso con la mirada ese vestido gris perla que ella luce con garbo infartante ¡Dios que hermosa se ve!

- ¿¡Que haces!?... – Me mira con desprecio respingando la nariz - No voy a ninguna parte contigo…. ¡Suéltame, Albert! – Se aferra a una puerta que ni se con exactitud hacia donde conduce y no quiere soltarse, así que lo que hago es tomarla en mis brazos y es liviana como una pluma, ese vestido que se ciñe a su silueta pareciera ser su segunda piel y vuelvo a reparar en que lo que palpan mis manos denotan que no usa corsé.

- Vamos, Erin…- La llevo cargando en mis brazos ante su negativa - Solo necesito que me expliques ahora lo que te pasa a ti conmigo…con Alex, porque desde esta mañana que noto una tensión entre ustedes… - La sigo manteniendo en mis brazos y ella me mira asombrada de mi osadía, intento no llevar mi mirada a su escote; pero es imposible si prácticamente me tapa la visual.

- ¿Debería pasarme algo contigo? – Se tapa como puede - ¿Con esa ridícula? – Me devuelve otro par de preguntas con una mirada llena de desprecio que me irrita, porque no está siendo sincera y se está celosa ¿No es así como se comporta una mujer que esta furiosa de celos? – Yo la bajo delicadamente al piso, mis manos de despiden del contacto de su hermosa figura.

- No me respondas con otra pregunta, Erin – Quiero quitarle el oxigeno con mi cercanía porque noto siente como se agota el aire, es lo mismo que yo siento cuando estoy cerca de ella, aunque intenta irse yo soy mas rápido y cierro la puerta.

- ¡No lo hago!…- Baja la mirada y se que está incomoda con mi mirada recorriendo sus facciones - ¡Déjame salir! – Me pide un imposible porque no puedo dejarla salir de mi corazón…la he extrañado tanto que no puedo evitar perderme en fotografiarla en mi mente.

- Si lo haces…- Antes de que ella pronuncie palabra contraria como acostumbra coloco mi dedo índice en sus labios y le murmuro – No me contradigas, no quiero pelear contigo… No te voy a dejar salir todavía, solo quiero saber que es lo que te pasa…¿Qué pensara de mi Alex con lo que has dicho esta mañana? – Al mirar alrededor me doy cuenta que es un cuarto abandonado con cosas de utilería del teatro.

- No me pasa nada y veo que a ti te importa mucho lo que esa estúpida piense de ti...mejor te vas con ella y a mi me dejas en paz de una vez, que quiero ver la obra – Ella dice eso y entiendo que está tan celosa como yo… que tampoco le prestó atención a la obra y sonrío de toda esa confusión.

- Linda, la obra ya terminó…- Le murmuro de cerca con una sonrisa y pienso en algo mejor - ¿Has visto lo bien que actuó… Sófocles? – Nunca actuó Sófocles, ya que es el autor de la obra y esta muerto hace rato, solo lo dije para saber que diría y reírme de su intento por disimular que le gusto.

- ¿Qué?... este… no se…supongo que bien… - Musitó algo nerviosa ante mi cercanía y me ve que me estoy riendo - ¡'TH GWAWDIA NA 'M! (¡Te burlas de mi!) – Taconeo el suelo con rabia y ahí comenzamos otra vez con el galés ¿Sabe acaso que me encanta que me hable de esa manera¿Qué ella al modularlo en sus labios me parece la mujer mas sensual de la tierra?...no lo creo.

-Lovely, mohono Dwylla dirio…ond na hi doesn't bod mo …"Sófocles" ( Linda, no me burlo de ti… solo que no existe ningún "Sófocles") – Respondo con ternura, sin poder evitar dejar de reír, a veces sus gestos cuando está enojada aparte de hacerla mas linda son divertidos.

- ¡Entonces lo que es peor me tomas el pelo!...- Intento acercarme para abrazarla y ella retrocede molesta, por la expresión de sus ojos que me miran como si fuera devorar una presa de la ira …se que viene alguna revelación - Bueno yo creo que tengo justificación para distraerme, ya que tengo a mi lado a mi EX NOVIO QUE ME HA PEDIDO QUE VUELVA CON ÉL … de una forma muy romántica y la verdad que… lo tendré que pensar…– Me dice levantando un ceja y mirando directamente a mis ojos. Mi corazón dio una voltereta en mi pecho con lo que acaba de decir y se me borró la sonrisa en un santiamén ¿Pudo eso notarse en mi mirada? Porque ella parece arrepentirse de eso.

- ¿De verdad? – Ella asiente y me hierve la sangre otra vez , cierro mis ojos y los abro para seguir con una idea que se me vino a la mente – Entonces me gustaría conocer al afortunado para felicitarlo, que se lleva una hermosa dama – La miro y la verdad en esa frase es quiero matar al tal Jeff y prosigo cegado por mis celos – Aunque yo me presentaría como el amigo al que has besado en mas de cinco ocasiones… y digamos que no han sido besos fraternales…¿Los recuerdas?...a ver que opina él sobre eso…– Le digo y no tengo la menor idea porque dije ese disparate, no lo haría jamás soy un caballero y no tenemos memoria, la culpa es de estos celos y éste instinto desesperado del que soy preso al sentir que la pierdo, cuando ni siquiera le he enseñado mi capacidad de amarla.

- ¿Queeeee¡Tú no serías capaz de alardear de esos besos de esa manera!... ¡TU SABES POR QUE RAZON HA SIDO! Y… ¡No lo creo de ti!...– Ella se acerca a mi puedo sentir su mirada cargada de rabia y de forma repentina sus facciones se dulcifican, probablemente porque se viene una ironía – Aunque ya que estamos en presentaciones protocolares, yo también creo que tengo una interesante conversación que sostener con esa…¿Cómo es que se llama?... – Lo piensa mientras se pasea y yo la miro embobado con el aura que le rodea – ALEX… la pechugona que te acompaña esta noche… a ver que opina de el supuesto "Caballero" que es una soberana y constante MENTIRAAAAA – Me grita completamente irascible y no se porque siempre saca a relucir las mentiras, claro que las he dicho y de solo pensarlo se me paralizan los actos reflejos ¿Es acaso adivina?

- No creo que le importe si miento o no…creo que su interés es otro…jajajaja – Me río nervioso al recordar el intento de Alex de que le preste atención y ella me mira con mas odio en esa mirada calipso.

- Claro otro tipo de "Intereses" que obviamente a ti te encantan… – Recrimina ella dándome la espalda y se que ha maldecido en galés a mis espaldas por el movimiento de su pelo.

- Puede ser… - Digo de forma majadera y ella voltea frunciendo la nariz - No se que te molesta tanto si mal que mal, tú estás con tu "ex" que parece que renació como el ave Fenix para ser tu presente y tu flamante acompañante en esta noche y en los almuerzos…¿o no? – Me coloco frente a ella y ahora mi tono es rudo, estoy sintiendo como me sube la sangre a la cabeza de solo recordar a ese tipo tocar su cintura, murmurarle al oído ocasionándole las cosquillas evidentes en su sonrisa y dejarme a mi plantado y este sentimiento lejos de agradarme me convierte en un troglodita que no conocía, quiero besarla para que le quede alguna huella y ese estúpido de afuera sepa que Erin es mía ¿Yo he pensado eso?

- ¿Qué insinúas con ese tono? – Me pregunta con ira que destella de sus ojos que me transportan a un día de tormenta en medio del mar.

- Nada que no sea verdad, es lo que he visto hasta ahora y lo que tú misma me confirmas…– Le digo defendiéndome como puedo.

- Tu no entiendes nada…no me conoces y me juzgas, creo que he sido la única persona mas transparente en todo esto –Me confiesa y siento en esas palabras las espinas de la verdad herirme en lo mas profundo. Recordando que le sigo mintiendo sin tener el valor de decirle quien soy, cuando sería tan sencillo y a la vez podría significar el adiós a su amor.

- ¿Qué se supone que no entiendo? – Le digo con paciencia, la tengo y de sobra, mas con ella.

- Nada… mejor me voy, con tu permiso- Decide irse y dejar a medias la conversación cuando creo que había algo mas. La detengo del brazo y me planto delante de su mirada, quiero ver que es lo que pasa con ella ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ella reconocer que está celosa de Alex¿Son todas las mujeres iguales?

- No quiero que te vayas…dime, yo te escucho…- Casi le susurró con un dejo de piedad, que evidencia que me tiene ahí, rendido a sus pies y digo lo primero que esta en mi mente - ¿Estas celosa de Alex? – Le pregunto tomando su mano y empujándola a mis brazos - ¿Lo estas? – Acaricio su rostro con mi mano derecha ya que la otra se mantiene ocupada sintiendo su espalda.

- Que cosas dices… noooo…¿Debería yo tenerlos de esa ridícula? – Pregunta casi sin poder sostener mi mirada. Aún así posa sus manos en mi pecho.

- Linda…ella a mi no me importa en lo absoluto – Respondo con sinceridad y ella hace un gesto que provoca que me ría porque no me cree – Es verdad lo que te digo… ¿A ti te importa Jeff¿Tanto como para volver con él?- No tengo el valor para decir que él tipo no merece una oportunidad ya que ella misma me dijo que le dejó a puertas de casarse porque le mintió, en definitiva estamos en igualdad de condiciones muy a mi pesar. No quiero que baje el contacto visual que sostenemos es la única forma de saber si me ama tanto como yo.

- No… la verdad que no me importa para nada… - Siento un alivio ante sus palabras, apenas rozo mis labios en los suyos y ella me empuja suavemente – Espera… falta algo que tengo que decir… yo ahora estoy con él por otra razón… ¿Cuáles son tus razones para estar con Alexandra? – No se porque hace ese tipo de pregunta, yo solo quiero darle el beso de una buena vez y se que se ha imaginado lo que no es.

- Con permiso… esta sala no es para reuniones intimas – Nos dice un Señor que trae algunas cosas a guardar en ese espacio justo cuando había abierto mi boca para decir que la amaba a ella. De un resoplido nos separamos.

Ambos nos excusamos y somos obligados a irnos cada uno con la pareja que estaba en nuestra búsqueda, la veo alejarse de mi y eso me produce una angustia que pocas veces he sentido. No debí dejar que se fuera de esa manera y menos sin responder a su pregunta. Ha dejado su sabor tenue en mis labios, su aroma se impregnó en mis manos y mi pecho aquella exótica mixtura de la mandarina, melocotón, ciruela y lichi, se difumina entre el toque floral de las azucenas, el muguete y el jazmín para entregarme el calor de la vainilla, ámbar y la bendición del almizcle, todo eso que me hace reconocerla a ojos cerrados, porque la convierte en una sola… la mujer irónica, alegre, independiente, sensual, fuerte y apasionada, que es Erin Henson.

No le estoy mintiendo por que no me importe, es todo lo contrario, la amo demasiado y no quiero que nadie ni nada la aleje de mi. Aquella distorsión de la realidad, comenzó porque quería ser valorado por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo; pero ahora todo se complico de una manera que ya no puedo remediar sin que alguno de los dos resulte herido. ¿Cuál lo lamentara más? Se que definitivamente seré yo, porque mis instintos erráticos me separaran de la única mujer que quiero que construya un "Por siempre" a mi lado.

_** William A. Andley**_

****

* * *

**3 julio de 1915**

**Glasgow - Escocia**

La obra y la mejor interpretación que pudo nacer de mi, era el significado del cierre de un ciclo y el comienzo de otro, estuvo especialmente dedicado no solo para mi; si no que también para Candy. Esa era mi despedida definitiva, a la pecosa de ojos verdes que me observaba como un ángel desde el palco, fue el adiós a las oportunidades que en mas de una ocasión le rogué mientras compartimos en Escocia, ya no habrán mas cartas, aquellas que acostumbré a escribir y que nunca me contestó. En especial a una, que escribí desesperado a las semanas después de que ella se marchó en medio de la nieve, en esa nuestra despedida forzada, la respuesta fue otorgada y ya nada me retiene aquí.

En el restaurante en el que estamos todos celebran la actuación, en una extensa mesa, llena de mis amigos nuevos y de las personas que confiaron en mí , casi sin conocerme; también está ella la pecosa que nunca dejó de creer en mí. Siento que soy cautivo de un doble sentimiento de pena y alegría, "Saudade" le llama: Arakén y yo continuo observándola a la única máxima bendición de mis días, ella que está silente, ensimismada y se que la estoy dejando con plena facultad de lo que estoy haciendo, es una decisión irrevocable era lo que respondí a Ben prometiendo sostener una conversación a solas con mi amigo cuando todo el torbellino de emociones saliera de mi cabeza.

Estoy celebrando y es lo que quiero hacer durante esa noche, para la mitad de los que están sentados es una despedida, se que es así y no puedo negarlo, con la pena que me significa. La veo pedir permiso para ir al tocador, sin siquiera poder apartar mi mirada de su figura que se disipa en ese pasillo, me levanto excusándome con la urgencia de mi esfínter, era la mentira mas obvia; pero solo quería correr tras ella e indagar que sentía.¿Para que? Si es probable que me rechace o que disfrace de bondad desmedida a lo que siente.

Me instalo a esperar que salga, puedo adivinar que a llorado, que le quema por dentro la noticia de que me voy a Francia, lo leo en sus gestos y ojos traslúcidos de las lágrimas que le encanta esconder. No puedo evitar sentirme en cierta medida el ser mas despreciable por causarle penas y angustias; pero también se trata de mis sueños, de mi retorno y se que eso también la hace feliz a ella; porque Candy es noble. Enciendo un cigarro en mis labios atento a su salida en la imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca, de llevarme el recuerdo de su aire de pureza y sensualidad, conocer que me dicen sus ojos, su corazón y sus labios, si es que tengo oportunidad. Una bocanada de humo por poco me hace perderla de mi vista y antes que lo note, consigo atraparla impidiendo su retorno a la mesa.

- ¡Ven conmigo!… - Es una exigencia de mi acelerado corazón y la tomo de su fría mano de una forma muy poco gentil de mi parte, la llevo conmigo donde este a solas con mis instintos.

- ¿A donde me llevas, Terry?…debemos volver a la mesa con los demás – Reclama apresurando su paso con mi insistencia en llevarla y obligarla a subir al auto.

- Sube… ahora… vamos – Ella me observa como si hubiera enloquecido, miro su pecho agitado por hacerla correr ¿O es que en verdad me tiene miedo?

- ¡No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado!…esta noche es para que celebres con todos y no para que me vaya contigo quien sabe donde…- Me reclama tapándose con una chalina, como si yo hubiera mirado algo mas. Y dispuesta a irse, se gira sobre sus talones.

- Que te digo que vengas…necia – Corro y le tomo de un brazo, haciendo que trastabille para caer en mi pecho, sintiendo su respiración agitada y los escasos centímetros que nos separan, maldiciendo las telas que evitan que sienta como ella logra erizar mi piel.

- Terry, suéltame – Me lo pide con un suspiro y la suelto; pero la arrincono contra el auto para que no se vaya, no quiero que lo haga.

- Deja que hable contigo, no te voy hacer nada …nada que tú no quieras, claro – Me sonrió de forma majadera, admirándola de pie a cabeza, está mas linda que nunca y hay algo en su mirada que …

- Probablemente hay muchas que estarán dispuesta a que hagas lo que "quieras " con ellas….yo no… ¡no me interesa! – Eso fue como un insulto a mi hombría, soy irresistible para cualquiera menos para ella, que este último tiempo se a resistido de forma increíble a cada intento mío por recuperar su amor que a veces creo que perdí.

- No creo que no quieras…- Le digo con una mueca acercándome a su rostro – si no mas bien "No debería" es lo que siempre te dices en el silencio de tu cuarto cuando piensas en mi… – Le ironizó y la veo palidecer ¿Habré acertado? Y decido continuar para ver su reacción - Porque siempre sacas la pose de mártir cada vez que puedes…- Finalizo para acortar la maldita distancia física que me aleja de ella, apoyo mis dos manos en el auto, justo un poco mas abajo de sus hombros… si se mueve mis manos tocaran lo que ella probablemente no este dispuesta a que nadie siquiera le mire.

- No soy mártir, yo soy así…esa es la esencia de mi alma, como fui criada…¿Te molesta es eso?...- Pregunta con una inocencia que me turba ¿Cómo podría molestarme lo que me hizo enamorarme como un loco de ella? - Lo siento; pero no puedo cambiar… - Puedo notar que sus ojos se han empañado con unas lágrimas y mentalmente me recrimino, si probablemente se comportara como Mimi o como cualquiera otra no tendría mi corazón en sus manos.

- No me molesta…- Respondo repasando su vestido y notando que se apegan muy bien a su silueta ¿No usa corsé? Sacudo ese pensamiento o mejor dicho ese instinto cavernícola de mi parte – Yo… este… yo… yo quería hablar contigo de otra cosa – Balbuceo con esa imaginación que nace quien sabe de donde, es el Sui Generis de un varón me imagino - Yo creo que podrás felicitarme como corresponde – Se me vienen otra vez miles de ideas de cómo podría ser y veo que ella se sonroja ¿Ella puede leer mi mente o que?

- ¿Qué te felicite?... ¡Que esperas que haga para que te felicite mas todavía! – Se ofende y es ella la que ha mal interpretado mis palabras, como siempre.

- ¿Me estas invitando a que te lo interprete¿O quieres una demostración? Preciosa… - Me acercó para rozar mis labios en su cuello y ella me empuja dejándome mi boca convertida en agua, me irrita su desprecio y es cuando aflora el Terry que es capaz de herir – Pero bueno… no te molestes me imagino que estarás feliz de que me vaya a Francia… - Impido que mire al suelo, no quiero que evite el contacto con mis ojos, quiero verme reflejado en ellos si es que me dice que le da igual.

- Ya te felicite por tu obra… ahora lo de tu viaje a Francia… ¿Es lo que en verdad quieres como actor? – Esa pregunta fue al hueso, le asentí confiado de que así era y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella continua – Yo diría que es una cobardía de tu parte huir… dejando a media tu vida y los compromisos que tienes, porque siempre escabulles – Ese comentario me hizo hervir mi sangre noble y no soy irascible; pero ella logra que me irrite con una facilidad.

- ¿¡QUE!? – Es todo lo que puedo gritar, porque ella me silencia posando su mano en mis labios y eso me estremeció, domó en un segundo mi rabia.

- No he terminado…también podría agregar que es una decisión hormonal por ir tras de …Mimi – Un descuido de mi parte hace que ella, se zafe de mi prisión corporal; pero cuando vuelvo de mi trance la sostengo por la cintura y la obligo a volver conmigo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Le pregunto porque tal vez hay dos teorías que pasan por esa cabeza y es lo que quiero que me diga, tomo su barbilla para que no me baje la vista, detesto que lo haga.

- Ahora aparte de todo estas sordo… - Juguetea con el chal que cubre sus hombros y se lo quito; pero no con la intención de que se asustara como pasó - ¡¿Qué haces?!

- Lo siento… pero quiero que me mires y no que juegues con eso – Notó que ella se estremeció con el roce de mis dedos en su piel de porcelana, el vestido que lleva me enloquece por completo que al intentar colocarle su chalina en la espalda ella se acerca a mi para que lo haga y siento otra vez su perfume que nunca he podido olvidar ¿Es posible que las mujeres tengan su aroma propio, aunque alguna otra use el mismo perfume?- Y dime… como es eso de que es una decisión hormonal ¿Estas consciente de lo que acabas de decir?

- Por supuesto que si, así lo veo yo…me has preguntado y te respondo – Con una mueca moviendo su linda nariz con unas sensuales pecas que se han suavizado, dando un aspecto dulce, sin poder evitarlo si miro mas abajo no hay vestigios del cuerpo de niña que solo pude admirar y pienso que todo eso es sin la ayuda del corsé.

- A mi me parece la respuesta de una mujer celosa…- No se porque dije eso; pero no era tiempo de echar pie atrás. Veo como se ha ruborizado con esa simple frase. ¿Candy está celosa de Mimi? Vaya que interesante descubrimiento de mi parte.

- ¡No son celos!…- Me bate su dedo índice encima de mi cara y sus pecas se mueven cada vez que se enoja de esa manera esbozo apenas una sonrisa contenida.

- ¿A no? …¿Entonces que será que veo que te molesta tanto verme con Mimi? – Le pregunto mirándola de cerca, invadiendo su pupila y esperando a que diga lo que en verdad siente por mí

- Es… es…A – MIS- TAD – Modula con sus labios ¿Estará consciente que ese gesto es muy sensual en ella? No lo creo - Aparte de todo te siento mi amigo y los amigos hacemos eso…aconsejar a quienes queremos – Sus frases rebuscadas ya me estaban cansando quisiera arrancarle otro tipo de apelativos de su boca rosa, que en un acto inconsciente humedece mientras la observo; pero no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

- Amigos… Mhhhh…claro… es una buena idea… podemos ser amigos como por ejemplo: Mimi, quiere ser una linda, amiga …- Le respondo con una sonrisa de medio lado y mis manos en los bolsillos, apoyado en la pared de la cajellón, algo de lo que dije la irritó al punto de asesinarme con esa verde mirada.

- ¡Yo no beso a mis amigos!…ni me exhibo de esa manera… – Me responde y una punzada en mi estómago me da el alerta, entendiendo de inmediato porque está tan molesta y es que vio el beso que nos dimos esa chica y yo, no significó gran cosa…aunque si reconozco que me encendió porque se que con Mimi sería otro tipo de relación, ella misma me propuso irme a un Hotel, no precisamente a pasear.

- Ya entendí, porque tienes esa cara … me viste besando a Mimi…- Le asevero sin sonreír; pero puedo notar que ella se tensó con eso y no quiere mirarme, cuando lo hace tiene un odio que no le conocía en esa mirada de ángel.

- Si… la verdad que si; pero no debería extrañarme…tu desconoces la palabra fidelidad, amor verdadero y el respeto – Me dice con rabia y ganas de llorar, lo se aunque intente ocultarlo; me irrita que una vez mas traduzca a su antojo mis pensamientos. No hay relación alguna entre el deseo carnal por una mujer cualquiera y el amor puro que siento por ella; pero tampoco lo entendería y no puedo explicarle y enumerar las que han compartido mi lecho, no es de caballeros.

- Tu no entiendes nada y no te cansas de traducir el sentimiento de todos, creo que harías una buena dupla con la bruja de Meg…ya que puedes leer la mente… - Ironizo paseándome en esa fría noche y ella quiere nuevamente irse, pero no he terminado así que la abrazo contra mi pecho con ganas de besarla y se niega, es obvio que no quiera si mi boca tiene el sabor barato de otra

- No me toques…¡No te atrevas! – Me empuja para que ni siquiera la toque y pienso de forma fugaz una estupidez

- Claro "no me toques…¡No te atrevas!" – La imito con rabia – Seguramente a otros como al italiano farsante si le permites mas cosas… - Le recrimino y se que está dispuesta a abofetearme ¿Por qué siempre quiere hacerlo?

- Te mereces una bofetada….pero no te la daré porque en realidad me da lástima la forma GROSERA en la que te comportas conmigo…con todo el mundo, tú no haces la diferencia con nadie para herir a las personas… - Me grita acercándose a mi y la retengo a la fuerza, a pesar de sus vanos intento por zafarse le gano en porte, fuerza y habilidad.

- ¡No es grosería!… tú sacas ironías que no conocía en la Dulce Candy y esperas que te sea educado contigo…no Señorita . Tú recibirás en la misma proporción a tus frases…– Le digo y ella ha dejado de luchar contra mi abrazo, es así como la quiero tranquila., apacible si al final de cuentas es ella la que amansa mi carácter con su ternura.

- El único irónico acá has sido tú…¿Se te olvida que me has dicho que no tenemos nada en común¿Qué no somos afines? – Eso lo había olvidado y creo habérselo dicho en un minuto de rabia, porque por enésima vez estaba interpretando mis pensamientos y sentimientos a su antojo – No lo recuerdas parece… si no tengo nada afín a ti ¿Para que quieres retenerme aquí?... – Me dice con una voz quebrada, se que está mas vulnerable que nunca. Y repaso mentalmente el poema que escribí, no era gran cosa…pero era para ella, para el único amor de mi vida.

_Quiero retenerte aquí…_

_Para que me digas porque no te arriesgaste en esta aventura conmigo…_

_Quiero retenerte aquí…_

_Para llevarme en esta noche de luna llena la luz del sol en el reflejo de tus cabellos_

_Quiero retenerte aquí…_

_Junto a la calidez de mi cuerpo y que nunca mas sientas el frío de un adiós_

_Quiero retenerte aquí…_

_Donde yace mi corazón y que apacigües mi dolor con tu amor eterno._

_Quiero retenerte aquí…_

_Con el roce tibio de mis dedos viajar en tu piel y que sientas el magnetismo erizar tus sentidos._

_Quiero retenerte aquí…_

_Atrapada en mi alma desesperada, arrancar de mi destino en tu compañía siempre_

_Quiero retenerte aquí…_

_Que tu llevas en tus manos níveas mi corazón, en tus labios el susurro de un Te amo silente._

_Quiero retenerte aquí…_

_Que sepas que mi infinito amor se ha mantenido candido a tu merced_

_Quiero retenerte aquí…_

_Que me implores con el sabor dulce de tus labios en los míos que no quieres que me marche_

_Quiero retenerte aquí…_

_Con la intención de detener el pasado y que me acompañes a construir el futuro_

_Quiero retenerte aquí…_

_Verme reflejado en tus verdes ojos y predestinado a tus pensamientos_

_Quiero retenerte aquí…_

_Para que me digas si me amas tanto como para dejarme ser parte de tu vida._

Podría decirle que es por todas esas razones y que solo se traducen en dos palabras: La amo; pero no tengo idea si seria capaz de irme si ella me confesara que comparte los mismos sentimientos, tanto rechazo de su parte me han llenado de dudas. Le dije que no teníamos cosas afines y es probable que ella no sea una actriz y ame ser enfermera; que a mi me guste el alcohol, fumar y ella tenga como único vicio treparse a los árboles… pero es eso lo que me ha cautivado, su disímil alma a la mía es el acople perfecto a mi indómito carácter, solo ella consigue renovarme, ella es mi segunda pasión, la que despierta mi instinto que esta ceñido a mis sentidos y también se lleva mi corazón, ya lo había dicho si fuese como las demás jamás hubiera despertado en mi la curiosidad.

- Bueno ya que no quieres decir nada, entiendo que la conversación finalizo – Vuelve a intentar irse y ensimismado en el poema, en como la conocí de forma abrupta la retengo.

- ¿Por qué nunca me contestaste las cartas que te envié cuando nos separamos¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí? – Es una interrogante que en noches de copas y en el lecho de cualquiera me repetía mil veces. Ella se detuvo y me miró con duda.

- ¿De que cartas hablas? – Pregunta con su expresión pálida y es ella la que se acerca a indagar sobre lo que dije. Yo estoy en blanco ¿Era posible que las cartas se perdieran en el camino?

- De unas cartas que yo escribí cuando te fuiste, cuando nos alejamos… se que no debí; pero las envié cada vez que quise y sentía la necesidad… - Me estoy sincerando de la forma mas patética que nunca antes hice con ninguna mujer, espero que ella sepa comprender eso. Ella solo observa asombrada

- Yo nunca recibí ni una sola carta tuya… jamás…¿Habrás escrito mal la dirección? – Ella está aturdida y yo también, otro sentimiento se sube al torbellino de emociones de este día, lo cambia todo, absolutamente todo.

- Claro que escribí bien la dirección, te envié algunas al Hogar de Pony y otras a la … Clínica en que trabajabas en …que… cuando yo… - Al ver el color de sus ojos, su cara que tal vez Albert nunca le dijo que fui a verla… ¿Seria eso posible? Yo creí que se lo habría comentado; pero ante su desconcierto me doy cuenta que no lo sabe, eso también lo cambia todo.

- Debieron extraviarse…. – Ella está perpleja

- Yo… - No alcancé a decir nada más porque la intromisión de Mimi evitó que le contara más

- Interrumpo parece… te estamos esperando Terry… - Dice la espectacular mujer que sabe perfectamente que interrumpe; pero está decidida en que le acepte su invitación al Hotel.

Candy entra sin decir nada, dejándome solo con Mimi. Le digo que quiero estar solo por un rato y saco mi cigarro, me voy caminando hacia la plaza más cercana. Estuve a punto de confesarle y decirle de forma textual lo que escribí en las mas de quince cartas que le envié, una en particular fue la que me hizo llegar a verla trabajar en ese humilde clínica . Todo lo que en ellas decía y que Candy nunca leyó hace una diferencia sustancial en los hechos, me llevo las manos a la cara, siento otra vez talladas el olor de su perfume Après L'Ondée, se que es ese, su aroma se hace único en la piel nívea de Candy, evocándome los primeros rayos de sol tras la lluvia, erizándome de emoción romántica con solo sentirlo irrumpir en mis sentidos. La visión que tengo la asemeja a la Diosa Ani, de la antigua Persia, rodeada de las bendiciones de la flor de lis, rosas, ylang ylang y de miles de lirios de los valles, se entremezclan con devoción con el aroma del sándalo, ámbar, la madera húmeda del cedro y el musgo del roble de los bosques de Escocia. Es ese su aroma, es así como se traduce en aquella mixtura perfecta de sensualidad e inocencia que trasmite la sonrisa, figura femenina y la luz de Candy. ¿Qué señal debo seguir¿Debo Irme a Francia tras mis sueños o indagar sobre mis instintos que me dicen que existe una posibilidad?

_** Terruce Grandchester**_

* * *

**4 de julio de 1915**

**Camino Glasgow**

¿Cuánto rato llevo intentando arreglar este auto¿Porque tuve la grandiosa idea de tomar un atajo? Es lo que no me canso de recriminarme a mi mismo, ahora estamos muy lejos de ser socorridos por alguien y ya llevo más de dos horas intentando arreglar el desperfecto, no lo he logrado porque estudio para doctor y no para mecánico. La cena de celebración de Terry ya terminó y eso fue a las doce de la noche, es decir ahora son más de las dos de la madrugada, tengo frío, hambre y estoy muerto de sueño. Al bajar el capot del auto, resignándome a mi mala suerte, veo a mi hermosa princesa dormida, cubierta con mi chaqueta que yo mismo le cedí, sintiendo el perfume que yo le regalé L'heure Blue. Me acerco a sentarme a su lado, no puedo dormirme aquí y mucho menos hacerla pasar a ella por todo esto, miro alrededor y todo está oscuro, solo ella me entrega la serenidad y la paz con su luz que envuelve su figura bajo la luna.

- Jo… Mi amor…- La muevo y le doy pequeños besos en sus labios, para que se despierte he tenido una idea y para eso la necesito lúcida

- ¿Qué pasa¿Ya nos vamos?...arreglaste el desperfecto – Lo asegura con plena confianza en mi y la verdad que no es así, que vergüenza para un Rothschild.

- No, mi vida… no he arreglado nada… este… yo creo que … mejor… - No se como decirle que rato atrás mientras este auto estaba vivo vi un Motel ¿Cómo puedo proponerle que se venga conmigo a pasar la noche a un Motel? Eso suena feo por donde se le mire y de un resoplido tomo valor – Que mas allá… si caminamos… hay … un lugar no muy lindo… donde… podemos estar a salvo… – ¿He dicho a salvo¿De que? Porque de mi lo dudo, me golpeteo esa idea de mi cabeza en un santiamén. Que cosas digo y no puedo evitar sonreír con los nervios que eso me provoca, esta mente que vuela a mil por hora y este instinto tan propio del género masculino.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunta así sin mas y no quiero repetirlo, me tomo mucho tiempo explicarlo y adornarlo para que no sonara como una proposición indecente.

- Que eso…que ya dije…eso…

- Ben…estaba dormida y no entendí nada de lo que me dijiste, porque lo has dicho como si fueras un ventrílocuo - Se sienta aun con mi chaqueta – Tienes frío… pobre lo siento, por quitarte la chaqueta – Ella me abraza y yo me dejo, la adoro tanto.

- Te decía… y no quiero que pienses mal… - Le digo sintiendo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras juego con sus manos – Que no podemos quedarnos aquí y mas allá, si caminamos podemos llegar a un Hotel y pasar la noche ahí – Le repito sintiendo que ella me mira levantando una ceja… la izquierda, adorné la palabra lo cambie de Motel a Hotel que no es lo mismo; espero que ella no sepa esa diferencia sustancial.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeee¿Tú pretendes que yo pase la noche en un Hotel contigo? –Ella al terminar sus frases es la que se sonroja y yo me rio de esa situación incómoda - ¿De que te ríes?

- Me da risa la forma en que lo has dicho… porque tampoco se trata de … bueno tu sabes – Me río besando su mano y ella me mira horrorizada.

- Es que no es eso lo que tú crees que yo pienso – Mi linda princesa modula eso como trabalenguas, se que esta tan nerviosa como yo ¿Dijo que no era lo que yo pensé? Es decir…¿Sabe leer mi mente? Me horrorizo ante esa idea - … yo no vi ningún Hotel … mas bien vi un Motel, que no es lo mismo… - Ella también notó lo mismo que yo, es decir, su vista se fue hacia lo mismo al mismo tiempo…¡Vaya! Y si sabe la diferencia, decido acomodarme en el auto, creo que ese será mi destino.

- No, no es lo mismo…- Le digo apoyado en el cuero de ese auto fino, que no sirvió de nada si se murió en medio de la nada misma - Pero yo no he malogrado el auto para que esto pasara y no puedo permitir que pases la noche a la intemperie…Mi amor…– Le digo besando su mano con inocencia.

- Bueno ni modo…vamos entonces – Ella lo tomó con mas calma que yo, se levantó del auto y bajó – Vamos, Ben que ya me muero de sueño – Me dice y la tomo de la mano para caminar por ese sendero lúgubre.

Así lo acepta resignada y con cierto temor por la oscuridad de esa noche, me toma del brazo y yo repaso su figura en ese hermoso vestido y nos distraemos en conversaciones sobre la obra, la decisión de Terry y que pasaría con Candy. Ella comienza a reclamar que es mucho lo que hay que caminar y la subo a mi espalda para continuar el poco trayecto que nos queda y noto que está riendo.

- ¿Qué que te causa gracia? … porque si que pesas mi cielo – Ella manotea mi cabeza y es mentira, parece una pluma y deposita un beso en mi mejilla que me derrite - ¿Y eso?

- Te quiero mucho, Ben – Me dice y creo que debo ser el novio mas tonto de la tierra porque solo esas frases me han emocionado mucho, yo creo que debe ser porque me costó tanto reconquistarla. Y fue mejor así para poder valorarla y saber que es única.

- Yo te amo, Mi Princesa – Le murmuro sonriendo sintiendo como estoy patéticamente cautivado y enamorado de ella.

- Bueno yo también, Mi Príncipe – Me responde al oído y me detengo porque quiero besarla ahí con la luz de luna de testigo y la bajo delicadamente sin que ella entienda mucho - ¿Qué pasa¿Ya te cansaste?

Le niego con la cabeza y la acerco en un abrazo, no podría cansarme jamás de mirarla y de amarla como lo he sentido siempre, aunque la intensidad sea mayor ahora. Su perfume es una invitación a dejarme llevar por mis sentidos, este ángel de luz que sostengo entre mis brazos, dibujo una línea con mis labios de su cuello a sus labios que me esperan, con el sabor que recogí entre los surcos de su piel, probando la ciruela, melocotón y la vainilla, oliendo el café, benjuí y el sándalo que me transmiten la paz, la observo y mi olfato me lleva la imagen de mi Princesa entre lirios de los valles, rosas, ylang ylang y Jazmines, reposando entre una colina de notas verdes a los pies del cedro humedecido por el rocío. Embriagado y adicto a su olor, puedo sentir el latido acompasado de su corazón, indago con paciencia su gesto, sus ojos azules que destellan a la luz de esas estrellas y sus labios, tocándolos con la yema de mis dedos, acorto la distancia que me separa y mis labios se van nuevamente en aquel recorrido conocido por mi alma, que aun sigo sintiendo como si la conquistara por primera vez. Ella me ha respondido a cada sugerente beso y yo solo busco despertar sus instintos, ya que los míos están desvelados desde que la vi dormida en el auto, no hay mas aire que el que nosotros mismos reciclamos con el amor que sentimos y todo se torna mas apasionado, hasta que ella misma da el freno. No hubiera llegado mas allá se muy bien cuales son sus convicciones y las respeto, es eso y mucho mas lo que me ha enamorado de Joann, a pesar de que yo posea el deseoso instinto siempre a flor de piel puedo contenerme con dificultad con tal de no causarle daño.

Continuamos el camino y llegamos a ese Motel, que es horrible y de dudosa reputación, solo es cosa de ver a la mujer que está ebria murmurando algo a un hombre que tiene enterrado su escote en las narices. No es precisamente lo que ella merece y muero de vergüenza por este infortunio; pero es lo único más cercano en las afueras de Glasgow. El recepcionista de esa cosa, aquel ser humano que mastica como un rumiante el chicle, me da la noticia de que no hay servicios de taxi, ni de carruajes ni nada que se le parezca para poder llevarme a mi linda Princesa de ese horroroso lugar y que solo tiene un cuarto disponible y es el matrimonial. Me quedo viendo a mi novia de lejos, no tengo la menor idea de cómo decirle que deberá fingir que es mi Señora, aunque lo que opine ese pajarraco que me mira como si fuera de otro planeta, me tiene sin cuidado ¿No es necesario que finja ser mi esposa? Que aburrido ya me estaba haciendo la idea de cargarla al llegar a la habitación.

Otra vez afloró ese instinto, repaso lo que pensaba minutos atrás tras ese apasionado beso que nos dimos y creo que el destino es muy cruel conmigo, soy hombre y estoy enamorado de Joann de eso no tengo dudas; pero tampoco hay que tentarme de esa manera.

- Mi amor… este… ya pregunte por el cuarto y… este… solamente hay uno… es el matrimonial – Le digo con vergüenza y ella me mira afligida.

- ¿Qué?...pero Ben…¿Qué hacemos? – Me pregunta a mí, yo no tengo nada más que ofrecer en ese minuto y me encojo de hombros.

- Ya pregunte si hay algún servicio de taxi o carruaje, lo que sea para poder irnos a un Hotel que merezcas…lo siento, pero nada de eso es posible – Le digo apenado por no poder hacer nada, para evitar este bochorno.

- Ben, mi amor, tranquilo… yo entiendo, que no es tu culpa…- Es primera vez en mucho tiempo que me dice: Mi amor y otra vez siento que camino sobre las nubes mientras me abraza.

- Pero es que me da pena, no es lo que te mereces…¿ Ya viste al sujeto ese? – Le indico al tipo que está comiendo un emparedado de atún, con el chicle incluido, con la bocota abierta. Y ella solo ríe de eso con una simpleza que me impresiona.

- Esta bien… yo creo que deberemos aceptarlo… vamos – Me dice tomando mi mano y creo que ella a actuado de forma mas madura que yo - Dénos el cuarto que él le pidió – Dice sin inmutarse y el tipo que continua rumiando el chicle y el emparedado le entrega la llave mientras yo pago la noche.

- Les advierto que las reglas son: nada de ruidos "extraños" ni alaridos ni nada que se le parezca porque de lo contrario se tendrán que ir – Los dos nos miramos avergonzados por eso que dijo – No se toleran animales de ninguna especie, no hay servicio a la suite jajajaja y… si se les aparece una cucaracha debajo del excusado hay un producto que las deja tiesas en un santiamén…gracias por escogernos y Buenas noches los pastores …que la pasen bien – El tipo dio el discurso sin dejar de salpicar su saliva al libro de registros que debí firmar. Mi princesa está con ataque de risa, algo que dijo ese horroroso elfo le causó mucha gracia – Chuuuu ¿Es usted un Rothsbeef? Esos riquillos de Londres…¿Y viene a parar acá? Mish… - Comenta a viva voz el tipo mientras el resto nos observa como si fuéramos nosotros los extraños.

- Mi amor… no puedo creer que eso te cause gracia – Le murmuro tomando su mano.

- Pero Ben… es divertido después de todo ¿Te dijo Rothsbeef? Jajajajajajaja – Ella ríe con esa sonrisa hermosa y me da un beso en la mejilla para que no me sienta mas apenado.

Nos alejamos con la llave de la habitación, no es palacio al que me gustaría que ella pisara y no canso de recriminarme nada de eso, ella lo nota mientras subimos en el elevador, porque me abraza y yo deposito un beso en su frente. Al llegar al cuarto y abrir, a simple vista no se ve tan mal por lo menos está mas limpio que el recepcionista e investigamos lo que hay. Un closet, el velador, baño que se ve limpio, sofá, cortinas limpias, nada de cucarachas a la vista y la amplia cama que tiene cabida para tres. Pero se que no tengo opción de compartirla con Joann así que busco de inmediato algún cobertor que sobre y miro el estrecho sofá donde tendré que dormir.

- Ben… ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunta con inocencia sentándose en la cama y no se que decirle - ¿Vas a dormir en ese pequeño sofá? – Indicando el hueco con cojín que al sentarme me enterré uno de los resortes en la espalda

- Este… si… porque tú dormirás en la cama – Una parte de mi ruega para que se apiade de mi y me haga dormir a su lado, juro por lo mas sagrado que no le tocaré un solo pelo… bueno tanto como eso no; pero no haría nada en ese mugroso Motel.

- ¿No es incomodo?

- Si… pero ya me acostumbraré… - Le digo y la veo que se va al baño a lavar las manos, que está inquieta - ¿Qué te pasa mi amor¿Tienes hambre? Puedo ir a comprar algo a… bueno si es que… - No hay forma de comer algo si no pudimos encontrar un Hotel decente, menos comida.

- No, no tengo hambre…- Ella vuelve del baño y se va a la ventana a mirar, faltaban horas para amanecer.

- Entonces deberíamos dormir, a primera hora debo buscar la forma de que volvamos a Perth – Me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la frente – Anda a dormir, Buenas noches Jo

- Buenas noches, Ben – Ella se va a la cama y yo al sofá, me doy vueltas para acomodarme como un pez fuera del agua y ese condenado sofá es una porquería sería mejor estar en el suelo. No quiero que ella note que me quejo – Ben…

- ¿Qué?

- Ven…- Me pide ella que vaya y no me he dado cuenta, porque estoy aun acomodando mi cuerpo en ese sillón, donde la mitad de mis piernas quedan en el aire, soy demasiado alto.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto yo pensando que ha dicho mi nombre.

- Que VENGAS…- Recalca que me esta llamando y mi corazón me augura que se apiadó de mi desgracia, la cama esa es amplia - Que mejor duermas acá, no hay necesidad de que pases la noche en ese sofá… - Ella está dentro de la cama y yo voy corriendo con mi manta que al pisarla me estrello contra el piso – BEEENNN ¿Estas bien? JAJAJAJAJAJA

- Este …si… tranquila – Le digo parándome del suelo, mientras siento que los huéspedes del piso de abajo golpetean con una escoba el piso reclamando y ella solo ríe de ese bochorno. ¿Qué se habrán pensado que estábamos haciendo?- ¿Estas segura? …que yo.. Ahí… - Indico de forma tímida la cama y ella me sonríe.

- Y si… confío en ti… tú ahí y yo acá… - Me declara y no es primera vez que dormimos juntos sin que pase nada así que me mentalizo para que así sea.

Me meto a la cama, ella no toca la sabana y yo tampoco, yo creo que por ser escrupulosos con el lugar que no da para nada ninguna confianza. Me acomodo y ella también, me doy cuenta que no ha puesto una barrera de cojines ¿Eso significa algo? Nos deseamos buenas noches y ahí pasó por lo menos media hora en que no pegue un ojo, al mirar a Joann en ese rato a cambiado de posición por lo menos cuatro veces, tiene mal dormir y antes que me de sueño ella se acerca a mi completamente dormida y me abraza ¿Qué manera es esta de tentarme? No pudo zafarme y tampoco quiero, ella se apoya en mi pecho y parece que esa ha sido la posición más cómoda por que la siguiente media hora no se movió más y durmió en paz ¿Yo? Pues me entregué a sentir su olor y su abrazo, con todo el respeto del mundo con mi instinto sui generis tan masculino, que deseaba que la noche no terminara y por otro lado mi lado tierno que decía que mejor me entregara a los brazos de Morfeo.

_** Benjamín Rothschild **_

****

* * *

****

**4 de julio de 1915**

**Lenox Avenue 876**

**Nueva York – Estados Unidos**

Llevo rato esperándola y estoy en la compañía de alguien que también fue a su búsqueda. Frente a mi está esa bella, talentosa y fina dama y por supuesto que la reconozco, soy crítico de teatro y se que se trata de Eleanor Baker, justamente la que se rumorea que es la madre de Terruce Grandchester. No hemos intercambiado grandes frases, se nota que ella viene a tratar algo muy personal con Susana y por sus innumerables compromisos le es imposible esperarla por más tiempo. Soy el único que se queda solo en esa sala de la casa, decido recorrerla y curiosear, en un instinto de mis pies en constante búsqueda o de mi corazón alocado que me lleva a las puertas del dormitorio de Susana, giro la manilla y ya estoy dentro observando los detalles de cada rincón del castillo de cristal que sepulta a la mujer que se ha robado mi corazón.

Desde que la conocí, nunca más pude olvidar su mirada, su rostro candido, a pesar de que el primer encuentro causó más impacto en mí que en ella. Recorro con ansias de conocerla mas cada una de sus cosas, con mis manos sello mis emociones en los cojines, su chal y las telas que cubrirán su cuerpo, bajo uno de ellos hay un cofre grande, su diario de vida a un costado y tengo las ganas de hurgar en él para saber si hay alguna página dedicada a mi; pero no lo hago, solo intento dejar las cosas en orden. Cae ante mi una gran cantidad de Cartas que ordeno nervioso y veo sin quererlo que su destinatario a sido borrado al punto de romper el papel, todos están en la misma condición no indago mas allá y las guardo dejándolas sobre el buró.

Otro sobre ha quedado en el suelo y al recogerle me detengo en lo que auguran, sin poder creerlo. Siento la puerta abrirse de forma brusca con la silla y la delicada dama de azul, yo lo escondo entre mis manos temblorosas. Mi presencia provoca una ira desmedida de su parte al punto de expulsar a su madre de ahí, para quedarnos solos los dos.

- ¡QUE HACES!...¿QUIEN TE HA DICHO A TI QUE PUEDES ENTRAR EN MI CUARTO DE ESA MANERA? – No hay saludo, solo hay un grito tras la invasión de la que es testigo y no me arrepiento de eso, porque ya tengo una razón más poderosa para luchar por lo que quiero, justo entre mis dedos, detrás de mi espalda.

- Nadie, Le mon amour…no necesito pedir permiso para estar donde ya fui bien recibido hace algún tiempo atrás…- Le digo acercándome a ella, con mis ojos recorriendo su figura aunque esté en esa silla. Le robo un desesperado beso de sus labios húmedos sintiendo la rabia hervir mis instintos, ella me muerde y me hace sangrar.

- ¡Desgraciado!…no te atrevas a besarme…¡SALE DE ACAAA!...¡NO QUERÍA QUE TE VIERA ELEANOR BAKER!...QUE VA PENSAR DE MIII – Me cuesta trabajo creer que esa dama de azul fue dulce y cariñosa, como contó su madre, porque para mi solo hay mordidas, insultos, rabia, bofetadas y dolor mucho dolor; porque entiendo que mi presencia e insistencia la trae siempre en forma brusca a la realidad.

- Es tarde para pensar en eso, Eleanor Baker ya me vio esperándote y compartimos interesantes ideas sobre ti… ¿Sabías que pude notar que desconfía de ti y tus intenciones?... Yo creo que las madres saben cuando hay ciertas sanguijuelas que solo obligan a sus hijos a hacer cosas que no les hace nada de feliz… - Mis frases están cargadas de ironía, son el detonador de su ira y furia que arremete contra mi de la peor forma.

- ¿¡QUE LE HAS DICHO DESGRACIADO INSIGNIFICANTE!? – Una sola frase, directa y con la intención de herirme, ocasiona en mi nada más que la risa. ¿Por qué dejo que me trate de esa manera? Estoy convencido que detrás de todo ese odio está esa mujer que me ama.

- Que divertida forma de referirte a mi, aunque yo diría que eso te refleja mas ti… aimée la mienne ( amada mía)- Sonrió y me paseo ante ella, dejando mi estela del perfume que alguna vez entre sabanas de seda susurró que la volvía loca, sus ojos celestes del color de cielo y que ella misma optó por teñir del rojo del infierno en que se sumerge cada vez que puede.

- ¿¡Que es lo que buscas!?...- Hace una pausa empuñando sus manos en su vestido y yo le diría que la he buscado a ella siempre y que no me cansaría – NO TE QUIERO VER MÁS… NADA DE LO QUE ESTA AQUÍ TE PERTENECE¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? – Grita señalando su entorno y le faltó señalar algo mas, donde si podría decir que es mío con plena certeza.

- Deja de gritar…dices que nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece, estas en un error, Mon ciel ( Mi cielo)…TU AMOR ME PERTENECE…Ya sabes que los varones no tenemos memoria; pero sería bueno que se la delatara a Terry ¿Qué crees tu que pasaría con tu boda? - Respondo con plena consciencia, tragando el sabor metálico de la sangre que me arrancó rato atrás y ella esta con los ojos llenos de lágrima asustada de mi amenaza, ya conoce mi carácter y sabe que su matrimonio no tendrá el final que espera si hablo.

- ¡NO SERIAS CAPAZ!... ENTIENDE QUE NADA DE AQUÍ ES TUYO… TODO ES MIO Y DE TERRY…- Señala el vestido blanco y otros preparativos de su boda - YA SABES QUE ME VOY A CASAR CON ÉL DENTRO DE POCOOOO ¡DEJA DE INSISTIR¡DE ROGAR POR ALGO QUE NO SIENTO POR TI¡TERRY ES MIO! …¡ES PARA MI!...YO A TI NO TE NECESITOOO– Esas frases en su mayoría son mentira, sus ojos me lo dicen, sonrió con su poca capacidad para mentir y ella gira las ruedas de esa silla con maestría, con esa gasolina que solo la ira y la frustración le trasmiten para intentar llevar esa contienda cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Te equivocas, Terry no es tuyo y lo sabes maldita egoísta….a ti no te han amputado la pierna si no que el corazón… - Le grito con ira, ella se abalanza contra mi llena de furia y caemos los dos al suelo. Hago el intento por no dañarla, que no lo haga ella tampoco.

- ¡QUE MIERDA SABES TU!... LARGATE DE UNA VEZ DE MI VIDA Y DEJAME CONTINUAR… - La interrumpo porque ¿Cuál vida es la que ella planea? Una llena de dolor¿Más todavía?

- Continuar con que…¿Con una vida junto a un hombre que no te ama¿Qué le has robado a otra chica a la que él sigue amando? – Se que es así y aunque odio a Terrunce Grandchester, se que él no es culpable del egoísmo de esta loca que esta sobre mi llorando la propia miseria en la que ha decidido vivir, es esa misma mujer a la que amo, que sostengo con delicadeza y no he sido yo el que ha optado por amarla de esa manera, entre esas continuas peleas que se han transformado en su terapia.

- YO NO HE ROBADO NADA … me pertenece, me lo he ganado con mi sacrificio …CON ESTO QUE TENGO ACAAAAAAAAAA POR SU CULPAAAAAA – Palmotea sus piernas, la silla a la que se arrastra para llegar a ella y golpearla con furia. Ella es mas humana de lo que piensa, no es tan noble como lo hizo creer a todos, esta arrepentida de haber salvado a Terry de un destino que se posesionó de su vida.

- Por fin me doy cuenta que si eres humana… no eres santa ni perfecta… ¿Sabes acaso lo que es el sacrificio? DEJAR LIBRE A LA PERSONA QUE AMAS PARA QUE ESCOJA…es una manera… ARRIESGAR LA VIDA POR OTRO… es otra manera; pero claro sin sacarlo en cara cuando te conviene como lo acabas de hacer…LEVANTARSE A INTENTAR CAMINAR AUN CUANDO TE DUELE HORRORES ESE INTENTO … es otro tipo que vives a diario en tus terapias….LO QUE TU ESTAS LLAMANDO SACRIFICIO MALDITA EGOISTA …NO ES MAS QUE UN CHANTAJE, DEL QUE TE AFERRAS, PARA EXIGIRLE AL INGLES ATORMENTADO A QUE SE CASE CONTIGO…PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE ERES TÚ PARA ÉL …UN TORMENTOOOOO – Le grito con la intención de remecer el corazón que si se que late por mi, con la idea fija de que su pecho, que ya conozco en su desnudez, se estremezca ante su tenacidad en conseguir algo que no ha tenido nunca.

- No eres psicólogo para saberlo, eres un simple e insignificante CRITICO DE TEATRO… no eres lo que yo quiero… no te quiero a ti…- Me insulta con la intención de liberarse del dolor que le ha consumido su alma, sabe que está equivocada y no esta dispuesta a volver atrás. Lanza en mi cara unos folletos de los preparativos de la boda aun cuando yo sostengo en mis manos mi felicidad en ese papel.

- Me da igual esto y esto – Lo rompo en su cara y esparzo los pedazos como cenizas de esa ilusión que se resquebrajan en su alma – Mírame bien… NO TE VAS A CASAR NUNCA CON TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER…estoy rogando para él te deje…lo pido de noche y de día … - Se que es fuerte lo que le digo, ella manotea con fiereza mi cercanía cuando intento ayudarla subir a su silla, no quiero que se lastime – Pégame lo que quieras y saca tu odio y rabia contra la vida… porque a mi tú no me alejas mas de ti y menos con esto que tengo acá – Le enrostro el papel que tengo en mis manos y ella lo mira con horror, intenta quitármelos y no la dejo.

- NOOOOOO…. ESO NO ES TUYO… NO LO ES… - Grita con lágrimas en los ojos y nada de lo que me diga le creeré, ella me pertenece y así esta destinado.

- No me mientas, no lo harás con nadie mas… tienes que volver a ser Susana Marlowe… - Me levanto y traigo un espejo en mis manos, si pudiera verse sabría que en esos destellos de sus ojos no hay alma ni la razón de una vida feliz – MIRATE ESTA QUE VEZ AHÍ, ERES TÚ …LLORANDO POR QUE SABES QUE ESTAS EQUIVOCADA, PORQUE TIENES MIEDO A QUE TE ABANDONEN, PORQUE CREES QUE HAN MUTILADO TU FEMINIDAD…¡YO TE AMO¡MÁS ALLA DE SI TIENES O NO ESA PIERNA! – Es la verdad, he sostenido su cara y la obligue a verse y ella a empuñado sus manos de la rabia, cerrado sus ojos y aunque lo haga no puede dejar de verse a si misma.

- SALE DE AQUÍ…TU NO AMAS A NADIE, QUIERES APROVECHARTE DE LO QUE CONSIGUES GRATIS…ESO ES INSTINTO ANIMAL… NO ES AMOR – Lo describe ante mis ojos como si pudiera conocer mi esencia cuando todo el tiempo se ha preocupado de si misma.

- Aprovecharme… ¿Acaso te estas quejando de mis instintos, que tú también has compartido y recibido de buena gana entre sabanas de seda hace algún tiempo atrás? – Mis palabras son ácidas, ocasionan que se ruborice y aunque haya sido instinto, hay amor intrínseco en cada pensamiento, sentimiento y mirada que le prodigo a esta mujer

- Imbecil… INSOLENTEEEE – Se levanta con un solo pie y va en mi encuentro, eso me impresiona, ha logrado vencer sus propios límites por el odio o el amor que sienta por mí. Yo la recibo antes de que tambalee, con temor por ella y por el tercero que es parte de los dos.

Mis brazos la rodean, su silueta se siente frágil y la miro directo a sus ojos, sintiendo que se ha agitado con lo que yo provoco en su corazón. Claro que es amor, tiene que sentirlo si hay ocasiones que mis instintos han demostrado caballerosidad, romance, amor, dedicación, entrega, pasión y tantos sentimientos que la llevan a un vórtice que se que desconoce, porque solo lo puede entregar cuando el amor es recíproco.

Ella sigue con los puños conteniendo la ira; sin embargo deja que mis labios rocen sus mejillas, su cuello donde se han surcado la mixtura de las lágrimas de sal con el perfume que le regale que es conocido por ser abstracto y que en su piel se inscribe con su nombre, quería que oliera a como yo la sueño bajo la prisma de mi profundo amor eterno y mis besos así me lo delatan con el sabor del limón y mandarinas en su mejor época, la vainilla, lavanda, bergamota y palisandro propios de Jicky.

Ella responde con pasión, sus labios recorren las mismas sensaciones que aún viven en ellas, no ha dejado de ser mujer y yo no he dejado de ser el hombre enamorado que evitara a toda costa su matrimonio, porque ella se ha colado en mi vida no para irse. Se lo murmuro con la intención de que se lo grabe en sus oídos y asiente aunque no sepa a que corresponde ese si, a que continué besándola o a que la haré parte de mi vida aun contra su necia voluntad. Creo que me conviene pensar lo segundo, eso me indica esta vez el tan mencionado Instinto, mientras guardo en mi bolsillo el futuro y nuestra felicidad.

_** Reuben Guyot**_

****

_**Continuará…**_

****

**Notas: **Liam hace mención a tres leyendas de Escocia. **El monstruo del Lago Ness**, Es un animal que mide entre 12 y 15 metros, de cuello largo muy similar a una serpiente, se dice que es hembra. Vive en las profundidades del lago Ness, que está situado en las tierras altas de Escocia. Los avistamientos datan desde 564 A.D donde fue visto por un misionero irlandés que enterraba a un muerto mordido supuestamente por este monstruo y de ahí en adelante se menciona que es visto casi siempre, aunque no se pueda comprobar. **Red cap**; Es otra leyenda de un viejo feo pequeño, fuerte, veloz, con botas de hierro, zarpas y pelo gris cubierto por un llamativo gorro rojo. Vive en fronteras escocesas, en los castillos abandonados donde reinan las historias de guerras y asesinatos, dicen que el gorro es rojo porque se tiñe con la sangre que derrama de sus víctimas. Para vencerlo en necesario decirle algunos pasajes de la Biblia. **Bogeyman**Es otra leyenda y en otras partes se le llama: el coco. Es una criatura maligna, de apariencia amorfa y se aparece como una gran polvadera, a veces cambias de forma, mueve objetos y les gusta molestar a las familias. **Tin Lizzie** es el apodo que los norteamericanos le decían para referirse al Ford modelo T que se lanzó por los años 1908 y que se comercializó por mas de 19 años desde que salió. **Saudade**; en Portugués se explica como lo siente Terry, pena y alegría, melancolía, es una mezcla de sentimientos. **Après L'Ondée**; Perfume de Guerlain creado en 1906 su aroma es oriental – floral y efectivamente evoca lo que describe Terry , los primeros rayos de la luz del sol después de una fuerte lluvia. **Jicky**; Perfume abstracto de Guerlain creado en 1889 y que era usado tanto por hombre como por mujeres, inspirado por el amor de una mujer que sintió Aimee Guerlain **L'Heure Blue**; perfume creado por Guerlain en el año 1912 su aroma es oriental – floral y efectivamente evoca a una tarde de verano, cuando el sol desaparece; pero las estrellas aun no se posesionan del cielo, es una atmósfera romántica.

Sobre los perfumes y la descripción que hace cada varón son basados en perfumes actuales. **Paolo**; describe las sensaciones que le provoca el perfume So Pretty de Cartier. **Liam**; describe a Liz como Obession Night de Calvin Klein, una fragancia para una mujer sexy, provocadora ,etc . **Albert**; describe las emociones del aroma de Erin como las características del actual The One de Dolce & Gabbana . **Terry**; me di el permiso para darle nombre de un perfume que existió en la época; pero cuyas características responden al Anaïs Anaïs de Cacharel, que es un perfume mas sensual, romántico, inocencia y cuya base principal es la flor de lis, una significativa flor que refleja la pureza, es todo lo que Candy es para Terry. **Ben**; describe a Joann como L'heure Blue un perfume que existió; pero las característica que el evoca son propias del perfume Noa de Cacharel. **Reuben**; es el conocido perfume Jicky que ya detalle anteriormente, asi quería él que oliera la Abstracta mujer de la que se enamoró: Susana Marlowe. A todos les viene como anillo al dedo ¿Qué creen? Y el poema "Retenerte aqui" es completamente mio y lo escribí a los quince años, se lo presto a Terry.

No se ustedes pero este capítulo fue para mí : intenso, romántico, tierno y apasionado. Sobretodo el personaje de Terry y Reuben Guyot, creo que él tiene el carácter que merece quedarse con Susana ¿o no?. Le puse a este capitulo "Instinto, Sui Generis masculino", aunque suene raro o no se aplique, para mi lo es, ya que lo que describen cada uno de ellos, es eso…piel, roce, sentimientos, romance, irracionalidad, celos, duda…¿son o no así los varones? Es una lástima que solo haya lectoras femeninas en estos sitios, me agradaría saber la opinión de un hombre sobre este humilde trabajo. Espero que les haya gustado y aquí hay pequeños evidentes enigmas escondidos entre frases y palabras ¿Los habrán descifrado? Veamos quien responde de forma certera. Una vez mas me apasiona escribir sobre los sentidos en todo su esplendor, ya paso con el capitulo 35 donde fue la oportunidad de las damas de describir a los varones, ahora fue el turno de los varones ¿Les pareció que estuvo bien logrado¿No les gusto? …soy una lata…Espero como siempre sus revoews son mi paga a tantas horas y años de soñar que he decidido compartir.

Agradecimientos a las fieles lectoras, a las anónimas que no se animan a dejar reviews, a las que curiosean cada cierto rato en lo que escribo ¿Por qué tanto reviews? Son repetidos de mis fieles lectoras lo se jajajaja, a las que no les gusta pero lo conocen a la perfección. Ya me han dicho algunas lectoras que no les funciona enviar mensajes por el correo desde este sitio; entiendo así que no se preocupen. Un saludo a todas.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	40. Visitas non gratas

**Capítulo 40: "Visitas Non gratas"**

****

****

**4 de julio de 1915**

**Parque Baxter**

**Dundee - Escocia**

El céfiro diáfano mecía los pinos nativos y robles de ese sublime parque atiborrado de familias niños con sus pelotas, parejas en un paseo matutino. La suave melodía de la danza de las hojas con el viento, el arrullo de la paloma torcaz que se paseaba en la copa de los abedules, el piar de unos gorriones, el aroma del césped húmedo por el rocío y los rayos de sol rutilando entre las ramas lo internó en el absoluto hermetismo entregado a la lectura que sostenía desde hace rato, uniendo los datos que anidaban en su mente con los que le faltaban. La reciente información aportada por las investigaciones de George le encauzaba a otras dudas, en un laberinto de enigmas que solo Joann podía explicarle, si es que ella quería. Su fiel mano derecha lo esperaba sentado a su lado en el banco de piedra rosa justo debajo de la sombra otorgada por un árbol.

- ¿Esto es todo? – Musitó por fin levantando la vista hacia George que asintió.

- Si, Señor… lo que no se pudo averiguar con exactitud es la vida que su sobrina tuvo entre Francia, Noruega, Italia y los numerosos lugares en que ella de desplazó… – Acotó guardando otros documentos en ese portafolio café.

- Desde 1912…esa es la fecha en que dejó el colegio Saint Patrick…- Agregó Albert ordenando los datos que tenía entre esos abundantes papeles.

- Efectivamente… Ahí en esa carpeta está todo lo que los investigadores privados pudieron averiguar…no están las respuestas de las dudas que usted me pregunta… - Encogiéndose de hombros fijándose en el desconcierto de su jefe.

- Creo que solo podré salir de dudas si le pregunto directamente a Joann…porque esta parte no la entiendo, es confuso… – Indicó las hojas que contenían la parte final de esa investigación.

- Esa otra carpeta tiene cada detalle de su educación en Saint Patrick y de su vida, en el orfanato…no fue gran tiempo ya que a las dos semanas de haber quedado huérfana de madre fue adoptada por la Señora Claire Dufays – Determinó George.

- Si… es lo que leía… Pero hay algo de lo que tú me dices que me preocupa – Dejando de la lado la carpeta le dirigió una mirada que George interpretó de inmediato

- ¿Lo del padre de su sobrina? – Preguntó quitándose el sombrero de copa

- Si…dices que está acá – Respondió Albert, preocupado por la reacción de Joann. No era el momento indicado para que el hombre apareciera.

- Si, se hospedaba en el mismo hotel que usted estuvo hace un tiempo…en Dundee. Ya ha preguntado por usted, afortunadamente, lo ubica por su nombre falso… – Suspiró aliviado al ver que su disgusto había cedido.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar conmigo?

- Me imagino que saber porque razón lo envió usted a investigar…eso no le debe haber agradado…- Incomodo en el asiento por su mala elección con dos de los investigadores, no acostumbraba a cometer errores; pero el simple echo de involucrar a mas personas hacía imposible guardar el secreto.

- Si debe ser ¿A que hora te dijo que vendría? – Preguntó Albert mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

- Solo le dije que usted le citaba en éste parque y ya debería haber llegado hace mas de una hora… - Miró a todos lados y no lo vio – Yo creo que ya no viene…

- Bien, continuaré esperando… ¿La tía Elroy ya se fue? – Preguntó al recordar que no tuvo tiempo ni ganas de ir a dejarla a estación.

- Si, Señor, se marchó ayer…esperando que usted vuelva pronto a Lakewood - Respondió George levantándose del asiento.

- Si ya se…por lo de la fiesta de presentación ¿Cuándo es? – Preguntó había escuchado los planes y el esmero de la anciana en arreglar todo; pero no le prestaba la atención debida, para él era una fiesta mas.

- Pues tengo entendido que en agosto…aun no se define bien, por eso su tía ha viajado para encargarse personalmente de preparar todo – Indicó arreglando su saco para marcharse.

- Bueno… gracias George, ya no necesitaré de tus servicios por ahora… - Palmoteo su espalda quedándose con las carpetas.

- Por nada y cuando me necesite estoy a sus ordenes…con su permiso

Se despidió y se alejó en esa cálida mañana. Albert repasó por última vez los datos aportados en esa carpeta y alzó la vista para divisar al Señor Whitton, ya llevaba mucho rato esperándole, esperaba que no apareciera aún, no hasta que él fuese el que hablara primero con Joann.

A la única persona que logró divisar fue a Erin, con su caminar femenino admirada no solo por él si no por las miradas curiosas de otros varones que se perdían en esa figura envuelta en un largo vestido de seda artificial sobre éste un tul con delicados bordado de flores color malva y un lindo sombrero de paja encintado. Se lo quitó cuando estuvo frente a él y lejos del sol, que tenía sus mejillas cada vez mas bronceada, su largo cabello castaño cayó libre sobre sus hombros. Le sonrió y se levantó del banco de piedras rosadas de forma cortés.

- Buenos Días, Erin – Le dijo él con una sonrisa recorriendo con sus ojos la piel de sus hombros que quedó al descubierto.

- Buenos días… - Respondió mas seria, volviendo la manga de seda a su lugar.

- ¿Quieres sentarte, por favor? … – Indagó en su mirada y esperó a que se sentara, para quedar a su lado.

- Ya me senté… ¿Y? – Erin se apartó del lado de él, sintiendo la sonrisa y la mirada, al punto de volverla un manojo de nervios. Albert maravillado con sus lindas pecas en su fina nariz y la forma en que mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar. En un acto reflejo atrapo su mano para que dejara esa manía.

- Lo siento… no se porque lo hice… - Se excusó ante la mirada de Erin, soltando su mano. Sonrió ante la idea de que lo golpeara.

- ¿Y para que me has pedido que venga? – Insistió ella mirando de reojo y sintiendo su persistente mirada.

- Este… hay tiempo para hablar de eso después…- Balbuceó volteándose hacia ella - ¿A que hora llegaste anoche?...si es que se puede saber…- Suavizó su interrogatorio ante la mirada enfadada de la linda joven.

- ¿Me estas controlando la hora de llegada?- Con un mohín provocativo levantó su ceja y lo miró en espera de su respuesta.

- No… yo solo… es… es curiosidad…no te vi en la cena de celebración en Glasgow… y tampoco te vi llegar a la casa de Joann… - Sonrojándose ante esa impertinente pregunta de su parte.

- No fui… fuimos a otro lado… - Respondió ella con naturalidad ante la mirada incrédula de Albert.

- Con Jeff…- Una mueca de desagrado fue muy evidente y ella asintió.

- Y tú a la cena con Alexandra…- Agregó Erin con ironía en sus hermosos ojos calipso.

- Ella estaba ahí… no la invité que es muy distinto... probablemente el tipo ese hizo lo contrario… ¡Invitarte¿Dónde fueron después de la obra? – No sabía que le pasaba, al parecer su voz hablaba por si sola y no se medía. Cuando ya había lanzado las palabras se avergonzada de forma tardía.

- Ese tipo se llama Jeff y no me invitó a ninguna parte…- Intervino mirándolo molesta por sus insinuaciones.

- ¿No?...

- No porque pasamos por mi casa en Dundee…como mis padres no estaban…- Acotó Erin con inocencia ladeando su cabeza en otra dirección.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Buscando su mirada. Clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

- ¡Ten cuidado con lo que estas pensando!…- Levantó su dedo índice para recriminarle la mirada inquisidora que le entregó.

- ¿Cómo sabes que he pensado algo?...

- Por tu cara… ¡Lo se! – Molesta no dejó que se acercara.

- Esta bien… - Retrocedió jugando con sus propias manos - Entonces estas… saliendo con él… es decir…que tú y el tipo ese… El señor Jeff no se que…- Al ver que ella no le estaba prestando mayor atención tocó sus manos – Erin te estoy hablando… es decir que tú y él… ¡SON PAREJA!…- Gritó finalmente alarmando a las personas que paseaban en esa hermosa mañana.

- ¡No alces la voz! – Espetó Erin al ver como otras personas los miraban - Yo ya te respondí a eso anoche, Albert…

- Cierto…lo siento…yo…no se… – Se removió inquieto en el banco mordiendo sus dedos nervioso - _¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Si sigo actuando como un hombre de las cavernas ahuyentaré a Erin…_

- Eres tú el que no respondió nada sobre Alexandra… - Erin quitó su mano de la manía copiada de la suya y Albert continuo sosteniendo su mano - _¿Qué es lo que le pasa? No me agrada para nada que se comporte como un hombre de las cavernas…_

- Pero yo creía que estabas clara con lo que te dije antes…- Dibujando una línea con sus dedos en la palma de ella produciéndole cosquillas.

- No hagas eso…me da cosquillas – Pidió ella esbozando una leve sonrisa y rascándose la mano - ¿Qué cosa?... ¿Que se supone que me has dicho? – Preguntó jugando con el bolso de tela que llevaba.

- Lo siento…te dije que: La que me gusta eres tú…- Confesó sonriendo.

- Si ya te oí decirlo antes… ahora parece que la que despierta lo mismo es esa tal Alexandra…- Una mueca y un movimiento de su rostro, dejó un mechón de su cabello sobre sus ojos que él quitó con delicadeza.

- No es cierto… ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Digo lo que me parece…Porque si yo ayer estuve con Jeff… tiene una explicación y es que: él fue el único que me ayudó con mi auto que se descompuso. Se ofreció a llevarme hasta la obra a la que él también fue invitado… - Explicó Erin con desilusión en su mirada.

- ¡Que curioso!...también fue invitado…la misma obra…el mismo día…la misma hora… muchas coincidencias…- Comentó molesto Albert ante lo que contaba Erin

- Déjame terminar, Albert… - Y él asintió mirándola – Llegamos allá y dejé que se fuera por su lado, tenía otro palco…PERO…cuando quise ir hacia el palco que me asignaron, estaba ocupado por esa… a tu lado…no me quedó mas remedio que quedarme con él…- Confesó molesta y Albert sintió un gran alivio.

- Linda, lo siento… no lo sabía… yo te vi con él y pensé que estabas con… además tú me dijiste que te propuso volver…- Recordó las palabras de la joven.

- Eso… en realidad… es… como… casi una mentira…¿Piadosa?... – Balbuceo poniéndose de pie ante la mirada de él que la turbaba - Creo que lo dije por… decirlo…no me lo a propuesto, tal vez lo haga mas adelante porque igual … lo ha insinuado… - Se alejo de la cercanía de Albert.

- ¿Qué¿Vaya así que tú si dices mentiras¿No? – Acercándose más a ella.

- Nooooo…dije que era: MEN- TI- RA… PIA-DO- SA – Deletreo con todas sus letras dándose cuenta que él miraba sus labios. Miro a todos lados avergonzada.

- Es mentira igual… Entonces… querías sacarme celos – Sonrió divertido ante sus gestos.

- No, yo no quería nada… solo estaba enojada – Una mueca en su nariz hizo reír a Albert - ¿¡De que te ríes!?

- De nada…jajajaja ¿Estas nerviosa¿Por que? – Le dijo tomando su mano y acercándola a él

- Por la forma en que te comportas…hay personas y niños en este parque, Albert – Dijo ruborizada por su insistente mirada.

- Si lo se…pero no hay nada de malo con que te abrace… ¿Podrías dejar que tome tu mano? – Preguntó al ver que cada vez que se acercaba ella daba un paso atrás.

- Podemos hablar así sin que me tomes la mano… es solo que… ¿No me habías invitado a venir a otra cosa? –Respondió levantando las cejas y colocando sus manos en la cintura desviando el tema.

- Es cierto; pero eso no evita que yo quiero estar cerca de ti…te ves hermosa – Susurró de cerca en su oído derecho dando un beso en su mejilla.

- Gracias… pero no es necesario que te me acerques tanto… ¿Dónde dejaste al Albert Tímido? – Escabullendo al toque de sus manos en su cabello.

- Bueno esa es una parte de mi, suelo ser así cuando no conozco a las personas…a ti ya te conozco… mi corazón así me lo dice cuando te ve… – Sonrió regalándole una flor del jardín y colocándosela en su pelo.

- ¡Que lindo! – Susurró con un suspiro atontada con el perfume de Albert – Este…quiero que me digas para que me llamaste aquí – Vencida en su abrazo

- La verdad que quería contarte algo…- Sosteniéndola en su pecho la miró por instantes - _¿Si le digo de una vez que no me apellido Mathison¿Se enojara mucho? Podría explicarle todo…pero mejor espero a pedirle que sea mi novia_… - El temor se apoderó otra vez de su razón y del minuto ideal para decir todo se desvaneció – Ven siéntate aquí – La tomó de la mano y la sentó a su lado - ¿Erin vas a aceptar salir conmigo uno de estos días?...yo quería pedírtelo hace días y tenía pensado que… no puedo decirlo tampoco…aunque podemos hacerlo ahora …¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a St Andrews?...es bonito porque…

Erin lo observó en esos minutos en que le entregaba las razones y la entusiasmaba a que aceptara ir a dar un paseo por un lugar que conocía al derecho y al revés; ella se crió en Escocia. Todo lo que él le detallaba cobraba otra importancia.

- _Me lo pide así con esa carita que es imposible decirle que no…que manera de hablar y me maravilla que sea un hombre tan atractivo, culto, inteligente, tierno y romántico… aunque visite cien veces St Andrews, la historia y los parajes de este lugar se transcriben de nuevo, llevándome al mejor lugar en que pudiera estar, porque estaría a su lado…al lado del hombre del que me enamoré perdidamente…_

_-_ ¿Erin?... te estaba hablando… - Movió sus manos frente a sus ojos, al verla ensimismada

- ¿Qué? …este si te escuché…pero antes de aceptar tu invitación tengo que ir a Perth…- Dijo por fin sonriéndole

- Ah… bueno no hay problema…yo te llevo…- Le respondió él.

- Pero dijiste que habías pensado en invitarme hace días… ¿A dónde¿Para que?- Interrogó dejando que él entrelazara sus manos con las de ella.

- Ah…este …sobre eso…No te puedo decir si quiero que sea una sorpresa…y si no puedes pasado mañana, podría ser cuando quieras…pero por favor acepta…- Murmuró besando su mejilla con delicadeza.

- Este… esta… está bien…- Respondió mirando alrededor como algunas personas les observaban.

- Ahora hay otra cosa en la que me gustaría que me ayudaras…se trata de mi sobrina…- Miró a la joven que volvió a sentarse al banco de piedra rosada.

- ¿Qué¿Tienes una sobrina?...no lo sabía… - Comentó ella asombrada

- Si… de hecho ya la conoces… se trata de… de… Joann – Musitó por fin mirando de reojo la perplejidad de Erin.

- ¿Qué cosa¿Que Joann es tu sobrina? – Albert asintió extendiendo las carpetas que tenía en el banco – Ella no me había dicho nada…que yo sepa… ¿Estas seguro?

- No te ha dicho nada porque no lo sabe… y por eso quiero que me ayudes…según lo que he averiguado acá dice que ella fue... – Sacó la carpeta para enumerar las dudas que tenía y Erin lo interrumpió

- ¿La enviaste a investigar? – Preguntó alarmada

- Si… ¿Qué tiene?...

- ¿Que tiene?… que si ella se entera no te querrá ver ni en pintura… ¿No te das cuenta que ella siempre busca el minuto para irse cada cierto tiempo a quien sabe donde? Ella es un espíritu libre… - Aclaró angustiando a Albert.

- Si… es justamente lo que quería averiguar…ella tiene otras propiedades a su nombre… y…- La mano de ella acarició su rostro con ternura

- Albert, entiendo que quieras conoces a Joann, ayudarla talvez… pero sus mejores amigos de toda una vida… ni siquiera ellos saben a donde es que se va… de hecho Claire nunca pudo apaciguar ese carácter inquieto que la caracteriza y tuvo que aprender a quererla así…ninguno de ellos indagó sobre ella porque le conocen… ¡Ella detesta la invasión a su privacidad! – Explicó Erin tomando la carpeta y cerrándola.

- ¿Pero como querías que averiguara sobre ella?...

- Preguntándole, dándote el tiempo para conocerla…pero de esa manera…

- Bueno; pero ya está hecho y si tú no le dices…- Murmuro asustado con las advertencias de Erin – Linda…No me asustes

- No lo haré, no le diré nada… tranquilo… ¡Lo siento! – Sonrió sosteniendo su mano.

- Lo peor no soy yo como tío, no pretendo coartar la libertad a la que está acostumbrada… yo solo quiero cuidarla, ayudarla, si es que necesita algo yo puedo estar ahí para ella… estar solo en el mundo es muy triste… - Dijo recordando por segundos parte de su propia vida - El problema mayor es su padre que apareció acá a buscarme… y me da la impresión que a ella también…

- ¿Cuál padre? – Preguntó Erin sin entender nada

- Erin… ¿No me digas que ninguno de sus amigos sabe que Joann tiene un padre?

- De Joann sabemos que tuvo una madre llamada Maureen Whitton…una madre soltera…que luego fue adoptada por Claire Dufays… ningún padre

Albert, le enseñó y leyó cada informe que ella desconocía desde principio a fin, le tomó mas de hora llegar a aclarar muchos puntos y otros quedaron en tinieblas. Llegando a la conclusión que si Joann no dijo nada sobre su padre, era porque no quería verle nunca más. Él que solo quería ser un buen tío de forma indirecta indagó y removió aguas pasadas, que probablemente generarían algún inconveniente y hasta algún dolor innecesario.

**Hotel Wellington **

**Nueva York – Estados Unidos**

El piso veinticuatro de ese sofisticado hotel la alojó por esos días en esa ciudad. Los compromisos eran ineludibles, tras la propuesta de hacer cine de la mano del productor y director David Wark Griffith. Conocido por su éxito en rodar la película "Las aventuras de Dorotea" en 1908 y sus nuevos proyectos en que le ofrecía tentadoras ofertas, todas para ser concretadas en Los Angeles. Dudando en alejarse por mucho tiempo de Nueva York, la ciudad que le abrió las puertas al estrellato y que la vio forjar su carrera poco a poco como la actriz admirada y respetada en la que se convirtió: Eleanor Baker.

Ordenó su cabello rubio atado en cofias dejando que los rizos rodearan el marco de su tenue maquillaje en tonalidades rosa, perfumándose un poco más. Su vestido largo de encaje fucsia sobre un tul de seda color palo rosa con el corte bajo busto, sus hombros y la piel de porcelana al descubierto, decidió colocar una puntilla sobre ellos y una collar de perlas. Aquel vestido era hermoso, uno de los tantos regalos de uno de sus diseñadores favoritos: Jacques Doucet. Repaso su atuendo en el espejo de la acogedora suite, en espera de la hora prudente para bajar a recibir el periodista que concertó una cita con ella.

En el elevador unas miradas se dirigieron con su presencia, acostumbrada a ser reconocida; pero aun así le incomodaba las miradas y los secreteos que imaginaban iban entorno al pronto matrimonio, de quien ya todo el medio reconocía como su hijo: Terrunce Grandchester. Al preguntar al botones, por el periodista que le esperaba, que no sabía cual nombre era ni de que revista pertenecía, éste le señaló un salón de conferencias cerca en el segundo piso. Subió y golpeo la puerta de la sala y con el toque de sus dedos se abrió.

De espalda a ella mirando a través del ventanal la figura de un hombre distinguido, perfumado con el aroma que reconocía a ojos cerrados, erguido en un traje impecable de franela inglesa era un atuendo mas informal y que igualmente le quedaba muy bien. No le veía hace mucho tiempo atrás, los años no hicieron mella en sus rasgos, lejos de parecerle indiferente le erizo la piel completo. Se trataba de una visita que no esperaba y que se traducía en una frase: Non grata.

- Buenos tardes...Eleanor – El Duque de Grandchester estaba esperándola y al sentir sus pasos volteo a verla directo a sus ojos. Un par de segundos se convirtieron en un reencuentro lacónico lleno de curiosidad, recuerdos, angustia y un torrente de emociones contradictorias.

- Buenos… tardes…que visita mas sorpresiva…no la esperaba ¿Qué haces aquí? – Incómoda con su inspección sin poder moverse no alzó su vista.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo…- Murmuró acercándose poco a poco.

- Yo tengo una cita con un periodista… - Acotó alejándose del Duque.

- El periodista soy yo… no quería que se me reconociera… ya sabes… - Sonrió por inercia y esa fue la primera imagen que logró ver Eleanor. La sonrisa que era idéntica a la de su hijo.

- Si… ya se…- Suspiró evocando antiguas tretas del Duque por hacerse pasar por otros para tener sus ratos de esparcimiento en tranquilidad - Ya no debería sorprenderme… ¿Es necesario que haga una reverencia o que use el termino excelencia? – Ironizó acomodando la puntilla tapando sus hombros y que llevaba con garbo. Notó la mirada del Duque en ese atuendo, en más de una oportunidad.

- No…no es necesario – Sonrió relajado - ¿Podrías tomar asiento?- Eleanor se acercó hacia el lugar que le indicó. La sala era muy amplia y les interpretaba muy bien… tanto espacio vacío, solo ella reparó en eso al sentir el aroma de Richard cerca de ella y en el torpe toque de sus manos en su espalda mientras se sentaba en ese sofá de cuero detrás de un lindo escritorio – Yo quiero hablar sobre el compromiso de Terry…

- ¿Si?... yo no sabía que se iba a casar tan pronto con esa chica…- Comentó Eleanor ordenando su vestido quedando de frente al Duque.

- Susana Marlowe… ese es su nombre ¿No lo sabías?- Levantó sus cejas y sacó una pipa para fumarla - ¿No te importa si lo hago?

- Si me importa…me molesta el humo de eso…– Indicó y él la guardó respetando su oposición - Se que ese es su nombre y no sabía que se casarían tan pronto… supe lo de su accidente por salvar a Terry y lo demás me imagino que tú has tenido que ver ¿O me equivoco? – Preguntó directamente

- No se a que te refieres….

- A lo que acostumbras o heredaste de tu familia noble…obligar a las personas a responder de forma hierática a pesar de no existir sentimiento alguno…- Atacó con dureza.

- ¿Te refieres a la relación entre Terry y Susana? O…- Quiso continuar pero la mirada de hielo de Eleanor lo enmudeció…

- ¡De ellos estamos hablando!…- Aclaró con frialdad.

- Esta bien… no es mi culpa que él haya decidido llevarse a esa joven a pasear por Escocia y Londres…para luego querer deshacerse de ese compromiso… sus padres exigen que la respete y que cumpla con una promesa que él mismo le hizo ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso? – Explicó defendiéndose de sus ataques.

- Es una promesa que Terry debió de hacer en un momento de desesperación… ¿No lo entiendes? – Preguntó y por instantes logró traducir esa mirada de comprensión que se desvaneció.

- Yo pensé que tú mantenías contacto con Terry y que querrían resarcir los años en que no se vieron ¿Acaso no hicieron las paces?...- Su tono está vez fue tenuemente irónica. Ella no respondió a su pregunta, la respuesta la tenía y la llevaba consigo, no quería ventilarla.

- Para tu pesar…si hicimos las paces…gracias a una chica muy linda que yo se que él quiere… Candy – Explicó con mas ironía cargada en cada frase. Su rostro se dulcificó cuando menciono a la chica de pecas como la describía su hijo en sus cartas.

- ¿Candy?...la chica pecosa… - Con un gesto idéntico al de Terry sonrió al recordar su osadía en increparle y las cuantiosas pecas de esa dulce joven.

- ¿La conoces?...- Él asintió con una sonrisa - Yo también y se que mi hijo la quiere por la forma en que la miraba…

- Probablemente la quiera, la conozco y me parece una linda chica… pero simple, no es apta para un Duque… - Suspiró con un gesto inexorable en su faz.

- No se como puedes catalogar a las personas de esa manera, no tienes la menor idea de la grandeza de esa chica…- Con un tono severo que a él le recordaron a su madre bajó la vista - … Como sea intuyo que mi hijo está atormentado por cumplir con esa promesa…

- ¿¡Y que esperas¿¡Que él deserte de la boda¡Sería una cobardía! …¡Mi hijo no es un hombre cobarde! – Espetó con dureza en su voz ronca.

- Si eso evitara su sufrimiento a futuro… ¡Entonces aun está a tiempo! – Respondió ella con igual rudeza femenina que le silencio – Además desistir de cometer un error es ser Valiente… el termino "Cobardía" se aplicaría en otras personas y en otros casos…- Lo miró directamente a los ojos del Duque lacerando su orgullo y otros defectos que él conocía de si mismo, al mirarla sabía que vendría mucho mas - Afortunadamente esa parte de los genes Grandchester, no fueron heredados por mi hijo… - Sus palabras fueron una bofetada y estocada justo al blanco, removió un pasado y la mirada del Duque se llenó de ira.

- No puedo creer lo que dices… esta todo listo, la fiesta, la iglesia, invitados… ¡Todo!...- Rebatió con los argumentos de la etiqueta de un Duque dejando de lado el papel de padre. A ella nada de eso le importaba cuando se trataba de su hijo.

- Aun con todo listo…mi hijo está a tiempo para arrepentirse…y estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo a librarse de ese compromiso… - Insistió Eleanor erguida en su postura y evitando la mirada del hombre.

- ¡No harás algo así!… me dejarás en ridículo… ¿Es eso lo que quieres¿Es eso lo que buscas¡Vengarte! – Gritó enfurecido por las palabras de Eleanor.

- No eres el centro del universo, Richard...- Esbozó una sonrisa - No busco nada contigo… aquí el único que me importa y tiene oportunidad de revertir su destino es ¡Mi hijo¿Te ha quedado claro? – Se levantó de la silla apoyando sus manos en el escritorio para mirarle directo a los ojos - Ya fui a buscar a Susana Marlowe para hablar con ella… no la encontré en su casa y…

- ¡¿Y que?! …- Se frenó para no decir frases hirientes, se le anudaron en la garganta dispuesta a salir, tragó saliva y continuo - Debe estar ocupada en su terapia, ella no es la misma chica desde que dio su vida por tu hijo… ¿Eso en verdad no te importa¿No piensas en agradecerle lo que hizo por él? – Buscando la compasión para rebatir los argumentos de esa mujer

- Agradecer si… toda mi vida; pero eso no significa que le mentiré deseándole buena suerte en su futuro matrimonio que se perfectamente que no funcionará… - Aclaró completamente segura de lo que decía – Además tu buscas argumentos patéticos que están disfrazados para evitar lo único que te importa… ¡Que se forme un escándalo! … lo siento pero esa artimaña de tu parte no me provoca más que risa…

- No puedo creer lo que escucho…- Murmuró removiéndose inquieto en el asiento.

- No voy sentarme a esperar que mi hijo pierda la oportunidad de ser feliz con la joven que él quiere…y la mujer que él quiere no es Susana Marlowe, no es la que tú le impones…eso sería vivir un tormento que ni Susana y mucho menos Terry merece… - Escudriñando en los destellos de sus ojos, en el alma que irradiaba y en busca de un ápice de piedad por su hijo, que se oscureció con otra de sus frases que se urdían en su silente semblante

- No se porque crees que cumplir con el deber podría ser un tormento… ¿Lees muchas novelas? O las mismas obras en las que actúas te han llenado de romanticismo…- Se burló el Duque arreglando su cabello y mirando los gestos que esa mujer que estaba de pie frente a él.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver…el deber de un noble… eso si es un tormento y mas aun cuando debes renunciar a lo que realmente quieres y te importa…estoy hablando de sentimientos…algo de lo que careces…- Espetó y de un minuto a otro provocó la rabia de los ojos de ese hombre que alguna vez amó.

- ¡Eleanor!…- Se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa que a ella no sobresaltó.

- ¡Richard!… Tu has comenzado… ¿Me dirás a que has venido? Eres una visita Non grata para mi – Murmuró alejándose del escritorio.

- Si…yo… vengo porque… Susana me ha pedido que te entregue la nueva dirección…ella se ha cambiado de departamento…- Moderó el tono en que se refería a ella.

- ¿Se cambiaron?... ¿Por qué?

- Yo creo que estará arreglando el departamento en que vivirán con Terry… es un regalo mío…no veo la razón por la que ella deba esperar a que se casen para ocuparlo…- Comento él.

- ¿Has tenido noticias de Terry¿Te escribe?

- No… él no lo hace ¿A ti?

- No… yo… solo se que él está en Escocia… no me gusta que se haya ido justamente a la zona de mayor conflicto – Omitió la verdad por petición de su hijo si quería ganarse su afecto debía dar pruebas de que podía confiar en ella.

- Es lo que yo le pedí; pero ya le conoces… yo digo blanco y él dice negro…

- Lo se…

- ¿Iras a su matrimonio? Es en septiembre….

- Si es que hay matrimonio…iré… Bueno…puedes darme la dirección… yo ya tengo que irme y no deseo seguir esta conversación contigo…- Pidió ella bajando la vista al suelo.

- ¿Te vas?

- Si debo irme por unas semanas a Los Ángeles…

- Toma ésta es la dirección… ya me voy… Que tengas un buen día…- Se quedó por segundos frente a ella que no levantó la vista, cediendo el paso para que ella saliera primero.

- Igualmente… - Salió primero se fue por el pasillo.

La vio alejarse sin voltear a verle. Toda la conversación que sostuvieron fue entorno a su hijo, aquel debate en el que no compartieron el mismo punto de vista y donde ella demostró la acérrima oposición ante ese enlace. No entendía bien el impulso de ir a entablar esa conversación sin medir las consecuencias, cuando reflexionó y recordó que estaba casado con tres hijos, ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás porque estaba frente al recepcionista preguntando por Eleanor Baker, la misma mujer que fue su primer y único amor.

Repasó de reojo y sin que le notara cada curva de su silueta, los casi 12 años que no le veía se cincelaron en la fisonomía de ambos. Solo a él le parecía que la madurez, femineidad, coraje y ternura en esa mujer, era la mejor que sus mancebos ojos habían admirado tiempo atrás. Nunca mas pudo olvidarla y las oportunidades para siquiera verla en una obra entre las candilejas de un teatro se esfumaron como el aroma de su perfume que se impregnó en la sala.

- Madame…Le espera en el lobby otro periodista – Le dijo el recepcionista que logró alcanzar a la dama antes de que subiera el elevador.

- ¿Otro periodista?...no creo que pueda atenderle…no me siento bien – Musitó algo pálida por la reciente conversación con Richard.

- ¿Madame Eleanor Baker?…creo que conmigo a usted le interesaría hablar…si me lo permite solo es un minuto – El acento de un joven francés justo detrás de ella la hizo voltear a mirarle. Reconociéndolo de inmediato.

- Es usted el mismo joven que estaba esperando a Susana ¿No es así? – Preguntó observándole detenidamente. Era mayor que Terry, de unos 22 años y de expresivos ojos color miel.

- Si, Madame… me llamo: Reuben Guyot y soy crítico de espectáculos, en especial de teatro – Aseveró con una gran sonrisa.

- Entiendo… entonces realmente viene a…- Desconcertada fue interrumpida por él.

- No es para una entrevista por mi trabajo…son asuntos personales que me gustaría tratar con usted – Le aclaró notando cierta ansiedad en sus palabras.

- ¿Sobre que?

- Sobre Suzanne Marlowe, yo la vi con ella y… esta mañana fui a su casa, no hay nadie…creo que se han mudado…- Le comentó con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada

- Efectivamente…así me han dicho…

- Bueno pensé que tal vez usted sepa donde la puedo ubicar – Pidió con cautela para no despertar sospechas en la dama que lo observaba con detenimiento.

- Lo se…pero no se si sea adecuado que yo le de la nueva dirección… ella está comprometida con mi hijo ¿Usted lo sabe? – Preguntó a directamente.

- Si… lo se…- Asintió con la cabeza sin apartar su mirada.

- Esta bien… ¿Tiene papel y lápiz?

- Si…dígame

- Anote entonces…

Le dictó la dirección que el mismo padre de Terry le dio. No sabía porque razón le llamaba tanto la atención la mirada de ese joven, la forma en que se refería a esa chica no era la de un amigo mas, aun con la duda que se cruzó por su mente no se animó a preguntar.

- Gracias…

- ¿No ha dicho usted que me interesaría hablar con usted¿A que se refería con eso? – Interrogó Eleanor en espera de sus respuestas.

- Si…es cierto…es una manera de hablar, Madame… yo no sabía como abordarla, no quería que se llevara una mala impresión…- Se excusó intentando sonar convincente.

- ¿Debería?

- No… no me mal interprete, es que para mí es de vital importancia dar con el paradero de Suzanne – La llamaba de forma distinta, así sonaba en ese acento afrancesado que insinuaban un aprecio especial.

- ¿No es usted su amigo? – Interrogó nuevamente levantando sus cejas con desconfianza

- Lo soy…pero por una discusión que tuvimos, creo que ella decidió alejarse y desaparecer… tal vez estas horas me convierta en una visita non Grata…- Suspiró con una sonrisa evidente - Usted sabe… el que dirán por una amistad entre una mujer y un hombre…No quiero importunarla mas…con su permiso y que tenga usted una buena tarde… - Dando una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza se fue con ese papel en sus manos

Eleanor lo observó irse, aquel brillo de sus ojos no delataba una simple amistad y aunque sospechaba, no pudo escrutar más allá ya que el mismo joven se frenó antes de decir alguna imprudencia.

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth - Escocia**

Buscó en el jardín y en toda la casa, el silencio evidenciaba que todos habían salido. Cansado del viaje en auto desde Blairgowrie, donde se quedó la noche anterior. En la búsqueda no solo de las cajas llenas de sus pertenencias que dejó olvidada; si no de las meditaciones que se debía para tomar la mejor decisión. Las sacó con mucha paciencia y las fue apilando de una a una junto a la escalera, en ese constante ir y venir cargado de un número de tesoros de todo tipo: fotos, libros, ropa, artículos de colección, apuntes, juegos, dibujos, poemas que cayeron al piso y se tuvo que agachar para recogerles.

- Deja que te ayudo…- Dijo una voz femenina al voltear se topó con sus ojos verdes que apenas le miraron – Veo que ya has ido por tus cosas para irte a Francia…

- Si…me fui anoche… ¿Los demás? – Preguntó guardando los papeles que ella le entregó.

- Salieron cada uno en distintas direcciones…yo pensé que estabas con la Troupe…como Mimi tampoco llegó anoche… – Ella y todo el mundo reparó en aquel cuarteto que se desapareció esa noche, Joann con Ben y Terry con Mimi. Lo miró para ver su reacción y se le veía muy sereno – _Como es posible que pasando la noche con esa…tenga ese semblante de blanca paloma… ¡Me irrita su descaro!_

– Hey… te estoy hablando…Las quiero llevar arriba si es que me ayudas – Sacándola de su meditación le indicó que le siguiera mientras subían – _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa¿Se está pensando que me dormí al lado de Mimi¿Qué le puedo responder si se ha empeñado en ser una desagradable mártir pecosa? _- …No estaba con la Troupe porque fui por esto… ¿No es obvio? Blairgowrie no queda tan cerca…aun no se puede volar de un lado a otro… - Respondió con ironía mordiendo un pedazo de un palito que llevaba entre los labios.

- ¿Dónde dejo esto? – Indicó la caja que aun cargaba y Terry le indicó el rincón.

- Gracias…por ayudarme con las cajas… ¿Dónde esta Albert? – Preguntó mirando por la ventana de ese cuarto.

- No lo se… ¿Por?

- Por nada… tenía ganas de conversar unas palabras con él… ¿Candy? – Antes de que ella saliera la llamó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No me has mentido con lo de las cartas que te envié y nunca llegaron? – Preguntó por fin aun de espaldas a ella.

- No… ¿Por qué te mentiría? No las recibí… ¿Eran o decían algo muy importante? – Preguntó ella aun con el ceño fruncido muy molesta.

- Si eran muy importantes…pero… no mejor olvídalo…- Con un movimiento de su mano le restó importancia y se tiró de bruces en la mullida cama, cerrando los ojos por segundos y al abrirlos Candy seguía ahí - ¿Quieres que te invite a dormir una siesta conmigo Señorita Pecas? – Le dijo riendo con descaro.

- ¿Qué?...Noooo… ¡Que atrevido eres! – Taconeo el piso sonrojada con su proposición – Yo duermo en la noche, debe ser…

- ¿Eso es una indirecta o que? – Preguntó sentándose en la cama y mirando con desconfianza.

- ¡Tómalo como te de la gana!…- Respingando la nariz le dio la espalda; pero no salió.

- Entonces Pecas, si te miro a la cara… – Se acercó y ladeo su cabeza para estar encima de su rostro – Diría que has pasado mala noche…tienes unas enormes ojeras jajajajaja ¿Me estabas esperando? …. – Se alejó de ella riendo y apilando sus cosas en otro lado.

- No… no tengo ojeras… - Se miró en el espejo del baño – Y no te estaba esperando… yo solo quería saber… ¿Ya le has dicho a tu madre que te vas a Francia?

- No… no creo que ella deba saberlo…

- Es tu madre y si le importaría…

- Pecas… ¿Por qué siempre estas metiéndote donde no debes?…

- ¿Te molesta?

- A veces es molesto…porque le buscas las aristas a todo, cuando a veces es mas entretenido dejarse llevar- Dijo esa frase deteniéndose frente a ella y mirando su rostro con detenimiento… - Pero claro… eso ¿Haría la diferencia ahora?- Murmuró rozando su mejilla con sus labios – No… no creo… – Se alejó de forma abrupta, dejándola en la espera de algo mas.

- No… no…entiendo… que es lo que quieres decir…- Tartamudeo con nerviosismo.

- Si lo entiendes…no lo asumes que es distinto…

- ¿Te refieres que nada ni nadie evitaría a que te fueras?…- Lanzó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sin pensarlo mucho y él la observó.

- ¿Esa es tu interpretación¿O es una pregunta que esperas que te responda?

- No…es una simple pregunta…yo…yo… solo…- Turbada ante su cercanía, el olor de su perfume y aquella mixtura de sus ojos verdemar.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te la responda¿Tienes alguna idea entretenida?...eso si llama mi atención… dime Pecas… - Se acercó a ella y la rodeo con su perfume, con la insolencia de su mirada que recorrió la figura de Candy sin reparos.

- ¿¡Que haces!?...- Retrocedió asustada - Yo…solo quería saber… ¿Qué va a pasar con Susana¿El compromiso? – Candy vio el gesto iracundo de Terry había abordado el tema que era un fantasma entre los dos.

- _No lo puedo creer… se sigue resistiendo… está empecinada en vivir como mártir el resto de su vida, dejando de lado sus propios sentimientos ¿Estoy perdiendo el tiempo con ella?¿No le he rogado ya demasiado?¿No he sido mas que evidente?... me sorprende su ingenuidad ¿O es que acaso le gusta jugar con fuego?...no… no lo creo…_- Es cierto… fíjate que no había pensando en ella …creo que deberé enviarle una carta contigo y así cuando te vayas …tú me cuentas como le fue…en una de esas hasta la consuelas por mi ¿Te parece eso adecuado? – Con un tono completamente irascible se alejó de ella.

- ¡TERRY!

- Entonces no fastidies con preguntas así… ¿Por qué no mejor dices algo que realmente haga interesante este día?... estamos solos… no hay nadie en la casa - Con una mueca de medio lado en la comisura de sus labios se sentó en el escritorio mirándola.

- ¡Deja de insinuar cosas!- Espetó ella ruborizada y sintiendo tambalear su racionalidad.

- Está bien… lo siento…pero de verdad ¿Por qué no abordas alguna pregunta interesante?...yo la respondería…- Se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

- Algo como que…no quiero preguntar nada…- Candy se encogió de hombros, por supuesto que tenía muchas preguntas; pero no sabía cual era la adecuada.

- Entonces yo lo haré por ti… ¿Qué opinas en verdad de que me vaya?- Su pregunta la interpretó de una sola manera.

- ¿Amenazas con irte para probar algo?- Respondió ella con otra pregunta y Terry sonrió.

- Ves que sencillo es… te saqué una pregunta, veamos si te respondo…¡No!… no pruebo nada…y es mas… me doy cuenta que nunca existió la necesidad de probar nada…- Sacó de su cajón una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor nuevo - Si me permites voy a fumar y como se que no te gusta el olor ni el humo del cigarro…la puerta esta justo detrás de ti… gracias por tu ayuda…- Se excusó con caballerosidad aun con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Grosero!…

- ¡Necia!…

- ¡Insolente!…

- ¡Entrometida!…

- ¡ENGREIDO!

- ¡MARTIR!

- ¡¡¡NO LO SOY!!!

- ¡¡¡¡SI LO ERES!!!!… y ya vete de una vez- Le gritó molesto y antes de que Candy saliera por la puerta sonrió - Cuando llegue Mimi ¿Serias tan amable de decirle que la estoy esperando? No es necesario que le indiques el camino hacia mi cuarto que ella se lo sabe muy bien… jajajaja – Se lanzó de bruces otras vez en su cama riendo de buena gana.

- ¡¡¡¡SINVERGUENZAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Candy salió del cuarto dando un portazo de la rabia. Últimamente todas sus conversaciones terminaban en discusiones y aunque quiso abordar el tema de Susana él simplemente evadió responderle de forma clara, dejando en ascuas el desenlace que tendría esa relación ¿Era posible que Terry no se casara por irse a Francia¿Tendría algo que ver Mimi en todo eso? Era obvio que esa chica se ofrecía de una forma muy descarada y de solo recordar como estuvieron gran parte de la noche en esa cena de despedida, una clavada y el sollozo contenido le laceró su pecho. Se fue a su cuarto con la intención de dormir un poco, la noche la pasó desvelada pensando en la decisión del caballero inglés y en que no tenía el derecho de coartar sus aspiraciones como actor.

- ¿No hay nadie en esta casa? – Preguntó Joann que venía entrando por la puerta con Ben a su lado.

- Señorita Joann…todos salieron a pasear, menos la señorita Candy… y recién llegó el Señor Terry que está en su cuarto – Le dijo Belle que arreglaba unas flores en ese jarrón Flambé - Ahora antes de que se me olvide…el Señor Albert me pidió que le dijera que necesitaba hablar con usted que si la veía le pidiera que le esperara, salió con la Señorita Erin… – Finalizó la mujer

- ¿Hablar conmigo¿Para que? – La mujer se encogió de hombros - ¿Esta es la correspondencia de hoy?- Indicando con un dedo una pila de papeles sobre una mesita.

- Si…llegó esta mañana…con su permiso – Se retiró dejándolos solos

- ¿Ves? Nadie noto que no estábamos…- Murmuró Ben cansado dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala.

- No, yo diría que si lo notaron; pero están acostumbrados a no invadir mi espacio que no preguntaron…aunque Jos…tal vez lo haga…- Miró a todos lados sentándose al lado de Ben

- Puede ser…Joann ¿No tienes hambre?- Le dijo abrazándola cariñosamente.

- No… ya almorzamos hace – Miró el reloj de la sala – Mas de tres horas… Ben ya casi se acerca la hora del té…

- ¿No quieres ir a ver si hay galletas en la cocina?- Insistió con una tierna sonrisa, en aquel recuerdo cuando eran adolescentes y entraban a comerse las galletas que Nonni preparaba.

- ¿Tu me quieres hacer engordar o que? – Le preguntó levantando una ceja.

- No… pero… ¿No estas algo delgada?…- Tocó su vientre y al ver la mirada de la chica se excusó avergonzado - Lo siento… no me di cuenta…

- ¿Delgada?...Puede ser… no me da hambre, la verdad no se que me pasa…

- Mhhhhh…no me habías comentado eso…déjame verte – Se acercó a ella y miró sus uñas y el borde de sus ojos.

- ¿¡Que haces!?

- Ver si tienes anemia…es difícil verlo en ti eres muy blanca…pero muy linda- Le dio un efusivo beso en los labios sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

- ¡Ben!… ¿Desde cuando los médicos revisan a besos a sus pacientes?... – Lo separó de su lado y lo miró sonriéndole.

- Es la nueva forma de diagnosticar, sobretodo con chicas lindas…jajajaja – Sonrió divertido notando el cambio de Joann.

- Descarado… ¿Así revisas a quien?... – Propinándole un manotón - Por cierto ¿Qué paso con la reunión de tu ex universidad?

- Este… yo… aún… no se hace… ¿Por qué preguntas mi amorcito?- Balbuceo nervioso.

- ¿Porque balbuceas cuando te pregunto?

- No lo hago…jajajaja….

- Si lo haces… ¿Me estas ocultando algo que no sepa?- Preguntó directamente mirándole a los ojos.

- No, mi amor…como crees…yo solo creo que esas reuniones no son para damas…es todo – Miró de reojo y sabía que vendría la replica a sus palabras.

- Ah…era eso…quieres ir solo y quien sabe que tipo de reunión sea…no importa anda que yo veré como me las arregló, según Paolo y Luca los bambinis llegaran de nuevo… - Ladeando su cabeza y con un desdén en sus gestos esperó la respuesta de Ben que la miró molesto.

- ¿Qué?... ¿El regreso de los Bambinis? No…. Eso no me parece gracioso…Jo tu disfrutas sacándome celos y luego te quejas…- Le dijo acercándose a ella viendo como se reía y le abrazó - ¡Al cuerno la reunión!…además me falta cobrar la cita romántica que me gane en la subasta… ¿Qué me tienes preparado? – Le murmuró al oído.

- ¿Qué?... no te tengo preparado nada…es un tour que nos darán a todos… ¿Qué te estas pensando? – Le dijo sonrojada al ver su mirada pícara

- Yo esperaba que tal vez te animarías a bailarme algo… como te gusta hacerlo sin que nadie te vea…jajajaja – Ben rió de la expresión de ella y de las veces que la vio bailar sin que nadie lo notara.

- ¿Queeeeeeee?... que cosas estas diciendo…Ben

- jajajajajajaja…era broma mi Princesa – La abrazó riendo.

- Tengo sueño…me voy a dormir una siesta…sola…

- Esta bien… yo me voy a bañar… ¿Vamos a salir a la noche?

- Yo creo…

Ambos se despidieron con un beso y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Joann llevaba la correspondencia en sus manos, la dejó sobre el escritorio y tomó un relajante baño que duró hasta arrugar sus manos en el agua, salió con la bata y se vistió. El cansancio la venció en su cama y durmió largo rato.

**# 214 St Wooster **

**Manhatan – Nueva York**

Estacionó su Tin Lizzie a unas cuadras, decidido a caminar para gastar su mal humor en las suelas de sus zapatos y que el aire azotara las ideas descabelladas en las que pensaba cuando estuviera frente a ella. Alzó la vista ante el exclusivo barrio que escogió: Suzanne, como le llamaba. Ese era el entorno ideal para vivir su futuro paralogismo; aquel sueño de verse como la mujer de un futuro Duque; cuando ya estuvo en los brazos de otro, es todo lo que podía murmurar mientras llegaba al edificio apuntado en ese papel asfixiado en su puño. Sintiendo como el torrente de la más pura rabia pasaba por sus arterias al irse sin decirle nada, desapareciendo de un día para el otro sin que pudiera notar que aquel desorden era producto de la mudanza y del terror que le ocasionaba que sus planes se desbarataran.

Meditó en la forma en que abordó a la madre de Terruce Grandchester, estuvo a punto de revelarle algo muy importante; pero si se contuvo fue nada más por que se debía una conversación con Suzanne. Dio con el edificio y al ver nuevamente la nota se trataba del quinto piso, sin explicar nada y mucho menos anunciarse con el guardia que le gritaba, subió por elevador marcando el piso.

- ¡Señor!… ¡no puede subir sin anunciarse!…- Le explicó el hombre…

- Ne se préoccupe pas , je suis toujours bienvenu ... ¡adieu! ( No se preocupe, soy siempre bienvenido…¡Adiós!) – Le sonrió y se cerraron las puertas en las narices del hombre que no le comprendió palabra alguna.

Al llegar al piso buscó el número del apartamento 513 y sonrió.

- _Mal augurio…¡trece!… nada bueno te espera Mon amour…- _Musitó mirando su reloj.

Conocía el movimiento de la mujer que estaba detrás de esa puerta, sabía que estaría sola, su madre no llegaría a cuidarla si no hasta mucho mas tarde. Tocó sin vacilaciones sin responder a la pregunta de quien era y ella solo abrió con el picaporte y la cadena entorpeciendo la entrada y sus estocadas entre esas miradas de fuego.

- ERES TÚ… VETE DE AQUÍ - Su gritó evidenció que no le esperaba y lejos de irse no dejó que cerrara la puerta con el pie justo en medio – Quien diablos te dio la dirección…- Bajando la voz y con la silla evitando su intromisión.

- Es una pena mon amour que la haya conseguido ¿No es así?... porque tendrás mi visita a diario…- Sonrió con esos expresivos ojos color miel.

- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!...- Gritó resistiéndose con todas su fiereza.

- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA!… SI NO QUIERES QUE TODOS TUS VECINOS SE ENTEREN DE LA LOCA QUE VIVE AQUÍ… - Chilló aferrándose a la puerta y decido a gritar muchas mas cosas.

- ¡CALLATE!… VOY A LLAMAR A LA POLICIA…- Intentó alcanzar el teléfono; pero no podía sin descuidar la puerta y sabía que él era mucho más rápido.

- ¿Si? Me parece buena idea…¡HAZLO!...porque aprovecho, mientras les espero, de repartir esto por cada puerta de este enorme edificio… - Enseñó un montón de copias del diagnóstico mas inoportuno para los planes de la joven - ¿Quieres que lo haga¿Sabes lo que contenía ese sobre que me ocultaste no? – Le enseñó una copia en sus celestes ojos que apagaron el fuego de su ira con las lágrimas de desesperación.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ESTAS LOCO – Fue lo único que pudo hacer destrozando el papel, era en vano si tenía más.

- Si quieres romper tu copia…¡está bien!...porque tengo mas y son miles de copias…- Como un abanico le mostró las copias en sus ojos y con una amplia sonrisa - Las voy a esparcir por todos lados y llegare al décimo piso para hacer una lluvia de papel con la mas hermosa noticia que a mi particularmente ¡ME HACE MUY FELIZ!…¿A ti no?…- Levantó una de sus cejas, temiendo a que su respuesta fuese negativa.

- INFELIZ….

- Yo también te amo, Suzanne abre la puerta…ahora…

No tuvo más alternativa que sacar la cadena del picaporte y dejar que entrara con esa sonrisa triunfal que le irritaba, empuñando su mano y cerrando la puerta. Él una vez dentro indagó en cada escaso detalle de los arreglos de ese inmenso departamento, metiéndose en cada rincón con una autoridad que la sobresalto y le erizo la piel.

- No tienes derecho a invadir mi departamento…- Espetó siguiéndole en su silla en aquel camino agreste que dejó a su paso ese endemoniado perfume que la dejó a su merced.

- Suzanne…esto aun no es "Tu departamento" no hasta que no te cases…- Corrigió sonriendo y mirando la cama matrimonial.

- Es el regalo de bodas del padre de Terry… y es mi departamento…- Suzanne le seguía evitando que tocara con sus manos el pulcro escenario de sus falsos ideales.

- ¿Debo repetirlo nuevamente? Parece que te toma tiempo entender todo ¿No? – Le dijo directamente en sus ojos del color del cielo

- ¡Quien te dio mi dirección! – Exigió ella con vehemencia, si fuera posible aniquilar a esa persona era capaz de hacerlo.

- Fue tu ex suegra…no me cabe la menor duda que tú a ella no le agradas para nada…- Explicó él aun mirando el departamento y la vista privilegiada – Vaya vista que tienes desde aquí… a lo lejos podemos ver ¿Cómo se llama ese río? …creo que te gusta Manhatan – Murmuró admirando el ocaso entre esos edificios lujosos.

- ¡QUE MIERDA FUISTE HACER CON ELEANOR! – Chilló enajenada y zarandeando su saco con rabia

- ¡Que vocabulario!…- Se arrodilló para verla de cerca, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas en su intento por golpearle y que él no le dejó desquitar - Eres un lobo con piel de oveja realmente …no te preocupes que no le dije nada… aun…

- ¿Por qué me ocasionas todo esto¿No te das cuenta que no eres una persona Non grata? ESTE ES MI ESPACIO EL QUE VOY CONSTRUIR CON TERRY…- Le imploró con pena y aunque se miraban él continuo tocando los pocos adornos que embellecían el lugar - ¡NO TOQUES ESO!… NO ES TUYO

- ¿Ya están llegando los regalos de la boda?...¿Se puede hacer eso?...lindo florero de Art Nouveau me gusta esa corriente; pero no combina con los colores oscuros de tu alma…- Colocando el florero al lado del rostro de ella y sonriendo con la combinación mas evidente de amor- odio.

- ¡CALLATEEEEEEEE! ….tus ironías me tienen harta…- Se quebró en un sollozo desesperado.

- Suzanne… las ironías son tu verdad…no tiene que ser la constante entre los tres…- Le dijo tocando su vientre con dulzura.

- AQUÍ NO HAY TRES…- Apartó su mano de su atribución - ¡¡¡NO HAY UN TERCERO CONTIGO!!!…

- Estas equivocada …yo puedo entender que yo sea non grato para ti y tus planes… pero dime una cosa

- Que…

- ¿Nuestro hijo también es non grato para ti? – Se arrodilló nuevamente ante ella y buscó su mirada.

El ruido de la puerta y la llegada de improviso de su madre los dejó a los dos con esa conversación pendiente. Los nervios y la tensión se disipó dando pie para disimular. No alcanzó a siquiera ver en ese cristal de sus ojos, la respuesta de que significaba para ella la llegada de un hijo y tenía la certeza que era suyo.

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth- Escocia**

El golpe de la puerta lo sintió a lo lejos y aun así no quiso moverse. Con un sueño tan real que aún la dejaba con la angustia, la llegada de una persona que no quería ver era todo el sabor de aquella larga e interminable escena que recordaba episodios de su vida que quería dejar atrás. Se tapó hasta la cabeza casi como un acto inconsciente en demanda de la protección ante esa idea.

- Hey…¿Joann?...oye niña…- La voz de un hombre que la movió para que se despertara, decidió dejar entrar los últimos rayos de sol de esa tarde.

- ¿Qué?… ¡Que quieres¿Terry? – Abrió un ojo y lo vio sentado al borde de su cama.

- Si…Oye, niña… despabílate…quiero hablar algo contigo… - La movió en la cama para que se desperezara.

- Estaba durmiendo por si no te has dado cuenta…recién estaba entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo…- Se sentó acomodando su cabeza en los almohadones de pluma y tapando su bostezo.

- ¿Recién?…¿Sabes cuanto rato llevas dormida? Mas de tres horas…abajo está Candy, Ben, tu novio… te está esperando…hace rato – Se levantó y se sentó en el sofá viendo como Joann volvía a cerrar los ojos – ¡OYEEEEEE!

- ¡YA SE!… ¡DEJA DE GRITAR!…¿Todavía es de día? – Preguntó estirándose y buscando sus zapatos debajo de la cama

- Si…yo diría que se acerca la noche…- Miró el atardecer desde la ventana.

- ¿Ya llegó Albert?

- No aun no… pero quiero preguntarte algo…¿Tu sabes porque razón Candy se rehúsa a acercarse a mi? – Le preguntó siguiéndole los pasos al ver que se sentó frente al tocador para peinarse.

- Terry…¿Por qué crees que sería? – Joann le respondió con otra pregunta mientras se ataba el pelo.

- No lo se por eso te lo pregunto…como hablas con ella… se hicieron buenas amigas…por ahí puedes aportarme algo que yo no sepa – Quería que le contara mas y espero.

- ¿Quieres que te diga lo que hablamos? – Terry asintió con la cabeza – Mhhhhh …es que… si… si nos hicimos amigas; pero si tú me preguntas mi opinión…yo creo que arranca de ti porque estas comprometido, se enteró de tu compromiso ese mismo día en que te juntaste con ella en St Andrews…- Le contó lo que la misma Candy el día anterior les confesó a ella y Liz.

- El día de la cena… con razón...¿Como es eso que se entero? – Terry recordó la reacción de ella después que regresó del tocador, todo iba bien hasta que repentinamente quiso marcharse.

- Terry… al parecer Susana dio una entrevista a un diario de Nueva York diciendo que ustedes eran muy felices y bla bla bla… todo pintado como la pareja perfecta y eso lo leyó Candy… - Le aclaró maquillándose un poco con un labial rosa.

- ¿Es por eso que ella no quiere saber nada conmigo?...pero yo le he dicho en mas de una ocasión que … - Terry vaciló ante sus palabras ensimismado en muchos pensamientos contradictorios.

- No se que le habrás dicho; pero nada la convencerá de que te debe respeto a ti y principalmente a Susana…- Joann lo miró esperando a ver si tenía otra pregunta.

- ¿Tu sabes si ella tiene cartas mías que le escribí cuando nos separamos? – Interrogó e insistió en ese detalle para él muy importante.

- No… ella no me ha mencionado nada de eso…

- ¿Tampoco te comentó que yo la fui a ver a la Clínica en que trabajaba?- Continuo con el interrogatorio antes de que Joann se fuera.

- No… ella solo contó de las razones por las que ustedes se separaron…Susana y su accidente…- Sacó algo del clóset lista para irse.

- Joann…¿Tu que crees que Candy esta pensando? – Preguntó Terry visiblemente desorientado ante la negativa de Candy.

- Sobre que…

- Sobre mi ida a Francia…

- ¿Tú no has notado nada¿Qué es lo que te dicen sus ojos?- Preguntó ella dándole el indicio de que las respuestas las tenía a la vista.

Terry guardó silencio no sabía descifrar nada en la mirada de Candy desde que se separaron miles de excusas crearon una barrera infranqueable entre ellos, a veces creía que le seguía queriendo por sus detalles y en otras que le olvidó con mucha rapidez. Tenía dudas si la decisión de marcharse a Francia sería la adecuada; otras dudas le atormentaban sobre que tipo de relación mantenía ella con Albert. ¿Cuál de todas esas dudas debería disipar? Lo meditaba con el temor de dañar la poca comunicación que tenían.

- Buenas tardes¿Esperas a Joann? – Preguntó Albert a Ben al verlo sentado en la sala conversando con Candy.

- Buenas Tardes… si vamos a salir…- Ben estaba arreglado paras salir a comer con ella a St Andrews

- ¿Podrían esperar? Necesito hablar con ella algo… - Solicitó con angustia y Candy al verle entendió de que se trataba.

- Si… si ella baja porque estuvo durmiendo toda la tarde… - Le explicó Ben mientras se levantaba a conversar con Terry - ¿Qué pasa con mi princesa que no baja? – Le pregunto a Terry cerca de la terraza.

- Ya está por bajar… yo conversé con ella recientemente y estaba lista para salir contigo – Le respondió dirigiendo la mirada en los murmuraciones que sostenía Albert y Candy.

- ¿Qué¿Te pasa algo, Terry? – Preguntó Albert al sentir su mirada en ellos.

- No…nada realmente… - Respondió saliendo por la terraza con Ben a su lado para conversar algo.

- ¿Ya le contaste a Erin? – Preguntó Candy evitando ser escuchada por Erin que se fue a la cocina por un jugo.

- Si…le conté solo una parte, que Joann es mi sobrina… le pedí su ayuda… te la hubiese pedido a ti; pero te noté algo complicada con el viaje de Terry…que no quise molestarte – Respondió bajando el tono de voz - ¿Por qué no vamos al despacho de esta casa?

Tomó del brazo de Candy y le hizo un gesto a Erin para que les siguiera. Entró con las dos damas y cerró la puerta para contarle con detalles lo que desconocía Candy. Las investigaciones recientes que le fueron otorgados por George y la aparición repentina del padre de Joann.

- ¿Qué¿Hiciste venir al padre de Joann? – Interrogó alarmada

- No… no le hice venir, George… las investigaciones despertaron su curiosidad y esta en Escocia…- Ya se sentía muy mal por lo que ocasionaría y las palabras de Candy lo angustiaron mas todavía.

- Joann se va enfurecer…- Suspiró Candy dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Erin que ya estaba sentada.

- Es lo que le dije…Joann no ha hablado de su padre porque no quiere verle, esa es la realidad…- Le comentó la doctora tomando un poco del jugo que sostenía en sus manos.

- ¿Estas segura de eso?- Preguntó Candy.

- Segura no…pero ¿Por qué otra razón ella preferiría decir que es hija de madre soltera a decir que tiene padre?- La pregunta de Erin tenía sentido para los dos que pensaban en las razones de esa joven de alejarse de su familia.

- Es cierto…un momento ¿Ustedes como amigos no sabían que ella tenía padre?- Candy tuvo las mismas dudas que anteriormente tuvo Albert.

- No… por lo menos yo no…Liz, Liam, Meg, Joshua son sus amigos mas íntimos y hasta donde yo se jamás hizo el comentario…- Aclaró con paciencia Erin, mirando lo meditabundo que se veía Albert.

- Por favor no me asusten mas de lo que estoy, quiero decirle que soy su tío y que no quería ocasionarle problemas…no es tan terrible…

- Eso no lo es…se ha ganado un tío muy simpático – Bromeo Candy para que se relajara y ambas chicas sonrieron.

- Ese no es el problema…es la investigación que efectuaste la que la irritará – Comentó Erin mirando a los ojos a él – Yo tengo que ir a mi cuarto a buscar unas cosas…- Se levantó del sofá

- Esta bien…ve…nos vemos – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y la joven le sonrió saliendo del despacho.

- ¿Qué te pasa Albert?- Le pregunto Candy al ver que Erin ya se fue, se acercó para conversar con él de forma mas abierta.

- Nada…solamente estoy preocupado por todo… no le pude decir a ella quien soy realmente – Se reclinó en el asiento de ese despacho, señalando a Erin que recientemente los dejó solos.

- ¿No pudiste? O ¿No quisiste?

- Ninguna de las dos cosas… - Suspiró con pesar - Hoy salimos a St Andrews y creo que tal vez le aburrí… porque olvidé por completo que ella conoce mejor que yo toda Escocia…me dedique a hablar y hablar sobre las atracciones de ese lugar…- Comentó con una dulce mirada que a Candy le hizo sonreír

- ¿Ella te dijo algo?

- No… me escuchó atenta y luego pensé que me gustaría viajar con ella, llevarla a lugares mas lindos …compartimos el mismo gusto por las culturas distintas, los idiomas, los extranjeros, la vida y….no me animé a decirle nada para no dejar de soñar mi vida junto a ella…- Musitó llevándose las manos a la cara. La angustia de sus mentiras había llegado al punto de asfixiarlo.

- Albert… entiendo…pero sabes que tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano…- Le dijo Candy, mirando sus ojos vidriosos.

- Yo lo se… mis mentiras me asfixian …- Murmuró apoyado en el escritorio

- Yo sabía que era eso… sabía que mentías – La voz de Joann que apareció justo en ese momento los sobresaltó en una mirada fría que entumeció los sentidos de los dos, no le conocían esa faceta, se acercó al escritorio mirando directamente a los celestes ojos de Albert – PERO JAMAS ESPERÉ ESTO – Lanzó la carpeta encima del escritorio con mucha ira. Toda la investigación realizada por George la sostenía y tuvo tiempo para leerla, llegó a sus manos por un simple descuido.

- ¡Joann!...- Candy se asustó ante la mirada de la joven, estaba enfurecida por esa invasión a su privacidad.

- ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA INVESTIGARME DE ESTA MANERA! – Exclamó golpeando la mesa con furia.

- Niña…toma asiento y respira, eres demasiado irascible… todo tiene una explicación – Dijo Albert alarmado ante la reacción de ella.

- No me llames niña…y no me describas como si me conocieras ¡PORQUE NO ME CONOCES!

- Yo…solo tenía dudas…- Alcanzó a decir antes de que le interrumpiera.

- Yo también las tengo sobre ti…ya que cuando te conocí te presentaste como Albert a secas …desapareces cada cierto rato cuando mas se te necesita…¡¡¡PERO NO TE MANDE A INVESTIGAR!!! – Taconeó el suelo completamente furiosa.

- Entiendo…Joann… por favor escúchame…- Pidió Albert intentando acercarse y ella retrocedió.

- No quiero escucharte, no quiero que te me acerques… no tolero este tipo de invasión hacia mi vida PRIVADA…- Tomó la carpeta y sacó unas hojas para comenzar a leer lo que tenían escrito con gran detalle…- ¿Tanto te interesa mi vida? vaya… averiguaste mis travesuras en el Saint Patrick… acá tenemos mis bienes heredados por mi madre Maureen y Nonni… Te faltó mi vida en Francia e Italia…este otro papel … este…lo fuiste a buscar… esto… lo saca del fondo donde lo enterré…¿Sabes lo que provocarás con esto¿¡LO SABES!? – Interrogó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no pudo pronunciar el nombre que aparecía en ese documento – ¡ LO TRAERAS DE VUELTA¡YO NO QUIERO ESO!

- ¿Estas hablando de tu padre Joann? – Interrogó Candy con pena, acercándose a ella y tomando su mano para que calmara ese sollozo.

- No… ese señor no es mi padre…No lo es – Le respondió calmándose con Candy.

- Joann… No ha sido mi intención… - Quiso acercarse mas y ella lo empujó

- ¿Por qué has invadido así mi privacidad? – Interrogó a Albert nuevamente sin dejar que la tocara

- Yo lo entiendo…entiendo que no quieras verle…dejó a tu madre… te dejó a ti – Le murmuró Albert aproblemado por ocasionar todo eso.

- ¡¿Y QUE TE IMPORTA A TI ESO?! – Lo empujó nuevamente antes de que le abrazara

- Joann… por favor escúchale… - Intervino Candy con pesar

- Yo entiendo… pero si me importa saber …Joann… yo estuve casado con tu tía… - Explicó angustiado y arrodillándose ante la mirada azul de la chica.

- ¡De que hablas!...mi madre no tuvo familia… solo éramos las dos…- Le dijo secando sus lágrimas.

- Si tuviste tías…una de ellas fue mi esposa: Ángela Burell…y tenía la duda cuando te vi, no hablaste de ellas…y por eso te mandé a investigar…Joann soy tu tío…- Tomó sus manos y entregó un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas.

- ¡¿Qué?!...- Con gran sorpresa lo miró y continuo - ¿Esperas que después de confesarme eso te de un abrazo y llore de felicidad?…. ¡No necesito de ningún pariente a esta altura de mi vida!… nadie que me dejó abandonada y le importó poco la muerte de mi madre, merece que le dirija si quiera la palabra…- Con gran rencor en la mirada retiró sus manos y se puso de pie.

- Es eso… sientes rencor…- Le murmuró Albert entendiendo el porque de su reacción.

- ¡NO ME ANALICES! …y no le restes importancia a tu atropello hacia mi privacidad…¡ESO ESTUVO MAL! – Espetó ella ante la mirada de Candy que intentaba calmar su exaltación.

- No lo hago…a mi me agrada la idea de tener una sobrina…te lo digo de verdad

- Ya te respondí … y no me interesa lo que tú piensas…- Se dirigió a la puerta para salir con los dos detrás de ella

- Quiero saber porque hay propiedades que figuran bajo otro nombre…- Le dijo Albert siguiéndola por el pasillo hacia la sala donde estaban los demás.

- ¡¡¡NO QUIERO TOCAR ESE TEMA CONTIGO!!! – Chilló alarmando a Ben, Terry y Erin que estaban en la sala.

- LO HARAS…. Porque quiero ayudarte, niña por Dios…- La detuvo para que no se fuera.

- No me fuerces a ser grosera contigo…- Le rogó acercándose a Ben para irse.

- ¡Que pasa! – Exclamó Ben sin comprender porque peleaban.

- ¿Porque te vas cada cierto rato a… Forfar, Glasgow…?- Enumeró los lugares que figuraban en esos documentos

- ¡No te importa!…

- Si me importa… ¿Qué es lo que ocultas¿Estas en problemas?- Interrogó Albert y Erin lo contuvo para que no la presionara mas.

- ¡NOOOO¡NO SOY NINGUNA DELINCUENTE!- Chilló delante de los demás – Ben…¿Vamos? – Le pidió tomándole de la mano.

- Pero Joann…- Candy quiso que se detuviera y no se marchara así tan molesta

- Esta conversación queda aquí…¡Eres una persona non grata en mi ambiente¡No te quiero ver! – Joann le gritó antes de salir con Ben se dirigió a Candy – Jamás pensé que tú participarías en esto… me duele mas que venga de ti – Le dijo con decepción en su mirada.

- Joann….- Le pidió Candy para aclarar ese mal entendido. Joann se fue con Ben sin darle la oportunidad de explicar nada más…

Al abrir la puerta la silueta de alguien que la dejó en un día de invierno estaba frente a sus ojos. El mismo sueño que esa misma tarde le dejó una estela de un escabroso Deja Vu, anunciándose en sus sentidos. Volteó para mirar directamente a Albert con el odio y el dolor incriminándole por esa visita Non grata.

- Buenas noches… ¿Hija?

_**Continuara…**_

****

**Notas**: **Parque Baxter**; Construido en 1859 por orden de David Baxter y sus hermanas. El diseño fue encargado a uno de los mejores de la era victoriana: Joseph Pastón, cuyo estilo escogido fue el italiano, con cuatro logias y grandes columnas dóricas. Fue abierto recién por Russell el 9 de septiembre de1863. **Hotel Wellington**; construido en 1910 actualmente sigue vigente y su categoría es de 3 estrellas, ubicado cerca del círculo de teatros en Nueva York. **David Wark Griffith**; Norteamericano que fue director, guionista y director de cine y trabajó para los Estudios America Mutoscope & Biograph Co, considerado actualmente como: "El padre de la cinematografía (Hizo el primer close- up) **Jacques Doucet**; Uno de los grandes diseñadores franceses entre el siglo XIX y XX que destacó por sus diseños en tonalidades pasteles muy popular entre las actrices y la sociedad. Abrió su casa de costura en 1875.

¿Se quedaron dormidos con este capítulo? Tal vez crean que no es gran aporte, lo siento parece que me estoy desinflando; pero es el preludio hacia otro ciclo es todo lo que les puedo decir. La que respondió bien al acertijo fue Danyseren… (Un aplauso y una reverencia) Suzanne está embarazada…Reuben lo dijo en el capítulo anterior entre poema y frases con un sentido muy poético ¿Que puedo decir? En este fanfic lo que era evidente, no lo es… me esmeré en hacerlo complicado, con mucho detalle… los personajes deben madurar, pelear, reconciliarse, enamorarse, encantarse, desilusionarse, reencontrarse, descubrir, experimentar, confundirse, despedirse, olvidar, perdonar, irse y volver ¿Es así la vida no? Por algo se llama: Tiempo de respuestas. ¿Cómo estuvo la defensa de Eleanor por su hijo ante la cabeza hueca del Duque? Al parecer donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan… una pena para el Duque porque primero tiene que librarse de la chanchowoman de su esposa y la piara que tuvo por realeza (obviamente que no cuenta Terry). Albert no da una, cree que hizo bien indagando sobre la vida ajena… no le hizo gracia a Joann y menos que trajera a su padre de vuelta. Y otra vez el personaje que se roba la película es el apasionado Reuben, que no suelta a Suzanne…tuvo la osadía de ir a ver a Eleanor (uh)

Ya me han reclamado que le presto mucha atención a este fanfic y que no me aporta grandes beneficios porque no es valorado (Yo creo que si y para mi Candy Candy significa un agradable recuerdo)…aunque me quede con una sola lectora, le debo el final de esta historia. Ya me han pedido que innove en otros fics de más peso literario, en material propio. A Tauro: prometo pensarlo; pero este trabajo que presento aquí también es tan serio como cualquier otro y soy una novata se que tiene miles de errores, a pesar de mi intento por hacerlo presentable al lector y lo asumo…

Gracias a la AFL (Asociación de fieles lectoras según lo menciona Mayosiete…) jajajaja, a los que curiosean, a las personas que no se cansan de vapulear en privado a este humilde pedazo de ficción, a los anónimos que me leen en una oficina, en la casa donde sea y no se animan a dejar reviews. También un especial agradecimiento a los pocos varones que escribieron a mi correo dándome su opinión sobre el capítulo anterior, me alegra que les agrade ese tipo de redacción (Primera persona) y hay capítulos de ese tipo para más adelante. Les agradezco el tiempo que invierten en leer de todo corazón y ya saben sus reviews y criticas son siempre bienvenidas..

**Ladyzafiro**


	41. Almus Pater

**Capítulo 41: "Almus pater "**

"_El nexo etéreo se gesta en la matriz de una madre, le reconoces al escuchar su voz, guía tus pasos en los caminos de la vida y se fortalece con la convivencia diaria. Honrarás a tu padre y madre… Un mandamiento divino es la ley y el afecto la cumple a cabalidad. Y se que no seque nunca se alcanza la perfección, solo se puede aspirar a ser el mejor ejemplo para un hijo. No se sabe con antelación cuales son los caminos correctos y hacia donde los llevará; solo se puede tratar de no errar con buena fe. Solo se que las mejores intenciones de un Almus Pater, se traducen en el gran amor que es sempiterno…"_

El ambiente se colmó de tensión, las miradas entre el padre y la hija buscando las analogías en los rasgos entre ellos. Aquel vacío y rencor que entró como un vendaval álgido, se posesionó de la calidez de la chica que la recibió como a una amiga. ¿Por qué razón la abandonó? ¿Por qué Joann nunca mencionó que tenía padre? ¿Acaso nunca sintió la curiosidad de saber que había sido de la vida de ese hombre? Su pregunta se acopló a las de ella e indudablemente las buscaba en ese mutismo. Candy, sabía que no perdonaría a Albert, tuvo la intención de intervenir porque le conocía y sabía que nunca actuaría de mala fe; sin embargo Terry la sostuvo del brazo.

- No lo hagas Candy…. No siempre puedes intervenir de esa manera – Terry le murmuró con prudencia al ver que daría su opinión en mal momento.

- No iba intervenir en su encuentro con su padre…yo…yo… solo quiero que escuche a Albert – Respondió Candy soltándose de la mano censuradora de Terry.

- Me imagino que él puede defenderse solo…si es que esa intromisión a la vida privada puede tener alguna justificación posible – Respondió con un matiz extraño que a Candy sorprendió.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti con, Albert?

- Nada… creo que si tuvo el tupé para hacer lo que hizo con Joann, pues también debería tener la valentía de aguantar lo que reciba de vuelta…- Le dijo alejándose del lugar y dejándola desconcertada. Joann en silencio no salía de su asombro.

De pie continuaba el hombre de unos 40 años, con mas surcos en la piel por aquellos años que quedaron atrás, sus cabellos rubios se mezclaban con unas pocas canas y sus ojos verdes le trajeron el recuerdo de una de sus tantas frases: _"Mis ojos son verdes, porque antes de llegar a la tierra…cuando aun estaba en el cielo miraba demasiado los árboles en primavera, por eso se han pintado en mis pupilas…los tuyos son azules, como el color de mar…"_

Si sus tontas explicaciones fuesen verdad, sus propios ojos debieron pasar hace mucho rato del azul del mar a los celestes de tanto llorar su ausencia, era todo lo que pudo repetirse mientras indagaba en la actitud del hombre ¿Cuánto había heredado de su carácter? ¿Esa fisonomía estaba plasmada en su rostro con precisión inexorable? El acento inglés interrumpió sus vacilaciones y aquella escasez de palabras se esfumó, con un: "¿Te sientes bien, hija?" del Señor que pretendía ser llamado Padre de forma tardía.

La mirada indolente de Joann, estremeció a Candy. Hizo sentir incómodo no solo a Erin si no que también a Terry, que quisieron irse; pero la misma chica no quiso que se fueran. Dejó con sentimientos de culpa a Albert, el tío que quería ser para ella, había tenido un pésimo debut y presagiaba que sería su despedida, sin que se lo pidiera intento irse.

- ¡Usted no va a ningún lado! – Le dijo Joann interponiendo en su paso y con una mirada de rabia levantó una ceja y continuo - ¿No estaba interesado en saber sobre mi vida…"Querido Tío"?¿ No me investigó hasta el cansancio?...– Lo estaba tratando con formalidad cargada de ironía ante la mirada sorprendida de Terry, Ben y Erin.

- Joann…no es el momento para que continuemos esta discusión, creo que tu padre vino a hablar contigo – Albert entendía su actitud y le indicó al hombre que seguía de pie observando la actitud de su hija.

- Ah… se refiere usted a este Señor…- Indicó con displicencia – Lo que tenga para decirme lo podrá hacer delante de usted y de todos….¿No es así Señor Whitton? ¿No es esa acaso su forma de proceder? ¿Delegar sus responsabilidades en otros?

- Joann…no es necesario que hablemos de esa manera…- Imploró el hombre intentando acercarse a ella.

- ¿Cuál es la manera que le complace? ¿Acaso esperaba que me lanzara a sus brazos a llorar de emoción por su visita?- Con una mueca de burla se alejó de él.

- No era eso lo que esperaba pero…

- PERO NADA…. YO LO DEJÉ ATRÁS PORQUE ASI USTED LO QUISO…- Gritó con amargura mientras Ben la sostenía de la mano.

- No es así…yo te prometí volver a buscarte para aclarar las cosas…- Explicó sin poder sostener la mirada llena de reproche no solo de su hija, si no del joven que la tenía de la mano y que obviamente no le causaba gracia el sufrimiento de ella.

- ¡Que tiene que explicar!...¿Que no me quiso? ¿Qué nos quiso ni a mí ni a mi madre? ¿Qué no fue siquiera al funeral de la mujer que fue su esposa por estar con otra mujer? – Lo dijo con miles de recuerdos atolondrando sus pasos y su mente. El hombre se sentía avergonzado por sus palabras.

- ¡Joann, no digas eso! – Espetó el Señor Whitton acercándose a ella. – Que es lo que te ha dicho tu madre….- Murmuró apenas sin que ella pudiera oírle.

- No intente corregir mi modo de hablarle…el respeto se gana y usted hace mucho que lo perdió…- Fue una estocada directa y sin rodeos que los demás presenciaban incómodos.

- Por favor… yo creo que no tenemos que presenciar este altercado…- Intervino Erin muy angustiada al lado de Albert.

- Y si es cierto…no hubiesen tenido que ver nada SI NO FUERA POR ESTE SEÑOR QUE SE METIÓ A HURGAR EN MI VIDA Y TRAJO A LOS MUERTOS DE VUELTA….- Indicó y empujó con su dedo índice a Albert, que no hizo ni dijo nada. Ben le murmuró algo a ella para que se calmara.

- Estas molesta y lo entiendo…supe de la muerte de tu madre Maureen y si fui a su entierro; solo que no quise…no me animé a que me vieran… ….entiendo que tengas toda esa rabia...Hija…- Balbuceo con un dejo de tristeza bañando sus ojos saturados por las lágrimas de miles de sentimientos encontrados.

- No tiene el derecho de llamarme de esa manera, menos cuando usted mismo renunció a ser mi padre ¿No lo recuerda?... ¿No recuerda la forma en que nos dejó a mi madre y a mi?….- Ella continuaba hurgando en las heridas del pasado, no le divertía le dolía y aun así prefirió enrostrarle eso a él.

Sus sueños le advirtieron de esa llegada que no esperaba, recordando un minuto crucial de sus vidas, la última vez que le vio.

--------------

_- ¿Mamita? ¿Estás triste? – La pequeña con su pijama de corazones y una gorra en sus cabellos rubios cobrizos, llevaba rato observándola desde el dintel de la puerta._

_- No mi vida… solo estoy resfriada… ¿Por qué no vas a la cama? – Le dijo con una sonrisa secando sus lágrimas, la hermosa dama de grandes ojos azules._

_- No quiero… ¿Y papi? – Preguntó buscándole en el cuarto de su madre - ¿Por qué discuten tanto?…- Inquirió en la mirada azul de su madre que se sorprendió con su comentario_

_- Ya viene… yo le digo que cuando llegue te de el beso de los dulces sueños ¿Esta bien? – Le sonrió y depositó un beso en su frente sin responderle a lo último._

_- Bueno…pero no me respondiste Mami…- Se acercó a tocar con su dedo la lágrima cristalina que rodaba de la mejilla de su madre._

_- Hay cosas que tú no puedes saber…eres muy pequeña Joann… vamos a la cama ahora – La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su cama arropándola bien._

_- Buenas noches mamita… que duermas con los ángeles…- Remedando unas alas con sus dos manos entrelazadas en sus dedos pulgares._

_- Buenas noches Joann… ya tengo un ángel a mi lado…- Respondió haciendo el mismo gesto con las manos, sonrió indicando con su dedo la nariz de Joann._

_La pequeña esperó que su madre cerrara la puerta fue de puntillas y se subió a la ventana de su cuarto. La noche fría y la copiosa nieve ensombrecían la ventana, a través del vidrio entrecerró los ojos, para dar la apariencia de sueño en la espera de su padre que no llegó por largas horas._

_Solo el sonido de unas campanitas con forma de ángel que ella misma colgó para avisarle sobre su llegada la alertaron. Se fue rápidamente a verle y no era una llegada…si no más bien una despedida._

_- Papi… - Corrió a saludarle y se abrazó a su cuello._

_- Hola Fleur… ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?...- Le dijo abrazándola con fuerza y dándole un beso en la frente. Ese apodo que le puso desde bebé en sus labios sonaba tierno._

_- Te esperaba y el ángel anuncio tu llegada… - Indicando con una amplia sonrisa a las campanitas de cristal que colgó en la puerta._

_- Tú las pusiste ahí…- Murmuró con una triste sonrisa._

_- Si… para despertarme… ¿Dónde vas papi?- Miró las maletas que estaban en el suelo aguardándole._

_- Tengo que ir de viaje…- Respondió bajando la vista - Fleur escúchame hay algo que debo decirte… ahora eres muy pequeña para comprender; pero nunca… escúchame bien…jamás olvides que te quiero mucho y que algún día te buscaré para darte las respuestas que surgirán con esta ida… ¿De acuerdo? – Con angustia en sus palabras, tomando el oso de la pequeña que aún dejó de lado por saludarle, le dio un beso en la frente._

_- No entiendo…- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

_- No importa… dame un gran abrazo…- Le rogó por última vez_

_- ¿Porque? ¿Tienes pena?- Le preguntó tocando con el dedo índice la lágrima que rodó de su mejilla._

_- Si… mucha… porque tengo que dejar a alguien que adoro mucho…- Le murmuró fundido en su abrazo. _

_- ¿A quien?...- Interrogó cuando lo vio levantarse y caminar con la maleta. – Papá… no te vayas… - Murmuró mirándole por la ventana._

_Tomó su maleta y se fue bajo esa nieve que se convirtió en una triste lluvia de aquel frío invierno. Joann salió a esperarle y estuvo por más de una hora mirando como se disipaba poco a poco su silueta, con sus manos entumecidas y nublando la vista con sus propias lágrimas, desde el cristal de ellas todo parecía también un sueño. Su madre se despertó al sentir que tiritaba a su lado estaba toda empapada._

_- Joann… ¡¿Qué has hecho?! …- Se alarmó al verla empapada y con fiebre._

_- Estaba esperando a mi papi… se fue…- Balbuceó haciendo pucheros y dejando que su madre la cambiara de ropa._

_- Mi niña… no debiste esperarle bajo la lluvia… - Le recriminó secando su cabello con una toalla y abrazándola para acostarla con ella _

_- ¿Mama?_

_- Que… _

_- ¿Papá va a volver? – Interrogó abrazada al pecho de su madre_

_- Joann… no volverá…ahora solo somos tú y yo…_

_Escuchó las palabras de su madre aun así cada noche colocó las campanitas en el dintel en su larga espera, solo dejó de hacerlo cuando se mudaron a Baltimore para continuar con su vida._

-----------------

Cuanto rato llevaba ensimismada en ese doloroso recuerdo que la llenaban de dudas ¿Merecía ser escuchado? Nunca fue un Almus pater en su vida y dominada por el profundo rencor.

Albert comprendió algunas partes de la investigación que estaban en penumbras, ella misma las acababa de aclarar delante de todos, exponiendo su alma herida por el abandono que marcó su vida. Sintió una gran pena por ocasionarle todo ese dolor que se veía reflejado en su semblante.

- Mi amor…Jo – Ben la llamó muy preocupado - ¿Quieres hablar con él? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – Refiriéndose al sujeto que estaba aun de pie esperando.

- No… no quiero…vamos… – Le pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Ben asintió.

- Hija…He venido de lejos porque quiero conversar contigo…y aclarar ese punto y otros…- Inquirió en el azul de sus ojos y sabía que no existía tregua, aun así intentaría.

- Me da igual de que tan lejos venga…no quiero oír su explicación…- Le respondió con frialdad.

- Joann…estas en un error… ¿Claire Dufays no te dijo nada?- Preguntó al ver que estaba por irse ella se volteo a responder.

- No… después que firmé esos papeles no me dijo nada… porque… ella… falleció….- La confesión que acababa de musitar con dolor su hija lo dejó perplejo.

- Yo…yo… lo siento… yo…no lo sabía… ¿Cómo?- Todo se volvió mas confuso en el rostro del hombre que parecía haber esperado otro tipo de recibimiento.

- Yo solo tengo algo para darle… y quiero que se marche para siempre….- Se acercó a su bolso, su eterno compañero y sacó algo de ahí.

- ¿Qué cosa?…

- Algo que escribí hace mucho tiempo… cuando lo lea entenderá que no merece llamarse padre…- Lo sacó y lo sostuvo en sus manos temblorosas. - Lo digo porque es la verdad…yo no puedo luchar con lo que soy porque probablemente algo llevo de usted en mis rasgos, forma de ser…no lo se…- Se encogió de hombros.

- Yo te dije antes de irme esa noche de invierno que te buscaría para darte las explicaciones… yo ahora quiero saber que ha sido de ti, tu vida…- Insistió para que no se fuera y le escuchara.

- ¿De verdad a usted, Señor le interesa saber que fue de mi? ¿Que hice cuando decidió dejarme en un orfanato?...- Le enrostró con mucha rabia - Por qué sabe que mi madre murió, es lo que acaba de decir…¿no sabe que tuvimos que enterrarla con la ayuda de algunos vecinos y sin ningún familiar? ni siquiera el marido que siguió siendo usted…y ahora me confiesa que si estuvo presente a escondidas… es mas cobarde de lo que me imaginé…- Le aclaró y el hombre bajó la vista- Como sea… tengo algo para usted, que se lo puede aclarar…lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, si lo lee sabrá que pienso sobre usted, porque la verdad que yo no tengo nada para decirle… – Le extendió el papel doblado en seis de un color amarillo, por los años en que lo apañó llevándole consigo a todos lados.

El hombre lo recibió sosteniendo a penas el roce de sus frías manos, no la reconocía aunque la mirara. Lo mismo pudo hacer por fragmentos de segundos la chica, que tomó de la mano de Ben y se fue. El Señor Whitton se quedó de pie leyendo la hoja que le entregó su hija.

Un lazo inextinguible navega en este torrente

Tus glaucos ojos o los bermejos cabellos

La nívea faz o el mohín de tus cejas

La sangre arenga a los cinco sentidos

Tiene huellas imborrables en mi talante.

Vaticina la cercanía o la lejanía

Con un vaivén interno o una quimera

Una ventisca gélida o el oscuro insomnio

La sangre arenga a los cinco sentidos

Tiene huellas imborrables en mi alma.

El legado del valuarte o la cobardía

Es el temple una ofrenda divina

lo llevo tallado y es un registro intangible

La sangre arenga a los cinco sentidos

Tiene huellas imborrables en mi corazón

En este alcázar me cobijo tras vagar perdida

El sendero que tu abandono me ha traído

Evocando tu adiós desde un dintel de cristal

Cruzas ese portal y se resquebraja tu halo celestial

La lluvia ha dejado un relente en tu efigie de amor

Unas lágrimas de sal han velado mi mirar

Te disipas en la oscuridad del nunca más

Con una valija vacía te llevas su eterno pesar

No has volteado para dejarnos atrás.

La sangre arenga a los cinco sentidos

Tiene huellas que he intentado olvidar…

_**Joann Whitton**_

Al leerlo comprendió que teniendo cinco años grabó en su memoria el episodio de su despedida, no creía que eso fuera posible; pero era testigo de lo que temía: su hija le guardaba un profundo rencor por dejarla. No pudieron intercambiar grandes palabras y le observaba con detención la joven pecosa que ya le parecía familiar.

- ¿La he visto a usted antes? – Interrogó a Candy que se acercó a él.

- Si… lo vi en el Hotel… - Contestó ella mirando sus manos temblorosas.

- Es cierto…entonces me conocía desde ese momento…

- No… no tenía como…Joann nunca habló de usted…- Se censuró al ver su mirada incomoda – Lo siento…

- No se disculpe… ¿Dónde está el tío de Joann? – Mirando a todos lados y vio bajar a Albert con unas maletas - ¿Se va?...

- Si… no creo que a ella le agrade verme aquí, después de su llegada…

- Yo se que usted es su tío… - Aclaró mirando a los ojos a Candy y Albert.

- Lo sabe… ¿Entonces porque la dejó en un orfanato? Pudo buscar a su familia… - Aclaro Albert de forma serena.

- Hay cosas que no tengo como explicárselas a usted… es mas complicado…- Respondió con gran pesar.

- Tal vez no a mi… ¿Pero y Joann?- Interrogó Albert buscando la razón en su mirada.

- Ella no me quiere ver, fue clara en su decisión y en alguna medida lo quiero liberar a usted del sentimiento de culpa que ella le adjudica; porque si vine hasta acá no fue porque me haya enterado que usted me envió a investigar si no mas bien porque quise venir a saldar viejas deudas… - Respondió arreglando su chaqueta y dispuesto a irse.

- Viejas deudas…- Musitó Albert sin entender que una hija fuese una deuda…

- No me malinterprete…ya le dije…es mal complicado de lo que usted imagina… si me disculpan…- Se despidió de Candy mirándola con detenimiento y se colocó el sombrero que traía.

- Candice…ese es mi nombre…- Le aclaró ella al ver que la miraba.

- Lindo nombre…bueno si me permiten…me voy…yo no me siento bien…

Lo vieron alejarse sin decir nada mas, no sabían si volvería a intentar a hablar con su hija. Albert aun sostenía sus maletas y efectivamente se sentía mal por provocar más dolor en la vida de esa joven. Murieron dos madres en su vida y de forma trágica, un padre ausente que se fue sin dar mayores explicaciones que solo hasta ahora apareció para aclarar todo.

- Albert… no creo que tengas que irte, espera a hablar con ella – Le dijo Erin sosteniendo su mano

- Yo creo que Erin tiene razón…esperemos a que vuelva…- Comentó Candy

- No entiendo como fuiste capaz de investigar su vida…bastaba con que te acercaras a ella de otra forma… - Espetó Terry de pie fumando un cigarro había sido testigo de todo y ante la mirada de Candy prosiguió – No tienes que silenciarme con esa mirada asesina, pecosa…pero comprendo perfectamente a esa chica…a nadie le gusta que curioseen en su vida privada…- Tiró el humo del cigarro hacia el jardín.

- Terry… por favor…ya lo se…- Respondió Albert con molestia.

- Eres el tío de ella…jamás me lo imaginé ¿Desde cuando lo sabías?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

- No hace mucho…

- Entonces la investigaste primero y luego supiste…

- Terry…ya deja de cuestionar todo – Reprendió Candy mirándole de cerca y haciendo una mueca para que evitara hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

- Siento curiosidad con mi amigo aquí presente – Le indicó con un tono irónico que no le agradó a Albert - … ¿Eres así con toda la gente que conoces? ¿La mandas a investigar?...curiosa forma de conocer… - Con una sonrisa de medio lado las últimas frases fueron casi un murmullo.

- No se porque me hablas así ¿Te pasa algo conmigo? – Preguntó Albert no habían conversado mucho y su tono de voz para dirigirse a él no le agrado.

- No creo que sea el momento….

Los demás llegaron y como ya era costumbre en el grupo, llenaron la residencia de risas, conversaciones y alegría, ignorando por completo los últimos sucesos. Aunque preguntaron por ella y Ben, todos asumían que como estaban de novios habían salido en alguna cita romántica. Candy se acercó a Terry, que salió al jardín para aclarar ciertos puntos que llamaron su atención.

- Espera un poco… ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo y Albert?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas nuevamente? Ya te dije… me parece mal lo que hizo con Joann…- Levantó a Mel del suelo y se recostó en la hamaca.

- No creo que sea solo eso… - Deteniendo el vaivén de la hamaca.

- ¿Y que crees que puede ser?... ¿Tanto te importa lo que pase con él?- Interrogó con un mohín de desagrado que no pudo evitar.

- Por supuesto que si…es mí… amigo… pensé que también lo era para ti – Le indicó al ver su rostro molesto.

- Claro…yo también lo creí…- Musitó colocando sus dos manos detrás de su nuca dispuesto a admirar las estrellas de esa noche.

- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste?

- Nada pecas… deja de curiosear donde nadie te ha pedido…no intervengas por él que conociendo como es Joann no le interesará que le explique nada…esa chica es independiente y no necesita que nadie la proteja…- Respondió cerrando sus ojos a la luz de esa luna.

- Ya lo se; pero se que Albert actuó de buena fe…tu también le conoces…- Candy tocó su brazo para que abriera los ojos y le mirara.

- ¿Y que esperas que haga? Esta vez quien tiene razón de estar molesta es ella no él… así que tomo partido por Joann – Aclaró acomodándose en la hamaca.

- Esto no es una competencia…Albert es su tío…

- Deberías comprender alguna vez en la vida, que no todos tenemos la obligación de sentir el llamado de la sangre con nuestros parientes…entiendo que tú estés

acá para buscar tu origen porque para ti es importante…para Joann es un pasado superado o postergado… que no quiere asumir ahora ¿eso es tan difícil de comprender?

- No es difícil…pero yo solo quiero ayudarla a ella y a Albert… el tema de su padre… el dice que tiene algo que contar ¿Por qué no escucharlo?

- Candy...debes aprender a respetar las decisiones de los demás… aunque no sean las que tú tomarías…

- Disculpen… Hola Terry… ¿Cómo estas? ¿Ya fuiste por tus cosas para irnos a Francia?...Con tu permiso querida… - Marcando su territorio Mimi, se llevó a Terry lejos de Candy.

La conversación se dio por terminada y aun así quedó con la duda ¿Qué le pasaba a Terry con Albert? ¿No eran amigos desde el Colegio San Pablo? La joven no pudo ser más inoportuna y se fue murmurando con Klin corriendo cerca de ella.

En la sala Albert se sentó a esperar por Joann, mientras ocupó parte del tiempo jugando una partida de Ajedrez con Erin.

- Te gane otra vez… - Le dijo Albert a la chica que lo miró desalentada – Parece que en esto soy mejor que tu jajajaja…- Se burló ante el rostro de molestia de Erin y se levantó a abrazarla.

- ¡No!...deja de abrazarme…- Le pidió con fingida molestia - Es cierto… por caballerosidad deberías haberme dejado ganar…- Sonrió por la propuesta

- ¿Qué? Eso no sería ganar en buena elite…- Se rió de la expresiones de la joven - Te puedo enseñar… ¿Aparte de la medicina, la fotografía y la lectura que otra cosa te gusta hacer? – Le preguntó mirando a sus ojos, acariciando su rostro.

- Mhhhh… cabalgar, nadar…muchas cosas si es que existe tiempo…

- ¿Cocinar?... – Preguntó mirando de reojo.

- ¿Qué?...¿Para que?...- Horrorizada imaginando el desastre que dejaba cuando quería cocinar y los reclamos de Adel.

- Solo preguntaba…Erin…¿No sabes cocinar? – Volvió a interrogar al verla complicada le divertía mas que importarle.

- Este… si… bueno no mucho…pero puedo hacer el esfuerzo- Balbuceo con pesar – la verdad que hasta los huevos revueltos se pegan ¿o no?…- Entendió que se estaba riendo de ella y con una mueca miró el reloj…- Ya tengo que irme, es tarde…

- ¿Tan rápido? ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar cuando salgas?

- No… yo estaba pensando que podrías irte a quedar a la casa de Dundee…la casa de los Henson… es decir… de mis padres… - Dijo eso con cierto temor de ser rechazada o malinterpretada.

- ¿Qué?...Linda, ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si… no tienes donde mas ir…mis padres no están…pero está Adel y los empleados…no se que piensas

- Me gustaría si es que tú también te quedas allá…

La joven ser acercó a él y en murmullos intercambiaron las últimas palabras, ambos con una amplia sonrisa acortando la distancia en un gran abrazo. La afinidad entre ellos era cada vez más evidente, mientras jugaron ajedrez, no se percataron de los demás huéspedes de la casa. En su propio mundo, donde de forma instintiva se acercaban, donde sus manos y sus miradas en más de una ocasión se buscaron.

En la oscuridad de la noche, la vio alejarse hasta que sintió la puerta y los susurros de la pareja que estaba esperando. Joann y Ben.

- Disculpen… - Intervino al verlos juntos – Quisiera hablar contigo…

- Yo me voy a dormir…. Buenas noches – Le dijo Ben a Albert – Buenas noches mi princesa…habla con él alguna explicación debe tener… - Le pidió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Esperó a que Ben se alejara y la siguió en esa caminar hacia la cocina, donde sacó una galleta de chocolate y se sentó en espera de su conversación

- Dime…¿Qué vas a decir en tu defensa? – Mas serena pero con la misma mirada de desprecio que le dio cuando se fue.

- Quiero que entiendas mis razones de porque te envié a investigar…- Respondió Albert.

- ¿Eso tiene explicación lógica?

- La tiene…si me permites continuar…- Joann asintió sentada a la mesa de frente a él – Yo se que no debí hacer todo eso, debí ganarme tu confianza; pero desde que te conocí tuve esa sensación de haberte conocido en otra parte y se que eres muy hermética… una cosa llevó a la otra y descubrí que eras la hija de la hermana de Ángela…

- Ya leí todo lo que averiguaste… muchas cosas las desconocía y en cierta medida me han traído a una realidad de la que no me quería acordar…quiero que entiendas eso…

- Lo se…pero quiero aclarar que Candy no sabía nada …hasta que yo por iniciativa propia ya te había investigado – Le especificó y Joann asintió creyendo en sus palabras.

Estuvo mucho rato contándole parte de su vida con Ángela, la forma en que desconocía la existencia de familiares de parte de ella y su muerte. Lo que significó para él encontrarse con el pasado de quien fue su esposa y encontrar con que tenía una sobrina. Estaba dispuesto a ayudarla si es que lo necesitaba.

- Ya escuché suficiente…

- ¿y?

- Y nada… trajiste de vuelta a un Señor que no quería ver… ni mis mejores amigos hicieron eso ¿Pretendes que con esa intromisión a mi vida privada te llame Tío cuando ni siquiera te has comportado como un buen amigo conmigo?...- Si pausa buscaba su justificación el silencio solo evidenció que no la tenía y que la chica tenia razón con su molestia - No mientas…yo a ti no te agrado y desde que me lleve a Candy, oculte que ayude a Terry para poder verla…desperté tus sospechas …yo tengo una teoría acerca de eso…- Levantó su ceja y lo miró directo a los ojos incomodándole.

- ¿A que te refieres?- Palideció ante su inspección, sabía que si le miraba de esa manera algo había descubierto.

- Me refiero a que tú estas enamorado de Candy…- Sin dar vueltas y de forma directa se cruzó de brazos mirando detalladamente su reacción.

- ¿Qué?...Eres …eres directa…¿De donde sacaste eso?- Albert pensó que solo eran conjeturas; pero al ver su mirada se perturbó por completo.

- ¿Para que dar rodeos?...¿Estas o estuviste enamorado de Candy? Existe una diferencia entre esas dos preguntas…- Aclaró con total mansedumbre, barajando en su mente las hipótesis que sostenía.

- ¿Son dos? …a mi me parece una…- Albert estaba estupefacto y no sabía que responder, solo pedía un poco mas de tiempo para saber que decir.

- Son dos…una es pasado y la otra presente…- Aclaró nuevamente con sagacidad y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

- Yo no creo que venga al caso…¿Necesito responder a eso? – Sonrió y ella levantó las cejas en un gesto mordaz.

- No…como yo tampoco tengo porque contarte mi vida….- Respondió finalmente con una luz en sus ojos que denotaban que gozaba con esa encerrona

- A eso querías llegar…- Otra vez desviando la atención de ella en él. ¿Eran mas parecidos de lo que ambos creían?

- No…pero no te preocupes…que me acabas de contestar lo que quería saber…

Y hablando del rey de roma…- Indicó sacándolo de sus vacilaciones.

- Joann …. – No pudo continuar con la idea que le surgió en su cabeza y que estaba dispuesta a decírsela en ese minuto si no hubiera sido por Candy.

- ¡Candy!… ya que se te has quedado en pie para hablar conmigo… no te preocupes que "Tu amigo" me acaba de confesar….- Hizo una pausa que tenso por completo a Albert y ella sonrió al saberse conocedora de un interesante secreto - … confesarme…mhhhhh…. Que tú no has tenido nada que ver…- Dijo finalmente dejando a Albert que le volviera el color a sus mejillas - Esta vez creo que le creeré porque al parecer cuando se trata de ti es la única verdad que dice…

- Joann… yo entiendo tu dolor y…. creo que deberías escuchar lo que tiene que explicar tu padre…- Intervino Candy con inocencia.

- Candy…Entiendo lo que tu sientes…- Se acercó y sonrió aceptando que ella tomara de sus manos como una muestra de amistad - Se que tú deseas saber de tus padres y yo soy lo contrario a ti…no quiero saber del Señor que me dio en parte la vida…y que nunca se vio involucrado en mi desarrollo…no puedo llamarlo…

- ¿Padre?

- No…

- Joann…Él debe tener una explicación ¿No te interesaría liberarte de esa rabia que tienes?

- Candy, no es rabia, es desprecio y si busca el perdón que vaya a una capilla a confesarse…yo no soy perfecta y no pretendo serlo perdonándole su abandono…- Dijo soltando de las manos de Candy que la miraba atentamente.

- Candy…no prosigas, yo entiendo que todo esto se complicó mucho y tal vez deba irme… lo voy hacer…- Intervino Albert levantándose del asiento de la cocina.

- Pero Albert…

- Creo que es lo más sensato que has dicho…que te vaya bien. Ahora con el debido permiso… me voy a dormir…buenas noches…- Se despidió con frialdad

- ¿Dónde vas a ir Albert? – Preguntó Candy preocupada por la reacción de Joann

- Erin me dijo que era bien recibido en la casa de sus padres… creo que iré allá…- Sonrió tranquilizando a Candy.

Se fue y Candy pensaba en todo lo que comentó Joann. Tuvo tiempo suficiente para leer el informe de George y el detalle de su vida en esas hojas. Eran dos personas distintas y no podía dejar de pensar que esas vivencias las hacía disímiles una de la otra … ella viajó para buscar su origen y ella para rehuir de él. Ella confiaba en que encontraría en su viaje a unos padres bondadosos que la quisieron y que fue una difícil decisión dejarla, mientras que su nueva amiga no quería escuchar las explicaciones que tenía el Señor Whitton. Eran las dos caras de una misma moneda ¿Cuál era el lado que le tocaría vivir a ella cuando tuviera las respuestas de su pasado?

**5 de julio de 1915**

**Hotel Dundee Swallow**

**Dundee – Escocia**

Los días que pasaron en Edimburgo le sirvieron de mucho para distraerse, lograr acercarse a sus hijos y explicarle que la relación con su padre no era buena desde hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de las miradas incrédulas de Elisa que insistía en decir que podía notar cierta tensión entre ellos. Agradecida de que pudo de su padre, para buscar la oportunidad de prepararles a aceptar un futuro mejor de la mano de la verdad. Aliviada que ya por fin los trámites de divorcio estaban por concretarse y solo faltaban algunos detalles, su abogado le explico que ya estaba los bienes a su nombre y procedió a vender las dos propiedades, ahora sostenía en sus manos la jugosa suma de dinero que le permitiría vivir bien por unos meses. Ya el Señor Playfair, su abogado, estaba en la misión de buscar una residencia digna para ella y sus hijos en Estados Unidos, de preferencia Nueva York y otra en Escocia; también le encomendó que averiguara sobre Hassan Von Hansburg que debería tener ya unos 40 años, origen portugués y que le conoció cuando ella tenía 18 años, alrededor del año 1896 en una de sus tantas representaciones como Anthea. Esperaba por los nuevos antecedentes de su abogado y de acuerdo a lo otorgado animarse tal vez a confesarles la verdad a sus hijos

- Buenos días señora Sarah Leegan – El saludo del Señor Playfair la sacó de su meditación.

- Buenos Días, Señor Playfair….¿Que ha averiguado? – Le indicó el asiento apresurada abordó el tema que le importaba.

- Veamos, vamos por parte…- Sacó de su portafolio unos documentos y se colocó sus gafas de lectura para detallar - El tramite de su divorcio va bien encaminado, en cosa de meses se finiquitará todo – La miró y ella asintió con alegría le urgía estar libre lo antes posible - Ya tengo una lista de propiedades que quiero que usted estudie – Le dejó sobre la mesa una carpeta con los datos de distintos corredores de propiedades para que ella chequeara las ofertas – Ahora sobre lo que usted me pidió, le tengo noticias…

- Dígame ¿Qué averiguo? – Con los ojos color miel anhelosa por las noticias que esperaba, solo una le importaba más que todo: Hassan.

- Los datos que usted aportó me indican que usted se refiere a un… - Miró en sus datos para corroborar el término – Se refiera a un descendiente de la realeza….- Asintió convencido.

- ¿Qué? – La mujer con un fino vestido de Paul Poiret pensó por instantes haber oído mal - ¿Qué cosa dijo?

- Si, el señor Hassan tiene estrecha relación con una basta familia de apellido Von Hansburg, que corresponde a una reina de Portugal que se casó con Joao de Bragança …- Continúo detallando fechas y descendencia además de los bienes que poseían esa familia.

- No lo puedo creer….- La única frase que resonó en su cabeza era: "Realeza" sin importarle donde y que tan lejos quedaba Portugal.

La señora Leegan estaba estupefacta, nunca Hassan le mencionó de su abolengo, de haberlo sabido antes otra sería su historia. Los años de sacrificio de vivir con alguien que no amaba, el casamiento concertado por sus padres por estar embarazada y esa repentina despedida del único amor de su vida. Solo podía meditar en que: si sus padres estuvieran vivos sabrían que su corazón no se equivoco. Sonreía perdiendo para siempre el miedo de decirles la verdad a sus hijos, mas aun si se enteraban de que eran descendientes de la realeza, sabrían comprender su realidad era todo el valor que tomó en cuestión de segundos.

- Quiero que hagas el tramite con esta casa en particular en Nueva York, veo que esta en un barrio exclusivo… eso es lo que quiero – Le indicó entre las carpetas que sostenía decidiéndose por la mas enorme.

- Está bien…¿No desearía verla? ¿Entrevistarse con el corredor?...es una de las residencias mas costosas – Especificó el abogado al ver que se trataba de una residencia con demasiado lujo.

- No…no tengo tiempo y si se que es costosa por lo mismo la quiero adquirir ya y además… - Miró por instantes la residencia de la foto deslumbrada por lo que veía y creyendo que su suerte volvía a tornado a favor de los Leegan – Ésta …esta que está aquí…no sabía que estaba en venta…pero me interesa adquirirla que ya la conozco…- Sonrió admirando la belleza que vio en sus tantos paseos por Escocia.

- Esta bien…esta residencia aún está habitada y….según mis cálculos….usted estará invirtiendo todo su capital – Le corroboró el monto que la Señora Leegan asintió.

- Lo se… no me importa nada de eso…quiero irme a vivir lo mas pronto posible a esta casa….

Se despidió del abogado que tenía sus ordenes expresas de cumplir con lo pactado y prometiendo tener novedades lo antes posible. Se quedó sola fantaseando con su nueva vida, la misma que tanto esperó y que de ahí en adelante sería la que soñó. Contenta por la nueva oportunidad que se le presentaba y decidida a confesar su verdad a sus hijos en ese preciso momento, sabía que comprenderían sus razones les conocía bien. Al mirar por la ventana se desanimó con el hombre que se acercaba al lobby del hotel.

- Buenos Días… - Le dijo por educación establecida al verse rodeados de la sociedad de Escocia que aún les miraban escandalizados por las últimas apariciones de los Leegan en sociedad.

- Buenos días… que bien que has venido…- Con un gesto despectivo repasó en su atuendo mas juvenil y que le parecía patético.

- ¿Si? No creí que mi visita te alegraría …ya que estas tan ansiosa para que se finiquite el divorcio…- Se sentó aunque ella no se lo haya pedido.

- Y si… pero no me alegro de ver tu cara; si no mas bien de que no tendré que verla mas …- Amplio su sonrisa gris y continuo- …ni siquiera como el supuesto padre de mi hijos…- Le murmuró en tono bajo.

- ¿Qué cosa dices? … creo que quedamos claro en que no dirías nada a los chicos de la razón por las que nos separamos…- Se quitó el sombrero y aclaró sus palabras, aquel acuerdo que habían quedado. Con pesar sabía que no lo respetaría.

- No les he mencionado nada…pero ahora las cosas han tomado un rumbo distinto…. – Levantando una ceja clavó su mirada oscura en los ojos del Señor Leegan. Aún así no pudieron seguir con esa discusión.

- Hola papá…- Ambos chicos se presentaron junto a sus padres

- Hola Elisa… Neil

- ¿Qué hacen? ¿Pelear nuevamente? – Preguntó molesto Neil mientras se sentaba junto a ellos.

- No… hijos míos – Les dijo la mujer con un marcado tono en la última frase - tomen asiento que nosotros tenemos que hablar…

- Que vas a decirles…. – Excepto apretando su brazo al que ella soltó con ira.

- Nada que no deban saber ya de una vez por todas – Respondió con arrogancia ante las miradas de ambos jóvenes.

- Quedamos en algo concreto

- Si…pero ya dije…

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – Preguntó Elisa al ver esa disputa entre los dos.

- Nada… que su madre no se siente bien …- Explicó el Señor Leegan dirigiendo una mirada fea a la mujer.

- No es cierto…ME SIENTO MEJOR QUE NUNCA….- Gritó llamando la atención no solo de sus hijos si no de las personas a su alrededor en ese bar - restaurant

- Mamá …nos observan…por favor no discutan aquí…¡Que vergüenza! – Neil murmuró avergonzado de ser indicado por los recientes bochornos en Escocia y no quería agregar más problemas a su vida

- Si es cierto… modera tu tono de voz, Sarah….no puedo creer que seas capaz de provocarles un dolor a tus propios hijos…- Con sus ojos chispeando ira y lágrimas contenidas, ante el temor de perder a las dos razones de mucha de sus motivaciones: Sus hijos.

- No hay peor dolor que mentirles por mas tiempo…yo se que si les explico entenderán mis razones, tengo hijos inteligentes…- Enarboló con orgullo la sangre que sabía que corría por las venas de los dos. Ambos miraban de un lado a otro sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué mentiras hablas?- Interrogó Elisa inquieta con esa discusión entre sus padres…

- Por favor…- Rogó por última vez, el hombre que no necesitaba llevar en la sangre el lazo inexorable del cariño.

- ¡¡¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!!!…- Le gritó con prepotencia y se volteo a ver a los dos - Hijos míos yo les he mentido todos estos años, quiero que comprendan que fue mas allá de mi propia voluntad, creía que hacía lo mejor; pero el tiempo me ha demostrado que me equivoque…- Explicó angustiada y apresurada con decir la mejor parte de todo ese argumento.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿En que nos mentiste? – Preguntó Neil ya más nervioso con tanta discusión.

- Déjenme decirles que yo les amo, quería darles la mejor vida posible y…- Efectuó una pausa por la emoción embargando sus cuerdas vocales, con el puro del mas puro sentimiento de codicia trazándose entre sueños de aquellas riquezas que ya poseía y las que tendrían a futuro - Me casé con su padre obligada por mis padres y la verdad es que… él… éste…no es el padre de ustedes – Dijo por fin ante la mirada incrédula de los tres y las lágrimas de un padre incondicional.

- ¿Qué?...que…. ¡Que cosa dices!…. – Espetó alzando la voz in importar que fuese escuchado.

-¡¡Eso no puede ser cierto!!… ¿Qué es todo esto?...¿Papá?...¿Mi madre enloqueció? – Preguntó alarmada Elisa ante una revelación que no esperaba.

- No he enloquecido… yo estuve enamorada de otra persona antes de conocerlo a él y… yo… cometí una locura por amor…- Se justificó la mujer mirando los ojos de sus dos hijos reprochando su actitud.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo!...- Gritó consternado Neil, que trataba de procesar la confesión de su madre, apenas pudo mirar a quien creyó todo es tiempo era su padre.

- Deja que continúe…quiero saber lo que …. Dice….- Pidió Elisa escudriñando en la mirada de su madre que venía algo mejor.

- Yo conocí a un excelente hombre del que me enamore perdidamente…yo le continué viendo por unos años aun cuando estuve casada…. Se que eso no es correcto…pero… - Confesó la mujer avergonzándose solo por instantes para focalizarse en lo mas trascendental

- Madre le fuiste infiel a tu marido…¿Qué estas diciendo?- Le dijo Neil asqueado de lo que comentaba su madre con tanta naturalidad.

- Ninguno de ustedes dos es hijo de él… eso es lo que les digo y les ruego que me comprendan – Se apresuró en aclarar.

- ¡Como quieres que comprendamos algo así! Te callaste por años algo tan valioso…¿DESDE CUANDO TU LO SABES? – Le preguntó Elisa a su padre que estaba cabizbajo.

- No hace mucho…- Al ver que se irían continuo - hijos por favor…tomen asiento… yo entiendo lo que sienten y no tiene que cambiar nada entre nosotros…yo les sigo amando por que los crié como mis hijos….- Sostuvo la mano de Elisa, la misma pequeña a la que le enseñó a cabalgar y por otro lado tocó el hombro de Neil, el mismo pequeño al que le enseñó a conducir.

- No … no puedo ser…yo…- Neil se soltó del toque de su padre. Buscando en su mente la forma en que todo eso cambiaba sus vidas. ¿Cómo debía llamarlo si no era nada de él?

- Es así… yo los vi crecer ¿Recuerdan como les enseñé a cabalgar desde pequeños?- Invocando en la memoria de los dos, rogando para que siempre conservaran esos momentos- Pues…nada de eso tiene que cambiar ahora… yo…

- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TODO CAMBIA!!!…¡¡¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDO!!!…- Grito fuera de si la mujer

- Madre no le hables así….- Neil imploró por un poco de respeto a su madre, bajando la vista. Elisa solo podía observar sin salir de su asombro.

- Lo cambia porque no es digno de ustedes… yo estuve enamorada de Hassan Von Hasburg ¿Saben quien es él? – Se irguió en el vestido que llevaba con Garbo e interrogó a sus hijos con la intención de decirles la mejor parte.

- No lo se…no nos interesa saber…esto…esto no lo esperaba de ti, madre….- Criticó Neil completamente aturdido, mirando por instantes el silencio de su hermana.

- Es cierto, Neil tiene razón…- Dijo por fin Elisa - Estas queriendo decir que somos hijos de un pecado…porque estando casado con mi padre me has concebido a mi…¡Que dirán mis amigas si esto sale a la luz! – Exclamó horrorizada por la verdadera forma en que actuó su madre.

- Si… seremos el hazme reír….esto… esto es lo peor….- Balbuceo mirando a penas a su padre, que sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos, escuchando y viendo como su vida de transformó por completo en cuestión de semanas.

- Hijos por favor dejen que termine…- Suplicó la Señora Leegan - Ustedes no llevan cualquier sangre en sus venas, si bien Hassan se fue sin saber que ustedes eran sus hijos, se que los hubiera querido mucho si yo me hubiera animado a contarles…ustedes llevan sangre de realeza….- Murmuró con un torrente de emoción calando sus huesos.

- ¡Que cosas dices mujer!- Gritó el Señor Leegan sin poder creer en las mentiras que era capaz de inventar su ex mujer - ¡Son un sarta de disparates!

- ¿Qué?- Preguntaron a la par los hermanos.

- Eso…no es ningún disparate, después de muchos años vengo a saber que ustedes tiene la sangre noble, por que él es pariente de la reina Ana de Portugal….¿Entienden lo que les digo?...

Elisa y Neil estaban desconcertados, muchas verdades y un mundo que creían perfecto se desbarató por completo. Toda explicación lo atribuía a que de forma repentina su madre enloqueció y aunque querían huir y no seguir escuchando, una frase de ella los hizo detenerse a pensar un poco más allá. Miles de imágenes cruzaron por su mente, navegando en su pasado y en las vivencias que ese hombre que no era nada de ellos les enseñó…no era más que un paralogismo creado por su madre. Lo terrible para la cabeza de Elisa cobró otro sentido, y sus sueños y máximos placeres los vio al alcance de su mano, no era lo mismo ser la hija de un Leegan a ser descendiente de una reina y llevar la sangre noble. Se fue en el camino a las mejores ensoñaciones: La vida que se pondrían a sus pies, las riquezas y las reverencias que recibirías por llevar esa estirpe en sus venas y que ya nada de lo vivido tenía importancia, porque ahora sería invitada a cuanto evento social fuese concertado. La tía abuela ya no podría indicarla mas como una vergüenza y un brillo en los ojos de ella se asomó en su semblante ignorando el intento de su padre de sacarla de esa meditación.

- ¿Qué cosa?...que yo y Elisa somos hijos de ese señor… que es descendiente de unos reyes de Portugal…¿Donde queda eso?…- Neil no podía imaginar mas allá solo tenía la duda donde quedaba ese país.

- Neil… Portugal está al lado de España… ¡No lo creo! – Le explicó Elisa dando un giro con su vestido y sonriendo.

- Es así …hijos…yo recibí una nota de su padre hace unos días atrás y aunque él no sepa de la existencia de ustedes se que los amará cuando le confiese la verdad… tendremos la vida que siempre soñamos…- Aplaudió al ver a Elisa estar feliz con la idea.

- ¡Estas loca!…- Le gritó con ira al ver el daño que les causaba - Como puedes pensar que los chicos pueden cambiar de vida de la noche a la mañana…lo que les has dicho les puede causar algún problema ….¿No te importan sus sentimientos? – Interrogó asombrado ante la maldad de esa mujer que alguna vez en su vida amó.

- No es así… el único problema era el pensar que un mediocre como tú llevaba su sangre impresa en sus venas…pues NO ES ASI…- Con palabras cargadas de displicencia

- Madre… yo… no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo…- Neil observaba el semblante de su padre, la forma en que los miraba. Su madre prefirió dirigirse a la más inteligente: Elisa, su fiel reflejo.

- Elisa…yo se que tú comprenderás, hija mía piensa…podremos buscarte un marido mejor y de la realeza, ya sabes que esa gente busca a otros de su misma sangre….- Le murmuró detallando su mundo de fantasía -Tendrás miles de vestidos nuevos y los mejores costureros del mundo querrán hacer un vestido para ti, las mejores fiestas nos esperan y todos aquellos que nos dieron la espalda… rogaran para ser invitados a nuestras fiestas….- Sonrió al ver el fulgor en la mirada de su pelirroja hija.

- Las personas y el afecto no se compran de esa manera…estas loca…. Hijos…no le presten atención a las atrocidades que dice su madre….- Se acercó a sus dos hijos, con la intención de reunirlos en un abrazo que tantas veces les devolvió la seguridad…ahora la necesitaba para si mismo ante el temor que renacía repentinamente.

- No…. No...ella …. Tiene razón – Balbuceó la joven soltándose del abrazo que no estrechó y es mas ni siquiera sintió.

- ¿Que? – Pregunto su padre mirando los ojos de la chica, perdidos en esa nebulosa de codicia y arribismo.

- Yo lo sabía…- Murmuró triunfante su madre, orgullosa de su hija.

- Yo… creo que… es lo que necesito en este minuto… no quiero ser sepultada en la sociedad con todo lo ocurrido con los Henson y si mi madre dice que llevamos sangre noble, la tía abuela y todos aquellos que nos trataron mal injustamente deberán rogarnos y llamarnos distinto…eso me gusta…¡Me encanta! – Musitó cada vez más convencida de que recobraba su suerte.

- ¡¡¡Elisa!!!…. – Suplicó Neil al lado de su padre.

- Si Neil…piensa…- Elisa se acercó a su hermano con las ganas de convencerle y traducir el mundo que se inventó en su mente en solo segundos – Imagina… no mas penurias… podrás escoger a la chica que quieras y sin necesidad de tener que casarte, porque para eso ya habrá alguna reservada para ti… riquezas y sobretodo…venganza de la mejor, porque no puedo esperar la oportunidad de enrostrar nuestra estirpe a esa huérfana del demonio…- Esa última razón logró captar por completo la atención de su hermano, que borró los sentimientos de gratitud que había definido rato atrás por ese hombre que los observaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Si es cierto Neil…- Se acercó su madre para reforzar las ideas de Elisa - No tendrás que trabajar porque la realeza no lo hace…solo tenemos que conseguir una casa nueva y ya opté por esta en Nueva York y otra acá…

- ¡¡¡Basta!!!… hijos por favor… no crean en todo lo que esta mujer les dice… yo se que es difícil lo que les dice y que pueden estar confundidos, son chicos aun…pero yo no les dejare de amar…lo crié y se que ustedes tampoco…- Interpeló con la pena batiendo en su pecho.

- No…por favor no puedo creer que ruegues de esa manera tan patética…- Se acercó la mujer para apartarlo de una vez de sus vidas.

- Señor Leegan…acá el único confundido es usted…¿No acaba de escuchar a mi madre?- La voz de Elisa y la forma fría en que se refirió a él lo estremecieron de dolor- Ha dicho que no es nuestro padre, por lo mismo… creo que nunca merecimos la vida que llevamos, si teníamos algo mejor y con todo el derecho de vivirle al máximo… - Le miró de forma despectiva y el fulgor de su mirada que conocía cuando pequeña se convirtió en hielo.

- Elisa….- Neil se sorprendió con las palabras de ella y la facilidad de adaptarse a nuevas situaciones que a él aún no le devolvían la calma.

- ¡Es la verdad!… ¡no somos Leegan! …tenemos un apellido mejor que eso y que quiero aprovechar…que puedo decir, usted ha cumplido con lo que creía que era su obligación…pues lo liberamos de eso ahora… que no le necesitamos…- Le dijo sin el menor remordimiento y borrando por completo los años de entrega de afecto, con la clara convicción de que esos cariños tenían un precio mas que una importancia – Madre, cuéntame como es que pudiste guardaste una noticia de esa envergadura…

Elisa tomó del brazo a su madre alucinando con la vida que le esperaba como descendiente de la realeza, mirando las fotos de la casa que su madre adquirió recientemente. Le volteó la espalda al afecto desinteresado de aquel hombre que siempre sospechó que no estaba frente a sus hijos; pero que se encariñó y entregó cada sacrificio en honor a su amor ¿Era necesario el nexo de la sangre para sentir amor de padre por dos chicos que vio crecer de pequeños? Su respuesta la llevó a la practica esforzándose cada minuto de su vida por darles lo mejor, por ser un padre bondadoso…aun así no podía dejar de preguntarse: ¿Qué hizo mal?

El Señor Leegan tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, sus años de amor incondicional fueron pagados con la peor de las ingratitudes que jamás pensó que viviría, las palabras de su hija fueron los cortes mas profundos que recibió, la misma pequeña que se fue del brazo de la avaricia fue la que él mismo ayudó a dar sus primeros pasos y que leyó mas de algún cuento cuando estuvo enferma, la misma que en ese minuto siguió el rumbo adaptándose perfectamente a su nueva vida.

Neil no sabía que pensar atontado aun con las noticias. Una confusa mezcla que se esbozó en una mirada cargada de incertidumbre. Su hijo estaba de pie frente a él vacilante, solo quedaba uno de ellos y en línea recta hacia donde les esperaba su madre y su hermana, lo miró intentando tener a última esperanza…

- Vamos Neil…que tenemos que planear nuestra nueva presentación en sociedad…- Llamó su hermana junto a su madre.

- ¿Y tu Neil?...¿No dirás nada?- Interrogó su padre esperando que con él no se hubiese equivocado.

- Yo… yo… no se que decir… ¿Gracias?...yo…lo siento….

Su último hijo se unió al grupo y con mueca cargada del mas puro desprecio esa mujer se fue con los dos hijos. Pudo intentar ser el mejor; pero nada de eso bastó ya que no podía batallar con la sangre que arenga el espíritu de esos dos jóvenes.

**7 de julio de 1915**

**Residencia Henson**

**Dundee – Escocia**

La tarde completa se la pasó ordenando sus pinturas en ese taller improvisado, en la casa de sus padres, provisto de: Pinceles, óleos, lienzos enmarcados, espátulas, paletas caballetes, trapos. Con la decisión de hacerle compañía a su hermana y al nuevo huésped, Albert, durante esos días, en la ausencia acostumbrada por negocios de su padre y la compañía incondicional de su madre. Adel ya le trajo un jugo y algo para comer que apenas probó. Continuó mezclando colores primarios con la espátula para adquirir en su paleta el color perfecto para retocar esa pintura que estaba terminando, era uno de sus tantos pendientes y que observaba de manera crítica sin saber que era lo que le faltaba. Sentía que últimamente sus pinturas no tenían el alma que irradiaba a los ojos de los críticos especializados en arte. Sintió tocar la puerta y se volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Candy!…buenas tardes…adelante…- Quitó unos paños sucios y acercó una silla para que la joven se sentara.

- Buenas tardes, Liam…no te preocupes… - Le dijo sin querer sentarse - Yo venía a ver a Albert ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Adel no te dijo que se la pasan saliendo él y mi hermana? – Sonrió delimitando esas margaritas en sus mejillas.

- No…no vi a Adel, estaba otro señor…- Respondió observando el talento de Liam en esos cuadros.

- Ah…el mayordomo que contrató mi madre….y si…el pobre como que no sabe nunca nada de nadie es mas ni siquiera sabe quien vive en esta casa….mejor vamos a la sala… yo se que Albert dejó una carta para ti y creo que …no se donde la deje en verdad…- Buscando en ese desorden de cosas propias de un pintor.

Se fue con ella dejando su trabajo a medio terminar y se fueron rumbo a la sala, pidiendo a Adel que le trajera algo para beber.

- ¿No sabes donde quedó la carta que dejó Albert para Candy? – Interrogó Liam aun buscando en el buró de la sala.

- Si…la llevé al escritorio de su padre…pensé que era para él… - Respondió Adel metiéndose a la cocina.

- Está bien…vamos Candy… Adel llévanos los jugos hasta allá por favor…- Pidió Liam acompañando a Candy hacia el despacho de su padre.

Al abrir la enorme puerta de roble macizo, el aroma del tabaco seguía guardado en el ambiente. Candy repasó cada detalle de ese cálido y apacible lugar, rodeado de libros, cuadros y sintió curiosidad.

- ¿Puedo ver alguno? – Pidiendo permiso para ver los libros.

- Si… anda…total no está mi padre y nadie toca sus libros…no tengo idea desde cuando es que lee – Con un mohín buscó la carta que debía estar en el montón de papales y correspondencia que estaba sobre el escritorio de su padre.

Candy se acercó a la biblioteca y sacó uno grueso empastado las letras en dorado decían: "Historia del Arte" lo ojeó en su interior tenía la foto de muchas pinturas divididas por corriente y lo volvió a colocar en su sitio, no entendía mucho de eso. Buscó en otro que sus letras opacas decía: "Las obras de arte del mundo" también abordaba la misma temática y contenía fotos de variados pintores de otra época y de variados países. Lo dejó en su sitio y escogió otro que decía: " La pintura italiana" de su interior se desprendió unas hojas y unas anotaciones de puño y letra del Señor Henson. Eran hojas donde se garabateaba conceptos, ideas y lecciones sobre la pintura. Continuo con al menos siete libros y todos eran de la misma temática. ¿Por qué el señor Henson tenía tantos libros del mismo tema?

- ¿Encontraste algo que te haya gustado? – Interrogó Liam al ver que Candy no seleccionó ningún libro en especial

- No… es que…. No me entiendo nada de esos temas – Respondió con inocencia mirando a los ojos azules del joven

- Yo tampoco se que cosa lee mi padre, de hecho solo lo vi leer diarios y artículos de negocios… a mi hermana y a mi nos sorprendió que tenga todo esto… ¿Cuáles temas? – Preguntó acercándose a la biblioteca

- Este… yo creía que ya conocías todo… mejor velo tu mismo – Le dijo ella haciéndose a un lado

- Veamos…

Candy lo observó y notó su desconcierto en sus ojos buscando entre esos libros que fue sacando uno a uno, sin elegir ninguno en especial los ojeó al punto de nublar su vista con rocíos de emoción.

Ella comprendió que el señor Henson, aquel padre autoritario, tenía en esa biblioteca un verdadero y puro: "Santuario de amor" por su hijo. Cuando sacó uno en especial, dio paso al asombro de los dos.

La amplia biblioteca se abrió para dejar el camino al secreto mejor guardado, un oscuro cuarto tras esas frías paredes. Candy se quedó de pie y solo Liam se acerco buscando la luz a esa penumbra. Al encenderla , la piel se les erizo a los dos.

Frente a sus ojos estaba otra capilla de miles de cuadros de pintura, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acercó uno a uno, tocándoles apenas con sus dedos y reconociendo en la mosca su nombre, eran pedazos de su vida. Eran sus cuadros que pintó y vendió a algunos interesados…¿Cómo es que llegaron a manos de su padre?

- Yo los adquirí… - La voz ronca a la espalda de los dos los sobresaltó- Saludó a Candy con un ademán de su gorro y ella comprendió que debía salir, no necesitaban de su intromisión

- ¿Qué cosa?...- Preguntó Liam mirándole.

- Esos cuadros son parte de tu vida y lo que has aprendido…yo…yo…lo quería…este… lo quería aquí conmigo….- Balbuceó con las frases ahogadas en ese mar de emoción.

- Este… es… es…- Intentó nombrarla; pero era la única pintura que nunca fue bautizada ni por Joann ni por nadie.

- Es el cuadro que trajiste ese día… en ese donde pescamos un enorme…bueno…era – Musitó sabiendo sus falencias en expresar sus sentimientos; pero lo intentaba.

- Yo se lo vendí a …

- A Tauragrasso… lo sé y yo lo adquirí para mi… - Confesó moviendo ese amplio bigote dispuesto a contar.

---------

_La galería de arte estaba atiborrada de personas y muchas críticos de arte que ensimismado evaluaban el trabajo de esos aspirantes a pintores. Cuadros buenos, abstractos y hasta muy realistas estaban plasmados en esos lienzos. El hombre de copa y con un traje fino negro, se paseo buscando con su mirada calipso uno en especial._

_- ¿Cuál cuadro es el que busca…señor? – La voz de un hombre justo a sus espaldas lo sacó de su intento por pasar desapercibido._

_- Uno… donde están un padre y un hijo…- Quiso detallarlo; pero no sabía como para no quedar en ridículo._

_- Ah… ya se…es el de Liam Henson; es el único cuadro que no tiene nombre y lleva mucho tiempo sin él… - Lo llevó hasta colocarlo frente a él – ¿Le gustó?_

_- Este no se mucho de pintura…pero me parece muy…. Muy… ¿Expresivo?_

_- Lo es… porque aquí hay orgullo, amor, respeto y por sobretodo… cariño…_

_- ¿Lo cree?_

_- No lo creo, estoy seguro…es imposible dejar de querer a un padre…como también es imposible dejar de amar a un hijo ¿ No es así?...- Hizo un pausa mirando al hombre que continuaba admirando ese cuadro que le transportaba a un pasado feliz - Es usted el padre de Liam Henson…- Le dijo por fin y el Señor Henson lo miró asombrado._

_- Si… no sirvió de mucho querer pasar por inadvertido…si basta con mirar ese cuadro y saber que soy yo… - Dijo con el orgullo saliendo en una amplia sonrisa ¿Hace cuanto había dejado de sonreír? Desde que su hijo se marchó para no volver._

_- La verdad que no jajajaja – Sonrió al ver que el cuadro era mas bien una foto de ambos - Su hijo, es un alumno ejemplar, usted debe estar orgulloso…_

_- Este… yo…_

_- Yo que usted me apuro en adquirirlo, ese hombre de allá estaba interesado – le indicó a un sujeto que adquiría las mejores pinturas - El primer trabajo de un pintor con futuro no se vuelve a repetir y me imagino que si vino desde Escocia es para llevárselo consigo… _

_- Si… la verdad que si…Gracias… una cosa…- Se detuvo para pedir algo más. _

_- Que…_

_- No le diga a …mi hijo que estuve aquí…_

_- Como usted quiera señor Henson… no diré nada…_

_El cuadro de su hijo estaba frente a sus ojos, lo observó por largo rato y una sonrisa fue el reflejo de ese cuadro nuevamente. Lo pagó sin importarle la suma, peleando son el sujeto que quería llevárselo_

_- Pero para que quiere usted el cuadro que su mismo hijo pintó…que le haga otro_

_- ¡NO!...ESTE ES ÚNICO… y es mío… lo pintó para mi… - Dijo el Señor Henson con voz firme arrebatando el cuadro de su hijo y estrechándolo en sus brazos – Me lo llevo donde tiene que estar…con su padre…_

_Volvió a Escocia con él, sin dar explicaciones a sus viajes repentinos a Francia, que fueron cada vez mas frecuentes, siempre volviendo con un trozo de lienzo más de su hijo y aumentando la colección que guardó en secreto._

--------

- ¿Estas diciendo que viajaste para comprar este cuadro que rechazaste?…- Interrogó impresionado Liam al escuchar a su padre el relato.

- Este …no fue el único viaje a Francia… yo…No rechacé el cuadro…había rechazado la decisión de seguir una vida así… yo sabia de esa capacidad que tenías pero jamás pensé que sería tu carrera…- Dijo finalmente sentándose en el sofá que estaba frente al cuadro favorito

- ¿Porque? ¿Por qué padre, lo has comprado? – Interrogó con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- Porque… lo sabes…- Dijo avergonzado quitándose el sombrero.

- No lo se ¿ Porque todos esos libros que hablan de pintura? ¿Por qué los cuadros en esta sala? Si me los hubieras pedido y te gustaban yo te los habría dado…- Respondió Liam acercándose a ver los demás cuadros.

- Los libros… son las lecciones para comprender tu mundo …no se nada de pintura y …quise aprender… los cuadros los compre para traer conmigo un pedazo de tu vida a la mía…yo te alejé de nuestro hogar… aquí esta tu alma…- Señaló los cuadros que estaba iluminados por una tenue luz.

- ¿Qué?- Su voz se ahogó en un llanto contenido.

- ¿Tu crees que se puede dejar de amar a un hijo por muy equivocado que uno crea que está? …no es así…yo hago el intento por comprender tu decisión… lo hago de verdad…- Dijo moviendo nervioso sus bigotes y palmoteando la espalda de su hijo

- Padre…- Le murmuró él mirando a sus ojos calipso, también tenían una lágrima que intento ocultar

- No tiene nombre…¿Lo necesita? – preguntó Su padre indicando el cuadro

- Lo necesita…pero siempre pensé en uno…

- En cual…

- Se llama: Almus Pater…

- No lo merezco ni eso ni tu perdón

- Estás equivocado…merece esto y mas…no tengo nada que perdonar…Te quiero, papá…

- Yo también te quiero…hijo mío…

Su hijo se apegó al abrazo de su padre y finalmente dejó rodar una lágrima de sus mejillas, sanando las heridas y la rabia que alguna vez se posesionó de sus almas. Un beso en la mejilla, aunque los hombres no debían llorar y mucho menos dar ese tipo de demostraciones; se dieron el permiso para que esa fuera la excepción.

"_No existe padre exigente, existe un ser humano que comete errores como cualquier otro. No existe padre intransigente toda una vida, existe un ser humano que es capaz de aprender con el valor del amor a respetar la decisión de sus hijos. Almus pater, es la oración que siempre existe en el alma de quien quiere ser un poco mejor, aunque no sepa serlo…puede aprender…que nunca es tarde"_

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas**: **Almus Pater**; es un aforismo que significa: Padre bondadoso. ¿Por qué otra vez latín? Son el idioma divino; que mejor que para referirse a los "autores de los días" ( papá) que de esa forma. ¿Les conmoví con este capítulo? Espero humildemente que si… Los dos caras de una misma moneda… un padre bondadoso que crió buitres que al final le sacaron los ojos ( Señor Leegan) y otro padre bondadoso e intransigente, que aprendió a amar a su hijo al punto de aceptar y comprender su decisión de ser pintor… De tras fondo la historia de Joann, una hija abandonada que le puede tomar mas tiempo para perdonar ¿Suele ocurrir en la realidad no? El poema que figura es mío creado para esta parte de la historia y la frase del comienzo y final es de mi creación…

Mil disculpas por hacerles esperar; pero no podía entregar cualquier cosa en este capítulo. Pude haber esperado hasta el día del padre para entregar este capítulo; pero para que… falta mucho…

Gracias por comentarios, los saludos de cumpleaños y los reviews de los fieles lectores, de los nuevos que han enganchado…

Ya saben reclamos, opiniones diversas al review, estoy abierta a las críticas constructivas.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	42. Revelando secretos

**Capítulo 42: "Revelando secretos"**

**10 de julio de 1915**

**Hotel Dundee Swallow**

**Dundee – Escocia**

Habían transcurrido cinco días desde que sus hijos sabían toda la verdad, visitaron las mejores tiendas comprando ropa, maquillaje y perfume, respondió a todas sus preguntas y tejió en sus mentes el romance perfecto que sufrió una separación concertada por sus padres, dejando de lado por completo su pasado oscuro y sus presentaciones como: Anthea.

Ahora los observaba en el restaurante del hotel, sus hijos planeaban el comienzo de un futuro prometedor entre la realeza, las riquezas, viajes y esos días se transformaron en la despedida de la mediocridad a la que vivieron de manos del Señor Leegan, que por fin se había marchado rumbo a Estados Unidos. Sentía un gran orgullo henchir su pecho, sus dos hijos eran un fiel reflejo de su carácter, no existían vestigios de las pequeñeces a las que temía podía contagiar el padre con el que crecieron, como si de una peste se tratara. Por supuesto que existían detalles que contar y al ver que su ex marido se marchó ya no temió que les diera la versión real de las cosas, que no la dejarían bien ante la mirada de ellos. Sin poder dejar de sonreír al pensar en que dentro de poco sería una mujer libre para poder rehacer su vida, cumplir sus sueños de grandeza y sabía que los sentimientos por Hassan solo estuvieron adormilados ¿Qué sentiría él? Tendría que averiguarlo.

Elisa, le había pedido encarecidamente que una vez que su nuevo padre apareciera y tuvieran una residencia adecuada en Escocia, donde pensaban en realizar una gran fiesta para anunciar su verdadera estirpe. Neil, mas remiso y ensimismado en recordar la forma en que se fue su padre, creía que el Señor Hassan, como él mismo le llamaba, no los reconocería como hijos, dudas que fueron disipadas por las dos mujeres, que no permitirían que eso pasara.

- Madre… ¿Qué es lo que piensas tanto? – Preguntó Elisa revisando las fotos de la residencia que adquirieron en Nueva York.

- Estaba repasando los documentos que me dejó el abogado…ya tenemos casa en Nueva York y la de Escocia…quiero que sea una sorpresa para ustedes dos…- Subió su mirada gris a través de los documentos que sostenía.

- ¿Sorpresa?...dinos de que se trata…- Pidió Neil sin poder aguantar la incertidumbre

- Si madre, Dinos… ¿De cual residencia hablas?- Preguntó Elisa mirando las fotos.

- No hay fotos ahí – Le aclaró viendo como su hija buscaba entre esos papeles – La residencia de la que hablo es la mejor de toda Escocia… ¡Un palacio! que tiene bastantes años y muchas personas deseaban tenerla…- Sonrió la mujer arreglando el broche de Lalique.

- Es decir no nos dirás nada… está bien confío en el juicio de nuestra madre – Resoplando desanimada continuo tomando su desayuno.

- Además lo que importa ahora es hacer una fiesta para recibir a Hassan… ¿No es eso lo que quieres?- Preguntó su madre capturando la atención de su hija

- ¿Me complacerás madre?...

- Por supuesto…

- ¿Será esa una buena idea?...recibir al Señor ese de esa manera…- Murmuró Neil tomando el café con leche de su taza de porcelana china.

- Es lo mas lógico…No creo que se animaría a dejarnos en ridículo ante miles de invitados…- Comentó su madre, había pensado en miles de formas de contar la verdad y creía que esa era la mejor.

- ¿Ya saben donde esta¿Cuándo es que viene?- Preguntó de vuelta Neil.

- Si… está en Edimburgo y aunque no he tenido oportunidad de conversar con él, se que nunca se casó y que sus continuos viajes lo tienen ocupado…- Respondió con gran ilusión la mujer que imaginaba en sus quimeras ese reencuentro.

- ¿Qué les hace pensar que de buenas a primera reconocerá que somos sus hijos?

- NEIL…deja el pesimismo… creo que ese tema me incumbe a mi…yo soy quien debe abordar esa situación con Hassan- Espetó molesta por las interrogantes de su hijo.

- Es cierto… mi madre sabrá hacer valer sus derechos y nuestros derechos…- Intervino con fachenda - Mientras que nosotros podemos ocuparnos de dar la mejor fiesta de toda Escocia y seremos recordados como los Von Hansburg…- Finalizó Elisa muy feliz

- Mhhhh… ¿Qué es lo que planean ustedes dos?...las he visto siempre unidas y secreteando ¿Me he perdido de algo? – El joven estaba confundido con ese intercambio de miradas entre las dos mujeres.

- Por supuesto que te has perdido de todo, si te la has pasado en bares bebiendo y de juerga…Mientras que yo y nuestra madre hemos pensado en todo…- Recriminó Elisa golpeteando la cabeza de su hermano.

- ¿A que se refieren?

- Bueno los dejo conversar y pensar en la fiesta de disfraces…yo tengo cosas que hablar con el abogado…regreso por la tarde- La mujer se levantó de la mesa y se fue rauda a continuar con los trámites que quedaban pendientes.

- Yo me refería a la maldita huérfana y la tropa de amigos nuevos que la han cuidado todo este tiempo…- Agregó Elisa continuando así con el tema que tenía en mente

- Cuéntame ¿Has estado investigando algo?- Preguntó Neil hablando mas bajo para no ser escuchado

- Si… ¡Todo! Yo no he perdido mi tiempo y te dije que Candy, Terry y esas dos locas amigas de Liam son mis principales enemigas de las cuales me pienso vengar por cada mal rato que nos hicieron pasar…- Confesó con la peor de las iras pintada en sus ojos.

- Y…

- Para empezar he vuelto a enviar otra carta y algunos documentos de interés lejos de Escocia…- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Dijo el chico curioso.

- Me di el trabajo de ir hasta Perth, donde está quedándose Candy y retraté con esta cámara algunas cosas interesantes para Susana… a estas alturas ya debe ir rumbo a Londres…- Sonrió enseñando la cámara que había adquirido recientemente.

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¡¡Fotos Neil!!… las palabras no sirvieron la primera vez; pero ahora las fotos si que son importantes…Terry y Candy juntos en esa casa…Susana sigue creyendo que están en otra parte y no solo le advertí a ella si no que al Duque de Grandchester…- Le dijo con orgullo por esa perspicacia.

- No lo creo….- Musitó asombrado de su hermana.

- Vi con mis propios ojos como esos dos: Terry y Candy, estaban como en la época del colegio… él ayudándola a montar un caballo, paseando y muy juntos…- Le contó lo que había visto con sus propios ojos y le causaba mucha mas rabia recordarlo.

- ¿Están juntos de nuevo?- Preguntó Neil con desolación.

- Así parece; pero no por mucho tiempo…- Sonrió campante - Por otro lado, esa estúpida chica… ¿Johanna Whitton?... ¿Sabías tú que la pobre es una huérfana igual que Candy?..Está completamente sola en el mundo y con 17 años….pues creo que hice un favor a alertar a una institución que podría hacerse cargo de ella…- Sonrió nuevamente albergando en su mente una venganza interesante con esa chica que le causaba un profundo odio, aunque apenas la conociera.

- ¿Qué?...

- Te dije que me las pagarían y en eso he invertido mi tiempo, quiero ver la cara de Candy cuando sea anunciada como Elisa Von Hansburg… y no me importa para nada que la tía abuela Elroy no nos quiera ni ver, que ahora las cosas han cambiado a nuestro favor…

- Eso si que está muy interesante…Hermanita, me has alegrado el día… ¿Piensas invitar a esa fiesta a Candy?- Masajeando sus manos con ansias de que ese día llegara pronto, debía reconocer que su hermana siempre tenía buenas ideas.

- Pero por supuesto y no solo a ella, si no a esa sarta de nuevos amigos… ¡Quiero que sea de disfraces! – Chilló con ansiedad.

- ¿Qué¿Disfraces?...noooo- Reclamó su hermano con fastidio.

- Cállate Neil, yo adoro disfrazarme…además estuve investigando algo interesante… - Le dijo moviendo sus cejas

- Que cosa…

- El regreso a las tablas de Terruce Grandchester… ¿Has visto el diario del otro día?...- Preguntó Elisa sacando de una carpeta unos recortes de periódicos antiguos.

- Si mencionaron a una Troupe…algo de la Comedia del arte…no entendí nada – Le dijo Neil, mirando los recortes que estaban esparcidos en la mesa

- Este diario mencionaba que la Troupe piensa irse a Francia a continuar con su arte entre las trincheras y divirtiendo a los soldados en guerra…- Leyó Elisa lo que decía uno de los recortes.

- ¿Y eso a nosotros que?- Preguntó su hermano terminando con su café y recostándose en el respaldo del asiento.

- Pues que Terry pertenece a esa compañía o como se le diga… por lo mismo ¿Pensará en irse?- Pensó Elisa con cierta desconfianza

- ¿Tu crees?- Con un gesto de indiferencia se inclinó sobre la mesa.

- No lo se… es lo que me queda por averiguar…

- ¿Que te hace pensar que ese cobarde se iría a la guerra?…- Neil no creía que Terry se animara a irse a la guerra por amor a su profesión.

- Podría ser si es que no quiere cumplir con el compromiso con Susana… ¿Qué sería peor ir a la guerra o casarse con una estúpida inválida?...- Elisa coloco dos opciones en una balanza y esperó a ver la reacción de su hermano.

- Mhhhh… tiene sentido ¿Susana sabrá de los planes de ese actorcillo?- Preguntó desanimado de abordar el tema tan recurrente en su hermana: Terruce Grandchester.

- No lo creo… pero quiero cerciorarme hoy mismo…- Dijo arreglando sus cosas que estaban sobre la mesa

-¿Cómo piensas averiguar algo así?- Interrogó levantándose de la mesa.

- Con esto…- Le enrostró dos boletos que tenía en sus manos.

- Unos boletos para una obra…- Dijo Neil al verlos de cerca

- Si… es en Glasgow y es la compañía Montpellier… - Le aclaro ella con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahí?- Preguntó mientras salían del Hotel

- Preguntar, investigar…aquí no dice que dentro del elenco esté Terry; pero los demás deben conocerlo ¿no¿Vienes?- Le dijo al ver que se detuvo en la calle.

- Y Si… no tengo mucho que hacer por estos lados, ya me conozco cada rincón de Escocia y comienzo a fastidiarme… ¿Dime ya invitaste a Kristin? – Preguntó su hermano con una sonrisa ilusionada.

- ¿Invitarla a la fiesta?...esa chica no nos ha hecho ningún favor…- Replicó Elisa al ver la mirada de su hermano y esa tonta obsesión que sentía por esa chica.

- Podría si conversamos con ella… - Quiso convencerla esperando la respuesta de Elisa.

- Podría ser; pero aún no me olvido de que no fue capaz de apoyarnos en la fiesta de los Henson – Refrescó su memoria.

- Bueno yo puedo perdonarla fácilmente…me gusta mucho – Respondió con una sonrisa majadera.

- Neil…tú siempre conformándote con poco… pero lo pensaré… - Le respondió apurándolo a que se fueran hacia Glasgow en el auto.

- Vamos de una vez…- Le dijo Neil subiéndose al auto.

- Vamos… que no puedo dejar de pensar que todo ahora está a nuestro favor… ¡Por fin!- Chilló fascinada.

Los dos hermanos se alejaron del hotel, con el pensamiento enfocado en vengarse por todos los malos ratos que vivieron, acusando directamente a Candy de sus desgracias. No dejarían pasar la mejor oportunidad para descargarse de ella y sus amigos que eran tan culpables de la muerte en sociedad de su familia. Ahora tendrían un mejor pasar y eso por supuesto que era el ticket hacia la felicidad asegurada. Esa misma tarde iría rumbo a Glasgow al teatro donde la Troupe se presentaría con la obra "Ruy Blas" de Víctor Hugo.

**Residencia Dufays**

**Perth – Escocia**

El sol del verano ya dejaba huellas en el semblante de las damas entre los paseos a la playa, los picnic a orillas del lago de mayor superficie cercano a la zona: Lomond. Todos compartieron el máximo tiempo posible, los días maravillosos quedaban poco a poco atrás y ya comenzaban a surgir las ideas del futuro y el rumbo que tomarían cada uno.

La troupe aún estaba en la espera de resolver el trámite de dos de sus miembros para marcharse a Francia, mientras, solo podían dedicarse a montar la obra: "Ruy Blas" de Víctor Hugo y presentarla en distintos teatros cercanos, ese día era el turno de Glasgow. Terry, se ausentó por unas horas a Blairgowrie para recopilar las pertenencias que aun le faltaban por traer para su viaje.

Patty y Paolo se volvieron inseparables, entre las visitas al hospital de niños en conjunto con : Candy, Joann, Ben, Luca, Meg, Jenny, Liz, Archie y Liam, ya para muchos era evidente las múltiples afinidades que los unía, una linda pareja que con la paciencia del italiano se forjaba poco a poco y aún no formalizaba nada.

Liz y Liam, discutían a menudo por aquella intromisión del pintor de cuidar y volverse la sombra en la relación entre ella y Archie, salvaguardando que éste no sobrepasara los límites del respeto que según el mismo Adam le había estipulado. Las veces que estuvieron a punto de pelearse ya eran tantas que a esas alturas nadie intervenía.

Meg y Luca, continuaban su amistad muy peculiar, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo eran discusiones sobre las teorías de Einstein y las que sostenía la bruja del grupo, que continuaba elaborando sus pócimas y conjuros sin conseguir que alguien se prestara para probarlos.

Soleil, la chica que dejaría la Troupe para estudiar en Estados Unidos, continuaba diseñando sus exclusivos trajes y vestidos, compartiendo largas horas con Cissie y escogiendo un rincón de la casa para hacer su trabajo, notaba la mirada interesada de Archie; pero prefirió ignorarlo por el respeto y amistad que tenía con Liz.

Joshua y Sheila; se desaparecieron por un par de días, siempre volvía adornando su piel canela las joyas y vestidos nuevos que el mismo joven le regalaba. Esta misma chica fue clara, de ese día no pasarían sin contarles a los demás cual era el estado civil que compartían hace semanas.

Joann y Ben, salían más a menudo y ella por fin le enseñó los poemas que tanto guardaba, eran la pareja más estable del grupo y el tema del parentesco entre Albert y ella nunca mas se mencionó. Era del conocimiento de todos; pero no se animaban a decir nada que encendiera el temperamento de la chica que continuaba sin querer saber nada ni de su padre y menos del tío, desapareciendo como de costumbre a quien sabe donde.

Jenny, la solitaria del grupo y hermana de Ben, se rehusaba a irse con su madre a Londres desde que su padre comenzó los trámites para el divorcio quería quedarse con él, ya estaba tomando en serio prestarse como conejillo de indias para un potente conjuro que Meg intentaba probar, por aquella mala suerte en el amor de la creía era víctima.

Candy decidió esa mañana preparar el desayuno y las galletas que harían para los chicos del hospital. Al rato le ayudaron en esa tarea: Sheila, Soleil y Jenny que hacían alarde de sus dotes culinarios. Poco a poco fueron aparecieron los demás que quisieron colaborar, cada uno en una labor, ya sea de observador o de ayudante. De manera rápida se formó un verdadero banquete: Entre la mermelada de naranjas, Panqueques, Shortbread, Tarta de manzana, pan, jugo, galletas, compota de fruta, omelette, leche, té con canela, etc.

- Ahggg ¿Qué es esto¿Intentan cocinar o envenenarnos? – Comentó Luca asqueado al probar un panecillo que quedó salado

- Este… lo siento creo que a eso le puse mucha sal….Es primera vez que cocino algo… - Se justifico Meg avergonzada de haberle puesto medio kilo de sal a eso.

- La idea de cocinar todo eso fue de la Señorita Pecas… - Dijo Terry metiendo el dedo al Marmite, mientras se sentaba al lado de Joann que escribía sobre la mesa.

- ¡¡¡No te comas el marmite!!! – Reclamó Joann quitando el frasco de las manos de Terry.

- Puedo ir por mas a Camberwell green…. ¡Exagerada! – Le respondió Terry peleándose por el frasco de Marmite

- Mmhhh ¿Tu vas a alguna parte? – Le preguntó al verlo tan arreglado.

- Si… con Mimi – Respondió con una sonrisa desfachatada.

- Hmmmm… parece que a alguien dejaron plantado – Comentó Soleil que estaba frente a ellos – Mimi salió con la troupe y no vuelve a hasta la noche…se fue a Glasgow…

- jajajajaja…Uhhh que pena… - Rió Joann que no soportaba a esa descarada chica.

- ¡¡¡Hey!!!…deja de burlarte – El caballero inglés molesto empujó con un codo a Joann haciendo que se arruinara lo que escribía - Dime una cosa…

- ¿Qué? – Limpiando la hoja en que escribía.

- ¿No se supone que vendrían los primos de Luca y Paolo dentro de estos días? – murmuró con disimulo.

- Es cierto… pero no se porque razón no han llegado, según Paolo es probable que nos veamos en Estados Unidos ¿Estas preocupado por Terence? – Preguntó ella escondiendo la risa.

- Hmmm… ¿Yo? Nooooo… ¿Debería?- Fingiendo desinterés.

- No lo se…supongo que deberías, porque pensando en Terence no está nada de mal y como está interesado en Candy…pues puede que le resulte ¿No crees?- Musitó mirando de reojo la reacción de Terry

- ¿Qué?...interesado en Candy… ¿Sabes si ella le corresponde? – Miró por segundos el rostro de Candy, se veía feliz mientras preparaba el desayuno.

- ¿Por qué tu me preguntas todo? – Dijo Joann y con el gesto de Terry se respondió solo – Yo creo que deberías averiguar tú mismo que pasa ahí…

- Es cierto… pero yo creo que no es de él de quien debería preocuparme… tal vez estoy equivocado de persona…- Murmuró molesto ante la cara de incredulidad de Joann.

- No entiendo…

- Mejor que no entiendas…- Miró a Joann que llevaba un lindo vestido azul - ¡Blue!…tú sigue comiendo chocolate a escondidas…jajajajaja - Rió delatándola con Ben

- Chocolate ¡otra vez!... ya te dije que eso no es para el desayuno – Regañó Ben ante la cara de fastidio de la chica.

- Tengo hambre ¿Cuánto debemos esperar? Anda Liam a ayudarlas…- Dijo Joann evadiendo a las reprimendas de su novio.

- ¿Qué? Yo si se cocinar; pero…¿Para que hacerlo ahora si están todos metidos ahí?…- Musitó Liam con arrogancia mirando de reojo a Archie

- ¿Sabe cocinar?... el sabelotodo…- Murmuró fastidiado de los comentarios del pintor

- ¿Dijiste algo? – Interrogó molesto Liam y Archie lo negó – Como decía Adel me enseñó a cocinar algunas cosas…como tuve que vivir solo por algún tiempo… - Finalizó tomando un jugo que estaba servido

- Es cierto…tú si cocinas bien… Sobretodo los alfajores… - Joann se saboreo de solo pensar las exquisiteces que él preparaba en días de invierno.

- Pero eso no es comida… es decir… eso no nutre a nadie – Refunfuñó Ben visiblemente molesto por el intercambio de miradas entre Liam y Joann.

- No comiences… Ben – Le dijo Joann reconociendo su molestia en la mirada.

- Claro que es comida… para yoyo lo es…- Sonrió Joshua mirando a su hermana - ¿Sabias que una vez que Nonni horneo galletas, ella huyó y se las comió todas? …eran mas de media docena…luego estaba con dolor de estomago jajajajaja

- ¿De verdad?... jajajajaja – Rió Candy imaginado esa escena

- Cállate Jos… no me avergüences delante de todos que creerán que soy una cerda… - Joann se sonrojo al ver que todos se rieron y en especial Ben que le hacia muecas.

- A mi me gusta ver cocinar… un día de estos les cocinare Lasagna, Tortiglioni, Ziti o los maravillosos Bucatini de la zona de Sicilia…todos platos que nuestra Nonna nos enseño…- Dijo con orgullo Paolo - Patty, si no te conquisto por poemas…lo haré a través de la comida jajajajaja – Sonrió con coquetería mirando a la chica de lentes que parecía un tomate.

- Paolo…que dices… - Murmuró avergonzada.

- Naaaahhh yo no tengo interés en aprender a cocinar nada… para que…yo quiero ser actriz y nada mas – Comento Jenny sentándose a su lado dejando de lado su intento por hacer algo comestible.

- Jenny…tienes que aprender, si es que quieres tener un buen marido en tu vida…muuuuuuuy a futuro eso si, que aun eres una bebe, Por Dios – Ben recibió la servilleta que le lanzó su hermana y las miradas de Joann y Liz.

- Una bebe…si claro… ¡Deja de fastidiar Ben! – Reclamo la chica

– Era una broma por Dios… que mal carácter tienes – Se justificó Ben

- ¿Qué es esa mezcla rara que haces ahí? – Le preguntó Liz mirando como Candy batía unos huevos con gran maestría.

- ¿No sabes cocinar, Liz? – Preguntó Archie que estaba a su lado – Eso si que es terrible….

- ¡¿Qué cosa dijiste?!... Obvio que se, pero no esas cosas raras que hace Candy ¿Qué eran? – Le volvió a preguntar Liz mientras se acercaba a ayudar.

- Estoy haciendo unos panqueques… tiene huevos, leches, harina – Le explicó ella sonriendo mientras Liz intentaba esparcir eso en la sartén.

- Pero esta cosa… ¿se pegara ahí?… ¿Cómo lo doy vuelta? – Preguntó Liz sin tener la menor idea jugando con la cuchara.

- jajajajaja… Así, lo sostiene y lo lanzas en el aire…- Candy hizo volar el panqueque en el aire y que se diera vuelta sin el menor esfuerzo.

- La bruja pecosa… hace volar las cosas jajajaja – Se burló Terry divertido. Candy le dirigió una mirada reprobando su comentario - ¿Ya viste Meg como voló ese panqueque sin necesitar la escoba?

- Eso no es volar…la explicación es simple, verás según lo que he conversado con Einstein y…- Quiso explicar el científico; pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por Meg.

- ¡Ah ya cállate! …si sales con alguna loca teoría de Einstein juro que llevaras por sombrero este sartén – Gritó molesta Meg de escuchar sus comentarios al respecto.

- Uhhh que mal carácter….¡¡bruja!!…- Le dijo alejándose de ahí.

- Oh… ¿Cómo has cocinado ese panqueque volador? Tú te manejas en eso…- Le dijo Liz asombrada aplaudiendo la facilidad de Candy en manejarse en la cocina – Bueno intentaré con este…Joshua échame ese menjurje aquí… - Joshua le vertió algo de mezcla y esperaron ante la mirada atenta de todos que se dorara por un lado – Ejem… bueno ahora viene la prueba del terror… veamos esto debe volar en el aire y caer dentro de nuevo… ¿Como cuernos hago algo así?- Repasó finalmente y con fuerza lo lanzó ante la vista de todos y el panqueque voló pero aterrizo en la cabeza de Klin.

- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… no hay caso contigo Liz – Le dijo Joshua muerto de la risa, los demás rieron al ver que Klin huyo despavorido usando de sombrero el panqueque de Liz

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…No sabes cocinar, eso es terrible viniendo de una mujer – Comentó divertido Liam que se colocó un delantal para cocinar.

- Ja… si ríete…ven tú haber si haces que ese delgaducho panqueque vuele por los aires… ¡Qué te crees cavernícola¿Que te estoy cocinando para ti?...-Increpó molesta Liz de la burla - Y ese bichito…- Indicando a Klin que continuaba tapado con el panqueque - Podría devolver el panqueque que sea, aun es comestible…

- ¡¡¡Ya!!!… veamos déjenme a mi… que no creo que sea TAAAAN COMPLICADO… – Se terminó de atar el delantal y se fue a la cocina, vertió la mezcla en el sartén y esperó un rato, ahora venía la prueba que debía pasar si o si, lo hizo con mas delicadeza y el panqueque voló y aterrizó donde debía. Todos aplaudieron

- PFFFF… eso fue suerte… bueno continua tu…que ya me harte de eso – dijo Liz sentándose al lado de Joann

Cuando estuvo preparado el banquete de esa mañana los primeros en asegurarse con la comida fueron los varones, llevaban largo rato y el aroma de las exquisiteces les abrió el apetito. Estaban ya por acabar, las miradas entre Sheila y Joshua indicaban que algo le estaba pidiendo. El moreno sabía que su hermana se enfurecería por no confidenciarle algo tan importante y no sabía como abordar el tema, menos con la noticia de que Albert era su tío y el proceder de éste para averiguar la vida de Joann. Sin poder alargar más la situación se levantó y aclaró la voz.

- Discúlpenme que interrumpa este desayuno… yo tengo algo que comunicarles – Miró a Sheila que le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – Preguntó Joann con desconfianza en la morena que la observaba desde esa mañana.

- Si… es que yo quería hablar una palabra contigo, en realidad con todos… - Dijo Joshua visiblemente nervioso, rogando que su hermana no se molestara tanto.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? – Preguntó nuevamente Joann a Liz y Liam que se encogieron de hombro sin saber nada.

- Veras…espero que no te molestes…que no he querido herir a nadie… pero…-Hizo una pausa al ver el rostro de Joann que lo miraba expectante – Yo y Sheila…nos… decidimos…en realidad nos… casamos… - Dijo apenas viendo que su hermana abrió los ojos de la impresión. Todos estaban en silencio asombrados por la noticia.

- ¿¡QUE TU QUE?! – Exclamaron impresionados Liam y Liz. Ante la mirada del resto.

- Me casé con Sheila…por el civil y la iglesia…hace unas semanas… yo… - No sabía que mas decir, todos lo observaban incrédulos y nadie atinaba a decir nada.

- ¿¡QUE!?...¿NO PENSABAS DECIRME NADA?...- Gritó Joann levantándose de la mesa y mirando a Sheila con rabia.

- Joann…no grites…- Suplicó Joshua aun sosteniendo del brazo a su esposa.

- ¿Cómo?...que mi bombón se casó ¿Y yo no fui su madrina de bodas?... esto es IMPERDONABLEEEEE – Exclamó Liz decepcionada.

- ESPERAS QUE NO GRITE SI HAS COMETIDO LA PEOR BURRADA DE TU VIDA Y NO ME HAS DICHO NADA A MI… QUE SOY TUUUUUUU HERMANAAAAAAA – reclamó con mucha rabia Joann - ¿Meg tú sabías de esto?

- ¿Yo? Noooo… se que tú sabes de mi amistad con Sheila…pero esta vez ella no me ha contado nada – Le aseguró con toda sinceridad.

- Hey…yo estoy presente por si no lo has notado… - Comentó con arrogancia la morena.

- Para mi desgracia claro que lo noté…- Respondió Joann sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que la chica mostrara su verdadera personalidad.

- No es ninguna burrada…yo estoy enamorado de Sheila…- Explicó Joshua con pesar al ver la reacción de su hermana

- ESO NO ES AMOR… nadie necesita casarse escondido… - Comentó molesta la chica que se paseaba de un lado a otro, intentando esfumar su rabia.

- Joann…no hables de esa manera…creí que te alegraría saber que había encontrado el amor de la mano de… Sheila – Joshua se acercó a ella esperando que su confesión y esa felicidad que sentía la pudiesen comprender; sin embargo recibió más recriminaciones.

- Claro… seguramente esperas que te abrace…CUANDO NI SIQUIERA ME HAS TOMADO EN CUENTA…ESTO …ESTO ES UNA TRAICION…- Herida en lo mas profundo por la falta de consideración, se cruzó de brazos y miró como todos la miraban – No me miren así, se que pensaran que es celos de hermana…pero no es eso…¡No pueden entenderlo!

- Yoyo… yo entiendo que te moleste que no te haya incluido en mis planes… en comunicarte pero ella me lo pidió porque…- Quiso explicar; pero solo logró ser interrumpido.

- Y claro que te lo pidió porque sabe que desconfió de ella…- Interrumpió molesta mirando a Sheila

- ¿Qué nadie esta de acuerdo con lo que hice?- preguntó Joshua a los demás que solo bajaron la cabeza - ¡Porque todos me recriminan esta decisión tan importante en mi vida!

Un silencio y las miradas de todos se dirigieron al altercado que se formó entre los dos hermanos, que nunca se insultaban y gritaban de ese modo. La mas triste con esa situación era Joann, conocía a su hermano y jamás actuó así ni aun cuando estuvo cerca de Alice. La chica que ahora los separaba y que el defendía con fiereza no era de la plena confianza de Joann y aunque quería expresar las razones, no existían alguna de peso, la investigación aun no finalizaban.

- ¿Y? – Volvió a girarse para buscar la respuesta de alguno de ellos - ¿No me van a felicitar? – Preguntó a todos - ¿Voy a tener que vivir peleándome contigo de esta manera?- Preguntó a Joann que solo se encogió de hombros.

- No…- Dijo ella apenas, mirando a Candy. Podía leer esos ojos verdes y sabía que le estaba pidiendo que escuchara a su hermano.

- Pues me parece…- Suspiró aliviado.

- No, porque te voy a probar que ella algo oculta…- Respondió con una idea mejor que pelear por pelear, iría por el informe del detective en ese minuto.

- ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó incómoda Sheila, retrocediendo al ver que Joann se acercó a ella

- Eso dije… voy a ir por las pruebas…- Respondió en su cara y se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a salir

- Yo voy contigo, amiga – Se levantó Liz también, para secundar a su mejor amiga.

- Felicitaciones, Joshua… - Palmoteo Luca y Paolo. La fila con los demás en la espera de darle sus felicitaciones no se hizo esperar más.

- Gracias… son los únicos sensatos… porque mis amigos…- Recriminó a Liam, Liz y Joann que no se unieron a esas felicitaciones.

- AMIGOS SOMOS AHORA… ¿cuando ni siquiera pensaste en nosotros cuando te casaste? – Dijo Joann mirando a los demás felicitar a su hermano.

- Princesa…cálmate, es tu hermano – Intervino Ben.

- No me interesa…. – Soltándose de la mano de Ben se acercó a su hermano - Joshua, has cometido el peor error… yo si tomara una decisión así…querría que estuvieras presente y no te excluiría…pensé que tú me querías como una hermana… que era importante para ti

- Yoyo…si lo eres pero…

- Pero nada…esta chica te dio la idea y te convenció de hacerlo… si fuera TAN TRANSPARENTE no hubiese tenido que hacer las cosas a escondidas…

- JOANN….- Llamó Candy

- No déjenla… ya se le pasara….Eso espero…- Dijo Joshua apenado por la reacción de ella.

- ¿Por qué esa chica siempre es tan visceral? – Preguntó Archie a Soleil que quedó a su lado

- Le duele que no la haya tomado en cuenta para algo tan importante…cuando las personas deciden casarse es para toda la vida… ¿no? – Meditó en voz alta Candy.

La discusión terminó ahí habían cosas pendientes por hacer durante ese día. Joshua podía sentir la decepción en la mirada de su hermana, entendía su molestia y aunque estaba arrepentido de haber tomado la decisión de haberse casado a espaldas de sus mejores amigos no podía revertir la situación. La morena guardo silencio y animó a su esposo para que continuaran con sus proyectos en conjunto, deduciendo que la rabieta de su hermana se le pasaría. Todos los demás continuaron en los preparativos de la obra de guiñoles que representarían ese día en el hospital de Forfar, las galletas y confites los adornaron en pequeñas canastas listas para repartirlas a los pequeños.

**Residencia Henson**

**Dundee – Escocia.**

El Señor Kirian Henson, hombre acostumbrado a irse de viaje para atender sus negocios de: Platería, joyería, restaurantes en que invertía el patrimonio de su familia, había retornado y se encontró con la sorpresa de que tenía un nuevo huésped en su casa: El señor Albert Mathison, aunque le causaba cierto recelo verlo, no tuvo opción de replicar en contra porque su mujer estaba simplemente fascinada con el ex melenudo como le llamaba Adel. Le parecía una traición a la familia darle la espalda de esa manera, lo miro y observó por largo rato. Le ocasionaba mucha rabia que le hablara tan cerca a su hija y que la ayudara a cocinar cuando era labor de mujeres.

- Por favor Kirian… no vayas a comenzar a reclamar ahora… - Suplicó la fina dama que sostenía del brazo a su marido. Ambos observaban como los dos jóvenes compartían ese desayuno.

- Allyson…no he dicho nada aún…- Replicó intentando zafarse del brazo de su esposa.

- Te conozco y se que si mueves de esa manera los bigotes es porque algo estas pensando hacer…- Dijo la mujer alarmada por lo celoso que se había vuelto su marido con su hija.

- No es cierto… yo solo velo por la seguridad de mi Blaen…- Exclamó peinando su mostacho con una mano.

- Por Dios Kirian… ese sobrenombre que le has puesto a tu hija…ya no es necesario ¿No has visto que ya es una mujer? – Le indicó la Señora Henson evitando reírse en la cara de su marido

- Mujer… mhhh… Pero seguirá siendo mi puntito…- Le reclamó arrugando su sombrero que sostenía en sus manos- ¿Ya viste como la mira ese ex melenudo?

- Yo lo he visto durante todo estos días mirando a Erin de esa manera… son los ojos de un cordero…degollado… - Comentó Adel que iba pasando hacia la cocina.

- Shhhh…no te vaya a oír el Señor Mathison…si lo vi y me parece adorable…- Suspiró la bella dama que tenía un especial cariño por ese joven.

- Mhhhhh "adorable"- Suspiró de vuelta irritado – Esa no es la forma de mirar a mi HIJA…. ¿Cuándo se va?

- Shhhh ¡Kirian!...no seas mal educado…- Advirtió golpeteando delicadamente su brazo.

- No lo soy solo hice una simple pregunta…

- Mi vida… ¿No querías que nuestra hija aprendiera a ser una dama?...ya ves estuvo intentando cocinar…- Dijo con orgullo al escuchar de boca de Adel que su hija se había esmerado por aprender.

- Si… vaya que intentó…pero no hay caso con Erin, es un atentado en la cocina – Murmuró Adel que continuo su paseo entre la cocina y el jardín.

- Si ya se…pero pensaba que tal vez podría hacer eso para su padre…su hermano y no para ese que está ahí – Indicó molesto al ver que Albert murmuró algo al oído de una sonriente Erin.

- Si… la verdad que me parece el hombre ideal para Erin…- Sonrió marcándose sus margaritas.

- ¿Usted cree eso Señora Henson?... mish…Podría ser… – Murmuró de vuelta la nana.

- Mhhhhh …ideal…" No te fíes de quien se demuestra perfecto"…así me decía mi bisabuelo…- Exclamó enardecido.

Se fue del brazo con su esposa a saludar a Albert, esa mañana tomarían el desayuno en la terraza mientras él estaba admirando el hermoso jardín de esa casa. La conversación se fue entre temas como: el tiempo, la guerra, La cultura Escocesa, La irlandesa y lo hermoso que era Escocia. La señora Allyson y su hija se excusaron por breves minutos, ocasión que aprovechó el Señor Kirian para ir de frente con sus sospechas.

- ¿Usted señor Mathison¿Trabaja? – Se cruzó de piernas, mientras rellenaba su pipa con tabaco.

- Si… la verdad que ahora he descuidado un poco mis negocios… estoy acompañando a una amiga en este viaje a Escocia…- Explicó Albert con una amable sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tipo de negocios? Si es que se puede saber…- Interrogó el hombre levantando sus cejas.

- Si por supuesto… tengo planeado hacer un zoológico…- Respondió con sinceridad Albert, era uno de los planes en lo que estuvo pensando esas semanas con la ayuda de George

- Vaya… ¿Zoológico? Es decir le gustan los animales…- Concluyó el Señor Kirian

- Si me encantan… Señor Henson – Sonrió mirando la expresión del hombre, era muy evidente que no le simpatizaba para nada.

- Mhhhh… - Jugando con los dedos de sus manos abordó el tema que le estuvo rondando toda la mañana - Erin me ha contado que es usted viudo…cuanto lo siento ¿No tuvo usted hijos?...

- No, no los tuve…- De manera repentina el rostro de Albert se ensombreció - Soy viudo desde hace bastante tiempo…no se preocupe…

- ¿Qué intenciones tiene usted con mi hija? – Interrogó de manera directa sin darle pie para pensar en su respuesta clavó sus ojos calipsos en la cara de Albert.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que fui lo suficientemente claro al preguntar ¿Qué se propone con mi Blaen? – Le repitió con un apodo que comúnmente le decía a Erin.

- ¿Puntito?... eso es galés…- Comentó Albert con una media sonrisa y el señor asintió - ¿Se refiere a su hija, señor Henson?

- Por supuesto…Si así le digo yo a mi pequeña hija… aun espero su respuesta Señor Mathison…- No apartó la mirada de Albert "El intruso" que consideraba que era.

- Yo la respeto Señor Henson si a eso apunta su pregunta…- Sinceró Albert dirigiendo la mirada hacia Erin que estaba conversando con Adel.

- Si usted pretende ser "algo mas" de mi Blaen creo que debería saberlo ¿No lo cree usted? Es lo que haría cualquier hombre decente …- Aclaró haciendo una mueca con sus bigotes.

- Por supuesto; pero…- Quiso continuar; pero el ademán del Señor Kirian lo detuvo.

- Yo había buscado a otra persona para mi hija… aunque agradezco que eso haya quedado en nada – Le dijo encendiendo su pipa

- ¿Se refiere a los señores que buscó para que fueran sus novios? – Preguntó al recordar la larga lista que la misma Erin le comentó y de la cual también fue testigo.

- No a esos no… me refería a un buen candidato, yo creía que se trataba de una buena familia…pero después de lo que pasó en el compromiso de Liam… me quedó claro que no puedo confiar en ellos – El señor Henson dejó su pipa de lado y observó cada gesto de Albert.

- ¿Esta usted hablando de los Leegan?... no entiendo…

- No me refería al prometido que planificamos yo y Elroy… de la familia Andley ¿La ubica? – Preguntó notando la incomodidad de Albert.

- ¿Qué?... este si… los ubico…son una familia muy popular en Escocia y Estados unidos… quien no los ubica…- Sonrió nervioso - _¿Qué tiene que ver la tía Elroy acá?...¿A que se refiere?_

- Pues Elroy y yo pensamos en el Señor William Andley para que fuera el prometido de mi hija…- Al escuchar eso de los labios del señor Henson, Albert no pudo evitar toser con el poco de jugo que bebía - ¿Le sucede algo señor Albert¿Se siente bien?– Preguntó al verlo pálido y descompuesto. Se levantó para golpetear su espalda.

- No...Este…si ya pasó…¿Qué cosa me decía? – Se contuvo; pero sus gestos lo delataban

- El prometido que teníamos pensado era el señor William…ese perfecto desconocido para la sociedad, todos hablan de él y su poder; pero en realidad nadie le conoce… pensé que sería un buen candidato para mi hija, por los comentarios de Elroy…pero ahora – Dijo por fin el Señor Kirian silenciándose por el gesto de su hija que llegó en ese momento.

- Padre… deja de atosigar a preguntas a Albert…- Intervino Erin al ver incómodo a Albert

- No lo estoy atosigando… solo le decía que ya desistí de buscarte novio – Explicó su padre. Ambos varones se pusieron de pie hasta que ella tomara asiento.

- Que bien… - Suspiró sonriendo a Albert

- ¿Usted cree que he obrado mal por querer lo mejor para mi hija? – Interrogó al escuchar su comentario.

- Yo no he dicho eso…creo que usted tiene todo el derecho de velar por el bien de Erin…- Respondió éste con respeto.

- Bueno… yo le contaba al Señor "Mathison" sobre el Señor Andley …- Finalizó el señor Kirian jugando con una servilleta.

- ¿No me digas que insistes con unirme a un ser repulsivo y decrépito? – Interrogó Erin ocasionado la risa de Albert - ¿De que te ríes?- Preguntó asombrada.

- jajajajaja …lo siento es que ¿Decrepito? …¿Conoces al Señor William Andley? – Preguntó Albert mirando el mohín de Erin.

- No…pero ese tipo ya se volvió mito urbano que me lo imagino como el Fachan o algo así… debe ser muy feo y por eso evita las reuniones de sociedad …- Comentó con naturalidad Erin sonriendo ante la risa de Albert, que la observaba con detenimiento.

- jajajajaja… Pero Erin…¿Fachan¿Que te hace creer que es así de feo? – Rió sin poder evitarlo - _No puedo creer que ella piense que soy así de horrible ¿Fachan?... eso es una ofensa en verdad…¿Se sentiría aliviada si le digo que su propio padre pensó en mi para que fuera su novio?..._

- ¿Te causa risa?... así me lo imagino, si mi padre aquí presente solo me ha buscado elfos espantosos ¿Por qué el señor Andley debería ser la excepción? – Preguntó Erin observando el ataque de risa de Albert.

- Yo ya desistí de que se una a ese tipo, no quiero que MI Blaen tengas algo que ver con esa familia…- Interrumpió el Señor Henson acabando con la sonrisa de Albert - Ya sabes que tuve una fuerte discusión con Elroy y que te fijes en un Andley eso si sería un sacrilegio…- Indicó con el dedo a su hija que guardó silencio.

- Padre… que dices…

- Eso…¡¡¡JAMAS ACEPTARÍA A UN ANDLEY EN MI FAMILIA!!! – Chilló con ira poco usual en su padre.

Albert en un comienzo se sintió aliviado al ver que su propio padre quería que Erin y él se comprometieran, creía que sería más fácil contarle la verdad; pero las últimas frases del Señor Henson lo alarmaron. ¿Por qué razón consideraba tan malo que su hija se fijara en un Andley¿Por lo sucedido con los Leegan? Él los conocía y nunca apañó las fechorías de esos dos hermanos, conocía cada una de sus maldades y la bondad de la que carecían era evidente para cualquiera, menos para la tía Elroy; pero los últimos hechos daban por terminado cualquiera vinculación con las andanzas de los Leegan.

- Padre hay algo que tú no sabes de él…- Erin tomó la mano de Albert y lo sacó del pensamiento que tenía – Albert…

- ¿Algo mas?...- Preguntó levantando sus cejas el Señor Kirian – Si que el Señor Mathison es una caja de sorpresas – Ironizó esperando la revelación de los secretos de ese sujeto que tenía a las tres mujeres de esa casa atolondradas.

- Si… él es el tío de "Tu yoyo"- Respondió Erin y Albert asintió.

- ¿Qué?... ¿De mi yoyito?- No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Cuál yoyito?- Preguntó Albert sin comprender el apodo.

- Yoyo… así le dicen a Joann… - Explicó Erin.

- No lo sabía…

- ¿Como es eso que es su tío?…- El señor Kirian se acomodó para escuchar la explicación que tendría que darle el joven.

Erin intentó calmar a su padre y la mirada inquisidora que le propinó a Albert ella notaba que no lo quería ; pero la verdad que él no aprobaba a ningún pretendiente que no le pasara en doble la edad. Era evidente por la mirada del señor Kirian que tampoco le agrado saber que él era el tío de Joann, que nunca se pronunció y que de no haber sido adoptada por Claire otra sería su suerte. Se excusó con ellos y se alejó dejándolos solos, esa misma tarde volvería a retomar el viaje hacia Edimburgo y aunque insistió en que su hija los acompañara no lo consiguió.

- Albert lo siento si es que mi padre te incomodó con sus preguntas…- Se excusó Erin tomando un poco mas de jugo de la mesa, viendo como su padre se fue refunfuñando.

- No te preocupes, linda… él se preocupa por ti…yo entiendo – Tranquilizó a la joven mirando alejarse al señor Henson.

- Demasiado diría yo…- Resopló avergonzada por la forma en que la sobreprotegía su padre.

- Debe cuidar a su única hija …que es muy hermosa – Acarició su mejilla con una amplia sonrisa.

- Mhhhh… ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme? – Preguntó mirando a los ojos de Albert.

- No…solo te iba a decir que me ausentaría por un rato… - Comentó Albert, sin poder revelar más sobre lo que tenía pensado.

- ¿Si?... ah… bueno…- Con un chasquido y una mueca de sus labios hizo notar su molestia.

- ¿Te molesta?- Preguntó dándole un beso en su mejilla.

- No…la verdad que igual tengo que ir al hospital…- Se excusó nerviosa.

- No me he olvidado que te dije que haría el viaje a Glasgow contigo, Linda…- Besó su mano con delicadeza y la miró directo a los ojos, notando que su expresión cambio.

- ¿No?...

- No… creo que me acostumbre a ser tu guía de turismo por Escocia aunque probablemente ya lo conoces mejor que yo…- Sonrió besando su frente y levantándose de la mesa.

- jajajajaja… la verdad que si; pero hay una parte que me falta que conozcas… una estancia en la que pase mi infancia…

Erin le comentó a la casa de verano que se localizaba en Glasgow, un lugar favorito que trajo recuerdos a Albert, la escuchó con especial atención, notando como su mirada se iluminaba cuando compartía con él sus historias y la vida feliz que tuvo junto a su hermano y padres. Su mente se fue pensando en darle una linda sorpresa a esa chica que de manera espontánea y con una confianza depositaba su vida en las manos de un desconocido que lo único que había hecho era : Mentir. ¿Las cosas podían complicarse más? Probablemente ahora debería sumarle que el Señor Kirian no quería a los Andley por una discusión con la tía Elroy, de la cual él desconocía por completo.

**Hospital St Augustus**

**Forfar – Escocia**

Todos estaban descargando las cosas que llevaron para animar la fiesta que tenían pensado: Canastas con fruta, flores que adornaron los floreros que los mismos chicos pintaron en una de las clases de Liam, aunque no fuera su especialidad, miles de caramelos y galletas con distintas formas de animales que las chicas confeccionaron aunque no fueran expertas y guiñoles confeccionados por Joshua, con la intención de representar una obra escrita por Joann.

Cada uno en la labor de ordenar el recinto para comenzar con la "Fiesta de verano", solo unos pocos decidieron disfrazarse ante la curiosidad de los mas de 18 chicos que vivían atrapados entre esa fría sala de hospital, sus recaídas los imposibilitaba de abandonar el lugar y resignados debían considerarlo un segundo hogar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Joann? – Preguntó Archie a Candy que nunca comprendía nada de lo que sucedía.

- No lo se … salió sin decirle nada a nadie… - Respondió ella mientras barría lo que sería el escenario. Todos los pequeños revoloteaban alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Cómo es eso que Albert es su tío? – Era la pregunta que se hizo durante todos esos días y nunca nadie le respondió.

- Archie ya te conté a grandes rasgos lo que sucedió…- Aclaró Candy en voz baja.

- ¿Ella sabe que Albert es el tío abuelo William? – Insistió el joven de melena que ayudaba a colocar unas cortinas en ese escenario.

- Shhhh…no, claro que no lo sabe… creo que decírselo depende de Albert ¿No? – Dijo Candy ayudando a Patty a repartir de forma equitativa los caramelos.

- ¿Nadie de acá sabe la verdadera identidad de él¿Cuánto tiempo piensa ocultarlo? - Archie volvió a preguntar en voz lo mas baja posible

- Archie mejor será que no comentemos eso aquí y ahora…- Pidió Patty sonriendo a Paolo que traía unos guiñoles en sus manos

- ¿Qué secretean? – Preguntó Paolo sonriendo a Patty

- Nada… estábamos preocupados por Joann y Joshua – Mintió ella de manera piadosa, por la promesa que habían echo a Albert de guardar su secreto hasta que él lo estimara conveniente.

- Bueno… ya se les pasará…Joann, solo es rencorosa con una sola persona: Su padre – Respondió Liam dejando unos atriles para continuar con una clase de pintura a los chicos – NIÑOS DEJEN DE CORRER …QUE ASI NO PODEMOS COMENZAR CON LA OBRA – Chilló para que los pequeños dejaran el juego

- ¿Dónde está la cucaracha melodiosa? – Preguntó una chica de unos 8 años, de largo cabello rubio interesada en aprender a tocar el piano.

- Ariana, hoy no pudo venir… se fue detrás de la Señora cucaracha insidiosa… - Murmuró Liz y todos la observaron recriminando su comentario – No me miren así… esa chica ocasionó que Joann y Joshua por primera vez en la historia de sus vidas…pelearan…- Dijo respingando la nariz

- Tu y tus comentarios… - Murmuró Liam moviendo la cabeza desaprobando todo.

- Cállate pajarraco entrometido…haz tu vida y deja que el resto haga la suya ¡¡COMO SE LE DE LA GANA!! – Gritó Liz discutiendo una vez mas con Liam

- Ya se porque dices eso…porque no he dejado que te quedes a solas con el melenudillo de oro JAAAAAAA- Comenzaron nuevamente a sacarse en cara cada palabra y hecho de esos últimos días, hasta que fueron interrumpidos

- DEJEN DE PELEAR… YA MUEVANSEEEE- Jenny que estaba disfrazada de jirafa los obligo a separarse.

El grupo arregló todo para comenzar con la función de guiñoles, eran más fáciles de aprender a usar ya que solo requerían ocupar bien los dedos y hacer los movimientos de acuerdo a la historia. Algunos tenían una varilla y aunque los hacía estáticos se adecuaban con perfección a la obra. Los niños se sintieron atraídos por las marionetas sicilianas inspiradas en el conocido teatro de Macri, era de propiedad de la Troupe que se los prestaron y el colorido de las facciones de los muñecos, la vestimenta que le confeccionó Soleil los hizo muy llamativos.

- Candy…- La voz de una pequeña llamó su atención.

- Hola Anais…¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó al ver que hablaba en voz baja.- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Mhhhh… si – Asintió con su cabeza.

- ¿No vas a ver la obra? – Preguntó Candy mirando al resto que estaba aplaudiendo y riendo con la obra de los títeres.

- No…¿Sabes? se que por la noche Conrad y los demás van contar cosas que me darán susto…- Le dijo con visible nerviosismo

- No tendrías miedo si no estuvieras siempre escuchando lo que planea nuestro club – Le dijo Ralph que la escuchó contarle eso a Candy

- ¡Yo no escucho!… ustedes hablan fuerte y no dejan dormir a nadie… - Se defendió la pequeña

- ¿Tienes miedo a quien? – Volvió a preguntar Candy

- A la oscuridad ¿Tú no tienes miedo a nada? – La pequeña levantó la vista hacia la pecosa que vaciló en responder

- Bueno si un poco… pero tengo algo que me hace no pensar en eso… - Sacó de su pecho la pequeña cruz que le regaló Terry- Además de esto por si se corta la luz jajajajaja…aunque ahora no funciona… - Indicó el encendedor de oro con la gran G del Monstruo de la laguna.

- Oh… es muy lindo… ¿Quién te lo dio? – Ralph vio el encendedor con detenimiento, era algo fuera de lo común.

- Esto…Terry – Dijo con una infinita tristeza indicando la cruz – Y esto… pues un desconocido…en un hotel de Liverpool, un día en que cortó la luz y me asuste mucho… yo lo apodé el monstruo de la laguna porque jajajajaja…estaba todo lleno de comida… - Recordando al sujeto que conoció en el Hotel. Para ese entonces estaba rodeada por tres chicos mas que escuchaban atentamente.

- ¿Monstruo de la laguna?... vaya y así dicen los adultos que somos nosotros los que imaginamos cosas – Se burló un chico de ojos rasgados y facciones orientales muy marcadas

- ¿El monstruo del lago ness existe? – Preguntó Andrea la chica más asustadiza de todo el hospital

- No por supuesto que es una mentira…- Murmuró la chica de anteojos, que vivía con un libro en sus manos.

- No dicen que si existe y la semana pasada devoró a un turista así…completito – Dijo Conrad disfrutando de asustar a las chicas

- Bueno…yo hablo de un apodo… jajajaja… que vergüenza… - Dijo Candy sonrojándose por ese comentario y al ver las miradas de los ocho pequeños que la rodeaban

- Mhhhh ¿Apodo? …- Interrogó Adrian que miraba atento – Yo te dije que esta Princesa Pecas es muy extraña – le murmuró a Sam

- Si… Bueno que él me colocó Marciana…- Dijo Candy

- Ajajajajajaja ¿Marciana Pecas? – Rió Ralph imaginándola toda verde.

- No precisamente… no se me veían las pecas…porque llevaba una mascara de belleza – Se justificó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que? Jajajajajajaja – Se burlaron gran parte de los chicos.

- No les hagas caso, Candy… los hombres no entienden nada de belleza – Dijo la chica más pretenciosa del grupo.

- Esa cruz es muy linda… te la regaló Terry él te debe querer mucho – Dijo Anais tocando con sus dedos el destello de la cruz.

- ¿Por qué te has puesto triste? – Preguntó el pequeño Ralph al ver que los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Crees que lo estoy? – Preguntó secándose los ojos.

- Si… ¿Es acaso porque Terry se va a Francia ? – Preguntó Conrad era lo que le había comentado días atrás Mimi, la misma chica que fue a verlos.

- Lo saben….- Murmuró ella con pesar y los chicos asintieron.

- Si…¿Te gusta Terry? – Preguntaron las niñas del grupo.

- No preguntes eso…que ella se pone como un tomate … - Sonrió solidarizando con Candy la pequeña Anais

- ¿Mejor porque no van a ver la función?…- Les dijo para distraer su atención.

- Es cierto vamos….- Todos corrieron dejando sola a Candy y Anais.

- ¿Viene Tery?- preguntó la pequeña con su dulce voz.

- Este… la verdad que…- No sabía como justificar más a Terry y la chica esperaba una respuesta.

- Si… acá estoy…. – La voz de Terry justo detrás de Candy la sobresaltó - Un caballero inglés siempre cumple con una promesa y mas con una pequeña muy insistente…- Dijo finalmente.

- ¡¡¡Que bien!!!… ¡Harás la obra! – Le dijo Anais tomando su mano.

- Bueno no ahora… pero vengo a ver como hacerlo…sacar una idea…- Se justificó con una sonrisa que alegró mucho a Candy

- Ah… pero te podemos enseñar…- La niña se llevó a Terry con ella

Se sentó al lado de la pequeña, para terminar de ver lo que quedaba de la función de títeres y la obra " El gato con botas" protagonizada por Liz, Jenny y hasta el debut de Liam en un pequeño papel. Nunca había estado en funciones de ese tipo, era distinto y la alegría de todos los chicos era contagiosa. Pudo ver por primera vez el talento que tenía Liz, notando que su capacidad histriónica indicaba que sería una buena comediante. La discusión de dos chicos lo sacó de la atención que prestaba a la obra

- Que no voy… porque no se donde es…- Dijo el pequeño Sam que se rehusaba a hacer lo que le pedían

- Y llévate un mapa o algo…- Pidió Conrad que le pasó una hoja arrugada en la mano

- Esto no sirve…- Lo tiró al suelo enojado.

- Hey ¿De que hablan?- Intervino Terry viendo que discutían

- Es que él no quiere ir a un lugar secreto…a pesar de que le hemos dados las coordenadas…- Explicó Adrian

- ¿Tienes miedo a perderte? – preguntó Terry al pequeño Sam.

- No… solo que yo no puedo ubicarme por un mapa mal hecho…- Le dijo mostrándole un dibujito en un papel.

- Tengo la solución…- Terry sacó de su bolsillo la brújula que le dio la marciana – Esta es una brújula …te puede servir…- Se la pasó al pequeño

- Wow… una brújula…¿Quién te la dio? – Intervino Conrad mirándola de cerca

- Bueno… es que una vez se cortó la luz y me perdí en un hotel de Liverpool…una mujer con cara de marciana me dio esto para que no me perdiera mas…- Le dijo Terry con una amplia sonrisa, recordando que nunca mas se pudo quitar de la cabeza a esa misteriosa mujer – Yo le di a cambio un encendedor que perteneció a un antepasado … tenía una gran G…por Grandchester

- ¡¿COOOOOMOOOO?!– Conrad, Sam, Adrian y Ralph se miraron entre ellos

- Eso… una chica que no vi me la dio … ella me apodó Monstruo de la laguna y yo le dije Marciana – Le dijo Terry in entender porque se veían pálidos - ¿Les pasa algo?

- No… nada jajajaja… - Dijeron a la par.

Los chicos atónitos se excusaron con Terry y salieron rumbo a un pasillo secreto donde hacían las reuniones de carácter urgente. Uno de ellos fue por Anais y otras chicas que sabrían que hacer en esos casos, obviamente que no querían ir; pero luego de convencerlas y empujarlas lo lograron.

- QUE ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ…- Chico la inteligente chica de anteojos junto a Anais

- La hemos citado porque hemos descubierto algo… - Conrad sacó de su bolsillo la brújula y Ralph el encendedor con forma de G…

- Tu no debes jugar con fuego…- Dijo la pequeña Anais – Eso es de Candy.

- No voy a jugar con fuego…estamos enseñando la evidencia – Le explicó Conrad a la pequeña - Esto son los objetos que esos dos de afuera se han intercambiado sin saber que se trata de ellos…¿Han oído algo mas descabellado que eso? – Preguntó el chico.

- No entiendo… - Dijo Andrea.

- Este encendedor se lo dio Terry a Candy…sin saber que se trata de ella…tiene una gran G que es por su apellido: Grandchester – Dijo Conrad levantando el encendedor en su mano – Y esta brújula se la dio Candy a Terry … sin saber que se trata de él – Dijo levantando la brújula… - ¿Haremos algo al respecto?

- ¿Deberíamos?...- Preguntó Adrian apurado en querer volver para recibir más dulces.

- No lo se…por eso les pregunto…- Dijo Conrad mirando a los demás

- Yo creo que si… esos dos están enamorados – Murmuró la chica de lentes que había observado la manera en que se miraban Candy y Terry.

- Que sabes tu de amor…eres una niña chica – Le dijo Sam a la chica de anteojos.

- Ella es la princesa pecas y debe estar con su príncipe… yo sabía que algo mas los uniría…- Musitó Anais apoyando lo que comentó su amiga.

- ¿Queeee? Esta chica enloqueció…- Dijo Adrian riendo.

- Yo no entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que los adultos sean tan despistados? … Entiendo que Candy y Terry, se intercambiaron esos regalos sin saber que se trataba de ellos mismos….- Los demás asintieron al meditativo Ralph - ¿Quieren que les digamos que el monstruo de la laguna y la marciana se trata de ellos mismos? – Todos se encogieron de hombros.

- Yo diría que eso es destino… algo así como que sus corazones están unidos…- Suspiró Andrea comiendo un caramelo.

- Que cosas dices… ¡Que cursi!…- Reclamó un escéptico Conrad – El destino…

- No lo es…¿Que podemos hacer? – Preguntaron las cuatro chicas del grupo

- ¿Hacer?

- Si… merecen estar juntos aunque él se vaya a Francia y digan que está comprometido…se nota que no quiere a esa novia que sale en los diarios…- Murmuró Sam apoyando al grupo de las niñas.

- Pero no podemos entrometernos…- Dijo Ralph sentándose en el banquillo.

- No lo haremos…solo creo que tengo una buena idea…¿Quien quiere ayudar? – preguntó Adrian decidido a hacer algo mas por esa pareja

Los ocho pequeños se reunieron para comentar los recientes sucesos, eran testigos de una importante misión, había revelado sin querer un secreto que le debían a la Pecosa y al joven actor. ¿Qué podían hacer por ellos? Era la pregunta que se hicieron y en base a eso planificaron algo para ir en su ayuda, era un pequeño empujón ya que la decisión final continuaría estando en sus manos.

**# 214 St Wooster **

**Manhatan – Nueva York**

No despego la mirada a través del visillo de su habitación desde allí podía tener una vista privilegiada de Manhatan. Llevada dos días sin salir, sumida en la absoluta desesperación de tener que revelar tarde o temprano su secreto. Se miró el rostro pálido y la blusa rosa le daba mas aun un aspecto enfermizo, el maquillaje no logró atenuar sus ojeras, cepilló su pelo y ato con cofias.

Las náuseas eran cada vez mas recurrentes y el aroma de la leche de esa mañana no podía tolerarla, se encerró en su cuarto sin querer ir a su terapia, dedicándose a escribir una y otra vez en su diario el testimonio de algo que no tardaría en notarse: Su embarazo de mas de tres meses que ocultaba con faldas y vestidos mas holgados en el vientre.

Los golpes insistentes en la puerta la hicieron abrir por fastidio. Era su madre que se había convertido en su sombra, intuyendo que algo malo sucedía con su hija.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Abrió la puerta aun en su silla de ruedas.

- Hija…¿No vas a ir a tu terapia?- Preguntó entrando al cuarto y mirando alrededor el desorden recogiendo las cosas que estaban en el suelo.

- No ya te dije que no me siento nada de bien….- Respondió apenas acercándose con la silla hacia la ventana de nuevo.

- ¿Tienes fiebre?- Tocó su frente.

- No…déjame…- Susana retrocedió con rabia dejando a su madre mas preocupada aun

- Hija, me preocupas ¿Estas así porque Terruce Grandchester no ha llegado? …porque el Duque puede lograr que vuelva lo antes posible si eso es lo que quieres…- Le dijo creyendo que si su hija estaba así el único responsable era Terry

- No… se que Terry llegará tarde o temprano…No es necesario que vayan en su búsqueda – Respondió sin mirar a su madre

- ¿Entonces?...¿Es acaso esa amistad que tienes con el periodista Reuben?

- No es periodista…es crítico de teatro, madre… - Rectificó desviando la mirada de la señora Marlowe

- Te he dicho que no me agrada ese sujeto…podría ocasionar malos entendidos con los vecinos, que las personas murmuren lo que no es…estas pronta a casarte, Hija- Le dijo la mujer preocupada

- Te preocupa el que dirán ¿No? – Interrogó dejando de lado el vaso con agua que le traía

- Por supuesto…

- A mi ya no, la amistad con Reuben se terminó… y se que Terry no fallará con lo pactado…él sabe que si no viene iré a donde sea para traerlo de regreso- Dijo con una sonrisa triste

- Hija…

- Es cierto… no puede huir del sentimiento que lo une a mi…- Respondió plenamente convencida con lo que decía.

- ¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? – Preguntó su madre aun mas preocupada

- Porque es así… hay un sentimiento que lo une…pero no es lo que yo quisiera que nadie sintiera por mi ... – De un suspiró guardó el confidente de sus sentimientos, su diario.

- No me digas que estas desistiendo de casarte con él…hija…yo temo por tu seguridad si ese matrimonio fracasa o no se hace…- Dijo la mujer persiguiéndola por el cuarto.

- ¿Porque temes? – Frenó en seco y elevó su mirada hacia la de su madre.

- Porque se que no lo soportarías…- Respondió nerviosa al recordar su intento de suicidio de tiempo atrás.

- ¿Realmente lo crees?- Preguntó escudriñando en los ojos de la mujer que le dio la vida.

- Hija… siempre has sido tan frágil, débil y sensible… que eso te mataría…- Explicó sus argumentos y era una realidad a lo largo de su vida. Era y fue todo lo que esa mujer describía.

- Quizás nada de eso pasaría…No ahora… - Murmuró tocando instintivamente su vientre.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Interrogó su madre dejando el vaso sobre la mesita de luz.

- ¿Quieres saberlo? – Preguntó mirando a través de la ventana, otra vez estaba parado frente al edificio Reuben en espera de su salida y se volteo para continuar hablando – Bueno…madre creo que sería bueno que supieras un secreto que me atormenta … hasta este minuto lo he manejado bien; pero pronto comenzará a notarse – Se tocó el vientre ante el rostro de su madre – Estoy embarazada…tengo 3 meses –Fue testigo de cómo el rostro de la mujer cambió por instantes horrorizada por lo que le confesaba.

- ¿Qué? PERO COMO HAS PODIDO…- Chilló llevando las manos a su rostro espantada - ¡COMO ESE DESGRACIADO A PODIDO DESHONRARTE DE ESA MANERA!... – Le recriminó furiosa.

- Por favor Madre… no grites…déjame terminar…- Pidió con total calma

- No quiero que me cuentes mas…hay que adelantar la fecha de la boda, pedirle ayuda al Duque para que acelere la fecha del casamiento…¡el vestido!...¡Que haremos con el vestido! – La mente de la mujer se centró en el que dirán, en que el matrimonio debería adelantarse porque de ahí a la fecha Susana tendría seis meses.

- Madre….

- No puedo creerlo… ¡donde dejaste la enseñanza que nos hemos esmerado yo y tu padre en inculcarte!... ¡sabíamos que no era buena idea que te fueras sola con Terruce a Londres!... ¡Ese mal hombre fue incapaz de respetarte!...- Se paseo de un lado a otro hasta tener al frente a Susana – Desvergonzada – Extendió su mano y le dio una bofetada que desarmó el peinado de su hija.

- Puedes golpearme eso no cambia las cosas… - Sobando su mejilla la miró directo a los ojos – No sabes sacar las cuentas…yo tampoco supe, esa es la enseñanza que tengo de ti, madre – Respondió con rebeldía

- ¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO! – Gritó enardecida.

- Que no pasó nada con Terry durante el viaje a Londres…Nunca a pasado nada

- CALLATE…NO QUIERO DETALLES MAL EDUCADA – Reclamó con mas rabia contenida.

- NO PASO NADA PORQUE TERRY NUNCA ME PUSO UN DEDO ENCIMA… ÉL NO ES EL PADRE DE MI HIJO…- Chilló Susana persiguiendo a su madre en la silla, las lágrimas salieron por fin de sus ojos, el peso de su secreto se liberó era todo lo que necesitaba – No es el padre…no se que es lo que voy hacer…

- TONTA…ERES UNA TONTA… - Taconeo el suelo y se contuvo para no volver a golpearla - ¿Qué crees que podemos hacer? – Preguntó ella a su hija que se encogió de hombros – Yo te diré…

- Donde vas…MADRE… - Gritó al verla que se dirigió a la puerta

- Tú esperas aquí…- Se volteo y se fue rápidamente hacia el elevador

Susana comenzó a llorar, sabía que había cometido una brutal estupidez y que existía una gran confusión en sus sentimientos que apenas podía enfrentar. Los preparativos de la boda habían llegado demasiado lejos, ya no podía dar marchar atrás sin ocasionar un gran revuelo, el interés de la prensa, compañeros de teatro, fanáticas de Terry y hasta la realeza estaban a la expectativa de ese enlace. De manera repentina su madre apareció en la puerta, trayendo a empujones a Reuben. Cerró la puerta detrás de si y los reunió a los dos sin dejar que se saludaran o se explicaran algo

- ¿Qué haces madre? – Preguntó Susana al ver que su madre empujó a Reuben para que se sentara

- No entiendo que es lo que sucede acá…Señora ¿Por qué me obliga a venir hasta acá? – Interrogó Reuben que miraba las lágrimas de Suzanne

- No se haga el desentendido…usted a montado una guardia enfermiza afuera, desde hace dos días ¿Cree acaso que no lo he notado¡SE PERFECTAMENTE CON SOLO VERLO QUE ESTÁ USTED ENAMORADO DE MI HIJA!... si a esa obsesión se le puede llamar así… - Espetó la mujer con el rostro desencajado de la ira

- No es obsesión y ya que usted misma Madame… quiere abordar este tema de esa manera… ¡ES CIERTO! – Respondió el francés acercándose a Susana

- Reuben por favor…

- No…Suzanne ¿usted está así de furiosa porque amo a su hija? – Preguntó éste acercándose ahora a la mujer que estaba de pie contendiendo su ira.

- Por supuesto que no, lo que usted sienta me tiene sin cuidado… estoy así porque usted no tiene el menor respeto por mi hija…¡LA HA DESHONRADO CUANDO ELLA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE CASARSE! – Le recriminó más furiosa por la sonrisa irónica que se dibujó en el semblante del francés

- Ya entendí era eso…Veo que Susana se animó a contarle sobre su embarazo…- La mujer asintió y él continuo- Pues sepa usted Madame que no pretendo evadir mi responsabilidad y que…

- ¿QUIEN LE HA DICHO USTED QUE ASUMIRÁ RESPONSABILIDAD AQUÍ? – Interrogó la mujer dejando callado a Reuben

- Madre… ¡que estas diciendo!...

- Eso…aquí no hay un ustedes – Dijo la mujer indicando a su hija y al francés – Aquí hay un compromiso que cumplir y que no se verá alterado por este sujeto…

- ¿Qué es lo que está pensando señora? – Preguntó El francés frunciendo el ceño.

- Ya lo dije… usted se alejará de mi hija, porque ella se casa lo antes posible…- Le advirtió de cerca sin dejarlo hablar.

- ¿Qué?...¿Que dices tu a eso Suzanne?- Interrogó mirando a los ojos celestes de la mujer que amaba.

- Yo…- Pudo decir apenas.

- Ella obedece al juicio de su madre, que para eso estoy yo… no le sirvió de nada dejarse llevar por sus propios sentimientos ya ve… usted…- Recriminó la mujer dispuesta a decidir por su hija, como siempre.

- Señora…¿Cree usted realmente que posee un buen juicio? – La mujer se alarmó al ver la manera grosera en que se dirigió a ella – Déjeme que le explique mejor ¿Cree que las fechas del embarazo pueden alterarse de alguna manera para que coincidan a su favor¿Cree usted que Terruce Grandchester es tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta que ese hijo no es su responsabilidad¿Quiere que explique la realidad de la relación entre su hija y Terrunce?...- Se fue acercando a la mujer hasta dejarla completamente arrinconada – No es algo personal contra usted… entienda…yo amo a su hija y por supuesto que estoy feliz de que ella este embarazada…¡DE MI! Y ¡POR MI! – Gritó para que comprendiera que ese hijo que venía en camino era suyo.

- CALLESE MAL EDUCADO… no necesito nada de eso… ya veremos como resolvemos esto…-Le espetó alejándose de la persecución de Reuben.

- Usted no resolverá sobre MI HIJO….NI SIQUIERA SUZANNE… - Reclamó con ímpetu – Me ofrezco yo mismo a aclarar esto con quien corresponda… ahora mismo

- NOOOOOOO…YA BASTA – Gritó Susana nerviosa de esa discusión – No quiero que nadie haga nada… yo…yo … solo quiero pensar en esto…

- Hija, no hay tiempo…se te notara…- Presionó la mujer mirando la reacción del Francés.

- Ya lo se…Reuben por favor déjame a mi resolver esto a mi manera… te lo pido – Suplicó la chica.

- Suzanne…no voy a dejar que responsabilices a otro por mi hijo…¿Lo entiendes?- Preguntó arrodillándose frente a ella

- Si lo entiendo…Por favor no hagas nada…- Volvió a pedirle

- Suzanne ¿Te sucede algo?- La miró de manera repentina Susana se mareó.

- No se le acerque… - Reclamó la mujer para ver que le sucedía a su hija – Yo me haré cargo

- Por favor señora ¿Qué no ve que esta discusión la ha afectado a ella? – Aclaró Reuben acercándose a Susana

- No me siento bien… - Dijo apenas ella mareada por completo.

Reuben la cargó hasta su cuarto con la Señora Marlowe persiguiendo sus pasos, todos preocupados por el malestar de la joven que se evidenciaba en su rostro pálido. Ella misma le pidió encarecidamente que la dejara conversar con el joven y a regañadientes obedeció la petición de su hija. Mientras la arropaba se sentó a los pies de la cama y la observó

- Estoy bien…solo son mareos… tal vez es propio del estado – Le dijo ella tomando la mano de Reuben

- ¿Estas segura¿No quieres que vaya por un médico? – Preguntó éste preocupado por la salud de Susana

- No es necesario… yo solo quiero pedirte que me dejes decidir a mi – Imploro angustiada con la discusión que se libró recientemente

- No entiendo…

- Quiero que me dejes pensar que decisión voy a tomar con lo que está pasando… no quiero que intervengas – Suplicó mirando sus ojos color miel. Sintiendo que gran parte de su angustia se desvanecido al compartir el secreto de su embarazo.

- Está bien… yo solo quiero que sepas que no me voy a ir a ninguna parte…yo si quiero y estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de ti y el bebé… Yo los quiero a los dos

Reuben besó la mano de la joven que sonrió con su declaración y se alejó dejándola sola. No cabía duda que era terco, apasionado, insistente y seguro de cada sentimiento que no se había cansado de profesarle desde que le conoció. Llena de dudas y conociendo la forma en que procedía su madre, quiso dormir un rato para no tomar una decisión prematura sobre el futuro de cuatro: El suyo, el del bebé, el de Terry y el de Reuben.

**Parque Baxter**

**Dundee – Escocia**

Estuvo largo rato en espera del detective, paseando y aclarando sus pensamientos. Llegó guiada por sus propios pasos a ese parque rodeado de vegetación, con el suave sonido de los árboles meciéndose con la brisa de esa cálida tarde de verano. En la pérgola se llevaba a cabo una tocata, el lienzo que estaba colgado lo anunciaba "_Las estaciones de un verano escocés_" con música celta de trasfondo, apenas miró de que grupo se trataba y se alejó de la multitud.

Meditando en ¿Cuántas veces había discutido con su hermano¿Porque decidir a casarse de esa manera? No tenía recuerdo de eso desde hace mucho y aunque le dolía que no la incluyera en una decisión tan importante sabía que tenía que volver a la casa y abordar esa conversación a la que no dio tiempo que se realizara. Se había marchado dejando a todos de lado, en esa soledad que le gustaba estar cuando se trataba de problemas que creía que nadie mas podía comprender. Se sentó en un banco de piedra, cuidando del vestido color azul que llevaba, el sol se colaba entre las ramas del árbol que le dio sombra por instantes alimentando unas palomas que con su arrullo pedían migajas de ese trozo de galleta que apenas probó.

- Buenas tardes…¿Puedo sentarme? – La voz y el perfume familiar la hizo levantar la vista y accedió a esa compañía que no esperaba

- Buenas tardes… - Respondió por respeto cuidando de su vestido – Pensé que usted estaría en Forfar… como todos

- ¿Usted?...¿Porque no me dices Albert?...el usted me hace sentir viejo…– Con una sonrisa intentó romper con el hielo

- Mhhhh en realidad no eres viejo… - Miró apenas y esbozó apenas una media sonrisa

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – Preguntó incómodo al ver que había vuelto al silencio

- No… solo estaba en espera de … - Se detuvo y lo miró – Me gusta estar sola de vez en cuando…

- Entiendo

- ¿Entiendes?

- Si… me imagino que al estar solos podemos tener el tiempo para sostener una conversación con nosotros mismos… yo también lo hago a menudo…- Le dijo jugando con su reloj de bolsillo

- La verdad que no es conmigo misma con quien quiero tener esa conversación… mas bien tengo miedo de abrir este sobre – Le mostró el sobre que tenía y ni siquiera había abierto

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Hice lo mismo que hiciste tú conmigo… investigar en alguien en quien no confiaba y aquí está el resultado…supongo que he visto mi propio defecto reflejado en ti y por eso me molestaba tanto…- Meditó en voz alta y su acompañante solo la escuchó, siempre asombrado de la capacidad de ser autocrítica consigo misma

- Tendrás tus razones…

- Puede ser…pero se lo que hay aquí dentro…no se si quiero acabar con la felicidad de mi hermano… se que una cosa llevara a la otra… y no quiero eso…- Volvió a decir vacilante entre sus manos y sus pensamientos.

- ¿Te refieres a que intuyes algo malo?- Preguntó Albert mirándola

- Mas que intuir…aquí sostengo las evidencias de que tengo razón…pero … - Guardó silencio y de un suspiro se reclinó en el asiento

- Tu no buscas tener la razón… buscas proteger a tu hermano…- Finalizó la frase y Ella sonrió

- Exacto…¿Qué harías tu?- Preguntó ella

- Creo que eso no puedo responderlo… creo que cuando llegues a tu casa sabrás que hacer….- Le dijo dejando a su juicio su propia decisión de sus actos.

- ¿No te quieres involucrar en problemas?- Interrogó mirándolo de reojo.

- No…no es eso… creo que muchas veces no son necesarios los consejos…- Aclaró de manera sincera.

- ¿Tu has contratado a ese sujeto para que me cuide no? – Indicó a un tipo que se escondió detrás de unos árboles

- ¿Que? – Rió sin poder evitar su nerviosismo

- Ese sujeto que me ha seguido durante toda un mes…- Lo volvió a indicar y sonrió.

- jajajajaja… si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó mas aliviado al verla sonreír.

- No lo sabía… con el pasar del tiempo llegué a esa conclusión ¿Sabes? Creo que estas malgastando tu dinero… porque con unas vueltas lo mareo y se pierde la mayor parte del tiempo… es miope o algo por el estilo – Le contó riendo, efectivamente el sujeto intentó hacer bien su trabajo; pero nada daba resultado con la inquieta Joann

- jajajajajaja… lo siento – Rió Albert.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó ella mirando los ojos celestes de su tío.

- Estaba caminando …este parque me gusta mucho y te vi – La chica lo miró y decidió decir mas – La verdad que estuve hablando con el señor Christopher… Él se va…

- Se va… es que nunca debió volver…- Reclamó con rabia - ¿Fue capaz de decirte como él mismo renunció a ser mi padre? Porque hace tiempo atrás eso fue precisamente lo que hizo…- Contó sintiendo que era inevitable no quebrarse con la pena que sentía.

- Lo hizo…pero él dice que existe una justificación a eso y que esperara el día en que tú quieras escucharlo – Explicó Albert, esa era parte de la conversación que tuvo durante la mañana.

- Si…¿Dijo algo mas?

- Joann… él me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ti… hay documentos que…- No logró terminar su frase.

- Otra vez delegó la responsabilidad en otra persona…¿No te das cuenta que es eso lo que hace siempre?... hace años atrás, cuando aun vivía en el orfanato, las hermanas creían que el Señor Whitton estaba muerto… hasta que años después volvió he hizo que fuese imposible que yo cambiara mi apellido por Dufays…¿Para que?...no lo se – Comentó Joann con lágrimas en los ojos, era la primera vez que Albert era testigo de la vulnerabilidad de la chica.

- Fue cuando regresaste de Francia…- Intervino Albert recordando los documentos de la investigación de George.

- Si… lo decía tú investigación… así que no se que habrá conversado con Nonni…ella era la que quería que yo y Joshua lleváramos su apellido; por una cuestión de asegurar nuestro futuro…eso no cambiaba mi cariño ni que la sintiera mi madre… era un tramite mas…- Contó con sinceridad.

- Joann…eres aún menor de edad…eso me preocupa porque no puedes ir así sin tener la autorización de un tutor…alguien que se haga cargo de ti – Le dijo Albert esperando que no se molestara, no pretendía controlar su vida; pero si ser de ayuda.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es lo que me pidió tu padre, que velara por ti – Había mas cosas que logró hablar con el señor Whitton; pero al ver la expresión de ella guardó silencio - ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa a donde vas cuando te desapareces?

- No… no es eso… se trata de una promesa y un secreto que me confesó Nonni antes de morir… algo que aún no tiene sentido para mi ¿Cómo puedo explicar algo que ni yo misma entiendo?

- ¿Dejaras que te ayude?... no soy un ogro ni soy intransigente – Murmuró temeroso

- Si quieres ayudar…¿He dicho que necesito ayuda?

- No por ahora….

- Albert…¿Cómo debería llamarte?- Preguntó ella girando en el asiento para verlo de frente

- Tío Albert… no se… como quieras…de verdad que no quiero intervenir en tus decisiones… y no quise inmiscuirme en tu vida de esa manera…- Le dijo él extendiendo un dulce que la chica recibió con una bonita sonrisa.

- Entiendo… pero yo me refería a ¿Cómo debo llamarte¿Tío Albert? O… ¿Tío William Andley?...- La mirada de Albert se paralizó ¿Cómo esa chica había dado con su verdadero secreto? - fue sencillo averiguarlo…siempre tuve la sospecha; pero no tenia la certeza…- Le dijo con una sonrisa ¿Cómo debía interpretar esa sonrisa?

- Hola… ¿Ya se reconciliaron?- La voz de Erin y detrás de ella Ben los sacó de esa conversación.

- Jo… te estuvimos esperando prácticamente todo el día… - Le dijo Ben sentándose al lado de ella

La mirada de Albert buscó la de Joann, hubiese querido seguir con la conversación, que sacara de sus dudas como era que dio con su verdadera identidad y con ese secreto que por tanto tiempo guardó. No alcanzó a decirle que le ayudara a seguir con ese secreto mientras se animaba a contar la verdad a Erin y su familia. Ahora se sentía acorralado ¿Qué haría ella con esa revelación?

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas****: Lago Lomond** cuenta con 70 km cuadrado, es uno de los lagos de mayor superficie de Escocia y se encuentra cerca de Stirling. **Tarta de manzana**; se dice que es originaria de la cocina Inglesa y que se propagó hacia otros países como Estados Unidos, a través de las colonias inglesas. Donde este postre fue muy conocido en el siglo XVII **Shortbread**; Es una especie de bizcocho muy popular en la cocina escocesa que lleva: Azúcar, harina, mantequilla y van al horno. Se le llaman así por su alto contenido de grasa ( shortening; en términos culinarios se refiere a grandes contenidos de materia grasa). **Marmite;** Es un producto inglés muy popular ¿Qué es? es una pasta para untar tostadas, biscuits, pan de color café y elaborado con el extracto de la levadura y tiene altos contenidos de vitaminas. La compañía Marmite Food extract Company se formó en 1902 en Strattfordshire – Reino Unido con éste producto y recién en 1907 se hizo abrió otra factoría en Camberwell green. Ha sido mencionado en el show de Mrs. Bean **Fachan**; Es una leyenda Escocesa y se trata de un ser muy feo que tiene una sola pierna, brazo y es cíclope, habita en las tierras altas occidentales de Escocia. Erin y su imaginación con leyendas escocesas se imagina así a William Andley XD!!! **Teatro de las marionetas de Macri**; Fue fundado en 1887 en Sicilia – Italia por Mariano Pennisi, que era uno de los últimos descendientes de la familia de pupari.

Siento mucho el retraso, no ha sido intencional ni premeditado…¿Qué puedo decir? Solo espero un poquitin de comprensión y paciencia que debo cuidar de los detalles que entrego en estos y todos los capítulos, hay otras ocupaciones que atender y si bien ya esta escrito la mayor parte de lo que viene, nunca estoy conforme. No puedo asegurar la frecuencia de los capítulos, ya saben ese dicho: "Uno propone y Dios dispone" Sobre los enigmas del relato siguen existiendo en cada capítulo; pero era una humorada que algunas personas lo tomaron en serio (sobre el que de mas respuestas correctas tendría acceso al final antes del estreno…jajaja XD!!!) ¿Qué se traman los niños del hospital al darse cuenta que Terry y Candy son: El monstruo de la laguna y la marciana¿Qué pasará con la nueva vida de Elisa y Neil¿Serán reconocidos como hijos de Hassan Von …¿Como y que hará Joann ahora que sabe que Albert era el tío abuelo William¿Qué dirá el señor Duque de Grandchester cuando vea las fotos de Candy y Terry en Escocia?...Uhhhh

Agradezco como siempre a: Jennita, Starligt, Mayosiete, Anais y las fieles lectoras que me envían buena vibra en sus divertidos correos o el foro. A las nuevas personas que han tenido la oportunidad de leer la historia completa o parte de ella, por recomendación de otras personas ya sea aquí o allá que el orden no altera el producto: Briso, Anónimo, Briggitte, Norma, Marlene…. A quienes me han escrito a raíz de los minific y se han interesado en este largo trabajo. Un especial agradecimiento a la lectora que se sabe mejor que yo cada detalle y característica de los personajes: Ana. Ya saben reclamos, criticas constructivas al review.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


End file.
